


Kötelék

by SilverKasei



Series: Kötelék-Törődés [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 242,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Harry Potter hatodik éve igen különösen alakult, a nyári szünetre mégis vissza kell térnie a Privet Drive-ra. Azonban nem sokáig marad ott: Voldemort újabb ördögi tervet eszel ki, Dumbledore pedig olyan lépésre szánja el magát, amire Harry álmában sem gondol, de amivel megvédhetik az életét. A segítség Perselus Piton személyében érkezik, ám egyikőjük sem tudja, mi vár még rájuk..





	1. Újra a Grimmauld téren

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázták: Gabi és Gernon
> 
> A történet 2010-ben íródott, AU, a hatodik kötet után játszódik, de csak részben veszi figyelembe a hatodévben történteket. Nincsenek horcruxok, így Dumbledore sem hal meg, Piton pedig nem teszi le a Megszeghetetlen esküt.  
> Harry és Ginny nem jártak, ahogy Tonks és Remus kapcsolata sincs annyira előrehaladott állapotban.
> 
> Az idézetek Kamenashi Kazuya Kizuna című dalából származnak, ez adta az ötletet a fanfictionhöz. A fordítást köszönöm az egykori Sekai Love Online-nak (Dorie-nak és Eve-nek).

_„A kötelék, ami azon a napon és azon a helyen született, soha nem fog eltűnni.”  
(K.K. – Kizuna)_

***

Harry Potter abbahagyta a járkálást, és újfent lehuppant az ágyára, miközben sokadszorra is elátkozta magát azért, mert annyira hülye volt. Miért is hallgatott Dumbledore-ra? Rendben, tudta, hogy az igazgató nem akart rosszat neki, de talán néhány dologban mégsem volt igaza.  
  
Mikor a tanév végén azzal az utasítással küldte vissza őt a Privet Drive-ra, hogy bármilyen víziót is lát, azonnal értesítse, Harry még nem értette, mire is gondolt az idős mágus, hiszen ötödévben azt mondta, Voldemort nem fog újra próbálkozni. Ennek ellenére azonban, több esetben is volt alakalma megérezni Denem pillanatnyi hangulatát, valamint az éjszaka különös látomása támadt.  
  
Elméje megint összekapcsolódott a Sötét Nagyúréval, és tanúja lehetett, amint valami számára idegen varázslatról mesél Bellatrix Lestrange-nek. Az egész nem is lett volna annyira érdekes, de Harry a saját nevét is hallotta az álomban, ami persze semmi jót nem jelentett. Voldemort tehát megint őt akarja felhasználni valamely sötét terve megvalósításához. Rossz előérzet kerülgette ettől.  
  
Természetesen azonnal írt az igazgatónak, és meglepetésére, a válasz is igen hamar megérkezett:

_„Harry!  
  
Kérlek, pakold össze a holmidat, és maradj a házban. Este érted megyek.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ui.: Javaslom, ez alkalommal tudasd kedves rokonaiddal a látogatási szándékomat.”_

A rossz előérzet csak még jobban ostromolta e sorok olvasása után. Tehát olyasmit tudott meg, ami nagyon fontos, esetleg veszélyes is, ha már aznap elhozzák Dursley-éktől. Mi több, maga Dumbledore jön érte.  
  
Harry megfogadta a tanácsot, miszerint szóljon nagybátyjának és nagynénjének a látogatásról, de azonnal meg is bánta, hogy hallgatott az idős mágusra. Vernon bácsi olyan éktelen haragra gerjedt, hogy egy lendületes pofonnal jutalmazta őt.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy a házamat megint ellepjék azok a bolondok! – tajtékzott a bácsi. – Hogy merészelted idehívni őket?  
  
– De hát csak Dumbledore jön, és nem én hívtam! – ordította vissza Harry.  
  
– Nem érdekel! Nem akarom itt látni egyik abnormális társadat sem! Nem engedem, hogy átlépje a küszöbömet! – rázta az öklét Vernon.  
  
Arca egyre csak lilult, ahogy magából kikelve dühöngött, és Harry jobbnak látta, ha hátrébb húzódik nagybátyja haragja elől. Ő azonban megragadta a pólójánál fogva, és alig húsz centire Harry arcától kiabált tovább.  
  
Harry szabadulni próbált, kezdte megelégelni ezt az értelmetlen veszekedést. Az még oké, hogy Dursley-ék nem szeretik a varázslókat, de tavaly is elviselték Dumbledore-t, Harry tehát nem értette, most miért kell ekkora cirkuszt csapni abból, hogy az igazgató eljön érte.  
  
– Nem tehetsz ellene… – vetette oda flegmán, befejezni azonban már nem tudta, mert Vernon hadonászó ökle telibe találta az arcát.  
  
Egy pillanat műve volt az egész, Harry először nem is érzékelte. De aztán éktelen fájdalom nyilallt az arcába, és akkor rájött, hogy a szemüvege nagy valószínűséggel eltört, ami nemcsak felsértette a szeme környékét, de a szilánkok egy része bele is fúródott.  
  
Harry ezek után dühösen csörtetett fel a szobájába, hogy félig vakon kötést tegyen a sérülésre, de lenyugtatnia magát nem sikerült. Azóta is felváltva rótta a köröket, vagy épp ült tétlenül, azon gondolkodva, hogy Voldemort mit talált már megint ki, és miért kell neki emiatt egész nap a házban maradnia.  
  
Nem mintha nem töltötte volna el boldogsággal az, hogy Dumbledore végre elviszi innen, de jelen pillanatban még ennek sem tudott felhőtlenül örülni. A szeme sajgott az ütéstől és a még mindig benne lévő szilánkdaraboktól, ráadásul a rossz előérzete is folyton megkörnyékezte. Ez a semmittevés pedig egyenesen az őrületbe kergette.

***

Nem sokkal kilenc óra után aztán kopogtatás hallatszott a bejárati ajtó felől. Harry kiugrott az ágyból, és szinte feltépte a szobája ajtaját, majd a lépcsőhöz rohant. Az előszobába érve úgy tűnt, Dursley-ék süketnek tettetik magukat, így Harryé volt a megtiszteltetés, hogy beengedje a látogatót.  
  
Dumbledore egyszerű fekete talárt viselt, ami kissé szokatlan volt a cifra öltözékéről híres mágustól.  
  
– Szép jó estét, Harry! – köszönt mosolyogva Dumbledore, de amint meglátta Harry szemén a kötést, elkomorult.  
  
– Jó estét, igazgató úr – motyogta válaszul, majd félreállt az útból, hogy beengedje a mágust.  
  
Dumbledore fürgén átlépett a küszöbön, és megállt az előszobában, megvárva, hogy ő becsukhassa az ajtót. Most, hogy Harry jobban megnézte, aggodalmat és némi feszültséget látott az idős varázsló arcán, de saját izgatottsága nem engedte, hogy ezen jobban eltöprengjen.  
  
– Összepakoltam, uram… – kezdte volna, de Dumbledore felemelt keze beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Remek, Harry, akkor javaslom, ne is vesztegessük az időnket. Ha esetleg megtennéd, hogy lehozod a csomagjaidat…  
  
– Igenis – vágta rá, aztán gyorsan felszaladt a lépcsőn. Még mielőtt a szobájába lépve becsukta volna az ajtót, elkapott pár mondatfoszlányt, amik Vernon bácsihoz tartoztak.

***

Harry nem sokkal később már a ládájával és Hedvig kalitkájával együtt tért vissza a földszintre, majd ott várakozásteljesen megállt Dumbledore mellett.  
  
– Kész vagyok, uram – jelentette be, és csak most vette észre, hogy nagybátyja és nagynénje a konyhaajtóban állva nézik őt. Egy szót sem szóltak, de Harry az arcukról is le tudta olvasni, hogy az előbb bizonyára még róla folyt a társalgás. Különösképpen nem érdekelte, miről lehetett szó, minél hamarabb távozni szeretett volna.  
  
– Akkor indulhatunk. Gyere, Harry! – Dumbledore a pálcáját az ő poggyászára irányította, és ahogy előző látogatásakor, most is egy suhintással előre küldte a csomagokat. Ezután a konyha irányába fordulva Vernon bácsihoz és Petunia nénihez intézte következő szavait. – Ha nem bánják, inkább a hátsó kerten keresztül távoznánk. A viszontlátásra – biccentett nekik kimérten, majd a hátsó ajtó felé indult. Harry is elmotyogott egy köszönést, és követte a professzort.  
  
Odakint már sötét volt, és Harry észrevette, hogy egy lámpa se világít a környéken, Dumbledore pedig a virágágyásoknál várta őt.  
  
– Nálad van a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny? – kérdezte tőle az igazgató, mikor mellé ért.  
  
Harry készült erre, ezért gyorsan elővette a pulóvere zsebéből, majd várakozásteljesen nézett az a professzorra.  
  
– Uram… Volde… – kezdte volna, de az igazgató leintette őt.  
  
– Majd később, Harry. Kényes ügyekről nem tanácsos ilyen helyen beszélgetni – mondta, majd miután Dumbledore alaposabban is szemügyre vette Harry szemén a kötést, kisvártatva a szemüvegéhez nyúlt, és levette róla.  
  
– Így talán kényelmesebb lesz. Sajnálatos módon én nem értek eléggé a gyógyításhoz, de amúgy se lenne sem a hely, sem az idő megfelelő erre – csóválta a fejét. – Jó, és most terítsd magadra a köpenyt. Ha nincs ellenedre, együtt fogunk hoppanálni – mondta. – Így sokkal biztonságosabb.  
  
Harry már épp tiltakozni akart, a szemüvege nélkül ugyanis nem sok mindent látott, de Dumbledore kivette a kezéből a köpenyt, és gondosan ráterítette. Aztán a karjára tette a kezét, és ő már érezte is a kellemetlen, húzó-szorító erőt.

***

Harry, mikor újra szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt, és kinyitotta a szemét, csak homályos foltokat látott. A hely ismerős volt számára, de abban is biztos volt, hogy ez nem Weasleyék háza. Nem messze épületek sziluettjét vélte felfedezni; talán egy sorház lehetett.  
  
– Uram… nem az Odúba megyünk? – érdeklődött összezavarodva.  
  
– Nem, Harry. Az most nem olyan biztonságos számodra, mint a főhadiszállás.  
  
A válasz enyhén lesokkolta Harryt. Azóta nem járt erre, mióta… szóval Sirius halála óta. Most, hogy így tudta, már felismerte a környéket; érezte a kukák bűzét, és valahol a parkban macskanyávogást is hallott.  
  
Nem akaródzott neki bemenni, de Dumbledore maga mellett vezette őt a helyes irányba. Átkeltek egy úttesten, és megálltak a legközelebbi lakóház előtt. Bár Harry nem sokat látott, felidézte magában a címet – tudta, hogy ez szükséges a bejutáshoz –, és szinte hallotta, ahogy a mások számára láthatatlan épület helyet követel magának a tizenegyes és a tizenhármas ház között.  
  
Az igazgató sietős léptekkel felkapaszkodott a lépcsőn, ő pedig követte, de majdnem megbotlott az egyik lépcsőfokon. Ha Dumbledore nem tartja meg, elesett volna. Harry csak érzékelte, hogy a másik előhúzza pálcáját, és rákoppint az ajtókopogtatóra. A súlyos zárak hangos kattanások sorával utat engedtek nekik, majd ezt követően az idős mágus betessékelte őt a szűk előszobai folyosóra.  
  
Ahogy az ajtó bezárult, és Dumbledore visszahelyezte a védővarázslatokat, fény árasztotta el a helyiséget. Ebben a pillanatban a folyosó végén kivágódott egy ajtó, és egy sikkantást követően – amiben Harry felismerte Hermione hangját –, a lány az ő nyakába vetette magát.  
  
– Ó, Harry, úgy örülök, hogy újra látlak. Képzeld, én is ma érkeztem, Remus jött értem, és hozott el. Anyáék rendesen meg is lepődtek. Amúgy megkaptam a leveledet, és válaszolni is akartam, de most már majd szóban megbeszéljük. Viszont mesélj, mi újság, hogy telt a szünet eddig? A rokonaid kibírhatóak voltak…? Jézusom, mi történt veled?! – hadarta Hermione egy szuszra, majd mikor meglátta Harry mögött az igazgatót, egy kicsit elszégyellte magát. – Elnézést, Dumbledore professzor, jó estét.  
  
– Granger kisasszony – biccentett válaszul az idős mágus –, javaslom, kerüljünk beljebb.  
  
– Igen, persze, persze. Gyere, Harry. – Azzal kézen fogta a fiút, és már húzta is maga után.  
  
Ahogy beljebb értek, Harry másokat is felfedezni vélt, de nem igazán tudta megállapítani, kik lehetnek, leszámítva Mrs. Weasleyt, aki hasonló örömmel és lelkesedéssel vonta ölelésébe, mint az előbb Hermione.  
  
– Szervusz, Harry drágám, örülök, hogy épségben ideértél. Már megint olyan sovány vagy. Na, gyere, a többiek már vacsoráznak.  
  
– Mrs. Weasley, én is örülök – mosolygott rá a pufók asszonyságra, és követte őt az étkezőbe.  
  
Harry odabotorkált ahhoz a székhez, ahová irányították, majd lehuppanva rá megpróbált körülnézni. Persze az árnyakon kívül nem sok mindent tudott kivenni a jelenlévőkből, de azt biztosan tudta, hogy mindenki itt van, akiket szeret és félt.  
  
Időközben Mrs. Weasley egy finom falatokkal jól megrakott tányért tett elé, ami az illatából ítélve fenséges lehetett. Harryt többen is köszöntötték; Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Mordon, az ikrek, Bill, Mr. Weasley, és természetesen mindegyiküket az érdekelte, hogy mi történt az arcával.  
  
– Nini, Harry! – vigyorgott rá Fred. – Tetszik az új stílusod.  
  
– Nem is tudtuk, hogy felcsaptál kalóznak – tette hozzá George is.  
  
– Na és mesélj, bejön a csajoknál? – vette vissza a szót Fred.  
  
– Vagy ez egy új titkos harci csel? – kontrázott George. A két fiú jót nevetett a saját kis viccén, de Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt csatlakozni.  
  
– Ugyan, Harry…  
  
–… tudod, hogy nem úgy gondoltuk – tették még hozzá békítően.  
  
Harry természetesen nem sértődött meg, ugyanakkor egyre jobban zavarta az a tény, hogy semmit sem látott a foltokon kívül. Ekkor viszont meghallotta maga mellől Ron hangját is:  
  
– Harry, hát veled meg mi történt? – kérdezte tőle a barátja.  
  
– Csak egy kis baleset – válaszolta vonakodva –, majd később elmesélem – ígérte Harry. Semmi esetre sem akarta, hogy más is tudomást szerezzen arról, amit Vernon tett, legalábbis azokon kívül, akiket amúgy is beavatna a nyári „élményeibe”.

***

Az étkezőben akkora volt a zsivaj, hogy Harry nem sokat értett a beszélgetésekből, és azt sem vette először észre, hogy egy magas, fekete árny megáll előtte. De amikor megszólalt, azonnal felismerte Pitont a gúnyos hangjáról.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter. A kis Kiválasztottnak már megint sikerült bajba kerülni, de úgy látom, ezúttal valaki jól helybenhagyta. Vagy netalántán…  
  
– Erre semmi szükség, Perselus! – Dumbledore szigorú hangja elnémította a bájitaltan tanárt, amivel igencsak meglepte Harryt. Az igazgató ezután már védencére fordította a figyelmét. – Harry, engedd meg kérlek, hogy Piton professzor meggyógyítsa a szemed.  
  
Harrynek azonban cseppet sem volt ínyére, hogy a denevér gyógyítsa meg, és ellenérzései minden bizonnyal kiülhettek az arcára is, mert Piton negédes hangon folytatta.  
  
– Hagyja, igazgató úr. Ha Potter inkább a vakságot választja, akkor nincs jogunk beleszólni a döntésébe. – Harry erre a kijelentésre visszanyelte dühét, majd levette szeméről a maga által, sebtében készített kötést. Hallotta, hogy a közelben ülők felszisszennek, de nem akart ezzel foglalkozni. Legyen gyorsan túl rajta, és kész. Felsóhajtott, aztán némán jelezte Pitonnak, hogy kezdheti. – Rendben, Potter, ez nem lesz kellemes – jelentette ki Piton, miközben pálcáját máris Harryre irányította. – Megjegyzem, a te esetedben a szemüveg viselése meglehetősen előnytelen abból a szempontból, hogy köztudottan mennyi _baleset_ ér.  
  
Harry szívesen visszavágott volna valami frappáns megjegyzéssel, de Piton ekkor már az állánál fogva tartotta a fejét, miközben latin szavak hosszú sorát suttogta el. A férfinek igaza volt, tényleg nem volt kellemes érzés. Ha nem lett volna annyi mindenki Harry körül, biztos, hogy hangosan is felkiáltott volna, de így csak összeszorította a fogait, és tűrte, hogy a tanár ellássa a sebét. Mikor a férfi végzett, elengedte őt, és egy fiolát nyomott a kezébe.  
  
– Kész vagyunk. Ezt idd meg – utasította őt Piton, és két lépést hátrált.  
  
Harry engedelmesen kidugaszolta az üvegcsét, és gyanakvóan beleszagolt a tartalmába. Mivel azonban Dumbledore még mindig mellette állt, úgy gondolta, hogy Piton az igazgató jelentében csak nem mérgezné meg, így lehajtotta az áttetsző folyadékot. A fájdalom szinte egyből elmúlt, és felvéve a megjavított szemüvegét, végre kitisztult számára a környezete.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, és végre körülnézett a helyiségben.  
  
Nem így emlékezett az étkezőre. A nagy asztal középen állt, körülötte székek, és majdnem mindegyiken ismerős ült, de az alagsor most nem tűnt olyan szűkösnek, mint annak idején, és a falak sem voltak olyan sötétek. Fáklyák és gyertyák szolgáltatták a fényt, és pár tájkép is helyet kapott az üres falfelületen, vidámabbá téve ezzel a hangulatot. A tálalószekrényben felismerte a Black család étkészletét, már amit Dung nem hordott el belőle.  
  
– Egy kicsit kipofozták, hogy otthonosabb legyen – sietett a válasszal Ron, és magába tömött még egy szelet süteményt, miközben ő is körülnézett. – Így nem is olyan rossz.  
  
– Igen, így egész más – helyeselt Harry, és ő is nekilátott a vacsorája elfogyasztásának.  
  
Miközben evett, lopva megnézte a jelenlévőket is. Ginnyt Tonks szórakoztatta, Fred és George Charlie-nak mutogatott valamit – Harry gyanította, hogy valami új találmányt –, Hermione pedig Billel beszélgetett, sokszor gyanúsan elpirulva. A felnőttek többsége Dumbledore felé fordult, aki az asztalfőnél dicsérte Mrs. Weasley felfújtját. Bár mosolygott és jó kedélyűnek tűnt, Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy az igazgató aggódik, és a többiek viselkedésében is valamiféle feszültséget vélt felfedezni.  
  
Piton többször is rápillantott, de ő úgy tett. mint aki nem veszi észre, viszont egyre jobban idegesítette, hogy Voldemort tervéről senki nem beszél, ezért közelebb hajolt Ronhoz, és a lehető leghalkabban rákérdezett az őt foglalkoztató dologra.  
  
– Ron – kezdte –, hallottál valamit Voldemortról? És a tervről?  
  
Ron felszisszent a gyűlölt név hallatán, de Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
  
– Öhm… – A vörös hajú fiú nem igazán találta a szavakat.  
  
Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el barátja reakciója. Ron kissé elsápadt, majd arca kezdte felvenni hajszínének árnyalatát, és lopva Hermionéra pillantott. A lány valószínűleg megsejtette vagy meghallotta a beszélgetést – utóbbiban Harry kételkedett, mivel elég halkan beszélt –, és közelebb húzódott, hogy részt vehessen a társalgásban.  
  
– Harry… nos, tudod… – Hermione kissé zavarba jött, amiből Harry arra következtetett, hogy bizony megint ő az egyetlen, akinek fogalma sincs arról, mi folyik körülötte. Dühösen csapta le villáját a tányérjára. Erre az asztalnál jelenlévők mind felé fordultak, ő pedig végignézett az arcokon. Már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor Dumbledore megelőzte.  
  
– Ha befejezted a vacsorát, Harry, akkor javaslom, menj, és frissítsd fel egy kicsit magad. Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley megmutatják a szobádat – nézett rá komolyan. Mikor Harry közbe akart vágni és tiltakozni, az igazgató nem hagyta. – Utána pedig ígérem, megtudsz mindent, amire kíváncsi vagy, és választ kapsz a kérdéseidre is.  
  
Harry erre a kijelentésre felállt az asztaltól, és barátaival a nyomában kisétált az étkezőből.

***

Ahogy felfelé haladtak a lépcsőn, Harry egy szót sem szólt. Hermione és Ron többször is összenéztek, ami nagyon zavarta őt, a rossz előérzet pedig újra helyet követelt a mellkasában. Figyelmét megpróbálta a környezetére irányítani, de alig vette észre a házban történt változásokat.  
  
A manófejek már nem lógtak a falakon, a tapéta és a bútorok mintha most világosabb árnyalatban pompáztak volna. Mikor a második emeletre értek, Harry megállt az ajtó előtt, ahol első itt-tartózkodásuk alatt Ronnal aludtak, de a vörös hajú fiú továbbment, ő pedig értetlenkedve követte őt.  
  
– Nem itt alszunk? – kérdezte, de Ron nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Külön szobát kaptál, haver – villantott fel egy félmosolyt, de Harry enyhe irigységet vélt felfedezni a hangjában.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor úgy gondolta, hogy örülnél, ha saját szobád lenne itt, hiszen ez a te házad – sietett tisztázni a helyzetet Hermione.  
  
Így mindhárman továbbmentek a lépcsőn, egészen a legfelső szintig, ahol csupán két helyiség volt. A távolabbi ajtón Harry egy táblácskát pillantott meg, amin Sirius neve állt. Szíve azonnal hevesebben kezdett dobogni, és megkerülve barátját, benyitott az ajtón.  
  
A szoba meglepően tágas volt, széles ággyal a közepén és hatalmas ablakkal, amit most hosszú bársonyfüggöny takart el. Láthatóan kitakarítottak, és a tapéta is újnak látszott, minden más viszont régi volt, de takarosan tiszta. Az ablakkal szemben Harry még egy ajtót fedezett fel, egy kis fürdőszobáét, káddal, mosdóval és wc-vel. A ládája és a bagolyketrec a szoba sarkába volt állítva, Hedvig pedig a szekrény tetejéről halk huhogással köszöntötte őt.  
  
Mialatt Harry körülnézett, Ron az ablak előtti karosszékbe terpeszkedett el, Hermione pedig az ágyon ülve tanulmányozta a környezetét. Harry gyanította, a lány is először járhat itt.  
  
– Jól kirittyentették, szép kis magánbirodalmad lesz itt – szólalt meg Ron egy kicsit később.  
  
– Te mióta vagy itt, Ron? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Csak reggel jöttünk át mi is. Anyáék meg a Rend sokszor üléseztek a nyári szünet alatt, és gyakran jártak ide, de mi csak akkor jöttünk, mikor Dumbledore megkapta a leveledet –magyarázta a barátja. – Azonnal szólt apának, és ő áthozott minket. – Harry értetlen arckifejezésére még hozzátette. – Ginnyt és engem.  
  
– Értem.  
  
Harrynek újra az a gyanúja támadt, hogy több van a dolog mögött, mint amit eddig gondolt, Hermione pedig, mint mindig, most is ráérzett, mi aggasztja.  
  
– Harry, figyelj – kezdte kissé zavartan a lány. – Mi sem tudunk sok mindent. A Főnix Rendje rengeteget gyűlésezik, és amikor hajnalban Dumbledore megkapta a leveledet, azonnal értesített mindenkit, hogy jöjjenek ide. Remus eljött értem, és magával hozott, Ronék akkor már itt voltak, és a nap folyamán sokan megfordultak a házban. Dumbledore nem mondott nekünk semmit, de a telefüllel kihallgattuk, hogy készülnek valamire, még mielőtt Voldemort léphetne. – Harry figyelmesen hallgatta a lány mondandóját, és érezte, hogy a gyomrában egyre nagyobb görcs keletkezik, ahogy a barátnője folytatta. – Biztos, hogy az álmoddal kapcsolatos. Megpróbáltam utánanézni annak a varázslatnak, amit írtál a leveledben, de nem sokra jutottam. A Black család könyvtárában rengeteg könyv van, csupa sötét mágiáról szóló, de mivel nem tudod pontosan, mi volt az, amit Voldemort említett, ez megnehezíti a keresést. – Harry Ronra nézett, de ő csak megrántott a vállát, jelezve, hogy ő sem tud többet, csak amit együtt kihallgattak, és amit Hermione olvasott. – Annyit azonban sikerült kiderítenem – folytatta ekkor Hermione, mielőtt még Harry kérdezhetett volna –, hogy ez valami „kötésbűbáj”, és ezek a fajta varázslatok, ahogy a nevükben is benne van, „köteléket”hoznak létre két vagy több varázsló között.  
  
Harry elgondolkozott ezen, és eszébe jutott, amit Voldemort a temetőben mondott neki, aztán az, amit Dumbledore az irodájában.  
  
– Voldemort és köztem van már egy kapocs – kezdte. – A sebhely. Ezért is vagyok képes látni, amit ő lát.  
  
Hermione helyeselve bólintott, majd visszavette a szót.  
  
– Igen, erre a következtetésre jutottunk mi is. Voldemort minden bizonnyal nem elégszik meg ennyivel, ugyanis minél több kötést hoznak létre… – folyatta egyre inkább hadarva, ami Hermionénál az izgatottság jele volt, ám befejezni még így sem tudta, mivel hangos kopogtatás zavarta meg, majd Ginny feje jelent meg a résnyire nyitott ajtóban.  
  
– Dumbledore mondta, hogy szóljak nektek; vár titeket az étkezőben!  
  
Hermione azonnal felkelt az ágyról, és Ron is feltápászkodott a helyéről, majd mindhárman követték Ginnyt. Harry lefelé menet az elhangzottakon töprengett, de ahogy benyitottak az étkező ajtaján, és minden szempár rá szegeződött, érezte, hogy ez egy nehéz beszélgetés lesz.

 ***

– Hogy micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Harry, és összezavarodva nézett Dumbledore-ra. Az elmúlt fél órában az igazgató – ígéretét betartva – elmagyarázta Harrynek a helyzetet és annak fontosságát. Hermione jól következtetett, hogy Voldemort egy ősi varázslat segítségével „köteléket” akar létrehozni közöttük. Ez még önmagában nem is lett volna akkora gond, ha nem lett volna már így is kétszeres „kötés” közöttük. Nemcsak Harry sebhelye láncolta össze őket, hanem Lily vére is, amit Voldemort felhasznált ahhoz, hogy újra testet ölthessen. – Tehát, ha sikerülne neki egy harmadik „kötést” is előidéznie, akkor… – hebegte, és itt nyelt egyet.  
  
–… jelentősen lecsökkennének az esélyeink az elpusztítására – fejezte be a mondatot helyette Remus. – A _Kötelék_ nagyon erős varázslat, Harry, ezzel szinte bebiztosítaná az életét.  
  
Harry ebbe bele sem akart gondolni. Voldemort, amint elpusztíthatatlan, legalábbis addig, amíg ő is él. Márpedig abban erősen kételkedett, hogy Denem hagyná, hogy végezzen magával. Oldalra nézett barátaira, és az ő arcukon is azt a tanácstalanságot látta, amit saját maga is érzett.  
  
– Tom joggal feltételezi, hogy téged nem áldoznánk fel azért, hogy elpusztíthassuk őt, és mi lehetne biztonságosabb számára, minthogy a Kiválasztott élete tőle függhet – mondta szomorúan Dumbledore. Harry ránézett az idős mágusra, és sóhajtva megszólalt.  
  
– De ahhoz, hogy a _Köteléket_ létrehozza, szüksége van rám, de engem nem tud elkapni. Vagy igen? – kérdezte, és csak remélte, hogy ez nem azt jelenti, hogy örök életére bezárják valahova.  
  
– Úgy gondoljuk, hogy Tudjukki megpróbál majd elrabolni téged – vette át a szót Mr. Weasley. Láthatóan nagyon zavarban volt, és idegesen törölgette a homlokát a zsebkendőjével. – Ezért is volt fontos, hogy minél előbb biztonságba kerülj, és azok is, akiken keresztül – itt Ronra és Hermionéra pillantott – a közeledbe férkőzhetne.  
  
Tehát Voldemort mindenre gondolt. Hozzáférkőzni Harryhez, ha egyenesen nem megy, akkor kerülő úton, a barátait felhasználva, csak hogy biztosíthassa, senki nem fogja megpróbálni megölni őt. Harrynek el kellett ismernie, remek terv. Ő maga életben tartaná őt – ha jól vette ki Dumbledore szavaiból –, ráadásul még a mágiájához is hozzáférhetne. Szép kis kilátás.  
  
– De ettől még nem szűnt meg a veszély – folytatta Remus. – Az iskola számodra többé már nem biztonságos, legalábbis ebben a tekintetben nem. – Harry erre a kijelentésre érezte, hogy elsápad. Tehát nemcsak, hogy bezárják, de még az iskolába se mehet majd vissza?  
  
– Nem kell megijedned, Harry, nem leszel fogoly a saját házadban, és a tanulmányaidat is folytathatod. – Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott, és látszott, hogy keresi a szavakat, hogyan is adja elő a tervét. Harrynek viszont ez nagyon nem tetszett. – Ugyanakkor ehhez szükségesek bizonyos előkészületek. – Már rosszul kezdődik, gondolta Harry. – Ahhoz ugyanis, hogy Voldemort ne használhasson fel téged a célja eléréséhez, csak egy megoldás van. – Dumbledore szünetet tartott, és Harry valami miatt cseppet sem vágyott a folytatásra. Ha az igazgató ilyen tekintettel néz rá, és ennyire körülményesen fogalmaz, akkor abból semmi jó nem sülhet ki. Legalábbis olyan nem, amit Harry szívesen fogadna. Az idős mágus lassan folytatta, ő pedig észrevette, hogy a jelenlévők zavartan mocorogni kezdenek a székükön. – Harry, tudom, hogy nem fogod megfelelőnek találni a tervet, de biztosíthatlak, nincs más lehetőség – vágott bele végül Dumbledore. – Csak egy módon lehetünk biztosak abban, hogy meg tudjuk akadályozni Tomot a tervében, mégpedig úgy, ha egy másik erős mágushoz „kötünk” az ősi varázslattal.  
  
– És… és ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Harry Dumbledore-ra emelve a tekintetét.  
  
– Azt, hogy létrehozzuk a legerősebb _Köteléket_ mi, még mielőtt Tomnak lehetősége lenne rá, hogy ő tegye meg előttünk. Kiválasztjuk a megfelelő partnert a számodra, és a _Kötelék_ bűbájával összekötünk benneteket.  
  
– Miből áll ez a varázslat? – kérdezte Harry tartva a választól, de muszáj volt tudnia, hogy felkészülhessen a legrosszabbra.  
  
Dumbledore bűnbánóan elmosolyodott, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Remus és Mrs. Weasley is szánakozóan néz rá. Ron meglepetten bámult, ahogy a Fred-George páros is, Ginny pedig összehúzott szemmel méregette az anyját, mintha leolvashatná a választ az arcáról.  
  
Hermionét viszont mintha elérte volna a felismerés, hirtelen kapta a tekintetét Dumbledore-ra. A többiek reakciója is hasonló volt, mint Lupiné, kivéve Pitont, aki az egész beszélgetés alatt szokatlanul csöndben, karba tett kézzel ült, és maga elé bámulva morgott párszor.  
  
– A _Kötelék_ bűbája a mágiára épül, két fél varázsereje, amint elfogadja egymást. Ezt egészíti ki a _vérkapcsolat_ és az _anyagi_ egyesülés. – Harry nem sokat értett ugyan, de nem akart még közbeszólni. – Hogy a _Kötelék_ ne legyen megkérdőjelezhető és a minisztérium által megtámadható, a legjobb, ha a házasság intézménye pecsételi meg.  
  
– Házasság?! – visszhangzott Harry fejében ez a szó.  
  
De hát még csak most lesz tizenhét éves, és még annyi mindent szeretett volna csinálni. Nem gondolt a nősülésre. Tekintetével végigjárta az asztalnál ülő nőneműeket, de őszintén szólva, egyikük sem volt az esete. Ginny és Hermione olyanok voltak a számára, mintha a testvérei lennének. Tonks jó fej, de nem hozzá való, más pedig nem jöhetett szóba. Mégis, hogy gondolta ezt az igazgató?  
  
Dumbledore mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, tovább folytatta.  
  
– Igen, Harry, házasság. Ez fontos része a varázslatnak, különben a minisztérium megtámadhatja a _Köteléket_ , főleg mivel olyan személyre van szükségünk, akinek megfelelően nagy a varázsereje, hogy megvédhessen téged, és adott esetben önmagát is. És az sem utolsó szempont, hogy őt is mágikus kapocs köti Voldemorthoz.  
  
Harry lázasan gondolkozott, mire is céloz ezzel Dumbledore, de csak egy dologra tudott gondolni. Viszont ez teljességgel lehetetlen, és hülyeség is. Olyan, aki szintén Voldemorthoz van láncolva. Egy halálfaló?! Harry majdnem felnevetett a tervet hallva, de visszafogta magát, és inkább rákérdezett arra, ami foglalkoztatta.  
  
– Na és ki lenne az a személy? – Mert Harry gyanította, hogy már az is ki van választva, legalábbis a reakciókból ezt a következtetést vonta le. Az étkezőben tartózkodók most már nagyon mocorogtak, és egyikük sem akart a szemébe nézni.  
  
– Piton professzor – közölte egyszerűen Dumbledore, úgy, mintha az időjárásról csevegne.  
  
És Harry nem bírta tovább. Hisztérikusan felkacagott, megijesztve ezzel a mellette ülőket.  
  
Piton? Ilyen nincs! Harry alig bírta abbahagyni a nevetését, de Dumbledore olyan szigorúan nézett rá, hogy jobbnak látta nem feszíteni tovább a húrt. De ez az egész akkor is nevetséges volt. Most, hogy Harry végre Pitonra is figyelt, látta, hogy a férfi gúnyosan méregeti őt, és sokkal sápadtabb, mint lenni szokott. Ron mellette ugyanolyan sokkosan ült, mint ahogyan ő érezte magát.  
  
– Ez valami vicc, ugye? – kérdezte reménykedve. De ahogy az igazgató ránézett a félhold alakú szemüvege felett, hirtelen elszorította a torkát a pánik, és rájött, hogy ezt tényleg komolyan gondolta az öreg. – De… de hát ez lehetetlen! – kiáltott fel elkeseredetten, és felpattant a székről. – Az nem lehet! Piton?! Nem!  
  
– Piton professzor! – javította ki Dumbledore erélyesen. – Harry! Kérlek szépen, nyugodj meg! – Harry visszarogyott a székre, de olyan zavarodottan nézett az egyik férfiről a másikra, hogy maga sem tudta, mit gondoljon erről. – Piton professzor tökéletes választás, mindkettőtök számára előnyös…  
  
– Előnyös? – szakította félbe Harry az idős mágust. – Ezt mégis hogy képzeli? – Jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte, mennyire udvariatlan, túlságosan is zaklatott volt, most, hogy felfogta, mire akarja Dumbledore kényszeríteni őt.  
  
– Igen, előnyös. Perselus árulónak minősül, Voldemort csatlósai vadásznak rá, egyikőtök sincs biztonságban. Ugyanakkor ő viseli a Sötét Jegyet, ami hasonló kapocs, mint a te sebhelyed. – Harry Piton felé sandított, de a férfi nem volt hajlandó ránézni, olyan mereven ült és olyan görcsösen szorította össze az állkapcsát, hogy Harry attól tartott, menten összeroppan. – Ez a legjobb megoldás, és az egyetlen lehetőségünk.  
  
– Nem… nem lehetne más? – kérdezte Harry elkeseredetten, de Dumbledore nemet intett a fejével. – De hát ő férfi! – játszotta ki az utolsó lapjait is.  
  
Az asztalnál ülők értetlenül néztek össze, ő pedig azt nem értette, hogy miért. Egy férfihez akarják hozzákényszeríteni, ráadásul pont Pitonhoz. Végül Hermione megköszörülte a torkát, és Harry felé fordulva megfogta a kezét, ő pedig szinte esdekelve várta a magyarázatot.  
  
– Harry – kezdte habozva –, ez… ez egy mugli előítélet. A varázslótársadalomban ez egy kicsit másképp van. – Harry újfent elsápadt, és úgy gondolta, talán mégsem akarja tudni. Hermione nagyot sóhajtva folytatta. – A varázslók… nos… ők másképp vélekednek a kapcsolatokról. Itt nem számítanak a nemek és a fajok, legalábbis nem szükségszerűen. Sok esetben van, hogy a varázsló a párját a mágiája alapján válassza ki. – Harry lopva előbb Ronra, majd a többiekre pillantott, úgy látszott, ők is figyelik a magyarázatot. – Persze nem sok eset van, amikor különböző fajok vagy azonos neműek házasodnak, vagy előhívják a régi „kötés” bűbájt, de nem is elítélendő. – Harry a fajok szót ízlelgette, Hermione pedig mintha ráérzett volna, mire gondol. – Ott van például Flitwick professzor. Ő félvér, mint Hagrid, csak épp benne embervér és koboldvér csörgedezik. A szülei egy kötésbűbáj használatával keltek egybe, és a professzor szerelemgyerek – mondta egy kis mosollyal az arcán.  
  
Harryt viszont ez inkább megrémisztette. Nem akart közbevágni, de nem bírta megállni.  
  
– De én nem vagyok meleg.  
  
Megjegyzésére újabb értetlenkedés volt a válasz a többiek felől. Hermione érezte, hogy ez nehéz menet lesz, de nyilvánvalóan erre ő sem volt felkészülve.  
  
– Harry, figyelj rám, kérlek! Ron, ne szólj közbe, majd… majd ezt is elmagyarázom – emelte fel a kezét, mikor látta, hogy Ron értetlenkedve szólásra nyitja a száját. – Figyelj, Harry, ez nem _olyan_ dolog. Itt csak az számít, hogy a mágiád és Piton professzor mágiája kölcsönösen elfogadja-e egymást vagy sem.  
  
Harry végre látott egy kis reményt. Nem kell félnie, ha csak ennyi az egész, az biztos, hogy a mágiájuk nem fogja elfogadni egymást. Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta.  
  
– Mit értesz az alatt, hogy _meleg_? – bukott ki Ronból végre a kérdés, és ahogy Harry körbepillantott, látta, hogy mindenki más is szeretne erről többet tudni.  
  
Hermione száját újabb sóhaj hagyta el, és belefogott, hogy magyarázatot adjon, most a varázslóknak a muglikról.  
  
– A mugliknál előítélettel viseltetnek az azonos nemű párok felé. Ott nem szokás ez a fajta kapcsolat, és nem is igazán elfogadott, bár páran igyekeznek rajta változtatni – magyarázta a többieknek Hermione –, és emiatt az ellenszenv miatt gúnyneveket is akasztanak azokra, akik ilyen párkapcsolatban élnek.  
  
– Az apám is meglepődött annak idején, mikor tudomására jutottak a kentaurok, a félóriások és más félvérek – fecsegett közbe Tonks és nevetve még hozzátette: – Ő is mugli születésű, és néha még ma is vannak furcsa mugli kijelentései.  
  
– És kire használják azt, hogy _meleg_? – kérdezte Ron, aki még mindig nem tudott túljutni a szó ilyetén jelentésén.  
  
– Természetesen azonos neműekre, és ez még elég enyhe kifejezés – válaszolta Hermione türelmét vesztve. – A többit pedig ne akard tudni.  
  
Ron erre becsukta a száját, és nem kérdezett többet. Harry az igazgató, Piton és Hermione közt járatta a tekintetét, miközben a lehetséges kibúvókon törte a fejét.  
  
– Albus, ez halva született ötlet – vicsorogta Piton, mikor végre hajlandó volt megszólalni.  
  
– Sajnálom, Perselus, te is tudod, hogy ez az egyetlen megoldás – felelte Dumbledore erélyesen hol Harryre, hol a bájitaltan tanárra nézve. – Mindkettőtök számára ez az egyetlen esély. Voldemort megtalálja a módját, hogy az életedre törjön, túl nagy szálka vagy a szemében azok után, amit az év végén tettél. És ha Harryt megkaparintja, elvesztettük a háborút.  
  
Piton hallgatott, és Harry sem akart többet szólni, maga elé bámult az asztalra. Sokáig ültek csendben, mikor meghallotta Ron elkeseredett, halk hangját maga mellett.  
  
– Ez hülyeség, biztos van más megoldás is…  
  
És Harry nagyon remélte, hogy így van. Egyetlen reménye az maradt, hogy a mágiája nem fogadja el Piton varázserejét, és akkor mégis kitalálhatnak valami mást. A gondolatok egymást követték az agyában, és kezdte fullasztónak érezni a légkört. Mikor már épp azt fontolgatta, hogy kimenekül az étkezőből, Dumbledore kedélyes hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Nos, akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Javaslom, térjünk nyugovóra, és holnap frissen átbeszélhetjük a részleteket.  
  
Erre a bejelentésre mozgolódás támadt, és Harry kavargó gyomorral felállt az asztaltól, hogy felmenjen a szobájába. Az ajtón kilépve még hallotta, hogy az igazgató utasításokat osztogat, és megkéri Pitont, hogy főzze meg a szükséges bájitalt.

***


	2. Bájital-hozzávaló

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nem nyugszik bele a helyzetébe, igyekszik kiutat találni, miközben Dumbledore utasításra segítenie kell Pitonnak megfőzni egy bájitalt...

Harry felszaladt a lépcsőn, egészen a legfelső emeleten található szobájába, majd hatalmas robajjal csapta be maga után az ajtót. Annyira idegesnek érezte magát, hogy ordítani szeretett volna, és megmondani Dumbledore-nak, hogy ezt akkor sem vállalja. Mégis hogy gondolta mindezt az öreg? Pár lépéssel átszelte az ajtó és az ágy közötti távolságot, lerogyott a fekvőalkalmatosságra, majd durcás kisgyerek módjára ütemesen püfölni kezdte a matracot. Pár perc múlva azonban halk kopogtatást és Hermione félénk hangját hallotta meg.  
  
– Harry? Bejöhetünk? – kérdezte a lány, miközben bekukucskált a résnyire nyitott ajtón. Ron mögötte ugyanolyan idegesnek tűnt, mint amilyennek ő is érezte magát.  
  
Harry fújtatott egyet, és térdelve felült az ágyon, intve nekik, hogy bejöhetnek. Igyekezett lehiggadni, míg két barátja átlépett a küszöbön, majd gyorsan magukra zárták az ajtót.  
  
– Ezt nem tehetik! – mérgelődött Ron is, mialatt elhelyezkedett ugyanabban a karosszékben, amiben pár órával ezelőtt is üldögélt. – Nem hiszem el, hogy nincs más megoldás! És ráadásul pont Piton? Nehogy már! Ő egy halálfaló! – hangsúlyozta dühtől kivörösödött arccal, miközben kezeivel vadul hadonászva támasztotta alá mondandóját. Időközben Hermione is kényelembe helyezte magát az egyik széken, és kísérletet tett arra, hogy lecsillapítsa kicsit a kedélyeket.  
  
– Ne ordíts, Ron, azzal nem mész semmire – szólt rá a vörös hajú fiúra, aki egyre hangosabban beszélt. – És te, Harry, tudom, hogy most jogosan vagy nagyon dühös, de ha belegondolsz, el kell ismerned, nem sok választásod van. Ez itt nem is a házasságról szól igazából – mosolygott rá engesztelően –, hanem a _Kötelékről_. Hallottad, mit mondott Dumbledore, csak a minisztérium miatt szükséges a törvényes kézfogó.  
  
Hermione békítőnek szánt mondata azonban teljesen más hatást ért el, mint amire számított, ugyanis mindkét fiú felháborodva nézett rá, mintha azt kérte volna tőlük, hogy csatlakozzanak Voldemort csatlósaihoz.  
  
– Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan, ugye? – kérdezte ingerülten Harry.  
  
– Hermione, te megbolondultál? Felfogtad, hogy hozzá akarják kényszeríteni Harryt Pitonhoz? – kiabált rá Ron is, Hermione pedig még épp időben szórta ki a némító bűbájt a szobára. Harry felpattant a helyéről, és ideges járkálásba kezdett, Ron pedig különféle jelzőkkel illette a bájitaltan tanárt. – Piton egy mocskos halálfaló, ráadásul utál minket! Harryt különösképpen! – hangsúlyozta. – Tuti, hogy válogatott kínzásokat talál ki arra, hogy megbüntesse. És azt se tudhatjuk, hogy tényleg a mi oldalunkon áll-e. Lehet, hogy még mindig Tudjukkit szolgálja, és ez csak egy csel, hogy elkaphassák Harryt. – Ahogy ezt kimondta, arca szinte felderült, mint akit felismerés ért, és felemelkedett a székről. Hermione elborzadva csóválta a fejét, nem értette, hogy lehet Ron ennyire elvakult. – Ez az! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez egy csapda – jelentette ki diadalittasan a fiú.  
  
Harry ekkor komolyan elgondolkozott, vajon melyikük ideges jobban, Ron vagy ő, és hogy melyiküknek is mondta Dumbledore, hogy hozzá kell mennie Pitonhoz. Ron úgy viselkedett, mint egy megszállott, ahogy bizonygatta a bájitalmester bűnösségét. Habár bizonyos dolgokban egyetértett barátjával, azért arra nem gondolt, hogy a férfi esetleg csapdába akarná csalni őket.  
  
Ha ezt valaki egy évvel ezelőtt mondta volna neki, akkor még ő is így reagált volna, és összeesküvést szimatolt volna, de azóta sok minden megváltozott. Most sem bízott a denevérben, mert még mindig az az utálatos és elviselhetetlen tanár volt, mint eddig, de képes volt hinni abban, hogy Piton a jó oldalt erősíti.  
  
– Hát ti tényleg nem értitek? – csattant fel hirtelen Hermione türelmét vesztve. – Harry veszélyben van, és Ron, te meg igazán leszállhatnál már erről a „Piton halálfaló” témáról. Ha nem vetted volna észre, tavaly év végén megmentette Dumbledore és nem mellesleg Bill életét! – Ron már épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de a lány kegyetlenül beléfojtotta a szót. – Nem! Most hallgassatok meg ti! – folytatta. – Harry – fordult oda a barátjához –, tudom, hogy ez neked a legnehezebb, és igazán megértelek, mindenki megérti, hogy ideges vagy emiatt, de könyörgöm, vedd már észre, hogy itt nem csak te vagy „áldozat” – esdekelt neki a lány.  
  
Harry idegesen meredt rá, de ez nem zavarta Hermionét, kihívóan nézett vissza, és továbbra is kitartott a véleménye mellett. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, mi vezérli a lányt, hogy ilyeneket mondjon, de végül is… ha jobban belegondolt, Pitont se kérdezte senki, hogy ő mit akar. És ahogy visszagondolt az estére, a férfi végig elég mogorva volt – mondjuk, mikor nem volt az –, és leszámítva azt a rövid gúnyolódást, alig szólalt meg. Talán ennyiben igaza volt Hermionénak, hogy Piton ugyanúgy nem tehet erről, ahogy ő sem, és mindketten áldozatok. De vajon kié? Voldemorté vagy Dumbledore-é?  
  
Harry beletúrt kócos, fekete hajába, és nagy sóhajjal hanyatt dőlt az ágyon, miközben Ron továbbra is Hermionéval vitázott.  
  
– Hogy mondhatsz ilyet, Hermione? Én tényleg nem tudlak már követni… – értetlenkedett tovább a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– Hagyjátok már abba! – ripakodott rájuk Harry, mikor már kezdett megfájdulni a feje a hangzavarban. Ron dühösen visszacsörtetett a karosszékéhez, Hermione pedig átült mellé az ágyra. Hosszú percekig hallgattak csendben, Ron párszor fújtatott, de egyikük sem szólalt meg. Végül Harry megelégelte, és úgy döntött, érdeklődik a lánytól a _Kötelék_ varázslatról. – Mit tudsz még erről a _Kötelékről_? – kérdezte beletörődően.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem olyan sokat – válaszolta a lány. – A könyv, amiben olvastam róla, nem taglalja olyan részletesen, de a lényege az, amit Dumbledore is elmondott. – Mivel Harry várakozóan nézett rá, így folytatta. – A legerősebb a hármas kötés, de ennek az alapja a varázserő. Ha a felek mágiája nem fogadja el egymást, akkor nem jöhet létre. Vannak másfajta kötések is, szerelmi kötés és hasonlók, amikhez nem szükséges a mágiakapcsolódás, ehhez viszont elengedhetetlen – magyarázta a lány egyre lelkesebben.  
  
– Tehát, ha a varázserőm nem fogadja el Piton mágiáját, akkor nincs _Kötelék_? – tette fel a kérdést óvatosan Harry. Végre ugyanis először látott egy szemernyi reményt, de nem akart elbizakodottá válni.  
  
– Nem, akkor nem jöhet létre a _Kötelék_ – válaszolta Hermione, ő pedig kiengedte az eddig benntartott levegőt.  
  
– Akkor ez nem fog összejönni – jelentette ki Harry. – Pitonnal annyira utáljuk egymást, hogy ez lehetetlen – lelkesült fel még inkább. – Erre Dumbledore miért nem gondolt? – hökkent meg.  
  
Hermione ellenben úgy nézett rá, mint egy kisgyerekre szokás, akinek el kell magyarázni, nem minden fehér vagy fekete.  
  
– Ez nem az utálaton múlik – csóválta a fejét a lány. Ron eközben szúrós tekintettel meredt Hermionéra, mintha ő tehetne mindenről, de közben látszott, hogy figyelmesen hallgatja a beszélgetést. – A varázserőt nem érdekli a szimpátia és a nemek, a fajok közötti különbség. Ez… ez egy bonyolult és összetett dolog.  
  
Harry viszont erősen kapaszkodott abba az elképzelésbe, az egyetlen reményébe, hogy a mágiájuk akkor sem fogja elfogadni egymást, és ezúttal nem hagyta, hogy eltérítse őt ettől a lány magyarázata.  
  
– Akkor se hiszem, hogy összepasszolnánk Pitonnal – állította rendületlenül.  
  
Hermione jobbnak látta nem belemerülni egy újabb vitába, így inkább elkanyarodott kicsit a témától, és tovább folytatta a magyarázatot.  
  
– Nem olyan rossz ez a _Kötelék_ varázslat, a régi időkben gyakran alkalmazták a varázslók. Igaz, csak nagyon kevesen voltak, akik a hármas kötést hívták életre, de a szerelmi bűbájok rendszeresek voltak.  
  
– Mire célzol ezzel? – kapta fel a fejét Ron erre a kijelentésre.  
  
– Semmire nem célzok, csak szeretném, ha megértenétek, hogy ez nem valami bilincs, amivel Harry majd két lépést sem tehet Piton nélkül.  
  
– És a szerelmi kötés? – fintorgott Ron, mire Hermione összevont szemöldökkel nézett a vörös hajú fiúra.  
  
– Azt csak megemlítettem. Ne képzelj bele semmit se, Ron – sóhajtott nagyot. – Olyan szűk látókörű vagy, komolyan. Pont te, akinek a szülei is használták ezt a bűbájt.  
  
Ron először felháborodva hápogott, de aztán megtalálta a hangját.  
  
– Mégis, honnan tudsz te ilyet? – kérdezte emelt hangon.  
  
– Ne kezdjétek megint… – dörmögte Harry, mikor látta, hogy barátai megint összeveszőben vannak.  
  
– Én, veled ellentétben, nyitott szemmel járok, és meglátok dolgokat, nem úgy, mint te! – Hermione igyekezett higgadt maradni, de most már elege volt Ron gyerekességéből. – Csak azt szerettem volna, ha megértitek, hogy ez milyen fontos dolog. Harry élete a tét, és Dumbledore meg akarja védeni, de ha ehhez Piton segítsége szükséges, akkor nincs más választása. És ha kicsit is érdekelne titeket az, hogy milyen is a _Kötelék_ bűbáj, akkor megtudhatnátok, hogy nem olyan szörnyű, mint gondoljátok – vetette oda dühösen Hermione. Azzal felállt az ágyról, és sietős léptekkel távozáshoz készülődött. – És most, ha megbocsájtotok, elmegyek lepihenni, mert ez már egy meddő vita. Jó éjszakát!  
  
Harry a csukott ajtóra bámult, míg Ron újfent elkezdett szidni mindenkit, aki eszébe jutott.  
  
Miután Ronnal felváltva hibáztatták Voldemortot, Pitont, Dumbledore-t, Pitont és természetesen Voldemortot, Harry kezdte magát nagyon kimerültnek érezni, és fáradtan elköszönt barátjától.  
  
– Jó éjt, Ron.  
  
– Jó éjt, haver! És ne aggódj, kitalálunk valamit – biztatta, azzal becsukta maga után az ajtót, és ő is távozott.

***

Harry másnap kialvatlanul ébredt, ami cseppet sem tett jót a hangulatának. Miután Ron este elment, ő gyorsan lezuhanyozott és bebújt az ágyba, de sokáig nem jött még álom a szemére. Hosszú ideig forgolódott, mikor pedig végül elaludt, szörnyű rémálomba csöppent.  
  
Egy kis kápolnában találta magát, a padokban rengeteg ember ült, de ő mégsem ismert fel senkit sem közülük. Mielőtt tovább nézelődhetett volna, máris felcsendült a zene, a menyasszonya pedig gyönyörű esküvői ruhájában végiglépkedett a kis folyosón, egészen addig, míg mellé nem ért. A pap ekkor megkezdte a szertartást, és amikor a gyűrű felhúzásához érkeztek, Harry automatikusan fordult szembe a lánnyal, ám jövendőbelije helyett Pitonnal nézett farkasszemet.  
  
A tanár ördögien elvigyorodott, de aztán az arca nagyon lassan kígyószerűvé formálódott. A fekete szemek vörössé változtak, a pupillák vonallá szűkültek, és olyan félelmetesen néztek rá, hogy Harryt a hideg is kirázta. Piton jellegzetes nagy orra is eltűnt a helyéről, helyette csak kígyószerű orrlyukak maradtak. Harry ijedten próbált hátrálni, de Voldemort ekkor erősen megragadta a kezét, és nem eresztette, miközben bilincsek fonódtak a csuklójára, amik azon nyomban a sötét mágushoz kötözték őt.  
  
Harry csak ekkor vette észre, hogy most már ő viseli a menyasszonyi ruhát, a terem pedig nyüzsgött a halálfalóktól. Felismerte Bellatrix hisztérikus nevetését, ő pedig már nyugtalanul latolgatta, merre is menekülhetne. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a paptól kérjen segítséget, de mikor ránézett, zavarodottan fedezte fel, hogy az eskető nem más, mint Dumbledore. Kérlelőn nézett a férfira, de képtelen volt megszólalni, és bárhogy igyekezett, nem jött ki hang a torkán.  
  
Az igazgató tarka talárjában, kedélyesen mosolygott rá, citromporral kínálta, és arról biztosította, hogy ennek így kell lennie. Harry viszont nem értett vele egyet, hiszen, hogyan is gondolhatta ezt komolyan Dumbledore? Csakis a menekülés járt az eszében, de Voldemort hosszú, póklábszerű ujjai máris a nyakára kulcsolódtak, miközben ő az életéért küzdött. Ahogy a férfi egyre közelebb húzta magához, a halálfalók hangosan felnevettek, míg Dumbledore szeme örömittasan csillogott…  
  
Aztán Harry végül felébredt az álomból. A takaró teljesen körülölelte a testét, összevissza volt tekeredve rajta, a lába pedig szorosan belegabalyodott az egyik kis csücskébe, ő pedig kis híján kizuhant az ágyból. Izzadtan és levegő után kapkodva ült fel, aztán gyorsan kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrényre, és feltette a szemüvegét.  
  
Ahogy a látása kitisztult, és körbepillantott a barátságos helyiségben, megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy ez még mindig Sirius szobája volt, a meleg színű tapétával, a kellemes, régies bútorokkal és a hatalmas baldachinos ággyal. Miután nagy nehezen kihámozta magát a takaróból, az ablakhoz lépett, és elhúzva a súlyos függönyöket, egy kis fényt eresztett be.  
  
Harry, mivel még mindig érezte az álom utóhatását, hosszú ideig állt a zuhany alatt, olyan forróra állítva a vizet, amilyet csak képes volt elviselni. Miután úgy gondolta, hogy eleget ázott már, felöltözött, és végül kimerészkedett a szobából.  
  
Első útja a földszinten található étkezőbe vezetett, de mivel ott senkit nem talált, az alagsori konyhába indult tovább. Harry menet közben azért észrevett több apró változtatást is a házban, amiért igazán hálás volt. Nappali fényben látni lehetett, hogy a falakat világos színre festették, és mindenhol szép rend és tisztaság fogadta. Az ósdi, rongyos szőnyegek is kicserélődtek, immáron szakadás és foltnélküliek voltak. A sötét mágia vibrálását is sokkal kevésbé lehetett érezni, mint korábban, ezt viszont nem a takarításnak tudta be, hiszen mikor ötödév nyarán itt jártak, akkor se segített sokat, hogy vért izzadva lomtalanítottak és pakoltak. Harry eltűnődött, hogy ez vajon kinek a munkáját dicséri – gyanította, hogy Mrs. Weasley-ét –, Siport ugyanis nem tudta elképzelni, amint őt szolgálva kitakarítja a házat. Töprengéséből végül Remus hangja rángatta ki.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Harry! – köszöntötte őt kedvesen, mikor a konyhába lépett. – Hogy aludtál?  
  
– Jól – válaszolta kissé mogorvábban Harry, mint szerette volna. Nem akart undok lenni, de nem tehetett róla, hogy újra eszébe jutott az álom, és a tegnap esti beszélgetés. Remus úgy látszott, sejthette, mi zajlik le benne, mert nem tette szóvá a durva hangnemet.  
  
– Kérsz egy csésze teát? Épp most készült el – kérdezte, miközben Harry leült az asztalhoz. – Kicsit korán keltél, még nincs kész a reggeli.  
  
– Igen, köszönöm, kérek.  
  
Remus kitöltötte egy másik csészébe a teáját, és elé rakta, majd leült a vele szemben lévő helyre. Bár a férfi konkrétan nem kérdezett rá, Harry kiérezte hangjából, hogy kíváncsi lenne, mire is gondol.  
  
– Harry – kezdte szelíden, mintha attól tartana, hogy ő dührohamot kap –, ha esetleg szeretnél valakivel beszélgetni a tegnap elhangzott dolgokról…  
  
– Nincs miről beszélni – vágott a szavába azonnal Harry –, nem hiszem, hogy ez a dolog működni fog, a mágiánk úgyse fogadja el egymást – mondta teljes nyugalommal, és Remus kérdő tekintetére csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
A férfi azonban úgy nézett rá, ahogyan tegnap Hermione, de Harry nem zavartatta emiatt magát. Ez volt az egyetlen esélye, amibe kapaszkodni tudott, és nem engedte, hogy bárki is meggyőzze őt az ellenkezőjéről. Majd meglátják, hogy neki lesz igaza. Sokat gondolkozott ezen, mielőtt elaludt, és arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy Piton se ment volna bele, ha nem ugyanezen a véleményen lenne.  
  
A további kényes csöndtől és beszélgetéstől Bill és édesanyja felbukkanása mentette meg. Miután kedvesen köszöntötték egymást, Mrs. Weasley azonnal nekilátott a reggeli elkészítésnek, miközben Bill letelepedett hozzájuk, majd teljesen hétköznapi dolgokról kezdtek társalogni.  
  
Harry többször is észrevette, hogy Bill különös pillantással Remusra sandít, de igyekezett nem foglalkozni ezzel. Csöndesen hallgatta a két idősebb férfi beszélgetését, mígnem a többiek is felébredtek, és lejöttek reggelizni. Az ikrek felbukkanásával az egész konyha megtelt jókedvű kacagással és tréfával, ami végre sikeresen elterelte a figyelmét a komoly dolgokról.  
  
A házban szokatlanul sokan tartózkodtak ilyen korai időpontban – állapította meg Harry, mikor már a harmadik pirítósát fogyasztotta. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy utoljára is itt aludt volna mindenki, vagy csak egyszerűen beugrottak munkába menetel előtt.  
  
Ron ugyanolyan mogorva volt, mint tegnap, legalábbis ha Hermione felé nézett, aki tüntetőleg nem foglalkozott velük, inkább Tonksszal és Ginnyvel beszélgetett. Így barátja nyugodtan előadhatta tervét.  
  
– Figyelj, gondolkoztam az éjjel – hajolt oda Harryhez.  
  
– És…? – ösztönözte barátját enyhe kíváncsisággal.  
  
– Szerintem tuti csapda ez az egész, csak Dumbledore túlságosan bízik még mindig a denevérben, és nem veszi észre. Szerintem, ami év végén történt, az is előre ki volt tervelve – súgta sejtelmesen Ron. – Tudjukki találta ki az egészet, és majd ha _ez_ megtörténik, akkor Piton egyenesen hozzá fog vinni. – Harry gyanakvóan figyelte Ron arcát, de a fiú folytatta. – Szerintem az lenne a megoldás, ha megakadályoznánk, méghozzá úgy, hogy gyorsan elvégezzük mi ezt a kötelékes bűbájt, csak más személlyel. Biztos találunk valakit, aki segít.  
  
Harry kételkedett ebben, de nem akarta nyíltan megbántani Ront, hiszen neki sem volt ínyére, hogy Pitonnal „kössék össze”.  
  
– És mégis kire gondoltál? – tette fel az ártatlan kérdést.  
  
– Hát… ott van például Ginny. Neki biztos nem lenne ellenvetése – vigyorgott Ron. – Fredék meg elvégezhetnék a bűbájt…  
  
– Ronald Weasley! – csattant ekkor Mrs. Weasley hangja, mire mindketten megugrottak kicsit, Ron kezéből pedig még az étel is kiesett. Most vették csak észre, hogy mindenki őket figyeli, és Harry rájött, hogy valószínűleg elég sokat hallottak a beszélgetésből. – Hogy képzeled, hogy ilyeneket mondasz?! És eszetekbe se jusson az az őrültség, amiről az előbb beszéltél! Meg ne halljam még egyszer! – kiabálta. Ron feleselni akart, de édesanyja villámló tekintete egy csapásra beléfojtotta szót.  
  
Harry próbált közömbös arccal tovább enni, de nem tudott mindenkit megtéveszteni. Az olyanok, mint Remus, Hermione vagy Mordon egyből kiszúrták, hogy belül elég ramatyul érzi magát. És ha már azt hitte, ennél rosszabb nem lehet a reggel, rá kellett jönnie, hogy bizony tévedett. Alig fejezete be a reggelijét, mikor egy ismerős hang keltette fel a figyelmét.  
  
– Potter, ha befejezted az étkezést és az értelmetlen fecsegést, akkor leszel szíves segíteni nekem… bizonyos dolgok előkészítésében.  
  
Harryt annyira megijesztette Piton hirtelen felbukkanása, hogy félrenyelte a teáját. Köhögve nézett fel a bájitalmesterre, de annak arcáról semmit sem tudott leolvasni.  
  
– Re… rendben – dadogta. Nem akart gyengének vagy ijedtnek látszani az asztaltársaság előtt, de magában nem tagadhatta, hogy igenis rettegett attól, ami rá várt.  
  
– Most, ha lehetséges – sziszegte a tanár.  
  
Harry nem túl látványosan sóhajtott, majd a többiek tekintetétől kísérve követte a professzort.

***

Miután mindketten felsétáltak az alagsori lépcsőn, tovább indultak a könyvtár felé vezető folyosón. Harry menet közben rájött, hogy Piton, ha nem feltétlen muszáj, akkor nem fog hozzá szólni, ő viszont képtelen volt csöndben maradni. Nem, most, hogy megint helyette döntöttek, legalább tudni akart minden elkövetkezendő lépésről.  
  
– Tanár úr… – kezdte elővigyázatosan –, megtudhatnám, mit fogunk csinálni?  
  
Piton hosszú percekig nem felelt, és Harry már kezdte azt hinni, hogy nem is fog válaszolni, mikor a férfi halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Az igazgató úr kérésére megfőzzük a bájitalt, ami a mi esetünkben elengedhetetlen a varázslat kivitelezéséhez.  
  
– És… miért kell ehhez az én segítségem? – érdeklődött tovább, de rögtön meg is bánta a kérdést, így gyorsan korrigálta magát. – Úgy értem… én nem… nos, nem vagyok valami jó bájitaltanból… tanár úr – tette hozzá gyorsan, mielőtt a férfi a tiszteletlensége miatt is rászólna. Piton csupán gúnyos mosollyal pillantott le rá, miközben elértek egy félreeső ajtóig, ahol Harry azonnal megállapította, hogy itt még nem is járt. A férfi kitárta neki az ajtót, majd félreállt, hogy előreengedje őt.  
  
Harry belépett, és óvatosan körülnézett, majd elég hamar rájött, hogy a helyiség nem volt más, mint egy kisebb bájitallabor. Eközben a tanár becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd kikerülve őt, odasétált a szoba közepén álló asztalhoz, hogy leellenőrizze a már készülő bájitalt. Csakis ezután felelt Harry percekkel azelőtt feltett kérdésére.  
  
– Ez egy igen bonyolult és nehéz bájital, Potter – mondta. – Három nap szükséges az elkészítéséhez, és több esetben is folyamatos felügyeletet követel. – Harry kissé elsápadt a gondolatra, hogy az ő feladata legyen figyelni a bájitalt. Piton valószínűleg észrevehette ezt, mert megvetően felhorkant. – Természetesen ilyen fontos feladatot nem bíznék rád.  
  
– Akkor mégis mihez kellek én? – kérdezte gyanakodva. Határozottan kezdte idegesíteni Piton viselkedése.  
  
– Tisztelet, Potter. Attól, hogy ilyen sajátos helyzetbe kerültünk, még elvárom tőled a tiszteletet! – emelte fel hangját a férfi.  
  
– Igen… tanár úr.  
  
– Mindazonáltal, annak ellenére, hogy a bájital készítésében semmi hasznomra nem lehetsz, a hozzávalók előkészítésében igenis elengedhetetlen a… részvételed – felelte Piton, és szája ismét gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – A bájital megkíván bizonyos különleges alkotóelemeket, amiket csak az érintett bevonásával lehet adalékolni.  
  
Harrynek egyáltalán nem tetszett a denevér arckifejezése. Mégis, hogy a fenébe gondolta ezt? Talán… nem, az nem lehet. Piton bele akarná főzni őt ebbe a kotyvalékba? A tanár mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, úgy förmedt rá.  
  
– Ne légy ostoba, Potter! – csattant a bájitalmester hangja, megijesztve ezzel őt. Arcán viszont gonoszkás mosoly ült, és Harry rájött, hogy legilimenciát használt rajta az előbb. – Ugyanakkor van igazság abban, amire az előbb gondoltál…  
  
– Ne turkáljon a fejemben! – kiabált rá hirtelen a tanárra.  
  
– Te pedig mutass több tiszteletet, és ne vágj a szavamba! – rivallt rá Piton. Harry szívesen feleselt volna, de aztán mégis jobbnak látta, ha csöndben marad. – Tehát amint az előbb közölni szándékoztam, a bájitalhoz szükséges különleges hozzávalók tekintetében szükségem van a közreműködésedre – folytatta higgadt hangnemben Piton. Harry nem felelt, helyette várokozóan nézett a tanárra. – Mint ahogyan az igazgató úr elmondta tegnap este, a _Kötelék_ létrejöttéhez a mágia kölcsönös elfogadása mellett elengedhetetlen a vér és a testi egyesülés is. – Harry újfent elsápadt, mikor kezdte felfogni, mit is akar ez jelenteni, de Piton emeltebb hangon folytatta, mielőtt a szavába vághatott volna. – Tekintettel a mi helyzetünkre, Dumbledore igazgató úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel a bájitallal megoldható a mi… problémánk.  
  
Harry megborzongott erre a kijelentésre. Miért érzi, hogy ez nem fog tetszeni neki? Hosszú percekig ismét nem szólaltak meg, Piton az üst fölé hajolva, precízen kevergette annak tartalmát, néha-néha belepillantva az asztalon heverő vaskos és megtépázott könyvbe. Harry nem merte megtörni a csöndet, félt, hogyha megzavarja a férfit, akkor újabb szóváltásba kerülnek, így helyette inkább körülnézett.  
  
A labor nem volt túl nagy, láthatóan sebtében alakították át a ház egyik kisebb helyiségéből. A polcok egy része tele volt könyvekkel, máshol felfedezhető volt jó pár gyógynövény, különböző alapanyagok illetve üvegfiolák. A tartalmukat nem tudta megállapítani. A szoba közepén állt az asztal, rajta az üst, a sarokban egy kanapé két karosszékkel, ablakot viszont sehol sem látott. Úgy összességében elég lehangoló volt és sötét, erősen emlékeztette Harryt a pincebéli labor szegényes mására.  
  
Negyedóra múlva viszont már kezdte zavarni a nyomasztó légkör, és unta az egy helyben ácsorgást is. Piton viszont nem úgy tűnt, mint aki önszántából fog beszélgetést kezdeményezni. Ez még nem is jelentett volna számára problémát, ha nem rettegett volna attól a bizonyos „segítségnyújtástól”, amiről még nem is tudta, hogy gondolja a férfi.  
  
– Khm… – köszörülte meg a torkát Harry, hogy felhívja magára figyelmet.  
  
– Mit akarsz, Potter? – kérdezte egykedvűen Piton.  
  
– Csak… azt szeretném tudni, hogy… mikor lesz szükség rám? – Harry bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy nem tudott úgy megszólalni, hogy az ne hangozzék ijedtnek, márpedig a legkevésbé sem akart gyengének tűnni a férfi előtt.  
  
– Már csak pár perc – felelte Piton, és így is történt. Alig öt perc telt el, a tanár máris magához intette őt, Harry pedig gyanakodva araszolt közelebb. – A karodat – kérte a férfi.  
  
Harry vonakodva bár, de engedelmeskedett, mire Piton felrántotta róla a pulóver ujját, és a kezében tartott ezüstpengéjű késsel az alkarja felé közeledett. Harry agyába azonban szörnyű emlékek tódultak, és ijedtében azonnal kirántotta a kezét a férfiéből, majd zihálva jó pár lépést hátrált.  
  
– Mit művel? – ordított rá a tanárra zaklatottan.  
  
Piton meglepetten nézett rá, majd szigorú hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Nem figyelsz, Potter! – szólt élesen. – Az előbb mondtam el, hogy a _Kötelékhez_ és ezáltal a bájitalhoz szükséges a _vér_ és az _anyag_! – Harry gombócot érzett a torkában, és még mindig a férfi kezében tartott kést bámulta, küzdve a rátörő emlékek ellen. De nem akart Piton előtt kiborulni, és pár mély levegővétel után ismét közelebb ment, majd ezúttal hagyta, hogy a bájitalmester megvágja az alkarját. A vér a vágás nyomán rögtön kiserkent, a tanár pedig a kés hegyéről belecsöpögtette azt a fortyogó bájitalba. Ezután felhúzta a saját ingujját is, és elvégezte ugyanazt a műveletet, majd háromszor megkavarta jobbra és balra is az üst tartalmát, ami ezután halványvörös árnyalatot vett föl. – Ez a része kész – jelentette ki Piton semlegesen, majd a pálcáját végighúzta a friss vágáson, ezzel beforrasztva azt. Miután végzett, kérdő tekintettel pillantott Harryre, de ő csak bámult maga elé, bele az üstbe, és továbbra is a rossz emlékei ellen küzdött. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy alig több mint két évvel ezelőtt ugyanilyen módon kapta vissza a testét Voldemort is. Rémálmaiban még ma is sokszor újraélte, ahogyan Féregfark Cedricre emeli a pálcáját, és kimondja rá a halálos átkot. Azután ő a sírkőhöz kötözve, betömött szájjal végignézi, ahogyan Pettigrew a vérét veszi, és Denem újra testet öltve kiszáll az üstből. Az emlék hatására megborzongott. Merengéséből végül Piton hangja szakította ki. – Ez nem ugyanolyan – szólt halkan, majd megfogta Harry csuklóját, és az ő karján ejtett vágást is beforrasztotta.  
  
Harry tudatáig csak ekkor jutott el, mit is mondott a férfi, és hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, hogy a tanárra bámuljon. Piton arca azonban nem árulta el az érzelmeit, ugyanakkor mintha egy pillanatig aggodalmat látott volna a szemeiben, de ez túl rövid ideig tartott, a következő pillanatban pedig a férfi már a könyvre fordította a figyelmét. Piton ezután az egyik polchoz sétált, ahol néhány üres üvegcse állt, és levéve az egyiket Harry kezébe nyomta, mire ő kérdőn nézett rá, várva az utasításokat.  
  
– Uram?  
  
– A következő speciális hozzávaló az _anyag_ – szólt halkan a tanár. – Ebbe a fiolába gyűjtsd össze az ejakulációd végtermékét. – Harry úgy érezte, rosszul hall, és zavarodottan bámult Pitonra. – A spermádat, Potter! – sziszegte. Harry erre teljesen elpirult, és idegesen gyűrögette a pulóvere ujját, miközben a világért sem akart a férfira nézni. – Holnap reggel ez legyen az első dolgod ébredés után – folytatta –, ismereteim szerint a kamaszoknak ez cseppet sem jelenthet problémát – mondta, miközben szája gúnyos vigyorra húzódott.  
  
Harry, ha lehet, erre még vörösebb lett, arca vetekedett a Weasley-k hajának színével, ugyanakkor nem bírta tovább elviselni azt a megaláztatást, amit a bájitalmester gúnyos hangneme miatt érzett.  
  
– Hát persze, a kamaszoknak más dolguk sincs reggelente. De ne aggódjon, nem fog gondot okozni, főleg mert nem a maga képe díszíti a fürdőszobám falát, és a fantáziámban sem a maga arcát kell majd bámulnom – vágott vissza Harry, és elégedetten figyelte, ahogy Piton arcáról leolvad a gúnyos mosoly, majd gyorsan még hozzátette –, tanár úr!  
  
– Nem tűröm ezt a tiszteletlenséget, Potter – vicsorogta a férfi. – És most mehetsz, reggelig nem is akarlak látni – vetette oda félvállról, figyelmét pedig újra a vastag könyvre fordítva.  
  
– Na persze… – motyogta magának Harry, de még mielőtt Piton utána szólhatott volna, gyorsan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Nagyon örült, hogy végre kiszabadulhatott a sötét és szűkös laborból, és nem kellett tovább Pitonnal egy helyiségben tartózkodnia. Őszintén remélte, hogy holnap reggelig tényleg nem fog már találkozni a férfival. Miután a fiolát felvitte a szobájába, Ron keresésére indult. A vörös hajú fiút a szalonban találta meg Charlie társaságában, akivel épp kviddicsről beszélgettek. – Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte, mire mindketten bólintottak.  
  
A délelőtt hátralévő része vidám beszélgetéssel telt. Ron láthatóan nem akart a bátyja előtt kérdezősködni, és ezért Harry nagyon hálás volt barátjának.

***

Az ebéd csendesen telt, mivel nem sokan maradtak a házban. Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Piton sem csatlakozott hozzájuk. Hermione ekkorra megunhatta, hogy a két fiút levegőnek nézi, és hajlandó volt hozzájuk szólni, aminek Harry kifejezetten örült. Nem szeretett a lánnyal haragban lenni, és az is az agyára ment, amikor Ron és Hermione veszekedtek.  
  
A délutánt játékkal ütötték el Ginny tanácsára, és Harry meglepődve vette észre, hogy kicsit sikerült elterelni a figyelmét a gondokról.  
  
Vacsorához közeledve aztán megint forgalmasabb lett a Grimmauld téri ház. Sorra érkeztek a Rend tagjai, akik már alig várták, hogy megkóstolhassák Mrs. Weasley finom főztjét. Harrynek az is feltűnt, hogy most sokkal többen voltak, mint tegnap, és olyanok is eljöttek, akiket csak rövid látogatások alkalmával látott a főhadiszálláson, és mindezidáig sosem maradtak itt vacsorára.  
  
Az étkező elég hamar megtelt élettel, és meglepő módon vidámsággal, ahogy a sokaság összegyűlt. Az ikrek Mundungusszal üzleteltek a sarokban, Kingsley, Rémszem, Mr. Weasley és Tonks pedig a minisztériumot szidták – Scrimgeour, úgy tűnik, nem tudott mit kezdeni a sorozatos eltűnésekkel, újabb ártatlanok kerültek az Azkabanba. Harry meglepetésére Dumbledore is eljött, méghozzá McGalagonnyal együtt, aki szokásos skót kockás talárját viselte, és mindketten elmélyült beszélgetésbe kezdtek Remusszal, Billel és Charlie-val.  
  
Harry legnagyobb sajnálatára viszont Piton is tiszteletét tette. Ahogy Ron meglátta az utált bájitaltan tanárt, rögtön felhorkant, Hermione bosszús pillantásától kísérve, Harry pedig jobbnak látta, ha rá sem néz a denevérre. Piton is hasonlóan gondolhatta, mert szintén levegőnek nézte őt. Ez persze felkeltette a figyelmet, de egyikük sem volt hajlandó változtatni a viselkedésén. Ekkor Mrs.Weasley szervírozta a finomabbnál finomabb fogásokat, és a társaság jóízűen nekilátott a vacsorának.  
  
Az étkezés végeztével a felnőttek aztán átmentek a szalonba, Harry és barátai pedig az emeletet vették célba.  
  
Harrynek nem sok kedve volt beszélgetni már, így inkább kimentette magát, és a szobája felé vette az irányt. Lazulásképp félórát áztatta magát egy kádnyi vízben, és azon imádkozott, hogy az éjszaka kerüljék el a rémálmok. Valamint igyekezett nem gondolni a reggeli „teendőjére” se.  
  
Na, nem mintha lett volna benne valami rendkívüli, de mégis elég kínosan érintette; nemcsak az önkielégítés, hanem maga a szex is, és még a gondolatba is belepirult, hogy az üvegcsét másnap reggel Piton asztalára kell tennie.  
  
Nem volt már kisgyerek, sem tudatlan, de Harrynek eddig határozottan nem volt ideje, hogy nos… szóval ez nem volt olyan könnyű egy bentlakásos iskolában, ahol négy másik társával kellett megosztania a hálótermét, és szinte sose lehetett egyedül. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Voldemort sem arról volt híres, hogy hagyta őt hosszan pihenni vagy akár szórakozni. Harry igazából elég tapasztalatlan volt.  
  
A szex, mint téma is csak érintőleges volt közöttük; mármint legtöbbször Dean és Seamus voltak nyíltak ezen a téren. Ron nem szeretett belefolyni a beszélgetésekbe – Harry gyanította, ez nem a fiú prűdsége miatt volt, hanem inkább Fred és George állandó szekálása miatt –, viszont az ikrek és a kviddics öltözőben szerzett „tudása” elég kielégítő volt, hogy úgy gondolja, elboldogulna éles helyzetben.  
  
Ugyanakkor ez mégis kínos, bárhogy is filozofált ezen. Ha nem Pitonról lett volna szó… És mi van, ha Pitonnal szexelnie is kell? Harry megrémült a gondolatra, és kipattant a kádból. Na nem, azt már nem! Bárki bármit is mond, ő ugyan le nem fekszik azzal a zsíros hajú szörnyeteggel. Hiszen még lánnyal sem volt. Harry beleborzongott ebbe a gondolatba.  
  
Gyorsan felvette a pizsamáját, megmosta a fogát, és ágyba bújt. Határozottan nem fogja megengedni Pitonnak, hogy bármikor is hozzáérjen, és ezt Dumbledore se várhatja el.

***

Ha Harry azt hitte, hogy nyugis éjszakája lesz, akkor tévedett. Reggel feszítő merevedéssel ébredt, és teljesen elvörösödött, ha eszébe jutott a hajnali álom.  
  
Megint az ismeretlen, arc nélküli lányt látta, akit előző éjszaka is. Egy fenséges hálószobában voltak igencsak intim helyzetben, majd a lányalak ismét Pitonná változott, és most már a férfi kényeztette őt.  
  
Harry tiltakozni akart, ellökni a bájitalmestert, de képtelen volt rá, undorodnia kellett volna tőle, de annak ügyes keze végigbizsergette a bőrét, ahol csak hozzáért. Szájával bebarangolta minden egyes porcikáját, le egészen az öléig, őt pedig egyenesen magával ragadta a hév. Sose gondolta volna, hogy ez ilyen érzés, de mikor a lényeghez ért volna a férfi nyelve, Harry felébredt, egy kényes problémával szembetalálva magát.  
  
Hát jó – gondolta Harry, majd könnyített magán, élvezetének bizonyítékát a fiolába ürítve.  
  
Miután végzett a tisztálkodással, úgy gondolta, jobb gyorsan túlesni a dolgon, így mihamarabb Piton keresésére indult. A labor felé menet végig abban reménykedett, hogy senkivel sem fut össze, és szerencséjére így is történt. Halkan kopogtatott az ajtón, de választ nem kapott. Harrynek eszébe sem jutott, hogy esetleg a férfi még nincs itt, és idegesen a hajába túrva elindult vissza a lépcsőn, mikor is meghallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó.  
  
– Gyere be, Potter – hallotta meg a parancsoló hangot.  
  
Harry engedelmesen belépett az ideiglenes laborba, és becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
– Khm… itt van, amit kért… tanár úr – motyogta, gondosan kerülve a férfi pillantását.  
  
– Tedd az asztalra – vetette oda félvállról a tanár, egyáltalán nem figyelve rá, amiért Harry hálás volt.  
  
Sokkal kényelmetlenebbül érezné magát, ha Piton még megjegyzéseket is tenne, de így csak gyorsan lerakta a kis fiolát, és amennyire csak lehetett, sietősen távozott. Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, mély sóhaj hagyta el a száját. Túl volt rajta.  
  
Mivel Harry úgy ítélte meg, hogy már nem érdemes visszamenni a szobájába pihenni, a konyha felé vette az irányt. Örült, hogy most senkit sem talált ott. Tehát megint túl korán ébredt. Lehet, hogy mégiscsak jobb lett volna felmenni, és később visszajönni reggelizni. Mikor viszont elindult volna, belépett Remus, és vidáman köszöntötte őt.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Harry, látom, megint korán ébredtél – mosolygott rá.  
  
– Szia, Remus! – üdvözölte ő is, és úgy döntött, nem menekül el a férfi elől. Végül is Lupin mindig tapintatos volt, és sose erőltetett semmit, így leült a szokásos helyére, megvárva azt, hogy Remus mindkettőjüknek elkészítse a teát. Hosszú percekig ültek némán a meleg teát kortyolgatva, és Harrynek kezdett kicsit bűntudata lenni, amiért tegnap olyan goromba volt a férfival. – Ne haragudj a tegnap reggelért – kezdte. – Kicsit ideges voltam.  
  
Remus azonban csak elmosolyodott.  
  
– Semmi gond, Harry, megértem, hogy egy kicsit zavart vagy a dolgok alakulása miatt. De ha esetleg szívesen beszélgetnél valakivel, én itt vagyok – mondta. – Persze, csak ha te is akarod.  
  
– Köszönöm, Remus – mosolygott vissza a férfira.  
  
Harry hálás volt a gesztusért. Szerette Lupint, támasz volt számára az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy megismerte. Aztán pedig, mikor Sirius meghalt, egy kicsit mintha átvette volna a keresztapa szerepét is. Ugyanakkor erről még nem volt képes beszélni senkivel sem. Ron folyamatos utálkozása és összeesküvés-elméletei már fárasztották, viszont Hermione beletörődő „így kell ennek lennie” stílusa sem volt ínyére.  
  
– Nincs semmi probléma, csak… – Nem tudta, hogyan fogalmazhatná ezt meg. – Én nem így képzeltem az életemet.  
  
– Tudom, Harry, de hidd el, ha lenne más lehetőség, akkor senki sem várná el tőletek ezt. De Voldemort nem fog tétlenül ülni, ha lehetősége van arra, hogy megkaparintson magának, akkor azonnal lépni fog – sóhajtott.  
  
– Miért pont Piton? – Harry nem tehetett róla, a kérdés csak kibukott belőle.  
  
Remus szomorú mosollyal nézett rá, úgy folytatta.  
  
– Mert ő ugyanúgy veszélyben van, mint te. Dumbledore pedig egyikőtöket sem akarja elveszíteni. – Remus felemelte a kezét, mikor Harry közbe akart vágni. – Mellesleg Perselus rendelkezik közöttünk a legnagyobb varázserővel, ő az, aki a legjobban meg tud védeni.  
  
– De hát… ha te meg mondjuk Rémszem vagy valaki más vigyázna rám?  
  
– Ez nem így megy, Harry. Nem lehetünk ott veled minden percben, hogy kivédjünk egy esetleges támadást, és megakadályozzuk az elrablásodat.  
  
Harry elsápadt.  
  
– Tehát akkor Piton mindenhova követni fog? – Nem érdekelte, hogy a hangja és az arca immár elárulja nyugtalanságát.  
  
– Nem, dehogy – sietett a válasszal Lupin. – Ha a _Kötelék_ létrejön, akkor nincs erre szükség, főleg az iskolában. Igaz, nem tanácsos kíséret nélkül csatangolnod. – Itt mélyen Harry szemében nézett, azzal a mindentudó mosollyal az arcán, célozva arra, hogy ne kószáljon éjszaka, és szökjön ki a Tekergők Térképének segítségével. – Ugyanakkor a kastélyon kívül ajánlatos végig Perselusszal maradnod, bárhova is kelljen mennetek.  
  
– De… és ha nem mennék vissza az iskolába, hanem… itt maradnék a főhadiszálláson? –Harry olyan elkeseredetten keresett kibúvót, hogy már ez a lehetőség is megfordult a fejében, bár ő maga sem gondolta komolyan, hogy képes lenne ide bezárva élni, úgy, mint Sirius. Remus arckifejezése is elárulta, hogy ő is ugyanígy gondolja. – Jó… tudom – adta meg magát. – Úgyse bírnám ki. – A férfi erre csak kedvesen felnevetett, majd pár perces csöndes üldögélés után Harry ismét halkan megszólalt. – Miért gondoljátok, hogy ez működni fog? – tette fel a kérdést. – Miért hiszitek, hogy a mágiánk elfogadja majd egymást?  
  
Remus nem válaszolt azonnal, azt latolgatta, hogy miként is feleljen erre a kérdésre.  
  
– Páran biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy így lesz – felelte végül.

***

Harry egész nap a reggeli beszélgetésen törte a fejét. Hogy értette Remus azt, hogy „biztosak benne”? Hogy hihetnek ennyire egy ilyen dologban? Az az érzése támadt, hogy mások tudtak valamit, amit ő nem, és minduntalan idegesebb is lett erre a gondolatra.  
  
Remust nem tudta megkérdezni már, mert természetesen a többiek pont ezt a pillanatot választották arra, hogy lemenjenek reggelizni, de Hermionétól próbált érdeklődni. A lány viszont csak a fejét csóválta a kérdés hallatán, neki is csak feltevései voltak, amiket természetesen a szeretett könyveiben olvasottakra alapozott.  
  
De Harry egyre biztosabban tudta, hogy itt többről volt szó, mint puszta hasonlóságok közte és Piton között, ahogy Hermione mondta. Ő továbbra is megtagadta még azt is, hogy bármiben is egyezne a férfival. És bár Hermione és Remus is más véleményen volt, ő szilárdan hitte, hogy tévednek.  
  
Szerencsére Ronra számíthatott, és most szívesen csatlakozott ahhoz, hogy együtt szapulják a helyzetet. Azt viszont be kellett vallania magának, hogy Pitont tartja a legkevésbé felelősnek, de nem tudta volna megmondani, miért. Hiába volt undok, hiába utálta, nem volt képes kiverni a fejéből Hermione mondatát: mindketten „áldozatok”.  
  
Harry észrevette, hogy a nap folyamán többen is próbáltak volna beszélgetni vele, de ő következetesen kitért ez elől, és délután több órás szobafogságra kárhoztatták magukat Ronnal és Hermionéval. Vacsorára mentek csak le, és Harry meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a tegnapi nappal ellentétben, most nagyon kevesen voltak, sőt, még az állandó lakosok többsége is hiányzott.  
  
Egyedül Mrs. Weasley és az ikrek voltak a konyhában – a kevés létszámra való tekintettel ott étkeztek.  
  
– A többiek? – érdeklődött Ron George-tól.  
  
– Nem tudjuk, most értünk haza mi is – válaszolta. – Furcsálltuk is, hogy senki sincs itthon…  
  
–… leszámítva anyát – fejezte be Fred a mondatot.  
  
– Különös – töprengett Hermione, és Harrynek ugyanaz jutott eszébe. – Lehet, hogy történt valami?  
  
– Biztos Volde… – suttogta Harry, de befejezni már nem merte, mert Mrs. Weasley időközben kilépett a kamrából, kezében két üveg sütőtöklével, ezért gyorsan odasúgta barátainak: – Vacsora után a szobámban folytatjuk.  
  
Az étkezés a szokásos vidám hangulatban telt, az ikrek viccekkel mulattatták őket, de Harry észrevette, hogy Mrs. Weasley szinte percenként néz a nagy faliórára. Tehát jól gondolták; ha Ron édesanyja ennyire aggódott, a Rend biztosan valami küldetésen lehetett. Harry gyűlölte, hogy megint nem tudtak semmit.  
  
Vacsora után elköszöntek Mrs. Weasley-től, majd az ikrekkel és Ginnyvel együtt az emeletre indultak, mikor hallották, hogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó. Gyorsan elbújtak, hogy hallgatózhassanak, és George már osztotta is a telefüleket. Harry kérdő tekintetére csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Sose tudhatod, mikor lesz rá szükség – suttogta vigyorogva.  
  
– Maradj már csöndben – torkolta le a legfiatalabb Weasley, még épp időben, mikor meghallották Mordon hangját.  
  
– Rémesek ezek a muglik – recsegte érces hangján. – Nem is értem, hogy hagyhatta náluk Dumbledore Pottert. – Harry és Hermione összenéztek, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a lány is ugyanarra gondol, mint ő. Szóval Dursley-éknél jártak?  
  
– Ha még egy percig vitatkoznak, tuti nem úsztuk volna meg – kontrázott rá Tonks.  
  
Mrs. Weasley eközben az érkezők elé sietett.  
  
– Arthur! Minden rendben ment? – hallották meg az aggódó hangját.  
  
– Persze, Molly…  
  
–… csak Potter rokonaival gyűlt meg egy kicsit a bajunk – dörmögte mély basszusán Kingsley.  
  
– Szegény Lily foroghat a sírjában, hogy ilyen förtelmes húga van – sóhajtott Lupin csalódottan.  
  
Harryn egyre jobban eluralkodott az idegesség, hogy a beszélgetésből semmi hasznosat nem tudnak meg.  
  
– Meséljetek el mindent – kérlelte Mrs. Weasley, miközben a társaság az alagsori konyha felé vette az irányt.  
  
– Várjatok meg engem is, csak felszaladok valamiért! – kiáltott utánuk Bill, majd elindult a lépcsőn, pont arrafelé, ahol Harryék lapultak.  
  
– Gyorsan, befelé! – suttogta Fred, kitárva a szobájuk ajtaját.  
  
Mindannyian gyorsan beosontak, és próbáltak a lehető legtermészetesebben viselkedni, ha netán valaki benézne hozzájuk.  
  
Hermione sakkot varázsolt a fiúk elé, önmagának pedig egy könyvet, miközben az ikrek valamelyik – még ismeretlen – varázsvicc terméket kapták ki a szekrényből. Ginny pedig Csámpással az ölében az ablakba telepedett le. Mindannyian hallották, ahogy Bill elsietett a szobájuk előtt, nem sokkal később pedig újabb lábak dobogás zaja verődött be, majd kisvártatva benyitott hozzájuk Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Á, szóval itt vagytok – köszönt be, erősen lihegve.  
  
– Miért, hol lennénk? – kérdezett vissza durcásan Ginny.  
  
– Persze, persze, csak olyan csendben vagytok, hogy már azt hittük… – törölte meg idegesen a homlokát Mr. Weasley. – Hol máshol lennétek… most mennem kell. Viselkedjetek jól! – Ezzel becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, a társaság pedig értetlenül nézett össze.  
  
– Ez meg mi volt? – csodálkozott el Ron.  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte vállrándítva Harry.  
  
Mikor elég tisztának találták a terepet, újra kiosontak, hátha hallhatnak még valamit, de az alagsori konyha ajtaját ezúttal is páncélozó bűbájjal kezelték, így lemondóan elindult, ki-ki a maga szobája felé.  
  
Harry, felérve a szobájába, fáradtan rogyott le az ágyra, arcát a párnájába fúrta, és most először jutott eszébe, hogy holnap lesz a születésnapja. Már majdnem el is felejtette. Igazán remélte, hogy ezt a napot semmi sem fogja elrontani.  
  
Fél óra múlva kicsit jobbkedvűen lépett ki a fürdőszobából, és majdnem felkiáltott ijedtében, mikor Ront és Hermionét találta a szobájában.  
  
– A frászt hoztátok rám – dühöngött, és örült, hogy legalább elég ruha volt rajta, nem csak egy szál törülközőben libbent ki a zuhany alól.  
  
– Kopogtunk, de nem hallottad – közölte vigyorogva Ron, aki láthatóan jót derült Harry rémüldözésén.  
  
– Talán mert fürödtem – dünnyögte.  
  
– Mindegy, nem ez a lényeg – vágott közbe Hermione sietősen. – Megtudtunk pár dolgot. – Egy gyors némító bűbáj után mindhárman Harry ágyára telepedtek, Ron és Hermione pedig azonnal és részletesen beszámoltak arról, amit Charlie-tól és Tonkstól megtudtak.  
  
– Szóval a Rend biztonságba helyezte Dursley-éket? – tűnődött Harry hangosan.  
  
– Igen, legalábbis Tonks ezt mondta – magyarázta a lány. – Ma éjjel megszűnik a bűbáj, ami védett téged – és ezáltal őket is – Voldemorttól, és Dumbledore úgy gondolja, hogy ha máshogy nem menne, akkor rajtuk keresztül elérhetné a célját.  
  
– Mivel mi is védve vagyunk, csak ők maradnak, akikkel meg tudna zsarolni – fűzte hozzá Ron.  
  
Harry elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, hogy vajon tényleg lehetne-e őt zsarolni a rokonaival, hiszen annyi rosszat tettek már vele.  
  
– Nem lesz gond, Harry, most már biztonságban vannak, igaz, nem ment egyszerűen – húzta össze a szemöldökét Hermione. – Tonks szerint nem volt könnyű rábeszélni őket, hogy minél gyorsabban távoznak, annál jobb.  
  
– Charlie azt mondta, hogy a nagybátyád egy faragatlan ember, majdnem rájuk támadt, amikor segíteni próbáltak, pedig Dumbledore időben tájékoztatta őket arról, hogy segítséget küld – vette át a szót Ron.  
  
– Dumbledore szólt nekik előre? – kapta fel a fejét Harry – Mikor?  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem’tom, biztos akkor, amikor érted ment.  
  
Harrynek rémlett, hogy mikor felment a szobájába a holmijáért, hallott valami beszélgetést, de akkor nem igazán foglalkoztatta ez.  
  
– Az időhúzással majdnem pórul jártak – folytatta halkan Hermione. – Még pár perc, és belefutnak a halálfalókba.  
  
– Hogy kerültek oda halálfalók? – kérdezte Harry elborzadva.  
  
– Gondolom, miattad mentek. Nem hiszem, hogy tudják, hogy Dumbledore elhozott onnan. Nagyon titkolóznak veled kapcsolatban – csóválta a fejét barátnője. – Dumbledore nem akarja, hogy bármi is napvilágra kerüljön, főleg nem az, amire készültök Pitonnal.  
  
– Most nem akarok erről beszélni – dünnyögte Harry. – Holnap végre nagykorú leszek, és szabadon varázsolhatok – mondta aztán kissé vidámabban.  
  
Erre mindhárman elnevették magukat, majd Ron és Hermione elköszöntek tőle, ő pedig ezzel a gondolattal merült álomba. Valahol mélyen még érzékelt egy dühös áramlatot a fejében, de aztán minden elsötétült.

***


	3. A Kötelék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiderül, vajon létre tudják-e hozni a Köteléket vagy sem, és ennek milyen következményei lesznek…

Harry korán kelt reggel, de mivel az este nem húzta el teljesen a függönyt, így a felkelő nap sugarai ébresztették őt. Álmosan nyitotta ki a szemeit, és vidáman vette észre az ágy lábánál felhalmozott sok-sok ajándékot. Hát persze, ma van a születésnapja – csapott a homlokára. Most már végre szabadon varázsolhatott, így első dolga volt, hogy ki is próbálja. A szokatlanul gyors zuhany és fogmosás után az öltözködést pálcával akarta kivitelezni, de miután a pulóvere minduntalan a lábát vette célba, fél pár cipője pedig egyfolytában a fejére koppantott, úgy döntött, marad a hagyományos módszernél. Ezután végre hozzáláthatott az ajándékok kibontásának is.  
  
Habár Harry hozzászokott, hogy a születésnapja rendszerint nem a legjobban telt, most viszont remélte, hogy máshogy lesz, hisz olyanokkal töltheti el ezt a napot, akiket szeretett. Szinte biztosra vette, hogy semmi sem ronthatja el a jókedvét.  
  
Legelsőnek Mr. és Mrs. Weasley ajándékát csomagolta ki, és meghatottan szemlélte a kis doboz rejtette aranyórát. Láthatóan nem volt teljesen új, inkább tűnt egy családi örökségnek, de ettől csak még jobban tetszett Harrynek. Gyorsan a csuklójára csatolta, majd nekiállt a többi ajándéknak is.  
  
A további csomagok is hasonló kellemes meglepetést okoztak: Hagridtól egy kis erszényt kapott, aminek az volt a különlegessége, hogy csak a tulajdonosa tudta kivenni a beletett tárgyakat, az ikrektől pedig kapott egy nagy dobozzal a legújabb Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékeiből.  
  
Billtől és Charlie-tól egy különleges sárkánybőrből készült varázspálcatartót kapott, amit karra vagy lábra is fel lehetett erősíteni – legkisebb öccsük is ilyet kapott születésnapjára tőlük. Ron egy kviddics könyvvel lepte meg, míg Remus egy újabb kötet sötét varázslatok kivédésére specializálódott könyvvel gyarapította az eddigi gyűjteményét.  
  
Hermione ajándéka pedig egy vékony aranylánc volt – „Szerencsét hoz” állt a levélben –, rajta egy kis medállal, amin a csillagjegye volt látható. Elmosolyodott a lány figyelmességén, és a nyakába akasztotta, pont, amikor két barátja berontott az ajtón.  
  
– Isten éltessen, Harry! – kiabálta Ron, míg Hermione a nyakába vetette magát.  
  
– Boldog születésnapot, Harry! – köszöntötte ő is, mikor végre elengedte. Harry vigyorogva köszönte meg az ajándékokat, és boldogan mutatta meg, miket kapott, majd hangosan nevetgélve indultak reggelizni.  
  
A konyhában szokás szerint ott találták Mrs. Weasley-t, akinek Harry egy ölelés kíséretében köszönte meg az órát. A pufók asszonyság könnyeit törölgetve sajnálkozott és mentegetőzött, miszerint az óra nem új, de Harry biztosította őt, hogy nagyon is örül a meglepetésnek. A konyha aztán nagyon gyorsan megtelt emberekkel, ő pedig nem győzte fogadni a jókívánságokat, és mindenkinek külön is megköszönte, hogy gondoltak rá.  
  
Harry, bár boldognak érezte magát, ugyanakkor valami furcsa érzés is megkörnyékezte, mely egyre inkább elhatalmasodott a mellkasában. Mindezt csak tetézte az a tény, hogy több esetben is észrevette, amint aggodalmasan összesúgnak páran a háta mögött.  
  
A reggeli szokás szerint fenséges volt, rengeteg fogással és csupa olyan étellel, ami Harry kedvence volt. Ahogy azonban befejezték az étkezést, és a maradék eltűnt az asztalról, be is bizonyosodott a gyanúja.  
  
Kisvártatva nyílt a konyhaajtó, és belépett Dumbledore, majd Piton is követte őt. Az igazgató lassan végignézett a társaságon, végül tekintete megállapodott Harryn, és biztatóan rámosolygott. Vörös bársony talárját apró csillagok pöttyözték, és Harry úgy vélte, még sohasem látta ilyen előkelőnek a professzort. Piton a szokásos fekete köpenyét viselte, de volt valami a kisugárzásában, ami megrémítette, ugyanakkor kíváncsivá is tette őt. A szokásosnál is mogorvább volt, arcáról nem lehetett semmit sem leolvasni, és jobbára kerülte Harry tekintetét, helyette mereven bámult maga elé.  
  
A megjelenésüket követő csendet végül az igazgató törte meg.  
  
– Engedd meg, Harry, hogy kifejezzem jókívánságaimat feléd, és boldog tizenhetedik születésnapot kívánjak neked – köszöntötte őt ünnepélyesen az idős varázsló, enyhén meghajolva felé.  
  
– Kö… köszönöm, uram – hebegte Harry zavartan. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és hálás volt Hermione bátorító gesztusának, ahogy a lány megszorította a kezét. Újabb néhány perces csönd következett, mintha Dumbledore erőt akarna gyűjteni, és Harry kezdett megijedni, hogy történt valami baj, mikor az igazgató végre megszólalt.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry, hogy meg kell zavarnunk az ünnepséget, de nem várhatunk tovább – sóhajtott az idős mágus. – A bájital elkészült, és a mai naptól fogva nagykorúnak számítasz. Így már nincs törvényes akadály sem, és semmi értelme tovább késleltetni az eseményeket.  
  
Harry rögtön elsápadt Dumbledore bejelentésére, és azt kívánta, bárcsak megnyílna alatta a föld, és elnyelné őt. Megmagyarázhatatlan pánik uralkodott el rajta, és csakis a lélekjelenléte mentette meg, hogy szégyenszemre ne legyen rosszul.  
  
– Máris? – nyögte, de olyan távolinak hallotta a hangját, mintha nem is ő beszélt volna.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, Harry pedig csak távolról érzékelte a körülötte történteket; valaki megfogta a vállát, ezt követően pedig kivezették őt a konyhából. Mintha még hallotta volna Ron felháborodott tiltakozását és Hermione biztató hangját, de a szavak már nem jutottak el a fülébe. Felmentek a lépcsőn, egészen az első emeletre, végig a folyosón, hogy aztán a szalonba kössenek ki, miközben Harry magában mantraként mondogatta, hogy a mágiájuk nem fogja elfogadni egymást. Révületéből az ajtókilincs kattanása szakította ki. Ahogy felnézet, észrevette, hogy nemcsak Dumbledore és Piton van jelen, hanem Remus és Mr. Weasley is, amiért roppant hálás volt, és egy kicsit meg is könnyebbült.  
  
Harry lopva körülnézett; a helyiséget átalakították, a szoba közepén most egy kis kerek asztalka állt, rajta két serleg, benne sötétvörös folyadékkal. Harry gyanította, hogy ez lehet az a bájital, melyet Piton kotyvasztott három napon keresztül. A szalon ezúttal félhomályba burkolózott, csak néhány megbűvölt, kéken világító gyertya lebegett körben elhelyezve. A sötét, nehéz függönyöket elhúzták, és szinte érezhető volt a mágia pulzálása. Harrynek kicsit olyan érzése volt, mintha csak jóslástan órán lett volna.  
  
Az igazgató az asztal elé vezette őt, a bájitalmester pedig vele szemben állt meg, míg Dumbledore az asztal mögött foglalta el a helyét. Remus és Ron édesapja viszont kicsit távolabbról figyelték őket.

***

– Kérlek, fogjátok meg egymás kezét! – utasította őket Dumbledore halk, de erélyes hangon.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig értetlenkedve meredt rá, de Piton átvette fölötte az irányítást, gyorsan elkapta a karját, és olyan pozícióban markolta meg, mint ahogyan a Megszeghetetlen Eskü alatt volt szokás – legalábbis ezt juttatta eszébe. Harry számára szokatlan volt a tanár érintése, Piton ugyanis úgy szorította a karját, mintha attól félt volna, hogy ő bármelyik percben elrántja azt. Harryben meg is volt a szándék, de mégsem tette, azt viszont eltökélte, hogy semmi pénzért nem fog a férfira nézni.  
  
Aztán Dumbledore megkezdte a szertartást. Az igazgató latin szavak hosszú sorát mormolta el, amiből Harry semmit sem értett, viszont érezte annak a furcsa mágiának a növekedését, ami már a szobába belépésekor is felkeltette a figyelmét. Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy a környezetéből árad-e, vagy valamelyik jelenlévőből. Dumbledore időközben a pálcáját elhúzva az összefonott kezük fölött újabb latin mondatokat suttogott, majd halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Igyátok meg a bájitalt! – utasította őket, miközben szabad kezükbe adta a serlegeket. Harry azonban undorodva nézte a pohár tartalmát, nem volt ínyére, hogy megigya a saját – és Piton vérét, valamint… Merlinre! – ordított az agyában a felismerés. Nem csak a vérüket tartalmazta, hanem „mást” is! – Idd meg, Harry! – unszolta őt az idős mágus szelíden.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, és leküzdve a rosszullétét, végül sikerült magába erőltetnie a vérvörös folyadékot. Megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy annak enyhe gyümölcsös íze volt, és szinte végigbizsergette a testét. Dumbledore ezután visszavette a serlegeket, és pálcáját újra a kezükre irányítva tovább suttogta a latin bűbájokat.  
  
Ahogy az igazgató beszélt, Harry agyában és testében különös reakciók játszódtak le. Mikor lassan Pitonra emelte a tekintetét, azt látta, hogy a férfi elködösült szemmel figyeli őt, és Harry úgy sejtette, hogy a másik is hasonló érzéseket tapasztalt meg, mint ő. Ezek után már képtelennek érezte magát, hogy levegye a szemét a tanárról; mintha csak ők léteztek volna ebben a pillanatban, mindenki más egyszeriben olyan távolinak és elérhetetlennek tűnt. Valahonnan messziről érzékelte még Dumbledore suttogását, hallotta a szavakat, de a szeme csak Pitont látta.  
  
Eközben a bűbáj hatására összefonódott kezükből halvány ezüstös szál kígyózott ki, ami körbetekeredett karjukon, fel egészen a vállukig, onnan pedig szét, végig a testükön. Ezzel egy időben Harry hatalmas mágiahullámot érzett, ami végigszáguldott a testén, majd egy másikat, egy még nagyobbat, ami biztos nem hozzá tartozott, de érzékei rég nem látott ismerősként köszöntötték. Mintha egy elvesztett barátot talált volna meg.  
  
Hosszú percekig semmi mást nem érzékelt a környezetéből, csak a mágia vibrálását, az ezüstös fényt és Pitont. Majd a pillanat tovatűnt, hogy aztán ismét kirajzolódjon előtte a szoba, ő pedig újra meghallotta Dumbledore halk, latin mantráit. Végül az ezüstös szál is visszahúzódott, beleivódott Harry és Piton testébe, eggyé válva a lényükkel.  
  
Az igazgató utoljára elhúzta a pálcáját, és egy végső mondattal befejezte a szertartást:  
  
– _„A kötelék, ami ezen a napon és ezen a helyen született, soha nem fog eltűnni, szét nem szakítható!”_

***

Harry kábultan bámult maga elé, alig fogta fel azt, ami pár perccel ezelőtt végbement a szalonban.  
  
Már az is nehezen jutott el a tudatáig, hogy a mágiájuk kölcsönösen elfogadta egymást, de az a különös érzés, mikor Piton mágiája végighullámzott rajta, semmihez sem volt fogható. Mintha csak régóta ismerné, mintha már máskor is egymásra hangolódott volna a varázserejük.  
  
A tényleges esketés csak ezután következett, ami viszont egyáltalán nem hasonlított az általa ismert mugli esküvői szertartáshoz. Mikor az igazgató feltette a kérdést, hogy elfogadják-e egymást házastársul, Harry annyira remegett, hogyha a bájitalmester nem tartja erősen, valószínűleg összecsuklott volna. Ahogy kimondták az igent, újra körülölelte a kezüket a fény, de most már egy aranyfonál is csatlakozott hozzá, majd az ujjukra kulcsolódva egy-egy arany karikagyűrűként materializálódott.  
  
Harrynek még most sem sikerült igazán felfognia a történteket. Ma volt a tizenhetedik születésnapja, mától nagykorúnak számított a varázslótársadalomban, és mégis csak megtörtént az, amiben sohasem hitt. Létrejött a _Kötelék_ , a legerősebb kötésvarázslat, ami két varázshatalommal bíró fél között lehetséges. És mindezek tetejében, mától házas ember volt. Összekötötte az életét azzal a személlyel, akivel hat éve gyűlölték egymást, akivel hat éve keserítették meg egymás életét, és aki az apja és a keresztapja ellensége volt. Összeházasodott Perselus Pitonnal, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola gyűlölt bájitaltan professzorával. Ez már a vég!

***

Harry kicsit lemaradva követte Dumbledore-t, aki legelöl ment. Őket követte Lupin és Mr. Weasley, míg Harry nem messziről még mindig érzékelte Piton mágiáját is. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, ő pedig rezignáltan lépett be a konyhaajtón. Odabent kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze a fogadásukra, Harry pedig csodálkozva pillantott körbe, nem gondolta volna, hogy bárkit is itt találnak majd. A többiek csak rájuk vártak, arcukon pedig látszott, hogy rettentő kíváncsiak voltak a szertartás kimenetelére.  
  
Dumbledore kék szeme ekkor felcsillant, majd elégedetten mosolyogva adta mindenki tudtára:  
  
– Minden a legnagyobb rendben ment. Gratuláljunk Harrynek és Perselusnak!  
  
Harry émelygése visszatért, ahogy meghallotta az igazgató szavait, és mikor oldalra pillantott, észrevette, hogy Piton is hasonlóképp érezhet. Az egybegyűltek erre udvariasan köszöntötték őket, valahonnét pedig előkerült pár mézboros és Lángnyelv whiskys üveg is. Remus kedvesen mosolyogva az ő kezébe is nyomott egy pohárral az aranyló folyadékból, de mikor meg akarta veregetni a vállát, Harry látta, hogy a férfi mozdulata hirtelen félbemaradt. Ez több ízben is előfordult, és neki az a szörnyű gondolata támadt, hogy a többiek undorodnak tőle. Harry gyorsan kiitta a pohár tartalmát, ami kegyetlenül végigmarta a torkát, de nem törődött vele, helyette inkább próbált megszabadulni a nyomasztó szorítástól a mellkasában. Szüksége volt a szíverősítőre, mert a tudat, hogy ezek után senki nem akar majd a közelébe jönni, tőrként szúrt a szívébe.  
  
Tekintetével Ront és Hermionét kereste, de csalódottan látta, hogy a vörös hajú fiú a konyha túlsó végében állt, és úgy bámulta a cipője orrát, mintha valami érdekeset talált volna rajta. Harry biztosra vette, hogy barátja szándékosan kerüli a tekintetét. Ezzel szemben Hermione viszont láthatóan felé igyekezett, és mikor végre a közelébe ért, bátorítóan rámosolygott, ám nem igazán találta a szavakat.  
  
– Harry… – hebegte zavartan, kissé elpirulva. – Remélem… nos… remélem, boldog leszel! – nyögte ki végül, és meg akarta ölelni, de az utolsó pillanatban visszakozott, ujjai azonban még így is óvatlanul hozzáértek Harry kezéhez.  
  
Minden nagyon gyorsan történt. Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, mintha áramba nyúlt volna, hirtelen kapta el a kezét, és ijedten hátrált egészen addig, amíg meg nem érezte Piton mágiájának vibrálását.  
  
– Granger kisasszony! – csattant a férfi hangja azonnal, ahogy rárivallt a lányra, mialatt a férfi is közelebb lépett őhozzá.  
  
– Ez meg mi volt? – nyögte Harry nyugtalanul.  
  
– Jaj, úgy sajnálom, Harry! Professzor… nem akartam, véletlen volt… sajnálom – siránkozott a lány gyanúsan csillogó szemmel, miközben lopva letörölt egy elszabadult könnycseppet.  
  
Harry megrendülve nézett rá és a többiekre, és szemet szúrt neki, hogy mindenki egy lépést hátrált, így már csak Piton állt hozzá közel. A férfi a vállára tette a kezét, ami végre egy kicsit lenyugtatta Harry háborgó szervezetét. Különös volt a tudat, hogy Piton érintése mennyire jólesően hatott rá, holott idáig el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy a szükségesnél akár közelebb is menjenek egymáshoz, nemhogy még fizikai kontaktus is létrejöjjön.  
  
– Ó, bocsáss meg nekem, Harry, erről el is feledkeztem szólni neked – vágott bűnbánó képet Dumbledore. – Ha a _Kötelék_ létrejön, három napig nem érinthet meg titeket senki sem.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől. Szóval így állnak. Hát ez szuper! Valahogy gyanította, hogy Dumbledore direkt nem szólt erről. Még hogy elfelejtette, na persze! Érezte a vállán Piton kezének szorítását, és egy morgást, ami gyanúsan hasonlított a „Manipulatív vénemberre”, aztán hirtelen elengedte őt, és hátrébb lépett.  
  
– Csomagolj össze, Potter – mordult rá Harryre. – Csak a leglényegesebbeket hozd.  
  
Harry megzavarodva meredt rá.  
  
– Ugyan, Perselus, majd legközelebb körültekintőbbek leszünk – szólt békítően Remus, de Piton elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.  
  
– Az lesz a legideálisabb, ha ezt a pár napot Potter távol tölti mindenkitől, aki hajlamos túlzott érzelmi megnyilvánulásokra – nyomatékosította, miközben végigjáratta tekintetét néhány emberen, köztük Hermionén, aki erre teljesen elpirult zavarában.  
  
– Legalább a mai napot töltsétek itt – próbálkozott Mrs. Weasley is, Harry pedig értetlenül kapkodta a fejét a felnőttek között.  
  
– Úgy vélem, talán tényleg ez a legmegfelelőbb megoldás, Molly – szól közbe csendesen Dumbledore.  
  
– Bezárkózhatom a szobámba is… – kotyogott közbe Harry, de az igazgató jelentőségteljesen nézett le rá félhold-alakú szemüvege mögül.  
  
– Nem hinném, Harry. Amíg a _Kötelék_ nem zárul be teljesen, addig nem tanácson túl hosszan külön helyiségben tartózkodnotok Perselusszal – magyarázta szelíden. Most tényleg azt mondta Dumbledore, amire gondol? Harry segélykérően nézett Remusra és Mrs. Weasley-re, de a professzor szavaival egyikőjük sem szállt vitába. – Azt tanácsolom, menj, és csomagolj össze három napra való ruhát – folytatta. – Hidd el, Harry, így lesz a legjobb – tette még hozzá, látva az ellenkezését. Persze, mindig csak ezt ismételgeti: „Így lesz a legjobb, Harry”. Az ördög vigye el! Már épp indult volna a szobájába, mikor meghallotta Ron hangját.  
  
– Apa, csinálj valamit! Nem engedhetitek, hogy elvigye innen Harryt! – fakadt ki barátja, mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére.  
  
– Ronald! – csattant Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– De ez csapda! – kiabálta Ron hol az apjára, hol az anyjára nézve. Harry gyorsan Piton és Dumbledore felé kapta a tekintetét, és az ő arcukon is zavart látott egy pillanatra. Aztán az idős mágus szelíden elmosolyodott, a bájitalmester pedig megvetően felhorkant a kijelentést hallva. – Tudjukki elé fogja vinni Harryt! – tajtékzott tovább Ron, Piton egyik szemöldöke pedig magasra ívelt.  
  
– Ronald Weasley! – sziszegte Mrs. Weasley. – Azonnal indíts a szobádba, és meg ne halljam ezt még egyszer!  
  
Ron szikrázó szemekkel bámult édesanyjára, aztán sietős léptekkel kiviharzott a konyhából. Harry még épp időben ugrott félre, így elkerülték az ütközést. Néma csend telepedett a konyhára, csak Mrs. Weasley dühös fújtatása hallatszott.  
  
– Öhm… én… összepakolok… – dünnyögte Harry beletörődően, majd gyorsan kislisszolt az ajtón.

***

Negyedóra múlva Harry összepakolva, átöltözve, iskolai táskájával a vállán lépett be a szalonba, ahol már várta őt Piton és Dumbledore. A többiek valószínűleg már elindultak a munkába, és a házban csak Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Remus és Ginny maradtak – Ron még mindig szobafogságban volt –, akik három lépés távolságból köszöntek el tőle.  
  
– Ha visszajöttél, kis drágám, majd rendesen megünnepeljük a születésnapodat – búcsúzott tőle Mrs. Weasley. Piton olyan undorodva nézett rájuk, mintha egy csótányt vizsgálna.  
  
A bájitalmester egy marék csillogó Hop-port szórt a kandallóba, aminek következtében smaragdzöld lángok csaptak föl, majd megragadta Harryt a könyökénél fogva, hogy aztán vele együtt belépjen a lángok közé.  
  
– Piton-kúria – hallatszott az erőteljes hang.  
  
Aztán Harry már csak a sebes pörgést érezte és a fülsiketítő morajt, valamint Piton erős szorítását, amivel egy percre se engedte el őt. Majd véget ért a szédítő utazás, és ő egyenesen kizuhant a kandallóból az érkezést követően, aztán kisvártatva megjelent Dumbledore is. Piton addigra már elindult a lépcső felé, Harry pedig négykézláb próbálta kiköhögni a lenyelt hamut. Magában ismét elátkozta az utazás ilyetén formáját.  
  
– Maradj itt, Harry, egy pillanatra – kérte az igazgató, ő pedig bólintott.  
  
Dumbledore korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel eredt a bájitalmester nyomába, Harry viszont ez idő alatt kihasználta az alkalmat, és kicsit körülnézett a – feltehetően – nappaliként funkcionáló helyiségben.  
  
Harry őszinte meglepetésére a szoba meglehetősen tágas és világos volt. Két irányból is hatalmas ablakok engedték be a napsugarakat, bár most a függönyök több helyen be voltak húzva. Az egyik oldalon kétszárnyú franciaajtót fedezett fel, ami valószínűleg a teraszra vagy a kertbe vezetett. A helyiséget a hatalmas kandalló uralta, előtte dohányzóasztal, kényelmes karosszékek és több kanapé is állt. Az összes lehetséges falfelületet pedig magas könyvespolcok foglalták el, kivéve a kandalló fölött, ahol valamiféle lovagi pajzs és kardok voltak felfüggesztve. A szobában elvétve felfedezett még néhány vázát és különböző ereklyéket, de semmi más személyes holmira utaló nyomot nem talált.  
  
További nézelődésre azonban már nem nyílt alkalma, mert egy mogorva bájitalmester és egy vidáman dudorászó Dumbledore lépett a nappaliba.  
  
– Akkor én mennék is – közölte jókedvűen az igazgató, miközben Hop-port szórt a kandallóba. – Perselus, Harry – mindkettejük felé biccentett –, használjátok ki az alkalmat, hogy jobban megismerhessétek egymást. – Ezzel belépett a lángok közé, és eltűnt.  
  
Harry most fogta föl csak igazán, hogy kettesben maradt Pitonnal, és még csak arról sincs fogalma, hogy hol lehetnek valójában. Egy pillanatra elfogta a jeges rémület, hogy Ronnak lehet, hogy mégis igaza volt, és hamarosan betoppan Voldemort valamelyik ajtón, de aztán meggyőzte magát, hogy Dumbledore ezt nem hagyná.  
  
– Ez az én házam, Potter – csendült Piton hangja. – Továbbra is elvárom a tiszteletet és az engedelmességet. Ha én azt mondom, nem mehetsz valahova, akkor te leszel szíves nem megszegni az utasítást. – Harry dacosan nézett rá, ahogy a tanár folytatta. – Az alagsorban található labor számodra tiltott terület, nem szeretném meglátni, hogy ott kószálsz.  
  
– Értettem – dörmögte Harry.  
  
– Továbbá, a házat körülvevő birtokon szabadon járhatsz, de maradj mindig látható, és soha ne menj túl a kerítésen.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
– A kúriát és a környező területet Fidelius-bűbáj védi, nem láthatnak meg, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem leselkedhet rád veszély – magyarázta, és közben intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse, ő pedig engedelmeskedve Pitonnak, elindult utána felfelé a lépcsőn. – Megmutatom a szobádat, itt azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. – Harry elképedve meredt a férfi hátára, aki előtte ment, de a tanár továbbra sem méltatta őt figyelemre. Felmentek az első emeletre, és Piton megállt a legelső ajtónál, majd kinyitva azt intett Harrynek, hogy lépjen be. A szoba ugyanolyan kellemes hangulatú volt, mint a nappali, világos és tágas, mahagóni bútorokkal és hatalmas ággyal a közepén. Az ablak mellett íróasztal állt egy kényelmes karosszékkel, és egy szép fürdőszoba is nyílt a szobából. – A ház többi részét is használhatod, de nem szeretném, ha bármiben is kárt tennél – folytatta halkan a tanár. – Itt szemben az én lakosztályom található, itt sem szeretnélek meglátni. – Harry bólintott, hogy megértette. – Foglald el magad, Potter, nekem még akad némi elintéznivalóm. Vacsora pontban hét órakor. Ha addig megéhezel, a kamrában és a konyhában találsz ennivalót – mondta, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és magára hagyta a zavarodott Harryt.

***

Harry lassan odasétált a hatalmas ágyhoz, majd ledőlt a griffendélvörös takaróra. Milyen különös – tűnődött el –, vajon Piton direkt választotta ezt a színt ide? Lenézett a jobb kezén csillogó szép aranygyűrűre, aminek közepén végig ezüstcsíkozás húzódott, és halkan felsóhajtott.  
  
Harry mindig úgy gondolta, hogyha egyszer lehetősége lesz megházasodni, akkor az egy boldog esemény lesz, rengeteg barát részvételével, hófehér ruhás menyasszonnyal, kényelmetlen öltönnyel, szipogó örömanyával, bolondozó násznaggyal, hatalmas káosszal és sok idegeskedéssel. Nos, a káosz és az idegeskedés az megvolt, a többi viszont nem. Ehelyett most itt feküdt a legutáltabb tanára házában, az ő házastársaként, és még a barátai sem voltak a közelében, hogy legalább támaszt nyújtsanak neki. Milyen lehetetlen egy helyzetbe keverte már megint magát, vagy jobban mondva, milyen lehetetlen helyzetbe hozta már megint Voldemort?  
  
Jó félórás nyűglődés után Harry végül úgy döntött, körülnéz egy kicsit a házban és annak környékén, elvégre valamivel muszáj volt lefoglalnia magát, különben megbolondult volna. Legelőször az első emeleten nézett szét, óvatosan bekukkantva a maradék három ajtón is. Meglepetten vette észre, hogy azok egytől-egyig mind hasonló lakosztályokat rejtettek, mint az övé, csak a színek különböznek, és szomorúan tapasztalta, hogy régóta nem lehettek már használatban – a bútorokat fehér lepedő takarta, így védve őket a portól. Harry ezek után kissé lehangoltan indult el a lépcsőn lefelé.  
  
A földszinten aztán kissé jobb kedvre derült, itt ugyanis sokkal érdekesebb látvány fogadta, mint az emeleten. A lépcső mellett nem sokkal, megtalálta a konyhába vezető utat, majd az abból nyíló kamrát is, ami telis-tele volt mindenféle étellel.  
  
Piton ilyen sokat tartózkodna itt? – csodálkozott el. Vagy lehet, hogy más is lakik a kúrián? Igaz, Harry eddig semmi erre utaló nyomot nem talált, de sosem lehetett tudni. Azt sem gondolta volna, hogy Piton háza ennyire világos és kellemes. Sőt, azt sem hitte, hogy egyáltalán Pitonnak van más lakhelye a roxforti pincén kívül. Így, ha jobban belegondolt, akkor a denevértől valami sötét, lepukkant kis zugot várt volna, nem egy nagy kúriát, birtokkal.  
  
Harry a konyhából aztán az étkezőbe jutott, ahol szintén hatalmas ablakokon keresztül gyönyörködhetett a kilátásban. Engedve a kísértésnek, odament az egyikhez, és kibámult a kis veteményeskertre, majd magában elmosolyodott. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Piton még kertészkedik is? Harry kezdte egyre jobban úgy érezni, hogy a férfi tartogat még számára meglepetéseket. Kicsit távolabb felfedezett néhány üvegházat is, olyasmit, mint amilyenek a Roxfortban is voltak, amelyekben nagy valószínűséggel gyógynövényeket termeszthettek, akárcsak Bimba professzor.  
  
Ezután Harry a nappali felé vette az irányt, ahol ismét alaposan körülnézett, de most sem talált semmi személyeset. Ugyanakkor észrevett egy ajtót, amit viszont megérkezésekor nem látott. Óvatosan benyitott, és egy kisebb társalgószerű helyiségbe jutott. A falakat és a padlót is sötét fa borította, és a nagy kandalló körül több karosszék valamint egy széles kanapé volt elrendezve, középen üveges dohányzóasztallal.  
  
A falak mentén több vitrines szekrényt látott, mindegyikben különböző műtárgyak, kardok, kések, ezüstműszerek, távcsövek pihentek gondosan elrendezve és elválasztva egymástól. Egy másik üvegszekrény mögött páncéldarabokat, különlegesen megmunkált fadobozokat és ősrégi kódexeket is talált. A helyiségnek nem volt ablaka. A kandalló fölötti falon viszont egy tájkép függött. Harry nem ismerte fel, melyik vidéket ábrázolhatta, de nagyon szépnek találta, és szívesen élt volna ott. Eltűnődött azon is, hogy vajon ez egy mágikus festmény lehetett-e, mikor szeme kicsit lejjebb kalandozva kiszúrt egy fotót a kandallópárkányon.  
  
Közelebb ment hozzá, és első ránézésre tudta, hogy ez mugli fénykép, amin egy gyönyörű nő pózolt a kamerának. Hosszan leomló fekete haja volt, és ugyanolyan fekete szemei. Harrynek valahonnan ismerősek voltak az arcvonásai, mintha már látta volna valahol, de nem tudott rájönni, hol. Szemöldökráncolva figyelte a képet, de bárhogy gondolkozott, nem jutott eszébe.  
Ugyanakkor enyhe szúrást érzett a mellkasában. Ezek szerint Pitonnak van vagy volt valakije. Biztos nagyon szeretheti, ha ez az egyetlen fénykép a házban.  
  
Elszakította a tekintetét a nő arcáról, majd halkan behúzva maga mögött az ajtót, sietősen elhagyta a szobát. Egyszeriben megmagyarázhatatlan szomorúság tört rá, de nem tudta volna az okát megmondani, hogy miért. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még sajnálni fogja Pitont, hogy nem lehet azzal, akit szeretett. Helyette összeházasították egy olyan szánalmas alakkal, mint ő.  
  
Harry ezek után gyorsan keresztülvágott a nappalin, majd a franciaajtón keresztül kilépett a széles teraszra. A látvány, ami elé tárult, egyenesen letaglózta őt, szájtátva nézett körbe. Amerre a szem ellátott, zöldellő mezők és magas hegyek ölelték körül a völgyet. Lenyűgözőnek találta.  
  
Hát ez az a vidék, amit a tájkép ábrázolt! Egyszerűen csodálatos! Harry közel s távol nem látott mást, csak az érintetlen természetet. Nem messze mintha egy kisebb erdőt is felfedezett volna, és egy patak csobogását is hallotta. Más lakóépület azonban nem volt a környéken, vagy ha mégis, akkor az elég messze helyezkedett el ahhoz, hogy ne lehessen látni, és ne zavarják egymást a szomszédok.  
  
Harry képzelete csak úgy szárnyalt, ahogy látta maga előtt, amint a seprűjén körberepüli a birtokot, és fentről csodálja ezt a lélegzetelállító látványt. Perceket töltött ezzel az álmodozással, mikor hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe. Térde keményen koppant a betonon, miközben próbálta visszanyerni önuralmát. Aztán amilyen gyorsan jött a kín, olyan gyorsan el is múlt. Voldemort dühös volt, de Harry biztosan tudta, hogy nem szerzett tudomást sem a helyzetéről, sem tartózkodási helyéről. Talán ildomos lenne szólnia Pitonnak.  
  
Ügyetlenül felkelt a földről, és bebotladozott a nappaliba. Harry nem érezte jól magát, szédült, és a mellkasában lévő szúrás is erősödött, így ahelyett, hogy a bájitalmester keresésére indult volna, inkább lerogyott a kanapéra. Csukott szemmel, mélyeket lélegezve próbált úrrá lenni a fájdalmon, ami rövid idő elteltével csökkenni is látszott, de még mindig émelygett. Nem szó szerinti rosszullét volt, hanem valami megmagyarázhatatlan érzés.  
  
Szerencsére Piton ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy végre előmerészkedjen a laborjából, és mikor meglátta Harryt a kanapén, sápadtan és kimerülve, azonnal hozzá sietett. Ahogy Harry megérezte maga mellett a férfit, mintha egy csapásra elvágták volna a rosszullétét, pontosan ugyanúgy, mint aznap reggel. Lehunyt szemmel élvezte a mágia megnyugtató vibrálását.  
  
– Potter – rázta meg egy kissé Piton őt, de mikor Harry nem felelt, hangosabban szólt rá – Potter! Nyisd ki a szemed!  
  
Harry beletörődő sóhaj kíséretében eleget tett a kérésnek. Piton a kanapé előtt térdelt, arca kiismerhetetlen volt, és mereven, elgondolkozva bámulta őt.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte, miközben felült.  
  
– Én is épp ezt akartam kérdezni – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Piton, majd helyet foglalt a szemben lévő karosszékben.  
  
Harry azon morfondírozott, hogy elmondja-e a professzornak, amit tapasztalt, vagy tartsa meg magának. Végül arra jutott, semmi értelme sincs titkolóznia, Piton úgyis rájön, ha akar.  
  
– Voldemort dühös – kezdte félénken. – Éreztem.  
  
– Víziód volt? – faggatta a bájitalmester. Piton teste alig láthatóan megfeszült.  
  
– Nem, csak éreztem, hogy mérges. Nem tartott sokáig – bizonygatta Harry eltökélten.  
  
– Mindig ennyire kimerít, ha érzékeled a Nagyúr hangulatait?  
  
– Öhm… nem – felelte bizonytalanul. – Most… most más volt – mondta, Piton pedig bólintott. – Miért fárasztott le most ennyire? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan.  
  
A bájitalmester nem válaszolt azonnal, szemével mintha felmérte volna Harry állapotát, majd higgadtan megszólalt.  
  
– Túl sokáig voltunk egymástól távol – felelte egykedvűen. – A bűbáj miatt az első három napban nem tanácsos ilyen hosszú időt külön tölteni, mivel a felek mágiája igényli a másik közelségét. Ha mégsem így történik, annak beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek.  
  
Harrynek rémlett valami ilyesmi, amit Dumbledore mondott még reggel, de az igazgató nem fejtette ki bővebben. Nem is gondolta, hogy ez ilyen kellemetlen lehet.  
  
– De hiszen maga zárkózott be a laborba! – vetette oda vádlón Harry.  
  
– Igen, Potter, mert bármilyen hihetetlen, de nekem dolgoznom kell, vannak fontosabb dolgok is…  
  
– Ezek szerint magát nem zavarta volna, ha meghalok!? – csattant fel Piton szavába vágva.  
  
– Tisztelet, Potter! – förmedt rá a bájitalmester. – Megint nem gondolkozol! Nem csak te érezted a közelség hiányát, hanem én is! – árulta el, majd kicsit higgadtabban folytatta. – Beismerem, nem figyeltem eléggé, és túl sok időt töltöttünk külön. Ugyanakkor határozottan nem haltál volna bele ennyibe.  
  
Harry megzavarodva meredt a tanárra; Piton beismerte, hogy hibázott? Nos, konkrétan nem, de majdnem, és ez nála már haladásnak számított. Egy ideig aztán mindketten csendben hallgattak, és miközben Piton mereven figyelte őt, a karját a karfán nyugtatta, hosszú ujjaival néha végigsimítva a fán. Harry állta a tekintetét egy darabig, de végül rájött, hogy a férfi így könnyen legilimentálhatja, és inkább másra fordította figyelmét.  
  
Tekintetét végighordozta a férfi arcán, alaposan megfigyelve a sötét, szépen ívelt szemöldököt, a nagy orrot, a vékony ajkakat. Idegesen nyelt egyet, ahogy Piton száját nézte, és hirtelen nagyon melege lett. Erős késztetést érzett, hogy most rögtön megérintse a férfit, de még mielőtt valami meggondolatlanságot tehetett volna, a tanár felállt, és a konyha felé vette az irányt.  
  
Harry nem merte követni, pedig ahogy a férfi eltávolodott, ismét kezdte rosszabbul érezni magát. Piton szerencsére nem időzött sokáig, hamarosan egy tálcát lebegtetve bukkant fel, rajta két csésze gőzölgő teával és néhány süteménnyel, amiket a dohányzóasztalra tett.  
  
– Szükséged van az energiára, szolgáld ki magad – intett a tálca felé.  
  
Harry elvette az egyik csészét, és jólesően belekortyolt a finom italba.  
  
– Köszönöm… tanár úr! – hálálkodott.  
  
Piton bólintott. Ezután csendben fogyasztották el a teát és a süteményeket, Harry pedig megállapította magában, hogy mennyire kellemes így eltölteni az időt.

***

Vacsoraidőhöz közeledve Harry felment a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön, és kicsit felfrissítse magát. Piton a teázás után ismét eltűnt a laborjában, Harry pedig az új kviddicses könyvével a nappaliban telepedett le. Bizonyos időközönként a férfi feljött, és ilyenkor együtt ültek csendben, majd a professzor ismét visszament dolgozni, de túl hosszú időre egyikőjük sem maradt egyedül. És ez Harrynek tökéletes meg is felelt így, igaz, az olvasás helyett szívesebben repült volna odakint, de mivel nem hozta magával a seprűjét, le kellett mondani erről a szórakozásról.  
  
Felmerült ugyan benne a gondolat, hogy megkérdezi Pitont, van-e seprűje, és kölcsönadná-e, de nem merte megkockáztatni a törékeny békéjük nyugalmát. Gyanította, a férfi nem örülne neki, ha odakint repkedne.

***

Harrynek, mikor belépett az étkezőbe, ínycsiklandozó illatok csapták meg az orrát. A férfi épp a terítéssel foglalatoskodott, és neki hirtelen bűntudata lett, hogy nem gondolt arra, hogy segítsen a tanárnak.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes vagy időben érkezni, Potter – szólalt meg enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában Piton, mikor meglátta őt. Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést, helyette inkább az asztalhoz sétált.  
  
– Segíthetek valamiben, uram? – kérdezte udvariasan, mire Piton szemöldöke a magasba ívelt.  
  
– Ha már így megkérdezted, fejezd be a terítést – mondta. – Addig én hozom a vacsorát. –Azzal a férfi kisietett a konyhába, Harry pedig a legjobb tudása szerint elrendezte az evőeszközöket és a tányérokat. Még szerencse, hogy Petunia néni mindig vele végeztette az ilyen munkákat, így legalább nem sül fel Piton előtt, hogy nem tudja, hogyan kell rendesen megteríteni. Épp hogy befejezte, a férfi kisvártatva kilépett a konyhaajtón, maga előtt lebegtetve az ételt. A tálak elegánsan ereszkedtek le az asztalra, és ők is leültek egymással szemben. Piton a terítéket szemlélve elismerően bólintott. – Ahogy elnézem, Potter, szakmát tévesztettél – jegyezte meg halkan, s szája a szokásos félmosolyra húzódott, miközben Harry szedett magának a levesből. – Pincérnek kellene tanulnod, nem varázslónak.  
  
Harry dacosan nézett a férfire, de eltökélte, hogy ezúttal nem fog belemenni a vitába. Az ínycsiklandozó vacsora amúgy is teljesen lefoglalta a figyelmét.  
  
– Ezt maga főzte… tanár úr? – kérdezte gyanakvóan, mikor már a levesét kanalazta.  
  
– Természetesen. Vagy esetleg látsz itt rajtunk kívül mást is? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Harry erre megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nagyon finom. – Piton csodálkozva meredt rá egy pillanatra, de Harry már ismét az ételre fordította a figyelmét. Valóban nagyon ízlett neki; újabb meglepetés volt, amit eddig nem tudott Pitonról elképzelni. Az étkezés hátralévő része aztán szótlanul telt, de mikor a desszerthez értek, Harry már nem bírta tovább a csendet, és kétségbeesetten keresett valami témát, amivel megtörhetné a hallgatást. – Mi az, amin dolgozik, tanár úr? – tette fel a kérdést félénken. – Úgy értem, most nincs iskola, vagy ilyesmi.  
  
Pitont váratlanul érhette a kérdés, mert egy percig úgy bámult Harryre, mintha annak két feje nőtt volna, de aztán közömbös hangon válaszolt.  
  
– Bájitalmester vagyok, Potter, nem csak tanítok. A roxforti gyengélkedőt és a Főnix Rendjét is én látom el bájitalokkal.  
  
– Ó… – csodálkozott el Harry. – Én… én ezt nem tudtam – dadogta kissé elpirulva, Piton pedig újfent felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Mégis mit gondoltál, a bájitalok csak a semmiből teremnek? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
– Nem, uram. Csak… nos… maga mindig is az SVK-t szerette volna tanítani, és csak azt hittem… érti – hebegte.  
  
– A kettő nem zárja ki egymást. Mindazonáltal szeretem a munkámat, még ha ez ilyen hihetetlen is a számodra – felelte egyszerűen.  
  
– Ó… értem, uram.  
  
Harry a villájával turkálta a süteményét, néha bekapva egy-egy falatot, miközben fél szemmel Pitont figyelte. A férfi kimért, elegáns mozdulattal kavargatta a teáját, mintha erőt akarna gyűjteni valamihez. Végül mikor megszólalt, hangja halk volt, és úgy tűnt, mérlegeli a szavakat.  
  
– A megváltozott körülményekre tekintettel úgy vélem, bizonyos formaságokat elhagyhatunk. – Harry értetlenkedve nézett rá. Piton mindig olyan körülményesen fogalmazott, és ez bosszantotta. – Arra célzok, Potter, hogy magunk között elhagyhatod a „tanár úr”, az „uram” és hasonló formális megszólításokat. Ugyanakkor társaságban és nyilvános helyen adnunk kell a látszatra mindaddig, amíg nem kerül napvilágra a mi… kapcsolatunk. Valamint az iskolában is elvárom ezt.  
  
– Khm… értem – motyogta Harry. – És akkor hogy szólítsam, uram? Öhm… bocsánat – pirult el kissé zavarában.  
  
– Szólíthatsz a keresztnevemen – válaszolta közönyösen Piton. – De a tiszteletlenséget továbbra sem tűröm el – tette még hozzá, majd felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Köszönöm – dünnyögte Harry, de kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Piton időközben pálcájával belebegtette a szennyes edényeket a konyhába, de Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy akár segíthetne is, így gyorsan felpattant helyéről, és a férfi után sietett. – Majd én elmosogatok – ajánlkozott előzékenyen.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel, csodálkozva nézett rá, és száját enyhe félmosolyra húzta.  
  
– Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá. Lehetőleg ne tégy kárt semmiben sem. Nekem még be kell fejeznem egy bájitalt – mondta, azzal otthagyta őt a konyhába.  
  
Harry hozzászokott már a házimunkához, ezért nem okozott neki különösebben gondot, hogy elmosogasson, végtére is Piton főzött, és ennyivel tartozott a férfinak. Egész délután és vacsorakor elviselhető volt közöttük a légkör, a tanár nem kötekedett vele szándékosan. Igaz, gúnyos volt, ugyanakkor legalább nem vesztek össze, mi több, Harry néha határozottan kellemesnek is érezte a társaságát.  
  
Biztos a _Kötelék_ teszi – mondogatta magában –, de sokkal jobban érezte magát, mikor Piton közel volt hozzá. Visszagondolt a délutáni eseményekre, amikor a férfi ott térdelt mellette, aztán az az érzés, amikor egymással szemben ültek. Harryt megint végigbizsergette, ahogy eszébe jutott.  
  
Amikor végzett a mosogatással, szinte kóvályogva ment fel a szobájába, hogy megmosakodjon. Nem vette észre, hogy ennyire elszaladt az idő, úgy tervezte, még egy kicsit sétál majd a szabadban, de már nem érzett elég erőt magában. Teleengedte a nagy kádat vízzel és illatos habfürdővel, majd jólesően beleereszkedett, és élvezte a megnyugtató fürdőt. Sose volt igazán alakalma az ilyesmikre. Dursley-éknél öt perc hideg vízzel való zuhany volt a jussa, a Roxfortban pedig csak a prefektusoknak volt külön medencéjük, ahol elnyújtózhatnak. Minden más diáknak pedig maradt a zuhany, habár ott olyan sokáig maradhatnak, amennyi ideig csak akarnak, és a meleg víz sem fogy ki soha.  
  
Harry úgy egyórás áztatás után kászálódott ki a vízből, kényelmesen megtörölközött, fogat mosott, de amikor kilépett az ajtón, majdnem felkiáltott ijedtében. Nem számított rá, hogy a bájitalmestert a szobájában fogja találni, őt pedig csak egy törülköző takarta, így zavartan álldogált egyik lábáról a másikra.  
  
– Már azt hittem, belefulladtál a vízbe – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
– Amint látja, nem – válaszolta Harry dacosan.  
  
– Csak azért jöttem, Potter, hogy figyelmeztesselek, nem biztos, hogy az éjszakát kibírjuk… távol egymástól – susogta, mire Harry teljesen elvörösödött. – Ha esetleg rosszul éreznéd magad a hiányom miatt – itt száját a szokásos félmosolyra húzta –, akkor engedélyezem, hogy használd a szobámat, és ott töltsd az éjszaka hátralévő részét. – Ezzel kifelé indult a szobából, de Harry hangja megállította őt az ajtóban.  
  
– És maga? – kérdezte kihívóan. – Maga nem fogja érezni a hiányomat?  
  
A férfi erre gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nekem magasabb a tűrésküszöböm, mint a tiéd – mondta, és magára hagyta a teljesen elvörösödött Harryt.  
  
Csak azért sem fog átmenni Piton szobájába, még ha nagyon rosszul érzi magát, akkor sem. Dühösen magára rángatta a pizsamáját, és bebújt az ágyba. Itt fog aludni, ki fogja bírni – győzködte magát Harry.  
  
Pár óra elteltével viszont már csak szenvedett, folyamatosan forgolódott az ágyban, zavarta minden, hol melege volt, hol fázott. Kétszer is kiment a mosdóba, hogy felfrissítse magát, de semmi nem segített. A mellkasa időközben elkezdett szúrni, és a feje is megfájdult. Végül megadta magát.  
  
Harry mogorván kelt fel, és kilépve az ajtón, Piton szobájához ment. Nem mert benyitni először, a férfi biztos már alszik, nem kéne felkeltenie. De ő mondta, hogy ha érzi a hiányát, akkor jöjjön át. Harry mély levegőt vett, majd kifújta, aztán megismételte párszor. Milyen griffendéles ő, hogy fél bemenni Piton szobájába? Újabb nagy levegő… és akkor kitárult az ajtó…

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történet értelmében a Kötelék rítusára eredetileg három nap állt a rendelkezésre, ez idő alatt a két fél mágiája elfogadja egymást, a vér és a test általi egyesülés útján pedig létrejön a kötésbűbáj.  
> Perselus és Harry különleges helyzetére való tekintettel Dumbledore választotta azt a megoldást, melyben a vér és test egyesülése egy különleges bájitallal oldható meg.  
> A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium az elmúlt évszázadban, a visszaélések visszaszorítása érdekében, bevezette a kötésbűbájok házassághoz kötődő törvényét.  
> Köteléket máshogyan is létre lehet hozni két vagy több személy között, de ezek már sötét varázslatnak minősülnek, és tiltottak.


	4. Kihívások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus megpróbálnak békésen meglenni egymás mellett…

Piton ott állt fekete selyempizsamában, kezében a pálcájával, és közömbös tekintettel mérte végig őt.  
  
– Bejössz még ma, Potter, vagy itt akarsz állni egész éjszaka? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Harry nem felelt, csak tett egy lépést befelé, míg Piton utat engedett neki, és ő ott találta magát a tanár szobájában. Halkan kifújta a benntartott levegőt, miközben a férfi becsukta az ajtót, és az egyik ágyhoz sétált.  
  
A szobában csak néhány halvány fényű lámpa szolgáltatta a kevés világosságot, de Harry így is láthatta, hogy ez a lakosztály sem sokban különbözik a többitől, leszámítva talán azt a néhány személyes tárgyat, aminek ki tudta venni a halvány körvonalait. Itt is kellemes mahagóni bútorok voltak, és meleg szőnyeg borította a padlót, de színeit tekintve úgy látta, hogy a barna és a zöld dominál – hát persze, hiszen a férfi mardekáros. Majdnem elmosolyodott erre a gondolatra.  
  
Harry megfigyelte, hogy két ágy van, tehát a tanár feltehetően felkészült arra, hogy ő át fog jönni. Ennek ellenére roppant kínosan érezte magát, és idegesen toporgott ott, ahol megállt. Piton ránézett, kérdőn felvonva egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán nem felel meg valami a kényes igényeidnek? – kérdezte epésen.  
  
– Nem… öhm… minden megfelelő – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Nyugodtan lefeküdhetsz az ágyra, nem harap – gúnyolódott tovább Piton.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd lassan odasétált a másik ágyhoz – ahhoz, amelyik távolabb volt az ablaktól –, és befészkelte magát a takaró alá, a szemüvegét pedig a komódra tette. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, ugyanakkor rettentő zavarban is volt, amiért a férfival egy hálószobán osztoztak, és csupán alig másfél méter választotta el a két ágyat, amiben feküdtek. Ezért hátat fordított Pitonnak, és teljesen magára húzta a takarót.  
  
Hallotta, hogy a férfi is lefekszik, és eloltja a lámpákat. Harry szinte már várta az ütemes horkolást, de az nem jött, ez pedig eszébe juttatta, hogy ezúttal nem Ronnal alszik. Ezek szerint Piton csendes alvótárs, gondolta magában. Óvatosan megfordult, nehogy felébressze a másikat, és a gyér fényben egy darabig Piton hátának körvonalait bámulta.  
  
Harryt megint elöntötte az a furcsa forróság, ahogy a férfit nézte, és már majdnem dühösen hanyatt vágódott, de még idejében visszafogta magát. Képtelen volt rendezni magában ezeket az ellentétes érzéseket, amik ostromolták, és a bájitalmester viselkedésén sem tudott kiigazodni. Mintha kicsit elviselhetőbb lett volna, mint eddig; habár voltak gúnyos beszólásai, nem szükségszerűen volt utálatos. Sőt, néha már egész kedvesnek tűnt, és több ízben is kellemes társaságként viselkedett. Harry pedig továbbra is arrafelé nézve, amerre Piton aludt, szép lassan álomba szenderült ezekkel a gondolatokkal.

***

Harry kies, szűk sötét folyosón futott… illetve futott volna, ha a lábai engedelmeskednek neki, ám hiába is próbált sietni, végtagjai ólomnehéznek bizonyultak. Mintha csak mugli lassított felvételt figyelne, ahogy testével nekifeszült a lépésnek. Maga mögött már hallotta a hangokat. _Halálfalók!_ Igyekeznie kellett, már csak pár méter választotta el az ajtótól. Nem tudta, mi van mögötte, csak azt, hogy odaát biztonságban lesz. Érezte. Újra nekifeszült, hogy tovább menjen, és már sikerült is neki néhány lépést megtennie, mikor a halálfalók beérték.  
  
Az ajtó azonban ekkor kitárult, és Harry felismerte mögötte az arcnélküli lányt. A kezét nyújtotta felé, de a lányalak még túl messze volt. Az egyik csuklyás alak viszont ekkor rávetette magát Harryre, és bár ő kapálózott, hogy szabaduljon, a halálfaló erősen tartotta őt. Harry azonban nem adta fel, továbbra is küzdött, és az egyik mozdulat következtében lerántotta a csuklyát a másik fejéről, hogy aztán megdöbbenve lássa, hogy az nem más, mint Piton…  
  
És ekkor felébredt. Harry szaporán szedte a levegőt, alig fogta fel, hogy csak álom volt az előbbi. Vagy mégsem? Ijedten tapasztalta, hogy Piton tényleg erősen fogja őt, miközben egyfolytában szólongatja, de neki csak most jutott el a tudatáig a férfi hangja.  
  
– Potter! Potter, válaszolj! – rázogatta.  
  
Harry zavartan ült fel, és próbálta lecsillapítani hevesen dobogó szívét. A tanár kissé hátrébb húzódott, hogy helyet adjon neki, de nem kelt fel az ágyról, és továbbra is fogta a karjait.  
  
– Felébredtél? – kérdezte, Harry pedig bólintott. – Rémálom? – tudakolta, mire újabb bólintás volt a felelet. Piton egyik kezével kisimította Harry homlokából a hajat, közben ellenőrizve, nincs-e láza. Megnyugtatónak érezte a férfi kezének melegét, és kissé beledőlt az érintésbe. Piton egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd óvatos mozdulattal maga felé döntötte őt, Harry pedig azonnal nekidőlt a mellkasának. Arcát belefúrta a selyempizsama anyagába, és mélyeket lélegezve magába itta a bájitalmester illatát. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy Pitonnak ilyen jó illata van. Kicsit fűszeres, gyógynövényes, és mintha a mandarin aromáját is érezte volna. Igazán megnyugtató volt. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte rekedten a férfi.  
  
– Ühüm – jött a felelet Harrytől, és még jobban hozzábújt.  
  
Piton óvatosan körülölelte karjával a kisebb testet, másik kezével pedig lassan simogatta a hátát. Harry egyre álmosabbnak érezte magát, pedig annyira jólesett neki a törődés, amit kapott, és most az sem érdekelte, hogy a denevér volt az, aki dédelgette. Nem akart még visszaaludni. Újra érezte a jóleső melegséget a mellkasában, és Piton mágiájának vibrálását is.  
  
– Kérsz bájitalt? – kérdezte csendesen a tanár, feleletet viszont már nem kapott rá, mert Harry szép lassan elaludt.  
  
Még érezte, ahogy óvatosan hanyatt döntik és betakarják, de aztán végképp elnyelte őt a jótékony sötétség.

***

Harry másnap kipihenten ébredt. Megpróbált emlékezni az éjszakai álmára, de bárhogy is erőltette az agyát, nem jutott eszébe semmi. Pedig maga az érzés megvolt benne, hogy rémálma volt, és utána… Utána Piton vigasztalta. Harry szemei elkerekedtek erre az emlékképre. Nem! Biztos csak álmodta. Igen. Ez volt a „rémálom”.  
  
Félig vakon tapogatta ki a szemüvegét, de mikor kitisztult a látása, kellett neki pár perc, mire rájött, hogy hol is van. Gyorsan felmérve a terepet, Harry megállapította, hogy Piton már nem volt a szobában, aminek őszintén örült. Az ágya szépen bevetve, a függönyök pedig csak annyira voltak behúzva, hogy árnyékot vessenek az ő ágyára. Harry gyorsan felkelt, és mivel a pálcáját előző este a saját szobájában hagyta, jobb híján saját kezűleg igazította meg az ágyneműt. Nem lett olyan szép, mint a másik, de megteszi – gondolta.  
  
Pár perccel később Harry már a zuhany alatt áztatta magát, miközben ezzel egyidejűleg fogat is mosott. Miután végzett a törülközéssel, gyorsan magára kapta a ruháját, és a nappali felé vette az irányt. Útközben megállapította, hogy igencsak elaludt, és későre jár az idő; az állóóra fél tízet ütött. Eltűnődött, vajon Piton miért nem ébresztette fel. Ahogy belépett az étkezőbe, a férfi épp akkor állt fel az asztaltól, kezében egy üres csészével és az aznapi újsággal.  
  
– Épp most akartam menni, hogy felébresszelek – jegyezte meg Piton közönyösen. Harry elcsodálkozott, hogy a férfi nem is mérges rá, de vajon miért?  
  
– Bocsánat, amiért elaludtam – szabadkozott gyorsan.  
  
– A konyhában találsz még szendvicset és teát, szolgáld ki magad – felelte a férfi, azzal elindult az ajtó felé, de Harry hangja megállította.  
  
– Öhm… ma is a laborban fog dolgozni, uram? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Piton felvonta egyik sötét szemöldökét, és Harrynek leesett, hogy hogyan szólította az imént. – Sajnálom… még nem szoktam meg – magyarázkodott, mire a férfi bólintott.  
  
– A kérdésedre válaszolva, igen, Potter, sajnos nekem nincs annyi szabadidőm, mint egyeseknek – gúnyolódott, és mielőtt Harry visszavághatott volna, sietős léptekkel elhagyta a helyiséget.  
  
– Undok denevér – dörmögte maga elé, majd bement a konyhába, hogy elfogyassza kései reggelijét.

***

Harry a délelőttöt végigunatkozta. Piton félóránként feljött a laborjából, de csak öt perceket töltöttek együtt, aztán ment is vissza az üstjeihez, Harry pedig nem értette, miért zavarja őt ez ennyire. Habár lehozta a kviddics könyvét a nappaliba, de mégsem tudott rendesen az olvasásra koncentrálni. Végül kimerészkedett a teraszra, és ott nézelődött egy kicsit. Nem akart messzire menni, nem tudta a fél órába mennyi férne bele, így csak körbesétálta a házat, és ismételten megállapította magában, hogy az bizony nem csak belülről tűnik nagynak, hanem kívülről is az.  
  
Az épület háromszintes volt – ő még nem járt a második emeleten sem –, minden oldalon hatalmas ablakokkal. A falakon több helyen is borostyán futott végig, amit Harry nagyon szépnek és különlegesnek talált. Hátul rábukkant egy kisebb csűrre és néhány melléképületre; úgy gondolta, Piton raktárnak használhatja azokat. A ház közelében mindenfelé gyümölcsfákba botlott, és az üvegházakban meglepetésére nem csak mágikus növényeket látott, hanem néhány ládában déli gyümölcsöket és fűszernövényeket is.  
  
Elgondolkozott azon, hogy Piton tulajdonképpen milyen ember is lehet valójában. Harrynek volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy talán egyáltalán nem olyan, mint amilyennek ezidáig hitte. Itt volt például ez a birtok, amit sokkal inkább egy nemesi család tulajdonának tudna elképzelni, nem pedig egy magányos bájitaltan tanárénak. Vagy nem is annyira magányos? Végül is fogalma sem volt, hogy Pitonnak van-e családja vagy nincs. Most jött rá, hogy valójában semmit nem tud a férfiról.  
  
Harry az egész házban csak azt az egy fényképet látta, de ahogy megint arra gondolt, hogy az a nő fontos a tanárnak, elszorult a szíve. Fenébe ezekkel az érzésekkel! Egyáltalán miért zavarja őt ez? Szívesen mondta volna, hogy Piton neki senkije sem, de elég volt csak ránézni az ujján csillogó karikagyűrűre, máris rájött, hogy nem így van.  
  
Mégis mit kezdjen ezzel a helyzettel? Annyira tanácstalan volt. Piton a házastársa volt, de egyáltalán nem viselkedett ehhez mérten egyikőjük sem, és Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy miért is dühítette őt ez annyira. Örülnie kellett volna, hogy a tanár nem kényszeríti olyanra, amit ő nem akart – legalábbis eddig nem tette. Valahol mélyen mégis bántotta őt ez a felszínes hozzáállás. A miértjét továbbra sem értette, talán csak kétségbeesetten vágyott arra, hogy tartozzon valakihez, még ha az az utálatos bájitalmester is volt.  
  
Harry erre a gondolatra aztán dühösen csörtetett vissza a házba, ahol Piton már láthatóan várta őt. Leült a tanárral szembeni karosszékbe, és mogorván bámult maga elé. Nemcsak a férfire haragudott, hanem saját magára is, mert ennyire össze volt zavarodva.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter! Méltóztattál előkerülni? – kérdezte epésen Piton. – Már tíz perce téged várlak.  
  
Harry villámló tekintettel nézett a férfira, hiszen nem arról volt szó, hogy bárhova mehet a birtokon?  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy szobafogságra vagyok ítélve – vetette oda flegmán. Már nem érdekelte, hogy hogyan viselkedik.  
  
– Vigyázz a szádra! – emelte fel a hangját. – Nem tűröm ezt a tiszteletlen hangnemet.  
  
– Maga sem tisztel engem – morogta Harry. – Azt mondta, bárhová mehetek a birtokon belül.  
  
Piton láthatóan erős önuralommal tartotta vissza magát attól, hogy kiabáljon.  
  
– Emlékszem, mit mondtam, de azt úgy gondoltam, hogy előtte szólsz nekem – felelte a tanár kioktató hangon, miközben karba tett kézzel ült, éjfekete tekintetét le sem véve róla.  
  
– És mégis hogy szólhattam volna, ha nem mehetek a labor közelébe se? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten.  
  
Piton összehúzott szemmel nézett rá, Harry pedig meg sem próbálta elrejteni feldúltságát.  
  
– Mi történt, Potter? – kérdezte aztán egy sóhaj kíséretében. Harry meglepődött ugyan egy pillanatra, és elfordította a fejét, de azért mégis válaszolt.  
  
– Nem történt semmi.  
  
Pitont azonban nem lehetett ilyen könnyen becsapni, és Harry amúgy sem tudott rendesen füllenteni.  
  
– Nem szeretem a hazugságot.  
  
– Nem hazudok! – kiabált rá Pitonra.  
  
– Fékezd magad! – emelte fel ismét a hangját a bájitalmester. – Nem tudom, mi bajod van, Potter, de fejezd be ezt a hisztit. – Harry közbe akart vágni, de Piton nem törődött vele. – Amint mondtam, bárhová mehetsz a birtokon belül, de azt hittem, van annyi eszed, hogy szólsz, mielőtt elhagyod a házat. Nem hiszem, hogy annyira sürgős volt kimenekülnöd innen, hogy nem bírtad volna megvárni, amíg feljövök a laborból. – Harry forrt a dühtől, de erre nem tudott mit visszavágni. Összeszorított szájjal elbámult a tanár mellett, miközben a férfi azt találgatta, mi baja lehet. Percekig ültek csendben, mikor a bájitalmester halkan megszólalt. – Elmondod, mi zaklatott fel?  
  
Harry enyhe gyanakvással nézett a tanárra, nem értette, mégis miért érdekli hirtelen Pitont az, hogy őt mi bántja? Ez idáig sosem izgatta őt ez a kérdés. Sőt mi több, mindig is egy hőskomplexusos bajkeverőnek tartotta Harryt. Talán ebben is Dumbledore keze van, őt pedig túlságosan is felzaklatta a férfi viselkedésének ilyen hirtelen megváltozása.  
  
– Miért kérdezi?  
  
– Csak kíváncsi vagyok – válaszolta Piton egyszerűen.  
  
– Magát sose érdekelte, hogy mi van velem, most mégis kíváncsi rá. Miért? – kérdezte feltámadó dühvel.  
  
– Amint te is észrevetted, megváltoztak a körülmények…  
  
– Nem, nem vettem észre! – vágott a szavába indulatosan. – Lehet, hogy most nem köt belém lépten-nyomon, de ugyanúgy semmibe vesz.  
  
– Mit szeretnél, Potter? Rajongjalak netán körbe én is? – sziszegte Piton. Kezdett ő is dühbe gurulni.  
  
– Utálom, ha körberajongnak – suttogta Harry.  
  
Piton átható tekintettel nézett rá, Harry pedig kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni. Már nem igazán emlékezett, miért is lett olyan dühös. Piton a maga módján próbált emberien viselkedni vele, ő meg ilyen gyerekesen viselkedett cserébe.  
  
– Tehát…? – unszolta a tanár.  
  
– Nem történt semmi… csak… még furcsa nekem ez a helyzet – felelte halkan.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak, nem csak te érzel így. Ugyanakkor úgy vélem, képesek leszünk kezelni a helyzetet.  
  
Harry erre a kijelentésre a tanár felé pillantott, aki még mindig ugyanolyan kiismerhetetlen arccal, és karba tett kézzel ült. Mit meg nem adott volna azért, ha ebben a pillanatban tudja, mire gondol a férfi. Jó hasznát vehetné most annak, ha rendelkezne azzal a legilimencia tudással, amivel Piton is.  
  
– Gondolja? – kérdezte Harry, és zavarában a pulóver ujjával kezdett játszani.  
  
– Meg kell próbálnunk, nincs más választásunk – felelte higgadtan Piton. – Most már az én felelősségem vagy.  
  
– Hogy érti ezt? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
  
– Úgy, hogy nekem, mint családfőnek kötelességem megteremteni számodra és a _család_ számára az anyagi jólétet. Továbbá gondoskodnom kell rólad, vigyázni és óvni a becsületedet és az életedet – felelte Piton. – Én képviselem a családot, és nekem kell vállalnom a felelősséget érted.  
  
– Miért maga a családfő? Mert maga a „férfi” ebben a házasságban? – csattant fölháborodottan Harry.  
  
Piton egy röpke pillanatig értetlen arcot vágott, de végül megértette, mire céloz, és erélyes hangon válaszolt.  
  
– Azért én vagyok a családfő, mert én vagyok az idősebb és a tapasztaltabb is. Felejtsd el a mugli-féle előítéleteidet.  
  
Harry nem tudott ezzel vitába szállni, hiszen nem is nagyon volt előtte családpélda. Dursleyéknél ő nem számított családtagnak, a gondoskodásuk is kimerült annyiban, hogy ételt és fedélt adtak neki. Továbbá sose volt még szerencséje azonos nemű házaspárokhoz, így fogalma sem volt, hogy közöttük miként is mennek a dolgok.  
  
– És akkor most már mindent csak a maga engedélyével csinálhatok? – tette fel a kérdést, ami a leginkább érdekelte, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy választ akar kapni.  
  
– Bizonyos értelemben, igen – válaszolta Piton.  
  
– De hát már nagykorú vagyok! – ellenkezett Harry. Lehet, hogy Ronnak tényleg igaza volt, és ezentúl Piton minden lépést ellenőrizni fogja, és eltiltja majd mindentől, amit szeret? Erre a gondolatra teljesen megrettent.  
  
– A varázslóvilágban igen, de a mugliknál…  
  
– Miért számít a muglik törvénye? – vágott a szavába Harry.  
  
Piton mérgesen nézett rá, nem szerette, ha a szavába vágnak.  
  
– Gondolkozz, Potter! Ha kitudódik a mi kis frigyünk, a Minisztérium nem fogja szó nélkül eltűrni, hogy a kis Kiválasztott hozzáment egy volt halálfalóhoz – sziszegte Piton. – Minden létező eszközt bevet majd, hogy érvényteleníttessék a házasságot.  
  
– De hát… ott a _Kötelék_ …– hebegte Harry.  
  
– Arról nem szabad tudomást szereznie senkinek sem. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr rájön, oda az előnyünk. Amíg lehet, addig titokban kell tartanunk mind a _Köteléket_ , mind a házasságot.  
  
Ez így érthető volt Harrynek. Most lépéselőnyben voltak Voldemorttal szemben, de ismerte a Minisztériumot, és mióta kikiáltották a Kiválasztottnak, a miniszter mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy maga mellé állítsa őt. Scrimgeour se volt sokkal jobb, mint Caramel, csak ravaszabb, mint az elődje. Viszont a mugli világban ő még egyáltalán nem számított nagykorúnak, csapott belé a felismerés.  
  
– Uram…– kezdte, de rögtön rájött, hogy mit mondott – elnézést… szóval a mugli törvények szerint én még nem vagyok nagykorú – hadarta ijedten.  
  
Piton szája cinkos félmosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Az igazgató úr már megtette a megfelelő lépéseket – mondta önelégülten, miközben lassan felállt a karosszékből. – A rokonaid aláírtak egy nyilatkozatot, amiben lemondanak rólad.  
  
Harry meglepődve bámult rá.  
  
– Kinek a javára? – kérdezte zavartan.  
  
– Az enyémre – jött a kihívó felelet.  
  
Azzal Piton kisétált a nappaliból, és magára hagyta a megilletődött Harryt.

***

A nap hátralévő részében Harry végig a kialakult helyzeten gondolkozott. A fejlemények szerint akkor többet nem kell visszamennie Dursley-ékhez. Régebben nagyon várta ezt, hogy végre a maga ura lehessen, de abba nem gondolt bele, hogyha ténylegesen eljön az idő, mihez kezd majd.  
  
Persze, megvolt az álom, hogy majd auror legyen Ronnal együtt, de ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor be kellett vallania, hogy ezt sosem gondolta annyira véresen komolyan. Hogy is tehetné, mikor itt volt Voldemort, és nem tudja, túlélheti-e a végső összecsapást vagy sem.  
  
Mióta az eszét tudta, és bekerült a varázslóvilágba, Voldemort mindig az élete része volt, elég nehezen tudta elképzelni azt, hogy milyen lehet nélküle. Nyugalomban, békességben élni. Eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon most több az esélye arra, hogy ő kerüljön ki győztesen a harcból, vagy még így is kevés lesz az ereje.  
  
És ott volt még Piton is, és az egész _Kötelék–Házasság_ kérdése. Hermione elmagyarázta Harrynek a varázslat lényegét. A _Kötelék_ jóvoltából nagyban megnő a túlélési esélyük. Ha a mágiájuk elfogadja egymást, akkor jóval nagyobb erő állhat rendelkezésükre, de ami a legfontosabb, életveszély esetén képesek bizonyos ideig életben tartani a másikat. Mindaddig, amíg egymás közelében maradnak, sokkal nagyobb az esélyük túlélni egy esetleges támadást, mint a _Kötelék_ nélkül. Voldemort is ezért akarta – és akarja továbbra is – elrabolni őt.  
  
Ugyanakkor ezt feltétlenül titokban kellett tartaniuk, viszont Piton azt is megmondta, hogy nem fogja elhanyagolni a kötelességét, és gondoskodni fog róla, Harryről. Ennek gondolatára kicsit megborzongott, és szorosabban ölelte körbe magát, ahogy ott ült a szobája ablakában, és kifelé bámult, gyönyörködve a táj szépségében.  
  
Most először gondolt arra, hogy milyen lenne itt élni, Pitonnal. Vendégül látná a barátait és a Rendtagokat, repülne a nagy térben, és kviddicset játszhatnának Ronnal és a többi Weasley fiúval. Meleg nyári estéken pedig a gyümölcsös fái alatt vacsorázhatnának.  
  
Harry szívesen elábrándozott volna még egy darabig, de merengéséből az óra csipogása ébresztette fel, mely a vacsoraidőt jelezte. Gyorsan lepattant az ablakból, és már futott is az étkezőbe. Csúszva fékezett le az asztal előtt, ahol Piton épp az aznapi fogásokat helyzete el. Az érkezésére csak felhúzta egyik szépen ívelt szemöldökét, de nem tett megjegyzést Harry belépőjére.  
  
A vacsora első fele csendesen telt. Harry újfent megállapította, hogy Piton remek szakács, majdnem olyan jó, mint Mrs. Weasley. Már a második fogásnál tartottak, mikor Piton hirtelen megszólalt.  
  
– Szükséged lenne néhány új ruhára. – Harry a férfi megjegyzésére majdnem félrenyelte a falatot, és zavartan bámult a professzorra. Piton szemléltetésképpen a kinyúlt pulóvere ujjára mutatott. – Nem járhatsz tovább ilyen szakadt és kinyúlt holmikban. Még Weasley-ék is ápoltabbnak néznek ki nálad. Ha az Abszol úton járunk, veszünk neked néhány új ruhát – folytatta kimérten.  
  
Harry teljesen elpirult ennek hallatán, és úgy érezte, muszáj szabadkoznia.  
  
– Még nem volt időm bevásárolni, mert eddig mindig be voltam zárva nyáron – magyarázta. Persze amikor lehetősége volt, mindig vett magának ezt-azt, de a ruhatára még így is igencsak bővítésre szorult. Piton bólintott.  
  
– Amikor megyünk a tankönyveidet beszerezni, útba ejtünk néhány üzletet is. Nem szeretném, ha az emberek azt látnák, hogy több számmal nagyobb ruháid vannak, és ezáltal azt hihetnék, hogy nem gondoskodom rólad megfelelően.  
  
– Nem is tudnak rólunk… – dünnyögte Harry.  
  
– Lehet, hogy most még nem tudják, de idővel minden bizonnyal ki fog derülni.  
  
– Oké, megértettem. Majd megkérem Billt, hogy vegyen ki a széfemből pénzt – motyogta halkan, mire Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Ki mondta, hogy neked kell fizetni? – kérdezte kihívóan, Harry pedig felkapta a fejét erre a megjegyzésre.  
  
– Van pénzem, nincs szükségem arra, hogy maga fizessen! – vetette oda indulatosan.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod. – Piton ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, de Harry gyanakvóan méregette a tanárt, aki figyelmét a vacsorájára fordította, mit sem törődve az ő bámulásával. A férfi mardekáros volt, méghozzá a legravaszabb fajtából, és mégis ilyen könnyen beleegyezett? Jobb lesz, ha odafigyel, gondolta Harry, épp elég meglepetés érte már őt. Az étkezés befejeztével Harry ismét magára vállalta a mosogatást, mint mindig, mióta itt voltak. Piton kifelé menet még bement a konyhába, hogy váltson vele néhány szót. – Úgy vélem, Potter, szükségtelen eljátszani azt, amit tegnap – kezdte, miközben a talárját igazgatta magán. – Ha végeztél a fürdéssel és egyéb tennivalóiddal, nyugodtan átjöhetsz a lakosztályomba, hogy ott töltsd az éjszakát – mondta, majd sietősen távozott.

***

Harry ezúttal rövidebb ideig áztatta magát, pedig szíve szerint órákat töltött volna a nagy kádban. Annyira jólesett neki ez a kényelem, ugyanakkor nem akarta Pitont sem tovább várakoztatni. Lehet, hogy a férfi korán szeretett volna lefeküdni, és nem lenne jó, ha felébresztené, miközben átmegy a szobájába. Mikor végzett, gyorsan belebújt a pizsamájába, felkapta a pálcáját, és kopogtatott a szemközti szoba ajtaján.  
  
– Szabad! – hallotta Piton hangját.  
  
Harry lassan lenyomta a kilincset, és benyitott. A férfi épp zuhanyozáshoz készülődhetett, mert már nem volt rajta a talárja, csak egy ing és egy fekete nadrág.  
  
– Visszajöhetek később – mondta, és már csukta is volna az ajtót, de Piton utána szólt.  
  
– Gyere be, Potter, nem szükséges odakint várnod, amíg letusolok – közölte, majd nagy léptekkel keresztülszelte a helyiséget, és eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
  
Harry odasétált ahhoz az ágyhoz, ahol tegnap is aludt, lefeküdt rá, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a takaró alatt. Kicsit elpirult, ha arra gondolt, milyen jól érzi magát itt, a tanár közelében. De aztán megrázta a fejét, és ráfogta a bűbájra.  
  
Piton jó félórát töltött a fürdőben, és mikor kijött, csak a fekete selyem pizsamáját viselte, afölött pedig egy köntöst, amit nem húzott teljesen össze. Haja nedves volt még a mosástól, és hátrasimítva egészen előkelőnek tetszett a férfi tőle. Harry majdnem elnevette magát, mikor arra gondolt, hogy mennyit csúfolják a háta mögött Pitont a zsíros haja miatt, és eszébe jutott Sirius egyik vicce is. Ha tudnák, hogy a professzor valójában igenis törődik a külsejével, eléggé meglepődnének. De ha így van, mégis miért néz ki néha annyira ápolatlannak?  
  
Ahogy Harry így eltűnődött, rájött, hogy Pitont általában mindig a laborban látja, és tapasztalatból tudta, hogy egy többórás bájitalfőzést követően ők is elég megviselten szoktak előkerülni a pincéből. És ez semmi ahhoz képest, amikor gyógynövénytanról sárosan és büdösen szabadulnak ki. Talán át kéne értékelnie kicsit a tanári munkát.  
  
Időközben Piton elrendezte a ruháit az egyik szekrényben, és egy könyvvel a kezében tért vissza. Ahogy elhaladt Harry ágya mellett, orrát megcsapta Piton tusfürdőjének illata, és a levegő egy pillanatra bennrekedt a tüdejében. A férfinak nagyon jó illata volt, teljesen megbabonázta Harryt. Gyorsan hátat fordított Pitonnak, és úgy tett, mint aki aludni készül.  
  
– Feltételezem, nem fog zavarni, ha én még olvasok egy kicsit – hallotta meg Piton hangját.  
  
– Nem, csak nyugodtan – felelte elpirulva.

***

Harry képtelen volt még elaludni. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy ilyen korán ágyban legyen, Ronnal rendszerint késő éjszakába menően beszélgettek, vagy épp Hermione társaságában tanultak a klubhelyiségben.  
  
Ráadásul a gondolatai egyfolytában Piton körül jártak. Ha nem a férfi különösen „kedves” viselkedésén merengett, akkor a furcsa érzéseit elemezgette, amik két napja folyamatosan ostromolták, és minél közelebb volt a férfihez, annál erősebben érezte őket. Egész nap a bájitalmesterre gondolt, és most itt volt tőle alig pár lépésre, és mennyei illata volt, ami észveszejtően hatott Harry érzékeire. Majdnem felnyögött a gondolatra, hogy kicsit közelebbről érezze Pitont, ugyanakkor meg is rémült ezektől a gondolatoktól. Biztos kezd becsavarodni, más magyarázat nincs erre.  
  
Már éjfél után járt az idő, és Harry még mindig ébren volt, mikor nem bírta tovább, és egyszerűen felült az ágyon. Piton már az igazak álmát aludta, de ő képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek.  
  
Lassan felállt, és odasétált a férfi ágyához, majd óvatosan feltérdelt rá. Piton szinte azonnal felült, ami megijesztette Harryt, és ha képes lett volna a józan gondolkodásra, azonnal kiszaladt volna a szobából, félve a férfi haragjától.  
  
De valami egyszerűen nem engedte, hogy az eszére hallgasson.  
  
– Mi csinálsz, Potter? – jött a halk kérdés. Piton hangja rekedt volt, Harry pedig meglepődött, hogy a férfi nem átkozta el azonnal.  
  
– Én csak… – kezdte, de már nem tudta, mit akart mondani.  
  
Egyik kezét lassan felemelte, és végigsimított Piton arccsontján. Ujjaival finoman simogatta végig a férfi nyakát, mire Piton kissé felnyögött, és egyik erős kezét ráhelyezte Harry derekára. Harry szemei elködösödtek a vágytól, és érezte, ahogy a vér az ágyékába tódul. Annyira kívánta a férfit.  
  
Kissé megdőlt, arcát a férfi nyakához nyomta, kezével pedig végigszántott a haján. Piton hatalmas kezei is felfedezőútra indultak az ő testén, lassan haladva bekúszott a pizsamafelső alá, és rátalálva az érzékeny mellbimbókat kezdte ingerelni. Harry halkan felnyögött az érzéstől, miközben a férfi a füle tövét kezdte csókolgatni. Harry szíve hevesen dübörgött a mellkasában, ahogy tűrte, hogy Piton a testével játsszon.  
  
A tanár lassan végignyalogatta a nyakát, le egészen a kulcscsontjáig, majd vissza fel a torkán át, míg el nem érte az állát. Akkor lecsapott Harry szájára, és ő azonnal utat engedett a férfi nyelvének. Érzéki csókban forrtak össze, miközben Piton keze folyamatosan simogatta a pizsamafelső alatt a bőrét, ő pedig igyekezett még közelebb bújni hozzá. Nyelvük táncot járt, ahogy Piton irányította a csókot.  
  
Harry még sosem érzett így, még sose csókolták őt ilyen szenvedéllyel. Ami Chóval történt, szinte szánalmasnak hatott emellett, amit most Piton művelt vele. Egész teste bizsergett, és ő annyira akarta, hogy a férfi többet tegyen vele.  
  
A bájitalmester közben megszakította a csókot, és újfent a nyakára irányította a figyelmét. Ahogy egyre lejjebb haladt, miközben vadul simogatták egymást, Harry csak sóhajtozni volt képes, és hangosabban felnyögni, mikor a férfi néha bele-beleharapott a húsába.  
  
– Perselus… – nyöszörgött Harry, és arcát beletemette a Piton hajába.  
  
Ágyéka csak úgy lüktetett, és nem tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne dörgölőzzön Pitonhoz. A férfi felnyögött, ahogy megérezte Harry merevedését.  
  
– Harry… – morogta olyan hangon a férfi, ami egyenesen Harry ágyékára hatott, aki erre még jobban hozzányomta magát. – Harry… – rugaszkodott neki újra – ezt… muszáj… abbahagynunk… – nyögte rekedten a bájitalmester.  
  
– Miért, Perselus? – sóhajtotta Harry – Annyira kívánlak… – Bizonyításképpen még erősebben kapaszkodott a férfibe, miközben a fülét nyalogatta.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg újra Piton, immáron erélyesebben. – Kérlek…  
  
Harry zavartan emelte fel a fejét, hogy Piton szemébe nézhessen. Mindketten nehezen szedték a levegőt, de Harrynek esze ágában sem volt leállni. Akarta Pitont, szüksége volt rá, szerette volna ölelni… és még többet kapni a férfiből. A tanár azonban már képes volt uralkodni magán, és eltolta őt magától, majd gyorsan felállt, hogy az ajtó felé induljon. Harry csalódottan bámult utána. Piton megállt az ajtóban, de nem fordult meg, úgy beszélt.  
  
– Ezt… nem lett volna szabad – mondta rekedten, és mélyeket sóhajtva próbált úrrá lenni a testén. – Ha szükségét érzed annak, hogy könnyíts magadon… használd a fürdőszobát – mutatott abba az irányba, amerre a helyiség volt, majd kiment, és magára hagyta a csüggedt Harryt.  
  
Harry csalódottan dőlt hanyatt, arcát a férfi párnájába temette, hogy érezze annak illatát. Ágyéka még mindig lüktetett, és teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Egyik kezét lassan a nadrágjába csúsztatta, és végigsimított a merevedésén, aztán gyorsan vissza is rántotta. Nem fog a férfi ágyában maszturbálni.  
  
Mélyeket sóhajtott, de ez sem segített. Túlságosan fel volt izgulva, így nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy kimenjen a fürdőszobába. Muszáj könnyítenie magán, különben megőrül. Nekidőlt az ajtónak, és nadrágjába nyúlva pár rántással a csúcsra juttatta magát, aztán remegve csúszott le a földre, hogy visszanyerje a légzése felett az irányítást.

***

Piton az éjszaka hátralévő részében sem jött vissza a szobába, ami Harryt csalódottá tette. Hajnaltájban felriadt, és őrült ötletétől vezérelve átmászott a férfi ágyába, ami hideg volt, jelezve, hogy a tanár régóta otthagyta már őt, de a párnáján még mindig érezte az illatát, ami hamar visszaaltatta. Pár óra múlva ébredt csak fel újra, és szomorúan tette rendbe mindkét fekvőhelyet, majd átment a saját szobájába, hogy felöltözhessen.  
  
Nem értette, miért érzi magát ilyen ramatyul. Lehangoltan indult reggelizni. Pitont végül a konyhába találta meg, a férfi mogorva volt, és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki a közeljövőben megbékélne. Biztos haragszik rá, amiért az éjszaka rámászott. Merlinre, kikezdett a férfival! Harry teljesen elvörösödött, ahogy végre felfogta, mi történt az éjjel.  
  
Legszívesebben elbujdosott volna, de Piton ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy szervírozza a reggelit. Szótlanul ettek, Piton még csak rá sem nézett Harryre, ami nagyon zavarta őt. Szívesen kezdeményezett volna valamiféle beszélgetést, vagy magyarázkodott volna, de a bájitalmester még azelőtt távozott, mielőtt Harry belekezdhetett volna.  
  
Harry ezért egész nap rosszkedvűen ténfergett a házban, megpróbált olvasni, de nem tudott odafigyelni, pedig még a szabadba is kivitte a könyvet, hátha ott majd több kedve lesz. De ez sem használt.  
  
Piton ebédig nem került, elő, és utána ismét gyorsan visszazárkózott a laborjába. Harry el se tudta képzelni, hogy képes erre a férfi. Igaz, bizonyos időközönként látta, hogy a tanár feljön, és pár percet elszöszmötöl valamivel, de ez olyan kevés idő volt, és így se jött hozzá elég közel, hogy a mágiája megnyugtassa. Harry számára már kezdett nagyon elviselhetetlen lenni a hiánya. A mellkasa szúrt, és délutánra már kifejezetten rosszul érezte magát.  
  
Összekuporodott a kanapé egyik sarkában, és átölelve magát próbált kicsit szundítani, hátha az segít. Sajnos tévedett. Rövid idő múlva már rázta a hideg, és úgy érezte, mintha lázas beteg lenne. Próbálta még jobban összehúzni magát, de semmi sem segített. Szólnia kéne Pitonnak, de a tanár biztos azt mondaná, hogy gyenge, és gúnyolódna vele megint, azt pedig ebben az állapotában nem lenne képes elviselni.  
  
Émelygett, zsongott a feje, szinte fizikai fájdalmai voltak. Harry most már olyan rosszul volt, hogy szinte az eszméletvesztés határán állt, amikor végre meghallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó…

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nyilatkozat, amit Dursley-ék aláírtak, beleegyezés a házasságba, amit Piton meglehetősen mardekárosan ad Harry tudtára.


	5. Vágy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piton és Harry között lezajlik egy fontos beszélgetés, amely mindkettejük számára tartogat meglepetést...

_Piton, ahogy meglátta a földön fetrengő fiút, azonnal odasietett hozzá. Csak egy percnyi gondolkodási időt hagyott magának, aztán gyorsan lehajolt, és szorosan magához ölelte őt. Potter úgy vergődött, mint akinek lázálma van, Pitonnak pedig haladéktalanul tennie kellett valamit, hogy lecsillapíthassa. Enyhén remegő kézzel halászott elő a talárja zsebéből egy kis fiolát, és próbálta megitatni vele, de rájött, hogy ilyen körülmények közt ez képtelenség_.

***

Harry időközben már teljesen máshol járt. Kiszakadva a saját elméjéből egy előkelő szalonban találta magát, ahol körös-körül drága bútorok és értéktárgyak jelezték a tulajdonos társadalmi helyzetét. Az ablakokat súlyos brokát-függönyök takarták, és csak a kandalló tüze biztosított valamennyi világosságot. Trónnak is beillő vörös, bársonyhuzatú széken ült, miközben hosszú, póklábszerű ujjaival a szépen megmunkált karfán dobolt.  
  
Dühös volt, nagyon dühös. Az előtte térdeplő három alak szinte a szőnyegbe fúrta az arcát, egyikük keservesen jajgatott, miközben társa jelentést tett. Nem érdekelték az ócska kifogások, ezek a szerencsétlenek megint nem voltak képesek teljesíteni a parancsát. Türelmét vesztve kiáltott rájuk.  
  
– Csend legyen! – harsogta, mire a szolgái még kisebbre húzták magukat. – Nos, ha így állunk, akkor új tervet kell kidolgoznunk – sziszegte alattomosan.  
  
– Kegyelmes Nagyuram, engedd, hogy én csináljam… – kérlelte őt leghűségesebb csatlósa.  
  
A nő a trón mellett állt, szemei őrületről árulkodtak. Mindig is különleges helye volt a halálfalók között, a legbelsőbb kör tagja volt, ugyanakkor nem olyan rég egy ugyanilyen ember verte át őt, még egyszer pedig nem kockáztat.  
  
– Nem! – dörrent rá. – Rád itt van szükségem. – A fekete hajú nő meghajolt, de az esztelen tekintet nem tűnt el az arcáról. A három másik még mindig a földön kuporgott, továbbra sem merték tekintetüket urukra emelni. Ő azonban már nem foglalkozott velük. Majd megbünteti őket később, még talán hasznára válhatnak. Előbb mással foglalkozik. Elvégre neki is jár a szórakozás. – És most hozzátok ide a vendégünket, köszöntsük őt kellő illedelmességgel. – Szája alattomos vigyorra húzódott.  
  
A három férfi gyorsan felállt, és sietősen távoztak, hogy minél előbb teljesítsék nagyuruk óhaját. Gonosz mosolya még szélesebben terült szét az arcán, mikor elé cipelték a terebélyes mugli asszonyságot. A nő ruhái rongyokban lógtak rajta, jó párszor megkínozták, de még élt, egyelőre nem hagyta, hogy meg is öljék.  
  
Szolgái alig bírták megtartani a súlyát, de ő látni akarta, mikor végez vele. Egyikük a hajánál fogva felemelte a fejét, a nő pedig lassan ráemelte tekintetét, és ő megláthatta az arcát. Ezután már csak egy zöld villanás… és minden elsötétült.

***

Harry felüvöltött. Annyira sajgott a sebhelye, hogy teljes rosszullét kerülgette a fájdalomtól. Szédült, émelygett, és még élénken élt benne az utolsó képsor. Kapkodva szedte a levegőt, a hideg rázta, ugyanakkor lassan képes volt érzékelni a környezetét.  
  
Felismerte a nappalit, a kellemes, barátságos berendezést, és érezte, ahogy a nap melege a bőrét cirógatja, ahogyan átsütött a kétszárnyú franciaajtó üvegén. Harry a földön feküdt, Piton erősen tartotta őt, és kitartóan szólongatta. Megérezte a körülötte vibráló mágiát és a férfi megnyugtató közelségét, de most még ez sem volt elég.  
  
– Gyerünk, Potter, idd meg ezt! – suttogta Piton, és a szájához tartott egy kis üvegcsét.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig sem gondolkozott, mohón nyelte le a bájitalt, és hamarosan észrevette, hogy a teste ellazul, a rosszullét pedig lassan elpárolog. A feje sem fájt már annyira, valamint végre képes volt a nyugodtabb légzésre is. A férfi nem mozdította meg, továbbra is a földön ült, hátát a kanapénak támasztotta Harryvel az ölében, és a fizikai kontaktus útján próbálta a mágiáját kiterjeszteni. Piton lassan simogatta a homlokát, ujjait végighúzta Harry villám alakú sebhelyén, aminek következtében ő erős mágiahullámot érzékelt.  
  
Sokáig ültek így a földön szótlanul, csukott szemmel. Harry élvezte, ahogy a varázserő végigbizsergeti a testét, Piton pedig legnagyobb meglepetésére, nem tett semmiféle megjegyzést. Még le kellett nyugodnia, fel kellett dolgoznia azt, amit látott. Mindig is kikészítette az, ha Voldemort szemén keresztül látta az eseményeket, de ez most nem egy idegen mugli vagy mugli-származású mágus volt. Ismerte azt, akit Denem a halálba küldött.  
  
Harry, mikor már elég erőt érzett magában, lassan felült, és hagyta, hogy Piton felsegítse a földről, majd miután mindketten elhelyezkedtek egy-egy karosszékben, halkan megszólalt:  
  
– Elfogták Marge nénit… – mondta.  
  
Piton összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá, láthatóan komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne rivalljon rá, amiért megint Voldemort elméjében járt.  
  
– Nem szabadott volna… – kezdte, de ő halk hangon félbeszakította.  
  
– Meghalt – suttogta maga elé.  
  
Piton pillantása megrendültségről árulkodott, de aztán gyorsan rendezte arcizmait, mielőtt Harry észrevehetett volna.  
  
– Sajnálom – nyilvánított részvétet őszintén. Harry csak bólintott. – Ő volt az, akit felpuffasztottál? – érdeklődött. A válasz egy újabb bólintás volt. Harry hallgatott, és örült, hogy Piton nem erőltette a beszélgetést, de aztán egy kis idő elteltével mégis megszólalt. Hangja halk volt, de ellentmondást nem tűrő. – Nem a te hibád.  
  
Harry kételkedett ebben, de most nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy vitába szálljon a tanárral. Hogyan érthetné meg a férfi azt, hogy attól, hogy Marge sose volt jó hozzá, és mindig a pokolba kívánta Vernon nővérét, a halálát sosem akarta. Piton amúgy sem volt az a személy, akivel ezt megbeszélhette volna. Rájött, hogy talán nincs is olyan, akivel képes lenne ilyenről beszélni. Már nincs. Hosszú ideig ültek csendben, amíg Harry nem érezte elég jól magát ahhoz, hogy ne igényelje már Piton folyamatos közelségét.  
  
Végül megfogadta a bájitalmester tanácsát, és elment, hogy lepihenjen még vacsora előtt a szobájában.

***

Harry néhány óra múlva a körülményekhez képest kipihenten ébredt. Örült, hogy elfogadta a bájitalt, mert anélkül valószínűleg rémálmai lettek volna. Ahogy kinézett az ablakon, látta, hogy az idő már későre jár, a nap lassan a horizont alá bukott, ő pedig azon gondolkozott, lemenjen-e vacsorázni. Nem szívesen találkozott volna a férfival azok után, ami az elmúlt pár órában történt; kissé feszélyezve érezte magát.  
  
Először az éjszakai események, utána pedig Piton egész napi viselkedése, ahogy levegőnek nézte. Cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy mennyi időt töltenek külön, és hogy ez Harry számára milyen következményekkel járhat. Igaz, lehetőségük se nagyon volt beszélni erről, nem mintha Harry akarta volna. Azt azonban gyanította, hogy a kimerültsége és a Piton hiánya miatt érzett feszítő érzés is közrejátszott abban, hogy megint összekapcsolódott az elméje Voldemortéval.  
  
Ahogy ez eszébe jutott, hirtelen bevillant neki a kép, amint Denem kimondta Marge nénire a halálos átkot. Le kellett ülnie egy pillanatra, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmát. Nem szerette a nénit, de a halála mégis mélyen megrendítette. Merlinre, Vernon bácsi ezért biztosan őt teszi majd felelőssé, és még igaza is lesz. Ki tudja, mivel fogja megbüntetni. Harry még jobban elsápadt erre a gondolatra, aztán rájött, hogy rokonainak már semmiféle beleszólásuk sincs az életébe, és ez egy picit megnyugtatta.  
  
De Piton mit kezd majd ezek után vele? Holnap letelik a három nap, és a _Kötelék_ végleg összezárul. Talán itt lenne az ideje, hogy rákérdezzen erre a férfitól, miként lesz ezután. Gondolataiból végül kopogtatás hangja szakította ki.  
  
– Látom, felébredtél – nézett végig rajta Piton, miután benyitott az ajtón, hangja pedig szokatlanul gyengédnek tűnt. – Gyere vacsorázni, szükséged van a táplálékra.  
  
– Megyek – felelte Harry belegyezően, azzal felállt, és követte a bájitalmestert az étkezőbe. Igazán remélte, hogy az arca nem árulja el, mennyire megviselték a délutáni események. Piton főztje megint nagyon finom volt, de Harry alig érezte az ízeket, továbbra is a zaklatott gondolatai kötötték le. Most kellene megkérdeznie a bájitalmestert a jövőbeni terveiről, és hogy vele mi lesz. – Khm… – köszörülte meg a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.  
  
Piton felvonta egyik szemöldökét, jelezvén, hogy hallgatja a mondandóját.  
  
– Csak arra gondoltam… szóval, azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy…  
  
– Kinyögöd még ma, Potter, vagy esetleg találjam ki? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton. Harry elvörösödött, de erőt gyűjtött, hogy feltegye a kérdést.  
  
– Mi lesz velem… – kis szünetet tartott – velünk ezután? Mármint, ha letelik a három nap. – Hangja halk volt és bizonytalan, holott nem akarta, hogy Piton tudomást szerezzen arról, mennyire retteg a jövőtől.  
  
Egy darabig farkasszemet néztek, és bár Harry nagyon várta a választ, ugyanakkor félt is tőle. Viszont muszáj volt tudnia. Most, hogy Dursley-ékhez már nem mehetett vissza, és Piton volt érte a felelős, tudni akarta, hogy a férfi mit szándékozik vele tenni. Eddig sosem beszéltek erről konkrétan, igaz, a tanár azért tett néhány utalást.  
  
– Te mit szeretnél? – kérdezte aztán Piton. Harryt meglepte a kérdés, mert erre nem számított. Azt várta, hogy a tanár majd megmondja, mit akar ő, és neki alkalmazkodnia kell.  
  
– Nem igazán tudom. Nem tudom, mit kell ilyen helyzetben tenni – felelte vállvonogatva, Piton pedig bólintott.  
  
– Úgy vélem, az a leghelyesebb, ha holnap visszaviszlek a Grimmauld térre, és mindaddig ott maradsz, amíg meg nem kezdődik a tanév. Mivel játszanunk kell a szerepünket, az iskolában nem hiszem, hogy bárminemű probléma is felmerülhet – magyarázta közönyösen. – Valamint nem szólok bele a magánéletedbe sem, amennyiben képes vagy azt diszkréten kezelni – folytatta, miközben szépen összehajtogatta a szalvétáját.  
  
Harry megrendülve nézte a férfit: ezzel most mit akart mondani?  
  
– Arra céloz, hogy nem zavarná, bármit is csinálok? Ennyi erővel akár szeretőt is tarthatnék? – kérdezte felháborodva.  
  
– Természetesen ez a te dolgod…  
  
– De hát házasok vagyunk! – dohogott Harry, Pitont pedig láthatóan meglepte a kirohanása.  
  
– Ezek szerint, ha jól értem, te szeretnél eszerint élni? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a férfi.  
  
– Hát… gondoltam, megpróbálhatnánk – vonta meg a vállát –, legalábbis részben.  
  
– Részben… – ismételte meg Piton a szót, miközben elgondolkozva meredt Harryre. Ujjaival a száját simogatta, szemei kissé összeszűkültek, ahogy tanulmányozta az arcát.  
  
– Úgyis itt van ez a _Kötelék_ , akkor meg már nem mindegy? – kérdezte flegmán.  
  
Tulajdonképpen maga sem volt biztos abban, hogyan is gondolja mindezt, de ha már belekényszerítették őket ebbe a helyzetbe, a legjobbat akarta kihozni belőle. Lehet, hogy Piton sose fog megváltozni, és mindig is az a szemét, utálatos tanár lesz, aki eddig is volt, ugyanakkor az elmúlt napokban sokkal emberibben viselkedett vele, mint eddig bármikor. Harry nagyon sokat gondolkozott ezen, és sajnos rá kellett jönnie, hogy amíg Voldemort él, ő sem lehet szabad. Azt sem tudhatja biztosan, hogy mennyi idő telik még el addig, amíg bármit is képes lesz tenni ez ellen. Lehet, hogy egy év, de az is lehet, hogy egy évtized. Ez idő alatt, bárki, aki a közelébe kerül, ugyanúgy veszélyben lesz Denemtől, mint ahogy most Ron és Hermione is voltak, csak azért, mert Harry baráti körébe tartoztak.  
  
Ugyanakkor itt volt Piton, akit Voldemort szintén saját kezűleg akar kivégezni az árulása miatt. Ez is összeköti őket, ami azt jelentette, hogy egyikük sem boldogulhat a másik nélkül, amíg tart ez a háború. Akkor meg már nem mindegy? Akár megpróbálhatnának valamiféle családként is élni… legalábbis Harry így gondolta. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy Pitonnak milyen tervei vannak.  
  
Mivel a bájitalmester sokáig nem felelt, Harry úgy vélte, megkapta a választ. Mikor azonban fel akart állni, a férfi visszaparancsolta őt.  
  
– Maradj ülve! – szólt rá. – Ezt meg kell beszélnünk. – Harry lassan visszaereszkedett a székre, és várakozóan nézett a tanárra. – Tudnod kell, Potter, hogy az, amit most érzel, és aminek a fényében most cselekszel, nem valós – jelentette ki Piton kimérten, Harrynek azonban fogalma sem volt, miről beszél.  
  
– Nem értem.  
  
– Az éjszakai akciód… – kezdte, de Harry gyorsan közbevágott.  
  
– Sajnálom azt… én… azt hiszem, nem igazán voltam ura a tetteimnek… én nem tudtam, mit teszek – hadarta zavartan, miközben teljesen elvörösödött.  
  
– Tudom…  
  
– Micsoda? – szakította félbe újra a tanár mondandóját, mire Piton bosszús tekintetével találta szembe magát. – Elnézést.  
  
– Ezt próbálnám elmagyarázni, ha nem vágnál folyton a szavamba – felelte a bájitalmester ingerülten.  
  
– Sajnálom.  
  
Piton azzal a fajta szigorú tekintettel nézett rá, amivel az iskolában szokott a diákokra, hogy Harrynek eszébe se jusson többször közbevágni.  
  
– A bájital és a varázslat együttes mellékhatásának a következménye ez – kezdte a magyarázatot Piton, de Harry értetlenkedve pislogott. – Használd a fejed, Potter! A _Kötelék_ arra szolgál, hogy megvédjük vele az életedet. Nem arra találták ki, hogy szentimentális együttélést biztosítsanak két fél számára. De persze egyesekből kihoz másfajta vágyakozást is – utalt Harry viselkedésére –, főleg az első három napban, ugyanakkor általánosságban véve fontos szerepe van abban is, hogy segítse a friss párok gyermekvállalását is.  
  
– De hát mi nem… – hebegte Harry megilletődve. Lehet, hogy nem ismeri annyira a mágikus világot, és rengeteg meglepés éri nap mint nap, de abban biztos volt, hogy a varázslók testének felépítése is ugyanolyan anatómiailag, mint a mugli férfiaké. Mégis kissé megijedt erre a kijelentésre.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan nem! De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem gerjeszt vágyat. Csupán erre akartam utalni.  
  
– Tehát a bájital miatt érzem akkor… – Harry még idejében rájött, hogy majdnem elszólta magát, Piton azonban tudta, mire gondol.  
  
– Természetesen – válaszolta a férfi túlságosan is higgadtan. – A vágy, amit irányomba érzel, az a varázslat miatt van, a bájital bizonyos alapanyagai pedig felerősítették ennek a hatását.  
  
– Én akkor is úgy gondolom, ahogy az előbb mondtam – felelte kisvártatva dacosan. Piton láthatóan nem tudta mire vélni az ilyesfajta erőlködését. – És most hogy lesz? – tette fel a kérdést az éjszakára célozva.  
  
– Igyekezz visszafogni magad, és akkor nem lesz gond. Már csak holnapig kell kibírnunk.  
  
– Miért? – bukott ki Harryből a kérdés, de legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét, amiért fel merte tenni.  
  
– Merlinre, Potter, csak egyszer gondolkoznál! – sziszegte a tanár. – Mégis mit szeretnél? A diákom vagy…  
  
– És a házastársa – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan, mire Piton fél szemöldöke erre a magasba ívelt.  
  
– Te kikezdesz velem? – kérdezte kihívóan, Harry viszont csak megvonta a vállát. Piton ekkor lassú mozdulatokkal felállt, tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le Harryről, megkerülte az asztalt, majd elé érve gyors mozdulattal felrántotta őt a székből. Harry egy pillanatig gondolkodott azon, hogy ellöki magától, de a férfi szorosan magához vonta. Aztán már csak azt érzékelte, hogy a bájitalmester szája az övére tapad, és bebocsájtást kér. Harry utat engedett a csábításnak, és újra megízlelhette azt a mindent elsöprő érzést, ami az éjszaka is megkörnyékezte. Karját azonnal a férfi nyaka köré fonta, miközben Piton nyelve vad táncba kezdett az övével. Csókjuk szenvedélyes volt és mohó, Harry ereiben pedig lüktetett a vér. Piton erős kezei bekúsztak a pólója alá, és a selymes bőrt kényeztették. Harry a férfi fekete hajába túrt, és szinte lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, hogy még közelebb préselhesse magát a tanárhoz. Aztán Piton megszakította a csókot, egyik kezét kiszabadított a póló fogságából, és ujjával végigsimított Harry duzzadt ajkán. – A többit ezúttal a saját fürdőszobádban intézd el – duruzsolta kihívó mosollyal az arcán, utalva Harry keménységére, amivel a combját bökdöste, majd gyorsan hátralépett, és kisétált az étkezőből. Menet közben még odavetette neki, hogy ismét vendégül látja a szobájában éjszakára.

***

Harry nem tudta, kire legyen dühös: magára vagy Pitonra. Aztán úgy döntött, a férfi tehet mindenről. Annyira kínos volt, ahogy ott állt felizgulva az étkező kellős közepén, a tanár pedig kéjesen vigyorogva kisétált. És még volt képe azt mondani, hogy várja a szobájában. Ez mindennek a teteje! Latolgatta magában egy darabig, hogy már csak azért sem fogja az éjszakát a férfi szobájában tölteni, de rá kellett jönnie, ezzel csak magának ártana. Azok után, hogy ilyen förtelmes napja volt, szüksége volt a másik közelségére.  
  
Így hát nagyot sóhajtott, és átment a férfi lakosztályába. Piton már az ágyában olvasott, és nem is figyelt Harryre, aminek ő kifejezetten örült. Viszont elég hamar el is unta magát, mivel megint nem tudott elaludni. Át kellett volna hoznia a kviddicses könyvét, gondolta magában. Először elfordult az egyik oldalára, majd visszafordult a másikra. Vagy kérhetne valamit Pitontól, bár ezt az ötletet elég hamar elvetette. Fújtatva hanyatt vágta magát, majdnem beverve a fejét az ágytámlába.  
  
– Nem tudsz nyugton maradni, Potter? – kérdezte bosszúsan Piton. Harry morgott valamit az orra alatt, amit Piton szerencsére nem értett, ugyanakkor a tanár egy hangos csattanással becsukta a könyvet, majd karba tett kézzel, várakozóan nézett rá. – Tessék, Potter, folytathatod, amit az éjjel elkezdtél – vetette oda neki provokatívan.  
  
– Mi… én…? – hebegett Harry, miközben olyan gyorsan tornázta magát ülő helyzetbe, hogy kis híján beleroppant a dereka.  
  
– Ezt akarod, nem?  
  
– Direkt csinálja ezt velem? – háborodott fel Harry. – Maga mondta, hogy nem tehetek róla…  
  
– De te kísérted a sorsot – susogta Piton. – Te akartad ellátni a házastársi kötelességedet.  
  
– Én nem… – szabadkozott Harry. – Én csak arra gondoltam, ha már belekényszerítettek ebbe az átkozott házasságba minket, akkor legalább egy picit tehetnénk úgy… vagy nem is tudom.  
  
– A házasságba a _szex_ is beletartozik – jelentette ki közömbösen. Harry erre teljesen elsápadt. Ő tényleg nem erre gondolt. – Tudod egyáltalán, hogy zajlik két férfi szeretkezése? – kérdezte gúnyosan, és Harry rájött, hogy ilyen téren elég hiányosak az ismereti. Sápadtságát hamar átvette a vörössége, és legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében, Piton viszont tovább ütötte a vasat. Lassan Harry felé fordult, hátát még mindig a háttámlának vetve, aztán gonosz mosollyal az arcán folytatta, nem törődve azzal, hogy Harry kényelmetlenül érzi magát. – Tudod, Potter, hiába a bájital, ha mindenáron ragaszkodsz az elképzelésedhez, akkor a házasságot el kell hálni – duruzsolta. – Az éjszakai lelkesedésedet elnézve, nem hiszem, hogy gondot fog okozni. – Tekintetével lassan bejárta Harry testét, ő pedig hiába húzta magára a vékony takarót, az csak takart, de nem rejtette el a vonalait. A vizslató szemek hatására mocorogni kezdett, Piton pedig megengedett magának egy félmosolyt. – Nocsak, Potter, csak nem vagy máris kemény? – kérdezte provokatívan. Harry újfent elvörösödött, és lázasan törte a fejét, hogy mivel vághatna vissza, de Piton hangja teljesen elvonta a figyelmét. – Az elmúlt éjszaka az ágyamban aludtál – suttogta tovább a férfi. – Itt simogattad magad, miközben rám gondoltál. – Harry beharapta a száját, amivel elárulta magát, hogy a férfi fején találta a szöget. – Akarsz engem, Harry? – kérdezte, miközben kissé előre dőlt. Harry majdnem rábólintott, de idejében visszafogta magát. Nem, akkor sem megy bele ebbe a játékba. – Látom, hogy akarsz engem, ne tagadd – susogta tovább Piton. – Most is arra gondolsz, hogy megérintelek, csókollak, szorosan ölellek. – Piton éjfekete szemei szinte hipnotikusan hatottak rá, és az a hangszín, amit használt, most is megbabonázta.  
  
– Csak a szája jár! – nyögte Harry.  
  
Már nem érdekelték a következmények, a férfi kikészíti őt. Direkt csinálja, pedig pontosan tudja, hogy a bájital mellékhatása miatt érzi ezt a vágyat. Vagy mégsem? Teljesen össze volt már zavarodva. Piton mondani akart valamit, de Harry egy pillanat alatt talpra ugrott, és a tanár ágyára vetette magát. Kezével rányúlt a férfiasságára, és egy apró sikoly hagyta el a száját, ahogy megérezte, hogy a férfi is fel van izgulva.  
  
– Igazán? Nézzük akkor, te mennyire vagy nagylegény – sziszegte Piton, és olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy Harry már csak azt érzékelte, hogy elkapják a kezét, és egy fordulattal már az ágyhoz is szegezték. Piton a kezeit a csuklójánál fogva hátratekerte, és súlyával ránehezedve tartotta nyugalmi helyzetben a kisebb testet.  
  
– Tudod, mit fogok csinálni veled, Harry? – susogta.  
  
– Mhhmm… – Harry csak nyögni volt képes, mivel Piton szinte kiszorította belőle a levegőt, ahogy majdnem a teljes súlyával ránehezedett. Arca a párnába fúródott, és úgy érezte, menten megfullad.  
  
– Teljesen felizgatom a kis fantáziádat, annyira, hogy könyörögni fogsz a kielégülésért, és amikor ez megvan… akkor megduglak – suttogta Harry füléhez hajolva. – Egészen addig dugom a szűk kis lyukadat, amíg nem sikoltozol és vonyítasz. De élvezni fogod, ne félj – duruzsolta kajánul, miközben erősen tartotta őt, és néha-néha beleharapott a fülébe.  
  
Harry légzése szinte kihagyott, ahogy megérezte, hogy Piton még jobban rámászik. A férfi az egyik térdét Harry lába közé lökte, bal kezével pedig még mindig szorosan tartotta a csuklójánál fogva, míg a másikkal felfedezőútra indult a testén. Harry bőre izzott, ahol csak a tanár hozzáért.  
  
Ha Piton így folytatja, egyszerűen el fog menni csak a simogatásoktól és a hangjától. Merevedése beszorult az ágy és a hasa közé, de az enyhe ringatózás, amit a férfi idézett elő, épp elég súrlódást biztosított ahhoz, hogy elélvezzen. A bájitalmester végigsimított az oldalán, le egészen a csípőjéig, miközben folyamatosan csókolta és harapdálta a nyakát. Harry megpróbálta jobban hátra fordítani a fejét, hogy ajkuk is találkozhasson, de jelenlegi helyzete nem tette ezt lehetővé.  
  
Piton keze közben becsúszott a pizsamafelsője alá, és amennyire lehetett, a hasát cirógatta, majd kissé lejjebb tévedt, a medencecsont környékére, mire Harry felnyögött. Ó, ha beljebb nyúlna egy kicsit. Pitonnak azonban esze ágában sem volt beljebb tenni a kezét, helyette inkább átcsúsztatta a fenekére.  
  
– Ahhh… – Ez volt minden, amit Harry képes volt mondani.  
  
Piton lehúzta Harry nadrágját, épphogy csak annyira, hogy a saját merevedését a fenekének vágatához nyomhassa.  
  
– Érzed ezt, Harry? Érzed, milyen nagy?  
  
– Hmmm… – nyöszörögte.  
  
– Fájni fog, mivel sajnos nem készültem síkosítóval, és így elég kellemetlen lesz – suttogta Piton, ahogy hozzádörgölte magát.  
  
– Perselus…  
  
– Ezt szeretnéd, Harry? Mondd csak!  
  
Harry maga sem tudta, mit szeretne, teljesen fel volt már izgulva, de erre még nem volt felkészülve. Hiszen három napja még szinte utálta Pitont. Igaz, már nem annyira, mint régen, de puszipajtások se voltak. És most mégis itt feküdt alatta, a saját hülyesége miatt, miközben két ellentétes érzés dolgozott benne. Kielégítetlen volt, és akarta a férfit, ugyanakkor, ha a józan eszére hallgatott volna, akkor megtartotta volna a három lépés távolságot, és most nem lenne ilyen lehetetlen helyzetben. Még ha a _Kötelék_ és a bájital miatt érezte is, akkor is vágyott Pitonra.  
  
– Csókolj meg… kérlek – esdekelt. Maga sem tudta, mi késztette arra, hogy ezt kérje a férfitól, de most már nem is számított.  
  
Piton enyhén felemelkedett róla, és hagyta, hogy Harry úgy forduljon, ahogy neki kényelmes, majd egyből lecsapott a szájára, és csókolta őt, ahogy ő kérte. Harry közben kiszabadította a karjait, és átkarolta a tanár nyakát, még jobban magához húzva ezzel a bájitalmestert. Kezével beletúrt a férfi fekete hajába, miközben élvezte, ahogy Piton térde ismét befurakszik a két lába közé. Csípőjét feljebb emelte, hogy hozzádörgölőzhessen a férfi combjához. Piton lágy, ringatózó mozgásával tovább ingerelte őt, szája egy percre sem hagyta el az ajkát.  
  
Harry légzése nehézkessé vált. A bájitalmester felhúzta a pizsamafölsőt a hasa fölé, majd a nadrágjába nyúlva kiszabadította a merevedését. Kezével lassan simogatni kezdte Harry büszkeségét, mutatóujjával az érzékeny makkot izgatta. Harrynek ez már túl sok volt. Megszakítva a csókot még közelebb húzta magához a férfit, arcát Piton nyakába temette, ahogy az a beteljesedés felé vezette őt. Erősen belemarkolt a fekete hajba, majd a férfi nevét nyögve rövid idő múlva elélvezett.  
  
Piton lustán simogatta, amíg az utóremegések el nem múltak, aztán kinyúlva a pálcájáért egy nedves rongyot varázsolt elő, és letörölte az élvezetének nyomait Harry hasáról.  
  
Harry lassan nyerte vissza a légzése fölötti irányítást. Arca kipirult, és teljesen zavarban volt. Nem mert a férfi szemébe nézni, ugyanakkor elhúzódni se akart tőle. Piton azonban megigazította rajta a pizsamát, és leszállt róla. Viselkedése hirtelen távolságtartó lett. Harry ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és megilletődve bámulta a szőnyeget, miközben azon gondolkozott, mit is kéne most mondania. A bájitalmester azonban ebben is döntött helyette, és rekedt hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Most menj aludni – utasította halk, szigorú hangon. – A saját ágyadba. – Harry meglepetten bámult rá, de Piton arcáról semmit sem tudott leolvasni. – Meg fogod köszönni, hogy nem tettem veled semmit – fűzte még hozzá.  
  
– És… és te…? – kérdezte; hangja remegett.  
  
Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Azzal ne törődj.  
  
Harry átsétált a saját ágyához, és befészkelte magát a takaró alá, szorosan maga köré tekerve azt. Pár perc múlva már teljes sötétség borult a szobára. Hallotta, hogy Piton még helyezkedik az ágyán, de aztán minden elcsendesedett, és Harry pihentető álomba szenderült.

***

Reggel egyikőjük sem hozta szóba az éjjeli kis kalandot, mindketten igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Harryt egy kicsit frusztrálta ez, de aztán be kellett látnia, hogy így kevésbé érzi magát megalázva. Na, nem mintha Piton bármi olyat is tett volna, amit ő nem akart, mégis nagyon furcsa érzés volt ez számára. Megpróbálta a _Kötelékre_ és a bájitalra fogni, de már sokadszorra merült fel benne a kérdés, hogy biztos így van-e, ahogy gondolja. Mindig is azt hitte, hogy a lányok érdeklik, de már nem volt biztos benne. Ugyanakkor, ha a fiúk is érdekelnék őt, akkor se Pitonnal kezdene.  
  
– Egy idióta vagyok! – korholta magát, és párszor szándékosan beleverte a fejét az egyik fa törzsébe.  
  
Piton láthatóan elég harapós kedvében volt, így Harry jobbnak látta, ha magára hagyja, és sétál egyet a ház körül. Ebéd után vissza kellett térnie a Grimmauld térre, és ő szerette volna még kihasználni az alkalmat, hogy a friss levegőn, a szabadban legyen. Újra elgyönyörködött a táj szépségében; meg tudná szokni, hogy itt éljen. Lassan elsétált a csűr felé, és próbálta a fejébe vésni a táj körvonalait, hogy emlékezhessen rá később is, amikor már távol lesz.  
  
Ahogy a melléképületekhez közeledett, észrevette, hogy az egyik raktár ajtaja nincs lakatra zárva. Megszaporázta a lépteit, majd mikor odaért, óvatosan bekukucskált az ajtón. Odabent ócska, kiselejtezett bútorokat látott, némelyik le volt takarva egy-egy lepedővel. Gyorsan körülkémlelt, nem ólálkodik-e Piton a közelben, aztán besurrant az ajtón.  
  
Első ránézésre nem talált semmi érdekeset, a bútorok mind nagyon réginek tűntek, ami nem volt letakarva, az törött is volt. Nem volt nagy látványosság. Mikor azonban menni készült, szeme megakadt egy szekrényen, aminek az egyik fiókja kissé ki volt húzva. Harry odament, és óvatosan még kijjebb húzta. Legnagyobb meglepetésére mugli fényképeket talált benne, a legtöbb a birtokot ábrázolta, némelyiken azonban volt pár ismeretlen férfi vagy nő is.  
  
A legérdekesebb az volt ezekben a képekben, hogy úgy tűnt, a készítőjük titokban kapta le az embereket. Aztán a kezébe akadt egy olyan fénykép, amitől még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Pitont ábrázolta, annak a fának a tövében ült, amibe nem sokkal ezelőtt ő beleverte a fejét. A fényképész szemszögéből jól látszott a ház egy része és a völgyet körülölelő hegyek is. A férfi fiatalabbnak nézett ki, de Harry biztosra vette, hogy már bőven túl volt az iskolás évein. Hagyott magának pár perc gondolkodási időt, aztán a fényképet a zsebébe csúsztatta, és sietősen elhagyta a kis épületet.  
  
Harry teljesen ostobának érezte magát, amiért ellopott egy fényképet, ami Pitont ábrázolja, de valami azt súgta, hogy hozza el a képet. A szobájába érve elrejtette a táskájában a fotót, majd visszament az étkezőbe, hogy elfogyasszák az utolsó közös ebédjüket a kúriában.  
  
Az étkezés beszélgetés nélkül telt, sokáig egyikük sem törte meg a csendet.  
  
– Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, Potter, hogy nem tudunk azonnal ebéd után indulni – tudatta vele Piton, mikor már a teánál tartottak. Harry ezt azonban egyáltalán nem bánta, örült, hogy egy kicsit még itt lehet. – Remélem, semmi halaszthatatlan elintéznivalód sincs, ami meghiúsulna.  
  
– Nincs semmi dolgom – rázta meg a fejét.  
  
– Még be kell fejeznem egy bájitalt, de amint elkészülök, indulhatunk. Addigra csomagolj össze!  
  
– Rendben – felelte Harry egykedvűen.  
  
Piton ezzel felállt, és otthagyta őt az étkezőben. Harrynek egyre jobban elment a kedve, tényleg sajnálta, hogy itt kell hagynia a birtokot. Gyorsan elmosogatott, és összepakolta a ruháit és a kviddicses könyvét, aztán kiment a teraszra, hogy élvezze az utolsó óráit a friss levegőn.

***

Piton sajnos túl hamar végzett, így három óra után nem sokkal már útra készen álltak a kandalló előtt. Harry szomorúan körbenézett a nappaliban, ami nem kerülte el a bájitalmester figyelmét.  
  
– Csak nem megszeretted ezt a helyet, Potter? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan Piton, Harry viszont csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ha esetleg itt hagynék valamit… – motyogta.  
  
– Akkor legközelebb megtalálod – fejezte be csendesen a mondatot a férfi. Nem nézett rá, inkább a talárját igazgatta. Harry csodálkozva nézte az arcát, de szokás szerint nem tudta leolvasni a férfi érzéseit. – Ez már a te otthonod is – mondta aztán halkan, Harry szemeibe nézve. – Bármikor visszajöhetsz ide.  
  
Harry szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből.  
  
– _Otthon._ – suttogta.  
  
Az ő otthona. És bármikor visszajöhet. Itt élhet. Tényleg ezt mondta a tanár? Ha akarta se tudta volna elrejteni azt a vigyort, ami a férfi szavaira megjelent az arcán. Látta, hogy Piton is felvillant egy rövidke félmosolyt, aztán szokásos gúnyos hangnemében közölte, hogy ideje indulniuk.  
  
– Elég a szentimentalizmusból – jegyezte meg, azzal Hop-port szórt a kandallóba, bemondta a címet, majd megfogta Harry könyökét, és együtt beléptek a smaragdszínű lángokba. Harry még egy pillanatig látta a nappalit, de aztán magával rántotta a szédítő forgatag.

***

Mikor véget ért az utazás, kivételesen sikerült nem kiesnie a kandallóból. Bár elvesztette az egyensúlyát, Piton erősen tartotta őt, így viszonylag sima érkezésben volt része, leszámítva a hamut, amit lenyelt. A szalonban minden fej feléjük fordult, így Piton gyorsan elengedte őt.  
  
– Harry! – hallotta meg Hermione sikkantását. Barátnője sietősen megindult felé, de egy pillanatra megtorpant, és Pitonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Letelt a három nap – vetette oda hidegen a tanár, mire a lány boldog mosollyal Harry nyakába vetette magát, majdnem ledöntve őt a lábáról.  
  
– Úgy örülök, hogy újra itt vagy – örvendezett jókedvűen.  
  
Harry csak zavartan mosolygott rá, a szeme sarkából azonban látta, hogy Piton gúnyosan méregeti őket. Közben Ginny is üdvözölte őt, és Ron is közelebb merszékedet, ugyanakkor gyanakvóan méregette Pitont is és Harryt is.  
  
Remus közben elhaladt mellette, és gyengéden megveregette a vállát, de aztán a bájitalmester felé vette az útját. Harry látta a férfin, hogy legszívesebben azonnal visszatérne a birtokra.  
Ekkor azonban kitárult a szalon ajtaja, és besietett rajta Mrs. Weasley, és szoros ölelésébe vonta őt.  
  
– Jaj, Harry drágám, úgy örülünk, hogy végre itt vagy! – mondta kedveskedve. Harry úgy érezte, mintha nem is csak három napot töltött volna távol, hanem egyenesen három évet, mindenki úgy fogadta őt, mintha rég nem látták volna.  
  
Aztán nem sokkal később belépett a szalonba Dumbledore is, akinek arcán jóindulatú mosoly ült.  
  
– Perselus, Harry! – tárta szét a karját. – Kellemesen telt az elmúlt pár nap? – Piton megvetően felhorkant az idős mágus üdvözlése láttán.  
  
– Ahogy látod, Albus, nem öltük meg egymást – vicsorogta Piton. – A többit pedig nem óhajtom most megbeszélni.  
  
– Persze, Perselus, ahogy gondolod – mosolygott kedélyesen az igazgató.  
  
– Ha nincs ellenedre, most szeretnék visszatérni, rengeteg elintéznivalóm van még – folytatta kimért hangon.  
  
Dumbledore elnézően bólintott. Harry csak távolról figyelte az események alakulását, és fél füllel hallgatta a két varázsló beszélgetését. Hermione végig csacsogott neki, de ő nem figyelt a lány mondanivalójára, sokkal jobban érdekelte más, de csak mondatfoszlányokat sikerült meghallania. Szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra, mikor meglátta a bájitalmestert felé közeledni.  
  
Piton odament hozzá, elővette a pálcáját, és egy egyszerű suhintással hosszú aranyláncot varázsolt. A lánc egyik vége rátekeredett a kezére, bekúszott a karikagyűrűje alá, lehúzta azt az ujjáról, és felkígyózva a nyakába, összekapcsolódott. Másik vége Piton kezén ugyanígy járt el, és most mindketten ott álltak aranylánccal a nyakukban, amin a gyűrűjük függött.  
  
– Remek ötlet, Perselus – hallotta maga mellett Dumbledore hangját. A férfi csak morgott egyet, aztán gyorsan ellépett Harrytől, és a kandalló felé vette az irányt.  
  
Dumbledore követte őt, majd megfordult, és jókedvűen elköszönt a társaságtól, aztán beállt Piton mellé a tűzbe. Harry megrendülve nézett a bájitalmester szemébe, mielőtt mindkettejüket elnyelték volna a zöld lángok. Elment. Itt hagyta őt, Harryt, és még csak el sem köszönt…

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azonos nemű felek esetén a házasságot valójában nem kötelező elhálni, a Piton által készített bájital egyébként is kiváltotta ezt a lépést.


	6. Az áruló

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visszaemlékezik az elmúlt tanév végére, elbeszélget Hermionéval, és fültanúja lesz egy érdekes eszmecserének is…

Harry már vagy órája bámulta a baldachinos ágy tetejét a szobájában fekve. Szüksége volt egy kis egyedüllétre, hogy átgondolhassa az elmúlt napok történéseit. Aznap este, mikor Piton visszahozta őt a Grimmauld téri házba, Mrs. Weasley hatalmas, cikesz alakú tortával lepte meg utó-születésnapi ünnepség gyanánt, de Harry nem tudott felhőtlenül boldog lenni.  
  
Hiába örült, hogy ismét a barátaival lehet, mégis furcsa volt számára a kialakult helyzet. Ron szokatlanul viselkedett vele szemben; nem volt ellenséges, de amióta Harry visszajött, érzett egyfajta enyhe távolságtartást a fiú részéről. Ugyan megpróbált vele beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de minden erre irányuló kísérletét kudarcként kellett megélnie. Ron ugyanis legtöbbször láthatóan nem tudta, hogyan viszonyuljon hozzá, és Harry figyelmét az sem kerülte el, hogy barátja inkább Charlie-val tölti az idejét, mintsem vele lenne.  
  
Ezzel szemben Hermione hozzáállása szerencsére semmit sem változott. Továbbra is rendre előadta, milyen újabb ismeretekre tett szert a Black család könyvtárában található kötetekből – természetesen csakis olyanokat olvasott el, amik nem tartalmaztak sötét varázslatot, bár ebből sajnálatos módon elég kevés akadt.  
  
Harry legalább efelől megnyugodhatott, hogy a lány és a többiek nem viselkedtek vele úgy, ahogyan Ron. Leszámítva persze azt a csekélységet, hogy a Rend tagjai úgy tekintettek rá, mint akinek minden lépéséről be kellene számolnia, és a döntései előtt is engedélyt kellene kérnie egy felsőbb hatalomtól – jelen esetben Pitontól. Hiszen Harrynek most már nem magának kellett gondoskodnia mindenről, hanem a tanár felelőssége volt, hogy ő megkapja azt, amire szüksége lehet.  
  
Ez viszont egyaránt okozott fejtörést és bosszúságot is Harrynek; Pitont ugyanis napok óta nem látta, pontosabban azóta, mióta visszatértek a Grimmauld térre. A férfi még csak feléje sem nézett, és ez valami miatt nagyon zavarta Harryt. Ha ennyire irtózik tőle, legalább megmondhatná neki.  
  
Harry végül nagyot sóhajtva hasra fordult, és arcát beletemette a párnájába, amiről persze egyből eszébe jutott az a hajnali eset, amikor átmászott a bájitalmester üres ágyába, ahol aztán utolérte őt az álom. Szinte még most is érezte a férfi illatát… és a fenébe is, egyáltalán miért gondolkodik ő pont ezen? Tehetetlenségében és zavarában néhányszor erősen belebokszolt a párnába, ám ez nem sokat segített rajta. Eldöntötte azonban, hogy nem fog azon gyötrődni, Piton miért viselkedik így vele, de persze mondani könnyebb volt, mint betartani. Merthogy napok óta ezt hajtogatta magának, de azok a fránya gondolatok mindig visszakúsznak az elméjébe. Harry pedig eltöprengett azon, mikor kezdett másként tekinteni a férfira, mert nem most kezdődött, abban biztos volt. Talán valamikor tavaly év vége felé lehetett az áttörés…  


***

Harry és Dumbledore a csillagvizsgáló torony legfelső emeletén álltak, miközben néma hallgatásba burkolózva figyelték az alattuk elterülő tájat. Mikor megkapta az idős mágus üzenetét, azt hitte, a szokásos különórájukra indul, hogy újabb emlékeket nézzenek meg Voldemort múltjáról, hiszen egész évben ezt csinálták. Dumbledore különböző eseményeket mutatott neki Denem fiatalkoráról; az volt ugyanis a feltevése, hogy Voldemort készül valamire. Mivel nem volt benne biztos, hogy mire, így a múltjában keresgéltek, hátha abból rájöhetnek valami lényeges dologra. Harry pedig nagyon örült annak, hogy az igazgató az ő segítségét kérte ehhez, és hogy végre együtt dolgozhattak. Főleg az ötödévben történt szerencsétlen események miatt vált ez olyan fontossá számára, hiszen most végre nem tartott attól, hogy mindent a háta mögött csinálnak, és ezáltal hasznosnak is érezhette magát.  
  
De ez az alkalom valahogy mégis más volt – határozottan úgy tűnt, mintha vártak volna valamire, vagy épp valakire. Miközben Dumbledore jókedélyűen dúdolgatott és az éjszakai tájat fürkészte tekintetével, Harry, hogy ne csak álljon és hallgasson, idejét látta annak, hogy végre megtudakolja, mire is készülnek. Egyidejűleg az is megfordult a fejében, hogyan is említhetné meg ismét az elméletét arról, miszerint Draco Malfoy áll a merényletek mögött. Az igazgató persze mindig kitérően nyilatkozott ezzel kapcsolatban, de most úgy érezte, már nem sok hiányzik, és bizonyítéka is lesz. Nemhiába állította rá a DS tagjait a mardekáros fiúra, hogy figyeljék minden lépését, Harry ösztöne ugyanis azt súgta, hogy ma valami történni fog.  
  
Mindenekelőtt azonban szeretett volna rájönni arra, miért is hívatta ma éjszaka Dumbledore őt a csillagvizsgáló toronyba.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor… elnézést – kezdte tartózkodóan –, de megtudhatom, hogy mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte, miközben a mellvédre terített köpenyét gyűrögette.  
  
– Természetesen, Harry – felelte mosolyogva az igazgató. – Toborzunk.  
  
Harry értetlenkedve meredt rá. Toboroznak, mégis mit akar ez jelenteni? Már épp tovább akart faggatózni, mikor hatalmas dörrenés rázta meg a torony ajtaját.  
  
BAMMM!  
  
Dumbledore arcáról azonnal eltűnt a mosoly, és összehúzott szemmel pillantott a csigalépcső irányába. Harry gyorsan pálcát rántott, az idős mágus viszont továbbra is csak hallgatózott.  
  
BAMMM! – hallatszott megint.  
  
– Igazgató úr! – kiáltott Harry, de Dumbledore csendre intette őt, ám arca komoly maradt, teste pedig megfeszült a várakozástól. Harry nem sokszor látta ilyennek az idős férfit.  
  
A harmadik dörrenésre aztán az ajtó végleg megadta magát, és utat engedett a betolakodóknak. A csigalépcső legaljáról kiabálás és hangos szóváltás hallatszott fel, végül minden a pillanat tört része alatt történt. Dumbledore váratlanul arrébb taszította Harryt, az egyik sarokba lökve ezzel, míg ő érezte, ahogy a teste megmerevedik, de már képtelen volt mozogni vagy beszélni. Az igazgató szempillantás alatt lekapta a mellvédről a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, ráterítette, beburkolta, ezzel elrejtve őt a kíváncsi szemek elől.  
  
A következő percben már nem voltak egyedül; egy harmadik személy jelent meg a csigalépcső tetején, Harry pedig immáron megláthatta a túlságosan is ismerős arcot.  
  
– Szervusz, Draco! – Az igazgató az egyik oszlopnál álldogált, pálca nem volt a kezében, arca teljesen nyugodt maradt, és szinte jóindulatúan mosolygott a sápadt fiúra. Draco nem felelt neki, csak közelebb lépett, de Harry még így is látta, hogy a pálcája remeg a kezében, ahogy a mardekáros Dumbledore-ra fogta azt. – Egyedül vagy, Draco? – kérdezte aztán az idős férfi.  
  
– Nem, nem vagyok – felelte a szőke hajú fiú –, halálfalók vannak velem. Behoztam őket az iskolába – mondta önelégülten. – És maga egyedül van? – faggatózott, miközben óvatosan körülnézett.  
  
– Amint látod… – mutatott körbe Dumbledore, de Draco idegesen közbevágott.  
  
– Hol a pálcája? – kérdezte feszülten.  
  
– Nincs szükségem pálcára.  
  
Az igazgató hangja végig nyugodt maradt mialatt beszélt, mintha csak egy kellemes teadélutánon társalgott volna Dracóval, a fiút viszont láthatóan megzavarta ez a viselkedés, és még nyugtalanabbá vált. Harry egyenesen attól tartott, hogy a másik idegességében még véletlenül kárt tesz az igazgatóban. Miért nem veszi már elő Dumbledore a pálcáját, mire vár még? Harry hiába próbált azonban megszólalni, az átok nem engedte, hogy akárcsak a száját is kinyissa, így csupán tehetetlenül követte az eseményeket, miközben lentről mintha csata zajai szűrődtek volna fel.  
  
– Van egy feladatom – jelentette ki Draco dacosan.  
  
– Akkor hát végezd el, kedves fiam – biztatta őt Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoyt újfent meglepte ez a fajta viselkedés, pálcát tartó keze ismét meg-megremegett, ahogy az igazgatóra fogta.  
  
– Meg kell tennem – mondta elhaló hangon.  
  
– Mire vársz még akkor, Draco? – kérdezte szelíden. Harry látta, ahogy Malfoy elsápadt, szája széle megvonaglott, de összeszorította, és kitartóan nézte az igazgató arcát. Úgy tűnt, a mardekáros össze volt zavarodva, bár Harry nem tudta, attól-e, ahogy Dumbledore viselkedett, vagy attól, ami a feladatául volt kiróva.  
  
– Nem tudja, mit tettem! – fakadt ki aztán a szőke hajú fiú. – Nem tudja, mit _kell_ tennem!  
  
– Ó, dehogynem tudom – válaszolta megértően Dumbledore. – Tudom, hogy te állsz a merényletek mögött, bár be kell vallanom, elég ügyetlen próbálkozások voltak, ám kis híján két társad halálát okoztad velük.  
  
Dumbledore azzal a mindentudó tekintetével pillantott Dracóra, amit Harry is igen jól ismert; számtalan alkalommal nézett már rá is így az idős mágus. A mardekáros fiú azonban türelmetlenül fülelt: odalentről most már határozottan kiáltások és átkok becsapódásainak hangjai hallatszottak fel.  
  
– A társaid minden bizonnyal összetalálkoztak az aurorokkal. – Adott magyarázatot Dumbledore, mire Malfoy visszafordította figyelmét a professzorra. – Ezek szerint egyedül kell elvégezned a feladatodat – szólt nyugodt hangon az idős férfi, Draco azonban újfent nem akart neki felelni. – Vagy netán félsz…?  
  
– Nem félek! – kiabálta erre.  
  
– Akkor mire vársz még, Draco?  
  
Harry teljesen elborzadva nézte az eseményeket; Dumbledore megőrült! Miért nem csinál semmit sem? Talán még pálca nélkül is könnyen le tudná fegyverezni Malfoyt, ehelyett kedélyesen elbeszélget vele és bíztatja?! Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak jönne már valaki, és segítene.  
  
A lent dúló csata zajai most már folyamatosan, ráadásul egyre közelebbről hallatszottak, Harry pedig csak remélni merte, hogy senkinek nem esik bántódása. Dumbledore az aurorokat említette, ugyanakkor hirtelen eszébe jutott az is, hogy a DS tagjai a folyosókon járkálnak: ő küldte kémkedni őket a Szükség Szobájába és Piton lakosztályához is. Ha valami történik velük… Nem, ebbe bele sem akart gondolni. Az az ő hibája lesz akkor! Annyira kétségbeesetten akart valamiféle bizonyítékot találni Malfoy és Piton ellen, hogy most őmiatta kerültek veszélybe a barátai. Harry legszívesebben elátkozta volna magát emiatt, de hiába tett újabb elkeseredett kísérletet a mozgásra, Dumbledore bűbája továbbra is remekül működött.  
  
– Miért viselkedik így? – tért ki a tényleges válasz elől közben a szőke hajú fiú.  
  
– Mert tudom, mit akarsz tenni, Draco – válaszolta szomorú mosollyal az igazgató. – De te nem vagy gyilkos.  
  
– Honnan tudja? – kiáltott rá. – Tudott arról is, hogy mivel próbálkoztam, tud erről is, és mégsem tett semmit? – kérdezte zaklatottan. Arca, ha lehet, még tovább sápadt, mégis eltökélten nézett Dumbledore-ra, bár tekintetében volt valami, amit Harry nem tudott beazonosítani.  
  
– Nos, én azt nem mondanám, hogy nem tettem semmit. Természetesen megkértem Piton professzort, hogy figyeljen rád.  
  
– Piton egy kém! Ő a Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozik! – kiabálta.  
  
– Teljesen megbízom Perselus Pitonban! – válaszolta Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
  
– Felajánlotta nekem a segítségét – ütötte tovább a vasat a mardekáros.  
  
Harry alig akart hinni a fülének; Draco ezt úgy bizonygatta, mintha meg akarná győzni Dumbledore-t, hogy Piton rossz ember. De hát így is van, ő is pont ezt magyarázta a professzornak, viszont ez a felállás most akkor sehogy sem stimmelt.  
  
Lentről újabb erőteljes kiabálás hallatszott fel, és most már folyamatosan átkok csapódtak az ajtóba. Harry nem tudta, meddig fogja bírni a nehéz faszerkezet, de remélte, hogy Dumbledore hamarosan tesz végre valamit, mielőtt valóban visszafordíthatatlan történik.  
  
– Fogy az időnk, Draco – jelentette ki az idős mágus hirtelen. – Nézzük, mik a lehetőségeid.  
  
– Nekem nincsenek lehetőségeim – fakadt ki a fiú –, nincs választásom!  
  
– Ó, dehogy nincs. Mindig van választásunk, drága fiam – szólt megrovóan. – Nehéz helyzetben vagy, de van megoldás. – Draco, úgy látszott, egy pillanatra elgondolkozott a professzor szavain. – Azért nem avatkoztam közbe az év folyamán, mert tudtam, mi a feladatod. De abban is biztos voltam, hogy Voldemort szemrebbenés nélkül végezne veled, ha közbelépnék – magyarázta tovább Dumbledore, miközben Draco összerezzent a név hallatán. – Ugyanakkor engedd meg, hogy most a segítségedre legyek. Most nyíltan beszélhetünk. – Dumbledore szelíden nézte Malfoy sápadt arcát, míg a fiú feszült figyelemmel hallgatta az igazgató mondandóját. – Olyan védelmet ajánlok most fel számodra, amely minden veszély ellen oltalmat nyújt. Állj át a mi oldalunkra, és megkapod ezt a biztosítékot, erre a szavamat adom. – A mardekáros továbbra sem válaszolt, némán és hitetlenkedve meredt az idős mágusra. – Nem vagy gyilkos, Draco, ezt te is jól tudod. Fogadd el a segítséget, amit nyújtani tudok neked.  
  
– De… a családom, az apám… és az anyám…  
  
– Elküldöm a Főnix Rendjét értük, őket is biztonságba tudjuk helyezni – biztosította őt Dumbledore, de Draco csupán némán bámult maga elé, ám Harry azt is látta, hogy a fiú ugyanakkor lejjebb engedte a pálcáját.  
  
Ezzel egy időben azonban hatalmas dörrenés rázta meg a csendet, majd léptek dobogása hallatszott, és kisvártatva felbukkant a csigalépcső tetején három fekete taláros alak. Harry elborzadva nézte őket.  
  
– Nocsak, Dumbledore! – vigyorgott gúnyosan az egyikük. – Hol a pálcája?  
  
– Jó estét magának is, kedves Amycus – köszönt Dumbledore meglepő nyugalommal. – Alecto – biccentett a másik halálfaló irányába is.  
  
Harrynek az volt a véleménye, ha ezt túlélik, az igazgató a Szent Mungóban fogja végezni, mert megbolondult: három halálfalóval nézett farkasszemet teljesen egyedül és fegyvertelenül. Gyorsan Dracóra pillantott, és látta, hogy a fiú is hasonlóan meg van lepve, mint ő, Harry viszont innentől kezdve nem figyelt tovább a beszélgetésükre, hanem immáron egyre kétségbeesettebben próbálta magát megszabadítani az átok alól. Ha Dumbledore-nak volt valami terve, akkor nagyon remélte, hogy most fog előállni vele.  
  
– Látom, Dumbledore, már maga sem a régi, öregszik– gúnyolódott a társaság női tagja. – Ügyes voltál, Draco, szépen csináltad. De most már eleget húztuk az időt. Tedd meg! – parancsolt rá a nő Malfoyra.  
  
A szőke hajú fiúnak azonban most már mintha nem akaródzott volna a feladat teljesítése, helyette tanácstalanul bámult Dumbledore-ra.  
  
– Gyerünk, mire vársz még? – sürgette a harmadik halálfaló.  
  
Mielőtt Draco bármit is tehetett volna, újabb lépések zaja hallatszott fel, nem sokkal később pedig Piton is megjelent a csigalépcső tetején. Malfoy egy pillanat alatt hátrált el a halálfalóktól, míg Harry hallotta, ahogy odalent kiabálnak, és kissé megkönnyebbült attól a gondolattól, hogy a betolakodóknak talán nem sikerült bántaniuk a barátait.  
  
Piton tekintete ezalatt gyorsan körbejárta a jelenlévőket.  
  
– Gond van, Piton – dörrent rá az Amycusnak nevezett ragyás fejű férfi. – Draco, úgy látszik, túl gyáva – gúnyolódott.  
  
Piton pillantása Dracóra vándorolt, ám a fiú inkább Dumbledore-t kereste a tekintetével.  
  
– Perselus… – figyelt fel Harry az idős mágus hangjára, aki aprót biccentett a fejével.  
  
A bájitalmester szeme összeszűkült, majd minden olyan gyorsan történt.  
  
Harry szeme alig tudta követni az eseményeket; Dumbledore előkapta a pálcáját és azonnal támadásba lendült, Piton félrerántotta a megilletődött Dracót, miközben a három feketetaláros betolakodó is kiszórta a saját átkait. Egy pillanatra hatalmas füst keletkezett valamelyik bűbáj hatására, majd ahogy kitisztult a levegő, Harry meglátta a földön fekvő, elkábított és megkötözött halálfalókat. Először fel sem fogta, mi történt. Már nem hallatszott a csata zaja, odalent és idefönt is feszült csönd volt.  
  
– Greyback elmenekült – hallotta meg Piton hangját.  
  
Draco hirtelen kapta a fejét Dumbledore felé.  
  
– Az anyám… – Harry még sose hallotta ennyire kétségbeesettnek a mardekárost. – Megígérte!  
  
Dumbledore nem felelt azonnal, kinyújtotta bal karját a korlát fölött, és nem kellett sokáig várnia, hogy egy gyönyörű, vörös tollazatú főnix leszálljon rá. Az igazgató kedveskedve megsimogatta, majd odasúgott neki valamit, és a madár már el is tűnt. Draco rémülten bámult rá.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Draco. A Főnix Rendjének tagjai már úton vannak a kúriátok felé. Amint sikerül biztonságba kerülniük az édesanyáddal, azonnal az iskolába fognak jönni.  
  
Malfoyt láthatóan nem nyugtatta meg, de mégsem szólt semmit. Harry elképzelni sem tudta róla, hogy a mardekáros fiúnak ennyire fontos a családja, főleg az édesanyja. A bájitalmester eközben némán figyelte a fejleményeket.  
  
– Javaslom, várjunk addig az irodámban – jegyezte meg aztán az igazgató, továbbra is nyugodt hangon. – Draco gyanakvóan méregette Pitont, de nem ellenkezett, így mindhárman elindultak a csigalépcső irányába. Dumbledore alakja már majdnem eltűnt a lejáróban, mikor hirtelen visszafordult. – Majd’ elfelejtettem – mosolygott szórakozottan, miközben pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, Harry pedig azonnal megérezte, hogy felszabadult végre az átok alól. Gyorsan megmozgatta az izmait, mielőtt még utánuk indult volna. – Harry! Tartsd magadon a köpenyt, amíg fel nem érünk az igazgatói irodába! – tette még hozzá a professzor, jelentőségteljesen nézve az irányába.  
  
Harry ezek után természetesen dühösen csörtetett a trió után, de a torony aljába érve majdnem elakadt a lélegzete. Mindenfelé rombolás nyomai tárultak a szeme elé; a falak és a mennyezet több helyen beomlott, a folyosókon fekete füst gomolygott. Dumbledore azonban nem állt meg nézelődni, gyorsan előre sietett, Piton és Malfoy pedig szorosan a nyomába maradtak, és Harrynek kissé szaladnia kellett, hogy ne maradjon le tőlük. Sehol sem látott embereket, így csak remélhette, hogy mindenki épségben megúszta. Őszintén aggódott a barátaiért és a többi diákért is.  
  
Nemsokára aztán elérték az iroda bejáratát, az igazgató bemondta a jelszót, mire a kőszörny félreugrott, feltárva ezzel a bejáratot előttük, ők pedig sietősen felvonultak Dumbledore irodájába. Mikor Harry után becsukódott az ajtó, végre lekapta a fejéről a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Malfoy döbbenten nézett rá, Piton azonban cseppet sem nem tűnt meglepettnek.  
  
– Foglaljatok helyet, amíg várunk, és közben megbeszélhetünk pár dolgot – mondta kedélyesen az igazgató.  
  
Harry erre odasétált, és leült az egyik szélső székre, majd karba tett kézzel várta Dumbledore magyarázatát. Az igazgató azonban nem hozzá intézte a szavait, végig a két mardekárossal beszélgetett, teljes mértékben kihagyva Harryt a társalgásból. Draco többször is megvetően mérte végig, de Harry látta a szemében az aggodalmat is. Aztán mikor a professzor végre felé fordult, Harry alig leplezett kíváncsisággal várta, mit mond neki, de csalódnia kellett.  
  
– Harry, menj le, kérlek, a gyengélkedőre…  
  
– Nem sérültem meg! – tiltakozott azonnal.  
  
– …Ms. Tonks majd elkísér.  
  
– De… – kezdte volna, de Dumbledore szigorú tekintete beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
Harry erre bosszúsan felállt, és az ajtóhoz masírozott, ám mielőtt még becsukta volna maga mögött, még hallotta, ahogy az idős mágus közli Dracóval, hogy az édesanyja már biztonságban van, és ide tart.  
  
A lépcső alján aztán valóban ott várta őt Tonks, Harry pedig most már alig bírt magával, hogy megtudja, mi is történt.  
  
– Mindenki jól van? – tudakolta azonnal a fiatal boszorkánytól.  
  
– Persze, ne félj – mosolygott rá Tonks, ami egy kicsit megnyugtatta Harryt. – Bár van egy pár sebesült, de ne aggódj, ők is felépülnek.  
  
A gyengélkedőn végül ténylegesen is megnyugodhatott, mikor találkozott a barátaival. Szerencsére semmi bajuk nem volt, néhány karcolástól eltekintve, abszolút sértetlennek maradtak. Némely ágyban feküdt pár súlyosabb sérült is, de egyikük állapota sem volt életveszélyes. Bill Weasley is köztük volt azonban, akinek fél arcát egy nagyobb kötés díszítette. Harry alig várta most már, hogy hallhassa, mi történt, amíg ő és Dumbledore a toronyban voltak.  
  
A többiek aztán elmesélték neki, hogy Ron, Ginny és Neville a Szükség Szobájánál álltak őrt, de Malfoy túljárt az eszükön, és Perui instant sötétségport használva sikerült észrevétlenül távoznia. Hermione és Luna Piton lakosztályánál őrködtek, mikor Flitwick professzor lerontott a picébe, majd kisvártatva Pitonnal együtt került elő. A bájitalmester észrevette őket, és rájuk parancsolt, hogy azonnal vonuljak vissza a hálókörletükbe, de ők nem engedelmeskedtek. Időközben Remus, Bill, Tonks és McGalagony már a halálfalókkal harcoltak, akik a csillagvizsgáló toronyba igyekeztek.  
  
Greyback rátámadt Billre, de Piton időben érkezett, és sikerült megmentenie a legidősebb Weasley fiú életét. Gyorsan elállította a vérzést, és ellátta a sebet Bill arcán, de a halálfalóknak akkor már sikerült áttörniük a védelmen, és eltűntek a toronyba vezető ajtó mögött. Piton utánunk szalad, de őket egy láthatatlan erő nem engedte át.  
  
Ezután Harry is elmesélte a toronyban történteket, és mindannyian meglepődtek Malfoy pálfordulásán.  
  
Harry emlékezetébe viszont örökre belevésődött, és még mindig élénken élt, hogy azon a napon mennyire megváltoztak a dolgok. Malfoyt és az édesanyját a Rend elrejtette, már az év végét sem várták meg. Greyback – ahogy várható volt – elárulta Voldemortnak, hogy Piton áruló, és az éjszaka folyamán Harry megtapasztalhatta Denem reakcióját. A sötét mágus olyan dühös volt, hogy az egyik leghűségesebbnek hitt halálfalója elárulta őt, hogy egy rövid ideig a fiú azt hitte, belehal a fájdalomba, úgy sajgott a sebhelye.  


***

Harry a bal oldalára fordult, és elmerült a takarója gyűrögetésében. Az emlékek hatására ismét elgondolkodott Piton mostani viselkedésesén. Most, hogy a férfinak nem kellett már szerepet játszania, egy fokkal elviselhetőbb volt, de Harryvel persze továbbra sem bánt kesztyűs kézzel, legalábbis mostanáig. Mert azt azért el kellett ismernie, hogy abban a három napban, amit a birtokon töltöttek kettesben, néha már-már kedvesnek tekinthette a viselkedését. Ugyanakkor nem tudott mit kezdeni azzal, hogy mióta visszahozta őt, még csak fel sem kereste. Gondolataiból végül kopogtatás rángatta ki; Hermione volt az.  
  
– Szia, Harry! Nem zavarlak? – kukucskált be az ajtón a lány.  
  
– Nem, gyere csak nyugodtan – intett neki, miközben felült az ágyon. – Ron nem jött veled?  
  
Hermione a kérdés hallatán kissé elpirult, és megcsóválta a fejét, majd odasétálva Harry ágyához, leült a szélére.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry, én próbáltam vele beszélni, de tudod, milyen – mondta újfent fejcsóválva. – Majdcsak megbékél, és túlteszi magát ezen.  
  
– Ja, persze – dörmögte lehangoltan a fekete hajú fiú.  
  
– Mindenkinek kicsit szokatlan ez a helyzet – vonta meg a vállát a lány.  
  
– Hát persze! – csattant fel Harry, ráijesztve ezzel Hermionéra. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen rosszul viselitek, hogy _nekem_ kellett összeházasodnom Pitonnal! Meg el ne felejtsük a _Köteléket_ se – mondta indulatosan.  
  
– Nyugodj le, Harry! – emelte fel a hangját Hermione is. – Nem kell megenni amiatt, amit mondtam. Ismered Ront – folytatta békítően –, nemsokára minden rendbe jön.  
  
– És a többiek? – kérdezte flegmán.  
  
– Mi van velük? Csak annyit mondtam, hogy kicsit furcsa még nekünk is, de majd megszokjuk.  
  
Harrynek nem volt kedve vitázni a lánnyal, végül is ő nem tehet semmiről sem.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Hermione – dünnyögte, barátnője azonban biztatóan rámosolygott.  
  
– Teljesen bezárkóztál ide, Harry. Miért nem jössz le gyakrabban a szalonba hozzánk…? – váltott témát Hermione, és belekezdett hosszú monológjába.  
  
Harry gondolatai viszont elkalandoztak. Mostanában tényleg eléggé elvonult a többiektől, ezt saját magának is be kellett ismernie, de semmi kedve nem volt bájologni senkivel sem. Nem volt vak, látta, hogy néha hogyan néznek rá. Mrs. Weasleynek ráadásul szokása volt a megkezdett mondatait abbahagyni, aztán olyasmiket morgott az orra alatt, hogy „Majd megkérdezem Perselust” vagy „Ezt meg kell beszélni Perselusszal”.  
  
Ez persze roppant mód idegesítette Harryt. Piton nem az apja volt, hogy engedélyt kelljen kérni tőle minden apróságért, ám azt is sejtette, hogy biztos van itt olyasmi része ennek a házasságnak, amiről ő nem tud, mint például: hogyan is kell viselkedni egy ilyen családban. Ezután kezdte megfigyelni a körülötte élőket; így vette észre, hogy Mrs. Weasley sokszor beszélte meg a férjével, mit és hogyan csináljanak, ugyanakkor hiába volt Mr. Weasley a családfő, legtöbbször az történt, amit a felesége akart. Ezeken Harry néha nagyon jókat mosolygott.  
  
– Harry! Hahó, figyelsz rám egyáltalán? – kérdezte bosszúsan Hermione, mire Harry rájött, hogy valójában semmire sem figyelt abból, amit a lány magyarázott neki.  
  
– Bocsánat, mit mondtál?  
  
Hermione haragosan sóhajtott.  
  
– Csak annyit, hogy túl sokat vagy idefent egyedül, és jót tenne neked egy kis társaság.  
  
– Tudod… nem igazán vágyom arra, hogy lemenjek oda… hozzájuk – felelte Harry vállvonogatva. – Megint úgy érzem, mintha mindenki engem figyelne. Mintha azt várnák, mikor roppanok össze, vagy mikor lázadok fel, érted, ugye?  
  
– Neked üldözési mániád van, Harry – közölte vele Hermione, de ő csak durcásan pillantott vissza rá, és a pulóvere ujját gyűrögette.  
  
Egy darabig aztán elhallgatta, ahogy Hermione kiselőadást tart neki arról, hogy ne képzelődjön ilyeneket, mert a többiek, ha mégis így viselkednek, ahogy Harry mondja, akkor az csak azért lehet, mert aggódnak érte. De végül nem bírta tovább, és kétségbeesetten kutatott olyan téma után, amivel végre rákérdezhetett arra, ami igazán érdekelte őt.  
  
– Nem volt mostanában Rendgyűlés? – tudakolta csak úgy mellékesen. Hermione összehúzott szemöldökkel vizsgálta az arcát.  
  
– Harry, mindennap összeül a Rend – felelte a lány, mire Harry próbálta nem elárulni magát, mennyire meglepődött ezen. – Nem szokott sokáig tartani, de eddig még egy napot se hagytak ki.  
  
– És engem nem hívtatok? – háborodott fel. Most jutott csak el a tudatáig, hogy itt mindennap tanácskozás van, és csak ő az, aki nem vesz részt ezeken a megbeszéléseken.  
  
– Mi se mehetünk be – sietett tisztázni a helyzetet a lány.  
  
– Akkor honnan tudsz a gyűlésről? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry. Hermione erre kissé elpirult, és jól láthatóan zavarba jött a kérdés hallatán.  
  
– Nos… hát… tudod… – dadogta.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte nyomatékosan.  
  
– Jó, oké, elmondom – adta meg magát Hermione, majd nagy levegőt vett. – Bill és én sokszor szoktunk beszélgetni, és ő árulta el, ahogy azt is, hogy késő este szokott lenni, és néha szoktunk találkozni utána a szalonban – hadarta el egy szuszra a lány. Harry nagy szemeket meresztve próbálta befogadni és értelmezni az iménti magyarázatot.  
  
– Ó… – Aztán megértette. – Ó!  
  
Hermione még jobban elpirult, és zavarában az ágytakarót kezdte piszkálni. Látszott rajta, hogy már régóta szerette volna valakivel megosztani ezt az információt.  
  
– Hát… én… gratulálok – hebegte Harry. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna.  
  
– Igazából még csak barátok vagyunk – sietett tisztázni Hermione –, de Bill… ő… nos… ő nagyon kedves és intelligens. És van humora is, és rendes, meg figyelmes – mondta mosolyogva.  
  
Erre Harry is megengedett magának egy vigyort. Örült, hogy barátnője végre talált valakit, akivel passzolnak is egymáshoz. Sokáig azt hitte, Hermione és Ron majd összejönnek, és egy párt alkotnak, de a tavalyi helyzet rávilágított arra, hogy ők egyáltalán nem illenek össze. Ron túlságosan is élvezi, ha körülrajongják, és a legritkább esetben sem számít neki, hogy a lány buta-e vagy sem, ha elég szép külsőleg. Év végén például még Romilda Vane-nel is kikezdett. Hermione ugyanakkor szerette az intelligens embereket, kevésbé érdekelte a külső, bár Bill, meg kell hagyni, a leghelyesebb Weasley, akit ismer. Nagyszerű pár lesznek. Milyen kár, hogy neki ez nem adatott meg.  
  
– Mi a baj, Harry? Talán valami gond van ezzel? – kérdezte Hermione aggódva.  
  
– Nem! Dehogy – sietett a válasszal Harry. – Nagyon örülök neked, nektek. Tényleg – bizonygatta, és egy kis mosolyt is sikerült kierőltetnie.  
  
– Akkor mi bánt? Látom rajtad, ne tagadd!  
  
Harry a pulóvere szélét piszkálta, és lemondóan sóhajtott.  
  
– Csak egy pillanatra eszembe jutott, hogy… Pitonnal sokkal nehezebb az élet – mondta vállvonogatva.  
  
– Miért mondod ezt? – kérdezte Hermione. – Jó, tudom, hogy Piton professzor nem a legjobb természet, de eddig úgy láttam, sokkal figyelmesebb veled.  
  
Harry persze megütközve bámult a lányra, egyáltalán fel sem foghatta, hogy miből szűrhette le ezt a következtetést Hermione.  
  
– Piton még csak el se jött, mióta visszahozott ide! – morogta válasz gyanánt. Most a lányon volt a sor, hogy meglepődjön.  
  
– De hiszen mindennap jön – jelentette ki csodálkozva, Harry pedig újfent elcsodálkozott. – Ő is itt szokott lenni a gyűléseken, eddig még soha nem hagyta ki.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem tudta, hogy ennek most örüljön-e vagy legyen mérges a férfira.  
  
– Miért nem szólt erről nekem? – kérdezte feltámadó dühvel. – Még csak nem is érdekli, hogy mi van velem! – csattant ingerülten.  
  
Hermione megengedett magának egy félmosolyt, de gyorsan el is rejtette, mikor meglátta Harry szúrós tekintetét.  
  
– Szerintem ez így nem igaz – felelte a lány félénken.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
  
– Nos, egyszer pont akkor mentem le a konyhába teáért, mikor véget ért a gyűlés, és meghallottam, amint Piton professzor épp Remusszal beszélgetett – magyarázta, Harry pedig nem tehetett ellene, de idegesen várta a folytatást. – Rólad érdeklődött, kérdezte, hogy vagy, meg miket csinálsz, meg ilyesmik. És Bill is említette, hogy ő is hallotta őket egy másik alkalommal – tette aztán hozzá.  
  
Harry kicsit elgondolkozott ezen. Tehát Piton eljár a gyűlésekre, de sose jön fel hozzá, ugyanakkor mindig kérdezősködik, és ezek szerint érdekli, hogy mi van vele. De miért nem egyenesen tőle kérdezi? Most már teljesen meg volt zavarodva, és egyáltalán nem értette a bájitalmester cselekedetei mögött meghúzódó indokokat, éppen ezért eldöntötte, hogy ennek utána fog járni.  
  
– Mikor is szoktak lenni pontosan ezek a tanácskozások? – kérdezte közönyösen, de Hermionét persze nem lehetett olyan könnyedén megtéveszteni.  
  
– Mire készülsz, Harry? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a barátnője.  
  
– Semmire, csak érdekel.  
  
Hermione továbbra is kételkedve nézett rá, de azért válaszolt a kérdésre.  
  
– Általában késő este, olyan tíz óra tájban. Néha kicsit később.  
  
– És mi nem mehetünk be? – érdeklődött tovább, mire Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Még az ikreket se engedik be mindig. Tegnap ki is verték a balhét emiatt – csóválta a fejét rosszallóan a lány. – Viszont azért szoktunk próbálkozni – folytatta bűnbánó arccal, Harry pedig érdeklődve várta a továbbiakat. – Minden este kioson közülünk valaki, és telefüllel hallgatózik, de legtöbbször nem működik, mivel páncélozó bűbájt használnak – mondta kicsit csalódottan. – És ne haragudj, Harry, hogy neked nem szóltunk, de általában Ginny az, aki próbálkozik, és feleslegesen egyikünk se megy ki, nehogy lebukjunk – tette még hozzá sietősen, mielőtt Harrynek eszébe jutott volna ezért is kiakadni. – És eddig tényleg semmit sem sikerült megtudnunk, de ha így lett volna, akkor Ginny mindenkit riadóztatott volna.  
  
Harry bólintott, Hermione pedig láthatóan megkönnyebbült, hogy a fiú nem akar kiabálni vele emiatt is.  


***

Harry aznap este eldöntötte, hogy utánajár annak, amit Hermionétól megtudott a délután folyamán. Ha Pitont tényleg ennyire érdekli az ő hogyléte, akkor miért nem képes őtőle megkérdezni? Miért Remusszal beszéli meg?  
  
Még vacsorázni sem ment le, mivel mindent gondosan elő akart készíteni. Kár, hogy ehhez a házhoz nem volt mágikus térkép, akkor ugyanis láthatná, ki hol tartózkodik. Nem akart senkibe se belebotlani, és Ginnyt is úgy akarta kikerülni, hogy a lány ne tudja meg, hogy arra járt. Gondolt ugyan arra, hogy bemegy a tanácskozásra is, de Mordon mágikus szeme rögtön leleplezné őt, azt pedig nem akarta, így is nagy volt az esélye annak, hogy észre fogja venni őt.  
  
Harry az ablakból figyelte, hogy érkezik-e valaki az ajtón keresztül, de csak Kingsleyt és Mordont vélte felfedezni, akik közvetlenül a legfelső lépcsőfokra hoppanáltak. A többiek biztos már itt lehetnek, vagy kandallón keresztül várhatóak – gondolta magában.  
  
Harry gyorsan magára terítette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és óvatosan kisurrant az ajtón. Már az első emeleten járt, amikor megbotlott valamiben, és elterült a földön.  
  
– Au – hallotta maga alól.  
  
– Ki az? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Harry? Te vagy az? – kérdezte a másik. – Én vagyok az, Ginny. Szállj le rólam!  
  
Harry gyorsan arrébbgördült, de a lányt továbbra se látta.  
  
– Hol vagy, Ginny?  
  
– Itt vagyok. – És érezte, hogy egy kisebb kéz tapogatózik a karján. – Kiábrándító bűbáj van rajtam – magyarázta a lány halkan.  
  
– Miért szük…– kezdte volna, de ekkor Ginny gyorsan megragadta őt, és behúzta az egyik fal mögé.  
  
– Shhh, ne beszélj olyan hangosan.  
  
– Bocsánat – suttogta Harry. – Miért szükséges a kiábrándító bűbáj?  
  
– Így kisebb az esélye, hogy észrevesznek – felelte suttogva. – De sajnos megint hiába szobrozok itt – tette hozzá lehangoltan.  
  
Harry szívesen elküldte volna a lányt, de nem akart goromba lenni.  
  
– Gyere.  
  
Azzal Ginny felállt, és már magával is húzta Harryt, majd berángatta őt a Hermionéval közös szobájukba. Odabent aztán igencsak meglepődött, hogy ott találta az ikreket és Ront is.  
  
– Ti mit csináltok itt? – kérdezte, ahogy levette magáról a köpenyt, mialatt Hermione rákoppintott Ginny fejére, leszedve róla a bűbájt.  
  
– Várjuk a híreket – felelte Fred vigyorogva.  
  
– És te, ifjú Harry? – tudakolta George. – Te mit settenkedsz az éjszaka kellős közepén?  
  
– Láthatatlanul – fűzte hozzá Fred.  
  
– Gondoltam, én is beszállok az információszerzésbe – füllentette.  
  
Hermione mindentudó mosollyal az arcán nézett rá, de nem tett megjegyzést, míg az ikrek összevigyorogtak, nyíltan örülve, hogy csatlakozik hozzájuk. Ron azonban továbbra is gyanakvóan nézett rá.  
  
– De ti hogyhogy nem mehettek be a gyűlésre? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Hát tudod, ez egy kényes ügy – kezdte George egy lehangolt sóhaj kíséretében.  
  
– Sikerült kicsit magunkra haragítani anyát – vette át a szót Fred –, mikor egy olyan gyűlésre lógtunk be, ahová még Bill és Charlie se mehettek be.  
  
– Nem díjazta, hogy hoppanáltunk a kamrába…  
  
– …mikor ő megmondta, hogy az a dolog, amiről akkor szó lesz, nem ránk tartozik – folytatta Mrs. Weasley stílusában.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemmel próbált rájönni, mi volt az, ami akkor olyan fontos lehetett.  
  
– Így hát, kitiltottak minket is minden összejövetelről… – magyarázta George.  
  
– … amin ti sem vehettek részt – fűzte hozzá Fred.  
  
Hermione rosszallóan nézett az ikrekre, és Harry kitalálta, hogy ő is ugyanarra gondolhat. Ha az ikrek nem játsszák el ezt, akkor most mindenről tudhatnának, ami odabent zajlik. Minden bizonnyal Ron időközben megelégelhette a megfigyelő szerepét, mert hidegen megszólalt.  
  
– Piton nem mond el neked mindent? – kérdezte epésen.  
  
– Piton nem mond nekem semmit, nem is találkoztam vele – vetette oda neki flegmán Harry, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy barátja a válaszra láthatóan kicsit feloldódik, mint aki örül ennek.  
  
– Ma se tudunk meg semmit, hacsak nem sikerül elkapnunk őket akkor, amikor kifelé jönnek – szólt közbe Ginny, visszaterelve a csapatot az eredeti tervhez.  
  
– Akkor most mit csinálunk? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Majd én megyek, és megpróbálom kihallgatni őket – ajánlkozott Harry előzékenyen.  
  
A többiek elég gyorsan beleegyeztek ebbe, amiből gyanította, hogy már kicsit megunták a kémkedő szerepét.  


***

Harry megpróbált a lehető legkisebb zajt csapni, miközben olyan búvóhely után kutatott, ahol ha fel is fedezik, nyugodtan mondhatja, hogy csak a konyhába indult egy kis harapnivalóért. Már jó fél órája rostokolt, mikor végre hangokat hallott felszűrődni az alagsori konyhából. Minden kétséget kizáróan akkor ez egy kisebb gyűlés lehetett, Hermione szerint ugyanis ha többen voltak, akkor a szalont részesítették előnyben.  
  
Kisvártatva aztán Harry meghallotta Rémszem falábának és botjának jellegzetes kopogását is. Még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, úgy várt. Mordon és Kingsley azonban egyenesen a bejárathoz siettek, és gyorsan távoztak is, Harry pedig kiengedte a benntartott levegőt, hogy aztán óvatosan kisurranjon a búvóhelyéről, és a konyha felé vette az irány.  
  
A lépcsőn majdnem beleütközött Tonksba, aki Mrs. Weasley-vel beszélgetett. Mögöttük Mr. Weasley jött Billel és Charlie-val, mindhárman pergameneket tanulmányoztak, és Harrynek nagy ügyességre volt szüksége, hogy átszlalomozzon közöttük. Lopva belepillantott, a papírokba, de elolvasni esélyes sem volt őket, mi állt bennük. Talán ha utánuk menne… de nem, mert őt az érdekelte, hogy Piton itt van-e.  
  
Az alagsorba érve nagyon lassan közelítette meg a konyhaajtót. Nem mert bemenni, nehogy mégis valahogy leleplezzék őt, viszont gyorsan kivette a zsebéből a telefület, és letekerte, majd egyik végét a fülébe dugva hallgatózott.  
  
–…ma sem jött le vacsorázni – hallotta meg Remus aggódó hangját, mire Piton mérgesen horkantott. – Vittem fel neki pár szendvicset, de épp aludt akkor, nem akartam felébreszteni.  
  
– Egyre kevesebbet eszik – sziszegte a bájitalmester.  
  
– Én is észrevettem – sóhajtott Remus lemondóan. – A szobájából is alig mozdul ki. Azt hiszem, holnap beszélek vele, ha neked is megfelel, Perselus.  
  
Harry nem hallotta, hogy Piton mondott volna bármit is, így feltételezte, hogy a férfi valószínűleg csak bólintott beleegyezése jeléül.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan kell valaki, aki beleveri abba a kemény fejébe, hogy az egészsége nem játék – morogta a tanár.  
  
– Ne légy vele olyan szigorú, Perselus. Harrynek még meg kell szoknia a kialakult helyzetet.  
  
– Miss Granger bizonyára minden lehetőséget kihasznál, hogy segítségére legyen ebben – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan.  
  
Remus felkuncogott.  
  
– Csak nem féltékeny vagy, Perselus? – kérdezte vidáman, Harry pedig még levegőt sem mert venni, nehogy elszalassza a választ.  
  
– Ne beszélj őrültségeket – vicsorogta Piton. – Közeledik a holdtölte, kezd elmenni a maradék józan eszed is, Lupin.  
  
Harry szeme előtt megelevenedett a kép, és szinte látni vélte a jelenetet, ahogy Remus mosolyogva csóválja a fejét, miközben Piton kegyetlen tekintettel, karba tett kézzel állva néz rá.  
  
– Hermione és Bill mostanában nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz… – kezdte.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi Granger és a legidősebb Weasley szerelmi életére – vágott közbe Piton.  
  
–…viszont Harry úgy viszonyul Hermionéhoz, mintha testvérek lennének, és ez fordítva is így van – folytatta Remus eltökélten. – Sok mindent meg tudnak beszélni.  
  
– Bizonyára – morgott Piton. – Ugyanakkor vannak olyan dolgok, amikről jobb, ha inkább egy hozzáértő felnőttől szerez tudomást, nem pedig egy felelőtlen kamasztól vagy egy tudálékos testvérpótléktól.  
  
– Ebben igazat kell adnom neked, Perselus. – Újabb rövid csend következett, majd Harry ismét meghallotta Remus hangját. – Szeretnéd, ha beszélnék vele? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan – jött a kurta felelt.  
  
– Rendben. Arról is, amiről tegnap beszéltünk?  
  
Piton nem felelt, Harry gyanította, hogy erre a kérdésre is csak egy újabb bólintás volt a válasz. Majd mozgolódás támadt, nemsokára pedig Piton és Remus bukkant fel az ajtóban. Harry szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy meglátta a férfit, és mellkasában újra érezte azt a jóleső melegséget, ami mindig akkor fogta őt el, amikor a tanár közelébe volt.  
  
– Perselus – szólalt meg Remus halkan. Piton hátranézett, ahogy a lépcsőn haladtak felfelé. – Szerintem te is beszélhetnél vele. Biztosan örülne, ha találkoznátok – mondta kedvesen a férfi. A bájitalmester részéről csak egy morgás érkezett, aztán eltűntek a lépcsőfordulóban.  
  
Harry pedig kalapáló szívvel nézett utánuk…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindig úgy gondoltam, hogyha Dumbledore-nak nem kellett volna meghalnia, így is történhettek volna az események. Bill arcán az én verzióm szerint csak egy nagyon halvány heg maradt, mivel Perselus még időben érkezett, és az elszenvedett sérülések nagy részét képes volt begyógyítani.  
> Habár a hetedik kötetet nem vettem figyelembe a történet írása során, néhány momentumot mégis felhasználtam belőle.


	7. Az Abszol Út

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus ismét találkoznak, Remus elbeszélget Harryvel, és a trió egy kis kirándulást tesz az Abszol Útra is...

Harry döbbenten meredt maga elé, egyszerűen nem értette, ő miért nem kapta kézhez a roxforti levelét.  
  
– Hol az én levelem? – kérdezte zavartan.  
  
Mindenki megkapta a sajátját, az iskolai gyöngybagoly egyben kézbesítette őket, de Harry számára nem érkezett semmi. Egyedül abban reménykedhetett, hogy talán Hedvig hozza el, ugyanis a madár még mindig nem tért vissza a Hagridhoz küldött köszönője kézbesítése után.  
  
– Nem tudom, ezek között nem volt – válaszolta Ginny kis késéssel, miközben Harry azt figyelte, hogyan hajol át Fred az asztal fölött, hogy kikapja Ron kezéből a borítékot.  
  
– Hé! Add vissza! – kiáltott rá a fiú a bátyjára.  
  
– Nyugi, öcskös, csak megnézzük – vigyorgott George, és közelebb hajolt ikertestvéréhez, aki már a pergamenlapokat húzta elő.  
  
– Nézzétek meg Ginnyét! – háborgott tovább Ron. – Amúgy is, mit érdekel titeket, mi áll benne? Nem is jártok már iskolába!  
  
Az ikrek erre összevigyorogtak.  
  
– Csak kíváncsiak vagyunk, hogy nem lett-e iskolaelső prefi Ronnie-ból – jegyezte meg kajánul Fred.  
  
– Nem, Fred, ebben nincs IE plecsni – csóválta a fejét George tetetett csalódással. – Pedig milyen jól mutatott volna a prefektusi jelvény mellett. P-I-E mint Pojácák Idegesítő Elnöke.  
  
– Vagy, Pöffeszkedő Infantilis Elitkirály – fűzte hozzá Fred, majd Ron legnagyobb bosszúságára mindketten rázendítettek a „Weasley a mi emberünk” kezdetű indulóra.  
  
Ginny és Mr. Weasley megpróbálták elrejteni a nevetésüket, mialatt Ron újabb kísérletet tett arra, hogy megkaparintsa a borítékot, de bátyjai nem hagyták magukat. George eltolta magától öccsét, miközben az egyfolytában kapálózott. Hermione rosszallóan nézett rájuk a saját listája felett, és Harry egy pillanatra azt is látta, ahogy barátnője kezében megcsillant egy túlságosan is ismerős IE feliratú kis kitűző, melyet a lány habozás nélkül gondosan a zsebébe rejtett.  
  
– Hagyjátok már abba! – szólt rájuk Hermione. – Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek.  
  
– Ne nekem mondd, hanem nekik! – dohogott Ron, ujjal mutogatva bátyjaira.  
  
Harry ezalatt mindvégig szótanul nézte legjobb barátja és az ikrek csatáját, majd hallhatta Mrs. Weasley neveletlen fiainak szánt dohogó szavait. A konyhában időközben egyre nagyobb lett a hangzavar, ahogy megérkeztek a különböző Rendtagok is, akik munkába menet beugrottak egy kis harapnivalóért.  
  
Remus a Harryvel szemközti széken olvasta a Reggeli Próféta friss számát, néha-néha rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, míg Bill két szelet pirítós között belepillantott az épp aktuális oldalba, hogy aztán ő is hasonlóan reagáljon a benne foglaltakra. Harry, jobb dolga nem lévén, egykedvűen piszkálta reggelijének maradványait, mikor is felfigyelt a tányérja mellett leszálló nagy fehér foltra.  
  
– Hedvig! – lelkesült fel egy kicsit, de amint meglátta, hogy a madár csak Hermione számára hozott levelet – valószínűleg a szüleitől –, újra elszomorodott. Hedvig kedveskedve megcsipkedte az ujját, aztán a tányérja felé hajolt, de Harry gonoszul elhúzta előle.  
  
– Nincs levél, nincs szalonna – mondta a bagolynak, aki erre megsértődött, és újfent a lány felé fordult. Hermione erre odadobott neki egy kis ételt, amit a madár ügyesen el is kapott, majd azonnal kirepült a konyhából. Harry kissé bűntudatosan pillantott utána, és elgondolkodott azon, hogy talán nem a baglyon kellett volna kitöltenie a bosszúságát. A helyiségben közben akkora lett a zajszint, hogy szinte már semmit sem lehetett érteni. Ron továbbra is az ikrekkel viaskodott, Mrs. Weasley pedig próbálta túlkiabálni őket.  
  
– Most már aztán tényleg fejezzétek be! – harsogta bele a hangzavarba, nem sok sikert érve el vele.  
  
Hermione időközben minden bizonnyal felfigyelt valamire, mivel még mindig a saját listáját tanulmányozva, egyszeriben közelebb hajolt Harryhez.  
  
– Harry – kezdte, szemét le sem véve a pergamenről –, mutasd csak a leveledet! – Harry erre felemelte mindkét kezét, jelezvén, hogy nincs nála semmi. – Hol a leveled? – értetlenkedett a lány.  
  
– Azt én is szeretném tudni – felelte fagyosan.  
  
– Ó, majd’ elfelejtettem, Harry! – szólt közbe hirtelen Remus. – A leveled Perselusnál van, megkért, hogy mondjam meg neked – tájékoztatta bűnbánóan, miközben összehajtogatta a kezében tartott Reggeli Prófétát, majd átadta az újságot Billnek.  
  
Harry egy percig némán bámult Remusra, de aztán hirtelen elöntötte a harag.  
  
– Mi az, hogy nála van?! – csattant fel.  
  
– Gondolom, szerette volna átnézni, milyen tankönyvekre lesz szükséged az idén – válaszolta Remus szelíden.  
  
– Miért nem nekem küldték? Az az én levelem! Mi köze van neki hozzá? – kiabálta Harry, mire többen is felé néztek.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Harry – próbálta csitítani őt a meglepett Remus, de Harrynek most már túlságosan is elege volt. Napok óta tartott ez a játszadozás, és az ő türelme is véges volt.  
  
– Nem nyugszom meg! Miért kellett neki az a levél? Miért kell neki tudnia mindenről? Miért…? – háborgott, de aztán még időben észbekapott, és elharapta a mondat végét, mielőtt elárulta volna magát, hogy tegnap hallgatózott. Egyre többen nézték a kirohanását, de Harryt cseppet sem érdekelte. Nem volt elég, hogy a férfi levegőnek nézte, és nem volt hajlandó találkozni vele, ennek ellenére persze kíváncsi volt mindenre, és elvárta azt, hogy Harry szó nélkül engedelmeskedjen neki.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá erélyesen a férfi, de Harry nem törődött azzal, hogy mivel akarja Remus mentegetni Pitont.  
  
– Fogadni mernék, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy még az Abszol útra se mehetek el, ugye? Persze, hogy nem – felelte meg rögtön magának a kérdést. – Biztos jön majd a szokásos szöveg, hogy túl veszélyes, maradj csak a házban, Harry – gúnyolódott. – De nem tarthattok bezárva örökre! – pattant fel a helyéről ingerülten. Olyan dühös volt, hogy legszívesebben falhoz vágott volna valamit. Remus aggódó tekintettel pillantott rá, készen arra, hogy azonnal leállítsa, ha valami hülyeséget akarna csinálni. A konyhában lévők ezalatt mind néma csendben figyelték a kirohanását, míg végül a háta mögül érkező kérdés törte meg a kínos hallgatást.  
  
– Befejezted a hisztit, Potter? – tudakolta a fagyos hang.  
  
Harry erre azonnal megpördült a tengelye körül, csak hogy egy szigorú bájitalmesterrel találja szembe magát. Olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy Harry érezhette a férfi illatát, ami egyben eszébe is juttatta a birtokon történteket. Egy pillanatra melegség öntötte el a mellkasát, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ő épp irtózatosan mérges.  
  
– Nem hisztizem – vetette oda durcásan.  
  
– Nem úgy vettem észre – közölte vele Piton lekezelően. – Minek neveznéd akkor az előbbi kirohanásodat? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
– Jogos düh – morogta Harry, mire Piton megvetően felhorkant. A férfi most pontosan úgy viselkedett, ahogy az iskolában szokott.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan így van – felelte szarkasztikusan. – Egy iskolai levél miatt, ami bizonyára létfontosságú információkat tartalmaz, miszerint milyen tankönyvekre lesz szükséged az idei tanévben, vagy hogy te maradtál-e a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának a kapitánya. Mellesleg megjegyzem, talán szólnom kéne Minervának, hogy nem járulok hozzá, hogy ilyen veszélyes sportot űzz.  
  
Harry erre az utóbbi kijelentésre még dühösebben meredt a férfira: ezt nem mondhatja komolyan! De ha mégis, akkor abban egészen biztos volt, hogy még a _Kötelék_ és a házasság sem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy ne gyűlölje meg újra férfit, most már végérvényesen. Piton gúnyos mosolya pedig csak még tovább idegesítette őt.  
  
– Nem csak a levél miatt – sziszegte.  
  
– Ó, hát persze. El is felejtettem, hogy a nagyságos Harry Pottert zavarja, hogy mások az életük kockáztatásával próbálják őt megvédeni – gúnyolódott a bájitalmester.  
  
– Nem kértem a védelmet!  
  
– Mert te olyan nagyszerű és csodálatos vagy, hogy nincs szükséged rá, igaz? – duruzsolta Piton csúfondárosan. Annyira közel állt hozzá, hogy szinte összeért a testük, és Harry elméjében egymást kergették azok a gondolatok, amelyek nem hagyták nyugodni az elmúlt napokban. Ráadásul ez a helyzet kísértetiesen emlékeztette őt a birtok étkezőjében elcsattanó csókra is, amiről most már határozottan úgy érezte, mintha egy másik életben történt volna meg. A férfi most teljesen másként viselkedett vele, egy csomó ember szeme láttára szégyenítette meg újra, és Harry legszívesebben jól bemosott volna neki egyet, de visszafogta ezt a késztetést. Még magának is alig akarta bevallani, hogy igenis nagyon rosszulestek neki Piton szavai. Már épp vissza akart vágni, mikor a bájitalmester újfent megszólalt. – Itt a leveled, Potter. – Azzal kivette a talárja zsebéből a borítékot, Harry pedig kikapta a kezéből, és megkerülve a férfit gyorsan kicsörtetett a konyhából. Hallotta még ugyan, hogy valaki utána kiabál, de nem törődött vele, most egyedül akart lenni.  
  
A szobájába érve aztán becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és pár rögtönzött védőbűbájjal – ami épp az eszébe jutott – levédte azt. A levelet ledobta az éjjeliszekrényre, és már az se érdekelte volna, ha nem adja neki oda Piton.  
  
Nem tudta volna megmondani, miért érintette őt ilyen rosszul a férfi viselkedése, de jelen pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy soha többé nem akarja őt látni. Miért hitte azt, hogy Piton megváltozott? Tényleg csak a bájital mellékhatása volt ez, és azért viselkedett vele akkor normálisan? Mióta kiléptek a kandallóból azon a bizonyos napon, Piton mintha egy csapásra visszaváltozott volna azzá az utálatos bájitaltan tanárrá, aki mindig is megkeserítette az életét, pedig már valóban kezdte megkedvelni.  
  
Harry dühösen rúgott bele a ládájába, és most egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy minden szétszóródik benne. Egymás után kapta ki belőle a tavalyról megmaradt kristályfiolákat, és sorban törte össze őket; egyiket nekivágta a falnak, egy másikat pedig puszta kézzel roppantott szét. Az üveg megvágta a kezét, de nem foglalkozott a sérüléssel.  
  
Ez egy kicsit lenyugtatta, így lassan odasétált az ablakhoz, és felült a párkányra, térdeit maga alá húzta, a fejét pedig a karjaira hajtotta. Egy darabig lehunyt szemmel élvezte a csendet, de aztán kezdte zavarni, így kiegyenesedett, és kibámult az ablakon. Végignézett az elhagyatott kis utcán, és lehangolta a házak romos állapota, a szemét a járda szélén; a Grimmauld tér néptelen volt, egy lelket sem lehetett látni.  
  
Akaratlanul is összehasonlította azzal, mennyivel másabb volt a birtokon kinézni bármelyik ablakon is. Ott a hegyeket látta, erdőt, szép zöld mezőt. Most már sajnálta, hogy meg sem kérdezte Pitontól, hogy melyik vidéken helyezkedik el. Lehet, hogy a férfi nem is gondolta komolyan, hogy ott élhet majd, hogy egyáltalán visszamehet oda, pedig Harry mennyire megörült neki, mikor Piton azt mondta neki, hogy az most már az ő otthona is. Az utóbbi napokban mindig ezzel a gondolattal ringatta álomba magát.  
  
Még ha ez nem is az volt, amire ő vágyott, nem egy olyan kapcsolat, akkor is a tudat, hogy felajánlottak neki egy otthont, melegséggel töltötte el a szívét, és ha Piton úgy viselkedett volna vele, mint azalatt a három nap alatt, akkor végképp semmire sem lett volna panasza. Valamelyik éjszaka még azt is eldöntötte, hogy sose fogja zavarni a férfit, hacsak ő nem kívánja majd a társaságát, hisz elég nagy már maga a ház is ahhoz, hogy akár napokig ne is találkozzanak. Annyi hála és bizakodás volt benne, ami most egy pillanat alatt foszlott semmivé.  
  
Harry tekintete a jobb kezére siklott, és megijedt, hogy a gyűrűje nem volt az ujján, aztán gyorsan a nyakához nyúlt, és kitapogatta először Hermione ajándékát, majd a láncot, amit Piton varázsolt, rajta a karikagyűrűvel. Óvatosan előhúzta a pulóvere alól, és elmerengve forgatta meg ujjai között. Még mindig hihetetlennek tűnt az, hogy immáron házas ember volt, hiszen semmi sem utalt erre, leszámítva a titkos egyességüket. Aztán valami mégis felkeltette az érdeklődését, amit ez idáig észre sem vett. A gyűrű belsejébe valaki Piton és az ő monogramját gravírozta, szép cirádás betűkkel. Harry egy darabig tűnődve nézegette, de utána gyorsan visszarejtette a fölsője alá, és ismét a térdére hajtotta a fejét. Milyen hülye volt – gondolta keserűen.  
  
Harry aztán még sokáig ücsörgött az ablakban, fejét a térdére hajtva lassan ringatta magát. Nem vette észre, hogy Remus időközben halkan bejött a szobába, és egy jól megrakott tálcát lebegtetett maga előtt.  
  
– Rosszul érzed magad, Harry? – kérdezte aggódva a férfi.  
  
Harry megijedt a váratlan látogatótól.  
  
– Hogy jöttél be?  
  
Remus elmosolyodott egy kicsit a kérdés hallatán.  
  
– Nem volt nagy kihívás, tekintve, hogy elég kezdetleges védővarázslatokat alkalmaztál –felelte szelíden.  
  
– Akkor muszáj leszek különórákat venni Hermionétól – motyogta Harry komoran, miközben Remus letette a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre, majd vetett egy kósza pillantást a szétszóródott dolgokra is, végül odament Harryhez, és kezével ellenőrizte a fiú homlokát.  
  
– Úgy érzem, van egy kis lázad…  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom! – morogta Harry bosszúsan, és gyengéden ellökte Remus kezét a homlokától, kezdett ugyanis nagyon elege lenni abból, hogy úgy kezelték, mint egy kisgyereket.  
  
– Én nem így látom – dorgálta meg a férfi. – Alig eszel, Harry, teljesen elzárkózol, kerülsz mindenkit. Ne mondd nekem, hogy nincs semmi bajod! – Harry hallgatott, és helyette újfent kibámult az ablakon. Igazán kedvelte Remust, de most egyáltalán nem vágyott a férfi társaságára. – Harry, nézz rám, kérlek. – A fiú lassan felé fordult, tekintete azonban kerülte a Remusét. – Harry! – Harry továbbra sem volt hajlandó a férfi szemébe nézni, mivel nem akart hazudni Remusnak. – Na jó, hagyjuk ezt a játszadozást! – szólt ekkor szigorúan. – Nem kell elmondanod nekem, ha nem akarod, de akkor szólok Perselusnak, hogy…  
  
– Nem! – kiáltott rá Harry, és végre engedett a kérésnek. – Nem kell. Nem vagyok már gyerek, ő pedig nem az apám.  
  
– Lehet, hogy így van, de ő felel érted. Tudnia kell arról, ha beteg vagy, vagy ha gondjaid vannak.  
  
– Ugyan miért? – kérdezte bosszúsan. Pitont maximum azért érdekelheti bármi ilyesmi, hogy aztán kigúnyolhassa őt. Remus nagyot sóhajtott, és leült Harryvel szemben az ablakpárkányra.  
  
– Biztos nem akarod elmondani? – Harry nemet intett a fejével. Egyáltalán nem akart senkivel sem beszélni arról, hogy miféle ostoba álmokat dédelgetett magában. Épp elég alkalmat adott így is arra, hogy megalázzák, kinevessék, és bár biztos volt abban, hogy Remus ilyet nem tenne, ugyanakkor a férfinak határozott képessége volt arra, hogy rátapintson a lényegre. – Rosszulesett, amit Perselus mondott reggel? – kérdezte óvatosan. Harry sokáig nem felelt, de ismét megrázta a fejét. Remus erre kissé elmosolyodott, ő pedig még inkább összehúzta magát. Szeretett volna egyedül maradni, de nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Remus nem fog egyhamar távozni. – Harry – kezdte aztán gyanakodva a férfi –, Perselus tett veled bármi olyat, amit te _nem_ akartál?  
  
– Nem! – rázta lázasan a fejét Harry, és csak remélte, hogy Remusnak ennyi elég lesz, és nem kérdez többet.  
  
– Rendben – felelte Remus –, akkor én most megyek. Edd meg, amit felhoztam. Alig reggeliztél, és ebédelni se jöttél le – tette hozzá dorgáló hangon. Harry csak bólintott, majd lekászálódott az ablakból, és az ajtóig kísérte a férfit. Remus nem tett megjegyzést a rendetlenségre, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a férfi jól körülnézett. Mielőtt kilépett az ajtón, még visszafordult a fiúhoz. – Harry, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy hozzám bármikor fordulhatsz, ha valamilyen problémád van – mondta mélyen a szemébe nézve.  
  
– Köszönöm, Remus – felelte Harry halkan, majd becsukta a férfi mögött az ajtót, és nekivetette a hátát.  


***

Harry a zuhany alatt állva újra és újra átkozta magát azért, amiért már megint úgy viselkedett, mint egy idióta. Ha eddig nem is figyelték minden lépését, na majd most fogják. Semmi kedve nem volt lemenni vacsorázni, és bár megfordult a fejében, hogy ez ismételten rossz ötlet, de már teljesen mindegy volt. Cseppet sem volt éhes, és azt sem akarta, hogy egész idő alatt aggódó szempárok sokasága szegeződjön rá, így csupán hagyta, hogy a forró víz ellazítsa az izmait, és próbált minden frusztráló gondolatot kizárni a fejéből. Nagyjából fél órát töltött a zuhany alatt, mire elég erőt gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy kimásszon a víz alól, és felöltözve visszament a szobájába.  
  
Még délután rávette magát, hogy összetakarítsa a romokat és a rendetlenséget, amit okozott, nehogy más is betévedjen, és meglássa, mit művelt. A kezét sajnos nem tudta begyógyítani, és bosszankodva könyvelte el magában, hogy tényleg kellenének azok a különórák Hermionéval.  
Gondolataiból végül hangos kopogtatás zökkentette ki.  
  
– Hahó, Harry! – kukucskált be az ajtón Hermione és – Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére – Ron. – Bejöhetünk?  
  
– Gyertek nyugodtan.  
  
– Hoztunk kaját, mert megint nem jöttél enni – vigyorgott rá barátja, miközben rámutatott a Hermione előtt lebegő tálcára.  
  
– Igazán, Harry, nagyon keveset eszel – dorgálta meg a lány, mialatt letette az ágyra az ételt Harry elé. Ron közben elfoglalta helyét kedvenc karosszékében.  
  
– Hagyd már, Hermione – intette le a lányt a vörös hajú fiú, Harry pedig el sem tudta képzelni, mitől változott ilyen hirtelen meg a legjobb barátja. Persze nagyon örült neki, de azért kíváncsi lett volna az indokra. Kisvártatva aztán meg is kapta a magyarázatot. – Én se mentem volna le, ha tudom, hogy Piton is itt lesz.  
  
– Piton itt van? – kérdezte Harry, és próbálta visszafogni magát, hogy hangja ne árulja el, mennyire kíváncsi.  
  
– Aha, jöttek vacsorázni Dumbledore-ral, meg a többi Rendtaggal – válaszolta Ron unottan.  
  
– Nem értem, mi bajod van vele, Ron – szólt közbe Hermione szemrehányóan.  
  
– Csak az, hogy egy utálatos, vén denevér, aki folyton szívózik velünk.  
  
– Ne kezdjétek – figyelmeztette őket Harry. Semmi kedve nem volt most veszekedést hallgatni, mikor végre Ron megint normálisan viselkedett vele. Pedig igazából szívesen kérdezett volna még Pitonról, de ezúttal sikerült megállnia a késztetést.  
  
– Holnapután megyünk az Abszol útra – váltott témát Ron, láthatóan nagyon örült neki, hogy végre kimozdulhat ebből a házból, Harry viszont elkedvetlenedett, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy őneki itt kell maradnia.  
  
– Jó nektek – vetette oda lehangoltan.  
  
– De hát te is jössz! – mondta Ron vidáman.  
  
– Té-tényleg? – hitetlenkedett Harry.  
  
– Persze, Harry – erősítette meg Hermione is barátja szavait. – Igaz, kell egy kis előkészület a megfelelő védelem miatt, de nem lesz gond.  
  
Harry erre a kijelentésre aztán teljesen fellelkesült, eddig ugyanis teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ő nem tarthat a barátaival, főleg azok után, amilyen jelenetet rendezett a konyhában a reggel folyamán.  
  
– A pincerém mondta, hogy szóljunk neked, hogy majd reggel jön érted – húzta el a száját Ron.  
  
– Ron! – rivallt rá barátnőjük.  
  
– Jól van, de nem értem, neki miért kell jönnie, leszünk így is elegen, akik megvédjük majd Harryt – csattant fel.  
  
– Khm… – köszörülte meg a torkát Harry, Ron és Hermione pedig vették a célzást, és nem mentek bele a vitába.  
  
– Na jó, én most magatokra hagylak – szólalt meg aztán kisvártatva Hermione indulásra készen. – És Harry, te meg edd meg a vacsorádat! – utasította őt szigorúan, azzal kiment a szobából, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Harry ekkor lopva Ronra pillantott, attól félt ugyanis, hogy barátja, most, hogy kettesben maradtak, ismét olyan lesz, mint az elmúlt napokban, de szerencsére a vörös hajú fiú továbbra is jókedvű maradt.  
  
– Na és sikerült? – kérdezte lelkesen Ron. Harry értetlen tekintete láttán még hozzátette. – Hát hogy idén is te leszel a csapatkapitány?  
  
– Ja, hogy az… nem tudom, még nem néztem. – Harry kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrényre a levélért, és gyorsan kivette belőle a pergameneket. Egyik a tankönyvek listáját tartalmazta, a másik a szokásos köszöntő McGalagonytól, a harmadik pedig: – Igen – vidult fel Harry is –, megint én kaptam meg a kapitányi posztot. – Azzal meglobogtatta a pergament, Ron pedig belebokszolt a levegőbe.  
  
Ezután Ron hosszasan ecsetelte még Harrynek a legújabb stratégiai ötleteit, amiket Charlie elbeszélései alapján állított össze, Harry pedig örült annak, hogy barátja immáron eltereli a figyelmét. Talán Hermionénak volt igaza, hogy Ron azért viselkedett vele az elmúlt napokban távolságtartóan, mert félt, hogy ő túlságosan is „megszerette Pitont”. Mikor azonban látta, hogy Harry hogyan viszonyul a bájitalmesterhez, úgy vélhette, hogy továbbra is ugyanannak az utálatos és szemét tanárnak tartja, mint korábban. Legalábbis ez volt a lány gyanúja, Harry pedig tudta, hogy Hermione feltevése rendszerint helytállóak szoktak lenni. Mindenesetre bárhogyan is történt, örült annak, hogy végre visszakapta a legjobb barátját. Ugyanakkor mégis érzett egy kis szomorúságot Piton viselkedése miatt, ezt pedig maga előtt nem tagadhatta.  


***

Ronnal még másnap is csak a kviddicsről lehetett beszélni, a tavalyi jó szereplése a válogatón, és a meccseken elért eredményei elég magabiztosságot adtak neki, hogy biztos legyen abban, idén is benne lesz a csapatban. Harry hálás volt neki, amiért így elvonta róla a figyelmet, legalábbis ezt hitte. Remus és Mrs. Weasley egyre aggodalmasabban nézték, hogy mennyire keveset eszik, Hermione pedig többször is rászólt Ronra, hogy maradjon már kicsit csendben, vagy beszéljen másról, mert roppant mód idegesítette az állandó kviddics téma.  
  
– Nem csak kviddicsezésből áll az év – dorgálta meg. – Ott lesz a R.A.V.A.SZ. vizsga is, az sokkal fontosabb, inkább arra kéne tanulnotok – mondogatta mindig, mire Ron általában egy grimasszal válaszolt.  
  
Estére aztán Harry teljesen lefáradt a sok ötlettől, amit barátja sorolt neki, és pontosan már egyikre sem emlékezett, bár biztos volt benne, hogy Ron az idény kezdetéig még jó párszor elmondja neki. A R.A.V.A.SZ.-ra nem is mert gondolni, mivel határozottan úgy érezte, biztosan meg fog bukni mindenből. És azon sem akart agyalni, hogy másnap milyen lesz újra találkozni a bájitalmesterrel. Kicsit szégyellte magát a viselkedése miatt, ugyanakkor még mindig haragudott a férfira is, mert ő meg megszégyenítette mindenki előtt.  


***

Harry reggel kissé késve ébredt, de ahogy ránézett az órájára, azonnal kiugrott az ágyból. Egy gyors zuhanyt és fogmosást követően magára rángatta a legelső ruhát, ami épp a keze ügyébe akadt, majd a biztonság kedvéért magához vette a Láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt is, végül a táskáját felkapva már rohant is le a lépcsőn. Két emelettel lejjebb azonban sikeresen nekiütközött Ronnak, aki láthatóan szintén nemrég kelhetett.  
  
– Hova rohansz ennyire? – kérdezte vörös hajú barátja két ásítás között.  
  
– Sehova, csak már alig várom, hogy kiszabaduljak ebből a házból – füllentette Harry.  
  
Valójában igazat mondott, leszámítva azt, hogy miért is ennyire sietős neki. A konyhában kisebb tömeg fogadta őket, és Harry csak remélhette, hogy ez a sok ember nem a testőrgárdáját jelenti.  
  
– Na végre, hogy felébredtetek – fogadta őket köszönés helyett Hermione, miután átfurakodott Mundungus és Rémszem között.  
  
– Mire fel ez a sok ember? – tudakolta gyanakvóan Harry.  
  
– Ne félj, nem jönnek velünk – felelte a barátnője, látva, hogy Harry emiatt aggódik –, bár néhányan szétszóródva az Abszol úton fognak figyelni.  
  
Mialatt Ron már helyet foglalt az étkezőasztalnál, és a reggelije elfogyasztásával foglalatoskodott, Harry körbenézett a helyiségben. Pitont sehol sem látta, ezek szerint a férfi még nem érkezett meg a Grimmauld térre. Őszintén remélte, hogy a bájitalmester nem feledkezett meg az ígéretéről, és valóban eljön érte, máskülönben Harry biztos volt abban, hogy nem tarthat a barátaival.  
  
Ahogy telt az idő, a tömeg úgy kezdett fogyatkozni; a Rendtagok többsége ment a maga dolgára, és már csak azok maradtak, akik ténylegesen is a gyerekek testőrgárdáját jelentették.  
  
Harry természetesen egyre idegesebbé vált a várakozástól, és hiába is unszolta őt Remus, egy falatot sem lett volna képes lenyelni. Már teljesen feladta, és beletörődött a tényekbe, miszerint Piton nem fog eljönni, mikor a férfi szokásos sebes lépteivel berontott a konyhába. Talárja úgy lebegett utána, mint ahogy akkor szokott, mikor a roxforti folyosókon siet végig. Harrynek az a kósza gondolata támadt, hogy egyszer talán megkérdezhetné a férfit, hogy csinálja ezt, és majdnem elnevette magát, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy a Griffendél klubhelyiségében hányszor próbálták utánozni a Piton-féle járást és talárlebegtetés. Nyilvánvalóan említésre sem érdemes, hogy ez senkinek sem sikerült, még bűbáj segítségével sem.  
  
Harry mire abbahagyta az álmodozást, Piton már az asztalnál ült, és a teáját kortyolgatva tanulmányozta az ő arcát. A fiú erre gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, és úgy tett, mint aki a reggelijével van elfoglalva, ám bárhogy próbálta, csak nem sikerült ennie. Még mindig túl ideges volt. Mire aztán Ron is végzett a reggelivel, már mindenki kész volt az indulásra, Harry azonban nem mert azonnal felállni, míg Piton hangját meg nem hallotta.  
  
– Potter, neked külön kérvényt kell benyújtani? – morogta, de Harry szíve nagyot dobbant, és alig bírta elrejteni a megkönnyebbült mosolyát. Gyorsan felpattant a székéről, és Hermionéval együtt mentek fel a földszinti előszobába. Ott aztán bevárta Pitont, és a férfi kisvártatva meg is érkezett. – Rendben, Potter, csak egyszer mondom el, és ajánlom, hogy betartsd a szabályokat, máskülönben elfelejtheted, hogy legközelebb bárhova is mehetsz – sziszegte vészjóslóan Piton. Harry nagyot nyelt, de eldöntötte, hogy most valóban megpróbál engedelmeskedni. Sokat tanult az elmúlt évek eseményeiből, és semmiféleképpen sem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy újra baja essen bárkinek is az ő felelőtlensége miatt. – Végig a közelemben maradsz, és bármi történik, nem rohansz el eszement módjára, hogy játszd a nagy hőst. – Harry összeszorította az állkapcsát, nehogy véletlenül visszavágjon, Piton pedig folytatta, miközben olyan közel ment hozzá, hogy Harry attól félt, valami illetlenségre készül. – Senkinek sem szabad rájönni milyen… kapcsolat van köztünk, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy eltűröm a tiszteletlenséget. Ha bármi gond adódna ebből kifolyólag, biztosíthatlak, hogy megtalálom a megfelelő büntetést számodra. – Piton az utolsó mondatot olyan halkan suttogta, hogy csak Harry hallhassa, de ez pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy a fiú elpiruljon. Ugyanis nagyon is el tudta képzelni, mivel büntetné őt, a férfi gúnyos mosolya pedig beigazolta a gyanúját, hogy nem járhat messze az igazságtól. Viszont úgy vette észre, mintha a bájitalmester ismét kicsit „normálisabb” lenne, aminek őszintén örült.  
  
Ezután egyesével, vagy épp kettesével – Ginny, Hermione és Ron esetében – dehoppanáltak a legfelső lépcsőfokról. A legvégére Piton és ő maradtak. A férfi gondosan visszahelyezte az ajtóra a védővarázslatokat, majd megfogva Harry könyökét, és ők is követték a többieket.  
  
Mikor véget ért a Harry számára kellemetlen utazás, észrevette, hogy egy kis sikátorban vannak az Abszol úton. Tehát egyenesen idejöttek. Kicsit csodálkozott azon, hogy miért nem a Foltozott Üstön keresztül érkeztek, de gondolta, hogy biztos ez is a terv része. A kis mellékutca kijáratánál aztán felfedezte Remust, aki láthatóan rájuk várt, majd mindhárman kiléptek a forgalmas főutcára.  
  
Harry alig tudta visszafogni magát, úgy örült, hogy végre megint kint lehet, és emberek között mozoghat. Menet közben páran megbámulták őket, elég bizarr társaságnak tűnhettek most, hogy Piton is velük volt. Sokan megtudták, mit tett a tanár alig két hónappal ezelőtt, és azóta úgy tűnt, megnőtt az érdeklődés a férfi iránt, ugyanakkor a bájitalmestert viszont mintha ez zavarta volna.  
  
Harry és két kísérője aztán Madam Malkin talárszabászata előtt találkozott a többiekkel – közben még Piton miatt kellett tenniük egy kitérőt a patikába is. Mire odaértek, Mrs. Weasley Charlie-val együtt elszaladt, hogy megvásárolják a gyerekek tankönyveit, így erre már nem lesz gondjuk. Mr. Weasley és Bill erre a napra szabadnapot kaptak, Tonks és Mordon – annak ellenére, hogy már nyugállományba vonult – auror-kísérőként voltak jelen. Harry néha felismert a tömegben elvegyült Rendtagokat is, és azt is észrevette, hogy valamennyiük feszülten nézelődik.  
  
Bill – Harry kérésére – egy kisebb összeget vett ki a széfjéből, hogy a fiú vásárolni tudjon. Hermionénak és Ginnynek feltétlenül szüksége volt új talárra, és Harry is úgy gondolta, neki is bővíteni kellene a ruhatárát, így követte a két lányt az üzletbe. Habár Ron is velük tartott, a fiú inkább csak nézelődőként volt jelen, míg Remusék kint várakoztak.  
  
A mosolygós Madam Malkin azonnal hozzájuk sietett, és már állította is a két lányt a puffokra. Harry ezzel szemben inkább körülnézett, de mikor észrevette, hogy Piton szinte minden mozdulatát árgus szemmel figyeli, nagyon zavarba jött. Így hát gyorsan kiválasztott egy pár egyszerű talárt, majd ő is felállt egy puffra, hogy a mosolygós boszorkány a méretére igazítsa. Sokkal előbb végzett a vásárlással, mint a lányok, ezért elrakva a frissen vásárolt holmijait Ronnal együtt kiment, hogy ott várjanak a többiekkel. Ahogy kiértek viszont az üzletből, Piton azonnal Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Gyere, Potter, nekünk még van egy kis dolgunk – mondta halkan a férfi.  
  
Harry erre kérdőn pillantott a bájitalmesterre, de mivel nem kapott további magyarázatot, így megvonta a vállát Ron felé – aki erre grimaszolt egyet –, végül szótlanul követte Pitont. Egy sarokkal arrébb aztán a férfi behúzta őt két épület közé, és dehoppanált vele.  
  
Mikor Harry talpa újra szilárd talajt ért, ő meglepődve vette észre, hogy már a mugli Londonban voltak. Az utca túloldalán aztán felfedezte a Foltozott Üst bejáratát, de mikor Pitonra nézett, majdnem eltátotta száját a látványtól. A férfi időközben megszabadult a köpenyétől, ami alatt mugli ruhát viselt, és amely Harry meglátása szerint igencsak remekül állt neki. Habár látta már Pitont máskor is talár nélkül, eddig sosem figyelte meg, főleg nem nappali fényben, ugyanakkor el kellett ismernie, hogy a férfi igencsak jól nézett így ki.  
  
A bájitalmester fekete nadrágot,sötét, méregzöld inget, felette pedig egy vékony, fekete kabátot viselt. Kevésbé volt félelmetes benyomása, de a tekintélyéből így sem veszített semmit, Harry pedig igazán vonzónak találta így.  
  
– Kibámultad magad, Potter? – kérdezte gúnyosan, de mielőtt még a Harry válaszolhatott volna, a férfi, maga mellett terelve, kivezette őt a főútra.  
  
Nem messze a kis sikátortól aztán betértek egy mugli ruhákat árusító boltba, ahol Piton intett neki, hogy válasszon magának, ami csak tetszik, mire Harry életében talán először, lelkesen neki is állt nézelődni. Az igazat megvallva, nem sokszor volt alkalma eddig rendesen vásárolni magának, hiszen Petunia néni neki sose vett ruhát, csakis amiatt vitte magával, hogy legyen, aki cipelje a csomagokat. De ez az üzlet elég nagy volt, Harry pedig sok olyan ruhát talált, ami tetszett neki. Piton egy ideig karba tett kézzel ácsorgott a belső kirakatnál, aztán közelebb ment hozzá.  
  
– Nem érünk rá egész nap, Potter – sziszegte oda neki halkan.  
  
Harry erre gyorsan összeszedett magának egy pár nadrágot és pulóvert, majd besietett a próbafülkébe, hogy felpróbálja őket. Az utóbbi pár évben volt alkalma arra, hogy beszerezzen magának néhány méretben is ráillő ruhadarabot, de ezek aránya még mindig kevesebb volt, mint a Dudley-tól örökölt ruháké. Most egy kicsit gyarapíthatja az előbbi számát.  
  
Mikor aztán Harry kilépett a próbafülkéből, Pitont a pult előtt álldogálva találta. A férfi kedélyesen beszélgetett az eladókisasszonnyal, aki az ő személyes meglátása szerint túl fiatal volt, és túlságosan is előredőlt, tökéletes belátást biztosítva ezzel a dekoltázsába. Bosszúsan csörtetett oda hozzájuk, majd a kiválasztott ruhákat kissé nagyobb vehemenciával tette le a pultra, mint az szükséges lett volna.  
  
– Végeztél? – kérdezte a nyilvánvalót Piton, Harry pedig bólintott. – Akkor ezeket kérjük – fordult vissza most a fiatal nőhöz.  
  
Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy az eladókisasszony csomagolás közben végig úgy helyezkedett, hogy Piton lehetőleg a legjobb rálátást kapja minden testrészére. Ami pedig igencsak dühítette a fiút, hogy a bájitalmesternek szemlátomást nem is volt ellenére ez a megnyilvánulás, leplezetlenül legeltette a szemét a nőies formákon.  
  
– Szükségünk lenne még egy kabátra is – jelentette ki, mikor a nő a pultra tette a gondosan becsomagolt ruhákat.  
  
– Ezek az idei kollekció legújabb, bemutató darabjai, remekül fog állni a fián – csacsogta a kisasszony, ahogy leakasztotta az egyik divatos darabot a vállfáról, majd azt is becsomagolta.  
  
Harry erre zavartan nézett a tanár felé, Piton viszont csak egy gúnyos mosollyal felelt, miközben elővett a zsebéből egy köteg mugli pénzt. Harry már épp közbe akart szólni, de Piton szigorúan nézett rá, azt sugallva, hogy maradjon csendben.  
  
– Én is tudok fizetni – dünnyögte halkan.  
  
– Ne feledd, mit mondtam reggel, Potter – suttogta vissza a tanár. Harry mérgesen nézett rá, de megállta, hogy visszavágjon valamivel. Ha visszaértek a főhadiszállásra, meg fogja találni a módját arra, hogy „bosszút” álljon ezért, fogadkozott magában.  
  
Miután Piton kifizette Harry új ruháit, a fiú elpakolta a csomagokat a táskájába, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy a nő ne lássa meg, mikor egy apró bűbájjal összébb zsugorítja azokat. Az eladóhölgy, Harry legnagyobb bosszúságára, az ajtóig kísérte őket, búcsúzóul pedig kedvesen végigsimított Piton karján.  
  
– Gyertek máskor is! – köszönt el tőlük, aztán Harryre kacsintott – Az apád nagyon rendes fickó.  
  
Harry maga sem tudta, mi késztette őt a következő lépésre, de megragadta Piton karját, aztán kihívó mosollyal az arcán odasúgta a nőnek.  
  
– Ő nem az apám… hanem a _szeretőm_.  
  
Az eladóhölgy arcán lévő mosolyt felváltotta a döbbenet, de Harrynek nem volt lehetősége kiélvezni a helyzetet, mivel Piton kirángatta őt a boltból. A férfi túlságosan is szorosan fogta a karját, és még akkor sem engedte el, mikor már pár lépést eltávolodtak, Harry nem is értette a viselkedését, azért ennyire nem lehetett dühös. Hamarosan azonban rájött, mi okozta Piton feszültségét, és ijedten nézett körbe. A hirtelen támadt, szokatlanul hideg köd ebben az évszakban csakis egyet jelenthetett: dementorokat!  
  
Ahogy erre Harry rádöbbent, váratlanul megtorpant, de Piton olyan szorosan tartotta, hogy a lendülete továbbrántotta őt is. Nem messze tőlük aztán hamarosan feltűnt Remus alakja is, aki sietős léptekkel közeledett hozzájuk, majd a többieket is észrevette. Mindannyian nagyon idegesnek tűntek.  
  
– Gyorsan, erre! – hallotta meg Harry Mordon hangját, minek hatására a kis társaság egyből bekanyarodott egy szűk utcába, és szinte futólépésben haladtak tovább. Bill és Rémszem előttük, míg Charlie és Mr. Weasley mögöttük siettek.  
  
A csend egyre nyomasztóbbá vált, a levegő még tovább hűlt, de mikor Harry a pálcájáért nyúlt volna, Remus azonnal rászólt.  
  
– Nem szabad varázsolnunk! – adott magyarázatot zaklatottan. – Azzal felfednénk magunkat.  
  
– De… – kezdett volna ellenkezni Harry, ám Piton is közbevágott.  
  
– Nem, Potter! – dörrent rá a férfi.  
  
Harry, ahogy felfogta, mit közöltek vele, páni félelem uralkodott el rajta; ha nem varázsolhat, akkor annak előbb-utóbb az lesz a vége, hogy elájul. Csakis amiatt volt még képes továbbmenni, mert Piton szorosan fogta őt, ahogy pedig megérezte a remegését, még inkább közelebb vonta magához, kezét egyszerűen Harry derekára fonta, ezzel is támogatást nyújtva neki.  
  
Amint azonban Harry meghallotta a dementorok elnyújtott, hörgő hangját, testét jeges borzalom járta át. Túlságosan is közelről jött, ami még inkább megrémisztette őt. Remus erre megragadta a karját, miközben tovább siettek a szűk utcában, ahol még mindig túl sok ember volt ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan elhoppanálhassanak a helyszínről.  
  
Harry viszont kezdte magát egyre rosszabbul érezni, és abban is biztos volt, hogyha nem jutnak ki innét mihamarabb, akkor szégyenszemre, valóban össze fog esni. A szörnyű kétségbeesés, ami úrrá lett rajta, cseppet sem javított a hangulatán, holott tudta azt is, hogy ez a dementorok hatása, ám segíteni nem tudott magán.  
  
Láthatóan már a muglik is észlelték a dementorok közelségét, ám rájuk mégsem gyakorolt akkora hatást, hiszen nem látták őket. Harry ellenben, ahogy az égre pillantott, egyre több kámzsás alakot fedezett fel, mind közelebb és közelebb ereszkedve a talajhoz. Piton szorítása a derekán erősödött, a férfi szinte már vonszolta őt. Mordon és Bill eközben újabb sikátor felé vették az irányt, ahol rajtuk kívül egy lélek sem tartózkodott végre. Már csak egy kicsit kellett eltávolodniuk a forgalmas kereszteződéstől, hogy biztonságosan dehoppanálhassanak.  
  
Megszaporázták a lépteiket, de Harry egyre inkább érezte, hogy képtelen tovább tartani a tempót. Remus és Piton a feje fölött összenéztek, majd Lupin is szorosabbra vette a fogását, és most már szinte húzták maguk után a fiút.  
  
Még egy kicsit, ösztönözte magát Harryt, ekkor azonban a sikátor bejáratánál felbukkant két dementor, és ahogy rémülten hátranézett a válla fölött, ott meglátott még kettőt. Piton és Remus hirtelen megtorpantak. A dementorok feléjük közeledtek, Harry testét pedig végigjárta a jeges rémület. Varázsolni akart, megszabadulni a rémes alakoktól. Görcsösen kapaszkodott Pitonba, és hálás volt, amiért a férfi támogatja.  
  
Már alig érzékelte a környezetét, csakis a fagyos hideget érezte, ami lassan teljesen átjárta a testét, bekúszott a mellkasába. Harry füle úgy zúgott, hogy majdnem felkiáltott… de akkor meghallotta azt, amit minden egyes alkalommal, amikor egy dementor elég közel került hozzá.  
  
_– Harryt ne, Harryt ne, könyörgök, csak őt ne!_  
  
Harry szívébe szinte belehasított a fájdalom, a füle zúgott, és az elkeseredett hang miatt érzett kín összeszorította a mellkasát. Érezte, ahogy Piton szorosan átöleli, foltokban látta azt is, ahogy a többiek köré állnak, és testükkel védelmezik őt.  
  
_– Ne bántsd Harryt! Kegyelmezz… könyörgök, kegyelmezz…_  
  
Hallotta az éles kacajt, és szemével még látta, ahogy a bájitalmester köré tekeri a talárját, fejét a mellkasához szorítja, aztán minden elsötétült a számára, és csak a süket csönd maradt…  


***


	8. Rémálmok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryék szerencsésen megússzák a dementor-támadást, a kiruccanás azonban következményekkel jár. A fiú felzaklató dolgokat lát, mindazonáltal igyekszik nem azonnal ítélkezni, ami számára nem is olyan könnyű feladat…

Harry végtelenül fáradtnak érezte magát, habár fogalma sem volt arról, mitől. Még azt sem tudta igazán, hogy valójában hol is van. Halványan rémlett neki, mintha álmodott volna valami rémeset… vagy az nem is álom volt? Nagyon szeretett volna még aludni, és nem gondolni semmire, de a hangok felébresztették őt, ugyanakkor a szemét továbbra sem volt hajlandó kinyitni.  
  
– …az az átkozott csirkefogó Mundungus Fletcher…  
  
– …halkabban, Rémszem…  
  
– …elkotyogta a kocsmában…  
  
– …kitekerem a nyakát, ha visszaértünk a főhadiszállásra…  
  
Harry azonban még túl kába volt ahhoz, hogy igazán felfogja a beszélgetés értelmét. Megpróbált ugyan odafigyelni a hallottakra, de ehhez jobban meg kellett volna erőltetnie magát… Mundungus, Rémszem, kocsma, főhadiszállás… Ennek így semmi értelme nem volt.  
  
– Miért nem ébredt még fel? – hallotta meg a csendes kérdést. Most, hogy jobban koncentrált, már felismerte benne Chralie hangját.  
  
– Teljesen le van gyengülve – érkezett a válasz közvetlenül a feje fölül. Harry szíve erre hirtelen nagyot dobbant, ahogy felfogta, Piton nem messze ülhet tőle, az ő feje pedig minden bizonnyal a férfi ölében pihenhet.  
  
– Napok óta alig eszik, azon csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán eddig is kibírta – tette hozzá Bill, hangja aggódónak tűnt.  
  
Harry még mindig nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát, és legszívesebben közelebb húzódott volna Pitonhoz, de nem merte ezt a lépést megkockáztatni. Még ebben az állapotában is tudta, hogy a férfi magán kívül lenne, ha olyasmit csinálna mások előtt, ami neki nem tetszene. Na meg különben is, miért akarna ő több kontaktust ezzel a szemétládával, aki ismételten megszégyenítette őt?  
  
Ugyanakkor magán érezte a bájitalmester kezét, érezte a Piton testéből áradó hőt, és Harry úgy gondolta, talán mégis képes lenne visszaaludni így. Óvatosan elfordította a fejét, hogy kényelmesebb pozícióba kerüljön, de ekkor Piton megragadta őt, és kegyetlenül ülő helyzetbe tornázta. Háta a férfi mellkasához dőlt, a bájitalmester egyik keze pedig a derekát fogta át.  
  
– Potter! – hallotta meg a halk, de parancsoló hangot. – Po… Harry! Fel kell kelned! – rázta meg egy kicsit az alélt fiút, aki először fel sem fogta, hogy a keresztnevén szólította.  
  
Harrynek cseppet sem volt ínyére ez a fajta ébresztő, éppen ezért megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a zavaró tényezőket. Aludni akart, Pitonhoz bújva, és azt szerette volna, ha a férfi megint úgy ölelné, mint akkor a birtokon. De ezúttal ez nem adatott meg neki, nem hagytak neki nyugtot. Harry tiltakozásképpen kipréselt magából egy nagyon fáradt nyögést, ezzel az idegesítő hangok tudtára kívánta adni, hogy esze ágában sincs felkelni.  
  
– Lupin, segíts, ezt meg kell itatnunk vele!  
  
Harry erre aztán megérezte, ahogy kissé hátradöntötték a fejét, majd valami hideg érintette a száját – a szagából ítélve valamiféle bájital lehetett. Kezével megpróbálta ellökni az üvegcsét, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy erőtlenül megfogta valakinek a csuklóját, minden bizonnyal Pitonét, aki a fiolát a szájához tartotta. Több felől szórakozott kuncogás hallatszott, majd azt is érezte, hogy gyengéd kezek tartják meg a fejét, mialatt a hűvös folyadékot ledöntötték a torkán.  
  
– Jól van, nyeld le! – utasította őt Piton, Harry pedig engedelmeskedett, de majdnem félrenyelte a rémes ízű bájitalt. Köhögve próbált feljebb ülni, ám ehhez szüksége volt a bájitalmester segítségére is, hogy ne dőljön el azonnal.  
  
Mikor aztán Harry végre ki tudta nyitni a szemét, meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy nem a Grimmauld téren vannak, hanem az Odúban. Hogy kerültek egyáltalán ide? Azonnal körbenézett, de a barátait nem látta sehol, amitől szörnyű érzés kúszott a mellkasába.  
  
– Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte szorongva. – Ron és Hermione, és…  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Harry, mindenki jól van – sietett a válasszal Remus, miközben egy nagy darab csokoládét nyomott a kezébe. Harry viszont képtelen volt addig teljesen lehiggadni, amíg nem látta őket a saját szemével. Rossz érzése volt, és tudta, hogy történt valami, viszont még mindig annyira kábának érezte magát, hogy képtelen volt visszaemlékezni rendesen az eseményekre.  
  
– Hol vannak? – faggatózott tovább türelmetlenül.  
  
– Anyával együtt már visszamentek a főhadiszállásra – jött a válasz Billtől, Harry pedig végre kezdte felfogni, mi is történt.  
  
Most már eszébe jutott az Abszol út, a vásárlás, a mugli boltban az eladókisasszony, aztán a szörnyű hideg, a kétségbeesés, a dementorok és… az édesanyja könyörgése. Még most is tisztán hallotta a segélykérő kiáltást, a szívbemarkoló sikolyt és azt a kegyetlen kacajt. Harry, ahogy tudatába került annak, ami történt, még mélyebbre süllyedt ültében.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte tőle Mr. Weasley, de ő nem felelt.  
  
Piton, aki időközben végig a fiú arcán bekövetkező változást tanulmányozta, most óvatosan megszorította Harry kezét, amit akár bátorításként is lehetett értelmezni.  
  
– Edd meg azt a kezedben, Potter, nem maradhatunk itt túl sokáig – mondta halkan, összehúzott szemöldökkel, Harrynek azonban nem volt kedve a csokoládéhoz, bár tudta, hogy jót tenne.  
  
– Miért nem varázsoltunk? – tette fel a kérdést, ami már akkor is foglalkoztatta, amikor menekültek. Sorra végignézett a jelenlévőkön.  
  
– Mert pont ez volt a céljuk azoknak, akik a dementorokat küldték – felelte Remus egy sóhaj közepette, és leült a szemközti fotel karfájára. Piton közben egy pohár vizet varázsolt, és Harry kezébe adta, továbbra is éberen figyelve a fiú minden mozdulatát.  
  
– Miért? – Harry továbbra sem értette.  
  
– Ha varázsoltunk volna, azzal felfedjük a hollétünket, és a halálfalók azonnal kiszúrnak minket – recsegte Mordon bosszúsan. Ő volt az egyetlen, akin szintén látszott, hogy cseppet sem tetszett neki az, hogy csupán a meneküléssel foglalkoztak, ahelyett, hogy nyíltan szembeszálltak volna a támadókkal.  
  
– Halálfalók?  
  
– Azok – válaszolta Mr. Weasley idegesen.  
  
– Felismertünk néhányat a tömegben – tett hozzá Bill. – Már az Abszol úton is kiszúrtuk az egyiküket, Dedalus követte is egy darabig, de aztán meglógott előle.  
  
Harry feszülten figyelt arra várva, hogy folytassák, ám láthatóan egyiküknek sem volt ínyére, hogy beavassák őt, a fiú azonban dühösen felcsattant.  
  
– Hogy kerültek oda a halálfalók? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
  
A társaság egyöntetűen Pitonra nézett, aki időközben felállt, és odasétált a kandallóhoz. Harry is várakozóan emelte rá a tekintetét, míg a bájitalmester vonásai bosszúságról árulkodtak, ahogy karba tett kézzel állt, de végül lassan bólintott.  
  
– Az a félnótás Mundungus Fletcher elkotyogta a kocsmában, hogy épp az Abszol úton vásárolunk – kezdett bele Charlie, és Harry a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton teste megfeszül. – Bizonyára valaki meghallotta Tudjukki csatlósai közül, és innentől már felesleges ecsetelni, mi történt.  
  
Harry maga elé meredt az elhangzottakon töprengve, miközben gépiesen beleharapott a csokoládéba. Nem volt mérges Dungra, nem először hagyta már őt cserben, de az ijesztő volt, hogy ennyire vadásztak rá. Mióta Voldemort visszatért, évről-évre egyre veszélyesebb volt a helyzete. Mielőtt sötét gondolatai elkalandozhattak volna, Piton kiszakította őt merengéséből.  
  
– Ideje indulnunk – morogta. – Nem tanácsos tovább időznünk a kelleténél.  
  
– Mi zárjuk a sort – mondta Mr. Weasley, magára és Mordonra célozva. – Bill, Remus, menjetek ti előre!  
  
A két férfi bólintott, és a kandallóhoz sétáltak. Harry letette a poharat a kisasztalra, és megpróbált felállni, de lába megbicsaklott, ő pedig visszahanyatlott a kanapéra. Becsukta a szemét, hogy úrrá legyen a szédülésén, Piton eközben pár lépéssel mellette termett, és segített neki újra felállni, majd a kandallóhoz támogatta a sápadt fiút.  
  
– Azonnal megyünk mi is – recsegte Mordon, amire Piton csak egy jelentőségteljes bólintással válaszolt.  
  
Ezután mindketten beléptek a smaragdszínű lángok közé, és Harry inkább becsukta a szemét, hogy ne érzékelje a szédítő pörgést. Teste szorosan Pitonéhoz préselődött, és ha nem lett volna ennyire rosszul, akkor minden bizonnyal nagyon élvezte volna a helyzetet.  
  
Aztán a pörgés elmúlt, és Harryt csak az mentette meg a kandallóból való kizuhanástól, hogy Piton továbbra is erősen tartotta. Annyira szédült, hogy komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne vágódjon el. Remus azonnal odalépett hozzájuk, és megfogta a másik karját, majd közös erővel sikerült leültetni a kanapéra. Harry vett néhány mély levegőt, és érezte, hogy a rosszulléte csökkenni kezd. Piton a homlokát ellenőrizte, miközben Rémszem és Mr. Weasley is megérkeztek, maguk után gondosan lezárva a kandallót. Tonks és pár másik Rendtag már a szalonban várt rájuk.  
  
Valahonnan az előtérből aztán hatalmas lárma hallatszott be, Harry pedig felismerte benne Mrs. Weasley hangját. Ijedten kapták fel a fejüket, mikor a pufók asszonyság berontott a szalonba, mögötte Mundungussal, Hermionéval és Ronnal.  
  
– No, látod-e, Molly, nincsen semmi bajuk – vigyorgott Mundungus, de a társaság olyan gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá, hogy azonnal visszafogta magát. Harry érezte, ahogy Piton teste ismételten megfeszül mellette. A tanár úgy vicsorgott, hogy Harry, ha felé irányult volna ez a gesztus, akkor azonnal a lehetséges menekülési útvonalat kezdte volna kidolgozni.  
  
– Harry, menj fel a szobádba – sziszegte Piton neki, miközben a szemét le sem vette Dungról – Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley majd felkísérnek.  
  
Harry ezúttal tényleg nem mert ellenkezni, így hát Ronnal és Hermionéval elindult az emeletre. Mindkét barátja arcán ijedtség látszódott, de egyelőre nem tettek említést semmiről sem. Alighogy azonban elérték az első lépcsőfokot, meghallották Mrs. Weasley és Tonks sikolyát, és ők rémülten néztek hátra. Piton megvárta ugyan, amíg kimennek az ajtón, de utána olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy Harryék már csak egy nagy fekete foltot láttak, és Mundungus hatalmas csattanással vágódott neki a falhoz.  
  
– Perselus! – kiáltottak rá a férfire.  
  
Piton a nyakánál fogva szegezte a falhoz Dungot, a férfi lába nem is érte a földet. Olyan gyilkos tekintettel vicsorgott Mundungus arcába, hogy Harry komolyan attól félt, hogy megöli. Piton, bár vékonyabb volt, mint az alacsony, kövérkés tolvaj, magassága és –valószínűleg – az ereje is jóval felülmúlta a másikét. Harryék teljesen megkövülten álltak a lépcsőn, közben Ginny is megjelent a hangzavarra, de amint meglátta a jelenetet, ő is ledermedt döbbenetében.  
  
– Mégis mi a fenét képzeltél, te utolsó utcasöpredék? – sziszegte Piton gyilkos indulattal.  
  
– Héha, Perse’us – nyekeregte Dung –, nem történt semmi baj, ne légy má’ ennyire pipa – próbált kierőltetni egy mosolyt, de a bájitalmestert mindez csak még tovább felbőszítette.  
  
– Baj? – kérdezte vészjóslóan halkan. – Baj?! Nem történt semmi BAJ?! – Piton hangja fokozatosan erősödött üvöltéssé, miközben ujjai egyre szorosabban kulcsolódtak a tolvaj nyakára. – Harry életveszélybe került miattad, te semmirekellő pokolfajzat! – Körmeit belevájta a másik bőrébe, Dung fuldoklott és kapálózott. Hermione a szájára szorította kezét, nehogy felsikoltson ijedtében.  
  
Harry nem értette, miért nem állítja már le valaki a bájitalmestert, nem akarta, hogy Piton dühében olyat tegyen, ami miatt az Azkabanba zárhatják. Már épp azon volt, hogy ő maga induljon a férfi megfékezésére, ám Hermione gyorsan megragadta a karját, és nem engedte. Harry értetlenül pillantott a lányra, mikor meghallotta végre Mrs. Weasley kiáltását.  
  
– Perselus, kérlek! – sikoltott Mrs. Weasley ijedt hangon. – Arthur, csináljatok már valamit! – siránkozott kezeit tördelve az asszony.  
  
A társaság tagjai, akik eddig letaglózva nézték a jelenetet, most végre magukhoz tértek a sokkból, és azonnal megindultak a páros felé. Dung arca már erősen kékült, hála Piton fojtogatásának.  
  
– Perselus! – kiáltott rá Remus is, majd elkapta a férfi egyik karját, míg Mr. Weasley a másikat. Ron szájtátva nézte az eseményeket. Harry sosem látta még ennyire dühösnek Pitont. A férfi a merengős esetkor sem vesztette el ennyire a fejét, most azonban még Voldemorton is túltett, annyira félelmetesnek hatott az indulataival. Remus és Mr. Weasley nem bírtak el vele, Bill, Charlie és Mordon együttes erejével sikerült csak arrébb rángatni a fuldokló Mundungustól. Piton egyik keze azonban továbbra sem engedte el a tolvaj torkát, erősen kapaszkodott bele. – Perselus! Ne csinálj hülyeséget! – kiabált rá ismét Remus.  
  
– Nem éri meg! Perselus! Az ördögbe is, engedd már el! – ordította Mordon is, miközben megpróbálták együttes erővel lefogni a felbőszült férfit.  
  
– Nem hagysz más választást – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Mr. Weasley végül, és már vette is elő a pálcáját. Ez volt az, ami végre észhez térítette kicsit a bájitalmestert. Hirtelen elengedte Mundungus nyakát, taszított rajta egyet, majd ingerülten lerázta magáról a többiek kezét. Dung fuldokolva csúszott a földre, kezével a torkát masszírozta.  
  
– Aszittem má’… meg akarsz ölni – köhögte rémülten, és Charlie még időben kapta el Piton kezét, aki már indult volna, hogy tényleg megtegye.  
  
– Mundungus! – szólt rá mérgesen Remus. Láthatóan attól félt, ha még egy szót szól, nem fogják tudni újra visszatartani Pitont.  
  
– Jó’ van, no – krákogta bűnbánóan, és nehézkesen feltápászkodott a földről.  
  
Erre Piton is tett egy lépést előre, de a többiek legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére nem óhajtott ismét verekedésbe keveredni.  
  
– Takarodj innen! – vicsorogta a tettlegesség helyett. – És meg ne lássalak itt többet!  
  
Mundungus a felszólítás hatására az ajtó felé araszolt.  
  
– Jó’ van, megyek má’… majd gyüvök a gyűlésre – motyogta.  
  
– Nem értetted tisztán? – sziszegte Piton, és még egy lépést tett előre, ezzel szemben Dung ismét hátrált. Mr. Weasley kivont pálcával figyelte az eseményeket, Bill pedig beállt a két férfi közé, úgy próbálta megállítani az ideges bájitalmestert. – Azt mondtam, többet nem akarlak itt látni, Fletcher, különben saját kezűleg téplek szét!  
  
– Merlin szakállára, Perselus, kérlek! – fakadt ki Mr. Weasley.  
  
– De… de… – hebegte Dung.  
  
– Mundungus, jobb, ha most mész – szólt rá szigorúan Remus, mire Dung olyan gyorsan iszkolt el, hogy Harry már csak a bejárati ajtó csapódását hallotta.  
  
– Gyertek – suttogta Hermione megragadva Harryt és Ront, aztán Ginnyvel együtt felosontak az emeletre.  


***

– Hú, láttátok? – álmélkodott Ron, ahogy becsukódott mögöttük Harry hálószobájának az ajtaja. Hermione továbbra is rémült tekintettel nézett, őt igazán megijesztette az előbbi veszekedés, Ron ezzel szemben inkább izgalmasnak találta. – Nem semmi volt, ahogy elbánt Mundungussal. Azt hittem, megfojtja – fűzte tovább Ron, miközben lehuppant a karosszékébe. Harry néha már azon gondolkozott, hogy ráhímezteti a vörös hajú fiú nevét a kárpitra.  
  
– Ne mondj ilyet, Ron! – kiáltott rá Hermione riadtan. – Bele se merek gondolni…– harapta el a mondatot a kezeit tördelve.  
  
Amíg Hermione és Ron az eset részleteit tárgyalták, Harry közben nem tudta mire vélni Piton kirohanását. Sosem hitte volna, hogy a férfit ennyire ki lehet hozni a sodrából, pedig volt már bizony rá példa, hogy a bájitalmester őrjöngött, ám ennyire talán akkor sem volt ideges, mikor harmadik év végén megtudta, hogy Siriusnak sikerül megszöknie.  
  
– Ugyan már, Hermione – legyintett Ron vigyorogva. – Nem kell annyira beijedni.  
  
Harry nem szólt bele barátai beszélgetésébe, mivel ismét kezdett úrrá lenni rajta a mérhetetlen fáradtság. Szinte elterült a széles ágyon, nem érdekelte őt az sem, hogy csak félig fekszik rajta.  
  
– Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Hermione.  
  
– Ühüm – morogta bele Harry a takaróba.  
  
– Biztos?  
  
– Hm – érkezett a válasza félálomban.  
  
– Rendben, akkor mi hagyunk pihenni…  
  
Harry már nem hallotta a mondat végét, lassan elnyelte őt a sötétség és a fájdalom, ami a sebhelyébe hasított.  


***

_Egy kietlen, sötét csarnokban állt, a falakon sorakozó fáklyák többsége nem égett, ráadásul rettentő hideg volt. Ő azonban nem törődött mindezzel, diadalittasan sétált fel s alá a repedezett márványköves padlón; nemsokára végrehajtja a tervét, aztán már senki nem állhat az útjába.  
  
– Nagyuram – csendült egy félelemmel vegyes hang. A terem közepén egy magas, vékony, fekete taláros férfi állt, fejét mélyen lehajtva tisztelete jeléül. Milyen különös, hogy itt van, nem számított rá, ugyanakkor látta rajta, hogy valami fontosat akar. Hát legyen.  
  
– Mit akarsz, Perselus? Miért zavarod a Sötét Nagyurat elmélkedése közben? – Közeledtére a férfi azonnal térdre ereszkedett, majd fejét a földre hajtva megcsókolta a talárja szegélyét. Tekintetét aztán továbbra sem emelte fel, nem nézett a szemébe, mikor előadta jövetelének okát.  
  
– Bocsásd meg nekem, Nagyuram, hogy zavarni merészellek. Egy kérés miatt jöttem hozzád.  
  
Szóval kérni akar. Megszokta már, hogy egyes halálfalói merészebbek a többinél, és mernek kérni tőle, ugyanakkor ezek legtöbbször inkább szórakoztatták, mintsem bosszantották: Mulcibernek egy nő, Rosiernek egy pár mugli.  
  
– Mi okom lenne rá, hogy teljesítsem a kérésedet? – kérdezte provokatívan. – A Sötét Nagyúrnak nincs ilyenekre ideje, Perselus, és ezt te magad is jól tudod. – Fagyos kijelentése hallatán a fiatal férfi válla megremegett egy kicsit, de hangja továbbra is erőteljesen csengett.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Nagyúr, hogy ilyennel zavarlak, de… Potterékről lenne szó.  
  
Ez határozottan érdekes. Összehúzott szemekkel nézte az előtte térdeplő alakot.  
  
– Tovább – sürgette a férfit. Hallani akarta mielőbb, mit is akar pontosan a másik.  
  
– A nő… Lily Potter. Vele nem szükséges végezned. Alázatosan kérlek, Nagyúr, kíméld meg az életét – könyörgött a férfi.  
  
Mi tagadás, egy pillanatra majdnem elvesztette a fejét, mikor megemlítette a nevet, de így, hogy csak a nő kell neki, határozottan érdekesnek találta.  
  
– Nézz rám, Perselus – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrően. A fiatal férfi lassan ráemelte a tekintetét, és ő azonnal elmerült a sötét szempárban.  
  
Ezek már nem az ő emlékei voltak, hanem a vele szemben térdeplő fiatal férfié. Egy kislány, gyönyörű vörös haját lágyan lengette a szél, ahogy mind magasabbra lökte magát a hintán, vidám kacagása messzire szállt. Majd egy másik emlék, amelyben ugyanez a kislány vidáman szalad, karjait széttárva fut a domboldalon, majd nevetve terül el a fűben. Aztán a kép változott.  
  
Még mindig ugyanaz a lány, de már idősebben, teste szép nőiessé formálódott, még ő maga is megkívánta volna, ha nem az lett volna, aki. Egy tó partján üldögélt, lábát a vízbe lógatva, szoknyáját magasan felhúzta a combjáig. Újabb váltás, a lány most egy fekete hajú fiút ölel. Testük olyan szorosan tapad egymáshoz, hogy a vékony réteg ruha szinte minden érzést megmutatott. Ekkor megszakította a kapcsolatot, elég volt ennyi is neki.  
  
– Megkívántad? – kérdezte gúnyos vigyorral a száján. Az előtte térdeplő férfi részéről csak egy bólintás érkezett válaszként. – Ejnye-ejnye, Perselus. Mást vártam tőled – csóválta meg a fejét tettetett rosszallással. – Elismerem, elég csinos, de mégiscsak egy sárvérű.  
  
– Kérlek, Nagyuram. Neked csak a gyerek kell, a nőt add nekem.  
  
– Mit adsz cserébe, Perselus? Egy ilyen nagy szívességet nem kérhetsz tőlem csak úgy, viszonzás nélkül. – Vigyora még szélesebb lett, ahogy látta a férfi vállait megfeszülni. Megvolt a terve, mit akar elérni, hiszen jól tudta, hiába végez a gyerekkel, attól még az utolsó nagy ellensége nem tűnik el.  
  
– Bármit… Nagyuram – jött a felelet.  
  
– Bármit… – ismételte meg ő is elgondolkozva. Az előtte térdeplő férfi bólintott. – Hát rendben, Perselus, megkapod a nőt, de nem lesz olcsó.  
  
– Mindent megteszek, Nagyuram, akármit kérhetsz tőlem.  
  
– Nos, legyen – egyezett bele nagy kegyesen –, azt akarom, hogy szerezz nekem információkat, Perselus. – A férfi újabb bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette.  
  
– Kiről? – kérdezte egyszerűen.  
  
– Dumbledore-ról.  
  
A férfi hosszú idő óta először emelte fel a fejét, tekintetében zavar látszódott.  
  
– Valami baj van, Perselus? Azt mondtad, bármit megteszel – emlékeztette mereven.  
  
– Nem, semmi, Nagyuram. De… hogy csináljam?  
  
– Ez igazán egyszerű, te is rájöhettél volna már – felelte cinikusan. Az előtte térdeplő férfi minden idegszálával megfeszülve várta a folytatást. – Nemsokára elkezdődik a tanév, és Dumbledore még mindig nem talált jelentkezőt a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésének tanítására. – Vigyora ennél a mondatnál kiszélesedett. Ó, ő pontosan tudta, miért ilyen nehéz bárkit is találni arra a posztra. Utolsó látogatásakor volt lehetősége rá, hogy elátkozza azt az állást mindörökre. – Talán most végre meglesz a megfelelő embere – nézett rá a fiatalemberre.  
  
– Értettem, Nagyúr._  
  
Harry zihálva ébredt, a feje rémesen lüktetett, kezét a sebhelyére szorítva próbálta csillapítani a fájdalmat, és rendbe szedni a légzését. A szemüvege nem volt rajta, de nem is emlékezett arra, hogy levette volna. És arra sem, hogy rendesen felfeküdt volna az ágyra, vagy betakarózott volna. Elgondolkozni ezen viszont már nem volt lehetősége, mert minden eddiginél nagyobb fájdalom hasított a fejébe. Harry ráharapott a takaró szegélyére, hogy ne ordítson fel a kíntól, a szemét is szorosan összezárta, de még így is csillagokat látott a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól.  
  
Aztán eluralkodott rajta a düh. Mérhetetlen haragot érzett, de ez nem a sajátja volt, ebben biztos volt. Végül újra magával rántotta őt a sötétség, ő pedig csak zuhant bele a feketén tátongó üres mélybe. Ám a becsapódást hiába várta, az nem jött, helyette viszont egy ismerős ház előtt találta magát.  
  
_Belátott az ablakon, mivel a függönyöket nem húzták el, így tanúja lehetett az odabent lévő kis családi idillnek: hadd örüljenek, még úgysem tudják, mi vár rájuk. Rövid ideig elnézegette a kis családot: az apuka a kisfiával játszott, színes füstfelhőket eregetett a pálcája segítségével, melyet a kisgyermek apró kezeivel igyekezett elkapni, miközben nagyokat kacagott. Ismerős nevetés volt ez. Aztán kinyílt egy ajtó, és belépett rajta a vörös hajú nő, akit már látott egyszer egy emlékben, az életben talán még szebb is volt.  
  
De nem, ő nem törődött ilyen apróságokkal, helyette halk csikorgással nyitotta ki a kaput, majd a bejárati ajtó felé vette az irányt. Sem a férfi, sem a nő nem vette észre, hogy valaki közeledik a házhoz, úgy tűnt, a lefekvéshez való készülés teljesen lefoglalta őket.  
  
Az ajtóra irányította a pálcáját, az pedig azonnal kicsapódott, és már a házban volt, amikor egyáltalán a férfi észlelte a jelenlétét. Azonnal kirohant az előszobába, a pálcája viszont nem volt nála, hisz nem számított arra, hogy bárki is megjelenjen náluk. Túlságosan biztosak voltak magukban az ostobák.  
  
– Lily, fogd Harryt, menekülj! Itt van! Ő az! Menekülj! Majd én feltartom… – ordította az apa.  
  
Még hogy feltartja? Ugyan, hogyan is lenne képes ő feltartani a világ leghatalmasabb mágusát? Még ha nála lenne a pálcája, akkor se lenne semmi esélye.  
  
– Avada Kedavra!  
  
Egy zöld villanás, és már vége is volt.  
  
A férfi egyszerűen összeesett, ő pedig átlépve a test fölött, az emelet irányába indult. Széles mosollyal az arcán lépkedett felfelé a lépcsőn, hallotta a nő sikolyát, de neki nem kell félnie. Jutalom lesz az egyik leghűségesebb szolgájának azért az információért cserébe, amivel megtudta, hogy születik valaki, aki a hatalmát veszélyeztetheti. De már ez a fenyegetettség sem tart sokáig. Lassan kitárta az ajtót, pálcájával könnyedén arrébb tolta a barikádot, amit a nő emelt. Tudhatta volna, hogy ilyen módszerrel semmi esélye sem lehet ellene.  
  
A nő félelemmel a szemében nézett rá, mikor meglátta, gyorsan berakta a gyermeket a kiságyba, és elé állt. Széttárt karokkal védte, pedig ez nem fog segíteni.  
  
– Harryt ne, Harryt ne, könyörgök, csak őt ne! – kérlelte.  
  
– Állj félre, te ostoba… eredj innen…  
  
– Ne bántsd Harryt, könyörgök, inkább engem ölj meg…  
  
– Utoljára figyelmeztetlek… – Mit akar ez a féleszű?  
  
– Ne bántsd Harryt! Kegyelmezz… könyörgök, kegyelmezz… Ne bántsd Harryt! Könyörgök! Bármit megteszek…  
  
Hát még mindig nem érti? Nem fogja tudni kiváltani a fiú életét a sajátjával.  
  
– Állj félre… állj félre… – Ez volt az utolsó figyelmeztetése. Ha nem teszi, akkor ővele is végez.  
  
Várt még egy pillanatot, de a nő nem mozdult, aztán zöld fény villant, és az anya ugyanúgy roskadt össze, ahogy a férje. A kisfiú egyáltalán nem sírt, csak állt a kis lábain az ágyrácsba kapaszkodva, és leplezetlen érdeklődéssel nézett rá.  
  
Lassan az arcára irányította a pálcáját, látni akarta az utolsó pillanatokat, semmit nem akart elmulasztani. A gyerek szeme könnyes lett, de ő már nem akarta megvárni, amíg bömbölni kezd, sose bírta elviselni.  
  
– Avada Kedavra!_  
  
– Harry! Harry, ébredj! – Harry alig kapott levegőt, a feje majd’ széthasadt, a kín annyira elviselhetetlen volt, hogy felordított. Nagyon rosszul volt, hányinger kerülgette és szédült, de hiába próbált mélyeket lélegezni és lenyugtatni magát, minden kísérlete kudarcba fulladt. – Harry! Nézz rám! – szólongatta őt valaki.  
  
Eddig észre sem vette, hogy nincs egyedül. Kissé oldalra fordította a fejét, de mivel a szemüvege nem volt rajta, így nem ismerte fel az illetőt, ellenben sikerült elérnie, hogy ettől a mozdulattól még jobban rosszul legyen.  
  
– Pers… us? – nyögte.  
  
– Nem, Harry, Remus vagyok – felelte a férfi, a hangjából kihallatszó aggodalom szinte tapintható volt. – Harry szívesen megkérdezte volna Remust, hogy hogy kerül ide, de a fájdalomtól képtelen volt megszólalni. A hányingere is felerősödött, mígnem érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább. Szájára szorítva a kezét félrelökte a férfit, és a fürdőszobába rohant. Harry a fényes csempére rogyott, de csak üres öklendezés jött, ami nem is volt csoda, hisz napok óta alig evett valamit. Remus közben beért mellé, és leguggolva átölelte őt. Harry most már fázott is, folyamatosan remegett, és sehogy sem érezte jól magát. A másik ezt látva levette a pulóverét, és a hátára terítette, bár ez sem segített sokat. – Gyere, menjünk vissza a szobába – szólalt meg kedves hangon Remus, Harry viszont megrázta a fejét tiltakozása jeléül. Nem lett volna képes még most felkelni a földről, azt pedig semmiképp sem akarta, hogy Remus még gyengébbnek lássa. A férfi erre csak sóhajtott. – Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte tőle egy kis idő elteltével.  
  
Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogyan beszéljen arról, amit átélt. Megrázkódott, ahogy eszébe jutottak az események, és azt kívánta, bárcsak sose tudta volna meg az igazságot. Nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát, megkínzottnak és elárultnak. Az édesanyjának nem kellett volna meghalnia, és ez tény volt, Piton kegyelmet kért neki. Piton, az a szemétláda, csak azért kellett neki Lily, hogy elvegye Jamestől. Aztán eszébe jutott a jóslat is, és egyszerre elöntötte a mérhetetlen düh a bájitalmester iránt.  
  
– Piton elárulta a szüleimet! – ordította hirtelen Harry.  
  
Remus megütközve nézett rá, de aztán úgy tűnt, szinte azonnal rá is jött, mi történhetett Harry rémálmában.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Ne mondj semmit! Ő volt! Elárulta Voldemortnak a jóslatot! Miatta haltak meg! – kiabálta, és érezte, hogy egy forró könnycsepp elszabadul. Dumledore tavaly nem hallgatta meg, mikor ezzel kapcsolatban akarta tisztázni a félelmeit, de most Remusnak végre kiadhatta a fájdalmát, amit ezek miatt érzett. Nem nézett a férfira, ökölbe szorított kézzel térdepelt a csempén, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak itt lenne Piton, hogy saját kezűleg ölhesse meg. Ugyanazt érezte, mint amikor azt hitte, hogy Sirius árulta el a szüleit. – Aztán megkérte Voldemortot, hogy ne ölje meg anyát, de az nem számított neki, hogy én vagy apa meghalunk-e. Direkt csinálta! Azért árulta el a jóslatot is, hogy Voldemort megölhessen minket, és ő megkapja Lilyt! Csak mert megkívánta! – Harry nem tudta, mi mondatja ezt vele, annyira zavarosak voltak az emlékei, de ezt tisztán fel tudta idézni.  
  
– Harry, kérlek… – próbálta őt Remus csitítani, de Harry nem hagyta szóhoz jutni a férfit.  
  
– Ne védd, nem akarom hallani! – sírta, és már ez sem érdekelte, hogy Remus ilyen állapotban látja. Nem volt képes tovább elfojtani a könnyeit.  
  
– De meg kell hallgatnod! – emelte fel Remus is a hangját, és maga felé fordította őt. Szorosan fogta, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Figyelj, Harry. Lehet, hogy így volt, ahogy mondod, de – ne szólj közbe, hallgass meg, kérlek – Perselus volt az, aki figyelmeztette Dumbledore-t, hogy rejtsen el titeket. Ő volt az, aki aztán az élete kockáztatásával hozta az információkat Voldemort minden lépéséről.  
  
– Nem igaz! – kiabálta Harry. Nem akarta elhinni, hisz látta. – Voldemortnak kémkedett, ő küldte az iskolába is.  
  
– Harry…!  
  
– Láttam – nyögte keservesen. Tudta, mit látott, vagy legalábbis azt hitte, hogy tudja.  
  
– Bármit is láttál, ne felejtsd el, hogy Perselus kém volt – mutatott rá Remus. – Sok olyan dolgot tett, ami megtévesztő lehetett. Ugyanakkor a te életedet is számtalanszor megmentette, és évek óta védelmez, még ha te ezt nem is vagy hajlandó észrevenni vagy elfogadni. És abban is biztos vagyok, hogy bármilyen hibát is követett el az élete során, és bármennyi rossz is történt vele, sosem kívánta igazán James és a te halálodat. És soha, de soha nem ártott volna Lilynek! Erre mérget vehetsz.  
  
Harry elgondolkozott ezen – maga is meglepődött azon, hogy képes volt erre –, de teljesen össze volt zavarodva, tele volt ellentétes érzésekkel. Piton elárulta a jóslatot, de kegyelmet kért az anyjának, azt mondta, bármit megtesz érte. És azok az emlékek a férfi emlékei voltak arról a személyről, aki annyira hiányzott Harrynek, de soha senki nem mesélt neki róla, pedig mennyire vágyott rá. És ha Remus igazat mond? Tényleg Piton volt az, aki megmondta Dumbledore-nak, hogy rejtse el őket?  
  
Harry szorosan ölelte át saját magát, és észre sem vette, mikor vált ilyen erőssé a remegése. Lágyan ringatta magát Remus karjaiban, a férfi arca aggodalmat tükrözött, miközben megpróbált megfelelő támaszt nyújtani neki, de kevésnek érezte magát ehhez. Harry fejfájása közben kissé alábbhagyott, és a hányinger sem kínozta már, de a remegésén továbbra sem tudott megfelelően úrrá lenni.  
  
– Gyere, most már menjünk vissza, így meg fogsz fázni – noszogatta Remus szelíden, Harry pedig bólintott, és megpróbált saját erejéből felállni, majd a férfi segítségével elvonszolta magát az ágyhoz, és bebújt a takaró alá. Nem mert elaludni, mert attól félt, hogy rémálmai lennének, pedig szívesen pihent volna még. Remus odahúzott az ágya mellé egy széket, és leült rá. – Akarsz róla beszélni? – kérdezte csendesen a férfi, de Harry csak megrázta fejét.  
  
– Nem… most még nem szeretnék.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Rövid ideig csendben voltak, aztán Harry megszólalt.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy átöltöztem volna – mondta halkan, mire Remus kicsit elmosolyodott.  
  
– Mert nem te voltál – válaszolta szelíden. – Hermione és Ron mondták, hogy nagyon fáradt voltál, és lepihentél. Mikor Perselusszal feljöttünk, félig lelógva aludtál az ágyon – mesélte mosolyogva, mire Harry zavartan elpirult.  
  
– Ki öltöztetett át? – kérdezte, félve a választól.  
  
– Természetesen Perselus. Mégse hagyhatta, hogy úgy aludj tovább.  
  
Harry bele se mert gondolni, hogy a férfi levetkőztette, és… inkább tényleg nem akart belegondolni. A hirtelen jött harag már nagyrészt elpárolgott belőle, ugyanakkor rengeteg kérdés kergette egymást a fejében, amire mindenféleképpen választ akart kapni. Mi van, ha Remus tényleg igazat mondott? Már annyiszor elkövette azt a hibát, hogy hirtelen ítélt meg valakit, és nem nézett a dolgok mögé, a legjobb példa erre nem más volt, mint Sirius.  
  
– Remus… biztos vagy abban, amit mondtál?  
  
– Természetesen – válaszolta a férfi magabiztosan.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte Harry. Remus annyi mindenben volt biztos, és nem értette, miért. Bizonyára megvolt rá az oka, és ő, ha beleszakad is, de kiszedi belőle, döntötte el magában.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, ezt nem tőlem kell megtudnod – felelte jelentőségteljesen. Harry erre lemondóan sóhajtott, most nem érzett magában annyi erőt, hogy tovább faggatózzon. Lesz még erre alkalma. – Van a konyhában bájital, mindjárt hozok fel neked – ajánlotta Remus, és már állt volna fel, de Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem szükséges, most már megleszek.  
  
– Biztos?  
  
– Ühüm – felelte Harry. – Nem muszáj itt maradnod velem, biztos van jobb dolgod is.  
  
Remus erre csak felvonta a szemöldökét, ami nagyon pitonos volt, és Harry kicsit elmosolyodott.  
  
– A Mollynak való segítség a konyhában és a pergamenek rendszerezése nem tartozik a „jobb” kategóriába, ha azt szeretnéd, hogy maradjak, Harry.  
  
Harry meglepődött ezen, de magában elismerte, hogy jólesik neki most a gondoskodás. Olyan ritkán volt benne része, és most tényleg szükségét érezte annak, hogy valaki csak mellette legyen, és felébressze őt, ha újra rémálma lenne. Megint úrrá lett rajta a fáradtság, de még mindig tartott attól, hogy elaludjon, nem akarta újra látni azokat a szörnyűségeket.  
  
– Felébresztesz, ha megint… tudod…? – kérdezte félénken.  
  
– Persze, Harry, ne félj, aludj nyugodtan – válaszolta Remus halkan, és megsimogatta a fejét, Harry pedig lassan újra elaludt.  


***

Harry nem sokkal vacsoraidő előtt ébredt. Remus ígéretéhez híven nem hagyta magára, és ő kicsit kínosnak érezte, hogy ilyen gyerekesen viselkedett, de már nem tudott mit tenni ellene. Megígérte a férfinak, hogy ezúttal valóban lemegy vacsorázni, nem úgy, mint az előző napokban.  
  
A frissen vásárolt ruhákat megtalálta a karosszékben szépen becsomagolva, pár másik holmival kiegészítve, amire nem is emlékezett, hogy olyat vettek volna. Még mindig zavart volt Pitonnal kapcsolatban, de eldöntötte, hogy most megpróbálja máshogy rendezni a félreértéseket, és felnőtt módjára fog viselkedni.  
  
Nagy sóhaj kíséretében nézett bele a tükörbe, de a képet, ami visszatekintett rá, siralmasnak találta; nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha lett volna már ilyen sápadt. Harry beletúrt fekete hajába, és meglepődve állapította meg, hogy sokat nőtt az utóbbi időben. Ha nagyon akarná, talán képes lenne már összefogni, úgy legalább nem zavarná őt egyfolytában. Bár lehet, hogy jobban járna, ha megkérné Mrs. Weasley-t, hogy vágja le neki… vagy talán inkább mégsem. Még a végén nem maradna haja.  
  
Az előbbi zuhany felfrissítette őt, ellazította az izmait, és már sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint az elmúlt pár órában. Nem akart a rémálomra emlékezni, amit Voldemort elméjében látott, és remélte, a társaság elég lesz ahhoz, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a figyelmét. Ezzel a gondolattal lépett el a tükörtől, majd kilépett a szobából, halkan behúzva maga után az ajtót.  
  
Lesétált a lépcsőn, de mikor elhaladt a szalon előtt, beszélgetés foszlányai ütötték meg a fülét, melyben felismerte Dumbledore, Hermione és Piton hangját is. Harry közelebb osont az ajtóhoz, és nekinyomta a fülét annak, hogy többet hallhasson. Kíváncsi volt, hogy miről beszélgethetnek ők hárman.  
  
– …Granger kisasszony, elhiszem, hogy nem szeretné Harry titkait elárulni, és meg is értem. De kérem, nézze el nekünk a kíváncsiságunkat, fontos lenne megtudnunk – hallotta meg újra Harry Dumbledore hangját.  
  
– Ne haragudjon, Dumbledore professzor, de miért nem Harryt kérdezik akkor? – érdeklődött a lány gyanakvóan.  
  
– Természetesen megtennénk, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry nem mondaná el nekünk.  
  
– Miért olyan fontos ez, professzor úr?  
  
Harry se értette, miért és mire kíváncsi Dumbledore. Miért érdekelheti őt ennyire valami, amit Hermione tud róla, de más nem? Mi lehet az? Bárhogy törte a fejét, nem jött rá, de örült, hogy a barátnője ennyire megbízható, és nem adta csak úgy ki a titkait.  
  
– Nos, Perselus, úgy vélem, elengedhetetlen, hogy megosszunk mi is egy pár titkot Granger kisasszonnyal, ha azt szeretnénk, hogy válaszoljon nekünk. Így tisztességes. – Harry megijedt erre a mondatra, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy belásson a kulcslyukon. Az igazgató jelentőségteljesen nézett Pitonra, míg a bájitalmester karba tett kézzel állt, és láthatóan nem volt ínyére a dolog, de úgy tűnt, nem fog ellenkezni. Bólintott egyet, mire Dumbledore Hermione felé fordulva folytatta. – Piton professzornak a délután folyamán különös álma volt, amiben nem csak az ő emlékei szerepeltek – mondta, és félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött Hermione szemébe nézett. A lány csodálkozva nézett Pitonra, de aztán rájöhetett, mit is jelent ez, mert hangosan felszólalt.  
  
– Ó… ó, értem. – Hermione félrenézett, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon rágódik azon, mit is tegyen. Aztán nagyon sóhajtott, és végül megszólalt. – Harry a szülei hangját hallja, ha egy dementor a közelébe megy – válaszolta halkan. Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore Pitonra néz, majd mindketten aprót bólintottak. – Kérem, professzor, ne használják fel ezt Harry ellen – könyörgött Hermione a bájitalmesternek, a férfit pedig meglephette a lány kérése.  
  
– Természetesen, Granger kisasszony – biztosította őt Dumbledore.  
  
Mielőtt bárki észrevehette volna Harryt, gyorsan odébb somfordált, majd a lépcsőn lemenve egyenesen az alagsori konyha felé vette az irányt, miközben végig azt mantrázta magának, hogy viselkedjen felnőtt módjára. Bár meglett volna az oka rá, amiért már megint a háta mögött intézték a dolgokat, mégsem akart ezúttal jelenetet rendezni.  
  
Szerencsére a vacsoránál nem voltak sokan jelen. Harry a szokott helyére ült Ron mellé, aki azon nyomban nekiállt ecsetelni a legújabb ötleteit, ezzel sikeresen elterelve kissé az ő figyelmét is. Nem akart mással beszélgetni, attól félt ugyanis, hogy akkor nem lenne képes betartani a magának tett ígéretét.  
  
Nemsokára aztán megérkezett Piton, Dumbledore és Hermione is. Harry nem nézett feléjük, helyette inkább úgy tett, mint akit nagyon érdekel Ron mondanivalója, a szeme sarkából viszont látta, hogy mindhárman őt figyelik, tekintetükbe pedig felfedezte az aggodalmat is.  
  
Harry nem tudott rájönni, miért is érdekelte az információ Dumbledore-t és Pitont, de talán ha alkalmas lesz az idő rá, akkor lesz lehetősége kikérdezni Hermionét erről. Mrs. Weasley főztje szokás szerint ínycsiklandozó volt, ez pedig akaratlanul is eszébe juttatta, hogy Piton is jó szakács, és az emlékre halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
De bármennyire is finom volt a vacsora, Harry csak turkálta az ételt. Próbálta magát rávenni az evésre, legalábbis látszólag, de csak a Remusnak tett ígérete miatt jött le valójában a konyhába. Egyáltalán nem volt éhes, viszont elszökni sem tudott, így mindenféle mellékcselekvéssel próbálta leplezni az étvágytalanságát, mint például érdeklődő tekintettel hallgatta Ront, vagy folyton belekortyolt a teájába.  
  
Egyszer felállt azért is, hogy vizet engedjen magának a csapból. Persze megtehette volna ezt varázslattal is, de így egy kicsit elszabadulhatott az asztaltól. Mikor hátat fordított, egy füttyentést hallott, de nem törődött vele, biztosra vette, hogy az ikrek szórakoznak megint. Kisvártatva azonban meghallotta George-ot, amint fennhangon megszólalt:  
  
– Nahát, Harry, ha előbb tudtuk volna, hogy ilyen csini dolgokat rejtegetsz a bő ruhák alatt, akkor tovább próbálkoztunk volna – mondta vidáman – Igaz-e, Fred?  
  
– Teljes mértékben, George.  
  
Harry erre a beszólásra majdnem leköpte a szemközti falat, de végül csak simán félrenyelte a vizet. Nem mert hátrafordulni, és már kezdte megbánni, hogy felvette az új ruháit, amik pontosan illettek rá, és így sokkal többet mutattak, mint a három számmal nagyobb, Dudley-féle rongyai.  
  
– Fiúk! – szólt rájuk Mrs. Weasley felháborodva.  
  
– Tényleg jó parti lennél, Harry – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Tonks is, és Harry még sose hallotta ilyen buja hangon megszólalni a fiatal boszorkányt.  
  
– Khm… – köhintett Remus.  
  
– Milyen kár, hogy már foglalt – duruzsolta csúfondárosan Piton. Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, ahogy a bájitalmester olyan hangon szólalt meg, amitől neki az összes vér az alsóbb testrészeibe vándorol. Szívesen megnézte volna a reakciókat erre a bejelentésre, de érezte, hogy az arca lángol, és valószínűleg olyan vörös lehetett, mint Ron haja. Végül nem húzhatta tovább, és megfordulva látta, hogy mindenki mosolyogva bámulja őt.  
  
– Örülök, hogy ilyen jól szórakoztok – vetette oda nekik durcásan, amire egyesekből kitört a nevetés.  


***

Harry a vacsorát kész rémálomként élte meg, előbb az aggódó tekintetek miatt, aztán a szemérmetlen vizslatás hozta őt zavarba, így nem is maradt sokáig, az első adandó alkalommal kimentette magát, és Ront meg Hermionét is lerázva felsietett a szobájába. Egy kicsit dühöngött a lent történt közjátékon, de aztán rájött, hogy semmi értelme ezen rágódnia. Bár Piton nyílt megjegyzése váratlanul érte, el kellett ismernie, hogy kicsit örült is neki, és megmelengette a szívét. A férfi kiismerhetetlensége viszont egyre inkább zavarta.  
  
Mikor már a pizsamáját rángatta magára, egyszeriben kopogtatás zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Harry gyorsan magára rántotta a fölsőjét is, majd kiszólt, hogy szabad. Az ajtóban meglepetésére Piton állt, előtte egy tálca lebegett, teljesen megrakodva étellel. Tekintetével először végigmérte Harryt, majd belépett, bezárta maga után az ajtót, és valamiféle bűbájt szórt rá. Harryt annyira meglepte a felbukkanása, hogy elfelejtette becsukni a száját, aztán észrevette magát, és gyorsan pótolta a mozdulatot.  
  
Kényelmetlenül érezte magát egy szál pizsamában a férfi előtt, kiszolgáltatottnak és védtelennek, de a bájitalmester nem tett semmiféle megjegyzést. Harry nem először tapasztalta már ezt, hogy a tanár bizonyos helyzetekben – főleg, ha kettesben voltak – kevésbé volt gúnyos, és az egész viselkedése picit megváltozott. Pont emiatt volt legtöbbször gondja, hiszen ilyenkor ő maga sem akart goromba lenni, még ha a délután történetek miatt most kétes érzései is voltak.  
  
Piton eközben gondosan elhelyezte a tálcát a kisasztalon, csak azután szólalt meg, de Harry észrevette a távolságtartást a viselkedésében.  
  
– Mivel a vacsoránál szinte semmit sem ettél, ezért hoztam fel neked egy kis ételt. Szeretném, ha az egészet elfogyasztanád.  
  
– Nem vagyok éhes – válaszolta Harry.  
  
– Nem kérdeztem, hogy éhes vagy-e – felelte Piton szigorúan, és az egyik karosszékre mutatott, jelezve Harrynek, hogy üljön le. Miután ő vonakodva teljesítette a kérést, a tanár is elhelyezkedett vele szemben, Harry azonban nem tudta, hogyan is viszonyuljon most a férfihez.  
  
– Nézni akarja, ahogy eszem? – kérdezte durcásan.  
  
– Megvárom, hogy biztosan elfogy-e minden a tányérodról – helyesbített Piton, szavai megerősítéseképpen pedig karba tett kézzel hátradőlt, és fürkészően nézte a fiút. Harrynek most sem volt semmi étvágya, de megpróbált legalább úgy tenni, mint aki eszik. Kanalazott egy keveset a leveséből, de pár falat után már egyáltalán nem kívánta. – Az egészet – szólt rá Piton.  
  
– Nem megy, rosszul leszek – dünnyögte Harry, aki tényleg úgy érezte, hogyha még egy keveset eszik, akkor visszaköszön az étel.  
  
– Persze, hogy így érzed. A gyomrod annyira össze van szűkülve, hogy már képtelen vagy egy normál adagot megenni.  
  
Harry erre a megjegyzésre inkább elfordította a fejét, nem szerette Piton kioktató tanári stílusát.  
  
– Tényleg nem megy – morogta Harry, miközben kanalát jelzésértékűen letette a tányérjára.  
  
– A levest meg kell enned – parancsolt rá a bájitalmester. – Az csak folyadék, és a gyomrodat sem terheli meg.  
  
Erre a felszólításra aztán Harry fújtatva látott ismét neki az étel elfogyasztásának, és miközben a levesét kanalazta, meglepődve állapította meg, hogy mégiscsak jólesik neki. Piton erre megengedett magának egy gúnyos félmosolyt.  
  
Harry aztán evés közben elgondolkozott pár dolgon, köztük azon is, hogy milyen hosszú idő óta nem volt már lehetősége kettesben lennie a férfival. Ráadásul Piton most az ő szobájában ült, vele szemben, nézte, ahogy eszik, és ez a fajta törődés igazán jólesett neki. Ugyanakkor kicsit feszült is volt miatta, mert az ellentétes érzelmek szorgosan dolgoztak benne. Hiába próbált nem gondolni a rémálmokra és víziókra, gondolatai minduntalan visszakúsztak a szörnyű emlékekhez.  
  
Ezzel szemben viszont Remus szavai is a fülében csengtek még, és bárhogy is volt, azért be kellett vallania, hogy a férfinak valahol igaza lehet. Piton számtalanszor bebizonyította, hogy a látszat nem minden. Harryben valamikor, észrevétlenül elindult egy folyamat afelé, hogy szeretett volna többet megtudni a férfiról, megfejteni a titkait, mindazonáltal ez egyben meg is rémítette őt, mert azt jelentette, hogy megváltoztak a felé táplált érzései. Már tényleg nem utálta, bár az emlékek okozta düh és harag egy rövid ideig szinte elsöprő volt, de talán ez nem a saját érzése lehetett. Vagy nem is _csak_ a sajátja. Egyelőre azonban hiába próbálta magában összeilleszteni a kirakós darabjait, rengeteg üres, kitöltetlen hely maradt még.  
  
– Potter! – hallotta meg hirtelen a bájitalmester hangját. – Na végre, hogy hajlandó vagy idefigyelni – morogta, miközben Harry észre sem vette, hogy merengése közben egyszerűen csak bámult maga elé, ami szemet szúrt Pitonnak.  
  
– Elnézést – motyogta, és közben erősen ügyelt arra, hogy ne nézzen Piton szemébe. Nem akart most vitatkozni, úgyhogy visszafordította figyelmét a vacsorájára. Meglepetésére még a két sonkás szendvicset is képes volt megenni, és végre jóllakottan dőlt hátra a karosszékben.  
  
– Örülök, hogy minden elfogyott – jegyezte meg aztán Piton, miután egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a tálcát, majd induláshoz készen felállt a székből. – Szeretném, ha a jövőben odafigyelnél a helyes táplálkozásra, és nem nekem kellene felügyelnem, hogy rendesen étkezz – tette hozzá kioktatóan.  
  
Harry már épp azon volt, hogy visszavágjon a férfinak, de a tanár egyszerűen megfordult, és az ajtóhoz sétált. A különös érzés, ami hirtelen feltámadt Harryben, meglepő lépésre késztette őt; nem akarta, hogy a bájitalmester csak így egyszerűen itt hagyja.  
  
– Várjon! – kiáltott utána. Piton lassan visszafordult, a keze már a kilincsen volt, de kérdőn felhúzta egyik szemöldökét. – Én csak… – Harry nyelt egyet, miközben felemelkedett a székből, hogy tegyen pár lépést a férfi felé. Piton még mindig várakozóan nézett rá. – Szeretném megköszönni a ruhákat – bökte ki kissé elpirulva. Úgy érezte, így illendő. Piton csupán bólintott, majd ismét az ajtó felé fordult, de Harry hangja újfent megállította. – Öhm…  
  
– Igen, Potter? Szeretnél még vala… – kezdte volna, de Harry beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
Pár lépéssel átszelte a kettejük közt húzódó távolságot, száját a férfi ajkához nyomta, mire az szétnyílt, utat engedve Harry nyelvének. Karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta, csak azért, hogy közelebb húzhassa magához, míg Piton végre elengedte a kilincset, és mindkét kezével visszaölelte őt, egyben átvéve az irányítást is.  
  
Ez a mostani csók más volt, mint az eddigiek. Nem volt gyors, nem volt benne sürgetés, sokkal inkább egy lassú tánchoz hasonlított, mialatt Piton óvatosan az ajtónak döntötte őt. Harry egyik kezével beletúrt a férfi hajába, míg a bájitalmester hatalmas tenyere végigsiklott a gerincén, le egészen a fenekéig, hogy aztán belemarkolhasson. Harry erre a mozdulatra felnyögött, csípőjét nekilökte Piton combjának, amivel elérte, hogy a tanár felmorduljon, pont azzal a hangszínnel, amitől Harry simán képes lett volna elélvezni.  
  
A férfi kezei mindenhol bejárták a testét, és Harry mindennél jobban akarta, hogy eltűnjön Pitonról a ruha, hogy ő is megtehesse ugyanezt. Egyik karjával még mindig a férfi nyakát ölelte, a másikat viszont lejjebb mozdította, miközben végig csókolták egymást. Harry még sosem érzett így, és úgy vélte, hogy ez most már nem a bájital hatása miatt lehetett. A gondolat ugyanakkor megrémítette őt, de a csók, Piton nyelve és a kutakodó, védelmező kezek nem hagyták, hogy elterelődjön a figyelme.  
  
Ujjaival óvatosan közelített Piton csípőjéhez, és mikor végre rásimíthatta kezét a férfi merevedésére, a tanár is épp azt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megmarkolja az ő férfiasságát. Harry hangosan felnyögött, ahogy a bájitalmester simogatta őt, a vékony pizsama szinte semmit sem rejtett el. Mielőtt azonban Harry teljesen önkívületbe esett volna, Piton abbahagyta a kényeztetést, és egy lépést hátrált. Két kezével megtámaszkodott az ajtóban, homlokát az övének döntve próbálta lecsillapítani a légzését.  
  
– Perselus…? – Harry nyöszörögve próbált visszabújni hozzá, de a férfi megállította.  
  
– Bármennyire is kellemes ez, amit csinálunk… de be kell fejeznünk.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte Harry szenvedően.  
  
Piton mélyen belenézett a szemeiben, de a tekintetéből semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni.  
  
– Rendgyűlés van, és már így is késésben vagyok – felelte nem sokkal később, a szokásos stílusában. Láthatóan elég gyorsan összeszedte magát, de Harry kétségbeesett arcára nézve egy pillanatra hagyta, hogy ellágyuljon a tekintete, aztán kissé arrébb tolta őt, majd feloldva a szobára szórt bűbájt, kinyitotta az ajtót. Sebes léptekkel kilépett rajta, magára hagyva egy teljesen összezavarodott Harryt…  


***


	9. Múlt vagy jelen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort ismét mozgolódik, Harry érzelmei egyre zavarosabbak, miközben elveszettnek hitt emlékek kerülnek a felszínre...

Két nap telt el azóta a bizonyos csók óta, és Harry még mindig az élmény hatása alatt volt. Már nem egyszer került ilyen közelségbe Pitonnal, de most először volt az, hogy nem a varázslat vagy a bájital befolyásolta a cselekedeteit, és ez picit megrémítette őt. Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, hogy miért is tette azt, amit. Főleg úgy nem, hogy alig pár órával előtte még sürgető vágyat érzett arra, hogy kioltsa a férfi életét, vagy legalábbis bosszút álljon rajta olyasmiért, amit nem tudott biztosan, hogy a másik elkövetett-e vagy sem.  
  
Mert rájött, hogy nem lehet biztos ebben; Voldemort egyszer már eljátszotta vele azt, hogy olyan „emléket” mutatott neki, aminek nem volt valóságtartalma. Harry pedig már nem tudott olyan könnyedén utálni valakit csak azért, mert a gyerekes dühe, hogy bűnbakot keressen, mentséget jelentsen számára, mint ahogyan ötödév végén, Sirius halálakor is tette. Így hát jobb híján megpróbálta Remus tanácsát megfogadni, hogy ne ítélkezzen elhamarkodottan, és jól gondolja át a cselekedeteit. Nos, ennyit a jól átgondoltságról, bosszankodott magában.  
  
– Ez az! – kiáltott Ron, és diadalmasan nézte, ahogy a futója leráncigálja Harry egyik gyalogját a tábláról. – Ha nem vigyázol, megint te vesztesz – vigyorgott rá vörös hajú barátja.  
  
– Bocs, nem vagyok formában – próbálta magát mentegetni Harry.  
  
– Jó kifogás – nevetett Ron.  
  
A fiúk épp az első emeleti szalonban sakkoztak, mikor Hermione pergamenekkel és könyvekkel megrakodva lépett be az ajtón, majd átvágva a tágas helyiségen, megállt előttük. Arca alig látszott ki a sok kötet mögül, amit ügyesen egyensúlyozva tett le a sakktábla mellé, majd két lapot húzott elő az egyik könyvből.  
  
– Tessék – nyújtott oda egy-egy táblázatot a fiúknak.  
  
– Miért nem használsz lebegtető bűbájt? – kérdezte Ron fejcsóválva, de Hermione elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.  
  
– Ez meg mi? – tudakolta Harry, miközben szemügyre vette a félig kitöltött papírt.  
  
– Kidolgoztam egy új tanulási tervet – közölte büszkén a lány. – Ez majd segít abban, hogy be tudjátok osztani az időtöket. Csak be kell írni, hogy melyik napra milyen tanulnivalótok van, és így nem fogjátok elfelejteni a házi feladatokat sem. Természetesen a megfelelő időben jelezni is fog – tette még hozzá jelentőségteljesen.  
  
– De hisz’ még órarendünk sincs – hüledezett Ron, és undorodva megforgatta a papírt a kezében.  
  
– Azt elég utólag beírni, és bármikor meg is változtatható – felelte a lány pálcájával rábökve a pergamenre, aminek következtében a kviddicsedzés felirata helyet cserélt a bájitaltan házi feladattal.  
  
– Rémes vagy, Hermione – grimaszolt Ron. – Még több mint másfél hetünk van a suliig…  
  
Harrynek szintén hasonló gondolatai támadtak, de jobbnak látta nem Hermione tudtára hozni az ellenérzéseit.  
  
– A tanulást nem lehet elég korán kezdeni, egyszer igazán te is vehetnéd a fáradságot arra, hogy legalább belenézz a könyvekbe. Ez az év a RAVASZ-ról fog szólni, és ne is álmodjatok róla, hogy idén is fogom engedni, hogy mindent rólam másoljatok. Ha nem figyeltek oda az órákon, és nem tanultok rendesen, akkor vessetek magatokra! – hadarta mérgesen.  
  
– Én akkor is szeretném még kiélvezni a szünet hátralévő részét – morogta, mire Hermione sértődött arccal nézett rá.  
  
– Ha nincs szükségetek a táblázatra, akkor… – kezdte a lány, de mikor vissza akarta venni Rontól a tanulást-segítő pergamenlapot, a vörös hajú fiú hirtelen eltartotta előle.  
  
– Ezt azért megtartom – dörmögte oda neki, amit Hermione egy „Még meglátod, hogy a javadra válik” tekintettel nyugtázott.  
  
Jobb híján Harry is eltette a saját példányát, ugyanakkor enyhe gyomorgörccsel gondolt a tanév kezdetére; nemcsak a RAVASZ vizsgák miatt volt ideges, hanem amiatt is, hogy Piton miként fog vele viselkedni. A férfi ugyan a tudtára adta, hogy minden marad a régiben, de Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy azok után, amik közöttük történtek, képes lesz-e elviselni újra ugyanazt a bánásmódot. Elég volt csupán arra gondolnia, amikor a levélen összekaptak: csak nagy sokára merte bevallani magának, hogy tényleg bántotta őt Piton viselkedése.  
  
– Hahó, Harry – lengette meg Ron a karját az arca előtt. – Te jössz – mutatott a sakktáblára.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott; ismét hagyta, hogy a gondolatai elkalandozzanak annyira, hogy észre sem vette, Hermione mikor távozott a szalonból. Ezek után figyelmét megpróbálta a játszmára összpontosítani, de zsinórban harmadszorra is kikapni Rontól nem volt túl lelkesítő.  


***

Harry izzadtan és zihálva kelt fel a földről, és mászott vissza az ágyba. Megint rémálma volt. A rosszul elsült Abszol úti kirándulás óta ismét megszaporodott a számuk, és lassan már minden éjjel felriadt, néha többször is. Kezdett teljesen kimerülni a kialvatlanságtól, és a szörnyű emlékek csak tetézték a bajt. Néha már azon gondolkozott, hogy szégyen ide vagy oda, de szól Remusnak, hogy szerezzen neki valami bájitalt. Persze Pitontól könnyebben kérhetett volna, de a probléma másik részét pont ő jelentette.  
  
Piton ugyanis gyakran volt a rémálmai szereplője, hol pozitív, hol negatív vonatkozásban, ami viszont rettentően összezavarta őt. Néha iszonyatos haraggal ébredt, és csak kevés tartotta vissza attól, hogy pizsamában, kócosan, őrjöngve induljon a férfi után vagy a birtokra, vagy a Roxfortba. Hiszen azt pontosan sose tudta, hogy a tanár épp hol tartózkodik, mikor nem a Grimmauld téri házban van, márpedig az éjszakákat általában sosem töltötte itt.  
  
Máskor viszont szinte hiányzott neki a bájitalmester, és azt kívánta, bárcsak ott feküdne mellette, olvasná a könyvét, vagy aludna, és ő csak hallgathatná a halk szuszogását. Még a gúnyolódást is elviselte volna ezen alkalmakkor, csak a közelébe lett volna Piton.  
  
A férfi az utóbbi napokban gyakori vacsoravendég volt, de Harry az épp aktuális álom hangulata alapján viselkedett vele ilyenkor. Persze utólag kicsit szégyellte magát, és hallgathatta Hermione kiselőadását arról, mennyire modortalan volt. Ugyanakkor persze Ron is kifejtette a saját – Hermionéval ellentétes – véleményét arról, hogy Piton igenis megérdemli ezt a bánásmódot, hiszen még mindig egy szemétláda a tanár. Harry nyíltan nem szólt semmit ezekre a megjegyzésekre, de magában inkább Hermionénak adott igazat.  
  
Mivel a gondolatai teljesen elkalandoztak már megint, és az álom is kiment a szeméből, Harry úgy döntött, ideje felkelni. Felesleges lett volna tovább az ágyban fetrengenie, ha pihenni úgysem lett volna képes. Így hát kimászott a takaró alól, majd a fürdőszobába menet odadobott Hedvignek egy kis bagolycsemegét.  
  
Miután Harry végzett a tisztálkodással és az öltözködéssel, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik karosszékben, maga elé húzta a pergament és a tintát, hogy végre levelet írhasson Hagridnak. Még nyár elején megígérte a vadőrnek, hogy gyakran fog hírt adni magáról, és mindenről beszámol, ami csak történik vele, azon pedig már meg se lepődött, hogy Hagrid enélkül is mindig tudta, mi a helyzet. Viszont jólesett neki, hogy nagyra nőtt barátja tőle szeretné tudni a részleteket, nem pedig mások elmondásából értesülni róla.  


***

Harry reggel még nem gondolta, hogy nemcsak az ébredés, de a nap további része sem lesz felhőtlen; az egész főhadiszállás felbolydult méhkasként üzemelt, mindenki ideges volt, és sietett valahová.  
  
– Tudjukki mozgolódik – magyarázta neki Ron, mikor egy csendes zug reményében behúzódtak a könyvtárba Hermionéval együtt.  
  
Harry és Ron leültek, miközben barátnőjük célirányosan odasétált az egyik polchoz, és tűnődve fürkészte végig annak tartalmát.  
  
– Dumbledore fülébe jutott, hogy a halálfalók szeptember elsején támadásra készülnek – szólt bele a társalgásba a lány is.  
  
– Miféle támadás? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Azt nem tudom, de gondolom, a te elrablásod a cél – jegyzete meg elgondolkozva. Egy pillanatig komor tekintettel nézett rájuk, majd visszafordult a könyvespolc felé, és tovább böngészte a címeket. Harry erre a kijelentésre azonnal összenézett Ronnal.  
  
– Nem tudom, Hermione, ez azért elég meredek ötlet.  
  
– Már miért lenne az? Voldemort – Ron összerezzent a név hallatán, mire Hermione csak egy lesújtó pillantásra méltatta – még mindig nem tud a _Kötelékről_ , és minden létező eszközt bevet, hogy megszerezze magának Harryt.  
  
– Végül is, mikor az Abszol Útra mentünk, akkor is ez volt – motyogta Harry.  
  
– De most egy csomó ember lesz a King’s Crosson – kotyogott közbe Ron. – Mármint varázslók, akik felismerhetik a halálfalókat – tette hozzá.  
  
– Épp ezért szeretné Dumbledore elérni a miniszternél, hogy küldjön oda aurorokat, akik majd megvédik az embereket. Az pedig nem jelent semmit, hogy valaki felismeri-e őket vagy sem, nem hinném, hogy túl sokan lennének azok, akik a gyerekeik testi épségét kockáztatva szembe mernének szegülni Voldemort csatlósaival – mutatott rá aggodalmasan Hermione, Ron pedig furcsa tekintettel méregette őt.  
  
– Mondd csak, Hermione – szólalt meg gyanakvóan –, honnan szerzed te ezeket az információkat?  
  
A kérdés hallatán a lány azonnal elpirult, és rögtön úgy tett, mint aki egy nagyon érdekes könyvre bukkant. Harry ugyan sejtette, hogy barátnőjük Billtől hallotta ezeket, de azt is feltételezte, hogy Ronnak erről továbbra sem szeretne beszámolni, így jobbnak látta elterelni a témát.  
  
– Nem lényeg, hogy honnan tudja – vette elejét Harry egy kialakuló vitának. – Inkább azon gondolkozzunk, hogy jutunk fel a vonatra – ráncolta a homlokát a választ keresve. Harry ugyanis már a gondolatba is beleborzongott, hogy újabb csapat dementoron keresztül vezessen az útja az állomásra. Nagyon remélte, hogy a Rend talál valami megoldást addigra.  
  
– Ugye te sem vehetsz részt a gyűléseken? – faggatta Ron tovább Hermionét.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem – sietett tisztázni a lány. – Pedig sokkal jobb lenne, ha legalább az egyikünk tisztában lenne a fejleményekkel, és pontos információink lennének mindennel kapcsolatban – tette hozzá szigorúan, és Harry ezzel tökéletesen egyetértett.  
  
Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a Rend még mindig gyerekekként tekintett rájuk, és így is viselkedtek velük, pedig itt már csak Ginny volt kiskorú. Hiába töltötték be mindhárman a tizenhetedik életévüket, nem engedték nekik, hogy belépjenek a Főnix Rendjébe.  
  
_– Majd ha elvégeztétek az iskolát – mondogatta mindig Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– De mi már nem járunk iskolába – háborogtak az ikrek, miután őket is kitiltották a legtöbb gyűlésről.  
  
– Mert be sem fejeztétek az utolsó évet, és mert képtelenek vagytok felelősségteljesen viselkedni – ripakodott rájuk az anyjuk, és ezzel általában mindig befejezettnek is tekintette a beszélgetést. _  
  
Harryéknek nem sok beleszólásuk volt ebbe, egy idő után pedig már nem is erőltették a dolgot.  
  
– Harry, nem bánnád, ha néhány könyvet magammal vinnék a Roxfortba? – érdeklődött a lány, miközben letett három vaskos kötetet az asztalra.  
  
– Felőlem – válaszolta.  
  
– Igazán érdekes olvasmányok vannak itt, persze csakis azok, amik épp nem sötét mágiáról szólnak.  
  
Ron erre a kijelentésre frusztráltan forgatta meg a szemét, miközben a zsebe mélyéről csokibékákat halászott elő, majd egy párat Harrynek is dobott. A könyvtár ajtaja pont akkor nyílt ki, mikor Harry a szájába akarta tuszkolni az egyik izgő-mozgó édességet; az érkező nem más volt, mint Remus.  
  
– Harry, velem tudnál jönni egy pillanatra? – kérdezte a férfi. – Perselus van itt, szeretne veled beszélni.  
  
Harry ránézett barátaira, majd megvonta a vállát, jelezvén, hogy ő sem tudja, miről akar beszélni vele Piton, aztán sietősen felállt a székből, de kifelé menet még elkapta Ron utálkozó pillantását.  
  
Remus aztán ahhoz a szobához vezette őt, ahol Piton ideiglenes kis bájital-laborja volt berendezve. A férfi már ott várta őt, mikor Harry megérkezett; a tanár épp a polcokat rendezte, és nem nézett felé, így Harry megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.  
  
– Remélem, most jobb hangulatban vagy, Potter, mint a tegnapi vacsoránál. – Piton nem fordult meg, úgy beszélt, miközben továbbra is a különféle fiolákat pakolta.  
  
Harry kicsit elszégyellte magát; pontosan emlékezett a tegnap estére. Tulajdonképpen nem mondott semmi bántót, de olyan ellenségesen viselkedett, hogy szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget.  
  
– Elnézést a tegnapiért – motyogta halkan, bár tudta, hogy ezzel nem sokat old meg.  
  
– Semmit nem ér a bocsánatkérésed, ha nem őszinte.  
  
– De az volt! – csattant fel Harry, mire Piton lassan megfordult, hogy aztán szigorú, kiismerhetetlen tekintettel nézzen végig rajta.  
  
– Túlságosan feszült vagy – közölte egyszerűen, és talárja zsebéből kis fiolákat húzott elő. – Lupin beszámolt nekem arról, hogy rémálmok gyötörnek, Feltételezem, hogy a változó hangulatod a nem megfelelő alvási szokásaidnak köszönhető, éppen ezért bátorkodtam készíteni neked pár bájitalt.  
  
– Ó. – Harry teljesen meglepődött ezen a gesztuson.  
  
A férfi három kis fiolát adott a kezébe, és ahogyan az ujjaik egymáshoz értek, Harryn jóleső borzongás futott végig. De hogy ezt kellőképpen palástolja, érdeklődve fordította tekintetét az üvegcsékre, megvizsgálva azok tartalmukat.  
  
– Ez egy egyszerű nyugtató főzet. Mivel képtelen voltál arra, hogy elsajátítsd az okklumencia tudományát – amivel megjegyzem, könnyen elérhetnéd a megfelelő állapotot –, ezért úgy vélem, szükséged van ezekre a főzetekre, amik lecsillapítják az elmédet, és így nyugodt pihenést biztosítanak – magyarázta a férfi tanári stílusában. – Ugyanakkor jobb szerettem volna, ha te magad szólsz nekem erről – tette hozzá halkan, de hangja fagyosan csengett, mire Harry bűntudatosan oldalra pillantott.  
  
Piton mondata teljesen úgy hangzott, mintha a férfinak rosszulesett volna, hogy nem szólt neki a rémálmokról. Harry valójában tényleg meg akarta tenni, de mégis hogyan, hiszen akkor a férfi biztos faggatózott volna, neki pedig be kellett volna számolnia arról, hogy a rémálmaiban gyakran ő maga is főszerepet játszik. Azt viszont Harry semmiképp sem akarta. A szobájában történt csók óta eddig csak kétszer találkoztak, és Piton mindkét alkalommal elég távolságtartóan viselkedett, Harry pedig kínosnak érezte ezt az egészet. Maga sem értette, hogy akkor miért tette azt, amit, egyszerűen csak jólesett neki. Persze, ha ezt megosztaná a férfival, az biztos kigúnyolná érte, ezt pedig szintén nem szerette volna.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry a tényleges válasz helyett.  
  
Piton csak egy bólintással felelt, majd útjára bocsájtotta, miközben ő maga visszafordult a többi üvegcséhez. Harry halkan csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, majd nekitámasztotta a hátát, és csendesen kifújta a levegőt. Valójában igazán szívesen maradt volna még egy kicsit Pitonnal, de ahogy erre a következtetésre jutott, hevesen megrázta a fejét, végül mégis elmosolyodott. Teljesen megőrült.  
  
A bájitalokat aztán felvitte a szobájába, és gondosan bebugyolálva egy kis kéztörlőbe, elhelyezte őket az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában, majd dolga végeztével visszament barátaihoz a könyvtárba.  


***

A délután elég unalmasan telt Harry számára. Miután a fél napot a könyvtárban töltötték, estére előmerészkedtek, és a szalonban folytatták a semmittevést, vagy legalábbis Ron tervei között csakis ez szerepelt volna. Hermione ugyanakkor úgy látszott, a fejébe vette, hogy minél előbb kezdenek el foglalkozni a RAVASZ-ra való felkészüléssel, annál jobb lesz. Ezt persze a vörös hajú fiú nem díjazta, és hosszadalmas vitába bonyolódott a lánnyal, Harry pedig inkább jobbnak látta kimaradni a veszekedésből. Így is elég feszült volt, nem akarta ezzel is tovább idegesíteni magát.  
  
Végül Charlie megszánta, és leült vele sakkozni, ami sokkal szórakoztatóbb volt úgy, hogy nem kapott ki egyfolytában. Mivel egyikük sem volt olyan jó a játékban, mint Ron, így felváltva nyertek. A harmadik parti közepén aztán betoppantak az ikrek is, akik ezen a napon sokkal korábban értek vissza a főhadiszállásra, mint ahogyan általában szokásuk volt.  
  
Mivel Mrs. Weasley annyit aggodalmaskodott a fiai és a férje miatt, Fred és George is inkább a Grimmauld térre jártak aludni, és nem a boltjuk fölött lévő kis lakásban maradtak. Harry nagyon örült ennek, mert az ikrek mindig is vidámságot hoztak magukkal, és feldobták a társalgást; még akkor is, ha a Rendtagok mögött egy igen kimerítő nap állt, ők akkor is el tudták érni, hogy egy pár órára elfelejtsék a közelgő háborút és a veszélyt. Most például a legújabb, továbbfejlesztett Weasley tűzijáték prototípusát mutogatták nagy büszkén, ami nemrég készült el, a szobában tartózkodók pedig érdeklődve figyelték, ahogy a két fiú együttes erővel szereli össze a tartozékokat.  
  
– Persze még van vele egy kis munka – magyarázta vidáman Fred, miközben felállította a kilövő rudat. – De már dolgozunk rajta.  
  
– Ha rendesen elkészülünk vele, akkor akár két teljes napig is működni fog egyfolytában – kapcsolódott be George is, aztán kisvártatva elszabadultak az apró kis tüzes sárkányok, néhányuk körbekeringett a szobában, de aztán kihunyt a fénye, kettő azonban kisurrant a szalon nyitott ajtaján, és hangos sikongatások jelezték az útjukat a ház többi részében.  
  
– Hát igen, még nem tökéletes – nevettek az ikrek.  
  
Harry eközben befejezte a sakkpartit Charlie-val, majd odasétált Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz, akik épp Billel beszélgettek: mivel az volt a gyanúja, hogy Hermione szívesen maradna kettesben a legidősebb Weasley fivérrel, Harrynek az volt a célja, hogy elcsalja Ront a közelükből. Mielőtt azonban elérhette volna őket, hirtelen nagy zaj támadt.  
  
Harry először fel sem fogta, mi történik; az egyik, ikrek által elengedett és „életben maradt” tűzijátéksárkány most beszáguldott a nyitott ajtón, és körbekígyózott a helyiségen, majd egy hatalmas pukkanással szertefoszlott. A szalont elárasztotta a zöld fény, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha egy csapásra egy teljesen másik helyre került volna.  
  
Ismerős volt számára, túlságosan is az, ugyanakkor nemcsak szereplőjének, hanem megfigyelőnek is érezte magát az eseményekben. A zöld fény mindent beborított, csak egy vörös hajzuhatag volt az, ami ellensúlyt teremtett…  
  
_Barátságos, kicsi szobában találta magát, felismerte a kiságyát és a plüssmaciját, és ahogy lassan körbenézett, más tárgyakat is, amik olyan sokat jelentettek eddigi rövidke élete során. Harry a kiságy szélénél állt, apró kezeivel szorosan markolta az ágyrácsot, nehogy elessen. Előtte az anyukája még mindig széttárt karokkal állt, de már csak egy pillanatig, aztán lábai összecsuklottak, és a földre esett.  
  
Jó mulatság volt. Anyukája és az apukája rengeteg vicces dolgot tudott, amivel mulatatták őt, mint lefekvés előtt a sok színes felhőcske is. Most is azt várta, hogy az anyukája mikor kel fel, és mondja azt, hogy „kukk”. Nagyon szerette azt a játékot. Tudta, hogy az apukája is mindjárt leveszi fejéről a csuklyát, és felölti az összes vicces arcot, amivel mindig megnevettette őt. De már kezdett türelmetlen lenni.  
  
Az anyukája még mindig nem kelt fel, és az apukája se olyan volt, mint amilyen szokott lenni. Éles kacajt hallott, de nem tetszett neki ez a nevetés. Kerek kis arcáról szép lassan eltűnt a mosoly, és sírásra görbült a szája. Most már tudta, hogy az a csuklyás ember nem az apukája, és most még egy botot is rászegezett. Aztán újra a vakító zöld fény, és mérhetetlen fájdalom... _  
  
– HARRY!  
  
Harry távolinak érzett mindent, mintha nem is a saját testében lenne, hanem csak kívülállóként szemlélné az eseményeket. Káosz volt. Legalábbis így tudta volna legjobban megfogalmazni a látottakat. Fények mindenhol, villanások és kellemetlen érzések. Hallotta a kiabálást és érezte a fájdalmat, de képtelen volt ellene tenni.  
  
Nem volt benne biztos, hogy felfogta a történteket, de számára úgy tűnt, mintha a helyiségben tartózkodó összes ember fedezékbe vonult volna, és egymást védenék. Ezt ő csinálná? Nem tudta megadni magának a választ. Érzékelt a látóterében egy nagy fekete foltot is. Nem volt messze tőle, kiabált valamit, de Harry megint nem értette, mit mond. Megragadta és magához rántotta az a valaki, őt pedig elnyelte a süket csönd.  
  
_Egyedül volt, mégis úgy érezte, mintha a távolból valami ismerős érzés kúszna felé. Fájt a feje.  
  
Az a csuklyás ember bántotta őt és az anyukáját, aki azóta se ébredt fel, hogy megvigasztalja őt, és az apukáját sem látta sehol. Bárhogy nyújtózkodott és rángatta kicsi kezeivel a rácsot, az nem engedett. Pityeregni kezdett, hátha ez majd segít. Rég megtanulta már, hogy ha sír, akkor mindig jön valaki, aki megvigasztalja, aki segített neki, bármilyen baja is volt. Ha éhes volt, ha fázott, vagy ha fájt a hasa, akkor is ez volt a megoldás, hogy az anyukája vagy az apukája megjelenjen. De most nem jött senki. Pedig ő kitartó volt, és egyre hangosabb.  
  
Aztán valami mozgást hallott. Az apukája! Biztos ő az. Kikémlelt a két rács közötti résen, pont rálátott az ajtóra, de hirtelen megrémült. Ez az alak nem az apukája volt. Hol van ő? És ki ez az ember? És az anyukája miért nem ébred fel?  
  
Az idegen bácsi csúnya volt és piszkos. Különös volt az arca, Harryt a mesekönyvben látott egérre emlékeztette, ugyanakkor, ha jobban megnézte, ismerős is volt neki. De hisz(’) ez a szülei barátja volt. Harry arca felderült, hogy eszébe jutott, hogy a bácsi járt már náluk, és mindig olyan különösen viselkedett. Anyukája használt rá egy nehéz szót – aggodalmas –, de ő nem tudta, mit jelent, de szeretett okos fiú módjára bólogatni rá, és egyetérteni a felnőttekkel. Apukája erre csak legyintett és nevetett.  
  
Kinyújtotta a kicsi karjait, azt szerette volna, ha apa barátja felveszi őt, és felébreszti az anyukáját is. De az a bácsi ettől még jobban megijedt. Félne tőle? Rosszat tett? Aztán megfogta a botot – azt, amelyik bántotta őt –, és sietősen távozott, ismét egyedül hagyva Harryt.  
  
Most már tényleg nem értett semmit. Miért megy el mindenki? Miért nem jön senki sem, hogy megvigasztalja őt? Újra sírni kezdett, most még hangosabban, és lehuppant a fenekére. Fáradt volt és éhes, és a szüleit akarta.  
  
– Aaana! Aaana! – kiáltozott az anyukájának, de ő nem felelt.  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy mennyi idő telt el, de már nem sírt, csak könnyezett. Lassan megértette, hogy senki sem foglalkozik vele, így kár erőltetnie magát. Kezdett igazán elálmosodni, kis kezeibe fogta a játékmaciját, és szorosan magához ölelte úgy, ahogy az anyukája szokta őt is.  
  
Laposakat pislogott, és már majdnem elszendergett, mikor hatalmas csattanás ijesztette meg. Mi volt ez? Megrémült a zajtól, és nagy szemekkel nézett az ajtó irányába. Valaki megint jött.  
  
– …James...! – kiabálta. – …Lily…!  
  
Ismerős hang volt ez is Harry számára, és ő nagyon megörült neki, de aztán egy hangos üvöltést is hallott, ami újabb rémületet okozott, és ismét eleredtek a könnyei.  
  
– FÉREGFARK, TE MOCSKOS ÁRULÓ!  
  
Miért ilyen félelmetes ma minden? A jövevény feltrappolt az emeletre, miközben kitartóan kiabálta az anyukája nevét, aztán megjelent az ajtóban. Harry most már erre a bácsira is emlékezett, ő is apáék barátja volt, tőle kapta a kedvenc játékát is, azt, amelyikkel olyan gyorsan lehetett repülni. Anya meg is dorgálta érte, mert majdnem elütötte vele a cicájukat, és egy vázát is sikerült levernie.  
  
Az ismerős bácsi besietett a szobába, és lehajolt az anyukája mellé, aztán Harry látta, hogy felemeli a földről.  
  
– Merlinre, Lily… – A hangjából ítélve ez a bácsi is meg volt ijedve, de aztán a tekintetét a kiságy felé fordította, és szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől. – Harry! Harry, jól vagy, ugye?  
Harry könnyei még mindig záporoztak, és erősen szorította a maciját, miközben a bácsi már az ágya előtt állt, és erős karjaival megfogta őt, és magához ölelte. Harry még jobban sírt, és odabújt hozzá.  
  
– Jól van, shhhh, nincs semmi baj – simogatta a hátát. – Emlékszel rám, Harry? Én vagyok az, Sirius. A keresztapád vagyok. Most már itt vagyok.  
  
Sirius. Igen, emlékezett rá, tudta, hogy ki ő, bár fogalma sem volt, mit jelent az, hogy keresztapa, de örült, hogy végre van valaki, aki figyel rá.  
  
– Aaana – mondta neki. Szerette volna, ha Sirius felébreszti az anyukáját, és inkább ő ringatná, de azért itt se volt olyan rossz a bácsi karjai között.  
  
– Shhh.  
  
Harry már nagyon álmos volt, Sirius bácsi olyan megnyugtatóan ringatta őt, hogy végül legyőzte a fáradtság. Mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemeit, még látott egy másik bácsit is, akinek nagyon megnyugtató volt a jelenléte, annak ellenére, hogy egy olyan kicsi fiúcska számára, mint ő, az a bácsi nagyon magasnak tűnt, és az arca sem volt barátságos, de valahol mégis érezte, hogy nem kell félnie tőle. Ott állt, és ő kinyújtotta felé a kis kezeit, de már nem érhette el._  
  
– Harry! – szólongatta őt valaki, de ő képtelen volt kinyitni a szemét. Még ebben a helyzetben is érezte, ahogy a világ forog körülötte… vele. Minden olyan távoli volt, a hangok, a zajok, az érzések. Szerette volna, ha nincs ennyire sötét, de végül is nem volt zavaró. Megnyugtatta kicsit, és nem kellett gondolkoznia. Aztán valami hűvöset érzett a szájában, mintha valami folyadékot itatnának vele.  
  
_Harry mohón nyelte a finom tejecskét. Igaz, jobban örült volna, ha Sirius bácsi megmelegíti, ahogy az anyukája szokta, de mivel nagyon éhes volt, most mégsem zavarta annyira. Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, akkor nem a kiságyában találta magát, hanem Sirius bácsi ölében, aki már elkészítette számára az ennivalót.  
  
Körbenézett a szobájában, de az anyukáját nem látta sehol, és Sirius bácsi arca nedves volt. Kedveskedve nyúlt oda, hogy letörölje, – ezt is anyától látta –, és rámosolygott a keresztapukájára. Megpróbált „beszélgetni” Siriusszal, de ő nem értette, amit mondott, pedig még az apukája is tudni szokta, mikor mit akar.  
  
– Si…lli – mondta neki , de a bácsi csak visszatette a szájába a cumisüveget, pedig ő már nagyfiú volt, és tudott magától is enni – Nyem. Aaana hol?  
  
Sirius bácsi nem válaszolt neki, csak megsimogatta a buksiját, és megölelgette. Harry a cumisüveggel és a macival a kezében visszaölelte Sirius bácsit, de nem hagyta annyiban.  
  
– Si…lli. Aaana hol? Si…lli?  
  
De Sirius bácsi továbbra sem válaszolt neki, Harry pedig megelégelte ezt, és sírni kezdett. Bár már nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez a megoldás, hiszen korábban se segített, de azért egy próbát megért. Sirius bácsi viszont csak szorította magához, ringatta, és Harry látta, hogy az arca ismét nedves lett. Nem akarta elszomorítani őt. Szorosan megölelte, és még a maciját is odaadta neki, csak hogy megvigasztalja._  
  
– Harry! Térj magadhoz! Figyelj a hangomra!  
  
Még mindig a sötét helyen volt, de már tisztábban hallotta a körülötte lévő zajokat. Harry képes volt most a beszédet is felfogni, a szavak értelmét, bár ez utóbbi még mindig nehezére esett. És ott volt az a jóleső érzés is, ami megnyugtatta, ami azt sugallta, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Mágia, vagy valami más?  
  
_Harry nem látta Sirius bácsit a szobában. A kiságyában feküdt, vele volt a macija, de a bácsi sehol sem volt. Hova ment? Miért hagyta ő is magára? Mi rosszat csinált már megint, hogy mindenki itt hagyta őt?  
  
– Si…lli? – szólongatta őt, és felült, hogy jobban körbenézhessen. – Si…lli?  
  
Bár látni nem látott senkit, de hallotta, ahogy valaki dübörög odakint. A zajok egyre közelebbről hallatszottak, majd egy nagyon nagy alak préselte be magát az ajtón. Harry tátott szájjal figyelte az óriási embert, aki olyan nagy volt, hogy alig tudott kiegyenesedni a szobában. A feje a plafont verte.  
  
– Ördög és pokol, hát itt meg mi történt?  
  
A nagy ember körbenézett a szobában, de Harry még mindig csak ámulattal bámulta a jövevényt. Nem ismerte őt, de nem félt tőle. Olyan barátságosan brummogott, mint egy maci.  
  
– Harry, kispajtás! Semmi bajod? A betyárját, te tényleg élsz, ahogy Dumbledore professzor mondta.  
  
Harry nem tudta, miről beszél a nagydarab bácsi, de vicces szavakat használt, és mulatságos volt. Az óriás közelebb ment hozzá, és olyan könnyen kapta föl, hogy a macija kiesett a kezéből.  
  
– El kell vinnem téged erről a borzalmas helyről, mielőtt a muglik idecsődülnek – mondta, azzal elindult kifelé az ajtón, karjában Harryvel, aki annyira meg volt illetődve, hogy tiltakozni is elfelejtett. Pedig a macija ottmaradt a kiságyában, és ő anélkül egy tapodtat sem szokott menni sehova se.  
  
Most mégis a bácsi levitte őt az emeletről, és kiment vele az udvarra, ahol viszont meglátta Siriust, a keresztapukáját, aki egy nagy brummogó motoron közeledett. Gyorsan lekelt róla, aztán odarohant hozzájuk, Harry pedig örömmel üdvözölte őt.  
  
– Si…lli! – rikkantott oda neki.  
  
– Hagrid, te mit csinálsz itt? Hova viszed Harryt? – Sirius bácsi hangja remegett, és úgy látszott, mint aki beteg. Nagyon fehér volt az arca, és Harry próbálta neki mondani, hogy menjen el a doktor nénihez, de a felnőttek nem figyeltek rá.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor utasítása.  
  
– De hát… Hagrid, bízd rám Harryt. Én vagyok a keresztapja, majd én vigyázok rá.  
  
– Nem lehet. Dumbledore professzor szigorú parancsa, hogy a kis Harrynek a nagynénjéékhez kell mennie.  
  
Harry kinyújtotta a kis kezeit, Sirius bácsi pedig megfogta őket, de nem vette az ölébe, ahogy Harry azt szerette volna. Arca újra nedves lett, és Harry látta, hogy sír. Megszorította a kis kezével Sirius ujjait, és a bácsi rámosolygott.  
  
A Hagridnak nevezett bácsi megpaskolta Sirius hátát, amitől ő majdnem elesett. Harry jót nevetett ezen a jeleneten.  
  
– Szörnyű, ami történt… de a kis Harry még él. Ez a fontos.  
  
Sirius bácsi bólintott, viszont nem hagyta annyiban a dolgokat. Harry elunta a keresztapukája és Hagrid beszélgetését, és inkább a nagy brummogó motort nézte. Vajon az anyukája megengedné, hogy ráüljön? Apa biztos nem ellenezné. Ő mindig mindent megengedett neki.  
  
– …hát jó, legyen. Tessék, itt a motorom, vidd el azzal. Nekem már nem kell. És takard be, nehogy megfázzon útközben…  
  
Sirius bácsi lassan eltávolodott, és Harry hiába nyújtotta felé a kezecskéit, nem tudta elérni őt. Aztán újra meglátta azt a másik bácsit is. Kiabált, és mondta nekik, hogy nem akar elmenni, ő itt akart maradni az anyukájával és az apukájával. Kiabált Sirius bácsinak és az ismeretlen bácsinak is, de egyikőjük sem válaszolt, mintha nem is hallanák, amit mond. Majd minden kezdett elhomályosulni…_  
  
És Harry agyát elözönlötték az emlékek: kiskori képek, amiben Dudley elől menekül, Petunia néni, amint megparancsolja neki, hogy takarítson ki, Vernon bácsi, ahogy bezárja a gardróbba. Álomképek, amikben egy repülő motor szerepel, és a zöld fény. Hagrid, ahogy azon a bizonyos tizenegyedik születésnapon megjelenik a kis kunyhóban.  
  
A King’s Cross és a Weasley család, Ron, Hermione, a beosztási ceremónia. Az első repülése, az első kviddicsmeccs. Sirius, mikor azt mondja neki, hogy hozzá költözhet… Sirius, amikor Bellatrix átka eltalálja, és keresztülesik a függönyön.  
  
Aztán a _Kötelék_ , az ismerős érzés, majd Voldemort emlékei, amiket nem szabadott volna látnia, de mégis tanúja volt, és végre összeállt benne a kép arról az éjszakáról, amikor a sötét mágus az életükre tört, megölte a szüleit, és az ő élete végérvényesen megváltozott.  
  
A sötétség lassan teljesen eloszlott a fejében, és Harry levegő után kapkodva ült fel, de annyira gyengének érezte magát, hogyha nem tartotta volna meg egy erős kar, akkor egyszerűen elterült volna.  
  
– Ideje volt, hogy felébredj – közölte vele egy ismerős hang, amiből ezúttal hiányzott a megszokott gúny, de Harry nagyon örült, hogy hallhatja. – Hogy érzed magad, Potter?  
  
– Mint akinek a fején végigtáncolt egy csapat troll – felelte rekedten. A szája ki volt száradva, és nehézkesen nyelt.  
  
A szemeit lassan nyitotta ki, attól félve, vajon mit fog látni. Most, hogy már tudatában volt az emlékek mibenlétének, és összeállt a kép, nem akart ismét a rácsos ágyban állni, egyedül, elhagyatottan. De a félelme végül alaptalannak bizonyult.  
  
Harry, ahogy körbepillantott, a saját, Grimmauld téri szobájában feküdt, az ágy lábánál ott állt Dumbledore, akinek a szemeiben mélységes aggodalom tükröződött. Harry látta, hogy az idős mágus szívesen tenne föl neki kérdéseket, ennek ellenére mégis hallgatott, amiért ő most igazán nagyon hálás volt az igazgatónak. Piton eközben egy pohár vizet adott a kezébe, és segített neki megtartani a poharat. Harry pedig csak most vette észre, hogy tulajdonképpen a férfi tartotta a súlyát, az ő mellkasának támaszkodott.  
  
Ha nem érezte volna magát még mindig rosszul egy kicsit, akkor most biztos zavarba jött volna, de így inkább csak örült ennek a közelségnek. Ugyanis ha jobban figyelt, megint érezte Piton mágiájának a vibrálását, pedig már azt hitte, sose fogja újra, és azáltal, hogy a _Kötelék_ bezárult, ez a képesség elveszik, de úgy látszott, tévedett.  
  
– Harry, tudom, hogy most nem akarsz beszélni a történtekről, de úgy vélem, hasznos lenne, ha a későbbiekben nem tartanád magadban – mondta halkan neki Dumbledore, de Harry nem válaszolt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes lenne beszélni bárkinek is az elmúlt pár napban látott emlékekről, így ismét behunyta a szemeit, majd a fejét oldalra fordította, az arcát pedig belerejtette Piton bő talárjába. – Talán most az lesz a legjobb, ha hagyunk pihenni.  
  
Piton ekkor megmozdult, ám nem távolodott el tőle, csak a fejét fordította vissza, majd egy serleget tartott a szájához. Mivel Harry értetlenül nézett hol a férfire, hol a serlegre, a tanár megválaszolta a ki nem mondott kérdését.  
  
– Ha odafigyeltél volna az órámon, akkor most felismernéd ezt a főzetet – morogta neki a férfi. – Álomtalan álom ital – tette még hozzá, lehalkítva a hangját. – Szükséged van arra, hogy rendesen kipihend magad, rémálmok… és emlékek nélkül.  
  
Emlékek? Piton tényleg azt mondta, hogy emlékek? Honnan tudhatja, hogy ő mit látott ezalatt a…  
  
Nem is tudta, minek nevezze. Ha nem lett volna ennyire kimerült, akkor most elgondolkozott volna ezen, de így inkább csak kissé feljebb tornázta magát, és a kezébe fogva a serleget, belekortyolt. Még a felét sem itta meg, mikor már érezte, hogy a feje elnehezedik, és a szeme lassan lecsukódik. Piton kivette a kezéből a poharat, és a szájához tartotta.  
  
– Idd meg mind – suttogta, és erősen tartotta őt a karjaiban, Harry pedig lenyelte a folyadékot.  
  
Aztán még halványan érzékelte, hogy Piton hanyatt dönti őt az ágyon, miközben Dumbledore-ral váltanak pár szót, de végül minden elcsendesedett, és ő mély, álomtalan álomba süllyedt.  


***

Harry lassan nyitotta ki a szemeit, és körbenézett a szobában. Sötét volt, és mivel a függönyök be voltak húzva, nem tudta megállapítani, hogy milyen napszak lehetett. Sőt, azt sem tudta megmondani, hogy egyáltalán milyen nap van. Biztos volt abban, hogy a bájital hatása miatt sokat aludhatott, és nem is panaszkodott, mert végre kipihentnek érezte magát, ugyanakkor valahol szomorú is volt.  
  
Ahogy visszaemlékezett arra, amit az elmúlt napokban átélt, a frissen megtudott emlékek miatt érzett intenzív érzelmek mind-mind érzékenyen hatottak rá. Hiába próbált erős lenni, volt egy pont, amikor már képtelenségnek tartotta nem foglalkozni ezzel.  
  
Elgondolkodott azon is, hogy vajon mennyire volt normális, hogy ennyi idő elteltével is ilyen tisztán emlékezett mindarra, ami Voldemort támadásakor történt. Alig múlt el egy éves akkor, és mióta az eszét tudta, semmi mást nem volt képes felidézni a zöld fényen és a repülő motorbiciklin kívül. Ehhez néha csatlakozott az ördögi kacaj, és ezek is legtöbbször csak éjszaka, álmában jelentek meg. Most viszont mintha újra átélte volna az eseményeket, annyira valóságosnak tűnt.  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemeit, küzdve a rátörő sírás ellen, majd erőt vett magán, és kiment a fürdőszobába. Olyan forróra állította a vizet, amit még képes volt elviselni, és hagyta, hogy a jótékony ár elrejtse, majd lemossa az elszabadult könnycseppeket. Mikor végzett a zuhanyzással, megpróbálta magát kicsit rendbe szedni, de a tükörből még mindig egy siralmas kinézetű Harry nézett vissza rá. Ezek után nem is volt csoda, hogy egyfolytában aggódnak érte, ha ilyen sápadt, és ennyire betegnek néz ki – sóhajtott fel.  
  
Harry kilépett a fürdőszoba ajtaján, de azonnal meg is torpant, ahogy szembe találta magát egy szigorú bájitalmesterrel.  
  
– Látom, Potter, nálad ez egyfajta mánia, hogy órákat töltesz _szépítkezéssel_ – fogadta őt gúnyosan Piton. – Mindazonáltal, nem sok látszata van… – tette még hozzá egy félmosollyal az arcán.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is megrándult erre az észrevételre; tehát Piton csúnyának tartja őt. Jól van, azzal ő is tisztában volt, hogy nem épp egy álomférfi a maga alacsonyságával és kusza hajával, de azért a lányok körében elég népszerű volt. Igaz, ezt főleg a sebhelyének köszönhette, de eddig senki nem közölte vele szemtől szemben, hogy visszataszító lenne a kinézete.  
  
– Sajnálom, _uram_ , ha nem felelek meg az ízlésének – közölte érdektelennek szánt hangon, nyomatékosan kiemelve a megszólítást. Pitont láthatóan váratlanul érte a válasz, és egy röpke pillanatig meglepetten bámult Harryre, majd visszavette a jól megszokott közömbös álarcot, és úgy felelt.  
  
– Ilyet egy szóval sem mondtam – susogta provokatívan, és most Harryn volt a sor, hogy elcsodálkozzon. A tanár közelebb lépett hozzá, és mivel még mindig a fürdőszobaajtóban álltak, Harrynek nem volt lehetősége arrébb lépni, hacsak be nem hátrált a kis helyiségbe, de ezt egyenlőnek tartotta volna a megfutamodással, azt pedig semmi szín alatt nem akarta. Így csak visszatartott lélegzettel várta Piton következő lépését.  
  
Valahol titkon szerette volna, hogy a férfi magához vonja őt, és többre is vágyott, de az elméjében lévő kis ellenérzés azonnal reagált is erre. Most már arra is emlékezett, hogy az emlékeiben látott magas, feketeruhás férfi az Piton volt, de nem tudta hova tenni a jelenlétét. Lehet, hogy ő is végig ott volt azon a napon? Vagy csak az elméje játszott vele, és odaképzelte a férfit, mert szerette volna, ha segít rajta? Esetleg más magyarázat volt erre? Annyi kérdése lett volna Pitonhoz és Dumbledore-hoz is.  
  
A férfi időközben szótlanul, láthatóan elgondolkozva tanulmányozta Harry arcát, majd óvatosan kinyúlt feléje, kezét a homlokára téve. Harry érezte a mágia áramlását, gyengéden, de biztosan. Piton nagyon közel állt hozzá, és félő volt, hogy nem bírja tovább, egyszerűen nekidől, elveszve az érzésbe, de ekkor a férfi megszakította a fizikai kontaktust, és gyorsan több lépést hátrált.  
  
– Azért jöttem, hogy tájékoztassalak arról, miszerint a vakációból hátralévő utolsó napokat a birtokon szándékozom tölteni, hogy mindent előkészíthessek a tanévre, valamint befejezzem az iskola számára szánt fontos bájitalokat – mondta a férfi, miközben az ablakhoz sétált, Harry viszont még mindig kicsit kábán nézte Piton hátát.  
  
– Öhm… rendben… – motyogta, mikor rájött, hogy talán választ várnak tőle.  
  
– Tekintettel az elmúlt napok eseményeire… – Piton végre megfordult, és fürkészően pillantott Harry arcára –, az igazgató úr úgy gondolta, talán jót tenne neked egy kis levegőváltozás, hogy _frissen_ , és _üdén_ kezdhesd meg a hetedik tanévet – idézte a bájitalmester Dumbledore szavait. – Mint ismeretes, ez az év roppant mód fontos, hiszen a RAVASZ vizsgákra való felkészülés tölti majd ki a hetedévesek idejének nagy részét, éppen ezért támogatom Dumbledore professzor elképzelését.  
  
Harryt annyira meglepte Piton kiselőadása, hogy percekig nem tudott mit mondani, majd mikor végre megszólalt, azt is enyhén dadogva tette.  
  
– Öhm… khm… most… most azt akarja közölni, hogy… esetleg… tudja…  
  
Piton szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Mint mindig, most is kifejező, szép, egész mondatokat használsz – ironizált a férfi, Harry pedig elpirult zavarában. – Igen, Potter, pont arra céloztam, hogyha te is akarod, akkor ezt a pár napot eltöltheted a birtokon is. – Harry szíve erre olyan sebesen kezdett verni, hogy attól félt, Piton meghallja, viszont napok óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valami ennyire lázba hozta, sőt mi több, örült is neki. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy lesz még egy olyan hely, ahol ennyire szeret majd tartózkodni. Eddig csak a Roxfortban és az Odúban érezte jól magát, de a birtok az teljesen mást jelentett számára. Többször is felidézte magában szóról szóra, amit akkor mondott Piton neki, mikor eljöttek. Az ő _otthona_ is. – Jól gondolom, hogy nem találod visszataszítónak az ötletet…? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Harry rájött, hogy eddig csak bambán vigyorgott maga elé. Gyorsan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Szívesen mennék u… – még időben elharapta a megszólítást –, ha szabad – válaszolta, mire Piton beleegyezően bólintott.  
  
– Pakold össze a holmidat holnapig, a délelőtt folyamán érted fogok jönni. Úgy vélem, az lesz a legjobb, ha mindent hozol, amire szükséged lehet a félév során. A birtokról sokkal biztonságosabb lesz a Roxfortba eljutnod. – Piton ezek után lassú léptekkel az ajtó felé indult, de mielőtt még kiment volna, így folytatta. – Remélem, Mr. Weasley nem fogja személyes támadásnak venni, hogy nem becses társaságában töltöd a nyári szünet utolsó napjait hasztalan tevékenységekkel töltve, hanem az utált bájitaltan tanárral _kettesben_ … – fejezte be kihívóan.  
  
Mielőtt Harry bármit is mondhatott volna, Piton már ki is ment a szobából. Hogy csinálja ezt a férfi, hogy mindig ilyen zavarba ejtő helyzetbe hozza, és hagyja magára? Harry nagyot sóhajtott, majd nekiállt, hogy kiválogassa és összeszedje a holmijait. Ahogy végignézett a ládája tartalmán, rájött, hogy ez bizony sokáig fog tartani…  


***


	10. Legendák könyve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Piton visszatérnek a birtokra, hogy a fiú kipihenhesse az elmúlt napok eseményeit…

Harry kinyitotta a nagyszekrény ajtaját, hogy elpakolja a holmijait, de csodálkozva vette észre, hogy az már eredendően sem volt üres.  
  
– Bátorkodtam beszerezni még néhány ruhadarabot a számodra. A méretet véleményem szerint eltaláltam – adta meg a kimondatlan kérdésre a választ Piton –, a stílus pedig talán nem lesz ellenedre. – A férfi végigmérte őt a tekintetével, Harry pedig egyik ámulatból a másikba esett; még sose kapott új ruhát senkitől sem, leszámítva a Weasley-pulcsikat, amiknek mindig nagyon örült. De valahogy ez mégis más volt. – Amire nem lesz szükséged az iskolában, nyugodtan itt hagyhatod.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta zavarában. Piton bólintott, majd megfordult, és kisétált az ajtón, magára hagyva őt.  
  
Harry végighúzta kezét a ruhákon, némelyiket le is akasztotta, csak hogy közelebbről is megszemlélhesse őket. Egyaránt volt köztük mugli ruha és varázslótalár is. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon Pitonnak mikor lehetett rá alkalma beszerezni ezeket majd maga meglepődött, hogy mennyire rémülettel töltötte őt el az a gondolat, hogy a tanár esetleg egymaga ment az Abszol útra, vagy abba a mugli üzletbe, ahol jártak, vásárolni.  
  
Mindenesetre a szíve mélyén akkor is érzett egy kis melegséget, hogy a férfi gondolt rá, és mindezt tőle kapta. Ráadásul Pitonnak ezek szerint ízlése is volt, mivel a ruhák meglepő módon mind tetszettek Harrynek; hasonlóak voltak azokhoz, amiket ő maga választott ki – mi több, meglepetésére nemcsak a fekete árnyalataiban pompáztak, hanem talált köztük más színeket is.  
  
Harry gyorsan elpakolta a birtokra magával hozott holmikat, majd ledőlt az ágyára. Mennyire jó volt, és különleges így gondolni egy helyiségre, amely a saját kis birodalmát jelentette. Piton azt mondta neki, itt azt csinálhat, amit csak akar, átrendezheti, kidekorálhatja, nem fog beleszólni – még a griffendéles giccseket is elviselte, ahogy ő fogalmazott. Harry erre a gondolatra aztán szélesen elmosolyodott.  
  
Nem volt szándékában megváltoztatni semmit, neki így tetszett minden, ahogy volt. Csak azt a pár személyes tárgyat helyezte el, amit az évek során kapott vagy vett magának, de a szoba így is elég otthonos lett számára. A gardrób és Dudley kettesszámú gyerekszobája után ezt a helyiséget hatalmasnak érezte, mégis ezerszer barátságosabbnak is. A Grimmauld téri szoba mindig Siriust juttatta eszébe, és bár szeretett ott aludni, az valahogy mégsem volt az igazi.  
  
Harry tekintete aztán elkalandozott, és kinézett az ablakon. Onnan, ahol feküdt, pont az egyik hegyre látott, ami körülvette a völgyet. Aztán a gondolatai valahogy Piton viselkedésére terelődtek.  
  
Nem tagadhatta, hogy bizony észrevette a férfin a lassú változást. Bár nem lett sokkal kedvesebb, teljesen más volt most a közelében lenni, mint ez idáig bármikor. Annak idején, mikor legelőször összetalálkozott a tekintetük, rájött, hogy a férfi ellenszenvet táplál iránta, és ez a gyűlölet átragadt rá is. Persze nem volt nehéz utálni valakit, aki nap mint nap megalázta, és tett arról, hogy sose érezze magát jól a közelében. Ugyanakkor a férfi számtalan alkalommal meg is mentette az életét.  
  
Ahogy ezen morfondírozott, tekintete tovasiklott a kinti tájról, körbepásztázta a szobát, és felfedezett több könyvet is, amik a polcon sorakoztak. Aztán a sarokban lévő ülőrúdra pillantott, majd az íróasztalon heverő kis zacskókra.  
  
– Állj! – Harry gyorsan felült, és visszavezette a tekintetét az ülőrúdra. – Ez eddig nem volt itt.  
  
Miután gyorsan felkászálódott az ágyról, közelebb sétált hozzá, csak hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. Ekkor már az asztalon lévő kis zacskók címkéjét is el tudta olvasni: bagolycsemege. Hedviget ugyan nem hozta magával – előreküldte Hagridhoz az iskolába –, és arról sem tudott, hogy Pitonnak saját baglya lenne, de az utalás ugyanakkor egyértelmű volt. Csakis arra tudott következtetni ebből, hogy a bájitalmester valóban komolyan gondolta mindazt, amit mondott: ez már az ő otthona is volt.  
  
Harry végighúzta az ujjait a különös gonddal kimunkált fadarabon; látszott rajta, hogy régi, ugyanakkor valaki nem hagyta, hogy az idő vasfoga kikezdje, hanem folyamatosan ápolta a fát. Egyedül csak az ülőrészén voltak karomnyomok, amiket bizonyára az előző bagolytulajdonosa hagyhatott rajta.  
  
Annyi kérdés repkedett a fejében, és annyira szeretett volna válaszokat kapni. Ez az egész ház és birtok kész rejtély volt a számára, a tulajdonosáról már nem is beszélve. Miért lett ilyen elfogadó vele hirtelen Piton? Miért viseli ennyire gondját, holott az élete megmentésén kívül soha semmi nem foglalkoztatta, ami vele kapcsolatos? Harry úgy érezte, hogy talán sosem fog ezekre a kérdésekre választ kapni, sose fogja tudni megfejteni a férfit, pedig fontosnak érezte mindezeket tudni. Akkor talán a rémálmok sem okoznának neki ennyi fejtörést, amikben a tanár is szerepelt.  
  
Tulajdonképpen azt sem tudja, hogy ő maga mit érez Piton iránt. Voltaképpen volt benne egyfajta tisztelet irányába, és ezt most már bátran ki is jelenthette; tisztelte a férfit azért, amit véghezvitt, a kémkedéssel töltött időszakokért, és hogy Dumbledore-ért bármit megtett volna. Vajon mivel győzte meg az idős mágus Pitont, hogy házasodjon össze vele? Félő volt, hogy Harry sose tudja majd meg ezekre a kérdésekre a választ, de akkor sem adhatja fel. Viszont nemcsak a tisztelet volt meg Piton iránt, hanem valami más, valami különlegesebb is.  
  
Ha a férfira gondolt, hirtelen mindig elfogta valami szokatlan melegség a mellkasa tájékán, aminek nem tudta megmondani a jelentését. Jó volt látni a tanárt, mert amikor nem volt vele, néha már határozottan hiányzott neki a jelenléte, amikor viszont kettesben maradtak, akkor pedig valahogy végképp minden megváltozott. Vajon a férfi mit gondolhatott erről? Lehet, hogy őt egyáltalán nem érdekelték az ilyenek, egyszerűen csak ellátta a kötelességét, és ennyi? Vonakodva vallotta be magának, hogy ez a lehetőség eléggé elszomorította.  
  
Harry végül elszakította a tekinteté az ülőrúd mintázatáról, aztán az ablakhoz sétált, és elgyönyörködött az elé táruló látványban. Itt annyira más volt minden. Tulajdonképpen nagyon örült annak, hogy eljött, és a hátralévő időt itt tölthette, de kicsit unatkozott is. Könnyebbség volt, hogy nem kellett bujkálni az aggódó tekintetek elől, ugyanakkor hiányzott neki, hogy hasznosnak érezze magát, vagy hogy tegyen valami.  
  
– Ez az, megvan! – kiáltott fel hangosan. Bizonyára bárki bolondnak nézte volna őt, hogy magában beszélt, de most úgysem volt itt senki, tehát teljesen mindegynek számított.  


***

Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy mi lenne, ha ezúttal ő főzné meg az ebédet. Piton ismét a laborban dolgozott, de enni talán feljön. Így hát Harry gyorsan átöltözött egy kényelmesebb ruhába, majd lesietett a lépcsőn, egészen a konyháig. Néha azért volt valami jó is abban, hogy Dursleyéknél lakott, Petunia néni gyakran hagyta rá a főzést, így pedig biztosra vehette, hogy nem fog kudarcot vallani.  
  
Először a kamrához lépett, és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd miután szemügyre vette az élelmiszerkészletet, gyorsan elhatározta, mit is fog készíteni belőlük. Éppenhogy csak nekiállt előszedni a hozzávalókat, már látott is hozzá a munkához. Ügyesen dolgozott, és mikor meghallotta Piton halk lépteit az étkező felől beszűrődni, már roppant elégedett volt magával. A férfi benyitott a konyhába, az arckifejezés pedig, amit vágott, tudatta Harryvel, hogy megérte a sok fáradságot.  
  
– Potter, te főztél? – kérdezte láthatóan elképedve a tanár, bár mi tagadás, igyekezett közömbösen viselkedni.  
  
Harry erre megvonta a vállát, majd jelzett Pitonnak, hogy tálaljon.  
  
– Gondoltam, nem fog visszautasítani egy könnyű ebédet… és amúgy sem volt jobb dolgom – válaszolta rezzenéstelenül, miközben a konyharuhával megfogta az edényt, és kivitte az étkezőbe.  
  
– Esetleg gyakorolhattad volna a lebegtető bűbájt – gúnyolódott a férfi felhúzott szemöldökkel, mikor meglátta, hogy Harry saját kezűleg hozza a levesestálat.  
  
– Van, amit jobban szeretek magam csinálni – felelte még mindig nyugodtan. A világért sem vallotta volna be, hogy attól félt, hogy egy rosszul irányított bűbájjal netán kiborítaná az ételt.  
  
Piton ugyanakkor gúnyosan horkantott, jelezve, hogy nem hitte el a kifogást, amivel Harry előállt. Időközben pedig arra is volt gondja, hogy levegye a talárját, majd gondosan eligazította a másik szék háttámláján. Harry megbabonázva nézte a tanárt. Mióta felfedezte, hogy a bájitalmesternek mennyire jól állnak a mugli öltözékek, folyton figyelte, mikor láthatja újra a bő köpenye nélkül. Próbálta ugyan elterelni a gondolatait, de tekintete minduntalan visszakalandozott a férfi ingbe bújtatott felsőtestére.  
  
Az ebédet végül csendesen költötték el, csak néha váltottak pár szót, de Harry már annak is nagyon örült, hogy Piton nem utasította el az ételt, mi több, a végén még meg is dicsérte.  
  
– Csodálkozom Potter, hogy sikerült valamit rendesen elkészíted – közölte Piton –, továbbra is tartom magam ahhoz a kijelentésemhez, miszerint szakmát tévesztettél.  
  
Harry elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést, és kilebegtette a kiürült edényeket a konyhába, majd óvatosan elhelyezte őket a mosogatóban, aztán feltűrte a pulóvere ujját, nehogy összevizezze, és megengedte a csapot. Harry érezte a tarkóján azt a fajta bizsergést, amit akkor szokott, mikor biztosan figyeli valaki, kisvártatva pedig azt is megérezte, hogy Piton elmegy mögötte, s a tanár keze hozzáért a csípőjéhez. Majdnem hangosan felsóhajtott, de sikerült visszafognia magát, viszont a kezében tartott tányér megremegett.  
  
A bájitalmester a mosogató fölötti szekrényben keresgélt, minden bizonnyal tea után kutatott, mivel ezeken a polcokon tartotta a szárított fűszerekkel együtt. Harry megpróbált a mosogatásra koncentrálni, ám ez igen nehéz feladatnak bizonyult annak fényében, hogy Piton olyan közel volt hozzá, és meg-megcsapta a belőle áradó fűszeres, gyógynövényes illat, ami felkorbácsolta Harry érzékeit.  
  
Észre sem vette, hogy percek óta bámulta már a tanár kezét, aki feltűr ingujjal válogatott a szárított füvek között, majd kivéve az egyik kisebb zacskót, a konyhaasztalhoz vitte azt. Harry visszafordította a figyelmét a mosatlan edényekre, de alig pár pillanat múlva a tanár már ismét mellette állt a teáskannával a kezében, és túlságosan is közel hajolva engedte azt tele vízzel. Harry háta hozzáért Piton mellkasához, és nem sikerült visszatartani azt a halk, reszketeg sóhajt, ami kiszakadt belőle. Érezte, hogy a tanár egy röpke pillanat erejéig visszatartja a lélegzetét, aztán olyasmi történt, amire végképp nem számított.  
  
A férfi ujjaival óvatosan végigsimított az oldalán, majd keze megállapodott Harry csípőjén, tenyerét ráhelyezte a medencecsontjára, ezzel közelebb húzva magához. A teáskanna időközben ellebegett a tűzhelyig, majd elhelyezte magát a tűz fölött, Piton pedig lehajtotta a fejét, és belecsókolt Harry nyakába, mire ő kissé megvonaglott.  
  
– Pers… – nyögte Harry.  
  
– Mhhh…? – A tanár lassan cirógatta, miközben gyengéden harapdálta a finom, érzékeny bőrt, amitől Harry egyre hangosabban sóhajtozott. Gyorsan leeresztette a kezében tartott tányért, mielőtt izgalmában összetörhette volna, aztán kezével hátranyúlva beletúrt a férfi hajába, hogy még közelebb húzhassa őt. Másik kezével Piton karját simogatta, aztán hirtelen mindketten megdermedtek.  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan pördült meg a tengelye körül, hogy csak Piton reflexének köszönhette, hogy nem ütközött össze a fejük. Amit látott, nevetésre ingerelte, és őrült küzdelem vette kezdetét a nevetőizmok megfékezésének érdekében. A bájitalmester még mindig megkövülten állt, hajából csöpögött a hab, ami végigfolyt az arcán is, és a keze is hasonló állapotban volt ott, ahol Harry megérintette.  
  
– Sa-sajnálom… – préselte ki magából Harry, gondosan ügyelve arra, nehogy elröhögje magát, majd felnyúlt a férfi arcához, hogy letörölje a habot, ez azonban nem tűnt jó megoldásnak. Csak azt érte el vele, hogy még jobban összevizezte Pitont.  
  
– Elég, Potter! – sziszegte a férfi, de a hangjában nem volt igazi harag, csak némi bosszúság.  
  
Harry még mindig a nevetéssel küzdött, mire ezt látva Piton egy váratlan mozdulattal belenyúlt a mosogatóba, majd nemes egyszerűséggel rákente a habot Harry meglepődött arcára. Aztán elővette a pálcáját, és egy suhintással rendbe tette saját magát, egy másikkal pedig levette a sípoló teáskannát a tűzhelyről.  
  
Harry már csak arra eszmélt, hogy Piton kisétált a konyhából, ő pedig végül elnevette magát. Ahogy becsukta a szemét, ismét maga előtt látta az elképedt, habos Pitont, és ez még hangosabb nevetésre ingerelte. Talán ha egy pillanatra abbahagyta volna, meghallhatta volna, amint Piton az ajtó túloldalán felkuncog, mielőtt visszavonul szeretett laborjába.  


***

Harry délutánra sem talált izgalmas elfoglaltságot magának, ezért úgy gondolta, Piton nem fog megharagudni, ha repül egy kicsit. Végül is, ha a ház közelében marad, akkor nem lehet semmi gond, legfeljebb nem repül majd nagyon magasra, mivel fogalma sem volt, meddig tarthat a Fidelius-bűbáj hatóköre. Gyorsan felszaladt a lépcsőn az első emeletre, hogy lehozhassa a Tűzvillámját, de mielőtt benyitott volna a szobájába, valami felkeltette a figyelmét.  
  
A szemben lévő ajtó – ami Piton hálószobájához tartozott – nem volt bezárva. Harryt hajtotta a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon a férfi odabent tartózkodik-e, de hiába kutatott az agyában valami kifogás utána, amivel bemehetne, semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Az előző alkalommal Piton azt mondta neki, hogy a hálószobája szintén olyan terület, ahová Harry nem mehet a házban, de ennek ellenére minden éjjel itt aludt. Akkor talán most sem bánná, ugyanakkor nem akarta a tanárt magára haragítani sem. Végül mégiscsak győzött benne a kíváncsiság.  
  
Gyorsan körülnézett, majd két lépéssel az ajtó előtt termett, és óvatosan bekukucskált rajta. Pitont sehol sem látta. Az is lehet, hogy a férfi a fürdőszobában tartózkodott, habár semmiféle zajt nem hallott onnan. Harry még egyszer visszanézett, majd besomfordált a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Amint rendesen belépett, csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy a lakosztály még mindig ugyanabban az állapotban volt, mint amikor utoljára itt járt. A távolabbi falnál két ágy volt, és láthatóan a férfi még mindig ugyanazt az ablakhoz közelebbit használta, mint ahogy tette azt eddig is. Pedig Harry meg mert volna esküdni, hogy eredetileg ez a szoba is csak egy ággyal rendelkezett, és csak a bájitalmester választotta ketté.  
  
Közelebb sétált, leült a „sajátjára” – már ha nevezhette így –, és körbenézett. Valahogy mindig annyira megnyugtatónak érezte az ittlétet, de nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért. A szobát körbelengte Piton különleges, fűszeres-gyógynövényes illata, és Harry annyira otthonosnak találta ezt, mint még semmi mást eddigi élete során. Tekintete végül a komódra tévedt, ahol felfedezte a könyvet, amit Piton mindig olvasott, és most ő sem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy bele ne nézzen.  
  
Harry felállt, és a lehető legóvatosabban vette kezébe a láthatóan régi kötetet. Bár ő maga nem az a fajta ember volt, akit nagyon lekötöttek az olvasmányok, ezt elég érdekesnek találta ahhoz, hogy tüzetesebben is átnézze, így letelepedett a puha, szőrös szőnyegre, és hátát az ágynak vetve fellapozta a kezében tartott könyvet.  
  
Tartalomjegyzék nem volt benne, és jól látszódott, hogy rengetegszer forgatták már, mert a lapok itt-ott erősen meggyűrődtek, megsárgultak, sőt, bizonyos oldalak hiányoztak is. Harry elég hamar rájött arra is, hogy ez valamiféle fordított anyag lehet, hiszen a címek alatt nevek voltak feltüntetve, mellettük pedig a „fordító” szó díszelgett.  
  
Ahogy beleolvasott egy-egy mondatba, rögtön rájött, hogy ez még ilyen állapotában is nehéz nyelvezet számára, mindenesetre nem akarta rögtön letenni, hiszen ez volt az, amit Piton annyira olvasott az előző ittlétük alatt, és őt tényleg érdekelte, hogy mi fogta meg ebben a könyvben annyira a férfit. Persze azt már eddig is tudta, hogy Pitont érdeklik az olvasmányok, de a műfajra eddig még nem tudott rájönni.  
  
Ron persze erre rögtön azt mondaná, hogy bizonyára sötét varázslatokról olvas, vagy gusztustalan bájitalokról, de ez a könyv egyiknek sem tűnt. Inkább hasonlított egy olyan kötetre, mint a kis mellékszobában látott régi kódex vagy enciklopédia. Sőt, most, hogy lapozgatott benne, a mugli filmek jutottak eszébe, amiket Petunia néni szeretett nézni, és amik mindenféle ereklyékről és réges-régi legendákról szóltak.  
  
Ahogy óvatosan hajtogatta a lapokat, Harry szeme hirtelen megakadt valamin, ami azonnal felkeltette a kíváncsiságát. Egy cím volt az: _Kötelék._  
  
Harry érezte, hogy a szíve kétszeres ütemre gyorsul; egy különös megérzés azt súgta neki, hogy a férfi ezt a történetet olvashatta annyiszor, és végre most ő maga is megtudhatja, miről is szól ez a „varázslat”. Ahogy gyorsan átfutotta a szöveget, örömmel állapította meg, hogy képes lesz értelmezni azt, tehát annyira mégsem íródott ó stílusban. Harry végül még mindig sebesen zakatoló szívvel kezdett neki a legelső bekezdés olvasásának.  


***

_Kötelék_

  
_Több száz évvel ezelőtt, mikor még Merlin sem élt, és mikor a Római Birodalom szíve a legerősebben dobogott, akkor kezdődött ez a történet. Legenda a két erős varázslóról, akik lelke összeköttetett, és akik majdnem megtapasztalták a halhatatlanság érzését. Álljon hát itt alább a história, mely tanulság az elkövetkező generációnak.  
Fordította: Otho  
  
Fiatal, gyermeki szív, ártatlan és naiv, mindent meg akar tapasztalni, hogy aztán olyan tetteket vihessen végig, melyek hőssé teszik őt a népe körében. Oktalan kis zsiványok, utódai a legerősebb mágusoknak, kik nem átallottak varázslathoz fordulni, mikoron hatalmukat nem tartották elégségesnek, s többet akartak, mint az a természet által megadatott.  
  
Nagy elmék birtoklói vágyták az erőt, többet, mint másoké, uralmat akartak, és vitéz harcokat vívtak. Királyként meneteltek, s ostoba mód vágyták azt, amit nem kellett volna. Nem ismertek félelmet, se veszélyt, hiába figyelmeztette őket atyjuk, csak baj lehet abból, ha nem hallják a bölcs szavát.  
  
E két fiatal, Vitus és Nerva, élet és erő, testvérek voltak ők, jó családból valók. Eszük vágott, s találékonyságnak sem voltak híján, mégis ifjonti vérük hajtotta őket, párbajok és mágia kísérte útjukat, bárhol is jártak. Mindenük megvolt, mit akkori varázsló csak kívánhatott, nekik mégsem volt soha semmi sem elég.  
  
A falujukban kezdtek az emberek rossz szemmel nézni rájuk, hiszen az egykori eszes, jól nevelt gyermekekből elégedetlen és tiszteletlen fiatal felnőttek lettek, atyjuk sokat is szégyenkezett miattuk, anyjuk pedig éjszakánként gyakran sírt. A falu bölcse ekkor magához hívatta a két ifjút, és azt mondta nekik  
  
– Vitus és Nerva, ne akarjatok olyat, amit nem kaphattok meg, örüljetek annak, ami megadatott. Ti jó testvérek vagytok, használjátok ki ezt, és éljetek békében azzal a varázserővel, amellyel egyenként rendelkeztek. Ne okozzatok több fájdalmat szerető szüleiteknek.  
  
De Vitus és Nerva nem hallgatta meg a bölcs szavát, csak még erősebben kutatták, akarták a hatalmat. Nem volt bennük rossz szándék, de tengernyi eszüket helytelen módon használták.  
Kutatták, keresték a megoldást, mígnem hosszú idő után ráleltek egy ősi-ősi kódexre, mely régebbi volt, mint bármi, amit eddig láttak, és öregebb még a legvénebb varázslónál is. Olyan nyelven íródott, melyre sok ember már nem is emlékezett.  
  
De Vitus és Nerva ismerték, hiszen maga a bölcs tanította nekik, mikor még nagyon kicsik voltak. Eszükkel már akkor is kiemelkedtek a falu gyermekei közül. A két testvér nem volt rest, éjt nappallá téve olvasták a könyvet, s mire a végére értek, ráleltek arra, amit annyira kerestek. Vitus és Nerva problémájára a kulcs a mágiájukban rejlett. Hogy is nem gondoltak korábban erre? Egy élő varázsereje lehet kicsi, vagy akár nagy, de fel nem ér két élő erejéhez.  
  
Napokon keresztül nem ettek, csak a megoldáson töprengtek. Varázserejük összekötése volt a cél, de a régi kódexben csak néhány utalásra leletek. De Vitus és Nerva nem adták könnyen, felkerekedtek, és messzi földre vándoroltak, oda, ahol még több régi kódexre lelhetnek.  
  
Heteken keresztül tartott az út a Bölcsesség városába, útjukat banditák és útonállók keresztezték, zápor verte fejüket és napsütés égette bőrüket, míg végül sikerült megérkezniük. Fáradtak voltak és éhesek, de nem törődtek vele, azonnali kutatásba kezdtek. Fáradságos munkával, de meglelték, amiért jöttek. Késő éjjelre járt már az idő, s elnyomta őket a buzgóság, de reggel Vitus és Nerva elhatározta, hogy addig nem mennek haza, amíg erősebbek nem lesznek.  
  
Elindultak hát a Szentek Hegye felé, hogy ott végezzék el a rítust, melyet a könyv írt.  
Holdtöltéig vártak, úgy hitték, ez elég, majd kék tüzet gyújtottak és köré álltak, kezüket összefonták, és belekezdtek a hosszú varázsige elmondásába. Vitus és Nerva olyan dolgot tapasztaltak, mit eddig még soha, mágiájuk sebesen száguldott, mint vér az ereikben. Vitus érezte Nerva mágiáját, és Nerva is érezte Vitus mágiáját.  
  
A rítus végén a két testvér úgy hitte, minden tökéletesen működött, és a kimerítő varázslat után nyugovóra tértek. Másnap azonban csalódottak voltak, hiszen egyikük sem érezte magát erősebbnek, nem bírtak nagyobb hatalommal, mint eddig.  
  
De egyikük sem adta fel, tudták, közel járnak a megoldáshoz, talán ennyi nem elég, gondolták mindketten. Vitus és Nerva estig várt, majd újra meggyújtották a kék tüzet, ismét körbe állták, aztán mikor feljött a Hold, előhúzták ezüstpengéjű késüket, majd Vitus megvágta Nerva kezét, és Nerva is megvágta Vitus kezét. Vérüket egy serlegbe folyatták, és mindketten megitták. A két ifjú úgy gondolta, ennek most már elegendőnek kell lennie, ezzel a gondolattal tértek aludni.  
  
Másnap azonban ismét csak csalódniuk kellett. Vitus és Nerva nem tudták, mi kellhetne még ahhoz, hogy elérjék céljukat, mikor eszükbe jutott, hogy talán nem csak a mágiájuknak és a vérüknek kell egyesülnie, hanem a testüknek is. Vitus és Nerva jó testvérek voltak, ebben nem tévedett a bölcs, és mindketten házasságban éltek, de a kapcsolatuk egymással olyan volt, mintha két testben egy lelkük lenne. Szétszakítva, elválasztva, de örökké bizakodva.  
  
Így hát az este közeledtével Vitus és Nerva előkészítették a kék tüzet, pokrócot terítettek elé, majd ahogy feljött a Hold, levették ruháikat, és egymásra feküdtek. Először egyikük, majd másikuk teste lett birtokba véve, pont úgy, ahogy asszonyaiknál tették. Végül egymást ölelve aludtak el.  
  
Reggel Vitus és Nerva elkeseredetten ébredt, semmit nem ért a három napig tartó rítusuk, erejük mit sem változott, így komoran indultak neki az útnak, mely hazafelé vezette őket.  
  
Teltek múltak az évek, és a két testvér letett arról, hogy megnöveljék hatalmukat. Békésen éltek egymás mellet, családjukkal, feleségeikkel és gyerekeikkel, mikor egyszer történt, hogy vándorok érkeztek a faluba. Varázstalan emberek voltak, és ellenségesek, ezért a legbátrabb harcosok elébük mentek, és párbajra hívták őket. Vitus és Nerva is a vitézek közt volt.  
  
A falu mágusainak nem jelentett gondot a marék varázstalan ember visszaverése, könnyedén hárították a támadásaikat. De a varázstalanok ravaszak voltak, és cselhez folyamodtak. Mikor már nem látszott más kiút, olyan fegyvereket vetettek be, amiket a falu népe még csak nem is látott soha. Hiába, no, távolestek a városoktól, kietlen pusztában terült el kicsiny lakhelyük, nem járt arra se élő se holt, csak néhanapján bukkant fel egy-egy átutazó vagy árus.  
  
Így hát csodálkozva nézték a csillogó, éles fegyvereket, amik nagy újdonságot jelentettek számukra. A varázstalan csürhe diadalittas nevetésétől volt hangos a környék, és a mágusok nem értették, mi az öröm forrása, hiszen nem tudhatták, hogy azok a tárgyak mekkora veszélyt is jelenthetnek rájuk.  
  
Vitus és Nerva viszont nem törődött semmivel, utat vágtak maguknak, és tovább harcoltak, mígnem szörnyű kiáltás vonta magára a figyelmet. Nerva épp támadni készült, mikor meglátta testvére testét a földre hullni. Súlyos csend telepedett az összegyűlt seregletre. Nerva azonnal Vitushoz rohant, és első döbbenetében csak nézte a fivére mellkasát elborító szörnyű sebet, melyből vérvörös patak csordogált le bal oldalán.  
  
– Vitus, drága fivérem! – kiáltott neki Nerva. – Mit tettek veled ezek a gaz zsiványok?  
  
A falu mágusai mind az ifjú sebesülthöz siettek, nem is figyeltek már másra. Az egyik idősebb vezér, aki nagyon jól értett a vajákoláshoz, letérdelt Vitus mellé, hogy megmentse az életét. Ezalatt Nerva bosszúra szomjazott, de mikor körbetekintett, látta, hogy a varázstalan bitangok már sehol sincsenek. Ettől Nerva haragja még erősebb lett, és eltökélte, hogy megfizetnek még a haramiák ezért. Csak Vitus gyógyuljon föl, és megkeresik őket, még ha a Birodalmat is kell felkutatniuk.  
  
Vitus azonban nem úgy tűnt, hogy egyáltalán megéli a másnapot. A vajákos mindent megtett, amit a tudása engedett, de az ifjú sérülései olyan súlyosak voltak, hogy ez túlment a tudásukon. A sebesült Vitust hazaszállították, és elhívták hozzá a falu bölcsét. Szülei tudták, hogy fiuknak már nem sok van hátra, ezért mindent előkészítettek számára, hogy dicső, harcos módon léphesse majd át az Élet és a Halál kapuját, ha eljön az ideje. Nerva viszont nem akarta, hogy szeretett fivére meghaljon. A falu bölcse így szólt hozzá:  
  
– Vitus az élet, Nerva az erő. Olyan tudás birtokosai vagytok, mellyel nem rendelkezik más élő emberfia. Tedd hát azt, mit szíved diktál, és vigyázd ma este testvéred álmát. Az élethez nem kell más, csak erő.  
  
Nerva nem értette a bölcs szavait, de úgy tett, ahogy azt a vénember megmondta. Egész éjjel fivére ágya mellett térdelt, és nem hagyta magára egy percre sem. Mikor eljött a hajnal, Vitus még mindig élt, de Nerva továbbra sem hagyta egyedül őt. Három nappal és három éjjel virrasztott az ágya mellett, mígnem Vitus a következő hajnalon kinyitotta szemét, és Nervára nézett.  
  
A falubeliek elcsodálkoztak, hogyan volt képes Vitus felgyógyulni a sebesülésből, hiszen ez lehetetlennek tűnt, de Vitus és Nerva már tudták, milyen képességet nyertek el a háromnapos rituáléjukkal. Mégiscsak megkapták a vágyott hatalmat, amire annyira ácsingóztak. A két testvér ezután ismét magasan hordta az orrát, és nem törődtek a veszélyekkel, nem ismertek ezentúl félelmet. Olyan erőt képviseltek, aminek nem volt tudatában más, de a falu bölcse ismét magához hívatta őket, és így szólt hozzájuk:  
  
– Vitus és Nerva, csodás tettet vittetek véghez ti ketten, de figyelmeztetlek titeket, ne vágyjátok a hatalmat, mit nem ismertek eléggé. Éljetek békében és szeretetben, ahogyan eddig is tettétek.  
  
De Vitus és Nerva megint nem hallgattak a vén bölcsre. Halhatatlannak, elpusztíthatatlannak hitték magukat, éppen ezért hátrahagyva a családjukat számtalan csatába meneteltek, hogy győzelemre segítsék az övéiket. A két fivér évtizedeket töltött hadban, évente egyszer látogatva meg a családjukat csak.  
  
Mikor aztán letelt a harminc év, mindketten felkerekedtek, hogy hazatérjenek szülőfalujukba. Ám mikor elérték a falu határát, megdöbbenve látták, hogy abból semmi nem maradt, csak egyetlen ház, és rengeteg rom. Vitus és Nerva nem tudták, mi történt azalatt, amíg távol voltak. Az egyetlen épen marad ház a falu bölcséé volt.  
  
Vitus és Nerva bekopogott az ajtón, és a bölcs szomorú szemekkel engedte be őket. Hosszú mesébe kezdett, hogy elregélhesse, mi történt a harminc év alatt.  
  
A falut több támadás is érte, miután a két fivér elindult szerencsét próbálni, de a lakók nem voltak képesek megvédeni magukat, hiányzott a két legerősebb vezérük.  
  
– Az utolsó támadáskor a falu népe összegyűlt a nagy réten, és eldöntötték, hogy elvándorolnak egy biztonságosabb hely felé. Én azonban maradtam, hogy elmondhassam nektek a történetet. Senki nincs már itt, akiért visszatérhettetek volna. Vitus és Nerva, nem hallgattatok rám, és most egyedül maradtatok.  
  
A két testvér felkerekedett, hogy elinduljon a népük után. Hívták az öreg bölcset is, de ő nem akart velük tartani.  
  
– Itt születtem, és itt is halok meg. De nektek sok szerencsét, fiaim, soha ne feledjétek, hogy nem az az igazi hatalom, amivel ártani tudtok, hanem az, amivel segíteni. A szeretet az igazi erő, ami bennetek lakozik. „A kötelék, ami azon a napon és azon a helyen született, soha nem fog eltűnni!”  
  
Vitus és Nerva nem értették, miért mondja ezt nekik a bölcs. Elindultak hát, hogy megkeressék a családjukat. Mentek hegyen át, völgyön át, keresztezte útjukat folyó, puszta és ingovány, bozótos és sűrű erdő. Betértek városba és apró falukba, de a népüket sehol nem lelték meg. Vitus és Nerva belefáradtak a hosszú utazásba, és az egyik kedves kis falu szélén letelepedést kértek, hogy kicsit megpihenjenek.  
  
– Csak egy pár nap, legfeljebb egy hét. De holdtöltekor biztos tovább indulunk – bizonygatták.  
  
De a napok elteltek, majd a hét is, eljött a holdtölte, de el is múlt, ahogy a következő, majd a rákövetkező is, de Vitus és Nerva nem indultak útnak.  
  
Teltek-múltak az évek, egy évből kettő lett, majd huszonkettő. A két testvér beilleszkedett a közösségbe, a népüket nem találták meg, a családjuk pedig bárhol lehetett. A Birodalom nagyon nagy volt, és most már biztos nem tudnának újra elindulni. Végül Vitus és Nerva belátták, hogy hallgatniuk kellett volna a Bölcsre, de ők fiatalok voltak és oktalanok, nem figyeltek a jó szóra.  
  
De úgy gondolták, talán most sem késő még tanulniuk a hibáikból, így elhatározták, hogy megtanítják a fiatal varázslókat arra, amit ők tudnak. Vitus és Nerva egy-egy tanoncot vett maga mellé, és szép lassan új értelmet nyert az életük. Tudásukat arra használták, hogy adjanak, ne pedig elvegyenek.  
  
Ahogy teltek az évek, a két testvér szép lassan megöregedett, de tapasztalatuk és tudásuk hatalmas segítséget jelentett a kis falu népének. Ők ketten több tanoncot neveltek ki, mint ahány csatában részt vettek, pedig ez nem volt kevés.  
  
Bár Vitus és Nerva elégedettek voltak, hogy vénségükre megtanulták azt, amit annak idején kellett volna, de boldogságuk nem volt teljes. Soha nem házasodtak újra, kettecskén éltek a kis kunyhójukban, és naponta többször is felidézték feleségeik és gyermekeik arcát, szüleik kedves szavait. Semmi sem kárpótolhatta őket a családjuk hiánya miatt, de tudták, ezt csak a saját önfejűségüknek köszönhették. Bizonyára már unokáik és dédunokáik is lehetnek, hiszen annyi év eltelt már. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy sokan nem is élnek már, ami még nagyobb szomorúsággal töltötte el őket.  
  
Egy napon aztán Nerva belebetegedett bánatába. Már nem érezte hasznosnak magát, egyedül csak fivére volt az, aki megmaradt neki. Vitus hűségesen virrasztott a testvére mellett, de az így szólt hozzá:  
  
– Vitus, drága fivérem. Elfáradtam. Annyi mindent láttunk ketten a nagyvilágból, annyi sok hibát elkövettünk, és már csak te maradtál nekem. Én mégis arra kérlek téged, hagyj elmenni. Belefáradtam az életbe.  
  
Vitus azonban nem akarta, hogy Nerva meghaljon.  
  
– Nerva, ne mondd ezt! Ki marad számomra, ha te nem leszel? Hiszen halhatatlanok vagyunk – könyörgött testvérének.  
  
– Te is tudod, Vitus, rájöttél már, hogy a halhatatlanság nem jó. Emlékezz a Bölcs szavára. Hagyd, hogy megpihenjek.  
  
Vitus végül belátta, hogy ha Nerva nem akar élni, akkor nem tarthatja vissza, így elbúcsúzott fivérétől, és nyugovóra tért. Másnap Nervát békében találta, hát itt hagyta őt.  
  
Vitus még sosem volt hosszan távol a testvérétől, így nehezen viselte annak hiányát. Napokon belül ő maga is ágynak esett. Fülében csengtek testvére utolsó szavai, és a Bölcs tanácsa. Így hát magához hívatta legkedvesebb tanítványát, íróeszközt kért tőle, és elkezdte megfogalmazni megfigyeléseit és tapasztalatait.  
  
Három napon keresztül jegyzetelt, és mikor elkészült, a tanítványra bízta az irományt, gondosan megígértetve vele, hogy megőrzi az utókornak, és tanulnak az esetből.  
  
Vitus aznap este még utoljára elgondolkozott azon, mit is teremtettek meg Nervával, azon a különleges három éjjelen. Egy Köteléket, amelyet senki nem szakíthatott el, ami végigkísérte az életüket, ami a szeretetükből és a bizalomból táplálkozott. Ez volt az igazi hatalom. Hiszen ők voltak az Élet és az Erő. Nem kellett már más hozzá, csak a szeretet. Igaza volt a Bölcsnek:  
  
„A kötelék, ami azon a napon és azon a helyen született, soha nem fog eltűnni!”  
  
Vitus lehunyta szemeit, majd utoljára sóhajtva, a szerettei emlékével merült örök álomba._  


***

Harry halkan csukta be a könyvet. Hirtelen annyi gondolat repkedett a fejében, hogy teljesen összezavarodott. Ha jól értelmezte – márpedig minden jel arra mutat –, akkor ez maga a _Kötelék_ létrehozásának a története volt. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egy egyszerű „félresikerült” varázslat az, ami egy ilyen erős dolgot teremtett meg egykoron.  
  
Két testvér, akik annyira akarták a hatalmat, mégis képesek voltak emberségesnek megmaradni, annak ellenére is, hogy rengeteg hibát elkövettek. Megható, hogy mennyire bíztak egymásban, és mennyire szerették a másikat, még attól sem riadtak vissza, hogy testi kontaktusba kerüljenek, hiszen tudták, ez semmit sem fog megváltoztatni közöttük. Milyen érdekes…  
  
Harry nem mondhatta azt magáról, hogy az emberi kapcsolatok nagy szakértője volna, de azt biztosan tudta, hogy erre nem sokan lennének képesek. Talán csak Fred és George, de ők biztos nem vágynának ilyen hatalmi helyzetre.  
  
De mi van vele és Pitonnal? Ő sosem bízott meg a férfiban – gyanította, hogy Piton sem őbenne –, a szeretet pedig… még a feltételezés is nevetséges volt. Rendben, azt hajlandó volt elismerni, hogy már nem utálta a férfit, de hogy szeretné… az kizártnak tekintette. Piton pedig még csak nem is kedvelte őt, esetleg csak egy nagyon kicsit, amit Harry inkább a megtűrés kategóriájába sorolt volna.  
  
Ugyanakkor mégsem tudta, hogy mi volt az a különös érzés a szíve tájékán. Mielőtt azonban még olyan gondolatai támadtak volna, amiknek nem lett volna szabad, Harry gyorsan felállt, a könyvet pedig visszahelyezte az éjjeliszekrényre, és sietősen elhagyta Piton hálószobáját.  
  
Teljesen megfeledkezett arról, miért is ment fel az emeletre, úgy szaladt le a lépcsőn, átvágott a nappalin, és kiment a teraszra. Az arcába csapó friss levegő már az ősz illatát hozta magával, és a gyenge, langyos szél segített Harrynek kiszellőztetni a fejét. Ezen a birtokon úgy érezte, hogy valahogy minden gondja elszáll, távolinak tűntek a háborús fenyegetések is, és a rémálmok is csak rossz emlékek maradtak. Most még inkább sajnálta, hogy nem volt itt vele Ron és Hermione, mennyire jó lett volna velük bejárni a környéket.  
  
Ez a gondolat aztán eszébe juttatta azt a veszekedést is, ami az eljövetele napján zajlott, méghozzá arról, miért is tart ő Pitonnal, ahelyett, hogy inkább a Grimmauld téren maradna.  
  
_– Micsoda? Megbolondultál, Harry? Azzal a ronda pincerémmel akarsz menni? – kiabálta Ron, és hangjából tisztán kihallatszott az ingerültség.  
  
– Szerintem pedig igenis jó ötlet – intette le Hermione a vörös hajú fiút. – Harrynek szüksége van arra, hogy egy kicsit kimozdulhasson innen, és nem mellesleg van néhány kötelezettsége is.  
  
Ron elsápadt az utolsó mondattól.  
  
– Miféle kötelezettségekre gondolsz? – kérdezte vészjóslóan. Szavait Hermionéhoz intézte, de tekintete végig Harryt fürkészte.  
  
– Jaj, Ron, csak egyszer ne gyártanál összeesküvés-elméletet, ha mondok valami olyat, ami nem tetszik neked – sóhajtott a lány lemondóan.  
  
– Akkor se értem, miért kell Harrynek Pitonnal mennie… – duzzogott tovább. – Tényleg ez Dumbledore utasítása?  
  
– Aha – válaszolta Harry, de kerülte Ron tekintetét. Azt ugyanis nem kötötte barátai orrára, hogy Piton választási lehetőséget adott neki, és ő döntött úgy, hogy vele tart. Hermione biztos megértette volna, de Ron… legjobb barátja mindenen cirkuszolt, ami Pitonnal volt kapcsolatos. _  
  
A vita elég hosszúra nyúlt, de végül Ron lenyugodott, bár ellenségeskedése tényleg kezdte idegesíteni Harryt. Mielőtt beléptek a kandallóba, Hermione átölelte, és lopva a fülébe súgta, hogy Bill és Charlie megígérték, hogy elbeszélgetnek Ronnal a viselkedéséről. Harry őszintén remélte, hogy ez elegendő lesz, mivel semmiképp sem akarta elveszíteni a barátságát, de ha a fiú így folytatja, akkor előbb-utóbb valóban az idegeire fog menni.  
  
Harry ennek kapcsán már többször is elgondolkodott azon, hogyha ez az egész dolog a házassággal egyszer napvilágra fog kerülni, akkor vajon az iskolatársai hogyan fognak hozzá viszonyulni. Nem lehetett nem észrevenni Ron távolságtartó viselkedését, azt az egész elutasító hozzáállást, ami vörös hajú barátja felől érződött, valahányszor Piton a közelben tartózkodott – mint például a vacsorák alkalmával, vagy a Rendgyűlések előtt.  
  
Miért kell mindennek ennyire bonyolultnak lennie? – tette fel a kérdést már sokadszorra.  
  
Harry, miközben ezen merengett, észre sem vette, hogy időközben körbejárta a házat. Tetszett neki a kúria épülete, hiába volt nagy, valahogy mégis barátságosnak érezte, néha már azt az érzést keltve, mintha az egész épület élt volna.  
  
Harry minden egyes alkalommal, mikor ránézett, azt érezte, mintha a háznak lelke lenne, és ez a lélek mindig barátsággal fogadta őt. Érdekes módon csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy eddig még sose lépett be a bejárati ajtón, hiszen mindig a kandallón keresztül érkeztek. Harry úgy döntött, haladéktalanul pótolnia kell ezt a mulasztást, így odalépett az ajtóhoz, majd lenyomta a kilincset, ám nem történt semmi. Az ajtó zárva maradt.  
  
– Hát jó – szólt fennhangon. – Alohomora – suttogta Harry, de a varázslat sem működött. – Ez különös.  
  
Hiába próbálta többször is a varázsigét, a zár továbbra sem engedett, végül Harry feladta a küzdelmet. Bizonyára Piton egy csomó védőbűbájjal látta el, más magyarázat nem lehetett rá. Harry eltette a pálcáját a farmerja zsebébe, és már épp indult volna tovább, mikor a szeme megakadt egy kis táblácskán az ajtó mellett, amit elég sűrűn benőtt a borostyán, de egy kis rézsarok kikandikált a növényzet mögül, felhívva magára a figyelmet.  
  
Harry óvatosan elhúzta a vékony indákat, hogy elolvashassa a feliratot.

_„Borostyán”  
„Prince birtok”  
„1900” _

Ez állt a réztáblán. Harry elgondolkozott, hol hallotta már a Prince nevet, és vajon kicsoda lehet ez az illető. Elvégre Piton azt mondta, ez az ő háza, de itt mégis egy másik név állt, ráadásul az évszám is arra mutatott, hogy már majdnem egy évszázados az épület, amit szinte nem is lehetett észrevenni.  
  
Ez is mutatta, hogy végig gondos kezek ápolták, hogy ennyi év után is megőrizhesse hajdani szépségét. Harry végigfuttatta a tekintetét a borostyánnal benőtt falakon, és elmosolyodott azon, hogy mennyire találó név is ez a birtok számára. Talán ideje lenne végre rendesen körülnézni a házban is.  
  
A teraszajtóig lévő távolságot futólépésben tette meg, majd egy gyors terepfelmérés után – amit Piton helyzetének bemérése végett tett – elindult azok felé a helyiségek felé, ahol eddig még biztosan nem járt. A labort messziről elkerülte, de ezen kívül sorra bejárta az földszinti szobákat, itt azonban semmi újat nem látott.  
  
A kisebb, ablaktalan helyiséget, amiben a régiséggyűjtemény, a festmény és a nőt ábrázoló fotó volt, ugyanolyan állapotban találta. De a szíve ismét összeszorult, ahogy a fényképre nézett. Harry nem értette, miért váltott ki ilyen hatást belőle egy kép, és ez megrémisztette, épp ezért nem időzött itt sokat. Inkább az emeleteket vette célba, ott is főleg a másodikat, hiszen ott még nem is járt.  
  
Ahogy felért a lépcső tetejére, semmi újdonságot nem látott, ez a szint tökéletes mása volt az alatta lévőnek, ahol a Piton és az ő hálószobája is volt. Ahogy benyitott az első, majd a második ajtón is, rájött, hogy a látvány is lelombozóan hasonló. Mindenhol fehér lepedők takarták a bútorokat, és a függönyök is csak egy kevés fényt engedtek be.  
  
Harry enyhe csalódottságot érzett, és semmi kedve nem volt tovább az emeleten maradni, de azért kíváncsiságból a maradék három helyiségbe is bekukkantott. Az utolsó szoba viszont hatalmas meglepetést okozott a számára; Harry csodálkozva tárta szélesre a bejárót, és ámulva nézett körbe.  
  
Egy gyönyörűen berendezett, barátságos gyerekszoba hívogatta beljebb, és ő engedett a csábításnak. Ahogy a ház többi részén, itt is különös gonddal megmunkált fabútorok voltak, de látszott, hogy a készítőjük – vagy épp a megrendelő – figyelembe vette a szoba tulajdonosának az életkorát is.  
  
Harry megcsodálta a szépen kimunkált fafaragványokat az ágy hát- és lábtámlájánál, és mosolyt csalt az arcára, mikor felfedezte a borostyánmintákat rajta. Az átellenes sarkot egy hatalmas szekrény foglalta el, és a polcok sem hiányozhattak, azokon pedig: fából készül kisautók, csörgők és rengetegféle érdekes játék foglalata a helyet magának a könyvek mellett.  
  
Óvatosan kihúzott néhány kötetet, hogy megtudhassa, mik azok, de meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy a címek latinul szerepeltek, és ahogy belelapozott, a tartalmuk is azon a nyelven íródott. Miután visszatette a könyveket a helyükre, az ablakhoz lépett, és megállapíthatta, hogy a szoba pontosan a bejárati ajtó fölött helyezkedett el.  
  
Harry, ahogy egyre több időt töltött el a nézelődéssel, ismét érezte a mellkasát összeszorító kínzó érzést, ugyanazt, mint ami a fényképp láttán elfogta.  
  
– Merlinre, mennyire hülye voltam – motyogta halkan. – Pitonnak biztos volt egy családja valamikor, és…  
  
…és gyereke is. Nem merte hangosan kimondani. A fotón lévő gyönyörű nő bizonyára a felesége volt, ez pedig… Miért ilyen nehéz ez? Miért ilyen nehéz belegondolnia ebbe?  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan szaladt ki a szobából, ahogy csak tudott, de megállt a lépcsőnél, azon gondolkozva, mitévő legyen ezek után. Gondolataiból viszont a bájitalmester bosszús hangja szakította ki:  
  
– Potter! Méltóztatnál lejönni vacsorázni?  


***


	11. Érzelmek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rémálmai visszatérnek, ezúttal azonban van segítsége. Miközben válaszokat kap a kérdéseire, Pitonnal is közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz…

Harry unottan turkálta villájával a sült húst, és súlyos hallgatásba merült, kerülve Piton tekintetét. Nem volt képes a férfira nézni, nem azért, mert undorodott tőle, vagy bármi, hanem mert önmagát utálta most.  
  
– Nem ízlik az étel? – hallotta a kérdést, ami kizökkentette kicsit a gondolataiból.  
  
– Nem… vagyis de, csak nem vagyok éhes – hazudta Harry, akinek teljesen elment az étvágya az önmarcangolás következtében.  
  
– Pedig addig innen fel nem állsz, amíg meg nem eszed azt, ami a tányérodon van – jött a szigorú felelet. Harry nem válaszolt, mert nem akart vitázni az étkezési szokásairól, de hangos fújtatással jelezte nemtetszését. – Mi a baj, Potter?  
  
Harryt meglepte a kérdés, pedig egyszer már hallotta Piton szájából ezt a mondatot, méghozzá elég hasonló körülmények között. De mint ahogy akkor, most is szerette volna valamivel elterelni az igazi problémáról a figyelmet.  
  
– Szép ez a birtok, uram – mondta ki a legelső gondolatát, ami eszébe jutott.  
  
Piton kérdőn felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és Harry tudta, hogy rájött a terelésre.  
  
– Ha netalán mégis visszaóhajtasz menni a főhadiszállásra, nem tartalak vissza – közölte kimérten.  
  
– Nem! – sietett a válasszal Harry. – Nem akarok visszamenni… szeretek itt lenni, tényleg – bizonygatta kissé visszafogottabban, majd rájött, hogyan is szólította az előbb a férfit, és még hozzátette. – Elnézést a megszólításért.  
  
Piton csak bólintott, és fürkésző tekintettel nézte Harry arcát, amitől neki hirtelen nagyon melege lett. Utoljára mikor hasonló szituációban voltak, akkor Piton megcsókolta őt, és Harry érezte, hogy erre a gondoltra megrándul bizonyos nemesebb testrésze. Ki kell vernie a fejéből ezeket a gondolatokat – korholta magát. Hogy elkerülje a pirulást és a további ábrándos képeket, nekifogott, hogy eltüntesse a tányérján lévő ételt.  
  
Harrynek végül sikerült megennie mindent, és csak ekkor jött rá, hogy mennyire éhes volt már. Viszont az állandó idegeskedése befolyással volt a szervezetére, és ha ezt sokéig így fogja folytatni, akkor egyszer valóban megbosszulja magát a felelőtlensége.

***

Harry éjszakája rettenetesen telt; hiába vette be a nyugtató főzetet, amit Pitontól kapott, még így is túlságosan zaklatott volt az aznapi felfedezései miatt. A szokásos rémálmok ugyan nem jöttek, de volt helyette más, amit ugyanolyan szörnyűnek érzett, mint azokat.  
  
Harry az álmában egy kietlen pusztában találta magát, és bármerre is nézett, nem látott se élőt, se holtat. Szó szerint nem volt semmi, csak a felhőtlenül kék ég és a kiszáradt talaj a talpa alatt. Nem voltak se fák, se madarak, se állatok, és még a szél sem fújt. Egyetlen élőlény nem keresztezte az útját. De ami még énnél is hátborzongatóbb volt, az a csend. Süketség.  
  
Bármerre fordult, bárhová nézett, mindenhol ugyanaz a látvány tárult a szeme elé: a kihalt semmi. Hiába sütött a nap melegen, ennek ellenére mégis a jeges borzongás futott végig rajta. A furcsa rémület, amely hatalmába kerített, azt súgta, hogy szaladjon, meneküljön, különben baj lesz; és Harry az ösztöneire hallgatva nekilódult.  
  
Azt sem tudta hirtelen, melyik irányban induljon, de már nem érdekelte, csak futott, amennyire gyorsan csak képes volt rá. Valahol távol a horizont határában mintha halvány körvonalat észlelt volna a szeme; nem volt képes ebből a távolságból megállapítani, hogy mi lehet, de az intuíciója azt sugallta, arra van a helyes irány.  
  
Harry még gyorsabbra vette a tempót, de sokáig egyáltalán nem jutott közelebb a kiszemelt ponthoz, és mikor már feladni készült, akkor végre megpillantotta a birtok határát. Örömmámorban úszva tette meg a maradék távot, és tudta, hogy ami ott várja, az magát a boldogságot és megnyugvást jelenti majd. Harry csak a kertbe érve lassított, a kaput elhagyva már csupán sietős léptekkel haladt tovább. A biztonságérzet minden egyes méterrel egyre csak nőtt benne; ahogy minél jobban kirajzolódott előtte a kúria, annál inkább tudta, hogy semmi baj nem értheti most már.  
  
És végül megérkezett. Harry ott állt a bejárati ajtó előtt, és várta, hogy kinyíljon. Tudta, hogy ez fog történni, és igaza is lett. A bejárat hamarosan kitárult előtte, az ajtóban pedig ott állt az arc nélküli lány, kinyújtva felé a kezét, Harry pedig mindenáron meg akarta fogni.  
  
Csak centikre voltak az ujjai a másikétól, mikor a lány alakja szó szerint eldeformálódott, és helyét felvette a bájitalmester jellegzetes, magas, fekete sziluettje. Arcán harag ült, meg valami egészen más érzelem is. Harry szinte érezte a mérhetetlen szomorúságot, minek hatására meg akarta ölelni Pitont, hogy megvigasztalhassa, de a férfi egy durva mozdulattal ellökte, ő pedig a fűben kötött ki. Harry értetlenül bámult a fölé magasodó alakra, de képtelen volt megszólalni. Piton haragját eközben felváltotta a megvetés, és azon a hangszínen szólalt meg, amit Harry annyira gyűlölt tőle.  
  
– Takarodj innen, Potter, semmi keresnivalód nincs itt! – sziszegte a tanár. – Te tehetsz mindenről! A te felelőtlen viselkedésed az oka minden rossznak, ami történik! Elveszed más emberek életét és boldogságát. Önző vagy!  
  
– Nem, én nem akartam… – akarta kiabálni Harry, de nem volt rá képes.  
  
– Soha többé nem akarlak látni! TŰNÉS! – ordította végül Piton, esélyt sem adva Harrynek a magyarázkodásra.  
  
Harry erre lassan feltápászkodott, és bár szégyellte a könnyeit, mégsem tett az ellen, hogy elrejtse őket. Végül anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna Pitonra, nekilódult, rohanni kezdett, el a háztól és a férfitól minél messzebbre. Igazából csak most vette észre, hogy a kert egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, ahogyan ő emlékezett rá, nem volt buja zöld, a hegyek nem magasodtak a völgy fölé, és mindenfelé ugyanolyan csend honolt, mint a pusztában.  
  
Erre a felismerésre azonnal lelassított, de ahogy visszapillantott a kúriára, az még mindig ugyanott állt, ahogyan eddig is. Most mitévő legyen? Merre induljon? Harry nem akart elmenni, maradni akart és Piton bocsánatáért esedezni. Bármit, csak ne kelljen visszamenni a pusztába, abba a kietlen süketségbe, ami ott várta őt. A félelem erre a gondolatára ismét elemi erővel támadt rá, Harry pedig érezte, hogy nem volt egyedül, valaki itt volt, figyelte őt, de ennek ellenére mégsem tett semmit.  
  
– Ki van itt? – kiabálta Harry; hangja úgy visszhangzott, mintha csak egy barlangban állt volna, ám a kérdésre senki nem felelt. – Ki az? Mit akar tőlem? – kérdezte ismét. A visszhangok elhaltával aztán mégis meghallotta az ismerősen sziszegő hangot.  
  
– Harry… Harry…  
  
– Voldemort – suttogta Harry maga elé, és gyorsan körbefordult, kutatva azután, merre lehet a sötét varázsló.  
  
De ugyanúgy nem látott semmi mást, ahogy eddig sem; sőt, már a kúria sem állt ott a látóhatár szélén. Harry azt latolgatta magában, hogy vajon milyen gyorsan lenne képes visszafutni a biztonságot jelentő birtokra, és Voldemortnak lenne-e lehetősége őt utolérni, de meg kellett próbálnia. Igen ám, de merről is jött? Miközben lázasan tapogatta végig a zsebeit a pálcája után kutatva, annak hiánya miatt, ismételten elhatalmasodott rajta a pánik. A pálcája nélkül végképp elveszett, még csak esélye sem lehet anélkül a sötét mágus ellen.  
  
– Kicsi Harry, hát sosem tanulsz? – sziszegte mézesmázos hangon Voldemort, amitől Harry hátán a szőr is felállt. – Nem kellesz senkinek sem, mindenki eldob magától…  
  
– Hazugság! Ez nem igaz! – kiáltotta Harry, de a kétségbeeséssel, ami a hangjából is kihallatszott, nem tudott mit kezdeni. Hát tényleg nem kell ő senkinek se?  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy nekem van igazam.  
  
– NEM! – ordította magánkívül, aztán minden elsötétedett.  
  
Harry lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, de először nehezen tudatosult benne, hogy mi is történt. Reggel volt, a nap már magasan járt, és az álommal ellentétben a birtok biztonságában, a saját szobájában volt. Mindezek ellenére mégis riadtan ült föl és kémlelt körbe, de a legapróbb jelét sem tapasztalta annak, hogy Voldemort ténylegesen is ott járt volna; egyszerűen csak rosszat álmodott. Erre a megállapításra jutva végül reszketegen kifújta a levegőt, észre sem vette, hogy ez idáig visszatartotta. Azt pedig már csak remélni merte, hogy a gyerekes képzelgései hatására nem kiabált olyan hangosan, amivel felkeltette volna Piton figyelmét.

***

Mikor fél órával ébredése után Harry lemerészkedett a konyhába, azt az étkezővel egyetemben, üresen találta. Piton nagy valószínűséggel már javában dolgozott; a férfi azonban nem feledkezett meg róla, mivel a konyhapulton Harry megtalálta a reggelijét; étvágya viszont nem volt, így csak a teát fogyasztotta el. Mivel később sem talált elfoglaltságot magának, úgy gondolta, a legjobb, amit tehet, hogy sétáljon egyet. Azonban már a nappalin sem jutott túl; hiába volt a hívogató napütés, a zöldellő fű, Harrynek cseppet sem akaródzott kimenni.  
  
– Milyen griffendéles vagyok? – dühöngött halkan, miközben odasétált a kanapéhoz, és lehuppant rá.  
  
Tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem sokáig lesz képes egyhelyben ücsörögni, de még mielőtt jobban belemerülhetett volna az elmélkedésbe, a kandallóban fellobbant a zöld láng, ami a Hop-hálózat használatát jelezte. A tűzben kisvártatva aztán megjelent Dumbledore felsőteste, az idős mágus pedig jókedvűen köszöntötte őt.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Harry! Örülök, hogy itt talállak!  
  
– Dumbledore professzor! Önnek is jó reggelt! – viszonozta az üdvözlést Harry, és gyorsan a kandalló elé guggolt, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen.  
  
– Szép napunk van, nemde bár? Remélem, jól kijöttök Perselusszal – kacsintott rá az öreg. Harry erre a felvetésre csak elhúzta a száját, majd azért mégis bólintott.  
  
– Piton professzor a laborban van, szóljak neki? – kérdezte, és már indult is volna, de Dumbledore hangja megállította.  
  
– Nem, Harry, most hozzád jöttem – vált komollyá az igazgató arckifejezése, mire Harryt hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába.  
  
– Történt valami, uram? – kérdezte szinte páni félelemmel, ám Dumbledore azonnal megnyugtatta.  
  
– Ó, nem, Harry, semmi nem történt – szögezte le gyorsan –, ne aggódj. Más miatt jöttem.  
  
Harry jól láthatta az idős mágus szemén, hogy komoly dologról szeretne beszélni, és sejtette is, hogy miről, ő viszont nem akart sem most, sem máskor arról diskurálni, de valahogy érezte, hogy Dumbledore-t ez cseppet sem fogja érdekelni.  
  
– Uram, biztonságos a kandallón keresztül? – tudakolta, remélve, hogy ezzel lerázhatja az igazgatót. Sajnos tévedett.  
  
– Milyen igazad van – szólt ismét derűsen. – Megkérhetnélek arra, Harry, hogy húzódj egy kicsit hátrébb?  
  
Harry azonnal teljesítette a kérést, Dumbledore pedig visszahúzta a felsőtestét a tűzből. Harry már épp megnyugodott volna, de ekkor az igazgató teljes valójában kilépett a smaragd színű lángok közül. Vidáman leporolta halvány bíborszín talárjáról a hamut, majd Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Nos, Harry, úgy vélem, tudod, miről szeretnék beszélni veled? – nézett jelentőségteljesen rá, de ő elfordított a tekintetét.  
  
– Nem tudom, uram… – próbálkozott először sután, viszont elég gyerekes viselkedésnek érezte ezt. – Nem akarok róla beszélni – helyesbített.  
  
Dumbledore mondani akart valamit, ekkor azonban Harry legnagyobb szerencséjére nagy robajjal kivágódott a laboratórium ajtaja, és egy igencsak dühös Piton sietett feléjük. Munkatalárja csak úgy örvénylett mögötte, pálcáját kivonva a jobb kezében tartotta, de amikor meglátta, ki a látogató, lassított.  
  
– Albus?  
  
– Á, Perselus – köszöntötte az igazgató vidáman a férfit, aki erre csak egy gúnyos grimasszal felelt.  
  
– Látom, még mindig nem sajátítottad el az udvariasság főbb szabályait – morogta Piton epésen, Harry pedig ismételten elcsodálkozott azon, hogy a tanár, miért merészel így beszélni munkaadójával. Az igazgatót azonban láthatóan cseppet sem, zavarta a bájitalmester „durva pokróc” stílusa, mivel továbbra is vidámnak tűnt. – Minek köszönhetjük ezt a váratlan látogatást? – kérdezte aztán kicsit visszafogottabban a férfi.  
  
– Harryhez jöttem, de csak egy pár szó erejéig tartanám fel.  
  
A bájitalmester tekintete ekkor rá vándorolt, Harry pedig láthatta, hogy a férfi azonnal átlátta a helyzetet, ám ha Harry azt gondolta, hogy Piton mindezek után magára hagyja őt, akkor tévednie kellett.  
  
– Véleményem szerint Potter még nincs abban az állapotban, hogy eldiskurálj vele – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Köszönjük a látogatást, Albus, az iskolában találkozunk. – Azzal a kandallóhoz sétált, és Dumbledore felé nyújtotta a Hop-port.  
  
Harry a két férfi között kapkodta a tekintetét, nem hitte el, hogy Piton ily módon képes lerázni Dumbledore-t, de úgy tűnt, a bájitalmester ezúttal is győzelmet aratott, mert az igazgató készségesen fújt visszavonulót, engedve, hogy jószerivel kidobják őt.  
  
– Igen, talán igazad van, Perselus – bólogatott beleegyezően, továbbra is kedélyes mosollyal az arcán. – Örülök, hogy láttalak titeket, és jól vagytok – mondta, miközben belemarkolt az edénybe, majd a kandallóba szórva bemondta a címet. – Akkor minden jót nektek! Holnap találkozunk az évnyitó vacsorán – köszönt el tőlük, és belépett a lángok közé.  
  
Harry magában hálaimát rebegett Pitonnak, nem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy most beszámoljon a rémálmairól Dumbledore-nak, és úgy semmi másról sem lett volna képes beszélni. Piton vetett még egy utolsó kutató pillantást rá, majd mint aki jól végezte dolgát, sarkon fordult, hogy aztán szó nélkül visszainduljon a laborjába.  
  
Harry ezúttal azonban nem akarta ennyiben hagyni a dolgot, így hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a férfi után iramodott, de egy pillanatra megtorpant a pincébe vezető lépcső legfelső fokán. Piton ugyan közölte vele, hogy ez tiltott terület a számára, ugyanakkor most mégsem volt képes távol tartani magát a tűztől. Néhány röpke pillanatig még viaskodott benne a józanész a kisördöggel, de az utóbbi kiütéssel győzött, így Harry lesietett a kőlépcsőn, és kopogtatás nélkül beszáguldott az ajtón.  
  
A bájitalmester a labor közepén felállított nagy és széles asztal előtt dolgozott; azon rendszerezett hozzávalók várták sorukat, hogy az üstökben fortyogó megannyi bájital egyikébe kerülhessenek.  
  
– Potter! – rivallt rá azonnal Piton, mikor felfedezte őt. – Mit mondtam neked? Ide nem jöhetsz le! – morogta mérgesen. Harry azonban csak továbbra is némán állt, nem tudva, mit is mondhatna tulajdonképpen. – Potter, te süket vagy? – kérdezte emelt hangon a férfi, Harry elméjéig viszont nem jutottak el a szavak. Lelki szemei elé kegyetlenül kúszott be a kép, az, amikor Piton az álmában ordibál vele, majd dühösen kidobja őt a házából. Ehhez csatlakozott egy másik, egy fénykép, mely a gyönyörű nőt ábrázolja vele együtt pedig a bájitalmester éles hangja, mely azt kiabálja, hogy ő csak tönkreteszi mások életét. Majd mindezt követte a gyerekszoba és a szomorú tanár arca, ezzel is sugallva Harry felé előbbi kinyilatkoztatásának igazát. – Potter! – csendült újra az erős, ismerős hang, mely egyben végre kiszakította őt az elméjében tobzódó képek sokaságából. De Harry nem bírta tovább elviselni azokat az érzéseket, melyek megrohamozták ezek hatására, és a fiúból egyszeriben kitört az elmúlt napok és éjszakák visszatartott feszültsége. Hirtelen képtelennek érezte elviselni a tudást, ami a birtokába jutott. Egyszerre szerette volna megtudni az igazságot, azt, hogy mi történt valójában Piton családjával, de ugyanakkor azt is kívánt, bár soha ne ismerné meg, és azt is elfelejthetné, amit eddig látott. De Piton tett arról, hogy még véletlenül se legyen így. – Potter! – szólt rá ezúttal sokkal erélyesebben, és otthagyva a munkaasztalát Harry elé lépett. Megragadta a vállánál fogva, és ez nem engedte, hogy Harry megfutamodjon. Nem mintha el akart volna menekülni, ha már itt volt, hát muszáj lesz megtennie. Lassan, de biztosan kezdte úgy érezni, mintha egy furcsa köd akarná elnyelni.  
  
Bocsánatot kéne kérnie. Igen, csak ez lehet a megoldás.  
  
– Sajnálom, sajnálom! Nem akartam! – nyöszörögte Harry, és megpróbálta visszatartani a könnyeket, amik azzal fenyegettek, hogy a felszínre törnek. Mintha megelevenedni látszott volna az éjszakai álom, attól félt, hogy a bájitalmester következő mondata ugyanúgy fog elhangzani. Nem akarta ezt, de muszáj volt végre beszélnie róla. A köd egyre sűrűbb lett az elméjében.  
  
– Potter, mi történt? Miről beszélsz? – faggatózott a férfi, arca egyaránt volt dühös és aggódó. Próbálta leolvasni Harry arcáról a válaszokat, de a fiú mintha valahol egészen máshol járt volna.  
  
– Tényleg nem akartam… – nyögte elhalóan, szemei nagyobbra nyíltak.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, miről beszélsz, Potter? – kiabált rá a zavarodott fiúra, amitől Harrynek sikerült egy keveset visszanyernie az önuralmából.  
  
Csak az tartotta állva, hogy a tanár mindkét vállánál fogva erősen tartotta őt, hátát a fal támasztotta, és csak ez akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy lecsússzon a földre. Piton mélyen a szemébe fúrta a tekintetét, és Harry tudta, hogy ha most nem vallja be, akkor a férfi legilimenciával fogja kiszedni belőle. Nagyot nyelt, és kibökte.  
  
– A feleségéről… és a gyerekéről… – motyogta összezavarodva, és elfordította a fejét, hogy ne kelljen tovább Piton szemébe néznie. De a tanár nem reagált, és Harry nem bírta megállni; lassan visszafordult, és félősen pillantott a bájitalmester felé. Piton megütközve nézett rá, és továbbra sem szólt egy szót sem. A csend kezdett túlságosan hosszúra nyúlni. – Tudom, hogy nem lett volna szabad… de… kérem, bocsásson meg… – szabadkozott Harry halkan. Piton egy pillanatnyi szünet után nagyot sóhajtott, mint aki most értett meg valami nagyon fontos dolgot, és kicsit lazábbra vette Harry vállain a szorítást.  
  
– Idefigyelj, Potter! Nincs feleségem. Nem is volt sohasem. Ebből kifolyólag gyerekeim sincsenek. – Harry nem akart hinni a fülének. – Hallod, amit mondok?  
  
– De hát láttam! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Láttam a fényképet és a gyerekszobát – tette még hozzá, miközben Piton arcát tanulmányozta, de semmi mást nem tudott leolvasni róla, csak hogy a férfi igazat mond, ennek ellenére enyhe feszültség áradt belőle. – Én…  
  
– Tehát láttad. – Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés. Piton teste megmerevedett, de egy pillant múlva már visszanyerte az önuralmát.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy bárhová mehetek a birtokon – felelte félősen Harry, miközben érezte, hogy egyre jobban összezavarodik; Piton láthatóan tényleg igazat mondott, de mégis volt a viselkedésében valami igazán különös. – Én… én csak körül akartam nézni kicsit a házban, és… megtaláltam a szalonból nyíló kisebb szobát, aminek nincs ablaka…  
  
– Igen, még mindig emlékszem, mit mondtam – vágott közbe Piton szigorúan, figyelmen kívül hagyva a körítést, majd ismét nagyot sóhajtott, végül nagyon halkan folytatta. – A fénykép, amit láttál, az édesanyámról készült.  
  
– Ó… – Harry nem akarta megszakítani Piton mondandóját, de ez a vallomás túlságosan váratlanul érte. – Bocsánat… és… a gyerekszoba?  
  
Harry látta, hogy Pitonnak erre nagyon nem akaródzik válaszolni, de újabb ámulatba esett, mikor a férfi mégis megtette.  
  
– A gyerekszoba az enyém volt. – A férfi elengedte a vállát, és kicsit hátrébbhúzódott, Harry azonban belekapaszkodott a tanár talárjába, megakadályozva ezzel, hogy távolabb lépjen tőle. – Engedj, Potter, ezt még be kell fejeznem… – kezdte Piton, de a mondatott már nem tudta befejezni, mivel Harry egyszerűen átölelte őt.  
  
Karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta, és olyan erősre vette a szorítását, amennyire merte. Nem akarta, hogy megtörjön ez a pillanat. A bájitalmester kis fáziskéséssel, de visszaölelte őt, és Harry megengedett magának egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt. A férfi keze a hátára tévedt, és lassan simogatni kezdte, Harry pedig olyan közel nyomta magát Piton testének, amennyire csak képes volt. Lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, nem volt elég, hogy Piton lejjebb hajolt hozzá, de szüksége volt a tanárra, még ha ezt annyira zavarba ejtően kínos is volt bevallani.  
  
Hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről, de nem volt tudatában annak, hogy miért érintette ennyire kellemesen a tény, hogy nem tette tönkre Piton életét, legalábbis ebben a formában biztosan nem. Most először érezte azt, hogy a fényképre és a gyerekszobára gondolva inkább cseppnyi melegség árad szét benne; mintha egy nagyon picit részese lehetne ezáltal a férfi életének. Az a gyönyörű nő ott Piton édesanyja, és a férfi megosztotta vele ezt az információt, amit remélni sem mert. Talán egyszer még többet is el fog árulni.  
  
Harry alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne vigyorogjon; hogy visszatartsa a késztetést, arcát Piton nyakához nyomta, és mélyen belélegezte a férfi különleges parfümjének az illatát. Annyira illett Pitonhoz, a fűszerek és a gyógynövények mellett még mindig érezte az enyhe mandarinillatot is, ami még különlegesebbé tette.  
  
Harryt egyre jobban magával ragadta ez az érzéki aroma. Lágy csókot nyomott Piton nyakára, és szinte beleremegett az érzésbe, hogy a férfi egy elégedett morranással díjazta őt ezen cselekedete miatt. Még egyszer megismételte, de most egy kicsit följebb, a fültövénél enyhén megharapva a bőrt. Piton válaszul még közelebb húzta magához, egyik kezével továbbra is simogatva őt, de már nem azzal a nyugtató mozdulatokkal, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. Ez már határozottan más jellegű érintés volt, míg másik kezével a derekánál fogva tartotta közel magához. Harry ujjai eközben utat találtak fölfelé, eljátszadozva a férfi fekete tincseivel.  
  
– Harry, tudod, hogy dolgoznom kell – szólalt meg Piton rekedt hangon, és ő érezte, hogyha nagyon akarná, talán most képes lenne elvonni a férfi figyelmét egy sokkal kellemesebb tevékenység felé, de mégis győzött benne a józanész.  
  
Hagyta, hogy a bájitalmester ismét elhúzódjon, de Piton még nem lépett el tőle teljesen. A keze továbbra is a derekán nyugodott, és Harry sürgető késztetést érzett arra, hogy megtegyen valamit, amit már nagyon régóta akart. Ismét lábujjhegyre állt, és egy gyors, de könnyed csókot lehelt a bájitalmester ajkaira.  
  
– Mhhh… – szaladt ki a száján, de látta, hogy a tanárnak is komoly erőfeszítésébe kerül, hogy úrrá legyen elfojtott vágyain. Piton kibontakozott az ölelésből, sietős léptekkel a munkaasztalához ment, és ismét a főzeteivel kezdett foglalatoskodni, Harry pedig csak állt és vigyorgott, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszólalt: – Megenged… – tartott egy kis szünetet, miközben nézte, hogy Piton felé fordítja a fejét –, megengeded, hogy itt maradjak? – A bájitalmester egyik sötét szemöldöke azonnal a magasba szökött. – Ígérem, nem nyúlok semmihez sem, csak leülök… mondjuk oda – mutatott a sarokban álló székre –, és csendben maradok. Becsszó.  
  
Piton egy pillanatra elgondolkodni látszott, mintha mérlegelné, mennyire biztonságos hagyni, hogy egy kétbalkezes Harry Potter tartózkodjon a szeretett laborjában, de végül beleegyezően bólintott. A férfi végignézte, ahogy Harry odasétál a székhez, és leül a párnára, majd egy lusta mozdulattal, ledobva a cipőit, a lábát is feltette. Piton ezután visszafordult a munkaasztal fölé, és figyelmét immáron kizárólag a főzeteknek szentelte.  
  
Harry ígéretéhez híven teljes csendben nézte a bájitalmestert, és most először fedezte fel, hogy mennyire érdekes is lehet ez a munka. Piton tökéletes mozdulatokkal szeletet, aprított, és törte össze a hozzávalókat, emellett precízen kevergette a már fortyogó főzeteket.  
  
A férfi végig úgy dolgozott, hogy Harry azt vette észre, ha közben magyarázna, akkor még talán neki is sikerülne olyan eredményt elérnie, amivel nem robbanna fel az üst az első adandó alkalommal.  
  
Igaz, hogy a tavalyi évben szokatlanul jó eredménnyel végzett bájitaltanból, ráadásul Lumpsluck folyamatosan agyondicsérte az ő nem létező tudását, Harry azért tisztában volt azzal, hogy kétes sikereit mind a Félvér Herceg könyvének köszönheti. Ha az nincs, akkor csúfos kudarcot vallott volna már az első órán, mert abban sajnos biztos volt, hogy nem örökölte az anyja tehetségét. És ez be is bizonyosodott, mikor Piton elől elrejtette a könyvet az év vége előtt, és a továbbiakban már egyáltalán nem volt képes a jó eredményekre. Erre a gondolatra hangosan felsóhajtott, amit Piton egy szigorú pillantással jutalmazott.  
  
– Ha unatkozol, nem szükséges itt maradnod. Feltételezem, sokkal szívesebben szeretnéd valami haszontalan elfoglaltsággal elütni a napot.  
  
– Elnézést, nem akartalak megzavarni. – Még mindig furcsa volt számára a tegezés, de Piton nem szólta meg érte, Harrynek pedig nagyon tetszett, hogy ilyen bensőséges dolgon osztoznak. – Nincs más dolgom – tette még hozzá egy vállrándítással.  
  
– Akkor esetleg hasznossá is tehetnéd magad – közölte erre a férfi egy félmosollyal a szája sarkában, miközben újabb gyökereket aprított fel. Harry elkerekedett szemmel várta a folytatást, ez ugyanis azt jelentette, hogy Piton eléggé bízik benne, hogy segíteni hagyja őt. Talán mégsem olyan reménytelen a helyzet, mint gondolta, és valójában mégis lenne némi érzéke a bájitalkészítéshez? Még mielőtt azonban teljesen belelovalta volna magát a bájitalasszisztens szerepébe, a férfi enyhén gúnyos hangon folytatta. – Ott vannak azok az üstök és fiolák. Ha jól emlékszem, elég nagy gyakorlatra tettél szert a megfelelő tisztításuk elsajátításában.  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy most csalódott legyen vagy dühös, de engedelmesen felhúzta a cipőjét, és odasétált a piszkos edényekhez.  
  
– Élvezed ezt, ugye? – kérdezte duzzogva, mire Piton mosolya még szélesebb lett, de figyelmét továbbra is az aprításra összpontosította.  
  
– Természetesen. – Harry ezután az egész délutánt a laborban, az edények sikálásával töltötte. A keze már fájt, a szemét és az orrát csípte a mosóanyag, ráadásul a bájitalokból felszabaduló gőzök teljesen átnedvesítették a ruháját és a haját. Mire végzett, úgy nézett ki, mint aki három napja nem fürdött, és bűzlött is a sok trutyitól. – Mára végeztünk – jelentette ki Piton nem sokkal nyolc óra után.  
  
Harry észre sem vette, hogy ennyire elszaladt az idő, és még nem is vacsoráztak, amit a korgó gyomra meg is erősített. Fáradtan pakolta el a tiszta üstöket, fiolákat és eszközöket.  
  
– Már épp ideje volt – dörmögte maga elé.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy sajátkezűleg szándékozol elmosni mindent – jegyezte meg Piton.  
  
– Mi-miért? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry.  
  
– Használhattál volna varázslatot is.  
  
Harry álla valahol a padlót súrolta, és úgy bámult Pitonra, mint aki most jelentette be, hogy ő a húsvéti nyuszi.  
  
– De… de… – dadogta. Hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon. – De hát az iskolában is mindig kézzel mosunk el mindent.  
  
Piton csúfondárosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Az a ti javatokat szolgálja. Mindazonáltal megfelelő büntetési eszköz is, hogy bizonyos egyének fejébe bele lehessen verni a szabályokat. Sajnos egyeseknél még így sem sikerül – közölte, miközben kitárta az ajtót előtte. – Ugyanakkor egy szóval sem mondtam, milyen módszerrel tisztítsd meg az eszközöket. – Harry még mindig letaglózva állt, nem akarta elhinni, hogy azért görnyedte át a fél napot, mert ő hülye, saját kezűleg mosogatott. – Még idén hajlandó leszel felfáradni tisztálkodni, vagy óhajtasz még egy kicsit duzzogni? – kérdezte Piton gúnyosan, Harry pedig gondolkodás nélkül, szélsebesen kiviharzott a helyiségből, meg sem állva egészen a szobájáig. Maga mögött még hallotta a bájitalmester elfojtott nevetését, de nem akart vele törődni.

***

Mire Harry végzett a fürdéssel és a hajmosással, már igencsak megéhezett, de a kosz úgy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy kínkeservesen tudta csak letakarítani magáról. Most már tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy Piton miért néz ki mindig olyan ápolatlannak egy-egy iskolai nap után. De legalább sikerült rendbe szednie magát, még ha ez egy órás munkájának a gyümölcse is volt – nem akart úgy a férfi szeme elé kerülni, hogy nem hozza a legjobb formáját.  
  
Vajon mikor lett ennyire fontos neki, hogy jól nézzen ki? – merengett el.  
  
A hajával sajnos továbbra sem tudott sok mindent kezdeni, az örökké kócos fekete üstök olyan makacs volt, mint a gazdája. Harry egy sóhajt követően lemondott arról, hogy megregulázza a kezelhetetlen tincseket, de a ruháját különös gonddal választotta ki. A fekete V-kivágásos pulóver és a laza farmer még saját, nem túl kifinomult divatérzéke ellenére is úgy tűnt, valóban jól áll neki. Végül a gyomra folyamatos korgása arra ösztönözte, hogy fejezze be ezt az idióta szépítkezést, és menjen le enni. Remélte, hogy Piton, vele ellentétben gondolt a vacsora elkészítésére is.  
  
Harrynek, ahogy leért a földszintre, beszélgetés zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Ha nem tartotta volna teljes mértékben lehetetlennek, akkor még azt feltételezte volna, hogy Piton esetlegesen telefonál – erre az idióta megállapításra jutva aztán majdnem elnevette magát. Viszont ez egyben azt is jelentett, hogy valaki volt még rajtuk kívül a birtokon. Harry halkan folytatta az útját azzal a nem titkolt szándékkal, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját is, biztos ami biztos alapon.  
  
Ahogy közeledett az étkező felé, a hangok úgy váltak egyre erőteljesebbé, és mikor végül benyitott, óriási meglepetésére Dumbledore-ral találta szembe magát. Ismét.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor?  
  
– Á, Harry, gyere csak nyugodtan! – üdvözölte őt vidáman az igazgató. – Látom, Alastor tanítása nem volt hiábavaló – kacsintott rá az idős mágus. Harry csak ekkor vette észre, hogy még mindig kivont pálcával áll, így gyorsan zsebre dugta azt.  
  
– Az igazgató úr volt olyan kedves, és gondoskodott nekünk vacsoráról – tájékoztatta Piton kimérten, miközben Harry közelebb sétált az asztalhoz.  
  
– Ugyan, Perselus, nem az én érdemem – nevetgélt szórakozottan Dumbledore. Piton erre csak az ég felé fordította a tekintetét. – Molly egy trollcsapatnak is elegendő finomságot készített, én csak vállaltam azt a kellemes feladatot, hogy nektek is hozok belőle, hogy ti is élvezhessétek a mennyei ízek harmóniáját.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, aztán leült Pitonnal szemben a szokott helyére, majd nekilátott, hogy szedjen magának.  
  
– Professzor úr, ön nem eszik? – kérdezte, mikor látta, hogy Dumbledore csak nézi őket.  
  
– Ó, köszönöm, Harry, de én már teletömtem a bendőmet a főhadiszálláson – somolygott tovább az igazgató. – Bár talán egy kis sütemény még belém fér. – Azzal elvett egy málnás szeletet a tányérról, és jóízűen falatozni kezdett.  
  
Harry ugyan a vacsora alatt végig arra számított, hogy Dumbledore majd felhozza a témát, amiről a délelőtt folyamán beszélgeti akart, de meglepetésére az idős mágus semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy szándékában állna ilyesmi.  
  
A fenséges lakoma után, mindhárman átmentek a szalonba, és kellemesen elfogyasztották a teájukat. Dumbledore és Piton Harry számára teljesen unalmas iskolai dolgokról beszélgettek, bár volt köztük egy-két olyan téma is, amit titkon figyelmesen hallgatott.  
  
Hermionét biztos nagyon érdekelné az ilyen téma, gondolta Harry magában. A légkör nagyon barátságos és családias volt, ami nagyon tetszett neki, de illetlenségnek tartotta volna, ha tovább marad. Még ő is észreveszi, ha valakik kettesben óhajtanak megbeszélni valamit, így egy idő után udvariasan elköszönt Dumbledore-tól, és visszavonult a szobájába.  
  
Miután bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, érzett egy kis késztetést arra, hogy elővegye a telefület és kihallgassa a beszélgetést, de túl jól ismerte már az igazgatót, hogy tudja, ha olyan dolgokról van szó, akkor Harry akármivel is próbálkozna, sose tudná meg. Ez volt amúgy az a dolog, amit nem szeretett Dumbledore-ban. Az öreg mesteri szinten űzte a titkolózást, csak sajnos néha ez más kárára ment.

***

Dumbledore és Piton még majdnem egy órát beszélgettek, miután Harry kettesben hagyta őket. Elég későre járt már az idő, mikor meghallotta, hogy az igazgató elköszön a bájitalmestertől, aztán jellegzetes hangon felizzott a tűz a kandallóban. Végül a szemközti szoba ajtaja is kinyílt majd becsukódott, mely tudatta vele, hogy a férfi mára befejezte a munkát és nyugovóra tért.  
  
Harry megpróbált ugyan elaludni, de minden kísérlete kudarcba fulladt. Habár az egyik rémálomtól megszabadult – most, hogy már tudta, mi az igazság –, legalábbis remélte, attól még korántsem oldódtak meg a problémái. Ez pedig továbbra is nyugtalanította, így megunva az örökös forgolódást, felüt az ágyon, és lelógatva a lábát azon kezdett gondolkodni, milyen indokkal mehetne át Pitonhoz. Merthogy határozottan ez volt a szándéka, de idáig még magának sem igazán akarta ezt bevallani. Végül arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy majd ott helyben kitalálja, így magához vette a pálcáját, és elindult, hogy szembenézzen a „sárkánnyal”. Vagy inkább denevérrel?  
  
Harry igyekezett nem nagy zajt csapni, halkan nyitott be Piton szobájának ajtaján. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, a férfi valószínűleg még nem alszik, nem akarta a hangoskodásával megzavarni őt, akármilyen tevékenységet is folytat a másik. Az ajtórésen bedugva a fejét, ebből a szögből nem láthatta jól az egész szobát, így óvatosan kitárta az ajtót, de épp csak annyira, hogy még beférjen rajta.  
  
Mikor aztán hátával nekitámaszkodott a fának, Harry majdnem felkiáltott a meglepetéstől. Piton egy szál semmiben kutakodott a nagy mahagóni szekrénynél, egyedül egy picike törülköző takarta el a csípőjét, de Harry már ennyitől is mélységesen elpirult.  
  
– Potter? – Piton valószínűleg meghallhatta, hogy bejött, és most meglepődve bámulta Harryt, aki igyekezett elrejteni zavarát.  
  
– Öhm… – hebegte Harry. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna, merthogy az az elgondolása, hogy majd improvizál, egyelőre nem jött össze.  
  
– Látom, nem ismered az illemet, miszerint kopogni illik, mielőtt belépsz valahová – közölte a férfi, és választ sem várva elfordult.  
  
– Sajnálom, én csak…  
  
Ő csak mi? Nos, ennyit a rögtönzésről – Harry elég gyorsan rájött, hogy képtelen bármiféle hazugságot kitalálni ebben a helyzetben, és talán mégis jobb addig eltűnni, míg Piton maga nem dobja ki őt. Harry keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor a bájitalmester megszólalt.  
  
– Most meg hova mész, Potter? Nem kívánod elárulni, miért jöttél? – kérdezte a férfi érdeklődve. Harry lassan visszafordult, egy pár pillanatig csak bámulta Pitont, azon morfondírozva, mit is mondhatna, végül alig hallhatóan megszólalt.  
  
– Csak arra gondoltam, hogy… – kezdte félénken –, itt aludhatnék?  
  
Olyan halkan mondta, hogy nem gondolta volna, hogy a férfi ténylegesen is meghallja, de Piton hallása tökéletes volt.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy értem, miért szeretnél itt aludni – jegyezte meg merőn figyelve Harryt. – Talán nem felel meg a saját szobád?  
  
Harry újabb szünetet tartott, mielőtt válaszolt volna, de végül rászánta magát, és egy sóhaj után belekezdett:  
  
– Mostanában nem alszom túl jól… és arra gondoltam, hogy talán itt jobb lenne, mert… mindegy. Nem zavarom inkább, elnézést… – váltott vissza magázásra, és újfent indulni készült, ám Piton pár lépéssel ott termett mögötte, és bezárta előtte az ajtót. Harry érezte a friss illatot, ami a férfiből áradt, a bőre még egy picit nedves volt a zuhanytól.  
  
– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy zavarsz, vagy el kell menned – suttogta Harry fülébe, amitől a fiúnak igencsak melege támadt. – Mindössze arra voltam kíváncsi, miért akarsz itt aludni, ha egyszer van saját szobád is.  
  
Piton, amilyen gyorsan mögötte termett, olyan gyorsan el is lépett tőle, majd megfogta a pizsamáját és a köntösét, de még mielőtt eltűnt volna a fürdőszobában, úgy mellékesen odavetette Harrynek.  
  
– Felőlem az ajtóban is ácsoroghatsz, de talán kényelmesebb lenne az ágyadban – jegyezte meg, miközben Harry szokott helyére mutatott.  
  
Miután a férfi mögött becsukódott a fürdőszoba ajtaja, Harry megkönnyebbült mosollyal az arcán foglalta el a számára kijelölt ágyat. Pálcáját letette a komódra, és eligazgatta maga mögött a párnát, úgy várta Piton visszatérését. A bájitalmester alig néhány percet időzött el az öltözködéssel; nem sokkal később már pizsamában és köntösben jelent meg újra, melynek összehúzásával nem sokat törődött. Menet közben a bal alkarján lévő kötést igazgatta, és Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy meg ne kérdezze:  
  
– Fáj?  
  
Piton közömbös, szinte már unott arccal pillantott felé, azt latolgatva, feleljen-e a kérdésre vagy sem.  
  
– Nem, Potter, nem fáj – válaszolta aztán érdektelenül.  
  
– Akkor miért viseled a kötést? – tette fel a kézenfekvő kérdést Harry.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy bármi közöd is lenne hozzá… – kezdte Piton szokatlanul ingerülten, végül pár mély levegővétel után, higgadtabban folytatta –, de ha hiszed, ha nem, nem vagyok büszke erre a bélyegre. Következtetésképpen nem is mutogatom szívesen, főleg nem a hatodév végén tett cselekedeteim után.  
  
Harry egyetértően bólintott, mégis ott motoszkált a fejében valami – Piton mondata túlzottan kétértelműnek hatott. A bájitalmester szúrós pillantásából ítélve, ez a gondolat az arcára is kiülhetett, így inkább más felől kezdett érdeklődni.  
  
– Tudja a halálfalókat kínozni a Jegyen keresztül? – Harry attól félt, hogy Pitont Voldemort így bánthatja, de a férfi a legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Bizonyára képes lenne rá, de az nem válna hasznára. Máskülönben, a Sötét Nagyúr jobban élvezi, ha személyesen nézheti végig az áldozatai kínzását, aligha találna örömöt abban, hogy nem látja a gyötrelmek között vergődő prédát – sziszegte megvetően.  
  
Harry egy rövid ideig még emésztette az imént hallottakat, hálát adva annak, hogy legalább emiatt nem kell féltenie Pitont. Örült annak is, hogy a tanár végre nem utasította el a beszélgetést, és ha vonakodva is, de válaszolt a kérdéseire.  
  
– Megbántad? – tudakolta aztán, mire a férfi szigorúan ránézett.  
  
– A te kérdésed éppen ugyanolyan kétértelmű, mint a válasz, amit az előbb adtam – közölte Piton. – Az, ami az év végén történt… természetesen nem – felelte egyszerűen, de keményen. – A bájitalmester tartott egy kis szünetet, de végül folytatta. – Ez nem olyan dolog, amit szívesen tettem az elmúlt években, még ha oly hasznos is volt a háború kimenetelét illetően. Fiatalon elkövettem egy hibát, aminek a mai napig iszom a levét, még ha igyekeztem is egyensúlyba hozni azzal, hogy kémkedtem a Főnix Rendjének és Dumbledore-nak. Ugyanakkor ez semmit nem jelent, nem tette semmissé azokat a botlásokat. A varázslótársadalom túl ostoba, és úgy gondolják, egyetlen tevékenység alapján kell megítélni valakit. – Harry ebben igazat adott a férfinak. – Az év vége előtt nem voltam más, csak egy ex-halálfaló, aki mellett Dumbledore-on kívül senki más nem állt. Aztán elegendő volt egyetlen tett…  
  
– Nagyszerű dolgot csináltál, megmentetted az igazgató úr életét – kotyogott közbe Harry, aki nem értette, miért alacsonyítja le ennyire magát Piton.  
  
– …és máris hőst faragtak belőlem. De ez nem tart örökké. Mit gondolsz, mi történik, ha kiderül, hogy házasok vagyunk? – kérdezte váratlanul a férfi, hangjából enyhe keserűség hallatszott. – Mindent megtesznek majd azért, hogy találjanak ellenem valami terhelő bizonyítékot. Te még mindig túl fontos vagy a varázslótársadalom és a miniszter számára, ezért nem fogja elnézni, hogy a Kis Kiválasztottja a minisztérium támogatása helyett frigyre lépett egy volt halálfalóval, akinek a múltja erősen megkérdőjelezhető.  
  
Harry elborzadva nézett Pitonra. A férfinak sajnos tökéletesen igaza lehetett, csak mindeddig ő igyekezett kerül azt, hogy ebbe ténylegesen is belegondoljon.  
  
– Nem fogom engedni, hogy bárki is… – Mit mondjon? Közéjük álljon? Bántsa Pitont? – Nem érdekel senki véleménye. A miniszter nem tehet semmit sem – közölte aztán jelentőségteljesen.  
  
Piton csupán megcsóválta a fejét, miközben dörmögött valamit, ami nagyon úgy hangzott, mint az „ostoba griffendéles”, majd egy intéssel eloltotta a fényeket, és hátat fordított neki.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, Potter!  
  
Harry egy pár percig még bámulta a bájitalmester hátát, nem tudva, hogy dühöngjön-e azon, hogy a férfi ilyen könnyedén lezárta a beszélgetést. Végül úgy döntött, talán ennyi épp elegendő volt a mai napra, így aztán ő is lejjebb csúszott az ágyában és magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Jó éjszakát! – suttogta bele a sötétségbe.

***

Harry alighogy elaludt, máris belecsöppent álmainak egyik rémképébe – azonnal felismerte a kietlen pusztát, ami előző éjszaka is fogva tartotta őt álmában, a pánik érzése pedig sokkal hamarabb elérte őt, minthogy az igazán tudatosult volna benne. Valahol az elméje mélyén felfogta, tudta, hogy ez nem a valóság, ám felébredni mégsem volt képes. Bárhogy is próbált megszabadulni a fojtogató kietlenségtől, a félelemtől, sehogy nem sikerült neki.  
  
– Perselus! – akarta kiáltani, de a hangja csak halk suttogásként hallatszott. – Perselus! – próbálkozott még egyszer, de az eredmény ugyanaz volt.  
  
– Harry… Harry… – A jól ismert sziszegés úgy kúszott felé, mintha teste lenne. Harry a fülére szorította a kezét, ahogy gyerekkorában is tette mikor félt, és lekuporodott a földre; nem akarta hallani Voldemort hangját. Tehetetlennek érezte magát, a pálcája nem volt nála, és lassan, de biztosan kezdtek elmosódni elméjében azok a gondolatok, melyek azt erősítették benne, hogy ez az egész csak képzeletének szüleménye, csak álom. Már nem volt ebben biztos. Hatalmas kígyó siklott feléje, csúszós testén megcsillant a napfény. Harry megpróbált felkelni, hogy meneküljön… De mi értelme volna?  
  
– Pers… – könyörgött még utoljára, mielőtt az állat elérte volna őt. A kígyó lassan rátekeredett Harry testére, érezte annak erejét, és ezzel együtt szinte már várta a fojtogató érzetet is, ám az mégsem érkezett. Helyette valamiféle furcsa bizsergés kerített hatalmába őt, átjárta a testét, elméjét, és Harry úgy kapaszkodott ebbe az érzésbe, mintha az egyetlen kiút lenne a sötétségből.  
  
Harry zihálva ébredt, de azonnal felismerte, honnan ered a biztonságot adó bizsergés. Piton aggódó arccal ült az ágya szélén, miközben magához ölelve próbálta ébresztgetni, szerencsére sikerrel.  
  
– Megint rémálom? – kérdezte csendesen a férfi, mire Harry nagyot nyelve bólintott. – Úgy vélem, talán mégiscsak szükséged lenne egy erősebb főzetre – nyugtázta, és már állt is volna fel, de Harry sietősen megállította.  
  
– Ne menj el… nem kell bájital… én… én csak… – hebegte zavartan. – Jól vagyok, tényleg – bizonygatta nem túl meggyőzően.  
  
Piton kutatóan végigmérte, Harry szinte látta a tekintetében a kétséget, de a férfi végül mégsem tett mást, csak beleegyezően bólintott.  
  
– Rendben. De reggel erről még beszélni fogunk – felelte szigorúan. – Vissza bírsz aludni?  
  
– Ühüm – bólintott.  
  
Piton ezzel visszament a saját ágyába, eloltotta a lámpát, és úgy tűnt, elég gyorsan elaludt. Harry viszont nem merte lehunyni a szemét, állításával ellentétben nem volt képes aludni. Először az egyik oldalára gördült, majd a másikra, végül Piton felé fordulva próbált valamennyire pihenni, legnagyobb megdöbbenésére azonban a férfi nyitott szemmel figyelte őt. Nem szólt semmit, csak kicsit hátrébb csúszott, majd felemelte a takarót, Harry pedig hevesen dobogó szívvel mászott át Piton ágyába. A bájitalmester eligazgatta maguk körül a takarót, végül szó nélkül hagyta azt is, hogy Harry a lehető legközelebb feküdjön hozzá. Ezután végre ő képes volt ismét elaludni.

***

Harry, miután Piton ágyában töltötte az éjszakát, reggel elég korán, de viszonylag kipihenten ébredt. Nem akarta azonnal kinyitni a szemét, helyette élvezte a csendes szuszogást maga mögött. Annyira bizalmas helyzetben voltak, hogy Harry el sem merte hinni, az meg végképp ámulatba ejtette, hogy mennyire kellemesnek hatott így feküdni neki. Háta Piton mellkasának dőlt, miközben a férfi keze az ő derekán nyugodott, egyszer-kétszer óvatosan végigsimítva az oldalán.  
  
Valamiért az volt Harry gyanúja, hogy a tanár sem alszik már, mégsem merte megnézni, igaza van-e. Lassan, véletlennek álcázva még közelebb tolta magát Pitonhoz, és elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi segítségére van ebben a műveletben és magához vonja őt. Erős kezei sokkal bátrabban és direktebb módon cirógatták, Harry pedig érezte, hogy ennek hatására jócskán felkorbácsolódnak az érzékei. Kellemes reggeli ébresztőként könyvelte el magában ezt az érzést.  
  
Piton keze lassan becsúszott a pizsama felső alá, majd felfelé kúszva megállapodott a köldökénél. Ujjaival lehelet finoman cirógatta meg a bőrt, elidőzött kicsit a kis mélyedésben, amitől Harrynek nevethetnékje támadt a csiklandós érzés hatására, de visszafogta magát. Nem akarta megzavarni a pillanatot.  
  
Aztán a játékos ujjak tovább vándoroltak, míg el nem érték Harry mellbimbóit, ahol újabb pihenőt tartottak. Harry nem bírta tovább visszatartani, és halkan nyöszörgött a kényeztetés alatt, testét még jobban Pitonéhoz nyomta, és élvezettel tűrte, ahogy a férfi ajka megtalálja a nyakát, majd érzéki csókot lehel rá.  
  
Harry remélte, hogy ez most tényleg nem álom, és nem képzelődik, pedig túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen. Merevedése bőszen követelte magának a figyelmet, és csak kicsi tartotta vissza attól, hogy ne nyúljon magához. Ha ez mégis álom, akkor nem kéne kockáztatnia. De nem bírt ebbe beletörődni, a férfi nyújtotta örömök arra ösztönözték, hogy viszonozza, és még mindig csukott szemmel Piton felé fordult.  
  
A bájitalmestert váratlanul érte a hirtelen helyzetváltoztatása, de Harry nemes egyszerűséggel hozzádörgölte magát Pitonhoz, miközben egyik lábát átvetette a férfi combján. Karját a tanár köré fonta, és félénken simogatta meg a széles hátat. Piton mintha csak erre várt volna, hagyta, hogy Harry ott érintse meg, ahol csak akarja, ő pedig tovább folytatta a fiú kényeztetésesét.  
  
Harry elméje el sem akarta hinni, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik, ugyanakkor valahol mélyen remélte, hogy ez nem az utolsó alkalom. Kezeivel bejárta a férfi testének minden szegletét, ahová ebben a pozícióban csak elért, végül hagyta, hogy a vágya odavezesse, ahová ő akarja.  
  
– Harry… – nyögte Piton, mikor rájött, mit tervez.  
  
Harry gyengéden vezette le kezét egészen a pizsamanadrág széléig, majd óvatos mozdulattal rásimított Piton merevedésére, amivel egy rekedt nyögést csikart ki a bájitalmesterből. A férfi keze a fenekét megfogva húzta közelebb a csípőjét úgy, hogy textilbe bújtatott férfiasságuk találkozhasson. Harry lelkesen nyomta előre magát, és rövid idő múlva kezdte úgy érezni, hogy képtelen lesz tovább kitartani. Az utóbbi időben annyiszor volt felizgult állapotban Piton miatt – és nem tett ellene semmit –, hogy most már nem bírta visszafogni magát.  
  
Piton azonban most is megakadályozta a tervében:  
  
– A nadrágodba akarsz élvezni, buta kölyök? – suttogta neki szokatlanul szelíd hangon, és kicsit hátrébb húzódott. – Tartsd vissza – duruzsolta neki, amit persze könnyebb volt mondani, mint megtenni.  
  
Legalábbis Harry ezen a véleményen volt, főleg mikor Piton egy mozdulattal eltüntette a zavaró anyagot, Harryről is, és önmagáról is. Majd megfogta a kezét, és a merevedésükre tette, a sajátjával pedig átfogta azt, és lassú tempóban mozgatni kezdte.  
  
– Pers… – zihálta.  
  
– Hmm?  
  
Harry számára rövid időn belül véget ért az érzéki élmény, egy hangos nyögéssel élvezett kettejük közé, majd kisvártatva Piton is követte őt. Levegő után kapkodva bújt közelebb a férfihoz, hogy aztán a reggel folyamán először nyissa ki a szemét. Piton egyenesen őt nézte olyan elragadtatással, amilyennel sohasem.  
  
Harry felemelte a fejét a párnáról, és gyengéd csókot nyomott a tanár szájára, és hagyta, hogy Piton elmélyítse azt. Néhány perces csókolózás után aztán a férfi volt, aki megszakította a kellemes cselekedetet. Harry kielégülten és teljes harmóniában nyújtózkodott ki.  
  
– Hmm, kellemes ébresztő – dünnyögte az orra alatt.  
  
– Pimasz vagy.  
  
Furcsa volt Pitont… nem, Perselust hallani így beszélni, mégis olyan melegség öntötte el Harry szívét, hogy képes lett volna a bőréből is kiugrani. Most joggal gondolhatná őt a férfi idiótának. De Piton nem tett megjegyzést a folyton vigyorgó arcára sem, egyszerűen kibontakozott az ölelésből, majd lenyúlt a köntöséért, és szorosan maga köré tekerte.  
  
– Ideje felkelni – közölte visszaváltva komolyabb hangnemre, aztán eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Harry úgy döntött, megvárja. Utánamenni nem mert, a kettejük közötti kapcsolat még túl törékeny volt, de Harry ebben a percben elhatározta, hogy jobban meg fogja ismerni a bájitalmestert.  
  
Piton nem időzött sokáig a zuhanyzással, mikor kilépett a fürdőszoba ajtaján, arcán látható volt a meglepődés, hogy Harryt még mindig az ágyban találja.  
  
– Ne gondold, Potter, hogy az egész délelőttöt hagyom, hogy az ágyamban töltsd – morogta neki oda, de Harry nem vette fel a piszkálódást.  
  
– A Harry jobban tetszett – vetette oda pimaszul, miközben kezével kinyúlt a szemüvegéért, hogy jobban lásson. Mikor legközelebb felnézett, Piton csodálkozó tekintetével találta szembe magát.  
  
– Öhm… valami baj van?  
  
– Semmi. Menj, hozd rendbe magad, addig én elkészítem a reggelinket – mondta Piton, aztán intett Harrynek, hogy ideje kikelnie az ágyból. Igen ám, de Harry csak most döbbent rá, hogy a pizsamanadrágját sehol sem látja. Bemutatott egy Weasley-féle pirulást.  
  
– A nadrágomat nem láttad? – kérdezte zavartan, mire csak egy szemöldökfelvonást kapott. – Ja, tényleg… elfelejtettem. – Azzal kinyúlt a pálcájáért, és elsuttogott egy begyűjtő bűbájt, minek következtében a pizsamanadrágja a kezébe repült. Tétován ücsörgött, azon gondolkozva, melyik módszer a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy diszkréten felhúzza magára, mikor Piton enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában, megszólalt.  
  
– Láttalak már egy párszor ruha nélkül – jegyezte meg provokatívan a férfi, Harry pedig tovább pirult, de aztán kibújta a takaró alól, és gyorsan magára rángatta a ruhadarabot.  
  
– Te ezt tényleg élvezed, ugye? – kérdezte morogva, ahogy a bájitalmesterhez lépett.  
  
– Miért ne tenném? – kérdezett vissza Piton, láthatóan mulatatta a helyzet. – Alig tíz perce még hozzám dörzsölted magad, az én nevemet nyöszörögted, miközben elélveztél, és mindezek után úgy szégyenlősködsz előttem, mint egy szűz kislány – susogta kajánul, ahogy egyre közelebb hajolt Harry füléhez, de még mielőtt teljesen felcsigázta volna, ellépett mellőle, és kitárta előtte az ajtót.

***

Harry gyomra hangos korgással jelezte elhanyagoltságát, és nagyon remélte, hogy a bájitalmester már elkészült a reggelivel. A konyhába lépve fenséges illat csapta meg az orrát, és rögtön lecsapott az egyik frissen sült zsemlére. Piton azonban résen volt, és mielőtt beleharaphatott volna a pékáruba, a férfi kilebegtette a kezéből, egyenesen a tányérjára helyezve.  
  
– Nem illik állva enni, mások előtt megkezdeni az étkezést pedig mégannyira sem.  
  
– De éhes vagyok – nyöszörögte, és követte a lebegő tálakat az étkezőbe. Miután elhelyezkedtek a helyükön, Harry azonnal rávetette magát az ételre, és mindenből szedett magának egy keveset. Jó negyedórás csendet követően végül megszólalt.  
  
– Hol tanultál meg ilyen jól főzni? – kérdezte két falat között.  
  
– A szakmám megkívánja, hogy értsek az alapanyagokhoz és a hozzávalókhoz. Elkészíteni egy bonyolult főzetet majdnem ugyanolyan, mint megfőzni egy ízletes ragut.  
  
– Értem. – Harry jobbnak látta nem belemerülni a témában, mielőtt még felszínre kerülne a nem létező bájitalfőző tehetsége múltévről. – És… öhm… nem kéne már elindulnunk a King’s Crossra? – kérdezte hitelen, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy el fognak késni. Piton továbbra is nyugodt tempóban kevergette a teáját.  
  
– A Hop-hálózatot használjuk az iskolába való visszatéréshez – felelte. – Sokkalta biztonságosabb, mint egy tömött pályaudvar.  
  
– És a többiekkel mi lesz? – kérdezte elsápadva. Ha ő nem jelenik meg a vasútállomáson, attól még Ronékra veszély leselkedhet.  
  
– Zsupszkulcs – mondta egyszerűen.  
  
– Micsoda? – hökkent meg Harry.  
  
– Potter! Zsupszkulcs, rémlik? – kérdezte epésen. Harrynek nem a szóval és a jelentésével volt problémája, csak meglepődött. – Az igazgató úr nem bízik a miniszterben és az általa kirendelt aurorok munkájában, így tegnap arra a megegyezésre jutottunk, hogy más utazási formát választunk, amivel a Roxfortba juttathatunk titeket.  
  
Harryt kicsit megdöbbentette ez, nem emlékezett, hogy Dumbledore említette volna ezt, de aztán rájött, hogy biztos akkor beszélték meg, amikor ő már visszavonult a szobájába. Tulajdonképpen megnyugodott egy kicsit. Piton viszont gyanakvóan vizsgálta az arcát.  
  
– Valami nem tetszik? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
– Nem, teljesen megfelelő – válaszolta, és bekapott egy szelet szalonnát. – És mikor indulunk?  
  
Piton újabb adag teát töltött magának, csak ezután felelt.  
  
– Úgy vélem, a délutáni időpont a legmegfelelőbb. Van valami kifogásod ellene?  
  
– Nekem jó – válaszolta teli szájjal, mire Piton vágott egy fintort.  
  
Harry ezután kényelmes tempóban fejezte be a reggelijét, Piton láthatóan elégedett volt azzal, hogy az elmúlt hetekhez képest rendesen eszik. Mikor felnézett, összetalálkozott a tekintetük.  
Piton elgondolkozva ült, hátát a szék támlájának döntötte, hosszú ujjaival pedig lassan simogatta a száját. Harry megpróbálta kitalálni, mi foglalkoztatja ennyire a bájitalmestert, de legilimenciatudás hiányában ez nem sok sikert ígért neki. A vizslató tekintet hatására enyhén elpirult, és zavarában mocorogni kezdett a széken, mikor Piton halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Mióta hordasz szemüveget? – kérdezte váratlanul.  
  
Harry nem tudta hova tenni a hirtelen érdeklődést, de azért megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mikor vitte őt el Petunia néni szemészetre.  
  
– Hmm, talán kilenc éves korom óta – válaszolta szemöldökráncolva. Jól emlékezett még arra, hogy az irodalom tanára küldött egy levelet Dursley-éknek, miszerint sürgősen meg kéne vizsgáltatniuk nevelt fiuk látását. Vernon bácsi teljesen dühbe gurult, hogy mekkora kiadást jelent ez nekik. Végül többszöri levélváltás után Petunia néni beadta a derekát, és elvitte Harryt orvoshoz, amiért a fiú súlyos árat fizetett. Három napig nem kapott rendesen enni, és csak az éjszakai kirándulásai alkalmával tudott ételt lopni.  
  
Piton észrevette a Harryben bekövetkező változásokat, de nem tette szóvá, helyette ismét meglepte a kérdésével.  
  
– Nem gondolkodtál még azon, hogy megszabadulj tőle? Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy sokszor zavarni szokott.  
  
– Nem igazán hiszem, hogy meg tudnék válni tőle. Szemüveg nélkül csak homályosan látok – válaszolta, mire egy fél szemöldök a magasba ívelt. – Vagy lehetséges lenne?  
  
– Véleményem szerint van rá mód. – Piton ellökte magát az asztaltól, és áthajolva fölötte a keze közé fogta Harry állát. Másik kezével levette a szemüveget, és Harry homályosan látta csak, hogy Piton a szemét ellenőrzi. – Mikor meggyógyítottam a szemedet a Grimmauld téren, láttam rá esélyt, hogy bizonyos mértékben helyreállítható lenne a romlás. Természetesen, ha nem akarod, nem kényszer – jegyezte meg szárazon, és elengedve Harryt visszadőlt a székre.  
  
Harry egy pár percig gondolkozott a lehetőségen. Már olyan régóta volt szemüveges, hogy teljesen hozzászokott, és az apjára is jobban hasonlított így. Ugyanakkor megszámolni sem tudta, hányszor volt már útban neki, azt pedig végképp nem tartotta számon, hányszor kellett megjavítani. Tizenegy éves kora előtt ráadásul csak a ragasztószalag segített. Azóta ugyan kicsit könnyebb, mert egy Reparóval gyorsan rendbe lehet hozni, de nem ideális.  
  
– Végül is… nem ragaszkodom hozzá. Ha meg lehet gyógyítani a szememet, akkor örülnék neki – válaszolta.  
  
– Rendben. Akkor mielőtt visszatérünk az iskolába, gondom lesz rá – felelte Piton, és pálcájával elkezdte kilebegtetni az edényeket. – Addig javaslom, menj és pakolj össze. Amire előreláthatóan nem lesz szükséged a tanévben, nyugodtan itt hagyhatod. Legyen az felszerelés, vagy ruhanemű. – Harry bólintott, és már indult, hogy elmosogasson, de a bájitalmester nemet intette a fejével. – Ezt majd én megcsinálom.  
  
  
Harry egy halom könyv, egy kupac talár és egyenruha, valamint egy csomó kacat között ült a földön. Mrs. Weasley kimosta az iskolai szerelését, így legalább arra már nem volt gondja. De a maradék cuccal nem tudta, mit kezdhetne. A Grimmauld téren feladta a rendetlenséggel való küzdelmet, de most már ideje volt rendet teremtenie a káoszban.  
  
Először az iskolai ruháit pakolta fel az ágyra, amikre feltétlenül szüksége lesz, majd a szekrényben kutatva hozzájuk dobott pár kényelmes viseletet is. Pulcsikat, farmert, edzőcipőt, a fehérneműit, és párat abból, amit Piton vett neki. Minden mást a földön hagyott.  
  
Aztán a könyveket osztályozta. Két kupacba gyűjtötte őket, egyikbe azokat, amik kelleni fognak a tanévre, a másikba azokat, amiket már nem használt. Ez utóbbit a ruhák mellé lökte a földön. A végére a „haszontalan” holmik maradtak. Cukros papírok, csokibékás varázslókártyák, néhány száma a Hírverőnek és a Reggeli prófétának, és számtalan más, amit Harry az „itt marad” kupachoz lökött.  
  
Mindent, amit magával akart vinni, szépen összecsomagolta a ládájába, majd az iskolai táskájába külön elrakta a számára sokat jelentő holmikat, mint a fotóalbuma, a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, a születésnapi ajándékok, és természetesen a Tűzvillámot is a csomagok mellé helyezte. A földön lévő cuccokat pár suhintással a szekrénybe varázsolta, a könyveket pedig a polcra. A szeméthalom a szemetesben kötött ki, és Harry még sose érezte ennyire rendezettnek a ládáját, mint most.  
  
– Ezzel megvolnánk – jelentette ki büszkén.  
  
A szekrényből aztán elővett magának egy tiszta viseletet, és elvonult a fürdőszobába, hogy rendbe tegye magát. Félóra múlva, mikor végzett, Piton keresésére indult, és nem lepődött meg, mikor a férfit a laborból felfelé jövet találta meg. A bájitalmester egy kis dobozt cipelt magánál, amit aztán a nappaliba menve letett a dohányzóasztalra.  
  
– Elkészültél?  
  
– Igen, mindent becsomagoltam – felelte Harry. Piton bólintott.  
  
– Akkor esetleg nekiállhatunk a szemed meggyógyításának, felkészültél?  
  
– Igen.  
  
Piton leültette Harryt a karosszékbe, ő pedig elhelyezkedett vele szemben.  
  
– Vedd le a szemüveget – utasította, és Harry engedelmeskedett.  
  
Piton elővette a faládikóból az egyik áttetsző bájitalt, és odaadta Harrynek, hogy igya meg. Az íze keserű volt, de sikerült legyűrnie.  
  
– Próbálj meg nem mozogni. Nem lesz kellemes, de ha nyugton maradsz, akkor gyorsan végzünk.  
  
– Oké.  
  
Piton egyik kezével Harry álla alá nyúlt, és egyenesbe tartotta a fiú fejét, miközben pálcájával a szemére mutatott, és megkezdte a varázslatot. Dalalmos hangon hosszú latin varázsigét suttogott, és Harry különös bizsergést érzett. Majd pár perccel később Piton újabb bájitalt nyomott Harry kezébe, aminek még förtelmesebb íze volt, de lenyelte.  
  
Ezután ismét latin mormogás hallatszott, végül egy utolsó bájital megivása után a művelet befejeződött. Az egész nem tartott tovább negyedóránál, de Harry meglepődve vette észre, hogy a látása percről percre tisztul, mindaddig, amíg képes nem volt teljesen világosan látni mindent.  
  
– Húha, ez nagyon király – álmélkodott. Kezét maga előtt nézegette, és most már azt is láthatta, hogy Piton megforgatja a szemét, aztán suhintott a pálcájával, minek következtében az egyik polcról lerepült egy könyv egyenesen Harry kezébe.  
  
– El tudod olvasni?  
  
Harry belelapozott, majd hunyorított kicsit, és bár sokkal élesebb volt a látása, az olvasáshoz nem volt elegendő.  
  
– Nem – válaszolta kicsit csüggedten.  
  
Piton ismét megvizsgálta a szemét.  
  
– Úgy látom, a bűbáj hatott, de a látásod túlságosan károsodott az idők folyamán. Ez még nem a végleges állapot, ha a bájitalok kifejtik a hatásukat, akkor szinte teljesen megjavulhat. Ugyanakkor talán az olvasáshoz továbbra is szükséged lesz egy gyengébb lencsére – magyarázta.  
  
Harry kicsit felvidult ettől. Végül is összességében véve már így is sokat segített, hiszen tökéletesen látott, és ha csak az olvasáshoz kell szemüveget használnia, már az is nagy fejlődés.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta hálásan.  
  
– Szívesen.  
  
Piton felállt és távozni készült, de Harry belekapaszkodott a talárja ujjába. A férfi már az utazáshoz öltözött.  
  
– Mit a… – Harry belefojtotta a szót egy csókkal. Meg akarta ragadni ezt a lehetőséget, hiszen nem tudhatta, mikor lesz rá legközelebb alkalma. A férfi beharapta az alsó ajkát, de nem hagyta elmélyülni a csókot. Eltolta magától Harryt, és komolyan nézett a szemébe.  
  
– Remélem, nem kell emlékeztetnem arra, hogyan kell az iskolába visszatérve viselkednünk? – kérdezte szigorúan.  
  
– Tudom – jött a halk felelet.

***

A délután nagyon hamar eljött, és pontosan öt órakor Harry Piton kíséretében kilépett az igazgatói iroda kandallójából. A férfi azonnal elengedte, ahogy megérkeztek. Az összezsugorított csomagját Harry kezébe nyomta, majd kicsit távolabb lépett tőle.  
  
– Perselus, Harry, üdvözöllek titeket ismét a Roxfortban! – sietett elébük Dumbledore kitárt karokkal. Harry közben körbenézett, de nem látta nyomát a többieknek. – Úgy sejtem, két percen belül Ms. Granger és a Weasley gyerekek is megérkeznek – válaszolta meg a ki nem mondott kérdést.  
  
És így is lett. Hermione, Ron és Ginny Remus kíséretében megérkeztek az iroda szőnyegére egy rozsdás fazékkal egyetemben.  
  
– Harry! De jó újra látni! – köszöntötte őt azonnal Hermione és Ginny. Ron tisztes távolságból nézett farkasszemet Pitonnal.  
  
– Szervusz, Harry – ölelte magához Remus. – Örülök, hogy már jobb színben vagy – suttogta neki úgy, hogy más ne hallhassa meg.  
  
– Én is örülök, Remus – felelte halkan, és lopva figyelte, hogy a bájitalmester szigorú arccal figyeli őket, ezért gyorsan kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
  
– Nos, most, hogy már mindannyian épségben megérkeztetek, úgy vélem, megnyugodhatunk egy kicsit – vonta magára a figyelmet Dumbledore. – Ugyanakkor szeretnélek figyelmeztetni benneteket – főleg téged, Harry –, hogy nem tanácsos egyedül csatangolnotok éjszakánként, mert számtalan veszély leselkedhet rátok. Remélem felfogtad, hogy mennyi minden történik a te érdekedben – nézett Dumbledore jelentőségteljesen Harryre, majd Pitonra. – Harry követte tekintetével, és látta, hogy a bájitalmester arca megfeszül, de más érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni róla. – Valamint számítok Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley és Mr. Weasley diszkréciójára és támogatására is. – Az érintettek eltökélten bólogattak. – Akkor hát találkozunk a vacsorán a Nagyteremben – bocsátotta el őket az igazgató.  
  
– Gyertek, menjünk a klubhelyiségbe – mondta Ginny, és elindultak az ajtó felé.  
  
– Apropó, lenne itt még valami – állította meg őket Dumbledore hangja. – Meg nem nevezett okok miatt a Kóbor Grimbusznak nevezett lélekvesztővel jutottak el az iskolába – mondta cinkosan.  
  
Mielőtt Harry kilépett volna a többiek mögött az igazgatói iroda ajtaján, még lopva visszanézett Pitonra. A férfi tekintete követte őt, majd látta, hogy Remusszal együtt beszédbe elegyednek az idős mágussal.  
  
– Mikor érkezik meg a Roxfort Expressz? – hallotta a kérdést Ginnytől, amint a klubhelyiség felé tartottak.  
  
– Nem tudom, de remélem minél hamarabb, mert éhen halok – morogta Ron, és nyomatékosításképpen megdörzsölte a hasát.  
  
– Ne mondd ezt, Ron, nem hiszem el, hogy éhes vagy – csóválta a fejét Hermione hitetlenkedve –, mielőtt eljöttünk, akkor ettél.  
  
– De az már rég volt – háborgott Ron, és heves vitába kezdett a lánnyal.  
  
Harry csak fél füllel hallgatta a veszekedésüket. Azon merengett, vajon Piton viselkedése mennyire fog megváltozni, illetve visszaváltozni. Gondolataiból Ginny hangja szakította ki, miközben elérték a klubhelyiség bejáratát.  
  
– Jól áll neked a szemüveg-nélküliség, Harry – mondta mosolyogva, amitől Harry elpirult.  
  
– Kösz.  
  
– Jé, tényleg, haver. Eddig észre se vettem – csodálkozott rá Ron. – Mi történt a pápaszemeddel? – kérdezte aztán vigyorogva. Harry nem tudta, hogyan közölje barátjával a „keserű” igazságot, de Hermione ismét magára vállalta ezt a feladatot.  
  
– Mi sem egyszerűbb. Biztos Piton professzor gyógyította meg a szemét. Igaz, Harry?  
  
– Igen – válaszolta félősen. Ron csak tátogott.  
  
– Szerintem rendes dolog volt tőle – kelt Piton védelmére Ginny is. – Szerintetek Neville egyenesen a Nagyterembe megy, vagy feljön még a klubhelyiségbe? – kérdezte hirtelen, sikeresen elterelve Ron figyelmét.  
  
– Hát ti meg hogy kerültök ide ilyen korán? Nem a vonattal kellett volna érkeznetek? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a Kövér Dáma.  
  
– A Kóbor Grimbusszal jöttünk – felelte azonnal Hermione  
  
– Nahát, mik vannak… – hüledezett a festett portré, de Hermione nem hagyta, hogy belemelegedjen.  
  
– A jelszó: Bagolycsipet.  
  
A portré azonnal kinyílt, és feltárult a Griffendél klubhelyiségének bejárata. Mindannyian bemásztak rajta, és miután becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, még akkor is hallották a Kövér Dáma nemtetszésesnek kinyilvánítását.  
  
– Honnan tudtad a jelszót? – kérdezte Harry, miközben Ronnal a fiúk hálótermei felé vették az irányt.  
  
– Prefektus vagyok, ha esetleg elfelejtetted volna – válaszolta szigorúan. – Mellesleg reggel Dumbledore küldött egy levelet a jelszóval.  
  
Ezzel Hermione és Ginny eltűntek a lányok hálótermei felé vezető lépcsőn, Harry pedig Ronnal a sarkában felvonszolta magát a saját szobájukba.  
Amint felértek, mindketten visszaállították a ládájukat az eredeti nagyságukra, Ron pedig ledőlt az ágyára. Harry az ablakhoz sétált, és a bagolyház felé nézve eszébe jutott, hogy egyik barátjánál sem volt egy állat sem.  
  
– Hol van Puli? – kérdezte Ron felé fordulva.  
  
– Tonks hozza Csámpással és Ginny törpegolymókjával együtt. Tudod, megint a Roxfort Expresszen jön egy aurorkíséret – válaszolta Ron egy ásítás kíséretében. – Charlie szerint amúgy nem tesz jót az állatoknak a zsupszkulcsos utazás.  
  
– Értem. – Harry Charlie nevének említése kapcsán elgondolkozott, vajon Ron bátyjai tényleg beszéltek-e a barátjával, mint ahogy megígérték. A választ szinte azonnal megkapta, mikor Ronnal visszaindultak a klubhelyiségbe, hogy megvárják a lányokat.  
  
Vörös hajú barátja átkarolta a nyakát, és úgy mesélte el a három nap történéseit Harrynek. Panaszkodott egy sort Hermionéra, amiért a lány folyton a tanulással kínozta őt, és arról is, hogy megtalálta az egyik levelet, amit Neville küldött Ginnynek.  
  
– …és akkor azt írta benne, hogy…  
  
– Ki írt micsodát? – kérdezte Ginny, ahogy Hermionéval együtt megjelentek a lépcsőfordulóban.  
  
– Semmit, nem rád tartozik – mordult rá húgára Ron kicsit elvörösödve, majd mind a négyen elindultak a Nagyterem felé.  
  
Időközben a vonat már befutott az állomásra, és egyre több diák özönlötte el a régi kastélyt. Ron és Hermione megálltak a kapunál, miközben Ginny és Harry bementek a többiekkel a terembe. Neville már ott ült a Griffendél asztalánál, és jól láthatóan idegeskedett valamiért, de amint meglátta Harryéket, azonnal felvidult.  
  
– Harry! Ginny! – intett nekik, és a két érintett letelepedett a fiúhoz.  
  
– Szia, Neville – köszöntötte őt Harry. Ginny egy puszit nyomott a félénk barátjuk fejére, amitől Neville teljesen elpirult.  
  
– Úgy örülök, hogy itt vagytok, már azt hittem, Lunának lesz igaza – kesergett Neville.  
  
– Miért, mit mondott Luna? – érdeklődött Harry. Jól ismerte a lányt, majdnem az egész iskola flúgosnak tartotta, de Harry a barátjának tekintette, és jól tudta, hogy ezzel Neville és Ginny is így vannak. Ugyanakkor Lunának néha tényleg érdekes feltevése szoktak lenni.  
  
– Már nem emlékszem pontosan – pirult el újfent –, de azt mondta, hogy biztos elmentetek felkutatni valami… hókusz… pókuszokat – felelte a fejét törve, pont mikor megérkezett Hermione és Ron is, akik leültek melléjük.  
  
– Hello, Neville! Milyen hókuszpókuszról van szó? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Épp azt meséli, hogy Luna milyen elméletet talált ki a távollétünkre – válaszolta Ginny a fiú helyett. Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Tehát elmentetek hókuszra vadászni… – folytatta a beszámolót, de Luna hangja félbeszakította a mondandóját.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – szólalt meg váratlanul a fejük fölött. Kezében az aktuális Hírverő számát tartotta, majd a többieknek is köszönt. – Sziasztok!  
  
– Szia, Luna – válaszolták kórusban.  
  
– Neville épp azt meséli, hogy miről beszéltetek – magyarázta Ginny Lunának. A szőke hajú lány szinte álmatagon nézett rájuk.  
  
– Igen, Neville-lel azt feltételeztük, hogy vissza se jöttök az iskolába – magyarázta Luna.  
  
– Miért, hol lennénk? – kérdezte Ron vigyorogva. Harry tudta, hogy barátja odavan Luna „humoráért”.  
  
– Természetesen elmentetek felkutatni a horcruxokat – válaszolta magától értetődően.  
  
– Hogy micsoda? – értetlenkedett Ron, és Harry látta, hogy a többiek sem fogták fel, miről beszél a lány. – Hóruksz?  
  
– Horcrux – javította ki Luna türelmesen. – Igen. Ez egy olyan tárgy, ami megőrzi egy emberi lélek darabjait.  
  
Hermione megvetően horkantott.  
  
– És mi elmentünk megkeresni? De minek? – kérdezte Ron, akinek a vigyora még szélesebb lett. Láthatóan élvezte a társalgást.  
  
– Mert csak akkor lehet megölni Tudjukkit, ha elpusztítjátok a lélekdarabokat…  
  
– Vagyis a hórukszokat – bólogatott Ron.  
  
– Horcrux. És természetesen közben beugrottatok apához pimpli levesre is… – merült bele lelkesen a lány a magyarázatba. Kis idő múlva Harry és Neville összenéztek, és Harry örült, hogy nem csak ő nem érti Luna gondolat menetét. Ron és Ginny ellenben nagyon viccesnek találták a „mesét”. Egyedül Hermione forgatta a szemét. Barna hajú barátnőjük mindig a realitás talaján állt.  
  
Luna monológját végül McGalagony szakította félbe, aki bejelentette a gólyákat. A szőke lány odaintett nekik, majd helyet foglalt a hollóhátas asztalnál. A kis elsősök libasorban bevonultak, és felsorakoztak a tanári asztalnak háttal, majd elkezdődött a beosztás. Harryék vidáman nézték végig a ceremóniát. Aztán Dumbledore felemelkedett a székéből és figyelmet kért magának.  
  
Harry és Ron szokás szerint nem figyeltek az igazgató köszöntő beszédére, de amíg Ron az ételt várta, addig Harry fél szemmel Pitont nézte a tanári asztalnál. Majd tekintete továbbvándorolt. Szokott helyén meglátta Hagridot. Mikor pillantásuk találkozott, a vadőr lelkes integetéssel üdvözölte Harryt, mire McGalagony szigorúan oldalba vágta a könyökével.  
– …engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam az idei Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárotokat – Harry fülét megütötte Dumbledore bejelentése. Új SVK tanár? Tehát nem Piton? – Wilbure Orrick professzor! – a tanári asztaltól felemelkedett egy magas, izmos, szőke hajú férfi.  
  
Arca komoly volt mindaddig, amíg fel nem villantotta a mosolyát, amitől Harrynek az az érzése támadt, mintha Lockhartot látná. A teremben többen tapsoltak, és meghallotta azt is, amint Parvati és Lavender összesúgnak  
  
– Nagyon helyes – suttogta Lavender, Parvati pedig lelkesen bólogatva adott neki igazat.  
  
– Orrick professzort a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium nevezte ki az állásra, remélem, sokat fogtok tanulni tőle.  
  
Harrynek nem volt szimpatikus az új tanár, és ahogy Ronra meg Hermionéra nézett, az ő arcukon is kétkedést látott. Piton arcáról viszont csak a tömény undort tudta leolvasni. Orrick visszaült a helyére, de fényes mosolyát már nem törölte le.  
  
– Mivel az elmúlt tanév végén Lumpsluck professzor visszavonult a nyugállományba, ezért az ő helyét ismét Piton professzor veszi át a Bájitaltanon. Erre az állásra még nehezebb megfelelő személyt találni – mosolygott barátságosan az igazgató Pitonra. A tömegben többen felhorkantak.  
  
A bejelentés után Dumbledore végre befejezte a szokásos köszöntőjét, majd a házak asztalai megteltek mindenféle finomsággal, a Nagyterem pedig zsibongással és tányércsörgéssel.  
  
– Szerintetek ki ez az ipse? – kérdezte Ron két sültcombbal a kezében. Hermione szemét forgatva nézte a vörös hajú fiút.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, de ha a Minisztérium küldte, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy ismét megfigyelik az iskolát – válaszolta Harry, merthogy erre a következtetésre jutott.  
  
– Már megint nem figyeltetek – jelentette ki morogva Hermione. Mielőtt Ron teli szájjal ellenkezhetett volna, hadarva folytatta. – Nem csak, hogy a Minisztérium küldte, de auror is. Rufus Scrimgeour parancsára ebben az évben is tele lesz az iskola aurorokkal, és keresni fogják azokat, akik bizonyíthatóan Voldemort mellett állnak – suttogta. – De szerintem Dumbledore-t és Pitont is ellenőrizni akarják.  
  
– Pitont? Miért? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry.  
  
– Dumbledore-t? Miért? – kérdezte egyidejűleg Ron is.  
  
– Scrimgeour nem bízik bennük, ahogy a Malfoyokban sem.  
  
Malfoyék. Harrynek ez idáig nem is nagyon jutott eszébe Draco, de most nyakát nyújtogatva kereste a mardekáros fiút. Végül meg is találta távol a többiektől, az asztal végén. A többiekkel ellentétben nem beszélgetett senkivel sem, és láthatóan elhúzódtak tőle a házának tagjai is. Egyedül a Véres Báró ült mellette.  
  
– Malfoyt kiközösítették – vigyorgott Ron. Harry ennyire nem találta mókásnak a helyzetet. Draco ugyanolyan kockázatot vállalt, mint Piton, mikor nyíltan Voldemort ellen fordultak. Érezte, hogy nehéz évnek néznek elébe.  
  
A vacsora után Ron és Hermione ellátták prefektusi kötelezettségüket, Harry pedig Neville-lel, Deannel, Seamussal és Ginnyvel a klubhelyiség felé vette az irányt.  
  
A szobába érve kellemes meglepetés várta Harryt.  
  
– Hedvig! – kiáltott fel örömében, és a párkányon ülő madárhoz lépett. Hedvig kedveskedve megcsipkedte az ujját, Harry pedig odadobott neki egy kis bagolycsemegét, amit már előzőleg kitett az éjjeliszekrényére.  
  
Az este hátralevő része a szokásos módon zajlott. Miután Ron is megérkezett, a többiek elmesélték a nyári szünetben történt dolgokat, nevettek egy sort Neville-n, Ron újfent megpiszkálta Dean mugli posztereit, és végighallgatták Seamus panaszkodását, hogy mit kellett kibírnia az anyja utazási mániája miatt. Majd a fiúk jó éjszakát kívántak egymásnak, és ágyba bújtak.  
  
Harry elhúzta a baldachin függönyeit, és letette maga mellé a kviddicskönyvet, amit még Rontól kapott. A kötetből azonban kiesett valami. Összehúzott szemöldökkel emelte fel, majd elmosolyodott, mikor felismerte a fotót, amit „ellopott” a birtokról. A fa alatt olvasgató Pitonnal és a birtok gyönyörű képével a kezében nyomta el az álom.

***


	12. Roxfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az iskolai hétköznapok újabb bonyodalmakat okoznak Harrynek és Perselusnak, mindkettejüknek sokkal nagyobb erőfeszítést jelent fenntartani a látszatot, mint azt előzőleg gondolták. Mindemellett a Roxfort falai között történő különös merényletek nem hagyják nyugodni a triót…

Harry álmosan kászálódott ki reggel az ágyból, magában azon tanakodva, miért van az, hogy a tanév megkezdésével mindig sokkal nehezebben megy a felkelés? Neville ágya már üres volt és bevetett, a fiút pedig sehol nem látta, ellenben Dean és Seamus – hozzá hasonlóan –, épp akkor ébredeztek. Ron természetesen még az igazak álmát aludta, mint mindig, Harry pedig meg sem lepődött rajta. Barátja akkor is tovább durmolna, ha sortüzet nyitnának mellette. Viszont ha így folytatják, akkor el fognak késni.  
  
– Ron, kellj fel! – szólalt meg rekedten, de Ron csak a másik oldalára fordult, és horkolt tovább. – Ron! – emelte fel a hangját. Mivel azonban a fiú továbbra sem volt hajlandó meghallani az ébresztőt, Harry megfogta a párnáját, és nemes egyszerűséggel a barátjához vágta.  
  
– Jól van, kelek már – dörmögte álmatagon, és visszadobta a párnát.  
  
Harry eközben összeszedte a holmiját, és elvonult a tusolóba, hogy felfrissítse magát. Mire végzett, Ronnak sikerült eljutnia addig, hogy felült az ágyban, de továbbra is csukott szemmel próbált ébren maradni. Végül Harry megelégelte ezt, és hatásosabb eszközhöz nyúlva kirángatta Ront a takaró alól

***

A nehéz ébredést követően Harry Ronnal, Deannel és Seamusszal együtt indult a Nagyterembe reggelizni. Az év első napjához mérten sok diák jött le ebben az időben, s várt arra, hogy a házvezető tanárok kiosszák számukra az azévi órarendet. A négy fiú egyenesen a Griffendél asztalához sétált, útközben ismerősök köszöntötték őket más házaktól.  
  
Harry észrevette, hogy menet közben több lány is megbámulja őt, némelyek elpirulnak, összesúgnak a társaikkal, vagy csak idegesítően kuncognak. Romilda Vane például már messziről integetett neki, amit Harry csak egy biccentéssel jutalmazott. A lány láthatóan még ennek is felettébb örült, de Harry figyelmét jobban lekötötte a mardekáros diákok felől érkező alig leplezett ellenszenv.  
  
– Végre kaja, már majdnem éhen haltam – dörzsölte össze a tenyerét Ron, mikor odaértek az asztalukhoz és leültek, majd azonnal tükörtojást, szalonnát és kolbászt halmozott a tányérjára, és jóízűen nekilátott a reggelinek.  
  
– Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte a fiúkat Hermione. Harry leült a lánnyal szemben, majd viszonozta az üdvözlést. Ron is megpróbálkozott valami hasonlóval, de teli szájjal semmit nem lehetett érteni belőle. – Jaj, Ron, úgy eszel, mint egy disznó – fintorgott a lány, majd ő is szedett magának a fogásokból. – Hogy aludtatok? – érdeklődött, Harry pedig kihallotta a hangjából az enyhe feszültséget, amit nem tudott hova tenni.  
  
– Jól… – dörmögte két falat között. – Mit nézel annyira? – érdeklődött, látva, hogy Hermione már harmadszorra tekint a háta mögé. A lány dühösen fújtatott, majd közelebb hajolva a két fiúhoz, halkan megválaszolta a kérdést.  
  
– Látjátok a mardekárosokat?  
  
– Naná, hogy látjuk – vágott közbe Ron, de Hermione szigorú pillantása rögtön elnémította.  
  
– Reggel valaki megtámadott két elsős hugrabugost – mondta jelentőségteljesen –, és Sir Nicholas azt mondja, látott elszaladni pár diákot, akik mardekáros talárt viseltek.  
  
Harry tekintetével végigpásztázta a Nagyterem túlsó végén lévő hosszú asztalnál ülőket. Csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy Malfoy ismét külön ül, mellette pedig felismerte a Véres Báró barátságtalan alakját is. Nem messze tőlük egy csapat alsóbb éves diák súlyos hallgatásba merülve reggelizett.  
  
Az asztal másik végénél ezzel szemben a felsőbb évesek többsége – köztük Harryék évfolyamtársai – élénk társalgást folytattak. Pansy Parkinson többször is felvihogott éles hangján, mellette Monstro és Crack bugyután vigyorogtak, míg Theodore Nott jól láthatóan készült valamire. Arcán az a fajta gonosz vigyor ült, amit eddig csak Dracón fedezett fel.  
  
Hermione és Ron is követte Harry tekintetét.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit terveznek, de …– A lány már nem tudta befejezni, amit elkezdett, mert egy hirtelen sikoly törte meg a monoton, halk zsibongást. A kiáltás a hollóhátasok asztalától jött, a negyedéves Orla Quirke – akire Harry még a beosztásról emlékezett – váratlanul felpattant a helyéről, és heves zokogás közepette kiszaladt a Nagyteremből. Barátnője azonnal utána sietett, majdnem fellökve az aprócska Flitwick professzort, aki épp akkor lépett be a Nagyterem ajtaján. Harry jól látta, hogy a mardekáros társaság azon része, akiket előzőleg jól megfigyeltek, most kárörvendően vigyorogtak.  
  
– Tuti, hogy ők csinálták – mutatott Ron a kezében tartott késével Notték irányába, miközben a szeme szikrázott az idegességtől.  
  
Harry keze is ökölbe szorult, és azt nézte, hogy a tanári asztaltól mikor megy már oda valaki, hogy megbüntesse őket.  
  
– Nem tudhatjuk, hogy tényleg ők voltak-e – jegyezte meg halkan Hermione –, és Ron, ne mutogass azzal a késsel – szidta meg barátját.  
  
– De hát láttad te is! – háborgott Ron, aki amúgy sem szerette a mardekárosokat.  
  
– Épp ez az, hogy nem láttuk, mi történt! – Harry kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Hermionénak már megint igaza van. Tényleg csak annyit láttak, hogy Notték összesúgnak, aztán Orla felpattan és elszalad. Azt sem észlelték, hogy használtak-e bármilyen bűbájt. Láthatóan Ron is ezen morfondírozott.  
  
– Akkor be kell bizonyítanunk – mondta aztán tettre készen.  
  
– Na és hogyan? – kérdezte Harry, noha ő is égett a vágytól, hogy valamit tegyenek ez ügyben.  
  
Ron nagy hévvel kezdett volna bele mondókájába, de McGalagony professzor pont ezt a pillanatot választotta ahhoz, hogy kiossza az órarendeket. Sorban letette eléjük a pergament, Harrynél azonban megállt egy pillanatra. Házvezető tanáruk úgy nézett rá, mint még talán soha. A szemében egyszerre volt valamiféle aggodalom és egyfajta büszkeség is, és láthatóan mondani készült valamit.  
  
– Potter, tájékoztatom, hogy a jövő héten megkezdődik a kviddicsválogatás. Kérem, igyekezzék idén is megfelelően jó csapatot összeállítani – jegyezte aztán meg szokásos szigorú hangnemében, majd továbbindult.  
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy McGalagony nem ezt akarta neki eredetileg mondani, és meglepetten bámult a tanárnő után.  
  
– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte barátaitól, de egyikőjük sem figyelte az előbb lezajlott eseményeket.  
  
Hermionén azonnal izgatottság lett úrrá, ahogy kézhez kapta az órarendjét. A táskájából gyorsan előkerült a tanulást segítő táblázata, és szép sorban kitöltötte az üres rubrikákat. Ron unottan nézegette a saját pergamenjét, miközben Harry is vetett egy pillantást a kezében lévőre.  
  
– Ez az év szörnyű lesz – húzta el a száját Ron. – Dupla óra mindenből, és heti kétszer ráadásul.  
  
– Ja – helyeselt Harry is lelombozódva. – Hermione? A te órarended milyen? – kérdezte, mire a lány készségesen megmutatta neki, miután még párat suhintott a pálcájával. – Nem kérdeztem semmit… – emelte fel megadóan a kezét.  
  
A Nagyterem lassan teljesen megtelt diákokkal – a későn kelők is tiszteletüket tették –, majd sorra szörnyülködtek el a saját órarendjeiket látva, aztán búfelejtés okán a reggelijükbe ölték bánatukat. Az evőeszköz csörömpölés és a lárma mellett nemsokára egy ismerős hang is kihallatszott.  
  
– Harry! Hermione! Ron! – kurjantott oda nekik Hagrid, és sietősen átpasszírozta magát egy csapat elsős között. – A betyárját, de rég láttalak titeket!  
  
– Szia, Hagrid! – köszöntötte őt elsőként Hermione, majd Harry és Ron is csatlakozott hozzá.  
  
– Mi van nálad? – érdeklődött gyanakvóan, mikor meglátta a vadőr kezében lévő tetemes méretű, bizarr formájú zsákot, ami mindennek tetejében még mozgott is  
  
– Ó, ez csak az órámhoz kell – legyintett Hagrid, és hatalmas kezeivel véletlenül hátba vágta a még mindig aprócska termetű Dennis Creevey-t, aki ennek következtében belefejelt a zabkásájába. – Ne haragudj, kispajtás – segítette ki Hagrid a kisfiút az ételből.  
  
Ron jóízűen felnevetett, mire Hermione már kezdte volna szokásos dorgálását, de Dennis nevetése beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Még szerencse, hogy van humorérzéke – suttogta oda Harry szintén mosolyogva.  
  
– Szóval mi is van abban a zsákban? – tért vissza a tárgyra a lány, ám Hagrid kitűnően értett a téma eltereléséhez.  
  
– Nyugi, Hermione, nem veszélyes – csapkodta meg a zsák falát, Hermionét azonban nem lehetett meggyőzni. – Dumbledore professzor azt kérte, hogy idén kezdjem egy kicsit ártalmatlanabb lénnyel az óráimat – vörösödött el a vadőr –, úgyhogy a lehető legveszélytelenebbel ismertetem meg őket. De most már mennem kell, ne haragudjatok – kapott észbe hirtelen, és a kijárat felé indult, de még mielőtt eltűnt volna a bejárati csarnokba, hátrakiabált nekik. – Nézzetek le hozzám valamelyik nap egy teára – kurjantotta.  
  
– Oké! – kiabált utána Ron.  
  
– Szerintetek mi volt a zsákban? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Hermione. – Nem akarta elárulni. Talán lemehetnénk megnézni az órát.  
  
– Ugyan már, Hermione, ne aggódj. Azt mondta, nem veszélyes – felelte Ron, majd repetát szedett a tányérjára.  
  
Hermione válaszra nyitotta a száját, de ismét megállították benne. Ezúttal a szokásos reggeli posta érkezett meg. A Nagyterem megtelt a különböző nagyságú, fajtájú és színű postabaglyokkal, amik sorban hozták gazdáiknak az otthon felejtett holmikat vagy a varázsvilág aktuális híreiről beszámoló napilapokat.  
  
Harry nem várt csomagot, de legnagyobb meglepetésére Hedvig is berepült a madaraknak fenntartott kis lyukon, majd ellavírozott a Griffendél asztalához, végül terhét Harry ölébe pottyantotta.  
  
– Mi az, Harry? – érdeklődött Ron. Hermione is kilesett az újságja mögül, amit épp az előbb kézbesített neki a szokásos gyöngybagoly.  
  
– Nem tudom.  
  
– Bontsd ki – sürgette barátja, és Harry neki is állt, hogy eleget tegyen a kérdésnek, magában azon gondolkozva, vajon ki küldhette neki. Mire lekerült az utolsó csomagolópapír is, már tudta a választ.  
  
– Egy szemüveg? – értetlenkedett Ron. – Minek az neked?  
  
– Ez egy olvasószemüveg. Sajnos ahhoz nem sikerült eléggé megjavítani a látásomat, így szükségem van rá.  
  
Harry óvatosan a kezébe vette a kis tárgyat, és alaposan megnézegette. Nem hasonlított a régi szemüvegére, sokkal inkább egy divatos darabnak tűnt. A kis dobozban egy levelet is talált.

_Potter!  
A tegnapi nap folyamán megrendeltem az új szemüvegedet. Igyekezz nem eltörni.  
P.P._

Harry lopva a tanári asztal felé nézett, és tekintetével Pitont kereste. A férfi McGalagonnyal beszélgetett elmélyülten, semmi jelét nem adva, hogy észrevenné, hogy Harry figyeli őt.  
  
– Ne ilyen feltűnően – suttogta Hermione, és lapozott az újságjában. Harry gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, mivel rájött, hogy Hermionénak igaza van. A szemüveget gondosan visszacsomagolta a tokjába, majd elrejtette a talárja zsebébe, aztán figyelmét visszafordította a tányérjára.  
  
  
Reggeli után az első órájuk bűbájtan volt, így mindhárman a pöttöm Flitwick professzor tanterme felé vették az irányt. A hetedévesek tananyaga szerint már csak azok a tantárgyakat tanulják, amiket a RAVASZ vizsgához választottak, így Harry és Ron órarendje meglehetősen sűrű volt, ugyanakkor elég szabadidőt biztosított számukra a tanulásra is, ahogy Hermione kifejtette nekik a reggeliző asztalnál.  
  
Természetesen a két fiú remélte, hogy a kviddicsre is lesz idejük, idén is mindenféleképpen meg akarták szerezni a kupát.  
  
– Ma korán végzünk, lemehetnék repülni egy kicsit. Bemelegíteni – hozakodott elő a témával Ron.  
  
– A válogatás nem csak jövő héten lesz? – kotyogott közbe Hermione fontoskodóan.  
  
– Nem az számít, Hermione, hanem hogy minél előbb formába jöjjünk. Egész nyáron nem ültem seprűn – panaszkodott a vörös hajú fiú. – Na, Harry, megyünk? – nógatta. Mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, Hermione megelőzte.  
  
– Megígértük Hagridnak, hogy benézünk hozzá – emlékeztette a fiúkat.  
  
– Azt utána is megtehetjük – nyafogott Ron, és várakozóan nézett Harryre, aki csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Felőlem.  
  
– Ez az! – kiáltott diadalittasan barátja. Valójában Harry is nagyon szeretett volna már repülni, ugyanakkor Hagridot is hiányolta, és szerette volna mihamarabb meglátogatni. Hermione ismételten kifejtette, hogy szerinte a repülés igazán várhat, hiszen Hagridot fontosabb meglátogatniuk, már csak azért is, mivel nagyon aggódott azért, mit rejtegetett a vadőr a zsákban.  
  
– Miért lovagolsz ennyit ezen a témán, Hermione? – értetlenkedett Ron.  
  
– Talán már elfelejtetted, mi történt, mikor legutóbb egy minisztériumi alkalmazott szabadult be az iskolába?  
  
– Ez a pasas nem tűnik olyannak, mint Umbridge – felelte Ron, de semmiféle alátámasztó érvet nem tudott felhozni.  
  
– Várjuk ki a végét…  
  
Harry nem igazán figyelt a barátaira, a tegnapi nap óta ugyanis egyfolytában eszébe jutott Piton. Mióta visszajöttek, csak kétszer látta a férfit, és ő egyszer sem nézett rá. Mintha tényleg minden visszazökkent volna a rendes kerékvágásba, és a levél is elég semleges hangvételű volt. Harry alig akarta bevallani magának, hogy most először nem várta az iskolakezdést. Sokkal szívesebben lenne a birtokon vagy a Grimmauld téren, mint a Roxfortban. Sose hitte volna, hogy ez valaha is megtörténik vele, azt meg végképp nem, hogy mindez Piton miatt.  
  
Viszont csak szerdán lesz Bájitaltan órájuk. De Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennek vajon örüljön-e vagy sajnálkozzon, hiszen a tegnapi bejelentés – miszerint ismét Piton kapta meg a tantárgyat –, teljesen váratlanul érte. Új nehézségek elé állította. Nem mintha SVK tanárként könnyebb lett volna a helyzete, de ott legalább többet tudna felmutatni, mint így.  
  
– Harry, hova mész? – hallotta meg Hermione kérdő hangját.  
  
– Ja, elbambultam. – Észre sem vette, hogy továbbment, annyira lekötötte a figyelmét Piton viselkedésének elemzése, és a leendő óra vele.  
  
Mielőtt belépett a terembe, egy csapat hugrabugos lányt látott elsietni maga mögött, akik mosolyogva néztek rá, és azt is hallani vélte, mikor egyikük odasúgta a másiknak:  
– Ez Harry Potter, látjátok, milyen helyes szemüveg nélkül?  
Harry úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta a megjegyzést, és követte a barátait.  


***

A tanóra megkezdésével a diákok úgy érezhették magukat, mintha visszamentek volna az ötödév elejére. Csak most nem az RBF, hanem a RAVASZ vizsgán volt a hangsúly. Flitwick professzor hosszú monológba kezdett a sikeres vizsga fontosságáról, valamint arról, hogy az idei év elejét főként ismétléssel fogják tölteni, mellé pedig mindenkitől elvárja, hogy az újonnan tanult anyagot is elsajátítsa.  
  
– Ez dögunalom – morgott Harry, fejét a padnak támasztotta, és próbált nem elaludni.  
  
– Ja – helyeselt Ron, de mindkettőjüket lepisszegte Hermione.  
  
– Shhh, inkább figyeljetek.  
  
– Minek? – bosszankodott Ron, de a lány nem hallotta, vagy nem akarta meghallani.  
  
Harry megpróbált odafigyelni, de képzelete folyamatosan elkalandozott. Az ablakon kinézve a roxforti kastélyt körülölelő hegyektől olyan érzése támadt, mintha ismét a birtokon lenne. Erről pedig akaratlanul is bekúszott az előző nap hajnalában történt események képe. Nem tehetett róla, de elpirult, ha arra gondolt, hogyan kényeztették egymást Pitonnal, és milyen kellemes is volt ez a tevékenység.  
  
Teste azonnal reagált a buja ábrándozásra, de szerencséjére elvonták a figyelmét, mielőtt még kínos helyzetbe került volna. Egy könyök az oldalába jelezte neki, hogy megkezdődött a tényleges óra, és ő térjen vissza a jelenbe. Hermione szigorú arccal ébresztette fel az időközben elszunnyadt Ront is, majd Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy odafigyeljen a tananyagra.  


***

A bűbájtan óra végére Harry úgy érezte, a feje szétszakad a rengeteg új információtól, és már most a pokolba kívánta az egész RAVASZ vizsgát, és az ezzel járó rengeteg házi feladatot. Talán mégis lesz haszna annak a táblázatnak, amit Hermione gyártott nekik, különben, biztosra vette, hogy már azzal gondban lennének Ronnal, hogy megjegyezzék, melyik tantárgyból milyen házi feladat van feladva, és mikorra kell.  
  
– A következő óra sötét varázslatok kivédése – jelentette be Hermione, mintha Harry és Ron nem tudták volna, majd mindhárman elindultak a terem felé. Menet közben elhaladtak négy mardekáros elsős mellett, és Harrynek eszébe jutott a reggeli „támadás” a hollóhátas Orla, és a két hugrabugos ellen, de még mielőtt felhozhatta volna a témát, szembe jött velük Ginny és Luna. A vörös hajú lány hangosan kuncogott valamin, Luna álmatag tekintete viszont már őket pásztázta.  
  
– Sziasztok! – köszönt Ron előre, akinek a bágyadt hangulata rögtön átcsapott vidámsággá, ahogy meglátta a két lányt. – Mit nevetsz annyira? – kérdezte kíváncsian a húgától.  
  
– Épp most jövünk SVK-ról – jelentette ki Ginny két kuncogás között.  
  
– És milyen a tanár? – érdeklődött Harry, mert érdekelte, hogy milyen lehet az új professzor. Nem azért, mert elkápráztatta őt, épp ellenkezőleg. Nem igazán volt szimpatikus a számára, de nem tudott rájönni, miért.  
  
– Kicsit olyan, mint Lockhart, csak épp ő tényleg ért ahhoz, amiről beszél – válaszolta Ginny egy fintorral az arcán.  
  
– Bemutatkozással kezdte az órát – kapcsolódott be Luna is a beszélgetésbe, mire Ginny ismét nevetni kezdett, majd átvette a szót.  
  
– Elmondta, hogy benne megvan minden képesség, ami az eddigi tanárainkban, sőt, ő még jobb is – idézte Ginny, utánozva Orrick bájvigyorát. – Mindenki el volt tőle ájulva – forgatta meg a szemeit –, de aztán Luna megkérdezte, hogy ő is vérfarkas-e.  
  
Ron elröhögte magát, és Harry szája is mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– De ez még nem minden – folytatta Ginny –, Orrick hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon, Luna pedig… – A mondat hatalmas nevetésbe torkollott, ahogy felidézte magában.  
  
– Mi az? Folytassátok! – sürgette Ron a húgát.  
  
– Csak ajánlottam neki Piton professzor Farkasölő főzetét, mivel az a legjobb… – vette át a szót Luna, mire még Hermione is elnevette magát.  
  
– Látnotok kellett volna Orrick arcát… – fogta az oldalát Ginny, de hirtelen elhallgatott, és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Harryék mögé.  
  
Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szituáció, amibe kerültek, az kínos-e, vagy nevetséges.  
  
Észre sem vették, hogy a tanári szoba előtt beszélgetnek, az ajtóban pedig jó pár tanár áll, köztük Piton is. Harry semmit sem tudott leolvasni az arcukról, bár Madam Hooch szája cinkos mosolyra húzódott, valamint Bimba professzor is küzdött a rá törő nevetéssel. Egy nyomasztó pillanatig csöng volt, majd Piton megköszörülte a torkát, és mély hangján megszólalt.  
  
– Köszönöm az elismerő szavakat, Ms. Lovegood.  
  
– Szívesen, professzor – válaszolta Luna olyan könnyed hangon, hogy Harry majdnem eltátotta a száját.  
  
Piton ezután a kezében tartott pergamenekkel kilépett az ajtón, és Harry elkapta a tekintetét – egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek –, de aztán a férfi megszokott, sebes lépteivel gyorsan keresztülvágott az összetódult diákok között, majd lebegő talárjával együtt eltűnt az egyik fordulóban. Harry végigkövette szemével, majd félrepillantva meglátta McGalagonyt, ahogy apró, elnéző mosollyal az arcán tekint rá, amitől Harryt a pirulás veszélye fenyegette. A helyzetet végül Hermione mentette meg, közölve, hogy igyekezniük kéne, mert elkésnek az óráról. Harryék elköszöntek Lunától és Ginnytől, majd a lépcsők felé vették az irányt.  
  
  
A terembe belépve Harry és Ron elfoglalták a helyüket a legutolsó padban. Szerencsére Ron is egyetértett vele, hogy auror ide vagy oda, de a tanár nem szimpatikus nekik. Volt valami a viselkedésében, ami felettébb zavarta őket, bár ténylegesen nem tudták volna megmondani, hogy mi.  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen lesz a tanítási módszere – súgta hátra Hermione, aki az előttük levő padban ült Neville-lel.  
  
– Remélem, jobb, mint az eddigieké – válaszolta Harry.  
  
– Azért Lupin meg Mordon nem volt rossz – vágott közbe Ron is.  
  
– Ja, csak kár, hogy nem az igazi Mordon volt – dörmögte. Remus szakértelmével természetesen nem volt gondja, mi több, még Pitont is azok közé kezdte sorolni, akik használható ismeretekkel látták el őket.  
  
Mialatt beszélgettek, a többi diák is elfoglalta a helyét, majd kisvártatva nyílt az ajtó, és besietett Orrick, aztán egy elegáns, de erőteljes pálcamozdulattal becsukta maga mögött azt. Harry tisztán hallotta, ahogy a lányok felsóhajtanak. A tanárnak minden kétséget kizáróan volt fellépése. Nem hiányzott belőle az erő, ami alkalmassá tette, hogy jó auror legyen, de mozdulataiban voltak bizonyos elemek, amik visszatetszést váltottak ki Harryből.  
  
– Remélem, nem rokona Lockhartnak – súgta oda Ronnak.  
  
– Üdvözlök mindenkit az órámon! – kezdett bele a tanár, mire a teremben ülő diákok tisztelettudóan elhallgattak. A mardekárosok viszont nem titkolt ellenszenvvel viseltettek iránta, de egyikük sem tett semmi olyat, ami gyanús lett volna Harry szemében. – Mielőtt megkezdenénk a tananyagot, engedjétek meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. A becsületes nevem Wilbure Kentigern Orrick, de szólítsatok csak Orrick professzornak vagy tanár úrnak…  
  
– Még jó, hogy nem Willynek – nevetett Harryre Ron.  
  
– A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium megbízásából vagyok itt, eredeti szakmám auror – hangsúlyozta ki erőteljesen –, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem csak tanári minőségben vagyok jelen az iskolában, hanem a kirendelt aurorok parancsnoka is szerény személyem. Miután az előző pár tanévben nem volt egy jóravaló Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárotok sem, ezért rengeteg mindent kell bepótolnunk az idei tanévben…  
  
– Úgy látszik, Luna beszólása után változtatott kicsit a bevezetőjén – suttogott Harry, mire Ron nevetve bólogatott.  
  
– …de ne aggódjatok, a RAVASZ vizsgáig mindenkinek lesz alkalma felkészülni, és ha bármilyen probléma merülne fel a tananyaggal kapcsolatban, bátran forduljatok hozzám segítségért… – Itt felvillantotta bájmosolyát, ami szöges ellentétben állt azzal a fajta karizmatikus kiállással, amivel eddig beszélt.  
  
Harry innentől kezdve csak fél füllel hallgatta Orrick beszámolóját arról, hogy milyen fontos ez az év, nem tartogatott a mondandója semmi újat, hiszen a tanárok többsége ugyanazzal kezdi az évet. Beszéde alatt viszont felkeltette Harry figyelmét, hogy az aurorból lett SVK tanár tekintete folyamatosan visszavándorolt rá, ezért megpróbált úgy tenni, mint aki figyelmesen hallgatja.  
  
Miután Orrick befejezte a mondandóját, pálcája egy suhintásával a táblára varázsolta azokat a bűbájokat, amiket az első héten óhajt átismételni.  
  
– Csak hogy lássam, mindenki képes tökéletesen végrehajtani a varázslatokat, tekintve, hogy eddig nem voltak megfelelő körülményeitek a tanulásra – magyarázta széles mosollyal, ami most már egyre jobban idegesítette Harryt. – Pakoljatok el mindent, pálcákat a kezekbe, párokba fejlődj, és kezdjetek hozzá! – adta ki az utasításokat, visszaváltva szigorú hangnemre, mire a tanulók engedelmesen teljesítették a parancsot.  
  
Harry párja Ron lett, mint mindig. A táblát nézve előre tudta, hogy ezek olyan könnyű varázslatok, amiket a Dumbledore Seregével már ezerszer végigcsináltak, így egyikőjüknek sem jelenthet gondot. Harry elhelyezkedett Ronnal szemben, aki épp csak ennyit várt meg, és már meg is kezdődött a párbajuk. A mellettük álló párok is így tettek.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltotta Ron.  
  
– Protego! – válaszolt Harry a támadásra, mire Ron átka simán lepattant az eléje idézett pajzsról. Most rajta volt a sor. Ron nem bizonyult könnyű ellenfélnek, ahogy azt Harry várta, de rájött, hogy remekül szórakoztatja, miközben végigvették az összes bűbájt, ami a táblára fel volt írva.  
  
A teremben lévő diákok többsége is élvezte a könnyed párbajt. Harry és Ron folyamatosan támadták egymást, megpróbálkozva néha-néha non-verbális bűbájokkal is, noha Orrick egyelőre még nem kérte tőlük. Egy ízben Neville egyik tökéletesen kivitelezett bűbája Hermione ellen elvonta Ron figyelmét, amit Harry azonnal kis is használt.  
  
– Capitulatus! – kiáltotta Harry, minek következtében barátja pálcája kirepült a kezéből, amit a fiú fürgén elkapott.  
  
– Ügyes párbaj volt! – hallotta meg Harry maga mellől. Orrick professzor sietett felé, és széleses mosolygott rá. – Íme, a híres Harry Potter – szólt aztán váratlanul, miközben Harry visszaadta Ronnak a pálcáját. – Nem is vártam tőled kevesebbet. McGalagony professzor volt olyan kedves, és elárulta nekem, hogy a barátoddal együtt az aurori pályát választottátok – erre természetesen saját magam is rájöttem, mikor értesültem az órarendetekről – folytatta büszkén, nem hagyva, hogy Harry bármit is felelhessen. Kezét a fiú vállán pihentette. – Én mondom, nagyszerű auror lesz belőled – jelentette ki nevetségesen behízelgő hangon, amitől Harrynek felfordult a gyomra. Szerencsére a további beszélgetésről elvonta a figyelmet a terem másik végében történő esemény.  
  
A hollóhátas Anthony Goldstein a földön feküdt, orrából és füléből dőlt a vér, miközben a körülötte állók tanácstalanul toporogtak mellette, nem tudván, hogyan segíthetnének szerencsétlenül járt társukon.  
  
– Mi folyik itt? Magyarázatot! – sietett oda Orrick professzor Harryvel és Ronnal a nyomában.  
  
– Nem én voltam, tanár úr! – mentegetőzött Michael Corner, aki a társa volt a párbajban, és jelen pillanatban azon igyekezett, hogy a talárjával segítsen elállítani a vérzést. Anthony, aki csak félig volt magánál, bólintott, jelezvén, hogy ő sem gyanúsítja Michaelt. Orrick eközben letérdelt a sérült fiú mellé, és pár suhintással sikerült csillapítani a vérzést, de elállítani nem tudta ő sem.  
  
– Ez különös – morogta zordan. – Ez nem engedélyezett átok… ki használta!? – fordult dühösen a társaság felé, és Harry most először látta ennyire komolynak, ahogy szigorú tekintetével végigpásztázta a társaságot.  
  
A többiek, akik a két fiú közelében párbajoztak, egyöntetűen Malfoyt nézték. Harry észrevette, hogy Draco egyre sápadtabb lesz, aztán hirtelen visszanézett Anthonyra, és most, hogy a vér egy része eltűnt az arcáról, apró vágásokat fedezett fel rajta, majd a felismerés villámként csapott belé. Mindketten jól ismerték ezt az átkot, de Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy Malfoy egyszer használni merné máson, hiszen tökéletesen tudatában volt a következményeknek. Igaz, Anthony sérülései nem látszottak olyan komolynak, leszámítva, hogy még mindig vérzett.  
  
– Malfoy! – kiáltott rá Orrick a mardekáros fiúra, amitől az még tovább sápadt.  
  
– Nem én voltam. – Draco hangja halk volt, cseppet sem vallott rá ez a viselkedés, láthatóan Orrick ezt beismerésnek vette, nem ellenkezésnek.  
  
– Nem hiszek neked! Ki más ismerhetne ilyen átkokat? – gúnyolódott a tanár. Draco erre nem válaszolt, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy lopva Notték felé tekint, akik arcán elégedett vigyor ült. Draco továbbra is hallgatott, Orrick pedig nem titkolt lenézéssel folytatta. – Nos, Mr. Malfoy, mivel nem óhajt mást mondani, ezt beismerésnek veszem, épp ezért gondom lesz rá, hogy az igazgató úr tudomást szerezzen az esetről. De addig is, egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkára jelentkezik nálam! Valamint, húsz pont a Mardekártól – vitte be a találatot. – Az órának vége. Mr. Corner, kísérje le a gyengélkedőre Mr. Goldsteint. – Azzal útjára bocsájtotta a diákokat, akik egyszerre dicsérték az órát, sajnálkoztak Anthony miatt, valamint szidták Malfoyt.  
  
Harry és Ron felkapták a táskájukat, majd csatlakoztak Hermionéhoz. Ahogy kiértek a teremből, Harry körbenézett, és mikor eléggé biztonságosnak találta a terepet, odasúgta két barátjának az észrevételét.  
  
– Szerintem nem Malfoy volt.  
  
Ron megütközve nézett rá, de Hermione tekintetéből látta, hogy a lány is hasonló megállapításra jutott.  
  
– De hát… – kezdte volna az ellenkezést Ron, majd láthatóan elgondolkozott. – Malfoy egy görény – folytatta –, de most tényleg meglehetősen furcsán viselkedett.  
  
Megállapításukat tovább erősítette a mardekáros csapat előttük, akik épp akkor léptek ki a teremből, hangosan vihogva. Malfoy nem volt velük, a csapat új vezére úgy látszik az a Theodore Nott lett, aki mindig is irigykedett Draco vagyoni helyzetére.  
  
– Milyen gyerekesek – csóválta a fejét Hermione. – Remélem, azért ennél tovább nem mennek.  
  
– Én nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos – válaszolta Harry elgondolkozva. Arra nem is akart gondolni, hogy ha ez az átok ténylegesen eltalálta volna Anthonyt, akkor valószínűleg Piton segítségére lett volna szükségük, kiindulva az előző évi történésekből.  
  
– Szerinted durvább dolgokkal is próbálkoznak majd? – kérdezte elborzadva a lány.  
  
– Előbb a reggeli esetek, aztán ez. Várjuk ki a végét…  


***

Harryék első napja nem volt zökkenőmentes, és annyi házi feladatot kaptak, hogy Harry el sem tudta képzelni, mi lesz a későbbiekben. A könyvtárban ülve többször is eszébe jutott a Malfoy-féle eset. A mardekárosra nem vallott ez a fajta viselkedés, ami felkeltette Harry érdeklődését. Egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem Draco küldte az ártást Anthony Goldsteinre.  
  
Persze azt nem tudta elképzelni, hogy az elkényeztetett fiú egyszerűen megjavult, de még most is emlékezett arra, mennyire meg volt rémülve tavaly, amikor az anyja került szóba. Ha másért nem is, emiatt biztos nem kockáztatná Dumbledore bizalmát. Hermione szerencsére ugyanezen a véleményen volt. Ron már kissé gyanakvóbb volt, de azt ő is elismerte, hogy az órai esetben inkább Nott keze van, mint Malfoyé. Bár ő még jobban hajlott arra, hogy ketten tervelték ki. Az ellenkezőjéről pedig nem nagyon lehetett meggyőzni őt.  
  
Harry következő napja hasonlóan telt. A tanárok minden órán elmondták a jól begyakorlott szöveget a RAVASZ vizsgákról, és természetesen annyi házi adtak fel, hogy Harryék még Hagridhoz sem tudtak benézni miatta. Ráadásul McGalagony professzor ismét talált alkalmat arra, hogy közölje vele, el ne felejtse a jövő heti kviddicsválogatást, mert szeretné, ha ismét jó csapat állna össze.  
– A körülmények ismeretében sem szeretném átengedni a kupát Piton professzornak – somolygott az óra után, Harry pedig elpirult zavarában. McGalagony tanárnő nyíltan utalt arra, hogy tudja, miféle kapcsolat áll fent Harry és a bájitalmester között – amin Harry nem is lepődött meg, hisz ő is a Főnix Rendjének tagja, és Dumbledore mindig is tökéletesen bízott benne. Ez azonban eszébe jutatta az elkerülhetetlent.  
  
Harry nem tudta, mi hiányzik még neki, de az év első Bájitaltanórájához közeledve kezdte kapizsgálni. Nem számított arra, hogy Piton tanítja ismét a bájitalkeverést, épp ezért úgy készült, hogy ismét a Félvér Herceg könyvét használja majd az órákon. Viszont Piton egy szerencsétlen esemény miatt tud a könyv létezéséről, és Harry azt is sejtette, hogy a férfi ugyanúgy csalásnak tartaná a könyv használatát, mint Hermione.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy bejön a jóslatom – kezdte Ron, mikor a terem előtt várakoztak szerda reggel. Harry is emlékezett még arra, mikor tavaly év elején azt latolgatták, vajon Pitonnal mi történik az elátkozott SVK állás megszerzése után. Elszörnyülködött amiatt, hogy akkor azt kívánta, hogy a férfi úgy járjon, mint Mógus. – Átvehetném Trelawney helyét – próbált viccelni Ron.  
  
– Á, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Sziasztok! – köszönt nekik izgatottan az épp akkor érkező Ernie Macmillan. A válasz egy halk üdvözlés volt a három jó barát részéről. – Mit szóltok ahhoz, hogy megint Piton tartja a bájitaltant? Én személy szerint nem annyira örülök neki. Lumpsluck sokkal jobb volt, nála rengeteget tanultunk, nem igaz? Ráadásul jó fej volt az öreg – hadarta, észre sem véve, hogy a háta mögött kinyílik a terem ajtaja.  
  
– Akkor azt ajánlom, Mr. Macmillan, hogy fogja a felszerelését, és azonnal adja le a tantárgyat. A többiek befelé! – csendült Piton gúnyos, de szigorú hangja.  
  
A fiú fülig vörösödött, és olyasmit motyogott, hogy „Nem úgy gondolta”, majd Harry mellett besunnyogott a terembe, és elfoglalta a helyét Ron és Hermione között. A négy hollóhátas szintén kiválasztotta a saját asztalát, a mardekárosok között viszont érezhető volt a feszültség. Malfoy Pitont kereste a tekintetével, a férfi bólintott, mire Draco vonakodva bár, de leült Blaise Zambini mellé. Nott undorodó pillantással méregette háztársát, de nem szólt semmit.  
  
Harry szívverése időközben kétszeresére gyorsult, és mély lélegzetvétellel próbálta lenyugtatni magát. Hát eljött ez a pillanat is. Itt van Piton óráján, és tisztán csengett a fülében Piton azon mondata, hogy „Játszaniuk kell a szerepüket”. Harry sose gondolta volna, hogy eljön az az idő, amikor nehezére esik majd azt mutatni, hogy gyűlöli a férfit.  
  
Ahogy Piton belekezdett a mondókájába, mindenki elcsendesedett, és Harry arra is rájött, hogyha a színlelést nehéznek gondolta, akkor az semmi ahhoz képest, hogy az órán jól teljesítsen, és eljusson addig, hogy letehesse a vizsgákat.  
  
– Mint azt Mr. Macmillan volt olyan szíves közölni – a nevezett újfent elvörösödött –, Lumpsluck professzor kiváló bájitalmester. Ugyanakkor még az ő nagyszerű képességei sem teszik lehetővé, hogy egyes tanulók fejébe beleverje a tananyagot, mivel képes abba a hibába beleesni, hogy a szülők alapján ítéli meg a gyermek nem létező tehetségét. – Itt jelentőségteljesen Harryre nézett, mire a mardekáros asztalnál halk sugdolózás vette kezdetét. Harry kihallotta a „Potter most nem lesz nagyágyú”, és a „Most nem fognak vele kivételezni” mondatokat, amiket Pansy Parkinson suttogott Theodore Nottnak és Blaise Zambininek. Magában sajnos mindkét félnek igazat kellett adnia. Lumpsluck az egekig magasztalta őt, miszerint az édesanyja tehetségét örökölte, ráadásul szemérmetlenül kivételezett is vele. – Éppen ezért ne gondolják, hogy engem bármilyen csekély módon is érdekelni fog az önök társadalmi, rangbeli helyzete. – Piton egy megnyugtató pillantást küldött Draco felé. – Az idei évben mindenkitől elvárom, hogy a legjobbat nyújtsa az órámon, nem fogadok el semmilyen kifogást, sem engedetlenséget. Aki nem megfelelően teljesít, attól a félév végén megválok.  
  
Harry gyomra liftezett az idegességtől. Nála volt a Félvér Herceg könyve, és még tegnap gondja volt rá, hogy kicserélje a borítót – ismét –, de nem tudta, sikerül-e majd használnia is. Még sosem izgult ennyire bájitaltanon, ami nem kerülte el Hermione figyelmét sem. A lány mellette állt, és nyugtatóan megérintette a kezét, amiért Harry nagyon hálás volt, ugyanakkor ez nem segített rajta.  
  
Piton időközben befejezte a monológját, majd a tábla felé intett a pálcájával, aminek következtében megjelent az óra részét képező recept.  
  
– A mai óra anyaga roppant egyszerű, még egy negyedéves diáknak sem okoz gondot az elkészítése, feltéve, ha nem olyan agyatlan, mint a legtöbb tanuló. – Harry nem mert Pitonra nézni, valamiért az az érzése támadt, hogy itt ismét az ő képességeire célzott a tanár. Igazán nem értette, miért kell ennyire lebecsülni őt, hiszen már bebizonyította, hogyha megfelelő körülmények között dolgozhat, akkor igenis ő is képes arra, hogy ne rontsa el a bájitalt. – Kezdjetek hozzá! – adta ki az utasítást végül a bájitalmester.  
  
Harry felállította az üstjét, majd a táblán lévő recept alapján összeszedte a hozzávalókat. Fél szemét Pitonon tartotta, miközben megpróbált a feladatára koncentrálni, de a Félvér Herceg utasításai után az egyszerű könyvben található leírást nem tartotta elegendőnek.  
  
A bájitalmester eközben leült az asztalához, és tökéletes nyugalommal szemlélte a diákok munkáját. Harryt valamiért nagyon zavarta, hogy Piton tekintete rendszeresen elidőzött a mardekárosok asztalánál, főként Malfoyon. Emiatt, és az általános idegessége miatt még figyelmetlenebb volt. Ron mellette ugyanolyan tanácstalan volt, mint ő, barátja szintén hozzászokott a Herceg „segítségéhez”.  
  
– Harry – suttogta a fülébe Ron, mikor Piton felállt, és elindult szokásos körútjára az asztalok között. – Nem tudnád elővenni a könyvet?  
  
Harry vetett egy pillantást a bájitalmester felé, majd mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a férfi eléggé el van foglalva azzal, hogy megkritizálja Terry Boot aprítását, gyorsan előhalászta a könyvet a táskájából. Hermione megvetően fújtatott egyet, de Ron nem hagyta, hogy Harry törődjön ezzel. Sietősen kikeresték a receptet, de mire el is tudták volna olvasni, Piton már vészesen közel volt.  
  
Harry a talárja alá rejtette a Herceg könyvét, és azonmód folytatta az aprítást. A keze annyira remegett, hogy mikor Piton magas, fekete alakja föléjük tornyosult, ijedtében megvágta az ujját.  
  
– Elég szánalmas a főzeted állapota, Weasley – csendült a fagyos hang, ami váratlanul érte Ront. – Igyekezz az óra végéig javítani rajta, különben ez elégtelen. Potter, a tiéd még csak említésre sem méltó. – Hangja tele volt maró gúnnyal, amitől Harry mellkasa szúrni kezdett. Piton ezzel tovább is sétált, Hermione és Ernie Macmillan főzetére és igyekezetére ügyet sem vetve.  
  
Harry figyelme elterelődött, de Ron krákogása emlékeztette arra, hogy nincs sok idejük, így ismét kikeresték a receptet, majd megpróbáltak annyi utasítást megjegyezni, amennyit csak bírtak. Nem sok idejük volt rá, és Harry nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy Piton előtt lebukjanak, így az óra hátralévő részében csak az emlékezetükre hagyatkozhattak Ronnal.  
  
Az elején nem is volt gond, bár Harry szétszórt volt, és idegessége sem csillapodott, a Herceg könyvében lévő utasítások alapján szépen haladt. Piton csak kétszer tett megjegyzést, viszont mindkét alkalommal elérte, hogy a Harry mellkasában lévő szúrás mind erősebb legyen.  
  
De ahogy eltelt félóra, már nem nagyon emlékezett sem ő, sem Ron arra, hogy milyen lépés is következik, ami biztosan jobb eredményt ad, mint amit a saját könyvük ír. Hermione rosszallása egyre nyilvánvalóbb volt, mikor látta, hogy a fiúk nehezen boldogulnak, mivel nem a szokványos receptet követik, de nem jegyezték meg kellően a másikat.  
  
Ron váltig állította, hogy a macskagyökeret is aprítani kell, és a legvégén beletenni a bájitalba, Harry viszont arra emlékezett, hogy porítani kell, és utolsó előtti adalékként, folyamatos kevergetés mellett kell hozzáadni a főzethez. Mivel nem tudtak dűlőre jutni, de az idő vészesen telt, mindketten a saját igazuk szerint jártak el. Ennek viszont kis idő elteltével végzetes következménye lett. Ron bájitala egyszerűen csak szétolvasztotta az üstjét, és Harry érzett egy kis megkönnyebbülést, hogy ő emlékezett jól.  
  
Hirtelen azonban hangos robbanás rázta meg a bájitaltan termet, és csak Piton reflexeinek volt köszönhető, hogy senki sem sérült meg. Harryt a lökéshullám a földre terítette, fejét beverte az egyik asztal sarkába, de más baja nem történt. Ahogy kitisztult a látása, megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy sem Ronnak, sem Hermionénak nem esett baja. Az ijedt, vagy épp dühös hangokból ítélve a többiek is megúszták.  
  
– POTTER! – harsogta Piton magából kikelve, miután eltüntette a pajzsot, amit a diákok köré vont. – Mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz, te szerencsétlen idióta?! – ordította. Éjfekete szeme csak úgy szikrázott az indulattól, ahogy Harryre nézett.  
  
– Véletlen volt – nyögte Harry, de Pitont nem hatotta meg.  
  
– Véletlen?! Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy lehet valaki ennyire féleszű, mint te. Majdnem megöltél mindenkit – sziszegte, és álló helyzetbe rántotta Harryt a talárjánál fogva. – Egy ilyennek, mint te, nincs helye az órámon.  
  
Ahogy ezt kimondta, Harryben elemi erővel támadt fel a harag. Nem teheti ezt vele Piton. Pont ő, pont most. Farkasszemet néztek a férfival, és az sem érdekelte, hogy mennyien nézik őket.  
  
– Véletlen volt – szűrte a foga között.  
  
– Az azkabani rabok többsége is ezt mondja – jelentette ki fenyegetően. Harry nem akarta, hogy Piton gyengének lássa, holott enyhén szédült. – Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, és holnap találkozunk a büntetőmunkádon. Ne felejtsd el magaddal hozni azt az ötven centis házi dolgozatot sem, amiben leírod, hogyan készíted el a főzetet helyesen, és miként vigyázol a társaid testi épségére. – Azzal elengedte Harry talárját, amitől a fiú kissé megtántorodott, de nem engedte, hogy ebből bárki is észrevegye, hogy nincs teljesen jól. – És újabb tíz pont Weasley szánalmas teljesítménye miatt is. Az órának vége!  
  
– Ez igazságtalanság! – háborgott feldúltan Ron kifelé jövet a teremből. – Nem a te hibád volt, hogy felrobbant az az átkozott főzet. Mégis képes volt az a szemét büntetőmunkát sózni rád. És mennyi pontot levont.  
  
– Ha a könyv utasításait követtétek volna, akkor ez nem történik meg. A pontlevonás csakis a ti hibátok. Legközelebb majd kétszer is meggondoljátok, hogy mit tesztek – szidta őket Hermione. – Nem hittem volna, hogy a tavalyi év után képesek lesztek használni azt a vackot.  
  
– Csak azért mondod ezt, mert még mindig haragszol, amiért Harry jobb volt nálad – dohogott Ron. – És nehogy védeni kezd Pitont, mert… – förmedt rá a lányra mérgesen, mikor látta, hogy Hermione vissza akar vágni.  
  
– Nyugi, Ron, ne ilyen hangosan – pisszegte le Hermione a fiút. Harry annyira rémesen érezte magát, hogy az sem érdekelte volna, ha egy csapat troll vágtatna végig a folyosón, eltaposva őt. – Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte aztán a lány aggodalmas arccal.  
  
– Aha – jött a tömör felelet, ami persze hazugság volt. Egyszerre volt dühös és szomorú Piton miatt, és egyáltalán nem várta a büntetőmunkát. A feje egyre jobban fájt, de eldöntötte, hogy nem fog a gyengélkedőre menni.  
  
– Nekem most mennem kell Rúnaismeretre, de Bűbájtanon találkozunk. Harry, szerintem használd ki a lyukasórádat, és csináld meg a házikat, különben nagyon le fogsz maradni – köszönt el Hermione, aztán intette a fiúknak és elsietett az ellenkező irányba.  
  
– Akkor se értem. Piton ugyanolyan szemétláda, mint volt, egy cseppet se változott. Nem is értem, hogy voltál képes eltölteni vele három napot kettesben. – Ron olyan hévvel és undorral beszélt, hogy Harry nagyon örült, hogy időben kiszórta a Disaudio-bűbájt, különben annyi lenne a titoknak.  
  
A klubhelyiség felé menet Ron további hangzatos és nem éppen hízelgő jelzővel illette Pitont, és Harry valahol egyetértett vele. Mire végre eljutott odáig, hogy a férfit valamennyire megkedvelje, akkora jön egy pálfordulat, és minden ugyanolyan lett, mint régen. Vagy ez csak a színjáték? Valóban képes Piton ennyire megjátszani az utálatot, és hogy semmi sem történt közöttük?  
  
– Bagolycsipet – előzte meg Ront a portréhoz érve, és bemondta a jelszót, mire a bejárat feltárult. Harry bemászott, és letelepedett az ablak melletti karosszékbe. A klubhelyiség szerencsére majdnem üres volt, csak néhány hatodéves diák lézengett, köztük Ginny, aki elmélyülten beszélgetett valakivel az egyik sötétebb sarokban. Ront továbbra is Piton szidalmazása kötötte le, észre sem vette a húgát, és hogy Harry már rég nem figyel arra, amit mond.  
  
– Meg kéne csinálni a házi feladatokat – jelentette be kisvártatva, félbeszakítva barátja dühös szóáradatát. Bár Harry sem érzett semmi késztetést a feladat teljesítésére, mégis jobbnak látta, ha valami hasznossal próbálják eltölteni az idejüket. Számított arra, hogy a büntetőmunkája nem fog hamar véget érni, az éjszakáját pedig nem akarta tanulásra áldozni. Ron kénytelen-kelletlen szintén elővette a tankönyveit, és nekikezdtek a McGalagony által feladott esszének.  


***

Harry fejfájása a nap további részében sem csökkent, sőt mi több, az estéhez közeledve inkább úgy érezte, hogy még jobban felerősödött. Szerencsére azzal tökéletesen tisztában volt, hogy nem a sebhelye a ludas a dologban, különben megijedt volna, így azonban csak egy sima sebesüléssel kellett megküzdenie. Ráadásul a saját hibájából történt, de ezt nem akarta hangoztatni, épp elég volt Hermione folyamatos dorgálását hallgatni. Ron rendszerint Harry pártját fogta, hevesen védve a saját igazát, így sikerült elérniük azt, hogy Hermione megsértődjön rájuk.  
  
Ugyanakkor a lányban volt annyi jóindulat, hogy nem hagyta, hogy egyedül szenvedjenek a házi feladattal, amiért Harry nagyon hálás volt. Tudta, hogy a segítsége nélkül, nem tudná befejezni az esszét. Mire kész lett, már annyira rosszul érezte magát, hogy semmi hajlandóság nem volt benne, hogy lemenjen vacsorázni, hiába nógatta őt Hermione. Ron végül megígérte, hogy hoznak fel neki néhány szendvicset. Harry alig várta, hogy kiürüljön a klubhelyiség, aztán felment a fiúhálókhoz vezető csigalépcsőn, és úgy ahogy volt lefeküdt az ágyra.  
  
  
Nem sokkal később Harry a Roxfort bejáratánál állt. Nem tudta, hogy került oda, hiszen úgy emlékezett, az előbb még Hermionéval és Ronnal írták a házi feladatot, de barátai most sehol sem voltak. Mi több, senki nem volt rajta kívül a környéken sem. Az iskola kapuja zárva volt, és csak most tudatosult Harryben, hogy ő kint rekedt.  
  
Megpróbált bekiabálni Hagridnak, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Még egyszer próbálkozott, de ismételten kudarcot vallott. Mi történik itt? Mi ez az egész? Hogy kerül egyáltalán ő ide, és miért nem tud megszólalni? Ilyen gondolatok kergették egymást a fejében, és minden egyes kérdéssel egyre jobban kezdett kétségbeesni.  
  
Mi van, ha jönnek a halálfalók? Hova meneküljön akkor? Nem szabad hagynia, hogy bepánikoljon, muszáj józanul gondolkodnia. Talán ha patrónust idéz, azzal felkeltheti Hagrid figyelmét. A pálcája után kutatva forgatta ki a zsebeit, de sehol sem találta a szívének kedves fegyverét. Biztos az iskolában hagyta, jutott eszébe, de ha így áll a dolog, akkor most ő teljesen védtelen. Gyorsan körbekémlelt, de továbbra sem látott senkit, se közel, se távol. Ahogy viszont visszafordult a kapu felé, annak túloldalán Piton állt. Harry megkönnyebbülése leírhatatlan volt mindaddig, míg a férfi gúnyosan el nem mosolyodott.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter. Most végre ott vagy ahol, lenned kell… az iskolán kívül. – Harry megpróbált megszólalni, de hang még mindig nem hagyta el a torkát. – Nem vagy ide való, csak egy szánalmas kis senki vagy, akinek nem szabadott volna életben maradnia. – Harry nem akart hinni a fülének. Piton mély, dallamos hangja fokozatosan váltott át az ismerős sziszegéssé, ahogy beszélt. – Hallgass rám, és szaladj… ne fordulj vissza… kicsi Harry… Harry…  
  
– Harry! HARRY!  
  
Hirtelen kipattantak a szemei, és olyan lendülettel ült fel, hogy majdnem leesett az ágyról. Ron zavartan állt előtte.  
  
– Már azt hittem, sose ébredsz fel – dünnyögte, majd gyanakvóan folytatta. – Megint Tudodkivel álmodtál? – kérdezte lehalkítva a hangját. Harry kicsit kába volt, a feje sajgott, és csak most kezdett kitisztulni előtte a kép, hogy valójában csak álom volt az egész.  
  
– Nem… csak… egy rossz álom. Ennyi – felelete habozva, Ron szemlátomást nem igazán hitt neki. – Azt nekem hoztad? – terelte el a témát, és a barátja kezében lévő szalvétába csomagolt szendvicsekre mutatott.  
  
– Aha.  
  
Harrynek nem volt különösebben étvágya, de mégis leerőltette az ételt, már csak azért is, hogy ne kelljen beszélnie. Gyűlölte ezeket az álmokat. Rosszabbak voltak, mint a víziók. Az a rémisztő érzés, ami valahányszor megkörnyékezte… Piton elutasítása… a barátai hiánya… Nem, nem akart erre gondolni.  
  
Meglepetésére Ron nem hozta szóba a rémálmot, helyette a kviddicsről kezdett beszélni, amihez később csatlakozott Dean is, így viszonylag kellemesen telt az este hátralevő része.  


***

Harry egész másnap a túlélésre játszott. Fejfájása nem múlt el, reggel kialvatlanul ébredt, és semmi étvágya nem volt. A tanórák alatt folyamatosan a Weasley házaspártól kapott karórát nézte, számolva a perceket, mikor szabadulhat a teremből. Idegessége pedig egyre csak nőtt, ahogy közeledett az este hat óra. Végül úgy hagyta maga mögött a Griffendél klubhelyiségét, hogy barátai megígérték neki, megvárják őt.  
  
A pince felé menet összetalálkozott Romilda Vane-nel és barátnőivel, akik szánakozva nézték őt, és csatlakoztak azokhoz, akik igazságtalansággal vádolták Pitont.  
  
Harry végül elért Piton irodájának ajtaja elé, gyomra remegett az idegességtől. Harag és szomorúság egyvelege kavargott a lelkében, mindezek tetejében fejfájása ismét tovább erősödött. Nagy levegőt vett, majd bekopogott, minek következtében kisvártatva kinyílt az ajtó. Piton szokásos kiismerhetetlen arcával állt előtte, majd félreállva egy szó nélkül utat engedett Harrynek, aki besétált, és megállt a szoba közepén.  
  
Piton gondosan visszahelyezte a biztonsági bűbájokat az ajtóra, csak ezután fordult Harry felé. Kutatóan tanulmányozta a fiút, amitől Harry kellemetlenül érezte magát. Annyira össze volt zavarodva, hogy nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen, és arról sem volt fogalma, hogy a düh, vagy a hirtelen feltámadó vágy az erősebb benne.  
  
– Feltételezem, nem feledkeztél meg a házi dolgozatról sem – kezdett bele Piton közömbösen.  
  
– Nem, uram – felelte Harry, miközben gyorsan előszedte a pergament, és Piton felé nyújtotta. A férfi elvette tőle, belepillantott, hogy aztán hanyagul félrelökje az asztalára.  
  
– Ms. Granger tökéletes munkát végzett – jelentette ki fagyosan. Harryt ismételten elöntötte a düh erre a kijelentésre.  
  
– Nem Hermione írta, hanem én! Miért kell magának folyton lenéznie engem? – szegezte neki a felháborodott kérdést. Piton megvetően horkantott, lassan odasétált az íróasztalához, nem törődve Harry indulatosságával.  
  
– Azért, Potter, mert felelőtlen, öntörvényű, akaratos, és arrogáns vagy. Semmit nem tanultál az elmúlt évek alatt, mióta ide jársz. – Hangja halk volt, de szigorúan csengett. – A minap az órámon a hanyagságod miatt veszélybe sodortad a saját és társaid testi épségét, mi több, az életüket…  
  
– Mondtam, hogy véletlen volt! – vágott vissza bosszúsan.  
  
– Nem tanulsz semmiből! – emelte fel a hangját Piton is. – Itt az ideje, hogy felnőjj, és vállald a következményeket a tetteidért.  
  
Harry nem értette, mi ütött belé, de a kisördög megszólalt.  
– Az a maga dolga, nem? – kérdezte epésen, arra utalva, amit a férfi mondott neki a birtokon. – Hiszen tudja, már házasok vagyunk – provokálta a bájitalmestert.  
  
Piton szeme összeszűkült, és Harry már csak arra eszmélt, hogy egy nagy fekete, fenyegető alak áll előtte, aki elzárja a menekülési útvonalat minden irányban.  
  
– Na, ide figyelj, Potter – sziszegte az arcába Piton. – Nem tűröm ezt az arcátlanságot! Egyszer s mindenkorra beleverem abba a csökönyös fejedbe az értelmet. – A férfi arca olyan közel volt, hogy ha Harry nem lett volna ennyire dühös, és más szituációban lettek volna, elég lett volna csak kissé előredőlnie, és… nem gondolhat erre, korholta magát. – A laborban lévő összes üstöt és fiolát csillogóan tisztán akarom látni. A rongyot és a tisztítószerek helyét is jól ismered már. – Ezzel Piton kiegyenesedett és visszatért az íróasztalához. – Mire vársz még?  
  
Harry mogorván levetette magát a kis székre, kezébe kapta a rongyot, és azonmód nekiállt a tisztogatásnak. Egész végig olyan ideges és dühös volt, hogy nem egyszer csak hajszál választotta el attól, hogy a falhoz vágjon egy üvegcsét. Frusztráltságát csak tetézte Piton közömbös viselkedése, ahogy figyelemre se méltatta őt – nem mintha ezt akarta volna.  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy akkor végez hamarabb, ha gyorsan dolgozik, vagy ha alaposan. Végül is mindegy volt számára, mert Piton úgyis addig tartja a nyirkos pince fogságában, amíg csak akarja, és nem tehet ellene úgysem. Hosszú idő elteltével végül lecsillapodott annyira, hogy már nem akart törni-zúzni, kirohanni. Arra sem érzett már késztetést, hogy megmondja a magáét a férfinak.  
  
Egyszerűen csak tette a dolgát, és próbált nem odafigyelni a fejfájásra, ami még jobban erősödött a tisztítószer gőzétől és az üstökre rászáradt főzetek szagától, amihez enyhe émelygés és fáradtság is társult már. Szeme szúrt, és a régóta tartó suvickolástól a kezét se érezte már, de végül aztán valahogy kellemes ellazultság lett úrrá rajta, és nem tudott ellenállni annak, hogy be ne hunyja a szemét. A világ elsötétedett előtte…  
  
  
Harry hűvös folyadékot érzett a szájában, és puha párnát a feje alatt. Zavartan nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy aztán egy komor bájitalmesterrel találja szembe magát.  
  
– Jobban vagy? – kérdezte színtelenül Piton, mire Harry csak bólintott. – Miért nem szóltál, hogy tegnap megsérültél? – faggatta.  
  
– Nem súlyos – felelte flegmán. Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel, komolyan nézett rá. Tekintete azt sugallta Harrynek, hogy már megint nem figyelt arra, amit mondott neki a büntetőmunka elején a hanyagságról. – Azt hittem, semmiség – próbálta aztán menteni magát.  
  
– Semmiségnek éppen nem mondanám, bár nem fogsz belehalni, de lehetett volna nagyobb baj is – válaszolta kioktatóan, miközben visszanyomta Harryt a párnára. – Még ne kelj fel.  
  
– Jól vagyok – vágta rá Harry, szavainak azonban ellentmondott a fájdalmas grimasza.  
  
– Mikor fogod már fel, Potter, hogy…  
  
– Tudom, nem kell elmondania még egyszer! – vágott a szavába. Fejét elfordította, hogy ne kelljen Pitonra néznie, így felmérhette a környezetét. Ez a helyiség biztosan nem Piton irodája, de a hasonlóságból kiindulva úgy gondolta, még mindig a pincében vannak. A bájitalmester közben kicserélte a borogatást Harry fején. – Hol vagyunk? – tudakolta csak, hogy tegyen valamit. Kínosan érezte magát amiatt, hogy rosszul lett, és Piton mindazok ellenére ilyen készségesen gondját viseli, hogy haragszik rá.  
  
– A lakosztályom nappalijában.  
  
Harry ismét körbenézett. Így már értette a berendezést. Ő a kanapén feküdt, a szemben lévő falnál egy kandalló állt, előtte egy dohányzóasztal, rajta fiolákkal – bizonyára azokkal, amiket Piton használt, hogy felébressze. Az asztalka két oldalát karosszékek foglalták el, a falat pedig könyvespolcok szegélyezték.  
  
A színvilága kellemes volt, bár Harrynek kicsit sötét, de Pitonhoz nagyon is illet. A nappali fel sem érhetett a kúriában lévővel, sem méretileg, sem otthonosságában, mégis Harry nem ódzkodott az ittléttől. Örült, hogy a pincebéli lakosztálynak nem minden helyisége olyan zord, mint az iroda és a labor. A férfi időközben levette a fejéről a borogatást, majd egy újabb bájitalt adott Harry kezébe.  
  
– Fáj még valamid? – kérdezte Piton, mire Harry nemet intett. – A diagnosztizáló bűbájok fejsérülést és kimerültséget mutattak – Harry elpirult.  
  
– Jól vagyok… csak nem aludtam eleget.  
  
– Nem láttalak az étkezéseknél sem – folytatta.  
  
– Nem voltam éhes. – Olcsó kifogás, és már amikor kimondta, tudta, hogy Piton ezt nem veszi be.  
  
– Nézd, Potter…  
  
– Sajnálom az órai dolog – vágott közbe Harry, nem hagyta, hogy Piton végigmondja a mondatot. Nem akart veszekedni a férfivel, mert most ismét egy kicsit olyan volt, mint amikor a birtokon voltak. Most fogta fel igazán, mennyire hiányzott neki ez az elmúlt napokban. A bájitalmester hitetlenkedve fürkészte az arcát, mélyen a szemébe nézve, majd kis idő múlva olyat mondott, amiről Harry álmodni sem mert, ismerve a férfi természetét.  
  
– Szintúgy – felelte halkan, aztán elfordult, hogy elpakolja az előszedett bájitalokat, s már épp állt volna fel, mikor Harry megszólalt.  
  
– Perselus… – Olyan halk volt a hangja, hogy remélte, Piton nem hallotta meg, de ismét tévedett.  
  
Harry felült, miközben a férfi lassan megfordult, hogy megtudja, mit akar a fiú, ekkor azonban Harry előrehajolt, és száját Piton ajkainak nyomta. Annyira akarta ezt, hogy nem érdekelték a következmények. Bár a hormonjainak tanúsította azt a vágyat, ami időnkét elöntötte őt, valahol mélyen nagyon szerette volna, ha a kapcsolatuk nem reked meg ott, ahol a birtokon abbahagyták. Ezért érintette ennyire rosszul, valahányszor Pitonnal veszekedtek.  
  
A férfi megpróbált elhúzódni a csóktól, de Harry nem hagyta, belekapaszkodott a talárjába, és jelenlegi kevés erejét bevetve tartotta magához közel. Nyelvével megízlelte Pitont, lágyan beharapta az alsó ajkát, és mikor a férfi végül engedett neki, megkönnyebbül sóhajjal tört utat magának. A bájitalmester karjai körülölelték a derekát és a hátát, aztán Piton átvette az irányítást, megfosztva Harryt ettől a lehetőségtől, de egy újat kínálva neki.  
  
A szenvedély, ami eluralkodott rajta, arra sarkallta, hogy még közelebbi kontaktust akarjon, s legszívesebben azt kívánta volna, hogy itt helyben legyenek mindketten meztelenek. Érinteni akarta Pitont, mindenhol. Simogatni és csókolni, és ugyanazt kapni tőle, mint amit a kúriában.  
  
Ám, mint minden jónak, ennek is hamar vége szakadt, mikor a kandallóban fellobbant a zöld láng, és Harry már csak azt látta, hogy Dumbledore feje megjelenik a tűzben, Piton magas termete pedig szinte azonnal eltakarta előle a kilátást, így Harrynek volt lehetősége, hogy kissé rendezze légzését, és csillapítsa azt a vágyat, amit érzett.  
  
– Perselus, remélem, nem zavartalak meg semmiben sem – hallotta meg Dumbledore jókedvű hangját.  
  
– Természetesen nem – jött a kimért felelet. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, Piton hogy képes ennyire hidegvérrel viselkedni.  
  
– Ennek szívből örülök, akkor át is mennék hozzád. – Ezzel Dumbledore visszahúzódott, és Pitonnak már csak egy jelentőségteljes pillantásra volt ideje, mielőtt az igazgató kilépett volna a kandallóból. – Modortalannak tartottam volna magam, ha bejelentés nélkül érkezem… Harry, hát te itt? – Dumbledore arca először nyílt csodálkozást tükrözött, ami aztán egy elnéző mosollyá szelídült, de mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, Piton megelőzte.  
  
– Potter a büntetőmunkáját végezte – jelentette ki fagyosan – mindaddig, míg el nem ájult, gondolván, ezzel megmenekülhet a további feladatoktól – folytatta gúnyosan.  
  
Harry visszafogta magát, hogy bármit is szóljon, így csak lehajtott fejjel toporgott, arca égett a hazugságtól és a zavartól, hogy majdnem rajtakapták őket. Szerencsére Dumbledore-nak fontos mondandója letehetett, mivel nem tett megjegyzést, helyette így szólt:  
– Beszélnem kéne veled, Perselus… négyszemközt – mondta jelentőségteljesen.  
  
– Potter, most elmehetsz! – Harry már várta az elbocsájtást, így gyorsan megindult az ajtó felé, ami az irodába vezetett vissza. – Jövő héten ugyanebben az időben várlak, hogy befejezd a mai feladatodat – kísérte el Piton az ajtóig őt, s miután lekerültek a védőbűbájok és kitárult a bejárat, Harry azon mód el is hagyta a pinceirodát.  
  
Sebes léptekkel, kettesesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat szaladt fel a Griffendél-toronyba. Útja során azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon Dumbledore miről akart beszélni Pitonnal. Fontos lehetett, de Harry remélte, hogy nem olyasmi, ami miatt aggódnia kéne. Mikor átmászott a portrélyukon, azonnal megpillantotta Ront és Hermionét az egyik asztalnál, és egyenesen hozzájuk ment.  
  
– Hogy ment? – tudakolta azonnal Hermione, mikor meglátta a kipirult arcát.  
  
– Öhm… jól.  
  
Ezután Harry csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy bepótolja az elmaradt feladatait, de gondolatai minduntalan visszakalandoztak a pince irányába.  


***

A hét többi része nem hozott érdekességet, Harry, Ron és Hermione idejét egyelőre lekötötte a tanulás és a házi feladatok. Bár Ron és Harry kitartóan próbálkozott időt keresni egy kis repülésre is, de mikor végre alkalmuk lett volna rá, az idő gátolta meg őket.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy ma is esik – dohogott barátja, miközben kibámult az ablakon, tekintetével szuggerálva az időjárást, mintha, ez elegendő lenne arra, hogy elűzze a felhőket.  
  
– Legalább van időnk a tanulásra – okoskodott Hermione, amivel kivívta Ron és Harry nemtetszését is.  
  
– Mást se csináltunk a héten, mint tanultunk – morogta Harry, de a lány „Ez így van jól” tekintete elárulta, hogy ezt ő nem érzi tehernek.  
  
– Nem megyünk le Hagridhoz? – kérdezte aztán vörös hajú barátja. Erre Hermione se mondhatott nemet, ha már minden mást megvétózott. Így beleegyezett, és miután befejezte a mondatot, elpakolt a táskájába. Ron azonnal fellelkesült, a hangulata átragadt Harryre is, és megsürgette a társaságot, annál is inkább, mivel Romilda Vane épp az asztaluk felé igyekezett.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – köszöntötte a lány, bemutatva egy szempillarebegtetést.  
  
– Szia – motyogott vissza Harry.  
  
– Nincs kedved elkísérni a könyvtárba?  
  
– Bocs, de épp dolgom van – rázta le a lányt, aki nem rejtette el csalódottságát.  
  
– Kár…  
  
Szerencsére Hermione is végzett a pakolással, és otthagyva Romildát a portrélyuk felé indultak. A vadőrkunyhóig vezető úton teljesen eláztak, az eső úgy ömlött, mintha dézsából öntötték volna. Hagrid szerencsére jól befűtött a kandallóba, és meleg teával kínálta őket, ahogy beléptek az ajtón.  
  
– Pont jókor jöttetek – kurjantotta. – Most lett kész a tea.  
  
A három fiatal helyet foglalt Hagrid méretes asztala körül, és örömmel elfogadták a forró italt. A vadőr láthatóan nagyon örült a látogatásuknak, kifaggatta Harryéket a nyári élményekről és az első hétről is.  
  
– Hogy megy a tanulás? – kérdezte derűsen.  
  
– Jaj, ne is mond – kesergett Ron. – Annyi leckénk van, hogy nem is lehet kibírni – panaszkodott keserű arccal. Majd rátértek arra a témára is, ami Harryt nagyon érdekelte. Kíváncsi volt, hogy félóriás barátjuk miként vélekedik az új tanárról és annak munkájáról, így hát rákérdezett:  
– Mi a véleményed Orrickról? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
Hagrid megvetően legyintett, ami azt jelezte, ő sem különösebben szívleli a tanárt.  
– Pökhendi egy alak, én mondom nektek. És az a hízelgés – horkantott egyet. – Tudja, hogy barátok vagyunk, ezért minden alkalommal odajön hozzám, és rólad áradozik, Harry. Nem tetszik nekem a sunyi képe, mondtam is Dumbledore professzornak – bólogatott hevesen. – Az a ravasz Rufus Scrimgeour kémkedni küldte az iskolába. Nem bízik Dumbledore-ban, és Piton professzorban sem – Ennél a mondatnál a három jóbarát összenézett. – Csak arra vár, mikor tesznek valami olyat, ami nem tetszik a miniszternek. Piton professzor különösen a begyében van ennek a nagyszájú félnótásnak… – Hagrid elhallgatott, és gyorsan magába döntötte a kupájában lévő maradék teát, hogy aztán újratölthesse. Harry figyelmét azonban nem kerülte el ez.  
  
– Tudsz valamit, Hagrid? – kérdezte gyanakvóan, de Hagrid süketnek tettette magát, és gyorsan másra terelte a szót.  
  
– Na és mesélj, milyen a házasélet, Harry? – kérdezte somolyogva, Harry pedig elpirult. Mit is mondhatna erre? – Jól megvagytok Piton professzorral? – kíváncsiskodott tovább a vadőr.  
  
– Öhm… igen…  
  
– Persze, tudom én, hogy itt az iskolában most még titkolózni kell, de ne aggódj, ha vége a hercehurcának, minden jóra fordul – bátorította őt. Ron bosszúsan morgott egyet, de Hermione előrelátóan témát váltott. Harry érzése az volt, hogy Hagrid félreérti a kettejük kapcsolatát, és úgy hiszi, ténylegesen úgy élnek Pitonnal, mint a házasok.  
  
– Hagrid, mi az ott a sarokban? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor felfedezte azt a zsákot, amit Hagrid az első tanítási napon cipelt magával, így felkeltette a kíváncsiságát.  
  
– Ó, hogy az? Nos… hát… tudjátok… – hebegte, miközben arca elvörösödött.  
  
– Hagrid, mondd, hogy nem valami veszélyes! – könyörgött Hermione, mire a vadőr arca felderült.  
  
– Dehogy veszélyes, olyan ártatlan, mint a ma született troll. – Hermione erre elsápadt. Ha Hagrid valamire ezt mondja, akkor az bizony minden, csak nem veszélytelen. Harry is valami hasonlótól tartott.  
  
Hagrid odament a zsákhoz, és eloldotta a csomót, amivel össze volt kötve a szája. Hermione kissé hátrébb húzódott, Harry ezzel szemben inkább közelebb ment, hogy jól lássa, miféle teremtmény lapulhat benne. Mikor Hagrid ellépett, a zsákból a legbizarrabb kígyó siklott ki, amit Harry valaha is látott. Teste élénk narancssárga színű volt, melyet fekete csíkok tarkítottak, vastagsága jóval meghaladta egy átlagos férfi combjának vastagságát, hosszát pedig Harry olyan két méterre saccolta. A legérdekesebb viszont az volt benne, hogy a kígyónak három feje volt. Hermione felsikoltott, ahogy meglátta a lényt, és azon nyomban felugrott a székére.  
  
– Hát nem csodálatos? – ömlengett Hagrid. Szó, ami szó, volt valami elképesztő ebben a lényben, ami miatt Harry figyelmét is felkeltette. Mindhárom feje egy kicsit különbözött a másikaktól, nemcsak kinézetileg, hanem a sziszegésük is.  
  
– Hagrid, ez… ezt nem tarthatod meg – rimánkodott Hermione neki, de Hagrid meg sem hallotta. – Ez egy Runespoor, egy bestia! Hagrid, ez egy vadállat, és veszélyes. Könyörgöm…  
  
– _Korlátooolt nősssztény_ – sziszegte a jobb oldali fej. Harry annyira meglepődött – nem azon, hogy érti, hanem azon, amit hallott –, hogy kis híján eltátotta a száját.  
  
– Hagrid, talán igaza van Hermionénak – állt a lány pártjára Ron is, hangjából kihallatszott a félelem.  
  
– _Félősssz vörösssz._ – Harry majdnem elnevette magát.  
  
– Hagrid, légy szíves… ezért ki is rúghatnak… – Hermione hangja egyre elkeseredettebb volt, ahogy a magas széken állva próbálta Hagridot meggyőzni. A vadőr viszont szemlátomást magabiztos volt.  
  
– _Okooossszkodó…_  
  
– Lárifári, dehogy rúgnak. Dumbledore professzor tud róla – dörmögte. – Ő mondta, hogy megtarthatom. – Hermione hitetlenkedve bámult rá, és Harry is meglepődött.  
  
– _Nem vagyunk mi házikedvenceeek_ – sziszegte dühösen.  
  
Harry megfigyelte, hogy mióta a kígyó kibújt a zsákból, a jobb oldali fej folyamatosan mondta a magáét. Rendszerint kritizálta az elhangzottakat, míg a baloldali folyamatosan utasításokat adott, legalábbis Harry annak vélte. Ezzel szemben a középső fej sziszegését szinte hallani sem lehetett, de tekintetéből Harry úgy látta, mintha lélekben nem is itt lenne. Már ha lehet beszélni egy fejnek a lelkéről.  
  
– Komolyan megengedte Dumbledore, hogy megtartsd? – kérdezte gyanakvóan. Harry nem hitte, hogy Hagrid hazudik, de ahogy a vérengző bestiákat ártatlan lénynek tartja, úgy Dumbledore szavait is hajlamos olykor félreérteni.  
  
– Hát persze. Még ő ajánlotta, hogy akár az órámhoz is felhasználhatom – lelkendezett a vadőr. – Gyerünk, Harry, mondj nekik valamit! – bátorította Hagrid a fiút.  
  
– Öhm… – Harry hallgatott, és a Runespoort figyelte. Utoljára tizenegy éves korában társalgott barátságosan egy kígyóval, de annak szerencsére csak egy feje volt. Itt ennek viszont három is van, azt se tudta, melyikhez beszéljen.  
  
– _Mit bámulsssz?_ – sziszegte a bestia, mivel Harry percek óta mereven figyelte, azon gondolkozva, miként szólítsa meg.  
  
– _Nem bámulok_ – sziszegte vissza Harry. A Runespoor mindhárom feje azonnal feléje fordult. A jobb oldali szeméből szinte kiolvasta a hitetlenkedést.  
  
– _Jegyezzétek meg, hogy érti a nyelvünket_ – szólt közbe a bal oldali fej.  
  
– _Érti a nyelvünket_ – ismételte a középső elmélázva.  
  
– _Persze, hogy értem_ – jelentette ki Harry, nem is véve észre, hogy Hermione, Ron és Hagrid szinte megbabonázva bámulják őt. Jobban foglalkoztatta az, hogy megértse a három fej között fennálló viszonyt.  
  
– _Érdekesssz fiúcka_ – folytatta a középső fej álmatagon. Harry furcsállta, hogy képes kihallani a kígyófejek hangulatát és sziszegésükből megállapítani, milyen hangsúllyal fejeznek ki valamit.  
  
– _Kérdezzük meg, ki ő!_ – adta ki az újabb utasítást a baloldali unott hangon.  
  
– _Ki vagy, fiúcka?_  
  
– _A nevem Harry… nektek… van neveket?_ – úgy gondolta, ez illendő kérdés… Végül is Hagrid mindig ad az állatainak nevet.  
  
– _Név? Minek asssz?_ – Harry meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy a jobb oldali fej gúnyosan sziszegte ezt a mondatot.  
  
– _Adsssz nekünk nevet?_ – kérdezte a középső hirtelen feltámadó lelkesedéssel.  
  
– _Öhm…_ – Nos, erre nem számított. Megpróbált emlékezni, mit is ír erről a fajról a legendás állatok könyv, de a figyelmét elvonta a három fej között kialakuló vita.  
  
– _Félnótásssz, minek nekünk név?_ – kritizálta a jobb oldali fej.  
  
– _A fiúckának isssz van neve_ – hallatszott az ábrándos sziszegés.  
  
– _Mondjátok meg neki, hogy nekünk nincs nevünk._  
  
Mielőtt a középső fej elismételhette volna, Harry közbeszólt.  
– _Hallottam én is._  
  
– _Modooortalan._  
  
– _A te modorod sem jobb_ – vetette oda neki Harry flegmán.  
  
– _Elfáradtunk, bújjunk vissza a zsákba_ – jött az utasítás a bal oldali fej részéről, aminek Harry kissé megörült, mert egyre nehezebben figyelt egyszerre háromfelé.  
  
– _Viszlát fiúcka, látogasssz meg minket mássszkor isssz_ – köszönt el tőle a középső fej.  
  
– _Öhm… viszlát._  
  
Ezzel a Runespoor visszasiklott a zsákba, de Harry még tisztán hallotta, ahogy a középső fej folyamatosan ábrándozik egy névről, miközben a folyton kritikus jobb oldali mogorván szidja ezért.  
  
– Na, érdekes jószág, ugye, Harry? És milyen barátságos – hallotta meg Hagrid jókedvű hangját.  
  
Harry teljesen elfeledkezett arról, hogy rajta kívül más is van a helyiségben. Most látta csak meg, hogy Hermione még mindig a szék tetején ácsorog, arcán megannyi érzelem. Kétkedés, rémület, miközben Ron hősiesen, de halálsápadtan kapaszkodik a teásbögréjébe.  
  
A látogatás Hagridnál ezután már nem tartott sokáig, épp csak elmesélte a vadőrnek a kígyóról szerzett tapasztalatait, majd Hermionéval és Ronnal a sarkában visszaszaladtak az oltalmat adó kastélyba.  


***

Harry második büntetőmunkája sokkal másabb hangulatban telt, mint az előző. Piton nem volt vele ellenséges, bár az órai teljesítménye nem sokat javult, és így a férfinak mindig akadt mibe belekötnie. Most azonban az iroda közepén a koszos eszközök helyett egy kis asztal állt, rajta egy üst és hozzávalók vártak Harryre, ahogy belépett az ajtón. A fiú elcsodálkozott ezen, de Piton hamar megadta neki a magyarázatot.  
  
– Úgy vélem, Potter, ez nem mehet így tovább. Az órai munkád egyenlő a nullával, ami a jelen esetben és körülmények között megbocsájthatatlan – közölte a férfi komolyan. – Éppen ezért úgy határoztam, hogy a büntetőmunkáidnak új értelmet adunk. – Harry szótlanul várt a folytatást. – A továbbiakban hajlandó vagyok engedélyezni, hogy ismét elkészítsd az órai anyagot. Remélem a korrepetálás meghozza a várt eredményt. Kezdj hozzá! – utasította.  
  
Harry nehéznek érezte a feladatot, a Piton által odakészített könyv alapján járt el, de siker nem koronázta a próbálkozásait. Ideges volt, mert szeretett volna megfeleli a férfinak, és megmutatni, hogy ő igenis képes arra, hogy megfőzzön egy bájitalt, de a feszültség folyamatosan akadályozta. Piton először távolról figyelte az ügyködését egy szó nélkül, végül felállt az asztalától, és Harry mellé állva irányította.  
  
Innentől Harry nagyon jól haladt. A férfi utasításai nagyon sokban hasonlítottak a Félvér Herceg könyvében találhatókhoz, és a pillanatnyi sikerek fellelkesítették.  
  
– Keverd meg háromszor, először jobbra, aztán balra, majd cseppenként adagolod hozzá a kivonatot – susogta Piton, amitől Harry gyomra megremegett.  
  
– Így?  
  
– Igen.  
  
Harry olyan pontosan próbálta követni az elhangzottakat, ahogy csak jelenlegi állapotában képes volt rá, de Piton halk, duruzsoló hangja, testének közelsége és illata teljesen elkábította.  
  
– Potter, figyelj oda! – förmedt rá a bájitalmester, és pont időben kapta el a kezét, mielőtt az üvegcse teljes tartalmát beleöntötte volna a készülő bájitalba.  
  
– Sajnálom – suttogta Harry.  
  
– Bájitalfőzés közben a felületesség végzetes is lehet, ne engedd, hogy a figyelmed elterelődjön.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Innentől kezdve Harry még jobban koncentrált, de nem volt képes teljes egészében a bájitalfőzésnek szentelni figyelmét, gondolatai többször elkalandoztak, ám erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy összpontosítson. Végül sikerült elkészítenie a bájitalt Piton segítségével, és egyszerre érzett megkönnyebbülést és elégedettséget. A férfi nem dicsérte meg, még csak utalni sem utalt rá, de Harrynek az is elegendő volt, hogy nem üvöltötte le a fejét, és csak röviden szidalmazta. Jutalma végül egy lopott csók volt, mielőtt elhagyta a pincét.  
  
Harry gondolatait általában ugyanazok a dolgok töltötték ki mostanában. Hol az figyelte éppen, miben mesterkednek a mardekárosok, főleg Theodore Nott és bandája, és próbálták Ronnal rajtakapni őket, de egyelőre semmi bizonyítékuk nem volt ellenük, pedig több esetben is történtek különös balesetek, rendszerint olyan diákok ellen, akik a legvédtelenebbek voltak.  
  
Ha épp nem volt semmi említésre méltó, akkor Harry figyelme Piton felé terelődött. A tanulás nem különösebben foglalkoztatta, bár Hermione előtt megjátszotta, hogy a feladattal foglalkozik, rendszerint inkább a férfiról elmélkedett. Piton az órákon már nem volt vele annyira igazságtalan és goromba, mint a legelső alkalommal, de épp elég oka és lehetősége volt arra, hogy pontokat vonjon le Harry miatt, ami viszont minden esetben kivívta Ron nemtetszését. De Harry már ennek is örült, hogy a bájitalmester ennyit próbált javítani a hozzáállásán, többet ugyanis nem is remélhetett volna, különben az túl feltűnő lenne.  
  
Az órákon kívül Harrynek nem sok esélye volt találkozni vele, a folyosón rendszerint nagy volt a tömeg, amit azért megpróbált a saját hasznára fordítani, és a talár jótékony rejtekét kihasználva futólag megérinteni őt. Ezen kívül egyszer óra után Piton visszatartotta őt, hogy figyelmeztesse:  
– Igyekezz visszafogni magad, Potter – sziszegte. – Orrick árgus szemmel figyeli a diákok és tanárok minden lépését. – Olyan undorral mondta ki a nevet, ahogy az évnyitó vacsorán méregette.  
  
Ennek fényében Harry nem mert mást megengedni magának, főleg, hogy Orrick valóban figyelt mindenkit, legfőképpen Harryt, és minden lehetséges alkalommal dicsérte képességeit, és próbálta behízelegni magát a fiú kegyeibe. Kedves volt a barátaival, Ronnak mindig elmondta, hogy mennyire nagyra tartja az édesapja munkáját, és Hermionét is folyamatosan arra biztatta, hogy olyan pályát válasszon, ahol kamatoztatni tudja kivételes tehetségét – természetesen erre a legkiválóbb hely a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium. Harry minden egyes beszélgetés után egyre jobban irtózott Orricktól, és ha csak tehették, kerülték az auror-tanárt.  
  
  
A kviddicsválogatást Harry kénytelen volt szélben és szemerkélő esőben megtartani, az idő ugyanis szokatlanul rideg volt. Természetesen rengetegen eljöttek idén is, de Harry legnagyobb sajnálatára egyetlen olyan jelentkező sem akadt, akiben igazi tehetség lapulna, leszámítva Dean Thomast, aki már tavaly is a tartalékosok táborát erősítette. Így ő került Katie Bell helyére hajtóként.  
  
Az eredeti csapattagot teljesítménye szerencsére nem romlott, így nyugodt szívvel válogatta be őket. Azt pedig külön sikernek könyvelte el, hogy Ron fejlődése egyenes arányban nőtt az önbizalmával, és mivel Ron magabiztossága jelenleg a plafont verte, a teljesítménye szintén szárnyalt. Ezt Harry nagymértékben annak tudta be, hogy barátja pár nappal ezelőtt ismét összejött Romilda Vane-nel – ezzel végre Harry megszabadult a lány kitüntetett figyelmétől is, mivel már nagyon zavarta ez a fajta „zaklatás”.  
  
Hermione, mint mindig, ezt a témát is más szemszögből közelítette meg:  
– Nem tetszik ez nekem – vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány. – Valami nem stimmel itt – gondolkozott hangosan. Harry és Hermione a könyvtárban tanultak, mikor csatlakozott hozzájuk Ron. Nemrég ért véget a randija Romilda Vane-nel, és a fiú képtelen volt a tanulásra összpontosítani, már vagy negyed órája barátnője szépségéről áradozott, ami felbosszantotta Hermionét.  
  
– Az nem stimmel, hogy féltékeny vagy – vetette oda neki dühösen Ron. Harry megpróbálta lepisszegni őket, mielőtt Madam Cvikker kihajítja őket a könyvtárból.  
  
– Féltékeny?! Én?! – hüledezett Hermione. – Már megint nem gondolkozol, Ron.  
  
– Hát persze! A hülye Ronald, akinél mindenki okosabb – gúnyolódott a vörös hajú fiú. – Valld be, hogy csak nem tudod elviselni, hogy egy olyan szép lány, mint Romilda, velem akar járni.  
  
– Fejezzétek már be – vágott közbe Harry, mindhiába.  
  
– Azt hittem, Lavenderért vagy oda – folytatta a lány. – Bár úgy látszik, neki inkább Harry kell. – Ron arca olyan vörösre színeződött a méregtől, mint amilyen a hajszíne. Látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben elátkozná Hermionét, és Harry csak remélni tudta, nem fajulnak odáig a dolgok.  
  
Sajnos Harrynek valami miatt nem volt szerencséje ebben az évben. Mikor Romilda Vane végre leszállt róla, a helyébe lépett Lavender Brown, aki hasonló módon próbálta becserkészni őt. Persze nem ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik hirtelen érdeklődést mutattak Harry iránt – Hermione szerint sokat nyom a latba, hogy szemüveg nélkül tényleg sokkal szemrevalóbb –, de ők ketten voltak a legeltökéltebbek. Legalábbis eddig.  
  
– Hagyjátok abba, tényleg, ennek semmi értelme – próbálkozott megint.  
  
– Nehogy már az ő pártját fogd, Harry – háborgott Ron.  
  
– De Harry is egyetért velem, igaz, Harry? – kérdezte ellentmondást nem tűrően a lány. – Valami nem stimmel. Az év elején Lavender még veled akart randizni, most meg hirtelen Harryvel. Fogd már fel, Ron, hogy itt biztos van valami a dolgok mögött.  
  
De Ronnal nem lehetett beszélni, mérgesen felkapta a táskáját, és kiviharzott a könyvtárból. Harry és Hermione lehangoltan néztek utána.  
  
– Tudod, hogy igazam van, ugye? – kérdezte félénken a lány. Harry nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
– Attól még közölhetted volna vele kedvesebben is – válaszolta.  
  
Ezután mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Harry fejében Piton járt, aki újabb büntetőmunkát sózott rá, aminek Harry első körben örült, de mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi viselkedése hirtelen mennyire távolságtartó lett, nem tudta mire vélni a dolgokat…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUNESPOOR  
> M. M. osztály: XXXX  
> A háromfejű runespoor őshazája az afrikai Burkina Faso. 180–200 cm–es, élénk narancssárga testét fekete csíkok díszítik. Bár nem különösebben agresszív lény, egykor a feketemágusok kedvelt állata volt – nyilván feltűnő, félelmet keltő külseje miatt.  
> A feljegyzésekből kiderül, hogy a kígyó egyes fejei más és más célt szolgálnak. A runespoor általában rövid életű, mivel fejei hajlamosak a civakodásra.  
> A runespoor – a mágikus lények között egyedülálló módon – száján préseli ki tojásait. A runespoor–tojás az agyserkentő bájitalok értékes hozzávalója. Ennek és magának a bestiának évszázadok óta virágzó feketepiaca van.  
> J.K.Rowling: Goethe Slamander – Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük


	13. Veszélyes hétvége

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkezik az első roxmortsi hétvége, ami nagy izgalmat jelent Harry számára. Végül a barátaival ő is lemegy a faluba, a nyugalmas délelőttöt azonban halálfalók zavarják meg, akiknek legfőbb céljuk elkapni a fiút…

Harry minden erejét latba vetve küzdött a rátörő remegés ellen. Fájdalmával mit sem törődve vonszolta magát végig a Nagytermen, miközben a szeme elé táruló látvány szűnni nem akaró kínszenvedést okozott neki. Nem akart többet látni. Képtelen volt tovább elviselni a nyilallást a mellkasában, és szinte félájultan rogyott a kőpadlóra. Nem is akart ellene tenni semmit sem, hiszen mi értelme is volna? Mindenki halott, akit szeret, akkor számára sem fontos a túlélés.  
  
– Harry… Harry – hallotta az alattomos sziszegést. – Látod, mit tettél? Nem hallgattál rám, pedig megmenthetted volna őket.  
  
Harrynek nem volt ereje válaszolni. Elfogadta végre, hogy ez az ő hibája, bárhogy is küzd ellene, Voldemortnak igaza van. Ha lenne nála egy időnyerő, bizonyára hasznára válna most. De másképp cselekedne-e akkor?  
  
Harry gondolatai annyira kuszák lettek, hogy hiába hallotta Voldemort sziszegő hangját, a mondandóját nem fogta fel. Éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe, aztán minden elcsendesült…  
  
Harry huhogást hallott maga mellől, de először megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Bizonyára hallucinál… hiszen a halál kapujában nem baglyok várják az embert. Vagy mégis? A huhogás viszont csak nem akart abbamaradni, és mikor egy erős csípést érzett a fülén, már nem tudta nem észrevenni. Óvatosan fordította oldalra a fejét, és mire a szeme megszokta a fényviszonyokat, felismerte maga mellett Hedviget.  
  
Annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen felült, és csak pár perc elteltével tudatosult benne, hogy csak álmodta az egészet. Kikukucskálva a baldachin függönyén látta, ahogy hálótársai még mindig az igazak álmát alusszák, és ez végre megnyugtatta őt. A tényleges valóságba Hedvig újabb csípése rángatta vissza.  
  
– Jól van – sziszegte mogorván, és leoldotta a madár lábára erősített kis csomagot, majd kinyúlt egy kis bagolycsemegéért, és odadobta hűséges társának.  
  
Harry meglepődött, hogy ilyen korán reggel levelet kapott, de mikor kibontotta, azonnal rájött, kitől érkezett. A csomagban három fiola volt, üzenet nem tartozott hozzá, csak egy aláírás, amiből Harry tudta, hogy Piton volt a feladója. Más esetben biztos gyanakodna, de mivel Hedvig hozta, ezért kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy biztonságos, és a szokásos bájitalai vannak benne, amikkel Piton azóta látja el, mióta át kellett élnie azt a szörnyű rohamot. Harry nem akart erős bájitalokat szedni, de ezek az enyhe nyugtatók elősegítették, hogy ha már nagyon kimerült, akkor lecsillapíthassa az elméjét, és nyugodtan kipihenhesse magát. Ezért sohasem lehet elég hálás Pitonnak.  
  
Mivel képtelen volt már visszaaludni, Harry összeszedte a ruháit, és elvonult, hogy lezuhanyozzon és felöltözzön, aztán magához vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és nesztelenül kilopakodott a szobából. A klubhelyiségbe érve nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, és a végén már csak azt vette észre, hogy a folyosókat rója. Nem tudta, merre viszi a lába, csak ment, amerre jónak látta. Pálcáját a keze ügyében tartotta arra az esetre, ha mindenféleképpen szüksége lenne rá, hogy használja. De nem úgy tűnt, mintha rajta kívül bárki is ébren lenne ilyen kora hajnali órán. Még csak Hóborccal sem találkozott, pedig ha van olyan lény, aki képes ilyenkor is zűrzavart okozni, az a kopogószellem volt.  
  
Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy az első pár évben, hányszor csatangolt így éjszakánkét a kastélyban és annak környékén, de ahogy egyre idősebb lett, ezeknek a kalandozásoknak a száma csökkent. Az utóbbi időben már nem érezte magát annyira biztonságban a Roxfort falai között, és ez akaratlanul is elővigyázatosabbá tette. Harry annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy nekisétált valaminek. És nemcsak hogy valaminek, hanem valakinek. A hirtelen ütközéstől elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és ha az a valaki nem tartja meg, akkor elesett volna.  
  
– Potter, mit keresel te itt a folyosón, mikor még aludnod kéne? – hallotta meg az ismerős hangot.  
  
Piton nem láthatta őt a köpeny rejtekében, mégis Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy a férfi tökéletesen tisztában van azzal, hogy hol van, és nem csak azért, mert a karját fogja.  
  
– Csak sétáltam – felelte fojtott hangon. Piton elengedte őt, és így szólt:  
  
– Gyere utánam! – Azzal a férfi elindult, és Harrynek szaporán kellett szednie a lábát, hogy lépést tartson vele.  
  
Kisvártatva elérték a mardekáros folyosót, majd a férfi irodájának ajtaját, ami Piton érkezésére magától kinyílt, és Harry gyorsan besietett rajta. A bájitalmester visszahelyezte az ajtóra a védőbűbájokat, de Harry várakozásaival ellentétben nem az íróasztalához ment, hanem tovább, be a lakosztályának nappalijába, s csak miután azt az ajtót is elvédte, akkor szólalt meg ismét.  
  
– Mégis megtudhatnám, miért ezt a különös időpontot választottad arra, hogy körsétát tegyél a kastélyban? – kérdezte fenyegetően. Harry levette magáról a köpenyt, de nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna, amivel elkerülhetné a veszekedést. – Netán épp egy alkalmi légyott…?  
  
– Nem! – vágott közbe hevesen Harry. – Nem voltam senkivel sem, csak nem tudtam aludni – bizonygatta.  
  
Piton szemlátomást nem nagyon hitt neki.  
– És erre a legjobb megoldás a folyosói kószálás? – kérdezte epésen.  
  
– Csak levegőzni akartam – próbálkozott ismét, ám Piton úgy látszik eltökélte, hogy nem hisz neki.  
  
– Gyűlölöm a hazugságot, Potter – vicsorogta a férfi, és Harry kissé megijedt, hogy mégis mivel vívta már megint ki Piton ellenszenvét.  
  
– Ez az igazság! – kiáltotta dühösen. – Nem tudtam aludni… én csak… én csak… – Piton olyan átható tekintettel nézett rá, hogy Harry tudta, mi következik, de most nem fordította el a fejét. Elege volt abból, hogy Piton folyamatosan kételkedik benne, ha meg akar bizonyosodni arról, hogy igazat mond, hát legyen. – Gyerünk, legilimentálj, ha akarsz! – vetette oda neki tegezésre váltva.  
  
– Nincs szükség rá – válaszolta aztán halkan, majd levette a köpenyét, és átvágva a helyiségen egy kis konyhába ment. Harry tétován ácsorgott, és várta, hogy Piton visszatérjen. A férfi egy tálcát lebegtetett maga előtt, rajta két csészével, egy kevés keksszel, és egy gőzölgő teáskannával. – Ülj le! – utasította őt.  
  
Harry elfoglalta a helyét az egyik kényelmes karosszékben, és nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon, ahogy felrémlett benne egy emlékkép. Időközben Piton mindkét csészét teletöltötte, az egyiket odakínálta Harrynek, majd maga is elhelyezkedett a szemben lévő fotelben. Harry jólesően kortyolt bele a forró italba, ami kellemesen átmelegítette őt. Piton a kandallót is begyújtotta, amitől sokkal hangulatosabb és barátságosabb lett a nappali, és Harry úgy érezte, hogy ebben a kényelemben most igazán el tudna aludni.  
  
– Ha gondolod, még van időd pihenni egy pár órát. Felébresztelek, ha indulnod kell a tanórákra. – Piton mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait, és bár nagyon kecsegtető volt az ajánlat, Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Ahogy jónak látod. – Piton ezzel magához hívta a pergamenjeit, és hamarosan teljesen belemélyedt azok tanulmányozásába. Harry egy darabig elnézegette, hogyan dolgozik Piton, miként változik az arca attól függően, hogy épp mit olvas, de végül képtelen volt nyitva tartani a szemét, és szép lassan elnyomta őt az álom.  
  
– Potter… Po… Harry, ébredj! – Harry bágyadtan nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy aztán azonnal vissza is csukja, olyan szép álma volt. Nem akart felébredni belőle, de az a hang, ami ébresztgette, felettébb kitartó volt, így kénytelen volt mégis megadni magát neki.  
  
– Jó… kelek… – motyogta a párnájába, miközben megpróbált kinyújtózkodni, de kis híján majdnem leesett az ágyról. Mikor lett ilyen keskeny ez a fekvőalkalmatosság? És miért van felöltözve? Harry szemei azonnal felpattantak, ahogy közben eljutott a tudatáig az is, hogy az előbbi hang biztosan nem tartozhat sem Ronhoz, sem bármelyik fiúhoz a szobatársai közül. És hamar be is bizonyosodott, hogy jól gondolta.  
  
– Elaludtál – közölte vele Piton, mikor látta, hogy a fiú meglepődik. Harrynek egy csapásra eszébe jutottak a hajnali események, és megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt.  
  
– Mennyit aludtam? – kérdezte két ásítás között, és ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát.  
  
– Másfél órát.  
  
Harry megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy akkor mennyi is lehet az idő, de még túl kába volt hozzá. Végre jól aludt, és igazán sajnálta, hogy fel kellett ébrednie. Piton közben eltűnt a kis konyhában, és így Harrynek volt alakalma felmérni a terepet. Vajon hogy került a kanapéra? És vajon ki vette le róla a talárt és a cipőt? Harry arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy bizonyára a férfi keze van a dologban, hiszen ki más tette volna mindezt? De bármennyire is nem ez volt az első alakalom, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne piruljon el. Annál is inkább, mivel elég buja álma volt, aminek középpontjában a bájitalmester állt. Csak remélni merte, hogy semmi olyat nem tett vagy mondott, amivel elárulhatná magát.  
  
Piton újabb adag teával tért vissza a konyhából, amit Harry nagy lelkesedéssel fogadott el, ezzel ugyanis leplezni tudta zavarát, bár nem úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi bármit is észrevett volna.  
Mikor kiürült a bögréje, Harrynek kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy elinduljon az órákra, pedig sokkal szívesebben maradt volna a kis nappaliban Pitonnal.  
  
Mikor végül sikerült rábírnia magát a távozásra, kelletlenül hagyta el a pincehelyiséget, hogy aztán a Griffendél toronyban kérdések kereszttüzébe kerülve kényszerüljön kitérni az egyenes válasz alól Ronnak, hogy merre is csatangolt egész idáig. Szerencséjére Hermione megjelenése hamar véget vetett a kérdéseknek. Ron tüntetőleg elfordult, és Seamusszal beszélgetve várta meg Romildát, majd együtt indultak reggelizni.  
  
– Majd megbékül – mondta vállvonogatva Harry Hermionénak, mikor észrevette, hogy a lányt bántja a dolog, s csak abban reménykedett, hogy Ronnak abban nincs igaza, hogy Hermione szerelmes belé. Harrynek be kellett vallania, hogy bármennyire is szereti a barátait, nem bírta elképzelni, hogy Hermione és Ron között több is kialakulhatna, mint a mély barátság. De hogy megbizonyosodjon erről, nem bírta megállni, hogy ne tegye fel a kérdést. – Hogy van Bill? – tudakolta félszegen, és örömmel látta, hogy Hermione elpirul a kérdés hallatán.  
  
– Jól, csak nagyon sajnálja, hogy nem tudunk találkozni – vallotta be félénk mosollyal az arcán.  
  
A Nagyteremig hátralévő utat végül kettesben tették meg, Hermione boldogan újságolta el Harrynek, hogy Billel azóta folyamatosan leveleznek, mióta megkezdődött az iskola, és hogy Bill megígérte, hogy meglátogatja őt a roxmortsi hétvégén.  


***

A napok teltek, de Hermione és Ron azóta sem békültek ki, így Harry a lánnyal most a tó partjánál ácsorgott, és szótlanul figyelték, miként etetik az elsős diákok az óriáspolipot. Ron ismét nem volt velük. Mióta összekaptak Hermionéval, nem volt hajlandó több időt egy légtérben tölteni a lánnyal, mint amennyi szükséges. Folyamatosan azzal vádolta Hermionét, hogy sajnálja tőle azt, hogy a szép lányok igenis érdeklődnek iránta.  
  
Harry kezdett ebbe belefáradni, de bárhogy próbálta győzködni Ront vagy Hermionét, egyik sem volt hajlandó engedni. Ron néha olyan megjegyzéseket tett, hogy Hermione féltékeny, és járni akarna vele, de hát ez már tavaly sem működött köztük. Harry persze tudta, hogy barátnőjüknek nem Ron tetszik, hanem Bill, de Hermione erősen őrizte ezt a titkot, és mindig erélyesen visszautasította azt a lehetőséget, hogy elmondja Ronnak, aki talán így rájönne, hogy nem az irigység vezérli a cselekedeteit.  
  
– Nem változtatna semmin sem az, ha elmondanám neki – érvelt. – Ron nem akarja tudomásul venni, hogy valami nem stimmel ezzel az egésszel. Valahányszor a klubhelyiségben enyelegnek, Romilda folyamatosan téged néz, Harry, Lavender pedig szinte felnyársalja őket a tekintetével, holott téged próbál behálózni – magyarázta tovább elgondolkozva.  
  
Harry bólintott. Ez már neki is feltűnt, de kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, minthogy ezzel foglalkozzon. Sokkal jobban érdekelte az, hogy Piton miként viszonyul hozzá. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt, hogy a férfi megvádolta azzal, hogy mással volt, ráadásul Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha már pusztán maga a gondolat is felingerelte volna a bájitalmestert. Egy kósza pillanatig még az is eszébe jutott, hogy Piton féltékeny, de aztán gyorsan elhessegette ezt a képtelenséget, és szinte nevethetnékje támadt attól, hogy ilyesmi eszébe juthatott. Piton előbb átkozná el őt, mintsem hogy féltékeny legyen.  
  
De ez a gondolat is valamiképp bántotta Harryt, nem bírta már maga előtt sem tagadni, hogy napról napra jobban kedveli a férfit. Bár az órákon rendszerint megalázta, és mindenféle lealacsonyító jelzőkkel illette, mikor kettesben voltak, a férfi viselkedése megváltozott vele szemben. Körülbelül úgy, mint amikor a birtokon voltak. A bájitalmester akkor is sokkal emberibb volt, és az, ami köztük történt, más fényben tüntette fel Harry előtt. Ráadásul ott volt az egyre növekvő vágy is, amit érzett, s amit megpróbált eltitkolni Piton elől. De nem tudott sokáig ellenállni a kísértésnek, és amikor látta, hogy a bájitalmester sem teljesen közömbös, Harry rendszerint kihasználta ezeket az alkalmakat, így egy elég furcsa kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük.  


***

Harry Ronnal együtt a könyvtár egyik eldugott részén tanult. Ritka pillanatok egyike volt ez, hiszen a klubhelyiség már nem volt alkalmas számukra. Romilda Vane és Lavender Brown folyamatos figyelemfelkeltő tevékenysége ellehetetlenített minden tanulásra tett kísérletet.  
  
– Na tessék, én megmondtam! – jelentette ki elégedetten Hermione, amint meglátta a fiúkat. Kezében egy agyonolvasott újságot szorongatott, mögötte pedig több kötet könyv lebegett.  
  
Ron szándékosan nem vett tudomást a lányról, Harry pedig csak nézte, ahogy Hermione elé tesz egy régebbi példányt a Szombati boszorkányból.  
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte Harry unottan. Semmi kedvet nem érzett magában arra, hogy villámhárítót játsszon két barátja között.  
  
– Olvasd csak el!  
  
Harry eleget tett a felszólításnak, de már a cím után rájött, miről szól.

– Ez az, amire gondolok? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan, miközben szemével gyorsan átfutotta a szöveget.  
  
– Igen. A szobánkban találtam, és Ginny kihallgatta, amikor Romilda és Lavender erről beszélnek, tehát biztos vagyok benne – magyarázta izgatottan.  
  
Ron lopva az újságra sandított, Harry pedig készségesen elé tolta. Nem igazán tudta, hogy örüljön-e ennek vagy sem.

– Tíz egyszerű trükk, amivel féltékennyé teheted a kiszemelt varázslót! – olvasta hangosan a címet Ron, majd megütközve nézett Hermionéra. – És ez mit bizonyít?  
  
– Azt, hogy igazam volt. Romilda direkt kezdett ki veled, hogy féltékennyé tegye Harryt. És Lavender is ezért akart járni Harryvel. Kölcsönösen megegyeztek benne, hogy féltékennyé tesznek titeket, így mindketten megkapják a kiszemelt varázslót, vagyis téged és Harryt.  
  
Harry azt várta, hogy barátja nagyon kiakad ezen, viszont Ron arcán legnagyobb meglepetésére hatalmas vigyor terült szét. Tehát mégse kell attól félnie, hogy Ron ettől még jobban megbántódik, hiszen ezek szerint Romilda csak kihasználta őt.  
  
– Ez azt jelenti, hogy Lavender járni akar velem – jelentette ki sugárzó mosollyal. – De ha így van, akkor mire volt jó ez az egész? – kérdezte összezavarodva.  
  
– Lányok… – sóhajtott Harry.  
  
– Szerintem Lavender nem volt benne biztos, hogy ismét összejönnél vele – magyarázta Hermione. – Gondolom Romildának pedig az nem tetszett, hogy Harry észre sem veszi, így egyszerűbb volt összefogniuk.  
  
Ron kíváncsian fordult Harryhez, de ő csak megrántotta a vállát. Sose értette a lányok gondolatmenetét.  


***

Harry izgatottan várta a roxmortsi hétvégét, amit a Halloween előtti szombatra időzítettek. Mióta meglátta a faliújságra kiakasztott hirdetést, azóta kereste az alkalmat, hogy beszélhessen Pitonnal erről. Bár még megvolt a Sirius által írt engedély, Harry kételkedett benne, hogy azt elfogadnák, így nem volt más választása, mint, hogy megvárja a csütörtök esti büntetőmunkáját. Mostanában nem sok alkalma volt arra, hogy a férfival nyugodt körülmények között lehessenek, egyedül csak a büntetése alatt voltak kettesben.  
  
– Ajánlom, hogy elengedjen – morogta Ron, mikor Harry elpakolta a táskájába a holmiját, hogy elinduljon a pincébe.  
  
– Szerintem, ha szépen kéred, akkor nem lesz kifogása – biztatta Hermione, látva Harry nyugtalanságát.  
  
– Remélem, igazad van – válaszolta feszülten.  
  
– Ha nem enged el, akkor is lejöhetsz – próbálkozott Ron –, azt mondtad, megvan még Sirius engedélye. Szerintem meg se kéne kérdezned.  
  
Harryben is felmerült ez az eshetőség, de nem akarta kockára tenni azt a törékeny békét, ami kialakult közte és Piton között.  
  
– Ne mondj ilyeneket, Ron – korholta Hermione. – Harry, ne legyél felelőtlen, kérdezd meg, hogy nem bánja-e, ha lejössz velünk – nézett rá szigorúan most a lány. – Ne feledd, mit mondott Dumbledore.  
  
– Jó, jó – egyezett bele Harry, aztán mielőtt Ron megszólalhatott volna, aki így is elég ideges volt a lefújt edzés miatt, gyorsan felkapta a táskáját, és a portrélyuk felé vette az irányt. Átlavírozott Ginny és Neville között, akik észre se vették, hogy elállják az utat, aztán gyorsított a tempón, nehogy Lavender vagy Romilda - már maga sem tudta - beérje, és még eszébe jutna elkísérni őt.  
  
A Griffendél klubhelyiségétől a pincéig vezető útja meglepően nyugis volt, egy mardekáros sem kötött belé, ahogy az év elejétől gyakori jelenség volt, ennek ellenére a pálcáját a kezében fogta. Egyedül Colin Creevey tartotta fel, aki újabb képet szeretett volna magának a gyűjteményébe. Harry úgy gondolta, hogyha valaha önéletrajzi könyvet írna, valószínűleg elég lenne Colinhoz fordulnia, és máris egy fotóalbumnyi fényképet tudna felmutatni tizenkét éves korától kezdődően.  
  
Ahogy megérkezett a mardekáros folyosóra, megszaporázta a lépteit, és nem tudta letagadni, hogy enyhe megkönnyebbülést érzett, mikor megérkezett Piton irodájának ajtajához. Mintha a férfi megérezte volna a jelenlétét, amint Harry bekopogott, már nyílt is az ajtó.  
  
– Késtél – hangzott a bájitalmester szigorú hangja. Piton visszasétált az íróasztalához, ahol egy jókora kupac pergamen várt javításra. Nem nézett Harryre, amitől az a benyomása támadt, mintha haragudna rá.  
  
– Ne haragudj, feltartottak – válaszolta félénken. Nem akart okot adni a veszekedésre, hiszen épp kérni akart a férfitől.  
  
– Ne keress kifogásokat. Menj, és készítsd elő a hozzávalókat – utasította őt Piton, Harry pedig engedelmeskedett.  
  
A táskáját a székre tette, aztán bement Piton magánlaborjába, ahol már elő voltak készítve a hozzávalók, csak ki kellett hoznia. Az üstöt felállította az asztalon, és várakozóan nézett Pitonra, aki már elmélyülten javította a dolgozatokat.  
  
– Nyisd ki a könyved a kétszázharmincharmadik oldalon, és láss neki a munkának. Igyekezz nem tönkretenni az alapanyagokat, és elkerülni a főzeted felrobbanását – mondta tanári hangnemben, de a szokásos gúny nélkül. Harry még mindig csak állt és a férfit nézte.  
  
– Te… nem jössz? – kérdezte a férfitől, mire Piton először nézett fel, mióta Harry megérkezett.  
  
– Potter – kezdte, és Harry tudta, hogy valami hülyeséget kérdezett, mert Piton mostanában csak az órákon szólította így –, amint látod, rengeteg munkám van, nem érek rá most ott állni és nézni, miként szerencsétlenkedsz – mondta gúnyosan. – Mindazonáltal, ez egy ötödéves szintű tananyag, így talán még neked sem okozhat gondot az elkészítése. – Egy kis szünetet tartott, miközben tekintetével Harry arcát vizsgálta. – Valamint ha időben végzel, még elláthatod a csapatkapitányi kötelességedet is, mielőtt Minerva az én fejemet átkozza le, amiért a fogójuk büntetése miatt a csapat nem tudja megtartani a heti edzését.  
  
Piton ezután a figyelmét visszafordította a javítandó feladatokra, Harry pedig pár percnyi néma bámulás után gyorsan nekilátott, hogy megfőzze a bájitalt. Ha időben végez, akkor Ron nem szólhatja meg többé Pitont, így Harry ezzel a gondolattal kezdett neki az előkészítésnek.  
  
Miután feldarabolta és kimérte a hozzávalókat, lopva Piton íróasztala felé sandított. Úgy nézett ki, hogy a férfi nagyon elmélyül a feladatában, így Harry óvatosan és a lehető leghalkabban elővette a táskájából a Félvér Herceg könyvét, és kikereste a megfelelő receptet. Mint minden más leírásnál, itt is rengeteg jegyzet volt melléfirkálva, de egy ügyes betűnagyító bűbájjal – amit Hermionétól lesett el – könnyedén és feltűnés nélkül el tudta olvasni a teendőket.  
  
Ezután nagyon gyorsan haladt. Harry épp ezért szerette ezt a könyvet, minden olyan egyszerűen volt leírva. Igaz, mióta lejárt a pincébe, és Piton segített neki az órai anyagokat újra elkészíteni, sokat fejlődött, ugyanakkor néha olyan érzése támadt, hogy Piton is ebből a könyvből tanulta meg, amit tud. De arra még mindig nem sikerült rájönnie, kinek a tulajdona lehetett. Mielőtt elzárta az üst alatti tüzet, a könyvet visszarejtette a táskájába, csak ezután szólt Pitonnak.  
  
– Kész vagyok! – jelentette ki izgatottan, de hangjából kihullasztott egy szemernyi büszkeség is, hiszen jól tudta, hogy tökéletes lett a bájitala. Most Piton sem szólhatja meg, és ez még tovább dagasztotta a keblét. De Piton csak egy pillantásra méltatta, aztán továbbra is a dolgozatok javításával foglalatoskodott, és csak pár perc elteltével állt fel, hogy Harryvel foglalkozzon.  
  
Kimérten lépett oda hozzá, tüzetesen szemügyre vette az üstben lévő kék színű bájitalt, ami annak ellenére is tovább fortyogott, hogy a tüzet már elzárták alatta. Gyanakvóan nézett Harryre, majd beleszagolt, és miután percek elteltével sem tudott belekötni a főzetbe, így szólt.  
  
– Ha nem láttam volna, hogy egész végig te állsz itt, még azt hittem volna, hogy Ms. Granger kisegített.  
  
– De láttad, hogy én csinálom – felelte kissé duzzogva.  
  
– Igen, láttam, és meg kell mondjam, felettébb érdekes, hogy kitűnően sikerült a főzeted – Piton hangja szigorú volt, mint mindig, amikor tanított, de hangjában most először fedezett fel Harry egy cseppnyi elégedettséget is. – Hol csaltál? – kérdezte aztán hirtelen, amitől Harryt egy csapásra elöntötte a düh.  
  
– Nem csaltam, itt voltál egész végig, láttad! – heveskedett. Magában már rég eldöntötte, hogy a Herceg könyvét használni nem számít csalásnak, hisz az nem csinálja meg helyette a bájitalt, csak utasításokat ad.  
  
– Akkor mégis mivel magyarázod, hogy az órán soha nem sikerül elkészítened egyetlen bájitalt sem? Mellesleg megjegyzem, hogy az elmúlt büntetőórák alatt sem sikerült ennyire jót produkálnod.  
  
– Te mondtad, ez egy ötödéves tananyag, és azokat már újraismételtük Hermionéval és Ronnal – válaszolta Harry meggyőződéssel.  
  
– Igazán? – kérdezte Piton epésen, és egyik szemöldöke a magasba ívelt. Egy darabig elmélyülten tanulmányozta Harry arcát, de bármit is látott rajta, végül nem forszírozta tovább a témát, amiért a fiú nagyon hálás volt. Helyette útjára bocsátotta, ő pedig visszaült az asztalhoz, hogy befejezze a munkáját. Harry, miután eltakarított maga után, megállt az iroda közepén, és azon gondolkozott, hogyan tegye fel a kérdést úgy, hogy Piton ne akarjon vele veszekedni. – Mit akarsz még, Potter? – kérdezte Piton egy beletörődő sóhajjal.  
  
– Én csak – kezdte Harry bizonytalanul –, szeretnék hétvégén lemenni Roxmortsba – hadarta el.  
  
Piton arcán egy pillanatra meglepetés látszódott, majd szigorúan közölte:  
– Nem.  
  
Harry már épp meg akarta köszönni, mikor eljutott a tudatáig, hogy a férfi nem egyezett bele.  
– Miért nem? – kérdezte felháborodottan.  
  
– Mert veszélyes – jött az egyszerű felelet, és Piton már ismét a pergameneket javította.  
  
– Még megvan az engedélyem Siriustól – vágott vissza Harry. – Csak azt hittem, hogy…– Nem bírta befejezni, mert Piton dühösen közbevágott.  
  
– Rosszul hitted! A drága keresztapád által aláírt engedély érvényét vesztette azon a napon, amikor frigyre léptünk.  
  
– Nagykorú vagyok – próbálkozott Harry másképp.  
  
– Az iskolában akkor is csak egy diák vagy, akinek engedelmeskednie kell a tanárának, és engedélyekre van szüksége a gondviselőjétől, ha le akar menni a faluba. És most menj, nekem még dolgom van, és ha jól emlékszem, neked is.  
  
Harry mérgesen trappolt az ajtó felé, halkan szitkozódva.  
– Ez igazságtalanság… – Keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor Piton egy hirtelen mozdulattal elzárta előle a kijáratot.  
  
– Na idefigyeljen, Mr. Potter! – sziszegte dühösen a férfi. Harry a magázódásból rájött, hogy nagyon ideges lehet, de még ez sem izgatta. – Ha még mindig nem fér bele abba a csökött kis agyába, hogy minden a maga érdekében történik, akkor azzal nincs mit tenni. De garantálom, hogy az engedélyem nélkül nem teszi ki a lábát a Roxfortból, különben…  
  
– Különben mi lesz? – vágott közbe Harry. – Újabb pár hónapos büntetőmunka? Vagy… – hatásszünetet tartott – elfenekel? – kérdezte provokatívan.  
  
– Sose lehet tudni – válaszolta vissza ugyanolyan stílusban Piton.  
  
Mivel a férfi továbbra is az ajtó és a saját teste közé szorította, Harry nem tudott semerre sem mozdulni. A szokatlan, de izgató testhelyzet pedig beindította a fantáziáját. A fene vinné el, hogy a hormonjai gúnyt űznek belőle, morgolódott magában.  
  
Harry megpróbált nem a bájitalmesterre nézni, de mivel a magas test minden mást eltakart előle, így tekintete végigkalandozott a bő talár alá rejtett részeken, amiket csak sejtetni engedett a sötét textil. Alig bírta visszatartani a sóhajt, ezért beharapta a száját, nehogy elárulja magát. A keze viszont mintha saját életet élne, úgy érintette meg Piton karját.  
  
Harry, ahogy a férfi arcára nézett, látta, hogy Piton elmélyülten tanulmányozza őt. Éjsötét tekintete szinte átdöfte őt. Harry nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy a tanár mennyire más volt a birtokon, és minden alkalommal, amikor kettesben voltak. Már nem csak a régi énjét látta, ha ránézett, hanem azt a gondoskodó férfit is, aki főzött rá, aki felkelt hozzá, mikor rémálma volt, hogy aztán újra álomba ringassa. A férfit, aki annyiszor szerzett neki már testi örömöt, és akit napról napra jobban kedvelt, bár azt még nem ismerte fel, miért, de egyre jobban hiányzott neki Piton, amikor nem voltak együtt. De ugyanakkor az iskola megkezdése óta ismét rengeteg eset volt, amikor megalázta őt, és ez minden egyes alkalom után egyre jobban fájt neki. Miért is gondolta ő, hogy Piton majd leengedi őt a faluba?  
  
Egy ideig farkasszemet néztek, és Harry enyhe bizsergést érzett, amit nem tudott azonnal beazonosítani, aztán rájött, hogy a férfi épp legilimentálja.  
  
– Ezt ne! – csattant fel, és gyorsan elfordította a fejét, de elmozdulni továbbra sem tudott, mert Piton mindkét oldalán megtámasztotta a kezét.  
  
– Miért nem védekeztél? – kérdezte közömbösen. Harry már épp válaszolni akart, mikor a férfi hirtelen témát váltva folytatta. – Egy feltétellel elengedlek a faluba…  
  
– Micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Harry meglepetten. Jól hallotta?  
  
Piton leeresztette a kezét, és hátrébb lépett, majd az íróasztalához sétált, és karba tett kézzel nekidőlt, miközben a tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le Harry arcáról.

– Ha valaki elkísér…  
  
– Hermione és Ron velem lesznek – vágott a szavába Harry izgatottan. El se merte hinni, hogy Piton hirtelen így döntött.  
  
– Megbízható személyre gondoltam – mondta bosszúsan. Harry agyának fogaskerekei olyan gyorsan pörögtek, azon gondolkozva, ki lehetne ez, de Piton még nagyobb meglepetésére meg is válaszolta a ki nem mondott kérdést. – Ha a drágalátos Lupinod elvállalja, hogy pesztrál téged, és te is betartod a szabályokat, akkor megkapod a beleegyezésemet és az engedélyemet, hogy látogatást tegyél Roxmortsba.  
  
Harry szíve egyre hevesebben vert az izgatottságtól és a boldogságtól. Ha még ma este útnak indítja Hedviget Londonba, akkor talán a bagoly reggelre már a Grimmauld téren lehet, és még talán időben választ kap Remustól, hogy ráér-e, és vállalná-e a feladatot.  
  
Piton mintha kitalálta volna, min gondolkozik, ellökte magát az íróasztaltól, és odasétált a kandallóhoz. Menet közben feloldotta a számtalan védőbűbájt, hogy aztán egy kecses mozdulattal a kandallórácsra szórja a Hop-port. Aztán bemondta a címet, és mikor a smaragdszínű lángok magasra csaptak, Piton felső teste egyszeriben eltűnt közöttük. Pár pillant múlva, hátrébbhúzódott, majd kisvártatva egy másik alak is megjelent.  
  
– Remus! – kiáltott fel Harry, és a férfihez sietett.  
  
– Szervusz, Harry! – köszöntötte őt, miközben leporolta ütött-kopott talárjáról a hamut. – Történt valami? – érdeklődött hol Harryre, hol Pitonra nézve. Harry csak most vette észre, hogy Remus arca enyhe rémületet tükröz.

– Semmi olyasmi, ami miatt aggódnod kéne – szögezte le gyorsan Harry, megelőzve Pitont. – Csak, öhm… – Nem tudta, hogy kezdjen hozzá.  
  
– Potter úgy gondolta, nincs jobb dolga, mint hogy meglátogassa Roxmorts falut – vette át a szót Piton. – Megjegyzem, ehhez szüksége van az én engedélyemre – mondta önelégülten. Remus zavartan kapkodta ide-oda a fejét kettejük között. – De mivel úgy vélem, hogy túl nagy kockázatot jelentene számára egy ilyen kiruccanás, nem egyeztem bele. – Harry nem tudta, jól hallja-e. De hiszen az előbb engedte meg. – Ugyanakkor viszont – folytatta lassan –, mégis megoldható lenne, hogy Potter ne érezze magát megfosztva a lehetőségtől, ha akad olyan személy, aki garantálja a biztonságát, és ő is betartja a szabályokat. Akkor mégis megkapja az engedélyt, hogy lemenjen a faluba.  
  
Harryt kissé összezavarta Piton mondókája, de Remus láthatóan azonnal kitalálta, mire céloz a férfi.

– Á, értem – mosolygott Remus Harryre. – Ezek szerint úgy gondolod, én lennék a megfelelő személy erre – nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal – válaszolta gúnyosan. – Te vagy Potter önjelölt apafigurája – felelte közönyösen, mire Harry elpirult a megjegyzéstől. – Talán rád hallgat is.  
  
Remus szelíd mosolya megnyugtatta Harryt, mikor a férfi megszólalt.

– Ha te így gondolod, Perselus. Neked is megfelel, Harry? – fordult a fiú felé, és Harry lelkesen bólogatott. Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy Hermionéval és Ronnal együtt lemehessen a faluba, és kicsit kikapcsolódhassanak, elfelejthessék a sok tanulnivalót.  
  
Mindkét férfi őt bámulta, amitől Harry kissé zavarba jött, majd Piton emlékeztette rá, hogy az előbb elengedte.

– Ha jól emlékszem, neked még ma más feladataid is vannak – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, az edzésre utalva. – Az engedélyt majd én megbeszélem Minervával.  
  
– Akkor én megyek is. Szia, Remus, és köszönöm! – szólt még hátra, mielőtt kilépett az ajtón.  
Mielőtt becsukódott volna mögötte Piton irodájának az ajtaja, Harry még látta, hogy Remus és a bájitalmester beszédbe elegyednek.  
  
Miközben felfelé sietett a griffendéles klubhelyiség felé, azon törte a fejét, hogy Remus és Piton mennyire jól megértik egymást mostanában. Legalábbis neki ez volt az érzése, még ha a bájitalmester viselkedése a legtöbbször félrevezető is volt, nem egyszer történt már meg, hogy a férfi Remushoz fordult, ha kérni vagy megtudni akart valamit Harryvel kapcsolatban.  
Mire elért a portréhoz, már teljesen kifulladva, de boldogan lépett be.  
  
– Harry! Hogy ment? – kérdezte Hermione, ahogy lehuppant a lány székének karfájára.  
  
– Nagyszerűen – felelte vigyorogva, aztán Ron elképedt arca láttán gyorsan folytatta. – Még van időnk, hogy lemenjünk edzeni – erre a kijelentésre a vörös hajú barátja egyszeriben felderült, és gyorsan összeszedve a csapattagokat lesiettek a pályára.  


***

Harry és Ron szokatlanul korán keltek. A hétvége ellenére rengeteg diák tett így, hiszen ez a nap volt a roxmortsi szombat, amit a harmadikos évfolyamtól kezdve minden diák számára lehetővé tettek, hogy lelátogasson a faluba. Harry a táskájába pakolta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és remélte, hogy Piton nem felejtett el beszélni McGalagonnyal az engedélyről. A férfi a tegnapi bájitaltanóra után tett rá utalást, hogy mindent elintézett, de Harry izgult, nehogy valami közbejöjjön. Nyár óta a Főnix Rendjének tagjai fokozottan ügyeltek a biztonságára, mivel félő volt, hogy Voldemort minden lehetőséget megragad, hogy elrabolja Harryt. Épp ezért volt olyan nehéz Pitont is rábeszélni, hogy engedje el őt, de remélte, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Csak szétnéznek kicsit, beülnek a Három Seprűbe, aztán visszasétálnak a Roxfortba.  
  
Harry, Ron és Hermione a reggeli után beálltak a Roxmortsba induló diákok közé. Frics mindenkit sorban ellenőrzött. Mivel még mindig fokozott ellenőrzés zajlott, ez a művelet eltartott egy ideig. Mielőtt Harryék sorra kerülhettek volna, McGalagony professzor sietett oda hozzájuk, és félrehívta Harryt.  
  
– Mr. Potter, egy pillanatra! – intett oda neki. Harry kissé megrémült. Mi van, ha Piton mégsem engedi el, és erről csak most szól neki? Vagy Remus mégsem ér rá. Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok kergették egymást a fejében, miközben McGalagony kissé távolabb vezette őt, majd egy apró mozdulattal kihallgatás elleni bűbájt szórt maguk köré. – Potter – szólt szigorúan, amitől Harrynek rossz érzése támadt. – Piton professzor tájékoztatott arról, hogy megadta az engedélyt, hogy lemenjen a faluba.  
  
– Akkor mi a gond, tanárnő? – kérdezte nem kevés aggodalommal a hangjában.  
  
– Frics úrnak be kell mutatnia az engedélyt – válaszolta. – De a maga helyzete ezt egy kicsit bonyolulttá teszi… – Harrynek ez eszébe se jutott. Nem akarta, hogy ezen bukjon el a hétvégéje. – Szerencsére Piton professzor gondoskodott erről a problémáról. – Azzal McGalagony Harry kezébe nyomott egy régi pergament, amin még Sirius aláírása díszelgett.  
  
– Most már mehet, Potter, és kérem, vigyázzon magára.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanárnő.  
  
Harry megnyugodva sietett vissza a sor végére. Ron és Hermione már túljutottak az ellenőrzésen, és nemsokára mindhárman a vadkanos nagykapu felé tartottak. A kijáratnál Harry felismerte Remust. A féri szokásos, elnyűtt talárjában álldogált rájuk várva, és mosolyogva üdvözölte őket.

– Harry, Hermione, Ron!  
  
– Szia, Remus! – köszöntötték őt a fiatalok, majd mind a négyen elindultak a faluba vezető úton. Ginny és Neville kéz a kézben haladtak előttük, aztán hamarosan Tonks is csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
  
Harry nagyon élvezte a sétát és a társaságot, nagyszerű érzés volt végre lejönni a faluba, hiszen az iskola területén mégiscsak másabb lenni. Harry csak azt sajnálta, hogy Piton nem tartott velük. Fogalma sem volt, honnét jöhetett ez a gondolata, hiszen a férfit sosem látta még Roxmortsban, de azt jól tudta, hogy a tanárok is le szoktak járni.  
  
– Na és Harry, hogy megy a tanulás? – kérdezte tőle Remus, kiszakítva ezzel a merengéséből.  
  
– Jól – felelte Harry tömören. Arról nem akart beszámolni, hogy bájitaltanból egyelőre bukásra áll, ami miatt Piton folyamatosan korrepetálja őt.  
  
– És milyen az új SVK tanár? – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Tonks.  
  
– Hát… – Harry jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott Ronnal és Hermionéval.  
  
– Nos… – hebegte Hermione is. Nem volt könnyű finoman közölni valakivel, hogy nem kedvelik a volt munkatársát.  
  
– Aha, értem, minket is idegesített a modora – fintorgott a rózsaszín hajú boszorkány, majd egy tökéletes bájmosolyt villantott, utána pedig egy szigorú nézést produkált, amivel megnevettette Harryéket.  
  
– De végül is elég jól tanít – próbált valami pozitívat is mondani Hermione.  
  
– Ezt azért mondod, mert folyton dicsér téged… – szólt közbe Ron, mire Hermione elpirult.  
  
– Veled is és Harryvel is kivételezik – vágott vissza a lány. – Bár a mardekárosokat láthatóan ki nem állhatja…  
  
– Ez érthető is – felelte Tonks, de nem adott több magyarázatot.  
  
– Malfoyt különösen utálja – tette hozzá Harry, arra számítva, hogy Tonks erre kénytelen kifejteni, mire gondol.  
  
Mióta tavaly a Malfoy család nyíltan átállt a világos oldalra, senki sem tudta igazán, mi történt velük, egyedül Tonks volt az, aki bizalmasan megosztotta Harryékkel is azt az információt, hol rejtette el Dumbledore a családot. Mivel Narcissa Malfoy Draco döntésével lehetőséget kapott arra, hogy kitörjön végre Voldemort uralma alól, és ezzel úgy érezte, megmenekült a családja, képes volt kibékülni a nővérével, Andromédával. A Tonks család örömmel fogadta be őt és Dracót, míg Lucius Malfoy a börtön „kényelmét” és biztonságát élvezi.  
  
Tonks elárulta azt is, hogy azóta az anyja és nagynénje sokkal jobb viszonyban vannak, mint eddig bármikor, hiszen már nem áll közöttük az a tényező, hogy Andromeda sosem szerette családjának aranyvérmániás nézeteit, ami a testvéreit is ellene fordította. Narcissának pedig most semmi más nem számított, csak hogy a fia biztonságban legyen. Bár Narcissa nem tudta igazán elfojtani magában a lenézést, amit nővére férje miatt érzett, de Tonks elbeszélése alapján arra lehetett következtetni, hogy képesek békésen együtt élni. Valamint az unokatestvérek között is kialakult egyfajta nyugalmas kapcsolat.  
  
Harry várakozásával ellentétben azonban Tonks még így sem volt hajlandó kifejteni, miért érthető az auror-tanár viselkedése.  
  
– Orrick… Orrick… – motyogott magában Remus elgondolkozva. – Nem az a Wilbure Orrick, aki annak idején Rémszemmel dolgozott?  
  
– De, ő az – húzta össze a szemöldökét Tonks.  
  
– Ismered? – kíváncsiskodott Harry azonnal, hátha Remus hajlandó valamit mondani.  
  
Remus nem felelt azonnal, látszott rajta, hogy mérlegeli a dolgokat, de végül kielégítette Harryék kíváncsiságát.

– Nos, ez egy kényes ügy… és úgy vélem, mi nem is tudunk mindenről, csak ami a tudomásunkra jutott innen-onnan – kezdett bele, miközben nyugtalanul Tonksra pillantott. – Ha jól emlékszem, Orrick pár évfolyammal fölöttünk járt, és amint végzett a Roxfortban, máris felvették őt az aurorképzőbe.  
  
– A legjobb eredményeket érte el – kotyogott közbe Tonks –, de még mielőtt beállt volna aurornak, külföldre ment, hogy tovább tanuljon. Mikor visszajött, csak akkor kezdett neki a munkának, és a többiek elbeszélése alapján nagyon jó volt.  
  
– De akkoriban már rossz idők jártak errefelé – vette vissza a szót Remus. Harry, Hermione és Ron feszülten hallgatták a történetet. – Emlékszem, Dumbledore említette, hogy Frank és Alice be akarták szervezni őt a Rendbe, de Orrick visszautasította őket. Az indokot magam sem tudom – csóválta a fejét, mikor látta, hogy Harry rá akar kérdezni. – De tény, hogy ezután Rémszem mellé osztották be, mint újoncot, és ezt nehezen viselte. Rémszem gyakran morgott is miatta, szidták őt Frankkel folyamatosan. – Remus elhallgatott egy rövid időre, mint aki nem tudja, hogyan folytassa.  
  
– És…? – sürgette Harry. Remus bocsánatkérően nézett rá.  
  
– Voldemort tettei egyre szörnyűbbek lettek, és… tudjuk, mi történt. – Remus nem mondta ki, de Harry így is tisztában volt vele, mire céloz. A férfi a vállára tette a kezét, és megszorította, csak azután folytatta. – Miután az ünneplések alábbhagytak, az aurorok munkája akkor kezdődött igazán. El kellett fogniuk az összes halálfalót. Rémszem és Orrick ebben élen jártak, és Voldemort legtöbb hívét ők jutatták az Azkabanba – Remus újabb szünetet tartott. Harry úgy érezte, Remusnak nehezére esik folytatni, és megannyi emlék juthatott eszébe, de számára fontos lenne megtudni a részleteket. Időközben egyre jobban közeledtek a falu határához, és Harry szerette volna hallani a történet többi részét is, ezért várakozóan nézett a férfira. Remus szomorkásan elmosolyodott, és újból megszorította Harry vállát. – Az elfogottak között volt Lucius Malfoy… Perselus… és Sirius is. – Harry teljesen ledöbbent, és kellett neki néhány perc, mire felfogta a hallottakat. – Malfoy nagyon könnyen tisztázta magát, Perselus mellett Dumbledore tanúskodott, de Sirius… – Remus is nehezen beszélt erről az eseményről. – Siriusnak nem volt mentsége – mondta végül beletörődően. – Orrick teljesen magán kívül volt, hogy felmentették azokat a halálfalókat, akiket elfogott, és még az sem vigasztalta, hogy Sirius az Azkabanba került. Úgy gondolom, innentől kezdve vált az ellenségeskedése a legnyilvánvalóbbá…  
  
– Orrick mugli származású – magyarázta Tonks Harry értetlen arckifejezésére. – És hugrabugos volt – húzta el a száját, jelezvén, hogy ebbe a házba tartozni egyenlő a lenézéssel a többi ház részéről, ami újabb táptalaja annak, hogy Orrick valamilyen szinten kirekesztett volt.  
  
Innentől kezdve az út hátralévő részét szótlanul tették meg. Harry a gondolataiba merült, észre sem véve azt, hogy ezzel magára vonta Remus figyelmét. Egyedül az tűnt fel neki, hogy a mellette sétáló Hermione és Ron egyre izgatottabb lesz, és bár a lány esetében tudta az okot, Ronnál nem tudta elképzelni. Ám ahogy beértek a faluba, és elhaladtak a Mézesfalás előtt, már megkapta a választ.  
  
Az édességbolt ajtajában Lavender Brown álldogált, és amint meglátta Ront, azonnal elé sietett, majd hevesen megölelte, és önkényesen csatlakozott a társasághoz. Lavender hangos hízelgése Ronnak, kivívta Ginny nemtetszését, a lány fintorogva fordult hátra. A kis csapat először a könyvesbolt felé indult, ahol Hermione szeretett volna vásárolni, és ahová Harry is bekísérte őt, leginkább csak azért, hogy kicsit egyedül legyen.  
  
Mire végeztek és kijöttek, ott találták Billt, amint Remusszal beszélget. Ahogy Hermione meglátta a fiatal férfit, azonnal elpirult. Szerencséjére Ron semmit nem vett észre az egészből, túlságosan lefoglalta őt Lavender, Bill így teljes figyelmét Hermionéra fordíthatta, és immáron vele kiegészülve tértek be a Három Seprűbe, ahol már ott várt őket Hagrid, egy másik asztalnál pedig ott ült Luna is. Ginny rögtön meginvitálta őt az asztalukhoz, és amíg Remus és Bill beszerezték az innivalót, addig ők leültek a vadőr mellé.  
  
Élénk társalgás vette kezdetét, de Harry mégsem tudott felhőtlenül örülni, hiányérzete volt, és még mindig azon gondolkozott, amit Remus mondott. Már nem érintette őt olyan szörnyen az, ami Siriusszal történt, de ahogy kihallotta Remus hangjából a szomorúságot, először jutott eszébe, hogy a barátoknak és a Rendnek annak idején mit is jelenthetett ez. Megbíztak Siriusban, és ő ártatlan is volt, mégsem tudta bebizonyítani, és mindenki csalódott benne, ugyanakkor ott volt Piton, akit azelőtt mindenki megvetett, ő mégis Dumbledore bizalmát élvezte.  
  
Kettős érzése volt ezzel kapcsolatban. Sajnálta Siriust, sajnálta Pitont, és sajnálta azokat is, akiknek ezen keresztül kellett menniük, köztük Remust, akit talán a legjobban érintett ez, hiszen teljesen egyedül maradt a barátai nélkül. Harry magában elismerte, hogyha Ronnal és Hermionéval történne valami, vagy akár Ginnyvel, Neville-lel vagy Lunával, ő abba valószínűleg beleőrülne.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte suttogva Remus. Harry csak bólintott, de rájött, hogy ez mennyire rosszul eshet a férfinak.  
  
– Persze, nincs semmi baj – válaszolta kisvártatva, s Remus szemében megértést látott. Harry elgondolkozott azon, hogy már csak Remus és Piton azok, akik valamilyen szinten a szüleihez és Siriushoz kötik őt. Remus mindig olyan kedvesen bánt vele, sokszor sokkal jobban szívén viselte a sorsát, mint a keresztapja, és Harry ezt igazán sose viszonozta. Talán itt lenne az ideje annak, hogy megmutassa, mennyire értékeli a férfi gondoskodását. – Köszönöm, hogy elvállaltad, hogy lekísérj – motyogta halkan, mire Remus kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem gond, Harry, szívesen teszem – válaszolta.  
  
– Nem szeretnék a terhedre lenni – mondta kissé elpirulva, és lopva Tonks felé pillantott, aki épp Hagrid viccén nevetett. Remus követte a tekintetével.

– Nem vagy a terhemre, Harry, igazán – bizonygatta a férfi.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta, és remélte, hogy Remus érzi, hogy mennyire sok mindent köszön meg ezzel most neki.  
  
A társalgás innentől jobban fellendült, és Harry képes volt végre felszabadultan nevetni, és Remus kérdéseire válaszolva elmesélte, hogy megy neki a tanulás, milyen az iskola. Megemlítette a mardekárosok ellenségeskedését is, és pirulva bevallotta, hogy Piton korrepetálja őt.  
  
Ahogy haladt az idő, úgy lett egyre kellemesebb a beszélgetés, de hamarosan hangos lárma szakította félbe a vidám délelőttöt. A kiabálás kintről jött, de onnan, ahol a társaság ült, semmit nem lehetett látni. Harry felpattant a helyéről, de Remus azonnal visszafogta őt. Madam Rosmerta és néhány vendég az ajtóhoz sietett, hogy megtudja, mi történt, de ekkor éles robbanás rázta meg a környéket. A kis kocsma falai beleremegtek a detonációba, a vendégek zöme pedig csatlakozott a kiabálókhoz.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy ez nem egyszerű baleset vagy más egyéb, szinte tudta, hogy támadás történt, és abban is biztos volt, hogy ez Voldemort műve. Harryt rémület és düh keveréke öntötte el, ahogy az emberek kitódultak az utcára, magukkal sodorva Ginnyt és Lunát. Harry Ronnal és Neville-lel a nyomában azonnal a két lány után szaladt, nem törődve semmi mással, hiába próbálta visszatartani őt Remus.  
  
– Harry! – kiabálta utána Remus. – Gyere vissza! – De Harry nem figyelt rá, minél előbb segíteni akart Ronnak és Neville-nek.  
  
– Ginny! – ordította Ron.  
  
Harry nem tudott másra gondolni, csak hogy elérjék a két lányt. Hermione ezt nevezte megmentési kényszernek, de amikor meglátta a fekete csuklyás, halálfejmaszkos alakokat, már nem gondolt semmire. Szemben az emberáradattal próbálta követni a vörös és a szőke hajzuhatag nyomát, de az emberek lökdösődése következtében hamarosan elszakadt Rontól és Neville-től is. Egy darabig még látta barátját, ahogy kimagaslik a tömegben, de utána már csak a kiáltások, a jajveszékelés, és a rémült emberek hada vette körül.  
  
Átkok és ellenátkok repkedtek a feje fölött, miközben sikoltozó emberek szaladtak el mellette. Harry fedezéket keresett, egy olyan helyet ahol előszedhetné a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, ezzel is előnyhöz jutva, ám a táskáját sehol sem találta. Ekkor jutott el a tudatáig, hogy azt a kocsmában hagyta.  
  
– Keressétek! – kiáltotta nem messze tőle egy érces hang.  
  
– A Nagyúrnak élve kell a fiú, ha bármi bántódása esik, azt senki nem ússza meg! – üvöltötte egy másik hang is.  
  
Harry rémülten hallgatta a két halálfalót, akik nem messze voltak tőle. Ha egy kicsit közelebb menne, az egyiket el tudná kábítani, és ha elég gyorsan, akkor mindkettőt ártalmatlanná tehetné. De ez a vállalkozás nagyon kockázatosnak tűnt. Mindenfelé ártatlan emberek menekültek, köztük diákok is, és Harry valamivel nyugodtabban hallotta az ismerős pukkanásokat, amik azt jelezték, hogy több auror és varázsló sietett a falubeliek segítségére.  
  
De a halálfalók nem kíméltek senkit, és egy ízben Harry éppen hogy el tudott ugrani egy feléje repülő tetődarab elől, ami az egyik átok hatása következtében vált le az egyik házról. Ez elvonta az egyik halálfaló figyelmét is, amit Harry ki is használt, és elsuttogott átka harcképtelenné tette a csuklyás alakot. Szerencsétlenségére a másik pont meglátta őt, és Harrynek menekülnie kellett.  
  
– Ott van! – ordította az érces hangú, mire két másikkal a nyomába eredtek.  
  
Harry feje mellett átkok röpültek el, de mindegyik elől sikerült kitérnie, és befordulva az egyik sarkon még az üldözőit is sikerült leráznia. A felfordulás akkora volt, hogy szinte képtelenség volt megállapítani, hogy melyik bűbáj kihez tartozik. A halálfalók is csak a köpenyük miatt tűntek ki a tömegből, az aurorok pedig egyszerre mentettek és támadtak. Harry oldala már szúrt a megerőltető futástól, de nem mert megállni, és egy újabb sarkon befordulva eltávolodott a tömegtől. A halálfalók érte jöttek, és ha ő nincs a faluban, akkor Voldemort csatlósai se maradnak tovább, így ezzel a gondolattal rohant a Szellemszálás felé vezető úton. Onnan egykettőre vissza tud menni az iskolába, de egy szörnyű gondolat lassításra kényszerítette.  
  
Mi van, ha Hermionénak, Ronnak vagy a többieknek bajuk esett? Harry teljesen megrémült, és éles kanyart véve azonnal visszafelé kezdett futni, olyan gyorsan, ahogy a lába bírta. Csak nekik ne essen bajuk – ezt mondogatta magában. Ahogy közeledett a főutca felé, a tömeg kiabálása egyre hangosabb lett, és ő még jobban felgyorsított. Majdnem felbukott a törmelékekben, és az emberek között szaladva azok ide-oda lökdösték őt, de Harry csak a barátait kereste a szemével.  
  
Újból felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy elcsalja a halálfalókat a falu közeléből, és jobb ötlet híján azon volt, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. Hogy azután mit kezd, még nem tudta, de majd rögtönöz, hátha mellé áll a szerencse ismét. A tervét hamarosan meg is valósíthatta, mikor az érces hangú ismét meglátta őt, de most több halálfalót állított Harryre. Talán mégsem volt annyira jó ötlet a dolog.  
  
Hiába menekült és tért ki az átkok elől, a halálfalók gyorsabbak voltak, és már nem sok választotta el Harryt attól, hogy elkapják. Lába beleakadt egy törmelékbe, amit nem vett észre, és fájdalmas kiáltással elterült a földön. Az emberek, akik elfutottak mellette, nem figyeltek rá, mindenki a saját maga módján próbált segíteni az auroroknak a halálfalók megfékezésében, akik sorra gyújtották fel a házakat. Harry megpróbált felállni, de az oldalába nyilalló érzés miatt visszahanyatlott a földre. Kész. Vége.  
  
A halálfalók lassan olyan közel kerültek, hogy Harry úgy gondolta, képtelen lesz ennyit visszaverni. Megszorította a pálcáját, és még egy kísérletet tett arra, hogy felálljon, mikor valaki hátulról szorosan átfogta, és bárhogy kapálózott, nem bírta lerázni magáról. Az erős karok satukén szorították.  
  
– Harry, én vagyok az! – kiáltotta, és Harry felismerte benne Remus hangját. – El kell innen mennünk!  
  
– Hol van Ron és a többiek? – kérdezte Harry, túlkiabálva a jajveszékelést.  
  
– Biztonságban vannak! – Harryt megnyugtatta ez a kijelentés.  
  
Ekkora a halálfalók olyan közel kerültek már, hogy egy átokkal azonnal képesek lettek volna megölni őt, és csak az mentette meg Harryt, hogy Voldemortnak élve kell. Remus kapkodva kutakodott a zsebében, és mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, még szorosabbra fogta Harry körül az ölelését, másik kezével pedig a fiú tenyerébe tette az apró tárgyat.  
  
Ekkor azonban olyan dolog történt, amire Harry nem számított. Egy aprócska kislány szaladt feléje, nem lehetett több hat vagy hét évesnél, Harry kinyújtotta érte a kezét, amennyire tőle tellett, és helyzete engedte, de mikor elérte volna, zöld fény villant. Még látta, ahogy a kislány szemei fennakadnak, és aprócska teste a földre zuhan, de aztán az erős rántás a köldökében rögtön elvitte őt a helyszínről.  


***

– Neee! – ordította Harry magából kikelve. – Vissza kell vinned! Vigyél vissza! – kiabálta, miközben megpróbált megszabadulni Remus öleléséből, de a férfi sokkal erősebb volt nála, és nem engedte el.  
  
– Nem tehetsz érte már semmit – próbálta nyugtatni őt Remus, de Harry nem is akart figyelni rá.  
  
Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy hova kerültek, csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy mihamarabb visszakerüljön oda, ahol a kislányt látta. Meg akarta menteni, nem bírta elfogadni a történteket.  
  
Egy pofon volt az, ami kissé kitisztította az elméjét. Harry pislogva nézett fel, s meglátta maga előtt Pitont, és pár pillanatig csak nézte a férfi arcát, ami annyi érzelmet tükrözött, amennyit még sosem látott rajta. De ez nem tartott sokáig, a bájitalmester gyorsan megregulázta magát, és szigorú tekintettel figyelte a fiút. Remus közben felsegítette Harryt a földről, és csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy az igazgatói irodába érkezte. Dumbledore arcán mélységes aggodalom látszódott, amitől Harry elszégyellte magát. Az idős mágus, aki mindig jókedvűnek mutatta magát, most szinte betegesen sápadt volt, és sokkal idősebbnek látszódott a koránál.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis merre felé jártál? – kérdezte Piton feldúltan. – A többi diák már rég megérkezett. Úgy emlékszem világosan megmondtam, mi a teendő, ha veszélybe kerülsz. Neked kellett volna elsőnek visszatérned! – Piton hangja egyre hangosabb és haragosabb lett.  
  
Remus megpróbálta kissé csitítani a helyzetet, de nem sok sikerrel.  
– Perselus, sajnálom, ez az én hibám… – kezdte, de Harry rögtön közbevágott.  
  
– Nem! Én vagyok a hibás, Remus nem tehet semmiről sem!  
  
– Nem, Harry, az én felügyeletemre voltál bízva…  
  
– De én voltam az, aki elkeveredett tőled – bizonygatta Harry.  
  
Eltökélte, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton Remust hibáztassa. Ez az ő hibája volt, és vállalja érte a felelősséget. Nem szabadott volna lemennie a faluba, mert a halálfalók érte jöttek, miatta. Számítania kellett volna erre, de ő önző volt, és csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy ő is lemehessen és kikapcsolódhasson. Az oldala egyre jobban fájt, de nem foglalkozott vele, egy kis sérülés nem okoz neki gondot.  
  
Harry tovább bizonygatta Remus ártatlanságát, de Piton úgy látszott, mindkettőjükre egyaránt haragszik. Dumbledore megpróbálta megbékíteni a feleket, de ő maga is zaklatott volt, amiért Harry ismételten magát hibáztatta. A vitát végül Tonks megérkezése szakította félbe.  
  
– Mindenki biztonságban van – jelentette be. – A halálfalókat sajnos nem sikerült elkapni, olyan hirtelen hoppanáltak el, de a diákok közül mindenki visszatért a Roxfortba, és Madam Pomfrey már ellátta a sebesülteket.  
  
– Köszönöm, Nymphadora – Dumbledore arca felderült, és látható aggodalma is csökkent. Harry pedig látta, hogy Remus is megnyugszik, ahogy megpillantotta Tonksot.  
  
– Remus, ti merre voltatok? – kérdezte a fiatal boszorkány, de mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, felsikoltott. – Te megsérültél? – kérdezte rémülten.  
  
Remus csodálkozva nézte a világos, ütött-kopott talárján lévő vérfoltot, miközben Dumbledore is előrébb sétált.  
  
– Ez nem az én vérem – közölte Remus, megtapogatva magát. – Nem sérültem meg.  
  
Ahogy ezt kimondta, miden szempár Harryre szegeződött, Piton egy gyors pálcamozdulattal eltüntette Harry sötét iskolai talárját, ezáltal felfedve a drapp színű pulóvert, amin nagy kiterjedésű vörös vérfolt éktelenkedett. Harryben még bőszen dolgozott az adrenalin, ami miatt nem fogta fel a sérülése súlyosságát. Kezét a foltra helyezte, és amikor elvette onnan, a tenyerén visszaköszönő vér biztossá tette, hogy tőle származik.  
  
Hallotta maga mellett, ahogy Tonks felkiált, és a többiek aggódó hangját is, de ekkor éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe, amitől térdre rogyott, szeme előtt elhomályosult az igazgatói iroda, és hirtelen egy teljesen más helyen találta magát. Érezte azt a hatalmas dühöt és haragot, ami most Voldemortban tombolt, és látta, ahogyan a sötét mágus sorra kínozza a híveit, akik azt az üzenetet vitték neki, hogy Harry Potter ismét túljárt az eszükön.  
  
_– Semmirekellők! – ordította magából kikelve Voldemort, és abban sem talált élvezetet, hogy látta az elkínzott arcokat. Ölni vágyása akkora volt, hogy nem kímélt senkit sem, aki jelen volt a faluban, mindenkinek vesznie kellett._  
  
Harry megpróbálta kiszakítani magát Voldemort elméjéből, de a fájdalom olyan nagy volt, hogy azt kívánta, bár vége lenne mindennek. Annyira elkábult a kíntól, hogy szinte csak felületesen érezte, hogy valamit leöntenek a torkán, amitől kissé alábbhagyott az a szörnyű fájdalom, ami kínozta.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltotta valaki, de nem volt tudatában annak, ami körülötte történt.  
  
Az események összefolytak és összekuszálódtak az elméjében lévő képek, egyszerre látta Voldemort híveinek elgyötört arcát, a már élettelen testeket, és az igazgatói irodában tartózkodókat is. Hosszú ideig nem tudta elválasztani az eseményszálakat, míg végül a folyamatosan beléöntött bájitalok hatására valamennyire ellazult, és egyre élesebben rajzolódott ki előtte Piton arca. Harryben nem volt elég erő már, csak a férfi szemeire koncentrált, szinte elveszett a mélységükben, ahogy az éjfekete írisz magába szippantotta.  
  
– Harry, tarts ki – mondta valaki mellette.  
  
– Gyerünk…  
  
De Harry képtelen volt rá. Küzdött, ahogy tőle tellett, de csak Piton arcképébe kapaszkodva tudta magát valamennyire észnél tartani. De végül ez is kevésnek bizonyult, és egyre csak halványodott a kép, halkultak a hangok, míg végül minden elcsendesedett.  
  
Harry megmozdította a fejét, amire éles fájdalom hasított bele, és felszisszent tőle. Igazából mindene sajgott, de ezek eltörpültek a sebhelyében érzett fájdalom mellett. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, de az erős szédülés és émelygés, ami azon nyomban rátört, meggátolta a további kísérletezésben.  
  
– Maradj nyugton – hallott egy halk hangot közvetlenül maga mellett. Egy hűvös kéz a tarkójánál fogva lágyan megemelte a fejét, majd kisvártatva hideg folyadékot itattak meg vele. – Ez az, és most aludj! – És Harry nem ellenkezett, nagyon hamar elnyomta őt az álom, véget vetve ezzel a kínjainak.  


***

Mikor legközelebb felébredt, nem nyitotta ki azonnal a szemét. Kellett neki egy kis idő, mire be tudta azonosítani, hol lehet, és a szagok alapján azt is képes volt megállapítani, hogy valószínűleg a gyengélkedőn fekszik. Harry már többször is megfigyelte, hogy a mugli kórházakban és a varázsló ispotályokban, ha más nem is, de egy közös dolog feltétlenül van. Ez pedig a tisztaság illata. A muglik erre fertőtlenítőt használnak, ami különösen sterillé tesz mindent, a varázslók körében bizonyára bájital vagy bűbáj az, ami megteremti ezt, és aminek meghatározó szagából rögtön rájön az ember, hogy hova került.  
  
Harry elcsodálkozott, hogy képes ezen elmélkedni, annyira könnyűnek érezte magát, mint talán még soha. Mintha minden gondjától megszabadították volna, és emiatt olyan apró és jelentéktelennek tűnő dolgokat agyalhat, ami más esetben eszébe sem jutna. Lehet, hogy megőrült? Valószínűleg tovább morfondírozott volna ezen, ha nem hallja meg a fojtott hangú beszélgetést, ami nem messze tőle folyhatott.  
  
– A sérülése nem volt súlyos, könnyű volt begyógyítani – mondta egy női hang. – De a feje miatt aggódom.  
  
– Nem lesz gond, Poppy, Harry erős – nyugtatta őt egy férfihang. Harry arra következtetett, hogy az illető már elég öreg lehet. Sőt, biztos volt benne.  
  
– Ha kipihente magát és felébred, majd megtudjuk, van-e maradandó károsodás.  
  
– Bízom Harry akaraterejében – jött a válasz. – Perselus, fiam, neked sem tenne rosszat egy kiadós alvás – mondta jelentőségteljesen, de szeretetre méltó hangon. Harry úgy gondolta, ez olyan, mint amikor egy apa beszél a fiával. Szinte érezte a mágia vibrálását is a levegőben.  
  
– Köszönöm, Albus, de megvárnám, amíg Potter felébred. – Harry szíve hatalmasat dobbant, mikor meghallotta a mély tónusú dallamos hangot. Olyan volt, mint a mágia, amely bekúszott a testébe, és szinte gyógyította, akaraterejét buzdította, és Harry bármit megtett volna, hogy eleget tegyen annak a hívásnak, amit érzett a lelkében.  
  
Kissé összezavarodott. Bizonyos dolgokkal tisztában volt, elméje elé mintha mégis valamiféle köd kúszott volna, de ez elég gyorsan tisztult is. Mire a hangok elhaltak a helységben, Harry agyában összeállt a kép, és az ismerős hangokhoz most már képet is tudott társítani.  
  
Felismerte, hogy az előbb Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore és Piton beszélgettek, a mágiahullám, amit érzett pedig szintén a bájitalmestertől származott. Szép lassan az elmúlt pár óra eseményei is az eszébe jutottak, kezdve azzal, hogy barátaival lementek a faluba, ahol először jól mulattak, de aztán a halálfalók váratlan felbukkanása szörnyű pánikot okozott. Harry emlékezett arra is, hogy Remusszal az igazgatói irodába érkeztek, és Piton szörnyen mérges volt, de… az azután történteket már nem tudta felidézni.  
  
Bárhogy törte a fejét, nem bírt rájönni, mi történt, ami miatt a gyengélkedőre kerülhetett. Talán a sebesülése? Miről is beszélt Dumbledore az előbb? Harryt elfárasztotta a gondolkodás, de még mielőtt eltervezhette volna, hogy visszaalszik, az elméjébe bekúszott a kép egy kislányról és a zöld fényről. Szemei hirtelen felpattantak. Nem akarta látni, képtelen volt elviselni a látványt.  
  
Harry ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és most, hogy mozgott, érezte, hogy annyira még nincs jól, mint azt eddig gondolta. Enyhén szédült, és kissé sajgott az oldala, és a fejét is túl nehéznek érezte. Mély levegővétellel próbálta lenyugtatni magát, és a rátörő rosszullétet visszaszorítani, mikor az elparavánozott kis részre belépett a bájitalmester. Piton arca meglepődést tükrözött egy pillanatig, de aztán helyét átvette egy más érzelem, amit Harry jelen állapotában nem igazán tudott beazonosítani.  
  
– Nem szabad még felkelned – közölte vele, miközben a kezében tartott tálcát letette az ágy melletti szekrényre. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Piton arca a szokottnál is sápadtabb, és ezt nem tudta a gyér fény számlájára írni. – Ezt vedd be – adta a kezébe az egyik üvegcsét, és Harry kérdezősködés nélkül eleget tett a felszólításnak.  
  
Örömmel tapasztalta, hogy a rosszulléte rövid időn belül szinte teljesen elmúlt, csak egy enyhe fájdalom marad meg. Szeretett volna valamit mondani, de Madam Pomfrey felbukkanása megakadályozta benne.  
  
– Mr. Potter, látom, sokkal jobb színben van – örvendezett a javasasszony. – Perselus, most már te is nyugovóra térhetsz, rád is rád fér az alvás.  
  
– Köszönöm, Poppy, de tökéletesen el tudom dönteni, mikor van szükségem pihenésre – válaszolta Piton gúnyosan, nem törődve a boszorkány bosszankodásával, miközben az Harryre szórta a diagnosztizáló bűbájokat.  
  
– Úgy látom, minden rendben van – jelentette be Pitonnak, majd Harrynek intézte következő mondatát. – Még pár nap pihenés, és ismét részt vehet az órákon, Mr. Potter.  
  
Piton valószínűleg erre volt kíváncsi, és Harry úgy látta, hogy tényleg megfogadja a boszorkány tanácsát.  
  
– Akkor elmehetek? – kérdezte hirtelen, hiszen nem akart a gyengélkedőn maradni. Tényleg sokkal jobban érezte magát.  
  
– Már hogy mehetne el?! – háborodott fel a javasasszony. – A holnapi napot még ágyban kell töltenie, és ha továbbra is minden rendben van, akkor hétfő reggel elengedem.  
  
Harrynek egyáltalán nem tetszett ez a lehetőség.  
– De jól vagyok. Majd fekszem a saját ágyamban – győzködte Madam Pomfreyt, aki megigazgatta rajta a takarót, és nem engedte, hogy felkeljen.  
  
– Potter, ne gyerekeskedj – szólt rá Piton is szigorúan, miközben a bájitalokat rendezte sorba, amiket Harrynek szánt.  
  
– Miért nem mehetek vissza a toronyba? – faggatta a férfit.  
  
– Mert elég súlyos sérülései voltak, Mr. Potter, most pedig tegye meg, hogy nyugton marad – felelte a bájitalmester helyett Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Nem maradok nyugton, már teljesen jól vagyok, azt mondta, a diagnosztizáló bűbáj is azt mutatta – hadarta, és kipattant az ágyból, hogy bebizonyítsa igazát. Hevessége viszont a visszájára sült el, a fekvés és a sérülése miatt még nem nyerte vissza teljesen az erejét, és ha Piton nem kapja el, akkor elvágódott volna a földön.  
  
– Potter!  
  
– Mr. Potter, ha nem marad nyugton, megtalálom a módját, hogy az ágyban tartsam – fenyegetőzött a javasasszony, de Harry nem rá figyelt, csak Pitonra.  
  
– Kérlek – suttogta neki. Nem hitte volna, hogy sikerül megenyhíteni a férfit, aki pár perc gondolkodás után végül így felelt:  
  
– Rendben van. Poppy, majd én gondoskodom Potterről.  
  
– Micsoda? – hüledezett Madam Pomfrey. – Perselus, neked is pihenned kell, Mr. Potter pedig elég felnőtt ahhoz, hogy belássa, szükséges a gyengélkedőn maradnia, amíg fel nem épül… – Piton félbeszakította a dorgálást.  
  
– Tökéletesen tudom, mikor mire van szükségem, ami pedig Pottert illeti, jogom van hozzá, hogy eldöntsem, elviszem-e magammal vagy sem.  
  
A javasasszony szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől. Piton közben letette Harryt az ágyra, és a talárjába pakolta az előtte gondosan odakészített bájitalokat, majd magához hívott egy köpenyt, és Harry vállára terítette.  
  
– És mégis mit mondjak a látogatóknak? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey, mikor Piton ölbe kapta Harryt, amitől a fiú elpirult zavarában.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy gondot jelentene neked távol tartani az alkalmatlankodókat – jegyezte meg Piton epésen, mire a boszorkány nem szólt többet, és bosszankodva otthagyta őket.  
  
– Tudok járni – közölte zavartan Harry, mire Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Felőlem itt is maradhatsz. – Ezzel elérte, hogy Harry befogja a száját, és ne akadékoskodjon többet.  
  
A pincébe nem a megszokott folyosókon vezetett az útjuk, hanem különféle rejtett járatokon át, ahol összetalálkoztak a Véres Báró szellemével, aki biccentett Pitonnak, és egészen az ajtóig kísérte őket. Egyenesen a bájitalmester nappalijába érkeztek, ahonnan Piton továbbvitte Harryt egészen a hálószobájáig, és ott letette az ágyra.  
  
Harry körbenézett a szobában, miközben a férfi begyújtotta a kandallót. A helyiség nem volt túl nagy, és a jelentős részét a hatalmas ágy foglalta el, amivel szemben a kandalló volt. Az ágy mindkét oldalán egy-egy éjjeliszekrény, átellenben pedig egy nagyszekrény volt, a hideg kőpadlót pedig melegnek látszó vastag szőnyeg borította. A falakon lámpások szolgáltatták a kevés fényt, a sarokban pedig egy karosszék állt, és ezzel ki is merült a berendezési tárgyak listája. Piton levette a talárját, és belebegtette a szekrénybe, azután az ágy felé fordult, és Harry jól tudta, mire készül.  
  
– Nem szükséges kettéválasztani – szólt közbe, mire Piton arca enyhe megdöbbenést tükrözött. – Szerintem elég nagy kettőnknek is – válaszolta vállvonogatva a férfi kérdő tekintetére.  
  
– Felőlem. – Ezzel a férfi kisétált a szobából, és Harry azt hitte, hogy valami rosszat mondott, de Piton csak a bájitalaiért ment ki, amit a nappaliban kitett a zsebéből. – Ezt idd meg – nyújtotta neki oda az egyik sűrű folyadékot, amit Harry vonakodva vett el.  
  
Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja, és az a lehetőség, hogy esetleg engedetlensége miatt visszakerülhet a gyengélkedőre, arra sarkallta, hogy eleget tegyen a felszólításnak. Így leküzdve az undorát, egy hajtásra kiitta a fiola tartalmát. Félő volt, hogy visszaköszön, a bájital, de Piton egy pohár vizet nyomott a kezébe, amit Harry hálásan fogadott el, és végül elmúlt a hirtelen rátörő hányinger is. Nemsokára bágyadtság lett úrrá rajta, és kényelembe helyezte magát a takaró alatt.  
  
Piton ismét kiment a szobából, és Harry még hallotta, hogy beszélget valakivel. Felismerte Dumbledore hangját, de a szemei már lecsukódtak, és csak távolról érzékelte, hogy nyílik az ajtó, aztán valaki óvatosan kisöpri a szemébe hulló hajtincseket.  
  
– Vigyázz rá, fiam – suttogta az idős mágus, miközben Harryt elragadta az álomvilág.  


***

Harry másnap bagolyhuhogásra ébredt. Nagyot ásítva próbált emlékezni a tegnapra, és mikor ez sikerült, nagyon zavarban érezte magát. Nem tudta, hány óra lehet, és azt sem, hogy vajon Piton még ott fekszik-e mellette az ágyban. Már ha egyáltalán ott aludt. Végül erőt gyűjtött, és kinyitotta a szemét. A bájitalmester nem volt mellette, de láthatóan itt aludt, amitől Harryt melegség öntötte el. Ismét lehunyta a szemét, és orrát a párnájába nyomta, amin érződött Piton jellegzetes parfümjének illata, de a huhogás visszatérítette őt a valóságba.  
  
Majdnem megfeledkezett róla, de ahogy felült, egy bagollyal nézett farkasszemet, aki mérgesen huhogott, és a lábát nyújtogatta, amelyre egy levél volt erősítve. Ahogy Harry megszabadította a terhétől, a madár azonnal kiröppent, de olyan gyors volt, hogy Harry nem tudta megfigyelni, min keresztül, ugyanis ablak nem volt a szobában. Ezután a levélre fordította a figyelmét, amelyet azonnal felismert Hermione gyöngybetűiről, hogy barátaitól jött. A lány nem írt sokat, leginkább csak tájékoztatta arról, hogy mindenki jól van, és semelyikük sem sérült meg, valamint nagyon reméli, hogy Harry gyorsan felépül, mert nagyon hiányzik nekik a társasága, de Madam Pomfrey nem enged senkit se a gyengélkedő közelébe, ezért is írták a levelet. Hermione burkoltan utalt arra, hogy sejti, miért, de azért kérte, hogy válaszoljon, ha tud, leveléből szinte kiolvasható volt az aggodalma.  
  
Harry körbenézett a szobában, de sehol nem talált pennát és tintát, így hát felkelt az ágyból, és remélte, hogy a nappaliban tud írni egy pár sort a lánynak.  
  
– Szökni készülsz, Potter? – hallotta meg a gúnyos hangot maga mögött.  
  
– Nem, én csak… tollat kerestem.  
  
– Netán a bájitaltan házi feladatodat akarod pótolni? – Harry elpirult. – Ne mászkálj pizsamában, a ruháidat megtalálod a szobában, a fürdőszobát pedig két ajtóval arrébb – jelentette ki Piton, azzal eltűnt a kiskonyhában.  
  
Harry visszasomfordált a szobába, és a karosszéken tényleg megtalálta az odakészített ruháját – meleg pulóvert és farmert –, amit felkapott, és eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Miután végzett, a gyengélkedőről való pizsamát összehajtogatta, és letette a sajátja mellé, amit szintén a széken talált. A nappaliba visszatérve Pitont a kandalló előtt találta, amint elmélyülten tanulmányozta a Vasárnapi Próféta legfrissebb számát, de Harry közeledtére letette a lapot, és hellyel kínálta a fiút. Harry kényelembe helyezte magát a másik fotelbe, és elvette a felkínált teát.  
  
– Nemsokára felszolgálják az ebédet, remélem, addig még kibírod – mondta Piton, miközben Harry arcát tanulmányozta.  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy már ilyen késő van – felelte zavartan.  
  
– Sokat aludtál, amire szüksége volt a szervezetednek – válaszolta a férfi.  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, talán bocsánatot kéne kérnie Pitontól a történtek miatt, de mielőtt erőt gyűjthetett volna, hogy ezt megtegye, a kis étkezőasztalon megjelent az ebédjük, és a bájitalmester ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Harry rendesen egyen, pedig neki semmi étvágya nem volt. Mégis sikerült magába erőltetnie egy keveset. Aztán a férfi elvonult a laborjába egy fontos bájitalra hivatkozva, de előtte megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Harrynek esze ágában sem lesz kimozdulni a pincéből.  
  
– Remélem, nem kell emlékeztetnem téged arra, hogy nem hagyhatod el a lakosztályt, különben kénytelen leszel visszamenni a gyengélkedőre – mondta szigorúan.  
  
– Itt maradok – biztosította őt Harry.  
  
– Igyekezz kihasználni az alkalmat, hogy pihenj… bár talán hasznosabban is eltölthetnéd az időt – gúnyolódott, de végül nem kötelezte Harryt semmire sem, leszámítva a szobafogságot.  
  
Harry a délután nagy részét a nappaliban, a kandalló előtt ülve töltötte. Piton rendelkezésére bocsájtott néhány könyvet, amik témája nem különösebben kötötte le őt, így csakhamar elálmosodott, és el is aludt. Legközelebb vacsora tájékán ébredt fel, Piton csendes ébresztgetésének hatására. A férfi figyelmessége és gondoskodása ismételten megmelengette a szívét, és a beszélgetésre tett kísérleteit is sikerként könyvelte el, mivel veszekedés és vita nélkül voltak képesek társalogni. Piton sokkal közvetlenebbnek tűnt, mint máskor, és Harry nem tudta teljesen elrejteni az emiatt érzett örömét. A bájitalmester nem volt túl beszédes, de már így is sokkal nagyobb haladást ért el, mint eddig, és egyre nehezebben tudta elrejteni a rátörő vágyat, amit a férfi közelében érzett.  
  
Harry a vacsora után elvonult a fürdőszobába, és élvezte a kellemesen meleg zuhanyt, ahogy ellazította és felfrissítette őt, és szokásához híven egyszerre intézte a fogmosással, majd a pizsamájába bújva bebújt az ágyba, és izgatottan várta Pitont. A gondolatai végig a férfi körül forogtak, és hiába próbálta tettetni az alvást, még így sem volt képes lenyugodni.  
  
Olyannyira belelovalta magát a dolgokba, hogy mire Piton végre befeküdt mellé az ágyba, Harry idegei már jócskán megtépázottak voltak, annál is inkább, mivel teste teljesen másképp reagált, mint ahogy szerette volna. Alsóbb testrésze bőszen követelte magának a figyelmet, Piton ugyanis olyannyira felizgatta Harry fantáziáját, hogy a teste akaratlanul is válaszolt erre.  
Valahol örült annak, hogy a bájitalmester kivételesen nem akar olvasni, és amennyire tudott messze is húzódott tőle, de ez nem sokat segített Harry kínos problémáján.  
  
– Valahányszor együtt kényszerülünk aludni, Potter, te mindannyiszor kényszerítve érzed magad, hogy ne hagyd a társadat pihenni – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton, mikor Harry negyedórás helyezkedés után sem talált megfelelő pozíciót magának.  
  
– Bocsánat – pirult el.  
  
Piton morgolódott egy sort, de aztán úgy tűnt, végre elaludt. Persze Harry szemére sokáig nem jött álom, és végül már csak abban lelt megnyugvást, hogy a férfi arcát bámulta a gyér fényben, amit a kandalló tüze adott. Most alkalma volt megfigyelni rendesen, hogy a bájitalmester mennyire más, mikor alszik. Szigorú vonásai kisimultak, és holott teljesen békésnek látszik az arca, Harry mégis érezte, hogy még a legmélyebb álomból is azonnal felébredne, hogyha úgy hozná a szükség. Úgy gondolta, ez azon emberek sajátja, akik nem érzik magukat biztonságban. Ő maga is ilyen volt.  
  
Már kiskorában is folyton készenlétben állt, mikor töri rá az ajtót Petunia néni vagy Vernon bácsi, és bármikor szóltak neki, maximum öt perc állt rendelkezésére, hogy elkészüljön. Ilyetén képes volt arra, hogy bármikor felébredjen, ha úgy adódik a szükség. Harry, mikor a Roxfortba jött, akkor sem szokott le erről, hiába került egy olyan helyre, ahol biztonságban érezte magát, mégis megmaradt benne ez, még akkor is, ha már nem olyan kifinomult ez az ösztöne, mint akár Pitonnak.  
  
Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nyúljon oda, és söpörjön ki óvatosan egy kósza hajtincset a férfi homlokából. Félt, hogy esetleg felébreszti Pitont, de az nem úgy tűnt, mintha észrevette volna ezt, Harrynek viszont kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne menjen tovább. De végül elveszítette a meccset a vágyaival szemben, és ujjaival finoman végigsimogatta a sápadt arc vonalát, miközben egyre közelebb húzódott. A férfi légzése nyugodt volt, és ez még jobban bátorította Harryt, hogy többet engedjen meg magának. Kedvtelve vezette kezét egyre lejjebb, végig a férfi mellkasán, kisimítva a takaró ráncait, de mielőtt elérte volna Piton csípőjét, irányt váltott, és visszavezette ujjait fel, egészen a takaró széléig.  
  
Annyira kívánta a férfit, hogy nehezen állt ellen a kísértésnek. A póz, ahogy félig hason fekve simogatta a bájitalmestert, túlságosan hatott a már eddig is feltüzelt fantáziájára. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nyúljon a takaró alá, és majdnem felnyögött, ahogy egyik kezével Piton bőrét érintette ott, ahol a pizsama nem takarta, másikkal pedig egyre jobban araszolt a saját nadrágja felé, de egy hirtelen mozdulattal megálljt parancsolt magának. Helyette enyhén előredőlt, és megtette azt, amire annyira vágyott. Száját Piton szájához érintette, nyelvével megízlelve azt, és halkan felnyögött az érzésre, de egy kéz a derekán annyira megijesztette, hogy kis híján elharapta a nyelvét.  
  
Piton nyitott szemmel bámult rá, és Harry nem tudta, mi fog következni. Érezte, hogy a kétségbeesett vágyakozás kiül az arcára, de nem tudta elfojtani magában, és attól félt, hogy most túl messzire ment. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére viszont Piton nem így gondolhatta, mert másik kezével azonnal a tarkójához nyúlt, és magához húzta, birtokba véve a száját. Csókolózás közben Harry kihasználta az alkalmat, és mindenhol simogatta a férfit, aki hasonlóképp viszonozta azt, végül fordított a helyzetükön, és most már Piton volt fölül, csípőjét Harryéhez nyomta, amitől a fiú hangosan felnyögött, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne lökjön fölfelé. Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a férfire is hatással volt ez a kis közjáték.  
  
Piton nyelvével most lejjebb vándorolt, egészen Harry nyakáig, ahol meg-megszívta az érzékeny bőrt, újabb nyögéseket csikarva ezzel ki belőle, miközben testét lágyan ringatta Harry teste fölött. Piton keze vándorútra indult, lehámozta Harryről a pizsamát, ujjaival végigsimogatta a mellbimbóit, és az oldalán továbbhaladva, egészen a csípőjéig ért. Szájával is egyre lentebbi területeket érintett, amitől Harry egyre jobban elvesztette a kontrollt a teste fölött.  
  
Ő is szerette volna viszonozni a férfi kényeztetését, kapkodva levette róla a pizsama felsőt, amiben Piton készségesen segített neki, majd visszatért a saját feladatához, amivel lassan őrületbe kergette Harryt. Piton testének látványa csak olaj volt a tűzre, mivel még sosem látta őt teljesen meztelenül, és a most eleve felizgatott teste még jobban reagált erre az impulzusra. Mindenhol érinteni akarta a férfit, de mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Piton nyelve elérkezett a legkényesebb testrészéhez.  
  
Harry levegőt sem mert venni, úgy várta Piton következő lépését, és szinte szégyellte a tapasztalatlanságát, de a bájitalmester egyszerűen tovább csókolgatta őt, kihagyva a férfiasságát, és figyelmét a combja belső felére fordította. Harry csak annyit fogott fel az egészből, hogy a férfi nagyon tudja, mit csinál, minden pontot sikerül megtalálnia a testén, amivel tovább fokozza a vágyát, és fölfelé haladva ismét elérte azt a bizonyos helyet. Piton felnézett Harryre, miközben olyan hangszínen szólalt meg, ami már máskor is felizgatta Harryt.  
  
– Tetszik ez, Harry? – susogta halkan, mire Harry csak bólintani tudott, mivel Piton keze közben rákulcsolódott a férfiasságára, és lágyan megszorította, mielőtt a szájába vette volna.  
  
Harry hangosan felnyögött. Még sose csinált vele ilyet senki azelőtt, csípője reflexszerűen lendült, de a férfi keze visszanyomta a takaróra.  
  
– Pers… – nyögte, ahogy Piton végighúzta a nyelvét Harry merevedésén, az érzékeny részeknél elidőzve, mielőtt ismét összezárta ajkait rajta, és szinte teljesen a szájába fogadta azt. Harry úgy érezte, hogy nem fogja sokáig kibírni ezt a kínzó gyönyört, kezével kapaszkodót keresett, és kétségbeesetten markolta a lepedőt, másik kezével pedig Piton hajába túrt, csípőjét lágyan mozgatva a férfi ritmusára. – Pers…  
  
Piton a Harry arcán lévő reakciókat figyelte, és elégedettség töltötte el, hogy ilyen hatással van rá, de Harry szinte fel sem fogta már a körülötte lévő történéseket. Minden idegszálával arra koncentrált, amit a férfi nyújtott neki, teljesen elveszett a Piton szája keltette örömökben. A bájitalmester egyik kezét levezette az oldalán, egészen Harry combjáig, majd megfogta azt, és enyhén széttárta, hogy olyan területhez is hozzáférhessen, amire a fiú egyáltalán nem számított. Piton egy pillanatra visszahúzódott az eddigi tevékenységétől, és Harry izgatottan nézte, ahogy szájába veszi saját ujját – szinte érzékinek hatott, ahogy megnyalja –, majd mindent ott folytatott ahol pár pillanattal ezelőtt. Harry közben úgy érezte, hogy képtelen lesz tovább kibírni ezt a fajta érzéki kínzást, Piton szájának kényeztetése, a tudat, hogy a férfi ezt csinálja vele, teljesen kikészítette. Szinte felkiáltott a meglepetéstől, mikor a férfi egyik ujja elérte a fenekét, majd áttörve a szűk nyíláson, beléhatolt.  
  
– Shhhh – duruzsolta Piton, s nyelvével teljes hosszában végignyalta Harry merevedését, miközben ujját óvatosan mozgatta a fiúban.  
  
Harrynek körülbelül eddig tartott a józanész diktálta visszafogottság, a kettős kényeztetés megtette a hatását, ő pedig olyan hangosan nyögdécselt, ahogy nem szégyellte. Tapasztalatlanságából és eddigi önmegtartóztatásából kifolyólag képtelen volt tovább visszatartani magát, és mikor Piton ujja eltalált benne egy nagyon érzékeny pontot, Harry a férfi nevét kiáltva, a szájába élvezett.  
  
Zihálva szedte a levegőt, miközben a bájitalmester teljesen megtisztította őt, ujját visszavonta belőle, és még teljes kábulatban volt, mikor hozzáhajolt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Harry keze remegett, és testét teljesen kimerültnek érezte, de a gyönyör, amit az előbb átélt, mindért kárpótolta, ami az elmúlt időszakban történt vele. Szíve hevesen vert, ahogy viszonozta Piton csókját, aki térdelve elhelyezkedett fölötte, s megfogva a kezét a saját merevedésére simította azt.  
  
Harry elszégyellte magát, hogy a saját élvezete miatt teljesen megfeledkezett Pitonról, de a bájitalmester cseppet sem látszott elégedetlennek, hatalmas kezével rászorította Harryét a férfiasságára, és ütemesen mozgatni kezdte gyors ritmusban. Harry megbabonázva nézte a jelenetet, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a birtokon lezajlotthoz. Pitonnak olyan erotikus kisugárzása volt, hogy Harry úgy érezte, ha ez sokáig fog tartani, ismét felizgul. De a férfi láthatóan szintén ki volt éhezve, s mialatt Harry keze egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a mozgást, lehajolt, hogy újabb csókot váltsanak, Piton érzékien belenyögött Harry szájába, élvezetének bizonyítéka pedig Harry hasán landolt.  
  
– Pers – nyögte elhaló hangon Harry, és most ő kezdeményezte a csókot, nem hagyta, hogy a férfi arrébb mozduljon, így testük teljesen összeért.  
  
– Összenyomlak – suttogta rekedten Piton, amivel Harry nem törődött, igaz, a sérülése nem ujjongott ezért a cselekedetért.  
  
– Nem vagy nehéz – hiába bizonygatta, a férfi megtámasztotta magát, majd kis idő múlva legördült róla, aztán kinyúlt a pálcájáért, és egy nedves rongyot varázsolt elő.  
  
Először Harryt tisztogatta meg vele, majd saját magát, végül lefeküdt a fiú mellé. Harry azonnal közelebb bújt, arcát Piton nyakához nyomta, és mélyen belélegezte az illatát.  
  
– Harry, én nem vagyok romantikus alkat – susogta, de szavainak ellentmondott, hogy nem húzódott el, s végül szép lassan mindketten álomba merültek.  


***

Harry boldogságát semmi sem ronthatta el, a sérülése szinte teljesen begyógyult, hála a bájitalmester gondos ápolásának, és még nyoma sem maradt, mivel a férfi egy nagyszerű bűbájjal teljesen rendbe hozta. Bár Harry teljesen hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy baleset éri, nagyon imponáló volt neki a törődés, főként hogy az Pitontól származott. Az éjszaka történtek után annyira izgatott volt, hogy attól félt, mások rögtön kitalálják, ha meglátják.  
  
– Potter, ajánlom, töröld le azt a bájvigyort a képedről, ha nem akarod, hogy idő előtt kitudódjon a titok – szidta meg őt a férfi.  
  
– Jobban szeretem, ha Harrynek hívsz – válaszolta tetetett durcássággal.  
  
– Amikor olyan ostoba griffendéles módjára viselkedsz, mint most is, nem foglak a keresztneveden szólítani – vágott vissza Piton, miközben rendet rakott az íróasztalán.  
  
Mostanában ez tényleg így ment, Harry rögtön tudta, hogy Piton épp milyen hangulatban van, és hogyan tekint rá, már a megszólításból. Amikor Potternek szólítja az órán kívül, akkor rendszerint butaságot csinál, vagy olyan dolgot, ami a férfi szemében ostobaságnak tűnik. Ha nagyon ideges vagy mérges, akkor rögtön magázásra vált, de Harry szívét egyedül a keresztneve használata dobogtatja meg. Valahogy furcsa melegség önti el a mellkasát, valahányszor a férfi Harrynek szólítja. Valószínűleg Piton ezt is a „griffendéles csöpögős romantikus felfogás” számlájára írná.  
  
Harry figyelte a kimért, pontos mozdulatokat, amik annyira jellemzőek voltak Perselusra. Valahogy egy csapásra megváltozott a férfi a szemében, de Harry nem tudta megmagyarázni, miért. Talán mert eddig sosem méltatta őt figyelemre, de most alakalma nyílt rá, hogy jobban megszemlélje, mit hogyan csinál, látta őt a hétköznapokon, az iskolán kívül is. Ráadásul a saját házában is mindig máshogy viselkedik az ember, és ez Perselusra fokozottan igaz volt. A férfi könnyedebb volt, jobban elengedte magát, igaz, sosem annyira, hogy az ellenkezne a természetével.  
  
– Ahelyett, hogy engem bámulsz, segíthetnél – vetette oda neki, és Harry készséggel teljesítette a kérést.  
  
A vasárnap olyan gyorsan eltelt, hogy Harry nagyon sajnálta, hogy nem maradhat tovább a pincében. Perselusszal megegyeztek abban, hogy másnap reggel elmegy a gyengélkedőre, és megvizsgáltatja magát Madam Pomfrey-val. Harry sosem szeretett beteg lenni, de most valahogy azt kívánta, bárcsak tovább tartana a lábadozása. Az este közeledtével kissé félszegen, de odabújt a férfihoz, és örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy Perselus nem löki el magától, így újabb kellemes éjszakát töltöttek együtt.  
  
Másnap Harry kelletlenül öltözött fel az iskolai ruhájába, majd azon a rejtekúton, amelyen a pincébe érkeztek, távozott. A gyengélkedőn Madam Pomfrey fogadta, látszott rajta, hogy még mindig neheztel rájuk, de végül teljesen gyógyultnak nyilvánította, Harry pedig kissé lehangoltan távozott. A bejárati csarnokban viszont felderült, mikor meglátta Hermionét felé futni. A lány azonnal a nyakába vetette magát, és túláradó öröme nyilvánvaló volt.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, úgy aggódtunk, ugye minden rendben? Teljesen meggyógyultál? Biztos, hogy jöhetsz már órákra? – hadarta el a kérdéseit, miközben kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
  
– Majdnem megfojtottad, Hermione – dohogta Ron, de az ő arcán is látszódott a megkönnyebbülés. – Ránk ijesztettél, haver.  
  
– Bocsánat.  
  
A három jó barát a Nagyterem felé vette az irányt, s amíg el nem érték az asztalukat, Ron és Hermione mindent elmeséltek Harrynek, amiről eddig a fiúnak nem volt tudomása.  
  
– Nem tudtuk hova lettél, hiába kerestünk Neville-lel – magyarázta Ron. – Aztán megjelentek az aurorok is, és minden diákot a Roxfort kapujához hoppanáltak.  
  
– Kicsiket és nagyokat is – kapcsolódott be Hermione.  
  
– Tonks minket is elhozott, hiába mondtuk neki, hogy segítünk téged megkeresni.  
  
– De ő azt mondta, hogy Remus veled van, és nemsokára ti is megérkeztek… úgyhogy a többiekkel együtt mi is az udvaron vártunk – mondta szégyenkezve a lány. – Ha tudtuk volna… ó Harry.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, már vége van – nyugtatta Harry.  
  
Harry szívesen hallott volna többet is az esetről, de miután leültek az asztalhoz, már nem akart kérdezősködni, így is eléggé felhívta magára a figyelmet, mivel az a pletyka járta, hogy a halálfalók megölték őt, mások szerint viszont elrabolták, és most mindenki csodálkozott, hogy mégis itt van.  
  
– Ne lepődj meg – súgta oda neki Ron –, senkit se engedtek be a gyengélkedőre, ezért terjedt el ez a pletyka.  
  
Harry elpirult, ha arra gondolt, miért is történt ez.  
  
– Mellesleg Harry, elhoztuk a táskádat, minden megvan, semmi sem veszett el – mondta nyomatékosan a lány, utalva a legértékesebb dologra, apja láthatatlanná tévő köpenyére.  
  
– Köszönöm – hálálkodott. Harry nem is tudta, mihez kezdene a barátai nélkül.  
  
A hét további része is kellemesen telt Harrynek, bár nehéz volt visszarázódnia a hétköznapokba, mivel folyton Perselus járt a fejében, nem tudott odafigyelni semmire sem igazán. A csapat két napon is edzett, aminek mindannyian örültek, hiszen hamarosan megkezdődik az idény, és Harry azt akarta, hogy mindenki formában legyen. Bájitaltanon viszont sikerült újabb büntetőmunkát összeszednie, így a Halloween előtti napon ismét a pincében kötött ki.  


***

Harry most az egyszer örült, hogy Perselus ismét a dolgozatok javításával foglalatoskodott, mivel a mai büntetőmunkára szánt főzet igen bonyolult volt, és ha a férfi a közelében állna, képtelen lenne figyelni. Félő lenne, hogy elszúrná a feladatot, és Perselus megharagudna rá, pedig neki teljesen más tervei voltak. A hétvégén történtek annyira felizgatták a fantáziáját, hogy Harry eldöntötte, szeretne még tovább lépni, amit előző alkalommal Perselus akadályozott meg, mondván, hogy a sérülése miatt nem lenne szerencsés, ha több minden történne közöttük.  
  
De Harry nagyon kívánta, és szerette volna megtapasztalni az érzést, hiába volt benne félelem is. Hormonjai egyszerűen mintha erre programozódtak volna az elmúlt napokban. Nagyon örült, hogy nála a Félvér Herceg könyve, különben tényleg képtelen lenne megfőzni a bájitalt, figyelme annyira a szex körül lengett, hogy kétszer is majdnem felrobbantotta a főzetet, de végül sikerült tökéletesen elkészítenie. Dagadó kebellel hozta Perselus tudomására ezt, és már csak az járt a fejében, hogy elcsábítsa a férfit.  
  
A bájitalmester odasétált, és megszemlélte a végeredményt, arcán ismét látható volt az elégettség egy halvány árnyalata, amitől Harry még bátrabb lett.  
  
– Nocsak, úgy látszik, van értelme a büntetőmunkáidnak – duruzsolta mély, zengő hangon.  
  
Harry csak erre a pillanatra várt, karjával hirtelen felnyúlt a férfi nyakához, és lehúzta magához. Perselus vonakodása sokkal rövidebb ideig tartott, mint korábban, készséggel hagyta, hogy Harry birtokba vegye a száját. Harry annak idején hamar ráérzett a csókolózásra, és Perselusszal ez a tevékenység különösen élvezetes volt. A férfi technikája elismerésre méltó volt, és a szenvedély, amivel folyamatosan még tovább tüzelte őt, egyszerűen lenyűgözte. Amilyen hűvösen viselkedett alapból, olyan szenvedélyes lett intim pillanatokban. Harry érezte benne a férfias erőt, az irányítást, és ezek mind olyan tulajdonságok voltak, amikről sosem gondolta, hogy majd elkápráztatják. Sokáig képtelen volt elismerni, hogy Perselus sokkal jobban vonzza őt, mint bármelyik másik lány, de mikor a felismerés megtörtént, onnantól csak a férfi járt az agyában.  
  
– Milyen türelmetlen vagy – susogta Perselus, mikor Harry a nyakát vette célba.  
  
A bájitalmester nem engedte, hogy Harry túl sokáig élvezze a vezető szerepét, egyik kezét a fenekére simította, a másikkal pedig teljesen magához ölelte Harryt, mialatt nyelvével végigjárta a fiú arcvonalát, le egészen a kulcscsontjáig, majd hátratévedt a füléhez, ahol gyengéden beleharapott. Harry képtelen volt visszafogni magát, annyira vágyott már Perselusra, és eldöntötte, hogy odaadja magát a férfinak. Gyengéden harapdálta Perselus nyakát, pont úgy, ahogy a férfi tette vele, örömét lelte benne, hogy olyan hangokat tud ezzel kicsalni belőle, amik azt jelzik, hogy ő is élvezi a helyzetet.  
  
Aztán hirtelen minden megváltozott. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész, Perselus megmerevedett, majd eltolta magától Harryt, aki kábán, és értetlenül állt az események mögött. A férfi arca nyílt csodálkozást tükrözött először, ami aztán szép lassan haraggá módosult, ahogy az asztalon egy pontra szegezte a tekintetét. Harry követte a pillantását, és azonnal megijedt. Teljesen megfeledkezett a Herceg Könyvéről, ami most a bájitalmester által adott könyv alatt feküdt, de a sarka kikandikált. Harry mondani akart valamit, de Perselus félrelökte, pálcája egy suhintásával pedig a sarokba röpítette a tankönyvet. Olyan indulat tükröződött az arcán, ahogy Harry felé fordult, amit már rég nem látott rajta.  
  
– Magyarázatot! – szűrte a fogai között.  
  
– Én… ez nem az, amire gondolsz…  
  
– Honnan van ez a könyv? – Perselus egyre ingerültebb lett, és Harry most komolyan megijedt tőle. – Szóval innen ered a hirtelen felvirágzó tudásod. Mióta használod, mondd csak?! Tavaly is már ebből tanultál, igaz? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
– Miért baj az? – fakadt ki Harry.  
  
– Miért?! Mert csalsz!  
  
– De… én… nem – Harry nem tudta elképzelni, miért bőszítette fel ennyire ez Perselust. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi tudhatott a könyvről, hiszen tavaly a Malfoyjal történt eset ezt bizonyította, de most semmiféle varázslatot nem használt, csak az utasításokat követte.  
  
– Te álnok kis hazudozó! Mire használtad még ezt a könyvet? Csak nem arra, hogy majdnem megöld Draco Malfoyt?! – Perselus rátapintott a lényegre.  
  
– Az csak…  
  
– Fogd be a szád! Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mentegetőzésedre! – kiabálta indulatosan.  
  
– Perselus… – nyögte Harry kétségbeesetten, de a férfi két lépéssel átszelte a köztük kialakult távolságot, és elkapta a talárjánál fogva.  
  
– Semmi máshoz nem értesz, csak a hazudozáshoz és a megtévesztéshez, Potter. Ugyanolyan vagy, mint a félkegyelmű apád, egy senki, aki azt hiszi, körülötte forog a világ. De hagy világosítsalak fel, ez nem így van – sziszegte Piton, arca csak egy arasznyira volt Harry arcától, de a harag annyira érezhető volt, hogy az egész lényéből áradt. – Nem vagy méltó arra, hogy Lily Evans fia legyél – köpte oda neki, és akkorát taszított rajta, hogy Harry elterült a földön. Piton egy újabb pálcasuhintással eltüntette Harry aznapi munkáját, és megvetően folytatta. – Ötven pont a Griffendéltől a folyamatos csalásért, és egy hónapnyi büntetőmunka Frics úr felügyelete alatt. – Harry szóhoz sem jutott, nem lehet, hogy Piton így bánjon vele, de a legfájdalmasabb még hátravolt. – És most takarodj, Potter, ki innen! Ne kerülj a szemem elé a tanórákat kivéve! – sziszegte olyan haraggal és iszonyattal az arcán, amitől Harry mellkasát elszorította a fájdalom, alig kapott levegőt, ahogy Piton felrántotta a földről, és az ajtó felé lökte, és Harry kelletlenül, de kisétált rajta, Piton pedig hatalmas robajjal becsapta mögötte.  
  
Harry még hosszú percek elteltével is földbegyökerezett lábbal állt az ajtó előtt, olyan fájdalom volt a szívében, hogy úgy érezte, sosem fog elmúlni.  


***


	14. Elveszve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry továbbra is a Pitonnal történt veszekedés hatása alatt áll, miközben megkezdődik a kviddicsidény…

Harry leverten bámult ki az ablakon. A vadőrlakból jól látszódott, amint a rengeteg fái meg-megremegtek, ahogy kicsi Gróp élelemszerzés céljából belekapaszkodott ágaikba, majd elengedte őket, hogy azok élesen süvítve csapódjanak vissza eredeti helyzetükbe. Harry ide menekült, hogy egyedül lehessen és gondolkozhasson az elmúlt napok történéseiről. Kihasználta a lyukasóra adta lehetőséget, és, hogy Ront lefoglalja Lavender, Hermionét pedig a rúnaismeret tanóra, mert bármennyire is szerette a barátait, ez most nem tartozott rájuk. Hagrid sem tartózkodott itthon, az ablakból őt is jól láthatta, amint lelkes előadást tart a harmadéveseknek az egyszarvúakról.  
  
– _Álmodozoool fiúcka?_ – sziszegett egy jól ismert hang, de Harry nem felelt. – _A gondolatoook össszvénye nagyon ssszerteágazó, te éppen melyik úton haladsssz?_  
  
Harry maga sem tudta, mert ha így lenne, akkor valószínűleg most nem ott tartana, ahol. Bántotta őt Piton viselkedése, és bármennyire is szörnyű volt az a nap, nem bírt ellenállni, hogy ne idézze emlékezetébe minden pillanatát, minden egyes mozzanatát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton amiatt dühös rá, amiért csalt, és hazudott, de érezte, hogy ennyiben nem merül ki az egész. Volt valami más is mögötte, hogy így megharagudott, erre viszont nagyon nehéz úgy rájönni, ha Piton nem mondja meg nyíltan.  
  
– _Ha ssszólnak hozzád, illik válassszooolni_ – sziszegte neki gúnyosan egy másik hang.  
  
A Runespoor – akinek Harry még mindig nem talált nevet – lassan felsiklott mellé az ágyra, majd mindhárom fej más-más érzésekkel figyelte őt. A bal oldali hűvös kimértséggel, a középső tűnődően, a jobb oldali pedig a szokásos gúnyos fölényességével, amiben Harry jelentős hasonlóságot vélt felfedezni egy általa ismert személyjel.  
  
– _És ha valaki nem akar beszélgetni, azt illik tiszteletben tartani_ – válaszolta Harry rezzenéstelenül, miután elege lett az átható tekintetekből.  
  
– _A fiúcka bánatooosssz._  
  
Harry általában szívesen társalgott a kígyóval, de most bosszantotta a Runespoor jelenléte. Sehol nem talált magának menedéket, olyat, ahol senki sem zavarja. Sajnos a büntetőmunkán történtek nem maradhattak titokban, igaz, a teljes történetet nem ismerték, de a Griffendél jelentősen megcsappant pontjai senkinek sem kerülték el a figyelmét. McGalagony professzor annyira dühös volt, hogy olyan kijelentést tett, amivel még tovább rombolta Harry amúgy is gyászos hangulatát.  
  
– Mr. Potter, szeretném, ha tudná, hogy ha az első meccsen nem szerzik vissza azt a pontot, amit a maga cselekedetei miatt elvesztett a Griffendél ház, akkor készüljön fel arra, hogy megfosztatik a csapatkapitányi rangtól – mondta neki feszült arccal. – Mi több, ha úgy látom jónak, akkor elbúcsúzhat a fogói címétől is, és az év hátralévő részében nem engedem játszani. – A tanárnő arcán jól látható volt, hogy ez az utolsó dolog, amit tenni akarna, Harry mégis tudta, hogy McGalagony most elég mérges ahhoz, hogy beváltsa ígéretét.  
  
Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy házvezető tanára többet tud, mint ő gondolta volna. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy ki más szerzett még tudomást erről. Ugyanakkor Harry azt is jól tudta, mit jelent az, amit McGalagony mondott neki. Ez az utolsó éve, és már csak ez az egy tevékenység maradt számára, ahol egy kicsit is el tudta felejteni a baját, repülés közben felszabadult, a játék pedig elvonta a figyelmét minden másról.  
  
A háztársai többsége, ha nem is haragudott rá, de a neheztelésük szinte kézzel fogható volt; úgy érezte, egyszeriben megismétlődik az, ami első évben, mikor egyszerre százötven pontot vesztettek Hermionéval és Neville-lel, aztán hetekig senki nem szólt hozzájuk Ronon és az ikreken kívül. Csak itt most Harry egyedül volt a bűnös, bár barátai mellette álltak, Hermionétól azért megkapta a fejmosást.  
  
– Én megmondtam, hogy ne használjátok azt a könyvet, legközelebb majd kétszer is meggondoljátok, hogy semmibe veszitek-e a figyelmeztetésemet – mondta kioktató hangon.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, tényleg mindenki összeesküdött ellene, a tanári kar sem nézett rá jó szemmel, és sejtette is, hogy miért. Egyedül Hagrid maradt neki, aki továbbra is vigasztalta, valamint Orrick, aki nyíltan kiállt mellette, és folyton dicshimnuszokat zengett az órai teljesítményéről, amit Harry inkább hátránynak tekintett, semmint előnynek. Nem volt szüksége még egy Lumpsluckra, bár az SVK teljesítményét legalább senki nem vonhatta kétségben, mert épp elégszer bizonyította be, hogy ez a tantárgy az ő igazi erőssége – természetesen a repülés mellett.  
  
Mégis, volt ebben az egészben valami furcsa, amin hiába törte a fejét, nem jött rá a megoldásra. Mi köze a könyvnek ehhez az egész felforduláshoz? Piton emiatt lett rá mérges, az egésznek ez volt a kiindulópontja, és Harry eltökélte, hogy kideríti, miért.  


***

– Harry, enned kéne – nógatta Hermione, de Harrynek nem volt étvágya. Amikor ennyire ideges volt, akkor sosem bírt enni, főleg nem úgy, hogy azt sem tudta megállni, hogy lopva a tanári asztal felé nézzen. Csodálta Pitont, hogy ő képes teljesen úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna, bár a férfi mindig is ilyen volt. Csak eddig Harryt ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte, most viszont valahogy mégis rosszul érintette ez a fajta viselkedés a bájitalmester irányából.  
  
Piton mostanában egyszer sem méltatta őt figyelemre, az órákon is levegőnek nézte, de a burkolt célzásai szinte tőrként döftek Harry mellkasába, amiket Piton minden egyes újabb mondattal megforgatott benne.  
  
– Nem vagyok éhes – válaszolta kis idő elteltével, és inkább beletemetkezett a Reggeli Prófétába, bár csak imitálta az olvasást, mert ténylegesen nem tudott odafigyelni.  
  
A szeme megakadt a halálhírek rovaton, és elszorult a torka a kislány nevének láttán. Mellkasa szinte szúrt a kíntól, és inkább eltette az újságot, mintsem újra emlékeztesse őt valami a felelőtlenségére és a hibáira. Nem akart erre gondolni, és eddig sikerült is elterelni a figyelmét, mert mindig volt valami, jobban mondva valaki, aki segített számára feldolgozni ezt, de már ő sincs.  
  
A nap hátralévő részét Harry szinte bujkálással töltötte, először amiatt, mert szeretett volna nyugodtan gondolkodni és egyedül lenni, valamint Piton szeme elé sem akart kerülni, de aztán legnagyobb szerencsétlenségére Orrick megtalálta, és kiszemelte magának, hogy beszélgessen vele az aurori pályáról. Ettől szerencsére Ron és a kviddicsedzés szabadította meg, ahol viszont Romilda szegődött a nyomába, akit a legnehezebb volt levakarni magáról. Végül csak a büntetőmunka volt az, ami miatt le tudta rázni a lányt, bár ha jobban belegondolt, inkább Romilda, mint Frics és a büntetés. De nem volt mit tenni, Harry kénytelen-kelletlen elvonult, és csak órák múlva került elő.  
  
Hermionéra és Ronra a könyvtárban talált rá. A lány éppen elmélyülten magyarázta a bájitaltan leckét, de amint meglátta Harryt, elhallgatott.  
  
– Milyen volt Friccsel a büntetőmunka? – kérdezte felvidultan Ron, amikor Harry az asztalukhoz ért. Harry úgy látta, barátja még a Durrfarkú Szurcsókokról is szívesebben beszélgetne, minthogy házi dolgozatot írjon.  
  
– Pocsék – dörmögte maga elé, és leült az egyik székre, fejét pedig két karjára hajtotta. Milyen jó lenne most aludni, gondolta.  
  
– Ennyire rossz volt? – kérdezte Hermione sajnálkozva. Harry úgy nézett rá, mintha a lány azt tudakolta volna meg, hogy hiányoznak-e neki Dursley-ék.  
  
– Frics egy rabszolgahajcsár – morogta. – Kipakoltatta velem a szekrényét, azt a rengeteg dossziét, amit a diákokról vezet, kitakaríttatta az „irodáját”, aztán felsúroltatta a trófeatermet, rendbe tetette a seprűtárolót, és következő alkalommal ki kell festenem az öltözőket – sorolta, miközben ujjain számolta a teendőit.  
  
Harry majdnem azt is megjegyezte, hogy pont, mint Dursley-ék, de aztán mégis hallgatott. Nem ez volt az eddigi legrosszabb büntetőmunkája, de ha az ember több óra hosszat van összezárva Argus Friccsel és Mrs. Norrisszal, akkor akaratlanul is úgy érzi, hogy ő a világ legszerencsétlenebb embere.  
  
Ron vágott egy fintort, és együtt érzően megpaskolta barátja hátát.  
  
– Nyugi, haver, már csak három alkalom – vigasztalta. – Hermione, te inkább ne szólj semmit – figyelmeztette a lányt, mikor látta, hogy az épp belekezdene a kiselőadásába arról, hogy szerinte Harry megérdemelte.  
  
Persze Harry mindezzel tisztában volt, és azzal is, hogy bár Hermione egyetértett a büntetéssel, a lány azt is látta rajta, hogy rossz passzban van, és ha valaki, akkor ő az okát is sejthette. Ezért nem haragudott a lányra, mert tudta, hogy Hermione nem akart rosszat, de egy kicsit neheztelt rá a folytonos figyelmeztetése miatt.  
  
– Folytassuk a tanulást – rendelkezett végül, és Harry is bekapcsolódott az esszéírásba. Jó félórás keresgélés és jegyzetelés után Ron fáradtan dőlt hátra a székén.  
  
– Milyen kár, hogy Piton elvette a Herceg Könyvét, most igazán jól jönne – kesergett.  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét. Mikor kiderült, hogy mi történt, Harry nem árult el barátainak mindent, jobb híján csak annyit közölt Ronnal és Hermionéval, hogy Piton felfedezte a könyvet és csalásnak minősítette a dolgot, ezért is haragszik rá, mivel úgy gondolja, egész évben használta. Ez végül is igaz volt, jobban mondva, az igazság egy pici elferdítéssel.  
  
– Ne mondj ilyet, Ron, Harry most épp emiatt van büntetésben – dorgálta meg Hermione szigorúan.  
  
– Hát épp ez az – dőlt előre. – Ha nálunk lenne a könyv, akkor abból az következne, hogy Piton nem tudna róla. Ez egy szerencsétlen „baleset” – húzta el a száját, majd Harryre nézett.  
  
– Nem baj, Harry, azért jó móka volt.  
  
Hermione bosszúsan csóválta a fejét, Harry pedig hallgatott.  
  
– Az a könyv amúgy sem volt a tiétek, és már tavaly év elején vissza kellett volna adnotok, mikor újat rendeltetek.  
  
– De hát senkinek se hiányzott – tárta szét a karját Ron, majdnem fejbe vágva Harryt.  
  
– Azt nem tudhatod. Lehet, hogy annak az Eileen Prince nevű lánynak idejár egy hozzátartozója, a könyv őt illetné – mutatott rá a lány. Harry azonnal felkapta a fejét erre a névre. Prince. Már tudta, honnan volt ismerős neki a név a kúria falán, hogy nem jutott előbb eszébe? Ez a lány lehet, hogy rokona Pitonnak? – Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione összehúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Persze… öhm, folytassuk inkább… még sok van hátra – terelte el gyorsan a témát, mielőtt Hermione kikövetkeztethetné, mi jár a fejében.  
  
A lány egy pár pillanatig elmélyülten tanulmányozta Harry arcát, majd figyelmét visszafordította a körülötte lévő könyvekre és tovább jegyzetelt.  
Harry fejében viszont csak Eileen Prince járt, és az, hogy mi köze lehet a Prince családnak Pitonhoz, és ettől a gondolattól később sem bírt szabadulni.  


***

Ahogy közeledett az idénynyitó kviddicsmeccs időpontja, a diákokon úgy lett egyre jobban úrrá az izgalom. Az első mérkőzést a Hugrabug-Hollóhát nyitotta – a Hollóhát győzött –, a második meccsen pedig a Griffendél és a Mardekár mérheti majd össze a tudását és erejét. Harry remélte, hogy erre minél később kerül sor – sokkal jobban örült volna neki, ha valamelyik másik ház csapatával játszhatnak előbb –, de a sorsolás így hozta. Bár megvolt az esély arra, hogy a griffendélesek simán nyernek, Harrynek kételyei voltak ezt illetően. Eddig ugyan mindig sikerült őket legyőzniük, de a mardekárosok szerettek durvább eszközökhöz folyamodni mind a pályán, mind az iskolában, ami főleg idén vált nyilvánvalóvá, és ez igazán aggasztotta őt. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan képesek arra, hogy észrevétlenek maradjanak, és se a tanárok, se Dumbledore ne jöjjön rá, hogy ők állnak a támadások mögött. Ami az év elején gyerekcsínynek tűnt, az most egyre veszélyesebbé vált, főként a roxmortsi sikertelen halálfaló támadás után.  
  
– Ez nem lehet igaz! – csendült Ginny ingerült hangja, miközben bemászott a portré lyukon, és besegítette Neville-t, akinek az arca teljesen zöld volt, és valahányszor csuklott egyet, szappanbuborékok jöttek ki a száján.  
  
– Ginny, mi történt? – kérdezte Harry, Hermione és Ron szinte egyszerre, és otthagyva a tanulnivalót, a lány segítségére siettek.  
  
Ron és Harry két oldalról elkapták Neville karját, majd az egyik karosszékhez vezették és leültették a kandalló elé. Szegény fiú nem nézett ki túl jól, Harry igazán sajnálta is érte.  
  
– Azok a szemét mardekárosok voltak – fakadt ki Ginny olyan hangon, mintha minden rosszról a kígyós ház tagjai tehetnének, majd leguggolt Neville széke mellé. – A folyosón jöttünk, mikor pár alsóbb éves kiugrott az egyik páncél mögül, és rám fogták a pálcájukat – mesélte bosszúsan –, de elég lassúak voltak, mire Neville elém állt, és őt találták el az átkok.  
  
– Remélem, megleckéztetted őket – háborgott Ron, hevesen szidva a támadókat, és Ginny első ízben mosolyodott el, ami azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg most újabb pár diák ismerte meg a híres Rémdenevér-rontását.  
  
– Nem hagyhattam szó nélkül – mondta ravaszul. – De Neville is segített – vidult fel, és megsimogatta a fiú fejét. A nevezett válaszul csuklott egyet, színes szappanbuborékot eregetve, mire mindnyájan elnevették magukat.  
  
Az utóbbi egy hétben nem ez volt az első eset, amikor a griffendéles kviddicscsapat tagjait vették célba. A legtöbb eset szerencsés kimenetelű volt, ugyanis az alsóbb éves tanulók átkai nem voltak kifejezetten veszélyesek, és a legtöbbet egyszerűen ki is védték a csapattagok. Bár Demelza Robinst két ízben is Harrynek kellett megvédenie, Dean Thomas pedig majdnem párbajba keveredett a mardekárosok őrzőjével, de Orrick épp szemtanúja volt ennek, és természetesen Dean javára döntött. Sajnos Ritchie Coote, a griffendélesek egyik terelőjátékosa nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Ő a gyengélkedőn kötött ki, és három napig volt Madam Pomfrey gondjaira bízva.  
  
De talán aki a legtöbb támadást kapta, az kétség kívül Harry volt, ezért Hermione és Ron is folyton a nyomában volt, és ha Ron ott volt, akkor természetesen Lavender sem maradhatott el, akihez pedig újdonsült szívbéli jó barátnője is csatlakozott, Romilda Vane személyében. Harry nagyon zavarónak találta a lány rajongását, főként azért, mert annyira nyilvánosan csinálta, hogy senki előtt nem maradhatott észrevétlen. És bár ő maga jól tudta, hogy semmi sincs köztük, másoknak bizonyára nem ez volt a véleményük.  
  
Harry talán nem is adott volna mások véleményére, ha azok között nincsenek olyanok, akik tudnak a házasságról Pitonnal. Előttük különösen szégyellte magát, úgy érezte, mintha házasságtörést követne el, pedig még csak a kezét sem fogta meg Romildának. De hogy még kellemetlenebbül érezze magát, az a pletyka kezdett terjengeni az egész iskolában, hogy Romilda és ő járnak – amit Harry mindig megcáfolt, Romilda viszont sejtelmes pirulással tovább táplálta a szóbeszédet –, Hermione pedig jelen volt egy igen kényes beszélgetéskor is, ami a tanáriban zajlott le, és amit később Harrynek is elmesélt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, hogy ezt mondom – kezdte Hermione, mikor szokásos büntetőmunkája után Harry csatlakozott hozzá a könyvtárban, –, de ez az ügy kezd egyre kínosabb lenni.  
  
– Miféle ügy? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan. Hermione láthatóan zavarban volt. Hogy ne kelljen Harry szemébe néznie, a könyveket csoportosította.  
  
– Nos… tudod… Romilda és te…  
  
– Hermione, te tudod a legjobban, hogy nincs olyan, hogy Romilda és én – emelte fel a hangját ingerülten Harry, nem hagyva, hogy a lány befejezze a mondatot. Akkorát csapott az asztalra, hogy a könyvoszlop ledőlt. Nem Hermionén akarta kitölteni a dühét, de már tényleg elege volt ebből a témából, bárhová ment, erről sutyorogtak a diákok.  
  
– Shhh, ne olyan hangosan – pisszegte le őt a lány, majd kiszórt egy Disaudio-bűbájt, és csak azután folytatta. – Én is tudom, de mások nem. Ideje lenne, hogy tegyél ez ellen valamit – mondta nyomatékosan, miközben összeszedte a könyveket.  
  
– Mégis mit tehetnék? Átkozzam meg?  
  
– Ne butáskodj, nem erre gondoltam – korholta Hermione. – Inkább beszélned kéne vele.  
  
Harry lemondóan fújtatott.

– Már megpróbáltam, de nem is hallja, amit mondok – sóhajtotta, miközben az ablakon kinézve a sötét eget bámulta.  
  
– Akkor beszélj vele még egyszer, és világosan magyarázd el neki.  
  
– Mégis hogyan képzeled? Ó, ne haragudj, Romilda, de tudod, én házas vagyok, ami még titok, de egy páran be vannak avatva, és ők rossz szemmel néznek rám – affektált. Hermione a szemeit forgatta.

– Jaj, Harry, néha rosszabb vagy, mint Ron. Én ezt csak a te érdekedben mondom… – csóválta a fejét.  
  
– Tudsz valamit? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry. Hermione hirtelen zavara biztos jele volt annak, hogy a lényegre tapintott.  
  
– Jó, elmondom, de ne kapd fel a vizet – adta meg magát Hermione pár perces csönd után. – A délután folyamán a tanáriba kellett mennem, Vector professzorral akartam beszélni a dolgozatomról – Harry sürgető kézmozdulatot tett, a körítésre nem volt kíváncsi –, de mikor várakoztam, hallottam, hogy a tanárok rólad beszélgetnek.  
  
– Rólam? – csodálkozott el Harry, de aztán rájött, hogy miről lehetett szó. – Aha…  
  
– Igen, rólad és Piton professzorról – felelte félénken Hermione. – Nem hallottam a teljes beszélgetést, de valami olyasmiről lehetett szó, hogy csodálkoznak azon… nos… tudod. – Hermione láthatóan nem találta a szavakat. – Tudnak arról, hogy ti házasok vagytok, legalábbis néhány tanár biztos, és azzal is mindenki tisztában van, hogy titkolni kell ezt, meg szerepet játszanotok, de…  
  
– De…? – sürgette Harry a lányt.  
  
– De csodálkoznak, hogy ilyen módon teszed.  
  
– Milyen módon? – értetlenkedett Harry ledöbbenve.  
  
– Gondolkodj, Harry, mit lát mindenki? Hogy te és Romilda folyton együtt vagytok, és az a pletyka járja, hogy ti jártok – mutatott rá a lány éleslátóan. – Ez furcsa az idősebbeknek, főleg, hogy ott a _Kötelék_ is. Azt hiszik, hogy megcsalod Piton professzort.  
  
Harry tényleg kínosan érezte magát. Eddig ő csak Hermione, Ginny és Hagrid miatt érezte magát kellemetlenül, meg talán McGalagony miatt. De, hogy még többen tudnak erről, azt nem is gondolta. Egyedül talán Ron volt az, aki örült az egésznek, mivel ő nem szívlelte Pitont, nem is érdekelte, hogy Harry tényleg együtt jár-e Romildával vagy sem. Mi több, néha kétes megjegyzéseket is tett, ami olykor rosszul esett Harrynek, de tudta, hogy Ron nem rosszból mondja ezt. Barátja csak egyszerűen nem jön ki jól Pitonnal, és akármit is tesz a férfi, a régi sérelmeket Ron nehezen felejti el. Sajnos nem ő az egyetlen.  
  
– De… – Fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon.  
  
– Érted már, Harry?  
  
Persze, hogy értette, de fogalma sem volt mit tehetne. Miért ilyen bonyolult az ő élete? Hányszor tette fel ezt a kérdés magában, de választ sajnos nem kapott rá. Hermione átnyúlt az asztal fölött, és kedvesen megszorította Harry kezét. Ez az egyszerű baráti gesztus sokat jelentett neki, a lány olyan volt számára, mint egy testvér, akivel együtt fedezték fel a varázsvilágot, és aki mindig tudta, mit kéne tenniük, neki és Ronnak, és ők olyan kevésszer hallgattak rá. Harry köszönetképp elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ha akarod, segítek – ajánlotta Hermione, Harry pedig egy bólintással adta tudomására, hogy szívesen fogadja a támogatását.  
  
Köd. Mindenhol fehér és puha köd. Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, majd kinyitotta, felemelte és leengedte, végül az arca elé tartotta és elbűvölve nézte, ahogy a fehér füsthöz hasonló gomolyag átszivárog az ujjai között, köröz kicsit, majd továbbillan. Érdekes tapasztalat volt, mi több, különös érzés környékezte meg, ahogy ezen elmélkedett.  
  
Rendkívüli helynek gondolta azt, ahol most van. Nyugalom áradt mindenhonnan, a fehér köd nem volt fojtogató, sokkal inkább simogatta őt, és Harry örökre itt akart maradni. Bármerre nézett, mindenhol ugyanaz a látvány fogadta, mégsem volt unalmas. Csak egy nagyon távoli kis szegletében sötétedett el. Ez felkeltette Harry figyelmét, mivel teljesen más érzéseket keltett benne a sötétebb folt, nem tetszett neki, nyugtalanságot okozott számára, és úgy érezte, mintha beszennyezné a gyönyörű fehérséget, és egyre csak közeledett. Érzékei veszélyt szimatoltak, de mielőtt a sötétség elérte volna őt, Harry felriadt az álomból. Egy pár pillanatig még elvakította a fehérség, de aztán fokozatosan nyerte vissza a látását. A feje fölött kirajzolódott a mélyvörös baldachinfüggöny, majd az ágy körvonala is, és Harry anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, ismét mély álomba merült.  
  
Reggel szinte nem is emlékezett az álomra, csak egy különös érzés maradt meg benne, ami nyugtalanná tette, és ami egész nap nem múlt el. Az időjárás esőt ígért, és Harry csak reménykedni mert abban, hogy majd a meccsen jobb idő lesz. Mindenesetre addig még van két napjuk, és az esti edzésen kénytelenek úgyis elviselni a rideg időt.  
  
– Délután lemegyünk Hagridhoz? – kérdezte két barátját, miközben eltette a vadőr meghívását tartalmazó levelet, amit Hedvig az előbb hozott neki.  
  
Hermione kikukucskált a tökleves serlegének támasztott hatalmas lexikon mögül, arcán látott egy cseppnyi vonakodást, de aztán mégis beleegyezett. A lánynak még mindig nem sikerült megbarátkoznia a Runespoorral, holott Harry többször is biztosította őt arról, hogy a bestia tényleg nem veszélyes, legalábbis Hagrid többi kedvencéhez képest. Igaz, a fejek vitája néha olyan messzire jutott, hogy a jobb oldali, örökké kritikus megvillantotta gyilkos méregfogait, ezzel tartva vissza két társát. Ezt leszámítva elég barátságos lény volt. Békés és nagyon beszédes. Bosszantóan beszédes.  
  
Harry most Ronra nézett, aki feltűnően kerülte a tekintetét, és egy nagy adag tükörtojást tömött a szájába. Hermione és Harry megvárták, amíg lenyeli a falatot – közben majdnem megfulladt, Harry lendületesen hátba vágta – de Ron továbbra is csendben maradt.  
  
– Mi az, Ron? – érdeklődött Hermione. – Netán Lavender nem enged el? – kérdezte gúnyolódva. Barátjuk elpirult, de pár percnyi hallgatás után hajlandó volt végre megszólalni.

– Én nem mehetek – mondta –, és az edzést is ki kell hagynom – nézett bűnbánóan Harryre, aki a hirtelen döbbenettől nem felelt azonnal.  
  
– Mi… miért? – Hangja bosszúságról árulkodott. – Ron, tudod, hogy most minden edzés fontos, ha le akarjuk győzni a mardekárosokat, egyet sem hagyhatunk ki – folytatta vehemensen.  
  
– Tudom, jó?! Ne kezd még te is – válaszolta felindultan. Harry és Hermione kíváncsian néztek barátjukra, aki zavarában piramist épített a reggelijéből, végül egy sóhaj után kibökte, mi nyomasztja. – Büntetőmunkát kaptam.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemekkel nézett barátjára.

– Büntetőmunka, miért?  
  
Ron keze ökölbe szorult, és még tovább építette a piramist, székén előre-hátra hintázva folytatta.

– Piton rajtakapott minket Lavenderrel a folyosón – vallotta be, és lendületes döfésekkel rombolni kezdte az ételépítményt.  
  
Harry még mindig nem jutott szóhoz döbbenetében. Először nem is értette, miért gond az, hogy Ron és Lavender a folyosón voltak, aztán egyszeriben megvilágosodott.

– Ó… – nyögte.  
  
– Tök szemét volt, pedig mi nem csináltunk semmi olyat, ami zavarna másokat – vonta meg a vállát –, azt a tantermet úgysem használja senki – pirult el.  
  
Hermione rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, míg Harry próbálta magát túltenni az információ okozta meglepetésen.  
  
Így aztán délután Harry és Hermione a Bejárati csarnokban elköszönt Rontól, és ketten indultak a vadőrlak fel. A szél olyan kitartóan fújt, hogy hiába tekerték az arcuk elé a sálat, szinte alig kaptak levegőt, és amint Hagrid ajtót nyitott, beestek az ajtón.  
  
– Jó kis szél fúj, mi? – kérdezte vidáman Hagrid, miközben felsegítette Hermionét a földről.  
  
Az eső pillanatnyilag nem esett, de a sötét felhők vihart jósoltak. Hagrid kinézett, mielőtt még becsukta volta Harryék után az ajtót, aztán a tűzhelyhez döcögött és vizet tett fel forralni.

– Ront hol hagytátok? – kíváncsiskodott.  
  
– Büntetőmunkán van – felelte Hermione, ahogy kényelembe helyezte magát a széken; Harry látta, hogy lopva a Runespoor zsákja felé tekintget.  
  
– Ó, hát mivel érdemelte ki?  
  
– Jobb, ha nem tudod – előzte meg Harry a lányt, mielőtt az válaszolhatott volna.  
  
Miután Hagrid felszolgálta a teát és megkínálta vendégeit a saját készítésű süteményéből – amit mindketten gyorsan visszautasítottak –, kellemesen elbeszélgettek mindenféléről, kezdve Hagrid óráival, Orrickon keresztül egészen a közelgő kviddicsmeccsig.  
  
Harry elmesélte, hogy a mardekárosok miket művelnek, és a sérelmét, hogy a tanárok ezt nem veszik észre. Hagrid csak legyintett, mondván, hogy Piton professzor kézben tartja az eseményeket, és Dumbledore professzor is nagyon figyel. Harry ebben kételkedett, de ezt nem osztotta meg a vadőrrel. Ezután Hagrid iskolai emlékeire terelődött a szó, mondván, az ő idejében is gyakori volt a házak közötti rivalizálás, majd egy kényes emlék hatására – a Titkok Kamrájának kinyitása, és az ő eltanácsolása – inkább elhallgatott. Harry viszont úgy érezte, ez most remek alkalom, hogy megkérdezzen valamit, amit mástól nem tudott.  
  
– Mondd, Hagrid, nem ismersz véletlenül egy Eileen Prince nevű lányt? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan.  
  
Nem volt más, akitől nyugodtan érdeklődhetett volna, és a könyvtárban is hiába keresgélt. Hermione összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá, de végül valószínűleg arra a következtetésre juthatott, hogy Harryt a könyv miatt érdekli a lány.  
  
Hagrid egy pár percig komolyan elgondolkozott, majd arca felderült és vidáman válaszolt.  
– Dehogynem! Akkor járt a Roxfortba, mikor én már vadőr voltam, de minden fiú körülötte legyeskedett. – Hagrid szégyenlősen elpirult. – Nagyon szép lány volt ám – kacsintott.  
  
– És mit tudsz róla mondani? – kapcsolódott be Hermione is a beszélgetésbe.  
  
– Nem sokat. Mindig nagyon csendes lány volt, csinos és okos is. A szülei aranyvérűek voltak, de őt egyáltalán nem érdekelte a származása. Viszont rajongott a mugli dolgokért. Furcsa hobbijai voltak – mosolygott Hagrid, ahogy felidézte az emlékeit. – De mondjátok csak, miért érdekel ez titeket? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.  
  
– Csak láttuk egy évkönyvben – vágta rá azonnal Hermione; láthatóan Hagridnak elég volt ez a magyarázat. Harry hálás volt a lány gyors reakciójáért. – Felkeltette az érdeklődésünket…  
  
– Hát persze, hiszen ő is éppolyan kiemelkedő elme volt, mint a mi kis Hermionénk – paskolta meg a lány vállát büszkén. – De Harry, neked ezt tudnod kellett volna – kapta fel a fejét hirtelen. Harry csak zavartan nézett a vadőrre. – Hiszen Eileen Prince Piton professzor édesanyja.  
  
Harry meglepetésében félrenyelte a teáját. Miután a köhögése elmúlt, és a könnyeket is kitörölte a szeméből, jól láthatta Hermione ledöbbenését is.  
  
– Biztos ez, Hagrid? – kérdezte helyette a lány.  
  
– Persze, hogy biztos. Mindenkire pontosan emlékszem, aki idejárt a Roxfortba. A kis Eileent pedig nem is lehetne elfelejteni, hiszen Piton professzort gyakran ugrattatták annak idején a becenevével.  
  
– Miféle becenév? – kíváncsiskodott Harry kissé vonakodva. Volt ugyanis egy szörnyű gyanúja.  
  
– Ő volt a Félvér Herceg – súgta titokzatosan Hagrid. – Félvér, merthogy az apja mugli volt, és Herceg, ami az édesanyja családneve.  
  
A gyanú ténnyé vált. Harry pedig a kastély felé vezető úton végig azon morfondírozott, amit Hagridtól hallott. Egyszerre rengeteg új információ került a birtokába, amik teljesen felkavarták. Tehát Piton lenne a Félvér Herceg? Akkor ezért tudott a könyvről, és mikor kiderült, hogy nála van, ezért lett annyira mérges. Harry legszívesebben lerohant volna a pincébe, és addig dörömbölt volna az ajtón, amíg Piton be nem engedi, de szerencséjére Hermione nem engedte ezt.  
  
– Elkísérlek a kviddicspályára – mondta szelíden.  


***

Két nap múlva elérkezett a mérkőzés napja, és Harry enyhe gyomorgörccsel küzdve indult a Nagyterembe reggelizni. A csapat többi tagja sem volt különösebben jó állapotban, ami még tovább növelte Harry idegességét. Mindenféleképpen meg kell nyerniük ezt a meccset, különben örökre elbúcsúzhat a kviddicstől. Az egyedüli ember, aki tökéletesen nyugodtnak, mi több, boldognak tűnt, az – Harry legnagyobb meglepésére – Ron volt.  
  
Most az egyszer igazán irigyelte ezt a barátjától, tekintve, hogy ennek a meccsnek nagy tétje volt, bár erről a többi csapattag mit sem tudott. Nem merte nekik elárulni, hogy neki mennyi minden múlik most ezen. Ráadásul mióta Hagrid elárulta a nagy „titkot”, Harry nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy Piton a Félvér Herceg. Még az álmaiban is megjelent, azt vágva Harry fejéhez, hogy az ő átkait használta tavaly.  
  
– Harry, ne vágj már ilyen képet – veregette meg a vállát Ron –, simán nyerjük a meccset, a mardekárosoknak semmi esélyük nincs.  
  
– Aha – jött a kurta felelet. Nem volt kedve beszélgetni.  
  
– A mi csapatunk a legjobb!  
  
Harrynek is csak az nyújtott vigaszt, és csak abba kapaszkodhatott, hogy idén a mardekárosoknak tényleg nagyon gyenge játékosai voltak. Azzal, hogy Draco helyét átvette Theodore Nott, még jobban megnövekedett Harryék esélye, hiszen Nott minden volt, csak jó fogó nem. Nyomába sem érhetett Malfoynak, aki sok esetben méltó ellenfele volt Harrynek, és aki mint mindig, most is egyedül ült a mardekárosok asztalánál.  
  
Nott természetesen minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy kiélvezze az új fölényét és tekintélyét, ami Draco átállásával az ölébe hullott. Harry egyre undorítóbbnak tartotta ezt a viselkedést, és – bár maga is meglepődött rajta – sajnálni kezdte Dracót. Ő maga jól ismerte a kirekesztettség érzését, de a szőke hajú fiúnak eddig sosem volt benne része, és láthatóan megviselte őt ez a kiközösítés.  
  
– Gyerünk, induljunk! – hallotta meg hirtelen a feje fölött Ginny magabiztos hangját.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Harry megpróbált nyugodtságot erőltetni magára, és amennyire tőle tellett, igyekezett nem mutatni a többiek előtt, valójában mennyire is ideges.  
  
– Sok sikert! – köszönt el a csapattól Hermione és Neville, mikor kiértek a kastélyból, és a lelátók felé vették az irányt.  
  
A griffendéles kviddicscsapat Harry vezetésével az öltözőkbe vonult, ahol még egyszer átbeszélték a taktikát, amit Ron ötletei alapján dolgoztak ki.  
  
– A cél – jelentette ki Harry jelentőségteljesen –, minél gyorsabban letudni a meccset. Számíthatunk arra, hogy a mardekárosok mindent be fognak vetni annak érdekében, hogy ezt megakadályozzák. A pálcátokat tartsátok magatoknál, ha esetleg valamilyen átkot kéne visszaverni, de senki ne támadjon feleslegesen – utasította őket nyomatékosan. – A csapatnak meg kell tudnia védenie önmagát, de kezdeményeznünk semmiféleképpen sem szabad.  
  
– Te csak a cikesszel törődj, Harry, minden mást elintézünk mi – fogadkozott Ginny, Harry pedig bólintott.  
  
– Akkor hajrá! – buzdította őket, és a csapat Ron vezetésével elhagyta az öltözőt, legutolsónak pedig Harry maradt. Leellenőrizte, hogy a Billtől és Charlie-tól kapott pálcatartó jól van-e rögzítve a lábán, majd egy nagy levegő után ő is kilépett az ajtón.  
  
– Nahát, Potter, csak nem ideges vagy? Te, aki mindig olyan biztos vagy magadban?! – hallott meg egy gúnyos hangot, ami nem máshoz tartozott, mint Draco Malfoyhoz. A szőke fiú nem messze állt tőle, hanyagul az öltöző falának támaszkodva, és bár fölényeskedő hangon beszélt, az arcán más érzelmek is tükröződtek.  
  
– Mit akarsz, Malfoy? – kérdezte flegmán. – Nem érek rá társalogni, ugyanis veled ellentétben én játszom – dobta vissza a labdát a mardekárosnak. Cselt szimatolt.  
  
– Ne legyen olyan nagy szád, inkább azzal foglalkozz, hogy mielőbb elkapd a cikeszt, ha nem akarsz örökre elbúcsúzni a kviddicstől.  
  
Harry már válaszara nyitotta a száját, mikor tudatosult benne, mit mondott neki Draco.

– Ezt meg honnan veszed? – tette fel a kérdést, de már előre félt a választól. Számított arra, hogy McGalagony elmondja Pitonnak a kettejük között zajló beszélgetést, de azt nem képzelte volna, hogy a férfi ilyen csúnyán elárulja őt, még ha meg is érdemelné.  
  
– Az összes mardekáros tud róla, még ha a többi ház nem is olyan éles eszű, mint mi – felelte közönyösen. – Kár tagadnod, Potter, az arcodra van írva.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy most sarokba szorították, talán tényleg felesleges tagadni, azzal úgysem ér semmit.

– Na és ki mondta el? Piton? – kérdezte unottan. Megpróbált olyan hangot megütni, hogy ne árulja el a köztük lévő kapcsolatot. Draco arca viszont nyílt meglepődést mutatott.  
  
– Piton? Mi köze ehhez Pitonnak? – értetlenkedett összehúzott szemmel. – Gondolkozzál már, Potter, itt a falnak is füle van. – Harry nem tudta eltitkolni a meglepődését. Draco beletörődően sóhajtott. – Te féleszűbb vagy, mint gondoltam. A festmények – magyarázta, de Harry értetlenkedő arcára nézve az ég felé fordította a tekintetét. – Ha legközelebb valami személyeset beszélgetsz, azt ne egy olyan festmény előtt tedd, aminek a kerete a mardekáros folyosón van, és csak látogatóba megy egy másik agyalágyult képmáshoz. – Harry végül megértette, kitől tudhatnak a mardekárosok erről. Draco eközben ellökte magát az öltöző falától, és elsétálva Harry mellett a stadion felé indult. – Szóval ajánlom, ha győzni akartok, akkor gyorsan kapd el a cikeszt, mert különben búcsút mondhatsz a kviddicsnek. A mardekáros csapat mindent be fog vetni, hogy hátráltasson… – nézett még hátra, azt sugallva, amit Harry amúgy is gyanított, hogy az ellenfeleik nem csak tisztességes eszközökkel fognak küzdeni, de mivel ezt pont Dracótól hallotta, kétségei támadtak.  
  
– Mégis miért mondod el ezt nekem? Miért kéne hinnem neked? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
  
– Nem kell hinned nekem, majd a saját szemeddel is láthatod. – Ezzel Draco végleg otthagyta  
  
Harryt, akinek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy neki már rég a pályán kéne lennie, így amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, nekilódult, és még épp időben ért oda. Csúszva fékezett le a füvön.  
  
– Harry, hol voltál? – kérdezte fojtott hangon mellette Ron.  
  
– Volt egy kis dolgom. – Ron értetlen arckifejezésére folytatta. – Majd elmesélem később.  
  
Barátja megelégedett ezzel a válasszal, annál is inkább, mivel Madam Hooch most felszólította a két csapatkapitányt, hogy fogjanak kezet. Harrynek nem volt ínyére ez, szemben vele ugyanis Nott állt, a ravasz vigyor a képén pedig nem sok jót ígért.  
  
– Jól vigyázz, Potter, ez most vérre megy – suttogta neki fenyegetően. – Mi fogunk nyerni.  
  
– Majd elválik – vetette oda neki Harry.  
  
Ezzel az ígérettel emelkedett a levegőbe a tizennégy játékos, Madam Hooch a sípjába fújt, és megkezdődött a mérkőzés.  
  
– A játékosok felszálltak… és milyen szépen repülnek. – A stadiont betöltötte Luna álmatag hangja, Harry azonban már a cikeszt kereste a szemével, csak az járt a fejében, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálja és elkapja. Luna kommentárját szinte távoli zajként hallotta csak, ahogy magasan a pálya fölött körözött. Nottot semerre sem látta, cserébe viszont a mardekáros terelők – Crack és Monstro – felváltva küldték feléje a gurkókat, nem is törődve a hajtókkal. Ennek következtében viszont alig pár perccel a meccs kezdete után jelentős előnyhöz jutott a Griffendél.  
  
Ginny egymás után három gólt lőtt, Dean pedig kettőt, így az állás ötven-nulla volt a vörös talárosok javára. Ron könnyűszerrel védte ki a támadásokat, ami hatalmas ovációt eredményezett a lelátókon ülő griffendéles szurkolók körében. Még a Weasley induló átköltött változatát is elénekelték neki, ezzel is tovább biztatva az oroszlános ház csapatát. Harry örült Ron idei teljesítményének, úgy látszik, tényleg jót tesz neki a szerelem. Még ha az olyan idegesítő formában is mutatkozik meg, mint Lavender Brown. Peaks közben igyekezett, hogy Harry segítségére is legyen, így többször is elorozta Crack és Monsto elől a gurkót, és ellenkező irányba ütötte, majdnem lelökve a seprűjéről az egyik mardekáros hajtót, aki elejtette a kvaffot, amit Demelza Robins ügyesen el is kapott.  
  
Harry már épp megkönnyebbült, hogy megszabadult egy rövid időre üldözőitől, mikor hirtelen felbukkant Nott, és Harry már csak azt látta, hogy Peaks átfordul a seprűjével, majd irányíthatatlanul a föld felé száguld. Harry utána iramodott, és az utolsó pillanatban sikerült feloldania az átkot, de ezzel teljesen védtelenné tette magát, Monstro gurkója pedig telibe találta a jobb lábát. A válaszütést Coote adta, aki olyan erővel ütötte meg a goromba labdát, hogy az a nagydarab mardekáros hasának csapódva több méterrel arrébb röpítette Monstrot.  
  
– A mardekáros gorilla méretű srác tesz egy kitérőt a pálya szélére, úgy tűnik, mérges… pedig megérdemelte, amit kapott – hallatszódott Luna hangja, majd teljesen más témával folytatta, és lelkesen beszámolt a legújabb Morzsás Szarvú Szapirtyó észlelésről. A szóáradatot McGalagony szakította félbe újabb gólt jelentve be.  
  
Harry közben ismét a cikesz után kutatott, és egy pillanatra meg is látta Nott feje mellett, de mire nekilódult volna, újfent elvesztette szem elől. Bosszankodva kerülte meg a karikákat, és még feljebb emelkedett, hátha úgy többet láthat.  
  
– Újabb gólt szerzett Demelza Robins – hallotta meg kis idő múlva Harry Luna hangját, miközben kezdett lankadni a figyelme, és egyre többet állt le a meccset szemlélni. – A griffendél csapata idén is nagyon jó játékosokból áll. – Harry elégedett volt ezzel. – Talán ha az a két nagydarab terelő nem Harry Potterrel foglalkozna, akkor a mardekárosoknak is lehetne esélyük. Bár ez elég valószínűtlen – folytatta Luna zavartalanul nyugodt hangon, ami heves és hangos fújolásra buzdította a mardekáros szurkolókat. Harry a távolban most újra megpillantott egy fényfoltot, és azon nyomban irányba állította a seprűjét, lerázva magáról Monsrtot és Crackot, száguldott a vélt cél felé. – Úgy tűnik, Harry Potter most meglátott valamit – jegyezte meg Luna álmatagon, mintegy mellékes részletként közölve. – Valószínűleg a közönség soraiba beférkőző narglikat akarja elzavarni – és kezével hessegető mozdulatokat tett a feje felett.  
  
– A cikeszt látta meg! – vetette közbe ingerülten McGalagony, mire a közönségből többen is felnevettek, Nott viszont hirtelen előtűnt a semmiből, de ahelyett, hogy a cikeszt figyelte volna, Harryt próbálta lelökni a seprűjéről, aki figyelemre sem méltatta a mardekárost, és csak a cél lebegett a szeme előtt. Nott ekkor a talárja rejtekében ráfogta a pálcáját, de még mielőtt kimondhatta volna az átkot, Harry száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot tett, ezzel kivédve a támadást. Olyan gyorsan repült, ahogy csak tőle tellett, de mikor közelebb került, már jól látta, hogy az nem az igazi cikesz, hanem Romilda új karkötője, amit Harry tiszteletére viselt, és amin a napfény megcsillant. Harry szitkozódva emelkedett feljebb, mikor újra felcsendült Luna hangja.  
  
– Harry Potter egy szép bukfenccel kápráztatta el Romilda Vane-t, a barátnőjét – zengte a megafonba. Romilda erre hevesen elpirult, és két keze mögé rejtette az arcát. – Legalábbis mindenki ezt beszéli – folytatta elmélázva, Harryt figyelve –, de én ismerem Harryt, és ő nem járna ilyen lánnyal. – Romilda arcából kiszökött a vér, és teljesen elsápadt, jól látszódott rajta a felháborodás.  
  
Harry majdnem leesett a seprűről döbbenetében. Az egész stadion arrafelé nézett, amerre Luna ült, lélegzetvisszafojtva várva a folytatást. Mostanában mindenki erről pletykált, és a diákok vevők voltak minden új hírre. Még a pályán is lelassult a játék, de Harry első ámulatából ocsúdva azonnal emlékeztette a csapatát.  
  
– Demelza, ne nézelődj, szabad a pálya! – harsogta a feszült csendbe, mire a lány észbe kapott, és megindult a mardekáros karika felé.  
  
– Újabb gólt lőtt a griffendél csapata! – kiáltotta McGalagony, elhúzva Luna elől a megafont.  
  
A meccs kezdett elhúzódni, ami egyre jobban zavarta Harryt. Hamar véget akart vetni a mérkőzésnek, de valahányszor meglátta a cikeszt, Crack, Monstro vagy Nott – aki meg sem próbálta maga elkapni a cikeszt –, mindig feltartották, és így a kis aranylabda mindannyiszor eltűnt a szemei elől. A griffendéles hajtók sorra dobálták a gólokat, de a mardekárosoknak sem tartott sokáig behozniuk a hátrányukat, főleg, mivel egyre gyakrabban alkalmaztak átkokat, amik nem voltak látványosak, de elérték velük, hogy a Griffendél lendülete visszaessen. Ginny kezéből többször is kibűvölték a kvaffot, amit szerencsére Madam Hooch még időben leállított, de aztán újabb trükkökhöz folyamodtak. Harrynek nagyon gyorsan el kell most már kapnia a cikeszt, ha véget akar vetni ennek az egész komédiának, ami most kviddicsmeccs címen futott.  
  
Újabb jó félórás sikertelen kutatás után Harry végre ismét meglátta a cikeszt. A tanári kar és a kommentátor részére fenntartott emelvény előtt lebegett, párszor megkerülve Lunát. Most nem szalaszthatja el. Azonnal nekiiramodott, útközben intett Peaksnek, és Coote-nak, hogy figyeljenek, és legnagyobb büszkeségére, a két fiú tökéletesen összhangban védte őt, és támadták a mardekárosokat, hogy Harry csakis a feladatára koncentrálhasson. Szinte alig hallotta, hogy Ginny újabb gólt lőtt, Ron pedig újabbat védett ki. Nem figyelte azt sem, hogy Luna miről beszél, és McGalagony hogyan vitatkozik vele, csakis a cikeszt látta.  
  
Hiába szegődött a nyomába Nott, a fiú egyáltalán nem volt olyan jó repülő, mint Harry, aki most könnyű szerrel hagyta maga mögött a mardekárost. Kezét előrenyújtotta, és kinyúlt érte, majd mérhetetlen boldogság töltötte el, ahogy a kis aranygolyó hűvösségét megérezte a tenyerében. Apró, verdeső szárnyai kikukucskáltak az ujjai közül, de Harry a győzelmi mámorral a szívében emelte magasra a kezét.  
  
– Harry Potter elkapta a cikeszt, győzött a Griffendél! – kiáltotta McGalagony nem messze Harrytől, mire hatalmas üdvrivalgás és tapsorkán töltötte be a pályát, majd a vörös-arany szurkolók betódultak a pályára. Harry megkockáztatta, hogy oldalra nézzen, de mielőtt szemével megkereshette volna Pitont, éles fájdalom árasztotta el a testét.  
  
Lélegzete is elszorult, és egy pillanatig úgy érezte, hogy le fog fordulni a seprűről, de végül volt annyi lélekereje, hogy sikerült megkapaszkodnia. A szeme könnybe lábadt a fájdalomtól, de ahogy látása kitisztult, a távolban meglátta, ahogy Monstro és Crack ütőiket lengetve vihognak, és Harry felfogta, mi történt. A két gurkó egyszerre találta el a mellkasán és a hátán, olyan iszonyatos erővel, hogy még most is nehezére esett levegőt venni.  
  
Szinte félig önkívületben ereszkedett le a talajra a többiek közé, akik észre sem vették, mi történt. Nem messze meglátta viszont Pitont, amint a tömeg felé igyekszik. Harry szinte megkönnyebbült, ahogy felismerte a magas alakját, de aztán hirtelen eltakarta a kilátást egy fekete hajzuhatag, ami Romilda Vane-hez tartozott, majd már csak azt vette észre, hogy a lány a nyakába ugrik, szája az övére tapad, nyelve pedig betör az ajkai közé. Harry megpróbálta eltolni magától a lányt, de ahogy hevesebb mozdulatot tett, máris belehasított a fájdalom.  
  
Szinte tehetetlenül nézte, hogy Piton arca kifejezéstelenné válik és elsápad, majd lendületesen sarkon fordul és elsiet. Harry, ha teheti, azonnal utána szaladt volna, de még ez a kevés mozgás is nehezére esett, és a körülötte összegyűlt szurkolók mindezt lehetetlenné is tették.  
  
– Gyere, Harry! Ünneplünk! – ordította Ron túl a tömeget, és Harry nem sokkal később már a Griffendél toronyban találta magát, népes ünneplők táborában, akik mind a csapatot éltették.  
  
Harry alig tudott megszabadulni Romildától és a többiektől, de végül sikerült észrevétlenül távoznia, és miután nagy nehezen lezuhanyozott és átöltözött, kimerülten terült el az ágyon, úgy ahogy volt.  


***

Néhány óra múlva Harry verejtékben fürödve és vacogva ébredt. Először nem is értette, mi történt, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a meccsen Monstro és Crack szépen elintézték őt. Megpróbált az oldalára fordulni, de a szúrás a mellkasában szinte megbénította. Azok a gurkók sokkal keményebbek, mint gondolta volna. Harry eddig hagyta, hogy a többiek ünnepeljenek, azt hitte, hogy ez majd szépen elmúlik, de sajnos tévedett. Most már muszáj lesz segítséget kérnie, de ha még az ágyról sem tud felkelni, akkor nehéz helyzetbe kerül. Még egyszer megpróbálkozott vele, gyanította, hogy jó pár bordája eltörhetett, de az erős köhögés, ami rátört, még jobban legyengítette. Érezte a vér fémes ízét a szájában, és elfintorodott. Olyan fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy hagyta, hogy az álom elragadja.  
  
Mikor ismét magához tért, a fájdalom sokkal erősebb volt, mint eddig, és valahányszor köhögött, a vér ízét is érezte a szájában. Egyre jobban fázott, és úgy érezte, hogy láza is lehet. Majdnem újra elaludt, mikor hangokat hallott az ajtó felől, majd kisvártatva Neville lépett be rajta.  
  
– Harry, miért nem jössz le ünnepelni velünk? – kérdezte Neville, miközben a ládájához sietett, és kapkodva keresgélni kezdett benne. – Nagyon jó a buli – folytatta vidáman, majd Harry felé fordult, és teljesen ledöbbent. – Harry, veled meg mi történt? – szaladt oda hozzá elsápadva.  
  
– Nem érzem… jól magam… – motyogta újabb köhögő roham után, és ahogy a kezét elvette a szájától, a tenyerén vérfolt éktelenkedett.  
  
Neville szemei elkerekedtek a látványra, és jól látható rémület volt az arcán. A zsebéből gyorsan előkotort egy zsebkendőt, és Harry kezébe adta, és már szaladt is az ajtó felé.  
  
– Ne mozdulj, Harry, azonnal hívok segítséget. – Mire a mondat végét kimondta, már csapódott is az ajtó mögötte, Harry pedig hallotta, hogy lesiet a lépcsőn.  
  
Kisvártatva aztán újabb lábdobogás hallatszott, majd berontott Hermione és Ron, nyomukban a kifulladt Neville-lel. Hermione azonnal az ágyhoz futott, és Harry homlokát ellenőrizte, aki kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét.  
  
– Harry, ne ájulj el, kérlek – kérlelte a lány. Harryt újabb köhögő roham rázta meg, újabb adag vért köpve a Neville-től kapott zsebkendőre. Hermione felsikoltott. – Neville, szaladj, és értesítsd Madam Pomfrey-t! – rendelkezett a lány.  
  
Harry látta rajta, mennyire izgatott lett. Ron eddig csak tehetetlenül nézte a történteket, de arca egyre jobban elsápadt a vért látva.  
  
– Pers… – nyöszörögte. Annyira fájt a mellkasa és a háta, hogy képtelen volt mást kipréselni magából, és muszáj volt egy pillanatra lehunynia a szemét, hogy úrrá legyen a testén.  
  
– Harry, hallasz? – kérdezte tőle remegő hangon Hermione. Harry kinyitotta szemét, de a fájdalom szinte teljesen elhomályosította a látását.  
  
– Pers – nézett könyörgően a lányra. Azt akarta, mindennél jobban, hogy Piton itt legyen vele. Semmi másra nem vágyott, csak erre. Bocsánatot akart kérni tőle. Nem tudta, mennyire súlyos lehet a sérülése, de egyre jobban érezte, hogy ez nem egy kis baleset most.  
  
– Félrebeszél – hallotta meg Ron aggódó hangját is, aki most közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Nagyon magas láza van… Jaj nekem, remélem Neville gyorsan segítséget hoz. Harry, tarts ki, kérlek!  
  
A percek teltek, de Harry egy örökkévalóságnak érezte. Hermione és Ron a feje fölött vitatkoztak, hogy mitévők legyenek.  
  
– Nem várhatunk tovább! – kiáltotta Ron zaklatottan.  
  
– De ha megmozdítjuk, lehet, hogy többet ártunk neki – aggodalmaskodott Hermione, miközben egy hirtelenjében elővarázsolt nedves törlőkendővel törölgette Harry arcát.  
  
– Pers… – próbálkozott megint Harry a lány tudomására hozni, mit akar.  
  
– Kérlek, Harry, tarts ki – könyörgött neki Hermione könnyes szemmel.  
  
– Állj félre! – tolta arrébb Hermionét Ron. – Nem várok tovább, leviszem őt a gyengélkedőre – jelentette be eltökélten.  
  
– Várj, Ron, ne így – állította meg őt a lány. Ron bosszankodva fordult felé, miközben Hermione a kezeit tördelve nézelődött a szobában, arcán szinte látszott, hogy mindent bevetve gondolkozik a lehetséges megoldáson.  
  
– Siess már – türelmetlenkedett Ron.  
  
– Jól van, jól van…– intette le hevesen, majd szinte megmerevedett, és mintha egy lámpát kapcsoltak volna föl az agyában, derűsebb hangon megszólalt. – Ha… ha valahogy rögzíteni tudnánk, egy hordágyat csinálni… De nem, az nem jó, mert amilyen idegesek vagyunk, veszélyes lenne lelebegtetni.  
  
– Hermione – sürgette ismét Ron a lányt.  
  
– Talán az is elég, ha a mellkasát rögzítjük, de jaj, mi volt a varázsige? – gondolkodott hangosan, miközben leintette Ront. – Megvan! – kiáltott fel, majd Harryre szegezte a pálcáját. – Ferula! – Pálcájából hosszú gézkötés tekeredett le, majd rákúszott Harry felsőtestére, és szorosan rögzítette a mellkasát. Harry felnyögött a fájdalomtól. – Remélem, ez jó lesz.  
  
Ron csak erre várt, máris Harry háta és térde alá csúsztatta a kezét, majd a lehető legóvatosabban felemelte, és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– Vigyázz, Ron! – figyelmeztette őt Hermione, de Ron ügyesen átlavírozott az ajtónyíláson, és lesietett a lépcsőn.  
  
– Nagyon könnyű vagy, haver – jegyezte meg halkan.  
  
A klubhelyiség teljesen üres volt, de Harry nem tudott jobban körülnézni. Fájdalma olyan nagy volt, hogy attól tartott, ha hamarosan nem kap valamit, ami csillapíthatná, akkor félő, hogy el fogja veszteni az eszméletét. Azon is csodálkozott, hogy még ennyire észnél tudott maradni, bár néha már kiestek neki pillanatok. Hermione közben utolérte őket, majd megkerülve őket a portrélyukhoz sietett és kinyitotta.  
  
Ahogy a festmény feltárult, Ron meglepetten és kissé ijedten torpant meg. A portrényílásban Piton és McGalagony álltak, látszott rajtuk, hogy nagyon siettek. Mindketten a Ron ölében fekvő Harryt nézték, akinek minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne hagyja el magát.  
  
– Szent Merlin, mi folyik itt, Mr. Weasley?! – kiáltotta McGalagony. Bár Ront kérdezték, mégis Hermione válaszolt.

– Harry nagyon beteg, magas láza van, félrebeszél, vért köhög és nagy fájdalmai vannak – sorolta Hermione a tüneteket. – A gurkók, amik eltalálták a meccsen, súlyos sérülést okozhattak nála – hadarta el. Piton ezalatt belépett a klubhelyiségbe, és Harryt figyelte, arcáról nem lehetett semmit sem leolvasni, de nagyon sápadtnak tűnt.  
  
– Pers – nyöszörögte Harry, ahogy meglátta a férfit közeledni. Végre itt van, most fog bocsánatot kérni tőle.  
  
– Adja ide, Mr. Weasley! – követelte Piton hirtelen, Ron viszont vonakodott teljesíteni. – Adja már ide, különben Potter akár bele is halhat, ha nem kap időben szakszerű ellátást.  
  
– Pers… sa… – Nem tudta befejezni, túlságosan fájt neki a beszéd, és újabb köhögő roham tört rá, amit újfent vér követett.  
  
– Ron, kérlek – kérlelte őt Hermione. Ron aggodalmasan lenézett barátja arcára, végül feladta a vívódását, és hagyta, hogy Piton átvegye tőle Harryt.  
  
Harry, ahogy megérezte Piton közelségét, szinte megkönnyebbült, és már semmi sem számított neki. Még ha most meg is halna, akkor is a tudat, hogy Piton mellette van, rengeteget jelentett neki. A férfi szorosabbra vette a fogást körülötte, majd sebes léptekkel a gyengélkedő felé indult.  
  
– Gyerünk, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, maguk menjenek Potter után, én pedig értesítem Dumbledore professzort – rendelkezett McGalagony, azzal elsietett a másik irányba.  
  
Bár Harry kezdett egyre jobban önkívületi állapotba esni, azt még érezte, hogy Piton a rejtekutak egyikét választotta, hogy minél előbb a gyengélkedőre jussanak. Hallotta Ron és Hermione hangját is, de ő már csak Pitonra figyelt.  
  
– Pers – próbálkozott még egyszer, de a férfi lepisszegte.  
  
Az utat Harry még így is nagyon hosszúnak érezte, de mikor átlépték a kórterem ajtaját, Madam Pomfrey sietett elébük, a távolban pedig ott ácsorgott Neville is.  
  
– Mr. Potter, jóságos ég, már megint mi történt vele? – hüledezett a javasasszony.  
  
– Nincs időnk most erre, Poppy, fektessük le! – Azzal megkerülte a boszorkányt, és a legközelebbi ágyhoz sietett.  
  
– Ide tedd le, Perselus! – utasította a férfit, Harry pedig felkiáltott fájdalmában, ahogy az ágyra helyezték őt. – Ms. Granger, maguk várjanak kint, legyenek szívesek – szólt oda Hermionééknak, akik vonakodva bár, de engedelmeskedtek.  
  
Harry egyedül maradt Madam Pomfrey-val és Pitonnal. Itt az alakalom, gondolta.

– Pers… us – nyögte, de Piton ismét nem hagyta, hogy beszéljen.  
  
– Shhh, ne beszélj – suttogta neki, Harry viszont most nem hagyta magát, mégis beléfojtották a szót, mivel a javasasszony egy furcsa állagú bájitalt erőltetett le a torkán, amit Harry majdnem félrenyelt, és újabb adag vért köhögött fel.  
  
– Ne mozogjon, Mr. Potter – rendelkezett a boszorkány, de hangja most már cseppet sem volt nyugodt. – Perselus, azonnal hozd ide a bájitalokat a polcról. – Miközben ezt mondta, kiszórta Harryre a diagnosztizáló bűbájokat, Piton pedig egy fordulóval teljesítette az utasítását.  
  
– Mi baja? – kérdezte, de hangja elárulta, hogy sejtése van róla.  
  
– Belső sérülései vannak, azonnal ide kellett volna hozni őt a pályáról – morgolódott. – Mr. Potter, ne ájuljon el!  
  
De Harry nem bírta tovább, nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, és a fájdalom is egyre jobban kínozta. Tehetetlenül hagyta, hogy Piton újabb adag bájitalt itasson meg vele, amit úgy érzett, semmit sem használt.  
  
– Potter, maradj ébren! – De mindhiába. Harry szemei lecsukódtak. Bár még távoli zajként érzékelte a körülötte lévő beszédet, de figyelni nem igazán tudott rájuk. – Harry!  
  
– Pers – nyögte, de ezzel az utolsó erőtartalékait is elhasználta, és minden elcsendesült körülötte.  


***

Harry fejében zűr volt és káosz. Bármerre nézett, mindenhol csak a fehér ködöt látta, és ha akarta, sem tudta volna megmondani, milyen helyre csöppent. Mi több, azt sem tudta felidézni, hogy mit csinált eddig. Kicsit egyedül érezte magát, de nem tartotta annyira kellemetlennek, inkább élvezte a békét és a csöndet. Olyan volt, mintha a teste nem lenne szilárd, de egy szellemhez sem hasonlított. Valahol a kettő között.  
  
– Harry… Harry… – suttogta valaki, de Harry hiába forgolódott, senkit sem látott.  
  
Talán hallucinált, gondolta, de ekkor ismét meghallotta a nevét, sokkal közelebbről érkezett, mint az előbb. Nem tartotta félelmetesnek, de mégsem örült neki, hogy hallja. Jobb volt neki a teljes csöndben. Először megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, de végül megelégelte.  
  
– Ki vagy? – kérdezte. Hangja enyhén visszhangzott.  
  
– Hát nem emlékszel, kicsi Harry? – kérdezte az idegen kedélyesen. Harry megpróbált koncentrálni és gondolkozni, de túlságosan megerőltetőnek érezte. Bizonyára, ha nagyon akarná, rájöhetne, de nem akart, túlságosan is kényelmes volt neki így. – Nem vall rád ez a viselkedés – folytatta rosszallóan a hang, amire Harry már nem tudott úgy tenni, mintha nem érdekelné.  
  
Néhány percig erősen törte a fejét, és végül szép lassan eszébe jutottak az események, és felismerte a hangot is.  
  
– Voldemort – mondta ki hangosan.  
  
– Látod, Harry, okos fiú vagy te – hízelgett neki a sötét mágus.  
  
– Mit akarsz tőlem? – tudakolta Harry enyhe érdeklődéssel. Voldemort halkan felkacagott.

– Te is jól tudod, mit akarok tőled – felelte. Harry hosszú percekig nem válaszolt, így folytatta. – Alkut ajánlok neked.  
  
– Alkut? Miféle alkut? – kérdezte most már gyanakvóan Harry.  
  
– Állj mellém, Harry Potter, és osztozz a hatalmam kínálta előnyökben – duruzsolta kihívóan. – Mi ketten legyőzhetetlenek lennénk, gondolj csak bele…  
  
– Már miért akarnék én melléd állni? – faggatózott feltámadó dühvel Harry. Voldemort ismét felkacagott, de most sokkal ördögibben hangzott, mint először.  
  
– Mert nincs más választásod.  
  
– De van választásom! – kiáltotta Harry, nem értette, honnét eredhet Voldemort ekkora magabiztossága. Ez a legutolsó dolog, amit tenne. Inkább meghal, semmint Voldemort oldalára álljon.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, kicsi Harry? – kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, amitől Harrynek rossz érzése támadt. – Mégis mi értelme volna hűséges kiskutyaként tovább követned a bolond Dumbledore-t? Mondd csak? – Harry kihallotta a lenézést, és mivel nem felelt, a sötét mágus suttogva tovább folytatta. – Hol vannak a barátaid, Harry?  
  
Harry képtelen volt erre felelni. Tényleg, hol van mindenki? Miért van teljesen egyedül? Hasztalanul forgolódott, hiszen már az előbb is megállapította, hogy teljesen egyedül van. Leszámítva Voldemort hangját.  
  
– Én… – Nem tudta, mit felelhetne.  
  
– Látod Harry, teljesen magadra maradtál, mindenki elhagyott téged – közölte közömbösen, miközben a távolban egyre erőteljesebb fekete köd bontakozott ki, elnyomva a fehér területeket. – Nincsenek itt a barátaid, mert nem kellesz nekik. És nincs itt Dumbledore se, mert már nincs belőled haszna.  
  
– Hazugság! – kiáltotta Harry, mégis valahol mélyen elgondolkozott azon, amit Voldemort mondott.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy igazam van, kár tagadnod. Gondold meg azt, amit mondtam, ez egy soha vissza nem térő ajánlat.  
  
Harry elméje bárhogy is próbált tiltakozni, mégis akaratán kívül végiggondolta az előbb hallottakat.

– Miért kellek neked? – inkább időhúzás miatt kérdezte, semmint tényleges érdeklődéssel.  
  
– Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza Voldemort. – Nem feltétlenül kell megölnöm téged ahhoz, hogy éljek. Nincs vesztenivalóm, és már neked sincs. Jól gondold meg, mit felelsz – sziszegte neki a mágus. – Mindenki elhagyott téged, minek maradnál itt?  
  
– Ugyan miért hinnék neked? – Maga sem értette, hogy tehette fel ezt a kérdést, de Voldemort csak nevetett, majd így szólt:  
  
– Megmutatom – mondta. – Nyisd ki a szemed.  
  
Harry engedelmeskedett. Ahogy körülnézett, felismerte a gyengélkedőt, az ágya a paravánok takarásában árválkodott, és sehol senkit nem látott, senkit nem hallott. Lehangoló és fájdalmas látvány volt, amitől összeszorult a mellkasa. Nem akarta tovább nézni, és behunyta a szemét, ezzel visszakerülve a puha fehér ködbe.  
  
– Senki… – azt akarta mondani, hogy senki nem volt mellette, de félt hangosan kiejteni a száján, mert akkor el kéne hinnie.  
  
– Még egy árva házimanó sem nézett feléd, Harry – jelentette ki szenvtelenül. – Mióta a gyengélkedőre kerültél, senki sem látogatott meg.  
  
Harry nem akarta elhinni, annyira fájt ez neki. De ha jobban belegondolt, rá kellett jönnie, ez teljesen érthető is volt. Még ha először nem is hitt Voldemortnak, most bebizonyosodott, hogy talán mégis volt igazság abban, amit mondott. Persze felmerült benne az a lehetőség, hogy pont akkor nyitotta ki a szemét, amikor mindenkinek dolga volt… Mégis… egy szörnyű érzés kerítette hatalmába. Ha jobban belegondolt…  
  
Neki nincsenek szülei, akik aggódnának és törődnének vele. A rokonait sosem érdekelte, mi van vele, Dursleyéknek teljesen mindegy, hogy él-e vagy hal. Az, aki mégis törődött vele, Sirius, pedig már nem volt. Voltak ugyan barátai, Ron és Hermione, de ők nem a családja, és nem várható el az tőlük, hogy naphosszat az ő ágya mellett virrasszanak. A barátok feladata nem ez. Legalábbis Harry így gondolta. Különben is, Ronnak ott van a barátnője, aki miatt mostanában sokkal kevesebbet van velük, és Hermione… ő pedig lassan bekerül a Weasley család tagjai közé, ahova ő, Harry, sohasem fog tartozni.  
  
A Weasley szülők bármennyire is kedvesek vele, ő nem a fiuk, és sokkal fontosabb számukra az igazi gyerekeik hogyléte. Pedig Harry szerette Mr. és Mrs. Weasleyt, imádott az Odúban lenni, és ilyenkor mindig azt érezte, ő is közéjük tartozik, de ez csak hiú ábránd. Harry felnézett. A fekete köd egyre jobban közeledett, és a Harry szívét marcangoló fájdalom egyre erősebben volt érezhető.  
  
Ki maradt hát neki? Hagrid? Neki is megvan a saját baja. És Dumbledore? Ő pedig túlságosan nagy mágus ahhoz, hogy Harry számítson neki bármit is azon kívül, hogy csodafegyvernek tekinti, aki majd győzedelmeskedhet. De már ez is egyre távolabbi cél volt, hiszen a professzor mostanában alig beszélgetett vele.  
  
Na, de ott van Remus. Ő annyira közel állt hozzá, mintha tényleg a keresztapja lenne. Miután Sirius meghalt, önként átvette tőle ezt a feladatot, és mindig vigyázott rá, de… Neki most már ott van Tonks, és egyszer majd családot alapítanak, amibe ő sohasem fog beférni. Nem lehet annyira önző, hogy meggátolja az ő boldogságukat. Így tehát senkije sincs, aki tényleg őt magát akarná. Harryt, simán csak Harryt, nem pedig a Kis Kiválasztottat. Ráadásul mindenki fejére csak bajt hoz, miatta támadtak a halálfalók Roxmortsra. Ha ő nem lenne, akkor a világnak sokkal jobb lenne. Az a kislány is élhetne, és nem emésztené most a halála a lelkiismeretét.  
  
De ott van még valaki, akiről sosem gondolta, hogy ilyen érzéseket fog táplálni iránta. Az első pillanattól gyűlölte, ahogy megszólalt, és ócsárolni kezdte őt, de mégis… Az utóbbi időben annyi gondoskodást kapott tőle, még ha az teljesen más formában is érkezett, mint amit a hétköznapi emberek megszokhattak, és Harrynek ez végtelen örömet okozott. Sirius halála óta először tartozott valakihez hivatalosan is. Először kelt fel hozzá valaki az éjszaka kellős közepén, és nyugtatta őt meg. Először ölelte magához valaki úgy, ahogy Piton tette vele. Gondoskodott róla, foglalkozott vele, még ha a férfi megszokott jellemétől ez igazán távol is állt.  
  
Néha már úgy érezte, hogy ő maga az oka annak, hogy Piton próbál megváltozni. Ugyanakkor be kellett látnia, hogy mindezek ellenére Piton nem szereti őt. Sose szerette, és nem is fogja, még akkor sem, ha Harry érzései közben meg is változtak iránta. Csak egy kötelesség a számára, amit ugyanúgy tisztességesen elvégez, mint minden mást. Így tehát senki nincs, akinek hiányozna. Bárhogy is fájtak ezek a gondolatok Harrynek, be kellett látnia, hogy Voldemort most az egyszer tényleg igazat mondott.  
  
De Harry nem hagyta magát. Még ha ez igaz is, akkor sem hagyja cserben őket.  
  
– Lehet, hogy nem kellek senkinek, de akkor sem megyek veled! – kiabálta. – Nem tudsz rávenni.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne? – nevetett fel Voldemort alattomosan. – Ha nem engedelmeskedsz, akkor mindenki meghal körülötted, és ennek csakis te leszel az oka! Senkit nem kímélek.  
  
Harry megrémült, bár nem engedte, hogy elhatalmasodjon rajta ez az érzés.

– Ne gondold, hogy hagyni fogom – felelte, de hangjában már nem volt annyi magabiztosság, mint eddig.  
  
– Mégis mit tehetnél ellenem? – kérdezte vontatottan. – Hiszen ott fekszel a betegágyadon, egyedül – hangsúlyozta ki, ezzel nagy fájdalmat okozva Harrynek –, és mialatt vitatkozunk, azalatt én szép sorban mindenkit elveszek tőled – suttogta gonoszul. – Mit mondasz, Harry?  
  
Harry olyan erősen törte a fejét, ahogy csak tudta, de most vesztésre állt. Megpróbálta kényszeríteni magát, hogy felébredjen, de bárhogy próbálkozott, nem ért el sikert. Vajon Voldemort tényleg képes arra, hogy bejusson a Roxfortba? Először hevesen elvetette a lehetőséget, de végül eszébe jutott. Hát persze, Nott és a bandája. Még egy elkeseredett kísérletet tett arra, hogy felébredjen, de miután hosszas küszködés árán sem ért el sikert, lassan beletörődött a sorsába. Végül beadta a derekát…  
  
– Jól van – szűrte a fogai között. – De honnan tudom meg, hogy nem csapsz be?  
  
– Megígérem neked – duruzsolta mézesmázos hangon, ami egyáltalán nem győzte meg Harryt. Nem bízott Voldemortban.  
  
– Azt akarom, hogy mutasd meg – követelte, hátha így mégis ő kerülne ki győztesen, de sajnos Voldemort sem volt ostoba, éles hangon felnevetett, amitől Harryt a hideg is kirázta.  
  
– Ha még sokáig vesztegeted az időt, Harry Potter, már csak a csontvázuk felett könyöröghetsz nekik, hogy bocsássák meg neked a ballépésedet.  
  
Ez végre meggyőzte Harryt, és bár vonakodva, de tett egy bizonytalan lépést előre, majd még egyet, és még egyet.  
  
A fekete köd már olyan közel volt, hogy amikor kinyújtotta a kezét, már elérhette a szélét. A tapintása teljesen más volt, mint a fehér ködnek. Érdes volt és szúrt, mégis olyan ígéretet hordozott, ami miatt Harry még tovább lépett. Aztán lassan hátrafordult, és egy kósza könnycseppel a szemében mondott búcsút az ő gyönyörű fehérségének. Itt kell hagynia mindenkit, aki eddig kedves volt a szívének, hiszen ők már elvesztek a számára. Annyira fájt neki, de mégis újabb lépést tett a sötétség felé. Ha ezzel megmentheti az életüket, akkor nem fogja vesztegetni az időt. Újabb lépés… Innen már nincs visszaút…  


***


	15. „A fény, mely összeköt minket”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Egyszerre egy lépés elég lesz anélkül, hogy elengednéd ezt a kezet. Mert a napok, amikor együtt sétálunk, tovább folytatódnak.”

_„Az igazságot senki sem látja.”_  
  
Harry halk, mély tónusú, dallamos hangot hallott. Olyan érzése volt, mintha őt hívná, de annyira távolról szólt, hogy Harry már-már illúziónak is vélhette volna.  
  
– Mi lesz, Harry, gyere… – sziszegte Voldemort egyre sürgetőbben, de Harry habozni látszott.  
  
Nem volt már olyan naiv, mint ahogyan sokan gondolták, de bármit megtett volna azért, hogy a szeretteit biztonságban tudja. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Voldemort nem öli meg, hiszen még mindig hitt abban, hogy magához láncolhatja, de mi van, ha rájön, hogy már egy másik varázslóhoz kötötték? Hetek óta egyre csak ezen töprengett, és lám, mit hozott a sors. Most itt állt és döntenie kellett, neki pedig fogalma sem volt, mi lenne a helyes lépés.  
  
Csak most vette észre, hogy elméje egyre inkább tisztult, és már nem hitt vakon abban, amit a sötét mágus próbált neki sugallni. Lehetséges lenne, hogy minden, amit eddig érzett, azt Voldemort idézte elő? Kételyek merültek fel benne, de mintha a sötétség már nem csábítaná, hanem húzná; egyre jobban elnyelte őt a fekete köd.  
  
_„Üresség?”_  
  
Harry újra meghallotta a dallamos hangot, most már sokkal tisztábban. Mit jelent ez? Egyre jobban összezavarodott, és megállt, hagyva, hogy testének egy részét elnyelje a feketeség, míg fél lábbal továbbra is a világos részen maradt. Reflexszerűen tartotta vissza a lélegzetét, hogy semmivel se csapjon zajt, de aztán rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen valamiféle álomban lehet, tehát itt másképp működnek a dolgok.  
  
Annyira ismerős volt neki a hang, de bárhogy is törte a fejét, nem tudta ki szólíthatja. Mert ez egy hívás volt, abban is biztos lehetett. Érezte a mágia vibrálását; egyre erősebb lett, pont úgy, ahogy a latin szöveg is – amit legnagyobb csodálkozására megértett.  
  
_„Minden, amit hittünk, csak hibák ismétlése.”_  
  
Az a hang, az ismerősen mély tónus, és a dallamos szavak mind-mind hívták, és csalogatták vissza a fehérségbe, vissza a megnyugtató ködbe, Harry pedig mindennél jobban akart engedelmeskedni. Érezte, hogy ez a helyes.  
  
Lassan elkezdett visszahúzódni a sötétségből, de az nem akarta elengedni. Ijedten tekintett a fekete köd felé, ami már félig elnyelte őt, és ami most már ragaszkodott ahhoz, amit megkaparintott. De ő már nem akart menni.  
  
– Gyerünk, Harry! Még egy kicsit – mordult türelmetlenül Voldemort, de Harry nem figyelt rá. Sokkal inkább próbált kiszabadulni a sötétség béklyójából, ami hirtelen erőteljesen húzni kezdte, és Harrynek minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ellenálljon. A hangot akarta hallani. Azt, amelyik hívta őt, és aminek a mágiáját egyre jobban érezte magában. – Ne ellenkezz, Potter! – förmedt rá Voldemort. Hangja egyre dühösebben csengett, már semmi nyoma nem volt benne annak az álkedvességnek, amivel megkísérelte becsalogatni Harryt.  
  
_„Az igazi érzelmeink, amelyek félreértésekkel ütköznek.”_  
  
– Nem! – kiáltotta Harry, Voldemort válaszát viszont elnyomta egy sokkal erőteljesebb hang, amiről Harry úgy gondolta csak ő hallja, a sötét varázsló nem. Ez neki szólt, őt biztatta, és ehhez Voldemort sosem juthat hozzá.  
  
Harry ebből merített erőt magának, és újabb kísérletet tett a szabadulásra. Eldöntötte, hogy küzdeni fog, majd talál más megoldást, de nem hagyja, hogy Voldemort behálózza. Meg fogja menteni a barátait és a szeretteit, csak máshogy. A dallamos hang folyamatosan ott csengett a fülében, biztatta őt, erőt adott neki. Harry érezte, ahogy a varázserő átjárja a testét, minden egyes porcikáját, és ő küzdött azért, hogy ennek segítségével kiszabaduljon. Már abban is biztos volt, hogy kihez tartozik mindez: Perselus Pitonhoz.  
  
Harry felismerte a mágiáját, hiszen már annyiszor volt benne része, mikor a férfi ezzel segített neki, ezzel ösztönözte, hogy harcoljon és küzdjön. Ezt használta arra, hogy megnyugtassa, és ez a mágia volt az, ami valahol a lelke mélyén mindig azt suttogta neki: nincs egyedül. Még ha úgy is érezte, hogy senkinek sem kell, akkor is volt ebben a különös érzésben valami, ami egy kis reményt adott neki.  
  
_„Az érzései áthatolnak a szívemen.”_  
  
Igen, nem fogja feladni. Harry már rég nem foglalkozott Voldemorttal, végig csak a bájitalmester hangjára koncentrált, hallgatta a latin szavakat, melyek majdhogynem dallamosan csengtek, mintha egy mágikus ének, zene lenne. Érezte a körülötte vibráló mágia egyre nagyobb erejét is, szinte keveredett a sajátjával, táncra hívta, és Harry hagyta, hogy elragadják őt ezek a hullámok.  
  
– Nem engedem, Potter, hogy elmenj! Az enyém vagy! – kiabálta Voldemort magából kikelve. Harry még válaszra sem méltatta.  
  
A sötétség megpróbálta fogva tartani, nem hagyta, hogy olyan könnyen visszatáncoljon, de Harry akaratereje sokkal erősebb volt. Felrémlett előtte mit olvasott annak idején a _Kötelék_ varázslatáról, Vitusról és Nerváról, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal kirántotta a sötétségből önmagát. Voldemort őrjöngött, Harry feje pedig majd’ széthasadt. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy csak egy kis tompa fájdalmat érzett miközben az elméjük összekapcsolódott, de most, hogy a sötét mágus éktelen haragja felszínre tört, Harrynek sem kegyelmezett. Ő viszont nem habozott, és nekilódult, futott minél távolabb a fekete ködtől, ami viszont mintha követte volna őt.  
  
A fehér köd egy nagyon távoli pontján ekkor meglátott egy még fényesebb részt, ami – mint egy sötét alagútból kievezető út – hívta őt, és Harry engedelmeskedett. Rohant, ahogy csak bírt a fényességet követve, ami kinyúlt, és egy hosszú szálként a testéhez kapcsolódott, ezzel is mutatva neki az irányt. Perselus hangja újból elnyomta Voldemort őrjöngését, amire Harry már nagyon régóta nem is figyelt, miközben elért végre az út végére, ahol a ragyogó fény egyszerűen magába szippantotta.  
  
_„Mert láthatom a fényt, ami összeköt minket”_  
  
Harry szeme káprázott a hirtelen jött vakító világosságtól, a feje majd’ szétrobbant, a testét mintha ezernyi tűvel szurkálták volna, rosszullét környékezte, és úgy érezte, menten elájul. Fázott, és az egyetlen dolog, ami egy kevés hőt sugárzott, az a háta mögött lévő, erős test volt – Harry meg tudta állapítani, hogy férfi – illetve a kezét fogó hatalmas tenyér.  
  
Az illető valamit morgott, de Harry elég kába volt ahhoz, hogy elsőre ne értse meg mit is akar, ráadásul a látását sem nyerte még vissza teljesen. Apró, színes karikák táncoltak a szeme előtt, miközben valaki egyfolytában beszélt hozzá, majd kisvártatva lábdobogás, ajtónyitás, és újabb hangok társultak hozzá. Mindegyikük izgatott volt, és csak kis idő elteltével fogta fel, hogy mit is akarnak vele közölni.  
  
– Harry, nem szabad elaludnod! Ébren kell maradnod! Gyerünk, Harry, ülj fel! – Ezzel ülő helyzetbe húzták őt, de Harry túl fáradtnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy megtartsa a testét most, hogy a háta mögött ülő alak, már nem volt ott. Eldőlt volna, ha valaki más nem akadályozza ezt meg.  
  
– Ne hagyjátok, hogy visszaaludjon! Beszéltessétek – utasította őket egy mély tónusú hang, amelyben Harry végre Pitonéra ismert vagy.  
  
Amennyire lehetett kipislogta a szeméből a vakító fény okozta zavart, és arra felé nézett, amerre a bájitalmester magas, sötét sziluettjét észlelte. A férfi arca nagyon sápadt volt, és Harry úgy érezte, hogy a kimerülés szélén állhat, de Piton erősen tartotta magát, nem hagyta, hogy látható nyomai legyenek az állapotának.  
  
– Pers? – nyögte Harry elhalóan. Úgy érezte, mintha fűrészport nyelt volna, annyira kiszáradt a torka. Piton visszalépett, és közel hajolva hozzá a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Po… Harry, fontos, hogy ne aludj vissza, megértetted? – kérdezte tőle jelentőségteljesen. Megvárta, hogy Harry bólintson, aztán gyorsan elfordult, és kisietett a helyiségből.  
  
Harry minden erejével azon volt, hogy teljesítse a kérést. Valamikor ott a ködben, miközben küzdött a sötétség ellen, rájött egy nagyon fontos dologra, ami arra buzdította őt, hogy harcoljon, bármennyire is nehéz. Nem volt könnyű dolga; a fáradtság és a fájdalom teljesen maga alá gyűrték őt, de még mindig a fülében csengtek Piton szavai, és most nem akart neki csalódást okozni.  
  
– Harry, tarts ki – szólalt meg mellette egy másik ismerős hang is. Harry szemei majd’ lecsukódtak, és már csak egy keskeny résen keresztül látta Remus aggódó arcát, amint megpróbálja ébren tartani őt. Volt valaki más is a helyiségben, de túl messze, ráadásul háttal állt ahhoz, hogy Harry felismerje ki az.  
  
Óráknak tűnő hosszú idő után aztán Piton is visszatért, és egyenest Harryhez sietett. Kezében bájitalok voltak, és egy serlegben gőzölgő folyadék, amit azonnal letett az ágy melletti kis szekrényre. Harry, ha jobban magánál lett volna, biztos zavarba jön attól, hogy két ember szeme láttára Piton leül mellé, és szinte bizalmasan magához öleli, pont úgy, mint egy kisgyereket szokás, amikor orvoshoz viszik.  
  
– Kezdjük – mondta Piton halkan, mire a szobában tartózkodó harmadik alak is odalépett. Harry most már felismerte Billt. A fiatalember arca is szokatlanul sápadt volt, de küldött felé egy megnyugtató mosolyt, aztán Bill eltökélt arccal összenézett Pitonnal. Harry feje hirtelen hátrahanyatlott, és így láthatta Piton arcát is. – Csak még egy kicsit bírd ki – suttogta neki a férfi alig hallhatóan, aztán bólintott Billnek, és Harry már csak azt vette észre, hogy folyamatos, ismeretlen latin varázslatok kántálása közben egymás után itatja meg vele a bájitalmester a kis fiolák tartalmát. Harry ettől még gyengébbnek érezte magát, aludni akart, és szerette volna, ha végre elmúlik az a szörnyű fájdalom, ami folyamatosan kínozta, mióta a ködben ellenszegült Voldemortnak.  
  
– Még egy kicsit, Harry – suttogta neki Remus is. Harry pedig tűrt, míg végül Piton is és Bill is abbahagyták az eddigi tevékenységüket. Pálcájukat leeresztették, és Bill nem szégyellte kimutatni mennyire sok erőt vett ki az előbbi művelet belőle.  
  
Harry az arcukra nézve nem is tudta eldönteni melyikőjük a fáradtabb, ő vagy a két másik férfi. Végül annyira elnehezült a feje, hogy amikor Piton a szájához emelte a serleget, és pár kortyot lenyelt az ismerős ízű bájitalból, szinte azonnal el is aludt.  


***

Harry nyújtózott egyet a takaró alatt, majd – mivel nem érzett fájdalmat – bátrabban is megmozdult, és az oldalára fordult. A fejét a párnába temette, és csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy annak olyan illata van, mint amilyen Piton ágyneműjének. Mélyen belélegezte, és jól esett abba az illúzióba ringatnia magát, hogy a birtokon van, a férfi hálószobájában. De igazából jól tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen, hiszen a tanév már megkezdődött, ő pedig a Roxfortban van, távol attól a helytől, ahová most annyira vágyott. Végiggondolta miért is érzi magát ennyire kimerültnek, mire azonnal eszébe jutott a meccs, a sérülése és az a szörnyű látomás.  
  
Nem akart felkelni, de mégis kellett egy bizonyosság neki, hogy nem került Voldemort hatalma alá, így óvatosan kinyitotta előbb az egyik, majd a másik szemét, végül félig fel is emelkedett az ágyról ámultában. Arra számított, hogy a gyengélkedőn fekszik, ehelyett felismerte a pincebeli lakosztályt, és meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy annak hálószobájában találta magát. Bár ez nem a birtok volt, de Harry mégis felvidult kicsit ettől a felfedezéstől. Megpróbálta felidézni a meccs utáni eseményeket is, de itt már jóval ködösebbek voltak az emlékei. Mielőtt azonban belefájdulhatott volna a feje a töprengésbe, halkan nyílt az ajtó, és megpillantotta Pitont, amint egy serleggel és egy bájitalos üvegcsével a kezében besétált a szobába.  
  
A férfi egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy Harry már ennyire ébren van, de végül szó nélkül odasétált az ágyhoz, és az ágy melletti szekrényre tette a kis fiolát. Harry fészkelődött egy kicsit. Zavarban volt, szégyellte magát, és szeretett volna valamit mondani a férfinak, ő azonban megelőzte ezzel.  
  
– Örülök, hogy felébredtél, Potter – mondta távolságtartóan. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Kö… – kezdte, de meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, hogy folytatni tudja. – Köszönöm, jobban – felelte halkan.  
  
Piton bólintott, miközben felé lendítette a pálcáját, pont úgy, mint Madam Pomfrey szokta a diagnosztizálásokkor.  
  
– Úgy látom, most már gyorsabban gyógyulnak a sérüléseid – közölte, de továbbra is olyan mereven viselkedett, hogy attól Harrynek rossz érzése támadt. Szeretett volna beszélgetni, de Piton nem hagyta neki. – Idd meg ezt, még szükséged van a pihenésre. – Azzal Harry kezébe nyomta a serleget, amihez előzőleg már hozzákeverte a bájitalt. Harry habozott, és ezt a férfi észre is vette. – Nem foglak megmérgezni – mondta gúnyosan.  
  
– Tudom, én csak… – dünnyögte Harry, de Piton mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait.  
  
– Csak nyugodt álmot biztosít, ellazítja az elmédet, és a Sötét Nagyúr nem férkőzhet hozzád – jelentette ki Harry szemébe nézve.  
  
– Komolyan? – kérdezte, mire Piton bólintott, így Harry a szájához emelte a serleget, és kiitta annak tartalmát.  
  
Nem sokkal később már érezte, ahogy mindene elnehezült, és újra megnyugtató álomba szenderült.  
  
Mikor legközelebb felébredt, Harry azonnal tisztában volt vele, hol van és miért. Piton pedig szinte azonnal be is lépett az ajtón, ahogy ő felült, de a várt bájitalok helyett egy tálcát lebegtetett maga előtt, amit az ágyhoz lépve Harry ölébe rakott.  
  
– Most már szükséged van a táplálékra – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Harry kérdő tekintetére válaszul. – Szeretném, ha mindent megennél.  
  
Harry vonakodva szemlélte a tálcán lévő tányérok tartalmát. Volt ott könnyű leves, egy kevés szendvics, gyümölcs és töklé is, ennyi mindent azonban túl soknak tartott. Ám nem akart Pitonnal sem ellenkezni, így hozzálátott az evéshez, és meglepődve tapasztalta mennyire jól esik neki az étel, és mennyire éhes is volt. Mikor végzett, Piton elégedettnek látszott, és egy kis fiolát nyomott Harry kezébe, jelezve, hogy azt még be kell vennie.  
  
– Nem akarok többet aludni, már elég jól vagyok – utasította vissza a bájitalt Harry, mire egy nagyon szigorú tekintetet kapott válaszul.  
  
– Ez a sérüléseidre kell, nem fogsz tőlük újra elaludni.  
  
– Sérülés? – kérdezte Harry meglepődve. – De hát… – Elgondolkozott vajon mennyi idő telt el meccs óta.  
  
– Igen, Potter, sérülés. Belső sérüléseid voltak, ráadásul elég súlyosak – válaszolta Piton komolyan. – Fel sem foghatom, miért gondoltad azt, hogy nem kell a gyengélkedőre menned. Hát persze, bizonyára fontosabb dolgod is akadt, semmint megvizsgáltasd magad – gúnyolódott. – Ms. Vane nem várhatott… – szúrta oda Harrynek, aki erre azonnal mentegetőzni kezdett.  
  
– Azt hittem elmúlik, hiszen már máskor is sérültem meg így – érvelt. – És különben sincs semmi közöm Romildához – morogta, és gyorsan megitta a bájitalt.  
  
– Én nem úgy vettem észre – jegyezte meg epésen a bájitalmester. Harry legszívesebben odavágta volna a férfinak, hogy azt a csókot nem ő kezdeményezte, csakhogy akkor már túl nagy fájdalmai voltak ahhoz, hogy cselekedjen, de inkább megtartotta magának ezt az információt. Viszont örült, hogy most már semmit sem érzett, mi több, végre az ólmos álmossága is elmúlt.  
  
– Mi az a bájital, amit szednem kell? – kérdezett rá Harry félénken, mikor látta, hogy a férfi a talárja zsebéből több kisebb fiolát is előhúzott, majd a címkéket ellenőrizte rajtuk. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét a kérdés hallatán.  
  
– Egy továbbfejlesztett álomital, de ezek most még nem azok, ezek a gyógyulásodat segítik elő – közölte szenvtelenül, majd Harry kérdő tekintete láttán folytatta. – Mikor a gyengélkedőre kerültél már nagyon súlyos volt az állapotod, és elájultál… valószínűleg kómába is estél, ahogy ezt a muglik körében nevezni szokás. Sajnos sehogy sem tudtunk felébreszteni, és ez a körülmény számodra nem volt alkalmas ahhoz, hogy megfelelően meggyógyulhass.  
  
Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy így állt a helyzet, ráadásul arra sem számított, hogy Piton ennyire őszintén fogja ezt elmondani neki.  
  
– Ezek szerint… amikor felébredtem… – próbálkozott habozva. – Akkor emiatt éreztem magam még mindig rosszul?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan igen. Azidő alatt szinte semmit sem gyógyultál, így félő volt, hogy… – Piton nem fejezte be a mondatot de Harry sejtette, hogy mire célzott a férfi. Ez viszont újabb kérdést vetett föl benne.  
  
– De a _Kötelék_ …  
  
– A _Kötelék_ nem ad örök életet, bár minden bizonnyal erről már van tudomásod – mondta gúnyosan, Harry pedig elpirult zavarában. – Ó, igen, Potter, tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy jártál a lakosztályomban, és elolvastad a könyvet.  
  
Harry tovább vörösödött, és magasabbra húzta a takarót magán, miközben a férfi sorba rendezte a fiolákat.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy engedély nélkül bementem – motyogta, Piton azonban csak felvonta a szemöldökét, nem látszott komolyan mérgesnek.  
  
– Notórius szabályszegő vagy, Potter, ezért nem lepődtem meg – gúnyolódott tovább.  
  
Harry, hogy visszaterelje a témát az eredeti mederbe, tovább kérdezősködött.  
  
– De ha már… haldokoltam, akkor mégis hogyan…? – Nem tudta, hogy fogalmazhatná meg jobban a kérdését, de örült, hogy Piton így is értette, mire gondolt.  
  
– Mint mondtam, a _Kötelék_ nem ad örök életet, és csak akkor képes arra, hogy segítsen, ha mindkét fél akarja. Ám úgy látszott, te viszont nagyon meg akartál halni, ez pedig hozzásegítette a Sötét Nagyurat ahhoz, hogy betörjön az elmédbe – magyarázta, s hangjában Harry neheztelést vélt felfedezni, mint ahogy az is meglepte, hogy Piton tud Voldemortról. Vajon miről értesült még?  
  
– Sajnálom – suttogta erőtlenül.  
  
– Ha vetted volna a fáradtságot, és hajlandó lettél volna megtanulni az okklumenciát, akkor ez nem fordulhatott volna elő… – kezdte a kioktatást a bájitalmester szigorú, tanári hangnemben, de Harry arcára nézve végül mással folytatta. – Az volt az egyetlen esélyünk, ha felébresztünk, és megakadályozzuk, hogy még egyszer előforduljon ilyen – mondta halkan.  
  
– Felébredtem – felelte Harry komolyan, Piton szemébe nézve.  
  
Valahol mélyen tudta, érezte, hogy Piton is tisztában van azzal, hogy mi történt a felébredése előtt. Hiszen teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy az ő hangját hallotta, és az ő mágiája segítette végig, hogy kiszabadulhasson Voldemort befolyása alól.  
  
– Tudom – bólintott a férfi, amellyel igazolta Harry sejtéseit, majd magához vette a kiürült edényekkel teli tálcát, és az ajtó felé indult, ahonnan még visszafordult. – Mindazonáltal, úgy vélem köszönettel tartozol Longbottomnak.  
  
Harryt nagyon meglepte ez a kijelentés, főként azért, mivel fogalma sem volt mi köze Neville-nek ehhez, hacsak nem az, hogy ő értesítette Madam Pomfrey-t. Rémlett ugyanis neki valami arról, hogy Hermione a gyengélkedőre küldte a barátjukat. Másrészről viszont, Piton sosem szerette Neville-t, mindig megszégyenítette, még Harrynél jobban is utálta. Most pedig ilyet mond róla? Várta, hogy Piton megmagyarázza, de a férfi már kilépett az ajtón, és magára hagyta őt.  
  
A nap hátralévő része unalmasan telt Harrynek. Piton bizonyos időközönként bejött hozzá, ételt hozott, és megvárta, hogy Harry meg is egyen mindent, ami a tányérján volt. Beszélgettek egy keveset, ilyenkor Harry érezte a férfi távolságtartását, de nem tudta mivel oldhatná fel a feszültséget. Néha egy pillanatra úgy látta, mintha Piton szeretne neki mondani valamit, de aztán mégsem tette.  
  
Mikor Harry újra a kényes téma felé terelte a beszélgetést, több információt is megtudott végre. Köztük azt, hogy többen is órákon keresztül dolgoztak azon, hogy hogyan lehetne az elméjét szétválasztani Voldemortétól, és ha nem is teljesen, de a lehető leghatékonyabban megakadályozni, hogy előforduljon még egy ilyen eset. Eközben Piton végig vele volt, és azon fáradozott, hogy Harry felébredjen – ezt Harry Remustól tudta meg, aki minden nap benézett hozzá pár percre. Kandallón keresztül érkezett a Grimmauld térről, és Harry nagyon örült neki, hogy láthatja a férfit, bár volt egy kis lelkiismeret furdalása, de Remus biztosította őt, hogy Harry nincs, és soha nem is lesz a terhére.  
  
Sőt, Ront is láthatta egy rövid időre, aki kiharcolt magának egy büntetőmunkát Pitonnal, a bájitalmester pedig – legnagyobb meglepetésükre – engedte, hogy a büntetés elvégzése után pár percig beszélgessenek. Ron ekkor adta át Harrynek Hermione több oldalas levelét is, amiből még több mindent tudott meg – persze csak azután, hogy a lány hosszadalmasan ecsetelte, mennyire aggódik miatta, és sajnálja, hogy nem lehet mellette, de tudja, hogy Piton professzor jól bánik vele.  
  
A lány leveléből tudta meg azt is, hogy a bájitalmester mire célzott Neville-lel kapcsolatban. Ő volt ugyanis az, akinek az az ötlete támadt, hogyha bizonyos komponenseket kicserélnének egy szokványos álomitalban, akkor a megváltozott hatásfokú bájital talán máshogy hatna az emberi szervezetre. Hermione azonnal kapott az ötleten, és megosztva ezt az információt a bájitalmesterrel és Dumbledore professzorral, sikerült elkészíteniük ezt a továbbfejlesztett főzetet.  
  
Remus azt is elmagyarázta Harrynek, hogy Bill és Perselus megpróbálták Harry átoksebét – ami összeköti a fiút Voldemorttal – lezárni, pont úgy, mint amikor egy ajtót lakatolnak le. Úgy látszik, sikerült, amit szerettek volna, mivel Harry elméje azóta teljesen nyugodt volt, és a bájitalok hatására rohamosan gyógyulni is kezdett.  
  
Dumbledore professzor is meglátogatta egyszer, és biztosította Harryt arról, hogy az a legjobb, ha a pincében marad mindaddig, amíg teljesen fel nem épül. A _Kötelék_ jótékony hatása ugyanis jelentősen meggyorsítja ezt a folyamatot. Piton pedig felügyelte Harryt, és már csak az egyik bájitalt kellett szednie, de azt sem sokáig.  
  
Harry legnagyobb bánata mégis az volt, hogy nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni magával, ugyanis Piton az elmúlt három napban egyszer sem aludt a hálószobában, és a viselkedése is távolságtartó maradt. Bár már felkelhetett, a napjai ugyanúgy teltek, és a fáradtsága – ami a bájital mellékhatása volt –, sokszor visszaűzte őt az ágyba.  
  
Ám ezen az éjjelen végképp nem tudott elaludni, mivel folyamatosan Piton járt a fejében. Most volt ideje elgondolkozni mindenen – szinte egész nap ezt tette –, és rájött, hogy ő az, akinek lépnie kell. Az a kaland a Ködben olyan dolgokra világított rá, amiket eddig nem mert bevallani magának. Nem is gondolta, hogy létezhet ilyen, de ha vonakodva is, be kellett vallania, hogy szüksége van Pitonra. Nem a _Kötelék_ miatt, vagy nem _csak_ amiatt, hanem mert valamikor, valahogyan, a férfi túl fontos lett a számára. Az egész Herceges könyvvel neki akart megfelelni, szerette volna, ha büszke lehetne rá, vagy legalábbis nem kéne szégyenkeznie miatta. Ugyanakkor látta, hogy a férfi is változik, ha nem is gyorsan, és nem is látványosan, azért azok az apró jelek most is képesek voltak arra, hogy megdobogtassák Harry szívét.  
  
Úgy gondolta, a Köd annyi mindenre tanította meg, annyi mindenre világított rá, hogy nem szabad emellett vakon elmennie. Eldöntötte, hogy felnő a rá kiszabott feladatra, és ezentúl úgy fog cselekedni, ahogy egy nagykorú, felnőtt varázslótól elvárható. Nem játszhatja tovább a gyerek szerepét, ő már akkor sem volt az, mikor ide került, de a felelőtlen viselkedése sok esetben ellentmondott ennek.  
  
Harry ezzel a gondolattal kelt fel az ágyból, hogy megkeresse Pitont. Már lassan éjfélre járt az idő, és remélte, hogy a férfi még ébren van, bár ha így is adódik, fogalma sem volt, hol keresse. Nem tudott másik szobáról a lakosztályban, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nincs is. A nappaliban senkit sem talált, ezért bekopogott a fürdőszobába is, de nem kapott választ, sőt, a kis konyha is üres volt. A labor előtt hallgatózott, de habozott, hogy be merjen-e oda is kopogni, végül úgy döntött, ezt hagyja utoljára, és helyette megnézni a férfi irodáját.  
  
Nesztelenül lépkedett, és az ajtó elé érve halkan nyitott be. Piton íróasztala tele volt pergamenhegyekkel, de a férfi nem foglalkozott velük. A kandalló előtt ült, és inkább a lobogó tüzet bámulta, mindaddig, míg fel nem fedezte hívatlan látogatóját.  
  
– Potter, te mit keresel itt? Már rég aludnod kéne – mordult rá, és Harry kihallotta a fáradtságot a hangjából. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Piton mostanában a szokottnál is sápadtabb volt.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy zavarlak – kezdte félénken, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Piton a tűz felé intett a pálcájával, mire az rögtön felizzott, a lángok magasabbra csaptak, és több meleget árasztott magából a kandalló. Harry nem tudta, hogyan kezdhetne neki, de Piton megelőzte őt.  
  
– Minek köszönhetem a kései látogatásodat? – kérdezte kissé türelmetlenül.  
  
Harry nagy levegőt vett, és végül kibökte.  
  
– Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni tőled… mindenért. Nem kellett volna lemennem Roxmortsba, mert ezzel nem csak magamat sodortam veszélybe… hanem másokat is. Jobban kellett volna figyelnem. És nem lett volna szabad használnom a könyvet sem… sajnálom – sorolta el, miközben kissé félve nézte Piton reakcióját. A férfit eléggé meglephette a bocsánatkérése, mivel sokáig nem szólt semmit. – Legközelebb már tudom mi a teendő, és megígérem, hogy felnövök a feladathoz – folytatta komolyan. – Megpróbálok kevesebb gondot okozni – halkította le a hangját.  
  
Piton bólintott, de semmit nem felelt, így Harry úgy gondolta, jobb, ha magára hagyja a férfit. Ez is egy lépés afelé, hogy megmutassa, komolyan gondolta, amit az imént mondott, így jó éjszakát kívánt a bájitalmesternek, és az ajtó felé indult, de mielőtt kiléphetett volna, Piton hangja megállította őt:  
  
– Bízom benne, hogy tényleg komolyan gondoltad a kijelentéseidet. – Ennyi volt a válasza arra, amit Harry mondott neki, de ebben minden ott volt, ami fontos volt.  
  
– Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt – felelte Harry. Hallotta, hogy Piton mélyet sóhajt, majd még halkabban folytatta.  
  
– Az a könyv… az enyém volt… Én vagyok a Félvér Herceg – vallotta be. – De az apád… ellopta tőlem – suttogta Piton, felelve a fiú könyvhöz kapcsolódó bocsánatkérésére is.  
  
Harry megfordult, és megkövülten nézte, amint a férfi a lángokba bámulva emlékszik. Sokáig nem szólalt meg. Harry már azt hitte, nem folytatja, de a bájitalmester ismét mélyet sóhajtott. – A benne lévő átkokat ellenem fordította… és… nevetségessé tett. – Harry érezte mennyire nehezen beszél a férfi erről, mégis jólesett neki, hogy megpróbál válaszként ő is másképp viszonyulni hozzá.  
  
– Sajnálom – motyogta Harry alig hallhatóan. Kényszert érzett arra, hogy bocsánatot kérjen az apja tettei miatt. Szinte filmként látta leperegni a fejében a képsorokat, amint az apja és Sirius kikapják a fiatal, védtelen Perselus kezéből a könyvet, aztán a saját bűbájával alázzák, miközben a többiek csak nevetnek. Beleborzongott, mennyire élőnek érezte ezt a képet. Piton bólintott, majd megszólalt.  
  
– Nem a te feladatod, hogy vállald a felelősséget egy olyan dolog miatt, ami akkor történt, amikor te még nem is éltél – folytatta halkan.  
  
Harry szívét megmelengették Piton szavai, de azt a kínzó gyötrelmet, amit az apja kegyetlenkedése okozott, nem tudta elnyomni. A férfinak igaza volt, de Harry mégis úgy érezte, illene mondania valamit, hiszen a másik talán még sohasem beszélt neki ennyire kényes, de fontos dolgokról.  
  
– Én nem akartam használni – mondta, de Piton szigorú tekintetét látva kijavította magát. – Már nem. Csak a jegyzeteket olvasgattam a bájitaloknál, sokat segítettek – sütötte le a szemét szégyenlősen.  
  
Piton ismét bólintott, majd felállt és lassú léptekkel az íróasztalához sétált. Harry figyelte a kimért, de fáradt mozdulatokat. A férfi kihúzta a legfelső fiókot, és egy kis könyvet vett elő belőle, majd Harryhez ment és a kezébe adta. Harry kíváncsian nézegette a bájitaltankönyvet. Ez nem a Herceg könyve volt, csak egy sima tankönyv.  
  
– Nyisd ki – utasította őt a bájitalmester, és ő eleget tett a felszólításnak. Szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy meglátta a receptek mellé írt, gondosan megfogalmazott jegyzeteket. Olvasható volt, nem úgy, mint a Herceg könyvében.  
  
– Ez… – hebegte, de nem tudta mit mondhatna.  
  
– A tiéd. Feltételeztem, hogy a receptek mellé írt jegyzetek segítettek sokat abban, hogy egyre pontosabban és sikeresebben főzz meg egy-egy bájitalt. Valamint, ha jól emlékszem, az előbb utaltál rá, hogy sokat segítettek számodra ezek a jegyzetek – mondta nyomatékosan, csöndes burkolt figyelmeztetéssel Harrynek, hogy ne akarja az abban tanult bűbájokat gyakran alkalmazni. Harry bólintott. – Természetesen az órán nem használhatod ezt a könyvet, de amikor gyakorolsz… Ms. Grangerrel és Mr. Weasley-vel, akkor talán jó szolgálatot tesz még. Harry arca egyből felderült, és bár nagyon megörült a könyvnek, egy pillanatra mégis elszomorodott. Piton azt mondta Hermionéval és Ronnal gyakoroljon, nem pedig vele. – Azt hittem örülni fogsz neki – mondta a férfi. – De ha nem akarod, nem kell elfogadnod.  
  
– De… én… nagyon köszönöm – mondta gyorsan. – Nagyon örülök neki.  
  
– Nem úgy tűnik – mutatott rá Piton, és Harry egy sóhaj után halkan bevallotta mi bántja.  
  
– Tényleg örülök neki, de… azt hittem… hogy… szóval… – Nem igaz, hogy nem tudja kinyögni, bosszankodott. – Azt hittem, te is segítesz majd – suttogta elhalóan. Pitont láthatóan meglepte ez a kijelentés, de arca nem árulta el mit gondol valójában. – Mindegy – mondta aztán beletörődően Harry. – Még egyszer köszönöm a könyvet. – Azzal megfordult, hogy visszamenjen a hálószobába. Igazság szerint eléggé elfáradt, még nem nyerte vissza teljesen az erejét, és ez a félóra is sokat kiszívott belőle.  
  
– Majd később beszélünk róla – hallotta meg Piton hangját. Harry visszafordult, és rámosolygott a férfire, aztán eltűnt az ajtó mögött.  
  
Piton az éjszaka hátralévő részében sem jött be a szobába, és nem aludt a helyén, pedig Harry azt hitte, hogy az a beszélgetés az irodában oldott egy kicsit a hangulaton. Hát ismét tévedett, mostanában már nem először. Ez a gondolat rontott a reggeli hangulatán, így kissé lehangoltan merészkedett elő a hálószobából. Már jócskán elmúlt tíz óra is, de amint belépett a nappaliba, az étkező asztalon megjelent az étel.  
  
Harrynek nem volt étvágya, így szándékában állt volna figyelmen kívül hagyni a finomságokkal teli tányérokat, de ekkor egy ismerős alakot vett észre a kanapén, aki nem Piton volt, ám a kopottas talárból azonnal rájött ki az.  
  
– Remus? – kérdezte meglepődve, mire a férfi felé fordult, és kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Örülök, hogy jobban vagy, Harry – köszöntötte őt, és letette a kezében tartott újságot, majd felállt, és a fiúhoz sétált.  
  
– Hol van Perselus? – tudakolta. Elpirult, amikor rájött, hogy a férfi keresztnevét használta, de Remus megértően tovább mosolygott, mint aki észre sem vette.  
  
– Órája van, de megkért, hogy figyeljek rád. Nem is örülsz nekem? – kérdezte kissé szomorkásan, mire Harry azonnal mentegetőzni kezdett.  
  
– De, nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy! – felelte gyorsan. Még csak az kell, hogy most Remust is megbántsa.  
  
A férfi láthatóan hitt neki, futólag megölelte, majd Harry tiltakozása ellenére az asztalhoz ültette, és megvárta, amíg a fiú eszik egy keveset. Ezután egy-egy csésze teával a kezükben mindketten a kandalló elé ültek, és ott folytatták a megkezdett beszélgetést. Harryt nagyon érdekelték Remus információi, amiket eddig még nem hallott, többek között most a roxmortsi támadásról is megtudott pár dolgot.  
  
– Azt mondod, hogy a halálfalók az egyik diáktól értesültek arról, hogy lemegyek Roxmortsba? – kérdezte Harry elhűlve.  
  
– Sajnos azt kell, hogy mondjam, igen – válaszolta komoran Remus, és újratöltötte a csészéjét.  
  
– Biztos Notték bandája volt – dühöngött Harry.  
  
– Miért gondolod ezt, Harry? – kérdezte homlokráncolva a férfi. – Van esetleg valami okod rá?  
  
– Persze, hogy van. A mardekárosok egy csapata az év eleje óta támadnak meg diákokat, és ki más utálna engem annyira, mint Nott meg a bandája? – tette fel a költői kérdést Harry. – Most, hogy nincs Malfoy, vagy legalábbis már nem ő vezérük, Nott mindent megtesz azért, hogy átvegye a helyét. – Remus elgondolkozva hümmögött, Harry pedig folytatta. – Szerintem Nott tényleg átvette Malfoy helyét… úgy értem, tuti, hogy felvette a Jegyet is – megfogadta, hogy nem fog elhamarkodottan ítélni, de ezt nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Úgy gondolta jobb, ha legalább Remusnak elmondhatja a feltevéseit.  
  
– Nem, az nem lehetséges – csóválta a fejét Remus.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Mert minden diákot átvizsgáltak az aurorok, amint átlépték az iskola kapuját – mondta. Harry értetlen arckifejezése láttán tovább magyarázott. – Az aurorok egy bűbájt használtak arra, hogy kiderítsék, kik viselik a Sötét Jegyet és kik nem. És csak egy ilyen diák volt, őt pedig Dumbledore felügyelete mellett rendesen le is ellenőrizték.  
  
– Csak egy? – húzta össze a szemét Harry.  
  
– Bizony, Harry. Ő pedig nem más, mint Draco Malfoy.  
  
– De ha csak Malfoy viseli a Jegyet… akkor én ezt nem értem. Crack, Monstro, meg Nott apja is ott volt a temetőben – emlékeztette Remust, hogy kiket látott negyedik év végén, mikor Voldemort ismét testet öltött. – Ez egy csel lenne?  
  
– Nem hinném, Harry. Mi arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy Voldemort számított arra, hogy ezek után még nagyobb lesz az iskola védelme, és számolt az aurorokkal is. Gondolom nem akarta leleplezni, hogy a hívei között akár fiatalkorúak is lehetnek – mutatott rá Remus.  
  
Ezután még hosszasan tárgyalták ezt a témát, mindaddig, amíg végül ebédidő nem lett, és Piton is megjelent nagyjából tíz percre, majd elvonultak Remusszal, hogy négyszemközt beszéljenek. Harryt nagyon furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy miről lehet szó, de sajnos lehetetlen volt bármit is meghallania, így jobb híján leült, és megebédelt. Mire végzett Remusék is megjelentek, majd Piton elsietett, magukra hagyva őket.  
  
Harry a délután egy részét átaludta, mivel még mindig nagyon elfáradt, és képtelen volt ébren maradni hosszútávon, de legalább most bepótolhatja az átvirrasztott éjszakákat. Végre nem voltak rémálmai, és ha Piton igazat mondott, akkor többet nem is lesznek. Legalábbis olyanok nem, amiket Voldemort okoz. A sima rémálmokkal pedig meg tud birkózni, hiszen a legtöbb ember szokott rosszat álmodni.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte tőle Remus, mikor uzsonnaidőben kimerészkedett a hálószobából.  
  
– Fáradtan – ásítozott Harry.  
  
– Ez természetes – magyarázta a férfi –, a bájital mellékhatása. Még egy pár nap, és Perselus szerint teljesen rendbe jössz.  
  
– Akkor jó – motyogta, miközben leült a férfival szemben.  
  
Az asztalt elborították a pergamenhalmok; különböző tervek és jelentések. Harry csodálkozó tekintetére Remus megválaszolta a csöndes kérdést.  
  
– Amíg aludtál, átugrottam a Grimmauld térre, és elhoztam pár anyagot, amit Rémszem, Kingsley és Bill gyűjtöttek a napokban. Gondoltam átnézem, amíg nem ébredsz fel – mosolygott, és takaros halomba pakolta a pergameneket.  
  
Harry újfent ásított, és kezébe vette az egyik jelentést, de az időpontok, és a nevek semmit sem jelentettek neki.  
  
– Ez mi? – kérdezte kíváncsian, felmutatva a névsort.  
  
– Azoknak a nevei, akiket az elmúlt két hétben zártak az Azkabanba – magyarázta. – Akikről kiderült, hogy Voldemort hívei közé tartoznak.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek döbbenetében, hiszen ez nem kevés embert jelentett.  
  
– Ezek tényleg mind Voldemort csatlósai? – tudakolta.  
  
– Nem, nem hiszem – csóválta a fejét Remus, és elvette a pergament Harry kezéből, majd a többihez tette. – Az aurorok kicsit túlbuzgóak, és mindenkit, aki egy kicsit is gyanús, vagy feljelent a szomszédjuk, azonnal zárnak is be.  
  
– De hát ez igazságtalanság! – háborodott fel.  
  
– A miniszter nagyon törekszik a rendre, és arra, hogy teljesen kézben tartsa az eseményeket. Sajnos, a legtöbbször ez azt eredményezi, hogy ártatlan embereket csukat le a bűnösök helyett.  
  
– És nem tehetnék ellene valamit?  
  
Remus csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– A Rend és Dumbledore megpróbálja tisztázni azokat az embereket, akikről biztosan tudjuk, hogy nem Voldemort hívei, így máris nyertünk magunknak néhány szövetségest.  
  
– Attól tartotok, hogy Voldemort nyíltan támadni fog? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry. Rossz volt ebbe belegondolni, de semmi más nem jutott eszébe.  
  
– Talán, de egyelőre vár valamire. Viszont, ha rájön, hogy már nem tud veled kapcsolatba lépni, Dumbledore úgy gondolja, hogy akkor mindenféleképpen kezdeményezni fog. És nekünk fel kell készülnünk a háborúra. Minél többen állnak a mi oldalunkon, annál jobb.  
  
– De az emberek tudják, hogy a jó oldalra kell állniuk, nem? Hiszen már tudják, hogy Dumbledore igazat mondott, és ha van egy kis eszük, akkor hozzá csatlakoznak.  
  
Remus elmosolyodott Harry naivságán.  
  
– Nem mindenki olyan, mint te, Harry. Az emberek szeretik a hatalmat, és sokszor ahhoz húznak, aki a legtöbbet ajánlja nekik.  
  
Harryt elszomorította ez az igazság, de tudta, hogy sajnos ilyen a rideg valóság, még ha ő rendíthetetlenül hitt is a jóban. Elmerült a gondolataiban, mialatt Remus teljesen összepakolta a pergameneket, majd teával és szendvicsekkel megrakodva tért vissza a kis konyhából.  
  
Harry jóízűen kortyolt bele a forró italba, és élvezte a megnyugtató légkört. Nem akart most belegondolni abba, hogy mennyi tanulni valója lenne, és hogy teljesen le fog maradni. Nagyon remélte, hogy Hermione segít neki, hogy felzárkózzon, mert bár nem nagyon érdekelte a tanulás, nem akarta Pitont magára haragítania még egyszer, főleg, hogy megígérte neki, ezentúl jobban fog igyekezni és figyelni. Ráadásul a férfi neki adta azt a bájitalos könyvet is, hogy ezzel is segítse őt.  
  
A könyv! Harry fejében érdekes gondolat született, és úgy érezte, itt az alkalom, hogy megkérdezzen valamit, amit nagyon akart. Még ha az fájdalmas is lesz a számára, akkor is muszáj tudnia.  
  
Mielőtt belekezdett volna, még egy szendvicset magába erőltetett, és újabb adag teát töltött a csészéjébe, de bárhogy is húzta az időt, csak nem akart megjönni a bátorága. Végül mégis rászánta magát, és Remushoz fordult.  
  
– Remus – kezdte óvatosan –, kérdezhetek valamit?  
  
Remus meglepődött ettől a komoly hangnemtől, de aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Persze, Harry, csak nyugodtan.  
  
– Megígéred, hogy őszintén válaszolsz rá? – nézett a férfire elszántan, mire Remus bólintott. – Mondd, Remus, az apám… – mennyire nehezére esik is ez –, sokat gonoszkodott Perselusszal? – A megfelelő szavak nagyon nehezen jöttek a nyelvére, ráadásul mindig zavarba is jött attól, hogy Remus előtt a keresztnevén szólítja Pitont, de egyszerűen annyira megszokta már, és szerette is így szólítani. Remus egy pár pillanatig fürkészően figyelte, arra utaló nyomot keresve, miért érdekelheti ez Harryt, de látva a fiú komolyságát, válaszolt.  
  
– Igen, Harry.  
  
– Nem csak _az_ az eset volt, amit a merengőben láttam, ugye? – kérdezte szomorúan.  
  
– Nem – felelte Remus halkan.  
  
– Hányszor?  
  
– Sokszor. De miért érdekel ez téged? – kíváncsiskodott a férfi, Harry azonban kitért a válaszadás elől.  
  
– Nem számít, csak tudni szeretném – mondta erősödő szomorúsággal a hangjában. – És mondd, használta… – most vagy soha, meg kell tudnia –, használt ellene olyan átkokat… azokat, amiket… ellopott tőle valamit, ugye? – dadogta, és félt, hogy Remus nem fogja megérteni mit akart kérdezni, de szerencséjére a férfi arca elárulta, pontosan tudja, miről beszél. Remus nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
– Igen, Harry. James és Sirius elloptak Perselustól valamit, ami fontos volt neki…  
  
– De miért? – csattant fel Harry. Nem tudta megérteni.  
  
– Figyelj, Harry, James féltékeny és irigy volt Perselusra, és sajnos mindenáron szerette volna őt lejáratni. Sirius pedig viccesnek találta ezt. Megpróbáltam őket leállítani, de ki mert nekik ellentmondani? Belátom, én is hibás vagyok – sajnálkozott Remus.  
  
– De hát miért? Nem értem, Remus – csodálkozott Harry. – Azt meséltétek, hogy az apám és Sirius voltak a legmenőbb diákok az egész iskolában. Miért lettek volna féltékenyek pont rá?  
  
– Mert Perselusnak volt valamije, amire James nagyon vágyott.  
  
– A könyv?  
  
– Nem, Harry – felelte –, nem a könyv, hanem _Lily_.  
  
– Anya? – Harry majdnem félrenyelte a teáját ámulatában.  
  
– Bizony. Lily és Perselus folyton együtt voltak, és az édesanyád mindig kikosarazta Jamest, de ezt már te is tudod. Viszont Perselusszal mindig kedves volt, és erre James nagyon irigykedett.  
  
– És ezért alázta meg őt?  
  
– Sajnos igen – sóhajtott Remus. – Perselus nagyon okos volt már akkor is, és a bájitaltan könyve tele volt jegyzetekkel. Jamesék ellopták tőle egyszer, majd mikor rájöttek mi van benne, felhasználták ellene – csóválta rosszallóan a fejét. Harry elhűlve hallotta másodszorra is, miket tett az apja és a keresztapja. – Egyszer volt egy nagyon csúnya vitájuk is, ami teljesen tettlegességig fajult. Perselus a gyengélkedőre került, és talán az volt az a pont, amikor végleg megutálta Jamest és Siriust, és már Lily kedvéért sem volt képes tovább tűrni. – Harry egyszerre szeretett volna még többet megtudni, ugyanakkor szívesen el is felejtette volna az eddig hallottakat, mert annyira szörnyűnek találta, hogy az apja ilyenekre volt képes. És mindez egy lány miatt? Mielőtt azonban rákérdezhetett volna, hogy biztos csak Lily volt-e az ok, az ajtó kinyílt, és Piton sietett be rajta. Remus pedig felállt, és távozni készült. – Akkor én megyek. Vigyázz magadra Harry, és ne vitatkozz sokat Perselusszal – súgta oda neki a mondat végét, majd Pitontól is elköszönt, aztán a kandallóhoz sétált, és a Hop-Por bedobása után távozott.  
  
Harry egyedül maradt a bájitalmesterrel, de annyira zavarban érezte magát, hogy nem tudott semmit sem mondani. Képtelen volt beszélgetést kezdeményezni, Piton pedig nem úgy nézett ki, hogy önszántából szólni fog hozzá. A csend viszont nyomasztóan hatott Harryre. Még mindig az előbbi beszélgetés járt a fejében, és az, hogyha csak az édesanyja miatt volt mindez, akkor vajon Piton mit érezhetett Lily iránt? Csak barátság volt köztük, vagy esetleg több is? Most legalább volt ideje gondolkodni ezen az egészen.  
  
Miért is utálta annyira egymást az apja és Piton? James, Sirius és Remus elmondása alapján mindenben jó volt, majdnem mindenhez volt tehetsége, de Lily – akibe bele volt zúgva – mégsem foglalkozott vele. Ő helyette Pitont választotta és vele barátkozott. James féltékeny volt Pitonra, ahogy a bájitalmester is irigykedett Jamesre. Harry ezt óriási hülyeségnek tartotta, ugyanakkor nem tudta, hogy ő vajon mit tett volna ebben a helyzetben. Hiába törte a fejét, és mivel Piton időközben elvonult a laborjába, ő is visszament a hálószobába, hogy egy kicsit egyedül lehessen.  


***

A következő két nap sem hozott különlegességet Harrynek. Naphosszat a kandalló előtt ücsörgött, már nem aludt olyan sokat, ennek ellenére Piton nem engedte őt ki a pincéből. Dumbledore kétszer is meglátogatta, de nem maradt sokáig, inkább csak arra volt kíváncsi hogyan gyógyul, és már ment is. Harry még azt is elfelejtette megkérdezni, hogy a többieknek mit mondtak vele kapcsolatban, bár gondolta, hogy Madam Pomfrey ismét kitalált valami magyarázatot arra, hogy miért nem enged látogatókat a közelébe.  
  
Remus viszont minden nap vele volt, mikor a bájitalmesternek órára kellett mennie, vagy a háztáji teendőket kellett elvégeznie, így nem nagyon volt sohasem egyedül. Kivéve mikor Piton visszatért a pincébe, Remus pedig a főhadiszállásra, mivel a bájitalmester ilyenkor rendszerint elvonult, és Harry nem is látta egészen másnap estig. Egyre jobban bántotta őt ez a dolog, de bárhogyan is gondolkozott, nem talált megoldást arra, hogy békülést kezdeményezzen.  
  
– Nagyon magadba fordultál, Harry, valami gond van? – kérdezte aggódóan Remus, miután Harry már hosszú ideje bámult a tűzbe, mintha onnan kiolvashatná a megoldást.  
  
– Nincs semmi gond – válaszolta halkan, de Remust nem lehetett átverni.  
  
– Nem jöttök ki jól Perselusszal? – tudakolta, rátapintva a lényegre.  
  
– Nem is szól hozzám – vallotta be keserűen Harry.  
  
Mikor nemrég kijött a nappaliba, Piton, szokásához híven, nem volt a pincebeli lakosztályban. Remus szerint akadt egy kis dolga. Na, persze. Harrynek az a megmagyarázhatatlan érzése támadt, hogy Piton szándékosan kerüli őt, holott ő viszont sokkal jobban szerette volna, ha a közelében van. Többször is úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi mondani akarna neki valamit, de aztán sosem tette.  
  
– Talán megvan az oka rá, nem gondolod? – mutatott rá Remus. – Nem viselkedtél vele valami tisztességesen.  
  
– Ő se velem – fakadt ki Harry, de azon nyomban megbánta a szavait. Nem szabad így hozzáállnia a dolgokhoz.  
  
– Tudod, Harry, Perselus is sok mindenen ment keresztül, épp ahogyan te.  
  
– Most már tudom.  
  
– Azok a lányok, akikkel voltál… – kezdte, de Harry mérgesen közbevágott.  
  
– Nem voltam senkivel sem, ne kezd még te is, Remus!– csattant fel, mire Remus szemöldöke a magasba kúszott. – Tényleg nem voltam! Olyan nehéz ezt elhinni?  
  
– Ha azt vesszük alapul, hogy az egész iskola látta, amint azzal a kislánnyal csókolózol… – utalt Remus a stadionbeli jelentre, amit Harry már számtalanszor elátkozott, és legszívesebben elfelejtett volna –, az azért elég sokat mondó volt.  
  
– Ő csókolt meg engem, esküszöm. Én nem is akartam, de túlságosan hirtelen ért. – Ahogy ezt kimondta, egy érdekes hangot hallott a labor felől. Piton valószínűleg a tűzön hagyta az üstöt, és most jelzett számára, az időzítő bűbáj. Remus érdeklődő tekintetét látva tovább magyarázott. – Le akartam rázni, de sehogy sem ment. Én… nem értek a lányokhoz, nem tudom, hogy mi a legjobb módszer – bökte ki, és elpirult zavarában. Remus elmosolyodott rajta. Harry megpróbálta elmagyarázni a helyzetet, és remélte, hogy Remus nem fogja azt gondolni, hogy hazudik. – Hiszel nekem?  
  
– Hiszek, de talán ezt Perselusnak is elmondhatnád.  
  
– Minek? Őt úgysem érdekli. Nem foglalkozik velem, nem hinném, hogy sokat számítana neki az, hogy tényleg megcsalom-e vagy sem – mondta szomorkásan.  
  
– Gondolod? – tette fel a kétértelmű kérdést Remus, Harry azonban teljesen biztos volt benne. Ismét a tűzbe bámult, és úgy felelt.  
  
– Miért érdekelné őt? Nem akar tőlem semmit sem. Ha kedvelt is valamikor az elmúlt hónapok alatt, akkor már az is elmúlt. – Legalábbis Harry így érezte. Hiába próbálta az elmúlt napokban bebizonyítani Pitonnak, hogy ő tényleg komolyan gondolja, amit mondott, a férfi egyszerűen mintha nem is foglalkozna vele.  
  
– Te kedveled őt? – tudakolta Remus.  
  
Harry nem akart hazudni, de nem tudta, hogyan mondhatná el, hogy ő tényleg többet érez Piton iránt, és félt Remus reakciójától is.  
  
– Már nem utálom őt – tért ki az egyenes válasz elől. Remus újfent felvonta a szemöldökét, és Harry egy sóhaj után bevallotta: – Jó, talán kedvelem.  
  
Remus erre mindentudóan elmosolyodott, a laborban a bűbáj pedig ismét jelzett. Harry azon gondolkozott, hol lehet már ilyen sokáig Piton, hiszen vacsoraidőben mindig meg szokott érkezni, végül úgy döntött, átöltözik addig. Amint becsukta maga mögött a hálószoba ajtaját, vele egy időben nyílt a labor ajtaja is, ezt viszont ő már nem vette észre.  


***

Harry a bájitalkönyvet lapozva akaratlanul is újra meg újra elgondolkozott azon, amit Remustól hallott. Ismét megelevenedett előtte egy kép, amint James elveszi a könyvet, és Piton szeme láttára tépi darabokra, majd egy újabb jelenet, amin Piton aprólékos bűbájokkal, az éjszaka kellős közepén ragasztgatja vissza a lapokat, és hozza rendbe a tulajdonát. Harry megrázta a fejét erre a különös látomásra. A képzelete játszik vele, bár mikor nézegette a könyvet, gyakran gondolkozott arról, hogy vajon mi okozta azokat a sérüléseket, amik látszódtak rajta. Már akkor is volt egy feltevése, hogy egyszer biztos szétszakadhatott. Különös.  
  
A napokban többször is volt olyan érzése, mintha nem a saját emlékeit nézné, mintha belelátna Piton fejébe, de ezek az apró képek olyan rövidek voltak, hogy Harry egyszerű hallucinációnak vélte, és a fáradtságnak, valamint a bájital mellékhatásának tulajdonította.  
  
Legjobb lenne, ha elkezdene inkább tanulni, talán még az is jobb lenne, mint a semmittevés. A Rontól kapott kviddicses könyvet – amit a barátja előrelátóan lehozott neki a büntetőmunkája során – már kétszer kiolvasta a napokban, és harmadszorra már nem találta annyira élvezetesnek, pláne úgy, hogy nem próbálhatja ki a benne olvasottakat.  
  
Viszont a könyvből kicsúszott egy fénykép – az, amit a birtokról lopott el – és Harry mosolyogva forgatta az ujjai között. Tökéletesen idiótának érezte magát, valahányszor eszébe jutott, hogy egy fényképet őrizget a férfiról, de hiába próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, a gondolatai mindig visszakalandoztak a bájitalmesterre. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy megfogadja Remus tanácsát, és beszél Pitonnal, és úgy mellesleg megemlíti majd neki, hogy nem csalta meg, ha esetleg mégis érdekelné. Persze szigorúan csak mellékes megjegyzésként. Igen, ez jó lehet.  
  
Harry ezzel az elhatározással kelt ki az ágyból, és miután gondosan visszadugta a képet a könyvbe, azt pedig az éjjeliszekrény fiókjába rejtette, elindult, hogy megkeresse Pitont. A nappalit üresen találta, pedig a férfi gyakran ült a kandalló előtt mostanában, de ezúttal talán az irodájában lehet. Harry bekopogott, de senki nem felelt, és mikor benyitott látta, hogy Piton itt sincs. Majdnem az egész lakosztályt végigjárta, még a laborba is bekukucskált, ám a férfi úgy látszik, ismét házon kívül volt.  
  
Harry eltökéltsége vesztett valamit az erejéből, de úgy döntött, akkor a nappaliban fogja megvárni a férfit. Előbb azonban a fürdőszobába ment, hogy felfrissítse magát, nehogy elaludjon. Amikor benyitott, sűrű gőz csapott az arcába, és megütötte a fülét a zuhany hangja is. Esküdni mert volna, hogy mielőtt belépett nem lehetett hallani.  
  
– Potter! – csattant hirtelen Piton hangja, és magas alakja előtűnt a gőzfelhőből.  
  
Csak egy pár lépés választotta el őket egymástól, de Harry képtelen volt a szemét levenni a férfi felsőtestéről. Megbűvölve figyelte, ahogy a vízcseppek végigfutnak a mellkasán, és eltűnnek a csípője köré tekert törülköző alatt. Harry nehézkesen nyelt egyet, úgy érezte magát, mintha belecsöppent volna Petunia néni kedvenc romantikus, csöpögős filmsorozatainak egyikébe. Csak épp az előtte álló Piton minden volt, csak nem azoknak az álomférfiaknak a megtestesülése – bár Harryt ez cseppet sem zavarta. Piton épp annyira volt izmos, amennyire kellett, és az a pár heg sem zavarta őt. Még sosem látta ekkora fényben a férfit ennyire meztelenül, hiszen a múltkori esetkor már sötét volt, de újra meg kellett állapítania, hogy nem hagyja hidegen a látvány. Miután Piton ismét rászólt, Harry újabb nehézkes nyelés után összeszedte magát, hogy válaszoljon.  
  
– Öhm… én nem tudtam… hogy bent vagy… öhm… nem halottam a vízcsobogást… – dadogott, és érezte, hogy a nadrágja egyre szűkösebb lesz, ettől viszont elpirult zavarában.  
  
– Nem akartalak felébreszteni, úgy hittem már alszol, így némító bűbájt tettem az ajtóra – válaszolt a férfi, majd mivel Harry továbbra is csak bámult, kihívóan felvonta a fél szemöldökét. – Szeretnél még valamit?  
  
– Nos… öhm… – Harry kereste a szavakat. Itt az alkalom, hogy beszélgessenek, és bár talán mégsem ez a legjobb hely erre, mégis kicsúszott a száján: – Nem csaltalak meg sem Romilda Vane-nel sem mással, bár tudom, hogy a látszat csal, de kérlek, higgy nekem… nem hazudok, esküszöm – hadarta el.  
  
Hát ez most nagyon kínos volt, gondolta Harry. Nem így akarta, de bárhogy kérlelte magában, az idő nem pörgött vissza. Egyik kezével kitapogatta a kilincset, miközben mindenhova próbált nézni, csak épp Pitonra nem. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet ilyen szerencsétlen. Legszívesebben az ajtóba verte volna a fejét, helyette viszont a háta ütközött neki, mikor a férfi hirtelen előre lendült, és pár centire tőle megállt.  
  
Harry ismét nagyot nyelt. Előtte tornyosult Piton, és ha még egy kicsit közelebb jön, akkor arra is fény derül, hogy Harry ott lent annyira kemény, hogy az már lassan kényelmetlen volt a számára.  
  
– Miért érezted szükségét annak, hogy ezt elmondd nekem? – kérdezte halkan, de komolyan a férfi, miközben Harry álla alá nyúlt, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Szerettem volna, ha tudod – suttogta Harry. Alig bírta türtőztetni magát, annyira vágyott Piton közelségére. Most, hogy itt van, annyi idő után, legszívesebben leteperte volna, de vissza kellett fognia ezt a késztetést. Ez viszont nagyon nehéz feladat úgy, hogy ha a másik eltökélt szándéka, hogy őrületbe kergesse őt.  
  
Piton keze még mindig Harry álla alatt volt, hüvelykujjával viszont gyengéden végigsimított az ajkain, ezzel kicsikarva egy halk, akaratlan nyögést. Harry annyira sóvárgott a férfi után, hogy szinte el sem merte hinni, mikor Piton lecsapott a szájára. A kezdeti óvatos csók csakhamar sokkal mohóbbá változott. Harry képtelen volt visszafogni magát tovább, csípője előrelendült, és hozzádörgölte magát a férfi testéhez, miközben örömmel fogadta Piton birtokló vágyát. Mintha a férfi soha többé nem akarná elengedni őt, úgy kapaszkodott belé, Harry pedig hagyta, hogy a bájitalmester szenvedélyes csókja őt is magával rántsa.  
  
Nyelvük vad táncot járt, nem volt benne semmi gyengédség, inkább olyan érzést keltett Harryben, mintha éveket akarnának néhány perc alatt bepótolni. Végül aztán a férfi lassított, és elhagyva Harry felduzzadt száját, a nyaka felé vándorolt, nyelvével végig kényeztetve az érzékeny bőrt. Mivel rajta csak egy vékony pizsama volt, nem tartott sokáig, hogy Piton megszabadítsa őt az akadályoztató felsőrésztől, és mikor a férfi keze a pizsamanadrág szegélyénél barangolt, Harry nem bírta visszafogni magát, és előrelökött.  
  
Piton egy pillanat alatt letolta róla a zavaró ruhadarabot, majd hatalmas kezével átfogta Harry keménységét, és megszorította, kicsalva ezzel egy hangos nyögést. Lassan simogatni kezdte, miközben nyelvével tovább barangolt Harry testén, újabb nyögésekre sarkalva ezzel a fiút. Harry érezte, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni ezt a fajta kényeztetést, pedig szíve szerint sokkal tovább is ment volna.  
  
Megpróbált a lehető legközelebb férkőzni Pitonhoz, és viszonozni azt, amit a férfi csinált vele, de ő erősen magán tartotta törölközőt, így Harrynek nem sok lehetősége maradt. Egyik kezével a férfi hajába túrt, a másikkal pedig bebarangolta a hátát, végigsimítva minden egyes területen, le egészen a törölköző széléig, majd vissza, szájával pedig Piton vállának elérhető részeit kényeztette, néha-néha megharapva azt.  
  
A férfi eközben végig Harry szükségén dolgozott, és mikor számára is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Harry nem bírja sokáig, a mellkasát vette célba. Harry szinte felsikított, mikor Piton szája rátalált a mellbimbójára, majd gyengéden beleharapott, ezzel arra kényszerítve őt, hogy kissé hátradőlve még nagyobb szabad felületet biztosítson a férfi számára. Ha az ajtó nincs Harry háta mögött, valószínűleg már a földön kötött volna ki, de így támaszként szolgálhatott neki, mikor Piton gyorsabbra vette a tempót.  
  
Harry valahol itt vesztette el a teste fölött az irányítást, kezével belemarkolt a férfi hajába, csípőjét tovább lökte, csak hogy néhány pillanat múlva, egy hangos nyögéssel Piton hasára élvezzen. A bájitalmester átkarolta őt, és megtartotta, mialatt Harry azon fáradozott, hogy megpróbálja szabályozni a légzését. Mikor ez sikerült neki, előrehajolt, hogy megcsókolhassa párját, majd olyan dologra szánta el magát, amit pár hónappal ezelőtt még álmaiban sem gondolt volna. Kibontakozott az ölelésből, és lefelé haladva a szájával járta be Piton vállát, mellkasát, hasát, míg végül elért a törölköző szegélyéhez. Térdre ereszkedett, és enyhén remegő kézzel leoldotta a textilt a férfi keskeny csípőjéről. Az elé táruló látvány szinte megbabonázta. A férfi szerszáma sokkal nagyobb volt, mint a sajátja.  
  
– Harry… – suttogta Piton mikor rájött, mire készül. – Nem kell megtenned, ha nem akarod – nyögte elhalóan, miközben Harry végigsimított a férfi keménységén. Akarta, és szinte felizgult már csak a gondolattól, hogy mire készül.  
  
Harry még sosem csinált ilyet, nem akarta elrontani, így megpróbált emlékezni arra, hogy Piton hogyan is csinálta ezt neki. Kezét folyamatosan mozgatta, majd nyelvével gyengéden végignyalta próbaképpen. Piton felnyögött, és egyik kezével az ajtónak támaszkodott, a másikkal pedig beletúrt Harry hajába. Harry úgy vélte, ez tetszett neki, így megismételte az előbbi mozzanatot, de most jóval hosszabb ideig időzött a feszes szerszámon. Nyelvét körkörösen megforgatta, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, a szájába fogadta annyira, amennyire csak bírta. Őt magát is nyögésre kényszerítette ez a mozdulat, saját férfiassága is megrándult az élményre.  
  
Piton ujjai a hajával játszottak, a férfi érezhetően megpróbálta magát visszafogni, de Harry azt szerette volna, ha ugyanolyan gyönyörben részesítheti ő is Pitont, mint ahogyan azt a bájitalmester tette vele. Először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabb tempóban mozgatta a fejét, nyelvével folyamatosan ingerelte a férfi merevedését, azt a részt pedig, ami nem fért a szájába, a kezével kényeztette, míg a másikkal megfogta a férfi combját, és élvezettel hallgatta, ahogy Piton légzése egyre szakadozottabbá válik. Harryt teljesen feltüzelte a tudat, hogy ily módon szerezhet örömet a férfinak, és még gyorsabban kezdett mozogni rajta. Szinte hallotta, ahogy Piton körmei belevájnak az ajtó fájába, keze pedig egyre szorosabban markolta Harry haját.  
  
– Harry… – A fiú neve szinte elveszett két sóhaj között. – Harry – próbálkozott újra Piton –, ha nem szeretnéd… hogy a szádba élvezzek… akkor most hagyd abba.  
  
De Harrynek nem volt ellenvetése, ezért a férfi keménységével a szájában megpróbálta ezt a bájitalmester tudtára is adni, de a próbálkozás kudarcba fulladt. Így inkább csak még tovább gyorsított, és már az sem érdekelte, hogy Piton szinte tépi a haját, mielőtt megmerevedett, majd Harry nevét nyögve a fiú szájába élvezett. Harry óvatosan megtisztította a férfit, majd remegő lábakkal felemelkedett, és kipirult arccal nézett a bájitalmester szemébe. Nem igazán talált szavakat, de nem is kellett, Piton magához húzta, és lassan megcsókolta. Már nyoma sem volt a mohóságnak, a vad szenvedélynek. Sokkal inkább egy nyugodt, érzéki tánc volt ez, amit a nyelvük járt el, majd a férfi megszakította és hagyta, hogy Harry nekidőljön.  
  
– Most zuhanyozhatok újra – jegyezte meg Piton, de a szokásos gúnyosságot nem sikerült belecsempésznie a hangjába. Harry lenézett a férfi testére, és elnevette magát a látványon, hiszen a saját élvezetének a bizonyítéka még mindig beborította a férfi hasát. – Viccesnek találja, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte provokatívan.  
  
Harry felvigyorgott a férfire, mire az egyetlen mozdulattal bependerítette őt a zuhanyzóba, és Harrynek már csak felsikoltani volt ideje, mikor megérezte a hideg vizet a tarkóján.  
  
– Ez nem fair! – kiáltotta, és kihasználva, hogy a férfi önelégültségében nem figyel eléggé, őt is maga mellé rántotta. Piton egy intéssel melegre varázsolta a vizet, továbbra is kihívóan nézve a fiúra. – Így mindjárt más – mondta Harry, és lehúzva magához a férfit, újabb csókot lopott.  


***

Harry belenyögött Perselus szájába. Már ismét teljesen fel volt izgulva, holott alig egy órája elégítette őt ki őt a férfi a fürdőszobában. Nagyon örült neki, hogy Perselus úgy döntött, hogy ismét hajlandó vele az ágyon osztozni. Az elmúlt pár napban mintha szándékosan kerülte volna őt, de nem tudta belőle kiszedni miért is. Most viszont itt volt, és Harry nem bírt ellenállni neki, annyira kívánta, annyira szeretett volna többet is, hogy alig bírta megállni, hogy rámásszon. Persze, ha Perselusnak más a véleménye, könnyedén tudja az akaratát érvényesíteni, ezt Harry is jól tudta. Mégis reménykedett.  
  
– Úgy látom, feltett szándékod, megfulladni – suttogta Perselus, mikor Harry hajlandó volt egy kis szünetet tartani, és a férfi szája helyett a nyakát csókolgatta.  
  
– Csak nagyon kívánlak – nyögte Harry. Fogalma sem volt, honnan jött ez a hirtelen, fenenagy bátorsága, de legalább már kevésbé érezte magát kínosan.  
  
– Még nem gyógyultál meg teljesen – figyelmeztette őt Perselus, miközben felhúzta magához. A férfi mélyen a szemébe nézett, és Harry sokkal nagyobb vágyat érzett, mint ez idáig, férfiassága rándult egyet, ő pedig hozzádörzsölte magát Perselus csípőjéhez. A bájitalmester sem volt fából, és ez elégedettséggel töltötte el őt. – Az őrületbe fogsz kergetni – szűrte a fogai közt Perselus, és fordított egyet magukon. Erős testével leszorította Harryt, bele a puha ágyneműbe, a fiú kezeit pedig a feje fölé emelte, így Harry teljesen kiszolgáltatottá vált. Megpróbálta megmozdítani a karjait, de a csuklóját erősen tartotta a férfi. Nem mintha kényelmetlen lett volna a helyzet, vagy félt volna, sokkal inkább a határokat próbálta kipuhatolni. – Csak nem szabadulni próbálunk, Mr. Potter? – duruzsolta a férfi Harry füléhez hajolva.  
  
– Nem, én csak… ah – nyögött bele Harry a mondatba, ahogy Perselus fogai belevájtak a finom húsba. A férfi elborította csókjaival őt, mindenhol, ahol csak ebből a helyzetből elérte hagyott egy kis nyomot, ezzel is jelezve birtoklását. Harry semmi másra nem volt képes azon kívül, hogy csípőjét mozgassa, de mivel Perselus ravaszul kitért előle, így a lábával húzta magához a férfit. Perselus keménysége így pont a fenekének csapódott, és ezzel egy igencsak hangos nyögést sikerül Harryből kicsikarnia. Perselus a szabad kezével végigsimított Harry combján, ujjai cirógatták a fiú bőrét, majd megfogva a férfiasságát, Harry fenekéhez dörzsölte, amit ő ismételt hangos nyögésekkel díjazott. Megpróbálta kiszabadítani a csuklóját, de Perselus túl erősen tartotta. A férfi egyenesen az őrületbe kergette Harryt, akinek végül egy kis ügyeskedés árán mégis sikerült kihúzni a kezét Perselus szorításából, így már magához ölelhette a férfit. – Akarlak – nyögte Harry. Perselus felemelte a fejét, és komoly tekintettel nézett Harry szemébe.  
  
– Tudom… de nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, Harry – suttogta Perselus.  
  
– Miért? – fakadt ki, és kibontakozott az ölelésből. Feljebb húzódott az ágyon, hogy a fejük egy magasságban lehessen. – Nem akarsz engem? – kérdezte keserűen. – Még mindig haragszol. – Ez inkább kijelentés volt semmint kérdés. Harry elfordította a fejét.  
  
Perselus is feltérdelt, és kényszerítette Harryt, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Nézd Harry, ez nem így működik. Megígértem… hogy vigyázok rád, gondoskodom rólad…  
  
– Ez nem zárja ki ezeket – szakította félbe a férfi mondandóját. – A házastársam vagy… szabad… – Harry már nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy könyörgésnek hatnak a szavai, érezte, hogy Perselus is vágyik rá.  
  
Végre itt a lehetőség, hogy másképp is megismerjék egymást, és egy olyan szintre érjen a kapcsolatuk, amiről egyikőjük se gondolta, hogy valaha lehetséges. Harry eldöntötte, hogy nem hagyja, hogy ismét zsákutcába jussanak. Most, hogy felfedezte magában ezeket az érzéseket, amiket Perselus iránt táplált, igenis harcolni fog értük. A férfi elmélyülten tanulmányozta az arcát, végül egy mordulás után előrelendült, és szája máris Harry ajkára tapadt, ő pedig boldogan fogadta ezt az ostromot. Harry fejében megjelent egy kép, amint Perselus – Dumbledore és Remus jelenlétében – kijelenti, hogy egy ujjal sem fog Harryhez nyúlni, de aztán ez tovaillant, és már csak az egyre erősödő vágy maradt benne.  
  
Perselus közel húzta magához, majd a kezét Harry hátára téve hanyatt döntötte őt, miközben egész végig csókolta. Harry hagyta, hogy a férfi vezesse, és azt csináljon, amit csak akar. Most először érzett igazán bizalmat a másik iránt. Nem is olyan rég még elképzelhetetlennek tartotta ezt; jól emlékezett arra, mikor a legendát olvasva szinte kijelentette, hogy ő ugyan nem bízik Perselusban. De ez valamikor olyan észrevétlenül változott meg, hogy Harry nem tudta beazonosítani az időpontot.  
  
Perselus eközben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a kényeztetést, és Harry fejéből csakhamar minden egyéb gondolat kirepült, átadta magát a teljes szenvedélynek. A férfi megtalálta a testének azokat a pontjait, amiknek stimulálása ismételten olyan élvezetet nyújtottak, amikről Harry nem hitte volna, hogy létezik ilyen. Most is megállapította, hogy Perselus igazán ért ehhez.  
  
A férfi szája elérte Harry férfiasságát. Fogával óvatosan végigkaristolta az érzékeny makkot, és nyelvével épp csak annyi ideig kényeztette, hogy Harry vágyát még tovább szítsa. Végül tovább araszolt, és a fiú lába alá nyúlva, kissé széttárta a combjait. Harry érzett egy enyhe bizsergést a bensőjében, aztán nem bírta magát visszatartani, és hangos nyögés szakadt fel a torkából, mikor Perselus nyelve a bejáratát is elérte, majd egy kis érzéki kényeztetés után az egyik, nyállal bevont ujja a fenekébe hatolt.  
  
Bár Harry számított rá, valahogy mégis váratlanul érte, ám nem volt kellemetlen érzés. Perselus óvatosan mozgatta az ujját ki és be, türelmesen tágította, majd Harry feje fölött kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrényre, és a fiókjából egy kis tégelyt vett elő. Harry izgatottan szemlélte a mozdulatot, szíve egyre hevesebben vert a gondolatra, hogy mi fog történni. Perselus visszavonta belőle az ujját, letekerte a tubus tetejét, és kezével egy kis adag síkosítót nyomott ki belőle, majd szétkente az ujjain és Harry bejáratánál. Harry enyhe nyomást érzett, mikor a férfi immáron két ujjal tágította tovább őt, nem sietett el semmit. Mikor a harmadik ujj is csatlakozott, Harry felnyögött a fájdalomtól, mire Perselus még tovább lassított, és szájával különös gyengédséggel kényeztette őt, ahol csak érte.  
  
Egy kis idő elteltével Perselus ismét visszavonta Harryből az ujjait, és újfent a tégelyhez nyúlt, ezúttal a saját merevedését kenve be a síkos anyaggal. Harry elbűvölve nézte a mozdulatot, szíve sebesen vert, merevedése megrándult, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy Perselus elhelyezkedett felette.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte suttogva, mélyen Harry szemébe nézve.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Bízom benned – válaszolta halkan, mire Perselus arcán enyhe csodálkozást látott, majd minden elhomályosult, mikor a férfi szélesre tárta Harry combjait, és egy tompa nyomás után, lassan becsúszott a fiúba. Harry felkiáltott a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól, a szeme is könnybe lábadt, mire Perselus megállt, és csókokkal borította el az arcát.  
  
– Shhh – csitította Harryt csöndesen. Perselus hagyott egy kis időt neki, hogy megszokja az érzést, majd nagyon lassan mozogni kezdett benne.  
  
Harry egy rövid ideig képtelen volt kizárni azt a fájdalmat, amit érzett, de Perselus annyira gyengéd volt vele, hogy az csakhamar enyhítette a hirtelen jött kellemetlenséget. Lassan ő is feloldódott, és sikerült felvennie a férfi ritmusát, most már sokkal élvezetesebbnek érezve a szeretkezést.  
  
Harry nyögései egyre hangosabbak lettek, és ezt hallva Perselus is felbátorodott. Harry szinte nem is érzékelte a külvilágot, csak a férfire és az új élményre koncentrált. A bájitalmester lökései is gyorsultak, majd felemelte Harry egyik lábát, és a szögváltás következtében eltalálta Harry prosztatáját, amitől a fiú felsikoltott, ahogy a gyönyörhullám végigszaladt a testén. Perselus így maradt, férfiassága ezután többször is eltalálta Harry gyönyörközpontját.  
  
Harry szeme előtt minden elködösült, az érzés, ami elfogta, olyan magasra repítette, hogy képtelen volt már a józan gondolkodásra. Fejét hátravetette, kezével folyamatosan kapaszkodót keresett, és egyre jobban haladt a beteljesülés felé. Perselus gyorsított a tempón, szeretkezésük – bár nem volt vad –, mégis elért egy olyan pontra, ahol már senki és semmi nem létezett számukra, csak ők egymásnak.  
  
Perselus lehajolt Harryhez, és forró csókot lehelt a fiú elnyílt ajkaira. Kezét Harry merevedésére kulcsolta, és lökéseivel összhangban ütemesen pumpálni kezdte. Harry a férfi hajába túrt, másik kezével a vállát és a hátát karmolta, majd egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán Perselus nevét kiáltva elélvezett. A férfi gyorsított, majd kisvártatva ő is követte Harryt, aztán remegő testtel ereszkedett a fiúra. Arcát Harry nyakába fúrta, és az alkarján megtámaszkodva próbálta visszanyerni a légzése feletti irányítást. Harry pihegve bújt Perselushoz.  
  
A férfi pár pillanat elteltével ismét ura volt önmagának, és Harry kelletlenül hagyta, hogy legördüljön róla. A nedves törülköző most is előkerült, és miután Perselus mindkettejüket megtisztította, Harry azonnal odabújt hozzá.  
  
– Tudom, nem vagy romantikus – előzte meg őt, és egy nagyot ásított. – Ez nagyon jó volt – dünnyögte Perselus mellkasának.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem bántad meg – suttogta a férfi. Harry megmozdította a fejét, nemet jelezve, de lassan elragadta őt az álom, és már nem volt tudatában annak, hogy Perselus tényleg kimondta-e azt amit, vagy már csak a képzelete játszott vele.  


***

Másnap reggel Harry kipihenten és boldogan ébredt. A tudat, hogy tisztázták Perselusszal a félreértést, és különös kapcsolatuk idáig jutott, annyira felvillanyozta, hogy nem bírta palástolni az emiatt érzett örömét. Ásított egyet, majd ujjával játékosan megcirógatta Perselus felsőtestét, különböző mintákat rajzolva rá. Harry úgy gondolta, ha valaki egyszer megtapasztalja a szeretkezést, az mindig ennek a cselekménynek szeretne hódolni.  
  
Ahogy az álom lassan kiröppent a fejéből, és egyre éberebb lett, vágya úgy fokozódott. Még mindig csukott szemmel közelebb húzódott Perselushoz, és teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi sem alszik már. Keménységét a férfi oldalának nyomta, a hirtelen támadt érzéstől pedig vágyakozó sóhaj szaladt ki a száján.  
  
– Kemény vagyok – nyöszörögte, miközben próbált még nagyobb felületen érintkezni Perselus bőrével. A férfi átkarolta, és készségesen húzta magához.  
  
– Na, ne mondd – gúnyolódott vele, de Harry már nem vette fel. Apró csókokkal kényeztette a kecses nyak vonalát, és immár nyitott szemmel megállapította, hogy a férfi teste még kívánatosabb, mint az éjszaka volt.  
  
– Te még nem vagy az – s hogy igazát bizonyítsa, kezével Perselus öléhez nyúlt. A keze alatti mocorgás, viszont azzal az ígérettel kecsegtette, hogy ez nem sokáig marad így.  
  
Harry, hogy tegyen is ezért valamit, eltűnt a takaró alatt, és szájával kényeztetve segített Perselus férfiasságát felébreszteni. De mielőtt jobban elmerülhetett volna az élvezetes tevékenységben, Perselus lenyúlt érte és fordított rajta egyet, amivel ismételten sikerült elérnie, hogy Harry szeme felcsillanjon az új élmény kínálta lehetőségekre várva.  


***

Harry jókedve és mosolya beragyogta az egész pincebeli lakosztályt – Perselus legnagyobb bosszúságára. Hiába figyelmeztette őt, hogy vegyen vissza a jókedvéből, Harry képtelen volt vigyorgás nélkül végigülni egy beszélgetést, akár Remusszal akár Dumbledore-ral, akik azért jöttek, hogy az egészsége felől érdeklődjenek. Kedélyesen elbeszélgetett az igazgatóval, akinek mosolya még tovább táplálta Harry jókedvét.  
  
Harry egyedül azt sajnálta, hogy Madam Pomfrey is látogatást tett nála, és kijelentette, hogy el sem tudja képzelni, minek köszönheti, hogy ilyen gyors gyógyuláson ment keresztül, ám ennek következtében pár nap múlva már ismét mehet órákra. Harry ennek már kevésbé örült, mivel ez azt jelentette, hogy el kell hagynia a pincét, és vele együtt Perselust is. Annyira megszokta már, hogy a férfi mellett van, hogy furcsa lesz újra a Griffendél toronyban aludnia.  
  
Az utolsó pincében töltött estéje viszont egy új ígéretet hordozott magában. Perselus karjaiban aludt el, aki lágyan ringatta őt, egy újabb szenvedélyes szeretkezés után.  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dőlt betűs idézetek, továbbra is Kamenashi Kazuya Kizuna (Kötelék) című számából vannak, a fordítást köszönöm a Sekai Love Online-nak (Eve&Dorie), akik engedélyt adtak rá, hogy felhasználjam a történetemhez.


	16. Karácsonyi előkészületek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az iskolában eluralkodik az ünnepi láz, mindenki a karácsonyra készül, és ismét elérkezik a roxmortsi hétvége. Harry pedig mindenképpen le szeretne jutni a faluba…

Harry két nappal később boldogan lépett ki a gyengélkedő ajtaján – mivel ismételten azon keresztül távozott. Bár szívében érzett egy kis szomorúságot, hogy ott kellett hagynia a pincét, remélte, ezúttal nem jön közbe semmi, ami elronthatná az örömét. Madam Pomfrey a lelkére kötötte, hogy vigyázzon magára, és megígértette vele, hogy nem keveredik újra bajba, mivel a javasasszony szavaival élve: „Nem akarja egyhamar a gyengélkedő közelében meglátni.”  
  
A bejárati csarnokba érve azonnal megpillantotta két barátját, amint a márványlépőn közeledtek lefelé. Ahogy meglátták őt, mindkettejük arca felderült, és Harry pár pillanat múlva Hermione ölelésében találta magát, miközben Ron vigyorogva veregette hátba. A Nagyterembe igyekvő diákok közül többen is megbámulták őt, de Harryt most semmi más nem érdekelte, csak az, hogy ismét barátai körében lehet, és lehetőleg mihamarabb elfelejtse az elmúlt hónap rossz emlékeit.  
  
Aztán észrevette Romilda Vane-t is, amint a vihogós barátnőivel tartott lefelé, de ahogy a lány felismerte őt azonnal lesütötte a szemét, szégyenlősen elfordult, majd el is bújt az egyik barátnő mögött. Hermione ellenben elégedetten mosolygott, és Harrynek az a gyanúja támadt, hogy a lány keze van a dologban.  
  
– Mit mondtál neki, Hermione? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
– Én? Semmi különöset – somolygott a lány. – De nem kell aggódnod, nem hinném, hogy kedve lenne ismét pletykákat terjeszteni kettőtökről, vagy rád akaszkodni.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbült, majd ők is továbbindultak a többi diákkal együtt. Ahogy beléptek a Nagyterembe, már a bejáratnál kiszúrta a hollóhátas asztalnál Lunát – a lány a répafülbevalóit viselte, és kedves mosollyal az arcán integetett nekik. Mikor elhaladtak a mardekárosok mellett nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Notték szinte gyilkos indulattal lesik minden mozdulatát, de egyikőjük sem tett semmit, csak mogorván elfordították a fejüket. Harry kérdő tekintetére Ron vigyorogva adott választ.  
  
– Az egész mardekáros kviddicscsapat büntetésben van – súgta oda Harrynek. – Egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkát kaptak, amit Hagriddal kell eltölteniük… – folytatta gonosz mosollyal a szája sarkában –… a Tiltott Rengetegben – suttogta vészjóslóan, és felcsillant a szeme.  
  
Harry először annyira meglepődött, hogy semmit nem tudott kinyögni, de Hermione is megerősítette Ron információját.  
  
– Ne tudd meg, milyen dühös volt Dumbledore professzor és Piton professzor, mikor megtudták, mi történt pontosan – mondta homlokráncolva, Ron pedig hevesen bólogatott mellette. – Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy az iskolában nem tűri el a diákok ilyen nemű csatározását, bármilyen háború is tomboljon odakinn, a Roxfort mindig is egy sziget lesz, ahol a tanulni vágyók helyet kapnak, és senki nyugalmát nem zavarhatják meg az ilyen ügyek – hadarta el Hermione, Harry feltételezése szerint majdnem szó szerint Dumbledore szavait. – Piton professzor pedig azt sérelmezte, hogy a Mardekár ház lassan egyenlő lesz a bűnözés melegágyával.  
  
Harry erre még jobban meglepődött, mert sosem gondolta volna, hogy Perselus ily’ módon fog egyszer közbelépni. Mindig is védte a saját házának tagjait, és ezen az sem változtatott, hogy többségük, bizonyított halálfaló gyermeke volt. Harry régen mindig úgy gondolta, hogy aki mardekáros, az automatikusan sötét varázsló is, de azóta annyi minden történt, hogy rá kellett jönnie, ez koránt sincs így. Mindjárt ott van Lumpsluck, aki szintén ebből a házból való volt, mégis bebizonyította, hogy Dumbledore oldalán áll, és eszébe sem jutott soha, hogy Voldemort híve legyen. Vagy épp Perselus.  
  
Harry és barátai közben elérték a Griffendél asztalát, ahol Dean és Seamus is azonnal köszöntötték őt, és biztosították arról, hogy nélküle unalmas volt az élet – esténként a fiúk Ront vagy Neville-t szívatták a barátnőikkel, persze szigorúan csak baráti viccelődés céljából. Ginny is szívélyesen üdvözölte őt, majd Harry odafordult Neville-hez és halkan odasúgta neki, hogy mennyire hálás a segítségért. Erre barátja őszinte mosollyal az arcán felelte, hogy örült, hogy hasznukra lehetett. Szerette volna Neville-nek viszonozni valamivel a találékonyságát, de úgy tűnt, a fiú ezt egyáltalán nem igényli.  
  
– Nekem az is elég, hogy a barátaim vagytok – mondta félénken, de nagyon komolyan.  
  
Harry észrevette, hogy Neville mostanában nagyon megváltozott, kifejezetten jó irányban. Már a DS edzéseken is rengeteget fejlődött, és az a bátorság, amit a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban tanúsított másfél évvel ezelőtt, igazán meglepte őt. Ráadásul év eleje óta mintha kicserélték volna; Harry néha határozottan magabiztosnak látta Neville-t, és nagyon örült, hogy – valószínűleg – Ginny ilyen jó hatással van rá.  
  
Szedett magának az ételből, miközben lopva a tanári asztal felé pillantott. Perselus elmélyülten beszélgetett Dumbledore-ral, de Harry mégis úgy érezte, a férfi tisztában van azzal, hogy őt figyeli. Ahogy tovasiklott a tekintete, kiszúrta Orrickot is, aki leplezetlenül bámulta őt. Ettől azonban Harrynek kellemetlen érzése támadt, így inkább a reggelijére figyelt, valamint kölcsönkérte Hermionétől az újságját. A főcímen azonnal megakadt a szeme.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy hétfőn szabadul az Azkabanból!” – hirdette a vastagbetűs felirat, alatta pedig egy varázslókép is magára vonta a figyelmet.  
  
Az idősebbik Malfoyt láthatóan megviselte a másfél év börtön, haja csapzottan hullott az arcába, többnapos borostát viselt, és a szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek.  
  
Harry átfutotta a cikket, de érezhető volt rajta, hogy a Próféta, mint mindig, most is elfogultan közli a tényeket.  
  
– Malfoyt kiengedik – suttogta Ron az újság fölé hajolva, majd elhúzta a száját. – A Próféta tegnap is erről írt – közölte unottan. – Úgy látszik, nincs jobb témájuk.  
  
– Miért, miket írt még? – kérdezte Harry meglepődve, miközben a tökleves serlegéért nyúlt.  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Igazából mindig ugyanazt. Olvasd el, de nem hiszem, hogy tetszeni fog.  
  
Harryt nem különösebben érdekelte, hogy Rita Vitrol miket hord össze, de ez mégiscsak egy őket is érintő téma volt, így megfogadta Ron tanácsát, és belefogott. A cikk első része unalmas körítés volt a „nemes” Malfoy családról, majd következett a kissé izgalmasabb rész, melyben Harry arról is olvashatott, ami a minisztériumban történt ötödév végén. Természetesen az ő neve is előkerült, még véletlenül sem maradhatott ki a cikkből, gondolta Harry undorodva. Majd megakadt a szeme azon a bejegyzésen, amely igazán érdekelte őt.  
  
_„Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola legnépszerűbb igazgatója az egész Wizengamot előtt tanúskodott a Malfoy család – köztük Lucius Malfoy – mellett, arra hivatkozva, hogy Mr. Malfoy, a felesége valamint egyszülött fia, Draco miatt kényszerült arra, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén szolgálatában maradjon ilyen hosszú időn keresztül. Mr. Malfoy, akinek a neve már az első háború idején is bemocskolódott, esküvel vallotta a Wizengamot tagjainak, hogy kikerült Tudjukki befolyása alól, és semmi egyéb kívánsága nincs, minthogy helyreállítsa a nemes Malfoy név becsületét, valamint biztonságban tudja családját. Dumbledore biztosította az egybegyűlt főmágusokat, hogy kezeskedik Lucius Malfoyért, valamint annak családjáért.  
  
– Mr. Malfoy hibát követett el, de őszinte megbánást tanúsított. Széleskörű ismeretei nagy segítséget jelenthetnek számunkra abban, hogy megakadályozhassuk egy újabb varázslóháború kirobbanását – nyilatkozta lapunknak egy bennfentes  
  
Arról nincs hírünk, hogy Harry Potter, másik nevén a Kis Kiválasztott, hogyan vélekedik Lucius Malfoy szabadlábra helyezéséről. A Fiú, Aki Túlélte ugyanis több ízben állította, hogy Mr. Malfoy bizonyítottan Tudjukki jobbkeze, és jelen volt akkor is, mikor Tudjukki újra testet öltött. Mr. Potter továbbá egy évfolyamba jár Lucius Malfoy fiával, Dracóval, és köztudott, hogy nem szívlelik egymást. Vajon mit fog lépni erre a Kiválasztott? Megtorolja a sérelmét Dracón...?”_  
  
Harry felháborodottan horkantott, majd átugorva két bekezdést, tovább olvasott:  
  
_„…Mr. Malfoyt és családját Albus Dumbledore veszi pártfogása alá, ám azt sajnos nem tudtuk meg, hogy hol helyezi őket biztonságba. Dumbledore-nak nem ez az első esete, mikor halálfalónak kikiáltott ember mellé áll. Tizenhat évvel ezelőtt a jelenleg is a Roxfortban tanító Perselus Piton bájitalmester mellett tanúskodott hasonló ügyben. A professzort akkor a halálfalóság vádjával tartóztatták le, többek között Lucius Malfoyjal, valamint a később Azkabanból elsőként megszökött Sirius Blackkel együtt, aki nem más, mint Harry Potter keresztapja, és aki egy szerencsétlen kimenetelű csatában vesztette életét a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Rejtélyügyi Főosztályán. Dumbledore akkor kiállt a Roxfort bájitalprofesszora mellett, aki tavaly év végén meghiúsított egy halálfaló támadást az iskolában, ezzel megmentve több varázsló, köztük Albus Dumbledore életét is…”_  
  
Harry alig akart hinni a szemének, hogy Perselust dicsérte az újságíró, sajnos azonban tovább olvasva rájött, hogy korai volt az öröme:  
  
_„… De vajon nem csel-e ez is? Tudjukki nem egyszer csalt csapdába jóhiszemű varázslókat, olyan személyeket használva fel, akikben azok megbíztak. Vajon az iskola tanulói nincsenek-e nagy veszélyben azzal, hogy Perselus Piton köztük jár, és ott tanít?  
  
– Az iskolát a legképzettebb auroraink védik, és szemmel tartják azon kétes becsületű személyeket is, akikről jogunk van feltételezni, hogy nem beszámíthatóak – adta meg kérdésünkre a választ Wilbure Orrick auror, aki jelenleg a Roxfortban a sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítja, valamint a kirendelt aurorok főparancsnoka is. – Nem szeretnénk, ha a szülőknek aggódniuk kellene a csemetéjükért, éppen ezért mindent megteszünk, hogy a diákok biztonságát szavatoljuk…”_  
  
Kétszer is elolvasta Orrick válaszát, hogy jól megnézze, nem értette-e félre, amit a férfi nyilatkozott. De nem. Haragosan meredt a varázsfotóra, ami a férfit ábrázolta komoly arccal, majd felvillantotta idegesítő bájmosolyát is. Harry a villájával arrébb lökdöste a fénykép alakot, aki felháborodva mutogatott rá.  
  
Még hogy Perselus „kétes becsületű” és „nem beszámítható”, mérgelődött magában. Hermione meglökte a könyökével, mire Harry észbekapott, hogy ne viselkedjen olyan feltűnően.  
  
– Ne olvasd el azt a szennylapot, nem érdemes. A minisztérium bűnbakokat keres, és nem tetszik nekik, hogy olyan személyeket engednek ki a börtönből, akiket ők elfogtak azzal a jogcímmel, hogy halálfalók – suttogta neki Hermione. – Dumbledore professzor közbenjárására a múlt héten három embert helyeztek szabadlábra, és most Lucius Malfoy is kiszabadul… – magyarázta tovább a lány –, természetes hát, hogy nem tetszik ez nekik. Hiszen ez olyan színben tünteti fel a minisztert és az aurorokat, hogy nem jól végzik a munkájukat, és ártatlan embereket zárnak az Azkabanba.  
  
Harry erről már tudott – Remustól –, de így hallva, és a cikket is elolvasva, sokkal több volt ez, mint eddig gondolta. Nem volt hajlandó tovább olvasni, és egy laza mozdulattal arrébb hajította az újságot. Forrt a dühtől, hogy így megalázták Perselust, és az már nem is igazán érdekelte, hogy őt magát is próbálták megint más fényben feltüntetni. Még hogy megtorolja Dracón a sérelmeit!? Mintha valami őrült lennék, morgott magában Harry.  
  
Mivel az újság olvasása elvonta a figyelmét, arra már nem maradt ideje, hogy reggelizzen is, így csak gyorsan megitta a töklevét, és már siettek is bájitaltanórára Hermionével és Ronnal.  
  
Harry nagyon izgatott volt, és félt, hogy ez esetleg meglátszik rajta, de nagyon remélte, hogy most nem fog felsülni az órán. Nem szerette volna, ha Perselusnak ismét idegeskednie kéne miatta. A terem üres volt mikor beléptek, tehát a bájitalmester még nem volt itt. Mindhárman elfoglalták a megszokott helyüket, és végighallgatták Ernie Macmillian monológját, amiből azonban Harry semmit sem fogott fel. Sokkal inkább Draco Malfoyt figyelte a szeme sarkából, aki szokatlanul csendben volt, ahogy a mardekáros asztaltársaság minden tagja is szótlanul gubbasztott a székén. Nott gyilkos tekintettel méregette Harryt is, de aztán elkapta a pillantását és komoran bámult maga elé. Pansy Parkinson megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de Nott durván visszautasította, Zambini pedig unottan nézelődött, egyáltalán nem figyelve a lányra.  
  
A további szemlélődést végül Perselus lendületes belépője zavarta meg. Szokásos dinamikus lépteivel az asztalához sietett, talárja csak úgy örvénylett mögötte. A pálcájával a tábla felé intett, mire azon megjelent az órán megfőzendő bájital receptje.  
  
– Recept a táblán, mire várnak még? Kezdhetik! – mordult, aztán leült a székébe, és onnan figyelte az órai munkát.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy nagyon mérges, így jobbnak látta, ha nem ad okot arra, hogy ő maga is tovább hergelje. Előszedte a recept által írt hozzávalókat, majd nagyon figyelmesen olvasva nekilátott, hogy megfőzze a bájitalt. Sajnálta, hogy órán nem használhatta az új könyvét, de nem akarta újból magára haragítani Perselust, remélte, majdcsak eljut arra a szintre, hogy nem kell szégyenkeznie a teljesítménye miatt.  
  
Oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Ron is feszülten dolgozik, de sajnos barátja helyzete sem volt jobb, mint a sajátja. Hermione viszont annál inkább haladt, és Harry most nagyon irigyelte emiatt. Végül úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik semmivel sem, csak a bájitalfőzésre koncentrál, talán Perselus díjazza az igyekezetét is, bár ebben nem nagyon bízhatott.  
  
Harry azzal, hogy odafigyelt, és gondolatait nem hagyta elkalandozni, végül elég szépen haladt, és a főzete, bár nem lett világoskék, mint ahogy annak ebben a fázisban kellett volna lennie az előírtak szerint, de nem is volt bordó, mint a Ron üstjében rotyogó bájital. Kellemes sötétkék árnyalata még mindig helyrehozhatóbbnak tűnt, és Harry azon fáradozott, hogy így is járjon el.  
  
Végül tíz perces ügyködés után sikerült a megfelelő állagúra és színűre bűvölnie – természetesen csak a szó átvitt értelmében –, így elégedetten várakozott arra, hogy az utolsó hozzávalót is beleszórhassa az üstbe. Úgy érezte, most végre sikerülni fog az órai munkája. Ron fintorogva tekintett a saját főzetére, ellenben elismeréssel adózott Harry ügyességének. Hermione és Ernie Macmillien is csak a saját bájitalukkal voltak elfoglalva, és kínos pontossággal számolták a hátralévő időt, amikor majd adalékolhatják az utolsó hozzávalót, így Harry is követte példájukat, nehogy a végén rontsa el.  
  
Azonban alighogy elkezdett számolni, a mardekárosok asztalánál Draco Malfoy főzete hirtelen bugyborékolni kezdett, majd éles hanggal kísérve, gejzírként tört ki a folyékony főzet az üstből. Draco még épp időben szórt rá bűbájt, így mire az elrontott bájital beteríthette volna a diákokat, egyszerűen felhővé formálódott, és megtalálva a falak közti rést, kiillant rajtuk. Perselus azonnal odasietett, és magyarázatot kért. Harryt teljesen lekötötte az iménti jelenet, így nem vette észre, hogy lejárt az idő, és ijedten nézte, ahogy az üstben fortyogó főzet világoskék árnyalatról hirtelen feketévé változik, és robbanással fenyeget. Mielőtt azonban bekövetkezhetett volna Harry rémálma, Hermione némán, egy pálcamozdulattal eltüntette az üst tartalmát.  
  
– Mr. Potter, megtudhatnám, hová tűnt a főzete? – kérdezte a bájitalmester szigorúan.  
  
Harry figyelmét nem kerülhette el a vészjósló hang, hiába állt a professzor a mardekárosok asztala közelében.  
  
– Eltűnt – válaszolta csüggedten.  
  
– Azt én is látom. Mégis, tudna valami magyarázatot adni? – faggatta Perselus, és Harry nem szívesen bár, de bevallotta, hogy elszámolta az időt, emiatt pedig majdnem felrobbant a főzete. – Büntetőmunka, holnap – közölte a férfi mogorván, de nem tett külön megjegyzést, így Harry kiengedte az addig benntartott levegőt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, de úgy gondoltam, még mindig jobban jársz így, mintha felrobbant volna – sajnálkozott Hermione, mikor elhagyták a pincét.  
  
– Semmi gond, tényleg így volt a legjobb – válaszolta lehangoltan. Nem igaz, hogy sosem sikerül neki. Igaz a büntetőmunka nem is olyan rossz, és elpirult a gondolatra, hogy Perselusszal ismét kettesben lehet…  
  
– Min vigyorogsz, Harry? – kérdezte homlokráncolva Ron.  
  
– Semmin – felelte gyorsan, és elfordította a fejét, nehogy barátjának további kérdései legyenek.  


***

Másnap Harry izgatottan készült a büntetőmunkájára. Ron teljesen értetlenül bámulta őt, és Harry gyanította, hogy barátja valószínűleg azt hiheti, hogy megbolondult, de bárhogy igyekezett visszafogni magát, nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy újra Perselusszal lehet. Ron szerencsére nem tett megjegyzéseket, és mikor tegnap megmutatta neki a könyvet, amit Perselustól kapott, valamint elmesélte neki, amit a férfi mondott, hogy ebből gyakorolhatnak, eltátotta a száját csodálkozásában.  
  
Ron nagyon meglepődött, és azóta egy rossz szót sem mondott Perselusra, aminek Harry nagyon örült. Hermione is lelkesen nézegette a bájitalkönyvet, mert mint ő mondta: „Ez végre nem csalás, hiszen órán úgysem használhatják, de mekkora nagy segítség lesz ebből készülni, hiszen maga a bájitalmester jegyzetei egészítik ki.” – A lány örömmel lapozgatta a könyvet, míg Harry vissza nem kérte a tulajdonát, Hermione pedig elpirulva nyújtotta át neki.  
  
Harry végigsietett a mardekáros folyosón, majd nagy levegőt vett, de mielőtt bekopoghatott volna az ajtó kitárult, és Perselus magas alakja jelent meg.  
  
– Milyen pontosan érkezett, Mr. Potter – köszöntötte őt formálisan, enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában, ami meglepte Harryt.  
  
Mielőtt azonban bármit is mondhatott volna a férfi kitárta az ajtót, és ekkor meglátta, miért is viselkedik így a bájitalmester. Draco Malfoy annál az asztalnál rendezgette a hozzávalókat, amelyiknél ő is dolgozni szokott, és ahol most két üst állt egymás mellett. Harry belépett az ajtón, majd vonakodva odasétált a másik üsthöz, és megvárta Perselus utasítását.  
  
– A tegnapi óra anyagát kell elkészítenetek mindkettőtöknek, lássatok hozzá – rendelkezett, majd leült az íróasztalához. Harry lopva felé pillantott. Perselus észrevette, és nemet intett a fejével, így azt a tankönyvet vette elő, amit az órán is használt.  
  
Pár percig figyelte Malfoyt, aki egy szót sem szólt hozzá – láthatóan nem volt a legfényesebb hangulatban –, aztán rávette magát, hogy ő is lásson hozzá a bájitalfőzéshez.  
  
Az idő gyorsan telt, és Harry meglepődött azon, hogy mennyire nyugodtan tudnak együtt dolgozni a szőke hajú mardekárossal. Draco nem foglalkozott vele; néha szemrevételezte Harry főzetét, vágott egy fintort – mivel a Harry üstjében rotyogó bájital nem teljesen abban az állapotban volt, ahogy annak a recept szerint kellett volna. Harry várta, hogy Malfoy megjegyzéseket tegyen, de a fiú semmit sem szólt, egészen az utolsó negyed óráig, mikor is az utolsó alapanyagot kellett beleszórni az üstbe.  
  
A visszaszámlálás elkezdődött, de Harry valahol elnézte az időt, és sokkal hamarabb akarta beletenni a magokat a főzetbe, Malfoy azonban megfogta a kezét, ezzel megállítva őt. Harry bosszankodva rántotta el a karját.  
  
– Rosszkor akartad beleszórni – morogta Malfoy, de Harry nem akarta elhinni. Úgy gondolta, Draco direkt intézte így, ám mikor megnézte az időt rájött, a mardekáros fiúnak igaza volt. Majdnem megismétlődött az órai eset. Harry jól tudta, Dracónak köszönheti, hogy megúszták a bájital robbanását. Malfoy jelzett neki, mikor ténylegesen eljött az idő, majd mindketten hozzáadták a magokat, amik tökéletesen az előírás szerint viselkedtek. Szétpattantak, és tartalmukkal vörösre színezték az üstben rotyogó főzetet. Innentől számolva még öt perc, és kész a bájital.  
  
Harry főzete nem lett tökéletes, mert bár vörösre színeződött, az állaga cseppet sem felelt meg az elvárásnak. Túl híg volt, nem sűrűsödött be, mint a mardekáros fiúé. Perselus szemrevételezte mindkét bájitalt, Dracót megdicsérte, amit ő egy hálás fél mosollyal díjazott, és ami egyáltalán nem tetszett Harrynek. Úgy érezte, Perselus most is kivételezik Malfoyjal, akárcsak eddig. Már év elején is különösen figyelte őt, és többször is látta, amint azok ketten bizalmasan beszélgetnek, amitől Harryt – bár be nem vallotta volna hangosan – féltékenység fogta el. Perselus ezután az ő bájitalát is szemrevételezte.  
  
– Ez elégtelen, Mr. Potter. Ha így halad, kénytelen leszek megbuktatni magát félévkor – közölte ridegen, és Harryt elöntötte a düh. Beharapta a száját, hogy ne szóljon vissza, de akkor is rosszul esett neki. – Most elmehet – utasította őt a férfi, miközben eltüntette a fiú üstjéből a löttyöt. Harry dühösen elpakolta a holmiját, és az ajtó felé indult. Azt hitte, Malfoy is követni fogja, ehelyett Perselus őt maradásra bírta. – Draco, veled még beszélni szeretnék – hallotta meg a férfi ellágyult hangát, aztán Perselus Harry után ment, és kitárta neki az ajtót. Harry eldöntötte magában, hogy köszönés nélkül távozik, de nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nézzen rá a férfira, akinek az arca egy röpke pillanatra megenyhült, majd visszavette szokásos közömbös kifejezését. Harry meglepődött, de férfi válla fölött meglátta a távolban Dracót, aki elgondolkozva, homlokát ráncolva nézte a jelenetet, és ő tudta, hogy ideje távoznia.  
  
Miután kijutott a mardekáros folyosóról, lassított az addigi gyors tempóján. Nem is tudta, mi bántotta jobban. Az, ahogy Perselus viselkedett, vagy az, hogy Malfoy elrontotta a büntetőmunka szép ígéretét. Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy előtte nem viselkedhetett Perselus feltűnően, de mégis, ez nem magyarázat arra, miért marasztalta a fiút a büntetőmunka után is.  
  
Igaz, Malfoy nem nézett ki túl jól, ezt már tegnap is észrevette, de nem nagyon foglalkozott vele. Hermionének volt egy elejtett mondata, hogy többen is beszóltak a szőke hajú fiúnak, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy az apját – egy bizonyított halálfalót, akit csak nehezen sikerült elkapni – most kiengedik a börtönből. Ez azonban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte Harryt, sokkal jobban zavarta az, hogy a Próféta és Orrick megpróbálták lejáratni Perselust, és amúgy is úgy gondolta, hogy Malfoy valamilyen szinten megérdemli, amit kap. De ahogyan Perselus viselkedett vele, az nagyon rosszul esett neki. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy milyen élvezetes dolgokkal tölthették volna az időt, ha a bosszantó mardekáros nem lett volna jelen. És ezen még az sem javított, hogy Draco szó szerint segített neki a bájitalt elkészíteni, hiszen Perselus így is leszidta, és ahelyett, hogy őt marasztalta volna, Malfoyjal akart beszélni.  
  
Harry annyira felhúzta magát ezen, hogy mikor felért a Griffendél toronyba, még akkor is olyan mérges volt, hogy nem törődött se Ron, se Neville csodálkozó pillantásával. Egyszerűen becsapta a hetedikes fiúháló ajtaját, majd odatrappolt az ágyhoz, és ledobta a táskáját, ő maga pedig leült az ágy szélére, és felbőszült bika módjára fújtatott attól, hogy az út egy részét aztán futva tette meg, csakhogy mihamarabb eltűnhessen szem elől.  
  
– Ennyire rossz volt? – kérdezte Ron óvatosan, mikor már elég biztonságosnak érezte, hogy megszólaljon.  
  
– Ja – morogta Harry. – Ha így haladok, megbuktat – vallotta be barátjának bosszúsan. Ron vágott egy grimaszt, jelezvén, hogy együtt érez vele. – Mellesleg ott volt Malfoy is – közölte egy kis idő múlva csak úgy mellékesen, és remélte, hogy hangja elég érdektelennek hallatszik.  
  
Ron és Neville összenéztek, és nem titkolt meglepettség volt az arcukon.  
  
– Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – kérdezett rá Ron, kihangsúlyozva a nevet.  
  
– Aha. Pe… – kezdte, majd gyorsan kijavította magát – Piton mindkettőnkkel megfőzette a tegnapi óra anyagát – magyarázta Harry, majd elmesélte mi történt a büntetőmunka alatt. – Végül is, ha nem állít meg, akkor majdnem felrobbantom a bájitalt, de úgyis mindegy… – folytatta lehangoltan. Azt megtartotta magának, hogy Perselus milyen hidegen viselkedett vele, mert elég érdekesen néztek volna rá barátai, ha ilyet kijelentene.  
  
Ron még mindig eltátott szájjal nézett Harryre, de Neville mintha elgondolkozott volna a hallottakon. Idegesen babrálta a gyógynövénytan könyve szélét, miközben halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Én sajnálom egy kicsit Malfoyt. – Harry és Ron rábámultak. Neville megvonta a vállát, és bocsánatkérően nézett rájuk. – Végül is… az apját most engedik ki a börtönből, és…  
  
– Megérdemelte a börtönt! – vágott közbe Harry. – Te is ott voltál a minisztériumban, láttad, mit tett – folytatta mérgesen. Nem akart hinni a fülének! Hogy mondhat ilyet pont Neville, akit épp annyiszor alázott meg Malfoy, mint őt!?  
  
– Igen, tudom, de… arról ő nem tehet, hogy mit tett az apja.  
  
– De hát ő maga is ilyen aljas volt! Nem emlékszel, hogy tavaly meg akarta ölni Dumbledore-t? – hüledezett Ron. – Kis híján engem is majdnem kinyírt.  
  
Neville beletörődően sóhajtott.  
  
– Persze, tudom, hogy ezekért mind felelősségre vonható, de aztán átállt – emlékeztette mindkettőjüket.  
  
– Mert gyáva – vetette oda Ron, de Harry elgondolkozott Neville szavain.  
  
Lehet, hogy Malfoy gyávaságból állt át, de megtette, és ez nagy szó. Mai napig nem tudta elfelejti a fiú arcát, amikor Dumbledore megemlítette neki a lehetőséget, és azt, ahogy az anyja említésére reagált. Pár percig egyikük sem szólt; Ron úgy bámult Neville-re, mintha azt próbálná kideríteni, ki bűvölte el a fiút, hogy ilyeneket mondjon.  
  
– Én megértem Malfoyt – motyogta halkan, de biztos meggyőződéssel a hangjában Neville. – Kiközösítették őt azok, akik eddig a barátai voltak, és hát… – Ismét vállat vont, mint aki együtt érez a mardekáros fiúval.  
  
– Neville, meg vagy húzatva? Malfoyról beszélünk – méltatlankodott Ron, hevesen gesztikulálva.  
  
– Tudom… – fakadt ki barátjuk. – Tudom, és én is még mindig azt gondolom, hogy Malfoy egy görény, és nem felejtem el, amiket ellenünk elkövetett, de… megértem őt. És neked is érteni kéne, Ron.  
  
– Már miért kéne? – értetlenkedett.  
  
– Malfoy aranyvérű, akárcsak te és én. Te tudod a legjobban, hogy az aranyvérűeket, hogyan nevelik…  
  
– Az én családom vérárulónak minősül – fújtatott Ron, mint akinek nem tetszik, hogy aranyvérűként van emlegetve.  
  
– Igen, de a hagyományok többségét követtétek. Mindhármunkat úgy neveltek, hogy abban higgyünk, amiben a családunk is. A Malfoy család mindig is Tudjukki eszméit vallotta, ahogy a mi családjaink is mindig Dumbledore mellett álltak.  
  
– Még szép! – vágta rá Ron büszkén kihúzva magát.  
  
– Ron, még mindig nem érted? – kérdezte könyörögve Neville. – Malfoyt aszerint nevelték, hogy ezeket a nézeteket vallja, ahogy mi is azt csináltuk, amit a családunk.  
  
Volt abban valami igazság, amit Neville mondott, és ez elgondolkodtatta Harryt. Bár nem ismerte igazán a varázslócsaládok életformáját, volt alkalma többször is megfigyelni, hogyan viselkednek egymással a családtagok, és miféle általános nézeteket vallanak, mik szerint élnek. Még ha Weasleyék már nem is igazán követték a hagyományokat, náluk is volt pár olyan tradíció, amit talán akaratlanul is tovább vittek.  
  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy te Tudjukki elveit vallod? – sápadt el Ron. Harry is kicsit megijedt. Ennyire nem ismerhette félre Neville-t.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem. Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy te is és én is a családunk miatt álltunk fiatalabb korunkban Dumbledore mellett, nem önszántunkból. De mikor idejöttünk az iskolába, megismertük Harryt, és a barátai lettünk, akkor már a saját döntésünk volt, hogy ezt az oldalt válasszuk – magyarázta Neville, és Harry még sose érezte ennyire érettnek barátját.  
  
Látta, hogy Ron szeretne valami meggyőzőt visszaszólni, de nem tudott mivel érvelni.  
  
– Igazad van, Neville – szólt közbe Harry. – Malfoyt így nevelték, és amíg Dumbledore nem mutatott mást neki, addig nem mert lépni. – Vonakodva bár, de végül kimondta.  
  
– Jól van. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy mostantól majd puszipajtások leszünk a görénykével – forgatta a szemét Ron beletörődően.  
  
– Nem kell a barátjának lennünk, de nem is kéne ellenségeskednünk vele – mosolygott Neville félénken.  
  
Harry büszke volt barátjára, amiért ennyire emberséges volt. Sose gondolta volna, hogy Neville lesz az, aki majd rávilágít ilyen dolgokra, de tény, hogy igaza volt, és Harry nagyra becsülte őt a hozzáállásáért. Igazából most először fordult meg a fejében az, hogyha annak idején Voldemort Neville-t választotta volna, és most ő lenne Harry helyében, akkor Neville képes lenne megállni a helyét. És Harry ugyanúgy követné a fiút, mint ahogy a barátja követi őt, és kiáll érte, valamint mellette.  


***

A Roxfort diákjai hóesésre ébredhettek másnap reggel. Az idei tél kicsit később jött, mint megszokták, de a csodaszép táj, ami pompás fehér ruhát öltött, mindenért bőven kárpótolta őket. Bár a karácsonyi előkészületek már december elején elkezdődnek, a hó az, ami igazán elhozza az ünnepi hangulatot. Ezt csak tetézi a színes díszek és függők kavalkádja, ami ilyen tájban szokott előkerülni.  
  
A téli szünetig már csak két hét volt hátra, és Harrynek még fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol fogja tölteni az ünnepeket. Erről még nem beszélt vele Perselus, de úgy gondolta, hogy idén nem szívesen maradna a Roxfortban. Sokkal jobban élvezte tavaly is a szünetet az Odúban, imádta a nyüzsgést, és a családi légkört. Elábrándozott azon, hogy mennyire jó lenne, ha mindannyian ott lennének, és Perselus sem maradna ki.  
  
– Kitették a faliújságra a roxmortsi hétvége időpontját! – rontott be a szobába Dean nagy elánnal, majd az ágyához szaladt, és a ládájában kezdett kotorászni.  
  
A többiek arca egyből felderült, de Harrynek semmi öröme nem volt ebben, barátai jókedvét viszont nem akarta elrontani, így mögöttük kullogott le a csigalépcsőn a klubhelyiségbe.  
  
Harry bánatosan olvasta el, hogy a szünet előtti utolsó hétvégén a diákok ismét lemehetnek Roxmortsba. Egy sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy neki semmi esélye sincs arra, hogy a barátaival tartson, a halálfaló támadás óta ugyanis nem tehette ki a lábát a kastélyból. A korábbi években is szalasztott el roxmortsi hétvégéket. Azokat az alkalmakat viszont nem sajnálta úgy, mint ezt a mostanit. A falu gyönyörű volt karácsonyi díszekbe öltöztetve, ráadásul ilyenkor minden nagyon hangulatos volt, és rengeteg élvezetes dolgot lehetett kipróbálni a vásárban is. És most az a vigasza sem volt meg, hogy Hermione vagy Ron vele maradnak, mivel jól tudta, hogy mindkettejüknek szándékában áll most beszerezni a karácsonyi ajándékokat, így biztosra vette, hogy az egész napot egyedül fogja tölteni. Talán ha beszélne Perselusszal… de nem, a férfi úgyis elutasítaná a kérést.  
  
Harry hangulata a reggelinél sem változott meg, még az sem vidította fel, hogy Hedvig levelet hozott neki Hagridtól – a vadőr szeretett így levelezni vele –, amiben lehívta őket teázni délutánra. Harry elkérte Hermione pennáját, és a pergamen hátára odafirkantotta, hogy elfogadják a meghívást, majd Hedvig lábára kötötte a kis levelet, nézte, ahogyan a bagoly pár szárnycsapással a tanári asztal fölé ért, és Hagrid ölébe pottyantotta a terhét. Barátja felmutatott hüvelykujjal jelzett neki, aztán tovább folytatta a beszélgetést Bimba tanárnővel, Harryék pedig elsiettek az első órájukra.  


***

Harry a bejárati csarnoknál várakozott, és azon gondolkozott, hogy nem kellett volna-e még egy pulóvert magára húznia. Az idő igencsak zimankósra fordult, a hó már térdig ért, és nagy pelyhekben esett most is, mikor Harry Hagridhoz igyekezett. Mikor végre rászánta magát, hogy kilépjen a hidegbe, egy nem kívánt hang állította meg.  
  
– Á, Harry! – köszöntötte őt Orrick. Bájmosolya a helyén volt, és sebes léptekkel közeledett feléje. Már csak ez hiányzott, gondolta magában Harry.  
  
– Tanár úr.  
  
– Örülök, hogy már jobban vagy. Szerettelek volna meglátogatni a gyengélkedőn, de Madam Pomfrey senkit nem engedett be hozzád, és ha valaki, hát ő tudja mit szabad és mit nem. Mi egyszerű tanárok nem vitatkozhatunk egy gyógyítóval – csevegett megállás nélkül Orrick, Harrynek esélyt sem adva arra, hogy közbeszóljon. – Milyen szép téli időnk van, nemde bár? – váltott témát hirtelen a férfi, ahogy kifelé bámult az ajtón, Harry pedig helyeselt. – Arra gondoltam… – Harry nem hagyta, hogy a tanár befejezze a mondatot, ugyanis a távolban felfedezett egy termetes, sötét foltot.  
  
Még ebből a távolságból is felismerte Hagrid vakondszőr bundáját, pedig a vadőrből nem sok látszott, mert szinte teljesen elveszett az óriási fenyő ágai között, amit félig a hátán hozott, félig pedig maga után húzott. Mellette néha-néha felbukkant egy kisebb fekete ugráló valami is, amiben Harry Agyart vélte felfedezni.  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr, de ott jön Hagrid! – A végét már csak hátrakiabálta, miközben a vadőr felé szaladt, kitérve a felé irányított hógolyók elől, nehézkesen futva a térdig érő hóban. Örült, hogy végre lerázhatta Orrickot, mivel valami miatt nagyon nem kedvelte. Agyar, amint meglátta Harryt, csaholva, heves ugatással fogadta, majd nyálas pofáját Harry talárjához nyomta.  
  
– Ne segítsek, Hagrid? – kérdezte Harry, mikor Hagrid megállt, hogy egy kis szuszhoz jusson.  
  
A vadőr megcsóválta borzas fejét.  
  
– Nem kell, elbírom – mondta vidáman majd, hogy bizonyítsa is állítását, továbbindult, könnyedén lépkedve a nagy hóban. – Ezt még beviszem Flitwick professzornak, és kész is vagyok.  
  
– Ez is a Nagyterembe kerül? – kérdezte Harry, miközben megpróbált lépést tartani Hagriddal. Neki sokkal nehezebb volt a dolga, ugyanis ő nem rendelkezett olyan hosszú lábakkal, mint a vadőr.  
  
– Bizony. Ez lesz a tizenkettedik – felelte derűsen.  
  
– Honnan hozod ezeket a fákat, Hagrid? – kérdezte érdeklődve. Ez most először jutott eszébe, még sosem gondolt bele, honnan származhatnak. Hagrid újfent megállt, majd lehetőségeihez mérten megfordult, és a távolba mutatott.  
  
– Onnan a hegyről, ott nőnek a legszebb fenyők a környéken – magyarázta lelkesen, miközben továbbmentek a kastély felé.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemmel bámult abba az irányba. A hegy, amely körülölelte a roxforti birtokot és Roxmorts falu határán is túl húzódott, nagyon messze volt. Jól emlékezett rá, hogy mennyit gyalogoltak Hermionéval és Ronnal, mikor Sirius ott bújt el az egyik barlangban.  
  
– De hiszen ez nagyon nagy távolság – hüledezett. El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan képes Hagrid ekkora távolságból ilyen hatalmas fenyőket ideszállítani – ráadásul mindenféle segédeszköz nélkül –, méghozzá tizenkettőt. Rendben, hogy a vadőr félóriás volt, és nagyon erős, de ez még számára is kimerítő lehet. – Biztos, hogy ne segítsek?  
  
Hagrid ismét megrázta a fejét, aztán Harryvel és Agyarral az oldalán belépett a kastélyba.  
  
Harry elkísérte a vadőrt a Nagyteremig. Odafelé végighallgatták Frics sopánkodását, hogy mennyi latyakot hordtak most be, és különben is, miért nem szól Hagrid valakinek, hogy lebegtesse be a fenyőt, mert azzal, hogy végighúzza a padlón, rengeteg tüske lepotyog, amit persze neki kell feltakarítani.  
  
– Nem elég, hogy az átkozott kis bitangok behordják a sok sarat, még te is plusz munkát csinálsz itt nekem, Hagrid – panaszkodott. – És mi lesz szegény Mrs. Norrisszal, ha belelép egy tüskébe? – siránkozott, miközben a macska fejét simogatta.  
  
– Ugyan már, Argus, annak a macskának semmi sem árt – legyintett Hagrid, és letette a fenyőt oda, ahová Flitwick professzor mutatta. Sajnos kissé elhibázta, így a pöttöm professzort maga alá temette a hatalmas fenyő. – Bocsánat, professzor úr – sajnálkozott Hagrid, és könnyedén felemelte a fát, majd a tanárt is a földről.  
  
–… és a kutyád is, Hagrid, nem szabadna behoznod a kastélyba – háborgott tovább Frics úr. – Az a dög múltkor is megkergette szegény Mrs. Norrist.  
  
– Jól tette – súgta oda Harry a vadőrnek, mire cinkosan összenevettek.  
  
– Agyar nem bánt senkit, igaz, Agyar? – füttyentett oda a kutyának, aki a diákok talárjának összenyálazásával volt elfoglalva.  
  
Gazdája hívására azonnal odaszaladt hozzájuk, mire Mrs. Norris heves nyávogás közepette végigkarmolta Frics arcát, ahogy igyekezett minél magasabbra mászni a gondnok fejére, aztán hirtelen kilőtt, és több méteres repülés után a páncélok közt landolt, majd eltűnt a szemük elől. A kutyát a legkevésbé sem érdekelte a macska akciója, így Harry és Hagrid, Agyarral a nyomukban, otthagyták a vérző fejű Fricset, és vidáman indultak a vadőrházba.  
  
Hermione és Ron kicsit később csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Mindketten teljesen átfagytak. Hermione azonnal a kandallóhoz sietett, és a kezét melengetve, dideregve mesélte el, hogy Hóborc miatt késtek ennyit.  
  
– Hívni kellett a Véres Bárót, hogy leállítsa – magyarázta a lány.  
  
– Egyre szemtelenebb – kapcsolódott be Ron is –, valahányszor sikerült feltenni egy díszt, ő azonnal leszedte, és azzal szórakozott, hogy szanaszét dobálta – morgolódott. – Frics meg végig a girhes macskáját kereste rajtunk.  
  
Harry és Hagrid elnevették magukat.  
  
– Majd megtalálják egymást, nem kell félteni őket – legyintett Hagrid, miközben tovább kötögette bizarr kinézetű valamijét.  
  
– Kinek kötöd azt, Hagrid? – kérdezte homlokráncolva Hermione.  
  
– A Runespoornak – felelte a férfi vidáman, és felmutatta a kezében tartott holmit, amit Harry először sálnak vélt, de így már jól láthatta, hogy hosszú cső alakja volt, ami egy idő után háromfelé ágazott. Hagrid épp az utolsó nyakrészt kötötte. – Szerintem fázik, folyton abban a zsákban van – mutatott a fejével az Agyar vackával átellenes sarokba.  
  
A neve említésére a Runespoor kidugta a fejeit a zsákból, és nyelvével beleszagolt a levegőbe.  
  
– _Itt a fiúcka!_ – hallotta meg Harry a középső fej lelkes sziszegését.  
  
– _Nem vagyunk vakoook_ – förmedt rá a jobb oldali fej, majd abba az irányba fordult, amerre Hagrid kötögette a kígyónak szánt „ruhát”. – _Mit köt asssz a melák?_ – kérdezte aztán.  
  
– _Nektek ruhát_ – sziszegte válaszul Harry.  
  
A jobb oldali fej a plafon felé fordította a tekintetét, Harry pedig majdnem elnevette magát ezt látva. Valahogy olyan érzése volt, hogy a jobb oldali fej az állati megtestesítője Perselusnak – persze ezt a világért se mondta volna el senkinek sem.  
  
– _Mooond meg neki, hogy nem kérjük_ – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez a bal oldali fej is.  
  
– _Kedveskedni akar nektek, ne legyetek faragatlanok_ – válaszolta Harry. Nem fogja Hagridot elkeseríteni, mikor látszik, milyen élvezettel kötöget a kígyónak.  
  
– _Lessssz ruhánk, mint a fiúckának_ – lelkendezett a középső fej, és Harry látta rajta, hogy ő legalább örül majd az ajándéknak.  
  
– _Úgy fooogunk kinézni, mint a bohócoook_ – sziszegte gúnyosan a jobb oldali fej, majd a bal oldali fej utasítására visszahúzódtak a zsákba.  
  
– Néha nagyon félelmetes vagy, Harry – közölte vele Ron elhúzva a száját. Harry erre csak megvonta a vállát. A Runespoort nem tartotta annyira veszélyesnek, és többségében jól elszórakozott a beszélgetéseik alatt. Persze a kígyó kevésbé volt beszédes, mikor Ron és Hermione is ott voltak.  


***

Harry épp a Nagyterembe igyekezett, amikor belefutott abba a személybe, akibe a legkevésbé akart. Orrick integetett neki, hogy várja be őt, Harry pedig lázasan törte a fejét, miféle kibúvót keressen magának, de sajnos semmi alibit nem tudott felmutatni.  
  
– Ráérsz most egy kicsit, Harry? – kérdezte a férfi, de meg sem várta a választ, már folytatta is. – Természetesen tudom, hogy Hagrid a barátod, és ígéretet tettél neki, hogy néha vele teázol. Én ezt meg is értem, de tudod, lassan lesznek fontosabb dolgaid is, és ha szeretnél elérni valamit az életben, akkor ezekre kell összpontosítanod – magyarázta Orrick fontoskodva. Harry semmit nem értett az egészből.  
  
– Tanár úr… – kezdte, de Orrick belefojtotta a szót.  
  
– Lassan itt a félév vége, és ha komolyan gondolod, hogy az aurori munkát választod, akkor ideje lenne, hogy a tanulásra fordítsd minden idődet. Természetesen én mindenben a rendelkezésedre állok – nézett rá komolyan a férfi, s út közben Harry vállára tette a kezét, úgy sétáltak tovább.  
  
– Öhm… – nyögte Harry, ám ismét nem jutott tovább.  
  
– Bármikor bátran kérhetsz tőlem segítséget, nekem lenne megtiszteltetés, ha felkészíthetném a híres Harry Pottert a vizsgájára – vigyorgott rá ismét Orrick. – Ha…  
  
– Mr. Potter! – hallotta meg Harry hirtelen a háta mögül Perselus mogorva hangját.  
  
– Piton professzor? – Harry alig tudta palástolni a Perselus megjelenése miatt érzett örömét, Orrick azonban megfeszült mellette. Karja még mindig Harry vállán pihent, és közelebb húzta magához a fiút.  
  
– Amint látod, Perselus, Harry és én a pályaválasztásáról beszélgetünk, mi okod hát, hogy megzavarj minket? – kérdezte lekezelően, és birtoklóan megszorította Harryt.  
  
Perselus arca közömbös maradt, de Harry jól látta, hogy éles tekintettel figyelte Orrick minden mozdulatát. Megpróbált kissé arrébb húzódni, de a tanár nem engedte.  
  
– Mr. Potternek nem lesz semmiféle pályaválasztása, ha így folytatja – jelentette ki fagyosan a bájitalok mestere. – A bájitaltan jegyei alapján ugyanis bukásra áll – folytatta, de szavait nem Harryhez intézte, hanem Orrickhoz, szemét végig az auror-tanár tekintetébe fúrva.  
  
– Feltételezem, te semmiféle segítséget nem kívánsz neki nyújtani ahhoz, hogy megvalósíthassa az elképzeléseit. Igazam van, Perselus? – kérdezte a bájitalmestertől. – Ne aggódj, Harry, szerencsére én a bájitalkeveréshez is ugyanolyan jól értek, mint a sötét mágusok levadászásához. Mint minden másban, ebben is fordulhatsz hozzám bizalommal. – Orrick végig Perselust figyelte miközben beszélt. A két férfi farkasszemet nézett egymással, Harry pedig ide-oda kapkodta köztük a fejét, miközben próbált kicsit messzebb kerülni az aurortól is.  
  
– Még szerencse, hogy soha nem tévedett – szűrte a fogai közt a bájitalmester. – Potter! – csattant fel hirtelen. – Neked bájitaltan korrepetáláson kellene már lenned, nemde bár? – nézett rá szúrós szemmel, és Harry megértette, mit akart vele a férfi közölni.  
  
– Igen, uram, elnézést – felelte gyorsan, és végre lerázta magáról Orrickot.  
  
Perselus megfordult, és sietős léptekkel a pince felé indult, Harry illedelmesen elköszönt, majd a férfi után szaladt. Ahhoz, hogy utolérje, futnia kellett, és mire becsukódott a bájitalmester irodájának ajtaja mögöttük, Harry a térdére támaszkodva lihegett. Perselus az íróasztalához sétált, miután kiszórta a szokott védőbűbájait, majd a székre mutatott, hogy Harry üljön le.  
  
– Nem szeretném meglátni, hogy még egyszer kettesben maradsz vele – jelentette ki Perselus szigorúan.  
  
– Ő szállt rám, nem én akartam – felelte bosszúsan Harry, miközben a talárja szegélyét gyűrögette.  
  
– Természetesen azt is ő akarta, hogy ilyen bizalmasan sétáljatok a folyosón – gúnyolódott a férfi. Harry nem tudta mire vélni ezt a viselkedést, már épp vissza akart vágni, mikor kopogtatás hallatszott. Perselus az ajtóhoz sietett, és mikor kitárta, ő egy pillanatra megláthatta Malfoyt. A fiú nem vette őt észre, mivel Perselus magas alakja elállta az útját, de Harryt elöntötte a düh, mikor meglátta, mennyire bensőségesen beszélgetnek valamiről. Hogy mer Perselus rátámadni, mikor ő meg így viselkedik Malfoyjal?  
  
A bájitalmester elköszönt a szőke hajú fiútól, aztán egy pergamennel a kezében visszasétált az íróasztalához. Harry felugrott a székből és távozni készült.  
  
– Hova mész? Még nem végeztünk – hallotta meg a férfi szigorú hangját.  
  
– Szerintem meg igen – sziszegte Harry feldúltan, és odacsörtetett az ajtóhoz, de az zárva maradt. – Engedj ki – követelte.  
  
– Nem – jött az egyszerű felelet.  
  
– Azt akarom, hogy engedj ki! – követelte még egyszer.  
  
Perselus kimért mozdulatokkal elrakta a pergament az íróasztala fiókjába, majd Harry felé fordult, és karba tett kézzel nekidőlt az asztalnak.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, mi zaklatott fel ennyire? – kérdezte szenvtelenül.  
  
– Semmi – vágta oda Harry. Nem fogja elmondani neki, hogy mi idegesítette fel őt. Nem és nem. Jöjjön rá Perselus.  
  
– Akkor viszont nem mész innen sehová – jelentette ki a bájitalmester és elfordult.  
  
– Minek jár ide Malfoy? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, ami láthatóan meglepte a férfit, mert megállt, és hirtelen fordult vissza. Éjsötét szemeit Harry tekintetébe fúrta, a szája széle pedig megmozdult, mintha csak egy feltörő vigyort fojtana el.  
  
– Te féltékeny vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
Harry beharapta az alsó ajkát, és elfordította a fejét. Perselus közelebb lépett hozzá, annyira, hogy már szinte majdnem összeért a testük, de a férfi nem tett semmit, csak várta Harry válaszát. Ő azonban nem volt erre hajlandó, nem neki kell felelnie, hanem Perselusnak kell magyarázatot adnia. De a férfi nem szólt semmit, csak átható tekintettel méregette őt. Harrynek más ötlete támadt.  
  
– Csókolj meg – suttogta a férfi szemébe nézve.  
  
– Tessék? – vonta fel Perselus az egyik szép ívű szemöldökét kihívóan.  
  
– Csókolj meg! – ismételte Harry követelődzőbben. Nem érdekelte, hogy egy akaratos, durcás kisgyereknek látszik most, akkor is akarta Perselust. Meg kellett bizonyosodnia afelől, hogy a férfi nem dobta el őt magától. Tudnia kellett, hogy még mindig őrá vágyik-e, vagy Malfoy már behálózta őt. Perselus a két tenyere közé fogta Harry arcát, és teljesítette a kérést. Lágy csókot nyomott azokra a követelődző ajkakra, de Harrynek ez nem volt elég. Mohón kapott Perselus nyelve után, belekapaszkodott a talárjába, és úgy csókolta, mintha ez lenne az utolsó alkalom. A férfi hagyta, hogy tegyen vele, amit akar, úgy marja és harapja a száját, ahogy csak neki tetszik, míg végül Harry kifulladva húzódott hátrébb.  
  
– Lenyugodtál? – kérdezte gúnyosan Perselus. Harry az alsó ajkába harapott, majd megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem. – Ezzel Perselus nyaka köré fonta a karját, és újabb szenvedélyes csókra hívta a bájitalmestert. Most azonban már nem volt olyan vad, valóban megnyugodott egy kicsit, és hagyta azt is, hogy Perselus vegye át az irányítást.  
  
Mikor percek elteltével elengedték egymást, Harry vágyakozó tekintete szinte levetkőztette Perselust.  
  
– Nem lehetne… tudod? – kérdezte elvörösödve. Teljesen felizgatta őt már a gondolat is, a csókolózásuk pedig csak rátett egy lapáttal növekvő vágyára. Most, hogy érezhette, Perselus nem unta meg őt, végre megnyugodott egy kicsit, és hagyta, hogy vágyai eluralkodjanak rajta.  
  
Perselus azonban nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Fél óra múlva tanári értekezletre kell mennem – felelte kimérten, Harry szeme azonban felcsillant.  
  
– Akkor még belefér – mondta mohó buzgalommal, mire Perselus az ég felé emelte a tekintetét, olyasmit motyogva az orra alatt, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a „Kanos kölyökre”. Ám akkor sem engedett, helyette visszaterelte arra a témára a beszélgetést, amiről Harry többet nem akart volna hallani.  
  
– Jobban szeretném, ha inkább tisztáznánk, miért érzed úgy, hogy Draco Malfoy veszélyezteti a helyzetedet? – kérdezte, miközben újfent a székbe parancsolta Harryt.  
  
Harry engedelmeskedett és leült, maga alá húzva a lábait, de sokáig nem felelt. Tényleg féltékeny lenne Malfoyra? Válaszként végül csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte halkan.  
  
– Ez nem megfelelő válasz.  
  
– És te, miért nem akarod, hogy Orrickkal kettesben maradjak? – támadott vissza Harry. Perselus megrándult, de kitért a válasz elől.  
  
– Most nem erről beszélünk, hanem Dracóról.  
  
– Hát persze… – morogta Harry. Nem igaz, hogy neki kötelező választ adnia, de Perselus megtarthatja magának az indokait, miért nem akarja, hogy Orrickkal kettesben maradjon. Nem mintha vágyott volna rá, hogy az SVK tanár közelében legyen.  
  
– Nos?  
  
– Minek jár ide Malfoy? – kérdezett rá Harry végül arra, ami a legjobban foglalkoztatta.  
  
– Megvan rá az oka…  
  
– Hát persze! – csattant fel Harry. – Te nem válaszolsz nekem, de tőlem elvárod, hogy feleljek minden kérdésedre…  
  
– Na, idefigyelj, Potter! Nagyon megindító ez a féltékenységi jelenet, amit produkálsz, de ha egy csöppet is elgondolkoznál, rájöhetnél magad is válaszra – emelkedett fel a székből Perselus. Ha a férfi begurult, félelmetesnek hatott… igaz akkor is, ha nem volt mérges.  
  
– Ne haragudj – suttogta Harry. Kezét kinyújtotta, de félúton megállította a bájitalmester hangja.  
  
– Bármilyen szörnyetegnek is gondolsz amiatt, hogy mi ketten idáig jutottunk, biztosíthatlak, hogy nincs szándékomban tizenhét éves kölykökkel kikezdeni – sziszegte Perselus.  
  
– Nem tartalak szörnyetegnek – vágta rá gyorsan Harry.  
  
Nem akart a férfival veszekedni, gyorsan felpattant a székéből, és Perselus mögé lépett, félősen átölelte hátulról, úgy bújt hozzá. Harry jól tudta, hogy a bájitalmester nem szereti túlzottan az ilyesmit, de nem bírt neki ellenállni. Perselus kis habozás után megfogta Harry kezét, és hüvelykujjával megsimogatta a kézfejét. Egy kis ideig így álltak, majd a férfi kibontakozott az ölelésből, és teljesen más témába kezdett.  
  
– Hamarosan itt a téli szünet – kezdte, miközben összefonta maga előtt a kezét, és az asztalnak dőlt. – Van valami terved arra, hogy hol szeretnéd eltölteni a szünidőt? – kérdezte.  
  
– Még nem gondolkoztam rajta – vonta meg a vállát Harry. Persze ez nem volt teljesen igaz, de nem akart tervezni, amíg nem tudta, hogy Perselus mit szeretne.  
  
– Feltételezem, hogy a Weasley családdal és Lupinnal kívánod tölteni az ünnepeket – folytatta a bájitalmester, de Harry mintha enyhe szomorúságot hallott volna ki a hangjából. Perselus tényleg így érezne?  
  
– Igen, de… én szeretnék veled is lenni – motyogta. Nem volt benne biztos, hogyan fogadná azt a férfi, ha nyíltan megmondaná, mire vágyik. Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Mivel én a birtokon szándékozom tölteni a téli szünetet, esetleg, ha megfelelőnek találod, velem jöhetsz, az ünnepek alatt pedig átviszlek Weasley-ékhez.  
  
– Te nem akarsz velem jönni? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Akkor én sem akarok – mondta eltökélten. – Örülnék, ha a birtokra mehetnék. Az ajándékokat majd átküldöm nekik.  
  
Perselus pár pillanatig mereven méregette Harryt, csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet…  
  
– Ha te nem jössz, akkor én sem szeretnék – erősködött Harry, és mintha egy nagyon halvány pírt látott volna megjelenni Perselus sápadt arcán, ami, amilyen gyorsan feltűnt, úgy el is illant.  
  
– Rendben van – egyezett bele újabb néhány perces hallgatás után a bájitalmester. – De ha meggondolod magad…  
  
– Nem fogom! – mosolygott Harry.  
  
Harry nem tudta elfojtani azt a kis szomorúságot magában, amit amiatt érzett, hogy nem Weasley-ékkel fog idén karácsonyozni, de vigasztalta a tudat, hogy Perselusszal kettesben lesznek, és ez beindította a fantáziáját is. Mikor eljött a pincéből, látta, hogy a férfinak jól esett ez a gesztus. Habár nem mondta ki, és szokásos mogorvaságával válaszolt rá, mégis szinte érezte, hogyan dobbant nagyot Perselus szíve, mikor ő a birtokot választotta az Odú helyett. Harry eltökélte, hogy tökéletessé fogja tenni a karácsonyukat, és mindent megtesz azért, hogy a férfinak örömet okozzon.  


***

Harry nyugtalanul toporgott az asztalánál, és amikor meghallotta a csengőszót, majd a diákok elkezdtek kitódulni az átváltoztatástan teremből, alig bírt magával idegességében. Mikor az utolsó tanuló is elhagyta a termet, odament McGalagonyhoz, és nagy levegőt véve belekezdett a mondókájába.  
  
– Tanárnő! – szólította meg.  
  
– Tessék, Potter, mit szeretne? – kérdezte, felnézve a pergamenekből, amit javított.  
  
– Öhm… – Harry hátranézett, ahol Ron biztatóan bólintott, így folytatta – tudja… lesz a roxmortsi hétvége, és…  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne, Potter, hogy le akarjon kéredzkedni – vágott a szavába szigorúan McGalagony.  
  
– És ha senki nem látna meg? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan. McGalagony szemei összeszűkültek.  
  
– Mire céloz ezzel? – kérdezte a tanárnő gyanakvóan.  
  
– Semmi különös, de… ha nem látnának meg, akkor lenne esély rá…? – hebegte.  
  
– Nos, nem tudom, mire gondol, Mr. Potter, de ha talál egy olyan megoldást, amivel nem veszélyezteti az életét, sem a társaiét, akkor megígérem, hogy beszélek Piton professzorral a dologról – jelentette ki halkan. – Gondolom, erre akart megkérni.  
  
Harry elpirult, amiért ennyire átlátszóak voltak a szándékai, de gyorsan megköszönte a tanárnőnek, majd Ronnal együtt kisiettek az osztályból. Hermione az ajtó előtt várta őket Lavenderrel, aki azonnal lecsapott Ronra, amint meglátta a fiúkat kilépni a teremből.  
  
– Találkozunk később – szólt hátra Ron, és hagyta, hogy Lavender magával rángassa.  
  
– Nem tudom, jó ötlet volt-e ez, Harry – aggodalmaskodott Hermione, miközben a távolodó párt nézte. – Szerintem nem kéne megkockáztatnod.  
  
Harry körülnézett, majd behúzta a lányt a mellettük lévő egyik üres tanterembe, kiszórt egy Disaudio-bűbájt, és csak akkor válaszolt.  
  
– Figyelj, szerintem működhet. Apám köpenye alatt senki sem láthat meg, és végig rajtam lesz. Ez ellen senkinek sem lehet kifogása.  
  
– Csak épp senki sem tud a köpenyről – mutatott rá Hermione.  
  
– Dumbledore tudja, és szerintem Pe… Piton is. Végig mellettetek leszek – erősködött Harry. Nagyon szeretett volna lemenni a faluba, hiszen eddig még semmit sem vásárolt Perselusnak, és már vészesen közeledett a szünidő, amikor pedig végképp nem teheti ki majd a lábát a birtokról. Mindenki másnak beszerezte már az ajándékát – bagolypostán rendelte, és a széfjéből utalta a pénzt, ahogy azt annak idején Sirius mesélte neki –, de Perselusnak valami különlegeset akart. – Kérlek – győzködte a lányt.  
  
Hermione bólintott, de nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Harry számított arra, hogy most csak időhúzás miatt egyezett bele, de minden alkalmat meg fog ragadni, hogy lebeszélje őt erről.Valamint gyanította, hogy Hermione úgy gondolja, Piton úgysem fogja majd elengedni őt. De Harrynek már volt terve erre is. Még mindig meg van a kastélyból kivezető út, amiről senki sem tud. Bár ezt kevésbé akarta megkockáztatni, de mégis elhatározta, hogy le fog jutni a faluba, ha törik, ha szakad.  
  
Sajnos másnapra beigazolódott a félelme, és Hermionénak lett igaza. Perselus kijelentette, hogy nem engedi el Harryt Roxmortsba, így Harry elkezdte kidolgozni a tervet, hogyan is jut majd el a faluig.  


***

Szombat reggel Hermionéval és Ronnal ment le reggelizni, és jól látta, hogy a mardekárosok és a tanári kar egy része is figyeli őt. Ron megígérte Harrynek, hogy bevásárolnak neki – szerencsére elég hangosan beszélt, így sokan hallották, nyilvánvalóvá téve ezzel, hogy Harry a kastélyban marad. Ráadásul Neville is csatlakozott hozzájuk, mondván, hogy ő sem megy sehova, hiszen már mindent beszerzett, amit akart, így Harry nem fog unatkozni.  
  
Természetesen ez nem jött teljesen kapóra neki, mivel így muszáj lesz megoldást találnia arra, hogy hogyan rázza le Neville-t, de legnagyobb meglepetésére erre nem volt szükség.  
  
Elkísérték Hermionét és Ront a faluba induló diákok sorához, majd Harry, Neville-lel együtt, visszasétált a toronyba.  
  
– Figyelj, Neville… – kezdte volna Harry tétován, de barátja leintette.  
  
– Tudom, mire készülsz, Harry.  
  
– Ho-hogy mi? – dadogott Harry zavarában. Ennyire nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy még Neville is rájött?  
  
– Hallottam, amikor Ronnal beszéltétek – magyarázta meg a fiú. – Nem örülök, hogy ilyen veszélyes dolgot akarsz csinálni, de ha tényleg le akarsz menni Roxmortsba, akkor én majd falazok neked.  
  
Harry teljesen ledöbbent, majd mikor magához tért révületéből, rávigyorgott a barátjára, és gyorsan magára kapkodta a kinti ruháit.  
  
– Köszönöm, Neville, ígérem, meghálálom – mondta vidáman, majd sebtében magához vette, amire szüksége volt – láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, Tekergők Térképe, valamint az erszény –, és már száguldott is ki az ajtón. Mielőtt leszaladt volna a csigalépcsőn, magára terítette a köpenyt, rákoppintott a Tekergők Térképére, és csak akkor indult el, mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy tiszta a levegő.  
  
A kastélyban a felsőbb éves diákok többsége mind Roxmortsba tartott, így Harry két elsőst kivéve senkivel sem találkozott a folyosón, amíg el nem érte a félszemű boszorka szobrát. Ott aztán újra megállt, és szemrevételezte a térképet. Perselus a Nagyteremben volt, ahogy Dumbledore is, Neville még mindig a fiúhálóban, Frics pedig a bejárati csarnokban. Tehát senki sem fogja észrevenni. Pálcáját kidugta a köpeny alól, és elsuttogta a jelszót.  
  
– Dissendium!  
  
A szobor púpja felnyílt, Harry pedig gyorsan bemászott rajta. Az alagútba érve eltette a térképet, és futva indult tovább. Jól tudta, hogy a járat nagyon hosszú, és akár egy órába is beletelik, mire a Mézesfalás pincéjébe ér. Ronnal megbeszélték, hogy jelezni fog majd neki, és csatlakozik hozzájuk, ha odaért.  
  
Teljesen kifulladt mire végre elérte a pincét, és az órájára pillantva megállapította, hogy sokkal kevesebb időbe telt neki eljutni idáig, mint máskor. Hangtalanul felnyitotta a csapóajtót, aztán kihasználva, hogy résnyire nyitva hagyták az üzletbe vezető ajtót, kiosont rajta.  
  
Jól gondolta, Ronék még nem voltak sehol. Túl korán érkezett, így úgy döntött, nem fogja itt bevárni a barátait, hanem megkeresi őket.  
  
Odakint nagyon hideg volt, Harry azonban nem mert beöltözni, mivel félt attól, hogy az hátráltatná őt, így vacogva indult el a főutcán. Szerencséjére nem is olyan messze megpillantotta Ront és Hermionét, ám pillanatnyi derűje nem tartott sokáig, mivel sajnos velük együtt ott volt Remus és Tonks is. Harry elátkozta magát, hogy erre nem gondolt, de fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne most. Vissza nem fordulhat, ha már eddig eljutott, akkor valahogy ki kell játszania őket, mert Remus tud a köpenyről, ráadásul a férfi ugyanolyan éles szemű, mint Perselus.  
  
Harry nagyon óvatosan közelebb settenkedett hozzájuk, majd amikor senki nem figyelt, megbökdöste Ron karját.  
  
– Pszt – pisszegett Harry Ronnak, aki ijedtében akkorát ugrott, hogy majdnem lerántotta róla a köpenyt. Szerencséjükre pont akkor vágott közéjük egy csapat roxfortos diák, így Harry ki tudta használni az alkalmat, hogy barátja elszakadt a többiektől – Előbb értem ide – suttogta nagyon halkan Ron fülébe. – Menjünk a Mézesfalásba. – Azzal gyorsan hátrébb lépett, pont akkor, amikor a diákok már továbbálltak.  
  
Harry végignézte miként segíti fel a földről Remus a havas Ront, majd barátjának pár perc múlva sikerült elszabadulnia, és az édességbolthoz siettek. Harry végig Ron mögött maradt, aki teljesen tágra nyitotta az ajtót, hogy Harry észrevétlenül besurranhasson rajta, majd követte őt.  
  
– Majdnem halálra ijesztettél – suttogta Ron, miközben átverekedték magukat tömegen, és megálltak a Csótánycsokros hordó mellett.  
  
– Bocs, nem gondoltam volna, hogy így megrémülsz. Különben is, sokkal korábban értem le, és nem akartam addig itt ácsorogni.  
  
– Harry – hallotta meg a háta mögül Hermione suttogó hangját. – Mit keresel te itt? – dorgálta a lány szigorúan, miközben közelebb ment Ronhoz, ezzel mintegy közrefogva őt. – Nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagy leszökni.  
  
– Ne ilyen hangosan, Hermione! Harry csak szórakozni akar, ha nem buktatod le, akkor senki sem jön rá – védte meg Harryt Ron.  
  
– Kérlek, Hermione – könyörgött Harry is.  
  
A lány dühösen fújtatott egyet, és kibámult a kirakat ablakán. Remus és Tonks kedélyesen beszélgettek a bolt előtt.  
  
– Na jó, de végig rajtad lesz a köpeny, és nem maradsz sokáig – egyezett bele Hermione.  
  
– Kösz!  
  
Miután Ron vett magának Drubli Legjobb Fúvógumijából mindhárman elhagyták a Mézesfalást, és csatlakoztak Tonkshoz és Remushoz. Még odabent megbeszélték, hogy Harry végig a nyomukban marad, és különböző jelzésekkel adja majd tudtukra, mit szeretne.  
  
Így telt el egy jó félóra is. Hermione és Ron többször is betértek különböző boltokba, hogy Harry körülnézhessen, de sehol nem látott semmi különlegeset, amivel meglephetné Perselust. Igaz, a könyvesboltban elgondolkozott azon, hogy megveszi neki azt a szép bőrkötésű bájitalkönyvet, de oda Remus is velük tartott, így Harrynek semmi esélye nem volt arra, hogy észrevétlenül elmondja Hermionénak, mit szeretne.  
  
Harry egyre jobban fázott, és egyre inkább csalódott volt, hogy nem talált ajándékot a bájitalmesternek, míg végül megakadt a szeme az egyik bolt kirakatán. Az üveg mögött többféle, kézzel készített ékszer volt kirakva, mindenféle kövekkel ékesítve, de amik Harry tekintetét megragadták, azok a borostyános amulettek voltak. Gyorsan rálépett Hermione sarkára, de egy kicsit erőteljesebben sikerült neki, és a lány feljajdult.  
  
– Ron, rátapostál a lábamra – szidta a fiút jelentőségteljes nézéssel.  
  
– Én ne… öhm… bocs – vörösödött el Ron, mikor rájött, hogy mit akar közölni vele Hermione.  
  
Remus és Tonks meglepődve nézték a jelenetet, Harry pedig lopva megrángatta Hermione talárját.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ide benézek – jelentette ki hirtelen a lány, de mikor látta, hogy Ron is jönni akar, velük együtt pedig Remusék is, rögtön közbeavatkozott. – Várjatok meg kint, úgy látom, nagyon sokan vannak bent. – A „nagyon sok” mindössze három embert takart, akik közül az egyik pont akkor lépett ki, mikor Hermione nyomában Harry is belépett az ajtón. Véletlenül azonban meglökte a férfit, de szerencsére a lány korrigálta a hibáját. – Bocsánat – szólt, és elpirult.  
  
– Semmi baj, kisasszony – felelte a középkorú varázsló, illedelmesen megemelve a kalapját. Harry megnyugodva engedte ki a benntartott levegőt.  
  
Odabent aztán volt idejük alaposan szétnézni, mivel az eladó felváltva szaladgált és mutogatta az ékszereket a bent lévő házaspárnak. Legalábbis Harry annak gondolta őket. A nőnek semmi sem tetszett, ami pedig mégis, azt a férj kritizálta meg, így szerencsétlen eladó homlokáról már jócskán folyt a víz.  
  
Egy kis nézelődés után Harry aztán észrevette a borostyánból készült ékszereket. Sokkal többféle volt belőlük, mint amit a kirakatban látott. Mindenféle méret és forma megtalálható volt belőlük, de Harrynek egyik sem tetszett annyira, hogy meg akarja venni. Mikor már épp fel akarta adni a keresést, akkor egy eldugott kis sarokban meglátta azt, ami meglátása szerint tetszene Perselusnak is.  
  
Maga az amulett nem volt nagy, diszkrét kis méretével nem keltett feltűnést, mégis csodaszép volt. A mézsárga színű kő borostyánlevél alakjára volt csiszolva, belül pedig egy apró szárnyas kulcs díszítette. Az egész amulett egy vékony aranyláncon függött, ami tökéletesen illet ahhoz a lánchoz, amit Perselus varázsolt a gyűrűjük elrejtésére.  
  
Harry odasietett Hermionéhez, majd megmutatta neki, amit kinézett.  
  
– Ez gyönyörű, Harry – suttogta csillogó szemekkel. – Ezt Piton professzornak szánod? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry bólintott, de rájött, hogy Hermione nem láthatja, így odasúgta neki.  
  
– Igen. Szerinted tetszene neki? – kérdezte kisé aggodalmasan, de Hermione megnyugtatta, hogy ez bárkinek tetszene.  
  
Ezután Harry a lány kezébe csúsztatta a nyaklánc árát – tizenkét galleon és négy sarló – majd a pénztárhoz mentek. Az eladó nagyon boldognak tűnt, hogy Hermione fizetni szeretne – a házaspár ugyanis még mindig nem döntött –, így boldogan csomagolta be a Harry által választott nyakláncot, és a lány ajándékát is, amiről Harry úgy sejtette, Billnek szánja. Az üzletből kifelé menet Harry biztonságosan eltette a kis dobozt a talárja belső zsebébe, majd boldog mosollyal az arcán követte Hermionét.  
  
– Ha mindannyian bevásároltatok, akkor talán üljünk be a Három Seprűbe – ajánlotta Remus, mikor a lánnyal együtt csatlakoztak hozzájuk – Harry még mindig láthatatlanul. – Rémszem és Charlie is ott vár bennünket.  
  
Harry megrémült erre a kijelentésre, és látta, hogy Ron és Hermione is megtorpannak egy pillanatra. Jaj neki, ha Rémszem meglátja, a férfi mágikus szeme ugyanis azonnal leleplezi őt.  
  
– Én… most jut eszembe, hogy megígértem Harrynek, hogy veszek neki Csokibékát a Mézesfalásban – jelentette ki azonnal Ron. Harry áldotta barátja gyors reakcióképességét. – Ti várjatok meg a Három Seprűben, mindjárt megyek én is. – Azzal gyorsan elindult az édességbolt felé, de sajnos Remus nem akarta magára hagyni, és gyorsan utolérte őket. Mielőtt Harry beléphetett volna az üzletbe Ron után, Remus halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Csalódtam benned, Harry – suttogta komoran.  
  
Harry ránézett Remus arcára, és olyan lelkiismeret furdalása lett, amilyen még akkor sem volt, mikor Dumbledore vitte el helyette a DS miatt kirobbant balhét. A férfi nem láthatta őt, de körülbelül arrafelé nézett, amerre Harry fejét sejtette.  
  
Az ajtó becsukódott, és Harry szinte kábán nyomott Ron kezébe néhány galleont, amivel barátja kifizethette az édességet. A felét magához vette – ezt Neville-nek szánta – a másik felét pedig Ron tette el, hogy majd a kastélyba visszatérve nyíltan odaadhassa a vacsoránál Harrynek.  
  
Ezután Harry olyan gyorsan mászott le az alagútba, és olyan gyorsan rohant végig rajta, amennyire csak tudott, és erejéből tellett. Egész végig Remus arca járt a fejében, és úgy érezte, soha többé nem lesz képes a férfi szemébe nézni. Annyira szégyellte magát emiatt, hogy ha nem sajnálta volna a nyakláncot – nem a pénz miatt, hanem mert Perselusnak szánta, és mert szívből szerette volna, ha örömet okozhat ezzel a férfinak –, akkor tuti eldobta volna.  
  
Mire elérte a szobor bejáratát már annyira kifulladt, hogy egy pillanatra meg kellett állnia, hogy visszanyerje a légzése fölötti irányítást. Gyorsan elővette a térképet, és ellenőrizte, hogy tiszta-e a levegő, végül – miután megvárta, hogy Hóborc eltűnjön két emelettel feljebb – gyorsan kimászott, és a Griffendél toronyba ment. A portré elé érve azonban nem tudta mitévő legyen, de a szerencse most sem hagyta el, épp felnyílt a festmény, hogy kiengedjen három másodéves fiút. Harry gyorsan bemászott, mielőtt az ajtó visszazárult volna, és felsietett a fiúhálóba.  


***

Pár óra múlva végre sikerült Neville-nek rávennie Harryt, hogy menjenek le vacsorázni. Ebédelni egyikük sem volt, hiszen Neville nem akarta a felhívni arra figyelmet, hogy nincs vele Harry, a csokibékák pedig mind elfogytak már, amit Harry a barátjának hozott.  
  
Bár Harry nem volt éhes, mégis úgy vélte, tartozik annyival Neville-nek, hogy lekíséri őt. Ám végig olyan búskomorságba burkolózott, hogy még azt sem vette észre, hogy az egyik mellékfolyosón Remus, Tonks és Perselus beszélgettek McGalagonnyal és Dumbledore-ral. Aki látta Harryt, mind azt gondolhatta, tényleg azért van így letörve, mert nem mehetett le a faluba. Harry még Ronnak és Hermionénak sem mondta el, hogy Remus tud arról, hogy leszökött.  
  
Harry alig aludt. Egész éjjel a klubhelyiségben körmölte a tucatnyi levelet, amit Remusnak szánt, de egytől egyig mind a kandalló tüzében végezte. Semmit sem érzett elég jónak, de szerette volna megmagyarázni a helyzetet a férfinak, így fent maradt, és ezzel foglalkozott.  
  
Végül hajnalra elkészült, de csak ennyi állt benne: „Sajnálom!”  


***


	17. Sirius ajándéka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karácsony a birtokon…

Harry nem akarta tudomásul venni Perselus ébresztgetését.  
  
– Csak még egy kicsit… – dünnyögte a férfi nyakába fúrva az arcát.  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá erélyesebben a bájitalmester, de ő úgy döntött, nem akar még felkelni. Olyan jól érezte így magát.  
  
Mióta három nappal ezelőtt megérkeztek a birtokra, Perselus naphosszat a laborjában dolgozott – ilyenkor ugyanis rengeteg utánpótlás kellett a gyengélkedőre a szükséges bájitalokból –, és Harry a nap nagy részét egyedül töltötte. Néha lemehetett a férfihez, és figyelhette, hogyan dolgozik, sőt párszor még segített is neki. Estére viszont annyira elfáradtak mind a ketten, hogy jobbára nem sok mindent csináltak már. Harry azonban az éjszaka folyamán mindig átmászott Perselus ágyába, és ott ébredt, mint ahogyan most is.  
  
A férfi közben megelégelte, hogy Harry nem hajlandó felébredni, így más módszerhez folyamodott. Harry érezte, ahogy Perselus keze bekúszik a pizsama felsője alá, és ujjai cirógatják a bőrét, miközben a férfi kicsúszik alóla, majd félig-meddig a hátára nehezedik. Perselus csípője Harry fenekéhez nyomódott, halk nyögést csalva ki ezzel belőle.  
  
– Hmm… – hümmögött Harry a párnába, és kissé feltolta a hátsóját, hogy még nagyobb felületen érintkezhessen a másik testével.  
  
Ha a bájitalmesternek voltak is olyan tervei, hogy csak felizgatja őt, aztán otthagyja, azok most meghiúsulni látszottak. Harry ugyanis nem engedte, hogy Perselus elhúzódjon tőle. Este nagyon kimerült volt az egész napos, megfeszített tempójú bájitalfőzéstől, és már nem volt ereje arra, hogy kellemesebb tevékenységnek hódolhasson. De most reggel tökéletesnek ígérkezett az alkalom, hogy bepótolhassák az elmúlt időszakot. Merevedése lelkesen ujjongott a szép reményekre.  
  
Perselus is hasonlóképp érezhetett, mivel időközben már megszabadította őt a pizsama felsőjétől, és most a szájával a hátát kényeztette. Harry férfiassága egyre erőteljesebb figyelmet követelt magának. Legszívesebben saját kezébe vette volna a dolgokat, de az a szép ígéret, hogy Perselus hamarosan ezzel a problémával is foglalkozik, megakadályozta benne.  
  
A bájitalmester ujjai többször végigsimítottak Harry gerince mentén, majd megálltak pont a fenekénél, melynek következtében Harry felnyögött. A gondolat, hogy azok az ujjak tovább haladnak, és beléhatolnak, még tovább tüzelte a vágyát.  
  
Perselus óvatosan lehúzta a pizsamanadrágot is róla, aztán Harry ismét érezte azt a kis bizsergést, amit mindig is szokott, amikor Perselus kezdte előkészíteni őt. Eddig nem mert rákérdezni, de most már igazán érdekelte miféle varázslat ez, mert arra azért rájött, hogy valamiféle bűbájt használhat a férfi.  
  
– Ez… ez mi? – kérdezte kissé elpirulva. A fejét oldalra fordította, csak hogy láthassa Perselus arcát.  
  
– Egy egyszerű tisztító bűbáj. Így higiénikusabb – adta meg a választ a férfi. Hangja rekedt volt, és az a hangszín, amit használt, ismét hatással volt Harryre. De nem volt ideje meglepődni a férfi előrelátásán, mivel Perselus két kezével a medencéje alá nyúlt, majd anélkül, hogy bármit is jelzett volna előre, kissé magasabbra emelte Harry csípőjét. Aztán már csak azt vette észre, hogy a bájitalmester nyelve a bejáratát érinti, amitől majdhogynem állatias nyögés hagyta el a fiú torkát.  
  
– Pers, ez… – nyöszörögte, de semmi értelmes gondolata nem maradt.  
  
Az az ügyes nyelv egy ilyen érzékeny és intim pontnál, teljesen felcsigázta Harryt.  
  
– Teszik? – duruzsolta a férfi, majd választ sem várva megismételte az előbbi műveletet.  
  
Harry reflexszerűen tolta hátrébb magát, miközben négykézlábra emelkedett, és megtámaszkodott az alkarján. Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy minél többet kaphasson ebből. Volt azért valami enyhén kínos ebben az egészben – amit leginkább Harry a saját tapasztatlansága miatt érzett –, de a józanész már abban a pillanatban elhagyta, amikor Perselus nyelve legelőször érintette őt ott.  
  
A férfi folytatta, amit elkezdett, egyik kezével közben Harry fenekét és combját simogatta, míg a másikkal a heréit kényeztette. Harry képtelen volt visszatartani a torkából felszakadó kiáltást, mikor Perselus ujja a bejáratához vándorolt, majd előrenyomult, és végül áttörve a leheletnyi ellenállást, beléhatolt. A nyáltól síkos ujj könnyedén tágította őt; Perselus továbbra sem sietett el semmit sem. Ugyanazzal a türelemmel viseltetett Harry iránt, mint az eddigi alkalmakkor, pont ezért is bízott ő meg benne annyira. Tudta, hogy a férfi sosem bántaná, bár sokáig ez teljesen elképzelhetetlennek tűnt. De mióta jobban megismerte Perselust, folyamatosan újabbnál újabb meglepetések érték a bájitalmestert érintően, amik meggyőzték őt, hogy bízhat benne.  
  
Perselus ki-be mozgatta az ujját, néha a szájával is kényeztetve Harryt, amitől ő még jobban izgalomba jött.  
  
– Pers – nyögte, mikor már nem bírta tovább.  
  
Perselus értette az üzenetet, de mielőtt a síkosító tégelyért nyúlhatott volna, fülsiketítő robaj hallatszott be a szobába.  
  
Harry rémülten fordult meg, hogy lássa, amint Perselus egy pillanatig még félmeztelenül és térden állva figyel, majd a férfi gyorsan felkelt, magához vette a pálcáját, és az ajtó felé indult. Útközben kiszórt magára egy tisztító bűbájt, majd magára rántotta a talárját is. Mielőtt azonban kilépett volna, Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Te itt maradsz! Nem jössz utánam, bármit is hallasz! – utasította őt szigorúan, azzal távozott.  
  
Harry viszont képtelen volt nyugton maradni, és kapkodva kereste a pizsamáját. A nadrágot megtalálta, de a fölsőjét sehol sem lelte meg. Helyette viszont a kezébe akadt Perselusé. Azonnal belebújt, és a pálcájával a kezében a férfi után szaladt. Harry nem törődött a figyelmeztetéssel, nem akarta Perselust egyedül hagyni, így amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, lesietett a lépcsőn, majd átvágott az előtéren, s csak a nappaliba érve torpant meg.  
  
– Perselus, mi… – A mondatot még épp időben harapta el.  
  
A szeme elé táruló látvány szinte kővé dermesztette. A teraszajtó tárva-nyitva állt, miközben Hermione, valamint a Weasley család minden egyes tagja – Percy-t kivéve – ott csoportosult a nappali közepén. Ron homlokráncolva, gyanakvó tekintettel nézett körbe; kezében egy érdekes kinézetű, csorba kancsót tartott – amit Harry zsupszkulcsként azonosított –, míg Hermione és Ginny arcán látható volt a leplezetlen csodálat az előkelő berendezés láttán. Mr. Weasley is kedvtelve nézelődött, bár őt kevésbé kötötte le az ilyen. Harry sejtette, hogy egy mugli házban valószínűleg sokkal több érdekes látnivalót vett volna észre. Dumbledore professzor Perselus mellett állt, és kedélyes mosollyal az arcán beszélt hozzá.  
  
– Üdv, Harry! – köszöntek rá vidáman az ikrek, akik elsőként vették észre a nappali ajtajában zavartan ácsorgó Harryt. Most már sajnálta, hogy nem hallgatott a bájitalmesterre.  
  
Perselus eddig nem vette észre, de most Harry láthatta a feszültséget az arcán, mikor hirtelen felé fordult. A férfi végignézett rajta, miközben Dumbledore elnézően rámosolygott, aztán Harry már csak annyit érzett, hogy a pizsama felső szűkülni kezd, és az összes gomb pillanatok alatt begombolódik. A nyakrész majdnem megfojtotta őt, de még idejében sikerült meglazítania.  
  
– Szervusz, Harry drágám! – sietett oda hozzá Mrs. Weasley, aki azonnal megölte őt, amint megpillantotta, Mr. Weasley pedig közben kezet rázott vele. Harry teljesen elpirult, mivel még mindig a pár perccel ezelőtt történtek hatása alatt állt, így jobbára a férfiassága is külön életet élt még. Csak remélhette, hogy senki nem figyelt fel a különös kinézetére. Gyorsan elhúzódott, miközben érezte, hogy ég az arca, félig a zavartól, félig a szégyentől, de Mrs. Weasley szerencsére ezt az egészségének tudta be. – Mennyire örülök, hogy ilyen jó színben vagy már, kis drágám.  
  
Miközben a Weasley gyerekek és Hermione is közelebb léptek hozzá, láthatta, amint Dumbledore vált egy pár szót Perselusszal. Időközben Mr. és Mrs. Weasley is csatlakoztak a hozzájuk. Az ikrek és Hermione csacsogása mellett Harrynek alig sikerült egy keveset elcsípni a beszélgetésükből.  
  
– Nem egészen erre gondoltam, amikor azt mondtad, hogy Harrynek jót tenne a közös ünneplés – sziszegte s férfi Dumbledore-nak.  
  
– Ugyan, Perselus – csitította őt még mindig kedélyesen mosolyogva az idős mágus. – Neked is be kell látnod, hogy a főhadiszállás nem a legszerencsésebb helyszín a karácsonyozásra – nézett jelentőségteljesen Dumbledore a bájitalmesterre, aki válaszul csak valami érthetetlent morgott. – Harrynek nyugalomra van szüksége, és amint látom, itt nagyon jól érzi magát.  
  
Harry gyorsan elfordult, nehogy hallgatózáson kapják, de fél füllel azért még odafigyelt, mit válaszol Perselus. Pár percig csönd volt felőle, aztán megszólalt.  
  
– Harry! – A bájitalmester válasz helyett hozzá intézte a szavait, Harry pedig engedelmesen feléje fordult. – Kísérd fel a vendégeket a vendégszobákba, és mutasd meg nekik, hol fognak aludni – utasította őt kiismerhetetlen arccal a férfi. – A hölgyeké a bejárat fölötti háló – tette hozzá, aztán a csomagok felé suhintott a pálcájával, mire azok felemelkedtek, és a lépcső irányába lebegtek, mintegy mutatva az utat.  
  
– Rendben – bólintott Harry. – Kövessetek – szólt hátra, és gyorsan a ládák után sietett, nyomában a Weasley gyerekekkel és Hermionéval. Mielőtt elhagyták volna a nappalit, Harry még hallotta, hogy Perselus morog egy sort, majd a felnőttek beszélgetését elnyomta az ikrek hangoskodása.  
  
– Hűha! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a jó öreg Piton egy ilyen szép helyen lakik – füttyentett George, mikor már a lépcsőn mentek felfelé.  
  
– Jó kis kéró – helyeselt Fred is. – Pedig azt hittük, hogy majd a plafonról lógunk fejjel lefelé, mint a denevérek, és egymás vérét szívjuk karácsonykor.  
  
Ginny hangosan felkuncogott.  
  
– De ez egész más. Olyan, mint egy igazi nemesi birtok – bólogatott elégedetten George. – Apropó, hol tartjátok a kínzókamrát?  
  
Harry szája megrándult, ahogy megpróbálta visszafojtani a mosolyát.  
  
– Fiúk, állítsátok le magatokat! – szólt rájuk erélyesen Bill, mire Hermionétől egy hálás mosolyt kapott cserébe.  
  
– Oké-oké – adta meg magát Fred. – Tudod, hogy csak poénkodunk, Harry – mondta, majd átkarolta Harry nyakát.  
  
– De azért valld be, hogy a lógás jó kis muri lett volna – kacsintott rá George, aztán feltartott kézzel megadta magát legidősebb bátyja szigorú tekintetének.  
  
Harry viszont vigyorogva figyelte a barátait, és most fogta fel csak igazán, hogy végre valóra vált a kívánsága. Együtt fogják tölteni az ünnepeket, a Weasley család, Hermione, és Perselus is vele lesz. Nem is kívánhatna ennél többet. Talán csak Remus hiányzik, illetve Hagrid. De ezen már nem tudott elgondolkodni, mivel időközben megmászták az emeletre vezető lépcsőt.  
  
Harry először a leghátsó szobához vezette őket – ez volt az, ami a bejárat fölött helyezkedett el. Kitárta a lányok előtt az ajtót, mire az ő csomagjaik belebegtek, és elhelyezkedtek a két ágy mellett. Harry csodálkozott kicsit, hiszen ő csak egy ágyra emlékezett, de ez valószínűleg Perselus műve lehetett. Hermione előre szaladt az ablakhoz, és gyönyörködve bámulta a csodaszép, hófödte tájat.  
  
– Ó, Harry, ez gyönyörű! – lelkendezett Ginny is mellette.  
  
Ezután a másik két szobát mutatta meg, amikből Bill és Charlie, valamint az ikrek elfoglalták a nekik tetszőt.  
  
– Én hol alszom? – kérdezte Ron kissé nyugtalanul. Harrynek csak most tűnt fel, hogy barátja egész eddig elég hallgatagan viselkedett. Megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Hát… nem tudom. Ezen az emeleten csak öt szoba van, abból az egyik az enyém a másik pedig Pe… Pitoné – javította ki magát gyorsan. Ahogy azonban kiléptek a két legidősebb fivér által választott szobából, Harry észrevette, hogy Ron ládája az ő szobája előtt lebeg. – Úgy látszik, te az én szobámban alszol. – Erre a kijelentésre Ron rávigyorgott, Harry pedig illedelmesen előreengedte barátját, aki után a csomagja is belebegett. Harry ágya mellett már ott állt egy másik fekvőalkalmatosság is, így biztosra vehették, hogy Perselus tényleg így tervezte. Harry egy picit azért elszomorodott, mert rájött, így semmi esélye nem lesz arra, hogy átosonjon a bájitalmesterhez éjszaka, ettől függetlenül nagyon örült a barátainak.  


***

Miután Harry végre lezuhanyozott és felöltözött, Perselus utasítására körbevezette az ifjúságot a házban, míg a férfi a Weasley szülőkkel, valamint Dumbledore-ral az étkezőben beszélgetett. Igaz, a bájitalmester legtöbbször csak morgott valamit, és látványosan bosszús volt az arca, ám semmi illetlen megjegyzést nem tett az idős mágus mesterkedésére.  
  
– Tyűha, odanézzetek! – kiáltott fel Ron többször is, mikor Harry megmutatta nekik a nappaliban található különlegességeket.  
  
A kúria egésze lenyűgözte őket, és most már egyikük sem tett semmilyen rosszalló megjegyzést, aminek Harry kifejezetten örült. Nagyon szerette a birtokot, és rosszul esett volna neki, ha barátai megszólják ezt a csodálatos helyet. Szerencsére Ron is elég hamar feloldódott. Mikor körbenéztek Harry szobájában, jól látható volt az arcán a leplezetlen csodálkozás. Hermione megdicsérte a szépen kidolgozott ülő rudat is, ami Harry egyik kedvenc darabja közé tartozott, és Hedvig is nagyon megszerethette, mivel naphosszat azon ücsörgött, mióta visszatért a Grimmauld térről – sajnos Remus válasza nélkül.  
  
Az ikrek azon csodálkoztak a legjobban, hogy a ház nem mardekárzöldben tündökölt, sőt, Harry szobája kifejezetten griffendéles színekben pompázott. Minden személyes tárgya szépen el volt helyezve valamelyik polcon, és Harry nagyon szerette az érzést, hogy ez végre az ő birodalma.  
  
A hó időközben ismét esni kezdett, sűrű, nagy pelyhekben hullva alá, és ők Mrs. Weasley hívására lementek vacsorázni. Harry imádta Ron édesanyjának a főztjét, és azonnal meg tudta állapítani, hogy most nem a bájitalmester vállalta magára ezt a feladatot, amit kicsit azért sajnált. A férfi által készített étel is ugyanolyan ízletes volt, és szívesen megnézte volna Ron arcát, mikor kiderül, hogy az Perselus keze munkáját dicséri.  
  
A bájitalmester a szokásos helyén ült, és Harry automatikusan vele szemben foglalt helyet, amivel meglepte barátait, de nem nagyon foglalkozott a dologgal.  
  
– Úgy látszik, Remusék ma már nem jönnek – jegyezte meg Mr. Weasley elmélázva, mire Harry felkapta a fejét, de gyorsan el is fordult.  
  
– Bizonyára Ms. Tonksnál tölti a szabadidejét – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus.  
  
Harry viszont biztosra vette, ha Remust is meghívták, akkor a férfi pont ő miatta nem jött el. Ennyire haragudna rá? Elment az étvágya, de nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet, így mégis tovább evett. Vacsora után Ron és Charlie kihívták őt egy sakkpartira, amelyben a társa Hermione lett. Igaz, hogy a lány nem volt jó játékos, de Harry még így is tökéletes figyelem elterelő elfoglaltságnak tartotta most a sakkozást. Ginny és Bill is letelepedtek hozzájuk, hogy figyelemmel kísérjék a partit, igaz, Bill sokkal inkább Hermionét tartotta szemmel, semmint a játékot. Hermione pedig még annyira sem figyelt a sakktáblán történtekre.  
  
Mikor Harry és Ron megunták a játékot, és felmentek Harry szobájába, ő kihasználta az alkalmat, amint barátja elment lezuhanyozni. Ez idő alatt Perselus keresésére indult, akit végül a laborban talált meg. A férfi a bájitalokat pakolta egy dobozba, előtte gondosan leellenőrizte mindegyik fiola dugóját, és megnézte, hogy fel vannak-e címkézve, csak ezután rakta el őket.  
  
– Perselus – szólította meg halkan Harry.  
  
A férfi rápillantott, felvonta a szemöldökét, de aztán továbbra is az üvegcsékkel foglalatoskodott.  
  
– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte szenvtelenül.  
  
Harry közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, ahol a bájitalmester dolgozott, egy rövid ideig nézte, miként ellenőrzi a férfi a fiolákat, majd halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Csak szeretném megköszönni, hogy megengedted, hogy Weasley-ék itt maradjanak – mondta.  
  
– Nincs szükség köszönetre – válaszolta a férfi, továbbra sem figyelve igazán Harryre. –Dumbledore rendelkezett így – folytatta, de Harry jól tudta, hogy bárhogy is morog a férfi, ha nagyon akarja, akkor érvényesíteni tudta volna az akaratát, még az igazgatóval szemben is. Harry óvatosan érintette meg Perselus karját – nem akarta őt megzavarni –, a férfi mégis kissé mérgesen fordult felé.  
  
– Potter…!  
  
– Harry – jelentette ki nyomatékosan a fiú, de nem hátrált meg. Perselus vonakodása ellenére hozzábújt, és arcát a férfi talárjához nyomta, beszippantva a különleges illatot, ami a férfiből áradt. – Akkor is köszönöm.  
  
Harry sokkal inkább érezte, semmint látta, hogy a bájitalmester az ég felé emeli a tekintetét, majd gondosan lezárja a dobozka fedelét. Csak ezután ölelte vissza őt. Harry lábujjhegyre állt, kezét Perselus nyaka köré fonta, és úgy húzta magához közel, hogy megcsókolhassa. Szinte belenyögött a férfi szájába, ahogy megérezte annak kutakodó nyelvét, amint betört az ajkai közé. Harry egész nap csak a reggelre tudott gondolni, és arra, hogy befejezzék, amit akkor elkezdtek. Ha ez az alkalom most jött el, akkor ő ugyan azt sem fogja bánni, ha a labor piszkos kövén teszi a magáévá Perselus, de nem tud tovább várni. Egyre követelőzőbben nyomta magát a férfihez, hogy aztán egy hangos kopogtatás zajára úgy rebbenjenek szét, mint két rajtakapott szerető.  
  
– Perselus! – kiabált be Mrs. Weasley. – Odabent vagy?  
  
– Tessék, Molly!  
  
– Remus szeretne veled beszélni – mondta tovább az asszony, miután Perselus kiszólt. A férfi előbb ránézett Harryre, majd csak ezután válaszolt.  
  
– Mindjárt megyek.  
  
Perselus hallgatózott, majd miután Mrs. Weasley léptei elhaltak, az ajtó felé terelte Harryt, és a szobájába küldte, ő maga pedig a nappaliba sietett, Harry viszont ahelyett, hogy engedelmeskedett volna, utána ment. Beszélni akart Remusszal, és úgy gondolta, most talán megteheti. A férfi felsőteste a kandallóból lógott ki, míg Perselus lehajolt hozzá, és suttogva beszélgettek. Harry hallotta, ahogy a bájitalmester átinvitálja a férfit, de Remus ekkor meglátta Harryt, és nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Jobban szeretném, ha te jönnél – mondta. Perselus követte a tekintetét, és ő is észrevette Harryt, ahogy az ajtóban hallgatózik. Harry azonban nem várta meg, hogy bármit is mondjon, azonnal felsietett a szobájába.  
  
Rosszul érintette az előbbi jelenet, de Ron kérdései elől módszeresen kitért. Helyette elment, hogy lezuhanyozzon, és nyugodtan gondolkozhasson. Miért nem akar Remus beszélni vele? Miért nem válaszolt a levelére? Hiába gondolkozott, nem tudott rájönni arra, miért történik mindez. Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem lett volna szabad leszöknie a faluba, de tényleg emiatt lenne ilyen mérges rá a férfi? Harry felkészült a legrosszabbra is, hogy Remus, ha eddig nem is tette, akkor most majd mindent elmond Perselusnak, a bájitalmester pedig ismét megharagszik rá.  
  
Nem tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg ennyire szerencsétlen legyen, hogy mindig mindent elszúr. Mérgében öklével erőteljes ütést mért a csempére. Hallotta, ahogy a csont eltörik, de sem ezzel, sem a fájdalommal nem törődött. Viszont a pálcájáért kinyúlt, és egy Reparóval helyrehozta a megrepedt csempét. Felmerült benne, hogy megpróbálkozik a csontforrasztással is, de elsüllyedne a szégyentől, ha úgy járna, mint Lockhart, és eltüntetné a csontjait. Így inkább úgy hagyta, és remélte, hogy nem fog nagyon feldagadni. Nem először tört már így el a kezében egy-két csont. Mikor Dudley és a bandája megkergették, számtalanszor érte ilyen baleset. Petunia néni sosem foglalkozott vele, maximum bekötözte neki, mondván, hogy az a csont a kézfejében gyorsan összeforr.  
  
Harry végül nehezen szánta rá magát, hogy kimerészkedjen a fürdőből, és azonnal lefeküdt, hogy ne kelljen Ronnal beszélgetnie. Szerencséjére barátját sem találta túl jó hangulatban, így nyugodtan beletemetkezhetett a gondolataiba. Sokáig nem jött álom a szemére, és mikor éjfél előtt egy kicsivel meghallotta Perselus csendes lépteit, ahogy a szobájába igyekezett, heves vágyakozás kerítette hatalmába. Végül mégis álomba szenderült.  


***

– Perselus, megengeded, hogy kicsit kicsinosítsuk a nappalit? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley másnap a házigazdától. A bájitalmester megrándult a gondolatra, és elhúzta a száját, de végül mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére, beleegyezett. – Fiúk, ti meg addig elmehetnétek egy szép fenyőfát vágni. Ugye nem gond, Perselus? – A férfi nagy levegőt vett, de végül erre is rábólintott. Harry alig bírta visszafogni magát, hogy ne mosolyogjon a férfi arckifejezésén.  
  
– Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, Molly – sziszegte a bájitalmester, és beletemetkezett a Reggeli Prófétába.  
  
Harry a többiekkel együtt az étkezőben ült, és a reggelijüket fogyasztották, amit Mrs. Weasley készített nekik. Harry az éjszaka nagyon nehezen aludt el, és mikor sikerült neki, akkor pedig Perselusszal álmodott. Reggel kínzó merevedéssel ébredt a buja álomból, és nagyon remélte, hogy semmi olyat nem tett, amivel magára vonta volna Ron figyelmét. Teljesen elpirult a gondolatra. Harry felpillantott a tányérjáról, és tekintete összetalálkozott Perseluséval. A férfi kihívóan felvonta a szemöldökét, amitől Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy pontosan tudja, mi jár a fejében, ettől viszont még tovább vörösödött.  
  
Gyorsan visszafordította a figyelmét a tányérjára, és igyekezett elterelni a gondolatait, valamint elrejteni a sérülését. A keze ugyanis sajnos bedagadt, és be is kékült, ráadásul nagyon fájt, de a pulóverének ujja olyan hosszú volt, hogy éppen eléggé eltakarta a kíváncsi szemek elől.  
  
– Fiúk, ha végeztetek a reggelivel, akkor menjetek, és keressetek egy takaros kis fenyőt a karácsonyfának – fordult hozzájuk Mrs. Weasley. – Perselus, ugye az a szép kis erdő még a birtok része? – kérdezte a férfihez intézve a szavait. Perselus bólintott. – Nagyszerű – lelkendezett a pufók asszonyság. – Akkor, Harry drágám, majd mutasd az utat.  
  
Harry beleegyezően bólintott, majd szedett magának még egy keveset a kolbászból.  
  
Harry és a Weasley fiúk a reggeli befejeztével meleg ruhába bújtak, majd kiléptek a hátsó kertbe, és Harry vezetésével a kis erdő felé igyekeztek. Ő már jól ismerte ezt a helyet. Még a nyár utolsó napjaiban sikerült felfedeznie egy kicsit a környéket, így pontosan tudta, merre keressék a fenyőket. Az út nem volt hosszú, bár mint kiderült, a birtok elég nagy volt, és az egészet Fidelius-bűbáj védte, így nem kellett semmitől sem tartaniuk. A kis erdőhöz érve nem volt szükség nagy válogatásra, hiszen mindegyik fa egyformán szép volt – legalábbis Harry szerint –, így már csak a méret kiválasztása okozott egy kis problémát.  
  
– Ezt válasszuk! – harsant Fred hangja, és megpaskolta az egyik fa törzsét. A fenyő alacsony volt és tömzsi, Harryt egy zöld, tüskés hóemberre emlékeztette.  
  
– Szerintem meg inkább ezt – bökött rá Ron egy másik fenyőre, ami sokkal magasabbra nyúlt, mint az, amit Fred választott.  
  
– De az olyan csálé – fintorgott ikertestvéréhez hasonlóan George is. A fa tényleg egy kicsit oldalra dőlt, hosszú ágait pedig lehúzta a ráhullott hó, ami még tovább ferdítette.  
  
– Az meg olyan zömök és kicsi – vágott vissza Ron.  
  
– De legalább ezen van tűlevél, nem úgy, mint azon – kelt a saját fájuk védelmére Fred.  
  
Harry vigyorogva nézte a kialakuló szópárbajt. Sem Ron, sem az ikrek nem akartak engedni a saját igazukból, végül Bill megelégelte testvérei gyerekes viselkedését, és Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Válassz te, Harry, végül is ez a te otthonod – hangsúlyozta nyomatékosan a szavakat Bill, miközben egy futó pillantást vetett öccseire.  
  
– Ez az, válassz te, Harry – egyezett bele Ron is. – Ugye szerinted is ez a szebb? – kérdezte azonnal, a saját kiválasztott fájára vigyorogva, remélve, hogy barátja vele ért egyet.  
  
Bill az ég felé emelte a tekintetét, és lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét. Az ikrek és Ron között ismét kitört a vita, mindannyian a saját választásukat ajánlgatták Harrynek, akinek viszont egyik fa sem tetszett annyira. Charlie út közben kissé leszakadt tőlük, ám most beérte őket, és magával hívta Harryt. Egy igazán tetszetős fenyőt talált, Harry pedig egyből felderült. Ez tényleg sokkal szebb volt, mint azok, amiket Ron vagy az ikrek választottak. Nem volt túl magas, de elég terebélyesnek hatott. Nem találta ferdének sem, mint Ronét, így Harry megfogadta Charlie tanácsát, és végül emellett döntött, Ron és az ikrek legnagyobb bánatára.  
  
Bill bűbájt szórt a fejszére, ami azonnal nekiállt kivágni a fát. Ez a művelet eltartott egy ideig, mialatt a hó egyre csak esett, ezzel kissé megnehezítve a dolgukat. Harry már igencsak fázott, mire a fejsze végzett a fa kivágásával, és ők visszaindulhattak a házhoz.  
  
Út közben Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy vajon Perselus nem fog-e már besokallni. A férfi eddig igazán jól tűrte a karácsonyi előkészületeket. Hagyta ugyan, hogy Mrs. Weasley rábeszélje a ház feldíszítésére, és a karácsonyfára is, de még hátra volt az ünnepi ebéd, valamint az ajándékozás is. A férfi nem az az igazán ünneplős típus, és Harry többször is észrevette rajta, hogy szinte lemenekül a laborjába, hogy újra erőt gyűjtsön a továbbiakhoz. Úgy gondolta, hogy hálával tartozik Perselusnak, amiért mindezt elviseli miatta, ugyanakkor ez megdobogtatta a szívét is. Hiszen ezt a bájitalmester érte teszi, ami igazán jól esett neki.  
  
Merengéséből George térítette magához. Lesből letámadta Harryt, a hátára ugrott, amitől ő elvesztette az egyensúlyát és arccal a hóban kötött ki, George pedig rajta landolt. A többiek nevettek rajtuk, de Ron azonnal a segítségére sietett – egy jól irányzott hógolyóval eltalálta a bátyja fülét, mire Fred felkiáltott.  
  
– Ez megtorlást követel! – harsogta a csatakiáltást, és nem sokkal később Harry több tucat hógolyó társaságában találta magát.  
  
Az ikrek sorra küldték rá és Ronra a kis fehér labdákat, amiket ők igyekeztek kivédeni, és viszonozni. Harry keze annyira átfagyott, hogy már nem érezte a fájdalmat sem, igaz a pálcáját sem tudta olyan jól használni, és néhány hógolyó mellé ment.  
  
Nem messze tőlük Bill és Charlie hahotáztak azon, hogy a négy fiatalabb fiú egyre jobban behavazódott. Harry elismerte, hogy nagyon mulatságos látványt nyújthattak, de ekkor ravasz ötlete támadt. Összenézett Ronnal, majd az ikrekkel, és az ő szemükben is ugyanazt a cinkos fényt látta. Harry Freddel, Ron pedig George-dzsal az oldalán, indult meg a két idősebbik fiú felé. Se Bill, se Charlie nem számított az ostromra, így teljesen váratlanul érte őket, hogy Harryék leterítették, majd annyi hóval dobálták meg őket, hogy lassan két Weasley alakú hóember lett belőlük. Mind a hatan jól érezték magukat; Harry rég nevetett már ennyit.  
  
Végül is, ki mondta, hogy csak a kisgyerekeknek jár a szórakozás?  


***

Jó egyórás hófürdő és hógolyócsata után Harry lépett be először a ház hátsó ajtaján. Mrs. Weasley eléjük sietett, de amint meglátta őket, elakadt a szava. Harry mögött Ron és az ikrek is megérkeztek, kisebb sokkot okozva az anyjuknak.  
  
– Fiúk, ti… – Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mivel Bill és Charlie megjelenése végképp beléfojtotta a szót. A két legidősebb Weasley fiú tetőtől talpig havas volt, egyedül a hajuk és a hidegtől kipirult arcuk vöröslött, és úgy vigyorogtak anyjukra, mint a pajkos kisgyerekek. Időközben a két lány is előkerült. Ginny azonnal felnevetett bátyjai kinézete láttán, és Hermione arcán is feltűnt egy elnéző mosoly. – Öltözzetek át gyorsan, mielőtt megfáztok itt nekem – utasította őket szigorúan Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– A fa az udvaron van, anya! – szólt hátra Bill, miközben mindannyian a lépcső felé vették az irányt.  
  
Harry és Ron felsiettek a szobájukba, és vidáman öltöztek át. Harry keze egyre jobban fájt, de senkinek nem mert szólni róla. Bár talán Bill vagy Charlie meg tudná gyógyítani, és ők még csak nem is tennének megjegyzéseket. Miután magára húzta a meleg pulcsiját, Ron után sietett a nappaliba, és remélte, hogy valamelyik Weasley-fivért el tudja kapni. Szerencséjére a lépcsőfordulóban majdnem szó szerint belefutott Charlie-ba, akinek a kezében egy bájitalos üvegcsét vélt felfedezni.  
  
– Bocsánat – szabadkozott Harry, és megdörzsölte fájós kezét.  
  
– Semmi gond.  
  
– Mire kell az? – kíváncsiskodott Harry a fiola felé biccentve.  
  
– Azt hiszem, megfáztam odakint egy kicsit. Piton professzortól kértem egy bájitalt – mutatta meg a címkét. Harry kissé elszégyellte magát, ami nem kerülte el Charlie figyelmét. – Ugyan, semmiség, egy-kettőre jobban leszek. Ez csak egy kis nátha – vigyorgott Harryre. – De a te kezeddel mi történt? – kérdezett rá komolyabban, mikor meglátta, hogy Harry még mindig a fájós kezét dajkálja.  
  
– Öhm… ez is semmiség – vágta rá gyorsan, de végül bevallotta, hogy valószínűleg eltört.  
  
– Na, mutasd – kérte Charlie. Zsebre dugta a bájitalos fiolát, majd Harry kezéért nyúlt, és szakszerűen megvizsgálta. Harry tudta, hogy Charlie sokkal inkább a sárkányok sérüléséhez van hozzászokva, semmint az emberekéhez, de nem volt más, akihez szívesen fordult volna. – Ez bizony eltört – bólogatott. – Ha gondolod, össze tudom forrasztani a csontot – ajánlotta fel, és Harry azonnal lelkesen elfogadta a javaslatot. Charlie a csuklójánál fogva megtartotta Harry kezét, miközben pár latin nyelvű bűbájt mormolt el az orra alatt. Harry szinte érezte, ahogy a mágia hatására összeforrt a csont. – Kész.  
  
– Hűha – ámuldozott Harry, és megmozgatta az ujjait. Bár a sérülést kezelték, a fájdalom még mindig megmaradt, ahogyan a duzzanat sem lohadt le.  
  
– Sajnos én csak ennyit tehetek, mindenféleképpen szükséged lenne bájitalra. – Ahogy ezt kimondta a lépcső alján megjelent Perselus is, aki kiismerhetetlen arccal figyelte a jelenetet.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte mogorván.  
  
– Azt hiszem, a hógolyózás közben kicsit durvábbak voltunk, és Harry keze eltört – válaszolta Harry helyett Charlie. Perselus végignézett Harryn, majd tekintete megállapodott a kezén. – Már begyógyítottam neki, de nálam nincs bájital.  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Innen átveszem – mondta, majd intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse a laborba. Egy szó nélkül mentek le a lépcsőn, mivel Harry nem mert semmit sem mondani. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Perselus mérges-e vagy sem, ráadásul ő nem cáfolta meg Charlie meséjét sem, ami miatt enyhe lelkiismeret-furdalást érzett. – Miért nem azonnal hozzám jöttél? – kérdezte Perselus mikor leértek a laborba. Harry nem tudta mit felelhetne, így inkább hallgatott. Odasétált a dolgozóasztalhoz, és leült az egyik székbe, miközben nézte, ahogy a férfi a kisebbik szekrényben kutat. Végül két kis fiolával a kezében visszatért, és karba tett kézzel megállt Harry előtt. – Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy nem úgy sérültél meg, ahogy Charlie Weasley elmesélte? – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel. Harry megvonta a vállát. Feleslegesnek érezte, hogy hazudjon, de beszámolni sem akart arról, ami valójában történt. Perselus közel hajolt hozzá, és ezt Harry azonnal kis is használta. Két kezével megfogta a férfi talárját, és még közelebb húzta magához, majd száját Perseluséra tapasztotta. A bájitalmester azonban nem viszonyozta a csókot, sőt mi több, eltolta magától őt. – Ne gondold, hogy ezt a módszert alkalmazva mindet el lehet intézni – mondta fagyosan, majd átnyújtotta Harrynek a két üvegcsét. Amint a bájitalt megitta, a fájdalom azonnal enyhülni kezdett, és a duzzanat is lejjebb lohadt.  
  
Végül Harry és Perselus együtt hagyták el a labort, és mikor a nappaliba értek Harry szeme elkerekedett a meglepetéstől. Ami a házzal történt időközben, az elképesztő volt. A lányok nagyszerű munkát végeztek, mindenfelé díszek sokasága csillogott, igazi karácsonyi hangulatot árasztva. Nemcsak a nappali, hanem az előtér és az étkező is fel lett díszítve. Az összképből már csak a karácsonyfa hiányzott.  
  
– Szentséges Merlin – sziszegte Perselus Harry mögött, majd a kezével eltakarta a szemét. Aztán a férfi nagy levegőt vett, és újra felnézett, Harry pedig alig bírta megállni, hogy ne nevessen rajta. A bájitalmester morgott még egy sort, és nem felejtette el felemlegetni Dumbledore felmenőit sem, valamint néhány „mulatságos” átkot is kilátásba helyezett a „Vén manipulátornak”, miközben szinte felmenekült a szobájába.  


***

A következő néhány nap vidáman telt Harry számára. A Weasley család szinte teljesen felbolygatta a Piton-kúria békés nyugalmát, ráadásul Dumbledore is rendszeresen megjelent, mindig hozva magával egy-két rendtagot is. Harry csodálta Perselus türelmét, aki továbbra is meglepő nyugalommal viseltetett vendégei iránt, bár tény, hogy ehhez szüksége volt napi több órás elzártságra a laborjában. Harry folyamatosan kereste a megfelelő alkalmakat, hogy kettesben maradhasson a férfival, de valahányszor lehetősége lett volna rá, mindig megzavarta őket valaki.  
  
Perselus pedig mogorva, és ingerült volt, ha Harry akkor háborgatta őt, amikor a bájitalait főzte. Úgy gondolta, hogy Perselus ezzel a cselekvéssel próbál elmenekülni a karácsonyi hangulat elől, így igyekezett nem idegesíteni a férfit. Csakhogy más alkalmak viszont nem nagyon adódtak arra, hogy kettesben lehessenek. Mrs. Weasley a bájitalmester távolléte alatt mindig Harryhez fordult, ha szeretett volna valamit, és neki kellett ellátnia a házigazda szerepét is, ebbe pedig kezdett belefáradni.  
  
Végül aztán újabb vendégek érkeztek, és Perselus hajlandó volt előmerészkedni a laborjából, így Harry örömmel hagyta ott a sokaságot, és Hermionéval, valamint Ronnal együtt körbesétálták a hatalmas házat.  
  
– Gyönyörű ez a birtok, Harry – mondta el sokadszorra is Hermione. – Csodálatos helyen lakik Piton professzor.  
  
Harry helyeselve bólintott.  
  
– Egy ilyen ház után hogyan érezheti valaki jól magát egy pincében? – éretlenkedett mellettük Ron. Harrynek is ez volt az első gondolata, mikor a nyáron legelőször érkeztek meg ide. Persze, ezt nem kötötte barátja orrára.  
  
– Nem tudom – válaszolta Harry vállvonogatva.  
  
– Bizonyára a kémként betöltött szerepe miatt kényszerült így élni – találgatott Hermione, akinek a feltevései általában helytállóak szoktak lenni. – Nem hinném, hogy akkoriban túl sűrűn járhatott ide, biztos van neki egy másik háza is valahol.  
  
Harry és Ron összenéztek, majd mindketten megvonták a vállukat. Ilyenről nem volt tudomása, de most, hogy hallgatta Hermionét, rájött, hogy még mindig nagyon keveset tud a férfiról.  
  
– Én már csak azt nem értem, miért nem a bejárati ajtón közlekedünk? – tette fel a logikus kérdést Ron, mikor elérték a ház elejét. Hermione leguggolt, és szemügyre vette a kis réztáblát, amin a birtok és a Prince család neve állt.  
  
– Az mindig zárva van – válaszolta Harry.  
  
– Lehet, hogy egy bűbáj nyitja – ráncolta a homlokát a lány, és ujjait végighúzta a néven.  
  
– Már próbáltam.  
  
– Nem feltétlenül az Alohomorára gondoltam.  
  
– Lehet, hogy ennek az ajtónak is be kell mutatkozni – vidult fel Ron, majd elé állt, és fennhangon megszólalt. – Ronald Weasley vagyok! Widra St. Capdel, Odú. – Harry és Hermione úgy néztek rá, mint aki megőrült, de Ron azonnal magyarázatot adott. – Muriel nénikémnél is így működik az ajtó. Be kell neki mutatkozni, és a másik oldalon van egy családfa, meg egy lista a barátokról. Ha rajta vagy, akkor az ajtó beenged, ha nem… akkor kint maradsz – grimaszolt Ron. Harryék arcára nézve megfogatta a szemeit. – Muriel néni egy kicsit paranoiás – vont vállat.  
  
Az ajtó természetesen nem nyílt ki, amire Harry számított is. Hermione közben kiszórt rá egy pár bűbájt, de azok sem használtak, végül elgondolkozva Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Lehet, hogy neked kéne próbálkoznod, Harry. – Harry kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta. – Van abban valami, amit Ron mond – jegyezte meg elgondolkozó arccal. – Ha azonban tényleg így nyílik, akkor nem hinném, hogy akár ő, akár én szerepelnénk azok között, akiket beenged az ajtó.  
  
Most már Harry sem tartotta annyira lehetetlennek ezt az elgondolást, így engedve az unszolásnak helyet cserélt a lánnyal, és az ajtó elé állt. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon milyen címet mondjon be – hiszen a Privet drive már nem az otthona, talán a Grimmauld téri ház számít annak? Perselus viszont azt mondta, ez az ő otthona. Harry tétovázott, keze önkénytelenül nyúlt a kilincs felé, miközben a címek peregtek a fejében.  
  
Ahogy viszont megérintette az ajtót, az azon nyomban felárult előtte, és Harry fejéből minden más kiröppent. Egyedül egy mondat csengett a fülében:  
  
_„Mert láthatom a fényt, ami összeköt minket”_  
  
Harry szinte elbűvölve bámulta az elé táruló látványt, ahogy a téli nap besütött a nyitott ajtón át, előtte pedig alig pár lépésre ott állt Perselus, arcán megannyi érzelem, ahogy még Harry sosem láthatta. A férfi éjfekete szemében megcsillant a napsugár, és mézszínű pöttyöket rajzolt bele, ami szinte megbabonázta őt. Egy apró mosoly villant, ahogy átlépte a küszöböt, majd az ajtó hatalmas csattanással azonnal becsukódott mögötte, ő pedig rémülten fordult meg.  
  
– Perselus – szólt hátra a férfinak, de ő már sehol sem volt.  
  
A túloldalról hallotta Ron méltatlankodó hangját, de aztán Hermione lecsitította, és végül két barátja nemsokára megérkezett a hátsó bejáraton keresztül.  
  
– Ezt nem értem – pufogott Ron. – Minket miért nem engedett be?  
  
Harry nem tudott mit felelni, hiszen ő maga sem értette. Ronnak az ajtó nem nyílt ki belülről sem hiába rángatta, így aztán feladta. Harry még mindig az előbbi események hatása alatt volt, és nem követte a barátait a nappaliba. Helyette átvágott az előtéren, majd a ház hátsó része felé vette az irányt, és leszaladt a laborba vezető lépcsőn. Az ajtó zárva volt, és a kopogtatásra sem nyílt ki, Perselus tehát nincs itt. Harry visszasietett, és az étkezőn keresztül átvágva végül a konyhában találta meg a férfit.  
  
Perselus a vízforralóval foglalatoskodott, mikor ő belépett. A bájitalmester arca ismét a kiismerhetetlenség álcája mögé bújt, mikor meglátta Harryt, és szótlanul végezte tovább a dolgát. Harry nem tudta, hogy miként közeledjen hozzá, de érezte, hogy ez a helyzet most valami más, különleges.  
  
Nem bírt ellenállni neki, és épp úgy, mint mikor a sötét köd elől szaladt, most is úgy érezte, az a vakító fénysugár ismét Perselushoz vezeti és köti őt. Látása szinte elhomályosult, és mire feleszmélt, a férfi már átölelte őt, és olyan szenvedélyesen csókolta, hogy Harrynek levegő után kellett kapkodnia, mikor abbahagyta az ostromot. Mintha egy pár perc kiesett volna neki az előbb… nem tudta megmagyarázni. Csak a mérhetetlen vágyat érezte, és most még az sem érdekelte volna, hogyha valaki meglátja őket. Mélyen Perselus szemébe nézett, kereste azokat az apró szikrákat, de azokat már nem találta, csak a fekete mélységet, ami viszont ugyanúgy vonzotta őt, mint a vakító fényesség a Ködben.  
  
Aztán ez a különös érzés elmúlt, és Harry megrázta a fejét, mintha ezzel megtisztíthatná az elméjét. Láthatóan Perselusnak is hasonló élménye lehetett.  
  
– Pers? – kezdte Harry, bár nem tudta, hogyan fogalmazhatná meg a kérdését.  
  
Perselus válasz helyett azonban a tarkójára simította tenyerét, majd ismét megcsókolta, amit Harry most már teljes tudatában viszonzott. A vágy nem múlt el, és teste szinte sóvárgott azért, hogy a férfi megérintse. Valószínűleg így is lett volna, ha ekkor nem toppan be Remus, amit Harry csak azért vett észre, mert a lendülettől – ahogy Perselus arrébb tolta –, a széken kötött ki.  
  
Az idő szinte megállt, és egyikük sem szólalt meg. Harry kínosan érezte magát, és csak fél szemmel mert ránézni Remusra. Aztán Perselus visszanyerte önuralmát, és semleges hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Mi járatban, Lupin?  
  
Remus arca megrándult a visszatartott mosolytól. Harry gyanította, hogy nagyon mulatságosnak tarthatja ezt a kis jelenetet, aminek szemtanúja volt, de a férfi mindig is híres volt a tapintatosságáról.  
  
– Harryhez jöttem, de ha zavarok, visszajöhetek később. – Azzal lépett egyet hátrafelé.  
  
– Harrynek épp semmi dolga nincs, ráér – nézett rá Perselus jelentőségteljesen, jelezve, hogy jobb, ha Harry is így gondolja, majd elnézést kért, és kivonult a konyhából, magukra hagyva őket.  
  
Harry kényelmetlenül feszengett a széken, és nem mert Remus szemébe nézni. A férfi leült vele szemben, és egy pár percig mindketten hallgattak, majd szinte egyszerre szólaltak meg:  
  
– Bocsánatot sze... – kezdte Harry.  
  
– Harry, beszélnünk… – mondta vele egyidejűleg Remus is, majd elmosolyodott. – Kezd te, Harry.  
  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát, aztán nagy levegőt vett, és kimondta.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Remus – mondta szemlesütve. – Tudom, hogy nem helyes, amit tettem… – folytatta, miközben kezével idegesen játszott a pulóvere szélével. – De megvolt rá az okom, hogy lemenjek. Oké, tudom, ez nem mentség – tette még hozzá gyorsan, a férfire nézve.  
  
Remus arca komoly volt, és Harry úgy gondolta, hogy bizonyára tényleg nagyot csalódott most benne. Szerette volna jóvátenni a hibáját, de tudta, hogy már nem csinálhatja vissza azt, ami megtörtént. Remus közelében mindig valahogy sokkal fiatalabbnak érezte magát, mintha a férfi tényleg az apja lenne, aki annyira figyel rá. Ő mindig el tudta érni, hogy elszégyellje magát, míg Sirius inkább táplálta benne azokat a tulajdonságokat, amik annyira emlékeztették őt régi barátjára, Jamesre.  
  
Remus – őrjítően hosszú hallgatás után – halkan szólalt meg.  
  
– Bevallom, Harry, tényleg csalódtam benned egy kicsit – kezdte, és ettől Harrynek még inkább szégyenérzete támadt. – De aztán rájöttem, hogy talán nem az a legjobb megoldás, ha hagylak, hogy egyedül gondolkozz el a cselekedeteiden. – Harryt meglepték Remus szavai. Igazából rajta kívül soha senki nem próbált vele igazán elbeszélgetni. Dumbledore is mindig hagyta, hogy a saját útját járja, és elkövesse a hibáit, de aztán ezeket sosem beszélte meg vele, hogy abból Harry tanulhasson is. – Tudod, Harry, úgy gondoltam, hogy az elmúlt hónap eseményei kissé elővigyázatosabbá fognak tenni, és mikor láttam, hogyan változik a viselkedésed a pincében töltött idő alatt, azt hittem, jó úton haladsz – folytatta, de Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne szóljon közbe.  
  
– Én tényleg… – kezdte, de Remus felemelt keze megállította a további mentegetőzésben.  
  
– Harry, én nem vagyok az apád, és nincs jogom, hozzá, hogy beleszóljak az életedbe. De úgy vélem most, hogy elmúltál tizenhét éves, ideje, hogy sokkal megfontoltabban viselkedj. Hidd el… ha tehetném, visszaadnám a gyerekkorodat, amit elvettek tőled… de sajnos… – Remus lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét. – Ha egy kicsit erélyesebb lettem volna… – Ezt sokkal inkább magának mondta, semmint Harrynek, aki meglepődve bámult rá.  
  
– Miről beszélsz, Remus? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
A férfi nem felelt azonnal, arcán jól látszódott, hogy belül csatát vív magával.  
  
– Nem tudom, mennyire lenne jó, ha megtudnád ezt, Harry – válaszolta halkan. Harryt azonban roppant kíváncsivá tette ez a dolog, és nem tágított attól az elképzeléstől, hogy megtudja, mit akar elhallgatni előle a férfi. Remus végül beadta a derekát, és Harry elképedve hallgatta őt. – Tudod, Harry… egy vérfarkasnak nem leányálom az élet, de a szüleid és Sirius mindig is a legjobb barátaim voltak. Annyi mindent köszönhettem nekik, hogy sosem tudok elég hálás lenni ezért a kedvességért – kezdett bele Remus. – Amikor értesültem a halálukról, úgy éreztem, megszakad a szívem miattuk – folytatta egyre halkuló hangon, miközben lassan felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Rövid ideid a hóesést nézte, Harry pedig nem mert közbeszólni, így türelmesen megvárta, hogy a férfi erőt gyűjtsön. – Azon az éjszakán mindenki más ünnepelt, de mi gyászoltunk. Mi, a Főnix Rendje, hiszen nem csak Lilyt és Jamest vesztettük el, hanem Siriust és Petert is. Akkor még egyikünk sem tudta az igazságot, és a részleteket sem ismertük pontosan. Csak az volt a biztos, hogy te túlélted. – Remus megfordult, és szeretetteljesen nézett Harry arcára. – Az egész Rend azon vitatkozott kihez kerülj, de Dumbledore megingathatatlan volt, és azt mondta, hogy a nagynénédék majd a gondodat viselik. A többiek elfogadták a döntést, de én nem akartam. – Remus ismét lehajtotta a fejét, és visszafordult az ablak felé. – Többször is megkértem Dumbledore-t, hogy hagy vegyelek magamhoz. – Harry teljesen ledöbbent Remus vallomásától. Ezt még álmában sem gondolta a férfiról. – Dumbledore természetesen nemet mondott… hiszen milyen életed lett volna egy vérfarkas mellett, de én úgy éreztem, tartozom ezzel a szüleidnek. Végül elfogadtam a nemleges választ, és csak azt kívántam, hogy boldog életed legyen.  
  
– Remus, én… – Harry nem tudta mit mondhatna.  
  
– Mikor azon a napon megláttalak a vonaton, és hallottam a beszélgetéseteket, egyszerűen nem akartam hinni a fülemnek – folytatta Remus. – Aztán, ahogy jobban megismertelek az év folyamán, rájöttem, hogy korántsem kaptál meg mindent, amire szükséged lett volna. És természetesen ott volt Sirius is… végre kiderült az igazság… – Harry nem sokat értett abból, amit Remus közölni akart, mert a férfi szinte elveszett az emlékeiben. Még sosem látta ennyire letörtnek őt. – Harry – mondta és ismét felé fordult –, Sirius a halála előtt megkért, hogy ha vele bármi történne, akkor viseljem a gondodat.  
  
– Ó… – Harryt újfent meglepetés érte, de mielőtt megemészthette volna a hallottakat, a férfi beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem voltam rá képes.  
  
Harry nem bírta tovább, felpattant a helyéről, és sietős léptekkel Remushoz ment, majd egy kis teketóriázás után átölelte a férfit.  
  
– Ne mondd ezt, Remus! Nagyon sokat köszönhetek neked – biztosította a férfit. Remus csak bólintott, és átkarolta Harry vállát.  
  
Harry és Remus még sokáig álldogáltak az ablaknál a hóesést figyelve, majd a férfi megígérte neki, hogy nem szól Perselusnak a kis szabályszegéséről. Harry cserébe azt ígérte meg, hogy ezentúl tényleg jobban odafigyel, és igyekszik nem veszélybe sodorni magát. Csak hát, a baj mindig rátalál, pedig ő nem keresi.  


***

Karácsony előestéje végül gyorsan elérkezett, és a lányok által szépen feldíszített fa alá sorra odakerültek az ajándékok is. Harry, mivel nem tudta, hogyan fog telni az ünnep, már jóval előbb elküldte az ajándékát mindenkinek, de a csomagra utóiratként ráírta, hogy csak és kizárólag karácsonykor szabad felbontani. A többiek mind magukkal hozták ezeket is, és most mindegyik díszes csomag a nagy fa alatt halmozódott. Harry jól tudta, hogy reggelre, mire felébrednek, az összes ajándék a leendő tulajdonosának ágyához fog kerülni, de addig is igen kellemes látványt nyújtott így a nappali.  
  
Harry észrevette, hogy Ron arca egyre vörösebb lesz, miközben a karácsonyfa felé tekinget.  
  
– Neked meg mi bajod, Ron? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan.  
  
– Hát… tudod, Harry… – hebegte barátja, és arcának színe már megegyezett vörös hajának árnyalatával. Harry összehúzott szemekkel vizslatta őt, mire Ron nagy nehezen kibökte mi bántja. – Na jó, de ne légy dühös, oké? – kezdte a beismerést. – Amikor megkaptam az ajándékodat, akkor egyszerűen nem tudtam neki ellenállni, és felbontottam – vallotta be. Harry nem bírta ki, és cinkos mosoly terült szét az arcán. – Egyáltalán nem vicces! – méltatlankodott a barátja, amivel magára vonta minden jelenlévő figyelmét.  
  
– Csak nem azt vallottad be, Ron, hogy felbontottad az ajándékot? – tudakolta ravaszul Fred.  
  
– Fogd be – vetette oda bátyjának, és csak az volt a szerencséje, hogy Mrs. Weasley nem hallotta meg.  
  
– Na, és mi lett a büntetésed emiatt? – kérdezte George. – Felrobbant? Vagy valami egyéb mókás dologgá változott?  
  
– Nem – dörmögte Ron.  
  
Harry úgy vélte, ha tökéletesen végezte el a bűbájt, akkor annak kellett történnie, amit ő akart.  
  
Ron nem volt hajlandó elárulni a bátyjainak, mi lett a következménye az ajándék felbontásának, de az ikrek nem hagyták békén, mi több, Ginny is becsatlakozott azok sorába, akik mindenáron ki akarták szedni Ronból a történteket. Végül Mrs. Weasley akarata érvényesült, aki mindenáron tudni szerette volna, hogy nem történt-e valami visszafordíthatatlan.  
  
Ron vonakodva bár, de beadta a derekát, és durcás arccal felhúzta a pulóverét. A mellkasát és a hasát vöröslő betűkkel díszítette a „Kíváncsi” szó, alatta pedig Harry rajzolt képmása hahotázott és szidott felváltva. Harry alig bírta visszatartani a nevetését, és ezzel nem csak ő volt így. Az ikrek hangosan felkacagtak, Ron pedig gyorsan visszarángatta magára a pulóvert.  
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy bűbájjal kezelted a csomagot – hüledezett Ron. Hermione és Ginny a szemüket forgatták, és lemondóan sóhajtottak.  
  
– Mi szóltunk, hogy ne nyisd ki – emlékeztette őt Hermione.  
  
– De hát ki gondolta volna? – tárta szét a karját Ron.  
  
– Nem véletlenül írta Harry a csomagra…  
  
–… hogy csak karácsonykor szabad kinyitni – bólogattak az ikrek, és két oldalról átkarolták Harryt.  
  
– Végül is, te akartál tetoválást, Ron – mondta lekezelően Ginny, mire elfojtott kuncogás hallatszott több felől is. Ron kétségbeesett arccal nézett Harryre.  
  
– Harry, mondd, hogy ez le fog jönni – nézett rá kérlelően a barátjára, de ő csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ha nem rontottam el semmit, akkor elvileg holnapra el kellene tűnnie – válaszolta elgondolkozva.  
  
Ron elsápadt, mire a társaságból kitört a hahotázás. Még Perselus is megengedett magának egy félmosolyt, és Harry azt is láthatta, hogy milyen ravaszul néz rá a férfi. Jól tudta, hogy ez elég mardekáros húzás volt, de mentségére legyen mondva, nem gondolta, hogy bárki is kinyitja a csomagot idő előtt.  
  
Az este végül kellemesen telt, leszámítva, hogy Harry végig azt hallgatta Rontól, hogyha nem jön le a felirat a hasáról, akkor Harry is számíthat valami hasonló emlékre tőle. Így nagyon reménykedett, hogy tényleg nem rontotta el a bűbájt.  


***

Másnap reggel Ron hangos éljenzése ébresztette Harryt. A fiú büszkén mutatta „tetoválás” nélküli felsőtestét, mire Harry hozzávágta a párnáját.  
  
– Ne mutogasd itt magad nekem, Ron. Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi – dörmögte álmosan, és a másik oldalára fordult, de aztán olyan hirtelen kelt fel, hogy majdnem leesett az ágyról. Most jutott csak el a tudatáig, hogy karácsony reggel van, Ron pedig már nagyban nyitogatta is a rengeteg csomagot, amik az ajándékait rejtették. Harry ágyának vége is tele volt dobozokkal, így ő is csatlakozott barátjához, hogy megtudja, mit is rejtenek a díszes csomagolópapírok. Miután végzett az utolsóval is, ami a Mrs. Weasley által kötött pulóvert rejtette – fehéret, szép aranyhímzéssel – magára kapta a ruhadarabot, benyúlt az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába, és nem törődve Ron meglepett kiáltásával, kirohant a szobából.  
  
A folyosóra érve aztán megtorpant Perselus szobája előtt, a neki szánt ajándékot a kezében szorongatta. Végül nagy levegőt vett, és kopogtatás nélkül benyitott a férfi lakosztályába. A bájitalmestert az ablak előtt találta. Perselus mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy Harry belépett, felé fordult, de nem szólt semmit az illetlenségre. Harry közelebb merészkedett, ám mielőtt átnyújthatta volna az ajándékát, a tekintetét megragadta egy nagy, rúnákkal telehintett kőedény. Rögtön felismerte benne a Merengőt, és csodálkozva pillantott a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Ez az én ajándékom neked – szólalt meg halkan a férfi. – Természetesen nem a Merengőre gondolok, hanem a benne rejlő emlékre. – Harry szeme elkerekedett a meglepetéstől, és csak összevissza hebegett. Perselus lassan mellé sétált, és Harryt is arra biztatta, jöjjön közelebb. – Nem tudtam, mit adhatnék neked, ami hasznodra válhat – nézett rá a férfi komolyan. – Végül emellett döntöttem. – Harry továbbra sem szólalt meg. Nem tudta, milyen emléket rejthet a Merengő, de a kavargó ezüstfolyam szinte vonzotta a tekintetét. – Ezek az emlékek különlegesek… – suttogta Perselus –… különlegesek, mert csak egy élő ember van rajtam kívül, aki ezt meg tudná mutatni neked.  
  
– Hogyan? – nézett Perselusra, de a férfi a tál tartalmát figyelte, majd a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét, Harry pedig habozás nélkül megfogta. Nem tudta, hogy mit fog látni, de bízott a férfiben.  
  
Mindketten a Merengő fölé hajoltak, aztán Harry érezte, hogy a lába elemelkedik a talajtól, majd pillanatokon belül már zuhant is a semmi felé. Az egyetlen támasza Perselus volt, aztán a zuhanás véget ért, és amint talajt érzett a lába alatt, azonnal kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Egy kis játszótérre érkeztek, ami körül minden elhagyatott volt és üres. Nem messze tőlük két kislányt fedezett fel. Egyikük kacagása teljesen betöltötte a kis teret, és szinte elnyomta a másik néha óvó, néha rosszalló megjegyzéseit. Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne merészkedjen közelebb. Innen már jól kivehette az arcukat is, és szinte fájdalmasan összeszorult a szíve, mikor felismerte a vörös hajú kislányban az édesanyját. Így már a másikuk kiléte sem maradt tikok előtte. A nagynénje ugyanolyan parancsolgatósnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry világ életében ismerte. Egy bokor mögött egy fiút is észrevette, akiben csakhamar felismerte Perselust.  
  
Szinte belesajdult a szíve a látványba. Egyszerre itt állt, látta az édesanyját, és olyan képeket, amik már csak két ember emlékezetében éltek. Harry még közelebb merészkedett, hogy hallhassa a beszélgetésüket, miközben lopva a gyermek Perselust is szemmel tartotta.  
  
A kis Lily egyre magasabbra és magasabbra lökte a hintát, mire Petunia rákiáltott, hogy hagyja abba, nem szabad, de Lily nem foglalkozott vele. Mikor a hinta elérte a legmagasabb ívet, Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, miként ugrik ki belőle az édesanyja, aki olyan kecsesen landolt, hogy azt egy madár is megirigyelhette volna.  
  
Harry szinte elveszett a látványban, valahogy pont úgy, mint a bokor mögött bujkáló Perselus.  
  
Lily ekkor közelebb jött, majd felkapott egy lehullott virágot a földről, csöpp tenyerébe zárta, majd mikor ismét kinyitotta, a virág szirmai leutánozták a mozdulatát. Petunia sikított, és követelte, hogy húga hagyja abba, bár kíváncsisága nem hagyta, hogy ne kérdezzen rá, hogyan csinálta. Ekkor azonban a fiatal Perselus kiugrott a bokor mögül, amivel sikerült még jobban ráijesztenie a két kislányra.  
  
– _Én megmondom!_ – kiáltott fel, mire Petunia visszaszaladt a hintákhoz, míg Lily, bár megijedt, nem mozdult a helyéről. Kíváncsian várta, hogy az idegen fiú folytassa. – _Boszorkány vagy_ – suttogta Perselus Lilynek, aki viszont láthatóan sértésnek vette a megjegyzést. Megbántott arccal elfordult, és ő is a hintához sietett. Harry végignézte, hogy szalad utánuk a furcsa öltözékű kisfiú, és hogyan próbálja meggyőzni igazáról a kislányt.  
  
Mielőtt Harry felfoghatta volna a történteket, a kép elhalványult, majd rövidesen egy másik helyen találta magát.  
  
A kis Lily és a fiatal Perselus egy fa tövében beszélgettek. Perselus lelkesen mesélte Lilynek a varázslók életét, a szabályokat, mindent, amit csak tudott. Még az Azkabanról is ejtettek néhány szót.  
  
Aztán ez az emlék is elhalványult, és követte őt még néhány másik, melyeknek középpontjában mind-mind a gyermek Lily állt. Perselus végig szótlanul figyelt, tekintetét csakis a kislányra szegezte, és úgy tűnt, most nem képes mást is meglátni. Leplezte a fájdalmát, de Harry mellkasa csordultig telt vele, ismételten úgy érezte, mintha képes lenne átélni Perselus gondolatait és érzéseit. Végül az utolsó emlék is elhalványult ott, amikor Lily búcsút vett Petuniától, és először szállt fel a Roxfort Expresszre.  
  
Harry egyszeriben érezte, ahogyan a lába újfent szilárd talajt fog a szédítő, felfelé húzó örvény után; ismét Perselus szobájában kötöttek ki. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Harry kezében még mindig ott volt a férfinek szánt ajándék, de annyira lekötötték őt az előbbi események, hogy szinte képtelen volt rábírni magát a cselekvésre.  
  
Végül a kis dobozt letette a Merengő mellé, és amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett kisietett Perselus szobájából. Mielőtt kilépett volna, halkan még „Boldog Karácsonyt” kívánt, aztán hagyta, hogy az ajtó szilárd választékot képezzen közöttük.  
  
Nagyot sóhajtva dőlt neki a fának. Vissza kellett nyernie a nyugalmát, mielőtt a többiek közé indult volna. Tényleg különleges ajándék volt ez, olyan képeket láthatott az édesanyja életéből, amelyekre sehogy máshogy nem lett volna lehetősége. Arca ellágyult, amikor eszébe jutott, mi volt az ő legelső varázslata.  
  
Még kicsi volt, amikor Dudley szándékosan belökte őt Petunia néni virágágyásába. Az volt a célja vele, hogy a néni megharagudjon Harryre, amiért az tönkretette a csodaszép virágokat. Harry annyira félt a nénikéje haragjától, hogy olyan dolgot művelt, ami teljesen elképesztette: a virág, aminek eltört a szára, ismét ép és egészséges lett. Akkor még nem tudta, hogy tényleg igazi varázslatot hajtott végre, csak gyermeki lelkesedése vezérelte, mikor beszaladt a házba, és hatalmas, boldog mosollyal az arcán újságolta el, mit tett. Petunia néni viszont elsápadt, és haragjában akkora pofont kevert le neki, hogy Harry elsírta magát.  
  
Elszomorodott a gondolatra. Annyi kép és érzés keringett benne, hogy úgy érezte, megbolondul. De most már legalább egy másik dolog is tisztázódott benne.  
  
Azon az estén, mikor Dudley-t és őt dementorok támadták meg, Petunia néni olyat mondott, amiről sosem tudta meg, hogy honnan értesülhetett. Még mindig fel tudta idézni a beszélgetésnek ezen részét:  
  
– _A varázslóbörtön, Azkaban őrei_ – mondta Petunia, mire Harry teljesen elképedt.  
  
– _Honnan tudod…_? – faggatta őt.  
  
– _Egyszer régen… hallottam, mikor az a rémes alak beszélt róluk neki._ – Ez volt a válasza.  
  
Harry akkor azt hitte, hogy Petunia néni az apjára céloz, de ezek szerint… nem. Perselus mesélte Lilynek, Petunia pedig kihallgatta őket.  
  
Szinte belefájdult a feje a rengeteg információba. Végül erőt vett magán, és visszament a saját szobájába, hogy egy frissítő zuhannyal rendbe hozza magát, azt viszont még nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most Perselus iránt hogyan is érezzen. Megpróbált nyugalmat színlelni, és nem elárulni azokat az érzéseket, amik benne kavarogtak, arra azonban egyáltalán nem számított, hogy a reggelinél újabb meglepetés fogja őt várni.  
  
A népes vendégsereg körbeülte az étkező asztalt, és majdnem mindenki Weasley-pulcsit viselt, ami segített Harrynek abban, hogy vidámabbnak érezze a hangulatot. Perselusszal nem szóltak egymáshoz, de a tarkóján érezte azt a fajta bizsergést, amiből pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi őt figyeli. Mikor a bájitalmester is elfoglalta a helyét – kivételesen az asztalfőnél – egy pillanatra bepillantást nyerhetett a bő talár alá. Harry nem bírta visszatartani, hogy ne mosolyodjon el a látványon: Perselus is Weasley pulóvert viselt, csak az övé fekete volt és méregzöld hímzés díszítette. Harry gyanította, hogy soha többé nem fogja rajta újra látni, de a gesztus, amit ez sugallt, jóleső érzéssel töltötte el.  
  
A reggeli hangosan telt, mindenki egyszerre beszélt, kivéve Harryt és Perselust. Mindketten szótlanul hallgatták a körülöttük folyó lelkes társalgást, majd mikor a desszerthez értek, Remus – aki kivételesen Harryvel szemben ült – összenézett a bájitalmesterrel, aztán kisvártatva felállt az asztaltól, és kisétált az étkezőből.  
  
Mikor visszatért, a kezében egy doboz alakú csomagot szorongatott, amit végül a meglepett Harry elé tett le. A társalgás elhalt, és mindenki őrá figyelt.  
  
– Ez egy közös ajándék neked, Harry, Perselustól és tőlem – fogott bele a magyarázatba Remus. – Jobban mondva… inkább Sirius ajándéka…  
  
– Hogyan…? – kerekedett el Harry szeme.  
  
Perselus biccentett Remusnak, így rá hagyva azt a feladatot, hogy magyarázatot adjon Harrynek.  
  
– Sirius egyszer elmesélte nekem, hogy a széfjében rengeteg mindent őriz, amit egyszer majd szeretne neked adni. Igazából ezt az ajándékot a tizenhetedik születésnapodra szánta, de… – Remus elhallgatott, és inkább másként folytatta. – Bill segítségével sikerült kideríteni, hogy Sirius halála után minden tulajdona a te széfedbe került át. Sirius rendelkezett így, hogy biztosan megkapj mindent, amit neked szánt – magyarázta Remus, Harry kérdő tekintete láttán. – Bill volt olyan kedves, és elhozta a Gringottsból. – Az említett mosolyogva bólintott.  
  
Harry tekintetét szinte mágikusan vonzotta a doboz, habár nem volt díszes, egyszerű barna papírba volt csomagolva, mégis óvatosan nyúlt felé, hogy kibonthassa. Annyi minden kavargott a fejében; vajon mit fog benne találni, ami Siriustól van? Végül lekerült róla az utolsó csomagolópapír is, felfedve ezzel a tartalmát. Egy kis fadobozkát rejtett, ami láthatóan régi volt, és az idő vasfoga kikezdte, de mintája mégis melegséggel töltötte el Harryt. Gyönyörű fehér liliom volt a dobozka fedelébe vésve, valamikor festés is lehetett rajta, de az már félig lekopott róla, azonban még így is nagyon tetszett neki.  
  
– Ha nem akarod mindenki előtt kinyitni, akkor nem muszáj – nyugtatta meg Remus, észrevéve a tétovázását.  
  
– Ti tudjátok, mi van benne? – kérdezte Harry a három férfit. Először Bill válaszolt.  
  
– Én nem néztem bele.  
  
– Azt hiszem, én sejtem – felelte Remus, mire Harry tekintete Perselusra vándorolt. A férfi csak nézte őt a kiismerhetetlen éjfekete szemével, majd halkan szólalt meg.  
  
– Csak annyira néztem bele, hogy leellenőrizzem, biztos nem rejt-e számodra veszélyes dolgot.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd figyelmét visszafordította a kis dobozra. Óvatosan, remegő kezekkel nyitotta fel a fedelét, és első pillantásra látta, hogy tértágító bűbájjal kezelték. A legtetején azonnal megpillantott valamit, ami igen kedves volt a számára valamikor. Harry elmosolyodott, és kiemelte a kis plüss játék mackót, mire Hermione felkuncogott.  
  
– Hát ez…? – kezdte volna Ron, de az anyja nem engedte, hogy befejezze a mondatot.  
  
– Elejtettem, mikor Hagrid értem jött – suttogta Harry. Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan kimondja a gondolatait. Megszűnt körülötte a jelen, és ismét megelevenedett a múlt.  
  
Talán mégsem mindenki előtt fogja megszemlélni a tartalmát – gondolta, így visszatette a játékot, majd óvatosan lecsukta a fedelet is. Hallotta Ron csalódott nyögését, de nem érdekelte. Ez olyan dolog volt, amit neki egyedül kell felfedeznie…  


***

Harry a nap további részében elbújt a kíváncsi szemek elől. Az egyetlen nyugalmas helyet Perselus régi gyerekszobája nyújtotta neki, ide menekült, hogy nyugodtan átgondolhassa az elmúlt napok, hónapok… és évek eseményeit.  
  
Többször is átrágta magát az emlékeken, és mindent alaposan megszemlélt, amit a dobozka tartalmazott. Talált köztük leveleket, amiket Lily írt Siriusnak, gyerekkori fényképeket, amik Harryt ábrázolták. Rálelt néhány játékra is, amikre már nem is emlékezett, de ahogy a kezébe fogta őket kellemes melegség járta át a szívét tőlük. Felfedezett pár ajándéktárgyat is, amik biztosan az édesanyjáé lehettek, és mindezek felett még a legelső kis játékseprűjét is megőrizte neki Sirius.  
  
Harry egészen estig nem mutatkozott. Mikor végül mégis rászánta magát, hogy visszatérjen, a kis dobozt a régi gyerekszobában hagyta, ott, ahol Perselus gyerekkori emlékei között elfoglalhatta a saját helyét. Valahol mélyen érezte, hogy a bájitalmester sem bánná ezt, így halkan kilépett a szobából. Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, és a zár kattanása biztosította Harryt arról, hogy ide senki más nem léphet be rajtuk kívül.  
  
Harry az ünnepi vacsora után ugyan visszatért Ronnal a szobájába, és le is zuhanyozott, de mikor a barátjára került a sor nagy lépésre szánta el magát. A gyerekszobában töltött idő alatt volt ideje sok mindenen elgondolkozni, és rájött valami nagyon fontosra. Ezzel a gondolattal állt meg Perselus hálószobája előtt és mikor a kopogtatásra kinyílt az ajtó, már nem érdekelte, ki látja meg, és ki nem. Átlépte a küszöböt, és hagyta, hogy az érzései irányítsák a cselekedeteit…  


***


	18. Borostyán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus meséje a birtokról és a családjáról...

Harrynek semmilyen terve nem volt azt illetően, hogy mit is fog mondani Perselusnak, vagy egyáltalán mit is akar tenni. Mindössze annyit tudott, hogy bármi is történjék, már soha semmi nem lesz ugyanolyan, mint eddig. Mintha azzal, hogy a gyerekszobában hagyta az emlékeit, önmagából is ott hagyott volna egy darabot. De ezt nem sajnálta, mert annak most már ott volt a helye. Még ha nem is lesz azonnali az eredmény, akkor is elindult benne egy folyamat, aminek a végén egyelőre az ismeretlen várja, de nem fél felfedezni azt.  
  
Perselus mintha csak rá várt volna. Fekete selyempizsamájában ült az ablakpárkányon, lábát hanyagul keresztbe vetette, és karba tett kézzel bámulta a szakadatlan hóesést. Csak egy pálcaintés az ajtó felé, ennyi volt az egész, és a külvilág már nem létezett számukra. A bűbáj lehetetlenné tett, hogy bárki is megzavarja őket. Harry lassú léptekkel közeledett a férfi felé, menet közben a saját pálcáját a kis asztalra dobta, ahol reggel még a Merengő állt. Most azonban már üres volt, leszámítva a _Kötelék_ legendáját tartalmazó könyvet, ami ott hevert, hátoldalával fölfelé, de Harry még így is megismerte a borítójáról. Nem akart elgondolkozni azon, hogy miért is került át ide a könyv, mikor mindezidáig Perselus éjjeliszekrényét díszítette.  
  
Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Harry Perselus mellé lépett, és míg a férfi továbbra is a hóesést bámulta, ő csakis Perselus arcát figyelte. Végül a bájitalmester kinyújtotta a kezét, és Harry könyökét megfogva közelebb húzta magához a fiút, ő pedig elégedett sóhajjal dőlt bele az ölelésbe.  
  
– Még meg sem köszöntem az ajándékot – motyogta Harry, miközben Perselus hajába fúrta az arcát.  
  
– Nincs mit megköszönnöd – jött a kurta felelet. Hangja rekedt volt, és Harry figyelmét az sem kerülte el, hogy Perselus kissé feszültté vált. Egy ideig ismét hallgattak, majd újfent a férfi törte meg a csendet. – Mr. Weasley már bizonyára hiányol – szólalt meg szenvtelenül.  
  
Harry csak megvonta a vállát válaszul. Talán meg kellett volna várnia, amíg Ron elalszik, de képtelen lett volna alvást színlelni, és megvárni, míg barátját elnyomja az álom. Nem sokat teketóriázott, mikor Ron elment lezuhanyozni, ő azonnal eltűnt a szobájukból.  
  
– Itt aludhatok? – tette fel a kérdést végül.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet – felelte Perselus. – Bár felettébb érdekes tanulmány lenne a vendégeink arcát megnézni, mikor rájönnek, hogy a hős Harry Potter az utált professzora ágyában töltötte az éjszakát, én azért mégis szeretném elkerülni Lupin és Molly szentbeszédét. Vagy épp Mr. Weasley még nagyobb ellenszenvét – jegyezte meg közömbösen. – Nem mintha bármikor is érdekelt volna Mr. Weasley utálata, de nem óhajtom a tanóráim szándékos megzavarását sem – folytatta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.  
  
– Azt hiszed, Ron bosszút állna? – kérdezte meglepetten Harry, és kissé hátrébb húzódott.  
  
Perselus kihasználta a lehetőséget és felállt, majd komótos tempóban az ágyához sétált.  
  
– Inkább arra próbáltam utalni, hogy te és Mr. Weasley esetleg összekülönböztök.  
  
– Ó. – Harry végre megvilágosodott. Nem igazán értette, miért gondolja úgy Perselus, hogy Ron és ő összevesznének… bár volt benne igazság is. Hermione általában mindig sokkal toleránsabb, de Ronnál sohasem lehet tudni, milyen reakciót vált ki belőle valami. – Azt akarod, hogy menjek el? – kérdezte végül csüggedten.  
  
Perselus nem felelt, Harry pedig mindennél beszédesebb válasznak tartotta a szótlanságát. Így hát leverten indult meg az ajtó felé, és átkozta magát, amiért mégis átjött. Mielőtt azonban lenyomhatta volna a kilincset, Perselus hirtelen mögötte termett, és visszalökte az ajtót. A férfi teste Harryéhez nyomódott, és szinte belepréselte őt a fába.  
  
– Egy szóval sem mondtam ilyet – susogta Harry fülébe. – Vállalja a következményeket, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte kihívóan. Harry szinte beleremegett a vágyakozásba, ahogy Perselus provokálta őt.  
  
A férfi keze bekúszott a pizsama fölsője alá, és kínzó lassúsággal indult meg fölfelé. Ujjai lágyan cirógatták Harry bőrét, olyan érzéseket kiváltva, amelyek arra sarkalták őt, hogy hangokkal is kinyilvánítsa a tetszését. Perselus ajka közben a füle mögötti érzékeny részre tapadt, néha-néha megharapta a bőrt, miközben ujjai egy pillanatra sem hagyták abba a simogatást.  
  
Harry teste nekipréselődött a bájitalmesternek, és képtelen volt saját magát megtartani. Ha a férfi nem fogja ebben a különös testhelyzetben, akkor bizonyára eldőlt volna. Perselus karja erősen tartotta őt, míg másik kezének ujjai lágyan játszadoztak Harry mellbimbójával. Harry megpróbált valami kapaszkodót keresni, de csak az ajtó volt az, aminek nekitámaszthatta a kezét, míg a másikkal hátranyúlva Perselus hasát találta meg először.  
  
Testük annyira szorosan tapadt egymáshoz, hogy Harrynek csak kis ügyeskedés árán sikerült felhúznia a férfi pizsamaingét, hogy a bájitalmester bőréhez is hozzáférhessen.  
  
Perselus szája közben Harry arcvonalát követte végig, és ő elfordította a fejét, hogy ajkuk találkozhasson. Harry felnyögött erre az érzéki ostromra, olyan hatalmas sóvárgás kerítette hatalmába, hogy szinte megrémült tőle. Mikor jutott el erre a szintre, hogy így vágyakozzon valami után? Jobban mondva valaki után. Perselus után. Mert most csakis a férfi létezett számára, és minden, amit ez az ember képviselt. Nem számított már semmi sem. Sem az, hogy mennyi időn keresztül gyűlölködtek, sem az, hogy Perselus soha nem volt, és soha nem is lesz az a fajta ember, aki a kedvességéről híres. Harrynek semmi sem számított, ő így fogadta el a férfit, és az érzelmei most már olyan irányt vettek, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy igazi, mély érzések.  
  
Perselus közben fordított rajta egyet, Harry háta így az ajtó fájának ütközött, miközben a bájitalmester ismét a száját vette célba. Nyelve kutatva fedezte fel Harry szájának minden zugát, és arra biztatta, hogy Harry is tegye ugyanezt, ő pedig engedelmeskedett, mert bármit megtett volna, csakhogy Perselus kedvére tegyen. Itt most nem a saját kielégülése volt a cél, mint eddig több esetben is. Itt ő akart örömet okozni Perselusnak, bármivel… akármivel.  
  
Harry eldöntötte, hogy mindent meg fog tenni, amit csak a férfi kíván tőle, csak azért, hogy ismét láthassa Perselus szemében azokat az apró, aranyló szikrákat.  
  
Perselus lassan az ágyhoz vezette Harryt, komótosan az ágyra döntötte, és továbbra is őrjítően lassú mozdulatokkal vetkőztette le. Nem volt benne semmi sietség, mintha a világ összes ideje az övék lett volna, Harry pedig megpróbálta visszafogni a mohóságát. Nem akarta elrontani ezt a pillanatot. Az eddigi szeretkezéseik nem nyúltak túl hosszúra sohasem, mivel ő egy idő után végképp nem bírt magával, a bájitalmester pedig hozzá igazodott. Most viszont tényleg nem akart semmit sem elsietni.  
  
Harry remegő kezekkel gombolta ki Perselus ingét, és elbűvölve figyelte, ahogy az anyag lecsúszik a férfi válláról. Az arca olyan komoly volt, hogy mindenki mást elijesztett volna, de Harry számára épp ez adta meg a pikantériáját az egésznek. Perselus annyira más volt, mint az átlagemberek, mindenhez máshogy viszonyult, és emiatt sosem vált unalmassá a szemében. Mióta mindezen dolgokat felfedezte, Harry imádta azokat a pillanatokat, amikor valami újat mutatott neki a férfi.  
  
Perselus kihámozta Harryt a pizsamanadrágból is, és keze azonnal lecsapott a testére. Úgy simogatta a bőrét, mintha az valami nagyon értékes anyag lenne, majd ajkát is bevonta a kényeztetésbe. A férfi nyelve végighaladt Harry belső combján, fel egészen az ágyékáig, de ott nem állt meg, mint ahogyan ő szerette volna, hanem kínzó módon tovább siklott, ezzel is folyamatosan ingerelve őt. Harry keze utat talált Perselus hajába, miközben a bájitalmester a nyakát és a vállát kényeztette, majd óvatosan ráengedte testét Harryére, úgy, hogy merevedésük összeérhessen.  
  
Harry hangosan felnyögött az élményre, és lábaival teljesen átfogta a férfi csípőjét, még közelebb húzva ezzel magához. Olyan szinten fel volt már izgulva, hogy attól félt, Perselusnak hozzá sem kell majd érnie, mégis elélvez. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy létezik az, hogy a férfi egyetlen intim pontja stimulálása nélkül ilyen állapotba volt képes hozni őt.  
  
Harry keresztbe feküdt az ágyon, Perselus rajta, és a lába teljesen lelógott, mégse zavartatta magát. Bal kezét a távolabbi éjjeliszekrény felé nyújtotta, majd ujjait elegánsan behajlította, mintha csak magához hívna valakit, és Harry tanúja lehetett, ahogy a férfi pálca és egyetlen szó kiejtése nélkül hívta magához a kis tégelyt, ami már ismerős volt a számára.  
  
Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Perselus ilyet is tud, de nem volt alkalma elgondolkozni a férfi rejtett képességein, mert egy hideg, síkosítóval bevont ujj hatolt belé, olyan lassan, hogy Harry felkiáltott, és felnyomta a csípőjét. Egyre kevésbé bírta elviselni ezt az óvatosságot, de Perselus mintha direkt kínozná őt így.  
  
– Shhh… – susogta a férfi Harry fülébe, mikor egy kis idő elteltével a többi ujj is csatlakozott az elsőhöz.  
  
Harry mély sóhajtások közepette tűrte Perselus ostromát és kényeztetését, hangos nyögésekkel adva tudtára, ha sikerült eltalálnia a legérzékenyebb pontját. Aztán Perselus ujjai eltűntek, és Harry egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a férfi erősen megfogja őt, és átfordul vele.  
  
Harry a bájitalmester csípőjén ülve találta magát, szeme szinte falta a látványt. Valamikor, valaki ellophatta Perselus pizsamanadrágját is, de hogy mikor, arra Harry nem tudta volna megadni a választ. A férfi most kiterülve feküdt alatta, fehér bőre szinte világított a sötét ágyneműn, éjfekete szemei pedig őt figyelték.  
  
A férfi hatalmas tenyere a csípőjén nyugodott; szavakkal nem sürgette Harryt, de érezhető volt, hogy az ő türelme is véges. Harry felemelkedett, hagyta, hogy Perselus beigazítsa a férfiasságát, majd lassan ráengedte magát és szinte felkiáltott az élménytől. Most az ő kezében volt az irányítás, még ha csak ilyen módon is, és Harry vérszemet kapott, hogy kihasználja ezt az alkalmat. Ismét felemelkedett, de csak annyira, hogy nehogy kicsússzon belőle a férfi merevedése, majd ismét visszaejtette magát, éles nyögést csalva ki ezzel Perselusból. Harry csukott szemmel mozgott a bájitalmesteren, akinek keze mindenhol simogatta, ahol csak érte.  
  
A férfi felfelé lökött, ezzel is segítve őt, Harry agyát pedig lassan ellepte a szenvedély köde, miközben egyre jobban haladt a beteljesülés felé. Ez a póz lehetőséget adott neki arra, hogy saját maga szabályozza a mozgás ritmusát és irányát, valamint félig-meddig az irányító szerep is az övé volt, ami tovább tüzelte őt. Mielőtt azonban túl közel kerülhetett volna ahhoz, hogy elélvezzen, Perselus szorosan megfogta a csípőjét, és ismét fordított rajta egyet  
  
Harry csalódott nyögést hallatott, miközben a bájitalmester az arcához nyúlt, és hüvelykujjával megsimogatta az ajkait. Harry megnyalta, Perselus pedig megengedett magának egy elégedett mosolyt, aztán hagyta, hogy a szájába vegye, és eljátszadozzon vele.  
  
A férfi erőteljes lökésekkel folytatta, ujjait kihúzta Harry szájából, és a saját nyelvével hallgattatta el a hangos nyögéseket, amiket produkált.  
  
Harry hangosan felkiáltott, mikor Perselus kissé durvábban hatolt belé.  
  
– Fájt? – kérdezte a férfi, és gyengédebbre vette a tempót.  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével, de az akaratlan könnycsepp a szeme sarkában, ami a fájdalomra adott önkéntelen reakciója volt, elárulta őt. Perselus lehajolt hozzá, és lecsókolta a sós cseppeket, majd ismételten az ajkait vette célba. Lenyúlt Harry elhanyagolt férfiasságához, és a lökései ütemével megegyezően kezdte simogatni, míg végül a fiú el nem érte a beteljesülést. Perselus nem sokkal később követte őt, majd ráhanyatlott a kisebb testre, ő pedig teljesen átölelte a bájitalmestert.  
  
A férfi zihálva gördült le róla, és húzta magához közel őt, Harry pedig elégedetten bújt hozzá. Szeme megakadt a férfi nyakában lógó két láncon, amik most összetekeredtek, az arany karikagyűrű pedig mintegy glóriaként ölelte körül a kicsiny borostyánmedált.  


***

Harry Perselus mellkasán nyugtatta a fejét, miközben a férfi ujjai gyengéden játszottak a hajával. Mindketten kimerültek voltak, de ő még képtelen volt elaludni.  
  
– Szereted a borostyánt? – kérdezte Harry, miközben mutatóujját gyengéden végighúzta Perselus nyakláncának amulettjén.  
  
A férfi megdermedt a kérdés hallatán. Arca kiismerhetetlenné vált, és eltűnt róla az a gyengéd kifejezés, amit láttatni engedett valahányszor intim helyzetbe kerültek Harryvel.  
  
– Igen – felelte kimérten. – Kellemes emlékek fűznek hozzá.  
  
Harry örömest megjegyezte volna, hogy az ember általában szívesen beszél a kellemes emlékekről, vagy legalábbis nem olyan közömbösen, mint ahogy Perselus. De ismerte már annyira a bájitalmestert, hogy tudja, ő máshogy viszonyul ezekhez a dolgokhoz.  
  
– A birtok neve is Borostyán – jegyezte meg Harry, hátha ezzel bátoríthatná a férfit, hogy megnyíljon.  
  
– Valóban – felelte gépiesen Perselus.  
  
Harryt egyre jobban kezdte érdekelni, miért lett hirtelen ennyire zárkózott a férfi. Nem mintha egyébként nem lett volna az, de mostanában mintha kevésbé fordult volna magába, mint ezelőtt. Sokkal több mindent volt hajlandó megosztani a külvilággal, már nem csak a gúnyos megjegyzései jellemezték. Harry ezért úgy döntött, addig feszegeti a határokat, amíg csak lehet, és kipuhatolja azt, ami annyira foglalkoztatja.  
  
– A szüleidé volt ez a birtok? – tette fel óvatosan a kérdést.  
  
– A nagyszüleimé. – Perselus arca mintha egy pillanatra ellágyult volna, mielőtt visszatért volna a közönyös tekintet.  
  
– Ők…?  
  
– Meghaltak – felelte egy beletörődő sóhajjal a férfi. Valószínűleg Perselusnak most lett teljesen világos, hogy Harry nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot, és addig kérdezősködik, amíg választ nem kap a kérdéseire. – Én voltam az egyetlen örökösük, így a birtok és a kúria tulajdona rám szállt a halálukat követően – felelte végül.  
  
Harry szeretett volna valamit mondani, de nem tudta, mit illik vagy mit nem, ezért csak közelebb csúszott a bájitalmesterhez, és megölelte őt. Perselus továbbra is mereven bámult, és semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott arra, hogy viszonozza Harry kedvességét.  
  
– Biztos nagyon szeretted őket – szólalt meg kis idő után Harry.  
  
– Nem igazán ismertem őket – vallotta be a férfi. – Nem fogsz békén hagyni addig, amíg meg nem tudsz mindent, igaz? – kérdezte mogorván.  
  
Harry vállat vont, bár ebben a testhelyzetben ez igencsak nehézkesen sikerült.  
  
– Csak szeretném kicsit megismerni az életedet… – mondta Harry halkan – és téged – tette hozzá szinte már csak suttogva.  
  
– Ugyan miért? – csattant hirtelen Perselus, ami teljesen váratlanul érte Harryt. A férfi elhúzódott, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, Harry pedig várta, hogy esetleg legilimenciát fog alkalmazni, de nem így történt.  
  
– Azért mert érdekel, és mert házasok vagyunk. Meg akarlak ismerni, mert… –magyarázkodott Harry, de Perselus közbevágott.  
  
– Ezek még nem indokok. Azért, mert lefekszünk, és papíron házasok vagyunk… – Harry azonban nem hagyta, hogy Perselus befejezze.  
  
– Ott a _Kötelék_ is, és engem igenis érdekel – erősködött. – Mert én… – Harry beharapta az alsó ajkát mielőtt kibukott volna belőle az igazság – mert érdekel és kész.  
  
Harry nem merte kimondani, amit szeretett volna, mert a valódi érzéseiben még ő maga sem volt biztos. Perselus pedig bármit is akart válaszolni, végül mégsem tette. Helyette lemondóan sóhajtott, és visszadőlt Harry mellé a párnára. Óráknak tűnő percek után szólalt csak meg, de hangja továbbra is távolságtartóan csengett, és szinte semmiféle érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni az arcáról.  
  
– A kúriát a nagyapám építtette a nagyanyámnak – kezdte ridegen. – Mindketten régi, aranyvérű családból származtak, és már a születésük előtt eljegyezték őket. A kornak megfelelően engedelmeskedtek, és szinte csodaszámba ment, hogy nem csak egyszerű érdekházassági kötelezettség alakult ki köztük – mondta megvetően.  
  
– Szerették egymást? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, holott megfogadta, hogy lehetőség szerint nem szól közbe.  
  
– Minden jel erre mutat – válaszolta kurtán Perselus. Harry homlokráncolva nézett a férfira.  
  
– De hát, azt mondtad, nem csak érdekházasság volt – ismételte Harry a bájitalmester mondatát. Szerette volna megérteni, miről van szó. – Akkor biztos szerették egymást.  
  
– A szeretet kimutatása akkoriban teljesen mást jelentett, mint manapság. A nagyszüleim nagyon fiatalon házasodtak, és ezen a vidéken még a varázslókhoz mérten is elszigetelődtek a társasági élettől – magyarázta Perselus, Harry pedig figyelmesen hallgatta a férfit. – A nagyanyámnak nagyon kedves volt ez a birtok. – Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Perselus tekintete ellágyul a nagyanyja említésére, de folytatva a mesélést ismét megkeményedik az arca. – A nagyapám tipikus aranyvérű varázsló volt, aki felsőbbrendűnek érezte magát a muglikkal szemben, és mindig is ezt a nézetet vallotta – mesélte tovább, Harry szemei azonban elkerekedtek ennek hallatán, és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne szóljon közbe.  
  
– A nagyszüleid Voldemort hívei voltak? – csúszott ki a száján, mire Perselus szinte felnyársalta a tekintetével.  
  
– Szó sincs róla – szűrte a fogai között. – A Sötét Nagyúr akkoriban még meg sem született.  
  
– Ó. – Harry elvörösödött, és elszégyellte magát a faragatlansága miatt. – Ne haragudj.  
  
– Ez az eszme, miszerint a muglik alantas faj, és a mágustársadalom felsőbbrendű, nem új keletű dolog – felelte Perselus bosszúsan. – Nem a Sötét Nagyúr a legelső, aki uralkodni akar a varázstalan emberek fölött.  
  
– Tényleg?  
  
Perselus mély levegőt vett, és az ég felé emelte a tekintetét, ami nem sok jót sejtetett.  
  
– Mondd, Potter!  – Ajaj, ha Perselus Potterez, akkor kezd felidegesedni, gondolta Harry magában, miközben hallgatta a férfi kioktatását. – Mégis mit csinálsz te az órákon, azon kívül, hogy az enyémen módszeresen megpróbálod felrobbantani a bájitaltantermet?! – Harry elvörösödött, Perselus pedig újabb beletörődő sóhaj után folytatta. – Nem fogok neked mágiatörténet órát tartani, de merem remélni, hogy hallottál már Gellert Grindelwaldról.  
  
Harry hevesen törte a fejét, de végül beugrott neki, hol hallotta már a nevet, és megnyugodva bólintott. Grindelwald volt az, akit Dumbledore legyőzött párbajban, és nem mellesleg a durmstrangosoktól is hallott ezt-azt annak idején, mikor a Trimágus Tusa miatt a Roxfortban tartózkodtak.  
  
– Ő…?  
  
– Egyike volt azoknak a varázslóknak, akik szintén a mágusok felsőbbrendűségét hirdették, való igaz azonban, hogy Nagy-Britanniában kevésbé volt híres, míg a kontinens lakói nem voltak ennyire szerencsések, és azon kor muglijai sokat mesélhetnének a mészárlásokról. Ugyanakkor az eszméi eljutottak ide is, és akkoriban sok aranyvérű család gondolta helyesnek, ahogyan manapság is akadnak ilyenek – utalt Perselus Voldemort híveire. – A nagyapám is ezt a nézetet vallotta, bár ő sohasem tett semmi olyat, amivel ártott volna a mugliknak – Perselus hangja egyre hidegebben csengett, ahogy erről beszélt. – Mindazonáltal, gyűlölte őket.  
  
Harry kezdte kapiskálni miért is ennyire nehéz a bájitalmesternek erről beszélnie. Perselus apja mugli volt, és… Harry bele sem mert gondolni.  
  
– A nagyapád veled is… rosszul bánt? – kérdezte csendesen, bár félt a választól. Perselus azonban megcsóválta a fejét, ami kissé megnyugtatta Harryt.  
  
– A nagyapám csak két embert szeretett igazán ezen a világon. A nagyanyámat és az anyámat. Ők voltak a mindene, még akkor is, ha anyám ostoba módon nem törődött a nagyapám intelmeivel, és olyan férjet választott, aki nem csak a varázslók körében, de a mugliknál is közutálatnak örvendett – mondta megvetően. Harry jól emlékezett még arra, amit az okklumencia órák alkalmával látott a fiatal Perselusról. Sosem lesz képes elfelejteni azt a jelenetet, így teljesen meg tudta érteni a férfi utálatát, amit az apja iránt érzett. – De ennek ellenére nem bánt velem rosszul – erősítette meg Perselus még egyszer. – Szerette volna, ha anyám észhez tér, és visszaköltözik a birtokra velem együtt. De anyám túlságosan is önfejű volt, és… nem hallgatott a jó szóra.  
  
– És a gyerekszoba? – kérdezte Harry félénken. Nem tudta meddig mehet el, de érezte, hogy Perselus hajlandó még bizonyos információkat megosztani vele, ha sikerül elkerülnie a darázsfészket.  
  
– A nagyanyám rendezte be nekem, de csak háromszor volt alkalmam használni. Apám többször nem engedte meg az anyámnak, hogy elhozzon ide. Gyűlölt mindent, ami a mágiával volt kapcsolatos – mondta undorodva.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, mintha megelevenedne előtte a múlt, és szinte látta maga előtt, miként ordítozik Perselus apja a kisfiú édesanyjával, miközben a tehetetlen gyerek csak nézi őket, és sír a sarokban. Aztán mindennek vége lett, mintha az előbbi képsorok nem is lettek volna valóságosak.  
  
– Mi lett vele később?  
  
– Meghalt.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta részvétteljesen Harry, mire Perselus dühösen felhorkant.  
  
– Az apám megérdemelte a halált, és most már fejezd be a kérdezősködést – vetette oda neki fagyosan, és elfordult.  
  
Harry nem tudta mi lenne a legjobb módszer arra, hogy enyhítse Perselus fájdalmát. Mert azt tisztán érezte, hogy a bájitalmesterben tombol a feszültség, és ha az apját nem is, a nagyszüleit igenis meggyászolta. Valahányszor megemlítette a nagyanyja nevét, az arca mindannyiszor ellágyult, és tekintete valamelyik borostyán faragásra rebbent, ami mindenhol jelen volt a házban, így Perselus szobájában is. Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy egy utolsó kérdést ne tegyen még fel.  
  
– A nagymamád… ő is szerette a borostyánt – a kérdés sokkal inkább kijelentéssé formálódott.  
  
– _Ambernek_ hívták… – felelte csendesen a férfi egy kis idő után. – Imádta a borostyánt.  
  
Harry nem kérdezett többet. Érezte, hogy Perselus most már végképp nem árulna el neki többet, ugyanakkor Harry így is nagyon boldog volt, hiszen a férfi – mindazok ellenére, hogy nem szeretett beszélni – mégis rengeteg mindent elárult neki. Ez megmelengette a szívét, és közelebb bújt a bájitalmesterhez, mélyen belélegezve annak különleges illatát. Kezét belecsúsztatta Perselus tenyerébe, és hagyta, hogy a férfi összefonja az ujjaikat.  


***

Harry egyedül ébredt másnap. Először azt hitte, hogy a saját szobájában van, de mikor megérezte az illatot, rögtön rájött, hogy ez Perselus lakosztálya. Ám a férfi sehol sem volt. Hallgatózott egy kicsit, de a fürdőszoba irányából sem hallott semmi zajt. Végül, nehezen ugyan, de rábírta magát, hogy felkeljen, és beágyazzon maga után. Mielőtt azonban elhagyta volna a szobát, tekintetét magára vonta egy levél, ami a kisasztalon hevert egy bagoly formájú könyvtartónak támasztva.  
  
A címzés neki szólt, így széthajtotta a pergament, és azonnal felismerte Perselus írását. A férfi azt akarta, hogy Harry felöltözve hagyja el a szobát, méghozzá az irodán keresztül. Harrynek eddig fogalma sem volt, hogy van iroda is.  
  
A „saját” ágyán megtalálta az odakészített ruháit, majd a fürdőszobába ment, végig azon gondolkozva, vajon merre lehet Perselus irodája. Végül erre is fény derült, mikor bekukkantott a fürdőben található különös szekrénybe. Az ugyanis nem tárolóként funkcionált, hanem, mint kiderült, rejtett ajtóként. Harry nem bírta elfojtani a nevetését a férfi ilyesfajta találékonysága láttán.  
  
Harry végül az irodán keresztül távozott. Szerencséjére még az egész ház aludt, így senki sem láthatta meg. Mivel nem akarta Ront felébreszteni, így a saját szobája helyett a nappaliba ment, de az étkező felől érkező, ínycsiklandozó illatok nem hagyták nyugodtan leülni. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy Mrs. Weasley valószínűleg mindig ilyen korán kelhet, de mikor a konyhába ért, megtorpant a látványtól. Nem Mrs. Weasley készítette a reggelit, hanem Perselus. Pontosan ugyanolyan kimért, és precíz mozdulatokkal dolgozott, mint ahogy a bájitalokat főzte, és Harry szinte megbabonázva figyelte a férfi tevékenységét.  
  
Végül aztán anélkül surrant ki az ajtón, hogy a bájitalmester észrevette volna. Nem akarta megzavarni a férfit, és különben is, már az járt a fejében, hogyan is fognak reagálni a barátai arra, hogy Perselus készítette el a reggelit nekik.  


***

Az étkező hamarosan megtelt a birtokon vendégeskedő Weasleykkel, Hermionével, valamint a reggel érkezett Remus-Tonks párossal. Mi több, még Dumbledore is tiszteletét tette. Harry már csak Hagridot hiányolta, aki sajnos nem fért volna el rendesen, főleg így, hogy ennyien összegyűltek. Harry jókedvűen szedett magának mindenből, és elégedetten látta, hogy a többiek is így tesznek. Ron két pofára tömte magába a reggelit, amin Harry igencsak jól mulatott, és ahogy lopva oldalra pillantott, látta, hogy Perselus is ravasz tekintettel figyelte a legfiatalabb Weasley fiút. Ekkor Dumbledore hirtelen megszólalt.  
  
– Perselus, ez a reggeli épp olyan ízletes, mintha csak Molly készítette volna – biccentett kedélyesen mosolyogva az igazgató.  
  
Ron viszont egyszeriben félrenyelte a falatot, és elvörösödve próbálta lenyelni a torkán akadt ételt. Harry megkegyelmezett neki, és lendületesen hátba vágta, mire Ron köhögve próbált lélegzethez jutni.  
  
– Nyugalom, Mr. Weasley – vette elejét Perselus Ron felháborodásának. – Nem mérgeztem meg az ételt – folytatta gúnyosan mosolyogva, és Harrynek nagyon kellett figyelnie, nehogy kitörjön belőle a harsány nevetés. Mielőtt Ron válaszolhatott volna, George hangosan felkiáltott.  
  
– Tényleg finom a kaja, professzor!  
  
– De ugye nem változunk tőle valami érdekes állattá? – fűzte hozzá Fred is, ujjait mozgatva, mintha az egy soklábú teremtmény lenne.  
  
– Fred! – pirított rá azonnal Mrs. Weasley. – Viselkedjetek! – dorgálta meg az ikreket.  
  
– Semmi probléma, Molly. Sajnálatos módon az állattá változtatás nem az én reszortom – felelte tettetett szánakozással a férfi. – Ugyanakkor, sosem lehet tudni, nem billent–e meg a kezem, mikor az étel ízesítésére szolgáló rooibost szórtam az edénybe. – Erre a kijelentésre mindenki felnevetett, még maguk az ikrek is.  
  
– Nem is tudtam, professzor, hogy ilyen száraz humora van – szólt elismerően George, mire a mellette ülő Fred helyeslően bólogatott.  
  
A reggeli végül hangos csevegéssel telt, és még Ronnak is sikerült megbékélnie a Perselus által készített ízletes étellel – amit mellesleg mindenki dicsért.  
  
A nap hátralévő részében Harry varázslósakkot játszott Ronnal, aki – mint mindig – most is nyerésre állt, annak ellenére is, hogy Harry futója épp most ráncigálta le Ron huszárát a tábláról.  
  
– Ha befejeztétek, kihívlak egy partira, Ron – szólt közbe Bill, aki közben melléjük ült –, persze, csak ha Harry nem bánja – nézett Harryre mosolyogva.  
  
– Semmi probléma – biztosította a legidősebb Weasley fivért –, engem már úgyis elvert.  
  
Miután Harry negyedszerre is vesztett Ron ellen, átadta a terepet Billnek, aki nagy elánnal vetetett bele magát a játékba. Hermione a közelből nézte őt, arcán különös kifejezéssel, ami azt sejtette Harry számára, hogy a lány és Bill között valami komoly dolog történhetett. Gyanúja végül be is igazolódott, mikor Hermione egy kis idő múlva felé fordult, és megkérdezte, nem lenne-e kedve sétálni vele odakint. Harry örömmel hagyta el a zsúfolt nappalit – Perselus amúgy is a laborjában tartózkodott.  
  
Odakint sűrű pelyhekben hullt a hó – immáron harmadik napja egyfolytában –, így lassan szinte alig lehetett közlekedni a ház körül. Hiába takarítottak bűbájjal, a friss hó azonnal belepte a járóköveket. Harry és Hermione sokáig csöndben sétáltak a ház körül, lassan elérve az üvegházakat, ahol a lány hosszas hallgatás után végre belekezdett.  
  
– Nem is tudom, hogy mondjam el – szólalt meg izgatottan.  
  
– Történt valami, Hermione? – kérdezte rémülten Harry, de a lány azonnal megnyugtatta.  
  
– Nem, semmi olyasmi, ami miatt aggódni kéne… csak tudod… – hebegte kezét tördelve Hermione, végül nagy levegőt vett. – Bill eljegyzett – bökte ki.  
  
Harrynek beletelt egy pár másodpercbe, mire felfogta, mit is közölt vele a lány, de azonnal felderült az arca, ahogy eljutott a tudatáig.  
  
– Hát… ez nagyszerű – örvendezett Harry, és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne ölelje meg kedves barátnőjét. – De hát, hogy és… hogyan… mikor…?  
  
Hermione elpirult, de szorgalmasan válaszolt Harry kérdéseire.  
  
– Igazából tegnap, de még nem szeretnénk nagydobra verni – szögezte le Hermione gyorsan. – Engem is váratlanul ért, nem is gondoltam volna… de nem bírtam nemet mondani – vallotta be, miközben tovább vörösödött az arca. Szeme azonban úgy csillogott, ahogy Harry még sosem látta. – Nem akarunk semmit sem elsietni. Bill megvárja, amíg végzek az iskolában, és utána is vár addig, ameddig kell. Csak tudod… itt van ez a háborús időszak, és úgy gondoltam… jaj, Harry, olyan jó, hogy van mellettem valaki, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Ugye megérted? – kérdezte elkeseredetten.  
  
– Igen… De ugye szereted őt? – tudakolta Harry homlokráncolva.  
  
– Persze, hogy szeretem, csak furcsa, hogy ilyen fiatal vagyok még… érted mire gondolok? – Harry természetesen pontosan tudta, miről beszél Hermione. Hiszen ő is itt van tizenhét évesen, és máris házas ember. Ugyanakkor azt is el kellett ismernie, hogy Perselus annyi mindenen segítette át őt ez idő alatt, amit sosem gondolt volna. Olyan esetekben volt mellette, amikor senki más nem, és ezek mind–mind közelebb hozták a férfit a szívéhez. Látva a lány aggodalmát, igyekezett őt megnyugtatni, hogy nem helytelen, amit tesznek Billel, sőt mi több, így helyes. Hermione pedig hálás mosollyal mondott köszönetet Harry támogatásáért. – Nem tudom, hogy mondjam el anyának és apának. Baglyot küldjek, vagy inkább személyesen…? – hadarta izgatottan, mire Harrynek eszébe jutott valami.  
  
– Ron már tudja? – kérdezte.  
  
– Bill most mondja el neki. Úgy gondoltuk, megérdemlitek, hogy tudjátok, végül is a legjobb barátaim vagytok – válaszolta mosolyogva, majd részletesen elmesélte Harrynek a lánykérést és, hogy Bill talpig becsületes úriember.  
  
Hermione áradozása a legidősebb Weasley fiúról meggyőzte őt, hogy Hermione fülig szerelmes, még ha a lány nem is mutatja ki ezt olyan hevesen, mint például Lavender Brown vagy épp Ginny.  
  
Harry igazán irigyelte Hermionét ezért a felhőtlen boldogságért. Bill arca is nyíltan tükrözte, hogy odavan a lányért, viszont szerették egymást, Harrynek viszont elszorult a torka arra a gondoltra, hogy nem tudta, Perselus érez-e egyáltalán bármit is iránta. Azóta motoszkált ez a fejében mióta látta, hogyan tekintett a férfi a merengőbeli emlékben Lilyre.  
  
Harry azonnal felismerte azt, amit eddig maximum sejtetett, hogy Perselus szerelmes volt az ő édesanyjába. Ez azonban még jobban elkeserítette Harryt, hiszen hogyan is vehetné fel a versenyt ő bárkivel is. Annyira abszurdnak érezte a helyzetet, hogy néha üvölteni támadt volna kedve, csakhogy megszabaduljon a frusztrációjától, de mégsem tette.  


***

– Szóval eljegyezték egymást – jelentette ki Ron legalább már tizedszerre, egyre jobban idegesítve ezzel Harryt, aki már csak hümmögött válaszul. – Milyen furcsa, nem?  
  
– Mi furcsa? – kérdezte kisé ingerültebben, mint akarta, de nem tehetett róla.  
  
Mióta Ron megtudta Billtől az eljegyzést, azóta csak ezt fújta, és néha Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy Ron egyszerűen féltékeny. Bár, hogy mire, arról sejtése sem volt. Nem gondolta, hogy Hermionére pályázna, de nem tudta mi más lehet, ami miatt Ron ilyen furcsán viselkedik.  
  
– Hát ez az egész – tárta szét a karját Ron. – Előbb te, aztán Hermione…  
  
Harrynek végre sikerül megértenie, mi zavarja a barátját.  
  
– Én nem akartam megházasodni, Hermione és Bill pedig azt mondták még várnak vele – mutatott rá Harry. – Különben is, neked ott van Lavender, Ron – vigyorgott barátjára, aki viszont csak lemondóan sóhajtott. – Mi a baj Lavenderrel? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry.  
  
– Nem tudom. Szép, meg tetszik… de ő sem az igazi – válaszolta csüggedten.  
  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy Hermione tetszik…  
  
– Dehogyis. Ne hülyülj, Harry – nyugtatta meg Ron. – Csak rájöttem, hogy Lavender nem az esetem. – Harry alig bírta megállni, hogy ne nevessen. Ron ezt már másodszorra mondja, de ennek ellenére valahogy mindig a lány mellett köt ki. – Nincs semmi humora, és mindig annyit beszél – sorolta a lány hiányosságait.  
  
– De ti nem is beszélgettek – próbálkozott óvatosan arra utalni, hogy többségben csókolózni szoktak.  
  
– Hát épp ez az! Csak így lehet befogni a száját.  
  
Harry nem bírta tovább visszatartani magát, és hangosan felnevetett, mire Ron hozzávágta a párnáját, de végül ő is elröhögte magát.  
  
Harry kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy vajon Ronnak akkor mégis ki tetszik, ha nem Lavender, de nem tudta kiszedni a barátjából ezt az információt. Azonban biztos volt abban, hogy már van másik választottja, mivel a kérdésre hevesen elpirult, és összevissza magyarázott, ami arra utalt, hogy Ron igazán érdeklődik valaki után. Harryben volt annyi tapintat, hogy ne forszírozza a dolgot; ha Ron el akarja mondani, akkor úgyis elfogja… bár volt egy tippje, ki lehet a titokzatos lány. Harry remélte, hogy igaza van, de mindaddig, amíg barátja nem mondja el, ő nem fog erről beszélni.  
  
– Ma sem fogsz itt aludni? – kérdezte aztán Ron a nevetéstől kifulladva. Harry elvörösödött, és zavarában hirtelen nem is tudta mit feleljen. Pedig számított rá, hogy Ron előbb vagy utóbb felhozza a témát, de arra nem tudott felkészülni, hogy mit is mondjon erről a barátjának.  
  
– Nos… – hebegte.  
  
– Ne, inkább ne mondj semmit, jó?! – kérte Ron a kezét feltartva.  
  
– Ron, én… – kezdte volna Harry a magyarázkodást, de barátja nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
  
– Nézd, Harry, nem vagyok vak. Észrevettem, hogy nem alszol itt, de… inkább nem akarom tudni, jó? Ez a te dolgod. Végül is azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, csak… ne beszéljünk róla. Oké?  
  
Harryt meglepte Ron viselkedése, de hálás is volt neki egyben, hogy nem forszírozta a dolgot, ráadásul elég éretten is kezelte a helyzetet. Nem volt utálatos, és nem is szólta meg őt. Sőt mi több, Harry úgy érezte, Ron, ha sejt is valamit, nem fog róla beszélni, márpedig a tekintete azt sugallta, hogy Ron teljesen tisztában van a helyzettel.  
  
– Rendben – bólintott Harry, de úgy érezte, muszáj lenne még mondania valamit, barátja azonban nem hagyta.  
  
– Tudod, nem beszélünk róla – figyelmeztette. Harry átengedte neki az elsőbbséget, hogy lezuhanyozzon, ám mielőtt Ron eltűnt volna a fürdőszobában még hátraszólt. – Már csak ma vagyunk itt, holnap hazamegyünk – mondta röviden, majd bezáródott mögötte az ajtó.  
  
Harry jól tudta mire céloz ezzel Ron, így úgy döntött, hogy ezt az estét még kihasználja, és ha Ron is benne van, akkor végigbeszélgetik, és átpoénkodják az éjszakát. Lesz még alkalma Perselusszal lenni, mielőtt visszatérnének a Roxfortba.  


***

Másnap reggel Harry szomorúan kísérte le Ront a lépcsőn, miközben a Weasley család többi tagja már ott gyülekezett a nappaliban. A csomagokat már összezsugorították, és csak a búcsúzás volt hátra.  
  
– Köszönjük, Perselus, hogy vendégül láttál minket a birtokon – fordult a bájitalmesterhez Mrs. Weasley. Perselus arca kiismerhetetlen volt, és Harry nem kis csodálkozására, megjegyzés nélkül eltűrte, hogy Ron édesanyja átölelje őt, majd kezet fogott Mr. Weasley-vel is.  
  
Harry és Perselus csendben nézték végig, ahogy a Weasley család és Hermione a kandallón keresztül távozik.  
  
Ahogy az utolsó fiú – Bill – is eltűnt, hatalmas, súlyos csend borult a házra. Elhalt a zsivaj és a lárma, amit az ikrek okoztak, nem szólt a varázsrádió sem, amit Mrs. Weasley egész ittléte alatt bőszen hallgatott, és az egész nappali üresen tátongott most, hogy csak ketten maradtak.  
  
Harry alig bírta visszafogni gyászos hangulatát, miközben végignézett a díszek sokaságán, és a még mindig a nappaliban álló karácsonyfán.  
  
– Ha akarod, átviszlek délután hozzájuk – szólalt meg mellette Perselus halkan, Harry azonban nemet intett a fejével. Az már nem lenne ugyanaz. Biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus nem maradna ott vele, és Harry ezt semmiféleképpen sem akarta.  
  
– Jó itt… csak most furcsa – válaszolta suttogva, mire Perselus bólintott.  
  
Harry a délelőtt nagy részét a szobájában töltötte. Csak feküdt az ágyon, és a gondolataiba merülve bámulta a plafont. Hedvig az ülőrúdon aludt békésen. Legalább ő itt van vele, gondolta Harry szomorúan. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ennyire rossz lesz, ha egyszer Weasle-yék hazamennek, holott az elmúlt egy hétben néha tényleg olyan forgalmas volt a birtok, hogy Harrynek sokáig kellett kutatnia egy olyan zug után, ahol aztán egy kicsit egyedül maradhatott.  
  
A kúria olyan nagy volt, hogy most így kettesben szinte elvesztek benne Perselusszal. Ezt eddig Harry észre sem vette, de most, hogy megtapasztalta milyen az, amikor ekkora a nyüzsgés, és embertömeg mászkál ki és be… nos, ezek után tényleg lehangoló egy kicsit.  
  
Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt lemenni ebédelni, de Perselus nem hagyta, hogy a szobájában búsuljon – hiszen nincs is miért szomorúnak lennie, hamarosan újra találkozik a barátaival –, így a délutánt a laborban töltötték. Harry hol segédkezett, hol pedig csak ült, és figyelte Perselust, ahogy precíz mozdulatokkal dolgozott. Lenyűgöző látványnak találta, ahogy a férfi ennyire képes átadni magát a tevékenységnek. Harry jól tudta, hogy ő maga sosem fogja a bájitalfőzést így szeretni, neki a repülés volt igazán az, ami hasonlót váltott ki belőle.  
  
Harry elgondolkozott azon, hogy mennyire különböznek is a bájitalmesterrel, mégis, ahogy telt az idő, egyre több hasonlóságot is felfedezni vélt kettejük között, ami még mindig csodálkozásra bírta őt. Alig hat hónappal ezelőtt még röhejesnek tartotta ezt az egészet, mi több, legszívesebben el is menekült volna a férfi elől, de most… most sokkal inkább szeretett a közelében lenni, és a napjai nagy részét az tette ki, hogy Perselus járt a fejében.

***

Harry az elkövetkezendő napokat végig a bájitalmesterrel töltötte; hol a konyhában segédkezett neki, hol a laborban, végül pedig este mindig egy ágyban tértek nyugovóra. Harry szerette ezt, és már előre sajnálta, hogy ha visszatér az iskolába, ezekről le kell mondania. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha leköltözne a férfihez a pincébe, de aztán rögtön eszébe is jutott, hogy ez lehetetlen, hiszen nem derülhet ki a házasságuk. Elég érdekesen néznének rá a társai.  
  
Ugyanakkor Harrynek kétségei is voltak. Valahányszor Perselus közelében volt, nem érdekelte semmi más, de amint egyedül maradt, rögtön bekúszott a fejébe az a kép, ahogyan a bájitalmester az emlékeiben Lilyre nézett. Valahányszor erre gondolt, Harrynek egyenesen elszorult a szíve. Egyszer pótléknak érezte magát, máskor koloncnak, megint máskor pedig már arról sem volt fogalma, hogy mennyire valóságos ez az egész.  
  
– Nem tudsz aludni? – hallotta meg a feje fölül Perselus halk hangját.  
  
– Még nem vagyok álmos – vágta rá azonnal. A férfi erre kicsit szorosabbra vonta a karját körülötte, mire Harry még közelebb bújt hozzá. Nevethetnékje támadt amiatt, hogy Perselus hányszor elmondja, hogy ő nem romantikus alkat, és mennyit morog, amikor ő átöleli, de a férfi mégsem húzódik el soha. Mi több, maga öleli át őt, és ezzel sok esetben sikerül azt is elérnie, hogy Harry gyorsan elaludjon, még akkor is, ha épp nem álmos annyira.  
  
A biztonságérzet, amit a férfi közelsége adott, még a rémálmok számát is csökkentette. Mert bár Harry mostanában egyáltalán nem álmodott Voldemorttal, és a sötét mágus nem volt képes betörni az elméjébe, Harry emlékezetében még mindig élénken élt az a kép, ahogy az a kislány kinyújtja felé a kezét, mielőtt elérte volna a halálos átok, de ő nem képes megragadni, Megremegett.  
  
– Ne gondolkozz – suttogta Perselus a fülébe, és lágy hangja hamarosan elaltatta Harryt.  


***

Harry és Perselus az újév első napján, az igazgatói szoba kandallóján keresztül érkeztek vissza az iskolába. Hermione és Ron a folyosón várakoztak, és épp heves vita kezdett kialakulni közöttük, mikor meglátták Harryt.  
  
– Na végre, hogy itt vagy. Már félórája itt szobrozunk – morogta Ron köszönés helyett.  
  
– Történt valami? – kérdezte Harry homlokráncolva, mire Ron dühösen horkantott egyet, Hermione pedig tudomást sem vett róla, hanem folytatta tovább a megkezdett mondandóját.  
  
– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy lemásold a házi dolgozatomat, Ronald! Volt rá elég időd, még azt is felajánlottam, hogy segítek, de te inkább Charlie-val szórakoztál, úgyhogy magadra vess – ezzel sarkon fordult, és a fiúk előtt két méterrel haladt tovább.  
  
Harry kérdő tekintettel nézte barátja arcát, még mindig arra várva, hogy választ kapjon. Ron ismét fújtatott.  
  
– Nemsokára rokonok leszünk, és nem hajlandó segíteni. Ginnynek bezzeg odaadta a tavalyi dolgozatát, hogy abból készülhessen fel.  
  
– Volt rá elég időd… – ismételte Hermione dühösen.  
  
– De a szünidő nem arra való, hogy tanuljunk – magyarázott hevesen, Harry pedig jobbnak látta, ha inkább nem szól bele. Vagy legalábbis ő így tervezte.  
  
– A te esszéd kész van, Harry? – fordult hozzá Hermione hirtelen.  
  
– Öhm… nos… – hebegte Harry. Igazából ő sem nem nagyon foglalkozott a tanulással a szünidőben. Hiszen először ott volt a karácsony és Weasley-ék, aztán pedig Perselus…  
  
– Gondolhattam volna. De ne higgyétek, hogy ebből rendszert csinálunk – fogta rájuk a mutatóujját figyelmeztetően a lány, azzal még gyorsabbra vette a tempót, és mikor elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját előreszaladt, hogy bemondja a jelszót. A fiúkat meg sem várta, úgy sietett fel a lányok hálóterméhez vezető csigalépcsőn.  
  
– Mindig megenyhül – vonta meg a vállát Ron, miközben szája vigyorra húzódott, majd ők is átmásztak a portrélyukon. – Szerintem élvezi, hogy veszekedhet velünk. Billel ugyanis nem tud – mondta elgondolkozva.  
  
– Akkor ne vegyük el tőle ezt az örömöt – felelte Harry is vigyorogva, ahogy felszaladtak a fiúhálóba vezető lépcsőn.  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rooibos – az eufória elixír egyik összetevője  
> Eufória Elixír: Eufóriát okoz a fogyasztójának. Mellékhatása: határtalan éneklés és orrcsípés.  
> *Amber – a név borostyánt jelent, bár nem pont a növényt, hanem az ásványt.


	19. Lelepleződés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott és bandája ismét támadásba lendül, a Valentin naphoz közeledve felbukkan egy régi ismerős, valamint kiderül, ki Ron titkos imádottja…

Harry kimerülten hajtotta le fejét a két kezére. Képtelennek érezte magát arra, hogy még tovább ébren maradjon.  
  
– Nem bírom tovább – nyögte Ron, és követte Harry példáját. – Mára hagyjuk abba, jó? – folytatta könyörgő hangon.  
  
– Egyetértek – dörmögte Harry is két ásítás között. Résnyire nyitott szemhéja alól kukucskált Hermionére, aki még mindig a válaszokat körmölte. Arca szigorú volt, és ha Harry nem tudná biztosra, még azt gondolta volna, hogy a lány McGalagony rokona.  
  
– Már nem sok időnk van a vizsgákig, ha át akartok menni, akkor többet kéne foglalkoznotok a tanulással – felelte, fel sem nézve a pergamenről.  
  
– Hermione, könyörgöm, mit ér a tanulás, ha majd elalszunk a vizsgán? – fújtatott Ron, Harry pedig egyetértően morgott hozzá. Beszédre már nem sok ereje maradt.  
  
Mióta visszatértek a téli szünetről, a hetedéves diákok mindegyike a RAVASZ vizsgára készült, így ők is. Hermione „nagyszerű” tanulási tervet dolgozott ki, Harrynek és Ronnak pedig nem maradt sok választása, kénytelenek voltak teljesíteni, mivel a lány segítsége nélkül nem biztos, hogy képesek lettek volna tartani a határidőket. A tanárok egyre több házi feladatot adtak fel, házi dolgozatokat kértek tőlük, gyakorlás, és mindenféle egyéb teendőik is voltak, amik egy részét Ron rendszeresen elfelejtette másnapra. Harry gyakran ugratta azzal barátját, hogy Neville babérjaira pályázik a feledékenységet illetően. Ron csak legyintett erre, mondván, hogy amennyi mindent meg kell jegyezniük, nem csoda, hogy néhány dolog nem jut eszébe. Mi több, egyszer még a narglikra is sikerült ráfognia, hiszen Luna szerint azok beszövik az ember agyát. Harry valahol itt kezdett elgondolkozni azon, hogy Ronnak valószínűleg agyára ment a tanulás.  
  
– Na jó, mára ennyi. Látom, majd’ elalszotok – szólalt meg Hermione beletörődően. – Holnap viszont korábban kezdjük.  
  
Ron erre lemondóan fújtatott.  
  
– És a kividdicsedzés? – nézett Harryre esdeklően.  
  
– Elég lesz akkor edzenetek, ha már megkezdődik az idény – felelt Harry helyett a lány. – De ha meg akarsz bukni, Ronald, akkor csak nyugodtan – hozakodott elő azzal az egy dologgal, ami képes volt meggyőzni Ront arról, hogy mi is a fontosabb.  
  
– Jól van – dörmögte a vörös hajú fiú, és elkezdte összerámolni a holmiját.  
  
Harry is hozzálátott a pakolásnak, de a végén egyetlen mozdulattal belesöpörte a táskájába a cuccait, majd felállt, hogy felvonszolja magát a fiú hálóba.  
  
– Jó éjt, Hermione – köszöntek el a lánytól mindketten, és megindultak a csigalépcső felé.  
  
– Nektek is.  
  
Harry alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Órák óta tanultak, és jelen pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy semmi értelme nem volt. Ez a száraz és tömény elmélet nem neki való volt. Jobban szerette, mikor a bűbájokat gyakorolták.  
  
– Anya rám uszította Hermionét, teljesen ki fog készíteni – sopánkodott Ron, miközben maga után vonszolta a hátizsákját.  
  
– Aha – ásította Harry.  
  
– Ha megbukok valamelyik tantárgyból… – Ron elharapta a mondatot és megrázta a fejét. – Gondolni se akarok rá.  
  
A fiúhálóba belépve csend fogadta őket, leszámítva Seamus hortyogását. Rajta kívül viszont se Neville, se Dean nem volt a szobában. Harry nem is törődött egyikükkel sem, hanem úgy ahogy volt bedőlt az ágyba, és szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom.  


***

Másnap délelőtt Harry mogorván állt az SVK terem előtt. Amennyire szerette ezt a tantárgyat, annyira kezdett elege lenni Orrickból. A férfi minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy biztosítsa őt, nyugodtan forduljon hozzá segítségért bármiben. Harry módszeresen visszautasította, de a tanár levakarhatatlan volt. Igaz, rendszerint a beszélgetéseik tényleg az aurori pályára, annak előnyeire, valamint veszélyességére korlátozódtak, de Harryt már annyira idegesítette a téma, hogy kezdte elveszteni a lelkesedését a munka iránt.  
  
Mielőtt belemerülhetett volna a gondolataiba, kinyílt a terem ajtaja, majd kisvártatva Orrick is megjelent mögötte, szívélyesen betessékelte a griffendéleseket, és a másik két házból való diákokat, majd rámorgott a mardekárosokra is, hogy szedjék a lábukat.  
  
Harrynek már volt alkalma év eleje óta megfigyelni, hogy Orrick különösen goromba a mardekáros diákokkal. Rendszeresen vont le tőlük pontot, és sosem telt el úgy óra, hogy ne kiabált volna valakivel. Hallomásból azt is tudta, hogy a többi ház diákjait viszont szereti, és a mardekárosokon kívül minden tanulónak szívesen osztogatott pontokat. Természetesen ezt később el is vesztették, ugyanis Perselus pont fordítva működött, és egyesek már a két tanár közötti rivalizálásról pletykáltak. Sajnos egyelőre Orrick vezette a népszerűségi listát. Harry viszont most először nem örült ennek.  
  
– A mai óra anyaga ismét egy kis ismétléssel vegyített párbaj lesz – jelentette ki hangosan Orrick, miközben a diákok elfoglalták a helyüket. – Tiszta és szép munkát várok el, semmi csalás – itt lekezelően a mardekárosok felé tekintett. – Non-verbális varázslás, csak a tanult bűbájok használatával. A cél a lefegyverzés. Az győz, akinek sikerül megszereznie az ellenfele pálcáját – harsogta. – Ha valaki tiltott átkot mer használni, az garantálom, megemlegeti!  
  
Ezzel az utasítással nekiállt mindenkit párokba rendezni, de nem a szokásos módon. Ellentétes házból való diákok kerültek össze, és Harry – legnagyobb meglepetésére – Malfoyt kapta ellenfelének, de egyáltalán nem bánta. Draco mostanában kész rejtély volt számára. A fiút rengetegen szapulták az apja miatt, és Harry kezdte igazán megsajnálni. Többször is eszébe jutottak Neville szavai, és így képes volt más szemmel is vizsgálni Malfoy cselekedeteit, ami persze nem mentette őt fel minden alól, de tény, hogy sok esetben közrejátszott a neveltetése is. Mindenesetre, mostanában Malfoy még csendesebb volt, bár vele váltott pár szót, senki mással nem látta beszélgetni. Hacsak Perselust nem veszi ide.  
  
Malfoy unott képpel állt meg vele szemben, látszott rajta, hogy a pokolba kívánja az egészet. Harry lopva Ron és Hermione felé pillantott, és amit látott, korántsem nyugtatta meg őt. Ron párja Monstro lett. A nagydarab fiú nem az értelmi képességeiről volt híres, viszont mióta visszajöttek hetedévre, különös módon elég sok átkot sikerült eltanulnia valakitől, és Harry még jól emlékezett arra, hogyan is használta ezt a kviddicsmeccsen. Hermionét kevésbé féltette; a lány ugyanis Pansy Parkinsont kapta ellenfélnek, aki szerencsére többet foglalkozott azzal, hogy elkápráztassa Nottot, a Mardekár legújabb kiskirályát, semmint olyan lényegtelen dolgokkal foglalkozzon, mint a párbaj.  
  
– Kezdhetitek! – kiáltotta Orrick hirtelen, mire tucatnyi bűbáj és átok indult egyidejűleg útnak.  
  
Harrynek nagyon kellett koncentrálnia. A non-verbális varázslás nem az ő területe volt, bár szerencsére – hála a sok gyakorlásnak – rengeteget fejlődött benne, de mivel mindig többfelé járt az agya, mint kellett volna, sosem tudott rendesen koncentrálni a feladatra. Malfoy azonban igen jártasnak tűnt benne, és csakis Harry ügyességén múlt, hogy eddig még egyik átok sem ért célba.  
  
A szőke mardekáros folyamatos támadása arra késztette, hogy védekező állást vegyen fel, de rövid idő múlva Harry végre rájött, hogy mi Draco gyengéje, így ennek fényében folytatta a párbajozást. Malfoy sorra küldte rá a legkülönfélébb átkokat és rontásokat, szinte időt sem hagyott neki, hogy visszatámadjon. Ez volt az ő igazi taktikája, amit Harry elég gyorsan kiszimatolt.  
  
Draco nem volt jó a védekezésben, mi több, egyenesen pocséknak bizonyult benne. Valószínűleg azért, mert megszokta, hogy nem kell saját magát megvédenie, hiszen arra mindig ott volt Monstro és Crack. Minden tudása a támadásokban, és a gyorsaságban rejlett. Harry viszont most, hogy ezt már megfigyelte, könnyű szerrel tudta a maga javára fordítani a helyzetet.  
  
Draco hátráltató ártása majdnem eltalálta őt, de még idejében sikerült elugrania, és ahelyett, hogy pajzsot vont volna maga köré, elkezdett visszatámadni. Lábbilincselő ártása nem ért célt, mivel folyamatos mozgásban kellett maradnia most, hogy már semmi sem védte őt, de ezzel előnyre is tett szert, mivel Malfoy sem tudta eltalálni mozgó célpontként.  
  
Ahogy teltek a percek úgy kezdett fáradni, és úgy kezdett Draco is egyre jobban összezavarodni. Ezt viszont Harry végre kihasználta, és kábító átkot lőtt Malfoy felé. A fiú kivédte, bár nem sokon múlt, viszont a rögtön utána érkező sóbálvány-átkot elvétette, így Harry könnyű szerrel fegyverezhette le. Elsuttogta kedvenc bűbáját, és Malfoy pálcája máris az ő kezébe repült. Ezzel Harry megnyerte az órai párbajt.  
  
– Nagyszerű, Harry! – sietett hozzájuk Orrick, miközben Harry feloldotta a bűbájt, és odalépve ellenfeléhez visszaadta neki a pálcáját. – Húsz pont a Griffendélnek ezért a csodálatos bemutatóért – paskolta meg Harry vállát.  
  
Orrick lelkesedése visszataszító volt a számára. Hiába örült annak, hogy győzött, Malfoy gondterhelt tekintete nem hagyta, hogy élvezze a sikerét. A szőke hajú fiú bosszúsan eltette a pálcáját, és a padja felé indult, miközben egyre többen fejezték be a saját párbajukat.  
  
– Huh, győztem, Harry! – ujjongott Ron kifulladva, ahogy csatlakozott hozzá.  
  
– Szuper – válaszolta mindenféle lelkesedés nélkül.  
  
– Láttam, neked is sikerült lefegyverezned Malfoyt – folytatta barátja lihegve. – Igazából emiatt győztem én is. Monstro egy állat – suttogta elborzadva. – Nem tudom, hol tanult meg ennyi rontást, de jobb lesz, ha vigyázunk – húzta el a száját, miközben mindketten leültek Hermione mellé, aki elsőként fegyverezte le Pansy Parkinsont, és aki most gyanakvó tekintettel méregette Theodor Nottot és a bandáját.  
  
– Mi az, Hermione? – kérdezte érdeklődve Harry, miután tekintetével követte a lány pillantását.  
  
– Nem tudom… – tűnődött. – Valami nagyon nem stimmel itt.  
  
– Miről beszélsz? Te győztél! – vágta rá Ron vigyorogva. – Naná, hogy te, annak a vihogó hiénának esélye sem lehet veled szemben – dicsérte a lányt, ami kivételesen semmi hatást nem eredményezett.  
  
Hermione válaszra nyitotta a száját, de azt, hogy mit akart mondani, már nem tudták meg, mivel az órának vége lett, és a lány elsietett számmisztika órára. Harry előérzete azonban rosszat sejtett, és ez az érzés egész nap kitartott.  


***

Szép napsütéses délután fogadta Harryt és Hermionét, ahogy kiléptek a szabadba, és a bagolyház felé vették az útjukat. A hó már olvadni kezdett, de a vissza-visszatérő hideg idő rendszeresen ráfagyasztotta az útra, így kisebb nagyobb csúszkálásokkal tudtak csak haladni az egyenetlen földsávon, ami a keskeny ösvényt képezte. Harry figyelmét viszont lekötötte az a gondolat, ami már délelőtt is ott motoszkált a fejében, és ami miatt lassan ismét nem tudott rendesen aludni. Minden szabad percében Perselus jutott eszébe, és már eljutott arra a szintre, hogy nem érdekli hogyan, de kiharcol magának egy büntetőmunkát, csak hogy hosszabb időt tölthessen a férfival.  
  
– Harry! Hallod, amit mondok? – kérdezte bosszankodva Hermione, miközben kezét meglengette Harry arca előtt.  
  
– Bocs – szabadkozott gyorsan.  
  
A lány megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Teljesen máshol jársz – mondta, és egy halvány, mindentudó mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Harry homlokráncolva nézett barátnőjére. – Ugyan, Harry, le sem tudnád tagadni – azzal megszaporázta a lépteit, és önelégült mosollyal menetelt tovább.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte tetetett nemtörődömséggel Harry, miközben néhány nagy lépéssel utolérte a lányt.  
  
– Azt, ahogy érzel.  
  
– Nem értem, mire gondolsz – válaszolta még mindig flegmán, de most már kezdett kicsit aggódni. Vajon mikor lett Hermione gondolatolvasó?  
  
– Előttem nem kell tagadnod, Harry – mondta most már szélesen mosolyogva a lány. – Akik ismernek téged, azok látják rajtad.  
  
– Ugyan mit, Hermione? – tudakolta kissé felemelve a hangját, de rögtön meg is bánta. – Ne haragudj.  
  
– Semmi gond.  
  
Egy darabig hallgattak, úgy folytatták az útjukat, de aztán Harry nem bírta megállni, és rákérdezett, bár a választ már sejtette.  
  
– Mit látni rajtam, Hermione?  
  
– Azt, hogy szerelmes vagy. – Olyan egyszerűen mondta ki, mindenféle kertelés, vagy körítés nélkül, hogy Harry hirtelen ellenkezni is elfelejtett. Hermione kedvesen folytatta. – Ne félj, azért nem olyan feltűnő, de… nos, nem lehet nem észrevenni azt, ahogy Piton professzorra nézel.  
  
– Tényleg? – lepődött meg.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, ti Ronnal néha annyira… – Hermione elharapta a mondatot, de Harry készséggel kisegítette  
  
–… bénák vagyunk? Vakok? Mondd csak ki nyugodtan – sóhajtott. – Tisztába vagyok vele.  
  
– Nem teljesen ezt akartam mondani. De tény, hogy néha tényleg azt sem látjátok, ami a szemetek előtt van… még a saját érzéseitekkel sem vagytok tisztában.  
  
– Ez talán Ronnál igaz… – dörmögte Harry, ahogy szorosabbra húzta maga körül a kabátját, Hermione pedig csak fejcsóválva baktatott mellette. – Jó, mit akarsz hallani? – torpant meg hirtelen és beletörődő sóhajjal nézett a lány szemébe. Hermione is megállt, és szinte anyai figyelmességgel pillantott vissza rá.  
  
– Nem kell semmit sem mondanod, ha nem akarsz. Ez a te életed, Harry. Mi a legjobb barátaid vagyunk, de nem kötelező beszámolnod nekünk semmiről sem – biztosította őt. – Csak az a lényeg, hogy te boldognak érezd magad, és mi ezt elfogadjuk. – Harry alig akart hinni a fülének. A lány szavai annyira jólestek neki, hogy nagyon szeretett volna valami kedveset válaszolni rá, de semmi ideillő nem jutott eszébe. – Na, gyere, te nagy mamlasz – nevetett rá Hermione, miközben belekarolt Harrybe, és úgy folytatták útjukat.  
  
A bagolyházba érve Harry magához hívta Hedviget. Egy kevéske bagolycsemegével kedveskedett neki, mire a madár gyengéden megcsipkedte gazdája ujját válaszul. Majd Hermione felé tartotta a kezét, hogy a lány ráerősíthesse a madár lábára a levelet, amit Billnek írt, végül egy utolsó simítás Hedvig fejére, és útjára is bocsájtották a hóbaglyot.  
  
Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Hermione könnyezni kezdett, amit gyorsan le is törölt, de szemének vörössége nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy elsírta magát.  
  
– Már nem sok van hátra ebből az évből. Különben is, nemsokára tavaszi szünet – próbálta vigasztalni a lányt, és gyengéden magához ölelte.  
  
– Nicsak! Mit látnak szemeim?! A gerlepár – csendült egy igencsak gúnyos hang a bejárat felől. Harry gyorsan elengedte Henrmionét, és a háta mögé tolta.  
  
– Mit akarsz, Nott? – kérdezte Harry flegmán, de keze már a pálcáját tapintotta ki a talárja alatt.  
  
– Én ugyan semmit, Potter – fintorgott, ahogy végignézett Harry és Hermione kettősén. – Nekem ugyan nem kell egy mocskos sárvérű…  
  
– Fogd be! – vágott közbe Harry. – Ne merd így nevezni! – Azzal pálcát rántott. Nott még mindig undorodva méregette őket.  
  
– Kettő egy ellen, Potter? Hát milyen hős vagy te? – köpte a mardekáros, aztán füttyentett, és kisvártatva megjelent mögötte Crack, Monstro és két nagydarab hatodéves fiú is, akiket Harry nem ismert név szerint. A kis csapatot Pansy Parkinson, és egy másik lány egészítette ki, akik mindketten idegesítően sipító hangon vihogtak. – Na így már mindjárt jobb – vigyorgott gonoszul Nott.  
  
– Harry – suttogta mögötte Hermione. – Gyere, menjünk innen.  
  
Harry viszont nem akart megfutamodni, hiszen most végre bebizonyíthatná, hogy Notték állnak a merényletek mögött, de a lány kitartó volt, így beadta a derekát.  
  
A mardekáros társaság viszont egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint akik hagyni fogják őket távozni.  
  
– Nézd már, Granger, milyen gyáva lettél hirtelen – sipította Pansy Parkinson, mire mindegyikük nevetni kezdett. Harry megelégelte ezt a kis közjátékot, és hagyta, hogy Hermione az ajtó felé vonszolja őt, amit viszont a két nagydarab hatodéves teljesen eltorlaszolt.  
  
– Csak nem menni készültök? – kérdezte tettetett csodálkozással Nott.  
  
– De igen, úgyhogy álljatok el az útból! – vetette oda nekik Harry. Egyik karjával még mindig Hermionét védte, másikkal pedig a pálcáját szorongatta. Nem akart feleslegesen párbajozni, de kezdett kijönni a béketűréséből.  
  
– Hé, fiúk, kiengedjük Potterkét és a sárvérű cicababáját? – tette fel a kérdést Nott, mire mindkét úttorlasz vigyorogva csóválta meg a fejét, míg a társaság többi tagja felvihogott. Harrynek ennyi elegendő volt, és nekiment a két nagydarab fiúnak, hogy utat törjön magának. De azok túlságosan nagy erőfölényben voltak, így szinte visszapattant róluk, aztán már csak Hermione sikolyát hallotta.  
  
– Harry!  
  
Csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy Harrynek sikerült félreugrania Crack átka elől, ami így az egyik mardekárost találta el. Azonnal bűzös kelések keletkeztek rajta, és felordított fájdalmában, megzavarva ezzel a bagolyház nyugalmát is. A madarak felébredtek nappali álmukból, és éles rikoltozásuk betöltötte a magas toronyhelyiséget.  
  
Baglyok százai csapdostak szárnyukkal, Harry pedig kihasználta a hangzavart, megragadta Hermione kezét, és elrántotta a következő átok elől, amit Nott küldött rájuk. Szinte ezzel egy időben a lány ellenátka viszont sikeresen célba találta Monstrót, akinek annyi ideje sem volt, hogy meglepődjön. Úgy vágódott el a bagolypotyadékos földön, hogy felverte a vastag porréteget is, ami a padlót borította.  
  
Harry köhögve és tüsszögve húzta az arca elé a sálját, hogy megvédje magát a por belélegzésétől, amit a madarak csapdosása még jobban felvert, annyira, hogy lassan már az orrukig sem láttak. A többi mardekáros vaktában küldte rájuk a különféle átkokat, ezért Harry sem akart tétlen maradni, de Hermione keze megállította őt.  
  
– Ne, Harry! – kiáltotta köhögések közepette. – Még a végén eltalálod a baglyokat.  
  
– Akkor mégis mit csináljunk? – kiabálta vissza, miközben még épp időben bukott le. Alig látott valamit, csak a fénynyaláboknak sikerült áttörniük a sűrű porrétegen, de mégsem ülhettek tétlenül.  
  
– Gyere – fogta a meg a kezét Hermione, és térden kúszva elindultak a fal mellett. Az egyik átok pont a lány feje mellett csapódott a falba, mire Hermione felsikított, de rögtön vissza is fogta Harryt. – A baglyok… nem támadhatsz! – kiabálta azonnal, így Harry köhögve folytatta az útját mögötte.  
  
A baglyok huhogásába, és a falnak csapódó átkok hangjába belevegyült a mardekáros fiúk ordítása, és a két lány éles sikítozása is, ami még jobban felhergelte a madarakat, így Harryéknek még inkább kellett vigyázniuk, nehogy azok is támadásba lendüljenek. Harry, ahogy bírta, védte Hermionét is, kisebb pajzsot emelve maguk köré.  
  
Aztán végre meglátták a kijáratot is, igaz csak homályosan, de a halvány fény jelezte, hogy már nincsenek messze. Mielőtt azonban ténylegesen elérték volna, az egyik lány sikítva esett melléjük a földre. Harry farkasszemet nézett vele egy pillanatig, majd a lány felordított, ezzel leleplezve őket.  
  
– Itt vannak! – sipította magas hangján, ami Harryt egy házimanóéra emlékeztette.  
  
Hermione gyors némító bűbája azonban lecsendesítette, ám még így is sikerült a lánynak belekapaszkodnia Harry lábába – a pálcáját valahol már elveszthette. Harry egy jól irányzott bűbájjal mozgásképtelenné tette, majd megelégelve a térden kúszást a mocsokban, és a porban, felrántotta Hermionét a földről, és a fény irányába kezdett szaladni vele.  
  
Már épp kiléptek volna a szabadba, mikor a másik nagydarab hatodéves elállta az útjukat. Hermione felsikoltott, Harry pedig majdnem elvágódott, ahogy nekiszaladt a mardekárosnak. A hatodéves fiú egymaga is teljesen kitöltötte az ajtónyílást, Harry viszont ügyesebb volt, és egy elsuttogott hátráltató ártással könnyedén utat vágott maguknak. Megfogta Hermione kezét, és együtt szaladtak le a csúszós lépcsőn a bagolyházból, miközben fentről még mindig baglyok huhogása, és a még állva maradt mardekárosok kiabálása hallatszott le.  
  
– Huhh, ez meredek volt – nyögte Harry, mikor végre megálltak a dombon, és zihálva próbáltak friss levegőhöz jutni.  
  
– Nem… hagyhatjuk… ott a… baglyokat így – köhögte Hermione. – Szólnunk kell… valakinek.  
  
Harry bólintott, és felkászálódott a hóból, ahová időközben lerogyott.  
  
– Menjünk Hagridhoz – mutatott a vadőrlak irányába, majd mindketten nekieredtek.  
  
– Hagrid! – ordította Harry, és közben a kunyhó ajtaján dörömbölt mindaddig, míg meg nem hallotta a vadőr hangját és lépteit.  
  
– Jövök már, jövök, mi a… – Hagrid szava elakadt, mikor az ajtó kitárult, és meglátta Harryt és Hermionét. – Ördög és pokol, hát ti meg hol jártatok, hogy ilyen piszkosak vagytok? –kérdezte hüledezve.  
  
– Nincs időnk elmondani, de menj gyorsan a bagolyházhoz, Hagrid, a madarak… – hadarta Hermione, de nyelnie kellett, miközben szúrós oldalát fogta, és köhögve folytatta. – A madarak…  
  
– Máris megyek! – kiáltotta Hagrid, nem engedve, hogy a lány befejezze a mondandóját, helyette gyorsan leakasztotta vastag kabátját, és már szaladt is bagolyház felé. – Ti addig menjetek be! – harsogta hátra sem fordulva.  
  
Harry és Hermione megfogadták a vadőr tanácsát. Mikor beléptek, és végre kifújhatták magukat, akkor látta csak meg Harry, miért is okoztak akkora meglepetést Hagridnak. Hermione talárja nemcsak, hogy poros volt, de tele volt foltokkal is, a haja összegubancolódott – a szokottnál is jobban –, és az arca is csupa maszat volt. Harry, ahogy végignézett magán, rájött, hogy ő sem lehet különb állapotban.  
  
– Tergeo – suttogta a lány, minek következtében pálcájának hegye szívni kezdte a mocsok nagy részét. Harry is követte a példáját, majd még egy tisztító bűbájt is magára szórt, de ismételten megállapította: ez nem helyettesítheti a fürdést. – Szerinted mi lesz Nottékkal? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione.  
  
– Remélem, végre kicsapják őket – dörmögte válaszul Harry.  
  
Hagrid sokáig nem jött vissza, és már jócskán beesteledett mire Hermione úgy döntött, felesleges tovább várniuk.  
  
– Menjünk, Harry, még tanulnunk kell – állt fel a vadőr kényelmes és hatalmas foteljából.  
  
Épphogy csak kimondta, amikor Hagrid hangját hallották meg, majd Agyar csaholva sietett az ajtóhoz, és lelkes ugatással köszöntötte a belépő gazdáját.  
  
– Na? – kérdezte azonnal Harry.  
  
– Egyesek milyen felelőtlenek – dörmögte bosszúsan a vadőr. Kabátját a fogasra akasztotta, miközben lábával arrébb tolta Agyart.  
  
– Mi történt? – tudakolta Harryt megelőzve a lányt, de Hagrid ismét kitért a válaszadás elől.  
  
– Mondjátok csak, mit csináltatok ti a bagolyházban?  
  
– _Mi_ semmit! – hangsúlyozta Harry idegesen.  
  
Hagrid bólogatott, a kandallóhoz döcögött, majd a teáskannát a tűz fölé akasztotta, és továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyta vendégei ideges várakozását. Harry és Hermione zavartan összenéztek.  
  
– Hagrid?  
  
A vadőr dühösen fújtatott, és miután leült az asztalhoz, végre felelt a kérdésekre.  
  
– A bagolyházat teljesen felforgatták, alig bírtam bemenni. Az összes bagoly rikácsolt, és megvadulva köröztek. Némelyek meg a földön elkábítva feküdtek. De senki más nem volt ott – morogta, majd sandán Harryékre pillantott. – Ti tudtok valamit. – Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés, Hermione pedig bólintott, majd töviről-hegyire elmesélték mi történt délután. Kezdve azzal, hogy Notték megtámadták őket, ők pedig ellentámadás helyett jobbnak látták, ha inkább kimenekülnek. Részletesen beszámoltak arról, hogy kiket láttak, és még személyleírást is adtak a két hatodéves fiúról, akiket névről nem ismertek.  
  
Hagrid helyeslően bólogatott, de aztán lemondóan legyintett is.  
  
– Senki nem volt ott a megbolondult baglyokon kívül – dörmögte.  
  
– Dehát mi tanúsíthatjuk – háborgott Harry, Hagrid azonban csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy az elég lenne. Bár Dumbledore hinne nektek, abban biztos vagyok – mondta –, de a felügyelőtanácsnak ennél több kellene.  
  
Harry ismételten elképedt.  
  
– És az aurorok? – kérdezte Hermione is, de a vadőr újfent csak legyintett.  
  
– Azok a félnótásak eddig semmit sem csináltak.  
  
Harry rengetegféle lehetőséget felvetett – még az utolsó bűbáj kimutatását is a pálcából –, de semmi olyan nem jutott eszükbe, amivel ténylegesen is be tudnák bizonyítani, hogy Notték ott voltak, és rájuk támadtak. Harrynek sajnos be kellett ismernie, hogy csak Hermione és ő voltak jelen, és ha a mardekárosok tagadnak, akkor semmi esélyük sincs ellenük. Ezzel még Dumbledore sem tudna mit kezdeni.  
  
Dühösen belerúgott a szék lábába, majd mindketten elköszöntek a vadőrtől, és a kastély felé vették az útjukat. Mindenesetre azt eldöntötte, hogy megpróbál Perselusszal beszélni az esetről. Vagy, ha vele nem lehet, akkor legalább Remusnak megemlíti.  


***

Az elkövetkezendő napokban Harry szinte nem is találkozott Nottal és bandájával, de megfogadta, hogy most már nem hagyja annyiban ezt a dolgot. Az első adandó alkalommal leleplezi őket. Csakhogy Nott mostanában úgy viselkedett, mint egy kisangyal. Jobban mondva, egy angyalbőrbe bújt ördög, ugyanis a különös támadások még mindig folytatódtak, csak épp senki nem tudta rajtakapni a tetteseket.  
  
Harry ismét gyakori használatba vette a Tekergők Térképét, és rendszeresen ellenőrizte, hogy merre jár a mardekáros banda. Most sem Hermione, sem Ron nem ellenkezett azzal, hogy ők a felelősek ezekért az esetekért, amik a kastélyban történnek, de mivel a Rendtől megtudták, hogy egyikőjük sem viseli a Jegyet, így egyszerű diákokként voltak kezelve. Bármi is történt, ugyanolyan büntetésben volt részük, mint a többi tanulónak.  
  
Egyedüli kivétel ez alól Malfoy volt, akit Orrick rendszeresen szégyenített meg, és küldött büntetőmunkára. Notték persze röhögtek rajta, de Harry lassan már ott tartott, hogy tényleg megsajnálta a szőke fiút, és ha nem tudta volna, hogy mennyire megalázó lenne Dracónak, akkor engedte volna, hogy párbajban néha-néha legyőzze őt.  
  
Harrynek sajnos Perselusszal sem sikerült elég ideig kettesben maradnia, hogy akár csak megemlíthesse neki a gyanúját, és úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi nem is óhajt ezen változtatni. Mire végre sikerült kiharcolnia a büntetőmunkát – ez nem volt nehéz, elég volt csak felrobbantani az üstjét –, ismételten Dracóval kellett együtt dolgoznia, így esélye sem volt arra, hogy négyszemközt beszélhessen a bájitalmesterrel.  
  
Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy ez tulajdonképpen bántotta is egy kicsit. Hiszen mióta visszatértek a szünetről, Perselus ismét tökéletesen játszotta a szerepét. Bár egyre kevésbé szidta őt nyilvánosan, azért az itt-ott elejtett, gúnyos megjegyzéseket nem volt szabad hanyagolnia. Harry bájitaltan eredményei viszont sokat javultak, és így legalább emiatt érezhetett egy kis büszkeséget. Egyszer-kétszer azt is észrevette, hogy Perselus – ha biztos volt benne, hogy senki nem látja – elégedetten tekint rá, amitől Harry szíve gyorsabban vert. Minden ilyen apró megnyilvánulás a férfi részéről sokat számított neki, és ahogy teltek a napok, annál jobban hiányzott neki, hogy újra együtt legyenek. A gondolatai számtalanszor elkalandoztak, és ha épp nem Notték leleplezésével volt elfoglalva, akkor Perselus járt a fejében.  
  
Még mindig nem tudott mit kezdeni azzal, amit az emlékekben látott. Most már biztosra vette, hogy Perselusnak nem volt közömbös Lily, és magában össze is rakta, hogy a férfi szerelmes volt a lányba, már egészen kicsi koruk óta. Nem akart saját magának hazudni azzal, hogy úgy tesz, mint akit nem érdekel ez a felfedezés, de nem volt abban sem biztos, hogy most mit is érez igazán. Össze volt zavarodva, és talán… féltékeny is lenne, ha Lily még élne.  
  
Valahányszor eljutott erre a szintre az eszmefuttatása során, mindig teljesen idiótának kezdte érezni magát, de akkor sem tudott annyira egyszerűen elmenni emellett. Harry igazából azt szerette volna, ha Perselus úgy tekint rá, ahogy az édesanyjára nézett az emlékben. Olyan szerelmesen, és gyengéden. Hát tényleg igaza lenne Hermionének? – kérdezte minden alkalommal magától. Tényleg beleszeretett Perselusba? Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nevessen fel erre a gondolatra.  
  
Harry egyedül evett a Nagyteremben, mivel Hermionének még mindig órája volt, Ron pedig valahol Lavenderrel szórakozott. Így legalább nyugodtan folytathatta volna az elmélkedését, ha Colin Creevey nem akart volna mindenáron beszélgetni vele. Nem volt semmi baja a fiúval, de az a rajongás, amit Colin és Denis műveltek, kissé idegesítette őt.  
  
Már épp azon volt, hogy elküldi őket, mikor meglátta Ront besietni a Nagyterembe. Barátja szó nélkül ült le mellé, és egy mérges pillantással távozásra bírta a Creevey fivéreket, megszabadítva ezzel Harryt a rajongásuktól.  
  
– Mi történt? – érdeklődött Harry óvatosan.  
  
Ron nem felelt azonnal, helyette jól megpakolta a tányérját a különféle fogásokkal. Mindenből szedett, ami előtte volt, amit pedig nem ért el, azt begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta.  
  
– Hé! – kiáltott fel az egyik negyedikes griffendéles fiú, aki elől elorozta a levesestálat. Ron nem törődött vele, de miután szedett belőle, azért visszaküldte.  
  
Harry még mindig várt, hátha barátja megszólal, végül Ron nem is húzta tovább, és válaszolt az előbbi kérdésre.  
  
– Szakítottam Lavenderrel – nyögte ki. Harry leplezetlen csodálkozással bámult a barátjára.  
  
– De… de hisz… – Nem igazán tudta mit mondhatna erre. – Tényleg?  
  
Ron bólintott, és megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem voltunk összeillőek. – Harryből majdnem kibukott a nevetés, de visszafogta magát. Nem akarta Ront megbántani, de mintha ezt már tavaly is eljátszották volna a lánnyal. Még szerencse, hogy nincs több évük, gondolta magában. – Azt hiszem, kissé haragszik most rám… De majd megbékül. – Ezt olyan nyugodtan mondta, hogy Harry nem igazán értette, akkor mégis miért tűnik olyan idegesnek Mindenesetre, most már bebizonyosodott, hogy nem Lavender miatt.  
  
– Ron?  
  
– Tényleg, tök rendben van minden – nyugtatta meg Harryt, miközben tekintetét le sem vette a hollóhátasok asztaláról. Harry követte a pillantását, és azonnal kiszúrta, kit néz olyan mereven a barátja. Ismét elkönyvelte magában, hogy ha az előérzete nem csal, akkor tényleg jól gondolta, hogy ki rabolta el észrevétlenül Ron szívét.  
  
– Ginnyéknek gyógynövénytan órájuk lesz – közölte Harry csak úgy mellékesen, miközben ő is nekilátott, hogy befejezze az ebédjét.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Ron.  
  
– Tudod, gyógynövénytan. Az üvegházaknál.  
  
– Ó! – Ron arca azonnal elvörösödött, majd megköszörülte a torkát. – Nem… sétálunk egyet? – kérdezte unottan, miközben mindenfelé nézett, csak Harryre nem.  
  
– De – válaszolta Harry egy fél mosollyal.  
  
Ron arca felderült, és olyan gyorsan tömte magába az ebédjét, hogy Harry attól félt, barátja a végén még rosszul lesz.  
  
Miután mindketten végeztek – Ron rekordgyorsasággal –, a hatodikosok után indultak a bejárati csarnok felé. Odakint gyönyörűen sütött nap, és már a tavasz ígéretét hordozta magában. Nagyszerű idő lett volna repülni is, és sétáláshoz sem lett volna utolsó… ha épp nem olvadna a hó, minek következtében mindent latyak, és sár borított. Harry és Ron cuppogó cipőben gyalogoltak, és Harry már átkozta magát, hogy elejtette azt a megjegyzést a barátja előtt. Mielőtt azonban egy visszafordulásra tett kísérletet tehetett volna, Ginny és Luna észrevették őket. A két lány kedvesen köszöntötte őket; látszott rajtuk, hogy őket is felvidította az idő.  
  
– Hát ti? – kérdezte Ginny a bátyjától.  
  
– Harry sétálni akart – vágta rá Ron azonnal, húga azonban nem volt olyan ostoba, amilyennek a bátyja szerette volna hinni.  
  
– Aha. Harry. Hát persze – forgatta meg a szemét.  
  
Ron kivételesen nem ment bele a vitába, inkább Lunát hallgatta, aki teljesen értelmetlen dolgokról fecsegett, de úgy látszott a fiút teljesen leköti a téma. Harry diszkréten félrehúzódott Ginnyvel együtt, akivel megbeszélhette, hogy a hétvégén mindenféleképpen tartaniuk kell egy edzésnapot, ha esik, ha fúj, ha szeretnék idén is magukénak tudni a kupát. Erre pedig elég szép esélyük is volt, mivel jelenleg ők vezették a tabellát, és Harrynek komolyan fontos volt, hogy a csapatkapitánysága alatt másodszorra is ők legyenek a legjobbak.  
  
Ron és Luna beszélgetését – ami abból állt, hogy Luna a felhők sokféleségét dicsérte, Ron pedig hallgatta őt –, Bimba professzor kiáltása szakította félbe. A tanárnő sietősen közeledett az üvegházak felé, a fiúk pedig elköszöntek a két lánytól, és visszabaktattak a kastélyba.  


***

Ahogy beköszöntött a február, a diákokon úgy lett úrrá a Valentin napi láz. A lányok többsége folyamatosan sugdolózott, még az idősebb korosztály is, és Harry el sem tudta képzelni, mit szeretnek ebben az emberek. Ő most sem érzett magában semmi hajlandóságot, hogy tudomásul vegye a szerelmesek napját.  
  
Persze, eszébe jutott, hogy talán Perselusnak adhatna valamit, de azonnal elvetette ezt a gondolatot, amint felidézte magában az elmúlt éveket. Perselus egyáltalán nem romantikus alkat, lehet, hogy élve megnyúzná, ha valami ajándékkal próbálna kedveskedni. Vagy ami még rosszabb, valami „kellemes” átokkal jutalmazná, ami esetleg érintené legnemesebb szervét is – bár talán most már nem lenne vele ilyen kegyetlen a férfi. Legalábbis nagyon remélte. Harry tehát elvetette ezt az ötletet, bár Hermione mondott neki valamit, ami felkeltette a figyelmét. Végső esetben talán mégis megfogadja a lány tanácsát.  
  
A Bálint nap közeledtét az is jelezte, hogy egyre több gyanús kinézetű bájitalos üvegcse cserélt gazdát, vagy épp érkezett a reggeli postabagollyal, amit Hermione, mint lelkiismeretes prefektus, igyekezett azonnal elkobozni, amint megbizonyosodott róla, hogy mit rejt a tartalmuk. Harry ámulatára Ron is csatlakozott a lányhoz, és bőszen ellenőrizte a fiolák tartalmát. Harry kérdő tekintetére csak vállvonogatva válaszolt.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy megismétlődjön a tavalyi dolog – morogta az orra alatt, és megsemmisítés céljából a WC-be öntötte a kezében szorongatott fiolák tartalmát. – Na, ezzel kész – jelentette ki büszkén, rákacsintva Harryre, miközben kiléptek a fiúmosdóból. – Kétlem, hogy ezek után is próbálkoznának.  
  
– Én nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos – dünnyögte Harry, de nem akarta elrontani barátja jókedvét sem.  
  
Ron egy darabig hallgatásba burkolózott, amit Harry is észrevett, és már számított a kérdésre, mikor Ron vette a bátorságot hozzá, hogy kimondja.  
  
– Harry, te… adsz… valakinek… valamit? – kérdezte lassan, tettetett érdektelenséggel, és jól körbenézett, mintha keresne valakit. Harry az ég felé emelte a tekintetét, és fejcsóválva válaszolt.  
  
– Nem hiszem – mondta, mire Ron hajlandó volt ránézni, és szélesen vigyorgott rá. – Nem hinném, hogy ez a hülyeség nekem… – itt egy pillanatra megállt –, nekünk való.  
  
Ron megértően bólogatott, de nem forszírozta tovább a témát, inkább arról kezdett társalogni, hogy vajon a lányok mit szeretnek a Valentin napban, és úgy mellékesen, minek is örülnének.  
  
– Szerinted, Harry?  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, Ron – sóhajtott Harry. – Kérdezd inkább Hermionét. Ő a lány. Vagy Ginnyt. Lehet, hogy vele még jobban is járnál.  
  
– Merlin ments! – tiltakozott azonnal Ron ijedt arccal. Harry most látta elérkezettnek az időt, hogy tájékoztassa a barátját arról, ami eléggé nyilvánvaló.  
  
– Ron. Tudom, hogy tetszik neked Luna – mondta jelentőségteljesen, mire Ron elvörösödött és hevesen tagadni kezdett.  
  
– Nekem nem – rázta a fejét, majd Harry arcára pillantva felhagyott vele. – Tényleg? – kérdezte csodálkozva. Harry bólintott, Ron pedig nagyot sóhajtott. Harry most már értette miről beszélt Hermione, mikor ugyanígy elmondta neki, hogy látható az, hogyan érez Perselus iránt. – De olyan jó a humora – magyarázkodott azonnal Ron.  
  
– Igen, tudom – hagyta rá. – És nem baj, hogy Luna nem olyan csinos, mint Lavender?  
  
– Nem csinos? – hüledezett a barátja. – Nem láttad még, hogy milyen gyönyörű a haja? Hosszú és selymes, és olyan, mint a folyékony ezüst… – itt kissé elgondolkozott –, vagy arany – áradozott.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, nem most világosítja fel Ront arról, hogy Luna hajszíne egyáltalán nem hasonlít ezekre, mivel Ron nagyon költőinek szánta a megjegyzését. Ezután viszont kénytelen volt végighallgatni, mi minden tetszik barátjának a lányban, és hogy miért is figyelt fel rá. Harry végül is örült annak, hogy Ron belátta, a külső nem minden, és ha valakit kedvel, vagy épp szeret az ember, azt így is úgy is szebbnek látja mindenki másnál.  
  
Harry és Ron épp bekanyarodtak a Griffendél-toronyba vezető folyosóra, mikor szembejött velük Harry egyik rémálma, Romilda Vane személyében. A lánnyal a szerencsétlen kimenetelű kviddicsmeccses incidens óta nem találkozott, csak futólag látta őt. Romilda legtöbbször mindig elfordult, ha Harry is jelen volt, a közelébe pedig még csak meg sem próbált menni.  
  
Most viszont szinte egyenesen nekiütközött, és Harry reflexeinek volt csak köszönhető, hogy a lány nem esett nagyot.  
  
– Kö… köszönöm – suttogta Romilda, és sietősen távozott. Harry csodálkozva nézte távolodó alakját, és ismét felmerült benne a kérdés, amire még azóta sem tudta a választ.  
  
– Szerinted mit mondott neki Hermione?  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs. De nem lennék az ellensége – vigyorgott Harryre, miközben tovább folytatták az útjukat. – Azt a Marianne-t is, hogy elintézte – Harrynek kellett egy perc mire leesett, kire céloz Ron.  
  
– Marietta – javította ki Harry.  
  
– Tessék? – értetlenkedett Ron, mire Harry lemondóan sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem Marianne, hanem Marietta. – Harry még jól emlékezett rá.  
  
Ő volt ugyanis Cho Chang barátnője, és ő volt az is, aki ötödévben elárulta a DS-t Umbridge-nek. Hermione rontásának a nyoma pedig a mai napig látható maradt a lány arcán. Harry ismételten elkönyvelte magában, hogy Hermione kivételes tehetségű boszorkány, és ők még a nyomába sem érnek. Bár a lány ezt mindig is tagadta, hiszen már a legelső évükben nagy varázslónak nyilvánította Harryt, és azóta is folyamatosan ezen a véleményen van. Tehát, Harrynek muszáj tényleg összekapnia magát.  
  
– Ja, tök mindegy – vigyorgott tovább Ron. – Aranycikesz – mondta ki a jelszót, ahogy elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját, és mindketten bemásztak a feltárult bejáraton.  


***

A hónap közepe vészesen közeledett, és Harry óránként változtatta meg a döntését, miszerint adjon-e ajándékot Perselusnak vagy sem. Először nem tartotta jó ötletnek, de aztán mégis szeretett volna valami aprósággal kedveskedni a férfinak, viszont ismételten elvetette ezt, mikor meglátta, hogyan dörren rá a bájitalmester a folyosón sugdolózó lányokra.  
  
Már épp teljesen belenyugodott volna abba, hogy semmi értelme az egésznek, mikor tanúja volt, hogyan csomagol titokban Neville, sőt még Ron is, amit persze később mindketten tagadtak. Harry teljesen reménytelennek ítélte meg a helyzetét. Úgy érezte, nincs nála szerencsétlenebb varázsló. Perselus nem hétköznapi társ volt, akit bármilyen semmiséggel meglephetett volna. Már a karácsonyi ajándékával is megszenvedett, de ez a Bálint nap… kész kihívás volt.  
  
Végül két nappal február tizennegyedike előtt úgy döntött, megfogadja Hermione ötletét, és magára kapva a vastag talárját elindult, hogy meglátogassa Hagridot.  
  
Harry épp a második emeleti folyosón baktatott, mikor ismételten összefutott Romildával, és már várta, hogy a lány, hanyatt-homlok menekül is előle, de legnagyobb meglepetésére nem így tűnt. Romilda, bár félénknek látszott – ami Harrynek továbbra is gyanús volt – hosszú idő óta először szólította le őt.  
  
– Szia, Harry – köszöntötte. Harry csak biccentett és várta, hogy a lány folytassa. – Rég nem beszéltünk… – folytatta.  
  
– Bocs, Romilda, de most nincs erre időm – vágott a szavába Harry, mire a lány szája gyanúsan megremegett, és egy könnycsepp csordult ki a szeméből. – Ne haragudj… nem akartalak megbántani… – kezdte volna, de a háta mögül csendülő gúnyos hang szinte a vért is megfagyasztotta benne.  
  
– Milyen megható jelenet – hallatszott Perselus szarkasztikus hangja. Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, és idegesen nyelt egyet. Még csak az kéne, hogy a férfi ismét félreértse a szituációt, ezért épp kezdett volna magyarázkodni.  
  
– Ne-nekem órára kell sietnem – cincogta Romilda, és Perselus bólintására elsietett. Harry, miután elkönyvelte magában, hogy milyen izgató tud lenni a férfi, mikor megfélemlít valakit, ismét belekezdett volna a magyarázkodásba, de Perselus elhallgattatta.  
  
– Büntetőmunka, holnapután – jelentette ki, de a tekintet, amivel rá pillantott, megnyugtatta a fiút. Perselus arca nem árult el semmit, de a szeme kivételesen beszédesebb volt. Harry látta a vágyat megcsillanni benne, ahogy az éjfekete tekintet végigpásztázta, beindítva ezzel Harry fantáziáját is.  
  
– Igen, uram – válaszolta, és alig bírta elfojtani a mosolyát, miközben sietve folytatta útját Hagrid kunyhója felé.  


***

Harry még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy nála van-e a Perselusnak szánt ajándék, majd nagy levegőt vett, és bekopogott. Az ajtó kisvártatva kinyílt, mögötte pedig ott állt a bájitalmester. Arca szokásos kiismerhetetlenségbe burkolózott, de amint bezárult Harry mögött az ajtó, és visszakerültek a védővarázslatok is, egy kicsit enyhült a férfi merevsége.  
  
– Remélem, készültél – hallatszott a jól ismert mondat. Harry kissé csalódottan bólintott.  
  
Az igazat megvallva nem erre számított, mikor Perselus két nappal ezelőtt büntetőmunkára ítélte. Azt hitte, ez most ténylegesen nem lesz az, de úgy látszik, a férfi mégsem hazudtolja meg önmagát. Harry további felszólítás nélkül ment oda a már kikészített felszereléshez, megszemlélte az alapanyagokat, és sikerült is kitalálnia, mit kell készítenie.  
  
– Ellenbájital? – kérdezte kissé csodálkozva.  
  
Perselus az íróasztalán rendezgette a pergameneteket, miközben válaszolt.  
  
– Természetesen. Ilyenkor egyes ostoba tanulók hajlanak arra, hogy szerelmi bájitalt csempésszenek a kiszemelt fél ételébe, vagy épp italába. Nem lenne jó, ha esetleg ilyen történne, és nem tudnál vele mit kezdeni – nézett rá komolyan, és Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy ezzel valamire célozni kívánt.  
  
Nem akart ellenkezni, úgysem lett volna semmi értelme, így elővette a könyvet – amit második Herceges könyvnek hívott –, és kinyitotta a megfelelő oldalon. A hozzávalók már oda voltak készítve az asztalra, tehát ezzel nem kellett foglalatoskodnia, azonnal nekiláthatott az aprításnak és a porításnak.  
  
Harry nyugodtan dolgozott, mostanában már egyre kevesebbszer vétett hibát, ami főleg annak volt köszönhető, hogy Hermionéval és Ronnal rengeteget forgatták a könyvet, és az órán is képes volt jobban odafigyelni. Nem mintha a bájitalkeverést azóta megszerette volna, de Perselus kedvéért igenis törekedett arra, hogy jobb legyen.  
  
A férfi közben otthagyta az íróasztalát, és most Harry mögé állva figyelte a fiú minden mozdulatát, amivel viszont sikerült kibillentenie őt a kevéske nyugalmából. Harry keze megremegett, ahogy a már fortyogó főzetbe szórta a felaprított gyökereket, majd kétszer megkeverte az óramutató járásával ellentétesen.  
  
De, hogy mi a következő lépés, az szinte kiesett a fejéből, és a könyv után kezdett kutatni, hogy megnézhesse. Akkora rendetlenség uralkodott az asztalon, hogy félő volt, nem találja meg. Perselus azonban ekkor lefogta a kezét, és közel hajolva hozzá a fülébe suttogta a megoldást. Ahogy a férfi lehelete megcsiklandozta a nyakát, Harry ismételten megremegett az érzéstől, majd fejét hátravetve, beledőlt a bájitalmester ölelésébe. Öt perc. Ennyi ideje volt arra, hogy kiélvezze ezt a kellemes helyzetet, és a következő lépéssel már folytatnia is kellett a bájitalfőzést.  
  
Perselus a továbbiakban sem mozdult el Harry mögül, amivel sikerült többször is hibázásra késztetnie őt, de amit minden alkalommal segített ki is javítani. Pedig a férfi semmi mást nem tett, minthogy mögötte állt, és azon a duruzsoló hangon adta ki az utasításokat, amivel már annyiszor sikerült elérnie, hogy Harry fejéből minden értelmes gondolat kirepüljön. Harrynek alig pár perc elegendő volt, hogy máris kemény legyen, ami még jobban elvonta a figyelmét a munkáról.  
  
Mikor végre végzett mindennel, Perselusnak kellett bedugaszolnia helyette a kis üvegcséket. A férfi három fiolát neki adott, arra az esetre, ha szüksége lenne rá, a többit pedig a gyengélkedőre szánt bájitalok közé tette. Ez tulajdonképpen elismerést jelentett Harrynek, hiszen Perselus szavak nélkül adta tudtára, hogy most tökéletes munkát végzett. Harry büszkén a zsebébe rejtette a fiolákat, majd elpakolta maga után az eszközöket. Végül a táskájába visszatette a könyvet, de ahelyett, hogy távozni szándékozott volna, megállt a férfi előtt. Perselus várakozó tekintettel figyelte őt.  
  
Harry habozott egy rövid ideig, de aztán benyúlt a talárja alá, majd óvatosan kiemelt a zsebéből egy másik kis üvegcsét, amit Perselus kezébe tett. A férfi először hitetlenkedve nézett hol rá, hol a kis fiolára, miközben Harry idegesen rágcsálta az alsó ajkát. Lehet, hogy mégsem volt jó ötlet ez az egész ajándékozás? Perselus arca ugyanis elkomorult.  
  
– Ezt hol szerezted? – kérdezte mogorván, és gyanakodva figyelte őt.  
  
Harry először nem tudta mire vélni ezt a reakciót, majd eszébe jutott Hermione figyelmeztetése. A lány elmondta neki, hogy ez egy nagyon értékes anyag, és a legtöbb esetben a feketemágusok kereskednek vele.  
  
A kis üvegcse ugyanis nem mást, mint a Runespoor értékes mérgét tartalmazta, amiért Harry nem keveset rimánkodott a jobb oldali fejnek. Csak neki voltak méregfogai, és mikor Hermione elejtette neki egy beszélgetésnél, hogy a bájitalmestereknek nagyon nehéz beszerezni egy ilyen kivételes ritkaságot, Harry azonnal kapott az alkalmon.  
  
– Nem tiltott helyről – válaszolta gyorsan, mikor rájött, hogy Perselus ettől fél. – Hagrid kígyójától kaptam – magyarázta a férfinak.  
  
– Hagrid kígyója? – húzta össze a szemöldökét, és ide-oda járatta a tekintetét.  
  
– Igen, a Runespoor. – Harry zavarba jött egy pillanatra, mivel most jött rá, hogy Perselus talán nem is tud a kígyóról. Ez persze nem teljesen volt így.  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy téged közel enged ahhoz a bestiához – válaszolta meg a ki nem mondott kérdést.  
  
– Nem veszélyes – szögezte le azonnal, mire egy szemöldök szökött a magasba. – Hát persze… tudod, hogy nem veszélyes – motyogta. Perselus bólintott, és ismét a Runespoor mérgét tartalmazó üvegcsére fordította a tekintetét. Harry látta az arcán, hogy a férfi értékeli az ajándékot, és tisztában van azzal, hogy ez milyen nagy értéket képvisel, mégsem tudta, hogyan reagáljon.  
  
– Köszönöm, Harry – szólalt meg egy kis idő múlva halkan a férfi, és Harry szíve úgy kalapált, hogy attól félt, Perselus is meghallja. Nem bírta elrejteni azt a megkönnyebbült mosolyt, ami most kiült az arcára.  
  
A bájitalmester ellépett tőle, és Harry látta, hogy a legértékesebb bájitalokat és hozzávalókat tartalmazó kis dobozba helyezi a mérget, majd gondosan visszazárja a doboz fedelét. Perselus aztán visszatért hozzá, és megállt előtte. Harry nem akarta a kínos csendet, nem várt válaszajándékot, hiszen ő maga sem gondolta, hogy tud majd valamit adni a férfinak.  
  
– Én nem készültem semmivel sem neked, Harry – mondta csöndesen. Ujját Harry ajkára tette, ezzel hallgattatva el őt. – De azt hiszem, tudok rögtönözni. – Ezzel Perselus szája ravasz félmosolyra húzódott, és még mielőtt Harry bármit is reagálhatott volna, Perselus olyan gyorsan kapott utálna, hogy neki meglepődni sem volt ideje.  
  
Ahogy a bájitalmester nyelve utat tört magának, Harry úgy érezte, szabályszerűen elolvad a karjaiban. Mióta visszatértek a birtokról csak néhány lopott csókra volt alkalma, és azt sem tudta kiélvezni. Most viszont már olyan kiéhezett volt, hogy még az sem érdekelte volna, ha Voldemort pont most akart volna támadni.  
  
Csakis Perselust akarta. Csókolni, ölelni, érezni a férfit. Szerencséjére a bájitalmester sem ellenkezett, és Harry szép lassan a hálószobában találta magát. Perselus csókjai nem engedték, hogy felfogja a körülötte történő eseményeket, így észrevétlenül jutottak el egyik helyiségből a másikba. Majd az ajtó bezárult mögöttük, kizárva a külvilágot, és csak ketten maradtak. Harry pedig tudta, hogy ennél szebb ajándékot nem is kaphatott volna.  


***

Másnap Harry minden órán remekelt, és jókedvével szinte az őrületbe kergette Hermionét, aki minduntalan próbálta rávenni a tanulásra.  
  
– Menjünk enni, éhen halok – nyöszörgött Ron, mikor elérkezett az este, Harry pedig mellé állt, és szintén a vacsorát szorgalmazta. Hermionénak nem maradt sok választása, így beadta a derekát, és mindhárman a Nagyterembe indultak. – Teli hassal jobban megy a tanulás – vigyorgott Ron a lányra, aki csak lemondóan csóválta a fejét, és beletemetkezett a magával hozott lexikonba. Harry és Ron nevetve néztek össze.  
  
A Nagyteremben rajtuk kívül nem sok diák tartózkodott még, tanárok közül is csak Bimba professzor és Madam Hooch vacsorázott. Perselust sehol sem látta, pedig arra számított, hogy esetleg összefuthat vele. A tegnapi este még élénken élt az emlékezetében, és akaratlanul is elpirult, amit azzal próbált leplezni, hogy belekortyolt a tökleves serlegébe. Hermione a cukortartónak támasztotta a lexikont, és anélkül, hogy levette volna a szemét a könyvről, szedett magának a krumpliból, és a sült húsból.  
  
– Ron… – fordult a barátjához, de rájött, hogy lélekben ő is teljesen máshol járt. A szeme legalábbis valahol a hollóhátas asztalnál kalandozott.  
  
Harry sóhajtva fordult vissza a saját vacsorájához, ám alighogy evett egy keveset, McGalagony professzort látta besietni az ajtón, aki egyenesen feléjük tartott. Ez felkeltette Hermione és Ron figyelmét is, de a tanárnőt egyedül ő, Harry érdekelte.  
  
– Mr. Potter, kérem, jöjjön velem – suttogta komoly arccal. Harry felemelkedett, de Hermione hangja megállította.  
  
– Tanárnő, történt valami? – kérdezte a lány, és Harry is a magyarázatot várta, ám McGalagony továbbra is titokzatos maradt.  
  
– Mr. Potternek azonnal velem kell jönnie – ismételte még mindig Harry arcát nézve, majd Hermione felé tekintett, és hozzá intézte a következő szavait. – Ms. Granger, javaslom, amint végeztek a vacsorával, azonnal térjenek vissza Mr. Weasleyvel a Griffendél-toronyba – mondta, majd felemelt kézzel jelezte, hogy nincs idő több kérdésre. – Mr. Potter, ha lenne szíves.  
  
– Persze. – Azzal Harry McGalagony után eredt, de hátrafordulva még odatátogta barátainak, hogy később találkoznak, és ne aggódjanak. – Tanárnő – kezdte volna, amint kiértek a bejárati csarnokba, de házvezető tanára szigorú tekintete őt is elhallgattatta.  
  
McGalagony egy félreeső folyosó felé vezette őt. Menet közben többször is körbenézett, majd mikor elérték az egyik falikárpitot – Harry tudta, hogy emögött egy másik rejtekút vezet –, a sötétből hirtelen kinyúlt egy kar, és megragadva őt berántotta a szőnyeg mögé.  
  
– Shhh – fogta be a száját egy erős tenyér, és Harry a hangról végre felismerte Perselust.  
  
Pár pillanat múlva McGalagony is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és szavait a bájitalmesterhez intézte, mintha Harry ott sem lenne.  
  
– Albus azt üzeni, hogy az irodámban várjatok – suttogta a tanárnő. – Semmiféleképpen se gyertek elő, amíg értetek nem küld.  
  
Harry inkább érezte, semmint látta, hogy Perselus bólint, majd McGalagony eltűnt, ők pedig elindultak a szűk folyosón.  
  
– Kövess! – sziszegte a férfi, és megragadva a kezét maga után húzta.  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan haladt mögötte, ahogy csak bírt, de ahhoz, hogy tartani tudja Perselus tempóját, szaladnia kellett mögötte. A férfi egy pillanatra sem állt meg, és a kezét is szorosan fogta. Harrynek pedig fogalma sem volt, hová, és meddig mennek még. Ezeket a rejtett folyosókat nem ismerte annyira, vele ellentétben viszont a férfi remekül kiigazodott, még a sötétség ellenére is.  
  
– Mi történt, Perselus? – kérdezte kifulladva, mikor már nem bírta visszatartani a kíváncsiságát, de a bájitalmester lepisszegte.  
  
– Ne most.  
  
Harrynek viszont volt még kérdése.  
  
– Hova megyünk?  
  
– Mondtam, hogy ne most – válaszolta erélyesen Perselus. Harry megadta magát, de idegesítette, hogy már megint semmiről sem tud. Mielőtt ismét kikívánkozott volna belőle a kérdés, a férfi megtorpant, Harry pedig egyenesen beléütközött.  
  
– Bocsánat – dörmögte, miközben Perselus a pálcájával rákoppintott az előtte tornyosuló falra, ami ennek következtében csikorogva felnyílt, és Harry McGalagony irodájában találta magát.  
  
Az évek során nem sokszor járt itt, de legalább tudta, hogy a Griffendél toronyhoz közel vannak. A bájitalmester leellenőrizte a védelmet, majd egy székre mutatott, hogy Harry üljön le. Perselus nem követte a példáját, helyette nekidőlt a tanárnő íróasztalának, és karba tett kézzel, mogorván bámult az ajtóra. Pálcáját még mindig támadásra készen a kezében tartotta.  
  
– Most már elárulod, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte bosszúsan Harry. A férfi nem felelt azonnal, és mikor mégis, akkor is szűkszavúan tette.  
  
– A mágiaügyi miniszter a kastélyban van – közölte Harryvel, akinek ez semmit sem jelentett.  
  
– És? – ösztökélte tovább.  
  
– Tud a házasságunkról – mondta ki kertelés nélkül Perselus. A férfi tekintete megállapodott Harry arcán, aki viszont teljesen megrémült. Zavarodottan próbálta összerakni az információkat, de sehogy sem boldogult.  
  
– Ho-hogy jött rá? – Harry látta, hogy Perselus többet tud, mint amit hajlandó elárulni. – Tudnom kell.  
  
A férfi dühösen horkantott, mintha azt közölné, hogy semmit sem kell tudnia, de mégis felelt a kérdésre.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal valaki elkotyogta neki… ha mégsem, akkor pedig ő maga derítette ki. Nem lehetett nehéz dolga – tette még hozzá.  
  
– De… akkor sem értem – csóválta a fejét értetlenkedve Harry. Hiszen annyi ideig tudták titokban tartani ezt az egészet, igaz abba sosem gondolt bele igazán, hogy hogyan is sikerült. Egyszerűen csak bízott Dumbledore-ban, hogy tudja, mit csinál, Harry pedig engedelmeskedett, mert nem volt más választása. Perselus pár lépéssel átszelte a köztük lévő távolságot, majd a szék kartámlájára dőlve magyarázta Harrynek.  
  
– Nézd, Harry, a házasságunknak nyoma van… nyoma kell, hogy legyen – szűrte a foga között. – Mindkettőnk aláírása díszíti a házasságlevelünket, és ha valaki nagyon akarja, könnyedén kinyomozhatja.  
  
Ez eszébe sem jutott Harrynek, de így már világos volt neki is, mégis annyi kérdése lett volna még, de a jelzőbűbájok félbeszakították a további beszélgetést.  
  
A bájitalmester azonnal a bejárat felé fordult, de az ajtóban csak McGalagony alakja jelent meg. A tanárnő arca komoly volt, száját vékony vonallá szorította össze, és Harry azonnal kitalálta, hogy nem mentek olyan simán a dolgok, mint ahogyan azt Dumbledore remélhette.  
  
Házvezető tanára röviden értekezett Perselussal, majd mindhárman az igazgatói irodába indultak. Minél közelebb értek, Harry rossz előérzete annál jobban erősödött, és szinte gombóc képződött a gyomrában, mikor a kőszörny elé érve McGalagony bemondta a jelszót. Alig álltak rá a mozgó kőlépcsőre, már hallhatták is az igazgatói irodából leszűrődő kiabálást.  
  
Mielőtt beléptek volna, Perselus megragadta Harryt és szigorú tekintettel nézett rá. Pálcáját kettejük közé tartotta, és Harry érezte, ahogy az aranylánc felkúszik a nyakából, majd kígyó módjára végigsiklott a kezén, és végül rátekeredett az ujjára. Aztán volt lánc, nincs lánc. Már csak az ezüstdíszítéssel bevont arany karikagyűrű csillant meg az ujján, pont ugyanúgy, mint ahogy Perselusén is. McGalagony, aki tanúja volt az eseménynek, egy pillanatra ellágyult, ahogy rájuk tekintett, és Harry kissé elpirult, hogy ennyire nyilvánosan láthatóvá vált a házasságukat megpecsételő kis ékszer.  
  
– Ne szólj egy szót sem, megértetted? – sziszegte még neki Perselus, majd McGalagony és a férfi mögött, ő is belépett az irodába.  
  
– …valamint a titokzatos módon elkallódott házasságlevél sem ad okot a gyanúra, igaz Dumbledore?! – kiabálta épp a mágiaügyi miniszter.  
  
– Kedves Rufus, ön is jól tudja, hogy a minisztériumi alkalmazottak mennyire elfoglaltak mostanában. Hát van-e jogunk megharagudni rájuk, hogy rossz helyre került egy jelentéktelen kis okirat? – kérdezte derűs mosollyal Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nyugtalansága abban a pillanatban a kétszeresére nőtt, amint megpillantotta az irodában tartózkodó aurorokat és titkársági embereket, akik némelyikére még emlékezett ötödévből. De nem csak minisztériumi emberek voltak jelen, hanem néhányan a Roxfort tanári karából – mint például a pöttöm Flitwick professzor, vagy a többi házvezető tanár. Mind Dumbledore asztalához közel álltak, és arcuk teljesen komoly volt, de még mielőtt Harry jobban körülnézhetett volna, az egyik titkár felhívta rájuk a miniszter figyelmét, mire Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak megnyílna alatta a föld, és elnyelné őt.  
  
Mindig is gyűlölte a ráirányuló figyelmet, de ahogy most mindenki felé fordult, és őt nézte, azt roppant zavarónak érezte. Kínosan nyelt egyet, és csak az adott neki erőt, hogy Perselus nem messze állt tőle, félig-meddig védve őt mindenkitől, Dumbledore pedig szeretetteljesen mosolygott rájuk.  
  
– Hívatott, igazgató úr? – tudakolta Perselus kimérten, miközben ügyet sem vetett a miniszterre és az aurorokra.  
  
– Igen, Perselus – bólintott az idős mágus. – Amint magad is láthatod, Scrimgeour miniszter úr volt oly szíves és ellátogatott az iskolába…  
  
– Hagyjuk az udvariaskodást, Dumbledore – vágott közbe a miniszter. – Tudja jól, miért vagyok itt, igaz, Piton? Mind tudják – jelentette ki barátságtalan hangon, ahogy körbenézett az iskolai alkalmazottakon, majd tekintete megállapodott Harryn.  
  
– Nem értem, mire gondol – válaszolt Perselus a szokásos modorában. A férfi magas, fekete alakja szinte kitűnt a többiek közül, és Harry elismeréssel adózott a bájitalmester kiállásának.  
  
A miniszter viszont csak egy pillantásra méltatta, aztán továbbra is Harryt tüntette ki figyelmével. Ő viszont már jól ismerte a miniszter viselkedését.  
  
– Miféle házasság ez? – kérdezett rá lekezelően. Szavait Perselushoz intézte, de továbbra sem nézett a bájitalmesterre. – Egy halálfaló és maga a Kiválasztott. Mivel vették rá, hogy megtegye? – Scrimgeour tekintete Harry jobb kezére vándorolt.  
  
– Ha szabad megjegyeznem, Rufus, Perselus már nem halálfaló, és több ízben is bebizonyította, hogy kinek az oldalán áll. Ezt ön sem tagadhatja. Továbbá, Perselus kémként betöltött szerepe is a múlté, így már semmiféle kapcsolata nincs Voldemorttal – mutatott rá Dumbledore. Az irodában tartózkodók közül többen is összerezzentek a név hallatán. Scrimgeour viszont továbbra sem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy zavarná a név használata, ezzel viszont Harryből kicsalt egy enyhe tiszteletet, ami viszont azonnal el is párolgott, ahogy a férfi tovább beszélt.  
  
– Belátom, Dumbledore, ez mind igaz, de nézzük csak, mégis mit tudunk Perselus Pitonról? – tette fel a költői kérdést. – Az újságok is mind erről cikkeznek. Vajon tényleg a mi oldalunkon áll–e? – A miniszter a botjára támaszkodva közelebb lépett, és Harry helyett most Perselust nézte áthatóan. A bájitalmester összefonta karját maga előtt.  
  
– A Próféta azt írja, amit a minisztérium szeretne, ebben ugye egyetértünk, Rufus? – válaszolta Dumbledore.  
  
Harry elképzelni sem merte, mi sül ki ebből a beszélgetésből, de ahogy lopva körbenézett, a tanárok arcán enyhe nyugtalanságot vélt felfedezni. Az aurorok többsége mereven állt ott, ahol eddig is, de Harry felfedezett köztük két ismerős alakot is. Kingsley és Tonks nem messze álltak tőle. A fülkarikás, megtermett varázsló biccentett neki, Tonks pedig halvány mosolyt küldött felé, és fejét enyhén oldalirányba döntötte. Harry arra felé nézett, és a sarokban megpillantotta Remust is. A férfi szintén biztatóan rámosolygott.  
  
A beszélgetés közben érdekes irányba kanyarodott, bár a miniszter végig Perselus és Harry között járatta a tekintetét, mégis a mögötte álló Dumbledore-hoz beszélt. Az irodában tartózkodók közül senki sem vette a bátorságot, hogy beleszóljon a kettejük társalgásába.  
  
– Na de mégis mennyire törvényes ez a házasság? – tette fel az újabb kérdést a miniszter, olyan hangnemben, mintha egy kisgyereket próbálna hazugságon kapni.  
  
– Teljesen törvényes és érvényes – sziszegte Perselus. – Maga is láthatja, hiszen ott a házasságlevél a kezében – gúnyolódott.  
  
– Erre gondol? – lobogtatta meg a kezében tartott pergament a miniszter. Hangja továbbra is lekezelően csengett.  
  
– Mi másra? – kérdezett vissza Perselus hasonló stílusban.  
  
– Azt látom, hogy mikor kelt, de vajon tényleg mindenben törvényesen jártak el?  
  
– Amint ön is látja, az eskető személye köztiszteletnek örvend, valamint a dátumból az is kiderül, hogy Harry immáron nagykorú varázslóként, cselekedetei teljes tudatában döntött erről.  
  
A miniszter még közelebb lépett, ellenben Perselus elállta az utat, nehogy Harryhez közel kerülhessen, és inkább elébe ment a férfinak.  
  
– Azt akarják bemesélni nekem, hogy Potter és maga között szerelmi házasság van? – kérdezte, miközben megvetően, tetőtől-talpig végigmérte a bájitalmestert. Választ láthatóan erre a kérdésére nem várt, mert azonnal folytatta is. – Akkor ezek szerint nem jelentett gondot a beteljesítése sem – villantott ravaszkás mosolyt a miniszter. Scrimgeour valószínűleg arra számított, hogy ezzel leleplezheti őket. Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore erre is találna magyarázatot, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Perselus megelőzte.  
  
– Maga is jól tudja, hogy azonos nemű felek esetén a házasságot nem kötelező elhálni – felelte a férfi, mire a miniszter mosolya még szélesebb lett, de azonnal le is olvadt, amint a bájitalmester folytatta. – De természetesen ebbe sem tudna belekötni. Ha nem hiszi, le is ellenőrizheti – folytatta gúnyos félmosolyra húzva a száját, a miniszter arcát látva. Harry elpirult, és látta, hogy az irodában tartózkodók közül többen meglepődnek – még Dumbledore is –, az információt hallva.  
  
– Tehát a házasság teljesen érvényes – jelentette ki morgolódva a miniszter. – De még ha így is van ez, mégis mi a magyarázat arra, hogy a Kiválasztott egy olyan embert választott házastársául, aki annak az embernek a legbizalmasabb embere volt, aki felelős a szülei, és megannyi más ártatlan haláláért? – a miniszternek már nem volt akkora fölénye, mint eddig hitte, ezért olyannal támadt, ami viszont Harryt érintette mélyen.  
  
Valahol itt lett elege abból, hogy megint úgy beszélgetnek róla, mint aki nincs is jelen. Petunia néni és Vernon bácsi tették ezt vele mindig, és Harry, a múlt emlegetése miatt, most különösen érzékennyé vált erre a témára. Nem foglalkozva a meglepett tekintetekkel és Perselus utasításával, pár lépéssel a miniszter előtt termett, és a tőle telhető legudvariasabb módon adta a férfi tudtára, mit is gondol róla.  
  
– Ahogy az előbb már megmondták önnek, Piton professzor már nem halálfaló, és semmi köze sincs Voldemorthoz – jelentette ki komolyan, a miniszter szemébe nézve. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy mind Dumbledore, mind Perselus, sőt mi több, még Remus is igyekeznek közbeavatkozni, ezért gyorsan folytatta. – Az pedig, hogy összeházasodtunk, csakis a kettőnk dolga. Ebbe nincs beleszólása sem magának, sem másnak. A rokonaim lemondtak rólam, ha esetleg még abban is megpróbálna kivetnivalót találni, hogy a muglik törvényei szerint még nem vagyok nagykorú. Nem értem, miért zavarja a minisztériumot, hogy kivel állok kapcsolatban.  
  
– Természetes, hogy fontos, kivel állsz kapcsolatban. Te vagy a Kiválasztott, Potter. Az emberek mégis mit látnak majd? Hogy a hősük, a reményük egy volt halálfalóval kötötte össze az életét? Hát még mindig nem érted? – Harry és a miniszter farkasszemet néztek. Bár a férfi jóval magasabb és testesebb volt nála, Harryt már nem bírta megfélemlíteni. – De várjunk csak, hogyan is szólítottad a házastársadat? Piton professzor? – ravaszkodott a miniszter, de Harry nem hagyta magát.  
  
– A megszólítás nem minden, de amint látja, egy iskolában vagyunk, és mindezek ellenére ő a professzorom. És mint a társamat, tisztelem is őt – jelentette ki büszkén Harry. – Az embereknek semmi köze a magánéletemhez. A minisztérium pedig inkább azzal törődhetne, hogy ne az ártatlanokat zárja az Azkabanba, hanem azokat, akik tényleg bűnösök. Gondolom Stan Shunpike-ot még mindig nem sikerült szabadlábra helyeztetnie – vetette oda. A miniszter kitért az egyenes válasz alól, és továbbra is a saját igazát próbálta érvényre juttatni.  
  
– Piton is Tudjukki embere volt – sziszegte a miniszter.  
  
– A hangsúly a múlt időn van – szűrte a foga között Harry. Kezdett kijönni a béketűréséből, keze ökölbe szorult, és legszívesebben orrba vágta volna a férfit. Miért van az, hogy a politikusok ilyen szűklátókörűek és ostobák, kérdezte magától. A miniszter végignézett rajta, de nem úgy, mint azelőtt Perseluson.  
  
– Látom, Dumbledore tényleg mindenre megtanított – vetette oda neki végül, mire Harry kihúzta magát.  
  
– Természetesen – vágta rá azonnal. – Megtanított arra, hogy adjak esélyt azoknak is, akik a múltban hibát követtek el, de tanultak belőle, és a jó útra tértek. Arra is megtanított, hogy ne ítélkezzek elhamarkodottan, és hogy lássak a dolgok mögé – jelentette ki büszkén Harry. Nem mert körbenézni, de a szeme sarkából így is látta az elismerő bólintásokat. – És mielőtt megkérdezné, igen, még mindig ízig-vérig Dumbledore embere vagyok. És az is maradok. A házastársamat pedig kérem, ne szidja a jelenlétemben – emelte fel a fejét.  
  
Scrimgeour ismételten végignézett rajta, és Harry olyasmit látott a szemében, amin maga is meglepődött. A miniszter szinte tiszteletteljesen pillantott rá, arca pedig elárulta, hogy egyelőre Harry nyerte a csatát. Fawkes trillázó hangon feldalolt, majd szárnyait meglengetve Harry vállára repült. A miniszter fejet hajtott, bár bosszúsága látható maradt.  
  
– Indulunk – morogta oda az embereinek. – Ne higgyék, hogy ezzel minden el van intézve! – vetette oda kifelé menet még Harryéknek, de mielőtt távozhatott volna, Dumbledore hangja megállította őt.  
  
– Kedves Rufus. Örülök, hogy belátta a dolgok helyességét, azonban engedje meg, hogy magával tartsak a minisztériumba – miközben Dumbledore ezt mondta, tekintete Perselust vette célba, és Harrynek az az érzése támadt, mintha szavak nélkül beszélnének, majd az idős mágus pillantása Harryre vándorolt, és a büszke mosoly, amivel az igazgató megjutalmazta őt, enyhített a szorongásán, amit még most is érzett.  
  
A miniszter mogorván egyezett bele, Harry pedig Fawkes fejét simogatva most Perselus tekintetét kereste. A férfi ránézett, és Harry nem tudta eldönteni, milyen érzelmeket is lát az éjfekete szemekben…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egy angol törvénykönyvben talál leírás szerint az azonos nemű feleknek nem kötelező elhálni a házasságot, akkor is érvényes, míg a heteroszexuális pároknál ez elengedhetetlen, máskülönben erre hivatkozva érvénytelennek tekinthető a frigy. Harry sokáig nem tudott erről, így Perselus ravasz mardekáros lévén jó párszor kihasználta ismereteinek hiányát.


	20. Titkok és cselszövések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A merényletek folytatódnak, az aurorok tehetetlenek, Harry pedig nem várt helyről kap segítséget…

Harry dühösen csörtetett végig a hetedik emeleti folyosón. Még mindig dolgozott benne a harag, az elképedés, és minden olyan negatív érzelem, amit a miniszter váltott ki belőle azzal a lekezelő, tenyérbe mászó stílusával. Sosem értette, hogy bizonyos emberek, hogyan képesek így viselkedni. Zavarta az is, hogy megint vásári majomnak tekintették az irodában, úgy beszéltek a feje fölött, mintha ő ott sem lenne, és valószínűleg, ha nem ez a helyzet állt volna fent – vagyis, hogy Perselus a házastársa –, akkor ismét mindenki kénye-kedve szerint tologatta volna őt, és rendelkezett volna az ő életéről.  
  
De Harry megelégelte ezt a sakkbábú szerepet. Fél évvel ezelőtt elfogadta, hogy a túlélése miatt hozzá kell mennie egy olyan emberhez, akit azelőtt gyűlölt, és aki a szemében azóta rengeteget változott. Sokáig tartott, de sikerült felismernie, hogy Perselus nem olyan rossz, mint gondolta, hiszen már az első pillanattól kezdve gondoskodott róla, a múltjuk ellenére is. De most tényleg betelt a pohár Harrynél.  
  
Ahogy végigsietett a kietlen folyosón, eldöntötte, hogy többé nem fogja engedni, hogy beleszóljanak az életébe. Ő már Perselushoz tartozik, és az egyetlen, akinek esetleg joga van ahhoz, hogy mégis így tegyen, az a bájitalmester.  
  
Próbálta kiűzni a fejéből azt a zsibongó kis érzést, ami már órák óta benne motoszkált. Nem volt kellemetlen, de mégis rossz emlékei voltak arról, ha megfájdult a feje. Ez a tompa kis nyomás nem volt igazi fájdalom, de mindenesetre szerette volna, ha elmúlik.  
  
Még jobban megszaporázta a lépteit, és épp befordult a Griffendél-torony felé vezető folyosóra, mikor tekintete megakadt egy sötét alakon, aki a másik oldali mellékfolyosón álldogált. Harry hunyorgott, majd pár lépéssel közelebb ment, és a borzas haja miatt azonnal ráismert Hermionére. A lány az ablaknál álldogált, háttal neki, de ebből a távolságból már azt is látta, hogy a válla rázkódik. Harry megpróbált úgy közelíteni, hogy lehetőség szerint ne ijesszen rá nagyon.  
  
– Hermione – szólította meg halkan, és várt egy keveset, hogy ha a lány nem szeretné elárulni, hogy sírt, akkor legyen ideje eltüntetni a nyomokat.  
  
De Hermione nem így tett. Bár a szeme könnyes volt, mosolyogva fordult meg. Harry aggodalmas tekintete láttán azonban mégis megtörölte az arcát egy zsebkendővel.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, Harry – jött elébe a kérdésnek a lány. Harry csak ekkor látta meg a levelet a kezében, valamint egy szép kis dobozt, ami az ablakpárkányon nyugodott. Hermione követte a tekintetét, és elpirult. – Billtől kaptam – mutatta meg a karkötőjét. – Valentin napi ajándék.  
  
Harry közelebb ment, és illedelmesen megnézte az ajándékot. Megállapította, hogy Billnek nagyon jó ízlése van, és Hermione arcát látva azt is, hogy a lány tényleg örült a kedveskedésnek.  
  
– Nagyon szép.  
  
Hermione egyetértően bólintott, és Harry látta rajta, hogy szívesen beszélgetne, így hagyta, hogy a lány magától elmesélje, mi bántja – igaz, sejtése azért volt róla.  
  
– Hiányzik – fogott bele Hermione, miközben ismét az ablak felé fordult, és a sötét, kopár tájat figyelte. A hó nagy része már elolvadt, és elvétve már előbukkant alóla a talaj, ami tavaszra szépen ki fog zöldellni, de most még sáros latyak volt csak.  
  
– Már nincs sok hátra – próbálta biztatni Harry a lányt.  
  
– Remélem, a tavaszi szünetben láthatjuk egymást – vallotta be Hermione, és Harry igazán együtt érzett vele. Mostanában számára már az is nehézséget jelentett, ha nem láthatta Perselust nap mint nap, így el tudta képzelni, hogy Hermione mit érezhet. A lány amúgy is érzékenyebb volt, de tartotta magát, amiért Harry nagyon büszke volt rá. Már épp válaszolni akart volna, mikor Hermione hirtelen megpördült és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá. – Tényleg, Harry! Teljesen ki is ment a fejemből, ne haragudj. Miért hívatott McGalagony? Ronnal nem bírtunk nyugton maradni, így kettéváltunk, de én semmit sem tudtam meg. Láttam pár minisztériumi hivatalnokot a bejárati csarnokban, és láttam egy pillanatra Srcimgeour minisztert is – hadarta. – Jaj, Harry, mondd már, mi történt!  
  
– Nyugi, Hermione, mindent elmondok – nyugtatta Harry a lányt, miközben gyorsan körülnézett, nem hallotta-e meg őket valaki. – De ne itt. Keressük meg Ront, és elmesélem az egészet.  
  
Ezzel mindketten Ron keresésére indultak. Szerencsére Harry már hetek óta magánál tartotta a Tekergők térképét, így elég gyorsan a nyomára bukkantak, majd mindhárman visszasiettek a Griffendél-toronyba.  
  
Harry gondosan kiszórta a Disaudio-bűbájt, mikor letelepedtek egy eldugott kis sarokba, és mindent elmesélt barátainak arról, ami az igazgatói irodában történt. Pár dolgot azért kihagyott – nem feltétlenül kell tudniuk arról, milyen módszerekkel próbálta a miniszter „rajtakapni” őket a házasság törvénytelenségén. Azt is gyanította, hogy a Rend is értesült már Scrimgeour látogatásáról, ezért Harry nem akart titkolózni a barátai előtt sem. Nekik is joguk van tudni ezekről, még ha őket nem is vették be a Főnix Rendjébe.  
  
– Vajon kitől tudhatta meg? – tette fel a kézenfekvő kérdést Ron.  
  
Harry csak a fejét csóválta, ám Hermionének, mint mindig, most is volt rá megfelelő magyarázata. A lány elgondolkozó arccal figyelte az átváltoztatástan könyvbe rajzolt mozgó ábrákat.  
  
– Ha jól vettem ki a szavaidból, Harry, akkor Dumbledore csak eldugta valahol a minisztériumi irodák egyikében a házasságlevelet – fogott bele. – Még ha bűbájjal is kezelte, előbb-utóbb a láthatatlanná tett tárgyak is előkerülnek – magyarázta. – Valószínűleg valamelyik alkalmazott megtalálhatta, és mivel a te neved szerepelt rajta, ezért felkeltette a figyelmét – gondolkozott hangosan a lány. – Egy nem megfelelő helyen tárolt okirat feltűnő lehet, főként, ha olyan híresség neve is felmerül benne, mint amilyen te is vagy.  
  
– Lehetséges – ráncolta a homlokát Harry. Még a feje is belefájdult abba, hogy ezen töprengtek már egy órája, és semmi egyéb nem jutott eszükbe, miként is jöhetett rá a miniszter a házasságukra. Szerencsére a _Köteléket_ sikerült elhallgatniuk, tehát az előnyükből még így is megmaradt valamennyi.  
  
– Már csak az a kérdés, hogy ki tud még erről – nézett rá aggodalmas tekintettel a lány. Harry eddig ebbe még bele sem gondolt. Hermionének ismét igaza volt. Ha az egész minisztérium értesült a Perselusszal kötött házasságáról, akkor nem sok időbe telik másoknak is megneszelni, végül pedig számíthat arra, hogy hamarosan az egész mágustársadalom megtudja. Erre a lehetőségre szabályszerűen összeszorult a gyomra. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy felkészült erre. – Jól érzed magad, Harry? – kérdezte aggódó hangon Hermione. – Teljesen elsápadtál.  
  
– Ni-nincs semmi bajom – felelte. – De most inkább elmegyek lefeküdni. – Azzal felpattant a székről, és sietősen összeszedte a holmiját, majd egy odavetett köszönés után el is sietett a fiúk hálóterme felé.  
  
Nagyszerű dolog, hogy Ron és Hermione mellette állnak, de Harry most egyedüllétre vágyott. Ám hiába feküdt le, sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. Szinte csak forgolódott az ágyban, és az a különös bizsergésszerű érzés is erősödött a fejében.  


***

 _– Feltételezem, számíthatunk arra, hogy holnap reggel a Próféta címoldaláról köszön ránk a nevünk – sziszegte Perselus mogorván. Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét, és elgondolkozó arccal válaszolt.  
  
– Rufus belátta, hogy az ő érdeke is, hogy minél később jusson az emberek tudomására a házasságotok Harryvel – sóhajtotta az igazgató, és hangja elárulta, hogy azért neki is vannak kételyei.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy ezek után túl sokáig lehetne már eltitkolni – jegyezte meg Perselus. Dumbledore helyeslően bólintott.  
  
– Fel kell készülnünk arra, hogy ezáltal sajnos Voldemort is értesülni fog erről. Perselus, ugye tisztában vagy azzal, mi Harry érdeke? – kérdezte jelentőségteljesen az igazgató. Perselus összeszorította az állkapcsát, és mereven bólintott. – Harry ezek után nem lesz biztonságban még az iskolában sem, elővigyázatosabbnak kell lennie – folytatta nagyot sóhajtva. – Úgy érzem, ismét a saját szakállára kezdett el nyomozni a merényletek ügyében – csóválta meg a fejét az idős mágus.  
  
– Beszélni fogok vele erről.  
  
– Van itt még más is – folytatta az igazgató, és Perselus tudta, hogy a beszélgetésük olyan területre tévedt, amit a legkevésbé sem szeretett volna. – Be kell vallanom, meglepett az, amit pár órával ezelőtt hallottam tőled – nézett rá az idős mágus a félhold alakú szemüvege fölött. Ujjait sátorszerűen összetámasztotta, Perselus pedig már ismerte, mit sugall ez a mozdulat. – Szavaidból azt vettem, ki, hogy ezek szerint tényleg törvényesítettétek a házasságot Harryvel, a bájital ellenére is. Jól gondolom?  
  
– Jól – szűrte a fogai között a bájitalmester.  
  
– Perselus, drága fiam…  
  
Perselus ingerülten felhorkantott.  
  
– Hagyjuk ezt, Albus! – vágott az idős mágus szavába. Elege volt ebből az értelmetlen beszélgetésből. Bármennyire is tisztelte Dumbledore-t, ő maga is gyűlölte, hogy az öreg mindenbe beleszól. Perselus senkivel nem akarta megtárgyalni a magánéletét, főleg nem vele.  
  
– Sajnálom, Perselus, de neked is be kell látnod, ehhez nekem is van pár szavam – mutatott rá komolyan az igazgató, miközben átható kék szemeivel fürkészte Perselus arcát.  
  
Persze, hogy van beleszólása, morgott magában a bájitalmester. Neki mindig, mindenről tudnia kell.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok azzal, Albus, hogy nem lett volna szabad a fiúhoz nyúlnom. Ígéretet tettem neked és Lupinnak, mégis megszegtem az adott szavamat. De biztosíthatlak, hogy ez többet nem fog előfordulni – jelentette ki gépiesen, holott ez még önmagának is abszurdnak tűnt. Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét, és elnéző mosolya csak még tovább növelte Perselus feszültségét.  
  
– Nem kérhetek tőled ilyet, Perselus. Te vagy Harry házastársa, és minden jogotok megvan arra, hogy eleget tegyetek ennek.  
  
– Ez egy iskola… – vetett ellent Perselus, de Dumbledore feltartott keze beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Harry viselkedése azt sugallta számomra, hogy ő maga is önként ment bele a testi kapcsolatba, így nem érzem magam feljogosítva arra, hogy olyasmit kérjek tőletek, amivel kettőtök közé állhatnék – mondta. – Ennek ellenére, kérlek, legyetek diszkrétek, és engedd meg, hogy a szavaiddal éljek: ez egy iskola.  
  
Perselus nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és mereven bólintott. Még, hogy kettejük közé állna, gondolta magában. Igaz, hogy a kapcsolata Harryvel teljesen más irányt vett, mint ahogyan azt elsőre gondolta, de ennek ellenére mindig talált valami magyarázatot arra, mit miért tesz. Legalábbis eddig így volt… De azóta ismét történt pár olyan esemény, ami miatt Perselus maga is elbizonytalanodott, holott régóta nem próbálta már tagadni maga előtt, hogy félreismerte Harryt, és másképp gondol rá, mint ahogy tervezte.  
  
Perselus ugyanakkor kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Nem csak azért, mert el kellett számolnia azzal, hogy mit tettek Harryvel – amihez mellesleg tényleg senkinek semmi köze nem lett volna –, hanem azért is, mert mikor legutoljára a házasság került szóba az igazgató és közte, akkor Perselusnak sikerült elvesztenie a fejét. Máig szégyellte magát azért, amit akkor tett, mikor a nyáron Dumbledore közölte vele a rideg tényeket, miszerint a Sötét Nagyúr közel jár a terve megvalósításához.  
  
Még sosem látta Albust annyira gondterheltnek, mint amikor Harry levelét olvasta. Akkor igazán megsajnálta az idős mágust. Albus a barátja volt, a mentora, és hiába titkolta, de szinte apai érzelmeket táplált a Kis Túlélő iránt. Perselus egy bizonyos ponttól kezdve mindig úgy tekintett az ilyen megnyilvánulásokra, mint ami szánalmat érdemel, de Dumbledore ezt is másképp kezelte.  
  
Szinte minden pillanatát fel tudta idézni annak a beszélgetésnek, ami akkor zajlott, amikor az idős mágus végső kétségbeesésében hozzá fordult segítségért. Perselus elhűlve hallgatta a „briliáns” terv minden apró részletét, és magában azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon az öngyilkossággal nem járna-e jobban? A házasság a kis Kiválasztottal, még csak-csak belefért volna, de a Kötelék?! Perselus annyira kiakadt, hogy elvesztette a fejét, és sikerült ugyanúgy romba döntenie az igazgató irodáját, mint ahogyan Harry tette egyszer. Ezek után Albusnak még volt kedve viccelődni azon, hogy mennyire hasonlóak is ők: Perselus és Harry.  
  
De Perselus végül megenyhült. Morogva és bosszúsan ugyan, de belement abba, hogy ismét segítsen, hiszen annak idején ígéretet tett arra, hogy az élete árán is megvédi Lily fiát. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy a Kötelék létrejöhet majd köztük, magabiztos volt afelől, hogy Harry mágiája nem fogadja el az övét, de ismételten meglepetések érték. Valahol itt indult el benne az a folyamat, ami miatt másképp kezdett Harryre nézni, és ez egészen odáig fajult, hogy most itt ül Albus irodájában, és arról társalognak, hogyan is látják el a fiúval mindketten a házastársi kötelességüket. Megalázó volt, de Dumbledore – legyen bármennyire is idegesítő az örökös optimizmusával, és a hatalmas élettapasztalatával –, sosem hánytorgatta fel neki a múltban elkövetett hibáit. Elég volt egyetlen pillantás a kék szemekbe, és Perselus magától jött rá, hogy mennyi mindennel tartozik neki.  
  
– Örömmel látom, hogy ennyire megszeretted Harryt – mosolygott rá kedélyesen az idős mágus. Perselus felhorkantott, és megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Ne képzelődj, Albus – morogta oda neki, de Dumbledore továbbra is csak derűs arccal nézett rá. Perselus nem szerette ennyire nyilvánosan kifejezni az érzelmeit. Még Harry előtt is igyekezett leplezni és próbálta azt is elkerülni, hogy bármit is éreztessen a fiúval…  
  
Jóságos, Merlin! HARRY!_  


***

Harry szemei szinte felpattantak, és zihálva ült fel az ágyon. A feje zsongott a sok információtól, és ettől a különös élménytől. Nem úgy, mint amikor Voldemort elméjében járt. Most nem volt éles fájdalom, csak egy különös tompa bizsergés. Harry nem tudta, hogyan lehetséges ez, de ki akarta deríteni, így amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, felhúzta a cipőit, de az öltözködéssel nem vesződött. Elővette a Tekergők Térképét, majd gondosan magára terítette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és sietve kilopakodott a fiúhálóból. Pálcáját végig védekezésre készen tartotta, és megpróbált a lehető leghalkabban végigszaladni a folyosókon, le egészen a pincéig.  
  
A kastély kihalt volt így éjfélhez közeledve, de Frics és Mrs. Norris mindig a legváratlanabb helyeken tudott felbukkanni, ezért Harrynek vigyáznia kellett. Ahogy végigrohant a mardekáros folyosón csak a festmények lakóinak hortyogása visszhangzott. Mikor megállt Perselus irodájának ajtaja előtt, hagyott magának pár pillanatot, hogy lecsendesíthesse a légzését, és csak azután kopogott be. A férfi mintha már várta volna, a bejárat azonnal feltárult, felfedve mögötte egy igen morcos tekintetű bájitalmestert.  
  
– Ne csatangolj éjnek évadján, mert nem biztonságos – sziszegte Perselus, mikor meglátta Harryt. Jobban mondva csak a helyét, mivel még ő sem volt képes átlátni a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyen. Ennek ellenére Harrynek már többször volt az az érzése, hogy a férfi különös módon mindig tudja, ha jelen van, pont úgy, ahogyan Dumbledore is.  
  
Mikor bezárult mögötte az ajtó, csak akkor vette le magáról a köpenyt, és meg sem várta Perselust, úgy sietett be a nappaliba. Itt sokkal barátságosabb volt, mint odakint az irodában, ahol mindenféle folyadékokban különös kinézetű, döglött lények úszkáltak.  
  
Harry megállt a kanapé mögött, és a férfi felé fordult, aki mogorva arccal, és maga előtt összefont karral nézett rá.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – tette fel kertelés nélkül a kérdést Harry.  
  
– Mire célzol? – kérdezett vissza a bájitalmester.  
  
Harry összezavarodott egy pillanatra, hiszen úgy hitte, Perselus is tud arról, hogy betört az elméjébe. Egy pillantás elég volt a férfi arcára, hogy rájöjjön, tényleg így is volt.  
  
– Tudod, hogy miről beszélek, Perselus. Láttam… láttam a te szemeden keresztül, amikor… amikor Dumbledore irodájában voltál – hebegte, a szavakat keresve. – De… ez hogy lehetséges?  
  
– Dumbledore professzor – javította ki Perselus, de Harry nem foglalkozott az illendő megszólítással. – Valóban, tudom, mire célzol, de legjobb lesz, ha elfelejted. Ez egy véletlen volt, és szeretném, ha máskor nem tennéd.  
  
– De miért? – faggatózott Harry tovább. – Te tudtál róla… de mióta van ez? Perselus nem felelt azonnal a kérdésre, helyette a kis konyhába ment, hogy teát készítsen. Harry utána sietett, és nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. – Válaszolj nekem, Perselus. Ez a _Kötelék_ miatt van? – tudakolta. Perselus ingerült volt, de ez nem gátolta meg Harryt abban, hogy kérdezősködjön. Tudni akarta az igazat.  
  
– Nem – jött a komor felelet. Perselus még csak rá sem nézett, minden figyelmét a teakészítésre fordította. Mindig ezt csinálta, ha nem akart válaszolni.  
  
– De akkor hogyan lehetséges? – faggatózott tovább Harry, nem foglalkozva a következményekkel, hogy esetleg teljesen felidegesíti a bájitalmestert a viselkedésével. Ennek ellenére Perselus mégis válaszolt neki.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak, hogy mi sem tudunk sokkal többet. Nem lenne lehetséges, hogy az elménk ilyen módon kapcsolódjon egymáshoz. A _Kötelék_ ezt önmagában nem teszi lehetővé, még ha a mágiánk képes is segíteni egymást, az elme máshogy működik – vicsorogta a bájitalmester.  
  
– De akkor mégis, hogyan?  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. Ne faggatózz! – emelte fel a hangját most már Perselus.  
  
– Mióta van ez?  
  
Perselus morgott valami érthetetlent, mielőtt Harryhez fordult volna.  
  
– Régóta – felelte, és csak Harry arckifejezését meglátva folytatta. – Mikor észrevettem, lezártam előtted az elmémet, de mostanában úgy tűnik, magad is képes vagy megnyitni. És ennyi legyen elég – tette hozzá, és ezzel önkényesen véget vetett mindenféle faggatózásnak és kérdésnek. Nem válaszolt többet, bárhogy is próbálkozott Harry. A teát csészékbe öntötte, és intett neki, hogy kövesse őt a nappaliba.  
  
Harry dühösen lehuppant a kanapéra, és azon morfondírozott, hogyan szedhetné ki az információt Perselusból. A férfi többet tudott, mint amennyit elmondott, de ismételten kihagyták őt mindenből. Mielőtt ismét belefoghatott volna a kérdezősködésbe a kandalló tüze felizzott, és a smaragdszínű lángok között megjelent Dumbledore felsőteste. Harry akaratlanul is elvörösödött, és rájött, hogy ez a helyzet nagyon félreértelmezhető. Perselus oldalpillantásából látta, hogy a férfi is hasonlóképp gondolja.  
  
– Perselus, Harry – biccentett az igazgató.  
  
– Mi járatban, Albus? – tudakolta a bájitalmester szenvtelenül.  
  
– Számítottam arra, hogy itt találom Harryt – nézett rá komolyan az idős mágus, amitől Harry még inkább zavarba jött. Csak a pizsamája volt rajta, és most hirtelen nagyon meztelennek érezte magát a vizslató tekintetek alatt.  
  
– Harry csak azért jött, hogy választ kapjon a kérdéseire – árulta el a férfi Dumbledore-nak.  
  
Az igazgató bólintott, és Harry fellelkesült, hogy esetleg mégis sikerrel jár.  
  
– Hát akkor ne hallgassuk el előle – felelte Dumbledore, mire Harry arca felvidult. – Perselus elmesélte már, hogy sikerült Scrimgeour miniszterrel beszélnem, aki ígéretet tett, hogy a lehető legtovább visszatartja a tudomására jutott információkat? – Harry arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. Nem ezt akarta tudni. Ezt már hallotta, de úgy látszott az igazgató véletlenül, vagy épp szándékosan félreértelmezi a viselkedését. – Bizony, Harry. Úgy vélem a kedves Rufusra nagy hatással volt, amit mondtál neki – jelentette ki büszkén csillogó szemekkel. Harry viszont csak csalódottságot érzett.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor – vágott közbe gyorsan, mielőtt az igazgató tovább terelhette volna a témát. – Én azt szeretném megtudni, hogy… amit láttam, az miért van. Az elmém összekapcsolódott Perseluséval, de ez hogy lehetséges? – értetlenkedett, mire az idős mágus arca elkomorodott egy pillanatra.  
  
– A kíváncsiságod ugyanolyan gyermeki, mint mindig is volt, Harry – mosolyodott el végül az igazgató. – De sajnos nem hiszem, hogy ez az időpont a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy ilyen fontos dolgokat megbeszéljünk – váltott komoly hangnemre. Harry lehangolt volt, de nem adta fel.  
  
– Uram… kérem… – Harry habozott, mégis kikívánkozott belőle a kérdés. – Miért van az, hogy Voldemort és Perselus elméjébe is képes vagyok belelátni, ha ez nem a _Kötelék_ műve?  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry – válaszolt az idős mágus. – Úgy vélem, nem jött még el az idő, hogy mindent megtudj.  
  
– De miért? – akadékoskodott.  
  
– Mert vannak olyan dolgok, amik megértéséhez idő kell. Neked pedig ideje lenne nyugovóra térned – mondta jelentőségteljesen, majd ezzel el is köszönt tőlük, és visszahúzódott a lángok közül. Harry várakozóan nézett Perselusra, de a bájitalmester arca kiismerhetetlen maradt. Hiába nézett a szemébe, Harry képtelen volt a férfi fejébe belelátni.  
  
– Gyenge próbálkozás – csóválta meg a fejét. Harry csalódott nyögést hallatott.  
  
Perselus az egyik könyvespolchoz sétált, és Harrynek remek ötlete támadt. Ha már úgyis itt van a pincében, miért is ne maradhatna.  
  
– Itt aludhatok? – kérdezte kacéran.  
  
– Nem – jött a kurta felelet.  
  
– De hát miért nem? – háborodott fel Harry, és úgy fordult a kanapén, hogy láthassa Perselust.  
  
– Ha elfelejtetted volna, még nem derült ki a házasságunk, így addig játsszuk a szerepet, amíg csak lehet. Most pedig terítsd magadra azt a köpenyt, és induljunk – folytatta. Harry kérdő tekintete láttán hozzátette. – Elkísérlek.  
  
Harry nehézkesen felkelt, de mielőtt engedelmeskedett volna, még odalépett a férfihez, és magához vonta. Perselus hagyta magát, és elmélyítette a csókot, azt azonban nem hagyta, hogy túl sokáig elhúzódjon ez a kellemes tevékenység. Harry csüggedten terítette magára a köpenyt, és szófogadóan követte a bájitalmestert, aki egészen a portréig kísérte őt. Nem hagyta, hogy Harry egy percre is felfedje magát, így ő volt az, akire a jelszó bemondása várt.  
  
– Aranycikesz – dörmögte fintorogva a Kövér Dámának, aki feltűnően gyanakodva vizslatta a Mardekár ház fejét.  
  
– Mi járatban erre, professzor? – kíváncsiskodott a portréalak, de a férfi nem volt hajlandó foglalkozni vele.  
  
– Ez nem az ön dolga, hölgyem. Lenne szíves feltárni a bejáratot?  
  
– Na de kérem? Milyen modor ez? – siránkozott, de a szigorú tekintet hatására a képkeret kitárult, Harry pedig bemászott a lyukon. Miután a bejárat bezárult mögötte, még hallotta a Kövér Dáma hangoskodását. – Hát ezért kellett engem felébreszteni, hogy utána még csak be se menjen? Nincs magának jobb dolga ilyenkor, professzor? Milyen lehetetlen, faragatlan alak…  


***

Harry gyomra görcsben állt, ahogy belépett a Nagyterembe, de a diákok még csak rá sem hederítettek. A posta még nem érkezett meg, emiatt Harry képtelen volt enni is, annyira ideges volt. Napok óta ment már ez. Minden reggel azzal kezdődött, hogy vonakodva jött reggelizni, majd amíg meg nem jött a posta, és Hermione meg nem mutatta neki a címlapot, valamint át nem futotta a Próféta legfrissebb számát, nem bírt megnyugodni. Hiába mondta Dumbledore, hogy a Miniszter visszatartja az információt, ő nem bízott annyira Scrimgeourben, mint az igazgató.  
  
Tulajdonképpen nem érdekelte az, hogy mások hogy fogadják majd a hírt, őt csakis a barátai reakciója aggasztotta. Nem szerette volna, hogy ugyanaz történne, mint az előző években. Hermione és Ron elfogadták ezt, de ők arról is tudtak, hogy miért volt szükséges a házasság, mások viszont ezt nem fogják látni. Csakis azt, hogy hozzáment egy sokak által ellenszenves ex-halálfalóhoz.  
  
Nem volt abban sem biztos, hogy Perselus hogyan viselkedik majd vele a lelepleződés után. Nem akarta, hogy minden elromoljon köztük, hiszen végre úgy érezte, hogy igazán tartozik valakihez, és a szíve mélyén az a melegség többet mondott minden egyéb szónál.  
  
– Semmi – hallotta meg Hermione hangját. Ez végre felébresztette a révületéből, és mélyet sóhajtva hozzálátott a reggelijének. – Nem kellene ennyit foglalkoznod a Prófétával, Harry – mondta fejcsóválva a lány.  
  
– Még hogy nem kellene vele foglalkoznia? – hüledezett Ron. – Szerinted mi lesz itt, ha… – A mondat végét elharapta.  
  
– Kösz, Ron – vetette oda Harry.  
  
– Bocs, haver, nem úgy gondoltam – szabadkozott barátja.  
  
Harry a nap többi részében is szétszórt volt. Bűbájtanon nem sikerült rendesen megcsinálnia a feladatot. A tárgyak bizonyos időre történő eltüntetése volt az órai anyag, de Harry bárhogy próbálkozott, pár másodpercnél tovább nem maradt láthatatlan a széke. Természetesen Hermionének elsőre sikerült.  
  
– Hogy csinálod? – dühöngött a lány mellett Ron, aki a táskáját próbálta láthatatlanná tenni, de addig-addig hadonászott a pálcájával, míg a végén a táska egyszerűen keresztülrepülte a termet, és majdnem fejbe találta Neville-t, aki az utolsó pillanatban hajolt el előle. – Bocs, Neville! – kiáltott oda Ron a fiúnak. Hermione bosszús arccal figyelte az előbbi jelentet.  
  
– Nem koncentráltok eléggé. Nézd, megmutatom. – Azzal széles kör írt le pálcájával, majd rákoppintott az asztalra, és annak már ismét hűlt helye volt. Ron duzzogva utánozta le a mozdulatot, és rákoppintott frissen visszaszerzett táskájára, minek következtében annak fele eltűnt. – Már majdnem jó – biztatta Hermione, de Ron csak fintorgott.  
  
Harry is megpróbálkozott még egyszer, annyira erősen koncentrált, hogy végül sikerült is neki. Ám mikor ismét láthatóvá próbálta változtatni a széket… az sehogy sem akart előkerülni.  
  
– Ajaj – csóválta a fejét a pöttöm Flitwick professzor, aki épp akkor haladt el mellettük. Ő is megpróbálkozott, de neki sem vált láthatóvá az ülőalkalmatosság. – Túl erősre sikerült a varázslat. Ki tudja, hova került…  
  
Harry lemondóan sóhajtott, és elorozva Ron székét, csüggedten lehuppant rá.  
  
– Neked legalább sikerült – vigyorgott rá barátja.  
  
– Ja, és most valaki gazdagabb lett egy roxfortos székkel – forgatta meg a szemeit.  
  
Az óra végéig még sok idő volt hátra, de sem Harrynek sem Ronnak nem volt kedve további tárgyakat eltüntetni, amivel kivívták Hermione nemtetszését. Ron Disaudio-bűbájt szórt ki, hogy nyugodtan beszélgethessenek Harryvel arról, hogy Dumbledore vajon milyen lépéseket fog még tenni, és a Miniszterben mennyire bízhatnak. A mardekárosok is szóba kerültek, és Harry magában sokat töprengett Perseluson is.  
  
Csak akkor imitáltak gyakorlást, mikor Flitwick professzor elhaladt mellettük. Ronnak már sikerült pár másodpercre láthatatlanná tennie a táskáját, és Harry is eljutott arra a szintre, hogy az előzőleg eltüntetett pennáját újra láthatóvá tudta tenni, mikor hangos kiabálás hallatszott be a folyosóról. Harry összenézett Ronnal és Hermionével, majd a következő kiáltáskor ők is az ajtóhoz szaladtak.  
  
A folyosóra kitóduló tömegtől először szinte semmit sem láttak, de aztán Harrynek sikerült átfurakodnia magát. Seamus és Dean között kikukucskálva meglátta a földön fekvő Justin Finch-Fletchley alakját. A fiú inge vérfoltos volt, és a szanaszét heverő táskáján, és egyéb iskolai tárgyain mind ugyanaz a szó díszelgett: _„Sárvérű”._  
  
– Nyugalom, nyugalom! – sipította a pöttöm professzor, miközben megpróbálta ő is keresztülverekedni magát a tömegen, hogy saját szemével nézhesse meg Justint, de senki sem figyelt rá.  
  
A diákok kiabáltak, és a felfordulás csak egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett. Harry a sok „Ki tette ezt?” között kihallotta a saját nevét is. Ron is átjutott a tömegen, és most mögötte állt meg; az ő arcán is értetlenség tükröződött. Aztán Flitwick professzorhoz nem sokkal később több másik tanár is csatlakozott, akik Justin életjeleit ellenőrizték. Perselus is köztük volt. Lebegő talárral közeledett, és jöttére szinte szétnyílt a tömeg. Harry szíve nagyot dobbant a látványra, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy elkerülje a pirulást.  
  
A férfi lehajolt Flitwick professzor mellé, és pálcáját végighúzta Justin teste fölött. Arcáról nem lehetett semmit sem leolvasni, de mire Dumbledore is odaért, már megállapította mi történt.  
  
– Mr. Finch-Fletchley-t kábító átok, és kötőhártyagyújtó átok találta el, valamint szerzett egy pár felületi sérülést – fordult Perselus az igazgató felé. – Javaslom, hogy a gyengélkedőre vitele előtt ne ébresszük őt fel – tette még hozzá, mire Dumbledore egyetértően bólintott.  
  
– Nem lenne célszerű hatástalanítani a rontást, amíg nincs kéznél a megfelelő bájital. Szegény fiút kibírhatatlan fájdalomnak vetnénk alá ezzel – mondta, ezután pálcájával Justin felé suhintott, aki alatt azonnal feltűnt egy hordágy, majd egy következő pálcaintésre a magasba emelkedett a fiú testével.  
  
Még délután is mindenki a Justint ért támadásról beszélt, és ez alól Harryék sem voltak kivételek. Őket is az érdekelte, mint mindenki mást, hogy ki tette. Neki ugyan az volt a gyanúja, hogy most is Nott áll a háttérben, de nem tudta sehogy sem rábizonyítani, ettől azonban egyre idegesebb lett. Zavarta az is, hogy bár az iskolát ellepték az aurorok, mégis megtörténhetett egy ilyen úgy, hogy senki sem vette észre.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy képesek ennyire nyomtalanul eltűnni mindig – dühöngött.  
  
– Tényleg különös – értett egyet Ron is, mikor a kviddicspálya felé tartottak.  
  
Az idő végre nagyszerű volt, a csípős hideg ellenére sütött a nap, és a szél sem zavarhatta meg a repülést, így Harry átette az edzést erre a napra. A sok tanulás és nyomozás mellett muszáj volt készülniük a meccsre is, ami két hét múlva volt esedékes, és Harry eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy legyőzzék a hollóhátasokat. A csapat többi tagja az öltözőben várakozott rájuk, mindannyian kviddicstalárba öltöztek már. Ginny hangosan vitatkozott Deannel a legújabban kidolgozott taktikájukról, amit majd bevetnek a legközelebbi meccsen, mikor Harryék megérkeztek.  
  
– Elég legyen a veszekedésből! – szidta meg őket Harry.  
  
– Nem veszekszünk, csak nem értünk egyet – dünnyögte bosszúsan a lány, majd megfogta a seprűjét, és Demelzával együtt kivonultak az öltözőből.  
  
– Lányok – morogta Dean. – Sosem bírják elviselni, ha nem nekik van igazuk.  
  
– Ha azt csináljátok, amit megbeszéltünk, akkor nem lesz semmi baj – biztosította a fiúkat Harry. – Ron tökéletesen kidolgozta a taktikát, ti csak tegyétek a dolgotokat – mondta végül, majd nekiállt, hogy ő is átöltözzön. Ron hamarabb végzett, és Deannel együtt előrementek, míg Harry a kviddicstalárja felvételével küszködött.  
  
Alighogy végzett, meghallotta az ajtó csukódását. Mivel háttal állt, nem látta ki jött be.  
  
– Itt hagytál valamit? – kérdezte hátra sem fordulva.  
  
– Nem éppen – jött a gúnyos felelet. Harry megpördült, és Draco Malfoyjal találta magát szembe. A fiú fintorogva nézett körbe, és arcán enyhe undor látszott a szanaszét heverő holmik miatt. – Ezért nem bírtok végrehajtani egy normális bűbájt sem, ami koncentrációt igényel, mert ilyen rendetlenek vagytok – jegyezte meg ironikusan.  
  
– Miért jöttél ,Malfoy? – tudakolta Harry, nem foglalkozva a megjegyzéssel.  
  
– Ne félj, nem kémkedni – vetette oda neki flegmán. – Hoztam valamit. – Harry meglepődött a mardekáros kijelentésén. – Nesze, Potter, jól vigyázz rá. – Azzal Harry kezébe nyomott egy cetlit.  
  
– Mi ez? – forgatta a keze között. – Mit kezdjek egy üres pergamendarabbal? – kérdezte gyanakodva. Ha meg volt átkozva, akkor még nem fejtette ki a hatását, de vajon Malfoy meg merné-e tenni ezt?  
  
– Potter, te olyan agyalágyult vagy – dühöngött a mardekáros, és pálcát rántott. Harry automatikusan kapta elő a sajátját, mire Malfoy felvonta egyik szemöldökét, majd az elképedt Harryt figyelmen kívül hagyva, rákoppintott a pergamenre. – Demonstrate – suttogta, mire a pergamendarabon nevek és számok tűntek fel.  
  
– Ó – nyögte Harry, mikor rájött mit is lát. – Ez… de, hogyan? És miért adod nekem? – kérdezte bizalmatlanul, miközben ide-oda járatta a tekintetét Malfoy és a pergamen között.  
  
– Gondoltam, segítek nektek, ha már módomban áll – jelentette ki közönyösen. – És, hogy miért neked adom ezt? – bökött a pergamen felé. – Mert neked legalább hisznek – válaszolta, és Harry nem tudta, hogy csak a képzelete játszott-e vele, vagy Malfoy hangja tényleg csüggedten csengett? – Ha lehet, senkinek ne szólj arról, hogy tőlem kaptad. Legalábbis, ha Dumbledore-nak és a Rendnek szüksége van további információkra. – Ezzel megfordult, és kisétált az öltözőből, magára hagyva őt.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem tudta mitévő legyen. Értesítenie kellene Dumbledore-t, de a csapat is vár már rá. Végül úgy döntött, kimegy, és szól Ronnak, aztán gyorsan felszalad az igazgatói irodába. Pálcájával rákoppintott a pergamenre, ami a bűbáj hatására ismét üressé vált, majd felkapta a Tűzvillámot, és kiszaladt a pályára.  
  
– Na, végre! – kiáltotta Ron, mikor meglátta őt.  
  
– Ron… – zihálta Harry, de mielőtt folytathatta volna, barátja mögött meglátta Ginnyt, amint épp Tonksszal beszélgetett a pálya mellett. – Ez az! – suttogta, és otthagyva Ront, a két boszorkányhoz sietett.  
  
– Mi az? Harry, mi van? – hallotta maga mögött barátja értetlenkedését.  
  
– Tonks! – kiáltotta Harry.  
  
– Á, szia! – köszöntötte őt a fiatal nő, akinek ibolyaszín haja hirtelen bugyirózsaszínné változott, enyhe sokkot okozva ezzel Harrynek.  
  
– Öhm… – hirtelen el is felejtette mit is akart, de végül eszébe jutott Malfoy. – Tonks, fontos dologról van szó – halkította le a hangját.  
  
– Mit szeretnél, Harry? – érdeklődött az ifjú auror. Harry körbenézett, és megvárta, míg Ginny elköszön tőle, majd csak ezután halászta elő a zsebéből a pergament, és Tonks tenyerébe csúsztatta. – Mi ez? – kérdezte homlokráncolva a boszorkány.  
  
– Fontos dolog, vidd fel Dumbledore-nak, de csak neki add oda. Mondd, hogy tőlem van, és nézzen utána. Halaszthatatlan, érted? – kérdezte komolyan. Tonks elgondolkozva nézett rá, majd bólintott, megértve, hogy Harry fontos dologról beszél.  
  
Harry megvárta, míg a boszorkány alakja eltűnik a pálya mellett, majd kiadta az utasítást az edzés megkezdésére, ám a figyelme többször is elkalandozott.  


***

Harry unottan pillantott fel, mikor a bagolyposta megérkezett. Két hét elteltével már nem állt görcsben minden reggel a gyomra a posta érkezése előtt, így komótosan folytatta az evést. A Nagyterem zsivajától kissé megfájdult a feje, miközben végignézte, hogyan pottyantja Ron ölébe a kis Pulipinty a terhét, majd azt is, hogyan fizeti ki Hermione az újságját. Aztán hirtelen minden megváltozott. Harry villája megállt a levegőben a hirtelen támadt, vészjósló csend hallatán.  
  
– Ajaj – hallotta meg maga mellett Ginny hangját.  
  
Harry gyomra azonnal összeszorult, és félve pillantott fel az előtte ülő Hermionére. A Próféta címlapján a saját, mozgó arcmásával találta szembe magát, és a felette virító főcímmel: _Exkluzív! Harry Potter és Perselus Piton eltitkolt házassága!_ Az újság mögül kikukucskáló Hermione szemei is elkerekedtek, és ideges tekintettel pillantott Harryre. Egy pisszenés annyi sem hallatszott. Harry a szeme sarkából látta, hogy mindenki őt nézi, vagy épp a tanári asztal felé fordulva Perselust. A beállt csöndben aztán Ron hangja szinte kiabálásként hatott, mikor megszólalt.  
  
– Van valami érdekes az újságban? – kérdezte a lehető legérdektelenebb hangon. Hermione egy pillanatig habozott majd hasonló hangnemben válaszolt.  
  
– Ne-nem. Semmi – felelte. Ron ezután teljes lelki nyugalommal fordult vissza a reggelije felé, majd úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna, tovább evett. Harry érzékelte, ahogy Ginny felé pillant, majd alig észrevehetően intett Neville-nek, és mindketten követték Ron példáját. Hermione lapozott, Harry pedig nem mert semerre sem nézni, miközben egy falat kolbászt szúrt a villájára.  
  
Aztán a csend, óráknak tűnő percek múlva, szűnni kezdett, és halk sugdolózás vette kezdetét, ami egyre erősebb zsivajjá alakult. Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén, és lehetőség szerint semerre sem nézett, csakis a tányérján halmozódó ételt figyelte. Enni ugyanis már nem igazán tudott, csak turkálta a reggelijét.  
  
A hangzavarból kihallotta a különféle kérdéseket, de Ron közönyös viselkedése segített neki abban, hogy kevésbé figyeljen ezekre. Barátja úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna, mintha nem épp most közölte volna le az újság a címlapon Harryék házasságát. Továbbra is jóízűen evett, és közben a kviddicsről beszélt neki.  
  
– Ha legyőzzük a hollóhátasokat, akkor már csak egy meccs, és mi nyerjük a kupát. De ha most vesztünk, akkor abban kell reménykednünk, hogy a Hugrabug veszít a Mardekárral szemben, különben ugrik az első helyünk – magyarázta Harrynek és Hermionénak.  
  
A lány természetesen csak fél füllel hallgatta Ront. Őt inkább az újság kötette le. Harry gyanította, hogy csak azért, mert szeretne minél többet megtudni arról, hogy ki szivárogtatta ki az információkat. Harry is el akarta olvasni a cikket, de nem szerette volna mások szeme láttára, hiszen így is eléggé középpontba került most. A tanárok jelenlétében a diákok nem mondtak semmi illetlent, de Harry úgy vélte, amint kiteszi a lábát a Nagyteremből, már nem lesznek ennyire elővigyázatosak.  
  
Még a saját házának tagjai is furcsán néztek rá. Seamus és Dean arcáról a hitetlenkedést olvasta le. Romilda pedig nem is titkolta bosszúságát. Felváltva sírt és dühöngött, olyanokat motyogva, hogy ő átverte. Mindez viszont csak addig tartott, míg Ginny mogorván rá nem nézett, és be nem szólt neki egy igazán sértőt.  
  
Harry lopva a tanári asztal felé pillantott. Dumbledore és a tanári kar mind úgy tettek, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Egyedül Orrick arca tükrözött leplezetlen csodálkozást. Még innen is jól látszott, hogy a férfi hitetlenkedve olvassa az újságot, miközben különös arcokat vág hozzá. Perselus szokásos hidegvére most is segített neki elrejteni az érzelmeit, bár egy pillanatra ő is felnézett, és tekintetük összetalálkozott. Aprót bólintott, majd ismét elfordult.  
  
Harry befejezte az evést, és az asztalra könyökölve hallgatta Ron fecsegését, mikor egy ismerős alak állt meg felettük. Luna barátságos arccal, és álmodozó tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
– Szia, Luna – köszöntek a lánynak.  
  
– Sziasztok! – üdvözölte őket. – Csak szeretnék gratulálni, Harry! – folytatta derűs mosollyal. Harry elpirult.  
  
– Öhm… kösz – hebegte zavartan. Egyre jobban idegesítette a sok felé forduló fej, és hogy szinte folyamatosan összesúgtak mellette, főleg most, hogy még Luna is idejött hozzájuk.  
  
– Arra gondoltam, hogy a DS tagjaival rendezhetnénk egy kis ünnepséget a tiszteletedre… és természetesen Piton professzor tiszteletére is – szólt vidáman.  
  
– Kösz, Luna… de inkább… – próbálta visszautasítani a lány ajánlatát, de Ron azonnal közbevágott.  
  
– Nagyszerű ötlet! – kiáltotta.  
  
– Ron! – fordult felé, hogy tiltakozzon, de semmi esélye nem volt rá.  
  
– Akkor jó, most mennem kell, sziasztok! – Azzal Luna elszökdécselt a kijárat felé, Harry pedig lemondó sóhajjal, bosszúsan nézett a barátjára. Ron csak vigyorgott, és megvonta a vállát.  
  
Harry rossz előérzete beigazolódott, mikor már a folyosón sétáltak. Jól gondolta, hogy a tanárok jelenléte nélkül a diákok fellelkesülnek, és rögtön letámadják őt, amint meglátják.  
  
– Hé, Potter, tényleg hozzámentél Pitonhoz? – hallotta meg valahonnan oldalról. Harry nem válaszolt, helyette sietősebbre vette a tempót. Ron és Hermione szorosan mellette maradtak.  
  
– Harry, miért nem szóltál nekünk? – kiabálta valaki, de erre sem figyelt.  
  
Át kellett verekedniük magukat a tömegen, mivel egyesek úgy gondolták, ha elállják az utat, akkor majd kifaggathatják Harryt. Ron azonban előrelépett, és mivel sokkal magasabb és erősebb volt a legtöbbjüknél, könnyűszerrel odébb tolta őket.  
  
– Tűnjetek innen! – mordult rájuk a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– Miért titkoltad?  
  
– Nem is látszik, hogy házasok lennétek.  
  
– Most már leköltözöl a pincébe?  
  
Jöttek sorba a kérdések, és senkit sem érdekelt, hogy ez nem tartozik rá.  
  
– Ne foglalkozz velük – nyugtatta őt Hermione.  
  
Harry meg is próbált így tenni, de a kérdések csak úgy záporoztak, egyik idegesítőbb volt, mint a másik. De ami mellett végképp nem tudott elmenni, az a mardekárosok felől érkezett. Köztük volt Nott, és a talpnyaló bandája is.  
  
– Mi van, Potter? Pitonnal dugatod magad? Az áruló meg a ragyásfejű – röhögött rajta a fél társaság, mire Harry előrelendült, hogy beverjen neki egyet, de Ron visszafogta őt.  
  
– Hagyd, nem éri meg – fintorgott.  
  
– Hé, Weasley, csak nem te is listás vagy? – vihogott fel Nott. – Potter seggét már biztos kitágította… – eddig jutott a mondatban, mikor hirtelen elhallgatott. Hermione szegezte rá a pálcáját, és a nyelvragasztó átokkal elhallgattatta a mardekárost, aki görnyedve küszködött, hogy meg tudja mozdítani a száját.  
  
– Rohadt kis sárvérű! – köpte neki Pansy Parkinson, és már húzta volna elő a saját pálcáját, mikor a távolban felharsant Hóborc kiabálása.  
  
– Bunyó, párbaj, galiba, most kaptok a szátokra! Jön a mérges…! – dalolta, míg végül hirtelen el nem tűnt a plafonban.  
  
– Tűnés, jön Orrick! – kiáltotta valaki, és a tömeg úgy széledt szét, mintha ott sem lettek volna.  
  
Nem sokkal később a folyosó végén az SVK tanár alakja tűnt fel, mire Harry gyorsan megfogta a barátai karját, és maga után húzta őket, az ellenkező irányba.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy észrevegyen – magyarázta, mikor végigsiettek a folyosón, majd berántotta őket egy üres tanterembe, ahol végre nyugtuk lehetett. – Ez rosszabb, mint gondoltam – dünnyögte maga elé.  
  
– Majd elmúlik az újdonság varázsa, és elfelejtik – vigasztalta Hermione.  
  
Ron még mindig dühöngött, és az öklével belebokszolt a tenyerébe.  
  
– Bocs, hogy ti is belekeveredtetek ebbe – szabadkozott Harry. – Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha egy ideig nem lógnék veletek, akkor legalább titeket nem bántanának.  
  
– Ne beszélj butaságokat. Mi mindig melletted maradunk – bizonygatta a lány komoly arccal.  
  
– Még szép, hogy így lesz. Kell valaki, aki segít beverni azoknak a hülyéknek a képét – vicsorgott Ron.  
  
Hermione fejcsóválva pillantott rá.  
  
– Nincs szükség ilyenekre. Jobb, ha nem keveredünk bele semmibe sem. Épp elég az, amit a Próféta írt… – A lány a szájára szorította a kezét, de nem tudta ezzel sem leplezni az elszólását. Harry gyanakvóan pillantott rá.  
  
– Mit írt a Próféta? – kérdezte ingerülten. Hermione megrázta a fejét tiltakozása jeléül, hiszen nem akarta elárulni, de Harry tovább erősködött. – Add ide az újságot… légy szíves – kérte.  
  
Hermione habozott, de végül belátta, hogy jobb, ha nem titkolózik, így belenyúlt a táskájába, és előhúzta a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát. Harry kikapta a kezéből, és grimaszolva nézte a mágikus fényképet, ami őt ábrázolta. Még ötödév végén készült, Sirius halálakor, a minisztériumi eset után. Perselusról is volt egy kép, de ez sem mostani lehetett. Harry, miután jól megnézte magának Perselus mogorva képmását, rábírta magát az olvasásra. Csak a lényegesebb részeket ragadta ki, a körítésre nem volt kíváncsi, márpedig Rita Vitrolt ilyen téren nem kellett félteni.  
  
_„A Kiválasztott és az ex-halálfaló eltitkolt házassága! Exkluzív tudósítás Rita Vitrol tollából”_ – hirdette az alcím.  
  
_„Kiszivárgott információk alapján tudomásunkra jutott, hogy az ifjú Harry Potter, és a Roxfort szigorú bájitalmestere, ez év nyarán titkos ceremónia keretében, és a nyilvánosság teljes kizárása mellett egy elhagyatott helyen mondta ki egymásnak a boldogító igent.  
  
Mr. Potter, mint ismeretes, eddig mindent megtett azért, hogy Tudjukki összes emberét az Azkabanba jutassa, most viszont úgy tűnik, más célokat tűzött ki maga elé. Albus Dumbledore-ral karöltve sorra helyeztetnek szabadlábra a halálfalóság vádjával börtönbe jutatott varázslókat és boszorkányokat. Először a decemberben szabadlábra helyezett Lucius Malfoy, majd pedig az eltitkolt házassága a volt halálfalóval. Vajon mi a célja ezzel a Kis Túlélőnek?  
  
Elképzelhető, hogy Mr. Potter maradandó károsodást szenvedett annak idején, mikor Tudjukki a halálos átokkal megtámadta a csecsemő kisfiút. Nem először történne ilyen, hiszen a súlyos átkokat elszenvedő varázslók végül állandó lakóit képzik a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotálynak, de mint tudjuk, Mr. Pottert egyetlen gyógyító sem vizsgálta meg. Mindenesetre aggodalomra ad okot, hogy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, hirtelen ennyire közel érzi a szívéhez Tudjukki csatlósait.  
  
Ugyanakkor, lehet, hogy egészen más dolgok állnak emögött. Elképzelhető, hogy Harry Potter csak egy szerencsétlen áldozata Albus Dumbledore mesterkedésének, amit a szeretet nevében követ el. Informátorunk segítségével olyan bizalmas információk jutottak tudomásunkra, miszerint Harry Potter ez idáig kifejezetten gyűlölte jelenlegi házastársát, mi több, a Roxfort bájitalmestere sem kedvelte őt. Ez újabb találgatásra ad okot: mégis mi hajtotta őket, mikor örök hűséget fogadtak egymásnak…?”_  
  
Harry idegességében erősebben szorította az újságot, aminek a lapjai fokozatosan gyűrődtek egyre jobban össze a kezei között. Gyorsan átfutotta a hosszadalmas cikk következő sorait, és vicsorogva szidta a Prófétát, miközben a megalázó mondatokat olvasta. Végül szeme megakadt az utolsó soron.  
  
_„Megkérdeztük Rufus Scrimgeour minisztert is, mi a véleménye Harry Potter és Perselus Piton eltitkolt frigyéről. A miniszter úr diplomatikus nyilatkozata arra enged következtetni, hogy ő maga tudott a házasságról.  
  
– Mr. Potter és Piton professzor házassága minden tekintetben törvényes, így a minisztériumnak nincs beleszólása ebbe az ügybe. A Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola szabályzata nem tiltja diák és tanár frigyét, így egyedül Albus Dumbledore kezében a döntés, hogyan jár el ebben a kérdésben – válaszolta arra a kérdésünkre, miszerint nem fog-e gondot okozni a hetedéves Harry Potter számára, hogy a saját professzora a házastársa…”_  
  
A házasságlevélről készült mágikus fotó, amit a cikkhez mellékeltek, csak még jobban felbosszantotta Harryt. Összegyűrte az újságot, és a távoli sarokba hajította. Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy Hermione esetleg elolvasta volna még egyszer. Neki ennyi is elég volt. Gyanította, hogy az elkövetkezendő napokban is ő lesz még a téma.  
  
– Arról nem ír, hogy ki szivárogtatta ki az információt – mondta Hermione, miközben egy pálcaintéssel visszahívta az újságot, és átadta Ronnak, hogy ő is átnézhesse.  
  
– Csak a Miniszter lehetett – sziszegte Harry indulatosan.  
  
– Nem lehetünk benne biztosak – csóválta a fejét a lány. – Nem csak ő tudott róla. Lehet, hogy az a titkos informátor, aki megtalálta a házasságlevelet.  
  
– Mekkora tahók! – kiáltott fel Ron hirtelen, majd a következő negyed órában mindenféle sértésekkel illette, hol Rita Vitrolt, hol meg másokat.  
  
– Lassan órára kéne mennünk – jelezte nekik Hermione, mikor meghallották az előző óra végét jelző csengőt.  
  
– Én nem megyek be – dörmögte Harry, aki az ablakpárkányon ült, és a vadőrlak kéményéből felszálló füstöt figyelte.  
  
– De… – kezdte volna a lány a dorgálást, mikor Ron közbeszólt.  
  
– Én se megyek be.  
  
– Ezzel nem oldotok meg semmit – pattant fel Hermione. Harry ingerültsége még nem szállt el, így kissé hevesen reagált.  
  
– Nincs kedvem végighallgatni, amint megint mindenféléket mondanak nekem, meg hülye kérdéseket tesznek fel. Értsd meg, Hermione, most nincs ehhez hangulatom – vetette oda vehemensen.  
  
– Megértelek, Harry, de akkor sem ez a helyes megoldás – felelte beletörődően, és mikor látta, hogy nem tud hatnia a fiúkra, vállára akasztott a táskáját, és egymaga indult az órára.  
  
Ron közben odalépett hozzá, és szintén a vadőrkunyhót figyelte.  
  
– Menjünk le Hagridhoz? – kérdezte.  
  
– Inkább ne. Még a végén ő is megszid – emelte az ég felé a tekintetét Harry.  
  
– Kviddicspálya?  
  
– Nem kellene, hogy meglássanak – állt ellen Harry.  
  
Ron tovább töprengett, végül olyan megoldást talált, amiben Harry sem talált kivetnivalót.  
  
– Szükség Szobája? – ajánlotta Ron, Harry pedig egyetértően bólintott.  
  
– Az szuper.  
  
Azzal mindketten kiosontak az üres tanteremből, és a Tekergők Térképét figyelve a rövidebb úton indultak a hetedik emeltre.  


***

Harry és Ron nem mentek be egy órára sem, helyette az egész napjukat a Szükség Szobájában töltötték, elbújva a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. Csak vacsoraidőben kerültek elő, amikor már mindketten nagyon éhesek voltak.  
  
A Nagyteremben való étkezésnek egyetlen előnye volt csak. A tanárok és Dumbledore jelenléte miatt a diákok maximum suttogva tárgyalhatták ki Harryt, és semmi igazán sértő megjegyzést nem tehettek rá. Persze ez senkit sem gátolt meg abban, hogy sunyi pillantásokat vessen rá, és ez ismételten elvette az étvágyát.  
  
Aztán, mikor kiléptek a Nagyterem ajtaján, ismét kezdődött minden elölről, pont úgy, mint reggel. Harry megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a kérdéseket és a beszólásokat, ám némelyik igencsak bántó volt.  
  
– Hé, Potter, csak nem egész nap Piton döngetett? – röhögött rajta azt egyik hollóhátas fiú Ginny évfolyamából, és vele együtt vihogtak a társai is.  
  
– Húsz pont ezért az arcátlan megjegyzésért, McDougal – csendült Harry háta mögül egy fagyos, gúnyos hang. Perselus arca olyan félelmetes volt, hogy a körülöttük összegyűlt diáksereg mindegyike megrémült.  
  
– Én… ne-nem úgy ér-értettem… professzor – dadogta elsápadva a fiú, miközben a mellette állók elsunnyogtak. Harry még meg is sajnálta volna őket, ha épp nem rajta köszörülik a nyelvüket.  
  
– Mit ácsorognak itt? – dörrent rájuk Perselus, még jobban megijesztve őket. – Esetleg mások is kívánják pontveszteséggel befejezni a napot?! –– Erre a kérdésre aztán mindenki magához tért, és sietősen távoztak a helyszínről. – Mr. Potter… – fordult hozzá most Perselus olyan arccal, amitől Harrynek rossz előérzete támadt. – Minervától értesültem róla, hogy Mr. Weasleyvel egyetemben te sem voltál ma egy órán sem – nézett rá komolyan. Harry idegesen nyelt, és látta, hogy Ron is megrémül. – Az igazgató úr mindkettőtöket vár az irodájában.  
  
– De… – Harry érezte, hogy nagy bajba került. Perselus intett nekik, ők pedig lemondóan követték őt. Hermione közben csatlakozott Ginnyékhez.  
  
Ahogy elhaladtak a folyosón ácsorgó diákok mellett, mindegyikük alaposan megfigyelte őket – persze már csak akkor, mikor Perselus nem figyelt. A férfi egy röpke pillanat erejéig Harry vállára tette a kezét, és megszorította, majd a kőszörnyhöz érve bemondta a jelszót.  
  
Ahogy beléptek Dumbledore irodájába, Ron azonnal felkiáltott.  
  
– Nézd, Harry, itt a szék! – mutatott a sarokba, de aztán gyorsan elkapta a kezét, és a füle tövéig elvörösödött.  
  
– Ó igen, az a szék, egyszer csak megjelent az irodámban, pár nappal ezelőtt – helyeselt derűs mosollyal Dumbledore. – Biztos valamelyik kedves tanuló küldte, bár bevallom, nem tudom, honnan találta ki, hogy épp szükségem van egyre – simogatta elgondolkozva a szakállát az idős mágus. Harry is elpirult. – Egy fél táska, néhány penna, és két könyv is felbukkant – mesélte tovább –, de azok sajnos nem maradtak sokáig.  
  
– Igen, penna nálam is megjelent – jegyezte meg Perselus, miközben felvont szemöldökkel Harryre pillantott –, de úgy emlékszem, nem ezért hívatott igazgató úr – hívta fel rá Dumbledore figyelmét.  
  
– Persze, persze – bólogatott az idős mágus. – McGalagony professzor értesített Harry, hogy sem te, sem Mr. Weasley nem voltatok órán, ám a gyengélkedőn sem, így bizonyára tudtok magyarázatot adni arra, miért nem láttak titeket sehol.  
  
– Hát az úgy volt, hogy… – kezdte Ron, de végül nem fejezte be. Valószínűleg rájött, hogy mégsem mondhatja el, miért is lógták el a napot.  
  
– Feltételezem, annak a bizonyos újságcikknek is köze van a dologhoz – nézett rájuk Dumbledore a félhold szemüvege fölött. Harry nem felelt. Lehajtott fejjel, ökölbe szorított kézzel állt. Zavarban volt, és amúgy sem tudta, mit mondhatna. – Sajnos az ilyen titkok előbb vagy utóbb mindig napvilágra kerülnek. Megértem, ha kellemetlenül viselkednek veled a társaid Harry, és ez zavar téged, de ne adj táptalajt a további pletykáknak azzal, hogy ilyeneket teszel – mondta kedvesen az igazgató. – Mellesleg megjegyzem, holnap talán kevésbé leszel középpontban – bólogatott Dumbledore, és szeme cinkosan villant meg.  
  
– Mi lesz holnap, Dumbledore professzor? – kíváncsiskodott Harry azonnal, de az idős mágus csak megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Mr. Weasley, ön most elmehet, de kérem, máskor jelentős ok nélkül ne maradjon távol a tanóráktól.  
  
– Igenis, professzor – dünnyögte Ron, majd kifelé menet odasúgta Harrynek. – Megvárlak.  
  
– Ó igen – szólt közbe Dumbledore –, Harry kicsit később tér majd vissza a klubhelyiségbe. – Ezzel elbocsájtotta Ront, Harry pedig várakozóan nézett rá. – Perselus, Harry, foglaljatok helyet. – Miután mindketten elhelyezkedtek, Dumbledore teával és süteménnyel kínálta őket, de egyikük sem kért belőle. – A valódi ok, amiért idehívattalak, Harry, az ez – folytatta, és megmutatta az üres pergamendarabot. – Elárulnád nekem, kitől kaptad?  
  
Harry habozott, és Perselusra tekintett, aki bólintva jelezte, hogy tudni szeretnék.  
  
– Miért kérdezi, professzor úr? – tért ki az egyenes válaszadás elől.  
  
– Nos, meg kell mondanom, bárki is volt az informátorod, sokat segített nekünk – nyugtatta meg az igazgató. – Ezzel ugyanis sikerült megakadályoznunk egy újabb támadást az egyik diákunk ellen, valamint az is kiderül belőle, kik követték el a Justin Finch-Fletchley elleni merényletet.  
  
– Komolyan? – kerekedett el Harry szeme. Dumbledore bólintott, és Harry úgy érezte, hogy mivel így áll a dolog, felfedheti az informátor kilétét.  
  
– Elárulod, kitől kaptad?  
  
– Nos… Draco Malfoy adta – felelte Harry. Sem Dumbledore sem Perselus nem látszott meglepettnek.  
  
– És azt nem árulta el Mr. Malfoy, hogy miért pont neked adja? – kérdezte Dumbledore, érdeklődő tekintettel.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy neki senki sem hinne – válaszolta Harry. – Meg ha szeretnénk még információt, akkor ne buktassuk le őt – folytatta. – Uram, ez azt jelenti, hogy megvan, kik támadnak az iskola diákjaira? – kérdezte mohón. Alig várta, hogy Notték lebukjanak.  
  
– Igen, Harry, és holnap már egyikük sem lesz az iskolában. A szüleik értük jönnek, és elviszik őket.  
  
– Kicsapták őket? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
  
– Természetesen. A Roxfortban nem tűrjük az ilyennemű támadásokat – felelte komoly hangon az igazgató. Harry azonnal tudni akarta a részleteket, de Dumbledore mással folytatta. – A másik, ami miatt szerettem volna veled beszélni, az az újságcikk. Feltételezem, Ms. Granger megmutatta mi áll benne, de szívből remélem, ez nem fog semmiben sem befolyásolni téged. – Harry nem igazán értette mire céloz az igazgató, de nemet intett a fejével. – Helyes, nos, akkor igazából mindent elmondtam, amit szerettem volna. Perselus, ugye visszakíséred Harryt a Griffendél-toronyba, miután beszéltetek? – érdeklődött, a bájitalmester felé tekintve.  
  
– Természetesen. – Azzal Perselus felállt, és intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse a kandallóhoz. Harry engedelmeskedett, és a férfit átölelve mindketten eltűntek az irodából.  


***


	21. Bűnösök

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az újabb merényletet követően Harry és Ron kezükbe veszik az ügyet...

Harry és Ron a Reggeli Próféta fölé hajoltak, és nem törődve Hermione bosszús tekintetével, azonnal rávetették magukat az újságra. Mikor lejöttek reggelizni, Harry majdnem felkiáltott, amikor meglátta Nottot és cimboráit a mardekáros asztalnál. Morcosak voltak, és láthatóan dühösek, de semmi arra utaló nyom nem volt, hogy épp a szüleiket várnák. Ezért abban a pillanatban, ahogy a gyöngybagoly meghozta Hermione újságját, azonnal le is csaptak rá.  
  
Az első oldal természetesen ismét a Perselusszal kötött házasságát taglalta – tehát Dumbledore tévedett –, viszont a negyedik oldalon végre ott volt a keresett cikk.  
  
_„Két diákot kicsaptak a Roxfortból!”_ – állt a főcímben.  
  
_„Elkapták a roxforti támadások két gyanúsítottját, akiket azonnali hatállyal ki is rúgtak az iskolából. Az ügyben érintett személyeket szülői felügyelet mellett hallgatják ki a Wizengamot tagjai…”_  
  
A cikk rövid volt, de két fotót is mellékeltek hozzá, ami alapján biztosra vehették, hogy nem azokat fogták el, akik ténylegesen bűnösök. Harry nem akart hinni a szemének, és Ron is dühösen horkant fel.  
  
Hermione kihasználta a fiúk pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét, és egy mozdulattal visszaszerezte az újságját, majd tisztes távolságban eltartva tőlük, beletemetkezett az olvasásba.  
  
– Tehát nem Nottékat rúgták ki – összegezte Ron suttogva.  
  
– Pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ők állnak a merényletek mögött – bizonygatta Harry. – Az egyikük – bökött az újság felé –, ott volt a bagolyházban Nottal – suttogta barátjának, miközben mindketten a mardekáros asztal felé pillantottak. A mellékelt fotóról felismerte az egyik nagydarab hatodévest, aki rájuk támadt, a másikra viszont egyáltalán nem emlékezett, hogy bármikor is látta volna. Harry épp kezdte volna azt ecsetelni, hogy szólniuk kellene Dumbledore-nak, mikor Hermione halk sikolyt hallatott, majd gyorsan a szájára tette a kezét.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Ron azonnal.  
  
Hermione nem válaszolt, csak átnyújtotta a fiúknak az újságot. Harry kikapta a kezéből, és összehúzott szemmel olvasni kezdte.  
  
– Rejtélyes mugli gyilkolás egy Kent melletti kis faluban. Tegnap hajnalra virradóan különös és hátborzongató látvány fogadta a falu polgármesterét, aki épp a fővárosból tartott hazafelé mugli járművén. Tizenkét embert találtak holtan. Titokzatos haláluk okát nem sikerült megállapítania a mugli gyógyítóknak, kirendelt auroraink viszont azonnal megfejtették a rejtélyt. A muglikat varázslók ölték meg, méghozzá a gyilkos átokkal, ami köztudottan nem hagy nyomot maga után. Felmerült a gyanú, hogy a gyilkosságot halálfalók követték el, így kérjük minden kedves olvasónkat, hogy legyenek nagyon óvatosak. Tudjukki újra mozgolódik, ezért Rufus Scrimgeour miniszter ma délutánra összehívta a Wizengamot tagjait és a főmágusokat, hogy megtárgyalják a következő lépést… – olvasta Harry. Ránézett barátaira, és mindkettejük arcán ugyanazt a döbbenetet látta.  
  
– Ha Voldemort nyíltan támad – fogalmazta meg félénken Hermione –, akkor a háború közelebb van, mint gondoltuk – mondta, miközben az ablakon túli tájat kémlelte. A szél feltámadt, és baljós jeleket hozott magával.  
  
Harry a tanári asztal felé pillantott és tekintete találkozott Perseluséval. A bájitalmester arca komor volt, és Harry jól tudta, hogy Hermionének igaza van. Hamarosan sötét idők köszöntenek rájuk, hacsak ő nem tesz ellene valamit, pont, ahogy a jóslat szól. Csak épp fogalma sem volt róla, mi lenne az, amivel győzedelmeskedhetne.  


***

A napok gyorsan teltek. Harry, ahogy visszafelé tartott a kastélyba, szinte észre sem vette, hogy szép lassan minden rügyet bont. Alig bő három hónap volt már csak hátra a RAVASZ vizsgákig, és a hetedéves diákok többsége éjt nappallá téve készült ezekre. Harrynek és Ronnak azonban ott volt a hétvégén esedékes kviddicsmeccs is, amin feltétlenül jól kell szerepelniük, ha meg akarják nyerni a kviddicskupát.  
  
Ugyanakkor a tanulást sem hanyagolhatták el. Ront az édesanyja emlékeztette folyton, őt pedig Perselus nem hagyta békén. A férfi minden alkalommal talált rá módot, hogy szóba hozza a vizsgákat, és ahhoz is ragaszkodott, hogy a lehető legjobb eredményekkel végezzen. Most, hogy nem kellett tovább titkolózniuk, Harrynek végre több alkalma volt arra, hogy Perselus közelében legyen, bár a bájitalmester nem engedte, hogy mások túlságosan belelássanak a magánéletükbe.  
  
Mikor azonban a férfi lakosztályának ajtaja bezárult mögöttük, onnantól Harry láthatta azt is, hogyan enyhül meg Perselus álcája. Amikor kettesben voltak, a férfi mintha kissé jobban elengedte volna magát, nem ragaszkodott annyira a formaságokhoz, és engedte, hogy Harry meglássa, milyen az, amikor gondoskodó. Hagyta, hogy odabújjon hozzá, és azt is, hogy játsszon a testével, aminek persze a legtöbbször az lett a következménye, hogy az ágyban kötöttek ki. Ennek ellenére Perselus még mindig ugyanaz a mogorva, és zord alak maradt, mint eddig, csak Harrynek megadatott az, hogy bekukkantson az álarc mögé.  
  
Harry egyre mélyebb érzéseket táplált a bájitalmester iránt, de kimondani sosem merte. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy a férfi hogyan érez iránta, és még mindig eszébe jutottak az emlékek, amiket Perselus mutatott neki az édesanyjáról. Valahányszor pedig felrémlett neki ez, együtt járt azzal is, hogy ismét bizonytalanná vált abban, hogy a férfi valaha is közel engedi magához őt, arról pedig nem is álmodott, hogy az érzéseit ugyanúgy viszonozza. Ugyanakkor ott volt az a kis remény is, ami az óta pislákolt benne, mióta „betört” Perselus elméjébe. Talán mégis van esélye?  
  
– Megint nem figyelsz, Harry! – dühöngött Ron mellette, miközben egyik válláról a másikra tette át a seprűjét.  
  
– Bocs, elgondolkoztam. Mit mondtál? – kérdezett vissza Harry enyhén pironkodva.  
  
– Arról beszéltem, hogy ha nyerünk, akkor a következő meccsen a Hugrabugnak csak egy csoda segíthetne, hogy letaszítsanak minket az első helyről – ismételte el az előbbi mondatát. – De mivel az új fogójuk a nyomodba sem ér, az őrzőjük meg még nálam is rosszabb, persze nem most, mert most jó vagyok – javította ki gyorsan magát –, szóval az őrzőjük rossz, és bár a hajtóik elég ügyesek, semmi esélyük sincs. Kivételesen a mardekárnak fogok drukkolni – húzta el a száját.  
  
– Aha – értett egyet Harry, és bár hiába volt a kviddics a kedvence, most semmi sem bírta rá, hogy ezzel foglalkozzon. Egyedül a repüléskor tudott kikapcsolni, és semmire sem gondolni.  
  
– Látom, megint nem lehet veled beszélni – dünnyögte Ron az orra alatt. Harry bocsánatkérő kifejezéssel az arcán nézett barátjára, de a klubhelyiségig hátralévő utat Ron duzzogva tette meg. Szerencsére mire felértek a fiúhálóba, már elmúlt a neheztelése.  
  
– Na, nyerünk hétvégén? – kérdezte azonnal Seamus, és láthatóan örült neki, hogy valamire foghatja azt, hogy épp nem tanul. Neville is felnézett a könyvéből, majd ismét beletemetkezett, bár arcán észrevehető volt, hogy neki is lennének jobb elképzelései a tanuláson kívül.  
  
– Még szép, hogy nyerünk – biztosította Seamust Ron, majd reménykedő arccal nézett Harry felé, aki épp akkor heveredett le az ágyra.  
  
– Mindent megteszünk – sóhajtotta Harry, két barátjára tekintve.  
  
– Ez az! – bokszolt a levegőbe mindkettő, és heves számolgatásokba kezdtek, mennyi pontra lenne szüksége a Hugrabugnak ahhoz, hogy ők nyerjék meg a kviddicskupát. Dean időközben visszatért a zuhanyzásból, majd ő is bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.  
  
Harry viszont azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mi lelte Seamust, és Deant, ami miatt ennyire nyugodtan viselkednek az ő jelenlétében. Mikor kitudódott a házassága, ők is azok között voltak, akik furcsán néztek rá, és nem igazán tudtak mit kezdeni a helyzettel, de másnapra ennek már semmi nyoma nem volt. Ugyanolyan jókedvvel és barátságosan közelítettek felé, mint azelőtt. Első gondolata az volt, hogy Ron beszélt velük, de ő azonnal megcáfolta ezt, ahogy Hermione is. Úgyhogy Harry azóta inkább csak örült, hogy a barátai nem távolodtak el tőle. Néha még el is viccelődtek vele Perselusról.  
  
A holnapi napot viszont nem várta. Sötét varázslatok kivédését ez idáig mindig szerette, de mióta visszajöttek a szünetről, szinte sosem érzett kedvet magában, hogy bemenjen. Majdhogynem visszasírta azokat az időket, mikor Remus tanította őket, sőt, még Perselust is jobban szerette volna viszontlátni az órán, mint Orrickot. A tanár ugyanis egyre zavarkeltőbben viselkedett.  
  
Ha Harry eddig azt hitte, hogy a férfi különös figyelemmel foglalkozik vele, akkor most ténylegesen meg is tapasztalhatta ezt. Továbbra is felajánlotta a segítségét abban, hogy felkészíti őt a RAVASZ vizsgára. Valamint azt is megígérte Harrynek, hogy az ez utáni felvételi vizsga felkészülésében is számíthat rá.  
  
Harry egyáltalán nem tudott eligazodni a férfi viselkedésén. Orrick néha kétértelmű megjegyzéseket is tett, arra utalva, hogy mennyire hasonlítanak ők ketten. Perselust viszont sosem hozta szóba. Az egyetlen elejtett mondata az volt, amikor burkoltan azt közölte vele, hogy reméli, Harry mielőbb elválik a volt halálfalótól, mert Perselus nem méltó arra, hogy egy olyan ember házastársa legyen, mint amilyen Harry. Mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, Orrick már témát váltott, de Harryt elgondolkodtatta ez az eset.  
  
Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy a férfi a minisztérium szolgálatára próbálja őt meggyőzni, ami viszont egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Mégis, volt egy furcsa előérzete, ami azt jelezte, vigyázzon Orrickkal.  


***

Dumbledore várakozásaival ellentétben a Reggeli Próféta napokon keresztül mást sem hozott le címlapon, mint a Harry és Perselus házasságát taglaló cikkeket, minek következtében Harry rengeteg levelet kapott, köztük rivallókat is. A legtöbb varázsló és boszorkány értetlenül állt Harry döntése előtt, és mindenféle tanácsokat osztogattak a leveleikben, hogy miként váljon el. Az újság cikkei olyannyira összezavarták az olvasókat, hogy sosem lehetett tudni, hogy Perselus épp pozitív hősnek, vagy negatív bűnösnek van beállítva.  
  
Ezzel együtt bírálták Dumbledore-t is, és szorgalmazták, hogy a Kiválasztott keressen inkább magához méltó társat. Mintha bármi közük is lenne Harry életéhez. Sajnos a levelek között nagyon kevés volt, ami támogatásáról biztosította őt.  
  
De nem csak ezzel kellett megküzdenie, hanem a szóbeli támadásokkal is. Sosem volt olyan nap, amikor valaki ne tett volna sértő megjegyzést rá és Perselusra. Bár a bájitalmestert McDougal esete óta csak akkor merték emlegetni, ha teljesen biztosak voltak benne, hogy nincs a közelben.  
  
És ha ez még nem lett volna elég, akkor Harrynek arra is nagyon kellett ügyelnie, nehogy valami átok eltalálja, mivel a támadások nem hagytak alább azzal, hogy a két mardekáros diákot kirúgták. Főleg most, hogy ismét kviddicsmeccs közeledett.  
  
– Ez őrület! – bosszankodott Ron, miközben megpróbálta levakarni magáról azt a nyúlós-nyálkás anyagot, ami az egyik bűbáj következménye volt.  
  
– Várj, Ron, segítek – szorgoskodott Hermione, és pálcáját a fiúra irányítva elmondta az ellenátkot, de semmi nem történt. – Lehet, más megoldás kell ide – töprengett hangosan.  
  
– Nem lehet, hanem biztos – morgott Ron.  
  
Harry tétlenül nézte barátja kínlódását. Az átkot elvileg neki szánták, de Ron megpróbálta kivédeni. Sajnos azzal egyikük sem számolt, hogy a két bűbáj egyesüléséből ilyesmi jön létre. Hiába próbálkoztak Hermionéval leszedni Ronról a nyálkás anyagot, az semmilyen szívóbűbájjal nem jött le.  
  
– Azt hiszem, legjobb lesz, ha szólsz Madam Pomfreynak. Nincs több ötletem – sóhajtotta lemondóan Hermione.  
  
– Hát ez szuper! – csattant fel Ron, és dühösen a gyengélkedő felé indult. Harry és Hermione követték, és megpróbálták lecsillapítani barátjukat, de Ron rosszkedvének az sem tett jót, hogy a folyosón elhaladva, aki csak meglátta, hangos röhögésben tört ki.  
  
Harry legszívesebben leteremtette volna őket, de tudta, hogy akkor őt is célba veszik, ahhoz pedig nem volt kedve, hogy ismételten végighallgassa a sértéseket.  
  
Miután Madam Pomfrey pár erős ellenbűbájjal eltüntette a nyúlós-nyálkás anyag nagy részét, egy kiadós fürdőt írt elő Ronnak, amihez egy különleges bájitalt is a fiú kezébe nyomott.  
  
– Bocs, Ron – szabadkozott Harry, mikor a klubhelyiség felé vezető folyosón mentek már. Ron morgott az orra alatt valamit válaszul. Harry napok óta emésztette magát, és úgy érezte eljött az idő, hogy beszéljen barátaival egy nagyon fontos dologról. – Figyeljetek, mondani szeretnék valamit – torpant meg hirtelen. Megvárta, míg a mellettük elhaladó hollóhátas kviddiccsapat hallótávolságon kívül ér, de mikor folytatnia akarta, Ron közbevágott.  
  
– Nem ér rá, Harry? Szeretnék előbb megszabadulni ettől a trutymótól – fintorgott, és tovább ment. Harry azonban nem akart várni a bejelentésével.  
  
– Nem, nem ér rá. Szóval… én csak azt akarom mondani… hogy most már kezd elég veszélyes lenni ez az egész. Talán jobb lenne, ha…  
  
– Ha nem barátkoznánk veled? – tapintott a lényegre Hermione. – Felejtsd el, Harry. Ezt már megbeszéltük egy párszor.  
  
– De ez itt már sokkal veszélyesebb! – érvelt, ám barátait nem tudta meggyőzni.  
  
– Ugyanezt mondtad, amikor betörtünk a minisztériumba – állt Hermione mellé Ron is.  
  
– Nem értitek?!  
  
– Nem, Harry. Te nem érted – vágott közbe Hermione. – Nem most először kerülünk ebbe a helyzetbe, és már megbarátkoztunk a veszéllyel. Bármit is akarnál mondani, nem tudsz minket meggyőzni – folytatta, nem törődve azzal, hogy Harry közbe akar szólni.  
  
Harry nem tudott mit válaszolni. Barátai elszánt arccal néztek rá, de ő nem volt meggyőződve, hogy tényleg ez a helyes. Még sosem volt ennyire kiélezett a helyzet.  
  
– Mehetünk már? – nyafogott Ron.  
  
Harry lemondóan sóhajtott, és mindhárman csendben folytatták az útjukat.  


***

Harry egyedül indult a Nagyterembe, bár semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, hogy egymagában költse el a vacsoráját. Még ennyi idő elteltével is téma volt a diákok között a Perselusszal kötött házassága, emiatt épp annyi figyelmet kapott, ami már terhes volt a számára. A tanulók folyton bámulták, de ha Hermione, Ron vagy más barátja vele volt, akkor kevésbé érezte ezt frusztrálónak.  
  
Most viszont egyikük sem volt itt. Így nagyot sóhajtva vette elő a Tekergők Térképét – amit magányos étkezései alkalmával gyakran nézegetett mostanában –, és belemélyedt annak tanulmányozásába.  
  
Még hozzá sem kezdett az első fogáshoz, mikor tekintete megakadt az egyik mellékfolyosó rajzolatán. Sem diákok, sem tanárok nem használták már jó ideje, viszont a térkép egy apró pöttyel jelezte ott Hermione alakját. Harrynek rossz előérzete támadt, mivel a kis pont egyáltalán nem mozdult, hiába várta azt. Összehúzott szemmel nézte egy darabig, majd a kanál hangos csörrenéssel esett ki a kezéből, mikor Hermione neve fölött feltűnt a vészjósló felirat: „Veszélyben”.  
  
Harry nem foglalkozott tovább a vacsorával, hanem azonnal felpattant a helyéről, és a kijárat felé sietett. Még nem sok diák volt a Nagyteremben, így nem keltett túl nagy feltűnést a hirtelen távozása.  
  
A bejárati csarnokban azonban pont belefutott Ronba.  
  
– Hé, na! – dühöngött barátja szitkozódva. – Ja, csak te vagy Harry? – dünnyögte, mikor felismerte, és haragja azonnal elszállt. Harry azonban nem vesztegette bájcsevegésre az időt, gyorsan megragadta a meglepett Ron karját, és maga után vonszolta. – Mi ilyen sürgős? – értetlenkedett.  
  
– Siess, útközben elmondom! – kiáltotta hátra Harry, miközben átszlalomozott az elsősök között.  
  
Mindketten felszaladtak a márványlépcsőkön, Harry pedig eközben egész végig a térképet figyelte, de a felirat Hermione mozdulatlan pöttye fölött továbbra sem tűnt el. Egy pillanatra muszáj volt megállniuk a második emeleten, mivel nem tudta eldönteni, pontosan melyik átjárón keresztül sikerülne gyorsabban odajutniuk. Ekkor azonban észrevett egy másik pöttyöt is a térképen, és az pont Hermione felé tartott. A felirat Draco Malfoyt jelezte.  
  
– Most… már… elmondod? – lihegte Ron, ahogy beérte Harryt. Ő viszont nem válaszolt, helyette ismét nekilódult.  
  
– Gyere! – kiáltotta oda barátjának, és már szaladt is tovább.  
  
Ron szitkozódva követte, miközben diákokon kellett átvergődniük magukat, akik épp a Nagyterembe igyekeztek, de Harry egyszerűen félrelökte őket. Csak az érdekelte, hogy minél előbb elérjék a fordulót.  
  
Még egy kanyar, és igen. Megérkeztek.  
  
Harry előkapta a pálcáját, és elmormolt egy Lumost, azzal világította be a sötét folyosó részt. Majd a térképre pillantva tovább araszolt, de mikor legközelebb felnézett, az egyik legmegrázóbb jelenet tárult a szeme elé. Draco Malfoy nem messze állt tőle, pálcáját felfelé irányította, arca pedig különös érzelmeket tükrözött. A szokásos undor és lenézés helyett, most borzalmat, és rémületet látott rajta. Pont azt, amit Harry is érzett ebben a pillanatban. Mindketten sokkoltan bámultak pár röpke másodpercig, míg Ron hangja észhez nem térítette őket.  
  
– Hermione! – kiáltotta valahol a hátuk mögül, majd hangos lábdobogás jelezte, hogy Ron még gyorsabban fut.  
  
Harry képtelen volt megszólalni, a torka elszorult, és fogalma sem volt mit tegyen. Csak azt tudta, hogy ennek itt nem szabad igaznak lennie… nem történhet meg.  
  
– Hermione! – suttogta, és tett egy lépést előre.  
  
Majdnem megcsúszott valami folyadékon, de ahogy a pálcáját a föld felé fordította, már látta, hogy az nem egyszerű víz. Vér volt. Hermione vére.  
  
Harry ismét felnézett. A lány fejjel lefelé lógott, nem messze Harry fölött, miközben teste nagyon lassan a saját tengelye körül forgott. Bűbáj tarthatta fent – valószínűleg pont az, amivel egyszer ő is felébresztette Ront. Az, amivel James is fellógatta egyszer Perselust, és az, amelyiket a halálfalók is alkalmaztak a muglikon. Harry szíve elszorult.  
  
Hermione ruhája felcsúszott, de az anyag szerencsés esésének következtében semmit sem fedett fel a testéből, ami kellemetlen lehetett volna neki. A lány szeme csukva volt, és Harry már emelte a pálcáját, hogy feloldja a bűbájt. Nem tudta mennyit árt neki vagy sem, de nem hagyhatta tovább ebben az állapotban. Aztán a forgás következtében újabb sokkoló szörnyűség tárult a szemük elé. Harry hallotta Draco elborzadt nyögését, Ron pedig szinte felkiáltott – észre sem vette, hogy közben odaárt hozzájuk. Harry keze megállt a levegőben.  
  
Hermione talárja és blúza cafatokban lógott a hátáról, a bőrét pedig rettenetes felirat csúfította el – ebből szivárgott a vér. „Sárvérű”. Ezt karcolta valaki bele. Harry nem mert belegondolni abba, hogy a lány esetleg már nem is él. Nem, az nem lehet. Hermione nem halhat meg!  
  
– Te mocskos görény! – ordította hirtelen magából kikelve Ron, majd egy ugrással rá támadt Malfoyra, és mindketten a földön kötöttek ki. – Mit tettél vele te rohadék állat?! – üvöltötte, de mivel a pálcája az esés következtében kiesett a kezéből, jobb híján ököllel húzott be a mardeklárosnak. Malfoy a meglepetéstől alig bírt védekezni. Ron megpróbálta elvenni tőle a pálcáját, de mivel nem járt sikerrel, egyszerűen kiütötte Draco kezéből, és tovább verte az arcát, ahol csak érte. Malfoy tett pár kísérletet arra, hogy lerúgja magáról a felbőszült griffendéles fiút, de Ron agya annyira elborult, hogy egy pillanatra sem engedte el Dracót.  
  
– Ron, állj le! – kiabálta Harry. – Nem ő volt! – De barátja mintha meg sem hallotta volna, tovább verte Malfoyt, aki viszont egyre jobban felbátorodott, és immáron hatalmas verekedéssé fajult a kettejük csatája. Egyiküket sem érdekelte, mit kiabál Harry, mindketten csak arra koncentráltak, hogy szétverjék egymást. – A fenébe is, fejezzétek már be! – üvöltötte, de mintha a falnak beszélt volna. Harry türelme elfogyott. Nem igaz, hogy ez a két idióta itt öli egymást, miközben Hermione életveszélyben van. Harry feléjük suhintott, és több bűbájt bocsájtott útjára gyors egymásutánban. Először Ront és Malfoyt szétválasztotta, majd egy erős pajzsot vont közéjük, ami vajmi keveset ért. Mindketten szóban folytatták, és úgy szapulták egymást, mint két idióta.  
  
– Szétverlek! – harsogta Ron.  
  
Harry végleg kijött a béketűréséből, és Sóbálvány-átokkal sújtotta őket. – Elég! – harsogta. – Figyeljetek rám! – Mivel egyikük sem tudott megmozdulni, vagy megszólalni, Harry halkabban folytatta. – Nem Malfoy volt – fordult előbb barátjához, akinek egyik szeme máris teljesen feldagadt. – Biztos vagyok benne, mivel láttam a térképen, mikor erre felé jött – erősítette meg. Ron tekintetén látta, hogy ez nem győzi meg teljesen, de nem volt több idejük, így a következő mondatát már a mardekároshoz intézte. Ő sem nézett ki túl jól, szája felrepedt, és mindkettejük orrából szivárgott a vér, de Harry egyiküket sem sajnálta most. – Segítenetek kell – mondta. – Hermione… Sietnünk kell. Tudom, hogy nagy kérés, de szükségem van mindkettőtökre, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban a gyengélkedőre vigyük.  
  
Harry komoly, elszánt arccal nézett a két másik fiúra, akiknek tekintete elárulta, hogy megértették, így Harry feloldotta az átkot. Ron dühösen fújtatott, és továbbra is gyanakvóan méregette Malfoyt, de nem szólt többet egy rossz szót sem. Ennek nem most volt itt az ideje. A legfontosabb Hermione volt, akinek megkínzott teste lassan forgott fejjel lefelé. Ron és Draco felvették a pálcájukat a földről.  
  
– Feloldom az átkot – jelentette be rekedten a mardekáros. Harry beleegyezően bólintott, és pont a lány teste alá állt, ehhez azonban bele kellett viszont taposnia a vértócsába, hogy elkaphassa őt, amikor Malfoy leengedi. Harry elhelyezkedett, és ismét bólintott, mire Draco egy suhintással feloldotta a bűbájt, Hermione teste pedig egyenesen Harry karjai közé zuhant, és ő, vele együtt a földre ereszkedett. Megpróbálta a lehető legóvatosabban tartani a lányt, de ez szinte képtelenség volt a hátán húzódó sörnyű seb miatt. Ron közben levette a szétszaggatott talárját, és gondosan barátnőjükre terítette, mialatt Malfoy leguggolt, és kitapintotta Hermione pulzusát. – Még él – közölte, mire Harry és Ron egyszerre sóhajtottak fel. Innentől nem teketóriáztak sokat, Harry ismét ölbe kapta a lányt, és elindult arra amerről jöttek, mikor Malfoy hangja megállásra késztette őt. – Én a helyedben nem vinném arra – jegyezte meg, mire Ron már készült volna visszavágni. – Ha nem akarjátok, hogy az egész iskola ilyen állapotban lássa, akkor inkább a rejtekutat válasszátok.  
  
– Tudod az utat? – kérdezte Harry, mire Draco bólintott. – Rendben, akkor te vezetsz – utasította őt.  
  
Malfoy egy pillanatig habozott, de aztán maga elé tartott pálcával megindult az ellenkező irányba, ők pedig követték. Egész végig csendben mentek, közben háromszor is lekanyarodtak. Harry hallotta Ron motyogását, de ő most csak azt kívánta, hogy Hermione felépüljön. Magát hibáztatta ezért az esetért. Még ha nem is lehetett lebeszélni a barátait arról, hogy ne keressék vele a kapcsolatot, legalább figyelnie kellett volna rájuk. Nem lett volna szabad, hogy bármelyikük is egyedül maradjon, pláne nem Hermione, aki mugliivadék. Ebben a pillanatban legszívesebben tört-zúzott volna, hogy kiadja a haragját, de ennek most nem volt itt az ideje.  
  
A folyosó hosszú volt és sötét, csak Draco és Ron pálcája adott egy kis fényt, miközben meneteltek. Aztán végre elérkeztek egy falikárpitoz, ami mögött újabb rejtekfolyosó volt, majd újabb falikárpit, és ismételt folyosók. Harry már épp felmordult volna, mikor végre a távolban megpillantotta a gyengélkedőről kiszűrődő fényt. Megszaporázta a lépteit, be sem várta Ront és Dracót, hanem szinte berontott az ajtón. A javasasszony épp Neville-nek magyarázott valamit, miközben a kezét kötözte, amikor mindketten meglepett arccal fordultak felé. Ahogy meglátták a karjában Hermionét, Madam Pomfrey felugrott a székről, és eléje sietett.  
  
– Merlinre! – kiáltott fel a sérült lányt figyelve. Harry mögött aztán nem sokkal befutott Ron és Malfoy is, ami újabb kiáltásra késztette a boszorkányt. – Mi az ördögöt műveltek maguk?! – kérdezte zaklatottan, de Harry nem foglalkozott vele, inkább kikerülte a nőt, és a helyiség elparavánozott részeihez sietett a karjában tartott Hermionéval. A lehető legóvatosabban engedte le a lányt, miközben Madam Pomfrey is követte őt. Harry látta a javasasszony elborzadását, mikor meglátta Hermione sérüléseit, és mielőtt ellátta volna a feladatát odakiáltott Neville-nek. – Mr. Longbottom, azonnal hívja ide az igazgató urat. Használja a kandallót, kivételes eset, és nem tűr halasztást! – rendelkezett.  
  
Csak pár perc telt el, ezalatt a javasasszony kiszórta a diagnosztizáló bűbájokat. Majd a boszorkány irodájából ideges hangok szűrődtek ki, és kisvártatva megjelent Dumbledore, Perselusszal az oldalán, Harryéket pedig a paraván túloldalára száműzték.  


***

Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, hogy a gyengélkedőre érkeztek, de abban biztos volt, hogy a várakozás kikészítette még az ő idegeit is. Hallgatásba burkolózva ült Ron ágya mellett egy kemény széken, miközben maga elé bámulva töprengett.  
  
Perselus és Dumbledore hosszas varázslatok sorát hajtották végre Hermionén, miközben valamikor Bill is megérkezett, bár hogy ki értesítette, arról fogalma sem volt. Harry még sosem látta ennyire sápadtnak, gondterheltnek és lehangoltnak a legidősebb Weasley fiút. Bill azonnal az elparavánozott részhez sietett, és a kiszűrődő hangokból ítélve beállt azok sorába, akik Hermione gyógyítását végezték.  
  
Aztán Dumbledore – megnyugtató mosollyal az arcán – kilépett a paraván mögül, őt pedig Perselus és a javasasszony követte.  
  
– Rendbe jön? – hallotta Neville kérdését.  
  
– Igen, bár sok pihenésre van szüksége – válaszolta Dumbledore szelíden.  
  
– És… a háta – tette fel a kérdést Ron. Harry félt a választól, de Perselus a maga egyenességével, rögtön megnyugtatta.  
  
– Semmi nyoma nem fog maradni – felelte a bájitalmester. Harry pedig kiengedte a visszatartott levegőt. Nem bírta volna elviselni, ha a lány hátát örök életére elcsúfítja egy ilyen heg. Hibásnak érezte magát, de mielőtt nekiállhatott volna az önmarcangolásnak Perselus folytatta. – Ideje visszatérnetek a toronyba – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
  
Harry csak ekkor nézett fel. Tekintete találkozott a bájitalmesterével, majd oldalra pillantva végignézett barátján és Malfoyon. Mindketten bekötözve feküdtek az ágyukban. Ron fél szeme még mindig duzzadt volt, és a monoklija sem tűnt el, míg a mardekáros fiú alig bírta a száját mozgatni. Madam Pomfrey megérdemeltnek tartotta, hogy ifjú segédje – akit a Szent Mungóból hívatott át –, nem gyógyította be teljesen a sebeiket, épp csak annyira, hogy el ne fertőződjön. Mint mondta, ebből talán tanulnak valamit. Főleg, hogy az éjszakát mindkettejük a gyengélkedőn fogja tölteni.  
  
Neville felkelt Draco ágyáról, ahol eddig ült, és megállt nem messze Perselustól. Harrynek furcsa volt így látni ezt. Különös, hogy egy esemény mennyire meg tudja változtatni az emberek hozzáállását a másikhoz.  
  
Harry is felállt, majd elköszönt Rontól, és Malfoytól is – a mardekáros legnagyobb meglepetésére –, és Neville-lel együtt Perselus után indultak.  
  
Mindketten a bájitalmester mellett haladtak. A férfi egy titkos járatot választott, de ennek ellenére a kezét végig Harry vállán pihentette. Ő is ismerte már ez a mellékutat, bár tudomása szerint csak a tanárok használták. A negyedórás séta során volt ideje elgondolkozni pár dolgon.  
  
Nem hagyta nyugodni az a tudat, hogy Hermione és Ron makacssága odáig vezetett, hogy mégis bajba kerültek miatta, csak azért, mert a barátai, és azt is sejtette, hogy ezek után más sem lesz biztonságban, aki kapcsolatba kerül vele. Neville eltökélt arccal baktatott mellette, és Harrynek eszébe jutottak a fiú szavai is a barátságról és arról, hogy mindvégig ki fognak tartani mellette, dacolva minden veszéllyel. Egyszerre tartotta őket őrültnek emiatt, és egyszerre telt meg a szíve melegséggel, ha arra gondolt, hogy neki vannak a világon a legjobb barátai. Hermione és Ron olyanok voltak neki, mintha a testvérei lennének, és az elmúlt időszakban annyit tanult Neville-től, hogy sosem gondolta volna ezt a fiúról.  
  
A folyosó végéről fény szűrődött be, ami azt jelezte, hogy elérkeztek a Griffendél-torony bejáratához vezető elágazóig. Perselus hirtelen megtorpant – a bájitalmester eddig kísérte őket –, és vele együtt Harry is, míg Neville tapintatosan tovább folytatta az útját, de megállt a folyosók találkozásánál, hogy ott várja be őt.  
  
Harry kissé esetlenül toporgott Perselus mellett, és lopva mindig Neville felé sandított, míg Perselus láthatóan azt várta, hogy mit szeretne tőle. Végül Harry előremozdult, és karját a férfi nyaka köré fonta, lehúzva ezzel magához. Szorosan hozzábújt, majd lábujjhegyre állt, és a férfi szájára szorította a sajátját.  
  
Harry nyelve utat tört magának Perselus ajkai között, és a szokásos szenvedély helyett, most lágyan kóstolgatta. Perselus elmélyítette a csókot, és még közelebb vonta őt magához. Harry beletúrt a férfi hajába, de mielőtt a vágy magával ragadta volna, a bájitalmester eltolta kissé magától. Harry zihálva nézett fel rá, majd még egyszer megcsókolta a férfit, de aztán kibontakozott az ölelésből, és elköszönt tőle.  
  
Neville türelmesen várta Harryt, amiért ő nagyon hálás volt. Ő ugyanis egyike volt azon embereknek az iskolában, akik első pillanattól kezdve mellette álltak, mióta a Próféta lehozta azt a cikket.  
  
– Bocsánat – motyogta Harry, de Neville megnyugtatta őt.  
  
– Semmi gond, Harry. Igazán szép pár vagytok – tette hozzá csendesen. Harry meglepődött, mennyire bátran mondta ezt ki, de végül is miért ne. A fiú nagyon sokat változott az elmúlt időszakban, ami folyamatosan ejtette bámulatba őt.  
  
Persze nem mindenki volt olyan, mint Neville. A Roxfort, és a varázslók nagy része három elkülöníthető táborra szakadt. Voltak először is azok, akik undorodva néztek Harryre, és mindenféle pejoratív jelzővel illeték őt. Ők nagyrészt természetesen a mardekárosok közül kerültek ki, de jócskán akadtak mások is.  
  
A nagyobb tábor azonban egyelőre semleges volt. Ők voltak azok, akik csak bámultak Harryre és Perselusra, és mikor elhaladt előttük, akkor utána azonnal összedugták a fejüket, és összesúgtak a háta mögött. Megjegyzéseket nem tettek szemtől-szembe, de nem is tudták, hogyan viszonyuljanak hozzá, így inkább távol tartották magukat Harrytől.  
  
A harmadik tábor – ők voltak kisebbségben – pedig azok közül került ki, akik Harry barátai voltak, és már többször is bizonyították hűségüket a Kiválasztott iránt. Főként DS tagokat foglalt magába, illetve a tanári kart, valamint a közeli barátokat, és Harry csodálóit.  
  
Perselus tekintete végigkísérte őket a rövid folyosószakaszon, ezt Harry a tarkóján érzett bizsergésből tudta biztosra. Neville bemondta a jelszót, majd mikor a portré kitárult, Hermione vörös, karikalábú macskája szaladt ki rajta.  
  
– Csámpás! – kiáltott utána Harry, de a macska tovább szökellt.  
  
– Hagyd, majd visszajön.  
  
Ezzel mindketten átmásztak a portrélyukon.  


***

Másnap Ron egy nagy kötéssel a szemén jelent meg a Nagyteremben reggelikor. Arca bosszús volt, és magában morgott, miközben leült Harry mellé.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey nem volt hajlandó begyógyítani teljesen – dühöngött –, még mindig látszik a monoklim. Így nem láthat meg – nyögte keservesen Ron a hollóhátas asztal felé pillantgatva.  
  
– Hermione hogy van? – kérdezett rá Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva Ron jajveszékelését.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey szerint már egész jól – válaszolta, miközben szedett magának a fogásokból. – Bill egész éjszaka vele volt, és reggel apa és Remus is meglátogatták – Harry kérdő tekintetére hozzátette. – Most mindannyian Dumbledore-nál vannak.  
  
– Értem – motyogta, és látta, hogy Ron kínosan feszeng, de nem meri kimondani, amit gondol. Harry úgy érezte, Ronnál most telt be a pohár.  
  
– Figyelj, Harry… – kezdte zavartan. – Ez az egész kezd egyre durvább lenni… – Hát jól gondolta.  
  
– Megértem, ha ezek után inkább távol tartod magad tőlem – vágott a szavába Harry, minden neheztelés nélkül. – Semmi gond, Ron. Tényleg.  
  
– Miről beszélsz? Megvesztél?! – háborodott fel barátja. – Eszem ágában sincs távol tartani magam tőled. Nem, hova gondolsz? – értetlenkedett. Harry elcsodálkozott Ron kirohanásán. Biztos volt benne, hogy barátja tényleg el akar pártolni tőle, de ő igazán nem haragudott volna meg érte. Legalább egyel kevesebb emberért kellene aggódnia. De Ronnak láthatóan tényleg nem ez volt a célja. – Arra akartam célozni, hogy nekünk kéne kézbe venni az ügyet – halkította le a hangját Ron, ahogy tovább magyarázott.  
  
– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan, bár neki sem volt ellenére az ötlet.  
  
– Nyomozzunk. Az éjjel… Malfoy mondott pár dolgot – Harry meglepődött arcára nézve, Ron az ég felé emelte a tekintetét, és megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Folytasd. Mit mondott?  
  
– Szóval, szerinte Notték készülnek valamire.  
  
– _Ez_ t is ők csinálták – utalt Harry Hermione esetére, de Ron megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Szerinte nem ők voltak, vagy legalábbis nem ők hajtották végre. Az túl kockázatos lett volna, és Malfoy kitart amellett, hogy Nott valami nagy dobásra készül.  
  
– De mire? Azt nem mondta? – sürgette Harry.  
  
Ron újfent nemet intett.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy tudná. Igaz, nekem az is gyanús, hogy ezekről _ő_ honnan tud.  
  
Harry elgondolkozva tologatta a reggelije maradékát a tányéron. Ronnak igaza volt. Harry Perselustól tudta, hogy Malfoy már rég nem a mardekáros pincében alszik, hanem külön szobája van Perselus lakosztályától nem messze. Valójában ezt az aurorok rendelték így, „nehogy esetleg Malfoy rossz befolyással legyen a többi diákra”. Persze, ez kapóra jött Dumbledore-nak is, így legalább feltűnés nélkül helyezhette biztonságba Dracót, akinek – ígéretéhez híven –, komolyan gondoskodott a védelméről.  
  
– Besúgó? – suttogta Harry.  
  
– Tessék? – értetlenkedett barátja.  
  
– A mardekárosok között besúgó van – magyarázta Harry. – Valamelyikük információt szerez, és leadja Malfoynak.  
  
Harrynek nem jutott eszébe más, hogyan tudhat Draco annyi mindenről. Ez persze új kérdéseket vetett fel. Ki az, aki titokban segít nekik lebuktatni a támadások elkövetőit, és mégis miért teszi? Vajon Perselus többet tud?  
  
Harry Perselus ajtaja előtt várakozott. Már nem volt szüksége indokra, hogy lejöhessen a férfihez, bár a bájitalmester nem szerette, ha csak úgy váratlanul megjelent. Mint mondta, nem akart okot adni arra, hogy még több pletykát biztosítsanak az ostoba diákoknak, de Harry szeretett volna beszélni vele, így nem törődött azzal, hogy bejelentés nélkül jött.  
  
Perselusnak beletelt jó néhány percbe, amíg ajtót nyitott, és Harry észrevette, hogy meglepődött, ahogy megpillantotta őt.  
  
– Miben állhatok a szolgálatodra? – kérdezte kimérten.  
  
Mielőtt Harry válaszolt volna, zörgést hallott bentről, majd nem sokkal később meglátta Malfoyt is. A fiú talár nélkül, ingben pakolászott, amitől Harry féltékenysége elemi erővel támadt fel, és legszívesebben kiabált volna, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára.  
  
– Visszajövök később – mondta rekedten.  
  
– Nem szükséges, Draco már épp távozni készült, gyere be – azzal Perselus kitárta az ajtót.  
  
Harry habozott, végül gyerekesnek érezte volna, ha most jelenetet rendezne, ezért inkább szótlanul engedelmeskedett. Malfoy nem tűnt meglepettnek, különös arckifejezéssel, de biccentett neki, majd tovább folytatta a pakolást.  
  
Harry a mardekáros fiú távozása után sem bírt megszólalni, és amíg Perselus a pergameneket rendezte az íróasztalánál, ő inkább a nappaliba igyekezett. Szüksége volt egy pár percre, hogy összeszedje magát, ezért leült az egyik karosszékbe, de felkiáltott meglepetésében.  
  
– Csámpás! – A macska elnyúlva tisztálkodott a szemközti széken, Perselus helyén. Egy pillanatra Harryre emelte tekintetét, majd folytatta a mosakodást. Perselus közben egy tálcát lebegtetve maga előtt belépett a helyiségbe. – Hogy került ide Hermione macskája? – kérdezte Harry. A bájitalmester letette a tálcát, és helyet foglalt a kanapén.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos – felelte, miközben teát töltött mindkettejük csészéjébe –, már itt volt, amikor tegnap visszatértem a lakosztályomba. De gondolom, nem emiatt érkeztél.  
  
Harry elfogadta a teát, és lassan szürcsölni kezdte, de csak azért, hogy ne kelljen azonnal válaszolnia. Végül mégis belevágott.  
  
– Malfoyról akartam kérdezni – vallotta be halkan. Perselus felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Merem remélni, nincs szándékodban újabb hisztit lecsapni, csak mert itt találtad őt – szólt gúnyosan. Harry megvonta a vállát. Jelenetet rendezni tényleg nem akart, hisztizni meg mégúgy sem, de bántotta, hogy Perselus így beszél erről a dologról. A férfi az ég felé emelte a tekintetét – Gyere ide – susogta, és kinyújtotta Harry felé a kezét.  
  
Ő azonnal felállt, és megfogta azt, majd félig-meddig Perselus ölébe ült. A bájitalmester közelebb húzta magához. Harry beletemette arcát a férfi hajába, és belélegezte a különleges aromát, ami Perselusból áradt. Már ez elég volt arra, hogy férfiassága életre keljen.  
  
Harry felnyögött, mikor megérezte Perselus nyelvét a nyakán, és oldalra hajtotta a fejét, hogy még jobb hozzáférést nyújthasson neki. A bájitalmester ki is használta ezt, lágyan szívogatta a bőrt, de aztán otthagyta a területet, és inkább Harry szájára tért rá. Perselus nyelve azonnal bebocsájtást nyert, és a férfi kedve szerint térképezhette fel Harry szájának minden apró zugát.  
  
A csók kifullasztotta Harryt, és levegő után kapkodva húzódott el, hogy aztán ő kényeztethesse szájával a férfi állát, nyakát, miközben kutakodva fedezte fel a bájitalmester testét. Perselus aztán újra lecsapott a szájára, és Harry kihasználta az alkalmat.  
  
Kezét lassan lecsúsztatta a férfi öléig, és tapogatózva kigombolta a bájitalmester nadrágját. Még szerencse, hogy ezen nem volt annyi gomb, mint a felöltőjén, és az ingén. Miután kiszabadította Perselus férfiasságát a szűk nadrág fogságából, Harry megszakította a csókot, és a kanapén kényelmesen hasra feküdve, a férfi ölére koncentrált.  
  
Nyelvét végighúzta a bájitalmester merevedésén, amivel nyögésre késztette Perselust. Harry pénisze is megrándult, és csak nehezen fogta vissza magát, hogy ne dörgölőzzön a kanapét borító párnának. Majd megismételte az előbbi műveletet, nyalogatta, szívogatta az érzékeny bőrt, körkörösen végighúzta rajta a nyelvét, miközben kezével simogatta is. Perselus a haját simogatta, de mikor Harry befogadta a szájába a férfi merevedését, a keze összerándult, és megmarkolta a tincseket.  
  
Harry feje ritmikusan mozgott Perselus péniszén, kezével simogatta, és eljátszadozott vele, és nem bírta tovább megállni, hogy csípőjét ne dörzsölje a kanapéhoz. Nem érdekelte, ha a nadrágjába élvez, olyannyira fel volt izgulva, és az, hogy Perseluson ügyködött, még tovább gerjesztette. Aztán a férfi keze ismét ökölbe szorult, és egy hangos nyögéssel Harry szájába élvezett.  
  
Harry mindent lenyelt, és a száját érzékien nyalogatva pillantott fel a bájitalmesterre. Perselus mélyen beszívta a levegőt, felmordult, aztán felrántotta őt, és letörölte az önelégült vigyort azzal, hogy szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Megízlelte, gyengéden harapta, és Harry úgy érezte nem bírja tovább.  
  
Keze utat talált a saját nadrágjába, de Perselus elütötte onnét. Helyette ő maga gombolta szét azt, és a térdéig lerántotta róla. Aztán hanyatt döntötte, majd elhelyezkedett fölötte, pont úgy, ahogy az előbb Harry tette, és viszonozta a kényeztetést.  
  
Harry kevésbé volt csöndes, nyögdécselt, és kiabált, amikor egy kis idő múlva a férfi abbahagyta a tevékenységét, majd felemelte a lábait, és a mellkasához szorította. Aztán visszahajolt, de immáron a fenekét részesítette figyelemben. Harry vonaglott, és ha Perselus nem szorította volna olyan erősen a kanapéra, már rég dobálta volna magát.  
  
A bájitalmester engedett a szorításon, de csak addig, amíg kiszabadította Harry péniszét, majd nyelve mellett a kezét is bevonta a kényeztetésbe. Perselus ujja áttörte a leheletnyi ellenállást, ami újabb hangos kiáltásra késztette a fiút, miközben a férfi szája Harry merevedésén dolgozott.  
  
Végül Harry nem bírta tovább, és Perselus nevét hangosan nyögve, elélvezett. A gyönyör végigszáguldott rajta, és ő zihálva próbálta lecsillapítani a testét. A férfi fölé hajolt, és megcsókolta, de Harry még túlságosan az élmény hatása alatt állt ahhoz, hogy rendesen viszonozhassa. Lábai elzsibbadtak, és teste még mindig remegett egy kicsit. Perselus mondott neki valamit, de már nem hallotta.  
  
Harry bágyadtan nyitotta ki a szemét. Még mindig ugyanabban a pózban feküdt, csak egy párna került a feje alá, míg lábai Perselus ölében pihentek. A férfi ráterített egy pokrócot is, nehogy megfázzon.  
  
– Elaludtam? – kérdezte, és nagyot ásított.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan – válaszolta Perselus cseppnyi gúnnyal a hangjában, amit Harry nem vett magára. Már megszokta a férfi stílusát. Nagyot nyújtózott, majd felült és a bájitalmesterhez bújt. Olyan kényelmesen érezte így magát. – Ne aludj vissza – rázta meg egy kicsit a férfi.  
  
– Csak még egy pár percet – nyöszörgött Harry, de Perselust általában semmivel sem lehetett eltántorítani a céljától.  
  
– Nem – válaszolta.  
  
– Olyan kegyetlen vagy – nyöszörgött, de azért engedelmeskedett. – Csámpás eltűnt – jegyezte meg meglepődve.  
  
– Bizonyára nem akart szemtanúja lenni annak, amit csinálunk – felelte Perselus közönyösen.  
  
Pár perc múlva Harry indulásra készen állt. Egy röpke csók, és már indult is az ajtó felé. Végül is, kellemes estéje volt, igaz semmit nem tudott meg, ami miatt idejött. Harry hirtelen megtorpant, majd olyan gyorsan perdült meg a tengelye körül, hogy majdnem beleszédült.  
  
– Te szándékosan elvontad a figyelmemet! – vádolta Perselust. A bájitalmester felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezte kétértelműen, kezét összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és szokásos módon nekidőlt az íróasztalának.  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy így van.  
  
– Nem értem, mire célzol – tette az ártatlant Perselus, de Harry már ismerte ezt a viselkedést. Azért ő is sokat tanult a férfi mellett, és felismerte azt, amikor a bájitalmester terelte a témát.  
  
– Malfoy miatt jöttem ide, emlékszel? – gúnyolódott Harry, de végül visszafogta magát, a férfi arckifejezését látva. – Tudsz arról, hogy kitől szerzi Malfoy az információt? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.  
  
– Miből gondolod, hogy így van?  
  
– Nem vagyok hülye, Perselus. Mindenki tudja, hogy Malfoyt a mardekárosok kiközösítették, tehát előtte semmi fontosat nem mondanak…  
  
– Mert szerinted csak a mardekárosok jelentenek veszélyt – sziszegte Perselus fagyosan, Harry pedig rájött, hogy ezt nem így kellett volna előadnia.  
  
– Ne haragudj, nem így értettem – szabadkozott. A férfi szerencsére megenyhült.  
  
– Jobb, ha nem avatkozol ebbe bele. – Harry közbe akart szólni, de a bájitalmester leintette. – Ha Dracónak informátora van, akkor megvan az oka arra, hogy titokban tartja a kilétét, nem gondolod? Ne nyomozz utána, megértetted?  
  
Harry szeretett volna ezzel vitatkozni, de végül belátta, hogy Perselusnak valahol igaza van, így beleegyezően bólintott.  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtotta, majd elköszönt a férfitól, és úgy döntött, még nem késő meglátogatni Hermionét. A gyengélkedő felé haladva gondolataiba merült, mikor meglátta Orrickot, és nagyszerű ötlete támadt. – Orrick professzor! – sietett oda Harry önként a tanárhoz. Egyéb esetben biztos elkerülte volna, de Hermione miatt muszáj volt beszélnie vele.  
  
– Á, Harry! Milyen kellemes meglepetés – örvendezett a férfi, és bizalmasan átölelte a vállát. – Miben állhatok a szolgálatodra? – kérdezte behízelgően. Harry úgy gondolta, talán célravezetőbb, ha egyenesen rákérdez. Orrick nem ostoba, és bár imádja a hízelgést, ennél jobban csak azt szereti, ha tisztelik. Különben is, hamar le akarta ezt tudni, mivel roppant kényelmetlenül érezte magát a férfi közelsége miatt.  
  
– Tanár úr… nos, én csak azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy van-e már valami eredmény Hermione ügyét illetően? – érdeklődött óvatosan.  
  
– Azt kell mondanom, Harry, hogy egyelőre sajnos nincs – válaszolta komolyan. Harry elcsüggedt. Igazából nem is várt mást, de azért remélte, hogy egy kevés információt ki tud a tanárból szedni. – Látom, mennyire rosszul érint téged a kis barátnőd balesete – Harry önkénytelenül megrándult a szóra, ami igencsak finom kifejezés a merényletre –, de megígérem neked, hogyha bármi megtudunk, akkor, nos… Úgy vélem, hogy egy leendő aurornak nem árt kicsit belekóstolni a szakmába – magyarázta. – Éppen ezért, ha tudomásomra jut bárminemű információ, ígérem, nem hallgatom el előled.  
  
Harry elcsodálkozott Orrick ilyennemű „kedvességén”, de ez már annál is több, mint amit valaha remélni mert.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm – hálálkodott, de végül kimentette magát, és lerázta a tanárt.  
  
Harry ezután lesietett a gyengélkedőre, de megtorpant az ajtóban, mikor észrevette azt a sok embert, akik mind Hermione ágyánál tülekedtek. Az egész Weasley família eljött látogatóba, és Harry a Granger szülőket is felismerte köztük. A két kakukktojás Remus és Neville volt, de ők is lassan már a család tagjává váltak az évek során, így Harryt ez nem érte váratlanul.  
  
– Most már elég, kifelé mindenki! – szólt rájuk erélyesen Madam Pomfrey, és egyesével elkezdte kitessékelni őket. Persze legfőképp nem a felnőtteknek szólt. – Ez egy gyengélkedő, a pácienseknek nyugalom kell. Induljanak. Az ikrek még sunyiban Hermione párnája alá dugták az ajándékaikat, majd Ronnal, Neville-lel, és Ginnyvel együtt az ajtó felé indultak. Madam Pomfrey őt is ki akarta küldeni – Maga, is Mr. Potter. Holnap visszajöhet.  
  
Hermione azonban észrevette őt, és kérlelőn nézett a javasasszonyra.  
  
– Kérem, Madam Pomfrey, Harry hadd maradjon még egy percet.  
  
A boszorkány lemondóan sóhajtott, de engedett páciense óhajának.  
  
– Tényleg csak egy perc – nézett Harryre szigorúan, jelezve, hogy mérni fogja az időt.  
  
Harry gyorsan Hermione ágyához sietett. Futólag üdvözölte a többieket, de inkább Hermione állapotáról akart többet tudni.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – tudakolta a látszólag jó kedélyű lánytól.  
  
– Már jól vagyok – mondta mosolyogva. – Köszönöm, hogy olyan gyorsan a segítségemre siettél – hálálkodott.  
  
– Nem az én érdemem – pirult el Harry. – Ron és Malfoy is segítettek.  
  
– Köszönd meg neki a nevemben, légy szíves – kérte kedvesen. Harry pedig nem tudott nemet mondani rá.  
  
– Lejárt az idő – kopogtatta meg régi zsebóráját a javasasszony. – Molly, Arthur, nektek is ideje menni. Mr. és Mrs. Granger még maradhatnak öt percig – rendelkezett.  
  
– Holnap benézünk – köszönt el Harry, és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– Várj, én is jövök – szólt utána Charlie, aki gyorsan elbúcsúzott még a lánytól, majd mindketten távoztak a gyengélkedőről. – Mi újság veled, Harry? – kérdezte mosolyogva Charlie, mikor bezáródott mögöttük az ajtó. Harry csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– És veled? – érdeklődött ő is.  
  
– Kicsit unatkozom. – Harry meglepett arcára nézve, vigyorogva folytatta. – A sárkányok között izgalmasabb volt az élet, de a Rendnek most minden emberre szüksége van, szóval többnyire ott segédkezek, ahol épp igénylik – magyarázta. – Most éppen Remusszal hoztuk el a Granger házaspárt a Roxfortba, hogy meglátogathassák a lányukat.  
  
– Nem is tudtam, hogy muglik is képesek bejutnia a kastélyba – lepődött meg Harry.  
  
– Eredetileg tényleg nem is tudnak, de Dumbledore elintézte, hogy Grangeréket idehozzuk. Már egy ideje úgyis tervben van, hogy valamiféle védelemmel lássuk el őket – Harry néma kérdését azonnal meg is válaszolta. – Ők fokozottan veszélyben vannak Hermione miatt. Sokat tudnak rólad is, és emiatt szükségük van extra védelemre.  
  
– Világos – motyogta Harry. Ismét eluralkodott rajta az az érzés, hogy mennyi ember van veszélyben őmiatta. Charlie valószínűleg rájöhetett mi bántja, mert barátságosan átölelte, és a fülébe suttogott.  
  
– Ne okold magad, Harry. Mi választottuk ezt, és mindannyian bízunk benned – susogta, majd egy apró puszit nyomott Harry homlokára, akit annyira váratlanul ért ez a gesztus, hogy hirtelen nem is tudta mit kéne tennie. – Most már vissza kell mennem, mert Remusszal vissza kell vinnünk Hermione szüleit az otthonukba. Remélem, hamarosan találkozunk.  
  
Azzal elköszönt, és otthagyta a zavart Harryt a folyosón.  


***

Még egy hét elteltével is több auror járkált a kastély folyosóin, mint ez idáig bármikor. A Hermionét ért támadás keresztül-kasul bejárta a Roxfortot, és a miniszter is tudomást szerzett róla. Dumbledore megengedte az auroroknak, hogy mindenkit ellenőrizzenek, és végre megtalálják az elkövetőket, de eddig még nem jártak sikerrel.  
  
Harry Orricktól sem tudott meg semmit, hiába viselte el, hogy a férfi folyamatosan hosszasan kifejti neki a véleményét. Bár a tanulás nem érdekelte annyira, de mivel muszáj volt, így belement, hogy Ronnal és Hermionéval töltse az estét a könyvtárban.  
  
A lányt előző nap engedték ki, és meglepően szorgos volt már most. Szerencsére jól viselte az őt ért megrázkódtatást, és legtöbb esetben jó kedvű is volt. Leszámítva persze azt, hogy nem tanulhatott annyit, amennyit akart, ez pedig bosszússá tette. Harry és Ron sosem hagyták őt magára. Ron még külön fogadalmat is tett Billnek, hogy vigyáz Hermionére – igaz, mellékesen megjegyezte, hogy cserébe bátyja szólhatna pár jó szót az érdekében az édesanyjuknál, hátha mégsem tud összeszedni annyi RAVASZT, amennyit Mrs. Weasley elvár.  
  
Harry befordult a sarkon, és egyenesen belerohant Orrickba, majd az ütközés hatására a földön kötött ki.  
  
– Sajnálom, tanár úr – kért bocsánatot Harry, miközben elfogadta a férfi segítő kezét.  
  
– Semmi gond, én voltam figyelmetlen – húzta fel őt a földről. – Apropó, Harry. Milyen jó is, hogy találkoztunk. Már akartam veled beszélni valami nagyon fontosról – kezdte, de Harry már nem jött lázba, mivel a férfi mindig ezzel indította a mondandóját. Viszont legtöbbször valami számára érdektelen dologgal folytatta. Orrick bizalmasan Harry vállára tette a kezét, és gyengéden maga mellett vezette. – Azt hiszem, nyomra bukkantunk a kis barátnőd támadójával kapcsolatban.  
  
– Komolyan? Ez nagyszerű, tanár úr! – lelkesült fel Harry.  
  
– Bizony, bizony, már ideje volt. De te, mint leendő auror, úgy gondoltam örülnél, ha egy kicsit része lehetnél a nyomozásnak. Mit gondolsz? – Orrick felvillantotta bájmosolyát.  
  
– Természetesen – vágta rá azonnal Harry.  
  
Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy előkerítse, és megbüntesse azokat a mocskokat, akik rátámadtak Hermionére, és majdnem megölték a lányt. Ha nincs Harrynél a térkép, akkor valószínűleg senki sem vette volna észre, hogy Hermione azon a folyosón van, hiszen régóta nem volt használatban, még festmények sem lógtak ott, és a szellemek is elkerülték. De ha most itt az alkalom, hogy leleplezzék Nottot, akkor nem fogja elszalasztani a lehetőséget.  
  
– Nagyszerű, akkor, ha most ráérsz, gyere, megmutatok valamit – azzal suhintott egyet a pálcájával, amit Harry nem tudott mire vélni, de végül mindketten a márványlépcsők felé vették az irányt. Orrick egy emelettel feljebb vitte őt, Harry pedig sietve követte a férfit. Annyira izgatott volt, hogy az is csak később tűnt fel neki, hogy a folyosó elég kihalt, pedig az aurorok rendszeresen járőröztek. A tanár alaposan körbenézett, majd benyitott az egyik ajtón, és betessékelte Harryt. Egy üres tanteremben találta magát, de Harry nem látott benne semmi különöset, igaz, a tanári asztalt elborították a pergamenek. Bizonyára jelentések lehetnek, bár nem értette, hogy a férfi miért nem az irodájában tartja ezeket. Orrick egyenesen odament, majd felvett néhányat, és tanulmányozni kezdte, míg ő csendben várt. – Foglalj csak helyet – intett az egyik szék felé, de Harry visszautasította. Jobban szerette volna tudni, mi az, amit a férfi megtudott.  
  
A terem amúgy sem nyújtott szívmelengető látványt, minden úszott a porban, és ha az emlékezete nem csalt, utoljára elsőévesként járt itt, de utána Hóborc tönkretette a berendezést. Még mindig a sarokban hevertek a széttört bútorok maradványai.  
  
– Tanár úr? – kezdte óvatosan Harry.  
  
Nem akart türelmetlennek látszani, de nem érezte magát biztonságban ebben a helyiségben. Különös érzése volt, és csak Hermione miatt jött ide.  
  
– Ó persze, ne haragudj, csak ezt a jelentést még át kellett néznem – szabadkozott a férfi, de Harry legalább megtudta, hogy a pergamenhegyek tényleg jelentések. Orrick még pár percet olvasott, de aztán figyelmét Harryre irányította. – Nos, mit te is tudod, az miniszter úr megbízott vele, hogy járjak utána a Ms. Grangert ért támadásnak, és találjuk meg kirendelt aurortársaimmal az elkövetőket – fogott bele katonásan. – Nem volt könnyű, de úgy vélem, bizton állíthatom, hogy megtaláltuk azt a személyt, aki elkövette a merényletet. – A férfi arca elégedettségről árulkodott.  
  
– Ki az? – kotyogott közbe Harry, majd rájött, hogy milyen tiszteletlen volt. – Elnézést – kért bocsánatot. A tanár azonban nem sértődött meg, jókedvűen felnevetett.  
  
– Semmi gond, Harry, ez a lelkesedés még jól fog jönni a későbbi munkád során, nekem elhiheted – villantotta fel bájvigyorát is, miközben lassan körbe járkált a teremben.  
  
– Ezek szerint, tényleg megvan a tettes? És mi lesz vele? – tudakolta Harry bátrabban.  
  
– Igen, semmi kétségem afelől, hogy végre elkaptuk azt a személyt, aki ezekért a támadásokért felelős. A bűntársait már eltanácsolták az iskolából, és várható volt, hogy rövid időn belül ő is lebukik – bólogatott.  
  
– Kicsoda az, tanár úr? – mindennél jobban vágyott arra, hogy végre meghallja, amint Nott nevét kimondja, és a mardekáros fiú végre elnyeri méltó büntetését, ám mikor Orrick megválaszolta a kérdést, Harry teljesen elképedt.  
  
– Természetesen Draco Malfoy.  
  
Orrick úgy jelentette ezt be, mint aki végig biztos volt benne, hogy csak Malfoy lehet a bűnös, és még a gondolat sem merült fel benne, hogy esetleg téved. Harry hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott, végül megtalálta a hangját.  
  
– De… ő nem lehet – hebegte.  
  
Biztos volt benne, hogy nem Malfoy a tettes. Látta őt a térképen, már jóval azelőtt, hogy odaért a helyszínre. Mikor ő és Ron a második emeleten jártak, Draco a másik szárny felől érkezett, és csak egy pár másodperccel ért oda hamarabb, mint ők.  
  
– Pedig ki más tehette volna? Jelen volt a helyszínen, ezt ne felejtsd el – figyelmeztette Orrick szigorú hangon, ám Harryt ezzel sem bírta meggyőzni.  
  
– Malfoy biztos nem lehetett – bizonygatta –, ő akkor ért oda, amikor mi. Tudom, tanár úr, hogy nem ő volt – kelt a mardekáros védelmére. Orrickot láthatóan meglepte ezzel, és addigi idegesítő, magabiztos vigyora teljesen eltűnt az arcáról.  
  
– Én viszont bizton állítom, hogy Malfoy a tettes – csattant fel vehemensen. – Malfoy apja halálfaló, és aki halálfaló, az az is marad. Ahogy a fia is felvette a Sötét Jegyet, így ő sem mossa már le magáról ezt a bélyeget. Draco Malfoy ugyanolyan álnok és gonosz, mint amilyen az apja is. Tudjukki csatlósai, és Dumbledore bolond, hogy hagyja őket szabadon garázdálkodni. – Ahogy a férfi beszélt, arca úgy vált egyre komorabbá, és hangja egyre nagyobb idegességről árulkodott. A lépteit is megszaporázta, ahogy körbesétálta a termet.  
  
– Draco és az apja átálltak a világos oldalra, már nem Voldemort szolgái – vágott vissza Harry. Nagyon nem tetszett neki a tanár viselkedése, ezért tett egy lépést hátrafelé, hogy közelebb legyen az ajtóhoz.  
  
– Ugyan, Harry. Nehogy bevedd ezt a mesét. Dumbledore már nagyon öreg, és nem tudja mit csinált, mikor megkegyelmezett ezeknek az elfajzott korcsoknak – köpte undorodva a mondat végét.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor esélyt adott nekik, és Draco a mi oldalunkat választotta – ismételte önmagát Harry.  
  
– Nem! – kiáltotta hirtelen felindulásból Orrick. – Malfoyék az Azkabanba valók, ott kéne sínylődniük. Sőt, nem is. Az ilyenek, mint ők, a legrosszabbat érdemlik – csillant fel a tanár szeme. – A dementorocsókot – suttogta. Harry még egy lépést hátrált, de a férfi folyamatosan körbe-körbesétált a teremben. Olyan volt, mint egy űzött vad, aki épp a zsákmányát cserkészi be, és csak arra vár, hogy ráugorhasson. – A miniszter úrnak meg kellett volna fogadnia a tanácsomat, hogy ne engedje, hogy ilyenek, mint Malfoy visszajöhessenek az iskolába.  
  
– A Roxfort Dumbledore kezében van. A minisztérium nem szólhat bele, ki tanulhat itt vagy ki nem – vágta rá azonnal Harry, miközben hátrasandított az ajtó irányába.  
  
Orrick hangosan felnevetett.  
  
– Már nem sokáig. Dumbledore öregszik, és mindenki rá fog jönni ezek után, hogy jobb, ha a minisztérium beleszól abba, hogy kik nyerhetnek ide felvételt. Az elmúlt évek alatt számtalan súlyos kihágás történt, amit Dumbledore egyszerűen elnézett, és nem tett az ellen semmit, hogy ezeket megakadályozza. Vedd már észre Harry, hogy te sem vagy biztonságban. A barátaidat kis híján megölték, és nem először. Te pedig folyton veszélyben vagy. Dumbledore nem figyel rád eléggé. Neked különleges bánásmód járna, hiszen te vagy a Kiválasztott, aki majd győzedelmeskedik Tudjukki felett, és eltörli a Föld színéről az összes követőjét – próbált a lelkére beszélni.  
  
Harry egyre jobban elborzadt Orrick elvakultságán. Ha Voldemort aranyvérmániás és mugligyűlölő, akkor az auror-tanár megszállott a halálfalók irtása kapcsán, és mindezek tetejében ő is a minisztériumot élteti.  
  
– Én nem leszek olyan, mint Voldemort, nem ölök meg senkit sem – válaszolta eltökélten Harry.  
  
– A bűnösöknek meg kell lakolniuk, és nem érdemelnek életet. A halálfalók tönkretették egy csomó ember életét, bűnhődniük kell emiatt. Te, mint a Kiválasztott, köteles vagy ezt végrehajtani, Harry. Amikor auror leszel, annyi gaztevőt kell elfognod, amennyit csak bírsz, és ez néha nem megy másként, csak ha megölöd őket – nézett rá komoly arccal a férfi.  
  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Én nem vagyok ilyen – felelte még mindig elszántan.  
  
– Az sem számít, hogy megölték a szüleidet? – kérdezte Orrick haragosan.  
  
– A szüleimet Voldemort ölte meg, és ő meg is lakol érte, de mást nem fogok bántani. Az nem az én feladatom.  
  
– Látod, csak elismered, hogy igazam van. De majd megváltozik a többiről is véleményed. Amikor majd látni fogod, mennyi muglit mészárolnak le, és hány családot tesznek tönkre a halálfalók, akkor rájössz, hogy nincs más megoldás. A miniszter úr kemény ember, és a minisztérium szolgálatába állva, Harry, minden kívánságod valóra válhatna – győzködte őt továbbra is.  
  
– A minisztérium soha nem tett értem még semmit sem – vicsorogta Harry. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy képes Orrick is ennyire megszállott lenni.  
  
– Hálátlan! – kiáltott rá a tanár, de aztán csendesebben folytatta. – A minisztériumnak köszönhetsz mindent. Az aurorok megvédik az életedet addig, amíg el nem jön az idő, hogy megtedd amit meg KELL tenned. És ha te is auror akarsz lenni, akkor tisztelned kell a minisztériumot, hogy megfelelően elláthasd a szolgálatodat. – Orrick tekintete végig Harry arcát tanulmányozta, és mindenáron meg akarta győzni őt az igazáról, de Harry nem volt ostoba. Nem kapott ő semmit sem a minisztériumtól, és még ha így is lett volna, akkor sem lenne az ő kirakatbábújuk.  
  
– Mit akar ezzel elérni? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry, és újabb lépést hátrált.  
  
– Azt, hogy felnyíljon a szemed végre. Dumbledore túlságosan rád telepedett, és bemesélte neked, hogy csak ő védhet meg téged, de te is tudod, hogy ez nem így van. A lelked mélyén tisztában vagy vele, hogy csakis ránk számíthatsz, hiszen mi, aurorok vagyunk a rend őrei. Nem véletlenül választottad te is ezt a jövendőbeli szakmádnak.  
  
– Azért választottam ezt, mert az apám is auror volt – vetette oda.  
  
– Pontosan! – mutatott rá Orrick. – Az apád nagyszerű ember volt, aki már egészen fiatal korában kiszúrta a rossz útra tért varázslókat. Persze, ő sem volt tévedhetetlen. A legjobb barátja árulta el, az a Sirius Black. Nagyon sajnálom, Harry, hogy egy ilyen korcs volt a keresztapád.  
  
– Sirius nem volt korcs, és sosem árulta el a szüleimet! – csattant fel ingerülten Harry.  
  
Gyűlölte, ha a családját szidják, még ha nem is voltak olyan hibátlanok, mint ahogyan mindig is hitte. De Sirius megvédte őt, az életét áldozta érte, ahogy az apja és az anyja is. Orrick azonban más véleményen volt.  
  
– Ezt csak bemesélték neked! Black egy áruló volt, és mocskos halálfaló. Pont úgy, mint Piton! – kiáltotta. – Mivel fenyegetett meg Dumbledore, hogy hozzá menj? Biztos nem magadtól mondtál igent, Harry. De most már itt vagyok, és az egész minisztérium mögötted áll, csak kérned kell. Egy pillanat alatt semmisé lehet tenni ezt a kikényszerített házasságot.  
  
– Senki sem fenyegetett meg, én önként mentem hozzá Perselushoz. A minisztérium támogatásából pedig nem kérek – sziszegte Harry dühösen. – Sirius pedig sosem volt Voldemort szolgája. És Perselus csak kém volt. – Harry le akarta végre zárni ezt a meddő vitát, és itt hagyni a férfit.  
  
Orrick elborzadva csóválta a fejét.  
  
– Dumbledore tényleg ekkora hatással lenne rád? Pedig semmit sem számítasz neki. Ha így lenne, akkor nem hagyná, hogy veszélybe kerülj. A minisztérium sosem engedné, hogy bármi bajod is történjen. Én magam kezeskednék a biztonságodról – húzta ki magát katonásan. – Tudom, milyen mugli származásúnak lenni, de neked nem kell végigszenvedni, amit én átéltem. Kedvellek, Harry, ne akard elveszíteni a bizalmamat – figyelmeztette komoran.  
  
– Nem értem, mit akar – rázta a fejét Harry. Teljesen elege volt már Orrickból, és a téves elméletéből, ezért az ajtó felé indult. – Most elmegyek, tanár úr – jelentette be, de a férfi azonnal pálcát rántott, és erős varázslattal levédte az ajtót.  
  
Harry sem volt azonban rest, az ő kezében is meglendült a pálca.  
  
– Capitulatus! – kiáltotta, de Orrick gyorsabb volt, és egy ismeretlen bűbáj azonnal messze lökte az ajtótól, majd egyből felrántotta Harryt. A pálca kirepült a kezéből, a feje a padló kövének csapódott, míg a kezei hátracsavarodtak. Minden olyan gyorsan történt.  
  
– Nem rossz, de még sokat kell tanulnod. Majd amikor auror leszel, megtanulod ezt a csak számunkra ismeretes bűbájt. Ezzel fogjuk el a piti bűnözőktől kezdve mindazokat, akik menekülni próbálnak.  
  
– Engedjen el! – förmedt rá a tanárra, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a kezeit, de ez lehetetlennek bizonyult.  
  
– Nem bántalak, Harry, csak azt akarom, hogy megértsd, mi a jó neked. Téged is pont úgy bántanak, ahogy annak idején engem. A Griffendélbe kellett volna kerülnöm, de csak az ócska Hugrabug jutott nekem – fintorgott. – Bár még mindig jobb volt ez, mint a mocskos Mardekár. Világ életemben lenéztek azért, mert mugli származású voltam, de én megmutattam nekik. Auror lettem, és az egyetlen célom az, hogy mindenki meglakoljon a bűneiért. Hosszú időbe telt, mire elfogtam Tudjukki legbelsőbb körébe tartozó csatlósait, de sikerült – jelentette ki büszkén kihúzva magát. – Ám mégis voltak olyanok, akik elérték, hogy szabadlábra helyezzék őket – húzta el a száját. – De most már nincs semmi esélyük. Az összes halálfaló oda kerül, ahová való – sziszegte eltökélten.  
  
Harry keze egyre jobban fájt, de bárhogy próbálta, sehogy sem tudott kiszabadulni.  
  
– Engedjen el! – követelte újra.  
  
– Nem! Amíg meg nem érted, mit kell tenned, addig nem! – kiabálta Orrick.  
  
– Maga megőrült – csóválta a fejét elborzadva Harry.  
  
– Én nem vagyok bolond! Csak a javadat akarom, de látszik, hogy Dumbledore teljesen átmosta az agyadat – folytatta csendesen a férfi. – A te feladatod az, hogy végezz Tudjukkivel, és az összes halálfalóval. A legjobb auror leszel, Harry, és a minisztériumtól megkapsz minden támogatást. Hát nem fogod fel?! – emelte fel a hangját újra. – De mindenekelőtt el kell válnod attól a halálfalótól, még mielőtt végleg beszennyezi a nevedet.  
  
– Hagyjon már végre békén ezzel! – csattant fel Harry. – Nem érdekel az aurorság, és nem érdekel, hogy a minisztérium mit csinál. Perselus a házastársam, és nem fogok elválni tőle! – jelentette ki eltökélten.  
  
– Csend legyen! Hallgass el! – üvöltötte Orrick, és dühösen suhintott Harry irányába, amitől a fiú teste felemelkedett, és még nagyobb teher nehezedett a kezeire.  
  
A lába szinte alig érte a talajt, és levegőt is nehezebben kapott. Orrick eközben idegesen járkált fel-alá a teremben, és maga elé motyogott, ami megrémisztette Harryt. Ha a pálcája a közelében lenne, akkor semlegesíthetné a bűbájt, de ilyen távolságból képtelen volt rá. Orrick hosszú időn keresztül nem szólt hozzá, magában beszélt, csak összefüggéstelen szavakat mondott ki hangosan.  
  
– Engedjen el! – követelte Harry újra, de a tanár nem figyelt rá.  
  
Harry karja fájdalmasan csavarodott hátra, ebben a különös pózban. A kötél vágta a csuklóját, és esélyt sem adott rá, hogy megmozduljon. Orrick elvetemült tekintete pedig jobban megriasztotta, mint a motyogása. Hiába törte a fejét, hogyan szabadulhatna ki, semmi nem jutott eszébe. Egyre jobban nehezére esett, hogy valamennyire tartsa magát, a teste elfáradt, és zsibbadt mindene.  
  
Orrick befejezte a járkálást, és újfent katonásan kihúzta magát. Tekintete elszánt volt, és Harrynek az az érzése támadt, bármit is készül tenni a férfi, az nem lesz jó neki.  
  
– Megmondom őszintén, kedvellek, Harry – biztosította a tanár. – Ez az egész nem ellened irányul. Én csak azt akarom, hogy megértsd, miről beszélek – folytatta úgy, mintha egy ötéveshez beszélne. – De nem látok más megoldást, hogy felnyissam a szemed.  
  
– Mit akar tenni? – kérdezte elborzadva.  
  
– Megmutatom, hogy igazam van. Piton nem való hozzád – csóválta a fejét a tanár. – Nem szabad, hogy egy halálfaló megérintsen téged – suttogta. – Még beszennyezne… de talán még nem késő… igen… megakadályozhatom…  
  
Harrynek rossz előérzete támadt, ahogy Orrick arcára nézett. A férfi már rég nem volt önmaga, teljesen elveszett valahol. Szemei néha fókuszálatlanul meredtek a távolba, magával beszélgetett, önmagát győzködte a helyes lépésről.  
  
– Engedjen el – kérte Harry újra. Orrick mintha meg sem hallotta volna, megsuhintotta a pálcáját, és Harry legnagyobb rémületére, először a talárja, majd a nadrágja is hangos reccsenéssel szakadt szét rajta. – Mit művel? Hagyja abba! – ordított rá a férfira, aki továbbra sem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy érdekelné, mit akar Harry.  
  
Újra megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy Orrick még magasabbra emelte. A karjába nyilalló fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Harry összeszorította az állkapcsát, hogy ne ordítson fel. Félő volt, hogy egyszerűen hátratörik a karja.  
  
– Milyen szép tested van, Harry – suttogta Orrick átszellemült arccal, és közelebb sétált hozzá.  
  
Tekintete végigpásztázta Harry minden porcikáját, amitől ő egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Nem akarta, hogy így vizslassák őt, csakis Perselus teheti ezt…  
  
– Eresszen el! – szűrte a foga között.  
  
Orrick megállt előtte, alig egy kartávolságnyi volt csak köztük.  
  
– Nem tehetem. Meg kell akadályoznom, hogy a halálfalók behálózzanak téged. Te auror leszel, Harry, és ehhez méltón kell viselned a fájdalmat is – simogatta meg az arcát.  
  
Harry elkapta a fejét, de a hirtelen mozdulattól a karja fájdalmasan roppant egyet.  
  
– Ne nyúljon hozzám! – vicsorogta.  
  
Orrick megcsóválta a fejét, arca kifejezéstelen volt, és még közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Ha végeztünk, te is belátod, hogy nekem volt igazam.  
  
A férfi a kezei közé fogta Harry arcát. Megpróbálta megcsókolni, de Harry rántott egyet magán. Újabb roppanás, és nem tudta megállapítani, hogy csak kifordult a karja, vagy eltört, mindenesetre a fájdalom, ami belenyilallt, hangos kiáltásra késztette…  


***


	22. Ne érints meg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry megszabadul Orricktól, de vajon milyen árat fizet érte?

Harry bal karja teljesen kicsavarodott, és annyira fájt, hogy ha egy pillanatra is megmozdult, már kedve lett volna felordítani kínjában. A kötél felsértette a csuklóját is, és érezte, ahogy kibuggyan a vére, majd lassan végigcsordogál az alkarján. Orrick azonban láthatóan nem foglalkozott olyan apróságokkal, minthogy Harry alig kapott levegőt ebben a pózban vagy, hogy hátratört válla miatt érzett fájdalma lassan olyan mértékűre nőtt, hogy az ájulás kerülgette.  
  
– Te vagy a legnagyszerűbb varázsló, Harry, akit valaha is láttam. Tökéletes vagy, mindenhol – suttogta megbabonázva a férfi, arca csodálatról árulkodott. – Az aurorok közt majd megtanulod a szakma összes fortélyát, és ha nagyon kitartó leszel, akkor még mágiaügyi miniszter is válhat belőled.  
  
– Engedjen már el! – szűrte a foga között Harry.  
  
– Tudod, ha nem ilyen későn értesülök a házasságodról – beszélt tovább a férfi, mint aki meg sem hallotta Harry követelését –, akkor már előbb közbeléphettem volna. – Orrick lassan végighúzta mutatóujját Harry arcélén, majd megállt a szájánál. Harry ki akarta használni a kínálkozó lehetőséget, de a férfinak sikerült elkapnia a kezét, mielőtt még beleharaphatott volna. – Ejnye-ejnye, Harry. Ez nem méltó viselkedés egy leendő aurorhoz – dorgálta meg őt szelíden.  
  
Harry lassan felfogta, hogy a férfi kezdi egyre jobban elveszteni a realitás érzékét. Hiába próbált a lelkére beszélni, Orrick mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
  
– Tanár úr, engedjen el – kérte behízelgően, hátha ezzel többre jut. De a siker így is elmaradt.  
  
Orrickot egyáltalán nem hatotta meg sem a kérlelés, sem a követelőzés. Harry teste közben kezdte feladni a kötéllel és a gravitációval vívott küzdelmet. Összeszorította a fogát, és még egy kísérletet tett a kiszabadulásra, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy a bal vállába éktelen fájdalom hasított, és levegő után kapkodva próbált úrrá lenni a kínon, ám az sehogy sem enyhült.  
  
A férfi ekkor suhintott egyet a pálcájával, és Harry legnagyobb rémületére az inge szétgombolódott, ezt követően pedig az alsónadrágja is ugyanúgy végezte, mint a többi ruhadarabja. Egyszerűen szétfoszlott a testén, és nem maradt belőle más, mint egy szakadt rongykupac. A tanár tekintete szinte szikrázott a vágytól, ahogy végignézett rajta, még az is arca kipirult, és Harry most először úgy érezte, hogy a szerencse teljesen elpártolt tőle. Nincs lehetősége a menekülésre, és még ha lenne is, a karja miatt valószínűleg nem jutna messzire. A pálcáját még csak nem is látta, a válla eltört, azt is érezte, hogy furcsa szögben áll, és egy megszállott valószínűleg meg akarja erőszakolni.  
  
– Gyönyörű vagy, Harry. Nem is tudod mekkora boldogság ez most nekem – forgatta a fejét Orrick, ahogy szemrevételezte Harry testét. – A legtökéletesebb bosszú Piton ellen – suttogta inkább csak magának –, és a legnagyobb kitüntetés neked. Megszabadítalak attól a féregtől téged, soha többé nem nyúlhat hozzád. – Harry nem érzett már erőt arra, hogy visszavágjon, csak a fejét mozdította meg egy kicsit, hogy szembeköphesse a férfit.  
  
– Ne… – kezdte volna.  
  
Ám ekkor mintha egy halvány reménysugarat látott volna felvillanni. Csak egy pillanat műve volt az egész. A szemközti falon egy halvány, áttetsző alak lebegett keresztül, aztán megállt, ránézett, majd azonnal el is tűnt, amitől Harry maradék reménye is darabokra hullott.  
  
– A pártfogásomba veszlek, és a legjobb aurort faragom belőled. Te magad fogsz a törvény vaskezével lesújtani Pitonra és Malfoyra – suttogta tovább a férfi. Harryben viszont erre fellángolt a düh. Olyan erővel támadt fel benne ez az érzést, hogy nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez tényleg a sajátja-e vagy sem. Ismét felemelte a fejét, és válaszul megtette azt, amiről az előbb elvonták a figyelmét: arcon köpte a férfit. – Ne merészeld ezt még egyszer! – csattant fel Orrick dühösen. – Azt teszed, amit én mondok! Még meg is fogod köszönni, hogy megmentettelek.  
  
– Maga nem normális – sziszegte Harry, ám többre nem volt ereje.  
  
Undorodva figyelte, ahogyan a férfi megtörli az arcát, majd ugyanazzal a megszállott tekintettel pillantott vissza rá, mint eddig is. Orrick nagyot nyelt, mint aki erőt akar gyűjteni, aztán finoman végighúzta Harry nyakán a mutatóujját, le egészen a kulcscsontjáig, amitől még a hideg is kirázta őt. Hiába próbált elhúzódni, a helyzete ezt nem tette lehetővé. Ugyanakkor a dühe csak nőtt, olyannyira, hogy legszívesebben ráordított volna a tanárra, és ha nem lett volna felkötözve, hanem szemtől-szemben álltak volna, biztos puszta kézzel támadt volna rá.  
  
Orrick ujja egyre lentebb és lentebb haladt. Körbejárta Harry mellkasát, elidőzött a mellbimbóinál, majd kissé tovább araszolva eljátszadozott a köldökével is.  
  
Harry szívverése felgyorsult, de egyáltalán nem az izgalomtól. A férfi viselkedése haraggal töltötte el, és viszolyogva nézte, amint a tanár keze egyre lejjebb siklik, míg végül közel nem került egy bizonyos testrészéhez. Ő viszont képtelen lett volna elviselni, ha más érinti meg ott, nem pedig Perselus.  
  
Orrick szinte felfalta a tekintetével. Kéjes vigyorral az arcán kitárta a tenyerét, és szó szerint rá akart markolni Harry férfiasságára. Harry szorosan összezárta a szemét; képtelen volt elviselni a gondolatot, hogy nem Perselus érinti meg, ezért a haragja elemi erővel támadt fel, és a felgyülemlett feszültsége szinte kitört, még mielőtt Orrick ujjai összezárultak volna.  
  
Hangos csattanás hallatszott, éles robaj, majd fabútor reccsenése követte. Egy fájdalmas nyögés, porfelhő, és végül csend…  
  
Harry úgy kapkodta a levegőt, mintha egy troll kergette volna halálra; a válla fájt, és a testét mintha ezernyi tűvel szurkálták volna. Annyira remegett, hogy az enyhe rázkódástól minden pillanatban úgy érezte, kitörik a karja. Fogalma sem volt, mi történhetett, csak azt tudta, hogy most legszívesebben aludna.  
  
Nagy kínok árán mégis megmozdított a fejét, és látta, amint Orrick ott feküdt a sarokban. A bútorok összetörtek körülötte, félig betemetve a tanárt, és egy fekete folt húzódott közöttük, olyasmi, mintha a férfit keresztülrepítették volna az egész termen. Valószínűleg ez is történt. Harry azonban senkit nem látott magukon kívül. Ezt ő csinálta volna?  
  
Bárhogy is volt, már nem érzett elég erőt magában, hogy segítségért kiáltozzon vagy, hogy egyáltalán megtartsa magát. A szemei lecsukódtak, majd csak akkor nyitotta ki újra, mikor az ajtó hatalmas csattanással kivágódott.  
  
– Szentséges Merlin! – hallotta meg az elborzadt hangot, amiben Remusra ismert. De az nem lehetséges. Mit keresne a férfi itt?  
  
Harry lassan ismét felemelte a fejét, és tekintete találkozott Perseluséval, amitől azonnal elszégyellte magát. Mellette Remus és Dumbledore álltak, arcukon ijedtség tükröződött. Mindhárman őt nézték. Harry nem bírta tovább látni az arcukat, ezért hagyta, hogy fejét lehúzza a gravitáció. A továbbiakban már csak hallotta, hogy valaki közelebb siet hozzá, miközben Dumbledore varázsigéje eloldja a köteleket.  
  
Amint a lába talajt fogott érezte, hogy azok már nem fogják megtartani, miközben az éles fájdalom miatt meg is szédült, így csak kis híja volt, hogy nem vágódott el. Bár Perselus azonnal ott termett előtte és elkapta őt, ennek ellenére térde keményen koppant a kőpadlón. Harry zihált a sokktól, minden porcikája remegett, zsibbadt és fájt. A válla kifordult, és különös szögben állt.  
  
Perselus csak egy pillantást vetett a sérült testrészre, miközben levette a talárját, és ráterítette, majd szorosan magához ölelte őt. Harrynek minden egyes mozdulat kínszenvedés volt, és nem is mindig volt tudatában annak, hogy mi történik körülötte. Fél kézzel belemarkolt a bájitalmester ingébe, míg arcát a férfi mellkasához nyomta. Kevés tartotta vissza attól, hogy felzokogjon, de már így is elég megalázottnak érezte magát, nem bírt volna többet elviselni. Nem akart okot adni a sajnálatra, a szánalomra sem, de ennél jobban nem volt képes tartani magát.  
  
– Shhh, itt vagyok, Harry – duruzsolta a fülébe Perselus úgy, hogy csak ő hallhassa, miközben szorosan bebugyolálta őt a hatalmas méretű talárba. Harry érezte a férfi visszafojtott indulatait, és látta az arcán a feszültséget is.  
  
– Még nem találtuk meg, de a festmények jelezték, hogy az északi szárnyon keresztül menekül – hallotta meg az ismerős hangot, amit jeges fuvallat, majd hangos kopogás is követett.  
  
Először nem tudta beazonosítani őket, de aztán lopva felpillantott, és meglátta, hogy Dumbledore a Véres Báró szellemével beszél. Hát mégsem hallucinált. Aztán a kopogás is felerősödött, majd az ajtóban megjelent Rémszem Mordon, aki sietősen súgott valamit az igazgatónak, mire mindannyian feléjük néztek.  
  
– Nem hagyhatja el a birtokot! – vicsorogta Perselus Dumbledore-ra pillantva.  
  
Harry tudatáig ezidáig nem jutott el, hogy Orrickot nem látja a teremben. Csak most fogta fel, hogy a tanár valamikor megszökött, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mikor lehetett erre lehetősége. Hiszen csak egy pillanatra nem figyelt oda.  
  
– Nem engedjük, hogy elmeneküljön – biztosította az idős mágus Perselust, majd tekintete Harryre vándorolt. – Legjobb lenne, ha Harry gyors ellátást kapna – mondta jelentőségteljesen, ám Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy úgy tekintenének rá, mintha nem lenne eszméletén. A bájitalmester azonban bólintott.  
  
– Fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte tőle visszafogottan.  
  
Harry megpróbálkozott ugyan vele, de az egész teste még mindig nagyon remegett, és a sérült válla is tiltakozott a helyzetváltoztatás ellen. Perselus is észrevette a nehézségeit, ezért minden további kérdés nélkül Harry térde alá nyúlt, a másik kezével megtámasztotta a hátát, és könnyedén felállt vele együtt.  
  
Harry felordított fájdalmában, és érezte, hogy lassan az ájulás szélére jut. Perselus váltott pár szót Dumbledore-ral, ám ebből ő már nem sokat érzékelt, és a következő néhány perc is kiesett a számára.  


***

 _Perselus ingerültsége a tetőfokára hágott, mikor Rémszem megjelent a pincebéli kandalló tüzében.  
  
– Elkaptuk – recsegte elégedetten az ex-auror. – Az igazgatói irodába hoztam a nyomorultat, ahogy Albus kérte – folytatta –, de elég rossz állapotban van, úgyhogy csak pár bűbájt szórtam rá, hogy nehogy elmeneküljön. Elmegyek, szólok Billnek, és Tonksnak, aztán találkozunk az irodában, Perselus.  
  
– Köszönöm, Alastor – sziszegte válaszul, miközben megvárta, hogy Mordon felsőteste visszahúzódjon a kandallóból, majd ismét Harry felé fordult.  
  
A fiú sérülései nem voltak súlyosak szerencsére, de ide az ő szaktudása nem volt elegendő. A vállához minimum Poppyra lesz szüksége, de addig is talán tudná csillapítani a fájdalmát. Óvatosan kisimította a fiú homlokába hullott hajtincseket, majd egy gyors bűbájt szórt rá, aztán odasietett a kandallóhoz, és Hop-port szórt a rácsra.  
  
Perselus képtelen volt nyugton ülni, és megvárni a javasasszonyt. Harrynek sürgős segítség kell, és nem mellesleg ki kell tekerni a nyakát annak az átkozott Orricknak is.  
  
Amint kilépett az igazgatói szoba kandallójából, azonnal észrevette, hogy Dumbledore nem tartózkodik az irodájában.  
  
– Albus –morogta ingerülten, nem foglalkozva az ostoba festmények sugdolózásával.  
  
Perselus visszafordult, hogy távozzon, de ekkor tekintete megakadt Orrickon, és nem tudta tovább visszafogni magát. Hiába ült a másik egy széken megkötözve, sérülten, a józan ész már rég elhagyta a bájitalmestert. Haragja akkora erővel támadt fel, hogy az sem érdekelte, ha az Azkabanba kerül, de hogy megöli azt a szemetet, abban biztos volt.  
  
– Te rohadt korcs! – vicsorogta, majd pár lépéssel átszelte a kettejük között húzódó távolságot, és fél kézzel felrántotta Orrickot a székből. – Mit tettél Harryvel, te mocskos féreg?! – sziszegte alig egy arasznyira a másik arcától.  
  
A férfi egész testét mágiakitörésre utaló sebhelyek borították, így Perselus azonnal levonta a következtetést, hogy Harry varázsereje volt az, ami eltaszíthatta a férfit.  
  
– Vedd le a kezed rólam, rohadt halálfaló! – köpte, mire Perselus szorítása erősebbé vált. – Meg akarsz ölni, Piton? Ahhoz értesz csak igazán – nyekeregte.  
  
– Azt kérdeztem, mit tettél Harryvel? – rázta meg a férfit.  
  
– Csak a gyilkoláshoz értesz, de most elkaptalak. Én győztem – folytatta tovább Orrick, és szája fogatlan vigyorra húzódott. – Nem érdemelsz meg egy olyan hatalmas varázslót, mint a Kiválasztott. Ő a minisztériumé. – Perselus szorítása ismét erősödött, ám Orrick, fuldokolva ugyan, de tovább beszélt. Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a festmények jajveszékelését, és azt, hogy a másik közel jár ahhoz, hogy igaza legyen: mert még egy szó, és puszta kézzel öli meg ezt a nyamvadt tetűt. Orrick azonban láthatóan magabiztos maradt, még akkor is, ha egy olyan, általa gyilkosnak tartott férfi, mint a bájitalmester, szorongatta a torkát. – Elvettem tőled örökre.  
  
– Ha egy ujjal is hozzányúltál, Orrick, Merlinre esküszöm, hogy itt öllek meg – vicsorogta Perselus és, hogy bebizonyítsa, komolyan gondolta, a pálcáját az auror-tanár szívéhez nyomta.  
  
– Ha tudnád, hogy sikítozott, mikor magamévá tettem. Az én nevemet kiáltozta – köhögte Orrick.  
  
Perselusnak pedig ennyi épp elég volt. Felrántotta a pálcáját úgy, hogy a hegye Orrick két szeme közé mutatott. A varázsige már a nyelvén volt, és talán ki is mondja, ha nem állítják meg.  
  
– Perselus, ne! – ordított rá Lupin, aztán Perselus csak azt érzékelte, hogy a pálcája kirepült a kezéből, és ő idegesen fordult a belépők felé. Orrick a földre rogyott. Dumbledore arca pedig olyan komoly volt, amilyennek még csak egyszer látta, és… ugyanaz a megvetés ült rajta, ami tőrként hatolt Perselus szívébe.  
  
– Alastor, légy szíves, vidd el innen a foglyunkat – utasította az igazgató Mordont úgy, hogy még mindig Perselus arcát nézte. – Remus, ha megkérhetnélek… Harrynek szüksége van valakire, aki mellette lesz, amikor felébred.  
  
Perselus némán nézte végig, amint mindkettejük teljesíti a feladatát. Mordon felnyalábolta Orrickot a földről, ahová Perselus taszította, majd megvetően lökdösve eltűnt vele a kandalló zöld lángjai között. Őt Lupin követte, aki a pincebéli lakosztályba igyekezett, végül Perselus egyedül maradt Dumbledore-ral.  
  
– Elnézésedet kérem, Albus – szűrte a foga között, de a megbánás elmaradt.  
  
Csak azt sajnálta, hogy mindezt az igazgatói irodában tette, és ezzel visszaélt az idős mágus jóindulatával. Dumbledore arca megenyhült, és hirtelen ismét sokkal öregebbnek látszódott a koránál.  
  
– Ha te börtönbe kerülnél, Perselus, mi lenne Harryvel nélküled? – kérdezte csendesen, miközben lassan közelebb sétált.  
  
Perselus, hogy ne kelljen Albus szemébe néznie, elfordult, és megtámaszkodott az íróasztal szélében.  
  
– Orrick megérdemli a halált – válaszolta szenvtelenül. Nem bírt nem arra gondolni, hogy az a mocskos féreg bántotta Harryt. Hozzáért, és… elvette tőle… Ugyanaz a fájdalom szúrt a szívébe, mint mikor James Potter elszerette tőle Lilyt. Sokáig azt hitte belehal a fájdalomba, de aztán sosem történt ez meg… – Megerőszakolta – vicsorogta ingerülten Perselus, és körmét belevájta az íróasztal fájába. Olyan harag tombolt benne, ami szinte felemésztette őt.  
  
Dumbledore egy pár pillanatig nem felelt, és Perselus szinte látta, hogyan sápad el öreg barátja a hír súlya alatt.  
  
– Mit szándékozol most tenni, Perselus? – tudakolta végül beletörődően. Perselus megpördült, és farkasszemet nézett az igazgatóval.  
  
– Mire véljem ezt a kérdést? – kérdezett vissza gyanakvóan. Dumbledore arca tényleg mélységes fájdalmat sugallt, mikor készült, hogy megválaszolja a kérdést, de Perselus megelőzte őt. – Soha nem hagyom el Harryt! – jelentette ki meggyőződéssel. – Bármit is tettek vele… megesküdtem, hogy megvédem, és hűséges maradok hozzá! – Dumbledore szemében könnyek csillogtak erre a kijelentésre, és Perselus úgy érezte, muszáj azonnal eltűnnie az irodából. – Engedelmeddel, visszatérnék a lakosztályomba – hajtott fejet az idős mágusnak. _  


***

Harry legközelebb a pincebeli lakosztályban tért magához. A feje zsongott, és nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát, ennek ellenére azonnal ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Perselus szigorúan rászólt, de Harry képtelen lett volna fekve maradni, még ha ez a helyzet sokkal kényelmetlenebb is volt számára.  
  
Még mindig a férfi talárját viselte csak, és a vállát sem gyógyította be senki. Igaz, fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi időt volt öntudatlan, és azt sem tudta, hogy mennyi a valóság tartalma annak, amit az előbb látott. Harry lopva körülnézett, de rajta, Perseluson, és Remuson kívül senki sem tartózkodott a nappaliban.  
  
Mert erre is igen hamar rájött, hogy nem a gyengélkedőre vitték, ugyanakkor furcsállta, hogy miért nem a hálószobában fektették le. Harry tekintete visszakalandozott Pereslusra. A férfi viselkedéséből rájött, hogy ingerült, és nyugtalan. Percenként figyelte a kandallót, és csak akkor hagyta ellágyulni a tekintetét, mikor rá nézett. Ez rengeteget jelentett Harrynek, ennek ellenére ő mégis össze volt zavarodva.  
  
Mikor azonban kérdezni szeretett volna, a kandalló tüze smaragdzöldre színeződött, majd a lángokban megjelent Bill. A legidősebb Weasley fiú csak egy pillantásra méltatta őt, aztán Perselusszal váltott néhány szót, és már ismét el is tűnt. Harry semmit sem értett. Újra megkísérelte, hogy rákérdezzen arra, ami annyira érdekelte őt, mikor ismételten fellobbant a tűz, majd kisvártatva Madam Pomfrey lépett ki a kandallóból, őt pedig nem sokkal később Dumbledore is követte.  
  
Harrynek rossz előérzete támadt, és gyanúsan méregetve figyelte az újonnan érkezőket, akik szintén váltottak egy pár szót Perselusszal, mielőtt mindannyian Harry felé fordultak volna.  
  
– Harry, Madam Pomfrey azért jött, hogy megvizsgáljon – szólt szelíden Dumbledore úgy, mintha egy kisgyerekhez intézné szavait.  
  
Harry azonban megrázta a fejét, jelezve, bármire is készülnek, őt hagyják békén. Jobb kezével erősen megmarkolta a talár szélét, mintha az megvédhetné bármitől is. Nem akarta, hogy megvizsgálják. Valami miatt nagyon szégyellte magát, és teljesen megalázottnak érezte a helyzetét. Még akkor is, ha a javasasszony tizenegy éves kora óta látta el a sérüléseit, ez valahogy mégis más volt számára.  
  
Madam Pomfrey tett egy lépést felé, mire Harry hirtelen felugrott a kanapéról, és botladozva a falig hátrált.  
  
– Mr. Potter, engedje, hogy megvizsgáljam – nézett rá szigorúan a javasasszony, de Harry képtelen volt erre. Szabályszerűen megrémült, ha arra gondolt, más is hozzáérhet Perseluson kívül.  
  
– Nem kell! – vágta rá.  
  
Madam Pomfrey meglepődött ezen a gyerekes megnyilvánuláson, ám Dumbledore megértő arccal nézte őt. Harry azonban csak Perselus tekintetét kereste. Viszont még jobban megrémült attól, amit látott. A férfi kerülte azt, hogy ránézzen, ami szörnyű érzéssel töltötte el Harryt.  
  
– Ne tiltakozzon, Mr. Potter! – szólt rá a boszorkány, de Harry nem tágított. Olyan erősen szorította a talár szélét, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek.  
  
– Harry, a vállad eltört, semmiféleképpen sem maradhat így – próbált a lelkére beszélni Remus is, de ő továbbra is csak a fejét rázta. Inkább kibírja ezt a fájdalmat, de nem fogja megengedni, hogy mindenki előtt megszégyenüljön.  
  
– Esetleg jobb lenne, ha mi addig kint várakoznánk. Mi a véleményed, Harry? – javasolta Dumbledore kedvesen, de neki így sem tetszett a dolog.  
  
Perselus aztán láthatóan megelégelte ezt a meddő helyzetet, és végre hajlandó volt megszólalni.  
  
– Semmi szükség erre – jelentette ki a férfi, amitől Harry még jobban megrémült. – Harry, menj a hálószobába, azonnal követlek én is – utasította őt szelídnek szánt hangon.  
  
Harry habozott, miközben gyanakvó tekintettel fürkészte a jelenlévőket, de végül mégis engedelmeskedett. Eloldalazott a nappaliból, és szinte végtelen nyugalom töltötte el, ahogy bezárult mögötte a hálószoba ajtaja. Odabicegett a hatalmas ágyhoz, és lerogyott rá, majd várt.  
  
Bízott Perselusban, hogy nem fogja engedni, hogy olyat tegyenek vele, amit ő nem akar. De ismerte már a férfit annyira, hogy tudja, ha az ő egészsége forog kockán, akkor el fogja érni amit akar, csakhogy meggyógyíthassák. Ugyanakkor ott volt ez a különös viselkedése is, amit Harry egyelőre nem tudott hova tenni.  
  
Viszont teljesen ki volt már merülve, és már épp elszundított volna, mikor Perselus követte őt a hálószobába. A férfi viszont nem egyedül érkezett, Madam Pomfrey is vele volt, ami ismét rémülettel töltötte el Harryt. Kétségbeesett pillantást vetett Perselusra, de annak megnyugtató arckifejezése jelezte, hogy bármi is történik, végig mellette marad.  
  
– Rendben, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg Madam Pomfrey –, kérem, vegye le a talárt, hogy megvizsgálhassam – kérte őt.  
  
Harry idegesen nyelt, és ő maga is gyerekesnek vélte a saját viselkedését, de nem tehetett róla. Még mindig élénken élt benne az Orrick által elkövetett támadás, és nem bírt megnyugodni rendesen. Perselus végül odament hozzá, majd nagyon óvatosan lefejlette róla a ruhadarabot, de épp csak annyira fedte fel Harry testét, hogy a javasasszony hozzáférhessen a bal oldalához. Harry felszisszent a látványtól, és az érzéstől, ahogy a hűvös levegő megcsapta a bőrét. Madam Pomfrey leült a felkínált székre, és anélkül, hogy akár egyszer is hozzáért volna Harryhez, hozzálátott a bonyolult varázslatokhoz, hogy helyrehozza a törött csontokat.  
  
Mikor végzett, még egy pálcasuhintással erős kötést varázsolt a sérült testrészre, majd Perselus Harry kezébe nyomott egy kristályfiolát, amit ő kérés nélkül, azonnal meg is ivott. A fájdalom szinte azonnal enyhült, és testének remegése is alábbhagyott. Emiatt Harry kevésbé érezte már rosszul magát.  
  
– Vannak még fájdalmaid? – kérdezte tőle Perselus. Harry nemet intett a fejével, és megpróbálta megmozdítani a kezét, de a javasasszony azonnal rászólt.  
  
– A varázslatok és a bájital még dolgozik a szervezetében, Mr. Potter. Legalább egy óra kell, mire teljesen rendbe jön, addig, kérem, tartózkodjon mindennemű mozgatástól – magyarázta neki kedvesen, ugyanakkor szigorú arccal. – Most látni szeretném a többi sérülését is – folytatta.  
  
Harry pillanatnyi nyugalma azonnal tovaszállt ennek a kijelentésnek a hallatán.  
  
– Nincs más – vágta rá gyorsan, de azt még ő sem gondolhatta, hogy hülyének nézhet egy gyógyítót, és egy olyan éles szemű varázslót, mint Perselust. Ám már az is nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy a vállát megmutassa a javasasszonynak, a többit tényleg nem állt szándékában felfedni.  
  
Harry kissé ügyetlenül rángatta vissza magára Perselus talárját, és jó szorosan megmarkolta annak szélét.  
  
– Mr. Potter… – kezdte volna kioktatóan Madam Pomfrey, de a bájitalmester ismételten bebizonyította Harrynek, hogy nem hagyja, hogy olyan történjen, amit ő nem akar.  
  
– Köszönjük, Poppy – szólt közbe. – A többit majd én ellátom – jelentette ki.  
  
– Na de Perselus! – háborgott a boszorkány, ám egy fagyos pillantás a férfi felől máris elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy a javasasszony visszavonulót fújjon.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bosszankodva, és Perselust szidva állt fel a helyéről, majd köszönés nélkül távozott.  
  
Miután a hálószoba ajtaja becsukódott, a férfi elfoglalta a boszorkány helyét, és olyan tekintettel nézett Harryre, ami azt sugallta, hogy vele nem játszhatja el, amit az előbb Madam Pomfreyval.  
  
– Hol sérültél még meg? – kérdezte szelíden, de komoly arccal.  
  
Harry csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd mindkét csuklóját Perselus elé nyújtotta. A férfi bólintott, majd óvatosan megfogva Harry kezeit, szép sorban begyógyította az összes zúzódást. A bájitalmester érintése jólesően hatott rá, annál is inkább, mivel minden egyes alkalommal enyhe bizsergés futott végig Harry testén tőle.  
  
– Más tényleg nincs – ment elébe az újabb kérdésnek Harry, miközben visszabugyolálta magát a talárba.  
  
– Szeretnélek jobban megvizsgálni – jelentette ki Perselus. A férfi viselkedése ismételten szokatlanná vált, mintha az indulatait próbálná erővel visszafojtani, de Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez a harag feléje irányul-e. Valószínűleg az arckifejezése elárulhatta, min töpreng, mert Perselus így folytatta: – Nem haragszom rád, Harry. Bármi is történt az nem a te hibád – mondta csendesen, és Harry végre megértette.  
  
– Nem nyúlt hozzám – felelte gyorsan. Nem akarta, hogy Perselus ezt higgye róla. Harry hirtelen nagyon mocskosnak érezte magát, holott Orrick kísérlete nem járt sikerrel. – Esküszöm, Perselus – most még az sem érdekelte, hogy hangjából kihallatszik a kétségbeesés.  
  
– Shhh – tette Harry szájára a férfi a mutatóujját, hogy elhallgattassa, miközben éjfekete tekintetét szinte belefúrta Harryébe.  
  
Az egész ismét megelevenedett előtte, a pillanat, mikor Orrick meg akarta érinteni, de ő csak Perselusra tudott gondolni, majd a mágiakitörés… végül a csend. A bájitalmester elsápadt, majd talán hosszú évek óta először, hagyta, hogy egy kívülálló meglássa rajta a megkönnyebbülést.  
  
– Perselus? Nem ért hozzám… nem hagytam – ismételte remegő hangon.  
  
A bájitalmester nagyon gyorsan megregulázta az arcvonásait, de tekintete szelíd maradt.  
  
– Azért szeretném ellenőrizni nincs-e más sérülésed is – mondta rekedten, Harry pedig beleegyezően bólintott. Perselus ezek után diagnosztizáló bűbájok sorozatát végezte el, amiből kiderült, hogy Harry igazat mondott, ám ennek ellenére jó pár apróbb sérülésre derült fény, amiket Harry eddig észre sem vett. Valahogy a vállának állapota és az enyhe sokk teljesen elterelte a figyelmét minden másról. A bájitalmester arcvonásai kisimultak, miután megállapította, hogy Harrynek nem esett komolyabb bántódása. – Szeretném, ha az éjszakát itt töltenéd, feltéve, ha nem esik nehezedre – állt fel a férfi a székről, miután végezett az utolsó seb begyógyításával is.  
  
Harry szíve nagyot dobbant erre a gondoskodásra.  
  
– Szívesen maradnék – válaszolta két ásítás között.  
  
Perselus beleegyezően bólintott, majd Harry végignézte, ahogy a férfi a szekrényéhez megy, és egy pizsamával a kezében tér vissza hozzá.  
  
– Ha felvetted, a méretedre kicsinyítem.  
  
– Nekem így is jó – felelete kissé gyorsan Harry, és elpirult a felvont szemöldök láttán. Végül megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nekem még van pár elintézendő ügyem, megleszel addig egyedül? – kérdezte Perselus, mire Harry csak bólintott, és megpróbálta elnyomni a következő ásítást. – Nemsokára visszajövök. Addig szeretném, ha lefeküdnél, és megpróbálnál aludni. Szükséged van a pihenésre. – Ezzel a férfi az ajtó felé indult, de mielőtt kiléphetett volna, Harry kérdése megállította.  
  
– Perselus? – szólt utána. – Lezuhanyozhatok?  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy ez most jó ötlet lenne. A kötések még frissek… – Harry azonban nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
  
– Kérlek. – Muszáj volt tisztálkodnia, mert annyira mocskosnak érezte magát, hogy így képtelen lett volna befeküdni az ágyba. Hiába érezte magán a tisztító bűbáj hatásait, ez nem volt ugyanolyan. Perselus tekintete elidőzött Harry arcán, de végül beleegyezett.  
  
– Lehetőség szerint szárítóbűbájt használj, ne törülközőt. Képes vagy rá?  
  
Harrynek eddig nem jutott eszébe, de most rájött, hogy a pálcája a teremben maradt.  
  
– A pálcám… – kezdte kétségbeesett hangon, ám a férfi ismét meglepte.  
  
– Erre gondolsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, miközben benyúlt a felöltője belső zsebébe, majd előhúzta onnan a varázspálcát. Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy elvette a férfitől egyetlen fegyverét. – Sietek vissza – ígérte meg a bájitalmester, és ismét az ajtóhoz lépett, ám Harry megint megakadályozta a távozását. Belekapaszkodott a férfi ingébe, és mikor Perselus visszafordult, ő közelebb mozdult, majd átölelte Perselust. Harry szinte remegett a férfi karjaiban, ahogy a bájitalmester magához vonta. Annyira megnyugtató volt a másik jelenléte, hogy szíve szerint nem engedte volna el.  
  
Perselus hagyta, hogy egy kicsit így maradjon, majd hátrébbhúzódott, de még nem engedte el őt. Lassan az álla alá nyúlt, de Harry észrevette, hogy habozik, ám a biztató pillantás láttán felbátorodott. Perselus lágy csókot lehelt a szájára, majd tényleg távozott.  
  
Miután Harry végzett a zuhanyzással, belebújt Perselus pizsamájába, majd befeküdt az ágyba, de sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. Bár gyengének érezte magát, és a sérülései be voltak gyógyítva, ennek ellenére a vállát még mindig fájlalta. Kintről semmi sem hallatszott be, és a végén csak elnyomta az álom.  


***

Harry menekülni próbált, de Orrick erősebb volt és jobb erőnlétben volt, mint ő. Hiába próbált kiszabadulni a tanár karmai közül, képtelen volt rá. A férfi a földre lökte, majd birtoklóan föléje tornyosult, miközben egyik kezével lefogta őt, másikkal pedig bontotta is Harry talárját.  
  
– Hagyjon! – kiabálta Harry kétségbeesetten. A pálcája olyan messze hevert, hogy lehetetlenség lett volna elérnie. – Engedjen el! Ne! – üvöltötte, mikor Orrick keze becsúszott a nadrágjába.  
  
– Harry! Harry, ébredj fel! – hallotta meg valahonnan messziről az ismerős, mély tónusú hangot.  
  
– Pers? Perselus? – kiáltotta rekedten.  
  
– Shh, itt vagyok – simogatta meg a haját a férfi, ami megnyugvással töltötte el Harryt.  
  
– Sajnálom – motyogta félálomban, mire Perselus még közelebb húzta magához, ő pedig szinte belebújt az ölelésbe.  
  
– Én sajnálom – suttogta a bájitalmester, amit Harry már nem hallhatott.  


***

Harry másnap reggel tompa fejfájással ébredt, amit a zavaros éjszakájának tulajdonított, és jobbára próbált nem is foglalkozni vele. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Perselus már nem volt az ágyban, így nehezen ugyan, de rávette magát, hogy ő is kövesse a bájitalmester példáját. A ruháit sehol sem találta, végül eszébe jutott, hogy nem is marathatott belőlük semmi, miután Orrick bűbája szétszaggatta mindenét.  
  
Az emlékre még a hideg is kirázta. Próbálta kiverni a fejéből a tegnapi eseményeket, és nem gondolni arra, hogy mi lesz, ha bárkinek is a tudomására jut, mit akart vele tenni a férfi. Képtelen lett volna úgy a társai szemei elé kerülni. Eleget bántották már azért, mert ő Harry Potter, A Kis Túlélő, a Kiválasztott, aki Perselus Piton házastársa. De ezeket még el bírta viselni.  
  
Viszont az, amit Orrick próbált vele tenni, teljesen más lapra tartozott. Mielőtt Harry teljesen belehajszolta volna magát az önmarcangolásba, kinyílt a hálószoba ajtaja, és Perselus lépett be rajta.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – tette fel a kérdést a férfi, mialatt a szekrényhez ment. Csak sötét nadrágját és fehér ingét viselte még, ami máskor már rég felizgatta volna Harryt, most azonban valahogy ez elmaradt.  
  
– Jól – felelte nem túl meggyőzően, miközben az ágytakaróval babrált.  
  
Perselus mint mindig, most is szinte azonnal ráérzett mi bánthatja őt, és Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére olyan ötlettel állt elő, ami egy kicsit jobb kedvre derítette.  
  
– Talán most az egyszer nem jelent gondot, hogy itt töltsd a napot – ajánlotta neki a férfi.  
  
– Szabad? – kerekedett el Harry szeme, mire Perselus jóváhagyóan bólintott.  
  
– A vállad még nem jött rendbe teljesen, nem lenne ajánlatos megerőltetned magad. A legjobb lenne, ha a délelőttöt ágyban töltenéd – magyarázta a bájitalmester. – Ugyanakkor, talán nem lenne hátrány, ha egy kicsit elterelnéd a gondolataidat… arról, amin rágódsz – fejezte be egy kis gondolkodás után.  
  
– Azt akarod, hogy tanuljak? – kérdezte csüggedten Harry, mire Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Minden tekintetben hasznos ötlet – felelte, miközben összecsatolta magán a talárját. – Mindazonáltal, bármi más is megteszi, amit szívesen csinálsz – folytatta beletörődve abba, hogy minden bizonnyal a tanulás lesz Harry utolsó gondolata.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott Perselus megjegyzésén, és elgondolkozott azon is, hogy vajon mivel tudná magát hosszú távon lefoglalni. Általában csak a kviddics volt az, ami képes volt lekötni őt úgy igazán, minden mást hamar megunt. Ezek közé elsősorban persze a tanulás tartozott.  
  
– Ha itt lenne a kviddicses könyvem… – mondta ki hangosan is a gondolatait, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy fogalma sincs, hol hagyta el.  
  
Már jó ideje nem találta, és úgy vélte, talán a birtokon maradt. Amit azonban tényleg sajnált, hogy a fényképet is benne felejtette, ami Perselust ábrázolta.  
  
– Az éjjeliszekrény felső fiókjában találod – felelte szenvtelenül a férfi. Harry ismételten elcsodálkozott, és azonnal fel is állt, hogy leellenőrizze. Mikor kinyitotta a fiókot, a könyv tényleg ott lapult benne, pont ahogy Perselus mondta.  
  
– Hogy került ez ide? – tette fel a kérdést, inkább csak magának.  
  
– Az utolsó itt tartózkodásodkor hagytad a nappaliban – válaszolta. Harry teljesen elpirult erre a gondolatra, és baljós sejtései voltak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy vajon a férfi nem nézett-e bele. Megpróbált úgy belelapozni, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést, de a bájitalmester túl ravasz volt, és túl mardekáros. – Tizenharmadik oldal – mondta unottan, miközben ő is közelebb sétált.  
  
– Te-tessék? – dadogta Harry rosszat sejtve.  
  
– A fénykép, amit annyira keresel, a tizenharmadik oldalra van becsúsztatva – duruzsolta kacéran, Harry pedig teljesen zavarba jött.  
  
– Én… öhm… meg tudom magyarázni – fordult Perselus felé, de a férfi arcára pillantva még tovább vörösödött. A bájitalmester karba tett kézzel állva várakozott a folytatásra, mialatt Harry lázasan törte a fejét, mit is mondjon. – Khm… szóval… – hebegte és nehézkesen nyelt. A bájitalmester várakozóan felvonta egyik szemöldökét, ami csak tovább növelte Harry zavarát. – Ezt direkt csinálod? – fakadt ki végül, mire egy ravasz félmosolyt kapott válaszul.  
  
– Te szeretted volna megmagyarázni – felelte provokatívan Perselus.  
  
– Annyira mardekáros – dörmögte Harry halkan, az ég felé emelve tekintetét. Végül nagyot sóhajtott és kibökte. – Én csak szerettem volna rólad egy képet – dünnyögte, és olyan mereven bámulta a lábfejét, mintha valami érdekeset talált volna rajta.  
  
Perselus lassan közelebb sétált hozzá, majd mikor már teljesen előtte állt, Harry álla alá nyúlva kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen. Ujjával gyengéden végigsimított az arcán és kisöpörte a szemébe hulló, kócos fürtöket.  
  
Harryt különös érzéssel töltötte el ez a helyzet. Az elméje szinte üvöltött azért, hogy lépjen távolabb. A tegnapi események ismét megelevenedtek előtte, de ezt gyorsan le is gyűrte, és pár mély lélegzetvétellel azt az enyhe pánikot is sikerült elfojtania, ami hirtelen rátört. Ez itt Perselus, ő sosem bántana, ismételgette magának.  
  
Ugyanakkor a teste kívánta a férfit, és a fizikai kontaktust. Szerencsére a bájitalmester nem erőltetett semmit, ám mikor lehajolt hozzá, Harry tett egy fél lépést hátrafelé, amit azonnal meg is bánt.  
  
Perselus arca semmit sem árult el, de az, hogy azonnal eltávolodott tőle, rosszul érintette őt. Pedig tudta, hogy a férfi csak őmiatta tesz így. Harry belekapaszkodott Perselus talárjába, és legyűrve az újonnan támadt rossz érzését, hozzásimult a férfi mellkasához. Perselus habozott, de aztán fél kézzel átölelte őt, Harry pedig megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy a hirtelen támadt viszolygása már múlóban volt. Így amikor a bájitalmester távozni készült, ő maga állt lábujjhegyre, hogy elfogadja azt, ami elől az előbb elhúzódott. Perselus futó csókot nyomott a homlokára, aztán az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– Ha az emlékezetem nem csal – tért vissza az eredeti témára –, a születésnapodra kaptál Hagridtól egy erszényt. Talán használhatnád is.  
  
Harrynek kellett egy pillanat mire rájött, hogy miről is beszélgettek az előbb.  
  
– Eddig eszembe se jutott – vallotta be, majd kis tétovázás után folytatta. – Akkor nem zavar, hogy elvettem? – kérdezte, miközben mindketten kiléptek a nappaliba. Útközben magára terítette Perselus egyik talárját, pont úgy, mint tegnap, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a szokott helyén a kandalló előtt.  
  
– Tudok tenni ellene valamit? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, de tényleges választ nem várt rá.  
  
Perselus teát és süteményt hozott neki a kis konyhából, aztán az asztalon heverő kis csomagot is Harry ölébe adta.  
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte teli szájjal.  
  
– Amíg te aludtál, átmentem a birtokra, és vettem a bátorságot, hogy elhozzak neked pár ruhát – válaszolt a férfi, mire Harry újfent elpirult. A szobájában ugyanis nem hagyott túl nagy rendet, de ami a szekrényét illeti… nos, azt egyenlőnek lehet nevezni a káosszal. – Megjegyzem, néha nem ártana rendet tenned magad után – folytatta, amitől Harrynek olyan érzése lett, mintha Mrs. Weasley-t hallaná. Jobbnak látta, ha nem megy bele a vitába, hiszen egy olyan fegyelmezett és rendszerető férfi, mint amilyen Perselus is volt, sosem értené meg, hogy másképp semmit sem találna meg. A teát mindketten csendben fogyasztották el, csak néha váltottak pár szót, majd Perselus végül felállt, és indulni készült. – Szeretnéd, ha áthívnám Lupint? – kérdezte Harrytől, de ő csak megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Nem… nem igazán – válaszolta. – Most jobb egy kicsit egyedül.  
  
A bájitalmester beleegyezően bólintott, majd miután szigorú utasításokat adott arra vonatkozóan, hogy Harry mit tehet és mit nem, távozott az irodáján keresztül.  


***

Harry egész napja lustálkodással telt. Hiába olvasgatta a kviddicskönyvet, a gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak. A hétvégén esedékes meccs sem kötötte le őt túl hosszú ideig, pedig ezen is állt vagy bukott az, hogy a Griffendél nyer-e az idény végén, vagy sem. A múlt héten, a Hermionét ért támadás miatt elhalasztották a mérkőzést, és erre a hétvégére tették át, amit akkor Harry nem bánt, de most már a pokolba kívánta az egészet. Csak remélni merte, hogy a tegnapi események nem lesznek rá túl nagy hatással.  
  
Harry megpróbálta bemesélni magának, hogy nem érintette rosszul őt a tegnapi támadás Orrick részéről, de aztán belátta, hogy kár tagadnia. A kiszolgáltatottság, a védtelenség, és az, hogy olyanra akarták rákényszeríteni, amit ő nem akart, igenis mélyen érintette őt. De legfőképpen az rémisztette meg, hogy ha a mágiája kétségbeesésében nem tör ki, akkor tehetetlenül kellett volna végigszenvednie azt, hogy Orrick kénye-kedve szerint azt csináljon vele, amit akar.  
  
Igazán riasztotta ez a gondolat, hogy a pálcája nélkül egyszerűen elveszettnek érezte magát és ezt ki is használták. Szégyellte magát a gyengesége miatt, és most bármit megadott volna azért, ha kicsit többre volna képes, mint amire jelenleg.  
  
Mellkasához húzta a térdét, lehunyta a szemét és szorosan átkarolta, miközben lassan ringatni kezdte magát, pont úgy, ahogyan annak idején a sötét gardrób mélyén tette. Néhanapján még mindig képes volt teljesen valóságosnak képzelni azt a helyzetet, hogy ez az egész csak egy álom, és ha felébred belőle, ő ugyanúgy ott lesz bezárva. A varázsvilág eltűnik, a barátai magára hagyják, és ő örökre egyedül marad.  
  
Szíve olyan fájdalmasan rándult össze erre a gondoltra, hogy nem merte kinyitni a szemét, mert attól félt, hogy tényleg így is fog történni. Hirtelen úgy érezte, minden összeomlik körülötte. Nincs se Hermione se Ron, nincs Weasley család, se Dumbledore. De a legnagyobb kínt és rémületet az okozta számára, hogy akkor nincs Perselus sem. Mindent hallucinált volna, csak a képzelete játszott volna vele? Nem akarta, hogy minden eltűnjön, amit ennyire szeret, legfőképpen Perselust. Annyira szüksége volt a bájitalmesterre, annyira… szerette. Szinte fájt ez az érzés.  
  
Mielőtt sikerült volna teljesen belelovallnia magát ebbe a képzetbe kinyílt az ajtó, és ő már azt várta, mikor ordít rá Vernon bácsi vagy Petunia néni. De nem ez történt.  
  
Helyette meghallotta az ingerült Perselus hangját, aki morogva szidta az ostoba diákokat, akik képtelenek elsajátítani a bájitalfőzés nemes tudományát. Harry felkapta a fejét, és kétségbeesett arccal nézte, hogyan veszi le foltos iskolai talárját a férfi. Perselus megérezhette, hogy őt figyeli, de ő nem volt elég jó állapotban ahhoz, hogy elrejtse azt a reményvesztett hangulatát, ami eluralkodott rajta.  
  
– Rosszul érzed magad? – lépett közelebb hozzá Perselus. Harry gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és megpróbálta elrejteni zavarodottságát. A bájitalmestert azonban akkor sem tudta átverni. A férfi átható tekintettel méregette őt, és Harry attól félt, hogy ha kiderül, hogy mi zaklatta fel ennyire, Perselus megszidja érte. Nem akart gyengének mutatkozni, főleg nem előtte. – Kit akarsz megtéveszteni, engem vagy magadat, Harry? – kérdezte kissé gúnyosan.  
  
– Senkit – csóválta meg ismét a fejét kedveszegetten, de nem mert többet mondani. Pár percig csendben hallgattak, aztán Perselus megelégelte, és vacsorázni hívta.  
  
– Amint látom, nem is ebédeltél – jegyezte meg. – Szeretném, ha legalább a vacsorádat elfogyasztanád, lennél szíves ide ülni az asztalhoz?  
  
– Megyek – sóhajtotta Harry, bár már előre tudta, hogy úgysem fog tudni sokat enni.  
  
Egyáltalán nem volt étvágya, de a férfivel nem lehetett ilyenről vitatkozni. Perselus néha igazán úgy tett, mintha az apja lenne. A bájitalmester viselkedése olykor kísértetiesen hasonlított Hermione szokásához, a lány is mindig figyelmezteti Ront és Harryt arra, hogy mit csináljanak, vagy mit nem illik. Persze mikor ezt megjegyezte neki, akkor azt a választ kapta rá, hogy ha ő nem képes figyelni magára, akkor természetes az, hogy mások teszik ezt meg. Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy Perselus is ugyanezen a véleményen lenne.  
  
– Történt valami? – kérdezte tőle a bájitalmester, mikor már percek óta csak turkálta az ételt. Harry nemet intett a fejével, és megpróbált néhány falatot leerőltetni a torkán.  
  
Az igazság az volt, hogy minél jobban közeledett az este, úgy lett egyre nyugtalanabb attól is, hogy vissza kell térnie a Griffendél-toronyba. Még nem érezte úgy, hogy készen állna rá. És Orrickkal sem akart semmi szín alatt találkozni, feltéve, hogy még az iskolában van.  
  
– Mi lett… vele? – tette fel az őt érdeklő kérdést Harry mikor már nem bírta elviselni a tudatlanságot.  
  
Nem mert Perselusra nézni, nehogy elárulja azt, hogy mennyire ideges amiatt, hogy tegnap óta senki sem mondott neki semmit erről a helyzetről. Érezte magán a bájitalmester tekintetét, de úgy tett, mintha nagyon foglalkoztatta volna az előtte tornyosuló húspogácsa magassága.  
  
– Nem kell tartanod többé tőle. Nem bánthat már másokat – felelte Perselus, mire Harry végre ráemelte a tekintetét. A férfi arca arról árulkodott, hogy igazat mond.  
  
– Biztos? – kérdezte Harry, mire Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Egészen biztos lehetsz benne.  
  
Harry megengedett magának egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, és végül mégis nekilátott a vacsorájának. Legalább ezt már tudja. De ha Orrickot megbüntetik, akkor az előbb-utóbb kiderül miért is történt.  
  
– Mindenki meg fogja tudni – dörmögte csüggedten.  
  
Perselus újfent abbahagyta az evést, és megnyugtató hangon válaszolt.  
  
– Senki sem fogja megtudni – biztosította őt. Mielőtt még Harry közbeszólhatott volna, folytatta. – Az igazgató úr tett róla, hogy semmi ne kerüljön napvilágra abból, ami történt – felelte jelentőségteljesen, de Harryt ez sem győzte meg.  
  
– A házasságunkra is ezt mondta – adott hangot a kétségeinek. – „Scrimgeour visszatartja az információt”– ismételte epésen Dumbledore szavait.  
  
Perselus tekintete elárulta, hogy szívesen rászólna ezért a tiszteletlen megjegyzésért, ám mégsem tette. Helyette továbbra is kitartott az állítása mellett.  
  
– Valóban. Ugyanakkor biztosíthatlak, hogy erről senki sem szerez tudomást. – Mikor Harry még mindig nem hitt neki, Perselus folytatta. – Megígérem neked. – Ez volt az, ami végül valamennyire meggyőzte őt. Hiszen Perselus nem szokott neki hazudni. Lehet, hogy elhallgat bizonyos dolgokat, de mindig megmondja az igazságot. Még ha az fájdalmas is. A férfi várt még egy kicsit, de mivel Harry nem válaszolt, lezártnak tekintette a témát, és mással hozakodott elő, ami kicsit jobb kedvre derítette Harryt. – Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley már hiányolnak téged, és aggódnak érted. Talán örülnének, ha jeleznéd nekik, hogy jól vagy, és még nem főztelek bele egyetlen bájitalba sem – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan, mire Harry mosolyogva nézett fel rá. – Mr. Weasley legelső dolga volt az órámon, hogy felrobbantotta az üstjét – mesélte Perselus gúnyosan. – Minden bizonnyal büntetőmunkát akart kicsikarni.  
  
– Nem kapott? – lepődött meg rajta Harry.  
  
– De, természetesen kapott. A jövő héten lesz esedékes. – Perselus szája ravasz félmosolyra húzódott, még Harry arca is megrándult egy pillanatra azon, mennyire mardekáros is tud lenni a férfi.  
  
Mégis valahol mélyen örült annak, hogy Ronnak nincs lehetősége arra, hogy ma meglátogassa, holott jól tudta Harry is, hogy erre játszott, mikor bevállalta azt, hogy megzavarja az órát.  
  
– Ők tudnak róla? – kérdezte óvatosan, visszatérve az előző témára.  
  
– Nem. Ez rajtad áll, hogy mennyit szeretnél nekik elmondani – válaszolta komolyan a férfi.  
  
Harry bólintott, és magában már rég eltökélte, hogy senkivel sem fog erről beszélni. Van olyan dolog, amiről jobb, ha nem tudnak.  
  
– Itt maradhatok éjszakára? – Perselus először láthatóan meglepődött, majd Harry észrevette rajta, hogy mérlegeli a kérdést, és a választ is. – Csak ma éjjel, kérlek. Holnap már bemegyek órákra – próbálta meggyőzni a bájitalmestert, aki végül beleegyezett.  
  
– Rendben, ha ezt szeretnéd.  
  
– Köszönöm.  


***

Harry szemére sokáig nem jött álom, de a tény, hogy Perselus fekszik mellette, sokat jelentett neki. Mikor végre el bírt aludni, szinte már hajnalodott, és neki lassan kelnie kellett, ha még át is akart öltözni az első órája előtt. Semmi kedvet nem érzett magában erre, és úgy döntött, pihen még egy kicsit, mikor Perselus megmozdult, és még közelebb vonta őt magához.  
  
Merevedése Harry fenekéhez dörzsölődött, miközben kutakodó keze simogatta a bőrét. Perselus minden bizonnyal még félálomban lehetett, mivel a mozdulatai erről árulkodtak. Harryt cseppet sem hagyta hidegen a bájitalmester tevékenysége, főként mivel reggel lévén, a természet már gondoskodott arról, hogy ő is megfelelő állapotba kerüljön, ugyanakkor most teljesen más volt minden. Hiába esett jól neki, amit Perselus csinált, valahol az elméje egy eldugott sarkában megkondult a vészharang, és újra meg újra felrémlett előtte Orrick arca, ami minden erőfeszítése ellenére sem hagyta őt békén.  
  
– Harry – duruzsolta Perselus a nyakánál.  
  
A hang végigszáguldott a testén, és egyenesen Harry férfiasságára hatott. A bájitalmester keze pedig becsúszott a pizsamanadrágjába, amitől viszont Harryt a jeges rémület fogta el. Nem akarta megbántani a férfit. Ugyanúgy fel volt izgulva, mint a másik, mégis, az emlékek nem hagyták, hogy elfelejtse a tegnapelőtt történteket. Harry megmarkolta a lepedőt, mikor Perselus ujjai ráfonódtak a merevedésére, és lélekben megpróbált felkészülni a rá váró fájdalomra. De az nem jött. Mi több a férfi keze azonnal visszahúzódott, és Perselus teljes testével eltávolodott tőle.  
  
– Pers? – szólította meg a férfit.  
  
A hangja rekedt volt, és még önmagának is túl kétségbeesetten hangzott, amiért legszívesebben elátkozta volna magát. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és megfordulva szembetalálta magát Perselus kiismerhetetlenség álcája mögé bújt arcával.  
  
– Sajnálom – vetette oda neki a férfi, aztán hirtelen felült, és kiviharzott a szobából.  
  
Harry visszahanyatlott a párnára, majd ütemesen beleverte a fejét. Hogy lehet ekkora idióta? Hogy hihette azt, hogy Perselus bántaná, vagy fájdalmat okozna neki? Ismét rátört az az érzés, hogy egy semmirekellő, gyenge varázsló, aki ráadásul lányokat megszégyenítő módon kesereg.  
  
– A fenébe – suttogta, majd arcát beletemette a párnájába.  


***

 _Perselus hagyta, hogy a kellemesen meleg víz ellazítsa az izmait, miközben fél kézzel a hideg csempének támaszkodott. Másik keze azonban már az ölénél járt. A fürdőolaj, amit mindig használt, tökéletes síkosító volt, ám Harryt akkor sem helyettesíthette semmi… és senki sem.  
  
A fiú gondolatára Perselus merevedése megrándult, és nem akarta tovább visszafogni magát. Ütemesen mozgatta fel és le a kezét a férfiasságán, elméjével pedig csak olyan képekre koncentrált, amikor Harryvel szeretkeztek. Harry! Ó, igen.  
  
A fiú, ahogyan rajta mozog, az a vágyakozó tekintete, mikor azt akarja, hogy Perselus érintse őt mindenhol, a hangok, amiket kiad, mikor a pénisze megérinti benne azt a pontot. És a gyönyörű arca, amikor az ő nevét kiáltozva elélvez.  
  
– Harry – sóhajtotta Perselus, miután elérte a beteljesedést, és lihegve nyomta homlokát a hűvös csempének, hogy visszanyerje az irányítást a légzése fölött._  


***

Harry zihálva nyomta arcát a párnába, ezzel akadályozva meg, hogy felkiáltson abban a pillanatban, ahogy elélvezett. Úgy szorította a takarót, mintha az élete múlna rajta, és csak reménykedett abban, hogy Perselus nem ezt a pillanatot fogja választani arra, hogy visszatérjen a szobába, mert akkor bizony igen különös látványban lesz része.  
  
Halvány sejtése sem volt afelől, hogyan volt képes megnyitni a kapcsolatot Perselus és a saját elméje között, de bárhogy is történt, legalább egy valamire rájött. Perselusra, és a szeretkezéseikre gondolva, képes úgy elélvezni, hogy még csak magához sem kell nyúlnia. A kép, ahogyan a férfi izgatta magát, olyan élénken élt még benne, hogy kis híján ismét elkezdett felizgulni. Legalább azt is tudja már, hogy nem lett érzéketlen a szexuális képzelgésekre, sőt, valószínűleg, ha ki tudná iktatni azt, hogy minden alkalommal eszébe jusson Orrick, akkor mással sem lenne problémája.  
  
Harry hallotta az ajtó nyitódását, majd csukódását, aztán csend lett. Nem mert megmozdulni, mert fogalma sem volt mit mondhatna a férfinak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy betört az elméjébe, és ennek következménye az lett, hogy összepecsételte a bájitalmestertől kapott pizsamát.  
  
Végül Harry nem halogathatta tovább a felkelést, de mielőtt ténylegesen kimászott volna az ágyból, lopva körülkémlelt a szobában. Perselus nem tartózkodott bent, így kicsit megkönnyebbülve osont ki a fürdőszobába, hogy lezuhanyozzon, és eltüntesse a nyomokat. A reggeli már tálalva volt, mikor felöltözve előmerészkedett.  
  
– Jó reggelt – köszönt kissé elpirulva Harry, majd leült a Perselusszal szembeni székre.  
  
– Neked is – jött a válasz a férfitól, aki eddig a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta. Harry gyomra összeszorult, és nem merte elkérni az újságot, mert attól félt, mostanra már mindenki értesült a dologról. Perselus is észrevehette ezt, mert kérés nélkül átnyújtotta neki a lapot. – Elolvashatod nyugodtan – biztatta őt, mikor látta, hogy Harry habozik.  
  
Perselusnak végül ismét igaza lett, mikor azt mondta, hogy ez az ügy nem kerül napvilágra.  
  
_„Ismét középpontban a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola”_ – állt a főcímben, ami kissé megriasztotta Harryt, ám tovább olvasva rájött, hogy a hírt tényleg jól kezelték.  
  
_„Wilbure K. Orrick, az iskola védelmére kirendelt aurorok parancsnoka, és az idei évi sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár, a tegnapi napon leváltását kérte, valamint felmondását is benyújtotta, amit a felügyelőbizottság azonnal el is fogadott. Mr. Orrick nem óhajtott nyilatkozni, miért is vált ilyen sürgőssé a távozása, de kiszivárgott információk szerint, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter rendelte őt vissza, szigorúan titkos ügyek miatt. Arról még nincs hír, ki veszi át a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanítását, de nem megerősített forrásból azt is megtudtuk, hogy Albus Dumbledore már megtalálta az erre megfelelő személyt…”_  
  
A cikk vége nem tartalmazott több lényeges információt, leginkább találgatások folytak, hogy ki lesz az új SVK tanár. Harry továbblapozott az újságban, ám nem talált többet erre vonatkozóan, bár lehangoltan látta, hogy Voldemort ismételten megtámadott egy mugli falut, viszont erről a Próféta olyan keveset írt, hogy kedve lett volna dühöngeni rajta.  
  
– Megnyugodtál? – jött a kérdés Perselustól. – Biztosíthatlak, hogy sem a Próféta, sem más újság nem szerez tudomást a történtekről – ígérte meg ismét Harrynek.  
  
– És Orrickkal mi lesz? Továbbra is a Miniszternek dolgozik? – kérdezte feszülten.  
  
– Többet nem bánthat senkit – felelte a férfi komoly arccal. – Az igazgató úr gondoskodott mindenről. Élete végéig bérelt lakosztálya lesz a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály elkülönített részlegén.  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott, erre ugyanis egyáltalán nem számított.  
  
– A Miniszter belement ebbe? – kíváncsiskodott, mire Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Nem volt más választása. Vagy felvállalja, hogy az egyik beosztottja brutálisan megtámadott, és bántalmazott egy rábízott diákot – ráadásul a Kiválasztottat –, amivel természetesen magára haragította volna a választóit, és azonnali lemondásra kényszerítették volna, vagy kivonja a forgalomból Orrickot. Amint látod, ez utóbbit választotta – magyarázta Perselus a teáját kortyolgatva.  
  
– Dumbledore megfenyegette Scrimgeourt? – csodálkozott el Harry.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor – szólt rá, de aztán ravaszul elmosolyodott. – Nem fenyegetés volt, nos, inkább csak egy javaslat. Mindenesetre, Orrick többet nem árthat senkinek sem, tehát efelől megnyugodhatsz.  
  
Harry tényleg jobban érezte magát ettől, bár még mindig félt attól, mi lesz, ha mégis kiderül, mit tett vele Orrick, azonban Perselus biztosította őt arról, hogy ez nem következhet be. Ő pedig megbízott a férfiban, és ez neki elég volt. De pont emiatt úgy is érezte, hogy talán illendő lenne, ha bocsánatot kérne.  
  
– Sajnálom azt, ami hajnalban történt – dörmögte az orra alatt. – Én csak… nem is tudom – hebegte zavartan, és elpirult arra a gondolatra, hogy mi történt később.  
  
– Én kérem elnézésedet – hajtott fejet Perselus, amitől Harrynek még kínosabb lett a dolog. Egy rövid ideig mindketten hallgattak, de Harry érezte, hogy Perselus őt nézi.  
  
– Láttalak a… zuhanyzóban – bökte ki végül.  
  
– Tudom – felelte egyszerűen a férfi. – Én engedtem.  
  
– Én nem tudom, hogy történt, nem akartam betörni az elmédbe, komolyan. Fogalmam sincs, hogy lehetséges… – hadarta tovább, mikor leesett neki, mit is közölte előbb vele a bájitalmester. – Te… te engedted? Miért?! – csattant fel.  
  
– Mert szükséged volt rá.  
  
Harryt hirtelen elöntötte a düh, és felpattant a székről.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy más mondja meg, mire van szükségem! – dühöngött, majd az ajtó felé indult, de Perselus elkapta a karját. Harry reflexe ugyanakkor jól működött, és azonnal pálcát rántott, majd elborzadva pillantott fel a férfi arcára. – Sajnálom… én nem… – rázta a fejét, és megpróbált hátrébb lépni, de Perselus nem engedte. A bájitalmester magához vonta, és nem engedte, hogy Harry elmeneküljön.  
  
– Shhh, nyugodj meg – simogatta meg a férfi a hátát, miközben szilárdan tartotta őt addig, amíg Harry el nem lazult, és bele nem dőlt az ölelésbe. Annyira átkozta magát a viselkedéséért, és azért, hogy ennyire gyenge. Hogy várhatják el tőle, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot, ha egy olyan alak, mint Orrick is képes volt őt teljesen lefegyverezni, és bántalmazni? Semmi haszna nincs, és a pálcája nélkül tehetetlennek érezte magát. – Nem vagy gyenge – hallotta meg Perselus nyugodt hangját.  
  
Hangosan is kimondta volna, amit gondol? – ijedt meg Harry.  
  
– De az vagyok – motyogta a férfi talárjába. – Te is azt mondtad – emlékeztette a bájitalmestert az okklumencia órákra.  
  
Perselus még jobban magához ölelte őt.  
  
– Tévedtem – vallotta be alig hallhatóan, Harry legnagyobb ámulatára. – Sokszor bebizonyítottad, hogy mennyire erős és bátor vagy – folytatta –, igaz a legtöbbször elég ostoba griffendéles módja volt ez a viselkedésednek – jegyezte meg cseppnyi gúnnyal a hangjában. – De nem vagy haszontalan.  
  
– A pálcám nélkül semmit sem érek.  
  
– A mágiád a segítségedre sietett mikor szükséged volt rá. Bízz egy kicsit magadban – suttogta nagyon halkan Perselus.  
  
Harry még manapság is ritkán hallotta így beszélni a férfit. Teljesen úgy hangzott, mintha ő is átment volna ezen, mint ő, és tapasztalatból beszélne. Mikor eljutott ehhez a gondolathoz, egy pillanatra szinte megelevenedett előtte egy kép.  
  
_– Na, mi van Pipogyusz? A pálcád nélkül egy senki vagy! – az ismerős hang tőrként döfött Harry szívébe. – Mit kezdjünk vele Tapmancs? Nem fog ártani neki, ha egy kicsit megleckéztetjük…_  
  
Aztán az egész elmúlt, mintha csak a képzelet játszott volna vele. De Harry megértette.  
  
– Ideje órára menned. Nem szeretném, ha elkésnél, vagy netán ellógnád – váltott ismét tanári hangnemre a bájitalmester, miközben elengedte Harryt.  


***

– Akkor mindent úgy csináljatok, ahogy megbeszéltük – adta ki az utasítást Harry. A griffendéles kviddicscsapat tagjai beleegyezően felkiáltottak, majd mindannyian elindultak a stadion felé. Legutoljára Harry maradt Ronnal. – Nálad a Zenefül? – kérdezte Harry lehalkítva a hangját.  
  
– Naná – mutatta fel büszkén Ron a kis füldugó-szerű tárgyat.  
  
A Zenefül tulajdonképpen a mugli fülhallgató mágikus változata volt, amit az ikrek találtak fel, de még nem dobták piacra. Nagy keresletet reméltek tőle, mivel a Zenefül minden mágikus rádióadást képes volt befogni, és így a varázslók menet közben is tudták hallgatni, míg ez idáig csak a Varázsvevő volt számukra. Az egyetlen hátránya viszont az volt, hogy még nem sikerült tökéletesre fejleszteni, így legtöbbször egyszerre szólt valamennyi adás.  
  
Mindenesetre, elővigyázatosságból, Harry mégis elkért egyet az ikrektől „tesztelésre”. Valójában Ront akarta megvédeni a mardekáros Weasley indulótól, hiszen ez tétmeccs volt, és nekik győzniük kellett.  
  
Mikor mindkét csapat tagjai a pályára értek, Madam Hooch felszólított a csapatkapitányokat, hogy fogjanak kezet, aztán belefújt a sípjába, és végre megkezdődhetett a játék.  
  
A hollóhátas hajtók elsőként szerezték meg a kvaffot, és azonnal támadásba is lendültek, míg Harry a cikesz keresésére indult. Magasra emelkedett a Tűzvillámmal, hogy az egész stadiont beláthassa. Úgy tervezte, hogy a lehető leghamarabb letudja a meccset azzal, hogy elkapja a kis aranylabdát. Persze, ehhez az kellett, hogy a Griffendél száz pontnál többet szerezzen, ami viszont csakis Ginnyéken állt vagy bukott.  
  
Harrynek a levegőben röpködve, végre volt alkalma, hogy kicsit elfelejtse az elmúlt napok eseményeit. Hermione és Ron persze azonnal kérdezősködni kezdtek, mikor tegnap reggel visszatért a toronyba, de Harry eldöntötte, hogy nem mond többet nekik annál, mint amennyit feltétlenül tudniuk kell. Hermione magát hibáztatta azért, mert Orrick megtámadta őt, de Harry gyorsan elterelte a beszélgetést, és a továbbiakban semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy egy kicsit is megviselte volna az eset. Jókedvűnek mutatkozott, és ha kényes téma felé kalandozott a beszélgetés menete, akkor mindig előhozakodott a kviddicccsel, és a mai meccsel.  
  
– Húsz-ötven a Griffendél javára! – harsogta bele a megafonba McGalagony Luna helyett.  
  
Már csak öt gól, és a cikesz után eredhet, gondolta magába Harry, és végigpásztázta a stadiont. Tekintete elidőzött Perseluson. A férfi a tanároknak fenntartott helyen ült, és még ebből a távolságból is jól látta, hogy őt figyeli. Harry mellkasát olyan melegség öntöttel el, hogy legszívesebben odarepült volna a férfihoz, és kifulladásig csókolta volna. Perselus annyira türelmesen viselkedett vele, hogy ha tavaly ilyenkor valaki azt mondja Harrynek, hogy ez így lesz, akkor valószínűleg körberöhögte volna az illetőt. De mára már annyit változott a helyzet, hogy Perselus nélkül már nem is bírta elképzelni az életét. Vajon a férfi is ugyanígy érez? Annyira szerette volna tudni.  
  
– Ötven-száz a Giffendélnek! – hallotta meg ismét McGalagony hangját.  
  
Harry csak erre a pillanatra várt. Megsarkantyúzta a Tűzvillámot, majd oldalra dőlve, zuhanórepülésbe kezdett. A hollóhátasok hajtója felkapta a fejét erre a mutatványra, és utána eredt. Végig a nyomába volt, mígnem a griffendéles terelők el nem térítették. Coote gurkója majdnem eltalálta a hollóhátas fiút, így muszáj volt kitérnie az útjából. Harry taktikája pedig tökéletesen bevált, hiszen nyert vele egy kis időt. Mivel a megtévesztés miatt a hollóhátasok nem figyeltek a karikáikra, Demelza és Dean újabb húsz pontot szerzett nekik, ami tovább növelte a griffendélesek előnyét.  
  
Ha ezt a meccset most megnyerik, akkor Ron taktikájának köszönhetően sokkal nagyobb előnnyel várhatják az idény utolsó meccsét. Harry felfelé irányította a seprűjét, és miközben szélsebesen elsuhant Peakes mellett, a távolban meglátta a cikeszt. Harry intett a terelőfiúnak, aki azonnal értette a jelzést, és ismételten megindították a támadást a hollóhátas fogó ellen.  
  
Harry ráhasalt a seprűre, ezzel még gyorsabb haladásra késztette azt. A cikesz irányt váltott, de Harry reflexei jók voltak, és azonnal követte. Kitért a gurkó elől, amit a hollóhátasok küldtek rá, és egy merész csavarral ismét a föld felé kormányozta a seprűt. A cikesz már csak pár méterre volt tőle, mikor oldalirányból megérkezett a másik csapat fogója is. Harry tartotta az irányt, és épphogy csak elhúzott a füle mellett az egyik gurkó. Már csak egy méter… fél… Kinyújtotta a kezét, majd a hollóhátas fogó előtt rázáródtak ujjai a kis aranylabdára.  
  
– Harry Potter elkapta a cikeszt! Győzött a Griffendél! – harsant azonnal Luna álmatag hangja, amit McGalagonyé követett.  
  
Aztán Harry hallotta az ovációt is, ami a griffendéles szurkolótábor felől érkezett, majd két oldalról megérkezett Dean és Ginny, nem sokkal később pedig Ron ölelésében találta magát.  
  
– Nyertünk! – üvöltötte torkaszakadtából barátja. – Nyertünk!  
  
– Ron, vedd ki a füledből a Zenefület! – kiabálta neki Harry.  
  
Ron azonban semmit sem hallott a hangos zenétől.  
  
– Mi van! Mit mondasz? Nem hallom! – harsogta, mire Dean odanyúlt, és kirántotta a fiú füléből a kis eszközt.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy vedd ki a füledből! – ismételte Ginnyi is kiabálva.  
  
– Jól van, ne ordíts, nem vagyok süket – torkolta le húgát, miközben az egész csapat a földre ereszkedett. A kialakuló vitát azonban elnyomta a hangos üdvrivalgás és az ünnepi hangulat, ami a szurkolók felől érkezett.  
  
A tömeg magával sodorta Harryt is, aki tekintetével Perselust kereste. A férfi még Dumbledore mellett álldogált a lelátón. Harry rámosolygott, majd követte Ront az öltözőbe.  


***

A felfokozott hangulat még másnap is tartott a Griffendél-toronyban. Mindenki azt számolgatta, mennyi pontra lenne szüksége a Hugrabugnak, hogy ők nyerjenek. Az ünneplés másik apropója pedig a közelgő tavaszi szünet volt. Főleg a hetedéves diákok gondoltak a pár napos húsvéti szünetre úgy, mintha valami megváltás lenne. Tanulás nélkül, tanárok nélkül.  
  
Persze hamar kiderült, hogy mindez korántsem lesz így, hiszen McGalagony professzor előre bejelentette nekik, hogy rengeteg házi feladatra számíthatnak majd, amiknek a megoldása, és természetesen a sok gyakorlás, igen nagy segítséget fognak jelenteni a vizsgán. És természetesen pontveszteséget annak, aki úgy gondolja, neki nem szükséges megoldani a feladott feladatokat.  
  
– Azt hittem, legalább a szünetben lesz egy kis időnk szórakozni – nyafogott Ron, mire Hermione megrovó pillantása jelezte, hogy a lány ezzel nem ért egyet.  
  
– A szünet arra való, hogy a lehető legtöbbet tudjunk majd tanulni. Így legalább lesz időnk felkészülni rendesen a RAVASZ-ra.  
  
– Nehogy azt mond, hogy te tudsz majd úgy tanulni, ha Bill ott szaladgál majd körülötted – vágott vissza Ron, mire Hermione arca pipacspiros színt öltött.  
  
– Bill napközben úgyis dolgozik – felelte a könyveit pakolgatva –, nem úgy, mint egyesek – vetette oda.  
  
Ron elhúzta a száját erre a kijelentésre, és támogatást remélve pillantott Harryre, ő viszont csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Harry, te mit fogsz csinálni a szünetben? – kérdezte aztán tétován  
  
– Fogalmam sincs.  
  
– Jöhetnél hozzánk is – ajánlotta Ron. – Persze… lehet, hogy Piton… – a mondatot nem fejezte be, viszont Hermione észrevette a zavarát, és megpróbált a fiúk segítségére lenni.  
  
– Szerintem Piton professzor megengedné, hogy velünk gyere az Odúba. Az én szüleim is eljönnek, és sokan leszünk, hogy megvédjünk, Harry. Ha megkérdezed, biztos beleegyezik – mosolygott rá. – De… ha mégsem, akkor majd mi jövünk vissza előbb – ajánlotta kedvesen, ami Ronnak sem volt ellenére.  
  
– Anyáék úgyis terveznek valamit – említette meg végül Ron. – Bár azt nem árulták el, hogy mit.  
  
Harry ezzel a gondolattal fogott neki a tanulásnak. Szíve szerint inkább Perselusszal maradt volna, még ha az egész napot a pincében is kellene eltöltenie, azt is elviselné, hogy a férfi közelében lehessen. Persze ezt nem árulta el Ronnak, mert nem akarta barátját megbántani. Mindenesetre meg fogja kérdezni a bájitalmestert erről, és majd aszerint fog dönteni, határozta el magában.  


***

A hétfői nap ismét meglepetést hozott Harryék számára. Mióta Orrick elhagyta az iskolát, nem jött új SVK tanár helyette, és jobbára vagy helyettesítés zajlott, vagy el is maradt az óra. Ma azonban az egész kastély felbuzdult, és Harryék bárhová mentek, mindenhol sutyorgásra lettek figyelmesek. Mindenki az új tanárról beszélt, aki fiatal és jóképű, de a nevét senkitől sem lehetett kideríteni.  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok arra, milyen bájgúnár ez a hapsi – fintorgott Ron, mikor mindhárman a terem felé tartottak. Harryt is érdekelte az új tanár kiléte, de nagyon bízott abban, hogy nem a minisztériumtól jött. Nem bírt volna elviselni még egy olyan idiótát, mint Orrick, és minél jobban közeledtek a teremhez, Harry feszültsége annál inkább nőtt. – Ginny! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Ron, mikor meglátta a húgát, és elébe szaladt. – Ki tartotta az órát? – kérdezett rá azonnal.  
  
– Majd meglátod – felelte Ginny ravaszul mosolyogva, és Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy rákacsint Hermionére, aki kisé elpirult.  
  
– Mi az, hogy majd meglátom? – hüledezett Ron. Ő nem figyelt fel a közjátékra, és tovább faggatózott. – Most jössz SVK-ról. Csak tudod a nevét. Gyerünk, Ginny, áruld el! – követelte, de a vörös hajú lány továbbra is csak a fejét rázta, majd gyorsan elköszönt tőlük, és Ron kiabálását figyelmen kívül hagyva elsietett.  
  
– Ne ordíts, Ron. Mindenki minket figyel – rángatta meg barátja talárját Harry.  
  
– Miért nem tudta elárulni?! Ki lehet az? – gondolkozott hangosan. Hermione újfent elpirult, és kivonta magát a beszélgetés alól. – Biztos ismerjük! – csapott a homlokára Ron a felismeréstől. Harrynek már volt is egy tippje, de jobbnak látta, ha inkább elhallgatja. Nem véletlenül titkolózott Ginny is.  
  
Az óra kezdetéig még volt öt percük, de már mindenki az ajtó előtt tolongott, és arra voltak kíváncsiak, ki is az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár. Aztán az idő letelt, és feltárult a terem ajtaja. Ron ámulatában eltátotta a száját, míg Hermione elpirult. Az ajtó mögött ugyanis nem más állt, mint Bill Weasley.  
  
Bill haja ugyanolyan copfba volt kötve, mint mindig, és ugyanaz a vagány ruha volt rajta, ami minden alkalommal kiakasztotta az édesanyját. A legidősebb Weasley fiú rájuk kacsintott, majd betessékelte az iruló-piruló lányokat, és a hüledező tömeget.  
  
– Gyertek beljebb! – utasította őket, mire mindenki engedelmeskedett.  


***


	23. Új kihívások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus visszatérnek a birtokra, részt vesznek egy titokban előkészített ünnepségen és tovább mélyítik a kapcsolatukat...

Billnek, mint új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnak, még Orricknál is nagyobb sikere volt. Pár nap elteltével már senki sem kesergett az auror-tanár után, mivel a legidősebb Weasley fivér messze túlszárnyalta őt mindenben. Kedves volt és figyelmes minden ház tanulójával. Nem kivételezett senkivel sem, és átoktörői munkája során szerzett tapasztalatai rengeteget segítettek neki, hogy úgy építse fel az órája menetét, hogy az mindenki figyelmét felkeltse. Mindennek tetejében még jóképű is volt, ami plusz pontot jelentett a lányok körében.  
  
Természetesen Harry is nagyon meg volt elégedve Bill munkájával. Örült, hogy végre kikerülhetett a figyelem központjából, és hálás volt a fiatal férfinak azért is, ahogyan viselkedett.  
  
Bill ugyanis mindenkivel egyelőként bánt, és így végre Malfoy sem volt minden SVK órán a középpontban, mint Orrick esetében. Ront viszont azóta folyton megtalálták a lányok, és mindenki ahhoz gratulált neki, hogy ilyen nagyszerű bátyja van, és barátja végre rájött, hogy sokkal terhesebb az a siker, amit nem önmaga miatt érdemelt ki.  
  
Harry helyzetét viszont tényleg nagyban megkönnyítették, hiszen Bill érkezésével a diákoknak más témájuk is akadt, nem csak az ő és Perselus házassága volt napirenden. Bár a Próféta továbbra is hozott le cikkeket, lassan ezek sem okoztak már nagy meglepetéseket. Harry barátai közül egyikőjük sem olvasta a Prófétát, egyedül Hermione volt az, aki még mindig ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy igenis van értelme járatni az újságot.  
  
Mindenki más áttért a Hírverőre, ami miatt Harry sorra kapta Luna édesapjától a köszönőleveleket. Lassan úgy érezte, hogy már úgy ismeri Xenophilius Lovegoodot, mintha régi cimborák lennének, pedig még életében nem találkozott a varázslóval.  
  
– Addig jó, amíg nem találkozol vele. Nagyon bogaras egy fazon – mesélte két falat étel között Ron, miután Harry elmesélte a legújabb levél tartalmát.  
  
– Luna apja – célozgatott Harry fel sem pillantva, de még így is érzékelte, hogy Ron a füle tövéig elpirul és zavarba jön.  
  
– Muriel nénikém is bolond egy kicsit, mégis a család tagja. Jól kijönnek az öreg Xenophiliusszal – grimaszolt a barátja, mire összenéztek, és mindkettejükből kitört a nevetés. Hermione csak a fejét csóválta, de az ő szája is mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Min nevettek? – kérdezett rá Ginny a túloldalról, miközben mellette Neville a nagymamájától kapott csomag tartalmának megfejtésén foglalatoskodott.  
  
Harryt és Ront erre még jobban elkapta a kacagás, és Harry már nem is emlékezett, mikor érezte magát utoljára ilyen felszabadultnak. Az elmúlt hetekben egyáltalán nem volt lehetősége arra, hogy nyugodtan ellegyen, vagy jól érezze magát. Mióta a Perselusszal kötött házasságuk híre kiszivárgott, annyi minden történt, hogy fellélegezni sem volt ideje. De most ismét olyan volt, mint régen. Hülyeségen nevettek Ronnal, miközben Hermione rosszalló pillantással csóválta a fejét miattuk.  
  
De Harry öröme mégsem volt teljesen felhőtlen. Mikor már úgy hitte, hogy minden rosszat sikerült elfelejtenie, olyankor Orrick arca és tette mindig beférkőzte magát az elméjébe, és nem hagyta őt békén.  


***

A három jóbarát az utolsó hetet végig tanulással töltötte, mivel Mrs. Weasley azt üzente nekik, hogy tegyék magukat szabaddá a szünetben, és hagyjanak minél kevesebb tanulnivalót maguknak. Mikor Harry rákérdezett arra, hogy vajon őrá is vonatkozik-e ez, akkor Bill – aki elvállalta az üzenetküldő bagoly szerepét – határozott igennel felelt, és azt is hozzátette, hogy Perselus is tud erről. Így Harry sokkal nagyobb kedvet érzett magában, hogy mindennap késő éjszakába nyúlóan magoljanak Hermionével és Ronnal, sőt mi több, még Neville is csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
  
Aztán a tavaszi szünet legelső napján Harry nagyon korán kelt, és mielőtt Ron felébredhetett volna, magához vette a ruháit, majd halkan kilopakodott a zuhanyzóba, hogy felfrissítse magát. Miután gyorsan felöltözött, biztonságképpen zsebre dugta a Tekergők Térképét, majd a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében leosont Perselushoz a pincébe.  
  
A férfi még ilyenkor is a dolgozatok javításával volt elfoglalva, és Harry nem is akarta addig zavarni, míg nem végzett vele. Ismerte már annyira a bájitalmestert, hogy tudta, nem szereti, ha háborgatják munkavégzés közben.  
  
Így Harry a nappaliban várta, hogy Perselus befejezze azt, amit csinált, de hogy addig se unatkozzon, kivételesen magához vett egy tankönyvet. A RAVASZ vizsgák már nagyon gyorsan közeledtek, és ő is rájött, hogy ideje komolyan vennie a tanulást, ha nem szeretne csalódást okozni a férfinak.  
  
– Micsoda meglepetés – csendült az ajtó felől Perselus hangja. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer itt találom a híres Harry Pottert a nappalimban, amint épp bájitaltan tankönyvet lapozgat – jegyezte meg kissé gúnyosan.  
  
– A „híres” Harry Potter sem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer azon kapja a rettegett Perselus Pitont, amint őt bámulja felizgulva – válaszolta hasonló stílusban Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester két lépéssel átszelte a szobát, és nagyon gyorsan a kanapé mögött termett, majd rátámaszkodott annak hátuljára, és provokálóan megjegyezte.  
  
– Milyen nagy lett a szád hirtelen.  
  
Harry az asztalra tette a könyvet, majd feltérdelt, és kacér tekintettel nézett fel a férfira.  
  
– Kipróbálod? – kérdezte kihívóan.  
  
Perselus egyik szemöldöke a magasba szökött, majd lehajolt hozzá, Harry pedig a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karját, hogy még közelebb vonhassa magához.  
  
Már egy könnyed csók is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a fantáziája beinduljon, és elképzelje, hogyan teszi őt magáévá Perselus. Körültekintően előkészíti, aztán lassan beléhatol, hogy ezzel is még tovább tüzelje a vágyát, míg végül addig hajszolja őt, amíg el nem éri a beteljesülést.  
  
Ahogy azonban gondolatai rákanyarodtak erre az ösvényre, Harry olyan hirtelen húzódott el, hogy majdnem keresztülesett a dohányzóasztalon. A fejében kavargó szeretetteljes képek helyét átvette egy szörnyű emlék, amint Orrick keze végigtapogatja a testét, majd lenyúl, hogy megérintse azt a területet, amit Perseluson kívül másnak már nem engedne meg.  
  
Harry hevesen megrázta a fejét, hogy kiverje belőle a rossz emlékeket.  
  
– Harry? – szólította meg őt Perselus csendesen. – Harry! – emelte fel a hangját, mikor Harry nem felelt azonnal.  
  
– Ne haragudj – kérte a férfit csüggedt hangon.  
  
Perselus megkerülte a kanapét, és megállt előtte, de nem lépett közelebb, csak a kezét nyújtotta ki feléje.  
  
– Gyere ide – suttogta, Harry pedig engedelmeskedett.  
  
Nem igaz, hogy nem tudja magát túltenni ezen az egészen, bosszankodott magában. Harry belesimult a férfi ölelésébe, és nagyon hálás volt Perselusnak azért, hogy ennyire türelmes és megértő vele. Az első napokban nagyon nehéz volt, de mostanra már azt hitte, hogy teljesen sikerült az elméje mélyére száműzni ezt a rossz emléket. Ám úgy látszik mégis tévedett.  
  
– Ne haragudj – kérte még egyszer Harry.  
  
Homlokát Perselus mellkasának támasztotta, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a bájitalmester simogatását. Akarta a férfit, és mégis, mikor átléptek egy pontot, Harry elméje mélyéről előtört az az emlékkép, amit oda száműzött, és az mindent elrontott.  
  
A legrosszabb ebben pedig az volt, hogy fogalma sem volt, hogy miért érinti ennyire rosszul az, ami történt. Orrick egy ujjal sem tudott hozzáérni, de ugyanakkor az, hogy ennyire védtelenné tette, sokkal jobban megviselte Harryt.  
  
– Nem kéne magadba fojtanod a problémáidat, és ennyire elzárkózni a segítségtől – suttogta válaszul halkan Perselus.  
  
Harry kibontakozott az ölelésből, és visszahuppant a kanapéra.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom – morogta kicsit ingerültebben, mint szerette volna.  
  
Vajon kit akar becsapni, kérdezte magától. Perseluson látszott, hogy szívesen visszaszólna valamit, de mégsem tette. Helyette kisietett a kis konyhába, majd egy kanna gőzölgő teával tért vissza, és ő is elhelyezkedett a karosszékében. Mindketten hallgattak, amíg a férfi csészékbe töltötte a teát, majd mikor kényelmesen hátradőlt, halkan megszólalt. Harry azt hitte, hogy Perselus tovább firtatja majd az előbbi témát, ám a bájitalmester teljesen másról kezdett beszélni.  
  
– Van néhány elintézendő ügyem a birtokon, ami nem tűr halasztást. Már ma este indulok – magyarázta, és Harry arra számított, hogy akkor neki vagy a kastélyban kell megvárnia a férfit, vagy talán az Odúba is elmehet. – Arra gondoltam, talán szívesen velem tartanál – folytatta, mire Harry szemei elkerekedtek. Perselus szemöldöke a magasba szökött. – Meglepődtél? – kérdezte enyhe csodálkozással.  
  
– Nem… nem is tudom. Tényleg veled mehetek? – lelkesült fel Harry, Perselus pedig bólintott.  
  
– Nem örülnék neki, ha egyedül maradnál a kastélyban, miután Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley is elutaznak – folytatta a férfi.  
  
– Ron és Hermione elutaznak? Nem is tudtam – gondolkozott el Harry. Miért nem szóltak neki erről? Már megint mindent ő tud meg legutoljára.  
  
Perselus újfent bólintott, majd belekortyolt a teájába, és csak azután felelt.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal még ők sem tudnak róla. Weasley… professzor a vacsora után magával viszi a testvéreit és a jegyesét – grimaszolt a férfi. – Akkor, számíthatok a jelenlétedre a birtokon? – tette fel újra a kérdést, és Harry azonnal beleegyezett.  
  
Így tényleg nem akart itt maradni. Mióta Voldemort támadásai megszaporodtak, a szülők minden alkalmat kihasználtak arra, hogy maguk mellett tudhassák a gyerekeiket, így a szünetek alatt már szinte senki sem maradt a kastélyban.  
  
– Nos, akkor javaslom, menj és pakold össze, amire feltétlenül szükséged lesz.  
  
– Rendben – állt fel Harry, majd egy kis tétovázás után lehajolt Perselushoz, és lágy csókot nyomott a férfi szájára.  
  
A rémisztő emlékképet az elméje sötét zugába száműzte és nem hagyta, hogy megzavarja a pillanatot.  


***

Harry élvezettel tárta ki a teraszajtót, hogy beengedje a nappaliba a lemenő nap sugaraiból érkező kevés meleget. El sem tudta mondani, mennyire örült, hogy ismét a birtokon lehetett, és végre kicsit felszabadulhatott a ránehezülő nyomás alól. Itt mindig annyira szabadnak, és mindenekfelett biztonságban érezte magát. Az otthonának tekintette ezt a kúriát, és mintha a ház is örült volna annak, hogy itt van. Nem tudta, honnan jött neki ez gondolat, de akkor is így érzett.  
  
Most, benne járva a tavaszban, a birtokot övező park még csodálatosabb volt, mint nyáron. A fák rügyet bontottak, és a zöld levelek lassan teljesen elborították az ágakat. Hamarosan tele lesz virágokkal, majd azokból mindenféle ízletes gyümölcs lesz, és Harry már nagyon várta, hogy vége legyen a tanévnek. Akkor majd hazajönnek ide Perselusszal, és naphosszat repülhet a tiszta, felhőtlen ég alatt. Talán még Ronékat is meghívhatja, és a szabadban ehetnek majd.  
  
Mialatt Perselus a laborjában szorgoskodott, és elpakolta a magával hozott alapanyagokat, ezen gondolkozva, Harry minden ablakot kinyitogatott, hogy friss levegőt engedjen be. Majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a kamrába sietett, és gondosan körülkémlelt, miből is készíthetne vacsorát kettejüknek. Ronnal és Hermionével ellentétben, ők már nem várták meg az étkezést, és így saját maguknak kellett gondoskodniuk erről.  
  
Az eddigi alkalmakkor csak egyszer vette a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy meglepje a férfit, de most úgy gondolta, ezzel örömet okozhatna Perselusnak. Harry végül döntött a menüt illetően, majd hátrakötötte a haját, hogy ne lógjon folyton a szemébe, feltűrte a pulóvere ujját, és nekilátott, hogy elkészítse a vacsorát.  
  
Ha valamit mondania kellett volna, mi jó volt abban, hogy Durselyéknél lakott, akkor Harry egyértelműen csak azt tudta volna felelni, hogy a főzés megtanulása. Petunia néni gyakran hagyta rá ezt a munkát, főleg mikor még nem járt a Roxfortba. Ezen kívül a háztartási teendők nagy része is Harryre maradt, amit akkor nagyon gyűlölt, de idővel rájött, hogy legalább egy kicsi haszna volt annak, hogy megtanulta ezeket.  
  
Mikor Perselus előkerült a laborból, ő már majdnem kész volt a vacsorával. A férfi meglepett, de elismerő pillantása volt a legnagyobb jutalom a munkáért, amit belefektetett ebbe az egészbe.  
  
Harry kihúzta a sütőből a húst, és ellenőrizte az állagát. Perselus közben mögé lépett, és ő is szemügyre vette az ételt. Az illata fenséges volt, és már nem sok kellett ahhoz, hogy teljesen elkészüljön.  
  
– Mit is mondtam a pályatévesztésről? – emlékezett a tavalyi nyárra hangosan a férfi.  
  
– Ha gúnyolódsz, nem kapsz belőle – válaszolta Harry kacéran, és visszatolta a tepsit.  
  
Mikor felegyenesedett, Perselus és a sütő közé találta magát beszorítva, és ha nem akarta megégetni magát, akkor muszáj volt, hogy a férfihez legyen közelebb. Harry szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni, ahogy orrát megcsapta a bájitalmesterből áradó különleges illat. Annyira szerette ezt a finom aromát, hogy lábujjhegyre állt, és arcát a férfi nyakához fúrta, hogy még többet érezhessen belőle.  
  
– Annyira finom illatod van – suttogta Perselusnak, mire a férfi lejjebb ereszkedett, hogy Harry jobban hozzáférhessen.  
  
– Menj, és tedd rendbe magad, addig tálalok – duruzsolta a fülébe a férfi, és hirtelen hátrébblépett, ravasz mosolya azonban nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy készül valamire.  
  
A vacsora, amit Harry készített, nagyon ízletesre sikerült, és Perselustól pár elismerő szót is bezsebelt érte, ami tovább növelte Harry jókedvét. A férfi viselkedése először volt igazán fesztelen, olyan amilyennek Harry még sosem láthatta. A bájitalmester még ennyi idő után is távolságtartó volt, és csak néha engedte el magát, ma azonban többször is rámosolygott, ami megdobogtatta Harry szívét. Mindannyiszor melegség öntötte el a mellkasát, mikor a bájitalmesterre nézett, és teljesen megfeledkezett mindenről. A vizsgákról, Voldemortról, és még Orrickról is.  
  
– Szeretem ezt a házat és ezt a birtokot – jelentette ki a desszert közben Harry. – Annyira gyönyörű itt – folytatta, és körbejáratta tekintetét az étkezőn.  
  
– Ez már a te otthonod is, Harry – felelte Perselus különös hangon.  
  
– Veled aludhatok? – váltott témát hirtelen Harry pár perc után. A férfi egy pillanatig elgondolkozva tanulmányozta az arcát, majd beleegyezően bólintott.  
  
Harry mintha csak erre várt volna, gyorsan a szájába kanalazta a maradék pudingot, és megvárta, amíg Perselus kilebegteti a szennyes edényeket. Azután visszatért a saját szobájába, hogy lezuhanyozzon és átöltözzön, de alig félóra múlva már a bájitalmester lakosztályának küszöbét lépte át.  
  
A férfi szintén pizsamában és köntösben volt már, és mikor Harry belépett, épp az ággyal foglalatoskodott. Egy pálcaintésére a két különálló ágy egymás felé közeledett, és Harry megbabonázva figyelte, hogyan fonódnak össze a faragott borostyánnövények indái, miként szövi össze magát a baldachin függönye, és miként válik ismét egy egésszé, ami eddig kettő volt.  
  
– Elég nagy kettőnknek – adta meg a magyarázatot Perselus Harry arcára pillantva, és azokat a szavakat használta, amiket egyszer Harry is még hónapokkal ezelőtt.  
  
A férfi ezután a saját térfeléhez lépett, majd felhajtva a takarót bebújt alá, ő pedig követte a példáját.  
  
Volt ebben az egészben valami különös, gondolkodott Harry magában. Úgy érezte, mintha a két ágy egyesülése szimbolizálna valamit. Valamit, ami Perselusra és rá vonatkozik, de Harry sehogy sem tudott pontosabb párhuzamot vonni. Mégis, ez volt a megérzése, miközben kissé közelebb mozdult, és tapogatózva megfogta a férfi kezét. Perselus nem húzta el a sajtját, és Harry lassan álomba szenderült a megnyugtató csöndben.  


***

– Igyekezz, mert elkésünk! – szólt be Perselus szigorúan az ajtón keresztül.  
  
Harry megigazgatta magán a dísztalárját, miközben kritikusan méregette öltözékét a tükörben. Nagyon esetlennek érezte a megjelenését, holott az ünnepi viselet kihangsúlyozta a vékony alakját, és az anyjától örökölt zöld szemeit.  
  
Ahogy az arcát bámulta a tükörben, elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon Perselus mit láthat, amikor ránéz. Még mindig Jameshez hasonlítja, vagy már Lilyhez? Ő saját magát már nem látta hasonlónak az apjához. Arca sokat változott az elmúlt évek alatt, nem volt olyan férfias, mint Jamesé, az arccsontja keskenyebb, az orra pedig kisebb volt.  
  
Most, hogy nem takarta már piszkos, ronda szemüveg, a szemei szinte világítottak, amit a világos bőre és sötét haja még jobban kihangsúlyozott. A fényképek tanúsága alapján Harry úgy vélte, az anyjától és az apjától is örökölt bizonyos vonásokat, de mostanra már sokkal kevésbé érezte magát olyannak, mint akár kisgyermek korában, aminek részben nagyon örült.  
  
Az egész eddigi életét úgy élte le, hogy mindenki hasonlítgatta őt a szüleihez, ami számára nagy teher volt mindig is. Azt szerette volna, ha nem Lilyt vagy Jamest látnák benne, hanem önmagát. Harryt, simán csak Harryt. Ez a vágya valójában mostanában kezdett igazán felszínre törni, mikor tanúja volt annak, hogyan is tekint Perselus Lilyre. Ha rá is így nézne…  
  
A gondolataiból Perselus ismételt felszólítása rángatta ki, ő pedig lemondóan sóhajtott.  
  
– Megyek már! – kiabált ki. Még egyszer leellenőrizte magát, megigazította kusza haját, végül elszakította tekintetét a tükörből, és beletörődően lesétált a nappaliba. Perselus már a kandalló előtt várta, kezében egy kis csomaggal, amit előrelátóan zsebre dugott. – Elárulod, hova megyünk? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian, ugyanis ezt még mindig nem tudta.  
  
Pereslus reggel azzal ébresztette őt, hogy ma fontos ügy miatt el fogják hagyni a birtokot, és csak késő esete térnek vissza. Harry gyanította, hogy az ok, az lehetett, amit Mrs. Weasley is üzent, de azt még mindig nem értette, hogy ehhez miért kellett kiöltöznie. A bájitalmester szigorúan meghagyta, hogy mit vegyen fel, Harry pedig engedelmeskedett neki, mivel nem tudta pontosan miről van szó, és nem akart szégyenben maradni azzal, hogy nem megfelelő az öltözéke.  
  
– A drága Lupinod esküvőjére – vetette oda félvállról Perselus, miközben belemarkolt a Hop-poros dobozba.  
  
Harry annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen azt hitte a férfi csak viccel.  
  
– Remus… esküvőjére? – hebegte összezavarodva. – De… hát. Ez biztos? Nekem nem is mondta.  
  
Harry lázasan törte a fejét, hogy mikor szalasztotta el ezt a fontos információt meghallani, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy Remus bármikor is említette volna neki. Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, és mint aki kitalálta a gondolatait, úgy szólalt meg.  
  
– Mivel szándékosan nem említette – válaszolta. – Titokban tartottuk, csak pár ember tudhatott róla egészen a mai napig. Biztosíthatlak, hogy Lupin el akarta mondani, de a te biztonságod érdekében mégsem tehette.  
  
– Az én biztonságom? Mi köze az ő esküvőjének az én biztonságomhoz? – kérdezte Harry értetlenkedve.  
  
– Mivel olyan helyszínen tartják, ahol nem vagy teljes mértékben védett, szükség volt bizonyos előkészületre. Lupin nem akart kihagyni téged a nagy eseményből – fintorgott Perselus, de Harrynek ez mégis nagyon sokat jelentett. – Most már, hogy tudsz mindent, indulhatunk? – nyújtotta felé a kezét a férfi. Harrynek azonban más is eszébe jutott.  
  
– De semmivel nem készültem nászajándék gyanánt – jött zavarba, de azért megfogta a bájitalmester karját.  
  
Perselus ravasz félmosolyra húzta száját, miközben magához húzta, majd átölelte őt.  
  
– Mindenről gondoskodtam – felelte, majd bemondta a címet is. – Az Odú.  
  
Harryt elszédítette a pörgés, és örült, hogy Perselus szorosan tartja. Ez volt az, ami megakadályozta abban is, hogy a megérkezéskor kiessen a kandallóból. Amint feltűnt előttük az Odú konyhája, a férfi elengedte őt, Harry pedig hirtelen Hermione ölelésében találta magát.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, hát nem csodálatos? Te sem tudtad, ugye? Minekünk sem mondták el, de persze érthető is. Alig hiszem el, hogy ma esküvő lesz – hadarta a lány, miközben Ron is felbukkant.  
  
Mindketten ünnepi öltözékben voltak már, és Harry bárhová nézett, mindenütt szorgoskodó Weasleyket és néhány ismert Rendtagot vett észre. Az ajtóból láthatta azt is, hogy az udvart is feldíszítették már, és lassan minden készen állt arra, hogy megtarthassák az esküvőt.  
  
– Hagyd már levegőhöz jutni, Hermione. Még csak most érkezett, de mindig letámadod – forgatta a szemét Ron. – Üdv, haver – veregette meg Harry vállát a barátja. – Jó nagy felfordulás lett itt, mi? – nézett körbe.  
  
– Erről beszélt édesanyád? – kérdezte Harry, miközben szemügyre vett mindent, amit a konyhából látott.  
  
– Aha. De mi se tudtuk, hogy ma esküvő lesz. Amolyan meglepetés buli az egész – vigyorgott Ron.  
  
Pereslushoz közben odalépett Mr. Weasley, aki azonnal le is foglalta a bájitalmestert, majd kisvártatva Mrs. Weasley is felbukkant, aki épp egy nagy adag pudingot lebegtetett maga előtt.  
  
– Szervusz, Harry drágám – köszöntötte őt kedvesen, majd Perselushoz fordult. – Annyira örülök, Perselus, hogy ilyen hamar érkeztetek. Legalább segítetek nekünk – jegyezte meg Mrs. Weasley, majd ezután rögtön a legkisebb fiához fordult. – Ronald, menj és segíts a bátyáidnak felállítani a sátrat! – hallatszott Mrs. Weasley utasítása, aki azonnal tovább is állt, majd Harryék még láthatták, hogy ezután fontoskodva intette magához Charlie-t is, hogy neki is feladatot adjon.  
  
– Nem igaz, reggel óta ugrálok – dühöngött Ron, de azért engedelmeskedett.  
  
Ron távoztával Hermione tovább lelkendezett.  
  
– Nem is tudod elképzelni, milyen csinos Tonks. Gyönyörű a ruhája, és Remus el fog ájulni, ha meglátja – magyarázta tovább a lány.  
  
Harrynek azonban feltűnt, hogy időközben Mr. Weasley és Perselus eltűntek a konyhából, ami egy kicsit zavarta őt, de végül, mikor Hermione is felrohant az emeletre, hogy segítsen még Ginnynek felöltözni, Harry a kert felé vette az irányt.  
  
Ron és Bill a sátrak felállításával foglalatoskodtak, miközben az ikrek a kerti székekkel zsonglőrködtek, egészen addig, amíg az emeleti szobaablakból rájuk nem kiabált Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Fred és George, ne mondjam még egyszer, hogy fejezzétek be ezt a gyerekes viselkedést! – harsogta, mire fiai nevetve a földre engedték a székeket.  
  
– Segítsek, srácok? – lépett oda vigyorogva hozzájuk Harry, mikor Mrs. Weasley feje visszahúzódott az ablaknyílásból.  
  
– Naná, mindig elkel egy kis segítség – kacsintottak össze cinkosan az ikrek, majd újra magasba röptették a székeket.  
  
Harry jól szórakozott a két fiúval, miközben Ron és Bill a sátorállítással foglalatoskodott. A Rendtagok jöttek-mentek a házban, miközben újabb vendégek is érkeztek Neville és Luna személyében. Mindkettőjükért Charlie ment el, és hozta őket biztonságosan az Odúba.  
  
Majd, a délutánhoz közeledve megérkezett Dumbledore is, de nem egyedül. Vele volt az egész Malfoy család.  
  
– Nini, megérkeztek a „kedves” rokonok – könyökölt Fred Harry vállára, ahogy mindketten távolról figyelték az érkezőket.  
  
– Hogyhogy itt vannak Malfoyék? – értetlenkedett Harry, mire Charlie megválaszolta a kérdését.  
  
– Tonks rokonai. Most, hogy Narcissa Malfoy kibékült a nővérével, Tonks szerette volna, ha ők is jelen vannak az esküvőn – suttogta bizalmasan a fülébe. Harry megremegett egy kicsit ettől a gesztustól, de nem volt ideje eltöprengeni, miért is történt ez, mivel ekkor meglátta azt a személyt, akit a pokolba kívánt. Legalábbis ő így hitte. A nő az újonnan érkezőkhöz sietett, és Harry el sem tudta képzelni mit keres itt ez a némber. Ha Charlie és az ikrek nem fogják vissza, már pálcát rántva rohant volna oda, hogy megbosszulja Sirius halálát. – Ő ott Tonks édesanyja – magyarázta neki Charlie, mikor észrevette Harry hirtelen támadt idegességét. Karát a dereka köré fonta, míg Fred a vállát szorította meg támogatása jeléül.  
  
– Tonks anyja? – kérdezett vissza meglepődve Harry.  
  
– Úgy van – erősítette meg George is, majd még hozzátette: – Mindhárman nagyon hasonlítanak, de a külső ne tévesszen meg. Andromeda nagyon kedves nő – biztosították mindhárman.  
  
Most, hogy jobban szemügyre vette Andromeda Tonksot, már feltűnt neki a különbség közte, és Bellatrix Lestrange között. A napfényben megcsillant a haja is, és Harry már azt is látta, hogy nem fekete, mint a nővéréé, hanem kellemes világosbarna árnyalata van. A nő arca sokkal barátságosabb volt, és minden mozdulata kedvességről árulkodott. Az, ahogyan Dumbledore-t fogadta, és ahogyan Mrs. Weasley-vel köszöntötték a Malfoyokat.  
  
Harry feszültsége továbbra sem múlt el, bár csökkent, de jobbnak látta, ha szemmel tartja Lucius Malfoyt. A férfit láthatóan megviselte a másfél év Azkaban, és már csak árnyéka volt önmagának. Fensőbbséges tekintete azonban mit sem változott. Harry, bár határozottan kijelentette a Miniszter és Orrick előtt is, hogy Lucius megváltozott, azért mégsem bízott benne teljesen.  
  
Narcissa ugyanolyan visszahúzódónak tűnt, mint mikor a világkupán találkozott vele. Ugyanakkor arcán most is megjelent néha az a fintor, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha valami nagyon kellemetlen szagot érezne.  
  
Mellette a fia unottan ácsorogva nézelődött. Nem különösebben érdeklődött semmi iránt, bár Andromédának tiszteletteljes hangon válaszolt, ezt Harry még ilyen messziről is hallotta.  
  
Harry, miközben tovább beszélgetett Charlie-val és az ikrekkel, folyamatosan figyelemmel kísérte a történéseket. Időközben Dumbledore-ékhoz Perselus és Remus is csatlakozott, valamint felismerte Kingsley-t is és még két másik Rend tagot, akiknek nem tudta a nevét.  
  
– Vajon miről beszélnek? – érkezett meg hozzájuk Ron és Neville is.  
  
– Mindjárt megtudjuk – dörzsölte össze a tenyérét ravaszul George.  
  
– Telefület valaki? – vigyorgott Fred is, és már húzta is elő a kis hússzínű zsinórokat a zsebéből, szétosztani azonban már nem tudta, mivel Bill is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és figyelmeztetően biccentett egyet.  
  
– Gyertek, gyerekek, kezdünk! – intett nekik Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Ennyit a hallgatózásról – súgta oda Harrynek Ron, miközben mindannyian megindultak a sátor felé.  
  
Harry ezután Ronnal, Charlie-val, Neville-lel és az ikrekkel együtt elfoglalta a kijelölt helyét a második sorban. Harrynek igazából csak ekkor volt lehetősége felmérni, hogy mennyire kevesen is vannak jelen.  
  
A Weasley családon és pár baráton kívül csak néhány Rend tagot látott, akiknek többsége ráadásul a sátor körül sétált, és kivont pálcával, feszült figyelemmel követték az eseményeket.  
  
Dumbledore időközben elfoglalta a helyét a kis pódiumon, amit középen helyzetek el a széksorok előtt, aztán Remus is odasétált elé, őt pedig Perselus követte. Harry alig akart hinni a szemének, mikor meglátta a bájitalmestert, mint Remus tanúját.  
  
Aztán meglepetése annál nagyobb lett, mikor a másik oldalon Draco Malfoyt pillantotta meg. Ezek szerint Tonks tanúja pedig a szőke hajú fiú volt. Harrynek azonban már nem volt ideje eltűnődni ezen, mivel ekkor felharsant a zene, és megkezdődött a menyasszony bevonulása.  
  
Tonks gyönyörű, mugli öltözéket idéző, hófehér menyasszonyi ruhát viselt, haja élénkrózsaszínben pompázott, de kivételesen nem rövid, tüsi frizurája volt, hanem hosszú, kontyszerű. Oldalán valószínűleg az édesapja lépkedett. Ted Tonksról lerítt, hogy mugli származású, ám arca kedves volt, és olyan szeretettel nézett a lányára és leendő vejére, hogy Harrynek mosolyogni támadt kedve.  
  
A két koszorúslány, Hermione és Ginny, előttük haladtak, egyszerű halványszínű ruhát viseltek, és mindkettejük gyönyörű volt benne. Aztán Harry Remusra pillantott, és talán most először látta ilyen boldognak a férfit, mióta ismerte őt.  
  
Bár Harry sosem járt varázslóesküvőn, az még neki is feltűnt, hogy a szertartás keveréke volt a varázsló és mugli szertartásoknak. Igaz, utóbbihoz sem volt még szerencséje, mivel Dursley-ék sosem vitték őt magukkal ilyen alkalmakkor. De Mrs. Figg sokat mesélt Harrynek arról, hogyan is zajlik egy ilyen, ráadásul a Petunia néni által nézett sorozatokban is gyakran láthatta.  
  
Miután Dumbledore megkezdte a beszédét, Harry figyelme elterelődött, és tekintete Perselusra vándorolt. Az idős mágus halk, bölcs szavai elvarázsolták őt, és felelevenedett benne a nyár. Magával ragadta ez az érzés, és lassan már nem is figyelte sem Remust, sem Tonksot. Csakis Perselust nézte, csak őt látta.  
  
A férfi, ahogy ott állt, annyira előkelőnek tűnt, és Harry még sosem érezte őt ennyire vonzónak. Nem volt szép arca, mint akár Billnek, de a belőle áradó erő szinte megbabonázta. Harry csak távoli zajként hallotta Dumbledore szavait, annyira megszűnt körülötte a világ létezni, mintha rajtuk kívül senki sem lenne a sátorban. Perselus visszanézett rá, tekintete megállapodott rajta, és Harry úgy hitte, a férfi is ugyanarra gondolhat, mint ő.  
  
A saját esküvőjük – már ha lehet azt a kis szertartást annak nevezni – teljesen másképp zajlott. Egyikük sem akarta, mégis meg kellett történnie. Most viszont már semmit sem bánt. Még akkor is, ha Perselus ilyen nehéz természet, Harry nem kívánhatott volna magának jobb házastársat.  
  
A szíve megtelt melegséggel, ahogy a férfire gondolt, és csak kevés tartotta vissza attól, hogy ne siessen oda hozzá. Ujjaival önkénytelenül simogatta meg a karikagyűrűjét, ami a kettejük esküjéből és kötelékéből született. Aztán felzúgott a taps, és ez visszarántotta Harryt a jelenbe.  
  
Mire feleszmélt, már mindenki a gratulációival halmozta el a friss házasokat, míg Harry csak állt, és továbbra is Perselust figyelte. Képtelen volt addig megmozdulni, míg Remus és Tonks el nem indultak a padsorok között, majd mögöttük a két tanú is követte őket. A bájitalmester aztán egy röpke pillanatra megállt annál a széknél, ahol Harry ült, és felé nyújtotta a kezét, amit ő azonnal el is fogadott. A szíve úgy dübörgött a mellkasában, hogy félő volt, egyszerűen kiugrik a helyéből, ahogy Perselusszal kéz a kézben követték a násznépet.  


***

A ceremónia tényleg egyszerű volt, ennek ellenére nagyon családias hangulat uralkodott. Harry nagyon örült annak, hogy mindezt az Odúban rendezték meg, és Remus elfogadta Mr. Weasley ajánlatát ezzel kapcsolatban. Az ok minden kétséget kizáróan Harry volt, hiszen máskülönben nem lehetett volna jelen. Már az iskolában sem volt biztonságban, és ez nagyban megnehezítette az életét. Ha nem lettek volna mellette a barátai és Perselus, bizonyára beleőrült volna már.  
  
– Remus – furakodott oda Harry is, miután mindenki a tánctérre húzódott. – Szívből gratulálok – mosolygott a férfira, mire Remus magához húzta, és melegen átölelte őt.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm, Harry. Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy te is itt lehettél, és mindenki el tudott jönni – mondta, mikor elengedte őt. – Ne haragudj, hogy nem téged választottalak tanúnak, de Dora mindenféleképpen szeretett volna téged megkérni valami nagyon fontosra. – Harryt kíváncsivá tette ez, de mielőtt rákérdezhetett volna, Remus folytatta. – Még én sem tudom mire, de azt mondta, rajtad kívül senki más nem jöhet szóba. Remélem, nem utasítod vissza, bármit is szeretne – pillantott rá aggódó arccal a férfi, de Harry mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem. Megígérem, Remus.  
  
Harry szeretett volna még pár szót váltani Remusszal, de Perselus pont ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megjelenjen. A bájitalmester Harry vállára tette a kezét, miközben fejet hajtott Remusnak.  
  
– Neked is szeretném megköszönni, Perselus, hogy lehetővé tetted, hogy Harry eljöhessen – hálálkodott Remus.  
  
– Szóra sem érdemes – felelte kimérten Perselus, és Harry érezte, hogy bár a gyerekkori sérelmek nem múltak még el teljesen, de a két, számára fontos férfi jó úton haladt afelé, hogy békét kössenek egymással, és hosszú időre vagy akár örökre elássák csatabárdot.  
  
Ezután Harry nem tudott már beszélgetni sem Remusszal, sem Perselusszal, ugyanis teljesen elszakadt tőlük, ahogy az ünneplő kis tömeg magával rántotta őt is. Végül sikerült kiverekednie magát közülük, és félrevonultan megállt az egyik asztalnál, onnan nézte a vígadó sokaságot.  
  
Egy lebegő tálcáról szerzett magának egy pohár finom mézbort, amit egyből meg is ivott lélekerősítőként, majd egy másikat is elvett, ezt viszont már csak illendőségből és azért, hogy ne üres kézzel, bambán ácsorogjon.  
  
– Mi van, Potter? Nem tudsz táncolni? – hallotta meg maga mellől Draco Malfoy enyhén gúnyos hangját.  
  
A szőke hajú fiú fintorogva szemlélte az ételeket, majd végül csak egy süteményt vett, de a kóstolás után azonnal el is tüntette.  
  
– És te? – kérdezett vissza Harry unottan.  
  
Malfoy, bár sokkal csendesebb volt, mint régen, azért még mindig fölényeskedő volt, amit Harry nem szeretett. Ráadásul azt sem akarta, hogy bármi megzavarja Remus és Tonks nagy napját, így fokozottan bizalmatlan volt a Malfoyokkal szemben.  
  
Draco végigmérte a vendégsereget, majd enyhe fintorral az arcán megjegyezte.  
  
– Nem táncolok… – kezdte, de aztán hirtelen elharapta a mondat végét, ám Harry sejtette mit akart mondani. –… flúgosokkal – fejezte be másképp a szőke hajú mardekáros, és gyanakvóan méregette Lunát.  
  
A lány napsárga ruhát viselt, ami kifejezetten jól áll neki, mozdulatai azonban egyáltalán nem hasonlítottak semmiféle táncra. Jobbára, csak hadonászott maga körül, mintha holmi legyeket próbálna elhessegetni. Ron zavartan lődörgött mellette, és bár arca felöltötte a haja színét, mégsem hagyta magára a lányt. Luna még Harry számára is furcsának hatott, pedig ő már sok mindent megszokott tőle, ennek ellenére úgy érezte, muszáj kiállnia mellette.  
  
– Luna nem flúgos – felelte eltökélten, mire Malfoy szemöldöke a magasba szökött, de Harry nem volt hajlandó megváltoztatni az állítását.  
  
– Te tudod – hagyta rá Draco.  
  
Ezután hosszú csend következett. Egyikőjük sem tudott mit mondani a másiknak, de már az, hogy így, mindenféle szitkozódás nélkül voltak képesek egymás közelében lenni, nagy előrelépés volt. Bár Harry magában már rájött arra, hogy Malfoy sokat változott, azért a modorán még sok csiszolnivaló akadt, és az ember ennyi év ellenségeskedés után nem tud egyik pillanatról a másikra barátságot kötni a másikkal. Bár Perselus is hasonló eset volt.  
  
Ugyanakkor Malfoy segített neki, és Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy ezt még meg sem köszönte neki.  
  
– Khm… – köszörülte meg a torkát. – Csak szeretném megköszönni, hogy segítettél Hermionét megmenteni – mondta ki hangosan, bár kissé zavarban volt.  
  
Draco láthatóan meglepődött, de aztán bólintott.  
  
– Nincs mit – mondta zavartan.  
  
Harry rájött, hogy valószínűleg még soha senki nem köszönt meg Dracónak semmit sem igazán.  
  
Ezután ismételten kellemetlen hallgatás következett, és mindketten belemerültek a saját gondolataikba. Harry a táncolókat figyelte, aztán a ház mellett, egy sötétebb részen, ahová nem ért el a mágikus lampion fénye, Harry kiszúrta Perselust, aki Lucius Malfoyjal és Dumbledore-ral beszélgetett. Mellettük ott állt Remus is, és Harry még ilyen távolságból is jól látta Kingsley-t, és felismerte Rémszem alakját is. Az arcukat nem láthatta rendesen, de a testtartásukból arra következtetett, hogy mindannyian feszültek.  
  
– Hogyhogy a Malfoy család eljött egy ilyen szegényes esküvőre? – tette fel a kérdést Dracónak, és csak miután kimondta, jött rá, hogy ez elég faragatlanul hangozhatott. Hogy zavarát elrejtse, belekortyolt az italába.  
  
A mardekáros fiú bosszúsan horkantott.  
  
– Dora és Andromeda nénikém kívánsága volt. Tudod, Potter, a rokonság mindig összetart – folytatta Draco kioktató hangon –, és kötelességünknek érezzük, hogy eleget tegyünk ennek. Feltéve persze, ha valaki épp nincs kitagadva – fintorgott.  
  
Harry nem teljesen értette ezt a gondolatmenetet, de számára a varázslószokások sokszor tartogattak még ma is újdonságot, úgyhogy mégsem lepődött meg annyira.  
  
– Úgy tudtam, Andromedát kitagadták – vetett ellent Harry, és eszébe jutott az, amit Sirius mesélt neki a falikárpit előtt. Keresztapjára emlékezve ismét kortyolt egyet.  
  
– Így igaz – helyeselt a szőke hajú fiú a száját húzogatva. – De mint te is látod, mi sem vagyunk jobb helyzetben… már – vallotta be keserűen.  
  
Harry azt hitte, hogy nem érheti meglepetés, de a másik fiú szavai mégis csodálkozással töltötték el.  
  
– De hát a Malfoy vagyon…  
  
– A kúriánk a Sötét Nagyúr kezében van, és majdnem az összes vagyonunk ott maradt – szűrte a foga között –, mégis mit hittél, Potter?! – csattant fel, amit szerencsére nem hallhattak meg, mivel a hangos zene elnyomta a beszélgetésük zaját.  
  
– Értem – válaszolta halkan Harry.  
  
– Semmit sem értesz – vicsorogta Draco halkabban. – Perselus és Andromeda nénikém segít nekünk – mondta ezt úgy, mint aki szégyelli ezt a helyzetet –, de alig maradt valamink. Az apám nem teheti ki a lábát egyedül, mert a Sötét Nagyúr vadászik rá. Az anyám fél, és az összes barátom ellenem fordult az iskolában. Semmit nem értesz, Potter – köpte keserűen.  
  
– Ha hiszed, ha nem, nem csak te vagy ebben a helyzetben – válaszolt Harry, mivel megelégelte Malfoy siránkozását. Ő igazán átérezte a másik helyzetét, még ha neki soha nem volt rendes családja, akkor is. – Tudom milyen, ha kiközösítenek, efelől biztosíthatlak – gúnyolódott Harry. – És köszönöm szépen, én is tudom milyen, amikor Voldemort vadászik rád… Ha nem emlékeznél, én vagyok az elsőszámú célpontja – jegyezte meg epésen.  
  
Úgy látszott, erre végre Malfoy is ráébredt, és dühös arca egyszeriben megváltozott. Még egy mosoly is megjelent rajta, persze a gúnyos fajtából, ám a szavai őszintén csengtek, mikor egy kis idő múlva megszólalt.  
  
– Üdv a családban, Potter. – Harry hirtelen támadt haragjának helyét az elképedés vette át Draco szavaira, mire a mardekáros fiú csak megvonta a vállát. – Sirius Black a keresztapád volt, nekem meg az unokatestvérem – jegyzete meg. – Perselus pedig szintén távoli rokonunk… – majd beletörődően megforgatta a szemét, és hozzátette – ahogy a Weasley-k is.  
  
Harry tarkója bizsergett, és szinte magán érezte a kíváncsi tekinteteket. Azt is sejtette, hogy Perselus, Dumbledore és a kis csapat nézik őket a távolból. Harryn hirtelen erőt vett egy különös érzés, amit elsőre nem tudott hova tenni. Majd rájött, hogy ezt érezte akkor is, mikor a Weasley-k befogadták maguk közé, aztán pedig akkor, mikor először érezte Perselust magához közel úgy, mint aki tartozik valakihez.  
  
Dracónak valószínűleg fogalma sem lehetett arról, hogy mit indított el ezzel benne. Harryben azonban felrémlett egy régi emlék, és ennek hatására sikerült meglepnie a mardekáros fiút. Kezét barátian előrenyújtotta, és figyelte, hogyan változik meg ettől Malfoy arca is. A fiú kétkedően pillantott Harry jobbjára, majd tekintetét ide-oda járatta Harry keze és arca között, mint aki csapdát sejt.  
  
– Hat évvel ezelőtt a vonaton… – mondta nagyon halkan Harry. Draco habozott, és mintha enyhe pír jelent volna meg az arcán, de aztán mégis elfogadta Harry kézfogását. – Ne gondold, hogy ezzel az összes szemétséged meg van bocsátva – jegyezte meg Harry úgy mellékesen, mire Malfoy arca ismét önelégülté vált.  
  
Ekkor jelent meg mellettük Charlie is, mire Draco letette a poharát az asztalra.  
  
– Azt hiszem, anyám elvárja, hogy táncoljak az unokatestvéremmel – közölte Malfoy, majd futólag intett Harrynek, a táncparkettre sietett és gyorsan lekérte a menyasszonyt.  
  
– Te miért nem táncolsz, Harry? – érdeklődött kedvesen Charlie, de Harry csak megvonta a vállát, újfent belekortyolva a mézborba.  
  
– Nem szeretek táncolni – mondta, miközben tekintetét végighordozta a táncoló sokaságon.  
  
Különös volt látni, ahogyan Narcissa Malfoyt Ted Tonks vezeti, miközben a lányát Draco szórakoztatja. A két unokatestvér láthatóan jól kijött egymással, bár ezt inkább Tonks személyiségének tudta be, semmint Draco „bájának”.  
  
– Pedig a lányok szívesen vennék, ha felkérnéd őket – intett a fejével a másik sarokba, ahol Hermione és Ginny kifulladva nevettek. – És én is szívesen felkérnélek téged – tette még hozzá különös mosollyal Charlie.  
  
Harry elpirult, hiszen nem volt ilyesmihez hozzászokva, hogy két férfi táncol. Bár ha jobban belegondolt, volt értelme a dolognak.  
  
– Öhm… én…  
  
– Még nem láttál együtt azonos nemű párokat, igaz? – tapintott a lényegre a sárkányidomár, és Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Még mindig új nekem ez az egész – vonta meg a vállát.  
  
– Majd hozzászoksz. A varázslók sok esetben begyöpösödöttek, főleg az ősrégi szokások terén, ugyanakkor sok mindenben elnézőbbek és toleránsabbak, mint a muglik – magyarázta kedvesen Charlie. Harry mindig csodálta, hogy ez az erős, fiatal férfi mennyire gyengéden is tud beszélgetni. Annak ellenére, hogy sárkányok közt dolgozott, és az idejét jórészt távol töltötte a családjától, nagyon magával ragadó modora volt. – Azt hiszem, a legjobb példa erre a jó öreg Flitwick professzor, és természetesen Hagrid – nevetett, és erre gondolva Harrynek is mosolyogni támadt kedve.  
  
– Őket mindenki szereti – helyeselt ő is, Charlie pedig bólintott.  
  
– Harry! – hallotta meg Hermione hangját, aki jókedvűen közeledett feléjük. A lány arca kipirult a sok tánctól, és felszabadultnak látszott.  
  
– Gyerünk, kérd fel – lökdöste őt Charlie nevetve, mire Hermione vidáman felkacagott, és Harry nem tudott nemet mondani erre.  
  
Gyorsan kiitta a maradék italát, majd megfogva barátnője kezét a táncparkettre vezette, és beálltak a többiek közé.  
  
– Nem vagyok jó táncos, Hermione – szabadkozott, de felesleges volt.  
  
Még mindketten emlékeztek arra, mikor negyedikben McGalagony professzor megtanította őket pár alaplépésre, amivel biztosan nem vallanak szégyent. A tanárnőnek pedig igaza volt, és Harry is felvidult, majd Ronra pillantva hangos nevetésben tört ki.  
  
Barátja Lunával táncolt. Egész este színét sem látta a fiúnak, most pedig láthatóan remekül érezte magát.  
  
Aztán kis idő múlva melléjük keveredett Bill és Ginny, és párt cseréltek. A Weasley lány remekül táncolt, ezt már akkor is megállapította, mikor a karácsonyi bálon látta őt Neville-lel, de most igazán figyelnie kellett, hogy ne hozzon szégyent rá. Ginnyt aztán Tonks követte, a mennyasszonyt pedig Andromeda. Harry zavarban volt, amikor a nővel táncolt, de a kedves arcnak sikerült hamar elfeledtetnie azt, hogy ki is a testvére.  
  
Mikor a zene váltott, Harry kimentette magát, és ismét félrevonult az asztalokhoz. Charlie kacagva állt meg mellette, és Harry visszanevetett rá.  
  
– Táncolnál velem, Harry? – kérdezte különösen lágy hangon, és Harry újfent zavarba jött ettől.  
  
A zene lassú volt, és ezek a dallamok inkább a pároknak szóltak, őt mégsem Perselus kérte fel, hanem Charlie. Harry nem tudta, hogy ilyen helyzetben hogyan is kellene viselkednie, nem volt tisztában az illemmel, de mikor oldalra pillantva meglátta az ikreket kéz a kézben lassúzni, úgy gondolta, talán ezzel nem vét az udvariasság szabályai ellen. Így bólintott, és elfogadta Charlie feléje nyújtott kezét.  
  
A fiatal férfi kissé arrébb vezette őt, majd ugyanúgy karolta át a derekát, mintha egy lánnyal táncolna, amitől Harry még jobban elpirult. A szeme sarkából viszont látta, hogy senki sem néz rá ferde szemmel, mi több, senki nem is figyeli őket, így rövid idő múlva csökkeni kezdett a görcsössége is.  
  
Charlie közelebb vonta őt magához, és lassú mozgásukat a zene üteméhez hangolták. Harry, legnagyobb meglepetésére, élvezte a táncot. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez ilyen is lehet. Felismerte a számot is, ami a varázslemezjátszóból jött. Mrs. Weasley gyakran hallgatta ezt, mikor Harry is itt töltötte a nyarakat.  
  
De még a dal felénél sem jártak, mikor Charlie mögött hirtelen feltűnt egy sötét, magas sziluett, és megkocogtatta a sárkányidomár vállát. Harry látta Charlie csalódott mosolyát, de nem foglalkozott vele, mert figyelmét teljesen elvonta Perselus megjelenése, aztán az, hogy a bájitalmester magához húzta, amint a Weasley fiú elengedte őt.  
  
Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Perselus táncolni akar vele, de a férfi olyan természetesen mozgott, hogy Harry majdnem teljesen elképedt rajta. Perselus szorosan ölelte magához, nem úgy, mint Charlie. A férfi egész lényéből sugárzott a birtoklási vágy, és Harry szíve olyan gyorsan kezdett verni, hogy azt hitte, kiugrik a helyéből.  
  
Hozzásimult Perselushoz, és mélyen belélegezte a bájitalmester illatát. Arcát a mellkasának döntötte, és behunyta a szemét. Ki akarta zárni a külvilágot, és hagyta, hogy innentől Perselus vezesse minden mozdulatát. Nem érdekelte többé ki mit szól, csak az, hogy Perselus itt van vele, magához öleli őt, és együtt mozognak a lágy zene ütemére.  
  
Mikor a zene elhalkult, és másikra váltott, Perselus megállt, és Harry csalódottan nyitotta ki a szemét, majd meglepetten felnyögött. A férfi teljesen a ház faláig táncolt vele, oda, ahová már nem ért el a lapionok fénye. Harry felnézett a férfi arcára, és teljesen elveszett a sötét szempár mélységében. Egy szót sem mert szólni, viszont hirtelen elöntötte a vakmerőség.  
  
Kezét felvezette egészen a férfi arcáig, ujjaival megcirógatta a keskeny szájat, majd továbbhaladt, és beletúrt Perselus fekete hajába, ezzel le is húzta magához. Majd lábujjhegyre állt, és száját a bájitalmester szájához érintette. Perselus ajka szétnyílt, Harry nyelve pedig bebocsátást nyert.  
  
A tudat, hogy még sosem csókolóztak mások előtt, annyira felvillanyozta Harryt, hogy szinte képtelen volt ellenállni Perselusnak. A csók ugyanakkor lassú volt, tapogatózó és lágy. A bájitalmester közelebb vonta őt magához, kezével a derekát és a hátát simogatta, Harry pedig odaadóan simult bele az ölelésbe.  
  
A külvilág lassan ismét megszűnt körülöttük. Perselus nyelve végigkutatta Harry száját, beszívta az alsó ajkát, és néha-néha halk nyögést is kicsikart belőle. Harry minden érzékszerve életre kelt, és úgy nyomta közelebb magát Perselushoz, mintha egyé akarna válni vele. Keze újra és újra belemarkolt a férfi hajába, simogatta, és olyan ragaszkodást érzett, mint még soha.  
  
Aztán a külvilág lassan ismét testet öltött körülöttük, a zene hangosabb lett, és fokozatosan elérte őket a zsivaj is. Harry nem akarta, hogy vége legyen ennek a varázslatos pillanatnak, de Perselus mégis eltolta magától kissé, ezzel megfosztva őt a további örömtől.  
  
Mikor kibontakozott az ölelésből, akkor vette csak észre a mellettük álló Remust, és Harry teljesen elvörösödött. Zavarában nem mert a férfira nézni, és inkább lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
Valójában csak most jutott el igazán a tudatáig az, hogy ezzel szinte nyilvánosan vállalták fel a kapcsolatukat Perselusszal. Hiszen ezidáig csak pár ember volt tisztában azzal, hogy ők ténylegesen is együtt vannak, nem csak egy érdekházasság az övék. Legalábbis, most már nem az. Harry nem is hallotta, miről beszél a bájitalmester és Remus, annyira lekötötte a saját gondolata és felfedezése.  
  
Csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor Remus megölelte őt és megköszönte, hogy eljöttek, majd a bájitalmester Harry hátára tette a kezét, miközben elköszöntek még Tonkstól és a Weasley családtól is. Harrynek azonban már eszébe sem jutott zavartan elfordítani a fejét. Büszkén mosolyogva intett oda Hermionénak és Ronnak, majd kezét Perselus tenyerébe csúsztatta, miközben a férfi Hop-port szórt a kandallórácsra, és bemondta a címet.  


***

Amint a szédítő forgás megszűnt, és Perselus kisegítette Harryt a kandallóból, ő azonnal hozzányomta testét a férfiéhoz. Keze felnyúlt a bájitalmester nyakához, hogy úgy húzza le magához, majd mikor ez megtörtént, Harry szinte rátapasztotta a száját a másikéra.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, hogyan jutottak el a hálószobáig, de mikor Harry felnézett már ott álltak a hatalmas, borostyánfaragásos ágy mellett. Perselus mozdulatai nem voltak hirtelenek, ugyanakkor Harry kiérezte belőle a visszafogottságot, mikor a férfi óvatosan kicsatolta a dísztalárját díszítő ezüstcsatot.  
  
Perselus lassan vette le róla a ruhát, miközben mindent szépen leterített a székre. Harry már nem volt ennyire türelmes. Mohó csókok közepette szabadította meg Perselust a ruháitól, és egyszerűen csak a földre hajigálta azokat, de a férfi egyetlen mozdulata elég volt ahhoz, hogy azok összehajtogassák magukat, és szintén a székre lebegjenek.  
  
– Pers – nyögte Harry elhalóan, mikor a férfi az ágyra fektette őt, és szájával kényeztetve bebarangolta a felsőtestét. Kezei simogatták Harryt, de egyszer sem tévedtek intim helyre, amitől a vágya még tovább fokozódott. Szinte könyörgött a bájitalmesternek, de Perselus nem volt hajlandó figyelembe venni ezt, továbbra is saját tempójában cirógatta Harryt.  
  
Ujja eljátszadozott a mellbimbójával, majd száját is bevonta a játékba. Harry megfeszült, és nyögdécselve emelte fel magát, ahogyan Perselus nyelve egyre lentebb kalandozott.  
  
De aztán hirtelen minden megváltozott. Harry nehezen szedte a levegőt, ahogy a bájitalmester szája elérte a merevedését, és amint a férfi keze körülölelte a férfiasságát, Harry szinte megfeszült. Száját összeszorította, és karjával eltakarta az arcát. Körme belevájódott a tenyerébe, úgy küzdött a rátörő érzés ellen. Ahogy behunyta a szemét, megjelent előtte Orrick tébolyult arca, és minden erejére szükséges volt, hogy ne ordítson fel… ne kiabáljon rá Perselusra.  
  
A férfi azonnal hátrébb húzódott, és Harry érezte, hogy nagyon óvatosan feljebb csúszik az ágyon, majd tétova mozdulatokkal magához ölelte. Harry ebben a pillanatban belefordult Perselus karjaiba, és arcát rejtegetve dőlt a férfihoz.  


***

– Ne haragudj, Perselus – motyogta Harry összeszorított szemmel, egy kis idő múlva.  
  
Arcát még mindig a férfi nyakához fúrta, és olyan erősen markolta a lepedőt, mintha az élete függne tőle. A bájitalmester azonban nem haragudott rá. Finoman simogatta Harry kócos fürtjeit, és megnyugtató hangon duruzsolt neki.  
  
– Shhh – susogta, és óvatos csókot lehelt a fülére.  
  
Harry bőre bizsergett, ahol a férfi hozzáért, és a teste nagyon is akarta azt, ami ellen az elméje tiltakozott. Minden idegszálával akarta a férfit, és egészen addig nem is volt soha probléma, amíg a bájitalmester el nem ért addig a pontig. Harry hiába mondogatta magának, hogy Perselus nem bántja, egyszerűen képtelen volt megszabadulni attól a képtől, ahogyan Orrick eltökélt szándékkal, mohó arccal nézett rá.  
  
Ismét gyengének, mi több gyávának érezte magát. De Harry eltökélte magában, hogy ez nem mehet így tovább. Muszáj ez ellen tennie, mivel egyszerűen képtelennek érezte magát arra, hogy Perselus nélkül legyen.  
  
Akarta a férfit, szerette, és mindenét neki akarta adni. Erre a gondolatra Harry merevedése megrándult, és alig egy perc múlva már ismét teli volt vággyal.  
  
– Akarlak, Pers – súgta a férfi nyakába, és csípőjét sóvárgóan Perselus oldalának dörzsölte. Hallotta, ahogy a férfi fojtott hangon felnyög, és érezte a vágyat is, Perselus ennek ellenére mégsem tett semmit sem vele. – Pers? – emelte fel a fejét Harry, hogy a férfira nézhessen.  
  
A bájitalmester arcáról, meglepetésére, tétovázást olvasott le, és Harry ezt annak tulajdonította, hogy a férfi már nem is akar tőle semmit. Megrémült ettől a gondolattól, hiszen ő annyira akarta és kívánta a bájitalmestert. De Perselus ismét bebizonyította, hogy Harry téved a szándékaival kapcsolatban.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg egy kis idő múlva a férfi rekedt hangon, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Van más… van egy másik lehetőség is – mondta, miközben kisöpörte a Harry homlokába hullott kócos tincseket.  
  
Egy pillanatra sem vette le éjfekete tekintetét róla. Perselus elhatározása komoly volt, és Harry ezt mélyen érezte is magában, mire végre rájött, mit is akar közölni vele a férfi.  
  
– Ó – kerekedett el a szeme, és teljesen elpirult a gondolatra. Ugyanakkor Harry vágya többszörösére nőtt ezzel egy időben.  
  
– Ha te is szeretnéd, Harry – simított végig ismét az arcán Perselus.  
  
Harry tovább vörösödött.  
  
– Én… én még sosem csináltam – vallotta be félénken, mire egy felvont szemöldököt kapott válaszul, ami jelezte, hogy nem mondott újdonságot. Ez oldott egy kicsit a hangulatán.  
  
Harry csak egy pillanatot gondolkozott, de aztán lassan előre dőlt, és száját a férfiéhez nyomta. Nyelve azonnal kutakodva előre tört, és szinte mámorosan hatott rá az érzés, hogy Perselus ekkora teret engedett neki. Érezte, hogy a férfi szándékosan fogja vissza magát, amiért még jobban tisztelte őt. Perselus annyi mindent tett már érte, hogy szerette volna viszonozni azt a sok jót, amit tőle kapott.  
  
Harry keze remegett mikor elvette a férfitól a kis tégelyt, amit maga mellé tett, majd nagyon lassan csókolva Perselus testét, elkezdett lefelé haladni. Nem volt semmi tapasztalata ezen a téren, bár az elméleti részéből sokkal többet tudott, mint bármikor is gondolta volna.  
  
Harry végighúzta nyelvét Perselus lapos hasfalán, miközben kezét is bevonta a kényeztetésbe. Ujjaival lassú köröket írt le a férfi mellkasán, cirógatta, becézte a sápadt bőrt, és elégedetten hallotta Perselus halk nyögéseit. Szerette volna, ha Perselus elengedi magát, és megbízik benne.  
  
Nyelvét még lejjebb vezette, egészen a férfi öléig, ahol először végighaladt a bájitalmester méretes szerszáma körül, de azzal még egyáltalán nem foglalkozott. Helyette a környező részeket kényeztette, simogatta, majd mikor Perselus keze megfogta az övét, Harry a férfi merevedése fölé hajolt, és olyan mélyen fogadta a szájába, amennyire csak bírta.  
  
Perselus felnyögött, és Harry sem bírta csöndben megállni. Nyelvével körkörösen végigtapogatta a feszes szerszámot, fejét pedig bólogatva mozgatta rajta.  
  
– Harry – nyögte Perselus rekedt hangon, ami egyenesen Harry öléig hatolt.  
  
Harry kitapogatta a tégelyt maga mellett, majd megpróbálta úgy letekernie a tetejét, hogy közben szája egy pillanatra se hagyja el a férfi nemesebbik testrészét. A művelet sikerült, és ujjaival jókora mennyiséget vett ki belőle.  
  
Harry felnézett Perselusra. A férfi végig őt figyelte félig lehunyt szemhéja alól. Keze Harry haját simogatta, majd bólintott, és ő visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy Perselus széttárta a lábát. Harry úgy érezte majd’ kiugrik a szíve, de a vágy annyira elhatalmasodott rajta, hogy képtelen lett volna visszafognia magát. Ismét lehajtotta a fejét, és azzal egy időben, ahogy szájába vette a bájitalmester péniszét, egy ujja óvatosan áttörte a gyenge ellenállást. Perselus felnyögött, Harry pedig kényszerítette magát, hogy lassan haladjon előre.  
  
Az előkészítés alatt Harry végig Perselus reakcióit figyelte, és a lehető legóvatosabban bánt a férfival.  
  
– Gyere, Harry – fogta meg a kezét Perselus egy rövid idő múlva, és feljebb húzta őt.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte remegő hangon.  
  
Tekintetét a férfiéba fúrta, de onnan nem tudott semmit sem kiolvasni a mérhetetlen vágyon kívül. Harry elhelyezkedett fölötte, mikor a bájitalmester válaszolt.  
  
– Bízom benned – suttogta Perselus bársonyos hangon.  
  
Harry mellkasát olyan melegség öntötte el, hogy nem bírt ellenállni, és szenvedélyes csókot lehelt Perselus ajkára. Ezzel egy időben a férfi bejáratához igazította magát, és nagyon lassan előre lökte magát. Szinte felkiáltott, ahogy megérezte azt a forróságot odabent. Perselus zihált, Harry pedig elködösült tekintettel csókolta meg újra.  
  
– Pers – nyögte elhúzódva. A férfi bólintott, ő pedig a tőle telhető leglassabb ütemben mozogni kezdett. Az érzés egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Perselusban volt, és imádta ezt. A férfi jelentett számára mindent. A bájitalmester hangosan nyögött, ami annyira feltüzelte őt, hogy szinte képtelenségnek érezte, hogy sokáig kitartson. – Annyira szűk vagy – suttogta, és ki-be mozgatta csípőjét. – Annyira forró. – Hangja elhalt, és megbabonázva hallgatta a férfit, és elbűvölve figyelte az arcát. Perselus egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. Annyira gyönyörű. Harry egész bensője megtelt ezzel a képpel, a szíve úgy kalapált, hogy azt hitte, még a hangos zihálás közepette is tisztán hallható. – Annyira csodálatos vagy Perselus – suttogta a férfinak, majd újra és újra megcsókolta.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy képtelen tovább kitartani. Perselus annyira szorította őt, és ő annyira vágyott rá. Kezével lenyúlt a bájitalmester merevedéséhez, és ütemesen kezdte simogatni.  
  
– Harry – nyögte a fülébe a férfi, azon a hangon, amivel talán azt is képes lenne elérni, hogy Harry elélvezzen.  
  
– Akarlak, Pers. Mindent akarok tőled – suttogta. – Kérlek!  
  
Harry megérezte Perselus kezét a sajátján, majd azt is, hogy a férfi segít neki, de Harry nem bírta tovább visszatartani magát.  
  
– Pers – nyöszörögte és gyorsabbra vette a tempót.  
  
Perselus belékapaszkodott, miközben ő a férfi nyakához szorította az arcát.  
  
– Élvezz belém, Harry – hallotta meg a rekedt, mély tónusú hangot, és Harry érezte, hogy elveszett.  
  
Még ha bírta volna is egy rövid ideig húzni, ez megtette a hatását. Pár erősebb lökés után elérte őt a beteljesülés, és lihegve rogyott a férfi mellkasára.  
  
Zihált, és csak azt tudta ismételgetni, amit már az előbb is.  
  
– Csodálatos vagy, annyira csodálatos, Pers – suttogta. – Akarlak, mindenhogy akarlak. Kérlek…  
  
Bár Harry szinte a fejét sem tudta felemelni, mégis többet szeretett volna. Azt akarta, hogy Perselus kitöltse őt, magáévá tegye és biztosítsa őt arról, hogy soha nem néz másra. Bármilyen eszement gondolat is volt ez, Harry eufórikus hangulatban volt, és mindent akart, ami a férfi volt.  
  
Belecsókolt Perselus nyakába, és még mindig félig kábultan haladt a nyaka felé.  
  
– Fordulj meg – utasította őt a bájitalmester, de Harry még nem volt eléggé észnél ahhoz, hogy megértse, mit kér tőle. Perselus a lábához nyúlt, és segített neki.  
  
– Ó…  
  
Harry egyszeriben szembe találta magát Perselus még mindig álló férfiasságával, és ez észhez térítette kicsit. Amint az is, hogy megérezte a férfi síkosított ujját a saját fenekénél. Harry hangosan felnyögött, amint Perselus beléhatolt, de semmilyen ellenérzése nem volt. Csakis az újjáéledt vágy borította el az elméjét.  
  
Ismét rápillantott a bájitalmester merevedésére, és elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon a síkosító ehető-e, és már engedte is le a fejét, mikor Perselus hangja visszarántotta őt.  
  
– Meg ne kóstold, buta kölyök! – szólt rá rekedten, majd tovább foglalatoskodott azzal, amit elkezdett.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig még elnézegette Perselus péniszét, és sajnálkozott, majd még mindig síkosítótól fénylő ujjait ráfonta, és egyszerre nyögött fel a férfival, ahogy végigsimított rajta.  
  
A vágy, ami egyre jobban elhatalmasodott rajta, merésszé tette. Nem volt az elméjében semmi más, csakis Perselus. A férfi töltötte ki minden gondolatát. Az eddigi szeretkezéseik, és minden, ami ehhez fűződött. Harry simogatta, és kényeztette a férfit, miközben Perselus annyira óvatosan tágította őt. Majd Harry ujjai lejjebb csúsztak, le, egészen a bájitalmester fenekéig, ahol előrenyomta őket.  
  
– Pers – nyöszörögte.  
  
Képtelen volt tovább visszafogni magát, amit Perselus is megérezhetett, mert nagyon rövid idő múlva rászólt.  
  
– Fordulj ide – susogta neki, és Harry engedelmeskedett. – Ülj rá – duruzsolta elködösült tekintette, és Harry azt tette amit Perselus akart. Ráereszkedett a férfi péniszére, és hangosan felkiáltott.  
  
– Perselus!  
  
Harry mozgott és szunnyadó férfiassága lassan új életre kelt, ahogy Perselus csípője felfelé lökött, ellentétesen azzal, ahogy Harry mozgott. Félúton találkoztak, és minden egyes újabb lökés közelebb és közelebb vitte őket a beteljesedéshez. Harryt immár másodszor ragadta el a ez az érzés. Ráborult Perselus mellkasára, arcát a férfi nyakához fúrta, és a fülébe nyögdécselt. A férfi átkarolta őt, miközben még tovább mozgott, majd megmerevedett egy pillanatra, és Harry érezte, ahogy kitölti őt Perselus élvezetének bizonyítéka.  


***

Harry sokáig feküdt Perselus mellkasán, miközben a férfi folyamatosan simogatta őt. Nem szóltak egy szót sem, csak hallgatták, ahogy odakint a szellő lágyan fújdogál. Majd Harry óráknak tűnő percek után csendesen megszólalt.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta álmosan.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezett rá Perselus.  
  
Hangja még mindig rekedten csengett. Harry végigszántotta ujjait a férfi sötét haján, miközben válaszolt.  
  
– Azt, hogy mindent kiűztél az elmémből… – felelte. – Éreztem, hogy ott vagy… Éreztelek – susogta, ahogy lassan félálomba merült.  
  
Perselus duruzsolt valamit a fülébe, de Harry elméjéig már nem jutott el az információ. Az álom magával ragadta, miközben Perselus karjai biztonságosan körülölelték őt.  


***


	24. Lily hagyatéka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Újabb titkok kerülnek felszínre...

Az egész előző nap úgy élt Harry emlékeiben, mintha valami csodát tapasztalt volna meg. Perselus olyan magasságokba röpítette őt, amiről eddig nem is hitte, hogy létezik. Szinte észrevétlenül jutott el arra a szintre, hogy már mindent szeretett a férfiben; a külsejét, a modorát, a szavait. Harry jól tudta, hogy Perselus nem igazán szép, mégis, valahányszor ránézett, egyáltalán nem volt képes csúnyának látni őt. Szerette azt a hatalmas orrát, és azokat az igéző, sötét szemeket.  
  
Mikor elsős volt, Harry úgy gondolta, hogy Perselus szemei hidegek, feketék, és az egész férfi lelke olyan kopár belülről, mint a kinézete, de azóta rájött, hogy ez mekkora tévedés. A bájitalmester tekintete igenis képes volt arra, hogy ellágyuljon, de nem akárkinek. És Harry ezt is szerette benne. Szókimondó volt, és sosem kertelt. Mindig megmondta az igazat, csak ő volt olyan csökönyös, hogy sokáig nem hitt a férfinak. Pedig még a szüleiről sem hazudott.  
  
– Megint ostobaságokon gondolkozol – hallotta meg a férfi rekedtes hangját maga fölül. Úgy jelentette ki, mint aki abban is teljesen biztos, hogy Harry miről mereng.  
  
– Nem ostobaság, és különben is, honnan tudod egyáltalán, hogy gondolkodom? – zsörtölődött Harry mocorogva. Perselus apró horkantást hallatott, amit akár nevetésnek is lehetett volna mondani.  
  
– Mindig a semmibe bámulsz olyankor – jött a halk felelet.  
  
Perselus nem magyarázkodott hosszan, mindig csak a kérdésre válaszolt, pont annyit elárulva, amennyit feltétlenül muszáj. Harry nagyon szeretett volna valami frappánsat visszaszólni, de tudta, hogy úgyis ő kerülne ki vesztesen egy szópárbajból. A férfi tökélyre fejlesztette ezt a tudományát is. Így ahelyett, hogy szavakkal kommunikált volna, csak felnyújtózott, majd egy ásítást elnyomva befordult Perselus karjai közé. Arcát hozzányomta a férfi nyakához, és halkan hümmögve adta a bájitalmester tudomására, hogy mennyire kellemes így.  
  
Nem akart még felkelni. Szerette volna, ha még tart a csoda. De persze Perselus nem is önmaga lenne, ha nem gondolná ezt máként. Már előre tudta mi lesz a férfi következő mondata.  
  
– Muszáj? – kérdezte Harry mielőtt Perselus megszólalhatott volna, bár azzal is tisztában volt, hogy mi lesz erre a válasz.  
  
A bájitalmester felvont szemöldöke azt is jelezte, hogy mi a véleménye a lustálkodásról.  
  
– Úgy vélem, az egész napos ágyban fetrengésnél hasznosabban is eltöltheted a szabadidődet – felelte és, hogy szavainak súlyt adjon, kibontakozott Harry öleléséből, majd felkelt az ágyból. – Feltételezem, eszedbe sem jutott, hogy tanulással töltsd az idődet – folytatta, miközben a nagyszekrény elé sétált. Mozdulatai lassúak voltak, és Harry nem bírt ellenállni annak, hogy elismerően végignézzen rajta.  
  
– Nézhetem inkább, ahogy dolgozol? – tudakolta reménykedve.  
  
A válasz ismételt szemöldökvonogatás volt, de Harry fél óra múlva már Perselus laborjában üldögélt egy kisasztalból átalakított karosszékben. Mellette ott pihentek a könyvei, ő pedig kényelmesen átvetette lábát a karfán, és olvasást színlelt. Tekintete azonban minduntalan visszakalandozott a bájitalmester irányába, és többször is azon kapta magát, hogy elmélyülten bámulja a férfit. Perselus pontos, kimért mozdulatokkal dolgozott, minden idegszálával a feladatára koncentrált. Legalábbis Harry így hitte.  
  
– Hallgatlak – csendült a bájitalmester hangja várakozóan, miközben kimérte a hozzávalókat.  
  
Harry értetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte felocsúdva merengéséből.  
  
Perselus félretette a rézmérleget, majd nekiállt a gyökerek felaprításának.  
  
– Kérdezni akarsz valamit – jelentette ki, és egy pillanatra ráemelte a tekintetét.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt belefogott volna.  
  
– Csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy mit adhatnék Remusnak és Tonksnak – vallotta be, bár Perselus pillantásából látta, hogy a férfi is tudja, valójában nem csak ez foglalkoztatja. Harry tegnap óta többször is végiggondolta, hogy mivel lephetné meg Remust. Hiába bizonygatta a bájitalmester, hogy gondoskodott a megfelelő ajándékról, Harry is szeretett volna valami igazán hasznosat adni Remusnak és Tonksnak. Már korábban is eszébe jutott, hogy mivel a férfinak nincs sok pénze, vajon ezek után hol fognak lakni? Remus mindig talált magának valami szálláshelyet, de most, hogy már nős, ezek nem jöhetnek szóba. – Nekik adhatnám a Grimmauld téri házat – vetette fel az ötletet Harry. Ő maga úgysem szerette soha. Rossz emlékek fűzték hozzá, és mindig Siriusra emlékeztette őt.  
  
– Nagyvonalú ajánlat, de nem hinném, hogy jelenleg megoldható lenne – mondott ellent Perselus. Harry meglepődve kapta fel a fejét.  
  
– Miért? Az a ház az enyém, és… – Harry elhallgatott egy pillanatra, majd homlokráncolva folytatta. – Az most már a tiéd is, ugye? – kérdezte gyanakvóan, Perselus pedig bólintott. – És ellenzed, hogy nekik adjam? – tudakolta kissé bosszúsan.  
  
A férfi tekintete egy pillanatra megvillant, de ennek ellenére nyugodt hangon válaszolt.  
  
– Nem szándékozom a hozományodat a magaménak tudni. Mindazonáltal, jelenleg a Főnix Rendje használja a házat, és úgy emlékszem, ebbe te magad is beleegyeztél, mikor megörökölted – emlékeztette Harryt, mire ő mereven bólintott. – Ezek után nem hinném, hogy Lupin nyugodt szívvel költözne be az új családjával, nem gondolod?  
  
– Talán – értett egyet Harry, viszont érezte, hogy ennyiben nem merül ki a magyarázat, így várakozóan nézett a férfira.  
  
Perselus tekintete ismét megállapodott rajta, mintha azt mérlegelné, vajon mennyit áruljon el Harrynek, majd visszafordult a munkájához.  
  
– Pillanatnyilag a Malfoy család otthonaként is funkcionál a főhadiszállás.  
  
– Micsoda? – háborodott fel Harry, miközben kiegyenesedett a széken. – Malfoyék tudják, hol a ház? Na és a Fidelius-bűbáj? Mégis, hogy gondolta Dumbledore, hogy elárulja nekik a rejtekhelyet? – emelte fel a hangját értetlenkedve.  
  
– Nem értem a felindultságodat – jegyezte meg szárazon Perselus. – Úgy tudtam, gyűlölöd azt a házat, és semmit nem akarsz abból az örökségből. Bár az is igaz, hogyha tényleg így lenne, a tavalyi év folyamán nem támadtál volna rá Mundugus Fletcherre, Roxmorts nyílt utcáján, fényes nappal – folytatta gúnyosan, mire Harry zavarba jött.  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy tudsz arról az esetről – fészkelődött nyugtalanul a széken, és kerülte Perselus tekintetét.  
  
A bájitalmester nem méltatta igazi válaszra, helyette a bájital előkészítésére fordította a figyelmét, és csak futólag tett megjegyzést.  
  
– Elég sokan voltak a környéken akkor, és ki tudja, mihez nem folyamodsz, ha Ms. Tonks… akarom mondani Mrs. Lupin nem jár arra. – Harry kissé elszégyellte magát. Valójában akkor annyira dühös volt, hogy nem is gondolkozott, és maga sem tudta a miértekre a választ. – Megtudhatnám miért is zavar téged, hogy Lucius Malfoy, és annak családja számára átmeneti szállásért szolgál a Grimmauld tér? Ami, megjegyzem, jogos öröksége lehetne akár Narcissának, vagy épp Dracónak is, ha Black nem hagyja rád a végrendeletében.  
  
Harry félretette a könyvet, majd felállt, és ahhoz a nagy asztalhoz sétált, ahol Perselus dolgozott. Addig nem is felelt, amíg rá nem akadt valami olyan tevékenységre, amivel a férfi hasznára válhatna.  
  
– Nem zavar, csak… – tétovázott, miközben két csoportba pakolta a szennyes eszközöket. – Hogy lehet, hogy Dumbledore elárulta nekik a címet? Azt hittem, csak a Főnix Redjének tagjai tudhatnak a főhadiszállásról – folytatta, de Perselus felvont szemöldöke láttán további magyarázatot adott. – Sipor Malfoyék parancsára hazudott nekem arról, hogy Sirius nincs a házban – vallotta be keserűen, mi is bántja valójában. Mert ez volt az, amit még nem volt képes megbocsájtani.  
  
Nem bízott Lucius Malfoyban, de őszintén remélte, hogy a férfi eleget tapasztalt abból, hogy rájöjjön, Voldemort nem fogja megkímélni sem az ő, sem a családja életét, bármit is lépne ezután. Harry túlzásnak tartotta, hogy most már ők is tudnak a Grimmauld térről, de a Fidelius-bűbáj ereje nem engedte, hogy a titokgazdán kívül bárki elárulja a címet, így efelől legalább nyugodt lehetett. Ennek ellenére, még mindig bántotta őt Sipor tette, és ezen nem tudta túltenni magát.  
  
– Nem az ő parancsuk volt, hanem a Sötét Nagyúré – mutatott rá a bájitalmester, majd egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után folytatta. – A keresztapád halála nem egy ember hibája – mondta ki egyenesen Perselus azt, amit Harry is jól tudott, de akkor is fájt neki. Úgy érezte mintha tőrt forgatnának a szívébe, és hogy leplezze zaklatottságát, elfordult. A kis mosogatóhoz lépve pálcájával rábökött az egyik kupacra, minek következtében az eszközök tisztogatni kezdték magukat, míg ő a másik halom edényhez fordult. Felgyűrte a pulóvere ujját, majd szakszerűen nekilátott, hogy elmossa azokat, amiket nem lehetett tisztítóbűbájjal kezelni. Harryt megnyugtatta a kétkezi munka, és sikerült kicsit elterelni a gondolatait Siriusról. Perselus elég időt hagyott neki erre, majd visszaterelte a témát az eredeti mederbe. – Bátorkodtam utána nézni, miféle vagyont is hagyományozott rád Black – jegyezte meg a férfi.  
  
Harry csak a vállát vonogatta erre. Sosem érdekelte őt igazán az, hogy mije is van. A legértékesebbek mindig is az emléktárgyak voltak számára, nem maga a pénz. A Tűzvillám, a fotóalbum, a kis dobozka, amiben a Sirius által gyűjtött emlékek voltak a gyermekkorából és hasonló tárgyak. Ami a széfjében volt, azokat mind idegennek érezte.  
  
– Van köztük valami figyelemre méltó? – kérdezte unottan, miközben az utolsó üstöt is fényesre suvickolta, majd félretette száradni. Aztán visszafordult Perselus felé, és érdeklődve figyelte, hogyan kevergeti a bájitalmester a fortyogó főzetet.  
  
– Úgy vélem, van egy pár különösen értékes emléktárgy – felelte Harry arcára pillantva –, bár ahogyan elnézem, téged ez cseppet sem érdekelne. Az aranygalleonokon, családi ereklyéken, és a Grimmauld téri házon kívül semmi más érték nem maradt utána. Kivéve egy romos házat – tette hozzá közömbösen, Harry viszont felkapta erre fejét.  
  
– Romos ház?  
  
– Pontosan. Valószínűleg ez volt az, amit annak idején megvett a kitagadott nagybátyja örökségéből – fintorgott Perselus. Harry nem mert rákérdezni, honnan tud ilyenekről a férfi, de minden bizonnyal Sirius nagy szája miatt soha semmi nem maradt titokban, amit ő és James tettek.  
  
– Te láttad? – kíváncsiskodott Harry fellelkesülve. Perselus aprót biccentett, miközben aprólékos mozdulatokkal beleszórta a felaprított gyökereket az üstbe.  
  
– Albus utasítása volt, hogy a Rend kutassa át az épületet, igaz ennek már majdnem tizenhét éve – halkította le a hangját, és fürkésző tekintettel pillantott Harryre, aki ezzel mégis megkapta a pontos választ, honnan tudhat a férfi erről a házról.  
  
– Amikor azt hitték, hogy ő az áruló? – kérdezte csüggedten. A bájitalmester ismét aprót bólintott, de nem mondott többet ezzel kapcsolatban.  
  
– Mihez akarsz kezdeni vele, most, hogy már tudsz a létezéséről? – kérdezte helyette különös hangsúllyal, és ebből Harry rájött, hogy valószínűleg a férfi már kitalálta a gondolatát.  
  
– Esetleg – merengett hangosan –, ha rendbe lehetne hozni… talán… Remus elfogadná – próbálkozott Harry.  
  
– Megvalósítható ötlet – értett egyet a férfi, ami felvillanyozta Harryt.  
  
Ez tényleg sokkal jobb is lenne, mint a Grimmauld téri épület. Még ha romos is, Harry akkor is biztos volt benne, hogy semmi sötét nem lehet azon a helyen, nem úgy, mint a Black kúriában. Bár nem volt alkalma jobban megismerni a keresztapját, azt jól tudta, hogy Sirius gyűlölt mindent, ami a fekete mágiával volt kapcsolatban. Ugyanakkor szerette a mugli dolgokat – amik valamilyen szinten a lázadását fejezték ki saját aranyvérű mivolta ellen –, így el tudta képzelni, hogy ez a hely is ilyen lehet.  
  
– Muglik lakta vidéken van, ugye? – kérdezte magától értetődően, mire Perselus enyhén meglepődve bólintott. – Remek – mosolygott Harry a férfira, majd kissé félénken folytatta. – Segítesz nekem rendbe hozatni?  
  
– Ha szeretnéd – válaszolta Perselus.  
  
Harry idejét a továbbiakban a romos házról való fantáziálás foglalta le. Nagyon szerette volna már, ha minden kész, és ő átnyújthatja a kulcsokat Remusnak. Ezzel végre megköszönhetné a férfinak azt, hogy ennyire mellette állt mindig, és annyi mindenre megtanította. Ott volt, mikor Sirius meghalt, és sokszor helyette is a gondját viselte, még azok után is, mikor Perselusszal összeházasodtak.  


***

A délutánt Harry inkább a szabadban töltötte, és ismét körüljárta a kúria környékét. Eddig valahányszor itt járt, mindig akadt valami újdonság, ami azelőtt elkerülte a figyelmét. Most először is az üvegházak felé indult, ahol megállapította, hogy a sok déli gyümölcs és zöldség megfelelően növekszik, és érik, de ez nem kötötte le igazán őt. Nem volt semmi új abban, hogy valaki – bizonyára Perselus – gondozza a növényeket. Bár az még sosem jutott eszébe, hogy miért pont ilyen teljesen hétköznapi mugli módszerekkel dolgozik. Bizonyára köze lehet ennek ahhoz, hogy a férfi félvér.  
  
Már máskor is feltűnt neki, hogy amikor Perselus megfeledkezett magáról, akkor sok olyan dolgot tett, amit Harry aranyvérű mágusoktól még nem látott. Mindjárt ott van például az is, hogy nem mindent pálcával hajtott végre. Perselus szeretett pár tevékenységet kétkezileg elvégezni. Ezek közé tartozott a teakészítés, vagy a főzés is. Ezzel szemben Mrs. Weasley viszont mindenhez varázslatot használt – a kötéshez, a mosáshoz, a házimunkákhoz. Bár lehet, ebben az is közrejátszhatott, hogy neki hét pajkos gyerekről kellett gondoskodnia, és emellett még manapság sem maradt sok szabadideje.  
  
Harry körbejárta az üvegházakat, majd miután ezt végképp megunta, a melléképületek felé vette az irányt. Ott mindig akadt valami érdekesség, főleg abban a fészerben, ahol Perselus azokat a különös, régi és törött-kopott bútorokat tartotta. A bejáraton, különös módon, lakat díszelgett, amit Harry egyszerű bűbája azonnal kinyitott.  
  
– Alohomora – suttogta, mire a zár kattant, ő pedig bekukucskálhatott az ajtórésen.  
  
A bútorok mind ugyanazon a helyen álltak, mint eddig – lepellel letakarva –, és a fagerendák között átszűrődő napfényben láthatóvá váltak a levegőben felkavarodott porszemcsék. Harrynek különösen tetszett ez a vidékiesség, és kíváncsiságától hajtva lépett be a helyiségbe.  
  
Az ajtót nem zárta be maga után, ezzel is hagyva, hogy több fény szökhessen be az amúgy sötét fészerbe. Azonnal kiszúrta azt a szekrényt, ahol annak idején a fényképeket találta, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy a félig kihúzott fiókok mélyén még most is ott pihentek a különös mugli fotók. Ismét kézbe vette őket, és alaposan áttanulmányozta mindet. Most volt rá elég ideje, hogy eltöprengjen azon, kiket is ábrázolhatnak a titokban készült képek.  
  
A legtöbb alak túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy Harry jól láthassa az arcukat, és mivel ezek nem mozogtak, mint a mágikus fényképek szereplői, így esélye sem volt rá, hogy önmagától rájöhessen. Ugyanakkor volt pár közelebbi kép is. Némelyiken Perselus volt látható – mint elmélyülten játszó, vagy épp homlokát ráncoló kisgyerek. De volt köztük egy, ami teljesen kitűnt a többi közül.  
  
Beállított kép volt, az előzőekkel ellentétben itt nem titokban készült a fotó. Egy nagyon kecses és szép hölgyet ábrázolt, aki láthatóan benne volt már a korban, ennek ellenére nevető arca, és vidámnak tűnő személye Harry arcára is mosolyt csalt.  
  
– Amber – suttogta. Fogalma sem volt róla, honnan tudja, hogy a fénykép Perselus nagymamáját ábrázolja, de tudta. Igazán biztos volt benne. Bár a fotó megsárgult az idők folyamán, Harry még így is meg tudta állapítani, hogy Amber haja ősz volt már, de szeme borostyánszíne semmit sem vesztett varázsából. A mosolyogó ajka pedig, mint Perselusé. Ha a férfi nevetne – igazán nevetne –, és nem csak félmosolyra húzná a száját, akkor pont ilyen lenne ő is.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, magával visz néhányat a fényképek közül, és talán Perselustól is rákérdez arra, hogy ki késztette őket. Ezidáig nem mert faggatózni, féltette a törékeny békéjüket, de most úgy érezte, hogy a kapcsolatuk eljutott arra a szinte, ahol a férfi, bár még nem kezelte teljesen egyenrangúként, jó úton haladtak afelé. A bájitalmester nem haragudott azért sem, amiért az őt ábrázoló fényképet elvette, így Harry remélte, hogy ezekért sem fog neheztelni rá, ezért kiválogatta a neki legjobban tetszőket, majd a zsebébe rejtette őket.  
  
A többit visszahelyezte oda, ahol találta, majd visszatolta a fiókot is. Ezután elindult, hogy átnézze a többi szekrényt is, de a Weasley szülőktől kapott karórája hangos zenével jelezte, hogy ideje visszatérnie a házba. Kissé csalódottan takarta le a bútorokat, majd miután elhagyta a fészert, a lakatot is gondosan visszazárta.  
  
Miután magára hagyta az öreg, dohos szekrényeket, Harry a főépület hátsó ajtaja felé vette az irányt. Általában azon keresztül közlekedtek, de most hirtelen eszébe jutott a karácsony, és ezzel együtt az is, hogy akkor nyílt ki először számára a főbejárat. Ezen fellelkesülve sietősebbre vette a tempót. Mindenáron szerette volna megtudni, hogy vajon ismét sikerülne–e abból az irányból bejutnia a házba.  
  
Gyorsan megkerülte a kúriát, végigfutott a lelógó borostyánnal övezett fal mentén, majd lihegve állt meg a bejárati ajtó előtt. A szíve kalapált, a tenyere izzadt, és Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért érzi magát ennyire izgatottnak, hiszen ez csak egy ajtó. Mégis, valahol mélyen belül tudta, hogy ennyiben nem merül ki ez az egész. Titkot rejt, amit Perselus nem árult el neki, bárhogy is faggatta. De most ismét itt állt.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, kezét ráhelyezte a kilincsre, és lenyomta azt. Az ajtó engedett, Harry pedig másodszorra is átléphette a küszöböt.  
  
Kipirult arccal fordult vissza és nézte amint a bejáró azonnal visszacsukódik magától. Gyermeki öröm töltötte el emiatt, és mikor hátranézett, meglátta Perselust a laborba vezető lépcső tetején. Harry boldog mosollyal pillantott rá, és látta, hogy bájitalmester aprót bólint, majd továbbindult lefelé, a pince irányába.  


***

Harry másnap este egyedül maradt a nagy házban, amíg Perselus személyesen vitte át a gyengélkedőre szánt fontos bájitalokat, amiket az elmúlt két napban főztek. A férfi még sosem hagyta magára így, vagy ha mégis, arról Harry nem tudott, de most rájött, hogy a bájitalmester nélkül kicsit egyedül érzi magát. Nem félt, hiszen nem volt mitől tartania. Csakis azok tehették be a lábukat a birtokra, akiknek Perselus elárulta a címet, de még nekik is át kellett volna verekedniük magukat azon a számtalan védőbűbájon, amit a férfi kiszórt, mielőtt fél órával ezelőtt távozott. Ennek ellenére szerette volna, ha a bájitalmester gyorsan végez, és nem kell sokáig egyedül maradnia.  
  
Harry megpróbált magának elfoglaltságot keresni, de gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak, és végül rájött, hogy a tanulás úgysem köti le, így pedig semmi értelme annak, hogy elpazarolja az idejét. Ehelyett inkább lement a nappaliba, majd rövid gondolkodás után besétált a külön kis szobába is, ahol alaposan szemügyre vette az értékesnek látszó ereklyéket.  
  
Semmihez sem nyúlt, mivel már elég tapasztalata volt a mágikus tárgyak terén ahhoz, hogy tudja, jobban jár, ha nem kíváncsiskodik. Helyette inkább a kandallóhoz sétált, majd megállt előtte, és percekig bámulta a falon függő tájképet. Aztán tekintete lejjebb vándorolt, egészen a kandallópárkányon pihenő képkeret felé, ami azt a mugli fotót rejtette, amin Perselus édesanyja volt látható.  
  
– Már azt hittem, megszöktél – hallatszott az ajtó irányából Perselus mély hangja, ami kissé ráijesztett Harryre.  
  
– A frászt hoztad rám – bosszankodott. – Mikor érkeztél? – tudakolta a férfitől, aki hanyagul, karba tett kézzel támaszkodott az ajtófélfának.  
  
Perselus ellökte magát, majd közelebb sétált Harryhez, lassan körbejáratta tekintetét a helyiségen. Teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi nem sokszor jönne ide.  
  
– Pár perccel ezelőtt – válaszolta. – Már mindenütt kerestelek, nem gondoltam, hogy pont itt találok majd rád – folytatta különös hangsúllyal.  
  
Harry vállat vont, és tekintetével követte Perselus pillantását.  
  
– Csak unatkoztam – bökte ki, mire a bájitalmester szemöldöke a magasba ugrott. – Jó, tudom, tanulhattam volna. Nem kell mindig elmondani – zsörtölődött, és visszafordult a festmény felé. – Ez a szoba…? – kezdte Harry.  
  
– A nagyapámé volt – fejezte be Perselus. Harry kérdő tekintete láttán megcsóválta a fejét, és lemondóan sóhajtott, majd tovább beszélt. – Mindig ide jött, hogy egyedül legyen. Itt tartotta a nagyrabecsült ereklyéit, és mindent, ami anyámra és a nagyanyámra emlékeztette őt.  
  
– Mint a fotót? – kérdezte, miközben emlékezett arra, hogy annak idején azt hitte, hogy a képen Perselus felesége van, ami akkor különösen rosszul érintette őt. – Nagyon gyönyörű – jegyezte meg félénken. Tekintete megállapodott a fiatal Eileen gyengéd arcvonásain. Harry felfedezte, hogy a nagy orrát leszámítva Perselus sokban hasonlított az édesanyjára. Ugyanolyan éjfekete szeme volt, és ugyanolyan sötét haja. Még a szemöldökének íve is hasonlított. A férfi mosolya azonban szakasztott olyan volt, mint Amberé. Perselus közben bólintott, de nem fejtette ki a véleményét, így Harry tovább beszélt. – A festményt is ő készítette? – tudakolta kíváncsian.  
  
– Nem – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – A tájkép a nagyanyám keze munkáját dicséri. Ehhez értett a legjobban. Naphosszat ült a kertben, és a tájban gyönyörködött, majd mindent a régi idők eszméivel és technikájával vetett vászonra – emlékezett a férfi. – Maga keverte ki a színeket, és sosem használt pálcát ahhoz, hogy a vásznat kifeszítse. Ebből sosem engedett. Mindig azt mondogatta, hogy varázslattal nem lehet visszaadni mindent, mert a festészet maga a varázslat, ami mélyről fakad. Az ecset az, ami a pálcát helyettesíti.  
  
Harry csodálattal hallgatta Perselus minden szavát, és képzeletében szinte megelevenedett a kép Amberről, amint előkészül az alkotáshoz. Ő maga nem értett a művészetekhez, de szívesen elnézegette mások munkáit.  
  
– A nagyapád nem neheztelt emiatt rá? – csúszott ki a száján, de legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Perselus nem haragudott meg rá ezért.  
  
– Nem. Semmi olyat nem tudott tenni a nagyanyám, amiért a nagyapám neheztelt volna rá.  
  
Harry kiérezte a férfi hangjából az enyhe feszültséget, és még jól emlékezett arra, hogy a bájitalmester szigorú embernek írta le a nagyapját, aki kemény kézzel nevelte a lányát, és nem szerette a muglikat. Mégis, ha Ambernek elnézett mindent, akkor valószínűleg nagyon szerethette a feleségét. Most igazán sajnálta, hogy nem ismerhette meg Perselus nagyszüleit, azt pedig még jobban, hogy neki nem is voltak rokonai, leszámítva Dursleyéket.  
  
– Én nem ismertem a nagyszüleimet – mondta ki hangosan is. Perselus közelebb lépett hozzá, és kezét támogatóan a vállára helyezte.  
  
Sokáig halhattak, mielőtt a férfi megszólalt volna.  
  
– A nagyszüleid kedves emberek voltak – mondta csendesen, mire Harry szeme megcsillant. Annyira szeretett volna többet hallani, de nem mert kérdezni. Jól tudta, hogy Perselusnak nehéz beszélnie erről, Harry mégis annyira vágyott rá, hogy valaki meséljen neki. – Mindig meghívtak vasárnap ebédre – folytatta még halkabban a bájitalmester. – A nagymamád isteni felfújtat tudott készíteni, és övé volt a város legfinomabb pudingja is. A nagypapád imádta az édességet, pont úgy, mint te. Az orrát tőle örökölted – engedett meg magának egy zavart félmosolyt, Harry arcára pillantva. – A nagymamádnak pedig pontosan ugyanolyan zöld szemei voltak, mint neked.  
  
– Tudom – csúszott ki Harry száján, mire Perselus meglepetten felvonta szemöldökét. – Egyszer láttam őket Edevis tükrében – vallotta be suttogva. – Ott volt az egész családom. Anya is. És egy öregember, akinek pont olyan térde volt, mint nekem – pirult el.  
  
Perselus önelégülten mosolygott.  
  
– Ő a dédnagyapád volt.  
  
– Ismerted? – kapta fel a fejét erre a megjegyzésre Harry, Perselus pedig bólintott. Harry szívesen kérdezősködött volna még, de a bájitalmester nem volt hajlandó többet elárulni, helyette gyengéden az ajtó felé tolta őt.  
  
– Ideje nyugovóra térnünk – zárta le ezzel a témát, Harry pedig csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy egyelőre többet nem fog megtudni.  


***

Miután bezáródott mögötte Perselus hálószobájának az ajtaja, Harry azonnal elkezdte ledobálni magáról a ruháit. Nem figyelt arra, hogy a székre pakolja, ahogy a férfi szerette, összehajtogatni pedig mégannyira sem akarta. Bár eleinte a saját szobájába indult, a végén meggondolta magát, és mégis itt kötött ki. Nem érezte szükségét annak sem, hogy áthozza a pizsamáját. Így egy szál alsónadrágban ácsorgott, míg a fürdőszobából vízcsobogás hallatszott ki.  
  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve benyitott az ajtón, majd gyorsan be is zárta maga mögött, remélve, hogy a férfi nem vette észre. Természetesen ez hiú ábránd volt.  
  
– Nincs saját fürdőszobád? – hallatszott Perselus gúnyos hangja, mire Harry teljesen természetesen válaszolt vissza.  
  
– Ez jobban tetszik – vetette oda kacéran, miközben megszabadult az utolsó ruhadarabjától is. Majd lassan, hogy el ne csússzon a márványpadlón, odasétált a férfihez, és beállt mellé a zuhany alá.  
  
– Szemtelen vagy – susogta neki Perselus, mire felelet gyanánt Harry önelégülten elvigyorodott, aztán kezét felemelte, és ujjait gyengéden végigvezette a férfi mellkasán.  
  
Perselus meg sem mozdult, csak figyelte őt, hagyta, hogy azt tegyen, amit csak szeretne. Harry felbátorodott, és másik kezét is bevonta a simogatásba. Nem lépett közelebb, csak nézte az előtte álló férfit, és gyönyörködött benne, cirógatta a sápadt bőrt, és a vízcsobogás zaja mellett megpróbálta kihallani a másik éles levegővételeit. Alig bírta megállni, hogy ne vesse rá magát Perselusra, de most más tervei voltak vele, így kényszerítette magát, hogy folytassa azt, amit elkezdett.  
  
A bájitalmester még mindig nem tett semmit, csak nézte őt, miközben Harry tovább kényeztette a férfit. Ujját végigsimította Perselus állán, majd áttért a nyakára. Lassú mozdulatokkal végigkövette a kulcscsontját, hogy aztán visszakanyarodva eljátszhasson a férfi mellbimbójával. Addig-addig ingerelte az érzékeny területet, mígnem képtelen volt ellenállni annak, hogy ne hajoljon közelebb és nyelvét is be ne vonja a játékba. Perselus felszisszent, mikor Harry gyengéden beleharapott, de továbbra sem tett semmit.  
  
Harry simogatta és szájával kóstolgatta a férfi felsőtestét, miközben egyre lejjebb és lejjebb ereszkedett, míg végül térde el nem érte a hűvös márványt. De most nem érdekelték ilyen apróságok, mikor feje egy magasságba kerül Perselus férfiasságával, képtelen volt másra összpontosítani. Egyik kezét megtámasztotta a bájitalmester csípőjén, aztán szájába fogadta a feszes szerszámot, ezzel hangos nyögést csalva ki Perselusból, aminek következtében Harry merevedése is figyelemért könyörgött.  
  
Perselus keze utat talált Harry hajába, simogatta és meg-megszorította a nedves, kusza fürtöket, miközben Harry folyamatosan dolgozott a férfin. Szája egy pillanatra sem hagyta el a másik merevedését, nyalogatta, szívogatta, nyelvével körkörös mintákat rajzolt rá, hozzá pedig olyan hangokat adott ki, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy kivételes módon élvezi a tevékenységet, pont annyira, amennyire Perselus nyögéseiből is kihallotta.  
  
De a férfi nem hagyta, hogy túl sokáig csinálja ezt; mielőtt végképp elvesztette volna a józanságát felhúzta maga mellé, száját rátapasztotta az övére, és lassú táncba hívta a nyelvét. Harry pedig hagyta, hogy vezessék.  
  
Perselus minden apró érintése úgy hatott rá, mint enyhe áramütés, és annyira képes volt őt felizgatni, hogy szinte könyörgött a kielégülésért. A bájitalmester azonban ahhoz is kiválóan értett, hogyan kergesse őt az őrületbe azzal, hogy nem adja meg neki azonnal azt, amit kívánt. Ahelyett, hogy engedett volna Harry vágyának, Perselus megfordította őt, és gyengéden lejjebb nyomta a derekát. Harry mikor rájött mire készül a bájitalmester, hangosan felnyögött, pont egyidőben azzal, mikor a férfi nyelve megérintette a bejáratát.  
  
– Pers – nyöszörögte, miközben valamiféle kapaszkodót keresett, de csak a csúszós csempe volt, aminek nekitámaszkodhatott. Perselus ujja beléhatolt, ugyanakkor nyelvével továbbra is kényeztette őt, közben egyre jobban tágította, Harry pedig képtelen volt visszafogni magát. Olyan hangosan adta a férfi tudomására azt, hogy mennyire jólesik, amit csinál, hogy a kis fürdőszoba visszhangzott a kiáltásaitól. – Kérlek… Pers – könyörgött Harry, mire Perselus szabad kezével kinyúlt, a mosdó fölötti polc irányába, ahonnan egy ismerős tégely lebegett elő.  
  
Harry azonnal felismerte, mit rejthet a tartalma, majd erről meg is bizonyosodhatott, mikor a bájitalmester immár azzal folytatta a tágítását. Rövid idő múlva azonban Harry ismét könyörgőre fogta, és a férfi végre teljesítette a kérését.  
  
– Harry – susogta Perselus a fülébe.  
  
Lábával szélesebb terpeszre kényszerítette Harryt, ő pedig készségesen engedelmeskedett. Mikor megérezte a férfi merevedését, rögtön hátratolta magát, ezzel Perselusból is éles nyögést csalva ki.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy Perselus visszafogja magát, de ő már képtelen volt arra, hogy kontrollálja a cselekedeteit. A férfi mozgásával ellentétesen lökte magát hátra, hogy minél előbb találkozzon vele. Az elméjét csakis Perselus töltötte ki, nem voltak zavaró képsorok, csak a bájitalmester, aki most ott mozgott mögötte, aki simogatta őt, és aki lejjebb hajolva folyamatosan duruzsolt neki, valami érthetetlen nyelven, amit Harry képtelen volt megfejteni.  
  
A szeretkezésük nem tartott sokáig, a szenvedély olyan gyorsan ragadta el Harryt, hogy már csak Perselus nevét volt ideje kiáltani, ahogy elérte őt a beteljesülés. Hozzá sem kellett érnie a férfiasságához, mégis rövid időn belül elélvezett. Perselus pár erősebb lökés után követte őt, majd felegyenesedve, rögtön magához is húzta, és megnyitotta a csapot, hogy a kellemesen meleg víz lehűtse őket. Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mikor is zárta el a csapot a férfi, de nem is érdekelte. Pihegve fordult bele az ölelésbe, és csak attól tartott, hogy el ne aludjon itt állva.  
  
A kellemes fürdő után Harry azonnal bevackolta magát az ágyba, míg Perselus morogva szedegette össze a ruháit a földről.  
  
– Igazán nem tartana semeddig sem, hogy rendesen elpakolj magad után – szólt rá, miközben egy pálcaintéssel a székre lebegtette a ruhadarabokat. Harry kacéran figyelte őt, és már épp válaszolt volna, mikor a nadrágjának a zsebéből kiestek a fényképek. Perselus összehúzott szemmel nézte a földre potyogott fotókat, Harry pedig lázasan törte a fejét, hogy mivel magyarázza ezt. – Hogy kerültek ezek hozzád? – kérdezte kiismerhetetlen hangon a férfi.  
  
– A fészerben találtam őket – válaszolta Harry megilletődve. Mivel a bájitalmester nem felelt, Harry rákérdezett. – Haragszol? – tudakolta csüggedten.  
  
Perselus suhintására a képek egy kupacba rendeződtek, majd a kezébe lebegtek, de továbbra sem felelt, amíg végig nem nézte azokat.  
  
– Nem szeretem, ha csak úgy elveszel valamit a helyéről a megkérdezésem nélkül – válaszolta végül, mialatt az ágyhoz sétált.  
  
Harry nem akarta magára haragítani a férfit, és már átkozta magát, hogy megint ilyen helyzetbe sikerült kerülnie, ezért azonnal kikelt az ágyból.  
  
– Megyek, visszaviszem őket – motyogta, és már indult volt a fényképekért, mikor Perselus felvont szemöldökkel megállította.  
  
– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy vidd vissza – mondta, mire Harry megtorpant.  
  
– Dehát… – értetlenkedett.  
  
Perselus megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Csak annyit mondtam, hogy nem szeretem, ha úgy veszel el bármit is a helyéről, hogy nem szólsz előtte. Mindazonáltal, nem haragszom azért, hogy kutakodsz – folytatta gúnyos hanglejtéssel –, de legyél szíves tiszteletben tartani más személyes tárgyait.  
  
Ezzel Perselus kinyúlt, és Harry párnájára tette a fényképeket.  
  
– Nem akartam titkolózni, se megtartani őket – magyarázta Harry, miközben Perselus arcára nézve visszamászott az ágyba. – Csak… nem is tudom… – hebegte zavartan. A bájitalmester lemondóan sóhajtott, majd Harry keze után nyúlva közelebb húzta őt magához. Harry elfogadta az ölelést, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Perselus mellett, és a kezébe vette a fotókat. Egy darabig hallgattak, majd Harry elég bátorságot gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy rá merjen kérdezni arra, ami a legjobban érdekelte. – Ki készítette őket? – tudakolta.  
  
Először úgy tűnt, Perselus nem fog felelni, de aztán mégis válaszolt.  
  
– Az anyám. – Olyan halkan mondta ki, hogy Harry, ha kicsit távolabb ült volna, biztos nem is hallotta volna meg.  
  
– Némelyik nagyon szép – kockáztatta meg Harry a további beszélgetést. Perselus bólintott, de nem kommentálta bővebben. – A nagymamád rajta van az egyik képen… – folytatta óvatosan. – Ő is nagyon gyönyörű – suttogta, és úgy fordította a kis kupacot, hogy Perselus is lássa a fényképet.  
  
– Igen, az volt.  
  
Harry elgondolkozott azon, hogy ha Perselus ennyire szerette a nagymamáját, miért hanyagolja el ezeket a képeket.  
  
– Miért tartod ezeket az emlékeket abban a poros fészerben? – csúszott ki a száján, ám Perselus szemének villanása láttán máris megbánta, hogy ennyire merész volt. A férfi azonban gyorsan leküzdötte azt, hogy goromba megjegyzést tegyen.  
  
– Még nem volt időm átnézni őket – szűrte a foga között, és Harry sejtette, hogy az a fészer több titkot rejt, mint elsőre gondolta.  
  
– Honnan valók azok a bútorok? – érdeklődött óvatosan.  
  
Nem tudta meddig mehet el, de úgy érezte, hogy ez megint olyan terület, amiről a férfi nem szívesen beszél. Mégis, Harry szeretett volna többet megtudni a bájitalmesterről. Perselus ismét hallgatott, és Harry jól ismerte már ahhoz, hogy tudja, azt mérlegeli, hogy mennyit áruljon el neki.  
  
– A régi életemből – felelte egyszerűen.  
  
– Amikor… kémkedtél? – Perselus mereven bólintott, de Harrynek ez nem volt elég. – Azok ott mugli tárgyak… – próbálkozott, mire újabb bólintást kapott válaszul.  
  
– Nem nyugszol, amíg ki nem elégítem a kíváncsiságodat, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus bosszúsan. Harry vállat vont, hiszen ha a férfi nem akarja elárulni, akkor az összes furfangját bevetve sem tudná belőle kiszedni. Ezt mindketten jól tudták. – A ház, ahol eddig éltem, az apám öröksége volt. Mint egyszer már kiszedted belőlem, az apám mugli volt, és gyűlölte a mágiát. De mivel én voltam az egyetlen fia, a halála után én örököltem meg a házat, és ez pont kapóra jött, mindaddig, amíg le nem buktam…  
  
– A halálfalók tudták hol laksz? – kotyogott közbe Harry. Perselus mogorván bólintott. – Akkor, hogyhogy itt vannak a bútorok?  
  
– Használd egy kicsit az eszed – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
  
Harry homlokráncolva pillantott a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Elhoztad onnan?  
  
Perselus megint csak bólintott, majd úgy látszott ezzel le is akarja zárni a témát.  
  
– Mára elég ennyi – jelentette be ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Most pedig aludj – tette hozzá szelídebben, és közelebb húzta Harryt, aki csalódottan helyezte magát kényelembe a férfi ölelésében.  
  
– A fényképek?  
  
– Megtarthatod őket – morogta a fülébe a férfi. – De most már tényleg aludj.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry, mielőtt elragadta volna őt az álom.  
  
Még hallotta, hogy Perselus megjegyzést tesz az ostoba, szentimentális griffendélesekről, de aztán már csak a megnyugtató csend és sötétség maradt.  


***

Harry másnap egyedül ébredt. A fotók még mindig ott hevertek, ahová éjszaka letette őket. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el, ugyanakkor sajnálta azt is, hogy Perselusnak ennyi rossz emléke van. Szerette volna, ha kicsit vidámabb lenne, de bárhogy törte a fejét, nem jutott eszébe, hogyan is segíthetne ezen a problémán. Aztán eszébe jutott valami, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felkapta a férfi nagymamáját ábrázoló fotót, és egy egyszerű bűbájjal megkettőzte.  
  
– Így ni – suttogta, majd körbenézett a szobában, alkalmas helyet keresve a képnek.  
  
Végül talált egy szabad polcfelületet, ahová odaállíthatta a fotót. Mikor elégedetten megszemlélte a művét, Harry a fénykép mögötti kis tükrös részben olyasmit fedezett fel, ami eddig elkerülte a figyelmét. Gyorsan kézbe kapta a képet, és megfordította. A hátulján kézzel írt, elmosódott felirat díszelgett:

_Amber és Ivy  
1965\. január 9._

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, ki lehet az a bizonyos Ivy, hiszen Perselus nagymamáján kívül senkit sem látott a fotón, míg aztán tüzetesebben meg nem nézte. A háttérben alig kivehetően, egy gyönyörű hóbaglyot pillantott meg. A madár kitárt szárnyakkal repült a fényképész irányába, és Harry most már biztos volt abban is, kié volt az gyönyörűen faragott, borostyánlevelekkel díszített bagolyülőke, amit Hedvig megörökölt.  


***

A pár napos szünet olyan gyorsan illant el, hogy Harrynek felocsúdni sem volt ideje, máris az iskolában találta magát, ahol szorongva jött rá, hogy a házi feladatok elkészítésén kívül egyáltalán nem tanult semmit sem. A RAVASZ vizsga viszont vészesen közeledett, ez pedig a legtöbb hetedéves tanulót idegessé tette, miközben az ötödévesek az RBF miatt aggódhattak.  
  
A tavaszi szünetről azonban nem mindenki tért vissza, ami meglepetéssel töltötte el Harryt, és barátait. Még az évfolyamtársaik közül is akadt olyan, akit a szülei nem engedtek el az iskolába, sőt mi több, még az országot is elhagyták ez alatt a pár nap leforgása alatt. A muglik ellen elkövetett támadások egyre csak szaporodtak, és most már a Reggeli Próféta sem hallgathatta el ezeket az információkat. Voldemort egyre jobban mozgolódott, ami idegessé és nyugtalanná tette a varázslókat. A mugliszármazású diákok még az iskolában is féltek, és ez rányomta a bélyegét a közhangulatra.  
  
– Szörnyű, ami itt folyik – kesergett Hermione, az üres székeket bámulva a Nagyteremben. – A mugli szülők féltik a gyermekeiket, és még ők is tisztában vannak azzal, hogy Voldemort milyen veszélyes. Ha ez így folytatódik, senki sem marad az iskolában.  
  
– Pedig amíg Dumbledore itt van, addig nem kellene semmitől tartaniuk – szólt közbe Harry, Hermione azonban megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Ne hidd ezt, Harry. Hiszen a támadások az iskolán belül még mindig folytatódnak, és mindez Dumbledore orra előtt. Ha nem leplezik le rövid időn belül a tetteseket, akkor annak beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek.  
  
Harrynek be kellett látnia, hogy a lánynak igaza van, így keserűen ugyan, de egyetértett vele.  
  
– Ha lelepleznénk Nottékat, akkor végre nyugtunk lehetne – kotyogott bele Ron is dühösen, miközben villáját erőteljes döféssel a sült húsba szúrta.  
  
– Nem tudhatjuk biztosan – vetett ellent a lány, ideges tekintettel pillantva a szerencsétlenül járt étel felé. – Szerintem ez sokkal komolyabb, mint ahogy mi hisszük. Gondoljatok csak bele, Nott nem olyan okos, hogy egyedül képes legyen észrevétlen maradni – érvelt Hermione, Harrynek pedig hasonló gondolatai voltak.  
  
– Főleg nem egy olyan társasággal, ahol jelen van Crack és Monstro – értett egyet vele. – De akkor ki az, aki segít nekik? És mire készülnek? Malfoy szerint valami nagyszabású dolgon törik a fejüket – gondolkozott hangosan Harry, mire mindhárman összenéztek.  
  
– Az összes mugliivadékot megtámadják? – ötletelt Ron, de Hermione nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Nem valószínű, az szinte lehetetlenség. Nincs olyan bűbáj vagy ártás, amivel csak a mugliivadékokat lehet bántani.  
  
– A baziliszkusznak azért sikerült – forgatta a szemét a vörös hajú fiú, de Hermione letorkolta.  
  
– Az más volt – felelte, és már belekezdett volna a monológjába, de Harry elejét vette a kioktatásnak.  
  
– Hagyjuk ezt most – intette le a lányt. – Szerintem sem erre utaznak. Inkább… egy támadás az iskola ellen? – nézett két barátjára.  
  
– Lehetséges. Bár ez merész ötlet lenne. Hacsak… – húzta össze a szemét Hermione.  
  
– Hacsak mi? – türelmetlenkedett Ron.  
  
Hermione körbepillantott, majd kissé közelebb hajolt a két fiúhoz, és a hangját is lehalkította.  
  
– Hacsak nincs valaki belső segítségük – adta meg a választ. – Nem Nottra gondolok – csóválta a fejét, mielőtt Ron közbevághatott volna. – Persze ez csak feltételezés, de ha tényleg arra készülnek, hogy az iskolát megtámadják, akkor kell lennie valakinek, aki segít nekik. Valaki, aki a támadásokban is falaz nekik – folytatta. – Nem találjátok furcsának, hogy egy auroroktól hemzsegő iskolában megtörténhettek ezek a „balesetek”?  
  
Harryt hirtelen kirázta a hideg erre a megjegyzésre, de gyorsan úrrá lett a viszolygásán, és jobban belegondolt abba, amit Hermione az imént mondott.  
  
– Van abban valami, amit mondasz – helyeselt végül. – Talán ideje lenne utána járnunk ennek, nem gondoljátok?  
  
– Jaj, Harry, inkább ne keveredjünk bele ennél jobban – esdekelt a lány, de Harrynek már megvolt a terve, hogyan is juthatna információhoz. – Mindjárt itt a RAVASZ. Könyörgöm, Harry!  
  
Hermione hiába kérlelte Harryt, Ron teljesen egyetértett vele, így el is kezdtek kidolgozni egy tervet azt illetően, hogyan buktassák le Nottékat, és hogyan libbentsék le a fátylat arról, ki az, aki segít a mardekáros bandának a merényleteknél.  


***

_– Tom mozgolódik – sóhajtott Dumbledore, miközben félhold alakú szemüvege alatt megtörölte szemét. – Attól tartok, Perselus, hamarosan bekövetkezik az, amitől tartottunk. Rufus Scrimgeour miniszter tehetetlen már a halálfaló támadásokkal szemben, és a varázslók zúgolódnak. Válaszokat akarnak, és megoldást a Minisztériumtól – folytatta halkan az idős mágus.  
  
Perselus tökéletesen átérezte a helyzetet. Annak idején is minden így kezdődött. A Sötét Nagyúr fenyegetése egyre csak nőtt és nőtt, holott ő maga csak nagyon ritkán mutatkozott. Mégis a halálfalók mindenhol ott voltak, zavart keltettek, és viszályt szítottak. Nem hagytak egyetlen embernek sem nyugtot. Azt akarták, hogy a varázslók féljenek, rettegjenek, és senkiben se bízzanak meg. Soha nem lehetett tudni, ki áll Imperius-átok hatása alatt, és sokszor a barátok voltak azok, akik elárulták a másikat. Úgy látszik, a történelem megismétli önmagát.  
  
Egy dolog volt csak más. A Sötét Nagyúr akkor el akarta pusztítani azt, aki a hatalmát veszélyeztetheti, most viszont minden jel szerint még nem tett le arról a szándékáról, hogy megszerzi magának Harryt, és ez aggodalommal töltötte el Dumbledore-t, pont úgy, ahogy Perselust is. Bár ő ezt sosem vallotta volna be nyíltan, Albus előtt úgysem tudott titkolózni.  
  
– Mit tehetünk? – érdeklődött, bár maga is jól tudta, hogy nem sok lehetőségük maradt.  
  
Ugyanakkor bízott abban, hogy Dumbledore tarsolyában mindig van pár meglepő taktikai húzás, amit még Perselusnak sem sikerült előre kitalálnia. Az öreg sokkal ravaszabb volt bárkinél. Csoda, hogy nem a Mardekárba került annak idején.  
  
– Várunk – sóhajtott újra az idős mágus. – Úgy hiszem, most ez a legtöbb, amit tehetünk.  
  
– Harry… – kockáztatta meg Perselus.  
  
Régebben sosem érdekelte, hogy Albus mit is akar kezdeni a kis világmegmentővel, de mára ez a helyzet megváltozott. Neki tudnia kellett arról, mit tervez az igazgató Harryvel. Az esküvőn nyíltan felvállalta a fiúval való kapcsolatát, és ezzel mindenki számára világossá tette, hogy Harry az övé. Dumbledore arcvonásai megváltoztak, és ismét láttatni engedte korát, ahogy félhold alakú szemüvege alatt fáradtan ismét megtörölte a szemét.  
  
– Harry nagy veszélyben van. Már egyáltalán nincs itt biztonságban, és lehet, eljön majd az a pillanat, amikor kénytelenek leszünk elrejteni őt.  
  
Perselus pont ettől tartott.  
  
– Nem fog belemenni – vetett ellen. Harry foggal-körömmel fog harcolni ez ellen, abban teljesen biztos volt. Még ha Perselus egyet is értett volna barátjával, Harry nem fogja ezt megérteni.  
  
– Nem lesz más választása – csóválta a fejét Dumbledore. – Ha nem akar örök veszélyt, és pusztulást hozni a világra, akkor kénytelen lesz engedelmeskedni. Ha Tomnak valamilyen módon sikerülne magához kötni Harryt… annak beláthatatlan következményei lennének – hajtotta le a fejét az idős mágus.  
  
Perselus hallgatott, és Albus sem szólalt meg újra. Mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Perselus nem tudta, hogyan fognak ebből kikeveredni. A világ sorsa Harry kezében volt, de mindaddig, amíg nem találnak megoldás a problémára, nem tehetnek mást csak várnak. De hogyan is várhatná el bárki egy kamasz kölyöktől, hogy megüljön a fenekén, főleg egy olyan griffendélestől, mint amilyen Harry is?  
  
Perselus érezte, hogy Dumbledore eltitkol valamit, de mivel Albus olyan erősen képes hallgatni azokról, amit nem akar másokkal megosztani, hogy komoly terv kellett ahhoz, hogy megtudhassa, mit rejteget öreg barátja. Alig merte bevallani még magának is, hogy félti Harryt, de azt már eldöntötte, hogy bármi is történik, nem fogja megengedni, hogy bárki irányítsa a fiút. Perselusnak olyan előjogai voltak Harry irányában, amivel más nem rendelkezett, és ezt ki is fogja használni, ha arra kerülne a sor. Ezt már eldöntötte egy ideje. Még Dumbledore sem játszhat többet a fiúval, és Perselus elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy ezt közölje is az igazgatóval.  
  
– Jobb, ha tisztában vagy vele Albus, nem fogom hagyni, hogy Harrynek bántódása essen – jelentette ki határozottan.  
  
Dumbledore kedélyes mosolyra húzta száját, és szeretetteljes pillantása láttán Perselusnak kedve lett volna felpattanni, és kimenekülni az igazgatói irodából. Gyűlölte a szentimentalizmust.  
  
– Egyikünk sem szeretné, ha Harry vesztesen kerülne ki ebből a csatából – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Ugyanakkor, te is tudod, hogy csak ő képes megállítani ezt az egészet.  
  
Perselus dühös horkantást hallatott.  
  
– Harry túl fiatal.  
  
– De ha ő nem állítja meg Tomot, akkor nem csak a varázslók világa omlik össze – érvelt halkan, de jelentőségteljesen az igazgató. – Tudom, mit érzel, Perselus, de hidd el, ha lenne más választásunk…  
  
– Nem hisz önmagában – folytatta Perselus. – Mit gondolsz, mit fog tenni, ha felkészületlenül kerül a Sötét Nagyúr elé? – emelte fel önkénytelenül is a hangját. – A vesztébe fog rohanni – vicsorogta. Nem bírta elképzelni, hogyan képes Dumbledore ennyire biztos lenni a fiúban, mikor Harry nem volt még felkészülve egy ilyen csatára.  
  
– Megértelek, Perselus, de ha elismered, ha nem, Harry igenis elég erős ahhoz, hogy megvívjon egy ilyen csatát – állította magabiztosan Dumbledore. Perselus azonban rájött, hogy most sarokba szoríthatja, így taktikát váltott.  
  
– Akkor miért nem lököd oda most a Sötét Nagyúrnak? – kérdezte fagyosan. Dumbledore egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, de utána arca teljesen elkomorult. – Ki vele, Albus, mit titkolsz? – követelte a válaszokat élesen.  
  
– Te vagy az egyetlen, Perselus aki előtt nem lehetnek titkaim – csóválta a fejét gyengéden. – Te mindig rájössz mindenre.  
  
Perselus morgott egy sor érthetetlen szitkot, majd fennhangon rákérdezett.  
  
– Mit tudtál meg?  
  
Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt belefogott volna a válaszba, és ebből Perselus azonnal leszűrte, hogy nem sok jóra számíthat.  
  
– Sajnos, amitől tartottunk, az bebizonyosodott – bökte ki Dumbledore. Perselus összeszorította az állkapcsát, és mereven bámult a másikra. – Megvizsgáltam a romokat, és a következtetésem helyes volt.  
  
– Ezek szerint, Harry…_

***

– Harry… Harry! – Harry Hermione szólongatására ocsúdott fel. – Figyelsz végre? – tudakolta a lány bosszúsan, mire Harry kissé megkésve, de bólintott. – Láttál valamit? – faggatózott tovább Hermione a szemöldökét ráncolva.  
  
– Nem… nem csak elbambultam – felelte, és figyelmét visszafordította az előtte heverő bájitalkönyvre.  
  
Egyelőre nem akart szólni arról, hogy belelát Perselus elméjébe, hiszen ez nem gyakran fordul elő, és Hermione valószínűleg le is torkolná miatta. Ugyanakkor Harry úgy érezte, joga van ehhez. Nehezen állta meg, hogy ne pattanjon fel, és rohanjon az igazgatói irodába, hogy számon kérje a bájitalmestert és Dumbledore-t. Érezte, hogy az előbb nagyon komoly dolgokról volt szó, és ha Hermione nem szól közbe, akkor most már azt is tudhatná mi az. Dühös volt amiatt, hogy elhallgatnak előle fontos dolgokat, mindent, ami ővele kapcsolatos.  
  
Harry megpróbált koncentrálni, de mindhiába, képtelen volt megnyitni újra az elméjét, és összekapcsolni Perseluséval. Ezek után nem volt képes a tanulásra összpontosítani. Csak az járt az eszében, amit „kihallgatott” Perselus elméjén keresztül. Újra végigvette azt, amit hallott.  
  
Voldemort támadásokra készül, de Dumbledore várni akar. Mégis mire? Meddig akar várni? És mi lesz akkor, ha tényleg megteszik, amiről beszélgettek, és bezárják őt valahova? Harry egyáltalán nem akart tétlenül ülve várni arra, amíg Dumbledore elérkezettnek nem látja az időt arra, hogy csatába küldje őt. Pláne nem úgy, hogy Voldemortnak ő kell. És ott volt az is, amit a végén említett…  
  
Harry felpillantott, és Hermione gyanakvó tekintetével találta szembe magát. A lány nem szólt egy szót sem, de arca elárulta, hogy tisztában van azzal, hogy Harry töri valamin a fejét.  
  
– Harry…? – kezdte a lány szokásos hangnemében, de Harry beléfojtott a szót. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd kiszórta a bűbájt, és belekezdett.  
  
– Na jó, elmondom – adta meg magát, majd mindent elmesélt két barátjának, onnantól kezdve, hogy képes összekapcsolni az elméjét Perselusszal, egészen odáig, hogy minek volt a szemtanúja ezáltal.  
  
Hermione kétkedve és különös tekintettel hallgatta a beszámolót, míg Ron hol elcsodálkozott, hol grimaszolva húzogatta a száját.  
  
– Ez a képesség jól jött volna a lányoknál is – jegyezte meg Ron, de Harry arckifejezését látva megadta magát. – Bocs, haver, viccnek szántam.  
  
– Harry, ugye tudod, hogy ez nem átlagos képesség? – kezdett bele óvatosan a lány.  
  
– Mire akarsz ezzel célozni? – faggatózott kissé hevesen.  
  
– Azt mondtad, hogy Piton professzor szerint ez nem a _Kötelék_ hatása, tehát ez csakis…  
  
– Fekete mágia? – kérdezte indulatosan, mire Hermione azonnal visszakozott.  
  
– Nem ezt mondtam – csitította őt. – Csak… arra próbáltam utalni, hogy ez… – nagy levegőt vett és csak azután folytatta. – Harry, ezek a képességek nem hétköznapiak, de mint tudjuk, te sem vagy hétköznapi varázsló. Lehetséges, hogy ez abból adódik, hogy Voldemort megtámadott téged – nézett rá zavartan a lány.  
  
Harry képtelenségnek tartotta ezt. Semmi párhuzamot nem talált a kettő között. Igaz, a párszanyelv képességét is Voldemorttól szerezte, de ennyiben ki is merül ez… Perselus elmondta volna neki. Harry nyelvén már ott volt erre a megfelelő válasz, de Neville megjelenése nem hagyta, hogy ki is mondja.  
  
– Jöttök vacsorázni? – kérdezte a fiú.  
  
– Persze – vágta rá azonnal Ron, Harry véleménye szerint kicsit túl gyorsan.  
  
Mielőtt elindultak volna, Hermione tett még egy próbát, de ő túlságosan is neheztelt a lányra a feltételezése miatt.  
  
– Harry…  


***

Harry csendesen és feszülten baktatott Ron és Neville mögött, míg Hermione újabb kísérletet tett a megbékítésére, mikor a sarkon befordulva egyenesen Perselusba ütköztek.  
  
– Ajánlom a szemüveg viselését, Mr. Longbottom, ha nem képes egy méternél távolabb látni, mielőtt a gyengélkedőre küldené az iskola alkalmazottjait – mordult a férfi  
  
– Sajnálom, uram – kért bocsánatot fülig vörösödve a fiú.  
  
Harry meglepődve bámulta a jelenetet, és azonnal feltűnt neki Perselus ingerültsége, aki ezután hozzá fordult.  
  
– Mr. Po… – kezdte, de végül végigpillantva a jelenlévőkön, máshogy folytatta. – Harry, lennél szíves velem jönni – inkább kijelentés volt, semmint kérdés. – Az igazgató úr vár minket.  
  
Harry csodálkozása még nagyobb lett.  
  
– Dumbledore vár? – kérdezett vissza, mire Perselus szeme megvillant. – Dumbledore professzor… – javította ki magát gyorsan, mire a férfi bólintott.  
  
Mellettük Ron és Neville szótlanul, és ugyanolyan csodálkozással figyelték a beszélgetést, mindaddig, amíg Hermione rájuk nem szólt.  
  
– Menj csak, Harry, a Nagyteremben megvárunk – azzal magával húzta mindkettejüket.  
  
Harry ezután szótlanul követte Perselust az igazgatói irodába, de mikor felértek, nem volt hajlandó leülni. Gyanította, hogy a bájitalmester – és ezzel együtt Dumbledore is tisztában van azzal, hogy ismét szem- és fültanúja volt a beszélgetésüknek, és ezért hívatta magához őt az igazgató.  
  
– Foglalj helyet, Harry – intett Dumbledore, de Harry megrázta a fejét. Eltökélte, hogy mielőbb ki fogja deríteni, mit titkolnak előle, és eléggé zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy ne foglalkozzon az illemmel. – Köszönöm, hogy felfáradtál ide – kezdett bele az igazgató kedélyesen, miután Harry visszautasította, hogy leüljön. – Véleményem szerint, mindannyian tudjuk miért vagy itt. – Harry felől újabb bólintás érkezett, és várakozóan nézett az idős mágusra. – Úgy gondolom, sok kérdésed van – nézett rá félholdszemüvege mögül, ő pedig bólintott. – Nos, akkor tedd fel őket, én pedig lehetőség szerint megígérem, válaszolok rájuk.  
  
– Tudni szeretném, mi folyik itt! – vágta rá azonnal Harry vehemensen.  
  
Elege volt ebből a titkolózásból, és jól látta mind Dumbledore arcán, mind Perselusén, hogy sokkal több áll a háttérben, mint amennyit elárulnak neki. Az igazgató nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
– Akkor előbb, javaslom, mégis ülj le, Harry – utasította őt. Harrynek ugyan nem volt kedve bájcsevegni, ennek ellenére most mégis engedelmeskedett.  
  
Dumbledore arca megviselt volt, mint mostanában annyiszor, ami rossz érzéssel töltötte el Harryt. Perselus közben az ablakhoz sétált, és Harry úgy érezte, szándékosan kerüli a férfi a tekintetét. Tehát jól gondolta. Olyan dologról lehet szó, ami mélyen érinti őt.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor…? – sürgette az igazgatót.  
  
– Tudod, Harry – kezdett bele néhány perc hallgatás után Dumbledore –, sok olyan dolog van az életben, amit nem mi irányítunk, és beleszólásunk sincs a dolgok menetébe. Meg lehet természetesen próbálni, de nem érdemes, mert az élet maga írja a saját könyvét, és ha közbeavatkozunk, esetleg még nagyobb bajt okozunk.  
  
Harry érezte a terelést, de sokáig nem szólt közbe, miközben Dumbledore hosszasan beszélt neki az élet dolgairól, a varázslatokról, a mágiáról, arról, hogy ez természetes öröksége a mágusoknak, és sokszor elszabadul anélkül, hogy bárki is tudna róla. Végül Harry megelégelte, és konkrétan rákérdezett az őt érdeklő dologra.  
  
– Professzor úr, miért hívatott? – tudakolta, és látta az igazgatón, hogy ő is rájött, kár húznia az időt.  
  
– Gondolom, te is értesültél arról, hogy Tom ismételten gyakori támadásokat intéz mugli falvak, és mugliszülött varázslók ellen. – Harry bólintott, Dumbledore pedig folytatta. – Nos, mint te is tudod, Voldemort egyik célja, hogy magának szerezzen meg minden hatalmat, és uralkodjon a mágustársadalom fölött, ugyanakkor igába hajtsa a muglikat, és saját kénye-kedve szerint rendelkezzék róluk. Tom még mindig nem hajlandó elismerni azt, hogy a mugliszülöttek mágiája ugyanolyan természet adta, mint az aranyvérű mágusoké. Úgy gondolja, hogy csakis akkor lehet minden úgy, ahogy ő akarja, ha megszabadítja a mugliszülöttektől a világot, hiszen az általa alantas fajnak tartott mugli hogyan is lehetne egyenlő a varázslókkal, és a boszorkányokkal.  
  
– És mi a másik célja? – kotyogott közbe Harry, hiszen azt, amit az előbb elmondott Dumbledore, már ő is jól tudta.  
  
– A halhatatlanság – mondta ki egyszerűen és egyenesen. Harry alig leplezett csodálkozással pillantott rá.  
  
– Halhatatlanság? – kérdezett vissza Harry, mire az idős mágus bólintott. – De hát… az lehetséges?  
  
– Van rá mód, igen, legalábbis Voldemort hisz benne, és ha ő úgy gondolja, szert tehet rá, akkor addig fogja űzni, amíg meg nem kaparintja magának.  
  
– És mi köze ennek hozzám? – tudakolta homlokráncolva Harry.  
  
– Úgy véljük, hogy Tom még nem mondott le arról a tervéről, hogy megszerezzen téged magának – mondta az igazgató. Harry elképedve pillantott rá, és nem igazán értette ezt.  
  
– De hát, miért? – értetlenkedett, de Dumbledore bólintott. – Elnézést professzor, de nem értem.  
  
– A _Kötelék_ miatt.  
  
– A _Kötelék_ miatt? – ismételte. – De hisz… az már nem lehetséges… már Perselushoz vagyok kötve… – érvelt.  
  
Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, és Harry látta, hogy sehogy sem akaródzik neki elmondani azt, amit tud. Vetett egy pillantás Perselus felé is, de a férfi feszülten elbámult fölötte, és továbbra sem tudta, hogy miért viselkedik így.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg ismét Dumbledore. – Tudnod kell, hogy bármit is hallasz most itt, az semmiféleképpen sem szabad, hogy befolyásoljon téged. Megértetted? – nézett rá nagyon komolyan, Harry pedig zavartan bólintott. – Mikor Voldemort meghallotta a jóslatot, az volt a célja, hogy elpusztítsa azt, aki a hatalmát fenyegeti, ezt te is tudod, hiszen elmeséltem már neked. – Harry ismét bólintott. – De azt nem tudta, hogy majd olyan erő áll az útjába, ami túlmutat minden általa ismert mágián.  
  
– Az édesanyám szeretete – suttogta Harry.  
  
– Úgy van. Ugyanakkor, azon az estén, mikor Voldemort megtámadott téged, történt valami… valami, amire sem ő, sem más nem számított. Az édesanyád védelmezett téged, de a sötét erő, ami előtte állt, nem hagyott neki semmi esélyt. Mégis, a szeretetének ereje olyan dolgot idézett elő, ami lehetővé tette, hogy életben maradj.  
  
– Még mindig nem értem – felelte zavartan.  
  
Dumbledore megértő mosolyra húzta a száját, és arcáról csak úgy sugárzott a kedvesség, és a jóakarat.  
  
– Az édesanyádnál nem volt pálca aznap este, és az egyetlen dolgot hívta segítségül; azt, ami belülről fakad: a mágiáját – magyarázta csendesen. – Mindennél kedvesebb voltál a számára, az egyszülött kisfia, akit az élete árán is meg akart menteni. Akaratlan varázslat volt…  
  
Harry szeme elkerekedett, és lassan csóválta a fejét. Nem, az nem lehet, hogy arra célozzon Dumbledore amire ő gondol. Reménykedve pillantott Perselusra, de a férfi tekintetében sem látott olyat, ami megcáfolhatná az elméletét.  
  
– Nem…  
  
– Harry… – szólalt meg újra csendesen Dumbledore.  
  
– Hogy lehetséges ez? – faggatózott, és nagyot nyelve várt a válaszra.  
  
– Nem tudjuk – vallotta be őszintén az idős mágus. – Lily csak rád gondolt, mikor olyan varázslatot hívott életre, ami…  
  
– Tehát Hermionénak mégiscsak igaza volt – suttogta maga elé Harry, nem hagyva, hogy az igazgató végigmondja. Harry csak ült a széken, és maga elé bámulva próbálta felfogni azt, amit az imént közölt vele Dumbledore. – Az édesanyám tiltott varázslatot használt? – kérdezett rá csüggedten, és még mindig zavartan. Nem tudta elképzelni azt, hogy Lily, aki annyira ellene volt a sötét mágiának, pont egy ilyen bűbájt hívjon segítségül.  
  
– Nem szándékosan tette. Véletlen varázslat volt. Annyira szerette volna, hogy életben maradj, hogy akaratlanul hívta létre ezt a fajta kötésbűbájt.  
  
– Tehát ezért éltem túl – motyogta Harry. Jobbára inkább csak magának mondta, semmint a másik két varázslónak.  
  
– Az édesanyád legnagyobb kincse voltál, Harry, ne ítéld el azt, amit tett. Érted áldozta fel az életét, ezzel fizetett azért, hogy téged megmentsen. Bármelyik másik szülő ezt tette volna, aki annyira szereti a gyermekét, mint ahogy Lily Potter szeretett téged – magyarázta Dumbledore kedvesen. Nem volt benne neheztelés, sem ítélkezés. Egyszerű emberi cselekedetnek tekintette, és Harry sem haragudott igazából. Bár már nem emlékezett a szüleire, de az édesanyja könyörgését soha nem fogja elfelejteni. Ahogy ott állt a kiságy előtt, szétárt karokkal, és bármit feláldozott volna azért, hogy őt megmentse. Még az életét sem sajnálta, egyetlen percig sem gondolkozott azon, mikor kimondta, hogy inkább őt ölje meg Voldemort, de Harryt hagyja életben. Lily jó ember volt. – Valószínűleg ő már fel sem fogta, hogy mit tett – folytatta az idős mágus. – Úgy halt meg, hogy azt hihette, te is követed őt.  
  
Harry szemében megjelent egy könnycsepp, de gyorsan ki is pislogta. Nem fog sírni, akkor sem, ha ennyire fájdalmas ténnyel kellett szembesülnie. Erős lesz, mert annak kell lennie.  
  
Perselus egy szót sem szólt. Némán, és kiismerhetetlen arccal állt az ablaknak háttal. Őt figyelte, de tekintete semmiről sem árulkodott. Mégis, Harry érezte a támogatását. Belülről. Nem érzett sem haragot, sem megvetést, egyedül csak azt, hogy nincs egyedül. Perselus vele marad. Ez pedig mindennél többet jelentett neki.  
  
– Ezek szerint Voldemorthoz, és Perselushoz is hozzá vagyok kötve? – kérdezte rezignáltan.  
  
– Nem teljesen – csóválta a fejét Dumbledore, Harry pedig reménykedve kapta fel erre a fejét.  
  
– Valamilyen oknál fogva a Tommal való kötésed nem lett teljes, de szokatlan módon annak ellenére, hogy Perselusszal létrejött a teljes _Kötelék_ , Voldemort képes arra, hogy végrehajtsa a maga varázslatát.  
  
– Ez biztos? – Dumbledore nem felelt, csak bólintott. – És most mit kell tennem? – kérdezte Harry beletörődve a sorsába. Nem hagyta, hogy a hangjából kihallatsszon az a kevés keserűség, ami mélyen mégis benne rejtőzött. Eltökélt volt, és tudta, hogy ha eljön a megfelelő idő, ő tényleg ott lesz, és szembeszáll Voldemorttal. Mégis jól esett, hogy még volt, aki tanácsot adhatott neki.  
  
– Tom nem kerülhet a közeledbe – felelte az idős mágus. – Nagyon fontos, hogy Perselus nélkül ne tedd ki a lábad a Roxfortból – nézett rá komolyan a félhold alakú szemüvege felett. – Még apád köpenyében sem – mondta jelentőségteljesen, mire Harry enyhén elpirult zavarában.  
  
Már majdnem el is felejtette a karácsony előtt történt eseményeket, mikor kiszökött. Perselus egyszer sem hozta szóba, hiszen Remus megígérte neki, hogy nem mondja el a bájitalmesterek ezt a kihágást. Harry a férfi felé pillantott, és azonnal rájött, hogy Perselus márpedig tud az esetről.  
  
– Megígérem – sóhajtott.  
  
– Valamint arra is szeretnélek megkérni, hogy a kastélyon kívül se járkálj egyedül. Nem tilthatom meg neked, hogy szabadon járj-kelj az iskola területén, de arra kérlek, Harry, a saját érdekedben, mindig legyen veled valaki. Még akkor is, ha Hagridhoz igyekszel. Megígéred nekem? – kérdezte Dumbledore úgy, mint amikor egy apa inti óvatosságra a fiát.  
  
– Megpróbálom, professzor úr – felelte Harry, és komolyan is gondolta. – De ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor Roxmortsba sem mehetek le, ugye? – Valójában feleslegesnek érezte a kérdést, hiszen egyértelmű volt.  
  
– Majd meglátjuk – válaszolt az idős mágus helyett Perselus. Harry bólintott. Neki elég volt ennyi is.  


***

Harry lehajtott fejjel, szótlanul baktatott a bájitalmester mellett. Szeretett volna biztos válaszokat kapni a kérdésére, mégsem lehetett. Dumbledore sok mindenre fényt derített, de mindent valószínűleg ő sem tudott. Harry összegezte magában a hallottakat, mialatt végighaladtak a férfival a folyosón.  
  
Addig értette, hogy Lily egy tiltott kötésbűbájjal mentette meg az életét, amivel egyben Voldemorthoz is hozzákötötte, de arra sehogy sem jött rá, hogyan lehetséges akkor az, hogy Perselusszal is létrejöhetett a _Kötelék_. És ebben _ez_ volt a legnagyobb kérdés. Végül is, Harry emlékezett arra, mit meséltek neki annak idején erről. A leghatalmasabb _Kötelék_ háromlépéses, és az, ami Perselus és közte van, pont ilyen. Voldemortot és őt viszont csak Lily varázslata köti össze, ennek ellenére, ha a sötét mágusnak sikerülne őt elkapnia, akkor befejezhetné azt, amit Lily elkezdett. Harry végül rájött a megoldásra. Hermione igazat mondott, és fekete mágia lehet a dologban. Mégis, ez nem volt arra magyarázat, miért képes bizonyos dolgokra, mint például, hogy összekapcsolja az elméjét Perseluséval.  
  
– Gyere – hallotta meg a férfi halk hangját, és érezte, amint a bájitalmester gyengéden a pince irányába tereli őt, amitől Harry mellkasát melegség töltötte el.  
  
Kezét a férfi tenyerébe csúsztatta, és nyugalom töltötte el attól, hogy Perselus nem húzódik el, hanem mellette marad, és kézen fogva vezeti őt végig a mardekáros folyosó sötétjében.  


***

Harry gondolatai idődről időre visszatértek az igazgatói irodában elhangzottakhoz. Nem tudta túltenni magát azon, hogyha Lily akkor hagyja őt meghalni, akkor Voldemort sem élne már. Mert erre önmagától is rájött, hogy a sötét mágust is ez mentette meg a biztos pusztulástól. Az elmúlt napokban Harry kedvetlen volt, mikor egyedül maradt, és egyre csak azon törte a fejét, hogy mitévő legyen. Nem szegte meg Dumbledore utasítását, és még a faluba sem ment le a roxmortsi hétvégén. Helyette az egész napját tanulással töltötte a bájitalmester pincebeli lakosztályában.  
  
Perselus támogatása sokat jelentett neki, holott a férfi sohasem pátyolgatta őt, mégis olyan hátteret biztosított neki, amitől Harry sosem érezte magát magányosnak. Perselus mellette volt, és segítette őt, bár Harry látta rajta, hogy a friss információk őt is érzékenyen érintették. Habár a bájitalmester ezt jól titkolta, Harry mégis képes volt meglátni az apró jeleket, amik elárulták őt.  


***

Másfél héttel a Dumbledore irodájában folytatott beszélgetés után Harry vacsorázni tartott a Nagyterembe. Hermione és Ron kivételesen nem voltak vele, mivel a lánynak még a könyvtárban akadt dolga, Ron pedig a büntetését töltötte azért, mert sikerült felrobbantania az üstjét. Harry csak kis szerencsével úszta meg ezt a kalandot, mivel akkor mikor az eset történt, ő épp Ernie Macmilliennel kutatott a hozzávalós szekrényben.  
  
Neville mellette szótlanul körmölt a kezében tartott pergamenre, de Harry nem merte megzavarni, mert félt, hogy esetleg Neville véletlenül felbukik a hirtelen megszólítástól. Így jobbára csak gondolataiba merülve sétált a fiú mellett.  
  
Aztán egyszeriben minden megváltozott. Harrynek furcsa, rossz előérzete támadt, és pálcát rántott, de akkor már késő volt. Egy pillanat alatt az egész folyosót elborította a sötétség, és Harry hiába próbált fényt gyújtania pálcájával, sehogy sem sikerült.  
  
– Lumos – kiabálta, hátha ez segít, de semmi nem történt.  
  
– Harry! – hallotta Neville kiáltását, amit egy tompa puffanás követett.  
  
– Neville! Jól vagy? – kiáltotta, de a fiú nem válaszolt. – Neville! Neville! – De semmi válasz nem érkezett.  
  
Harry nem mert varázsolni, mert félt, hogy ebben a koromsötétben eltalálná Neville-t, így tovább próbálkozott a kiabálással.  
  
– Nev…! – kezdte, de nem tudta végigmondani, mivel valaki hátulról teljes erővel lefogta.  
  
A másik sokkal erősebb volt, és sokkal nagyobb, mint ő, így Harry hiába küzdött, képtelen volt megmozdulni. Aztán már csak annyit érzett, hogy valaki egy rongyot szorít az arcára, majd minden elcsendesült…  


***


	25. Menekülés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nem várt helyről kap segítséget, de vajon Perselus is ilyen szerencsés?

_Perselus unottan hallgatta McGalagony beszámolóját arról, hogyan is képzeli el az ötöd- és hetedéves diákok vizsgáztatásának lebonyolítását. Most is ugyanazokra a vizsgabiztosokra számíthattak, mint eddig. Tizenöt év óta nem történt újabb változás ebben az ügyben, és Perselus biztos volt abban, hogy felesleges újra és újra megtárgyalniuk ezt; idén is minden problémamentesen fog zajlani. Már ha a két évvel ezelőtti eseményt annak lehetett nevezni. Természetesen Harrynek akkor is sikerült mindent felbolygatnia.  
  
Perselus még jól emlékezett arra, mikor Dolores Umbridge irodájába belépve ott találta a griffendéles díszpintyeket, az ő mardekárosainak fogságában. Középen természetesen Harry ücsörgött, és a fiú kétségbeesett tekintete láttán hirtelen azt sem tudta, kit értesítsen előbb; a Rendet vagy épp Dumbledore-t. Perselus akkor mérhetetlenül dühös volt a kölyökre – keményen átkozta Blacket, valamint a Potter családfát –, de azzal is tökéletesen tisztában volt, hogy Harry képes a vesztébe rohanni, ha ő nem tesz valamit. Persze, ez még így is sikerült neki.  
  
– Mit gondolsz, Perselus? – kérdezte hirtelen a boszorkány, mikor Perselus épp kortyolt egyet az italából.  
  
– Tégy belátásod szerint, Minerva – felelte közönyösen, mire a mellette ülő nő az ég felé fordította a tekintetét.  
  
– Remélem, Mr. Potter rendesen felkészül a vizsgákra – folytatta McGalagony a társalgást.  
  
– Én is remélem – válaszolta Perselus morogva.  
  
Gyűlölte, hogy még étkezés közben sem hagyják nyugton, ráadásul a Nagyterem teljesen megtelt a vacsorázó diákokkal, akik szintén nem tudták befogni a szájukat, és a fecsegésük tovább fokozta Perselus amúgy is erősödő fejfájását. Volt valami rossz előérzete, de nem tudott rájönni mi okozza.  
  
Tegnap óta fokozottan figyelte a folyosókat, és a diákokat, különösképpen a saját mardekárosait, akiken jól látta, hogy készülnek valamire. Az este még a klubhelyiségben is látogatást tett annak érdekében – és természetesen Dumbledore utasítására –, hogy rájöjjön miben sántikálnak, de persze azokat, akiket igazán keresett, nem találta ott. Így nem tehetett mást, mint hogy szólt a legidősebb Weasley fiúnak, hogy legyen ő is résen, majd értesítette Ms. Tonksot… jobban mondva már Mrs. Lupint is. Harryvel pedig nemes egyszerűséggel „megígértette”, hogy ki sem teszi a lábát egyedül a kastélyból. Mi több, jobban szerette volna, ha a folyosókon sem kószál egyedül. Még az az ügyefogyott Longbottom is jobb volt, mintha magányosan kóborolt volna.  
  
Perselus tekintete a griffendéles asztalnál étkező Harryre vándorolt. A fiú háttal ült neki, így nem láthatta az arcát, de azt még így is észrevette, hogy valami megint nem stimmel a kölyökkel. Elég szótlan volt – igaz Grangert hallgatva mindenki más is az lenne –, de most még Weasleynek sem válaszolt.  
  
– Perselus, figyelsz rám? – kérdezte tőle felháborodva McGalagony.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan nem – morogta oda neki.  
  
– Azt látom – csóválta rosszallóan a fejét a boszorkány.  
  
Perselus oldalra pillantott, és meglátta a két székkel arrébb ülő Dumbledore-t, akinek arca szintén a kiismerhetetlenség álarca mögé rejtőzött. Kék tekintete fürkészve haladt végig a Nagyterem asztalainál ülő diákok sokaságán, de Perselusnak megvolt az a képessége, hogy még így is olvasson idős barátja viselkedéséből. Albus ránézett, szeme megvillant, ami jelezte Perselusnak, hogy szintén rossz előérzet kínozza, de nem tud rájönni, honnan ered ez a sötét sugallat. _  


***

Harry feje zsongott, és az orra megtelt azzal a szörnyű illatú anyaggal. Köhögni próbált, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy fulladozni kezdett, a levegőkapkodástól pedig úrrá lett rajta a szédülés. A szemét nem bírta kinyitni, mert csípte valami, de azt érezte, hogy valaki félig a földön, félig pedig ölben vonszolja őt, amitől viszont még jobban rosszul lett.  
  
Az oldala rémesen fájt, de nem tudta volna megmondani mitől. Valószínűleg ettől a testhelyzettől. Érezte, hogy a keze-lába remeg, ettől függetlenül megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát. Ám fogvatartója sokkal erősebb és nagyobb volt nála. Nem engedetett a szorításból, és minél többet mocorgott Harry, annál erősebbé vált a másik béklyója. Pont mint az ördöghurok esetében – gondolta magában Harry.  
  
Aztán megérezte a hűvös áprilisi szelet az arcán, amiből rájött, hogy már nem a kastélyban vannak. A Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak susogása, és Gróp elnyújtott hangja pedig arra engedett következtetni, hogy lassan elérik a nagykaput. Ha azon túljutnak vele, akkor végképp semmi esélye nem marad. Ám mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, ismét változott a környezet – már abból ítélve, amit csukott szemmel érzékelni lehetett –, és Harry megrettenve vette tudomásul, hogy a Szellemszálás felé vezető alagútban folytatják az útjukat.  
  
– Az az átkozott hoppanálási tilalom… – morogta valaki a feje fölül, akiben Harry ráismert arra az érces hangú halálfalóra, aki egyszer megtámadta Roxmortsban. Harry megpróbálta felemelni a fejét, és kezével lassan a pálcája után kutatott, mikor a férfi dühösen mordult egyet. – Te idióta, Potter ébredezik! – sziszegte, majd Harry tompa nyomást érzett, aztán ismét csend lett…  


***

 _Perselus épp a második fogásnál tartott, mikor a Nagyterem ajtajában egyszeriben felbukkant Blaise Zambini. A fiú arca – bármennyire is próbálta leplezni –, riadt volt, és mikor a griffendéles asztalok felé pillantott, még jobban megrémült. Perselus oldalra nézett, tekintete találkozott az igazgatóéval, miközben keze már a pálcáját tapintotta ki a talár alatt. Zambini megpróbált ugyan természetesen viselkedni, de a gyorsuló tempó, amivel az ifjabbik Malfoy felé sietett, arra ösztönözte Perselust, hogy legyen résen.  
  
Hiába a kémként betöltött szerepe, és hiába az eddigi jó kapcsolata a saját házával, Perselus tisztában volt azzal, hogy körültekintőnek kell lennie az ügyben, hogy kik törhetnek Harry életére. Bár Blaise Zambinire különös módon sosem gyanakodott, szükségszerű volt, hogy őt is szemmel tartsa.  
  
Mivel Draco a tanári asztalhoz legközelebb eső helyen ült, így Perselusnak szerencsére tökéletes rálátása volt az előtte zajló eseményekre.  
  
Zambini a szája szélét harapdálta, ahogy igyekezett nyugodtnak látszani, de egyben rövid időn belül megtenni a távolságot, ami közte és háztársa között húzódott. A szőke hajú fiú testtartása azonnal megváltozott, mikor meglátta a másikat, és Perselus örült, hogy eléggé sikerült kitanítani arra Malfoyt, hogy a pálcáját mindig tartsa a keze ügyében. Vérárulóként – mi több, a Sötét Nagyurat elárulóként –, a mardekárosok között sajnos nehéz az élet. Perselus nem akart párbajt, de jobb az óvatosság.  
  
– Mit akarsz? – hallotta meg Draco zavart kérdését. Zambini elfordította egy pillanatra a fejét, mintha valami roppant fontos dolgot mérlegelne. Perselus szinte látta, ahogyan megfeszítve gondolkozik, és tépelődik magában, de aztán a fiú mégis kinyögte.  
  
– Nagy gáz van – suttogta a fiatal Malfoynak. Perselus alig hallotta a nagy zsivaj miatt a párbeszédet, de szerencsére a lényeg azért eljutott a tanári asztalig is. – Potter… – motyogta.  
  
Perselus lopva Harry irányába nézett, de mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy a fiú még mindig ott ül a helyén, figyelmét visszafordította a két mardekárosra.  
  
– Mi van vele? – kérdezte Draco flegmán. – Ott ül az asztalnál – biccentett, de Zambini csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Az ott nem Potter! – Az utolsó szavakat már tátogta, mire Draco és Perselus szinte egyazon időben néztek a griffendéles asztal felé.  
  
– Nem vagy normális, Blaise – sziszegte a szőke hajú fiú. Tekintete oda-vissza járt Zambini és Harry között.  
  
Malfoy arca érdekes esettanulmány lehetett volna, ha Perselusnak lett volna kedve ehhez, de most sokkal fontosabb dolgokra figyelt. Még sosem látta ennyire gyanakvónak Dracót, ami eléggé elgondolkoztatta Perselust. Ugyanakkor a keze ökölbe szorult, és csak nagy erőfeszítések árán sikerült szokásos, közömbös álcáját fenntartania. Azonnal meg akarta tudni, hogy Zambini igazat mond-e, ugyanakkor ehhez muszáj volt hallania a további beszélgetést is.  
  
– Higgy nekem – szűrte a foga között Blaise olyan arccal, ami még Perselust is megingatta.  
  
Perselus egy ideje már sejtette, hogy Zambininek valami köze lehet ahhoz a személyhez, akitől a szőke fiú az információit szerzi. Draco azonban csak a fejét ingatta.  
  
– Te megőrültél – mondta elborzadva.  
  
– Igen? Akkor próbáld ki, mire vársz? – mordult rá Zambini még mindig suttogva.  
  
Perselus megmarkolta a pálcáját, miközben görcsösen várta, hogy mit lép ezek után Draco. A fiú egy pillanatig habozott, majd mielőtt bármit is tett volna, vicsorogva odavetette Zambininek:  
  
– Ha nem lesz igazad, esküszöm, kinyírlak.  
  
Azzal Draco felállt az asztaltól, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve Zambinire, megfogta a könyvét, és erősen rámarkolt, miközben megindult a griffendéles asztal felé. Perselus látta, hogy Malfoy elterelő taktikát alkalmaz, és megpróbál feltűnésmentesen közeledni, mintha csak arra szándékozná elhagyni a Nagytermet. Ugyanakkor ez azért mégis felkeltette mások figyelmét is, főként a tanári asztalnál ülőkét. Zambini messziről követte őt, és feszült figyelemmel kísérte végig a mardekáros útját.  
  
– Perselus…? – fordult felé McGalagony, ám Dumbledore egy pillantása mindkettejüket elcsendesítette. – De…  
  
Draco nem állt meg a griffendéles asztal előtt, a kijárat felé folytatta az útját, azonban mikor elhaladt a hetedévesek – köztük Harry – mögött, félig hangos megjegyzése eljutott Perselus füléig is.  
  
– Vigyázz, ki mellé ülsz, sárvérű – vetette oda Draco a Granger lánynak, miközben tekintete Harry felé fordult.  
  
Perselus már várta a fiú kirohanását, ami viszont csak nem érkezett meg, ellenben Weasley azonnal felpattant a helyéről, és öklét rázva kiabált rá.  
  
– Rohadt görény, azonnal kérj bocsánatot!  
  
– Na, de Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley! – hüledezett tátogva McGalagony, és már állt volna fel a helyéről, mikor Dumbledore keze várakozásra intette.  
  
– Hagyd, Ron! – csitította Granger a Weasley fiút. Megpróbálta elkapni a karját, és ezzel megakadályozni, hogy az esetleg keresztülmásszon az asztalon, de Draco nem hagyta ennyiben.  
  
– Potter, te nem is szólsz semmit? – faggatózott, mire mind Granger, mind Weasley megrökönyödve bámultak rá.  
  
A lány arcára gyanakvás ült ki, de Weasley láthatóan nem vette a lapot. Harry ugyan megfordult, de csak a vállát vonogatta, majd folytatta az evést. Végül a nagy csend miatt mégis megszólalt.  
  
– Ne szólítsd így Grangert – motyogta.  
  
Perselus összenézett Dumbledore-ral.  
  
– Ha… Harry?! – rökönyödött meg Weasley.  
  
Perselus közben nem bírta tovább a tétlenséget, és felállt a helyéről, de mielőtt bármit léphetett volna, a Nagyterem ajtajában hirtelen felbukkant Longbottom.  
  
Láthatóan kimerült volt, és a lihegésből Perselus kitalálta, hogy eddig futhatott. A fiú arca csupa vér volt, alig látott a szemébe csurgó vörös folyadéktól, ennek ellenére csak egy pillanatra állt meg, majd ismét nekiiramodott.  
  
– Elvitték Harryt! Elvitték Harryt! – ordította megállás nélkül, ahogy szaladva, botladozva közeledett a tanári asztal felé. De aztán hirtelen megtorpant, mikor Draco mögött meglátta az említett bamba arcát.  
  
– Neville! – kiáltotta a Weasley lány, és felpattant a helyéről. – Merlinre, mi történt veled? – faggatózott, de Longbottom továbbra is csak Harryt bámulta.  
  
– Harry?! – csóvált a fejét megzavarodva.  
  
Perselus tekintete ide-oda járt, majd hátralökte a székét, és szinte kivetődött a tanári asztal mögül.  
  
– Perselus! – hallotta meg az igazgató hangját, de nem foglalkozott vele.  
  
Harry mintha megijedt volna, és menekülőre fogta volna, ha Draco pálcája nem állítja meg. A mardekáros fiút aztán Longbottom követte, aki szintén pálcát rántott, majd Granger is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Harry sarokba szorult. Egyedül Weasley felé volt szabad útja, így azonnal a vörös hajú fiúhoz menekült. Mielőtt azonban elérte volna, Perselus keze kinyúlt, és megragadta Harry talárját.  
  
Harry maga elé emelte a kezét, fejét pedig lehajtotta, és úgy remegett Perselus keze között, mint aki a kivégzését várja. Perselusnak túlságosan is ismerős volt ez a kéztartás, és ez a viselkedés.  
  
– Hol van Harry? – vicsorogta ingerülten, és jól megrázta az ál-Harryt. A fiú oldalra pillantott, és Perselusban csak ekkor tudatosult, hogy Dumbledore is ott van mellette, ám ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy durva legyen. Az igazgató szeme szikrázott, ahogy az ál-Harryt nézte. – Azt kérdeztem, hol van Harry Potter?! – rázta meg sokkal erőteljesebben.  
  
– A Nagyúr parancsa volt, Perselus… – vinnyogta. – A Nagyúr olyan hatalmas… könyörülj nekem, Perselus… – cincogta Harry hangján.  
  
– Féregfark – szűrte a foga között a bájitalmester. – Hol van Harry?! – kiáltott rá, pálcáját pedig fenyegetően a patkányra emelte.  
  
A fiú bőrébe bújt halálfaló még kisebbre húzta magát, és a rászegeződő pálcák össztüzében végül megadta magát.  
  
– A Nagyúr parancsa volt…  
  
– Hol van?  
  
– Kivitték a kastélyból… a hoppanálási ponthoz… – cincogta rettegve.  
  
Perselus hirtelen elengedte, mire a Harry bőrébe bújt Féregfark keményen csapódott a földnek.  
  
– Azonnal értesítem a Főnix Rendjét – szólt közbe McGalagony, Dumbledore pedig beleegyezően bólintott. A boszorkány elsietett, miközben a körülöttük összegyűlt diáksereglet – a DS tagjai – várakozó állást vettek fel. Mintha mindannyian parancsra várnának, hogy Harry után mehessenek.  
  
– Uram… – Lonbottom volt az, aki elég bátor volt elsőnek megszólalni.  
  
– Senki nem megy sehová! – jelentette ki Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
  
Perselus viszont nem akart ölbe tett kézzel ülni és várni. Őrá ez nem vonatkozik, hiszen az ő feladata lett volna Harryt biztonságban tartani, ő azonban elmulasztotta ezt, így nem foglalkozva a rá szegeződő tekintetekkel jelentette ki:  
  
– Utána megyek – sziszegte oda az igazgatónak, miközben a kijárat felé indult. Talárja csak úgy lobogott mögötte, félelmet keltő kinézetére pedig egy csapásra szétnyílt a tömeg. Hallotta maga mögött a pusmogást, és azt, hogy Weasley és Granger is vele akarnak tartani, de Dumbledore erélyesen rendre intette őket. Mielőtt Perselus kilépett volna az ajtón, még hátrafordult. – Draco, kérdj bocsánatot Ms. Grangertől! – utasította a mardekáros fiút. Draco arcán halvány pír jelent meg, és még hallotta, ahogy a fiú, rövid csönd után, vékony hangon megszólal.  
  
– Khm… bocs, Granger.  
  
Azt, hogy erre a lány mit válaszolt, már nem tudta meg. Perselus sietős léptekkel végighaladt a bejárati csarnokon, majd mikor a bejárat feltárult, szinte futva indult útnak a sötét kastélykerten keresztül. Mielőtt elérte volna a Vadkanos Nagykaput, az égre pillantva még meglátta Dumbledore főnixmadarát…_  


***

Harry arra eszmélt, hogy iszonyatos fájdalom nyílalt az oldalába, és csak kis híja volt annak, hogy fel nem kiáltott. A hűvös szellő ismét megcsapta az arcát, és ebből kikövetkeztette, hogy amíg eszméletlen volt, addig ismét kiértek a szabadba. Rettegve nyitotta résnyire a szemét. Attól félt, hogy már túl messze járnak az iskolától, de ahogy a táj körvonalazódott körülötte, megnyugodott, hogy még csak Roxmorts falu utcáin vonszolják őt.  
  
Harry nem akarta felhívni a figyelmet arra, hogy magánál van, így továbbra is lopva kémlelt körül. Most, hogy a szemét és az orrát már nem csípte az a különös folyadék, egy leheletnyivel jobban is érezte magát. Ahogy felmérte a terepet rájött, hogy mindössze három halálfalóval van csak dolga. Az érces hangú ment elöl, egy másik cipelte őt, egy harmadik pedig egyfolytában lesben állt, és azt figyelte, mikor bukkan elő valaki, miközben szaporán meneteltek a falu határában húzódó hoppanálási pont irányába.  
  
Jól tudta, hogy nem sok ideje van cselekedni, de ha elérné a zoknijába rejtett pálcáját, akkor talán lenne esélye ellenük.  
  
Egy utolsó pillantást vetett még a három halálfalóra, jól megjegyezve, melyikük milyen távolságra lehet tőle, majd becsukta a szemét, és ellazította magát. Nagy tapasztalata volt már abban, hogyan szabaduljon ki egy nálánál kétszer-háromszor nagyobb ember fogságából, hiszen valahogy csak túl kellett járnia Dudley és annak bandája eszén, ha nem akarta, hogy laposra verjék. Persze ez más helyzet volt, de talán ezeknek sem lehet több eszük, mint az unokatestvérének – legalábbis annak, aki cipelte, biztos nem volt.  
  
Mikor a csuklyás férfi megérezte, hogy Harry teste nehezebbé válik, rántott egyet rajta a jobb fogás érdekében, amit ő azonnal ki is használt, és olyan ügyesen halászta ki a pálcáját a zoknijából, hogy még maga is meglepődött a mutatványon. Csak remélni merte, hogy a másik kettő nem látta az akcióját, de nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy kinyissa a szemét.  
  
Pálcáját erősen megmarkolta, majd a halálfaló hátára irányította, és már majdnem kimondta a varázsigét, mikor hirtelen jeges borzongás töltötte el. A dermesztő hideg szinte végighaladt a testén, és Harry mellkasa összeszorult, ahogy rájött, mi okozhatja ezt. Dementorok. Még csukott szemmel is érzékelte, ahogy a maradék fények is kihunynak körülöttük, miközben a kellemes tavaszi szellő elállt, és helyébe fagyos, kellemetlen levegő érkezett. A természetes hangok elhaltak, és Harry már hallotta is a dementorok elnyújtott hörgésre emlékeztető sikítását, ami borzalommal töltött el minden jóérzésű embert. Harry szinte rettegve várta az elkerülhetetlent.  
  
A maradék erejével megpróbált arra koncentrálni, hogy kiszabaduljon a fogvatartója karmai közül, mert akkor elkergethetné a dementorokat, és segítséget kérhetne. Nem akarta meghallani az édesanyja hangját, most nem. Ki kell szabadulnia, és vissza kell mennie Perselushoz; csak ez járt a fejében.  
  
De mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, csukott szemhéja alatt is érzékelte az erőteljes fényt, és nem bírta tovább megállni ezt a tétlenséget. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, azonnal észrevette a több tucat dementort, amik fölöttük köröztek, ugyanakkor azonban egyre távolabb és távolabb kerültek. Aztán Harry tekintete megakadt egy nagy, fényes, szarvat viselő patrónuson. Az állat körbegaloppozott, egyre messzebbre űzve a dementorokat, aztán megfordult, és a három halálfaló irányába szaladt.  
  
Harry kihasználta a kínálkozó lehetőséget, és kimondta a varázsigét, aminek következtében a csuklyás alak megtántorodott, majd nagy robajjal el is vágódott a földön. Csak kis híja volt annak, hogy a férfi teste nem zuhant rá, viszont ezzel sikerült felhívnia magára a figyelmet.  
  
– Ne hagyd megszökni! – utasította a még állva maradt társát az érces hangú, és már emelte is a pálcáját.  
  
Harrynek épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy félreugorjon a felé küldött átok elől, ami így a ház falának csapódott, jókora darabot leszakítva belőle. A bolt kirakatüvege betört, és a zajra a környező ablakokban fény gyúlt. Harry attól félt, hogy erre a lármára a falu népe az utcára tódul, és így ismét veszélybe kerülnek miatta.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltotta, de elvétette, és muszáj volt fedezéket keresnie egy nagy fahordó mögött, ami felfogta a következő ártást, amit a másik kettő küldött felé. Harry kikukucskált a fedezéke mögül, majd pálcáját irányba állította, és ismét kimondta a varázsigét. Az ártás telibe találta az egyik halálfalót, ugyanakkor a másik bűbája miatt nagyon gyorsan kellett eliszkolnia.  
  
– Nincs esélyed, Potter! – kiáltotta az érces hangú halálfaló.  
  
Harry azonban nem ijedt meg. Ennél több halálfalót is legyőzött már, ez pedig itt egyedül volt, igaz jól tudta, ha nem cselekszik gyorsan, akkor a társaira is számíthat. Aztán a szerencse ismét mellé szegődött, mikor a patrónus ismét felbukkant, és ez elterelte az érces hangú figyelmét, amit Harry azonnal ki is használt.  
  
– Obstructo – suttogta, arra alapozva, hogy a másik nem tud kétfelé figyelni.  
  
A hátráltató ártás eltalálta a férfit, aki ennek következtében megbénult, majd Harry azonnal kötelet varázsolt köré, megakadályozva, hogy a halálfaló elszökhessen. Azután figyelmét a sötét sikátorra fordította, és pálcáját maga előtt tartva közeledett, hogy megtudja, ki volt az, aki segített neki.  
  
– Potter, meg vagy te húzatva? – kapta el valaki őt hátulról, majd csak annyit érzékelt, hogy hozzátaszítják egy ajtónak, és szinte átesett a küszöbön, ahogy az idegen beljebb tuszkolta őt.  
  
Harry odabent azonnal felismerte a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmahelyiségét, és zavartan fordult a másik felé. A férfi bereteszelte az ajtót, aztán a varázspálcájáért nyúlt. Harry gyanakodva fogta rá a sajátját, bár valamiért az volt az érzése, hogy a másik nem akarja bántani őt.  
  
– Ki maga? – szegezte neki a kérdést, miközben végignézte, ahogy a magas férfi ismét patrónust idézett, ami fejet hajtott neki, majd azonnal tovalibbent. – Maga küldte a patrónust. – Ez sokkal inkább kijelentés volt, semmint kérdés, ahogy végre azt is megállapította, hogy az állatalak egy kecskéhez hasonlít.  
  
Aztán a férfi megfordult, és Harry hirtelen nem is tudta hova tenni a látványt. Felismerte benne a kocsma tulaját, az öreg, és folyton kecskeszagú pultost, aki mindig mogorva mindenkivel. A férfi arcát piszkosszürke, bozontos szakáll borította, de ugyanakkor a szeme meghökkentően emlékeztette őt valakire.  
  
– Indíts az emeletre – dörmögte a férfi, és kicsit meglökdöste Harryt, aki jobbnak látta, ha engedelmeskedik.  
  
Valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva megbízott a másikban, holott ezidáig nem sokszor találkozott vele, ha pedig mégis, mindig goromba volt az idős ember. Harry átvágott a kocsmahelyiségen, nyomában az öreggel, és a rettenetes mennyiségű porral, amit a lábuk kavart fel. Eddig valahogy elkerülte a figyelmét az, hogy ténylegesen is mekkora piszok van itt. Az átható kecskeszagról nem is beszélve.  
  
Mikor a lépcsőhöz értek a férfi megkerülte őt, és előre ment, Harry pedig követte őt felfelé az emeletre, miközben megpróbált kicsit körülnézni is. A lenti helyiséggel ellentétben itt nagyobb tisztaság volt, ugyanakkor portörlőt már rég láthatott a szoba. A falakat nem díszítette semmi, leszámítva egy-két régi képet, amik mind kecskéket ábrázoltak. Viszont menet közben aztán Harry tekintete megakadt egy porlepte oklevélen is, jobban mondva az azon szereplő néven: Aberforth Dumbledore.  
  
– Maga… – hebegte, és megfeszítve kereste a megfejtést arra, hogy vajon milyen kapcsolatban lehet a kocsmatulajdonos az igazgatóval. – Maga Dumbledore testvére – mondta ki végül úgy, mint aki teljesen biztos a dolgában.  
  
A férfi nem válaszolt, bár morgott valamit az orra alatt. Helyette belökte az emeleti szoba nehéz faajtaját, majd minden udvariasságot mellőzve maga lépett be előbb a helyiségbe. Harry megtorpant a küszöbön, de aztán bátran követte az öreget. A kocsmáros a nagy kandallóhoz lépett, és tekintetét a falon függő, festett lányalakra emelte, mialatt begyújtott a kandallóba.  
  
– Nem megmondták neked, hogy ne kószálj egyedül? De nem, te hőst játszol… – dörmögött az öreg, és teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, mit mondott az előbb Harry. Egy lusta mozdulattal meggyújtotta a porlepte falilámpákat is. – Mégis mit képzeltél, hogy egyedül csatangolsz?  
  
– Nem csatangoltam egyedül – mordult Harry, mikor megelégelte, hogy ismét őt tartják felelősnek az eseményekért. – A barátommal tartottunk a Nagyterembe vacsorázni, mikor minden elsötétült… – bosszankodott Harry, és csak most jutott eszébe Neville. Remélte, hogy a fiúnak nem esett bántódása, különben sosem bocsájtja meg magának.  
  
A férfi ismét morgott egy sort, majd hangosabban folytatta.  
  
– Vissza kell menned, a lehető legrövidebb úton. Már mindenki téged keres.  
  
– Nem válaszolt – vetette oda neki Harry, és közelebb sétált.  
  
– Mit érdekel az téged? Na és, ha az vagyok? – bosszankodott hátrafordulva, Harryre emelve különös, kék tekintetét. Aztán visszafordult, és immár teljesen lágy hangon a festett lányalakhoz intézte a szavait.  
  
– Ariana! – mondta neki kérlelve, mire a szőke hajú, fiatal lány arca ellágyult, szája mosolyra húzódott, majd a festmény feltárult. Mögötte Harry hosszú, kőlépcsős alagutat fedezett fel. – Gyerünk! – szólította fel Harryt, majd fejével az átjáró felé intett.  
  
– Ez… – csodálkozott Harry. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy lenne egy titkos átjáró a kocsmába is.  
  
Végül engedelmeskedett, és a kandallópárkányra kapaszkodva felmászott a lyukhoz. Aberforth utána mászott, majd a festmény azonnal becsukódott mögöttük. A férfi elsietett Harry mellett, nyomában pedig falilámpák gyúltak, amik egy kis fényt adtak az amúgy sötét helyen. A kocsmáros nem volt egy beszédes típus, és Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem piszkálja. Végül is már annak is örülhet, hogy segített neki. Megpróbált ugyan beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de aztán fel is adta, mivel Aberforth csak morgott az orra alatt.  
  
Percekig csöndben haladtak egymás mögött, Harrynek pedig ezalatt volt ideje kicsit elgondolkodni a történteken. Szinte még mindig nem fogta fel, hogy kis híján sikerült őt elrabolniuk Voldemort embereinek. Fogalma sem volt, hogy juthattak be a kastélyba, de sikerült nekik, és erről haladéktalanul értesítenie kell Dumbledore-t. Csak remélni merte, hogy ezek után nem fog bekövetkezni az, amitől annyira félt, hogy az igazgató elküldi őt, és elzárja egy biztonságos helyre. Még ha ez a birtokot is jelentené, akkor sem lenne képes nyugton, és tétlenül várni azt, hogy eljöjjön az ő ideje. Főleg nem úgy, hogy még mindig fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan is végezzen Voldemorttal. Márpedig ez csakis az ő feladata, és ezt mindenki pont olyan jól tudta, ahogy ő.  
  
Jó tíz perces séta után – legalábbis Harry ennyitek tippelte –, Aberforth hirtelen megállt, és Harry majdnem nekiment az idős mágusnak, de még időben sikerült megállnia.  
  
– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte, mikor a férfi kinyitotta az átjárót, de amint meglátta a helyiséget, rögtön ki is találta. – A Szükség Szobája! – kiáltott fel meglepetten. – Nem is tudtam, hogy van még egy rejtekút – gondolkozott hangosan.  
  
– Ez nincs rajta a térképeden – felelte Aberforth, miután mindketten kimásztak a lyukon.  
  
Harry nem kérdezte, honnan tud a térképről, valahogy sejtette, hogy nem Aberforth az egyetlen ilyen ember. A köpenye sem volt már igazán titok, és ez valahol egy picit zavarta is őt.  
  
Mikor a festmény bezárult mögöttük, Harry csak vonakodva merte bevallani magának, hogy nagy nyugalom szállta meg, amiért végre ismét a kastély falai között lehet. Megállt egy pillanatra, és visszanézett a festményre. A lány ott állt, és kedvesen mosolygott rá, Harry pedig még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a szép arcra. Ariana szeme ugyanolyan átható kék volt, mint a Dumbledore fivéreké, és Harry valahol mélyen úgy érezte, ez nem lehet véletlen. Aztán Aberforth intett neki, majd mindketten elhagyták a Szükség Szobáját.  
  
A folyosó üres volt, és Harry már alig várta, hogy megkereshesse Perselust, mikor éles szúrást érzett a mellkasában.  


***

 _Perselus kitartóan küzdött a túlerő ellen. Csakis Harry járt a fejében, és azért imádkozott, hogy a fiú épségben előkerüljön. Ha a kölyök a Sötét Nagyúr kezébe kerül, azt sosem bocsájtja meg magának. Harry biztonsága és élete Perselus kezében volt, de ő hibázott, és ennek nem lehet a következménye az, hogy a világra akkora bajt szabadít. Még egyszer nem bírná elviselni.  
  
A Carrow testvérpár szinte nem volt ellenfél Perselusnak, olyan könnyedén verekedte át magát rajtuk, mintha hetedéves diákokat győzött volna le egy órai párbajban. Az előttük leterített halálfaló csorda pedig még gyengébbnek bizonyult. Perselusnak, ha lett volna ideje elgondolkozni azon, hogy miért is tudott Harry annyiszor megszökni a Nagyúr karmai közül, akkor bizonyára jót nevetett volna, hogy a sötét mágus milyen tökkelütött idiótákkal vette magát körül.  
  
Persze, azért ez nem volt olyan egyszerű. Harry kétségtelenül nagyon ügyes volt, amit Perselus sokáig nem akart beismerni, ugyanakkor a halálfalók nagy része semmi máshoz nem értett, csak a kínzáshoz. Egy normális párbajban meg sem állták volna a helyüket, hiszen majdnem mindegyikük arra alapoz, hogy a megfélemlítéssel biztos sikert aratnak. Harryvel azonban sosem jártak szerencsével. A fiú bátor, eltökélt, és makacsul képes lenne meghalni bárkiért, ami tudtán kívül akkora erőt ad neki, hogy ezek a korcsok semmit sem tehetnének ellene, ha Harry megtanulná rendesen használni a varázserejét – nem is értette, miért ellenzi ezt annyira Dumbledore…  
  
Mindazonáltal, a halálfalók belső köre, akik a leghűségesebb szolgái a Sötét Nagyúrnak, már sokkal erősebbek, mint ezek itt.  
  
Perselus átka közben sikeresen telibe találta az idősebb Monstrót, aki semmiben sem különbözött a fiától, már ami a gorillakinézetet, és az együgyűséget jelentette.  
  
– Mindig ostoba voltál – sziszegte neki gúnyosan Perselus, azonban a háta mögül érkező, túlságosan is ismerős hangra akaratlanul is összerezzent.  
  
– Mindig tudtam, hogy csak egy mocskos áruló vagy, Piton! – Bellatrix Lestrange hangja gúnyos volt, és önteltségről árulkodott.  
  
Perselus, miközben megfordult, megregulázta az arcizmait, és olyan közömbös tekintettel pillantott egykori társára, hogy a nő egy pillanatra meglepődött.  
  
– Kitűnőek a meglátásaid, kedves Bellatrix – felelte neki unottan.  
  
– Ennyi? Nem is mondasz mást?– csodálkozott el Bellatrix. – Nem tagadsz? Nem könyörögsz? – kérdezte egyre dühösebben.  
  
Perselus arca kiismerhetetlen maradt, és bár szája széle megrándult, nem mutatta egyéb jelét annak, hogy érdekelné őt bármi is.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan semmi értelme nem lenne – válaszolta, mire Bellatrix mintha elbizonytalanodott volna. De ez csak pillanatnyi megingás volt, s kisvártatva ismét magabiztosan folytatta.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr megbízott benned, pedig én mondtam neki, hogy te csak egy aljas féreg vagy. Hát be is bizonyosodott az igazam. De megbánod te még ezt, Piton. Az árulók nagy árat fizetnek – vigyorodott el gonoszul Bellatrix. Mivel Perselus nem volt hajlandó felelni, folytatta. – Ugye emlékszel még szegény Regulusra? – kérdezte fejét felszegve.  
  
– Ki ne emlékezne rá? – felelte unottan Perselus.  
  
– Neked ezerszer rosszabb büntetésben lesz részed – nevetett kárörvendően a nő, Perselus azonban nem akart tovább bájcsevegni, és úgy döntött taktikát vált.  
  
– Hol van Potter? – kérdezett rá egyenesen, mire Bellatrix arca ismét enyhe csodálkozást tükrözött.  
  
– Nocsak, hát tényleg igaz, hogy te meg az a kis korcs? – ámuldozott a nő, és nagyot kacagott. – Hát ezt sosem gondoltam volna, Piton – hahotázott tovább. – És mondd, mégis mi vett rá, hogy elvedd? Csak nem valami sötét titok? – vált gyanakvóvá a hangja.  
  
– Ugyan, Bellatrix, nem nézhetsz ennyire ostobának, hogy elárulom neked – felelte. – Mindazonáltal, be kell vallanom, az ágybéli teljesítménye meglepően kielégítő – gúnyolódott, újabb meglepetést okozva ezzel az egyre tébolyultabban kacagó nőnek.  
  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy tényleg emiatt?!  
  
– Még egyszer megkérdezem, hol van Potter?  
  
Bellatrix szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, és Perselusnak rossz előérzete támadt. Csak kitűnő reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy időben pajzsot tudott idézni, amivel megakadályozta, hogy az átok eltalálja őt. A nő nem tétlenkedett tovább, és heves támadásba kezdett Perselus ellen.  
  
– Ejnye, Piton, neked igazán tudnod kéne, hogy a Nagyúr akarata szent – felelte igazi válasz helyett, miközben lángcsóvát küldött Perselus felé, aki ismét hárította. – Nem kellett volna idejönnöd – folytatta, újabb bűbáj kíséretében –, és nem kellett volna a Sötét Nagyúr ellen fordulnod – sziszegte egyre dühösebben attól a ténytől, hogy a bájitalmester ügyesen védekezett.  
  
Perselus visszatámadott, de Bellatrix, a többi ütődöttel ellentétben, sokat eltanult a sötét mágustól, így sokkal nehezebb ellenfél volt. A hozzá csatlakozó Scrabior, és idősebb Crack, szintén nehezítést jelentett Perselusnak.  
  
– Expulso – kiáltotta Perselus, amikor meglátta a felé rohanó Fenrir Greybacket is.  
  
Az átok nem talált, nem is ez volt vele a célja, viszont ezzel sikerült kiiktatni a vérfarkast. Még csak az kéne, hogy az is támadásba lendüljön.  
  
Scrabior átka eközben veszélyesen közel haladt el Perselus mellett, és bár elvétette, egy vágás mégis keletkezett a karján. Perselus dühöngött, egyszerűen gyűlölte, hogy a saját átkait használják ellene.  
  
– Add fel, Piton! – ordította neki Bellatrix idegesen. – Semmi esélyed!  
  
Perselus azonban nem így látta. Nem egyszer vett már részt párbajban, és nem félt a haláltól sem tulajdonképpen. Viszont most muszáj volt győznie, mert Harryt meg kellett mentenie.  
  
– Stupor – motyogta magában Perselus, amivel telibe találta Crackot, minek következtében a nagydarab férfi elterült a földön. Ismét eggyel kevesebb.  
  
Bellatrix erre még jobban feldühödött, és pálcája csak úgy ontotta magából az átkokat, amiket Perselus egyszerre próbált meg kivédeni, ugyanakkor visszatámadni is. Nem adhatott előnyt a tébolyult nő kezébe.  
  
– Megbánod még te ezt! – kiáltotta Bellatrix. – Megdöglesz, áruló! – nevetett fel a nő, ami ismét gyanakvásra adott okot. – De ne hidd, hogy gyors halálod lesz. A Nagyúr parancsa, hogy a saját kezével akar megölni téged, mocskos félvér, de mire a színe elé kerülsz, már könyörögni fogsz a halálért, Piton! – köpte a nő két ártás között.  
  
Perselus ismét védett, és ismét támadott.  
  
– Nem ilyen halált szánok magamnak – válaszolta gúnyosan, de a nő csak nevetett.  
  
Bellatrix őrült kacagása egyre erőteljesebb lett, és Perselus rosszat sejtett. Nem tetszett neki ez a helyzet, és egy pillanat múlva be is igazolódott a baljóslata. A nő pálcája Perselus felé mutatott, ugyanakkor abbahagyta a támadást, és szemében eszelős fény csillant meg.  
  
A falu fényei ugyanakkor kihunytak, a csillagok eltűntek az égboltról, a feketeség pedig körülölelte a környező utcákat. A fagyos levegő végigsüvített az úton, és Perselus tekintete magas, kámzsás alakokat pillantott mega távolban. Ne… ezt ne…  
  
Bellatrix felnevetett. Magas hangon, és kárörvendően, egyre hangosabban és hangosabban.  
  
Perselus mellkasát elszorította a jeges érzés…  
  
– Szegény Piton – gügyögött a nő minden részvét nélkül. _  


***

Harry szeme előtt csillagok táncoltak, és egy pillanatra meg kellett állnia, annyira szédült. Mintha ismét körülvették volna őt a dementorok, pedig itt biztonságban volt. Végre aztán eljutott a tudatáig, mi történt. Perselus veszélyben van, üvöltött elméjében a felismerés. Utána kell mennie, nem hagyhatja, hogy a férfinak baja essen.  
  
– Vissza kell mennem… – motyogta maga elé, mire Aberforth megfordult.  
  
Harry csak egy röpke percig álldogált még, majd mit sem törődve a férfival, az utasításokkal, a saját életével, megfordult, és elrohant abba az irányba, ahonnan jöttek. Még hallotta maga mögött a kocsmáros dühös kiáltását, de nem foglalkozott vele.  
  
– Potter, gyere vissza azonnal! – kiabálta az idős férfi, de Harry csak futott tovább, holott az oldalába szúró fájdalom ismét erőteljesebb lett ettől a mozgástól. – Potter!  
  
Szerencsére még nem jöttek sokat, és Harry, ahogy elérte a Szükség Szobájának bejáratát képező falat, erősen koncentrált a festményes-átjárós szobára, ahol kijuthat a kastélyból. Mikor a bejárat feltárult, Harry heves szívdobogással kérlelte az összes létező istent, hogy a szoba olyan legyen, ami neki kell. Végül mikor belépett, kissé megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy sikerült.  
  
Azonnal a középen függő festményhez szaladt, hiszen nem volt sok ideje, de a keretet üresen találta.  
  
– Ariana! – kiáltott a lánynak. – Ariana! – ismételte, mire az rövid időn belül megjelent. Ariana mosolygott mikor meglátta, de amint észrevette Harry arcát, az ő tekintete is riadttá változott. – Kérlek, engedj át – kérlelte, mire a lány bólintott, majd a képkeret kitárult, és Harry sietősen átmászott rajta.  
  
Botladozva és félig vakon futott, amennyire csak a lejtős, szűk átjáróban lehetősége volt rá, miközben csakis Perselus járt a fejében. Ha a férfinak valami baja esik, sosem bocsájtja meg magának.  
  
Jó néhány perc telt el, amíg sikerült leérnie a szűk alagúton.  
  
Az elméjét közben sorra lepték el a fájdalmasabbnál fájdalmasabb emlékképek, amit igyekezett erővel elnyomni. Ezek nem az övéi voltak, hanem Perselusé. Kínozzák őt, és Harry jól tudta, hogy sietnie kell, ha meg akarja menteni a férfit. Megpróbálta kilökni a fejéből ezeket a rémképeket, de minden igyekezete ellenére azok vissza-visszakúsztak az elméjébe.  
  
Aztán Harry végre elérte a kijáratot, majd amikor a képkeret feltárult, ő azonnal leugrott a kandallópárkányról, és amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta, leszaladt az emeletről, átvágott a koszos kocsmahelyiségen, nyomában hatalmas port kavarva.  
  
Amint a kocsma ajtaja kivágódott, Harry tüdejében szinte megfagyott a levegő. Körös-körül dementorok nyüzsögtek, és már jött is az a torokszorító érzés, ami azt jelezte, hogy sürgősen cselekednie kell. Nagyon remélte, hogy a férfi elég erős ahhoz, hogy lezárja az elméjét a legnagyobb fájdalmat okozó emlékek elől. Perselusnak ki kell tartania.  


***

 _Perselus összecsuklott a fájdalomtól, ami a szeretett nő halálhírére adott válasza volt. Lily nincs többé, és ő okozta a vesztét. Hogy lehetett ekkora ostoba?  
  
– Crucio! – kiáltotta tébolyult nevetés közben Bellatrix. Perselus felordított a kíntól, teste a levegőbe emelkedett, de a további kiáltások elhaltak a torkában. Nem fog üvölteni, és megszégyenülni. – Crucio! – kiabálta még egyszer a nő.  
  
Perselus mindene erejével küzdött, de a fájdalom lassan elhatalmasodott rajta. A teste fájt, és megváltásért könyörgött. A lelke pedig úgy érezte, már darabokban hever. A szeme elé bekúszott Harry arca is. A fiú vergődött, és kiáltozott, mint aki iszonyú kínokat áll ki. Perselus pedig csak állt és nézte, mindenkit elküldött a közeléből, mikor leguggolt hozzá, és magához szorítva ringatta. Képtelen volt visszaszorítani azt a fájdalmat, amit akkor érzett, amikor a kisgyermek szemén át látta a szülei meggyilkolását. Zöld fények röpködtek, átkok, és Harry sikolya töltötte be a fejét. Már nem tudta, mi igaz és mi hamis.  
  
– Crucio! – ordította egy másik hang is. _  


***

Harrynek hányingere volt, és a ház falába kapaszkodva próbált úrrá lenni a rosszullétén. A feje majd’ széthasadt ettől a rengeteg emlékképtől. Egyszerre látta a saját szemén keresztül a rémképeket, és egyszerre látta Perselusén keresztül is. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne adja fel, és ne hagyja magát elsodorni. Neki feladata van: meg kell mentenie Perselust.  
  
Perselus felordított, ami ismét erőt adott Harrynek. Ellökte magát a faltól, és tovább botladozott. Teljes akaratával koncentrált arra, hogy az elméje hátsó zugába száműzze a képeket. Tiszta fejjel kell gondolkoznia, és kizárnia a férfit a fejéből, mert csakis így segíthet rajta.  
  
Ahogy közeledett azonban ahhoz a helyhez, ahol a dementorok a legsűrűbben keringtek, Harry rosszulléte, annál jobban erősödött. Perselus emlékeihez csatlakoztak a sajátjai is. Hallotta Lily sikolyát, amit nem sokkal később Perselusé követett. Ismét meg kellett állnia, mivel az ájulás kerülgette. Nekivetette a hátát a falnak, és lehunyta a szemét. Tudta, hogy most már ideje cselekednie, így pálcáját maga elé tartotta, és kimondta a varázsigét.  
  
– Expecto patronum! – motyogta maga elé, de semmi nem történt. – Expecto Patronum! – mondta hangosabban, de a pálca végéből folydogáló ezüstfonál lehangoló látványa fogadta őt.  
  
Harry lecsúszott a földre, miközben a fejében kavargó emlékek között már különbséget sem tudott tenni, kizárni pedig mégúgy sem sikerült. Képtelen megmenteni Perselust. Harry lelki szemei előtt lassan megjelent a férfi arca, aztán a birtok képe is, hogy milyen boldog volt az a pár nap a tavaszi szünetben. A fénykép, amit megkettőzött, és aminek egyik párját Perselus hálószobájában helyezte el, míg a másikat a sajátjában, hogy Amber emléke ne veszhessen el. Majd a képzelete tovább szárnyalt, afelé, hogy Ron és Hermione meglátogatják őt, és naphosszat csak hülyéskednek, bejárják a vidéket, és csatlakozhatna hozzájuk Neville és Luna is. Aztán az ígérete is felrémlett benne, amit Remusnak tett.  
  
Harry félig eszméletlen állapotba került, ugyanakkor utolsó próbálkozásra emelte a pálcáját.  
  
– Expecto patronum! – suttogta, mire a pálca végéből fenséges, gyönyörű ezüstszarvas pattant ki.  
  
Harry hatalmas patrónusa olyan gyorsan vágtatott a dementorok sűrűje felé, hogy a fényesség megvilágította a környezetét. Harry feltápászkodott, és a szarvas után eredt, aki utat nyitott neki a sötétségbe, és aki ismét meleget varázsolt a szívébe.  
  
– Itt van Potter! – hallotta meg a közelből, és jól tudta, hogy a halálfalók lesben állnak. A patrónusa felhívta a figyelmet rá, ugyanakkor Harry előnye még mindig megvolt.  
  
A szarvas új erőt adott neki, és Harry nekieredt, szaladt arra, amerre az állat mutatta az utat, ott ahol a legtöbb dementor nyüzsgött az előbb. Aztán, mikor kiért a főtérre, egyszeriben megtorpant a látványtól. A távolban ott hevert a földön Perselus megkínzott teste. A férfi arca halott fehér volt, és úgy tűnt, a bájitalmester már nem is él.  
  
– Perselus – suttogta maga elé. Harry szíve összeszorult, de csak egy pillanatnyi ideje volt, mivel a halálfalók azonnal lecsaptak rá.  
  
– Odanézzetek, fiúk, a pici Potter-baba visszasietett az ő nagy szerelméhez – hallotta meg maga mögött a gügyögő-gúnyos hangot.  
  
Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, és szembetalálta magát egy tucat halálfalóval, köztük azzal a nővel, akit annyira gyűlölt.  
  
– Lestrange – köpte a nevet undorodva, pálcája pedig máris a nő szívére mutatott.  
  
Bellatrix csúfondárosan felnevetett, a társai pedig követték őt. Mindannyian Harryn röhögtek, de őt ez cseppet sem izgatta. Olyan ellenszenvet táplált a nő iránt, hogy erősen kellett fékeznie magát, nehogy felelőtlenül rárontson. A halálfalók túlerőben voltak, ő pedig egyedül harcolt ellenük.  
  
– Nagy ostobaság volt tőled, hogy visszajöttél, de ugyanakkor ezzel nagy lehetőséget adtál a kezünkbe. Még egyszer nem szöksz meg, Potter – csóválta a fejét elégedetten a nő. Harry közben pár lépést hátrált Perselus felé. – A Sötét Nagyúrnak fontos tervei vannak veled, te pedig velünk jössz, hogy az urunknak örömet okozhasson az a mocskos félvér mivoltod – húzta el undorodva a száját Bellatrix. – Ha szerencséd van, akkor abban a kitüntetésben lehet majd részed, hogy végignézheted a drága kicsi szerelmed kínok általi halálát – folytatta ismét gügyögve a nő, mire a többi halálfaló hangosan felröhögött.  
  
– Ne higgye, hogy magával megyek, és azt teszem, amit maguk akarnak! – vetette oda Harry dühösen, újabb lépést hátrálva.  
  
– Nem kívánságműsor ez, Potter! – rikácsolta a nő, és előre lépett. Pálcája fenyegetően meglendült, majd az átok hangos koppanással verődött le Harry hirtelen reflexszel idézett pajzsáról.  
  
Aztán minden olyan gyorsan történt. Bellatrix előre lendült, Harrynek pedig nemcsak magát, hanem Perselust is védenie kellett. A nő átka eltalálta a vállát, és mély vágást ejtett rajta.  
  
– Stupor! – ordította Harry, de a nő kivédte a bűbájt.  
  
– Középszerű varázsló vagy, nem bírsz elbánni velem – vihogott a nő, újabb ártás kíséretében.  
  
A többi halálfaló közben széles körben szétszóródott, majd egyre közelebb araszolva körbekerítették a két párbajozót. Harry nem látott kiutat, de a támadásait egyre pontosabban sikerült kiviteleznie. Ártása telibe találta Bellatrixet, de ekkor egy másik halálfaló vette át a helyét, és Harry lassan úgy érezte, ezek játszanak vele.  
  
A halálfalóhoz aztán csatlakoztak a társai is, és most már kétfelé kellett koncentrálnia, mikor egyszeriben éles pukkanások sorozatára lett figyelmes, és az őt támadó halálfalók egyike hangos csattanással terült el a földön. Mögötte felbukkant Remus arca, Harry pedig megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy segítség érkezett. Remus után aztán jött Tonks, Charlie, Bill és számtalan más Rendtag is, valamint köztük volt Aberforth is.  
  
– Harry, azonnal menj innen! – kiáltott rá a férfi, aki felé sietett, de Harry nem volt erre hajlandó.  
  
– Nem hagyom itt Perselust! – kiabálta vissza, majd pálcáját Remus felé irányította. – Obstructo! – ordította, mire a férfi mögött feltűnő csuklyás alak több métert repült hátra.  
  
Remus megragadta Harry karját, és vonszolni kezdte.  
  
– Indíts, nem maradhatsz itt! Érted jöttek, hát nem fogod fel?  
  
Remus hangja dühös volt, de Harry kirántotta a karját a férfi szorításából, és elszánt arccal húzta ki magát előtte.  
  
– Nem megyek sehova, Remus! – jelentette ki. – Nem hagyom itt Perselust! Nem kell úgy bánni velem, mint egy gyerekkel…! – Harry nem tudta befejezni, mivel Bellatrix megjelent a férfi háta mögött, és Harrynek épp csak egy hajszál híján sikerült elrántania Remust a felé suhanó átok elől.  
  
– Gyere vissza, Harry! – ordított utána a férfi, de Harry addigra már felpattant, és a nő után szaladt, aki immár Perselusra fogta a pálcáját.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltotta Harry a nő felé.  
  
Bellatrix pajzsot vont maga elé, majd visszatámadott, és keserves harc vette kezdetét. Harry minden egyes perccel egyre jobban fáradt, de nem hagyta magát. A Rend az oldalán harcolt, a halálfalók hullottak, ugyanakkor Perselus élete továbbra is veszélyben volt. Ha nem vet véget hamarosan ennek a párbajnak, akkor félő volt, hogy a férfi… Bele sem mert gondolni.  
  
Harry végül nem látott más megoldást, és kimondta azt a varázsigét, amit megfogadott, hogy többet nem fog használni.  
  
– Sectumsempra – suttogta elborzadva.  
  
Az ártás célt tévesztett ugyan, de még így is sikerült annyira megsebesítenie Bellatrixet, hogy a nő azonnal elkotródott.  
  
Harry, még mindig kivont pálcával, vége odarohanhatott Perselushoz, és a férfi mellé térdelve ellenőrizte annak pulzusát.  
  
– Perselus, hallasz? – kérdezte félve. A férfi szeme kinyílt, de a fájdalmát már nem tudta megfelelően elrejteni. – Itt a segítség, tarts ki – kérlelte a bájitalmestert.  
  
Harry megfogta a férfi kezét, és biztatóan megszorította, de ebben a pillanatban éles sikoltozásra lett figyelmes.  
  
– Harry, vigyázz! – hallotta meg hirtelen maga mögül Charlie hangját.  
  
Harry felpillantott, de már nem volt ideje védekezni. Gondolkodás nélkül borult rá Perselusra, aztán már csak a vállába mélyedő karmokat érezte, majd a fájdalmat is, ahogy az éles pengék a húsáig hatolnak.  
  
Mintha egy pillanatra minden elcsendesült volna, és az idő is megállt volna, aztán nagy robajt hallott, végül újra csend lett.  
  
Harry remegett a fájdalomtól, de képes volt még mozogni. Ahogy felnézett, nem messze maga előtt egy testet fedezett fel, akiben azonnal ráismert Fenrir Greybackre. A vérfarkas szemei fennakadtak, és többé már nem mozgott. Harry maga mögé pillantott, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Remusra és Billre, akik ugyanabban a pózban álltak, a pálcájuk még mindig arra felé mutatott, amerre Greyback feküdt. Mindkettejük arca sápadt volt, de aztán sikerült úrrá lenniük magukon. Aberforth volt az, aki először magához tért a hirtelen sokkból.  
  
– Tűnjünk el innen – utasította a többieket.  
  
Bill és Remus azonnal Harryhez siettek. A két férfi lehajolt Perselushoz, ám mikor fel akarták őt emelni, a bájitalmester hangja megállította őket.  
  
– Tudok járni – vicsorogta, mire Bill és Remus összenéztek, majd két oldalról felsegítették a férfit. Harry segített nekik, de Perselus láthatóan nem kért az istápolásból.  
  
A férfi biztosan állt, holott láthatóan kimerült volt. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a bájitalmester keze megállíthatatlanul remeg, ezt viszont – amikor rápillantott –, azonnal a talárjába rejtette, és végül megindultak a Szárnyas Vadkan felé.  


***

Perselus a kínok kínját állta ki, ennek ellenére semmit nem volt hajlandó kimutatni ebből. A saját lábán botorkált el Aberforth szobájáig, majd onnan az átjárón keresztül az alagútban is. Egyedül annyit engedett meg, hogy Remus és Bill két oldalról támogassák, miközben Harry követte őt. Ő mellette Aberforth, mögötte pedig Charlie lépkedett.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig sem vette le tekintetét Perselus hátáról. Olyan kitartóan bámulta a férfit, hogy akár lyukat is égethetett volna belé csak a tekintetével, azzal a szándékkal, ha csak egy kicsit is meginog, már ott teremhet közvetlenül mögötte. De a bájitalmester nem imbolygott, még csak meg sem botlott, és bárki, aki nem ismeri eléggé, azt hihette volna, hogy semmi baja sincs. De Harry jól látta rajta, és érezte a fájdalmát is, amit a férfi nem bírt elnyomni most, és ami átszivárgott a köztük húzódó kötelék révén.  
  
Harry megpróbált erős maradni, és nem kimutatni a félelmét, mert tudta jól, hogy Perselus nem örülne neki, ha az aggodalmát mások is észrevennék. Ennek ellenére nem tudott teljesen közömbös maradni, hiszen a bensőjét csak úgy szaggatta a félelem.  
  
Harry egy erős kezet érzett a vállán, és ahogy oldalra pillantott, tekintete találkozott Aberforthéval. Csak egy röpke gesztus volt a másik részéről, majd rögtön vissza is húzta a kezét, de Harry mégis hálás volt a másiknak. Nemcsak, hogy segített neki, de valahogy teljesen más érzéseket keltett benne, mint az igazgató.  
  
Mikor elérték a Szükség Szobáját, Bill helyét Charlie vette át, és egyenesen ráfordultak a gyengélkedő felé vezető rejtekfolyosóra. Harry szinte észre sem vette, hogy sem Bill, sem Aberforth nem tart velük, innentől már csakis az érdekelte, hogy mihamarabb hozzáértő kezekbe kerüljön Perselus.  
  
Az út kimerítően hosszúnak tűnt, és mire megérkeztek a gyengélkedőre, Perselus arca már szinte fehér volt a kíntól, és most már tényleg alig állt a lábán. Madam Pomfrey azonnal egy külön helyiségbe vezette őket. Charlie szinte azonnal ki is jött, viszont mikor Harry követni akart a bájitalmestert, az ajtót egyszerűen bezárták az orra előtt.  
  
– Gyere, Harry, el kell látnunk a sebedet – húzta el az ajtótól gyengéden Charlie.  
  
Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, már egy széken találta magát, miközben a Weasley fiú a talárját segítette le róla. Remus közben elhagyta a külön szobát, majd Harry látta, amint Dumbledore megérkezik, aztán vált egy pár szót vele, mielőtt besietne a helyiségbe. Őt egy frissen érkező gyógyító követte, akit az időközben visszaérkezett Bill engedett be, majd mindketten Harry felé indultak. Remus leült az ágy szélére, és segített Charlie-nak ellátni Harry sérülését.  
  
Aztán Dumbledore kilépett az ajtón, és nem messze tőlük szintén várakozóan megállt. Harry kérdezni akart, de az idős mágus nemet intett a fejével. Megpróbált felállni, és úgy követelni a választ, de Charlie ellentmondást nem tűrően visszanyomta őt a székre.  
  
– Maradj nyugton, Harry – szólt rá Remus is.  
  
Harry dühöngve hagyta, hogy bekötözzék fájós vállát. Nem értette, miért bánnak úgy vele, mint egy kisgyerekkel. Neki Perselus mellett a helye, hiszen a _Kötelék_ miatt ő az egyetlen, aki segíthet a férfin. Hát miért nem látják be?  
  
Aztán hirtelen kivágódott a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és még Dumbledore szigorú tekintete sem volt képes megállítani Ront és Hermionét, akik azonnal odasiettek hozzá.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte tőle azonnal a lány, de Harry nem felelt. – Nem lett volna szabad egyedül hagynunk, ez a mi hibák – sopánkodott Hermione, mire Ron azonnal rákontrázott, de Bill figyelmeztető tekintetére visszafogta magát.  
  
A percek ólomlábakon jártak, és sokáig semmi sem történt, mikor ismét nyílt az ajtó. Harry azonnal felugrott a székről, amint meglátta a belépőt.  
  
– Aberforth! – kiáltotta neki úgy, mintha megerősítést akarna kapni, de a másik erre csak morgott egyet.  
  
– Hát te tényleg nem tudsz megülni a fenekeden – dörmögte, de Harry nem felelt, csak bámult a kék szempárba, ami ugyanolyan átható volt, mint Aberforth bátyjáé.  
  
Harry, ha jobban figyelt volna a környezetére, akkor azt is megláthatta volna, hogy az igazgató arca elsötétedik, és egy pillanatig kiül rá a mérhetetlen fájdalom, mielőtt ismét erőt vesz magán. Eközben Ron és Hermione arcán leplezetlen csodálkozást láthatott, de sem Remus, sem a többiek nem mutattak meglepődöttséget.  
  
Aztán kinyílt végre a különszoba ajtaja is, és Harry figyelme azonnal arra fordult. Madam Pomfrey elköszönt a gyógyítótól, aki a javasasszony irodáján keresztül távozott, miközben Harry feszülten várta a fejleményeket. Egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét a boszorkányról. Végignézte, amint Madam Pomfrey Dumbledore-hoz fordul, majd mindketten rápillantanak, és Harry szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről idegességében.  
  
– Most már bemehetsz, Harry – bólintott az igazgató. – Már csak terád van szüksége.  
  
Harry nem várta meg a folytatást. Pár lépéssel átszelte a távolságot, és félve nyitott be az ajtón.  


***

Harry szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult, mikor meglátta a bájitalmestert. A férfi sápadt arca alig különbözött a hófehér ágynemű színétől, de még most, ebben az öntudatlan állapotban is ugyanolyan komolynak, és sebezhetetlennek látszott, mint máskor. Mégis, mikor Harry közelebb lépett, és leereszkedett az ágy melletti székre, szinte érezte Perselus hatalmas fájdalmát, és minden kínját, amit a férfi az elmúlt pár órában elszenvedett. Gyengéden megfogta a kezét, ami jéghideg volt, a légzése pedig nagyon lassú, ami megrémisztette Harryt.  
  
– Perselus – suttogta, de hiába remélte, hogy a másik kinyitja a szemét. – Pers – szólította meg ismét halkan, de erre sem érkezett felelet.  
  
Harry mellkasa szúrt attól a gyötrelmes érzéstől, hogy akár el is veszítheti a bájitalmestert. Pedig nem akarta. Azt akarta, hogy Perselus térjen magához, nyissa ki a szemét, és morduljon rá, vagy bármi, csak ne feküdjön itt magatehetetlenül az ágyon. Még ha ez nyilvánvalóan gyerekes kívánság is volt, Harry annyira akarta ezt, hogy többször is megszólította a férfit.  
  
– Kérlek – suttogta, és egyik kezével felnyúlt, hogy megsimogassa Perselus arcát. Másik kezével továbbra sem engedte el a férfiét, szorította amennyire csak merte. – Ébredj fel, Pers – kérlelte őt, de hasztalan.  
  
A férfi valószínűleg nem is hallotta, hogy hozzá beszél, bár Hermione biztos más véleményen lenne. A lány egyszer mesélt arról, hogy mikor a nagymamája kómában volt, akkor ő is beszélt hozzá, és szerinte biztos hallotta is. Harry ebből merített bátorságot, hogy továbbra is hangosan kimondja a gondolatait.  
  
– Ébredj fel, kérlek. Ne hagyj itt – motyogta tovább.  
  
Annyira szerette volna, ha Perselus felkel, és jól leteremti, amiért nem volt elővigyázatos, amiért hagyta, hogy tőrbe csalják. De a férfi állapota továbbra sem változott. Harry óvatosan végigcirógatta a sápadt arcot, majd lassan kisöpörte az elszabadult sötét tincseket. Perselus nem szerette, ha rendetlen a kinézete, így Harry az ujjait használta fésűként, hogy megigazítsa a bájitalmester haját. Aztán fél kézzel eligazgatta rajta a takarót is, holott semmi szükség nem volt rá. Ő mégis kényszert érzett arra, hogy mindent olyan állapotba hozzon, ahogy Perselus szerette.  
  
– Perselus – suttogta ismét, miközben megszorította a kezét, majd fejét a férfi mellkasára hajtotta. Harryt megnyugtatta az ütemes szívverés, bár az nem volt erős, de mégiscsak dobogott, és számára ez volt a fontos. – Ne hagyj itt egyedül, hallod, Perselus? – Hangja elcsuklott, de nem engedte, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a rossz érzés. Nem fog sírni, mert erős, és meg fogja tudni állni. Ezzel bíztatta magát, meg azzal is, hogy Perselus fel fog épülni. Mert a férfi elpusztíthatatlan.  
  
De ez a gyenge légzés, és a nem túl erős szívdobogás mégis félelemmel töltötte el. Perselus nem akart élni… Valahol mélyen érezte.  
  
– Harcolj, kérlek – emelte fel a fejét a férfi mellkasáról, hogy az arcába nézhessen. – Szükségem van rád, Perselus. Nem hagyhatsz most magamra, hallod? – Hangja ismét elhalt, de aztán felemelkedett, és közelebb hajolt a bájitalmesterhez. Száját hozzáérintette a férfiéhez, és lágy csókot lehelt annak ajkára, majd kicsit oldalra döntötte a fejét, és a másik fülébe súgta:  
  
– _Szeretlek, Perselus._  
  
Aztán Harry visszaült a székre. Egyik kezével szorosan megmarkolta a férfiét, míg a másikat Perselus mellkasára tette, pont oda, ahol a férfi szíve dobogott. Majd a fejét is ráhajtotta, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Perselusra koncentrált, és a saját varázserejére. A bájitalmester is ezt tette, mikor ő volt beteg, és Harry átkozta magát, amiért nem kérdezett rá sohasem, hogyan is kell a _Kötelék_ segítségével a másik fél mágiáját támogatni. De már mindegy volt. Csinálja úgy, ahogyan az ösztönei diktálják. Lehunyt szemmel emlékezett a közösen töltött napokra, hetekre és hónapokra.  
  
Csakis Perselus járt a fejében, és az, hogy a férfi meggyógyuljon, felépüljön, és ugyanolyan legyen, mint eddig volt. Harry képzelete szinte megelevenedett. Megjelent a birtok és minden kedves emlék, ami a férfihez fűzte. A legelső naptól kezdve, ahogy Dumbledore elhozta őt Dursleyéktől. Szinte mosolygott azon, mikor arra gondolt, hogyan készültek a _Kötelék_ varázslatára, a háromnapos bájitalfőzéstől egészen addig, hogy Perselus mágiája egyesült az övével.  
  
Akkor még utálta a férfit, és bármit jobbnak talált volna, minthogy összeházasodjon vele. Most viszont már a világ összes galleonjáért sem csinálná másként. A férfi olyan sokat változott az elmúlt több mint fél év leforgása alatt, hogy Harrynek nagyon fájt így látnia azt, akit szeretett. De jelen pillanatban még az sem érdekelte volna, ha Perselus ismét az az undok, gyűlölni való pincerém lenne, mint régen, csak ébredne fel. Harry bármit elviselt volna tőle. Még ha Perselus sosem fogja őt viszont szeretni, neki annyi is elég lenne, ha csak mellette lehetne.  
  
Harry emlékei tovább pörögtek, ahogy az óramutatók kattogását hallgatta. Szinte újra átélte az első együttlétüket, azt, ahogy a férfi óvatosan szeretette őt, és olyan magaslatokba röpítette, amikről sohasem álmodozott. Vigyázott rá, és minden múltbéli esemény ellenére tökéletesen megbecsülte Harryt azokban a pillanatokban.  
  
A szíve megtelt melegséggel ezekre a gondolatokra, és Harry érezte a mágia vibrálását, érezte azt, hogy ez a sajátja, ugyanakkor mégis volt benne valami különös. Olyan, ami hozzá tartozott, mégsem volt az övé. De Harryt ez most nem érdekelte, összpontosított, és hagyta, hogy a kezén keresztül elérje a bájitalmestert is ez a forróság. Érezte az ujjai alatt a férfi egyre ritkuló szívverését is, ami még jobban lelassult, majd egy utolsó dobbanással mindennek vége lett.  
  
_„Az érzései áthatolnak a szívemen”_  
  
Harry minden érzékszerve többszörösére éleződött, mindent hallott és mindent látott, ugyanakkor az érzések, amik megrohamozták, nem engedték, hogy ténylegesen is tudatában legyen mindennek. Mintha egy hosszú álomból ébredt volna. A köd, ami körülvette, megnyugtatta őt, és elringatta. Nem hagyta, hogy gondolkodjon. Aztán minden elhalványult, és őt elnyelte a sötétség…

***


	26. Ködös érzelmek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry választ kap a kérdéseire, kiderül, kik voltak a merénylők, és hogyan juthattak be észrevétlenül a kastélyba...

Harry egyszerre érezte magát kimerültnek, és ugyanakkor teljesen kipihentnek is. Eddig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy létezhet ilyen, de most minden erre utalt. Az elméje teljesen tiszta volt, érzékelte a környezetét, és tudatában volt mindennek, amit hallott. Viszont a testét nem volt képes megmozdítani. A kezét képtelen volt felemelni, ahogy a fejét sem bírta oldalra fordítani. Mintha a meggyötört test most börtönbe zárta volna a friss tudatot.  
  
Valójában ez a fáradtság nem olyan volt, mint amiket máskor szokott érezni, mondjuk kviddicsmeccs után, amikor minden izma fáj, és a levegővétel is nagy megerőltetés a számára.  
Ez most más volt.  
  
– Teljesen kimerült fizikálisan – hallott meg egy ismerős hangot, amit dühös horkantás követett. Harry megpróbált megmozdulni, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett.  
  
– Nem csodálom – jött a felelet attól a személytől, akinek a mély tónusú hangja szinte villámként cikázott keresztül Harryn. – Az ostoba kölyök már megint hőst játszott – folytatta Perselus megrovóan, mire kedélyes hümmögés volt a válasz.  
  
– Ugyan, Perselus, drága fiam, Harry csak azt tette, amit a szíve diktált. Nem ítélheted el ezért. – Harry szinte látta maga előtt a jelenetet: Dumbledore elnéző mosolyát és Perselus bosszús tekintetét, ami semmi jót nem sugallt, de amivel egyedül az igazgatót nem tudta megtéveszteni.  
  
Mindezek ellenére, ami Harryt mégis a legjobban foglalkoztatta, az a feje alatt érzett meleg test volt, amely kétségtelenül Perselushoz tartozott. Össze nem téveszthető, különleges illata Harry orrát csiklandozta, a kéz, ami a fején nyugodott és kusza tincseivel játszott, egyenesen megborzongatta. El se merte hinni, hogy ez nem álom.  
  
Szeretett volna felpattanni és jól megnézni magának a bájitalmestert, megbizonyosodni arról, hogy biztosan nem képzelődik, de semmire sem volt képes azon kívül, hogy hallgathatta a hangokat. Nem bírt sem megmozdulni, sem megszólalni. A teste nem engedelmeskedett.  
  
Aztán meghallotta Madam Pomfrey hangját is, aki valószínűleg megelégelte a kialakult helyzetet.  
  
– Gondolom, megfelelő, ha Mr. Pottert is ebben a különszobában helyezem el. – Harry kihallotta az enyhe bosszúságot a javasasszony hangjából. Valószínűleg már rég beletörődött abba, hogy Harry és Perselus nem tartoznak a legideálisabb páciensek közé.  
  
– Ó, igen, Poppy. Úgy vélem, ez a legmegfelelőbb hely Harry számára – jött a válasz Dumbledore-tól, miközben varázslat hangja volt hallható. – Te is egyetértesz velem, Perselus? – A kérdés valójában inkább kijelentésként hallatszott, és Harry lelki szemei előtt megelevenedett a jelenet, amint az igazgató bosszantóan jókedvűen mosolyog, Perselus pedig szemét forgatva, lemondóan, de beleegyezően bólint. És Harrynek kedve lett volna most nevetni ezen.  
  
– Hagyd, Poppy, majd én – hallotta meg hirtelen Remus hangját is, de el sem tudta képzelni mire vonatkozhat a férfi megjegyzése.  
  
– Ahogy jónak látjátok – morgott a boszorkány, majd Harry egykettőre megtudta, miről volt szó.  
  
Érezte, amint valaki megmozdítja őt, de nem varázslattal, hanem puszta kézzel. A másik erős volt, és könnyedén kapta fel, miután a térde alá nyúlt, majd a hátát is megtámasztotta. Harry rájött, hogy Remus az, aki ölben cipeli, és ha nem ebben az állapotban lett volna, akkor valószínűleg kinyilvánította volna nemtetszését is emiatt a bánásmód miatt. Mellesleg persze megjegyezte volna azt is, hogy Remus sokkal erősebb, mint eddig gondolta.  
  
Jelenlegi helyzetében azonban egyikre sem volt képes, így tehát csak tűrte, hogy a férfi egy másik ágyra vigye – valószínűleg nem messze Perselustól –, és leengedje a puha ágyneműre. Hallotta a bűbájok hangját, és érzékelte azt is, amikor a ruháját felváltotta egy másik ruhanemű, minden bizonnyal pizsama.  
  
Harry hallotta a rövid tanácskozást még, majd ajtócsukódás, és csend borult a kis szobára. Attól tartott, hogy teljesen egyedül maradt, de ekkor megnyikordult mellette az ágy, majd kisvártatva egy hűvös kezet érzett a homlokán.  
  
– Bolond kölyök – suttogta neki Perselus különös hangon, majd Harry érezte, ahogyan a férfi lejjebb ereszkedik, és futólag megcsókolja. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy bárcsak meg tudna mozdulni, ahogy megérezte a bájitalmester puha ajkát, ami ugyanúgy kalandozott el a füléhez, ahogy Harryé, mikor Perselus feküdt öntudatlanul. – Tudom, Harry – suttogta neki a férfi. – Tudom.  


***

Harry kipihenten ébredt, és legnagyobb megnyugvására végre a teste is engedelmeskedett neki. Próbaképp megmozgatta az ujjait, majd a kezét, végül kinyitotta a szemét is. A halvány derengés, ami betöltötte a kis különszobát, egy rövid ideig még zavarta a látását, azonban ez hamar alábbhagyott, és Harry úgy pattant ki az ágyból, mintha riadót fújtak volna.  
  
– Hova ilyen sietősen? – érkezett az enyhén csípős megjegyzés a szomszédos ágy felől.  
  
Harry pillantása azonnal arra irányult.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
A férfi, mintha mi sem történt volna, úgy olvasott, Harry értetlen arckifejezésére pedig csak egy felvont szemöldök volt a válasza. A bájitalmester arca még mindig szokatlanul sápadt volt, ugyanakkor semmi egyéb jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy miket élt át nem is olyan régen. Mindenki más már a Szent Mungóban kötött volna ki tartós ápolás céljából, de Perselus teljesen úgy viselkedett, mintha a Cruciatus átok a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.  
  
Harryt egy pillanat alatt elöntötte a düh. Hogy képes a férfi ennyire könnyen kezelni ezt, és így nézni rá? A két ágy közötti szűk területet pár lépéssel átszelte, miközben egy erős tisztítóbűbájt szórt magára – mit sem törődve Perselus magasba ugró szemöldökével –, majd egy intéssel felhajtotta a férfin a takarót, és nemes egyszerűséggel elhelyezkedett az ölében. A lábát átvetette Perselus csípőjén, és esélyt sem hagyva a bájitalmesternek, azonnal lecsapott a másik szájára.  
  
– A gyengélkedőn vagyunk – szűrte Perselus a fogai között, már amennyire Harry hagyta neki.  
  
– Nem érdekel – válaszolta Harry dühösen.  
  
Olyan mohón csókolta a férfi puha ajkait, hogy a foga felsértette Perselus bőrét. A vér sós íze azonban nemhogy lassításra késztette volna őt, sokkal inkább feltüzelte az amúgy is erősödő vágyát. Perselus állta a rohamot, nem tett semmit, és Harry tisztán érezte, hogy a másik tudatában van a benne tomboló érzéseknek. Harry reszketett, ahogy csípőjét előrenyomta, majd vissza, és immáron csak az járt a fejében, hogy mivel lehetne helyettesíteni a síkosítót, hogy ne sértse fel Perselust. Mert most azonnal akarta őt. A magáévá akarta tenni a férfit, és megmutatni neki, hogy mi az, amiben soha többet nem lett volna része, ha feladja a küzdelmet.  
  
Harry reszkető kezekkel bontogatta a bájitalmester pizsamáját, és már a nadrágnál tartott, mikor az ajtó túloldaláról léptek hallatszottak be. Madam Pomfrey félreérthetetlenül a különszobába igyekezett, és Harry már csak annyit érzékelt, hogy Perselus megragadja őt, és egyetlen mozdulattal visszapenderíti a saját ágyába. A takaró hangos csattanással húzódott Harry álláig, miközben Perselus szigorú tekintete beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Tartsd féken a vágyaidat, izgága kölyök – sziszegte neki, pont mielőtt az ajtó kinyílt volna.  
  
Madam Pomfrey arca bosszúságról árulkodott, miközben maga előtt lebegtette a két betegének szánt reggelit.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, miért volt zárva az ajtó? – kérdezte, majd meg sem várva a választ, elhűlve folytatta. – Perselus, hát te meg mit művelsz?! – ripakodott rá szigorúan.  
  
Harry csak most vette észre, hogy mialatt ő dühöngött a megzavart tevékenységük miatt, addig Perselus magához vehette a ruháit, és már félig fel is öltözött.  
  
– Távozni készülök – közölte a férfi, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. – Már nem szorulok ellátásra, így nem látom be, miért is kellene még itt lopnom az időt – folytatta közönyösen, mielőtt a javasasszony közbeszólhatott volna.  
  
– Tudtommal még én vagyok itt a gyógyító, és én nem engedtelek el! – veszekedett a boszorkány, de a bájitalmester ellentmondást nem tűrő tekintete láttán feladta. – Tégy, ahogy jónak látod – legyintett mérgesen, majd a tálcát Harry ölébe lebegtette.  
  
– Én is elmegyek! – vágta rá Harry, ám neki nem volt olyan szerencséje, mint a férfinek.  
  
– Azt már nem, Mr. Potter! Maga a Roxfort diákja, és mindaddig a gyengélkedőn marad, amíg én úgy látom jónak! – jelentette ki, és nem engedte, hogy Harry felkeljen.  
  
– Dehát…! – háborodott fel Harry, de még mielőtt folytathatta volna, újabb látogatók érkeztek. Hermione arca sugárzott a megkönnyebbüléstől, Ron viszont idegesen álldogált az ajtóban.  
  
– Maguk meg mit keresnek itt ilyen korán, még nincs látogatási idő?! – emelte fel a hangját Madam Pomfrey. Látszott, hogy a boszorkány már kezd kijönni a béketűréséből, de még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Perselus ismét közbeszólt.  
  
– Nyugodtan jöjjenek beljebb, Harrynek jót fognak tenni a látogatók.  
  
Ron arca nyílt csodálkozást tükrözött, Madam Pomfrey viszont bosszúsan horkantott, majd olyan szélsebesen hagyta el a különszobát, hogy már csak az irodája ajtajának csapódását lehetett hallani, a férfi pedig követte a boszorkányt.  
  
– Perselus! – kiáltotta Harry, és Hermione kezébe adva a tálcát, kiugrott az ágyból, és a férfi után sietett, azonban mielőtt elérte volna, az orra előtt becsapódott a kis helyiség ajtaja, és Harry bárhogy rángatta, nem nyílt ki. – Miért kezelnek úgy, mint egy gyereket? – dühöngött.  
  
Hermione és Ron megilletődve bámulták az előbb lezajlott jelenetet, majd a lány arca megenyhült, és mindentudó hangon megválaszolta Harry költői kérdését.  
  
– Szerintem csak azt akarják, hogy pihend ki magad.  
  
Harry mérgesen fújtatott, és lehuppant Perselus üresen hagyott ágyára.  
  
Valójában nem akart így viselkedni, de még mindig dühös volt a férfira. Először is azért, amit akkor érzett, mikor a mágiájuk összekapcsolódott, másrészt pedig azért, mert nem értette a bájitalmester reakcióját sem. Tudta, hogy Perselus nem az az ember, aki szereti kimutatni az érzéseit, főleg nem a gyengeségét, de őelőtte már igazán nem kéne ennyire elfojtania.  
  
Harry ugyanakkor haragudott magára is, hogy nem hagyott időt a bájitalmesternek, de a feszültség, ami benne tombolt, egyszerűen olyan dolgokra késztette őt, mint például, hogy letámadja a másikat. Perselus fel akarta adni, és Harry még mindig képtelen volt felfogni, hogy hagyhatta volna őt egyedül a férfi.  


***

Hermione és Ron az egész délelőttöt vele töltötték, és részletesen elmesélték neki a történteket. Harry egyre figyelmesebben hallgatta az eseményeket, amikről – különös módon – az elméje már tudott. Bár önmagától nem tudta felidézni a fejleményeket, ahogy hallgatta barátait, úgy lett minden egyre ismerősebb.  
  
– Tényleg nem vettük észre, hogy nem te vagy – grimaszolt vöröslő képpel Ron. – Bár furcsálltuk, hogy olyan szótlan vagy, de…  
  
– Mostanában nem sokat beszélek – fejezte be Harry a mondatot a barátja helyett.  
  
Ő is rájött, hogy igaza van Ronnak, mi több, azzal is tisztában volt, amit a fiú nem mondott ki. Valahogy az utóbbi időben elhanyagolta a barátait, és sokkal többet foglalkozott Perselusszal, mint Hermionéval és Ronnal. Már nem beszélgettek annyit, és bár sok időt töltöttek együtt, Harry lélekben akkor sem mindig volt jelen.  
  
– A mi hibánk is, Harry – szólt közbe Hermione. – Mindhármunkat lekötnek a saját problémáink, és egyéb teendők, ne vádold egyedül magad emiatt – mosolygott rá kedvesen a lány, majd miután jól bokán rúgta Ront, a fiú is csatlakozott ehhez a gondolatmenethez.  
  
– Igen, haver – bólogatott egyetértően.  
  
Hermione és Ron mindenről beszámoltak, amiről tudomásuk volt, onnantól kezdve, hogy Féregfark volt az, aki Százfűlé-főzettel átvette Harry helyét, hogy megtévesszen mindenkit, és leplezze az elrablást. Mikor a volt griffendéles halálfaló lebukott, Nott és bandája menekülőre fogta, de a DS tagjai akkor már felkészültek voltak, és bár a főkolomposnak sikerült megszöknie, pár bűntársát elfogták.  
  
– Parkinson bevallotta, hogy az ő feladata volt a figyelemelterelés, de egyedül nem volt rá képes, és ezért megkérte Zambinit, hogy segítsen neki – magyarázta Ron, majd Hermione vette át a szót.  
  
– De Zambini, ahelyett, hogy neki segített volna, egyenesen a Nagyterembe rohant, és értesítette Dracót – mikor a szőke hajú fiú nevét kimondta, Ron keze ökölbe szorult, de végül egy perc sem kellett neki és máris lecsillapodott. – Jaj, Ron, tudod, miért tette – csóválta a fejét a lány.  
  
Harry tekintete ide-oda járt két barátja között, de mivel egyikőjük sem folytatta, rákérdezett.  
  
– Mit tett Malfoy? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
  
Hermione nagyot sóhajtott, aztán végül kibökte.  
  
– Megint sárvérűnek nevezett – mondta, de Harry arcát látva gyorsan folytatta is –, de csak azért, hogy kiderüljön igazat mondott-e Zambini. Mivel az ál-Harry nem reagált rá, később pedig Grangernek nevezett, így rájöttünk, hogy te, illetve az ál-Harry nem az igazi – kavarodott kicsit bele a mondandójába a lány. – De utána bocsánatot kért – tette hozzá még, mire Ron enyhe bosszúságát felváltotta a jókedv.  
  
– Látnod kellett volna az arcát – nevetett barátja, és Harrynek mintha rémlett volna, hogy tényleg látta a jelenetet.  
  
– És azután? – faggatózott tovább Harry, mire Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Utánad akartunk menni, de Dumbledore nem engedett, így a kastélyban szóródtunk szét… mármint a DS tagok – tette hozzá. – Találtunk még két halálfalót, akik Százfűlé-főzet hatása alatt voltak, és pont akkor kezdtek visszaváltozni, mikor rájuk bukkantunk.  
  
– Dumbledore nagyon ideges lett – vette át ismét a szót Hermione. – El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan juthattak be a kastélyba, és nekiállt nyomozni, mialatt a Főnix Rendjét utánad küldte.  
  
– És mit derített ki? – tudakolta Harry mohó kíváncsisággal, de a lány csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Sajnos nem tudjuk.  
  
Harry gondolhatta volna, hogy bármit is tudott meg Dumbledore, azt egyelőre biztos nem köti az orrukra. Pedig mennyi félreértéstől kímélhetné meg a környezetét.  
  
Hermione és Ron még elmesélték neki, hogy az egész iskola erről pletykál, és reggel a Miniszter is járt az igazgatónál, de nem időzött sokáig. Majd Harryn volt a sor, hogy elmondjon mindent, ami vele történt.  
  
Megemlítette többek között a rejtekutat, amiről eddig nem volt tudomásuk, és ami még a térképen sincs rajta, valamint Aberfortot is. Két barátja elhűlve hallgatta a beszámolót arról, hogy Dumbledore-nak van egy testvére – Harry bőszen hallgatott Arianáról – és, hogy a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmárosa mentette meg tulajdonképpen az életét.  
  
– Hűha, hát ez már döfi – füttyentett Ron elismerően. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy az a kecskeszagú kocsmáros valójában egy hős – nevetett fel hangosan, mire Hermione rosszalló tekintetével találta szembe magát. – De hát tényleg olyan szaga van – tárta szét a karját a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
Hermione megcsóvált a fejét, és inkább Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Legalább most már azt is tudjuk, honnan értesült Dumbledore a DS-ről – gondolkozott hangosan, de Ron belekotyogott.  
  
– Sirius nem azt mondta, hogy Dung hallgatott ki minket? – ellenkezett.  
  
– Ugyan már, Ron, használd egy kicsit az eszed. Szerintem Dung maximum a Főnix Rendjének mondta el, de szerintem Dumbledore Aberforthtól értesült erről – magyarázta a lány.  
  
Harry most, hogy jobban belegondolt, elképzelhetőnek tartotta ezt a verziót is, ugyanakkor még élénken élt benne az is, ahogy Aberforth viselkedett.  
  
– Nem, tudom, Hermione – vont vállat Harry –, de nekem nem úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon beszélő viszonyban lennének.  
  
– Igen, azt mi is észrevettük, hogy kicsit feszült volt a hangulat köztük – itt Ron hangosan felhorkantott –, de mint tudjuk, nem ismerjük a részleteket – fejezte be Hermione szúrós tekintettel, Ron irányába nézve.  
  
A délelőtt hátralévő részében még számtalan dolgot megbeszéltek, de Harry gondolata néha-néha azért elkalandozott.  


***

Ebédidő táján végül Madam Pomfrey nyitott ajtót nekik, és kitessékelte a két látogatót. Harry megpróbálta rávenni a javasasszonyt, hogy engedje el, de ő kitartott amellett, hogy majd csak az igazgató utasítására lesz erre hajlandó, aki be fog nézni hozzá a napokban.  
  
Harry teljesen kiakadt ezen, és már a „szökését” tervezte, mikor nem sokkal dél után megjelent az igazgató a különszobában.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor! – lelkesült fel Harry az idős mágus láttán, de mielőtt rákérdezhetett volna arra, hogy elmehet-e a gyengélkedőről, Dumbledore türelemre intette.  
  
– Ne olyan hevesen, Harry – mosolygott rá kedélyesen az öregúr, miközben elhelyezkedett Perselus ágyán, szemben Harryvel. – Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte az igazgató.  
  
– Jól vagyok, professzor úr – vágta rá Harry, mire a férfi bólintott.  
  
– Nagyon örülök ennek – mondta, majd kicsit elmélyültebben folytatta. – Nagyszerű dolgot cselekedtél, Harry, de ugye tudod, hogy erre majdnem ráment az életed? – kérdezte tőle a félhold szemüvege mögül kinézve.  
  
– Mire gondol, professzor úr? – kérdezett vissza Harry, kissé elpirulva.  
  
Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét, de arcán elnéző mosoly bujkált.  
  
– Nem lett volna szabad visszaszaladnod Piton professzorért. A Főnix Rendje már úton volt, és nélküled is sikerült volna őt biztonságba helyezni – magyarázta szelíden az idős mágus, de nem részletezte tovább. – Viszont örüljünk, hogy mindenki épségben megúszta – tárta szét a karját bohókásan.  
  
Harrynek valahogy jól esett Dumbledore társasága. Azokra az időkre emlékeztette őt, mikor mindig meglátogatta őt a gyengélkedőn, és ilyenkor sokkal több dologról beszélgettek, mint bármikor máskor. Harry ilyenkor felszabadultabbnak érezte a kettejük közt meglévő viszonyt, már-már szinte apai – vagy épp nagyapai – gondoskodást érzett az idős mágus irányából. És ilyenkor Harry sokkal bátrabban mert kíváncsiskodni, mivel Dumbledore is készségesebben válaszolt mindenre.  
  
– Professzor úr, mi történt a merénylőkkel? – kérdezte Harry. Bár Hermione és Ron elmondták, amit tudtak, de Harry sejtette, hogy ez azért jóval bonyolultabb, mint ahogy ők gondolják. – Sikerült mindenkit elfogni?  
  
– Úgy vélem, igen – válaszolta az igazgató eltűnődve. – Sajnos a diákjaink között sok olyan volt, aki sajnálatos módon belekeveredett ebbe az ügybe, viszont nem egyedül tették. – Az idős mágus ismét láttatni engedte korát, mikor a diákok szóba kerültek. Jól látszott rajta, hogy igazán sajnálja, hogy megismétlődnek a múltbeli események, és Voldemort újabb áldozatokat szed, gyanútlan fiatalok révén. Harry szeme elkerekedett, és folytatásra buzdította Dumbledore-t.  
  
– Segítőik is voltak?  
  
– Úgy bizony – bólogatott az igazgató.  
  
– Kik?  
  
– Olyan személyek, akik jóval jártasabbak a fortélyok és a megtévesztés terén, mint pár diák, akik ugyan elkövettek csínyeket, ám ezek messze elmaradnak azon varázslók furfangjától, akiket erre képeztek ki.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, és merőn nézett az idős mágus átható kék szemébe, de a gondolat, ami megfogalmazódott benne, túl merésznek tűnt. Mindazonáltal volt már rá példa.  
  
– Aurorok? – mondta ki hangosan is, és csodálkozására Dumbledore bólintott. – De hát…  
  
– Ez egy bonyolult, nagyszabású terv része volt, Harry. Bevallom, sokáig nem jöttem rá, hogyan is lehetséges, hogy ennyi aurorral felszerelkezve mégis megtörténhetnek ezek a támadások az iskola falain belül – sóhajtott öregesen Dumbledore. – Mikor Orrick professzor megtámadott téged, akkor kezdtem gyanítani valamit, de még álmomban sem sejtettem, hogy idáig fajulhat.  
  
Harry szeme elkerekedett ezt hallva.  
  
– Orrick is halálfaló? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, bár ezt ő maga is abszurdnak tartotta.  
  
– Ó nem, dehogy – cáfolta meg azonnal az igazgató. – Úgy vélem, szegény Wilbure előbb végezne önmagával, semmint hogy még csak a gyanúja is felmerüljön ennek. Nem, Harry, de akkor igazán csodálkoztam, hogyhogy nem látok közel s távol egy aurort sem azon a folyosón – mesélte tovább Dumbledore. – Orrick professzor, akaratán kívül, mégiscsak tett egy jó dolgot – biccentett az idős mágus. – Felhívta a figyelmemet arra, hogy az aurorok között nincs minden rendben. – Harry még mindig összehúzott szemmel figyelte Dumbledore magyarázatát, de már ő maga is rájött a megfejtésre.  
  
– Imperius-átok és Százfűlé-főzet? – kérdezett rá, ugyanakkor biztos volt a válaszban. Az igazgató mosolyogva bólintott.  
  
– Miből jöttél rá?  
  
Harry elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, de aztán magabiztosan válaszolta meg a kérdést.  
  
– Hermione és Ron mondták, hogy Féregfark Százfűlé-főzettel próbált megtéveszteni mindenkit. – Dumbledore biccentett, így Harry folytatta. – A mardekárosok közül – Harry nem akarta nyíltan kimondania a neveket – jó páran néha furcsán viselkedtek. És arra is volt példa, hogy olyankor támadtak meg diákokat, amikor látszólag senki nem volt a közelben – vezette végig a gondolatmenetét Harry. – A Hermionét ért merényletkor sem láttam senkit sem a Térképen. Sem aurorokat, sem No… mást – javította ki magát gyorsan, mire az igazgató ismét bólintott.  
  
– Helyesen következtetted ki – értett egyet Dumbledore. Harry észrevette, hogy az idős mágus büszkén pillant rá, és ettől kissé zavarba jött, hiszen csak most jutott ezekre a következtetésekre, és nem előbb. Ha már hamarabb rájönnek erre, akkor sok minden elkerülhető lett volna. – Az iskolában szolgálatot teljesítő aurorok közül többen álltak Imperius-átok hatása alatt, és azok a személyek, akiknek sikerült Százfűlé-főzettel támadást intézniük, mind ennek következtében vihették végre a merényleteiket – sóhajtott nagyot az igazgató.  
  
– Voltak köztük… diákok is? – tudakolta Harry óvatosan, mire újabb sóhaj érkezett Dumbledore-tól.  
  
– Sajnos igen. Mr. Nott és néhány társa valóban sok esetben bűnrészesek voltak, és sajnos sikerült is elmenekülniük. Úgy vélem, a többiek közül akad néhány diák, akik inkább csak félelemből, vagy a megtévesztésük miatt csatlakoztak hozzájuk.  
  
– Mint Zambini? – érdeklődött Harry. Dumbledore elgondolkozva simogatta hosszú szakállát, és jó néhány percig nem felelt, míg végül megszólalt.  
  
– Nos, úgy gondolom, Mr. Zambini sokkal inkább az előbbi táborba tartozott mindaddig – kezdte óvatosan –, amíg rá nem jött, hogy neki nem ott a helye.  
  
– Hogy érti ezt, professzor úr? – kérdezett rá Harry.  
  
– Nem jöttél rá, Harry?  
  
Harry erősen törte a fejét, és bár volt egy gyanúja, ebben nem volt teljesen biztos. Mégis megkockáztatta, és hangosan is kimondta.  
  
– Ő volt Draco Malfoy informátora? – Nem igazán kérdés volt már, sokkal inkább kijelentésként hangzott, és Dumbledore mosolyából arra is rájött, hogy eltalálta.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal így van – helyeselt az igazgató.  
  
– Én azt hittem, hogy ő… hogy ő inkább Voldemortot támogatja – ráncolta a homlokát Harry.  
  
Bár, ha jobban belegondolt, Zambini sosem volt az a fajta, aki nyíltan emlegette volna ezeket az eszméket. Jól tanult, és a Lump Klub tagjaként is mindig csendes, visszahúzódó fiúnak ismerte meg. Harry ismételten rájött, hogy súlyos előítéletei vannak, annak ellenére is, hogy igyekszik mindent megtenni azért, hogy ezen változtasson.  
  
– Az arckifejezésedből ítélve, Harry, már nem így gondolod – mosolygott rá az idős mágus, Harry pedig helyeslően bólintott.  
  
– És akkor most mi lesz? Az aurorokkal és azokkal a diákokkal, akiket felhasználtak a halálfalók? – terelte másra a szót Harry.  
  
– Gyanítom, Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley már beszámoltak neked róla, hogy ma reggel itt járt Rufus Scrimgeour miniszter – kezdte Dumbledore, Harry pedig bólintott. – Nos, úgy tűnik, a Miniszter úr kezdi belátni, hogy igazam volt, mikor azt ecseteltem neki, hogy a Minisztérium már nem olyan, mint régen. Tudod, Harry, a Roxfort mindig is különálló intézmény volt, saját szabályokkal, és – ha fogalmazhatok így –, saját törvényekkel. Mióta viszont a Minisztérium egyre inkább bele akar szólni az iskola vezetésébe, egyre súlyosabb hibákat követnek el – sóhajtott mélyet Dumbledore, és Harry teljesen egyetértett ezzel.  
  
– Akkor az aurorok elhagyják az iskolát? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Igen, Harry, ezentúl az iskola védelmét a tanárok és a Főnix Rendje látja el – magyarázta az igazgató.  
  
– A Miniszter belement ebbe?  
  
– Ó, igen – mosolygott ravaszkásan Dumbledore.  
  
Harrynek igazán jólesett ez a beszélgetés az igazgatóval. Bár az elején sokkal inkább azt várta, hogy Dumbledore ismételten eltereli a témát, Harry kellemesen csalódott, mikor az idős mágus készségesen válaszolgatott a kérdéseire.  
  
Ugyanakkor volt valami – jobban mondva két dolog is –, amit ezidáig gondosan kerültek, viszont Harry úgy érezte, muszáj erről is beszélnie. Szeretett volna valamiféle megerősítést kapni, és ki mástól kérhetne, mint Dumbledore-tól?  
  
– Professzor úr… – kezdte Harry félénken. Nem igazán tudta, hogyan tegye fel a kérdését.  
  
– Kérdezz csak bátran, Harry – bíztatta őt az idős mágus.  
  
– A _Kötelék_ … – Dumbledore bólintott, jelezve, hogy folytatassa –, nos, én gondolkoztam ezen, és van valami, amit nem értek. – Az igazgató ismételt biccentésére folytatta. – Hogyan lehetséges az, hogy Perselusszal létrejöhetett a varázslat, ha egyszer már Voldemorthoz lettem kötve?  
  
Dumbledore nem felelt azonnal, és Harry arra számított, erre már tényleg nem fog válaszolni. Viszont az igazgató mégis megtette, bár nem teljesen úgy, ahogyan Harry képzelte.  
  
– Úgy látom, Harry, te magad is rájöttél, mi az igazi talány, hiszen helyesen tetted fel a kérdést. – Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy bólintson. Sokat gondolkozott ezen, és míg először azon töprengett, hogyan tudták Voldemorthoz kötni, utána rájött, hogy nem ez az igazi rejtély. – Mindazonáltal, szerintem te magad is sejted erre a választ. – Dumbledore átható kék tekintete szinte Harry lelkéig hatolt, ahogy félhold alakú szemüvege fölött ránézett.  
  
Igen, Harrynek tényleg volt egy gyanúja, de nem volt biztos a dolgában. Hiszen ez olyan bonyolult, és ő maga nem is volt tisztában azzal, hogy lehetséges-e ez. Viszont azok a mozzanatok, amik már az első perctől kezdve végigkísérték a Perselusszal történő _Kötelékét_ , mind arra engedtek utalni, hogy talán nem téved akkorát. Remus megjegyzése, miszerint biztos abban, hogy létrejöhet a varázslat, Dumbledore magabiztossága ezzel kapcsolatban, Perselus különös viselkedése, és annak megváltozása. És mindezekhez hozzájárultak a karácsonykor kapott emlékek is, amiknek kapcsán rájött, hogy Perselus annak idején szerelmes volt Lilybe.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – válaszolta Harry, és most már ebben is biztosabb volt.  
  
Harry és Dumbledore ezután még jó negyed órát beszélgettek, és Harry feltette a másik őt érdeklő kérdést is. Az idős mágus arca ekkor elkomorult, és szomorú tekintettel, de még mindig mosolyogva hallgatta azt, ahogy Harry beszámolt arról, hogy Aberforth megmentette őt.  
  
Aztán az igazgató távozott, de megengedte Harrynek, hogyha Madam Pomfrey is úgy találja, akkor elhagyhatja a gyengélkedőt. A javasasszony természetesen nem úgy látta, hogy Harry eléggé meggyógyult már, ennek ellenére ő mégis – Dumbledore-ra hivatkozva – rövid időn belül odébb állt.  
  
Viszont az a különös tekintet, amivel az idős mágus pillantott rá, sokáig nem ment ki a fejéből.  


***

Harry sietős léptekkel indult a pincébe, de nem a megszokott úton, a mardekáros folyosón, hanem azon a rejtekjáraton keresztül, ami a gyengélkedőről vezetett a pincébe. Mikor Madam Pomfrey elvonult az irodájába, és nem figyelt tovább Harryre, ő gyorsan kihasználta az alkalmat, és eltűnt a faliszőnyeg mögött vezető széles alagútban.  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan szedte a lábait, amennyire csak bírta, és szinte már futott, mire végre elérte az ajtót, ami Perselus dolgozószobájába nyílt. A bejáratot védő varázslatokat a saját bűbájaival oldotta fel – ami meglehetősen könnyen ment. Bár tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi tudni fog arról, hogy behatoló jár nála, ennek ellenére remélte, hogy előbb kérdez, és majd csak aztán cselekszik, különben lehet, hogy ismét visszakerül a gyengélkedőre a férfi jóvoltából.  
  
Perselus azonban nem tartózkodott az irodájában, így Harry a nappaliba sietett, pont akkor, mikor a férfi az ellentétes irányból megérkezett. A kezében tálcát tartott, rajta különféle kristályfiolákkal, amik egyelőre üresek voltak, és Harry arra gondolt, bizonyára munka közben zavarta meg a bájitalmestert. Perselus arca még mindig szokatlanul sápadt volt, de úgy tűnt, erőnléte már helyreállt.  
  
A bájitalmester arca nem mutatott meglepődöttséget, ugyanakkor a felvont szemöldök jelezte Harrynek, hogy nem ártana magyarázatot adni. Őt viszont, amint meglátta a férfit, ismét elöntötte a harag és a düh, ami már a gyengélkedőn is kissé magával ragadta.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte Harry köszönés nélkül. Hangja bosszúsan csengett.  
  
– Nem értem a kérdésed – válaszolt a férfi rezzenéstelen arccal.  
  
A kezében tartott tálcát az asztalra lebegtette és minden további szó nélkül megállt karba tett kézzel.  
  
– Miért? – tette fel ismét ugyanazt a kérdést Harry.  
  
Tudta jól, hogy Perselus tisztában van azzal, mire vonatkozik ez, mégis képes volt úgy tenni, mint aki nem érti. Harryt ez egyre jobban felbosszantotta, de türtőztette magát. Pár pillanatnyi csend után végül Perselus megszólalt.  
  
– Mert akkor így láttam helyesnek – felelte végül a bájitalmester, Harryt viszont nem elégítette ki ez a válasz. Hogy beszélhet erről ennyire szenvtelenül, mikor tisztában van vele, hogy neki mennyit jelent a férfi?  
  
Perselus állta a tekintetét, majd Harry hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, előrelendült, és pár lépéssel átszelte a köztük húzódó távolságot, majd a férfit a saját testével taszította az ajtónak. A bájitalmester sokkal erősebb volt nála, és könnyűszerrel ellökhette volna magától, ennek ellenére nem tette. Perselus hagyta, hogy Harry azt tegyen, amit akar, ő pedig ezt ki is használta.  
  
Kezével beletúrt a férfi sötét hajába, és megragadva a tincseket, lejjebb húzta a másik fejét, hogy az ajkuk találkozhasson. Harry mohósága semmit sem csökkent reggel óta, mi több, még erősebb vágyat érzett Perselus iránt. A feszültség, ami benne tombolt, ki akart törni, ugyanakkor nem akarta bántani a bájitalmestert. De akarta a férfit. Szeretni akarta, úgy ahogyan még sohasem.  
  
Harry mindkét keze felfedezőútra indult a másik testén, zabolátlanul és telhetetlenül érintette Perselust. Ujjai bekúsztak a bő talár alá, és a levegő szinte benne rekedt, mikor megérezte a másik merevedését a keze alatt. Harry előrelökte a csípőjét, és már semmi más nem érdekelte, csak az, hogy most senki sem állíthatja meg őket. Az sem érdekelte volna, ha közönséget is kapnak, de akarta a férfit. Nyelve utat tört magának a másik szájába, és szinte felnyögött az érzésre, ahogyan Perselus viszonozta az érintéseket. Mintha a férfi is ugyanazt érezné, mint ő.  
  
Harry szinte észre sem vette, hogyan érték el Perselus hálószobáját, már csak arra eszmélt, hogy szinte leszaggatja a férfiről a ruhákat, miközben folyamatos csókokkal borította el a bájitalmester meztelenné vált testét. A férfi karját kötés borította, de máshol teljesen sértetlen volt, és Harry mohó tekintettel falta a másik látványát. Perselus csípőjére ült, de csak addig, amíg végig nem csókolta a bájitalmester felsőtestét. Míg egyik keze a férfi hajába túrt, a másikkal a csupasz, sápadt bőrt simogatta, nyelvével pedig megpróbálta megízlelni a másikat. Néha-néha gyengéden beleharapott Perselus vállába vagy nyakába, majd miután már nem bírta tovább, Harry legördült a férfiről, és meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy a síkosító tégelye már melléjük van készítve.  
  
Harry minden vadsága ellenére óvatosan hatolt Perselusba. Bár nem készítette őt elő olyan hosszan, mint ahogyan ő megszokta a bájitalmestertől, remélte, hogy ezzel nem okoz kellemetlenséget a férfinak. Nem akarta megsebesíteni a másikat, és nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni. Megvárta, míg a bájitalmester hozzászokik a kemény szerszámhoz, és csak akkor kezdett el mozogni, mikor látta rajta, hogy már eléggé ellazult ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan folytassa. Minden erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy ne legyen túl durva, és csak fokozatosan gyorsítson a tempón is.  
  
De Perselus befogadó volt, és segített neki. Mindent megadott, amire szüksége volt. Hagyta, hogy levezesse a felgyülemlett feszültséget, és ily módon kiadja magából a „sérelmeket”. Harry érzései minden egyes lökéssel erősebbek lettek, és végül nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mondja ki.  
  
– Szeretlek, Perselus – súgta a férfi fülébe. Keze összeszorult, ahogy Perselus haját simogatta. Nyelvét végighúzta a löktető éren, fel, egészen a fültőig. – Annyira szeretlek – ismételte.  
  
Férfiassága megérintette Perselus prosztatáját, a férfi pedig rekedtes hangon, hátravetett fejjel nyögött fel. Harry szinte elveszett a látványban. Figyelmét semmi nem tudta elterelni az alatta heverő férfiról. Örömet akart neki okozni, és bármit megtett volna a másikért. Harrynek most már semmi sem számított, csak hogy a párja elégedett legyen, és ebben a percben megfogadta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy Perselust boldoggá tegye. Nem fogja engedni, hogy bántsák a társát, mert ők egymáshoz tartoznak.  
  
Harry bármennyire is próbált kitartani, végül nem bírta tovább, és a férfi nevét kiáltva élvezett el, majd a kimerültségtől egyenesen Perselus karjai közé rogyott. A bájitalmester átölelte őt, és addig tartotta így, míg az utóremegések tartottak, és Harry légzése nem csillapodott.  
  
Aztán Perselus kihúzódott alóla, majd félig Harry hátára feküdve gyengéden csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát.  
  
Mialatt Harry kimerülten, és kielégülten pihegett az ágytakaróba, Perselus tovább kényeztette őt, ujjai a bejáratát simogatták, mindezt olyan ügyesen és hozzáértően, hogy Harry már azt kívánta, bárcsak a bájitalmester férfiassága töltené már ki. Magában akarta érezni a férfit, átadni magát neki, és hagyni, hogy olyan magasságokba röpítse őt, amit már ép ésszel nem bír el.  
  
Perselus óvatos volt, és kevésbé mohó, ugyanakkor ő sem a türelméről volt híres, és Harry hamarosan megtapasztalhatta azt, amire annyira vágyott. A férfi nem fordította meg őt, hanem úgy, ahogy volt, egyszerűen ráfeküdt. Harry csuklóját a feje alatt megragadta, míg másik kezével magasabbra emelte Harry csípőjét, miközben gyengéden beléhatolt. Egyszerre nyögtek fel az érzésre.  
  
Harryt ez a testhelyzet kísértetiesen emlékeztette arra az alkalomra, mikor Perselus meg akarta neki mutatni, milyen tevékenységet is végezhetnének együtt. Harry férfiassága megrándult a gondolatra, és még jobban megemelte a hátsóját, hogy a férfi mélyebben belécsusszanhasson.  
  
Perselus az elején lassan mozgott, de ahogy teltek a percek, úgy vált egyre sürgetőbbé. Keze közben elkalandozott, és Harry bőrét cirógatta, ott ahol csak érte. Szájával Harry fülét harapdálta, miközben pénisze időről időre megbökte Harryben azt a pontot, ami hangos kiáltásokra késztette őt. Perselus végül abbahagyta a simogatást, és egy kitüntetett testrészre fordította a figyelmét. Harry heréit kényeztette, majd néhány erőteljesebb lökés után, beléélvezett.  
  
Perselus zihálva vonta magához Harryt, úgy, hogy végre a párnán legyen a fejük.  
  
– Sikerült levezetned a feszültséget? – kérdezte tőle a férfi rekedt hangon. A bájitalmester még mindig simogatta őt, és bár nem mondta ki, Harry érezte, hogy fontos a másiknak. Lehet, hogy sosem fogja őt szívből szeretni, de mindig mellette marad.  
  
– Ne haragudj, én csak… – magyarázkodott, de a férfi a szájára tette az ujját, hogy elhallgattassa. Majd egy futó csókot lehelt a fülére, és még közelebb húzta magához. Harry belefordult az ölelésbe, de még mielőtt elaludt volna, elhaló hangon kimondta, ami annyira nyomta a lelkét. – Ne akarj még egyszer meghalni…  
  
Perselus nem felelt, és Harry lassan elaludt a férfi óvó ölelésében.  


***

Harry másnap nyugodtan ébredt. Eltűnt az a feszültség, ami már egy ideje nyomta a lelkét, és végre úgy érezte, talán nem kell minden pillanatban aggódnia valamiért. Jó hatással volt rá az igazgatóval folytatott beszélgetés, és a Perselusszal töltött éjszaka is.  
  
Egy rövid ideig még csukott szemmel feküdt az ágyban, holott hallotta, hogy a bájitalmester a szekrényében kutat – valószínűleg öltözik –, mégis szüksége volt még egy kis csendes pihenőre, hogy feltöltődve kezdhesse a napot.  
  
Végül rászánta magát, és kinyitotta a szemét, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedve végignézte, amint Perselus tiszta inget vesz magára. A férfi egész látványa igézően hatott rá, olyannyira, hogy Harry néha elgondolkozott azon, vajon mennyire egészséges ez a fajta ragaszkodása és csodálata. De amikor a bájitalmesterre nézett, valahogy mindig arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy bolond, aki nem rajong ennyire a társáért.  
  
– Az egész napot ágyban akarod tölteni? – hallotta meg a férfi gúnyos hangját. Ám ez már rég nem volt hatással Harryre, legalábbis nem úgy, mint évekkel ezelőtt.  
  
– Hm, nem is rossz ötlet – gondolkozott hangosan Harry, és nagyot ásítva elnyúlt az ágyon.  
  
– Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, mintha terveid lettek volna mára – folytatta a gúnyolódást Perselus.  
  
– Tényleg? – Harry pislogva bámulta a baldachint, bár derengett neki valami arról, hogy az éjszaka megígérte Perselusnak, hogy a segítségére lesz, ha már egyszer tegnap megzavarta őt a munkában. – Igen, igazad van – törődött bele végül az elkerülhetetlenbe. Valójában semmi baja nem volt már a bájitalfőzéssel, ennek ellenére nem lett a kedvenc tantárgya, és ha a sejtései igazak lehetnek, akkor a bájitalmester tenni fog arról, hogy közben tanuljanak is. Harry végül nem tehetett mást, mint rászánta magát, hogy felkeljen az ágyból. – Au – jajdult fel, amint felült.  
  
A feneke fájt, ami persze nem is volt csoda, hiszen az éjszaka folyamán, mikor felébredt, még egyszer szeretkeztek Perselusszal. Ez már nem volt sem vad, sem mohó. Minden ízében egy nyugalmas aktus volt – nyugalmas, de hosszú. Harry még sosem bírta ennyi ideig, mégis jólesett neki, ahogy Perselus kényeztette, és másfajta örömökkel is megismertette őt. Még ennyi idő után is bőven volt mit tanulnia a férfitől, de ő készen állt mindenre. Bízott a bájitalmesterben, és akármit megengedett volna neki.  
  
– Csak nincs valami gond? – tette fel a kérdést provokatívan Perselus, amire Harry egy bosszús nézéssel válaszolt.  
  
– Nincs – morogta, miközben megdörzsölte fájós hátsóját. – Nincs… nincs erre valami… – habogott Harry.  
  
– Csodaszer? – segítette ki a férfi, mire Harry bólintott. Valójában nem fájt annyira, de mégis egy kicsit kellemetlennek találta. – A fürdőszobában találsz egy krémet, szolgáld ki magad.  
  
Mialatt Harry megfogadta a tanácsot, lezuhanyozott, és bekente magát, volt ideje azon gondolkozni, ami már az előző alkalommal is felkeltette a figyelmét. Perselus elég tapasztaltnak tűnt, nemcsak abban, hogyan kell a másiknak örömet okozni, hanem abban is, hogyan elégítse ki a másik igényét.  
  
– Nem én voltam neked az első, igaz? – kérdezte kicsit félénken Harry az ajtóban állva. Perselus szemöldöke magasba kúszott, mire Harry folytatta. – Merthogy ilyeneket tartasz – mutatott a fürdőszoba irányába, a krémre célozva.  
  
– Azt neked készítettem – felelte Perselus, mire Harry elpirult, majd rövid csendet követően a férfi Harry eredeti kérdésére is válaszolt. – Nem – mondta kissé habozva. – Volt egy személy, még nagyon régen, akinek megengedtem, de ezen kívül senki másnak.  
  
– Ó… – Harry kíváncsiságát felkeltette a válasz, és miközben elmélyülten figyelte Perselust öltözködés közben, a fantáziája máris szárnyra kapott. A bájitalmester varázslat nélkül gombolta be azt a rengeteg gombot a felöltőjén, mintha csak megnyugtatná őt ez tevékenység. Harry érezte, hogy a másik kissé feszült, mégis igyekszik nem kimutatni ezt. – Ki volt az? – érdeklődött óvatosan.  
  
Remélte, hogy a férfi nem veszi tolakodásnak, ennek ellenére számított rá, hogy Perselus nem fog válaszolni. Annál jobban meglepte viszont, mikor mégis megtette.  
  
– Egy olyan személy, aki átérezte, hogy mire van akkor szükségem, és aki egy pillanatig sem tekintett alávalónak emiatt. Egyenrangú társa voltam azokban a percekben, és soha nem hozta szóba – felelte csendesen, majd Harry felé fordult. – Úgy gondolom, te magad is tudod a választ, hogy ki volt ez a személy. – Harry teljesen elpirult a gondolatra, mivel a leírás alapján valóban volt egy tippje, de még álmában sem hitte, hogy tényleg valós lehet ez. Mégis, mikor Perselus éjsötét szemébe nézett, megkapta a megerősítést, hogy csakugyan az a személy volt, akire ő gondolt. – Ennek már nagyon sok éve, és nem hinném, hogy bárminemű köze is lenne a kettőnk kapcsolatához –folytatta a férfi, és Harry mintha enyhe mentegetőzést érzett volna ki a szavak mögül.  
  
Most először fordult elő, hogy Perselus úgy viselkedett, mintha attól félne, hogy Harry emiatt eltávolodik tőle.  
  
– Nem… igazad van, csak… – Harrynek nehéz volt mit mondania. – Csak kicsit meglepődtem, és furcsa lesz ezek után úgy tekintenem rá… érted – vonta meg a vállát zavartan.  
  
Semmi esetre sem akarta, hogy a férfi rosszul érezze magát emiatt. Hiszen, ahogyan ő is mondta, ez már bizonyára nagyon régen történt.  
  
– Nem kell másképp tekintened rá emiatt – szólt rá szigorúan Perselus, majd hangja megenyhült. – Nem lenne helyes, ha ezek után más véleménnyel lennél róla.  
  
– Tudom, és nincs is így – felelte Harry. – De akkor is meglepődtem – tette még hozzá Perselus kérdő tekintetét látva.  
  
Harry, hogy elkerülje a kényes témát, közelebb ment Perselushoz, és megállt pont előtte. Kezét felfuttatta a férfi nyakához, és készségesen dőlt bele a másik ölelésébe.  


***

Hétvége lévén Harry az egész délelőttöt Perselusszal töltötte. Ahogy megígérte neki éjszaka, segített a bájitalmesternek megfőzni azokat a bájitalokat, amikkel el volt maradva, miközben a férfi többször is nekiállt magyarázni, hátha Harry megjegyez belőle valamit, és hasznára válhat majd a vizsgán. Az egész bájitalfőzés olyan volt, mint egy kis rituálé, és Harry felszabadultan látott hozzá mindennek. Készségesen teljesítette Perselus utasításait, amiért cserébe a férfi egyszer sem oktatta ki őt, sokkal inkább magyarázott, és tanított.  
  
Bár az elrablási kísérlet óta nem sok idő telt még el, Harry mégis sokkal nyugodtabb volt, mint bármikor, köszönhetően annak, hogy Perselus viselkedése is sokat változott. A kapcsolata a férfival új irányt vett, és bár Harry nem igazán tudta minek köszönhető ez, de nagyon örült neki.  
  
A bájitalmester aztán délután útjára bocsájtotta, és Harry most az egyszer nem bánta, hogy így történt. Bár szívesen töltötte volna az idejét a férfival, még a gyengélkedőn eldöntötte, hogy a barátait sem fogja többé elhanyagolni. Nemsokára vége az iskolának, és még fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogyan lesz ezek után. Harryt egyre jobban taszította az aurori pálya, ellenben semmi más hivatást nem tudott találni magának. Ront sem szerette volna cserbenhagyni, úgyhogy eldöntötte, amint lehetséges, és alkalma adódik rá, beszélni fog barátjával erről.  


***

Harry, ahogy végighaladt a folyosókon, több tanárral, és ismeretlennel futott össze, akik nagy valószínűséggel a Rendtagok közé tartozhattak. Sajnos nekik is megvolt az a rossz szokásuk, hogy különös tekintettel bámulják meg őt – általában a mai napig ez történt, ha megjelent valahol –, míg neki nem ütközött egy igen ismerős alaknak.  
  
– Charlie! – kiáltott fel Harry meglepetten.  
  
– Szia, Harry! Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött azonnal a Weasley fiú.  
  
– Jól vagyok, kösz – biccentett Harry, majd jobban szemügyre vette Charlie öltözékét.  
  
A sárkányszelídítő ugyanolyan különleges talárt viselt, mint amit a többi, folyosón cirkáló felnőtt is – már persze a tanárok kivételével: fekete alapon arany-vörös fonállal madártoll volt díszítésként ráhímezve, valamint egy monogram is: FR. Charlie észrevette Harry fürkésző tekintetét, és nevetve válaszolta meg a ki nem mondott kérdést.  
  
– Ez egy egyenruha. A Főnix Rendjének azon tagjai viselhetik csak, akik az iskolában felügyelnek.  
  
– Ó, értem – felelte Harry.  
  
– Gyere, elkísérlek egy darabon – ajánlotta fel Charlie, majd mindketten továbbindultak, miközben tovább mesélt Harrynek. – A Miniszter csak így egyezett bele, hogy a kastély falain belül tartózkodhassunk – magyarázta tovább. – Azt hiszem, ez valami titkos fétise lehet – suttogta bizalmasan Harrynek, mire mindketten elnevették magukat.  
  
– Ezek szerint a Rendet most már törvényes szervezetnek tekinti? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Charlie elhúzta a száját – pont úgy, ahogyan Ron is szokta –, és megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Nem igazán. De tény, hogy most nagyobb szerepet kaptunk, és Dumbledore tovább toborozza az embereket. Persze, a Miniszternek nem tetszik ez, de nem tehet mást. Ő egyelőre kudarcot vallott. Most minden erejével azon van, hogy rendet tegyen az aurorok között – Harry nagyon örült ezeknek az új információknak, ezért is kedvelte annyira Charlie-t, mert a fiú mindig készségesen válaszolt, és magyarázott. Most is rengeteg új dolgot tudott meg tőle. Charlie elmesélte azt is, hogy a kastélyba vezető összes rejtekutat lezárták és figyelik. Roxmortsban pedig továbbra is hoppanálási tilalom van érvényben. A falu határa és a Három Seprű az egyedüli hely, ahol engedélyezve van. És mindkét ponton őrök állnak. – A falusiak persze bosszankodnak emiatt, de tudják, hogy ez az ő érdekük is. Roxmorts különösen veszélyeztetett terület az iskola miatt, és senki sem szeretné, ha a diákoknak bajuk esne. Fred és George mesélték tegnap, hogy az Abszol úton is aurorok cirkálnak… – magyarázott Charlie.  
  
– Aurorok? Ezek után még dolgozhatnak? – értetlenkedett Harry, mire a fiatal férfi ismét elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Igen. Ők azok, akiket már ellenőriztek a Minisztériumban, és most különleges kiképzést kapnak. – Harry értetlen tekintete láttán tovább folytatta. – A Miniszter most mindenkit átvizsgáltat, és akinél nem találnak semmit, az folytathatja a szolgálatot, természetesen nagyobb elővigyázatossággal. A többiek viszont…  
  
– Az Azkabanba kerülnek? – kérdezte elhűlve Harry. Charlie csak bólintott, de arca jelezte, hogy ez a bánásmód neki sincs ínyére.  
  
Harrynek sem tetszett ez, de valahol meg tudta érteni a félelmet, ugyanakkor biztos volt benne, hogy más megoldás is lenne erre a problémára. Nem szerette, hogy a Miniszter mindent a börtönnel akar megoldani, holott az igazi bűnösök szabadlábon garázdálkodhatnak tovább.  
  
Mikor elérték a Griffendél-toronyba vezető folyosószakaszt, Charlie hirtelen megtorpant, és Harry is megállt, hogy elköszönhessen a fiútól. A sárkányszelídítő arca azonban különös érzelmeket mutatott, amit Harry először nem tudott hova tenni mindaddig, amíg a fiatalember meg nem szólalt.  
  
– Örülök, hogy nem történt semmi bajod, Harry – mondta különösen lágy hangon, mélyen Harry szemébe nézve. – Az igazat megvallva, kicsit megijedtem, mikor megláttalak ott harcolva a halálfalókkal.  
  
– Öhm… – Harry nem igazán tudta, mit mondhatna erre.  
  
– Harry, én… – Charlie tekintete megváltozott, miközben közelebb lépett hozzá. Harry látta, hogy habozik, ugyanakkor valahol mélyen azt is tudta, mire készül a másik. Mégsem hajolt el, mikor Charlie még egy lépést tett felé. A fiatal férfi közel hajolt hozzá, majd Harry egyszeriben megérezte a másik száját a sajátján. Ajka készségesen megnyílt a puha nyelvnek, ami azonnal birtokba vette azt. Harry viszont semmit sem tett. Nem viszonozta a csókot, és még csak egy gyenge szikrát sem érzett attól, hogy Charlie hozzáértő módon kóstolgatta őt. Az egész nem tartott tovább pár percnél, végül a Weasley fiú elhúzódott, és szomorkás mosollyal az arcán szólalt meg. – Még a tested is hűséges – suttogta Harrynek.  
  
– Charlie… – kezdte volna Harry, de a fiatal férfi felemelt keze beléfojtott a szót.  
  
– Ne mondj semmit, Harry. Ne haragudj, kérlek – folytatta hangosabban. – Ígérem, többet ez nem fordul elő. Tiszteletben tartom a választásodat, és ezentúl csakis barátként tekintek rád. Remélem, elhiszed nekem, hogy nem akartam rosszat neked – nézett rá még mindig szomorúan a másik. Harry bólintott, és komolyan hitte, hogy Charlie nem próbálkozik többet. A vörös hajú fiú kezet nyújtott neki, Harry pedig elfogadta a gesztust, majd hagyta, hogy egy futó öleléssel elbúcsúzzon tőle. – Piton professzor nagyon szerencsés, amiért ennyire szereted őt – suttogta még neki, majd fogta magát, és távozott.  
  
Harry nézte a másik hátát, végül elfordult, és az ellenkező irányba indult, de megtorpant, mikor egy sötét árnyék bontakozott ki nem messze előtte.  
  
– Perselus – suttogta Harry, és nagyot dobbant a szíve a férfi láttán.  
  
A bájitalmester nem szólt semmit, helyette megragadta a karjánál fogva, és magához rántotta, majd ajka Harryének nyomódott, ő pedig azonnal megérezte a másik nyelvét. Ezúttal azonban teljes odaadással viszonozta a csókot, olyan szenvedéllyel, amennyire csak tőle tellett. Mikor elváltak, Harry magyarázatot akart adni, de Perselus nem hagyta neki.  
  
– Ne merészeld még egyszer megtenni, különben meg kell, hogy büntesselek – sziszegte neki provokatív hangon, mire Harry úgy érezte, az összes vér az ágyékába tódul.  
  
De Perselus kegyetlen volt, és nem hagyta, hogy Harry ismét élvezhesse a másik közelségét, helyette a bájitalmester kikerülte őt, majd a Griffendél klubhelyisége felé vette az irányt. Harry követte őt, és csodálkozva figyelte a férfi önelégült arcát.  
  
Mikor elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját, Perselus Harryre pillantott, jelezve, hogy mondja be a jelszót, és ő így is tett. A festmény feltárult, de Harry még mindig csodálkozva pislogott a férfi felé.  
  
– Be akarsz jönni? – kérdezte a bájitalmestert, de ő csak nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Kérlek, hívd ki nekem Longbottomot. Elkészült a bájital a szemére – adta meg végre a magyarázatot Perselus.  
  
Harry elköszönt tőle, majd átlépve a lyukon Neville-nek kiáltott. A fiú pirulva, de bátran sietett a professzorhoz, Harry pedig Ron felé igyekezett, aki épp varázslósakkot játszott Deannel és Seamusszal – bár utóbbi csak nézte a másik kettőt.  
  
– Sziasztok – köszönt oda nekik, mire barátja arca azonnal felderült.  
  
– Harry, na végre! Már azt hittem, Madam Pomfrey örökre ott tart a gyengélkedőn – morgolódott, Harry pedig bőszen hallgatott arról, hogy valójában már tegnap óta nincs rászorulva a javasasszonyra.  
  
– Elnézést, professzor, ne haragudj, Neville! – hallották meg Hermione hangját kisvártatva, majd a lány alakja jelent meg a portrélyukban. – Harry, Ron! – intett nekik Hermione, és sietősen igyekezett feléjük. Arcán elégedettség látszódott, majd mikor odaért hozzájuk, táskáját Ron ölébe ejtette. – Megfognád egy percre, kérlek?  
  
Ron felnyögött, ahogy átvette a táskát.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, Hermione! Ugye nem a kastélyt tartó kövekkel pakoltad tele a táskádat?  
  
– Csak könyvek vannak benne – pirított rá a lány. – Tértágító bűbájjal kezeltem, így legalább nem szakad szét folyton.  
  
– Csak épp ölni lehetne vele – nyöszörgött Ron a táska súlya alatt, Hermione azonban már nem figyelt rá.  
  
– Képzeld, Harry, most jövök Dumbledore-tól – kezdett bele a magyarázatba azonnal a lány. – Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy az iskolai szabályzat tiltja-e a diákkörök szervezését, és ő azt mondta, hogy nem. Bármilyen szakkör engedélyezett, amiben nem használnak tiltott ártásokat és bűbájokat, valamint, ami nem minősül életveszélyes tevékenységnek – hadarta a lány. Harry egyelőre nem értette mire akar kilyukadni Hermione, aki látva Harry arckifejezését lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy újraszervezhetjük a DS-t – mondta ki lelkesen Hermione, és Harry nem bírta elrejteni a meglepődöttségét. Ron arcára pillantva látta, hogy barátja is hasonlóképp érez.  
  
– Ez nagyon király ötlet! – kiáltott fel Seamus, miközben felemelkedett az asztaltól.  
  
– Megint összejárhatunk, és tanulhatunk tőled, tényleg szuper! – csatlakozott Dean is a szőke hajú fiúhoz.  
  
– De… – habogott Harry. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez tényleg ennyire remek ötlet, főleg, hogy egyre többen gyűltek köréjük, és mindannyiuknak tetszett az ötlet. – De mire lenne jó a DS? Most itt van Bill, és ő nagyon jó tanár. Nem olyan, mint Umbridge.  
  
– Lehet, de már alig van időnk a vizsgákig, és az a heti két óra SVK semmire sem elegendő. Bill sokat tanít nekünk, de emellett alapból is kell gyakorolnunk. Viszont akkor már miért ne tehetnénk közösen? – érvelt Hermione, mire a többiek bólogatni kezdtek. – Tekintsük ezt úgy, mint felkészülést a vizsgákra.  
  
– De…  
  
– Ugyan már, Harry, ez tényleg nagy segítség lenne mindenkinek – csatlakozott hozzájuk Ginny is. – Felkészülés azoknak, akiknek nyakukon az RBF és a RAVASZ, minekünk pedig gyakorlás lenne. Plusz, talán a házak közötti vetélkedés is csökkenne – vonta meg a vállát.  
  
Harrynek valójában tetszett az ötlet, hiszen a vizsgák már nagyon közel voltak, és az akkori DS edzéseknek köszönhetően az RBF-en is mindenki sokkal jobban teljesített, mint az várható lett volna.  
  
– Ron? – tett egy utolsó kísérletet Harry.  
  
Ron nyöszörgött egy sort, de nem adott értelmes választ.  
  
– Jaj, Ron, ne szenvedj már ennyire látványosan! – torkollta le Ginny a bátyját. – Különben is, miért nem teszed le azt a táskát a földre?  
  
Ron arca erre hirtelen teljesen elvörösödött, és Harrynek be kellett harapnia az alsó ajkát, hogy ne röhögjön fel hangosan barátja arckifejezése láttán. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, Ginny pedig az ég felé emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Nekem oké – nyögte a fiú, mikor végre megszabadult a terhétől.  
  
– Hát jó – egyezett bele végül Harry, mire a Griffendél klubhelyiségében hatalmas üdvrivalgás tört ki.  
  
– Kösz, Harry – mosolygott rá Neville is.  


***

Még aznap elterjedt a hír az egész iskolában, miszerint Harry Potter újraszervezi a DS szakkört, és rendszeres edzéseket fognak tartani a résztvevők, hogy tisztességesen felkészülhessenek a közelgő vizsgákra és egyben gyakorolhassanak is. Bár senki nem mondta ki, Harry érezte, hogy mások sem csak ezt látják a szakkörben, hanem egyben a háborúra való felkészülésnek is tekintették, viszont nem akadályozhatta meg, hogy így gondolkozzanak.  
  
Valójában ő maga is örült ennek, és remélte, hogy Ginnynek igaza lesz, és ez egyben a házak közötti feszültséget is csökkenteni fogja. A diákok ugyanis gyanakvóak lettek, és túlságosan óvatosak, olyan társaikkal szemben is, akiket eddig a barátjuknak tekintettek. Ez pedig így nem volt rendjén. Az óvatosság jó, de a többség már nem bízott senkiben sem, ami viszont széthúzáshoz vezethet, ha nem kezelik megfelelően.  


***

Harry tartott kicsit attól, hogy vajon Perselus mit gondol erről, de a férfi jól fogadta, és a vacsoránál többen is megkeresték Harryt, hogy mennyire remek ötlet ez a szakkör. Bill felajánlotta neki, hogy az óráit ahhoz igazítja, hogy mik azok a feladatok, amik a legtöbb időt igénylik, hogy aztán a DS tagok eleget gyakorolhassák ezeket a bűbájokat. Dumbledore-nak sem volt ellenvetése, pont, ahogyan Hermione mondta. De ami a legnagyobb örömet okozta Harrynek az tényleg a bájitalmester reakciója volt.  
  
– Örömmel látom, hogy végre komolyan veszed a tanulást – mondta neki, mikor vacsora után a pince felé igyekeztek.  
  
– Ühüm – válaszolta nem túl lelkesen.  
  
Harry engedélyt kért arra, hogy itt tölthessen egy kis időt, a férfi pedig beleegyezett. A bájitalmester még mindig nagyon komolyan vette Dumbledore szavait a diszkrécióról, így Harrynek is be kellett tartania bizonyos szabályokat.  
  
Mint például, hogy havi két alakalom volt neki engedélyezve, hogy a pincében töltse az éjszakát, valamint az iskolán belül Perselus volt a gondviselőjeként nyilvántartva, tehát őt illeték azok a jogok is, amik a többi diák esetében a szülőknek voltak fenntartva. Mivel házastársak voltak bizonyos dolgokban ketten dönthettek, de Harry általában szívesen hagyta a hivatalos ügyeket Perselusra. Mert ilyenekre is volt példa, bár Harryt ezek kevésbé érdekelték, hiszen az iskola falai között még mindig teljesen más volt.  
  
Viszont, amint a tanévnek vége lesz, onnantól komolyan kell majd vennie mindent. De már eldöntötte, hogy minden tőle telhetőt meg fog tenni annak érdekében, hogy valódi házaséletet élhessenek Perselusszal, és igazi család legyenek. Addig azonban még vár rá egy nehéz vizsga, és egy még nehezebb döntés: tényleg az aurori pályát válassza vagy sem.  
  
– Nem érzed jól magad? – kérdezte tőle Perselus, mikor már a nappaliban ültek. Harry elfeküdt a kanapén, miközben a férfi a teáját kortyolta a kedvenc karosszékében.  
  
– Csak fáj egy kicsit a fejem – válaszolta Harry vonakodva.  
  
Nem szerette volna, ha Perselus azt látja, hogy megint beteg, de nem akart hazudni a bájitalmesternek. Már vacsoránál érezte az enyhe, tompa fejfájást, amit akkor a zsivajnak tudott be, de ahogy telt az idő, inkább erősödött a fájdalom semmint csökkent volna.  
  
– Miért nem kértél bájitalt? – szidta meg a férfi, majd az asztalra tette a csészéjét, és felállva a karosszékből, az irodájába indult.  
  
Harry fejfájása eközben a többszörösére erősödött, és különös érzése támadt. Nem tetszett neki ez az egész, de mire észbekapott volna, a fájdalom elemi erővel hasított belé, a földre küldve őt ezzel. Harry feje keményen koppant a padlón, miközben egy szörnyen ismerős, alattomos kacagás töltötte be az elméjét…  


***


	27. Bukás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miközben Harry és barátai a RAVASZ vizsgákra készülnek, a varázslótársadalom rendje felbolydulni látszik...

Harry először nem tudta hol lehet, mígnem a szeme előtti táj tisztulni nem kezdett, felfedve ezzel titkát, és szinte régi ismerősként köszöntötte őt az a biztonságos közeg, ami már megannyi alkalommal ölelte körbe. Harry ugyanis ismét a Ködbe került. Még most is minden ugyanolyan volt, mint ahogyan az emlékezetében élt; változatlanul kellemes, a nyugalom felemelő érzete, a fényesség, a halvány derengés, ami körülvette és simogatta az érzékeit. Kényelmes lett volna itt elnyúlni és többé nem gondolnia semmire. Hagyni, hogy a holnap úgy jöjjön el, hogy ő már nincs, de Harry valahol mélyen érezte, hogy nem teheti ezt meg. Most még nem.  
  
Az ösztönei azt súgták, ez nem az az alkalom, amikor békére találhat ebben a különös, elméje szülte világban, amely mindannyiszor megbabonázta, valahányszor engedett a kísértésnek. Amint azonban megfogalmazódott benne ez a gondolat, és tudatára ébredt annak, hogy feladata van, a Köd lassan szűnni kezdett. Mikor már majdnem teljesen szertefoszlott, ő ott találta magát a gyönyörűen berendezett, mesteri munkával kidolgozott, hatalmas fogadóhelyiségben. Bárhová is nézett, bármerre pillantott, mindenhol a hivalkodás jeleit érzékelte, ami fennen hirdette felsőbbrendűségét, és amely semmiben sem hasonlított Perselus pincebéli nappalijára.  
  
Mielőtt még elgondolkozhatott volna, hogy hol is van, hirtelen olyan éles fájdalom kerítette hatalmába, hogy Harry úgy érezte, menten szétrobban a feje. Elméjében szinte visszhangzott Voldemort ördögi kacaja, de Harry bárhogyan is próbálta kitaszítani onnan a sötét mágust, minden kísérlete kudarcot vallott. Mintha sötét erők akadályozták volna meg minden elkeseredett próbálkozását, miközben a kúria képe is egyre erőteljesebben körvonalat öltött, mígnem Harry előtt feltűnt egy különös tükör, melyből legnagyobb rémületére nem a saját arcképe tekintett vissza rá.  
  
– Látod, Harry, hát mégiscsak sikerült – sziszegett neki Voldemort. Alattomos hangja bekúszott Harry zsigereibe, miközben ő csak azon munkálkodott, hogy még véletlenül se nézzen a vörös szempárba. – Dumbledore ócska kis bűbája mit sem ér a Sötét Nagyúr hatalma ellen. Mi egyek vagyunk, Harry, ideje, hogy belásd ezt – nevetett fel önelégülten Voldemort.  
  
Ő maga képtelen volt megszólalni, mialatt a kín lassan az egész testét átjárta. De még ha tudott volna, akkor sem reagált volna. Nem, mert eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy nem fog a másik kedvére tenni.  
  
– Mi értelme küzdeni ellenem, Harry? Hát nem adnék meg neked mindent, amit csak megkívánsz?  
  
Ahogy Voldemort hangja egyre közelebbről hallatszott, Harry koncentrációja megnőtt, és csakis azon dolgozott, hogy száműzze fejéből a gonosz betolakodót. Távolról ugyan, de biztosan érezte Perselus jelenlétét, és a mágiájába kapaszkodva próbált meg úrrá lenni a hamis vízión, amit Voldemort idézett számára, minden erejével küzdve az ellen, hogy nagyobb előnyt adjon a sötét mágusnak. Harry erőfeszítései végül sikerrel jártak; a tükörben tükröződő torz alak sziluettje lassan elhalványodott, miközben a különös kúria képét is fokozatosan felváltotta a bájitalmester pincebéli lakosztályának nappalija.  
  
Perselus ott térdelt mellette, arcán láthatóvá váltak az elmúlt napok megpróbáltatásai. A férfi sápadt volt – még annál is jobban, amit megszokott tőle –, de Harry tisztán érezte, hogy minden erejével arra összpontosít, hogy őt segítse. Harry pedig semmiféleképpen sem akart csalódást okozni. Most önmagának kellett ezt a harcot megvívnia, hiszen hogyan is várhatta volna el Perselustól, hogy mindig helyette cselekedjen?  
  
Így minden erejével küzdött Voldemort ellen, és megakadályozta, hogy magával rántsa őt a saját, sötét gondolatokkal teli elméjébe. De Harry feje sajgott, és túlságosan is vonzó volt a hamis pihenés képzete. Hiába tartotta őt erősen Perselus, hiába szorította a hűvös kezét a homlokára, és hiába mormolt dallamos, latin szavakat, Harry végül mégis hagyta eluralkodni magán a fájdalmat.  
  
A félelmetes kúria helyét most azonban sikerült kiszorítania, helyét átvette a Köd, és ő visszakerült arra a nyugalmas, semmihez sem hasonlítható helyre. Ugyanakkor teljesen tudatában volt a körülötte zajló eseményeknek, így Harry, bár elvesztette az előbbi csatát, most mégsem engedte, hogy a közelgő feketeség elborítsa, vagy akárcsak közelebb férkőzzön hozzá. Az egyedüli, igazi fényforrást kereste, azt ami Perselushoz vezette őt. Ebbe a vékony szálba kapaszkodott, miközben Voldemort sziszegése távoli zümmögésként hatott csak rá. Nem látott, nem hallott, csakis Perselus arca lebegett a szeme előtt, csak őt érezte. A dallamos mély búgást, amit a teste érzékelt, és a biztatást, a mágia vibrálását, ami szinte húzta magához.  
  
Aztán egyszeriben mindennek vége lett. Olyan gyorsan, mint még soha, és Harry egy pillanatig valóban nem jött rá, hogy mi is történt. Kába volt, és rosszul érezte magát, de a felismerés, hogy most ő győzött, üdítően hatott rá.  
  
– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte tőle Perselus hosszú percek elteltével.  
  
A férfi hangjából kihallatszott a visszafojtott indulat, de Harry most teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy mindez nem feléje irányul.  
  
– Igen – felelte kissé bizonytalanul, rekedt hangon. Talán mintha kiabált volna, gondolkozott el ezen.  
  
Harry, bár továbbra is a földön feküdt, kevés hajlandóságot érezve magában arra, hogy ezen változtasson. Még mindig annak a hatása alatt állt, hogy most először sikerült ténylegesen, akarattal szétválasztania az elméjét Voldemortétól, ezt pedig alig bírta elhinni. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mindez okklumencia volt-e, vagy valami egészen más – a _Kötelék_ csodálatos hatása –, de sikerélményként könyvelte el magában.  
  
– Ügyesen csináltad – biztosította őt Perselus is, mintha csak kitalálta volna a gondolatait, Harry szívét pedig ennek hatására átjárta egyfajta különös melegség a férfi dicséretének hallatán. Majd hirtelen eszébe jutott más is, amit haladéktalanul meg kellett osztania a bájitalmesterrel.  
  
– Azt hiszi, hogy Dumbledore műve volt az elmém lezárása – suttogta, miközben nehézkesen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, azért hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen. Perselus tekintete nem árult el számára semmit, de Harry úgy sejtette, hogy számítottak hasonlóra. – Ezek szerint nem is tudja, hogy te és Bill…  
  
– Dumbledore professzor – javította ki őt a bájitalmester. – A Sötét Nagyúr mindig is alábecsülte az általa alantasnak tartott varázslókat – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, miközben hátrébb húzódott, majd lassan felemelkedett a földről, magával húzva Harryt is. – De jelen esetben azt kell, hogy mondjam, felettébb kedvező helyzetet teremt ez a számunkra – folytatta, ahogyan segített leülni neki a kanapéra.  
  
Harry percről-perce jobban érezte magát, de azért hálásan fogadta el a teát, és a bájitalt, amit Perselus kínált neki. Miután a férfi is elhelyezkedett mellette a kanapén, csak ezután tette fel az őt foglalkoztató kérdést.  
  
– Úgy érted, addig jó, amíg Voldemort azt hiszi, Dumbledore áll mindezek mögött? – érdeklődött Harry kíváncsian. – De mégis miért? Mármint, persze logikus, de akkor sem értem, miért kellene eltitkolni azt, hogy rajta kívül vannak még nagy erejű varázslók a mi oldalunkon – magyarázta, de Perselus olyan tekintettel nézett rá, amitől Harry hirtelen nagyon ostobának érezte magát, míg végül a férfi minden megjegyzés nélkül megfelelte a kérdést.  
  
– Kétlem, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr bárkit is elismerne ilyen téren, leszámítva természetesen az igazgató urat, akitől megjegyzem, jogosan tart még mindig. Az erőnk fitogtatásával csak azt érnénk el, hogy még nagyobb támadási felületet biztosítanánk a mellettünk álló, ugyanakkor képzetlenebb varázslók és boszorkányok felé, és remélem, nem kell elmagyaráznom, hogy ez mivel is járna – felelte, Harry pedig bólintott, jelezve, érti, mire gondol a másik. – Ugyanakkor az erő nem minden – folytatta Perselus. – Mindezek ellenére számunkra csakis a _Kötelék_ jelent előnyt, és az, amíg egy szűk rétegen kívül senki nem szerez róla tudomást. Addig ugyanis szabadon élvezhetjük a privilégium nyújtotta lehetőségeket – mondta a bájitalmester komoran. – Azzal, hogy a Nagyúr mindenki fölé helyezi magát, olyan meggondolatlanságot követ el, amit mi kihasználhatunk, ha nem esünk abba a hibába, hogy lebecsüljük az ellenfelünket – magyarázta mélyen a szemébe nézve, amiből Harry kikövetkeztette, hogy itt Perselus nagyrészt az ő önfejűségére céloz. – Nem számítottunk másra, minthogy egy ilyen bonyolult varázslatot csakis Dumbledore művének fog tekinteni – fejezte be fagyosan.  
  
Harry úgy vélte, Perselus szavainak dacára a férfi büszkeségét sérti ez az egész gondolat, hiszen mindannyian tudatában voltak annak, hogy a bájitalmester és Bill mennyit dolgoztak azon, hogy lezárják a kapcsolatot Voldemort és az ő elméje között. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ebben a munkában mások is nagy szerepet játszottak, és az ő együttes erejük segítsége volt az, ami ilyen hosszú haladékot idézett elő.  
  
De Harry pontosan tisztában volt ezzel, és ezt tudatosítani akarta Perselusban is. Gondoljanak bármit az emberek, higgyen akármit Voldemort, Perselus már jóval ezelőtt kivívta Harry tiszteletét, amit ő nem is szándékozott véka alá rejteni.  
  
– Ez akkor is a te érdemed – felelte, és hogy szavait alátámassza még közelebb húzódott hozzá, miközben minden erejével azon volt, hogy be is bizonyítsa ezt a férfinak, akinek tekintete most szokatlanul csillogott.  
  
Harry pedig az ajkát a bájitalmester szájához érintette, és gyengéd csókot lehelt rá. Lehet, hogy nem épp a legjobb módot választotta arra, hogy kifejezze megbecsülését, de Harry sosem volt abban jó, hogy megfelelően tálalja az érzelmeit. Perselus mindenesetre egy szemernyit megenyhült, de mielőtt igazán elmerülhettek volna ebben a kellemes tevékenységben, a bájitalmesterből előtört a szigorú házvezető tanár mivolta, így Harry lehangoltan vette tudomásul, hogy valószínűleg itt az ideje indulnia.  
  
– Tessék, ezt lefekvés előtt feltétlenül idd meg! – utasította őt a férfi, miközben átnyújtott neki néhány fiola, áttetsző bájitalt.  
  
Harry fintorogva forgatta az ujjai között, mivel véleménye még ennyi idő elteltével sem változott arról, hogy őneki ugyan semmi szüksége bájitalra.  
  
– Tudok nélküle is aludni – akadékoskodott, de Perselus nem engedte visszaadni az üvegcséket.  
  
– Mikor tanulod már meg, hogy az elme alvás közben a legvédtelenebb. És mivel nem sajátítottad el az okklumencia tudományát – nézett rá szigorúan a férfi –, ezért úgy vélem elkél a segítség. Persze ha te szívesebben éled át újra… – nyúlt Perselus a fiolák után, de Harry máris zsebre vágta őket.  
  
– Jó, oké, megértettem – egyezett bele. Nem szerette Perselus kioktató, tanári hangnemét, mert folyamatosan olyan érzése támadt ezt hallva, mintha egy vásott kölyök lenne, holott Harry sokkal inkább szerette volna, ha a férfi egyenrangú félként tekint rá. Éppen ezért igyekezett ehhez méltóan viselkedni, ám nem bírt ellenállni a csábításnak, hogy ne próbálkozzon be a férfinél. – Persze, ha itt aludnék, nem kellene ilyesmitől félni – jegyezte meg kacéran, mire Perselus egyik szemöldöke a magasba ugrott.  
  
– Felettébb vonzó kilátás – felelte egy félmosollyal az arcán a férfi –, de félő, hogy abból semmiféle alvás nem származna – jegyezte meg cinikusan. – Szeretnéd, hogy valaki felkísérjen a klubhelyiségbe? – kérdezte aztán tőle, mire Harry rosszallóan csóválta meg a fejét.  
  
– Nálam van a köpeny, ha nem emlékeznél – mutatta fel a bűvös tárgyat, ami napok óta volt ismét elmaradhatatlan társa. Bár a merénylőket végre tényleg elfogták, Dumbledore óvatosságra intette őt, ugyanakkor elég egyértelmű utalást is tett arra vonatkozóan, miszerint hasznosabb célokra is használhatná apja köpenyét. – Különben is, meg tudom védeni magam, nem kell gardedám – morogta Harry, miközben felállt a kanapéról, és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Perselus erre a kijelentésre ismételten felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem tett megjegyzést, amiért Harry hálás volt a férfinak. Kezdte ugyanis kellemetlennek érezni, hogy Perselus – és néhány Rendtag – úgy viselkedett vele, mintha még mindig kisfiú lenne, akire vigyázniuk kell.  
  
Még egy futó csókot nyomott a férfi ajkára, de aztán elhagyta a pincebéli lakosztályt, és a Griffendél-torony felé vette az útját. Nagyon remélte, hogy Perselus éjszakája is nyugodtan fog telni, valamint Voldemort is letesz arról, hogy ismételten próbálkozzon az elejébe való betöréssel. Egy nap egy alkalom bőven elég volt számára, nem szerette volna újra átélni azt, amit fél órával ezelőtt.  


***

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, majd hosszas önkorholás után elhessegette a gyönyörű ábrándképet a repülésről. Erre most nem volt ideje, rótta meg saját magát, majd újult erővel ült neki a tanulásnak. Szemben vele Hermione olyan szorgalmasan körmölt, hogy Harrynek még a szeme is belefájdult abba, ahogy nézte őt. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy a lány hogyan képes csak a tanulásra koncentrálni, mikor odakint ennyire gyönyörűen süt a nap, és tökéletes idő lenne arra, hogy kiszellőztessék a fejüket.  
  
De nem csak ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik éjt-nappallá téve magoltak. Az ötöd-és hetedéves diákok többsége mind ugyanígy járt el, ám mint mindig, most sem volt izgalmaktól mentes a hét. A tegnapi nap folyamán például ismét a gyengélkedőre került pár hetedéves tanuló – most épp két hugrabugos lány –, és Harry nem akart a sorsukra jutni.  
  
A vizsgákra való felkészülés sokkal több diákot készített ki, mint amire emlékezett. Így egyáltalán nem csodálkozott azon, hogy az ikrek termékei rekordmennyiségben fogytak – ahogy azt Fred a karácsonyi szünet alatt már emlegette is. Pedig akkor még rengeteg idő volt a vizsgákig, nem úgy, mint most.  
  
Harry tekintete újfent elkalandozott az előtte tornyosuló tanulnivalóról. Csekély lelkesedéssel végignézte, hogyan tömi magát tele az egyik ötödéves fiú orrvérzés ostyával, minek következtében Hermione azonnal fel is pattant a helyéről, hogy jó prefektus módjára rendet teremtsen.  
  
– Ha még egy ilyet meglátok, azonnal jelentem McGalagony professzornak!  
  
Mikor a lány bosszankodva visszatért, Harry ismét rászánta magát, hogy tovább tanuljon. Vagy legalábbis imitálja azt, csakis azért, hogy jobb legyen a lelkiismerete, miszerint ő mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy a fejébe tömje azt a rengeteg információt, amire valószínűleg soha nem is lesz szüksége – tényleg érdekelt bárkit is, hogy ki találta fel a Farkasölőfű-főzetet vagy, hogy melyik évben nyilvánították elfogadottnak a Veritaserum használatát a kihallgatások alkalmával?  
  
Harry gondolatai épphogy csak elkalandoztak mikor feltárult a klubhelyiség bejáratát rejtő portré, mögötte pedig feltűnt Ron. A fiú olyan képet vágott, mintha valaki Sav-a-juj cukrot csempészett volna az ebédjébe, és Harryben már felsejlett a gyanú, hogy barátját kikosarazták, azért ilyen mogorva. Ron ez idő alatt elvánszorgott az asztalukig, majd miután figyelmetlensége miatt lelökte Hermione könyveit a székről, önkényesen elhelyezkedett rajta, de percekig nem szólalt meg, csak mikor már eléggé hosszúra nyúlt a csönd, akkor vallotta be, mi okozza a rosszkedvét.  
  
– Letartóztatták Percyt – nyögte ki végül, mire Harry és Hermione összenéztek.  
  
– Hogy micsoda? – kérdezték szinte egyszerre. Ron erre megismételte az előző mondatát, amit megtoldott egy enyhe fintorral, hogy aztán újfent hallgatásba merüljön.  
  
Harry sosem kedvelte igazán Percyt, vagy legalábbis nem annyira, mint a többi Weasley gyereket, viszont ez őt is teljességgel megdöbbentette. Nem tudott nem együtt érezni Ronnal ebben a helyzetben, és akaratlanul is maga elé képzelte szegény Mrs. Weasley arcát, aki bizonyára most még inkább el lehet keseredve.  
  
Miközben Ron röviden összefoglalta a dolgokat, Harrynek furcsa előérzete támadt, amit nem igazán tudott hova tenni.  
  
– Az ellenőrzésen kiderült, hogy ő is Imperius-átok hatása alatt állt – magyarázta Ron grimaszolva. Harry sejtette, barátja mire gondolhat, ám Hermione sürgetően közbeszólt.  
  
– A minisztériumban mindenkit letartóztatnak, akinél felmerül ennek a gyanúja – kotyogott közbe a lány, de Ron tekintetét látva inkább nem folytatta.  
  
– Anya most teljesen ki van bukva – mesélte tovább a vörös hajú fiú. – Azt hiszi, hogy Percy már régóta az átok alatt cselekedett, és ezért is fordult a családja ellen – húzta el a száját Ron. Harry nem akart közbeszólni, de erről megvolt a saját véleménye, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére, Ron sem hallgatta el a sajátját. – Persze, szerintünk nem így van, mind tudjuk, milyen Percy – adott hangot annak, ami Harryben is felmerült –, de anyát nem lehet erről meggyőzni.  
  
– És most mi lesz? – kérdezte Harry csendesen, miközben ismét rákönyökölt az asztalra.  
  
– Dumbledore-nak sikerült elérnie, hogy ne a dementorok védjék azokat a cellákat, ahol az ilyen gyanúsítottak ülnek. Ennél többet nem tehetett – vont vállat ismét beletörődően. – A tárgyaláson majd minden elválik – nézett ki most az ablakon Ron, és Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy barátja mennyire lehangoltan mondja ki ezeket. – Ha a Wizengamot bűnösnek találja, akkor… – A mondatot nem fejezte be, de Harry még így is tudta, mire céloz.  
  
– Biztos felmentik, Ron – igyekezett Hermione nyugtatni a fiút, és Harry is úgy érezte, hogy Ronnak elkél a támogatás.  
  
– Ha Bumfolt is megúszta, Percyt sem fogják elítélni – próbált ő is bekapcsolódni a lelkesítésbe, mire Ron megengedett magának egy félmosolyt, de utána ismételten elkedvetlenedett.  
  
Valójában Harry – és minden bizonnyal Hermione is – sejtette, hogy Ront sokkal érzékenyebben érinti az ügy, mint azt bevallaná. Hiszen Percy a bátyja volt, annak ellenére is, hogy a középső Weasley fivér mindig magának való volt, és rendszeresen kivívta a család rosszallását, főként mióta a minisztériumnak dolgozott. Ennek ellenére nem volt vitatható, hogy Percy precízen igyekezett helytállni, és Harry úgy vélte, hogy a beosztásával járó előnyök voltak azok, amikben Ron bátyja a kiutat látta az örökös szegénységből. Harry igyekezett nem ítélkezni, de nehezére esett egy olyan személlyel szemben, aki mindezért képes eldobni magától a családját.  
  
Ron végül negyedórás hallgatás után szintén csatlakozott hozzájuk, és kivételesen úgy tűnt, keményen készül a vizsgákra. Harry szerette volna követni őt, de az ő gondolatai folyamatosan elkalandoztak, és képtelen volt egy dologra összpontosítani. Merengéséből aztán Neville megjelenése szakította ki.  
  
– Én is beszállhatok? – kérdezte csüggedten.  
  
– Persze, gyere, Neville – invitálta Harry, és már húzódott is arrébb, hogy helyet csináljon neki. Barátjuk elhelyezkedett mellette, majd az SVK könyv fölé hajolt, de tanácstalan arckifejezése továbbra sem változott, így Harry megkockáztatta a kérdést. – Segítsek? – Neville arca erre felderült, ő pedig örült, hogy végre olyannal foglalkozhat, amit szeret is. Neville jó tanítvány volt, és megküzdött a nehézségekkel, de Harry észrevette rajta, hogy kissé frusztrálva érzi magát a korrepetálás miatt, így nem bírta megállni, hogy ne próbálja felvidítani a másikat. – Utána te segítesz nekem gyógynövénytanból – motyogta Harry kissé elpirulva, amivel végre feloldotta Neville feszültségét.  
  
Az este további részét a tanulásnak szentelték, Harry feje pedig ismételten megtelt – saját bevallása szerint – olyan haszontalan információkkal, amikre a későbbiekben úgysem lesz szüksége. Így már előre várta, hogy inkább élesben gyakorolhasson az újonnan alakult szakkörrel.  


***

Harry másnapra időzítette a legelső DS edzést, ami miatt sokkal izgatottabb volt, mint azt gondolta volna. Titkon már nagyon várta, hogy ismét együtt gyakorolhasson azokkal, akikkel olyan jó kis csapatot hoztak létre, és akik a legnagyobb meglepetésére hálás tanulók voltak. Ugyanakkor, mikor kevéssel hat óra előtt Ronnal együtt megérkeztek a Szükség Szobája elé, kissé meg is illetődött, látva, hogy mennyien jöttek el. A berendezés most még kifinomultabb, és még inkább gyakorlásra alkalmasabb volt, mint két évvel ezelőtt, valamint a helyiség sokkal nagyobbnak is látszódott, bizonyára a több diák miatt.  
  
Bár tény, hogy leginkább az ötöd-és hetedéves tanulók jöttek el, ennek ellenére jócskán akadtak a fiatalabb korosztályból valók is. A házak tekintetében pedig szintén vegyes társaság gyűlt össze.  
  
A legnagyobb meglepetés azonban még váratott magára, és Harry komolyan elcsodálkozott azon, mikor a tömegben felfedezte azt a maréknyi mardekáros diákot is, akik most kissé feszélyezetten toporogtak a terem egyik végében. Bizonyára nem csak számára okozott nagy ámulatot ez, hanem másoknak is, mindazonáltal Draco Malfoy és Blaise Zambini látványa tovább fokozta ezt az érzést. A két fiú arcáról tisztán leolvasható volt, hogy időpocsékolásnak tartják a szakkört, ennek ellenére nem úgy tűnt, mintha távozni óhajtanának.  
  
Harry pedig, mivel mindkettejüknek sokat köszönhetett – Malfoynak Hermione életét, Zambininek pedig a sajátját –, megfogadta, hogy ugyanúgy fog velük viselkedni, mint a többiekkel, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig dolgoztak benne az ellenérzések. Természetesen Ron megjegyzését sem kerülhette el, aki még nála is gyanakvóbb volt a mardekárosokkal szemben.  
  
– Te tudtad, hogy ezek is itt lesznek? – grimaszolt barátja, mire Harry nemlegesen megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Fogalmam sem volt róla – felelte –, de engem nem zavarnak – jelentette ki annyi meggyőződéssel a hangjában, amennyire csak tőle tellett. Ron megrökönyödését látva azért úgy érezte, elkél a figyelmeztetés. – Ha lehet, ne balhézz össze velük feleslegesen, oké, Ron? – Mivel a vörös hajú fiú továbbra is úgy bámult rá, mint akinek két feje nőtt, ezért egy lemondó sóhajt követően még hozzátette. – A kviddicskupát eloroztuk előlük, és ha így haladunk, akkor talán a házkupa is a miénk lesz… legyen ez elég…  
  
Nem szerette volna barátját ilyen dolgokkal felzaklatni, hiszen egyébként is láthatóan még mindig Percy bebörtönzésének hatása alatt állt. Éppen ezért igyekezett semleges maradni a mardekárosokkal szemben, elkerülve mindenféle összetűzést. Láthatóan ez elegendő is volt Ronnak, aki erre a kijelentésére végül megenyhült kissé, és elégedett vigyorral veregette meg Harry vállát.  
  
– Ahogy akarod, haver – felelte vállvonogatva, majd feltűnésmentesen csatlakozott Luna, Ginny és Neville hármasához.  
  
Még öt perc volt hat óráig, Harry pedig ez idő alatt jó pár dolgot átgondolt magában, hogyan is lenne a legjobb ezt az edzést megtartani. Miközben még egyszer átnézte, hogy minden felszerelés megfelelő-e, Hermione csatlakozott hozzá, és Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni a lány büszkeségtől csillogó tekintetét. Kissé belepirult ebbe a néma elismerésbe, pedig jól ismerte már barátnőjét, és annak csendes tiszteletét iránta.  
  
– Nagyon sokan eljöttek – nézett körbe Hermione izgatottan.  
  
– Aha.  
  
Harryben mindig megvolt az a fajta félelem, hogy valamit rosszul csinál, és mindenki előtt nevetségessé teszi magát. Nem is véletlenül. Így aztán hiába, hogy már másodszorra szervezték újra a DS-t, még mindig volt benne aggodalom ezt illetően.  
  
– Ne izgulj, Harry, minden rendben lesz. – Hermione mint mindig, most is ráérzett arra, mi bántja őt. Harry igyekezett egy mosolyt kipréselni magából, de ez nem sokat javított közérzetén. – Ha nem akarnának tőled tanulni, nem tartanának alkalmasnak erre, hidd el, nem jöttek volna el – mutatott rá a lány. Harry ezzel szívesen vitatkozott volna, de Hermione ügyesen másra terelte a témát. – Nézd csak – biccentett az ajtó irányába, ahol újabb diák jelent meg. Láthatóan futva igyekezett még időben megérkezni. – Ő ott Astoria Greengrass, ötödéves mardekáros – vette suttogóra Hermione. Miközben Harry a jó ízlés határain belül megnézte magának a lányt, Hermione tovább folytatta. – A folyosón állított meg, hogy jelentkezhetne-e a szakkörbe… bár azt hiszem, csak Draco miatt van itt – mosolygott bocsánatkérően.  
  
Harry szeme elkerekedett az utolsó megjegyzésre, és csak kevés tartotta vissza attól, hogy fel ne röhögjön ennek hallatán. Nem tudta, mit talál annyira mulatságosnak ebben, ugyanakkor most, hogy még jobban megfigyelhette a mardekáros lány viselkedését látta, hogy annak tekintete leginkább Malfoyon időzött. Valamint, ahogy észrevette, a szőke hajú fiú sem lehetett közömbös iránta.  
  
– Nahát, mik vannak – vigyorgott Harry Hermionére.  
  
– Aj, Harry, ne gyerekeskedj – nevetett vissza rá a lány, miközben könyökével oldalba lökte őt. – Azt hiszem, Piton professzor most nagyon büszke lehet rád – váltott vissza komoly hangnemre, tekintete pedig megállapodott az arcán.  
  
Harry csak csendesen bólintott, és ahogy végigpillantott a Szükség Szobájában összegyűlt diákseregen, most először érezte ő is úgy, hogy végre megtették azt a lépést, amit Dumbledore már olyan régóta igyekezett elérni: a házak közötti együttműködést.  


***

Bár előző este a DS edzés minden különösebb gond nélkül lezajlott, és meglepően nagy élvezetet nyújtott mindenki számára, a másnap reggel kevésbé volt ilyen kellemes. Harry egész nap a Reggeli Prófétában olvasottakon rágta magát, és még az sem volt képes javítani rossz kedvén, hogy estére hivatalos volt Perselus lakosztályába.  
  
Voldemort lassan már túl messzire merészkedett, és Harry egyre kevésbé tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a pillantásokat, amikkel őt illették a diákok. Tekintetükből egyenesen ki tudta olvasni, hogy hőstettre számítanak tőle, mintha ez olyan könnyű lenne, és szimplán annyiból állna az egész, hogy megjelenik Voldemort előtt, és egyetlen pálcaintéssel megöli a sötét mágust.  
  
– Ne foglalkozz velük, Harry. Neked most a tanulásra kell koncentrálni, és a RAVASZ-ra. Ne felejtsd el mit mondott Dumbledore – hajtogatta Hermione, valahányszor felvetette ezt a témát.  
  
Ennek ellenére Harry mégsem volt képes ilyen könnyedén kezelni ezt, és miközben Hermionével és Ronnal a klubhelyiség felé vették az irányt, a fejében egymást kergették az ilyen gondolatok. A letartóztatások mértékének nagysága most más olyan magasra hágott, hogy az az embereket önmagában is képes volt egymás ellen fordítani. A minisztérium ezen fajta intézkedései folyton kivívták Harry ellenérzéseit. Cseppet sem csodálkozott azon, hogy senki nem bízott már a másikban, a szomszédok egymást jelentgették fel, és Bill szavaiból azt vette ki, hogy Dumbledore erőfeszítései is hiábavalónak tűnnek annak érdekében, hogy a minisztert gondolkodásra bírja.  
  
Abban a pillanatban, ahogy erre gondolt, a hátuk mögött túlságosan is ismerős hang csendült, ami hirtelen megijesztette őt.  
  
– Harry Potter!  
  
Mindhárman megfordultak erre, és Harry magával a mágiaügyi miniszterrel találta szembe magát, valamint annak hat, igencsak marcona kinézetű aurorjával. Míg Scrimgeour átható tekintetével őt mustrálta, addig csatlósai Ront és Hermionét vették szemügyre, méghozzá olyan szigorú pillantásokkal, amiktől Harry tenyere akaratlanul is bizseregni kezdett. Ám leküzdötte a késztetést, hogy pálcát rántson, így csak biztos, ami biztos alapon, kissé előrébb lépett, ezzel maga mögé utasítva két barátját.  
  
– Miniszter úr – köszöntötte illedelmesen, miközben titkon sejtette, hogy a miniszter nem véletlenül jött a kastélyba. Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy ezt a találkozást is szándékosan idézte elő, és a jóslata azon nyomban be is bizonyosodott, mikor a miniszter magabiztosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Épp Dumbledore irodájába igyekeztem, de ha már így összetalálkoztunk, örömmel venném, ha elkísérnél egy darabon, Potter – szólalt meg kisvártatva a férfi. – Lenne néhány megbeszélnivalónk kettőnknek, és úgy vélem minden bizonnyal téged is érdekelnek és érintenek ezek a dolgok – folytatta, kihangsúlyozva a „kettőnknek” szót, mielőtt még Harrynek lett volna esélye kibúvót keresni. Bár kedve nem volt hozzá, mégis megadóan bólintott.  
  
– Menjetek előre nyugodtan – szólt oda barátainak, majd mikor azok nem mutattak hajlandóságot arra, hogy megmozduljanak, Harry felsóhajtott. – Nem lesz semmi baj, várjatok meg a klubhelyiségben.  
  
– Siess, mert még sok dolgunk van – felelte Ron, miközben gyanakvóan méregette a Minisztert, de Harry kiérezte hangjából, hogy a mondat éle nem neki szólt.  
  
– Minden oké, Ron.  
  
Hermione és Ron kételkedő pillantást váltottak, de aztán mégsem ellenkeztek tovább, és lassan elindultak, de szemüket nem vették le a kis csoportról, amíg el nem érték az egyik lépcsőfordulót, ahonnan már nem láthattak többet. A miniszter szintén megvárta, míg két barátját elnyeli a sötétség, és csak akkor indultak útnak az igazgató irodája felé.  
  
– A barátaid nem különösebben kedvelnek engem – kezdett beszélgetést Scrimgeour, ami már önmagában is esetlennek tűnt. – Gyanítom, a sok tanulás, és a RAVASZ vizsgákra való felkészülés is rájátszik az idegeskedésükre – folytatta, nem törődve azzal, hogy Harry nem adott választ. – Azonban, mindannyian tudjuk, hogy vannak olyan kötelezettségek, amelyek elengedhetetlenek, még akkor is, ha nem szívesen tesszük meg, amit meg kell tennünk. – Harry most sem felelt, habár legszívesebben a miniszter fejéhez vágott volna jó néhány sértést, jobbnak látta magába fojtani a nemtetszését. Helyette inkább lopva a háta mögé sandított, ahol a hat auror kissé lemaradva, de követte őket, és Harry nem igazán tudta miért, de frusztrálta őt a jelenlétük, amit természetesen igyekezett nem kimutatni. – Feltételezem, Potter, hogy az iskolai elfoglaltságaid mellett azért arra is szánsz időt, hogy nyomon kövesd a társadalmi eseményeket, azon belül is a Voldemort ellen folytatott küzdelmünket – folytatta az egyszemélyes társalgást Scrimgeour, mire Harry úgy vélte erre már illendő bólintania. Úgy tűnt a miniszter ennyivel is megelégszik egyelőre, mert nyugodtan beszélt tovább. – A minisztérium természetesen minden tőle telhetőt megtesz az emberek védelmében, azonban sajnos nekünk is vannak korlátaink, amelyeket persze igyekszünk lebontani, és útját állni az értelmetlen mészárlásnak, amit Voldemort és halálfalói visznek véghez. Ám ennek ellenére, és dacára a számtalan intézkedéseinknek, még mindig sok nehézségbe ütközünk, amik elkerülhetőek lennének – sandított Scrimgeour Harryre, akinek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy mire céloz a miniszter.  
  
Harrynek azonban esze ágában sem volt magára venni a kézenfekvő utalást.  
  
– Talán hallgatnia kellett volna Dumbledore professzorra – felelte, ám a férfi nyilvánvalóan figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést, mert zavartalanul folytatta.  
  
– A minisztérium intézkedései sikeresek – válaszolta Scrimgeour mintegy mellékesen, Harry viszont, ennek hallatán, kis híján felhorkant, azonban az utolsó pillanatban sikerült visszafognia magát. – Sikeresek, annak ellenére is, hogy végeredményben a legfőbb támogatást nem kaptuk meg, mégis úgy vélem, hogy a népnek semmiféle ellenvetése nem lehet, hiszen minden az ő érdekükben történik.  
  
– Mármint úgy érti, hogy a varázslók érdekében börtönöznek be ártatlanokat, uram? – tette fel a kérdést Harry, figyelve arra, hogy elég illedelmesen hangozzon, annak ellenére, hogy a pokolba kívánta a politikusok nézeteit.  
  
– Tudod, Potter, néha a béke érdekében meg kell vívni a háborút – felelte megtorpanva, miközben Harry is megállt, és szembefordult a férfival. – Nem köntörfalazok tovább, lássuk be, nem értesz a szóból, bár nem is várom el tőled, hiszen még fiatal vagy. – A nyilvánvaló lealacsonyítás nem érte el a célját, és Harry képes volt higgadt maradni, miközben Scrimgeour behízelgő hangtónusát felváltotta a szigorúság. – Ideje lenne belátnod viszont, hogy neked, mint Kiválasztottnak vannak bizonyos kötelességeid, amiket én, mint a mágiaügyi miniszter indokoltan elvárok tőled. Voldemortot csakis mi tudjuk megállítani, közösen, és összefogva, ehhez viszont elengedhetetlen, hogy nyílt támogatásoddal lásd el a minisztériumot – jelentette ki a férfi.  
  
– Én nem így látom, miniszter úr – felelte erre Harry, mindenféle zavartság nélkül, és figyelmét nem kerülte Scrimgeour bosszús tekintete. A férfi minden bizonnyal mást várt, amit viszont ő nem fog megadni számára.  
  
– Tehát még mindig Dumbledore felelőtlen módszereit tartod a legmegfelelőbbnek? – kérdezte, bár a mondat inkább állításnak hangzott, mire Harry bólintott. – El kell ismernem, Potter, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire befolyásolható vagy, ami megjegyzem, nem túl nagy előny – sugallta különös hangon. – Bár te úgy gondolod, hogy Dumbledore nagy mágus, és minden kétséget kizáróan így is volt, de hangsúlyozom, mindez múlt idő – váltott komolyabb hangnemre a férfi. – Dumbledore megöregedett, és a módszerei felelőtlenek, nem beszélve arról, hogy veszélyesek a társadalmunkra nézve. Mindazzal, hogy a Wizengamotot felhasználva számtalan elfogott, és bebörtönzött varázslót helyeztetett szabadlábra, több mint könnyelműség.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor helyesen cselekedett – ellenkezett Harry. Képtelen volt tovább hallgatni a miniszter sületlenségeit, és elkeseredett próbálkozását, amivel megpróbálta bemocskolni az idős mágust Harry előtt. – A minisztérium intézkedései azok, amik meggondolatlanok, és helytelenek, uram. Számtalan olyan varázsló és boszorkány került az Azkabanba, akik nem Voldemort oldalán állnak, és csak annyi volt a bűnük, hogy rosszkor voltak rossz helyen. Magában nem merült fel a gyanú, hogy ez a halálfalók trükkje is lehet? Feljelentgetik a tisztességes polgárokat, a minisztérium pedig ártatlanul börtönzi be őket, miközben Voldemort csatlósai vígan űzik tovább a tevékenységüket, mészárolnak le muglikat, azért, mert maga nem hajlandó figyelembe venni Dumbledore professzor figyelmeztetését – vetette oda vehemensen Harry.  
  
– Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan, Potter. Dumbledore dajkameséi, úgy látszik, teljesen elvették a józan ítélőképességedet. A vizsgálatok kimutatták, hogy mindazok, akiket bezárattunk, Imperus-átok hatása alatt cselekedtek! Mégis mit gondolsz? Hogy mindenki olyan ártatlan, mint a ma született bárány? Ugyan! Hol élsz te, fiam? Ez nem tündérmese! – emelte fel a hangját a férfi, ám Harryt ez sem volt képes megfélemlíteni.  
  
– Igen, Imperius-átok, jó hogy mondja, hiszen ezt csak az aurorokon és a minisztériumi alkalmazottakon vizsgálták, ha jól tudom – mutatott rá Harry, miközben a hat szigorú tekintetű varázslóra pillantott. Scrimgeour szinte fújtatott a dühtől, mialatt Harry még mindig hidegvérrel folytatta. – Maga egytől-egyig mindenkit bebörtönöz, ahelyett, hogy ténylegesen is megbizonyosodna a bűnösségükről  
  
– Ez lenne tehát a válaszod arra, hogy a minisztériumot támogasd? – tette fel a kérdést hirtelen Scrimgeour. Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkozott, végül meglépte a következő lépést, mert bár sejtette, hogy a miniszter nem fog belemenni, egy próbát mégis megért számára.  
  
– Ha elengedi Percy Weasley-t, Stan Shunpikeot és a többi ártatlanul Azkabanba zárt varázslót, akkor tárgyalhatunk róla.  
  
Scrimgeour tetőtől talpig végignézett rajta, majd kihúzta magát, és megfélemlítőnek szánt tekintettel pillantott rá.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy ezt nem teszem meg – felelte eltökélten. – Azok az emberek nem ártatlanok, hanem bűnösök.  
  
– Nos, akkor nincs miről beszélnünk – válaszolta Harry.  
  
– Meg fogod bánni, hogy Dumbledore-ra hallgatsz, Potter, és figyelmeztetlek, a te lelkeden fog száradni minden egyes mágus halála, akik egy öreg bolond elveit követő kölyökre bízták az életüket.  
  
– Dumbledore nem öreg – felelte Harry, majd helyesbített. – Vagy legalábbis nem bolond – hangoztatta, de ezt ő maga sem gondolta komolyan. Mert igen, az igazgató mindkettő volt, de ugyanakkor hatalmas varázsló is, aki a jóért harcolt, és aki mindig a legjobbat akarta másoknak. – Nos, lehet, hogy Dumbledore mégiscsak öreg és bolond, de ez engem nem érdekel, mert ő a minisztériummal ellentétben nem zárat hamis vádakkal embereket a börtönbe. Maga is jobban tenné, ha inkább hallgatna a tanácsaira, és nem a saját feje után menne. Hűséges vagyok hozzá, és a válaszom ismételten: nem – felelte eltökélten, miközben meglepődött az aurorok elképedt arckifejezésén.  
  
– Á, Rufus, milyen kellemes meglepetés, mi járatban erre? – hangzott fel Dumbledore kedélyes hangja Harry háta mögül, mire Scrimgeour és ő is összerezzentek.  
  
A miniszter azonnal felsőbbségesen kihúzta magát, majd mintha mi sem történt volna, közölte jövetelének okát.  
  
– Épp önhöz igyekeztem, Dumbledore – felelte kissé bosszúsan. – Potter pedig volt olyan kedves és elkísért.  
  
Harry időközben már megfordult, és így láthatta, amint Dumbledore átható kék tekintete megcsillan a félhold alakú szemüvege mögött, amint épp rápillantott. Az igazgató minden kétséget kizáróan fültanúja lehetett a beszélgetés egy részének. De nem csak ő. Míg egyik oldalán McGalagony professzor szigorú tekintette méregette a minisztert, másik oldalán Perselus volt az, aki vicsorogva tette ugyanezt.  
  
– Nos, akkor már megtalált – kuncogott Dumbledore, ami tovább bosszantotta a minisztert. – Jöjjön, kedves Rufus, hadd kínáljam meg egy csésze teával – invitálta a férfit, aki még egy pillantást vetett Harryre, majd egy biccentéssel elköszönt tőle. Perselust természetesen figyelemre se méltatta, Harry pedig látta azt az apró gesztust, amit az igazgató tett emiatt a bájitalmester felé. – Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, Perselus, te pedig épp Harryért indultál – folytatta a férfihez intézve szavait. – Jó mulatást nektek estére – kacsintott Dumbledore, mire Harry elpirult, ám az mindent megért, hogy láthatta Scrimgeour elképedt arckifejezését.  


***

Harry jó fél óra múlva már Perselus lakosztályában járkált fel és alá, miközben idegesen szidta a minisztert az ostobasága miatt. A bájitalmester természetesen kíváncsi volt a beszélgetés minden részletére, és mire Harry végzett a beszámolóval, megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi szemében elismerő fény villant meg.  
  
De a nyugalma nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis, amint Perselus hozzálátott a munkájához – ami dolgozatok javításából állt –, Harry tovább folytatta kimerítő túráját a nappali csekély területén járőrözve, miközben minden egyes forduló alkalmával feszülten sóhajtott fel. Immáron a tanulás volt az, ami beférkőzte magát a gondolataiba, és fogalma sem volt, miért foglalkoztatja egyáltalán ennyire az, hogy jó eredményekkel szerepeljen a vizsgákon, hiszen ez idáig még csak nem is nagyon érdekelte a tanulás. Ahogy azonban a bájitalmesterre pillantott, rögtön meg is válaszolta magának a kérdést. Egyszerűen csak nem akart szégyent hozni Perselusra. Újabb lehangolt sóhaj, és újabb forduló.  
  
– Ha nem hagyod abba ezt az esztelen járkálást, esküszöm, hogy a székhez kötözlek – morrant rá Perselus a pergamenjeiből felpillantva rá.  
  
– De ideges vagyok – nyögte Harry.  
  
Mivel nem szerette volna magára haragítani a férfit, így nagy nehezen ugyan, de kényszerítette magát, hogy elhelyezkedjen a kanapén, és úgy is maradjon, több mint öt percig, miközben elmélyülten figyelte az íróasztalánál dolgozó bájitalmestert.  
  
– Azon nem segít az idegeskedésed, ha egész évben elhanyagoltad a tanulnivalóidat – mutatott rá Perselus kioktató hangnemben. – Elég lehetőséged volt felkészülni, mindamellett, hogy számtalan haszontalan dologgal fecsérelted az idődet, mindezt fordíthattad volna arra, hogy kellőképpen elsajátítsd a tudnivalókat, amik, mondanom sem kell, elengedhetetlenek a RAVASZ vizsgához.  
  
– Én tanultam, de annyi házit adtak a tanárok, hogy egyszerűen nem volt idő mindenre – próbált kibúvót találni Harry, ám a férfit láthatóan ez cseppet sem hatotta meg.  
  
– Ilyen hozzáállással nem is csodálom – vágott vissza a bájitalmester Harry legnagyobb bosszúságára.  
  
Nem szeretett volna vitába keveredni, így inkább megtartotta magának a megjegyzést, ami már a nyelve hegyén volt. Ugyanakkor örült volna egy kis együttérzésnek, bár Perselustól ezt aligha várhatta el.  
  
– Nem értem, miért kell még neked is ennyi esszét íratnod – morgott Harry kis idő elteltével. – Különben is, fogadni mernék, hogy a felére sem lesz szükségünk, ha elhagyjuk az iskolát.  
  
Perselus olyan szúrós tekintettel ajándékozta meg erre a kijelentésre, hogy Harry azonnal visszavonulót fújt. Nem azért jött a pincébe, hogy tényleg összevesszenek. Sokkal kellemesebb tevékenységnek szeretett volna hódolni – ha már egyszer Dumbledore volt olyan kedves utalni rá –, amit viszont egyelőre a bájitalmester folyamatosan megakadályozott. Miközben Perselus pennája sebesen járt az előtte heverő pergamenen, Harry tekintete megállapodott a férfin, és elmélyedt vonásainak tanulmányozásában. Ha visszagondolt arra, hogy honnan indultak, nem tudta elfelejteni azt a tényt, hogy mennyi minden változott meg, kevesebb, mint egy év leforgása alatt.  
  
A bájitalmester arca szigorú volt, néha bosszúsan felhorkantott, miközben egyetlen intéssel lebegtette a kijavított dolgozatot a mellette tornyosuló stócba, csakhogy aztán hozzáfogjon a következőkhöz. Harry szerette nézni, ahogy Perselus dolgozott, és azt is, amikor más tevékenységeket folytatott. Valahogy ez olyan bensőséges volt, és ilyenkor Harrynek mindig olyan érzése támadt, mintha ezeken a pillanatokon csak ketten osztoznának. Olyan volt ez, amiben örömét lelte, és amit nem cserélt volna már el a Gringotts összes aranyáért sem. Mert ez egyenlő volt azzal, hogy tartozott valakihez. És nem is akárkihez.  
  
Érdekes felfedezés volt számára az, hogy mikor a leginkább be volt táblázva, és látszólag a legkevesebb ideje maradt bármire is, ami nem kapcsolatos a tanulással, pont ezekben az időkben jött rá annyi mindenre. Gondolatai gyakran kalandoztak el, akaratlanul is eltűnődve azon a kellemetlen szúráson, amit most már hetek óta a mellkasában érzett, a baljóslatú előérzeteken, és természetesen a kapcsolatán Perselusszal.  
  
– Harry! – hallotta meg Perselus erőteljes hangját, amely visszatérítette őt a jelenbe. A férfi közvetlenül előtte állt, de vajon mégis mikor jött ide, hogy ő még csak észre sem vette? – Örömmel látom, hogy immáron képes vagy rám figyelni. Hajlandó lennél elárulni mi történt az imént? – kérdezte enyhe ingerültséggel a hangjában. Harry csak most lett figyelmes arra, hogy a férfi tekintete keményen fúródik belé, arca némi aggódást tükrözött, és kérdőn pillant rá, láthatóan mihamarabbi választ várva, Harrynek pedig még csak sejtelme sem volt, mi okozhatja a másik viselkedésének hirtelen megváltozását.  
  
– Tessék? – bámult Perselusra kissé zavarodottan.  
  
A bájitalmester átható tekintettel vizslatta továbbra is, ő pedig még mindig nem értette mi lelhette Perselust, míg végül a férfi úgy tűnt rájött erre, és egy beletörődő sóhajjal nyugtázta az egészet.  
  
– Az előbb – kezdte lassan, miközben továbbra is mereven várta Harry reakcióját – okklumentáltál.  
  
– Én? Én nem – lepődött meg Harry, de Perselus bosszús arcát látva, nem hagyott számára semmi kétséget. – Vagy igen?  
  
A bájitalmester bólintott, mialatt kissé távolabb lépett, ám tekintete továbbra is sakkban tartotta Harryt.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal megtetted – felelte, miközben kinyújtotta felé a kezét, majd miután Harry elfogadta azt, felsegítette őt a kanapéról, és intett neki, hogy kövesse. A kis konyhába érve, Perselus pálcájával a vízforraló felé bökött, majd ő maga a teafüves szekrényhez lépett, s csak azután folytatta, mikor sikerült kiválasztani a megfelelő fajtát. – Feltételezem, nem voltál tudatában ennek. – A mondat félig kérdésként, félig kijelentésként hangzott, Harry pedig nemlegesen megrázta a fejét, miközben azon tűnődött, hogy valóban megtette? Tényleg okklumentált volna? – Továbbá a viselkedésedből azt szűröm le, hogy kivételesen nem is a Sötét Nagyúr keze van a dologban, jól gondolom?  
  
– Voldemort? Nem – biztosította Perselust és maga is meghökkent azon, hogy a másik ilyet feltételez. – Azóta nem próbált meg betörni az elmémbe – vont vállat, és ez ahhoz is elegendőnek bizonyult, hogy a férfi görcsössége enyhüljön egy leheletnyit. Ám Harrynek tulajdonképpen nagyon tetszett az elgondolás, hogy habár akaratlanul is, de végre sikerült elérniük, amit annyira akart Dumbledore és Perselus is. Miközben visszasétáltak a nappaliba, ezen tűnődött. – Ez voltaképpen jó dolog, nem? – faggatózott.  
  
– Minden kétséget kizáróan, megfelelő.  
  
– Megfelelő?  
  
Harry ennél azért kicsit többet várt, és nem tudott elsiklani afelett, hogy Perselus viselkedése nem olyan volt, mint amire ebben a helyzetben számított volna. A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Igen, Harry, megfelelő – ismételte, de mielőtt Harry közbeszólhatott volna, folytatta. – Ugyanakkor nem volt tudatos, ami viszont korántsem előnyös. Természetesen, ha ezzel a Sötét Nagyurat zárod ki az elmédből, az nagy fölényt jelenthet, ám – és itt tartott egy röpke szünetet, mialatt Harry arcát fürkészte – én magam sem tudtam áttörni a védelmedet, márpedig jelen esetben ezt nem engedhetjük meg magunknak.  
  
– De hát mindig ezt akartátok, te és Dumbledore, hogy tanuljam meg lezárni az elmémet. Mikor végre sikerül, akkor mégsem jó? – dühöngött, de a további kikívánkozó bosszúságot inkább lenyelte, látva Perselus szúrós tekintetét.  
  
– Először is, Dumbledore professzor, légy oly kedves megadni a tiszteletet az igazgató úrnak. Másodszor pedig, mielőtt megszólalsz nem ártana, ha használnád is a fejedet arra, amire való: gondolkozásra – sziszegte tanári hangnemben, pont olyanban, mint amit a bájitaltan órákra szokott tartogatni az ostoba diákok számára. – Ha a Sötét Nagyúr ismételten kihasználja az elméd védtelenségét, te pedig akaratlanul zársz le minden kapcsolatot, akkor senki nem lesz képes segíteni – szűrte a foga között.  
  
Láthatóan Perselusnak nagy erőfeszítésébe tellett, hogy nyugodt maradjon. Harry pedig végül elkezdte kapizsgálni, mire céloz a férfi, és szörnyen röstellte, hogy ebbe bele sem gondolt. Még elgondolni is szörnyű, mi lenne, ha mindez megtörténne. Ha nem lenne a fény, ami összeköti őket, és ami minden egyes alkalommal útmutatóként szolgált Harrynek, ami kivezeti a sötétből, ki a Ködből.  
  
– Sajnálom, erre nem gondoltam – sóhajtott beletörődően, és örömmel látta, hogy Perselus megenyhül.  
  
– Elmondod, mi járt a fejedben – kérdezte kisvártatva a férfi –, mire gondoltál?  
  
Harry csak a vállát vonogatta, és mintegy mellékesen válaszolt.  
  
– _Kettőnkre_ – suttogta Harry elpirulva, mire Perselus fél szemöldöke a magasba röppent, hogy aztán rosszallóan csóválja meg a fejét valami érthetetlent mormolva, ami erősen hasonlított a „szentimentális griffendélesre”.  
  
Végül a hangulat feloldódott valamelyest, Harry pedig egy pár perc elteltével elégedetten ücsörgött Perselus ölében, miközben olyan odaadással csókolta az idősebb férfit, hogy néha még levegőt venni is nehezére esett. Napok óta csak erre várt, illetve még többre, amire sajnálatos módon nem volt idejük, Perselust pedig lehetetlennek bizonyult megpuhítani avégett, hogy tovább maradhasson a pincében.  
  
Harrynek kezdett egyre jobban elege lenni ebből az egészből, abból, hogy folyton csak a tanulást emlegetik, és még mindig gyerekként kezelték, holott ugyanakkor elvárták tőle a felelősségteljes viselkedést is, de a lehetőségeit nem teremtették meg, hogy bebizonyítsa, képes is rá. Ennek ellenére mostanában egyáltalán nem ellenkezett, tűrt, és csak magában szitkozódott. Bosszúságát, amennyire csak tőle tellett leplezte, és a fölös energiáit az SVK órákon, és a DS edzések alkalmával vezette le.  
  
De Harry szeretett volna már repülni, igazán repülni, nem csak tíz percig körözni a pálya fölött, ami eddig kétszer adatott meg nekik Ronnal. Azt remélte, hogy ha vége a vizsgáknak, és az iskolának, akkor lesz rá lehetősége, ahogy arra is, hogy Perselusszal legyen, elgondolkozzon a jövőjéről, és természetesen élvezze a házaséletet.  
  
– Ideje indulnod – szólalt meg Perselus, Harry pedig lemondóan nyögött bele a szájába.  
  
– Muszáj? – motyogta továbbra is a bájitalmester nyelvének. – Lenne pár ötletem még, mit csinálhatnánk – kacérkodott.  
  
Kezét a saját öléhez vezette, majd erősen rámarkolt a dudorra, ami a nadrágján keresztül is jól látszódott, mire Perselus olyan hangon morrant fel, ami semmi kétséget nem hagyott afelől, hogy tudna mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Ennek ellenére mégsem hagyta, hogy Harry tovább élvezkedjen, és kegyetlenül eltolta magától, hogy aztán minél előbb ajtón kívül tudhassa.  
  
– Indulás – morogta, Harry pedig felnevetett a látványtól, ahogyan a férfi mindkettejüket önmegtartóztatásra igyekszik rávenni.  
  
Mikor az ajtó bezárult mögötte, ördögi terv körvonalait látta felbukkanni a fejében, és ravaszul elvigyorodott. Harry pontosan tudta, hogy amint vége ennek a hajtásnak, Perselus többet nem fogja tudni ilyen könnyen lerázni, és akkor behajtja rajta az elmúlt hetek megvonását.  


***

A vizsgákig mindössze egy hét volt már csak hátra. Harry olyan bőszen edzette a DS tagjait, készült a különböző tantárgyakból, és gyakorolt a barátaival, hogy szinte egy perc szabadideje sem maradt. Perselusszal napok óta nem is tudott kettesben maradni, ami kissé feszélyezte őt, lévén, hogy a bájitalmester egyre jobban hiányzott neki. Csak az villanyozta fel őt, hogyha vége ennek az egésznek, akkor épp elég ideje lesz arra, hogy kiélvezze a másik társaságát. Voldemortra gondolni sem mert, nem is akart, mert csak tovább fokozta volna a nyugtalanságát. A sötét mágus egy ideje nem hallatott magáról, éppen ezért a Harry mellkasában felbukkanó rossz érzés napról-napra erősebb lett.  
  
Feltevését megpróbálta megosztani Hermionével és Ronnal, ám barátai szintén a vizsgadrukk hatása alatt álltak, így nem sok haszna volt ennek. Végül Remusnak és Perselusnak azért beszámolt erről, de tőlük ugyanazt kapta, mint másoktól. Ne foglalkozzon semmivel sem, csakis a RAVASZ vizsgára koncentráljon, a többit majd ők elintézik. Ez persze cseppet sem tetszett neki, de egyelőre beletörődött, igyekezett megfogadni a tanácsokat, és csakis a tanulásra összpontosítani.  
  
Aztán az első vizsga reggelén Harry úgy érezte, hogy minden erőfeszítés felesleges volt. A feje úgy zsongott, mintha egy méhkas költözött volna be oda, és semmire sem emlékezett mindabból, amit annyiszor átismételtek. Egyedül a sötét varázslatok kivédése kapcsán érzett némi nyugalmat; abból legalábbis biztosra vehette, hogy nem fog megbukni. Ron hasonló, vagy talán még rosszabb állapotban volt, mint ő. Egyenesen olyan sápadt volt, mintha minden sarokba minimum egy Aragog méretű pókot vizionálna, és kényszeresen ugrált fel a székéről, hogy aztán ismét leüljön, majd két perc múlva újfent felálljon. Hermione ezzel szemben ki sem látott a könyvek halma mögül, amit még étkezések közben sem volt képes félretenni.  
  
Harrynek lelkiismeret furdalása támadt, hogy ő korántsem izgult ennyire, sőt, mikor pontban tíz órakor elkezdődött a legelső vizsga, olyan nyugalom szállta meg, hogy pár pillanatig csak pislogott. Aztán egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, ahogy rájött, mi is történik pontosan. Valahol, elméje legmélyén érezte Perselust. A férfi nem súgott, nem tett semmit, csak nagyon távolról volt jelen. Ha nem lett volna csönd, és nyugalom, Harry észre sem vette volna, de most, ezzel a tudattal, nyugodtan kezdett bele a bűbájtan vizsgafeladatainak megírásába, és abban is biztos lehetett, hogy semmi sem vonhatja el a figyelmét, ami hátráltathatná őt.  


***

Harry el sem akarta hinni, hogy minden iskolai megpróbáltatásuknak immáron vége lett. Az utolsó – gyógynövénytan – vizsga alig egy órája ért véget, és már semmi sem állt annak útjába, hogy az ötöd-és hetedéves diákok fellélegezhessenek. Ha nem lett volna ez a folyamatos rossz érzés a mellkasában, igazán élvezni tudta volna ezt a felszabadító helyzetet.  
  
Ráadásul, ha ez nem lett volna elég, Harry még mindig nem döntött arról, hogy milyen pályát is válasszon magának. Ront nem szerette volna kihagyni ebből, hiszen nem érezte volna túl tisztességesnek, hogy barátját, akivel immáron két éve készültek aurornak, egyszeriben cserbenhagyja. Ugyanakkor egyre kevésbé vonzotta őt ez a pálya – a miniszterrel való beszélgetés óta inkább még taszította is –, mást viszont még nem talált helyette. Fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen az életével, csak egyben volt biztos: Perselus közelében szeretett volna maradni.  
  
Most, hogy itt ültek Ronnal a roxforti tó partján, hátát nekivetette kedvenc fájuk vastag törzsének, és lehunyt szemmel próbált eltöprengeni, miként rukkoljon elő barátjának a helyzettel.  
  
– Te figyelj, Harry – szólalt meg mellette Ron kisvártatva. Hangja kissé bizonytalanul csengett, és már nyoma sem volt annak az izgatott örömnek benne, amivel nemrég még kurjongatva ugrálta körbe Neville-t, Seamusszal és Deannel karöltve. – Hát… szóval, csak eszembe jutott, hogy mihez kezdünk ezután? Mármint tudom, hogy megbeszéltük meg minden… de Piton el fog téged engedni? – kérdezte végül, ám Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy Ron nem éppen ezzel akarta befejezni a mondatot. – Ne értsd félre, haver – emelte fel a kezét védekezően, mikor Harry fél szemmel arrafelé sandított –, én veled vagyok…  
  
–… csak épp semmi kedved már az egészhez – sóhajtotta Harry, befejezve Ron mondatát.  
  
– Nem arról van szó, hogy nincs kedvem – ellenkezett azonnal barátja –, mert poén lenne ez az aurorosdi, és tuti frankó lenne olyanokkal együtt dolgozni, mint Kingsley vagy Rémszem…  
  
– De…?  
  
– De biztos, hogy _mi_ ezt akarjuk? – kérdezte Ron hangsúlyozva. Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha Ron mostanság sokkal figyelmesebb lenne, és valahogy az az érzése támadt, barátja tisztában van azzal, hogy Harry is hasonlókon gondolkozik. – Mármint úgy értem, hogy itt van még Tudjukki is, és… – Ron hirtelen elharapta a mondatot, és teljesen más irányt vett. – Az RBF előtt tök jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy mi is aurorok legyünk, meg, hogy ezzel idegesítsük Umbridge-t, de valahogy most már nem tűnik annak – vonta meg a vállát feszülten a fiú.  
  
Harry úgy egy percig nézte csöndben, kitartóan, mikor végül csendesen fel merte tenni a kérdést.  
  
– Van már ötleted, hogy mihez akarsz kezdeni?  
  
Ron, bár erőteljesen elvörösödött, azért bólintott.  
  
– Fred és George még karácsonykor mondtak valamit, ami, nos, nem olyan hülyeség – válaszolta elgondolkozva. Harry intett neki, hogy folytassa, és nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Ron igazából fellelkesül, miközben elmesélte neki milyen módon utaltak neki az ikrek arra, hogy talán lenne hely számára a boltjukban. – Még most, hogy ilyen időket élünk, akkor is hatalmas kereslet van a termékeik iránt, és ha így folytatódik, akkor kibővíthetik az üzletet. Nekem tetszik az ötlet, nem lenne rossz ott dolgozni. Persze anyának tuti nem tetszene, de hé, én letettem a RAVASZ-t, és bármikor választhatok más állást is – érvelt vehemensen, Harry pedig csak mosolyogva helyeselt barátja lelkesedésén. Végül is, örült annak, hogy Ron hasonlóképpen gondolkozott, és nem neki kellett felhoznia ezt a témát, ugyanakkor kicsit csalódott is volt, bár azt nem igazán tudta volna megmondani miért. Miközben Ron tovább magyarázott, Harry gondolatai messze szálltak, és már csak akkor figyelt fel újra, mikor barátja érdekes ötlettel hozakodott elő. –… és beléphetnénk a Főnix Rendjébe is.  
  
– Nagyszerű ötlet, Ron – hallatszott Hermione hangja felettük, mikor a lány megérkezett, majd nehéz táskáját a földre dobta, ő maga pedig elhelyezkedett velük szemben a fűben. – Dumbledore professzor most már bizonyára nem fogja bánni, hogy mi is csatlakozzunk, hiszen kijártuk az iskolát, és több Rendtag is tanított miket – folytatta. – Meg persze Harry és a DS edzések is megfelelő hátteret biztosítanak, nem hinném, hogy most már lenne ellenvetésük.  
  
Ron elvigyorodott, amiért Hermione is egyetértett vele, Harry pedig azon gondolkozott, neki ez miért nem jutott eszébe eddig? Leszámítva az ötödéves kísérletüket a Rendhez való csatlakozásukat tekintve, többször nem próbálkoztak. Sirius halálával pedig végképp nem is gondolt rá többet Harry, ám most, hogy két barátjára pillantott, rájött, hogy ez valóban kedvére lenne, de vajon Perselus is beleegyezne? Valamint ez elegendő lenne arra, hogy tényleg kimerítené a hivatás fogalmát? Harry gondolta, hogy nem, és mikor Ron rákérdezett Hermionénél ugyanerre, rájött, hogy tényleg így is van.  
  
– Na és te, Hermione, eldöntötted már, hogy merre tovább?  
  
– Még nem igazán – csóválta meg a fejét a lány, miközben egy fűszállal játszott. – Úgy gondoltam, hogy megvárom a RAVASZ eredményeket, és csak akkor döntök, ha láttam, milyen lett, és elegendő-e a továbbtanuláshoz.  
  
Ron hangosan felkacagott ezt hallva, Hermione viszont nem rejtette véka alá felháborodását emiatt.  
  
– Ugyan már, Hermione – vihogott a vörös hajú fiú –, tuti, hogy csupa K-t fogsz kapni, ilyen eredménnyel pedig bárhová be tudsz jutni. Hány RAVASZ-t is tettél le? – kérdezte, de Hermione ekkor hirtelen elpirult, majd teljesen más irányba terelte a beszélgetést.  
  
– Mi lenne, ha meglátogatnánk Hagridot, úgyis rég voltunk nála – mondta, és már állt is fel, miközben lerázta szoknyájáról a fű darabkákat.  
  
Harry és Ron összenéztek, azzal a mindentudó pillantással, és egyikük sem kételkedett abban, hogy Hermione RAVASZ-ainak száma jócskán afölött lesz, mint amit ők ketten tettek le összesen. Végül kitört belőlük a nevetés, és vihogva követték kissé duzzogó barátnőjüket keresztül a parkon, Hagrid kunyhója felé.  


***

– A betyárját, hogy elszaladt ez a hét év – kurjantott Hagrid, és nagyon húzott a bögrében lötyögő, borostyánsárga italból. – Még emlékszem rá, milyen pindurkák voltatok – mélázott el vigyorogva, és hatalmas lapátkezeivel mutatta, meddig értek elsős korukban. Harry, Hermione és Ron nagyot nevettek, ahogy visszaemlékeztek arra az esetlenségre, amellyel a beosztásukat várták.  
  
– Ne is emlékeztess rá mennyit szerencsétlenkedtünk – hahotázott Ron. – Mondjuk, legalább mi nem estünk bele a tóba…  
  
–… csak néhányszor álltunk a kicsapás szélén – fejezte be Harry a mondatot.  
  
– Na és volt pár kalandunk – vigyorgott még szélesebben barátja, majd köhögött egy párat, ami vészesen úgy hangzott: „Kicsi Norbert”.  
  
– Lári-fári – legyintett Hagrid, miközben csillogó szemmel végignézett rajtuk. – De nézzetek oda, mi lett belőletek. Most tettétek le a RAVASZ-t, Harry pedig már házas ember – bólogatott, mire Harry elpirult és még inkább melege lett –, a mi Hermionénk meg mindjárt férjhez megy – fűzte tovább a szót, mire Hermione csatlakozott Harry vörösségéhez. – És te, Ron – sóhajtott nagyot a vadőr.  
  
– Én meg semmit sem változtam – húzta el a száját kelletlenül Ron, de Hagrid tekintete semmit sem változott, mikor mosolyogva tovább folytatta.  
  
– Te meg kész fiatalember lettél, aki olyan hűséggel áll a barátai mellett, amire az összes griffendéles irigy lehet – vigyorgott Hagrid szeretetteljesen a vörös hajú fiúra. – Aztán ki tudja – kacsintott mindentudóan – lehet, hogy jövőre dupla lagzit tartunk.  
  
Erre a kijelentésre már Ron is a füle tövéig vörösödött, és motyogott valamit arról, miszerint az ő fejét ugyan be nem kötik, miközben Harry és Hermione jókedvűen felnevettek.  
  
– _Micoda undorító, romantikusssz enyelgésssz_ – hallotta meg Harry maga mögött a Runespoor jobb fejének gúnyos sziszegését. Harry még jobban felröhögött, a mondat félelmetesen hasonlított ahhoz, amit valószínűleg Perselustól hallanának, ha a férfi hirtelen betoppanna.  
  
– _Úgy látom, a fiúcka roppant viccessssz kedvében van_ – sziszegte a középső fej bágyatag hangon, miközben a termetes kígyó teste átsiklott a szék lába alatt, majd valamilyen módon sikerült úgy elhelyezkednie a Harry melletti fotelben, hogy Hermione nem kapott sikítófrászt, és Ron is épphogy csak meghökkent.  
  
– _Azt hiszem, tényleg jó kedvem van_ – válaszolta Harry a Runespoornak.  
  
Azáltal, hogy Harry ténylegesen túllendült a RAVASZ miatt érzett idegeskedésén, határozottan kezdett egyre vidámabb lenni. Ebben a pillanatban még arra is képes volt más szemmel tekinteni, hogy jelenleg még nem tudta, ténylegesen is milyen pályán folytatja a tanulmányait, vagy egyáltalán mihez kezd a Perselus melletti élettel. Arra viszont pontos terve volt, miként ünnepelje meg méltó módon az iskola befejezését, ez pedig tovább lelkesítette. A gondolat, miként tervezte el az éjszakát – már jó előre magában –, ravasz mosolyt csalt az arcára, aminek szerencsére csak a kígyó volt szemtanúja, barátait ugyanis jelenleg túlságosan lefoglalta a nevetés és az iskolai emlékek felidézése.  
  
– _Mintha valaki rossszban ssszántikálna_ – emelte felé tekintetét a jobb oldali fej, és Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy ha a kígyónak lenne szemöldöke, azt bizony most a magasba vonná.  
  
– _Ugyan ki?_ – tette az ártatlant Harry. – _Ti viszont annál inkább_ – mutatott rá Harry, arra a tényre, hogy a Runespoor még sosem töltött egy huzamban ennyi időt a zsákon kívül, főleg akkor nem, ha Harryn kívül más is jelen volt a vadőrlakban.  
  
– _Ez volt az utassszításssz_ – sziszegte a választ a jobb oldali fej.  
  
Harry kérdőn meredt a Runespoorra, tekintete a három fej között ingázott, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, sem a nyugtalanság, ami az egész bestia lényéből áradt, sem pedig az átható pillantás, amivel a kinti tájat figyelték.  
  
– És emlékeztek arra, milyen képet vágott a varangyképű, mikor az ikrek kicsúsztak a markából? – hahotázott Ron, de Harry nem volt képes velük nevetni.  
  
Különös érzés kerítette hatalmába, amin úgy látszott, egyedül a Ronespoorral osztoznak. Ahogy végignézett a kígyó hosszú testén, majd a három fején, Harrynek feltűnt a szokatlan csend is, ami éles ellentétben állt azokkal a vitákkal, amik általában a három fej között szokott zajlani. A Runespoor feszült volt, és most már Harry sem tudta elnyomni magában ezt az érzést. A mellkasát újra betöltötte az a kényelmetlen feszítés, ami hetek óta el-eluralkodott rajta, és bőszen jelezte, hogy valami készülődik. Valami, ami rossz.  
  
– _Történni fog valami_ – sziszegte Harry miközben mélyen belenézett a jobb oldali fej szemébe.  
  
– _A fiúcka isssz érzi_ – fordult a középső fej a bal oldali irányába, amelyik csak bólintott.  
  
Harry tekintete tovább siklott, ki az ablakon túli tájra, ami most feltűnően más arcát mutatta felé, mint ami ilyenkor megszokott volt. Vészjóslóan mozdulatlannak tűnt minden, mégis Harrynek olyan érzése volt, mintha mégis minden mozogna, és szokatlanul gyorsan tenné ezt, amit képtelenségnek tartott ugyan, de ugyanakkor mégis ilyennek látta.  
  
A különös, feszítő érzés egyre inkább elhatalmasodott Harry mellkasában, miközben lassan felállt, és közelebb sétált a nyitott ablakhoz. Maga mögött hallotta, amint barátai tovább kacagnak valami viccen, de a Runespoor követte őt, és szinte hangtalanul siklott mellé.  
  
– _Nem tetszik ez nekem. Valami…_ – sziszegte összevont szemöldökkel, a tájat fürkészve. Nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, mi az, ami zavarta, képtelen volt szavakba önteni, mégis érezte. – Valami történni fog, ez… nem jó – mondta immáron emberi nyelven.  
  
Hermione és Ron rögvest elcsöndesedtek, mi több, még Hagrid is elhallgatott, majd Harry kisvártatva megérezte maga mögött a jelenlétüket, amint barátai is csatlakoztak hozzá az ablaknál.  
  
– Halljátok? – kérdezte mellette Hermione.  
  
– Mégis mit, Hermione, semmit nem hallok – válaszolt értetlenül Ron.  
  
– Hát épp ez az – felelt Hermione helyett Harry. – Semmit nem hallani.  
  
A Roxfortot körülvevő birtokra mintha szokatlan csend borult volna. Hiába füleltek, egyetlen állat hangját sem lehetett hallani, és a diákok zsivaja sem hatolt már el hozzájuk, holott Harry esküdni mert volna rá, hogy nem sokkal ezelőtt még rengeteg tanulót vélt látni a tó környékén. Hermione fázósan simított végig a karján, miközben Harry a Runespoort vélte érezni a lába köré csavarodva. A nyári meleg bár nem múlt el, a levegő mégis mintha sokkal hűvösebbé vált volna, pedig még a szél sem fújt. Harrynek egyszeriben kísértetiesnek hatott a kép, olyan üres, kihalt, és fagyos lett minden.  
  
– Mi az ördög folyik itt? – tette fel a kérdést Ron, és Harry kihallotta barátja hangjából az enyhe, rémülettel keveredő zavartságot.  
  
– Dementorok? – kapott a szája elé Hermione, de Hagrid brummogva megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ez nem a dementorok műve.  
  
Harry és két barátja magyarázatra várva néztek a vadőrre, de ő nem mondott többet, hanem elbámult fölöttük, ki az ablakon. Tekintete komoly volt, eltökélt, és Harrynek azt súgták az ösztönei, hogy Voldemort keze van ebben az egészben.  
  
Aztán a szél hirtelen feltámadt, és szokatlan erővel söpört végig a birtok zöld pázsitján, végigszántva a tó vizén, hatalmas hullámokat generálva rajta, csak hogy aztán a Tiltott rengeteg fái között átbújva, megbizonyosodjon azok hajlékonyságáról.  
  
– _Vessszély!_ – sziszegte a Runespoor mindhárom feje egyszerre, szokatlan egyetértésben, miközben a kígyó lassan teljesen körülölelte Harry lábát.  
  
– Veszély! – ismételte Harry suttogva a többieknek.  
  
Agyar hirtelen leugrott a székből, és fülét-farkát behúzva menekült a vackába, Hagrid különösen elszánt arccal vette kezébe a számszeríjat, szemét pedig egy pillanatra sem vette le a kinti tájról.  
  
A csend újra tapintható lett, amit aztán türelmetlen kopogtatás zaja tört meg. Harry, Hermione és Ron pálcát rántottak, és védekezésre készen fordultak az ajtó felé. A látogató nem várta meg Hagrid beinvitálását, ő maga nyitott be. Amint az ajtórésben felbukkant Remus alakja, mindannyian meghökkentek az abszurd látványtól, majd Harry elsőként engedte le a pálcáját. Remus arcán zaklatottság látszódott, ahogy végigpillantott rajtuk, tekintete pedig nem sok jót ígért. Harry sebhelyébe egy pillanatnyi fájdalom hasított, de amilyen gyorsan jött, el is múlt, miközben a férfi csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– A minisztérium elbukott, Scrimgeour meghalt.  


***


	28. Ne kételkedj!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A varázslótársadalmon eluralkodik a pánik, Dumbledore összehívja a Főnix Rendjét, hogy úrrá lehessenek a káoszon…

Harry kitartóan, csupán kicsivel lemaradva követte Perselust, végig az egyre kihaltabb folyosók félhomályában. Lépteik zaja visszhangot vert az üresen kongó épületszárny lépcsőin, és ahogy elhaladtak a különféle termek előtt, nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a szokatlan csöndet, ami rájuk telepedett, körülfogta őket, és ami egészen a bejárati csarnoktól végigkísérte útjukat.  
  
Holott a kastély egészét általános felbolydulás uralta, és a diákok egy része őrült módjára szaladgált és hangoskodott – némelyek még mindig a vizsgák végének örvendtek, míg másoknak már fülébe jutott a szörnyű hír, ami aggodalommal töltötte el őket. Volt valami különleges és frusztráló a levegőben. Ugyanaz az érzés, amit a vadőrlakban is tapasztalt; a kettősség, amely a csend és a hangzavar, a nyugalom és a felfordulás különös nászából született.  
  
És mialatt elhagyták a felsőbb szinteket, Harry végig szemtanúja lehetett annak, miképpen terelik a prefektusok a saját körleteikbe a házak tanulóit, miközben a házvezető tanárok igyekeznek kézben tartani a helyzetet. Látni vélte a Főnix Rendjének tagjait is, amint azok megerősített védelemmel látták el a kastély bizonyos pontjait, és Harry csak remélte, hogy mindez csupán óvintézkedés a részükről, és nem kell tartaniuk igazi támadástól. Miképpen fültanúja lehetett annak is, amint Lumpsluck ideiglenesen felajánlja a segítségét Perselusnak a Mardekár ház kapcsán, hiszen a férfi mindezen idő alatt végig csakis rá, Harryre figyelt. Legalábbis egyelőre, mert abban még ő maga is biztos volt, hogy a bájitalmester nem fogja hosszútávon elhanyagolni a kötelességeit.  
  
Tulajdonképpen Harry még szerencsésnek érezhette magát, és megkönnyebbült attól, hogy az igazgató haladékot adott a számára, és a meggyőzés sikerrel járt afelől, hogy Perselus közelében akar maradni. Mindkettejüknek ez volt az érdeke, még ha Remus és a Weasley szülők is egyaránt felajánlották neki a lehetőséget, hogy nem hagyják egyedül, ráadásul Harry semmiféleképpen sem akart a birtokra menekülni, és tétlenül, ölbe tett kézzel várni a fejleményeket. Így legalább hasznosabbnak érezte magát, nem pedig egy gyáva nyúlnak.  
  
Mások őrültnek tartották emiatt, vagy éppenséggel gyerekes megnyilvánulásnak, de Harrynek nem voltak illúziói afelől, hogy itt előbb vagy utóbb, de háború lesz. Márpedig, ha ez bekövetkezik, akkor neki igenis kötelessége, hogy a frontvonalon harcoljon, hiszen ő a kulcsa ennek az egésznek, és bármennyire is védelmezik őt, késleltetik az eseményeket, biztos volt benne, hogy el fog jönni az ő ideje, amikor szembe kell néznie a sorsával – még akkor is, ha jelen pillanatban fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miként viszi ezt véghez. De a túlélési esélyeit mindenféleképpen növelte Perselus, ahogy ez fordítva is működött, még akkor is, ha ezt néhányan képtelenek voltak elfogadni.  
  
Ennek dacára akkor is érzett egy kis kellemetlen szúrást a mellkasa tájékán, ami leginkább Ron viselkedése miatt történhetett. Már rég látta ennyire kikelve magából a legjobb barátját. Miután Remus bejelentette számukra a szörnyű hírt, Harryék kisvártatva már az igazgatói irodában találták magukat. Dumbledore tekintete nem sok jóval kecsegtette őket, és Harrynek nagy árat kellett azért fizetnie – bár ez nézőpont kérdése volt –, hogy a kastélyban maradhasson.  
  
– Legyen, ahogy kívánjátok – egyezett bele Dumbledore. – Hajlandó vagyok elfogadni a döntéseteket, drága fiaim, hiszen úgy vélem, mindketten pontosan képesek vagytok felmérni a kockázatokat. Elfogadom, remélve, hogy mindez a ti javatokat is szolgálja, hiszen mindannyian tisztában vagyunk azzal – nézett az idős mágus Harry szemébe, félhold alakú szemüvege fölött –, hogy a _Kötelék_ révén sokkal inkább Perselus közelében a helyed. Neki pedig, mint házvezető tanárnak – Dumbledore pillantása most a bájitalmesterre röppent –, a saját diákjaiért is felelősséget kell vállalnia. – Az igazgató célzásai egyértelműek voltak minden jelenlévő számára. Még Harry is tisztában volt azzal, hogy a mardekárosoknak most talán minden más háznál jobban szükségük van a támogatásra, és a figyelemre. Még akkor is, ha ez neki nem igazán tetszett, de képes volt legyűrni magában ezt az ellenérzést. – Ennek fényében viszont akkor, arra kell kérjelek, Harry – folytatta Dumbledore –, a saját biztonságod érdekében költözz le a pincébe, ahol jelen pillanatban sokkal több védelem áll rendelkezésedre, mint a Griffendél-toronyban. – Harry ugyan meglepődött, de ellenvetése nem igazán lehetett, és bár látta, hogy McGalagony szája egy pillanatra kinyílik, mintha meg akarná ezt cáfolni, de végül beleegyezően, és egyetértően bólintott előbb az igazgató, majd a bájitalmester felé. – Bízom benne, hogy ez így mindenki számára megfelelő lesz, ellenkező esetben… – folytatta Dumbledore, ám befejezni már nem volt esélye, mivel legnagyobb meglepetésére Ron olyan hévvel csattant fel, amit Harry már rég nem tapasztalt tőle.  
  
– Mit jelentsen az, hogy nincs biztonságban a Griffendél-toronyban?! Hiszen ott semmi veszély nem fenyegetheti, mi mind ott vagyunk! – tárta szét a karját Ron. – A pince tele van mardekárosokkal, azokkal, akik elkövették a merényleteket, és ott nem tudjuk megvédeni Harryt! – hadonászott hevesen barátja.  
  
Harry természetesen értette Ron felindultságát, ugyanakkor nem számolt azzal, hogy a vörös hajú fiú még mindig nem bízik sem Perselusban, sem a mardekáros diákokban. Ez utóbbit elfogadta – hiszen ő maga is hasonló érzéseket táplált –, de úgy gondolta, hogy ami a bájitalmestert illeti, már rég felhagyott az iránta táplált ellenszenvvel. Ezek szerint azonban tévedett.  
  
További öt perc telt el idegőrlő veszekedéssel. Ron átkozódott, nem foglalkozva a következményekkel, sem azzal, hogy mindezt Dumbledore-ral szemben teszi. Aztán mikor Harry végül Perselust választotta, érezte barátja megdöbbenését és tudta, hogy minden igyekezete ellenére sikerült Ront vérig sértenie. Innentől kezdve a fiú már rá sem nézett, és még Hermione segítő szándéka is kevés volt hozzá, hogy Ron bármiféle enyhülést mutasson.  
  
– Mr. Weasley majd megbékél, amint felfogja milyen lehetetlenül viselkedett – Perselus bizonyára megnyugtatásként szánta ezt, ám Harry hallotta az elsuttogott mondat végét is –, az észbeli képességeit elnézve azonban, ez el fog tartani egy ideig.  
  
Miközben elérték a Perselus lakosztályához vezető folyosó elejét, Harry a távolban két alakra lett figyelmes, amint azok láthatóan idegesen várakoztak a férfi ajtajánál. Közelebb érve már azt is megtudta kik azok; Draco Malfoy és Zambini ugyanolyan gyanakvó arccal méregették őt, mint ahogyan Harry tette ezt velük, ám úgy látszott, Perselust még ez sem tudta meglepni. Lendületes léptekkel haladt tovább, talárja félelemkeltően örvénylett mögötte, de mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót, pálcája máris suhintott, mire a két mardekáros arrébb húzódott, a lakosztályt védő bűbájok pedig utat engedtek.  
  
A bájitalmester intett egyet a fejével, mire Harry elősietett, mialatt a szeme sarkából látta azt is, amint Malfoy, valamint Zambini a nyomába szegődnek, a sort pedig Perselus zárta, aki miután átlépte a küszöböt, azonnal visszahelyezte szokásos, bonyolult védőbűbájait az ajtóra.  
  
Harry gyorsan keresztülhaladt az irodán, és meg sem állt a pincebéli lakosztály nappalijáig, miközben gyanakvása mellé meglepettség is társult, mikor meglátta maga mögött a másik két fiút is, amint azok még mindig követik őt, hogy aztán tisztességes távolságban tőle, lecövekeljenek Perselus íróasztala közelében.  
  
Harry ellenben otthonosan mozogva, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik karosszékben, ami a kandalló előtt állt, és nem kevésbé kétkedve várta a folytatást. Perselus alig pár pillanattal később érkezett, majd karba tett kézzel megállva fordult diákjai felé.  
  
– Mi járatban, uraim? Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, maguknak is a Mardekár klubhelyiségében lenne a helyük, tehát ki vele, milyen meggondolásból szegték meg az utasításaimat? – tette fel a kérdést Perselus.  
  
Harry tisztán látta, amint Malfoy felé pillant, és bár arcán jól látszott a bizalmatlanság, méltóságteljesnek szánt hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Beszélni szeretnénk önnel, uram – hangsúlyozta felemelt fejjel, mialatt Perselus tekintete szinte keresztüldöfte őket, és néhány másodpercig elidőzött rajtuk. Pár pillanatnyi néma „beszélgetést” követően aztán a bájitalmester bólintott.  
  
– Harry, légy oly kedves, és hagyj magunkra minket – utasította őt a férfi, Harry legnagyobb megrökönyödésére mindezt anélkül, hogy rá nézett volna.  
  
– De… – kezdte volna az ellenkezést, ám a bájitalmester puszta tekintete elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy tudassa vele, ebben a pillanatban nem tűr ellenkezést. Csupán egy pillanatra vonta el a figyelmét a diákjairól, de ez épp elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy Harry belássa, feleslegesen áll ellent. – Jól van – morogta, aztán igyekezett nem túl dacosnak látszani, mikor felkelt a karosszékből, és mogorván a hálószoba felé indult. – Addig lezuhanyozom – vetette még oda, miközben elkezdte lehúzni magáról a talárját, és bár semmi jelentősége nem volt annak, hogy megosztotta szándékait, elégedetten figyelte, ahogy a két mardekárost sikerült meglepnie ezzel.  
  
Aztán, ahogy bezárult mögötte az ajtó, Harry akkor gondolt csak bele, hogy ez mennyire nevetségesnek hatott, és milyen gyerekes viselkedésre vallott, de nem tehetett ellene, a féltékenység egy kicsiny szikrája lobbant fel benne, ahogy Perselus kizavarta őt, eleget téve Malfoy és Zambini kérésének. Semmi értelme nem volt az egésznek, mégsem tudott segíteni ezen az érzésen, és remélte, hogy a hideg víz egy kicsit kitisztítja majd a fejét. Valójában nem akart ő zuhanyozni, de ennyi erővel most már ugyan mindegy.  


***

 _– Nos, tehát? – kérdezte Perselus a két nyugtalanul álldogáló fiatalt, miután úgy vélte, elég idő telt már el Harry távozása óta. Nagyon remélte, hogy Draco és Zambini megfelelően jó indokkal fognak szolgálni, máskülönben félő lenne, hogy megrögzött elveivel ellentétben mégiscsak pontlevonással kellene sújtania saját házának tanulóit. – Elárulnák, hogy mégis mi késztette magukat arra, hogy megszegve a házvezetőjük egyértelmű utasítását, prefektus létükre nem a klubhelyiségben teljesítik a feladatukat? Mi lehet olyan fontos, hogy képtelenek voltak kivárni, amíg odaérek? – tette fel a kérdést gúnyosan. – Mert ugye nem feltételezték azt, hogy elhanyagolom a házvezetői feladatomat?  
  
A két fiú dühös pillantást vetett egymásra, miközben megcsóválták a fejüket, végül pedig Draco volt az, aki megszólalt. Bár Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem valami bátorságpróba, sokkal inkább Malfoy még mindig kiváltságosabb helyzetben érezi magát ahhoz, hogy merészebb viselkedést engedjen meg vele szemben.  
  
– Azért jöttünk, uram, mert a védelmét akarjuk – jelentette ki. Fejét felszegte, és Perselus szemöldöke a magasba szökött az arcátlan, kérést nélkülöző megnyilvánulás hallatán. – Azt akarjuk, hogy kezeskedjen azért, hogy biztosan nem esik bántódásunk – fűzte tovább a szót, Zambini helyeslő bólogatása mellett.  
  
– A Roxfort jelenleg az egyik legbiztonságosabban őrzött létesítmény az országban, így aztán kezeskedem azért, hogy semmi bántódásotok nem eshet, mindaddig, míg a kastély falain belül tartózkodtok – váltott tegezésre Perselus, kihangsúlyozva azon szavakat, amelyeket ők is használtak, ám a két fiú arcát látva, érezte, hogy ennyiben nem merül ki a látogatásuk indítéka.  
  
– Mi nem az ostoba Dumbledore védelmét kértük, hanem a magáét, uram! Ha maga kezeskedik értünk, akkor az rendben van! – csattant fel az ifjabbik Malfoy, de Perselus szemének villanására rögvest visszavett a hangerőből.  
  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, Mr. Malfoy, hogy amíg ennek a kastélynak az oltalmát élvezi, nem ártana, ha tartózkodna az ilyen megnyilvánulásoktól – szólt rá erélyesen, majd kissé lágyabban folytatta. – Mindazonáltal, mint mondtam is, az igazgató úr megfelelő védelmet ad mindazok számára, akik itt kívánnak maradni a kastély falain belül. Így aztán nem látom okát, miért is hadakoztok még mindig.  
  
– Hát nem érti, uram? Dumbledore-t csak az idióta Potter érdekli, a mardekárosokkal senki sem foglalkozik, leszámítva magát, Piton professzor. Maga az egyetlen, aki nem lát minket merénylőknek és a Nagyúr csatlósainak – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Zambini is.  
  
– Hálás lennék, Mr. Zambini, ha tartózkodna a házastársamat becsmérlő megjegyzésektől – figyelmeztette Perselus őt, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, amint mindkét fiú dühös visszavonulót fújt ennek hallatán. – Ha nem fogalmaztam volna elég világosan, akkor még egyszer megismétlem. A kastélyban maradottak mindannyian védelmet kapnak, nem csupán az igazgató úrtól, de számtalan nagynevű, erőteljes varázsló és boszorkány vigyázza a birtokot, és a diákok minden lépését. Ez alól pedig a mardekárosok sem képeznek kivételt – felelte Perselus, majd jó néhány másodpercet várt, mielőtt folytatta volna. Nagyon remélte, hogy sem Draco, sem Zambini nem sántikál rosszban, és ez az egész csakis arra irányul, miszerint mindenképpen meg akarnak bizonyosodni arról, igenis itt a helyük, és nem a vesztes oldalra álltak át. – Feltételezem, elég érettek vagytok ahhoz, és elég rálátásotok van, hogy el tudjátok dönteni, kihez is vagytok hűségesek. – Perselus ezt figyelmeztetésnek szánta, még akkor is, ha ő maga nem hitte igazán, hogy Draco vagy Zambini ezek után még mindig visszavágynának a Nagyúr talárja mellé.  
  
– Mondja ezt az, aki elárulta a Sötét Nagyurat – motyogta Draco elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a tanára meghallhassa, mire Perselus szeme újfent élesen megvillant.  
  
– Nem jobban, mint maga, Mr. Malfoy – felelte fagyosan. Minden bizonnyal ez épp elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy Draco visszavegyen a modorából, hogy megint csak mardekároshoz, de legfőképpen Malfoyhoz méltó módon viselkedjen.  
  
– Elnézést, uram – hajtott fejet, Perselus pedig elfogadta a bocsánatkérés módját, és bár hangosan nem mondta ki, Draco ezen viselkedése ismételten tiszteletet ébresztett benne, és a szíve mélyén valamiféle elfogultságot is érzett, mikor elbocsájtotta őket, és meghallotta a fiú kissé elkeseredett hangját. – Szinte senki sincs a klubhelyiségben, és ezzel maga is pontosan tisztában van. Csupán egy maroknyi mardekáros maradt itt – suttogta. Perselus kihallotta a hangjából a tanácstalanságot, és jól tudta, hogy bár Draco valószínűleg egy esetleges harc során is a világos oldalon maradna, azt nehezen rejtette véka alá, hogy vesztesnek tekintse magukat a Nagyúrral szemben. Mielőtt diákja kilépett az ajtón, Perselus Draco vállára tette a kezét, ezzel is ösztökélve, hogy a fiú a szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Akkor épp itt az ideje, hogy példát mutasson nekik valaki._  


***

Harry képtelen volt tovább fenntartani a kapcsolatot Perselus és a saját elméje között. A hideg víz pedig még inkább elmosta ennek a lehetőségét, így aztán kelletlenül vette tudomásul, hogy ideje visszavonulót fújnia. Azt azonban remélte, hogy Perselus nem vette észre, hogy tanúja volt a két mardekárossal való beszélgetésnek, de ha mégis, akkor kételkedett abban, hogy elkerülheti a vitát emiatt.  
  
Voltaképpen nem szándékos volt ez, de valahol mélyen úgy érezte, hogy szüksége volt a megerősítésre. Furcsa dolog ez a féltékenység, és bár Harry igyekezett úrrá lenni rajta, és megfelelően kezelni a helyzetet, néha ez a szörny meglehetősen erősebb volt nála és kikövetelte magának a figyelmet. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Perselus megcsalná, vagy hasonló dologgal bántaná meg, a férfi ehhez túlságosan is hűséges volt. Sokkal inkább az zavarta, ahogy a bájitalmester némelyekkel fölöttébb „bizalmasan” viselkedett, ezzel pedig szinte kizárta őt ebből a burokból, amit az adott személy és maga köré emelt ilyenkor. És Harry ezt nehezményezte, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy ez természetes, hiszen ő ugyanígy viszonyult a barátaihoz. Mindenesetre arra rájött, hogy ideje ezzel az érzéssel foglalkoznia, és tennie ellene valamit, mielőtt még meggondolatlanságot követne el.  
  
Harry ezután még hosszú időn keresztül ácsorgott a zuhany alatt, és engedte, hogy a hideg víz teljesen lehűtse őt, nem törődve azzal, hogy később esetleg fázni fog, most, hogy a hűvös pince lett az új szállása. A Griffendél-toronnyal ellentétben itt sokkal alacsonyabb volt a hőmérséklet – annak ellenére is, hogy a nyári forróság már az ajtón kopogtatott –, de úgy vélte, hogy talán lenne egy módja annak, hogy kellőképpen felmelegedhessen.  
  
Ezzel a ravasz gondolattal a fejében fejezte be a mosakodást, majd mikor kikászálódott végre a víz alól, csak akkor vette észre Perselust a fürdőszobaajtóban várakozva. A férfi tekintete végigsiklott rajta, elidőzve bizonyos testrészein, miközben Harry arca felmelegedett az elismerő pillantásokat látva. A bájitalmester enyhén gúnyos mosolya nem félemlítette meg őt, ez nem az a fajta volt, amit a diákoknak tartogatott, sokkal inkább a szép estére való kilátás ígéretét hordozta magában, és a ravasz tekintet még inkább fokozta ezt.  
  
– Ha végeztél, örömmel venném, ha hajlandó lennél csatlakozni hozzám a nappaliban – szólalt meg kisvártatva, és Harry szíve megdobbant, de aztán az izgalma azonnal le is lankadt, ahogy Perselus folytatta. – A faragatlan viselkedésedről pedig még elbeszélgetünk.  
  
Ezzel a bájitalmester magára hagyta Harryt, ő pedig enyhe, zavarral keveredő bosszúságot érzett amiatt, hogy semmiféleképpen sem fogja tudni elkerülni a férfi kioktatását.  
  
Harrynek végül jó tíz percig sikerült elhúznia az időt, de tovább nem merte Perselust várakoztatni, így inkább azon törte a fejét, vajon melyik módszerrel békíthetné meg leggyorsabban a másikat.  
  
– Pers… – kezdte, ahogy kilépett az ajtón, miközben még mindig a pulóvere felhúzásával volt elfoglalva, de ahogy feje kibukkant a nyakrésen, ő hirtelen megtorpant az elé táruló látványtól. Tucatnyi szempár szegeződött rá, miközben Harry realizálta magában a látottakat.  
  
A pincebéli nappaliban sosem látott kompánia gyűlt össze, és Harrynek egy pillanatra még az is eszébe jutott, hogy csupán álmodik, de aztán Perselusra pillantva rájött, hogy ez mégis a valóság. A társaság, mely valamilyen – egyelőre – rejtélyes oknál fogva most elfoglalta a bájitalmester lakrészét, ennél vegyesebb és meghökkentőbb elegyet már nem is alkothatott volna.  
  
Azon túl, hogy Harry felismerte a Főnix Rendjének egyre népesebb táborát – köztük olyanokat is, akiket eddig csak kevés alkalommal látott, de biztosan tudta, hogy tagjai a csoportnak –, rajtuk kívül több volt iskolatársát, és vélhetően azok szüleit is megpillanthatta. Luna apjára például anélkül is ráismert, hogy akár csak egyszer is találkozott volna vele – Xenophilius Lovegood annyira hasonlított a lányához, hogy Harry nem csodálkozott azon, mikor Doris Crockford a szemét forgatva ingatta a fejét a férfi csöndes, de annál lelkesebb suttogását hallgatva, amiből egyértelműen kihallatszott a „morzsás szarvú szapirtyó” ismerősen csengő kifejezése.  
  
Aztán Harry tekintete tovább siklott, és észrevette az egyik sarokban álldogáló Weasley ikreket is, akik vigyorogva kacsintgattak rá. Szórakozásukat végül Charlie figyelmeztető pillantása vágta el. Ron tőlük nem messze duzzogott. Úgy tűnt, barátja még mindig túlságosan haragszik, éppen ezért csupán Neville társaságát viselte el. Egy másik sarokból pedig Oliver Wood biccentett Harry felé.  
  
A legnagyobb meglepetést azonban mégis az okozta Harrynek, hogy a barátokon, és Voldemort ellentáborán kívül mardekárosok is szép számmal voltak jelen. Ha nem lett volna itt Dumbledore, és a Rend, akkor bizony felmerült volna benne a kétség Perselust illetően, ám, ahogy ez eszébe jutott, máris korholta magát emiatt.  
  
– Ó, Harry, nagyszerű, már csak rád vártunk – hallatszott a beállt csendben Dumbledore hangja. Harry gyorsan megigazította kusza öltözékét, majd homlokráncolva várta a folytatást. – Nos, most, hogy ilyen szép számmal összegyűltünk, és Harry is volt oly’ kedves csatlakozni hozzánk, talán hozzá is láthatnánk annak tisztázásának, miért is vagyunk most mindannyian itt – mondta az idős mágus kissé komolyabb hangnemben.  
  
Mialatt Dumbledore beszélt, Harry végig azon gondolkozott, mégis mi az ördög történhetett, de merengéséből hamar magához térítette a vállára simuló kéz, amely Aberforthoz tartozott. A kocsmáros, mint mindig, most is mogorva képet vágott, de Harryre pillantva egy másodperc erejéig ellágyult a tekintete, miközben bólintott neki üdvözlésül, majd kissé arrébb vezette őt. Így Harry és Aberforth csatlakozott Hermione, Remus és Bill hármasához, akik az egyik polcsor mellett ácsorogtak.  
  
Harry innen tökéletesen rálátott mindenre és mindenkire. Dumbledore – aki Perselus kedvenc karosszékében üldögélt –, tovább beszélt, amit Harry csak fél füllel hallott, helyette a vele szemben helyet foglaló bájitalmester pillantását próbálta elkapni. A férfi épp csak egy pillanatra fordult felé, majd figyelmét visszafordított az igazgatóra, pont, ahogy mindenki más is tette – bár a lelkesedés egyénenként más-más mértékű volt.  
  
–… ámbár nem kételkedem benne, hogy már mindenki értesült a sajnálatos tényről, ennek részletezésébe így nem folynék bele, jóllehet, némely lépések tisztázása elengedhetetlenné válik az események ilyetén fényében – folytatta tovább Dumbledore, miközben Harry közelebb araszolt Hermionéhez.  
  
– Mi folyik itt? – suttogta oda Harry a lánynak, mikor már nem bírta tovább megállni, hogy ne kérdezzen.  
  
Harry tekintete eközben végig a Perselus közelében álldogáló mardekárosokon pihent, azok közül is leginkább Lucius Malfoyon és fián, Dracón. Mikor a lányra nézett, Hermione rosszalló pillantásával találta szembe magát, ennek ellenére barátnője is kissé közelebb húzódott hozzá, és mialatt Dumbledore beszéde tovább folytatódott, csendesen megválaszolta a kérdést.  
  
– Rendkívüli Rendgyűlés – felelte halkan, olyan hangnemben, mintha a dolog magától értetődő volna, ám Harry arckifejezése tudatta a lánnyal, hogy ő korántsem vélte ennyire egyértelműnek.  
  
–… joggal feltételezhetjük úgy, hogy nehéz időknek nézünk elébe – nézett körbe Dumbledore, tekintete megállapodott bizonyos arcokon –, de a mi kezünkben egy olyan kulcs van, ami Voldemort számára nem áll rendelkezésre. – A név hallatán többen felszisszentek, de az idős mágus gyorsan folytatta. – Az összefogás, amely olyan lehetőséget ad számunkra, amellyel nagy előnyre tehetünk szert, és amely meghatározhatja akár a háború kimenetelét is – fejezte be egy kis hatásszünettel, minden bizonnyal azért, hogy a jelenlévők elgondolkozhassanak ezen.  
  
Harry ez idő alatt kihasználta az alkalmat, és hangot adott előbbi kétségeinek.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, Hermione? Mégis mit keresnek itt akkor Malfoyék? – halk suttogása miatt egy pillanatig kételkedett benne, hogy a lány meghallotta.  
  
Hermione erre nagyot sóhajtott, majd még közelebb húzódott hozzá, vélhetően belátta, hogy Harrynek fontos ennek megtárgyalása, és ismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, nem egy türelmes alkat.  
  
– Természetesen, biztos vagyok benne – jelentette ki nagyon halkan. – Ha figyeltél volna, épp az előbb erősítette meg ezt Dumbledore professzor – nézett rá rosszallóan. – Az összefogás a mi nagy esélyünk… – ismételte, de folytatni azonban nem tudta, mert egy ismerős morgós hang is csatlakozott a beszélgetésükhöz.  
  
– Ha tovább pletykálkodtok, ismét lemaradtok a fontos információkról – motyogta nekik Aberforth, mire Hermione elpirult kissé, és enyhén bosszús pillantásokkal illette Harryt. Nem távolodott el ugyan, de a továbbiakban inkább az igazgató beszédét hallgatta, és csak fél füllel azt, amit Aberforth súgott Harrynek.  
  
–… habár vannak köztünk olyan személyek is, akik régebben nem a mi táborunkat erősítették, szeretném, ha a nemes célunk érdekében félre tudnánk tenni az ellenségeskedést. Voldemort szándékai egyelőre nem ismeretesek előttünk, de az állandó éberség, mint azt nagyrabecsült barátom mondaná – mosolygott Dumbledore kedélyesen Rémszemre –, elengedhetetlenek ahhoz, hogy előnyösebbnek érezzük helyzetünket.  
  
– A bátyám, mint mindig, most is túlságosan jóhiszemű – horkantott megvetően a kocsmáros. – Úgy gondolja, hogy bárkiben megbízhat, anélkül, hogy tartania kellene bárminemű veszélytől is. Még hogy félretenni az ellenségeskedést… összehívni a Rendet… – morgott a bajsza alatt összefüggéstelenül, látszólag inkább csak magának mondva, semmint Harrynek.  
  
– Csak nem úgy érti, hogy áruló van köztünk? – kérdezte szemöldökráncolva, de megnyugvására Aberforth megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Arra céloztam, hogy nem mindenki olyan eszementül vakmerő és bátor, mint te fiacskám. Sokan vannak itt, akik nem olyan ostobák, hogy önfeláldozóan a halálba rohanjanak holmi nemes célok érdekében. Jószerivel a fél társaság előbb hoppanálna el a harc kellős közepén, minthogy szembenézzen egyetlen halálfalóval is.  
  
Harry szinte már nem is hallotta Dumbledore szavait, sokkal inkább annak testvére előbbi mondatán gondolkozott el. Kelletlenül bár, de igazat kellett adnia a kocsmárosnak, ugyanakkor valahogy érezte, hogy Aberforth sem tartja ennyire kilátástalannak a helyzetet. Harry számtalan esetet tudott felidézni, amikor a Rend tagjai hanyatt-homlok rohantak az ő megsegítésére. Igenis vannak itt olyan emberek, akik harcolni fognak az életük kockáztatásával is, még ha az olyan sunyi kis tolvajok, mint Mundungus, inkább elbújnak, hogy kivárják a csata végét.  
  
– Gondolja, hogy Voldemort meg fogja támadni az iskolát is? – tette fel aztán azt kérdést Harry, ami már jó ideje foglalkoztatta.  
  
Aberforth elfintorodott, és úgy tűnt, ő maga sem tudja mit higgyen ez ügyben.  
  
– Voldemort egy kiszámíthatatlan őrült – felelte végül. Nem mondott többet, Harrynek azonban ennyi is elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy megértse, a sötét mágusnál sosem lehet tudni, hogy mire vetemedik a céljai elérésében. Na de mik azok a célok? Harry már nem tudta, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy Voldemort megölni, vagy még inkább magához láncolni akarja őt.  
  
–… ugyanakkor, botorság lenne elbízni magunkat. És ne felejtsük el azt sem, hogy nem a házak azok, amik meghatározzák a jellemeinket.  
  
Harry nem sokat hallott Dumbledore beszédéből, bár utólag mindezt megbánta, mégis inkább úgy érezte, hogy Aberforth szavai helytállóbbnak tűntek, mint az igazgatóé. Miután a megbeszélés lezárult, Harry azt hitte, mindenki távozni fog, ezzel ellentétben a legtöbben odagyűltek Dumbledore köré, és úgy tűnt, fontos eszmecserébe merültek a Rend tagjai. Harrynek azonban most az egyszer semmi kedve nem volt közéjük ólálkodni, sokkal jobban érezte magát Hermione és Aberforth társaságában – Remus és Bill ugyanis csatlakoztak Perselushoz, és a többiekhez. Helyüket Charlie vette át, és Harry akaratlanul is elpirult a férfit látva.  
  
– Rég láttalak, Harry, minden rendben? – kérdezte tőle, ő pedig zavartan bólintott.  
  
Remélte, hogy nem látszik rajta túlságosan, és Hermione nem is tűnt úgy, mintha észrevett volna bármit is – teljességgel lekötötték őt a polcokon sorakozó, ritkaságnak számító könyvek –, ám a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmárosának szemöldöke a magasba szökött. Mindentudó pillantása még inkább zavarba hozta Harryt, aki ennek ellenére képes volt megfelelő választ kicsikarnia magából.  
  
– Igen, kösz, és veled?  
  
– Megvagyok – felelte Charlie mosolyogva. – Kicsit nehezen telnek mostanság a napok, de én panaszkodtam az izgalmak hiányára, hát viseljem is a következményeket – tréfálkozott szelíden.  
  
Könnyű hangneme Harry zaklatottságát is enyhítette, és végül érdekes beszélgetésbe elegyedtek, a kocsmárost, majd nem sokkal később Hermionét is bevonva a társalgásba. A beszélgetés hosszúra nyúlt, a témák pedig egyre inkább komolyodtak, és Harry végül azt is hallhatta, amit az Aberforth-szal való eszmecsere miatt kihagyott; miszerint, mindenki, aki itt tartózkodik, immáron a Főnix Rendjének tagjaként van jelen. Ezt eddig csupán sejtette, ám még Hermione sem tudott magyarázattal szolgálni arra, hogy Dumbledore milyen indíttatásból engedte Malfoyék csatlakozását is, Aberforth pedig permanensen kitért az egyenes válaszadás alól.  
  
– Már mondtam, Potter, a bátyám bolond. Mégis mit vársz tőle? – csóválta a fejét rosszallóan.  
  
– Ez rossz hozzáállás – kotyogott közbe Hermione. – Dumbledore professzor szerint a siker kulcsa éppen ebben áll, hogy félre tudjuk tenni a rivalizálást, a házak közötti ellenségeskedést, és felül tudjunk kerekedni az ellenszenven – hadarta gépiesen.  
  
– Látom, szóról szóra megjegyezted a hallottakat – morogta a kocsmáros, de a bajsza alatt szórakozottan mosolyodott el. Hermione elpirult, ellenben nem vette zokon a megjegyzést.  
  
– És most mi lesz a minisztériummal? – tette fel aztán a kérdést Harry. Nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy ezek után a varázslók társadalma miniszter nélkül maradjon, még akkor is, ha valójában, mióta ő ismerte ezt a világot, semmi hasznát nem látta az egésznek.  
  
– A minisztériumnak már búcsút mondhatunk – grimaszolt Aberforth. – Scrimgeournek az életébe került a fafejűsége és az a fene nagy önelégültsége.  
  
– Az aurorok egyelőre Kingsley vezetése alatt állnak, így ideiglenesen ők felelősek mindenért – vette át a szót Charlie. – Viszont nem maradhatunk túl sokáig miniszterelnök nélkül. Az emberek zúgolódnak, és baglyok tucatjait küldözgetik, mind Dumbledore-nak, mind az aurorok főparancsnokának. Ha hamarosan nem lesz jelölt, teljes káosz fog eluralkodni – csóválta a fejét lemondóan a fiatal férfi.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett bemutatni ezt az érzést, és eszébe jutott az is, ami pár órával ezelőtt az igazgatói irodában lezajlott. A felfordulás óriási volt, a baglyok szinte félpercenként érkeztek, volt, hogy több is egyszerre; rivallók, és segélykérő levelek tucatjait zúdítva rájuk, melyeket az igazgatónak címeztek. Még ő maga is kapott, amit Perselus értelemszerűen magára vállalt, hogy foglalkozzék vele, bár Harry ennek nem látta sok értelmét, mivel sejtette mi áll azokon a pergameneken. Aztán ott volt még a szülők ostroma is, akik felváltva adták a kandallót egymásnak, csak hogy azonnal beszélhessenek Dumbledore-ral a gyermekeik biztonsága érdekében. Voltak, akiket azonnal el is vittek, mások csupán meg akartak arról győződni, hogy a Roxfort biztonságos, és Dumbledore mellett semmi bántódásuk nem eshet a szeretteiknek. Harry szinte el sem akarta hinni, hogy alig néhány órával ezelőtt még a roxforti tó partján üldögéltek Ronnal és Hermionéval, annyira távolinak tűnt most minden.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte aggódóan Charlie. Aberforth tekintete kutatóan vizsgálta őt, mire Harry rájött, hogy túlságosan elgondolkozott.  
  
– Persze, semmi bajom. Bocsánat – mentegetőzött, majd úgy tűnt Charlie és Hermione egyaránt igyekeznek elterelni a beszélgetés menetét, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel.  
  
– Hogy van Percy? – érdeklődött a lány kedvesen, mire a sárkányszelídítő csupán megvonta a vállát.  
  
– A körülményekhez képest egész jól. Azt hiszem, jót tett neki az a pár hét Azkaban, mert kevesebbet jár a szája – igyekezett vidáman felfogni Charlie a dolgokat.  
  
– Akkor ezek szerint mindenkit sikerült kimenteni a börtönből is? – tudakolta Harry most már nagyobb érdeklődéssel.  
  
– Nos, akikben teljesen biztosak voltunk, hogy nem halálfalók, őket igen – bólintott Charlie, mire Aberforth felnevetett.  
  
– Nem volt nehéz megállapítani, kik azok – szólt közbe. – Ugyanis a halálfalók egyike sem volt már ott, mikor odaérkeztünk.  
  
– Voldemort elvitette őket?  
  
– Vagy épp megölette – szólt komoran Aberforth. Hermione azonnal a szája elé kapta a kezét.  
  
– És ti hogy értesültetek a minisztérium elfoglalásáról? – tette fel a kérdést Harry.  
  
– Kingsley és Tonks értesítettek minket, aztán ahogy csak tudtunk siettünk, hogy megmentsük azokat, akiket még meglehet. Sajnos nem sok munkánk akadt, igazából az azkabani rabokon kívül mindenki más elmenekült, vagy meghalt, akik akkor a minisztérium közelében tartózkodtak.  
  
– Tehát épphogy csak visszaértetek erre a gyűlésre – tisztázta Harry, mire Charlie bólintott, miközben ő bele sem mert gondolni abba a mészárlásba, ami a Rend tagjait fogadhatta a helyszínen. Az pedig már csak fokozta az indulatait, hogy mindezek után még egy gyűlésre is el lettek rángatva. A kocsmáros, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasott volna, mikor megszólalt.  
  
– Senki nem kívánta ezt az egészet, de tesszük a dolgunkat, mert ez a kötelességünk. Fogadd el, Potter, és ne járasd az agyad ezeken. Neked más feladatod van, és jobb, ha az eszedbe vésed: egy meggondolatlan tett is az életedbe és a háború kedvezőtlen kimenetelébe kerülhet – nézett mélyen a szemébe a férfi. Harry egyetértően bólintott, hiszen tökéletesen tisztában volt a helyzetével.  
  
Mégis, valahogy most nem akart erre gondolni. Szerencséjére Hermione és a másik két férfi is hasonlóképp érezhetett, mert ezután végleg elterelődött a beszélgetés fonala. Hermione beszámolt a RAVASZ vizsgákról, Charlie pedig vicces anekdotákba kezdett arról, hogy ő hogyan tette le a vizsgákat. Látszólag ez lefoglalta őket, ám Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Charlie időnként nagyon különös tekintettel pillant rá. A viselkedése pedig sokkal bensőségesebbé vált, mint általában szokott lenni, ennek ellenére nem tartotta illetlennek.  
  
Valójában sokkal jobban imponált számára, mint be merte vallani magának, mivel Perselus az egész este folyamán szinte rá sem hederített. Valahányszor Harry tekintete megpihent rajta, ő csupán egy pillanatra viszonozta azt, majd teljesen visszafordította figyelmét a saját társaságára. Harryt igazából még az is idegesítette, hogy a bájitalmester bizalmas mozdulatokkal tette kezét Draco vállára, az meg pláne, ahogy Dumbledore néha-néha túlságosan bensőségesen simított végig Perselus hátán vagy karján.  
  
Harryben hirtelen ismét erőre kapott a féltékeny szörny, és mielőtt még meggondolatlanul rákiáltott volna az igazgatóra, hogy csak ne simogassa az Ő házastársát, gyorsan el is fordult, háttal a társaságnak, és minden figyelmét Charlie-ra összpontosította. Aberforth a vállára tette a kezét, és biztatóan megszorította, aztán kissé kényelmesebben hagyta, hogy megpihenjen rajta. Harry hálásan vigyorgott a férfira, aki cinkosan pillantott rá vissza, de aztán egy röpke másodpercig kétszeresen is fellángolt Harryben a féltékenység. Mintha egy villanás erejéig kívülről látta volna önmagát, majd az igazgató keserűen szomorkás arca kúszott a látóterébe, végül az egész amilyen gyorsan jött, el is múlt. Maradt helyette az enyhe görcs a gyomra tájékán, Aberforth keze a válla körül, Charlie mosolygó arca, és Hermione sóvárgó pillantása, amik inkább a ritka könyveknek szóltak a mellette álló polcon.  
  
Végül olyan sokáig beszélgettek vidoran, hogy Harry szinte már csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Aberforth elköszön tőlük, majd körbenézve a pincebéli nappaliban, már csak Remust, a Weasley szülőket, Billt és az igazgatót pillanthatta meg.  
  
– Ms. Granger, még gondolni se merjen rá – hangzott fel mögötte Perselus hidegen csengő hangja. Hermione nagyon nehezen, de elszakította tekintetét a könyvekről, és bocsánatkérően elköszönt, majd csatlakozott Billhez. Végül rövid idő alatt mindenki távozott – Charlie azért nem mulasztotta el megölelni őt búcsúzóul.  
  
Harry, mire visszanézett, már csak Perselus morgását hallotta, valamint a labor ajtajának hangos csapódását, hogy aztán értetlenül meredjen a bájitalmester hűlt helyére. Aztán nagyot sóhajtott, és rávette magát arra, hogy egyedül elfogyassza a vacsorát, majd miután végzett, a hálószobájuk felé vette az irányt.  


***

Harry egy darabig az ágyat fixírozta, miközben pizsamával a kezében álldogált, azon morfondírozva, vajon szükséges-e ez a ruhadarab éjszakára. Ám amikor meglátta Perselust felöltözve, még mindig mogorva pillantása nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy jelen pillanatban nem alkalmas az idő arra, hogy Harry ruhátlanul kéjelegjen az ágyon. A férfi indokolatlanul sok időt töltött a fürdőszobában, és mire végre elhagyta a helyiséget, Harry szinte már majdnem elaludt. De csak majdnem.  
  
Miközben tekintetével végigkövette a bájitalmester útját az ajtótól az ágyig, Harry reménykedett benne, hogy talán mégsem annyira ideges a másik. Természetesen hiú ábránd volt ez, de amint Perselus mellé feküdt, és olvasnivalóért nyúlt, megcsillant egy halvány kis reménysugár. Ezután hosszadalmas várakozás következett. Harry az oldalán fekve figyelte a férfit, és azon gondolkozott, tényleg a féltékenység miatt történt mindaz, ami idáig vezetett? Nem teljesen értette, hogy Perselusnak mégis mi oka van arra, hogy sértődött legyen, mikor pont ő volt az, aki egész este tudomást sem vett róla.  
  
Harry valójában megbékélt ezzel, hiszen épp ma határozta el magában, hogy enged egy kis teret a bájitalmesternek, de ha ez fordítva nem működik, akkor ő ezt bizony nem fogja annyiban hagyni. Valójában szíve szerint jól megmondta volna a magáét Perselusnak; mi jogon simogatja őt Dumbledore, és milyen indíttatásból fogdossa a bájitalmester Dracót. Még csak kísérletet sem tett arra, hogy odahívja magukhoz őt, pedig házastársak. Ennek ellenére visszafogta magát, és helyette inkább rákérdezett arra, amire kíváncsi volt.  
  
– Haragszol rám valamiért, Perselus? – ült fel az ágyban hirtelen Harry, miközben merőn bámult a férfira. – Ha dühös vagy valamiért, akkor mondd meg, de ne tégy úgy, mintha tudnom kellene, miért viselkedsz így. – Ahhoz, hogy Harry megőrizze az önuralmát, nagy erőfeszítésre volt szüksége, de akkor sem tántorodott el. Meg akarta oldani a problémákat, és ez látszott a legjobb módnak erre.  
  
Perselus felnézett a könyvből, szemöldöke pedig megemelkedett, miközben Harry arcát vizslatta.  
  
– Úgy vélem, nem én vagyok az, akinek problémái vannak bizonyos dolgokkal – jelentette ki tartózkodóan. – Mindazonáltal egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy haragszom – felelte Perselus. – Mindössze arról van szó, hogy a te viselkedésed az, amit nem nézek jó szemmel.  
  
– Mégis, hogy viselkedtem, ami nem volt megfelelő? – háborodott fel Harry, ám elég gyorsan visszavett a hangerőből. – Bárhogy is hiszed, nem tudom, mire célzol. Te voltál az, aki kirekesztettél a társaságból, és egy pillanatra sem figyeltél rám. Olyan jól érezted magad Malfoyékkal – gúnyolódott Harry. Ennyit arról, hogy nem vágja Perselus fejéhez a sérelmeit.  
  
– Nem vagy te egy leheletnyit önző?! – kérdezett vissza epésen a férfi. – Bár úgy látom, hogy az igazi gondot korántsem ez jelenti, hanem sokkal inkább az előítéleteid, amelyeket képtelen vagy háttérbe szorítani, és a nyilvánvaló ellenségeskedésed, amellyel egyes embereket kitüntetsz.  
  
– Nincsenek előítéleteim – ellenkezett Harry. – De mégis hogy várhatod el, hogy bízzak Malfoyban, mikor már annyit ártott nekem és másoknak? Nem tudom elképzelni Dumbledore hogy bízhat benne, és hogy avathatta be ezekbe a titkokba őket.  
  
– Érdekes, mintha nem is olyan régen más véleményen lettél volna. Esetleg a fiával történt kézfogás ezek szerint hazugság, vagy netán álca volt? – Perselus hangja halk volt, de határozottan dühösen csengett.  
  
– Nem, Draco más. Nem tudom. Egyszerűen csak nem bízom Lucius Malfoyban és kész. Draco bizonyított, vagy nem is tudom. Érted?  
  
– Nem, nem értem, Harry – válaszolta Perselus komolyan. – Jellegzetes griffendéles hozzáállást látok csak, ami kimerül abban, hogy amelyik személy nem mutat nyílt hűséget egy cél iránt, azt automatikusan árulónak minősíted. Az esetleg eszedbe sem jutott, hogy Dumbledore-nak megvannak az eszközei, és a biztosítékai arra, hogy még véletlenül se kerülhessenek illetéktelen kezekbe a bizalmas információk?  
  
– Hogy érted ezt? – tette fel a kérdést Harry egy kis gondolkodás után.  
  
– Felejtsd el – felelte a bájitalmester, ám Harry azonnal ellenkezni kezdett.  
  
– Nem! Most már mondd el, tudni akarom!  
  
– Csak jelzem, hogy most pontosan úgy viselkedsz, mint egy elkényeztetett kölyök, aki követelőzik. – Perselus ezután elhallgatott, és tovább olvasott, miközben Harry sem szólalt meg. Bár erős késztetése volt, hogy reagáljon, mégsem tette. Valójában egyáltalán nem így tervezte ezt az egészet, és átkozta magát, amiért nem volt képes uralkodni az érzelmei fölött. Miért ilyen nehéz mindig minden? Főleg Perselusszal… A bájitalmester végül nagyot sóhajtott, Harry pedig igencsak elámult, amikor a hosszú csendet követően a férfi folytatta. – Megszeghetetlen-eskü – jelentette ki.  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott, és különös érzés kerítette hatalmába ennek hallatán. Most már biztos volt abban, hogy azok az emberek, akiket látott ma, mind letettek egyfajta hűségfogadalmat ahhoz, hogy Dumbledore biztosra menjen.  
  
– Értem. – És tényleg megértette. Hermione annyiszor dorgálta már meg őt és Ront amiatt, hogy egyszerűen elsiklanak a részletek felett, és nem gondolkoznak tárgyilagosan, hogy Harry sokáig ezt nem is tartotta fontosnak. Most viszont egyszeriben rájött, hogy a lánynak hányszor igaza volt, és ő mennyiszer hagyta mindezt figyelmen kívül. – Neked is le… – kezdte, de aztán Perselus arcára pillantva nem fejezte be. – Hát persze, hogy nem, ostoba kérdés volt, bocsánat. – Perselus bólintott, majd, mint aki lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést, látszatra ismét az olvasásra koncentrált. Harry azonban nem volt képes ennyire elzárkózni attól, hogy tulajdonképpen nem jutottak előrébb, így feltette azt a kérdést, ami a leginkább izgatta őt. – És mi van… Malfoyékkal? Mármint… – Harry küzdött az ellen, hogy kimondja, ami igazán zavarja őt, de úgy tűnt Perselus tudja, mit akar kérdezni.  
  
– Mármint mi, Harry? Mégis mi az, amivel arra adtam okot neked, hogy azt hidd, bármiféle intim kapcsolat fűz akármelyik Malfoyhoz is? Mintha az még nem lenne elég, hogy Draco tulajdonképpen a fiam lehetne, és nem, ez most nem teljesen olyan, mint a mi esetünk – előzte meg az ellenkezést. – Azóta ismerem őt, mióta megszületett, és még ha nem is ápoltunk igazi családi kapcsolatokat, Draco végig az én védelmem alatt állt, mióta csak betette ide a lábát. – Harry arckifejezését látva azért még hozzátette. – Máskülönben, megígértem az anyjának, hogy vigyázok rá, még akkor is, ha Draco nem kér a segítségemből – sóhajtotta a férfi.  
  
Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez minek szól pontosan. Annak, hogy Draco láthatóan hatodévben teljesen elfordult a házvezető tanárától, vagy annak, hogy talán Perselus megpróbálta lebeszélni arról, hogy halálfalóvá váljon, de nem sikerült neki.  
  
– Én csak… – hebegte Harry. Nem igazán tudta erre mit felelhetne.  
  
– Így tehát még egyszer megkérdezem. Adtam bármiféle indokot is arra, hogy kételkedj bennem? – nézett rá Perselus. Éjsötét szemei túlságosan komolyan csillogtak, és Harry tétován rázta meg a fejét válasz gyanánt. – Akkor mégis miért érzed magad fenyegetve Draco vagy éppenséggel Lucius miatt?  
  
Harry nem akarta elárulni, hogy nem csak Malfoyék miatt érez így, de Dumbledore is azok közé került, akik miatt a féltékenység folyamatosan megkörnyékezi őt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a Rendben megannyi csinos nő és férfi is igényt tarthatna a bájitalmesterre. Mindenesetre ezt elhallgatta Perselus elől, helyette pedig megpróbált valami kibúvót találni.  
  
Ostobaságnak érezte a féltékenykedését, de tudott volna ezzel bármit is kezdeni? Ez nem olyan volt, mint eldönteni, hogy az ember leül-e vagy sem. Az érzések ellen meglehetősen nehéz volt tenni, és küzdeni.  
  
– Nem tudom, hülye gondolat – vonta meg a vállát. – Mindegy, már nem érdekes. Hermione, Aberforth és Charlie miatt legalább nem voltam tök egyedül, és nem tűntem szánalmasnak – folytatta szájhúzogatva, miközben azt figyelte, hogyan változik meg a férfi arckifejezése. Perselus tekintete egyszeriben ismerősen kiismerhetetlenné vált, és nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy olyan ösvényre terelődött a beszélgetésük, ami túlságosan is veszélyes. Legalábbis Harrynek ezt súgta az ösztöne.  
  
– Nos, ha már így előhozakodtál ezzel a témával – kezdte a férfi elgondolkozva –, velem ellentétben te éppenséggel mintha adtál volna okot gyanakvásra.  
  
Harryt hidegzuhanyként érte ez a kijelentés, de nem tudott segíteni azon, hogy erre mélységesen elpirult, és zavarában össze-vissza kezdett habogni.  
  
– Én nem… mármint csak beszélgettünk, hiszen láttad… és amúgy is, te küldtél ki, mikor Malfoyjal beszélgettél… én viszont ott álltam előtted… Nincs semmi emögött.  
  
– Ha tényleg így van, akkor mégis miért jöttél zavarba? – mutatott rá a bájitalmester, amitől Harry még tovább vörösödött.  
  
Tényleg nem érezte úgy, hogy bármi olyat tett volna, ami illetlen, még akkor sem, ha Charlie ismételten flörtölt vele, mindez érezhetően csakis baráti megnyilvánulás volt a részéről. Ugyanakkor volt egy kis szándékosság is benne, hiszen ő maga kereste a sárkányidomár társaságát, csakhogy gyerekes módon visszavághasson Perselusnak. Ennek ellenére Charlie nem mozgatott meg benne semmit, egyszerűen ugyanúgy viszonyult hozzá, mint a többi Weasley testvérhez. Bár talán egy kósza gondolat erejéig Harry elkalandozott, hogy vajon milyen lenne vele kikezdeni, de amint elért idáig, azonnal visszakozott is. Neki Perselus kellett, egyszerűen nem fért bele más, nem akart senkit, csakis a bájitalmestert.  
  
– Sajnálom, hagyjuk ezt az egészet – sóhajtott Harry, és elfordulva lefeküdt, lezártnak tekintve ezt a beszélgetést.  
  
Érezte magán Perselus tekintetét, majd egy kis idő múlva a férfi letette az olvasnivalóját, eloltotta a fényeket, végül magához húzta őt. Harry belefordult az ölelésbe, és a továbbiakban mindketten csendben hallgatták a kastély éjszakai neszeit.  
  
Harry nem tudta mennyi idő telt el, mióta ebben a pózban feküdtek, de azt igen, hogy lassan nem bírta tovább. A csend, ami az elején jól esett neki, most már zavarta, ahogyan azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nemcsak ő nem képes elaludni, hanem a bájitalmester sem. Vágyott a férfira, akarta őt, és már csak a gondolat is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a sóvárgásának testi bizonyítékai is legyenek. Éppen ezért úgy döntött, eleget durcáskodtak már mindketten, ideje a tettek mezejére lépni. Ehhez pedig legjobb módjának azt látta, ha magához ragadja a kezdeményezést, ha már a férfi úgysem fogja ezt megtenni.  
  
Így Harry hozzádörgölte az arcát Perselus mellkasához, miközben mélyen belélegezte a férfi bőrének kellemes illatát. Annyira vágyott már rá, hogy ily’ módon érinthesse a másikat, hiszen az elmúlt hetek alatt egyszer sem volt rá lehetősége. Még önmagától is képes volt megtagadni az örömszerzést, csakhogy a férfinek adhasson mindent. Most azonban már igencsak nehezen sikerült türtőztetnie magát. Harry legszívesebben azonnal rávetette volna magát Perselusra, és a szuszt is kicsókolta volna belőle, és ebben csakis az volt képes megakadályozni, hogy a férfi nem úgy tűnt, mintha teljesen megenyhült volna.  
  
– Annyira kívánlak – nyögte Harry elhalóan. – Te nem kívánsz engem?  
  
A hang, amivel kérdezett elég nyafogósnak hatott, mégsem érdekelte, mert amint csípőjét hozzáérintette a másikéhoz, Perselus felszisszent, jelezve, hogy nemes önmegtartóztatása már haldoklófélben van. Éppen ezért Harry úgy döntött, ideje – szó szerint – a saját kezébe vennie az irányítást. Egyik lábát kissé feljebb húzta, de épp csak annyira, hogy térdét a baldachin felé fordíthassa, miközben ujjai már egyre lejjebb siklottak, egyenesen a saját öle felé, amit most épp annyira tett közszemlére, hogy Perselusnak tökéletes rálátása lehessen. Bár a nadrág még takarta őt, a vékony anyagon keresztül is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy odalent már félkemény, amint pedig elérte, és keze végigsimított a saját erekcióján, hangos nyögés hagyta el a száját.  
  
Nagyszerű érzés volt végre, hogy enyhülés reményében nem kell abbahagynia, az pedig csak még tovább tüzelte a vágyát, hogy rájött, Perselus szinte lélegzetvisszafojtva figyeli őt. Ahogy felnézett a férfire, a sötét tekintet olyan intenzíven viszonozta a pillantását, hogy szinte felőrölte az idegeit. Harry úgy döntött, tetszik neki ez a játék, és a bájitalmester ezen irányú figyelme, így ahelyett, hogy abbahagyta volna önnön simogatását, inkább még tovább merészkedett. Most már benyúlt a nadrágjába, hogy a lehető legnagyobb mértékben eltávolítsa az útból, miközben még véletlenül sem hagyta abba a tevékenységét.  
  
– Harry… – hallotta meg Perselus rekedt hangját, ami azonban elhalt, amint Harry erőteljesebben rámarkolt saját magára.  
  
Szerette volna végig látni a férfi reakcióit, így kissé eltávolodott tőle, de épp csak annyira, amennyire feltétlenül szükséges volt, fejét pedig hátradöntötte, miképpen keze tovább dolgozott az ölénél. Simogatta, kényeztette magát, ujjai varázslatos módon járták be a most már teljesen merev péniszét, elidőztek a heréknél, és bár nehezére esett, de véletlenül sem hagyott még lehetőséget magának, hogy idő előtt elélvezzen.  
  
– Annyira jó – csúszott ki a száján a suttogásnál is halkabb vallomás, miközben a férfi élesen beszívta a levegőt, és olyan sokáig tartotta vissza, hogy Harry félt, hogy talán még meg is fullad. Végül reszketeg sóhaj hagyta el a bájitalmester tüdejét, pont azzal egyidőben, mikor Harry a csípőjét is fellökte. – Még mindig nem kívánsz, Perselus? – kérdezte, de választ nem várt. Harry szinte elveszett abban az élményben, amit a férfi előtti maszturbáció okozott számára. A látvány, hogy Perselust képes ilyen módon felizgatni, és próbára tenni, elsöprő érzés volt, nem kevésbé a saját tevékenysége, amivel egyre inkább közeledett ahhoz, hogy mégiscsak a csúcsra jutassa önmagát.  
  
A simogatás mértéke lassan megváltozott, Harry félig lehunyt szemmel, egyre szaggatottabban lélegezve simogatta magát, miközben vágyakozó mosollyal figyelte Perselus arcát. A férfi szája kissé elnyílt, és Harry még sosem látta ennyire felindult állapotban, közel ahhoz, hogy szinte robbanjon. Végül nem bírta tovább, és átadta magát ennek az érzésnek, lehunyta a szemét, és egyszerre lökött csípőjével, fel a markába, mialatt egyre csak a kielégülést hajszolta.  
  
– Na jó, most már fejezd ezt be! – rivallt rá rekedten Perselus.  
  
Harry szemhéja egyszeriben felpattant, és kissé rémülten kapta el a kezét, azon gondolkozva, mi rosszat tett. Amint azonban meglátta Perselus vágytól csillogó tekintetét, a még mindig elnyílt száját, és a gyorsan hullámzó mellkasát megnyugodott, és rájött az ingerlékenység okára. A férfi szavainak durva élét mindez képes volt már csillapítani.  
  
Perselus lefogta Harry csípőjét, és ott ahol a bőrük találkozott, szinte égette őt a bájitalmester forró tenyere. A férfi úgy fordult, hogy még inkább közel kerülhessen hozzá, fölé emelkedett, és olyan erősen tartotta Harryt, hogy már fájdalmas lehetett volna, ha hosszútávon teszi ezt.  
  
– Perselus? – nézett rá Harry vágyakozva, de a másik nem válaszolt, helyette ráhajolt Harry szájára, és nyelve máris bebocsájtást kért.  
  
A csók, és az előzmények mindinkább tovább növelték Harry sóvárgását Perselus iránt. A férfi nyelve egyszerre volt gyengéd és követelőző, ő pedig neki akart adni mindent. A csípőjét teljesen feleslegesen próbálta fellökni, a bájitalmester erősen tartotta azt, miközben még mindig egyik oldalára fordulva megtámaszkodott az alkarján Harry mellett. Ujjai beletúrtak a hajába, még inkább hátrébb döntve ezzel Harry fejét. Aztán Perselus szája elhagyta az övét, majd őrjítő lassúsággal indult felfedezőútra.  
  
Kínzóan sokat időzve járta be Harry nyakát, néhol megállva és megszívva az érzékeny bőrt, Harry pedig sejtette, hogy egy-egy ilyen erőteljesebb esetnél bizony számíthat rá, hogy nyoma fog maradni. Elgondolkozni azonban ezen már nem volt ideje, mert Perselus ajka lentebb haladt, foga végigkaristolta Harry mellkasát, nyelve rátalált a mellbimbóira, és felváltva részesítette kényeztetésben azokat, csakhogy ezzel is még inkább őrületbe kergesse őt.  
  
Meg fog bolondulni, ez volt Harry egyetlen ép gondolata, mikor Perselus hosszan kényeztető mozdulatai, lassan elérték a férfiasságát is. A bájitalmester egyetlen ujja végigsimított a merev szerszámon, fentről egészen le a herékig, és még azon túl is. Most már egész biztos meg fog bolondulni – sóhajtott Harry magában.  
  
Perselus keze mindenhol simogatta őt, bejárta a testét, cirógatta az érzékeit, és olyan vágyat generált benne, hogy Harry most már azon csodálkozott, hogy nem élvez el spontán csak ennyitől. Végül a bájitalmester ráhajolt Harry elhanyagolt férfiasságára, és ő tudta, hogy most már biztosan elveszett. A férfi szívta őt, csókolta, nyalogatta, ujjai pedig eközben a bejáratát simogatták, hogy aztán nem sokkal később elhagyja a területet, és visszamásszon Harry fölé. Harry csalódott nyögéssel adta Perselus tudomására, hogy mást szeretne.  
  
– Ülj bele – sóhajtotta és nem törődött vele, hogy a parancsolónak szánt hangnem sokkal inkább könyörgőnek hatott. Perselus felmorrant, majd ravaszul elmosolyodott.  
  
– Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, Mr. Potter, hogy ez jelen pillanatban, aligha lenne kivitelezhető – duruzsolta Perselus, miközben még közelebb hajolt Harry füléhez. – A jelenlegi állapotodat elnézve kétlem, hogy két percnél tovább bírnád – susogta –, én viszont sokáig akarlak élvezni – harapta meg a nyakát.  
  
Harry erőteljesen felnyögött, és lábait valahogy sikerült végre kiszabadítania Perselus alsó végtagjainak börtönéből, csakhogy aztán még szélesebbre tárja saját combjait. A bájitalmester eközben a tégelyért nyúlt, majd elegendő mennyiséggel az ujján visszaért Harry fenekéhez.  
  
Az ellenállás nem volt túl nagy, és az idő, amit az előkészítéssel töltött lényegesen rövidebb volt, mint szokott.  
  
– Akkor ne várass! – Ez most határozottan utasításnak hangzott, vélekedett Harry, miközben arra ösztönözte a férfit, hogy ujjait felváltsa a férfiassága.  
  
– Hmm… mit is mondtam arról a büntetésről? – tudakolta Perselus tettetett érdeklődéssel.  
  
Harrynek egy pillanatig még nem esett le, mire céloz a férfi, végül aztán tudatosult benne, mit is mondott neki, amikor a bájitalmester tanúja volt annak, hogy Charlie megcsókolta őt. Nem volt könnyű bármire is koncentrálnia – legalábbis olyanra, ami nem elégítette ki a szex kategóriát –, miközben a számára legcsodálatosabb férfi szája időről időre megtalálta az övét, nyögéseik közepette. Ennél tökéletesebbet el sem tudott képzelni, mint Perselust maga fölött, Perselust maga alatt, Perselust mindenhogyan.  
  
És ez a férfi most mégis megkegyelmezett neki. Rövid időn belül elmerült Harryben, ő pedig élvezettel kiáltott fel, mikor Perselus teljesen kitöltötte.  
  
A bájitalmester maga volt a csoda. Mit bánta már Harry, hogy a férfi nem az a romantikusan enyelgős szerető volt, akire a legtöbben vágynak, mi több Perselustól tulajdonképpen elég távol állt az is, hogy akárcsak hosszútávon kedvesnek mutatkozzon. Mit érdekelte az, hogy valójában rajta kívül nem sokan találják a férfit vonzónak, vagy legalábbis nem említik együtt Perselus nevét a gyönyörű kifejezéssel egy mondatban. Harrynek egyszerűen mégis az volt, és nem osztozott volna, nem adta volna oda senkinek sem. Perselus az övé volt. És ez most határozottan nagyon birtoklónak hatott még önmaga számára is.  
  
– Nem engedlek át másnak – sóhajtotta Harry, meglepve ezzel Perselust. – Nem érdekel, ha… ah… – nyögött nagyot –… nem érdekel sem Dumbledore, sem más, csak az enyém vagy.  
  
– Csak nem féltékeny vagy az igazgató úrra? – Perselus arcán tisztán látszott a döbbenet, de Harry nem volt képes arra, hogy túlságosan érdemben válaszoljon.  
  
– Láttam, hogyan simogatott. – Perselus arcizmai megrándultak, ahogyan vélhetően egy kitörni készülő nevetést igyekezett elfojtani. – Ez nem vicces – sziszegte Harry, jelen helyzetében elég vérszegényen.  
  
– Ó, dehogynem – duruzsolta Perselus, majd újfent ráhajolt Harry szájára.  
  
Milyen találó ötlet csókkal elhallgattatni egymást, gondolta Harry, és átadta magát a szeretkezésük felemelő érzésének.  
  
Harry nyöszörgött Perselus alatt, és egyszerre vágyta a kielégülést, azt, hogy végre megszűnjön ez a gyönyörteli kín, ugyanakkor azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak még tovább tartana.  
  
– Pers – lehelte. Körmét belevájta a férfi hátába, nem direkt, de a szeretkezés hevében már képtelen volt uralkodni magán, miközben Perselus egyre csak mozgott, és csókolta, simogatta őt. – Pers – suttogta megint, mire a bájitalmester felemelte a fejét az épp érzéki nyalogatásban részesített mellbimbójáról, hogy aztán olyan tekintettel nézzen rá, amitől Harry úgy érezte, mintha ő lenne a világ legszerencsésebb embere. Egy csodálattal teli, vágyakozó, és elismerő pillantás volt ez az éjsötét szempártól, ami jelezte neki, hogy a másik épp olyan állapotban volt, mint ő. Ostoba módon majdnem feltette a kérdést, hogy vajon mégis Perselus hogy bírja ki ezt, de aztán rájött, hogy valószínűleg ez teljesen máshogy hangozna hangosan kimondva.  
  
Harry nehezen birkózott az érzésekkel, amik hullámokban öntötték el őt. Rég rájött arra, hogy Perselus ebben az állapotban már képtelen uralkodni az elméjén, és a szeretkezésüknek egy bizonyos szakaszába lépve a különös kapcsolatuk szinte eggyé olvasztja a gondolataikat, az elnyomott vágyaikat, a ki nem mondott szavaikat. És Harrynek már nem csak a saját vágyával és érzéseivel kellett szembenéznie, hanem Perseluséval is, ami olyan magasságokba röpítette, hogy azt felfogni sem volt képes.  
  
A hálószoba csöndjében csakis a zihálásuk, a nyögéseik, és egymás nevének suttogása hallatszott, mialatt Perselus egyre erőteljesebb lökésekkel nyomult belé, Harry pedig befogadta őt, remélve, hogy nem szakad szét a gyönyörtől, amit a másik ekkora odaadással kínált fel neki.  
  
Mivel képtelen volt tovább kitartani, rövid időn belül elérte a beteljesülést, Perselus pedig követte őt, mialatt erőteljesen ölelte magához az ő kisebb testét. A remegés elmúltával az álom olyan gyorsan talált rá, hogy Harry azonnal elaludt, úgy, ahogyan volt.  
  
Legközelebb hajnalban ébredt, méghozzá egy kitartóan bökdösődő keménységre. Az erős karok, amik óvón ölelték körbe, mind közelebb vonták őt egy sokkal nagyobb testhez. Perselus szája Harry nyakát csókolta, miközben a férfi folyamatosan mormolt valamit, amit Harry szinte érthetetlennek vélt, mígnem meg nem hallotta a fülébe suttogott, fájóan sóvárgó kérést.  
  
– Szeress, Harry. Szeress – nyögte a férfi, Harry szíve pedig nagyot dobbant a mellkasában, majd óvatosan megfordult a másik ölelésében, és teste szinte azonnal ébredt, hogy teljesítse Perselus minden kívánságát.  
  
Csókolta a férfit, simogatta, kényeztette, minden egyes porcikáját bejárta, amihez csak hozzáfért. Perselus bőre forró volt, izzott, és szinte égette a kezét, ennyire tüzesnek még sosem érezte. Egyszerűen betelni sem tudott vele, és úgy gondolta soha nem is fog tudni. A férfi egy rejtély, egy örök kihívás volt, és Harry szerette ezt benne, mindazok ellenére, hogy hány éven keresztül gyűlölködtek. Annyira nem számított tényleg semmi sem már, mert Harry lelkében csupán neheztelés maradt, amit annyira mélyen elraktározott, hogy szinte nem is emlékezett rá, belsője melyik kis szegletébe temette el.  
  
– Hogy szeretnéd? – suttogta Harry, és csókot lehelt Perselus combjára.  
  
A bájitalmester erre még jobban terpeszbe nyitotta a lábait, és magasan felhúzta, amivel teljes mértékben kivívta Harry tiszteletét. A férfi még sosem engedte ennyire kiszolgáltatottnak láttatni magát, de az arca bizalomról árulkodott, ami megdobogtatta Harry szívét. Már annyira megbánta, hogy mekkora bolond volt, mikor engedte Charlie-t flörtölni. Ahelyett inkább önkényesen csatlakozhatott volna Malfoyékhoz, ezzel is kimutathatta volna feléjük az elfogadását, és bizonyíthatta volna számukra, hogy ő hisz nekik, a pártjukon áll. Ám nem tette, mert Perselusnak igaza volt, és túlságosan dolgoztak benne az ellenérzések és az előítéletek. De ezen változtatni fog, ahogy Ronnal is beszél majd.  
  
Most viszont csakis Perselust részesíti figyelemben. És igen, Harry nagyon lassan hatolt belé, annak ellenére is, hogy legszívesebben mindenféle teketória nélkül a matracba döngölte volna a másikat. Akaratlanul is elképzelte, hogy milyen lehet, amikor Perselus kiabál az élvezet hatására, de ahogy felé lökött, rájött, hogy az nagyon nem vallana rá. Az apró nyögések, a mély morranások, az éles levegővétel… igen, ez volt Perselus. Szája épphogy csak elnyílva, feje hátravetve, vagy épp az éjsötét tekintetével figyelve őt, de még ebben a helyzetben is tökéletesen tiszteletet parancsolónak tűnt.  
  
– Harry, gyorsíthatsz – lehelte a bájitalmester, Harry pedig teljesítette a kérését; bármit megtett volna érte.  
  
Miközben fokozta a tempót, Harry lehajolt, és arcát a férfi nyakához nyomta, egészen beletemetve magát. A hosszú, fekete tincsek csiklandozták a fülét, de így még közelebbről hallhatta Perselus zihálását. Sóvárogva nyúlt maguk köré, hogy lehetőségeihez mérten átfoghassa a férfi elhanyagolt péniszét, hogy kétszeres kényeztetésben részesíthesse őt, de aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve mégis abbahagyta azt, amit művelt, és kihúzódott Perselusból.  
  
A bájitalmester tekintete zavaros volt, Harry pedig akaratlanul is elmosolyodott azon, hogy talán életében először sikerült így meglepnie a másikat.  
  
– Gyere, ülj bele – suttogta Harry kérlelőn, miközben hanyattfeküdt az ágyon, fejét pedig neki támasztotta az ágytámlának. Kezét Perselus karjára tette, és gyengéden bár, de úgy húzta közelebb, hogy a férfinak egyértelmű legyen, hogy van választása.  
  
Perselus különös tekintettel figyelte őt, és Harry attól félt, hogy most mégis elvetette a sulykot, és a bájitalmesternek nem tetszik ez, de végül a férfi meglepte őt, és megtette, amit kért. Perselus fölé térdelt, majd Harry férfiasságát a bejáratához igazította, végül lassan ráereszkedett.  
  
Harry valójában fordított helyzetben is nagyon kedvelte ezt a pózt, és meg szerette volna adni Perselusnak is a lehetőséget, hogy megismerje. Különleges volt számára, mert egyaránt adott lehetőséget a kölcsönös irányítás lehetőségére. Azt akarta, hogy a férfi határozhassa meg a szöget, azt, ami neki jó, és úgy tűnt, hogy Perselusnak végül mégiscsak tetszik ez.  
  
– Tisztában vagy vele, hogy most nagyon önelégültnek tűnsz? – sziszegte a bájitalmester, Harry fülébe.  
  
– Ha nem tetszik a felállás, akkor még mindig cserélhetünk – lehelte válaszként Harry pimaszul, mire Perselus megemelkedett, és mikor Harry már azt hitte, hogy végül tényleg fordít az álláson, a férfi hirtelen sokkal erőteljesebben engedte le magát, mint amire ő számított. – Tévedtem – lihegte Harry, és belemarkolt a bájitalmester fenekébe. – Csináld még.  
  
És Perselus tette, amit Harry mondott, mert a férfi mindig olyan készségesnek bizonyult abban, hogy kielégítse őt. Harry pedig igyekezett vele lépést tartani, de a bájitalmesternek még mindig nagyobb előnye volt, mint neki.  
  
Félelmetes volt, hogy akármilyen helyzetben képes volt irányítani, de Harry ezt is szerette benne. Mint ahogy azt is, ahogy mozgott rajta, testével teljesen betakarva őt, miközben Harry alig bírta Perselus és a saját teste közé ékelni a kezét, hogy megragadva a férfi merevedését, befejezze azt, amit az előbb elkezdett. Bármennyire is szerette volna az ellenkezőjét, végül nem kellett hozzá túl sok idő, és Harry elérte a gyönyört. A bájitalmester nem sokkal később követte, élvezetének bizonyítéka pedig hamarosan beterítette Harry mellkasát, mi több, még az arcára is jutott egy kevés. Ezt Perselus szó nélkül takarította el róla, nyelve segítségével lenyalta, hogy aztán fáradt csókot válthasson vele.  
  
Mikor már tisztán, és kielégítetten feküdtek egymás mellett, Harry nem bírta megállni a pimasz kérdést.  
  
– Hmm, még egy menet? – pihegte, hangjából pedig kacérság hallatszott ki.  
  
– Aludj – hangzott a fáradt utasítás.  


***

Azt a pár órát, ami még az éjszakából maradt, Harry teljesen végigaludta, és bár tervbe vette, hogy ismét felébreszti a bájitalmestert, végül mégsem került erre sor. Mikor hajnalban, még mindig félálomban meg akarta valósítani a tervét, rájött, hogy hiába tapogatózik, Perselus térfele ugyanis üres volt. A lepedő hűvössége pedig azt is jelezte számára, hogy a férfi jó ideje felkelhetett, de Harry elképzelni sem tudta, mi okból.  
  
– Perselus? – szólította a másikat, aki épp abban a pillanatban lépett ki a fürdőszoba ajtaján, mikor Harry kikelt az ágyból. A bájitalmester láthatóan sietett, és érezhetően nem volt jókedvében. Vonásai szigorúságról árulkodtak, és már teljesen menetkészen volt felöltözve. – Hova mész? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Az igazgatóhoz – felelte kurtán a férfi, majd mikor Harry aggodalmas pillantását meglátta, még hozzátette. – Zuhanyozz le, öltözz fel, és ne menj sehová! Sietek vissza. – Ezzel már indult is a nappali felé.  
  
Harry, miután felocsúdott döbbenetéből, azonnal Perselus után eredt, és még épp idejében sikerült utolérnie, mielőtt a férfi kilépett volna az irodája ajtaján.  
  
– Várj, Perselus! – kiáltotta Harry. – Mi történt? – faggatózott. – Ne mondd, hogy semmi, mert látom az arcodon.  
  
Perselus dühösen morgott az orra alatt, végül megismételte az előbbi mondatát, majd anélkül, hogy Harrynek lett volna esélye megállítani őt, gyorsan kisietett, és erős varázslatokkal levédte az ajtót…  


***


	29. „Csak nyugodtan állni, a fájdalom nem tud tenni semmit”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megkezdődik a harc Voldemort ellen…

Harry idegesen járkált fel s alá a nappaliban, miközben igyekezett ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy feltörje Perselus védőbűbájait. Nem tudta mi történhetett, amiért a bájitalmester ilyen sürgősen hagyta el a pincét, de Harry maga is sejtette, hogy valami rossz van készülőben. Érezte. Valahogy mióta felébredt, azóta szorította a mellkasát egyfajta különös érzés, amit nem tudott hova tenni. Egyszerűen megmagyarázhatatlannak tűnt számára az a súly, ami rátelepedett. Ez nem olyan volt, mint máskor. Néha, egy pillanatra, mintha Voldemortot érezte volna az elméje egy hátsó zugában, de ha jobban rákoncentrált, akkor rájött, hogy nem így van. A tompa fejfájás sem a sebhelyéből indult ki. De akkor mégis mi lehetett?  
  
A percek teltek, és Perselusról még mindig nem volt hír. A kandallót zárolta, Harry pedig hatalmas önuralmat tanúsított afelé, hogy tehetetlenségében ne robbantsa fel a szerencsétlen berendezési tárgyat. Nem értette, miért kezelik még mindig gyerekként, és ez frusztrálta. Ám a tegnapi beszélgetés rávilágított arra, hogy nem rohanhat fejjel a falnak, és Harrynek most volt alkalma gyakorolni a ráosztott passzív fél szerepének várakozó, semmittevő állását.  
  
De ez akkor sem ő volt! Harry sosem volt türelmes, és a józan gondolkodás is Hermione feladata volt. Vagy épp Perselusé, Dumbledore-é… teljesen mindegy, de nem az övé. Ő a tettek embere volt, aki improvizált, és követte a logikával – vagy épp annak hiányával – kidolgozott terv azon részleteit, amit egy csata hevében megtehetett. Legtöbbször csak a szerencse volt az, ami megmentette, de ez nem számított, mert a lényeg akkor is az volt, hogy tegyen valamit. Valamit, ami hasznos, amivel segíthet. És mikor gondolatai ösvényén elérte ezt a pontot, rájött, hogy nem érettség kérdése az, hogy ő tétlenül várjon a pince viszonylagos biztonságában. Neki Perselus mellett volt a helye.  
  
Harry abbahagyta a járkálást, és a kijárat felé indult, ekkor azonban a védővarázslatok felizzottak, majd kisvártatva kicsapódott az ajtó, és megjelent mögötte Perselus. A férfi arca komorabb volt, mint mikor elhagyta a lakosztályt, ám amint meglátta Harryt, és azt, hogy a fiú kétség kívül a távozási szándékát igyekszik véghezvinni, a bájitalmester megtorpant, és egy pillanat erejéig meglepetten bámult Harryre.  
  
– Merem remélni, hogy nem arra készültél, amit határozottan megtiltottam neked – morogta Perselus, amint rendezte arcvonásait. Miközben belépett, és visszahelyezte a védővarázslatokat az ajtóra, Harry megpróbálta elrejteni arcának szégyenteli pirulását, amit a csúfos lebukás idézett elő. Ám ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy az előbb végiggondolt teóriáját most meg is valósítsa.  
  
– Nem kezelhetsz gyerekként. Tudni szeretném, mi történt – találta meg hamar a hangját. Perselus kiismerhetetlen tekintettel nézett a szemébe, de ő állta a férfi pillantását. – Jogom van tudni – folytatta Harry eltökélten és komolyan. Perselus azonban nem szólt semmit. Még egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, majd a bájitalmester, kikerülve őt, az íróasztalához sietett, és annak fiókjából bőrbe csomagolt valamit szedett elő. Harry nem látta mi az, de nem is érdekelte. A zaklatottsága megnőtt, és miközben végignézte Perselus pakolását, ismét feltámadt a gyanúja, hogy valami nem úgy alakult, ahogyan szeretnék. – Perselus, válaszolj! – emelte fel a hangját, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.  
  
– Most nincs idő arra, hogy mesedélutánt tartsak neked, tedd, amit mondok, és ne vond kétségbe a szavaimat! – felelte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a bájitalmester, ami megerősítette Harry gyanúját.  
  
Miközben a férfi kirámolta a fiókját, és a laborját sem hagyta érintetlenül, beviharzott a hálószobába, ahová Harry is követte őt. Még mindig zavarodottan figyelte a férfi ténykedését; Perselus pár suhintással elintézte, hogy Harry minden ingósága, ami tegnap kikerült a ládájából, most ismét elfoglalja a helyét benne, majd újabb bűbáj hatására a csomagokat tenyérnyi méretűre kicsinyítette.  
  
– Na, azt már nem! – csattant fel Harry, mikor rájött, hogy Perselus mire készül. – Nem megyek sehova! Hallod, Perselus? Nem küldhetsz el! – A bájitalmester háttal állt neki, és a morgását nem értette, de a düh, ami most hatalmába kerítette Harryt elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne is érdekelje a másik indoka.  
  
– Ez nem kívánságműsor – jelentette ki fagyosan a férfi. Volt valami különös a viselkedésében, és Harry, ha nem ismerte volna eléggé, azt mondta volna, hogy a bájitalmester félt. De az lehetetlen, mert Perselus bátrabb volt mindenkinél. – Az igazgató úr döntött, tehát fél óra múlva indulsz a birtokra. Nincs mitől tartanod, Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley, valamint a húga is veled tartanak – folytatta, de a hangja szinte suttogásnak hatott, annyira halkan közölte mindezt Harryvel. Ám a szavakat nem lehetett eltéveszteni; Perselus különleges adottsága volt, hogy még ilyen körülmények között is, ekkora hangerővel kimondott válaszai is képesek voltak arra, hogy az ember megborzongjon tőle, és engedelmeskedni akarjon neki. Ám Harry már túlságosan zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy őt ilyesmi a hatalmába kerítse.  
  
– Mi az, hogy Dumbledore döntött? – dohogott. – Mióta számít az, hogy ő mit mond?  
  
– Mindig is számított – szakította félbe Perselus Harry kirohanását, miközben az összezsugorított csomagot a kezébe nyomta, majd a könyökénél fogva magával vonta a kandalló irányába. – Az igazgató úr tudja, mit csinál, és ha ő azt mondja, hogy indulsz, akkor úgy is lesz.  
  
– Már megint a megkérdezésem nélkül csináltok mindent – tört ki Harryből. – Miért ő dönt mindenről? Mi jogon dönt _ő_ mindenről? – faggatózott. – Nekem kell szembeszállnom Voldemorttal, ezt te is tudod, ő is tudja – makacskodott, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy Perselus arckifejezése még keményebbé vált, miközben egy pillanatra sem engedte őt el. Szabad kezével a Hop-poros dobozba nyúlt, majd mielőtt még bedobta volta a kandallóba, így szólt:  
  
– Még nem jött el az idő. – Perselus hangja ismét csupán suttogás volt, majd Harryvel együtt belépett a smaragdzöld lángok közé.  
  
A bájitalmester szorosan tartotta őt, és Harry most még nem akart meggondolatlanul arrébb mozdulni, mert ki tudja, hol kötne ki, de amint a pörgés elmúlt, ő kibotladozott a kandallóból, és jó három lépés távolságra állt meg a férfitől. Az igazgatói iroda látványa cseppet sem nyugtatta őt meg; valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva itt mindig olyan dolgok várták, amiket később a háta közepére sem kívánt, és ami kihatott a későbbi életére.  
  
– Nagykorú vagyok, nem mondhatod meg, mit tegyek és mit nem, Perselus. Jogom van ahhoz, hogy oda menjek, ahová akarok, és ahhoz is, hogy itt maradjak. Már nem vagyok gyerek, azt hittem, erre már rájöttél – próbált érvelni Harry, de úgy látszott, bármit is mond, Perselus nem tágít.  
  
– Nagykorú igen, de amíg az én házastársam vagy, addig igenis azt teszed, amit én mondok, márpedig itt maradnod túlságosan veszélyes – közölte vele a férfi.  
  
– Igen, a _te_ házastársad, és nem Dumbledore-é – helyeselt Harry. – Én azt hittem, hogy mi egyenrangúak vagyunk ebben a kapcsolatban, így nem dönthetsz _te_ sem helyettem – folytatta eltökélten, miközben kihúzta magát, és elszántan figyelte a férfit. – Rendben, hogy itt ez a _Kötelék_ , a házasság, de nem vagyok a tulajdonod, ahogy te sem az enyém. Nem kell az apámként viselkedned velem – nézett rá komolyan.  
  
Perselus felől újabb értelmetlen sziszegés érkezett válasz gyanánt, de úgy tűnt, nem hatja meg semmilyen érv. Bár a mozdulatai nem árulkodtak, és az arckifejezése is semleges maradt, Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy ennek ellenére Perselusban nagy vihar dúl. A különleges kapcsolatuknak hála pontosan érzékelte azt a mérhetetlen feszültséget, amit a férfi elfojtott, és még mindig nem volt hajlandó elárulni mi történt. Harry most már nem volt rest akár legilimenciával próbálkozni sem, ám mire esélye lett volna rá, az igazgató iroda ajtaja feltárult, és két barátja rontott be rajta sebes léptekkel. Ron magával húzta Ginnyt is, akinek láthatóan ugyanúgy gondjai támadtak mások döntéseivel, amit helyette hoztak meg.  
  
– Ó, Harry! – kiáltott Hermione, amint meglátta őt, de megtorpant, mikor felfedezte a bájitalmestert, és aggodalmas tekintete különösen komollyá változott. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a tegnapi gyűlés alkalmával nem egy olyan dolog történhetett, amibe őt valami miatt nem avatták be.  
  
– Neville nélkül nem megyek sehová, értsd már meg, Ron! – csattant föl közben Ginny, mialatt kirángatta a kezét bátyja szorításából. Ron rámordult a lányra, láthatóan ő is ideges volt, és Harry szörnyű érzése, hogy csak ő nem tudja miről van szó, kezdte kihozni a sodrából.  
  
Perselus eközben már az igazgató íróasztalánál tevékenykedett, és miután egy bosszús pillantással elhallgattatta a frissen érkezetteket, figyelmét visszafordította az előtte heverő ismerős kis tárgyra. A bűbáj hatására, amit alkalmazott, Dumbledore ezüstműszere kékes fényben izzott fel, amiből Harry kitalálta, hogy a bájitalmester zsupszkulcsot készített belőle. Tehát még annál is nagyobb a baj, mint azt először gondolta.  
  
– Perselus – próbálkozott ismét Harry, de hasztalan. A férfi szinte figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, helyette Hermionéhez valamint Ronhoz fordult, hozzájuk intézte a mondandóját.  
  
– Ms. Granger, merem remélni, tegnap óta nem felejtették el, hogy mi a feladatuk. – Csak ennyit mondott, de Hermione elszántan bólintott, és erre az időre Ron is felhagyott a Ginnyvel vívott „csendes” csatájával, hogy aztán ő is megerősítse ezt a tényt. Perselus csak ezután méltatta Harryt figyelemre. – A zsupszkulcs aktivizálódásáig nem egészen negyed óra van hátra. Szeretném, ha ezt az időt mindenféle vakmerő…  
  
– De Perselus… – szakította félbe Harry a mondandóját, ám a férfi töretlenül folytatta.  
  
– ….griffendéles meggondolatlanság nélkül bírnád ki, és nem ellenkeznél tovább. Amint lehetőség adódik rá, a Rend többi tagja is követni fog titeket a birtokra. Jómagam… – kezdett bele, de sem ő nem tudta már végigmondani, sem Harrynek nem adódott újabb lehetősége ellenkezni, mert ekkor hatalmas erővel újfent kicsapódott az igazgatói iroda ajtaja.  
  
Perselus pálcája azonnal abba az irányba lendült – míg Harry és barátai sem tétlenkedtek –, miközben a bájitalmester maga mögé tolta őt, ezzel is kivívva Harry nem tetszését. Most már komolyan elege volt ebből a túlaggódó bánásmódból.  
  
– Perselus, azonnal jönnie kell!  
  
McGalagony volt az, aki rájuk rontott, és láthatóan ő maga is meglepődött, mikor felfogta, hogy négy pálca vége irányul rá. Kezével hessegető mozdulatokat tett – bár látszott rajta, hogy szemernyi büszkeséggel tekint arra, hogy griffendélesei ilyen felkészültek –, de Harry figyelmét az sem kerülte el, hogy a professzor is szokatlanul zaklatott.  
  
Házvezető tanárának a külseje is zilált volt; fekete haja kissé kócosan kandikált ki a mindig szoros kontyból, a csúcsos süvege félrecsúszott a fején, ám az eltökéltség, ami hamarosan ismét megjelent az arcán, újfent bebizonyította Harrynek, hogy gyanúja nem alaptalan.  
  
– Minerva? – A bájitalmester kissé később engedte csak le a pálcáját, mint Harry és három barátja, de McGalagonynak úgy tűnt, nem sokat kell mondania ahhoz, hogy a férfi megértse a helyzetet.  
  
– Perselus, kérem! Albus… – szólalt meg tőle szokatlan hangon miközben a fejét csóválta. A professzor nem fejezte be a mondatot, zavartan hallgatott el mikor Harryre pillantott. Hermione sikolyra emlékeztető hangot hallatott, ám azonnal a szájára tette a kezét, mikor a két tanára ránézett. – Szükségünk van magára – folytatta McGalagony immáron összeszedettebben.  
  
A férfi minden bizonnyal elsőre is megértette mi történt, ám megmozdulni láthatóan nem akaródzott neki. Alig pár másodperces néma vívódás után aztán mégis bólintott beleegyezése jeléül.  
  
– Mr. Weasley, tudják a dolgukat! – vetette oda kifelé indulva az irodából Ronnak, aki ismét teljes elszántsággal bólintott rá, Harry pedig még sosem látta ennyire eltökéltnek barátját, ahogyan utált bájitaltanárával egyetértésre jutottak. Mielőtt a férfi kiléphetett volna az ajtón, Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne állítsa meg.  
  
– Perselus, várj! – A bájitalmester ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire sietősnek tűnt a távozás, mégis lassan fordult meg, és mikor Harry az arcára pillantott, megértette, hogy miért is akarja annyira a férfi, hogy ő biztonságba kerüljön. Perselus tekintete szinte felperzselte őt, a lelkéig hatolt, és a félelem, amit Harry érzett a pincében, az valójában féltés volt. Perselus őt féltette, kimondatlanul, de egyértelműen sugallva ezt, ami megdobogtatta Harry szívét. – Visszajössz? – Nem ezt akarta kérdezni.  
  
A bájitalmester nem válaszolt azonnal, és valahogy annyira távolinak tűnt most, hogy sietnie kellene valahová. Csak nézte őt, miközben Harry bensője szinte lángolt az elfojtott érzésektől, amik minden bizonnyal a kötelékükön keresztül áramlott át belé. Ha tehette volna, most szívesen visszatartotta volna a férfit, és addig csókolta volna, amíg az ágyban nem kötnek ki, még akkor is, ha ez teljesen abszurdnak tűnt ebben a helyzetben. Mégsem tette, mert nem akarta mindenki előtt kínos helyzetbe hozni a párját. Perselus nem szerette kimutatni az érzelmeit, még akkor sem, ha bizonyos emberek számára már annyira nyilvánvaló is volt.  
  
Ugyanakkor tudni akarta azt is, hogy mi történt, és az ezen való gondolkozásának hála, majdnem elszalasztotta, mikor a férfi végül rábólintott a kérdésére. Harrynek pedig ez épp elegendő volt, hogy vakmerővé tegye őt. A külvilág megszűnni látszott körülötte, és nem érdekelte, hogy ki van jelen; Ron, Hermione vagy akár Ginny, és nem foglalkozott azzal sem, hogy McGlagony türelmetlenül toporgott az ajtónál. Egyszerűen, mintha a testét többé nem az agya irányította volna, hanem valami más hatalom. Két lépéssel átszelte a kettejük között lévő távolságot, míg keze kinyúlt, és erőteljesen rámarkolt Perselus talárjára, ezzel is közelebb rántva magához a másikat.  
  
A férfi nem tiltakozott, és mikor szájuk végre egymásra talált, nem volt a csókban semmiféle gyengédség, érzékiség, csak szükség. Rövid volt, gyors és erőszakos, de Harry mit bánta ezt, mert csakis az számított, hogy Perselus ígéretet tett neki, megpecsételte azt, ő pedig amúgy is hitt neki. Bízott benne.  


***

Miután a két tanár távozott, Harry a barátai felé fordult, immáron teljes eltökéltséggel aziránt, hogy megtudja végre, mi a fene folyik itt, hiszen erről láthatóan csak őt nem voltak hajlandóak értesíteni.  
  
– Na, jó, válaszokat akarok! – közölte egyszerűen, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
  
Hermione arcáról azonnal eltűnt a halvány mosoly, ami minden bizonnyal az előbbi jelentnek szólt Harry és Perselus között. Visszatért az elszántság és a komolyság, ami azt jelezte, hogy a lány nem fogja könnyen megadni neki, amit kíván. Sajnos Hermione egyike volt azoknak, akikbe elég bátorság és erélyesség szorult, hogy ellenkezzen Harry akaratával, még akkor is, ha az élet-halál kérdését jelentette.  
  
Ron ezzel szemben hallgatag volt, és félig el is fordult, ám úgy tűnt, Ginny a másik kettővel ellentétben, készségesen megfeleli bármilyen kérdését.  
  
– Tudjukki… – kezdett bele, de Hermione azonnal megakadályozta, hogy folytassa.  
  
– Ne, Ginny! – szólt közbe hevesen. Arcán megjelentek azok a fajta szigorú vonások, amik legtöbbször akkor voltak észlelhetőek, mikor valaki szabályszegésre készült.  
  
– És mégis miért ne? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ginny. – Én nem vagyok a Rend tagja, Harrynek pedig joga van mindenről tudni, tehát elmondom neki – közölte fagyosan.  
  
– Pontosan – helyeselt Harry, lopva Ronra sandítva, hátha a barátja mellé áll. De a vörös hajú fiú még mindig nem méltatta igazi figyelemre őt, és Harry, ha nem lett volna ennyire sürgős, akkor előbb vele beszélt volna, ugyanakkor mielőbb tisztában akart lenni a helyzettel is. Most sajnos ez fontosabb volt. – Szóval? – fordult Ginny felé, mivel nyilvánvalóan csakis tőle várhatott választ.  
  
– Ginny! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Hermione, de a lányt ez cseppet sem érdekelte.  
  
– Hajnal óta folyamatos halálfaló támadások történnek országszerte – csapott a közepébe, mire Hermione dühösen fújtatva csóválta a fejét. – Tudjukki csatlósai mindenhol felbukkannak, ahol csak kedvük szottyan, és olyan pusztítást hajtanak végre, ami Bill szerint az első háború óta nem történt meg – folytatta elborzadva.  
  
– Ginny, ebből elég volt! – Hermione dorgálása ismételten hiábavalónak tűnt, Harrynek pedig baljós gondolatokat juttatott eszébe ez. Barátnője már rég nem viselkedett ennyire elutasítóan arra vonatkozólag, hogy Harry megtudja az igazságot valamiről. Ennek tetejében még a tompa fejfájása is erősödni látszott.  
  
Harry tekintete a két lány között ingázott, és ha nem ismerte volna eléggé Hermionét, akkor még az is megfordult volna a fejében, hogy a lány esetleg bűbájjal fogja elhallgattatni a fiatalabbat. Már épp közbe akart avatkozni, de szerencsére erre nem volt szükség, mert a néma párbajból végül Ginny került ki győztesen.  
  
– A halálfalók muglik lakta falukat támadtak meg, betörtek a Gringottsba, felgyújtották az Abszol úti üzleteket, és még az ikrek varázsvicc boltjában is kárt tettek – folytatta bosszúsan Ginny, Harry azonban kihallotta a hangjából a szomorúságot is.  
  
– De mégis mire jó ez nekik? – kérdezte minimális érdeklődéssel, ahogy gondolatban válaszokat és összefüggéseket keresett. Sosem értette az értelmetlen rombolás mibenlétét, és most sem talált arra megfelelő magyarázatot, hogy a halálfalók miért művelik mindezt. Az viszont egyértelművé vált a számára, hogy ez most valójában nem olyan lényeges; cselt sejtett, és az ösztöne is azt súgta, a titok nyitja nem ebben keresendő. Merlinre, mire készül Voldemort? Harrynek gyanússá vált a csönd, és ahogy lopva körbepillantott, rájött, hogy a képkeretek mind üresen ásítoztak, lakóik pedig ki tudja, merre lehetnek.  
  
– Ez csak figyelemelterelés volt – közölte Hermione, némi hallgatás után, igazolva Harry gyanúját. Minden bizonnyal a lány belátta, hogy semmi értelme a további ellenkezésnek, és bár nyilvánvalóan nem értett egyet Ginnyvel, mégis belement abba, hogy magyarázatot adjon Harry kérdésére, és kielégítse a kíváncsiságát.  
  
– Dumbledore tudja, mire készül Voldemort?  
  
Hermione az ajkába harapott, majd nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem tudom biztosan, de szerintem sejti – felelte kissé bizonytalanul. – Ezért is akarja, hogy biztonságba kerülj, Harry.  
  
– Biztonságban vagyok, itt a kastélyban nem történhet semmi bajom – jelentette ki hevesen.  
  
– Nem, nem vagy – csóválta a fejét Hermione, de mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, gyorsan folytatta. – A Rend jelentései szerint Voldemort elterelésnek szánta a támadásokat, semmi értelme nem volt a Gringottsba való betörésnek sem. A koboldok köztudottan semlegesek, nem érdekli őket, hogy mi zajlik a varázslók között, és mindannyian tudjuk, hogy a halálfalók sem közönséges tolvajok, akiket a széfek tartalma érdekelne. A muglik lakta falvak és városok megtámadása már jobban rájuk vall, ahogyan a minisztérium elfoglalása is lényeges lehet, de minden más csak puszta félelemkeltés.  
  
– Ha így van, akkor mégis mire készül? – tudakolta Harry, de azonnal rájött a megoldásra. – Ó, ne… Voldemort ide tart? – A kérdés inkább kijelentésként hangzott.  
  
Hermione ismét nagyot sóhajtott, Harry megérzése pedig rosszat sejtetett. Mégis miért nem látta ezt előre? A sebhelye szinte adóvevőként működik, de azon a különös érzésen – valamint egy nagyon tompa fejfájáson – kívül, semmi jele nem volt annak, hogy bármi is készülőben lenne. És ekkor Harry rájött, hogy miként lehetett mindez…  
  
– Nem olyan rég, Roxmortsot is támadás érte – folytatta a lány reszketegen.  
  
Harry elborzadt, kissé bele is szédült ebbe a kijelentésbe, és hirtelen szükségét érezte annak, hogy leüljön az igazgatói asztal előtt álló székre. Lassan minden részlet összeállni látszott.  


***

 _Perselus nem szívesen hagyta magára Harryt, attól félt, hogy a fiú ellenszegül a nyilvánvaló utasításnak, azonban a tudat, hogy az igazgatói irodában még mindig a legnagyobb védelem veszi őt körül, némiképp megnyugtatta őt. Tudta, hogy Harrynek nem tetszik a bánásmód, de nem volt más választása. Valamint abban is bízott, hogy Granger és Weasley tudják mire esküdtek fel, tenni fogják a dolgukat, még akkor is, ha a legjobb barátjukkal kell szembeszállniuk. Meg fogják őt védeni, mantrázta magának Perselus, miközben végigsiettek Minervával a rejtekfolyosók sokaságán.  
  
Mire elérték a bejárati csarnokot, Albus testét már behozták, és Poppy szakszerű ellátásban igyekezett részesíteni az igazgatót. Ennek ellenére Perselusnak szörnyű gyanúja támadt afelől, miféle átok is találta el az idős mágust.  
  
– Perselus… – motyogta Dumbledore, ahogy meglátta őt, Perselus pedig még sietősebbre vette a lépteit, majd mikor odaért, elkomorult arccal hajolt le az igazgatóhoz. Az ízléstelen tarka-barka talár cafatokban lógott Dumbledore-on, a felső teste szinte teljesen kilátszott, az átok pedig szörnyű sebet hagyott a mellkasán. Perselusnak hatalmas lelki önuralomra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne hördüljön fel hangosan, és a szitokszavakat is sikerült csak a foga között szűrni, amiből remélhetőleg senki nem értett semmit. Bár ez érdekelte most a legkevésbé. – Harry… – suttogta erőtlenül Dumbledore, mire Perselus elhallgattatta őt.  
  
– Biztonságban van, mindent úgy tettem, ahogy utasítottad – sziszegte, majd nem hagyván időt a közbevágásra, azonnal folytatta is. – És, ha megkérhetnélek, Albus, fejezd a felesleges csevegést. – Semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy Dumbledore-t még a beszéd is kimerítse. Elég volt a sérülése, valamint az a tény, hogy a lehető legforgalmasabb terepen kellett hirtelen megkezdenie az átok semlegesítését.  
  
A sötét varázslatok egyike sem volt olyan, amit egykönnyen meg lehetett törni. A bűbájok, ártások és átkok közül kétség kívül ez utóbbit volt a legnehezebb kezelni, Perselusnak pedig hiába volt ebben nagy tapasztalata, az, ami az igazgatót eltalálta, minden bizonnyal a legalattomosabb volt – eltekintve a főbenjáróktól – mindegyik közül.  
  
Perselusnak nemcsak gyorsan kellett dolgoznia, de mindenekelőtt a legnagyobb nyugalomra lett volna szüksége ahhoz, hogy megfelelően koncentrálva semlegesítse a sötét átkot, hogy aztán Poppy ténylegesen is kezelésbe vehesse az idős férfit. A csend azonban hiú ábránd volt, és miközben ő minden erejét latba vetve mormolta a latin varázsigéket, körülöttük egyre nagyobb felfordulás kerekedett.  
  
Tekintetét le sem vette a sérülésről, de a szeme sarkából így is látta az egyre sűrűbben felvillanó bűbájok fényét. Minerva hangja szinte elenyészett Kingsley mély basszusa mellett, ami újabb kérdést vetett fel benne. Egyáltalán hogy került ide az auror; hát nem az iskola bejáratát kellene védenie?  
  
Perselus nem akart belegondolni, mi történt az idő alatt, amíg ő Harryt igyekezett a lehető leggyorsabban útnak indítani. Az nyilvánvaló volt azonban, hogy már nem volt akkora előnyük, mint amire készültek. A Főnix rendjének tagjai sorra szórták az átkaikat, mialatt tanárkollégái hangja igyekezett a bűbájok becsapódó robaját túlkiabálva, a diákokat magukhoz vezényelni. Azt teljességgel figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy mit keresnek még itt ezek az ostobák, mikor az iskola kiürítését már rég meg kellett volna kezdeni.  
  
Sehogy nem volt ez így jó. Perselusnak időre volt szüksége, több időre, és arra, hogy ne a feje fölött ordibáljanak. Átkozottul szüksége lett volna arra a nyugalomra. De a lábak dobogása, a kiabálás, a zűrzavar mind azt jelezte, hogy ez egyre inkább lehetetlen kérés.  
  
– Gyerünk, Albus – biztatta Poppy az idős mágust, miközben Perselus kitartóan mantrázott, és szórta a bűbájokat a sebesült mellkasra.  
  
– Pers... elus… – nyögte elhalóan Dumbledore, mire a bájitalmester felmordult. Nehogy most kezdjen az igazgató haldokolni, mert arra sem az idő, sem a hely nem alkalmas.  
  
Perselus közben felmérte a lehetőségeiket arra vonatkozóan, hogyan tudná legalább a bejárati csarnoktól távolabb vinni az idős mágust, ám lebegtetés szóba sem jöhetett, az pedig, hogy ő maga cipelje át, egyenlő lett volna a gyilkossággal. Dumbledore sérülése miatt instabil volt az a gyógyító varázslat, amit Poppy szórt rá, az igazgató szimplán elvérezne, mire elérnék a legközelebbi ajtót. És az sem segített, hogy Mordon egyfolytában sürgette őt, ahelyett, hogy a saját dolgával foglalkozott volna.  
  
– Ha nem sietsz, Piton, megnézhetjük magunkat! – ordította neki a másik.  
  
– Ha hagynátok dolgozni – vicsorogta.  
  
– Perselus… kérlek…  
  
Perselus fel sem pillantott, úgy folytatta tovább az átok semlegesítését. Megpróbált maga körül kizárni minden zavaró tényezőt, koncentrált, és minden tudását latba vetve suttogta a latin szavakat. A sebet addig lehetetlen volt bezárni, amíg az átok az igazgatót ostromolta. Ha itt lenne a főnix…  
  
A csudába is! Perselus frusztráltsága tovább nőtt, ahogy rájött, mivel oldódna meg minden gondjuk, és szinte robbanni tudott volna, mikor arra is tudta a választ, Fawkes miért nem siet a gazdája segítségére. Vén bolond, morogta magában.  
  
Perselus, annak ellenére, hogy sokszor nem értett egyet az igazgató döntéseivel, számtalanszor bírálta a módszereit, mégis tisztelte őt, szerette, a barátjának tekintette, de Dumbledore egyszerűen néha olyan ostoba tudott lenni. Ahogy az idős férfi szemébe nézett, a kék tekintet elárulta neki, miért nem érkezik meg a főnix. Harryt védi, vele tart, nem számít, mi történik a gazdájával, mert Fawkes azt kapta feladatául, hogy az idős mágus halála árán se mozduljon el Harry mellől.  
  
Albus szeretete a fiú irányába meghatotta még őt is. De vajon azt tudja-e, hogy Harry nélküle valószínűleg nem lenne már olyan erős? És ő maga sem. Mindkettejüknek szüksége volt még Dumbledore-ra, az idegesítően túlzott kedvességére, arra, hogy még a legelveszettebb helyzetben is előhozakodjon a szeret erejével – amivel egyébiránt az őrületbe tudott kergetni mindenkit –, de ez ösztönözte őket arra is, hogy folytassák.  
  
– A fiú… biztonságban… van? – Az igazgató hangja halk volt, de kevésbé akadozó, mint eddig, ami nyilvánvaló javulásnak volt betudható.  
  
– Igen, Albus, de Merlinre is, nem tudnál csak egyetlen egyszer csöndben maradni? – szitkozódott vicsorogva Perselus, hiszen ez akkor sem jelentette azt, hogy túl vannak a nehezén. Ahogy erre gondolt, hirtelen éles kiáltás hasított keresztül a bejárati csarnokon, túlharsogva az amúgy is nagy alapzajt.  
  
– JÖNNEK!  
  
Perselus hátrakapta a fejét, csak hogy meglássa, a halálfalók csuklyás alakjai valóban vészes közelségbe kerültek.  
  
– Zárjátok le a Nagykaput! – vette át az irányítást Kingsley Minervától. – Gyorsan, mindenki befelé!  
  
A hangzavar a tetőfokára hágott, Perselus szeme előtt pedig megelevenedni látszott az, amitől a legjobban tartottak. A halálfalóknak sikerült betörni az iskolába. Ez pedig csak egyet jelentett. Ha Dumbledore nincs ennyire legyengülve, ez sosem történhetett volna meg, és Perselusnak most csak a remény maradt, hogy mire a halálfalók elérik a bejárati kaput, addigra sikerül szállítható állapotba hoznia idős barátját. Valamint, ha a számításai nem csaltak, akkor a zsupszkulcs pár percen belül útjára indul Harryvel…  
  
Harry!_  


***

– Harry! HARRY! – Hermione hangja kettéhasította az elméjében felvillanó képek sokaságát. Miközben a halálfalók, és Dumbledore sebesült teste elhomályosodni látszott, vele együtt élesedett ki az igazgatói iroda, és a barátainak az arca. – Voldemort? – faggatta őt a lány azonnal, mikor felismerte, hogy Harry már ismét nem csak testileg van közöttük.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, de a válasza ennyiben ki is merült. Most sokkal fontosabb dolga volt előbb, mint megmagyarázni bármit is, így hát azonnal felpattant a székről, és az ajtó mellett álló ülőrúdhoz sietett. Dumbledore főnixe csapnivaló állapotban volt – valószínűleg már nem sok kellett ahhoz, hogy meggyulladjon, és aztán a hamvaiból ismét újjászülessen –, de Harry nem akart most erre gondolni. Az igazgatónak segítség kellett, a madár könnye pedig gyógyító hatású.  
  
– Harry, mi történt? – tudakolta Hermione zaklatottan, de Harry még mindig nem figyelt rá.  
  
– Fawkes, gyere ide! – tartotta a kezét a madárnak, amelyik viszont egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha engedelmeskedni óhajtana. – Ne csináld, Dumbledore professzor meghal, ha nem segítesz! – sziszegte feldúltan a főnixnek.  
  
– Harry, mondd már el mi történt? – hallotta meg Ginny ideges hangját is maga mögül.  
  
– Dumbledore megsérült, szüksége van a főnixre – válaszolta kurtán, kihagyva azt a részletet, hogy a madár éppen miatta nem indult eddig a segítségére, ám Harry hiába unszolta Fawkest, az nem reagált sem a szép szóra, sem a kérésre, sem pedig a dühös utasításra.  
  
Aztán, mikor Harry már azon volt, hogy legfeljebb kidobja őt az ablakon, akkor nem lesz más választása és repülnie kell, a főnix hirtelen kitárta a szárnyait. A beteges kinézete cseppet sem volt szívderítő látvány, de legalább végre engedelmeskedett Harrynek, és a fiú kinyújtott karjára telepedett. Harry megsimogatta Fawkes fejét, és halkan suttogott neki, magában fohászkodva azért, hogy a főnix megértse, mit szeretne tőle. Aztán a madár hirtelen csapott egyet a szárnyával, meglepve ezzel magát Harryt is, aki hátrahőkölt, míg Fawkes fényes lángcsóva kíséretében eltűnt.  
  
Nagyjából fél másodpercet hagyott magának arra, hogy döntsön, de nem volt kétséges mit szándékozik ezután tenni. Alig pár perccel ezelőtt még hajlandó lett volna megfogni a zsupszkulcsot, és a barátaival egyetemben a birtokon megvárni, míg a Rend megérkezik értük, ám a helyzet azóta gyökeresen megváltozott. Semmiféleképpen sem fogja itt hagyni az iskolát, mikor halálfalók tömege ostromolja a kastélyt, miközben Dumbledore sebesülten fekszik a bejárati csarnokban. Nem, senki nem várhatja el tőle, hogy gyáva nyúl módjára megfutamodjon, ez az ő harca volt, mondjon akármit is Perselus, vagy az igazgató.  
  
Harry eltökélten fordult a barátaival szembe, láthatóan meg sem kellett szólalnia, az arca elárulhatta, mit készül tenni.  
  
– Harry, nem mehetsz sehova! – jelentette ki azonnal Hermione elővéve azt az idegesítőn szigorú, és kényszeresen szabálybetartó hangnemet, amivel mindig őrületbe kergette Harryt és Ront is.  
  
– Tévedsz, ha azt gondolod, hogy ezek után itt fogok ülni ölbe tett kézzel, és várom…  
  
– Nem itt, hanem a birtokon – szakította félbe Harry ellenkezését.  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, nem fogom akkor sem hagyni, hogy Voldemort betörjön a kastélyba, a halálfalókkal együtt, és mindenkit lemészároljanak, aki csak az útjukba kerül! – csattant fel. Nem akarta Hermionét megbántani, de a lány édeskevés volt ahhoz, hogy megállítsa őt. – Nem várhatod el ezt tőlem – vonta ki a pálcáját, hogy ha a szükség úgy hozná, használni tudja.  
  
Harry ezután megindult az ajtó felé, de ekkor Ron elállta az útját, amivel igencsak meglepte őt. Barátja először mutatott bármiféle érdeklődést az iránt, mit tesz.  
  
– Állj el az utamból, Ron! – szólította fel őt, miközben Hermione a vörös hajú fiú mellé lépett. Most már mind a ketten azon voltak, hogy megakadályozzák őt abban, hogy távozzon, mialatt Harry is társat kapott maga mellé, Ginny személyében.  
  
– Nem – felelte egyszerűen Ron.  
  
– Téged meg mióta érdekel, hogy mit teszek? – dörrent rá Harry Ronra. A fiú egy pillanatra hátrahőkölt a meglepetéstől, és értetlenül bámult rá, ami összezavarta Harryt is.  
  
– Mindig is érdekelt, nem tudom, mi bajod van?!  
  
– Nekem van bajom? – hápogott Harry. – Te vagy az, aki tegnap óta egy szót sem szólsz hozzám, most meg egyszerűen mégsem akarsz az utamra engedni…  
  
– Ne veszekedjetek már! – csattant fel Ginny, emlékeztetve ezzel Harryt arra, hogy az idő vészesen fogy.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem engedlek el, nem mehetsz és kész. Megígértük… – magyarázta Ron, de aztán hirtelen elhallgatott.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry! – közölte Hermione, de látszott rajta, hogy így érzi helyesnek.  
  
– Nem érted, Hermione, muszáj!  
  
– Nem, te nem érted még mindig…  
  
– Elég legyen már ebből! – avatkozott közbe Ginny, mire mindketten dühösen néztek rá. – Mióta érdekel minket az, hogy mire utasítanak? A minisztériumba is Harryvel tartottunk, most is itt vagyunk neki.  
  
A minisztérium említése mégis kissé más hatást ért el, mint Harry szerette volna. Eszébe juttatta ugyanis azt, hogy akkor a meggondolatlansága Sirius életébe került, ám mielőtt elbizonytalanodott volna, vagy akár Hermione szóba hozhatta volna ezt, Ron megelőzte őket.  
  
– Igaza van Ginnynek, elég ebből – értett egyet húgával. – Rendben, Harry, de akkor veled megyünk – jelentette ki eltökélten, amivel épp akkora meglepetést okozott neki, mint a két lánynak. Mielőtt még ellenkezhetett volna, Ron folytatta. – Csak nem képzeled, hogy hagyunk egyedül szembeszállni _vele_?!  
  
– Túl veszélyes – vágta rá azonnal Harry.  
  
– Na és akkor, az mit számít?! – tárta szét a karját barátja. – Mintha eddig nem lettünk volna melletted minden alkalommal veszélyben. Harry Potter barátjának lenni egyet jelent azzal, hogy csalétkek vagyunk – forgatta a szemét, de arckifejezése jelezte, hogy ezzel már rég megbékélt.  
  
– Az más… – ellenkezett a fejét csóválva, és leeresztette a pálcáját.  
  
– Miben? – kérdezte ironikusan Ron.  
  
– Harry, mi amúgy sem hagyhatunk magadra – kapcsolódott be Hermione is, megadva magát a túlerőnek.  
  
– Miért ne hagyhatnátok? Nem vagytok a szüleim, a gondviselőim, és különben is, mi ez az egész, hogy ma mindenki úgy bánik velem, mint egy magatehetetlen csecsemővel?! – csattant fel Harry.  
  
– Mert… – kezdte a magyarázatot Ron, de Hermione közbevágott.  
  
– Ne, Ron!  
  
– Már miért ne mondhatnánk el neki, Hermione? Most komolyan – rivallt rá a lányra –, igaza van Harrynek, legalább mi ne nézzük már hülyének őt. Joga van tudni. – Ron arca ismét azt az elszántságot tükrözte, mint az előbb, és miközben Harry idegessége nőtt az időhúzás miatt, két barátja néma szócsatát vívott.  
  
– Miről van jogom tudni?! – követelte a választ, mire Hermione sóhajtott, és kissé halkan, de felelt.  
  
– Harry, mindenkinek, aki belépett a Rendbe, hűségesküt kellett tennie – felelte a lány különös hangon. Harry összehúzott szemmel, gyanakvóan vizsgálta két barátja arcát.  
  
– A Megszeghetetlen-eskü? – Ez sokkal inkább kijelentés volt Harry részéről, semmint kérdés, és eszébe jutott a tegnap esti beszélgetése Perselusszal. Nem volt újdonság neki, amit barátnője mondott, de azt azért még ő sem gondolta volna, hogy Dumbledore ezt az egész eskü-dolgot kiterjeszti Harry tulajdon baráti körére is.  
  
Hermione szemrehányó tekintete, és Ron értetlen arckifejezése azonban megzavarta, majd végül megnyugtatta őt, hogy talán mégsem erről van szó.  
  
– Természetesen nem, Harry, mégis hova gondolsz?! – tiltakozott a lány. – De hasonló – ismerte be. – Dumbledore másodszorra biztosra akart menni. – Harrynek nem kellett sok, hogy kitalálja, mire is céloz barátnője. Az idős mágus nemcsak Malfoyékban nem bízott, de minden bizonnyal azt is szerette volna elkerülni, hogy Harryt a saját barátai árulják el, mint annak idején a szüleit. Nem akart ismét abba a hibába esni, hogy a megbízhatónak hitt emberek miatt veszítse el azt, akit védelem alá vont.  
  
– Tehát nem volt választásotok – törődött bele Harry.  
  
– Persze, hogy volt választásunk! – csattant fel Ron is. – De nekünk nem kellett egy percig sem gondolkozni azon, hogy megtesszük-e vagy sem. Mióta megismertünk, Harry, azóta vagyunk veled.  
  
– Ne felejtsd el, hogy te mondtad egyszer; ha vissza akarunk fordulni, akkor megtehetjük, de volt már rá elég időnk – magyarázta Hermione komolyan.  
  
Harry végül beleegyezően bólintott, mert mi mást tehetett volna? A barátait eskü kötelezte, és amúgy is döntöttek már, értelmetlen lett volna leállni ezen tovább vitatkozni. Már így is túl sok időt vesztegettek el magyarázkodásra.  
  
– Rendben – mondta, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Harry intett Ronnak, aki félreállt, majd mindannyian az ajtó felé fordultak, ami kétség kívül meglehetősen erős varázslattal volt lezárva. Hermione ajtónyitó bűbája nem használt, de aztán Harry tanácsára az együttes erejük végül elegendőnek bizonyult.  
  
– Ginny, te itt maradsz! – jelentette ki Ron a húgához fordulva.  
  
– Dehogy maradok! – csattant fel a lány, de Harry elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy barátja pártjára álljon ebben az ügyben.  
  
– Ginny, kérlek. Azonnal értesítünk, amint tiszta a terep – fordult ő is felé. Ginny duzzogó arca nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy mi a véleménye, de úgy tűnt, a lány ezúttal hallgatni fog rájuk. – Induljunk – utasította Harry a barátait, majd egy utolsó visszafordulással még láthatta, hogyan izzik fel a zsupszkulcs, majd hogyan indul el nélkülük a birtokra. Egy pillanatra belesajdult a szíve, hogy megszegi a Perselusnak tett ígéretét, de tudta, hogy nem lenne képes máshogyan cselekedni.  


***

Harry, Hermione és Ron olyan gyorsan rohantak végig a folyosón, ahogy csak tudtak. Már így is túl sok időt vesztegettek; először azzal, hogy Fawkes nem akart útnak indulni, majd azzal, hogy Ron és Hermione ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy marasztalják őt. Végül az ajtót záró bűbájt is legalább három percükbe tellett feltörni, mivel Hermione minden varázslatot kipróbált, mielőtt Harry javaslatát elfogadta volna. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Harry szívesen rákérdezett volna arra is, hogy ha Ronnak állítólag semmi baja nincs vele, akkor mégis mivel magyarázza a saját, nemtörődöm és mogorva viselkedését.  
  
Ahogy maguk mögött hagyták a hetedik emeleti lépcsősort, hogy rátérjenek a Weasley ikrek által talált rejtekfolyosóra – amivel egyszerre két emelettel lejjebb találhatták magukat –, Harry hirtelen megtorpant. A nagy és széles ablakok előtt elhaladva sokkal nagyobb gondja támadt annál, hogy milyen rejtély áll Ron viselkedésének változásai mögött.  
  
– Állj! – tartotta fel a kezét Harry. A váratlan fékezéstől, barátja kis híján elcsúszott, Hermione pedig teljes lendülettel nekiszaladt Harry hátának, és egyensúlyát vesztette, de az esést a két fiú reflexének hála, elkerülte.  
  
– Mi történt? – dohogott Ron, majd ahogy ő is kinézett az ablakon, hirtelen elnémult.  
  
– Szent ég! – kapott a szája elé Hermione, és elborzadva figyelte a kint zajló jelenetet.  
  
A vadkanos kapu irányából több tucatnyi halálfaló érkezett a kastélyba, diadalittas nevetésük egészen felhallatszott odáig is ahol a három jó barát állt. Bár az iskola masszív tölgyajtaján még nem sikerült átverekedniük magukat, semmi kétség nem volt afelől, hogy előbb vagy utóbb, de megadja magát az átkok sokaságának a bejárat is. És ha ez éppenséggel nem lett volna elég, Harry az égre pillantva a távolban ugyanennyi seprűn közeledő alakot is látni vélt. A varázslat szinte izzott a levegőben, ahogyan a kastélyban jelen lévők ellen-bűbáj zápora kiröppent az ablakokon.  
  
– Harry! – sikkantotta hirtelen Hermione, mutatóujjával a fúriafűz irányába mutatva.  
  
Harry követte a tekintetével, és bár a távolság túl nagy volt, ahhoz, hogy rendesen lássák, mi történik, azért Harrynek még így is sikerült felismernie a zömök, és alacsony termetű, kopaszkás Pettigrewt. Szüleinek árulója a fúriafűz tövében húzódó rejtekúton keresztül juttatta be több halálfaló társát, és már csak idő kérdése lehetett, hogy mikor verekszik magukat keresztül a többi rejtett átjárón. Valószínűleg Hermione is ugyanezen a gondolati ösvényen haladt, mert egyszeriben megválaszolta a Harryben felmerülő kérdést.  
  
– Tegnap a Rend megerősítette a kastélyból ki- és bevezető titkos folyosók védelmét – hadarta –, de nem tartanak ki örökké…  
  
– A bűbájokat fel lehet törni – fejezte be a lány helyett a mondatot Harry.  
  
– Nem finomkodnak, az egyszer biztos – morogta Ron mellettük. Amíg Harry és Hermione a fúriafűz felé bámultak, azalatt a tölgyfa bejáratnál egymást érték a különféle robbantó átkok, amelyekkel a kaput célozták.  
  
– Igyekezzünk! – adta aki az utasítást Harry. Nem vesztegethetnek még több időt ácsorgással; egy-egy átokba már a falon függő – üres – képkeretek is beleremegtek, ami nem sok jót ígért.  
  
A két fiú azonnal nekiiramodott, míg Hermione kissé lemaradva tőlük, követte őket. A lány különféle bűbájokat szórt az ablakokra – amivel ismét kivívta Harry elismerését. Hermione még ilyen helyzetekben is józanabbul gondolkozott, mint ők ketten, és nem felejtett gondoskodni arról, hogy megnehezítse a seprűn érkezők bejutását.  
  
Harrynek futás közben sok minden járt a fejében, és igyekezett valahogy ismét kapcsolatba lépni Perselus elméjével, de a zűrzavar, az egyre közelebbről hallatszó hangos kiabálások, és a minduntalan erőteljesebb robajok nem tették lehetővé ezt. Mikor maguk mögött hagyták a negyedik emeleti lépcsőfordulót, mindennél nagyobb robbanás rázta meg a kastély falait. A páncélok csörömpölve dőltek le a talapzatukról, egyik-másik festmény kerete pedig lefordult a falról. Harry a sebhelyébe hasító fájdalomtól a földre rogyott, és egy pillanatra átérezte Voldemort örömittas elégedettségét. A sötét mágus nem volt messze, a fejében felvillanó kép túlságosan is ismerős volt Harrynek.  
  
Aztán ahogy jött a fájdalom úgy el is múlt, és mintha ismét jótékony lepel hullt volna az elméjére.  
  
– Harry, jól vagy? – guggolt mellé Hermione aggodalmas arccal.  
  
– Igen – felelte a sebhelyét dörzsölgetve. Már semmiféle fájdalmat nem érzett, de abban biztos volt, hogy Voldemort nem véletlenül boldog ennyire.  
  
– Mi a fene volt ez? – kérdezte elhűlve Ron, miközben felsegítette Harryt a földről. – Mi folyik itt?!  
  
A márványlépcső felől ideges kiabálás hallatszott fel, majd lábdobogás, aztán több alsóbb éves diák tűnt fel, akik futva igyekeztek tovább a felsőbb szintekre. Észre sem vették az ott ácsorgó Harryt, Hermionét és Ront, ellenben a csata zaja most már lényegesebben hangosabb lett, mint ez idáig. Sajnos kivételesen Harry ezt nem tudta annak számlájára írni, hogy ők maguk is közelebb kerültek a bejárati csarnokhoz.  
  
Ez más volt, több irányból jöttek a robajok, és a szörnyű sugallat, hogy a halálfalók ténylegesen betörtek a kastélyba, nem hagyott kétséget többé annak valóságáról. Ron értetlenkedése is sokkal inkább annak szólt, hogy tudatosult benne ez a tény, ám a hogyanját még nem értette.  
  
Aztán hirtelen kivágódott a trófea terem ajtaja, Harry pedig egy pillanatot sem késlekedve rántott pálcát. Hermione és Ron két oldalról védelmezték őt, de az elővigyázatosságuk szerencsére feleslegesnek bizonyult.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltotta a nevét Neville meglepetten, miközben a fiú mögött sorra jelentek meg a DS tagok.  
  
– Neville, hogy kerültök ti ide? – faggatózott azonnal Hermione. – Dumbledore megmondta, hogy a diákoknak el kell hagyniuk a kastélyt, ezt neked kéne a legjobban tudnod – feddte meg a fiút. Harry sejtette, hogy ezúttal valamilyen Renddel kapcsolatos dolog lehet a háttérben, ugyanis Neville szintén jelen volt tegnap a pincében tartott gyűlésen.  
  
– Ezt mi is kérdezhetnénk – válaszolt Neville helyett Dean.  
  
– McGalagony azt mondta nekünk, hogy ti már rég nem vagytok az iskolában – tette hozzá Neville gyanakvóan.  
  
– McGalagony tévedett – felelte Harry közömbösen, mire Seamustól „Azt látjuk.” választ kapott cinkos mosoly képében. – Viszont Hermionénak igaza van, nektek semmi keresnivalótok nincs itt. Nem biztonságos, úgyhogy tűnjetek innen – miközben beszélt, újabb erőteljes robbanás rázta meg a kastélyt. Harry most szerencsére nem esett el, de a lepotyogó tégláktól fedezékbe kellett húzódnia.  
  
– Nem megyünk sehová – köhögte Neville, a porfelhőből kiverekedve magát.  
  
– Neville, értsd már meg, hogy ez veszélyes! – csattant fel Harry. – Ez nem olyan, mint a minisztériumi eset – előzte meg a közbevágást –, Voldemort ide tart, és… – Befejezni azonban nem tudta, mert ekkor éles kiáltás hallatszott fel, majd a folyosó végén két halálfaló bukkant fel. – Stupor! – harsogta Harry, mire a varázslat telibe találta az egyik csuklyást, Ron taroló-átka pedig a falnak vágta a másikat.  
  
– Gyerünk, itt nem biztonságos! – kiabálta Ron, mire Harry a DS tagokkal maga mögött a bűbáj tanterem felé vette az irányt. Mielőtt azonban elérték volna a következő folyosót, szembetalálták magukat egy újabb halálfalóval. Harrynek épp csak annyi ideje volt, hogy félreugorjon az átok előtt, ami így célt vesztett, de a következő pillanatban a halálfaló már a földön terült el.  
  
– Még szerencse, hogy erre jártam – futott oda hozzájuk Ginny elégedetten.  
  
Mielőtt Ron ráripakodhatott volna a húgára, újabb halálfalók bukkantak fel. Ennek már a fele sem tréfa, gondolta magában bosszúsan Harry, miközben két csuklyás alakot is harcképtelenné tett.  
  
– Na, jó, tűnés innen, mindenki! – utasította őket Harry. – Értékelem, hogy segíteni akartok, de ez nem játék, értsétek meg! – próbált észérvekkel hatni barátaira. Hermione eközben megkötözte a halálfalókat.  
  
– Már úgy beszélsz, mint Piton – vágott vissza Ginny, mire Ron letorkolta.  
  
– Te csak meg se szólalj!  
  
– Na és miért…?! – kezdte volna a lány, de Harry közbevágott.  
  
– Elég ebből a veszekedésből! Itt harc folyik – jelentette ki, ami elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy elcsendesedjenek.  
  
– Nem azért edzettél minket, Harry, hogy most megfutamodjunk – felelte Neville. Bár a lent zajló csata robaja nagy volt, a fiú halk hangja mégis képes volt eljutni mindannyiukhoz. – Tudjuk, hogy veszélyes, de harcolni akarunk, segíteni neked. Tisztában vagyunk azzal, hogy mit kockáztatunk. – Neville arca elszántságot tükrözött, és a DS tagok szinte egy emberként bólintottak rá a szavaira. – Bárhogy is próbálsz ellenkezni, nem megyünk el! Veled fogunk harcolni! – folytatta. – Én is a Rend tagja vagyok, nekik pedig szükségük van rám, a DS-t pedig te képezted ki, nincs mitől tartanunk – húzta ki magát bátran Neville. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehetnek ennyire meggondolatlanok a barátai.  
  
– Jól beszél! – harsogta McMillian hátulról, akihez többen is társultak ugyanilyen felkiáltásokkal. Harry egy pillanatra úgy érezte magát, mintha ismét az Umbridge ellen irányuló ellenállás vezére lenne.  
  
– Nem, ez túl veszélyes… – kezdte aztán, de Neville nem hagyta végigmondania.  
  
– Mondd meg, mit tegyünk!  
  
Harry hosszú másodpercekig képtelen volt megszólalni. Semmiféleképpen sem akarta veszélybe sodorni a barátait, de azok annyira eltökéltnek látszottak, hogy semmi nem jutott eszébe, amivel képes lett volna őket meggyőzni arról, tartsák távol magukat a halálfalóktól. Az idő pedig vészesen fogyott, a kiabálás, a robbanások, és az egyre szaporodó csuklyások felbukkanása nem hagyott neki sok lehetőséget.  
  
– Na, jó, rendben van – egyezett bele végül. – Vigyetek ki innen mindenkit, aki a kastélyban rekedt. – Alig hogy Harry kiadta az utasítást, valaki a nevét kiáltotta.  
  
– Potter! – ragadta meg az illető hátulról a talárját. Harry túl későn kapcsolt. – Merlinre, mi a nyavalyát csinálsz itt, ostoba kölyök! – mordult rá az ismerős hang gazdája. – Granger, Weasley, hát rátok sem lehet semmit sem bízni?  
  
– Engedjen el! – szabadította ki magát Harry a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmárosának kezei közül.  
  
Aberforth szeme szikrákat szórt idegességében, és a mögötte érkező Charlie sem tűnt túl boldognak, hogy viszontlátja Harryt.  
  
– Féleszű vagy, fiacskám? Érted jöttek, Potter, te meg itt csatangolsz a csata kellős közepén – dühöngött a férfi, Harrynek időt sem hagyva arra, hogy akár közbevágjon, ami őt is felidegesítette, lévén, hogy újabb ember próbálta őt gyerekként kezelni.  
  
Miközben Aberforth szitokszavak áradatát szórta Hermionére és Ronra, Harry sebhelyébe éles fájdalom hasított, és csak kevés híja volt, hogy ne üvöltsön fel. Fogát összeszorítva küzdött Voldemort ellen, de most esélye sem volt a sötét mágus ellen.  
  
Harry szeme előtt elhalványult a harmadik emeleti folyosó, ugyanakkor elméjében szinte visszhangzott Voldemort gonosz kacagása. A túlságosan is ismerős helyszín most még inkább kirajzolódott előtte, felismerte az ágy szétszaggatott baldachinjának függönyét, a bedeszkázott ablakok résein keresztül pedig alig érzékelhető fény tudott csak bebújni. A keze alatt nyirkos, csúszós testet érzett: az állat mozgott, sziszegett, és különösképp tekeredett rá Harry karjára.  
  
– _Keresd meg… Hozd el nekem_ – sziszegte párszaszóul. – _Sértetlenül akarom…_  
  
Aztán a kép ismét változott; legközelebb már ott találta magát Charlie védelmében, és kellett pár másodperc, ahhoz, hogy felfogja, újabb halálfalók támadtak rájuk.  
  
A kiabálásból semmit sem értett, Hermionét és Ront nem látta maga mellett, csak Neville porlepte arcát ismerte fel, nem messze attól a helytől, ahová Charlie ráncigálta el őt.  
  
– Obstructo! – kiáltotta a sárkányidomár, ám hiába volt gyors, az ellenfél egyik átka miatt kénytelen volt elugrani.  
  
Harrynek sem volt más lehetősége, mert egy másik halálfaló átka telibe találta a fölötte lévő falat, ami téglazáport zúdított rá. Harry ugrás közben magával rántotta Neville-t is.  
  
– Neville – rázta fel a félig eszméletlen fiút, mire az kinyitotta a szemét. – Figyelj rám, Neville – hadarta Harry, mikor barátja eléggé észhez tért. – Az itt ragadt diákokat el kell juttatni a hetedik emeletre! Hallod, Neville? A Szükség Szobájából egy alagút vezet a Szárnyas Vadkanba, csak erősen gondolj a kocsmára, majd odabent találsz egy festményt. Hívd Arianát, ő segíteni fog – sietett mindent pontosan elmagyarázni. – Megértetted, Neville? Szólítsd Arianát! – ismételte a biztonság kedvéért.  
  
– És veled… mi lesz? – rázta a fejét a fiú, nem tetszését kinyilvánítva.  
  
– Velem ne törődj! – kérlelte barátját. – Most te vagy a DS vezetője, neked kell őket innen kivinni. Én rendben leszek… – Már nem tudta végigmondani, mivel egy hatalmas dörrenést követően hirtelen beszakadt alattuk a padló, őt pedig elnyelte a mély.  


***

Harry egy emelettel lejjebb, köhögve tért magához. A porfelhő csípte a szemét, és kaparta a torkát, de igyekezett a legkevesebb feltűnéssel arrébb vonszolni magát. A törmelékek alól egy halálfaló maszk kandikált ki, ő pedig a pálcáját fogva hajolt le, hogy megszemlélje ki az áldozat. Mikor a por kissé oszlani kezdett, egy kopaszkás varázsló fejét pillantotta meg, majd egy ezüstösen ragyogó kezet, amiből Harry azonnal ráismert Pettigrewra. Az áruló nem mozgott, minden bizonnyal súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett, de Harry nem igazán tudta sajnálni miatta. Ennek ellenére a köveket lelebegtette róla, de ennél többet nem akart tenni azért az emberért, aki a halálba küldte a szüleit, hosszú évekre elszakította őt a keresztapjától, és nagy szerepet játszott abban, hogy Voldemort ismét testet öltött.  
  
A kastélyt betöltő kiabálás itt sokkal hangosabban hallatszott, mint ezidáig. Így Harry átbotorkált a törmelékeken, majd a félig leszakadt ajtón keresztül kilesett a folyosóra. Odakint tucatszámra szaladgáltak a különféle varázslók és boszorkányok; Harry néha felismert egy-egy embert, de a nagy zűrzavarban nem nagyon tudta megállapítani ki az ellenség, és ki áll az ő oldalukon. Bűbájok záporoztak, ártások cikáztak, miközben Harry keresztülpréselte magát a keskeny ajtónyíláson. Bár még mindig sovány volt, mégis eléggé össze kellett húznia magát ahhoz, hogy átférjen, s így épp időben tudott lebukni egy arra tévedő, célt tévesztett átok elől.  
  
A felfordulás itt volt a leginkább érezhető, és Harry megpróbált minél jobban elvegyülni a tömegben. Fel sem foghatta, honnét került ide ez a sok ember, de semmiféleképpen sem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet. Mielőbb meg akarta találni Perselust, miközben az sem jelentett újdonságot számára, hogy Aberforthnak igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, hogy a halálfalók őérte jöttek. Harrynek nagyon igyekeznie kellett, nehogy leleplezze magát, vagy megsejtsék, hogy még a kastélyban van, ami nem volt könnyű. Haját mélyen a szemébe húzta, non-verbális varázslatokkal pedig lassan, de biztosan haladt előre.  
  
Voldemort miatta jött, és Harry nem engedhette, hogy a sötét mágus elérje a célját, és megkaparintsa őt magának. Fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, hogyan is csalhatná el innen Voldemortot, miközben ismét lefegyverzett két halálfalót, akik a tegnap látott egyik Rendtagot igyekeztek kivonni a forgalomból.  
  
Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy a legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha nyíltan szembeszállhatna Voldemorttal, még akkor is, ha Dumbledore annyira ellene volt ennek az egésznek. Nem tudta, enélkül mégis milyen mód lenne rá, hogy végérvényesen is beteljesíthesse a jóslatot, és örökre megszabadítsa a varázsvilágot a gonosz mágustól, de arra már rájött, hogy ez cseppet sem fog olyan könnyedén létrejönni, mint azt szeretné. Addig nem, amíg Voldemort nem megölni akarja őt, hanem megkaparintani magának, hogy ezzel örök életet biztosíthasson szánalmas létének.  
  
Ahogy araszolt előre a párbajozók között – miközben igyekezett segítséget is nyújtani –, Harrynek eszébe jutott valami, amit nagyon régen Dumbledore mondott neki. Bár ezt soha senkinek nem mesélte el, de hirtelen, mintha egy lámpa gyulladt volna ki a fejében, ahogy rájött bizonyos dolgokra.  
  
_„Ki tudja, lehet, hogy csak késleltetted a visszatérését… De hidd el, legközelebb is kudarcot vall, ha lesz olyan ember, akiben van bátorság megvívni a kilátástalannak tűnő harcot ellene. Ha pedig újra meg újra időt nyerünk, akkor lehet, hogy sose jut többé hatalomra.”_  
  
És Harry most már megértette miről beszélt akkor Dumbledore, miért mondta neki ezt, amit. Az igazgató valójában sosem akarta, hogy ő vívja meg ezt a csatát, nem akarta engedni, hogy harcoljon, szerette volna, ha ez az idő soha nem jön el. Ezért intézett mindig úgy mindent, hogy Harrynek a lehető legkevesebb lehetősége legyen a szembeszállásra, még akkor is, ha szemtől-szemben állt Voldemorttal. És talán még esély is lett volna erre, ha a sötét mágus nem ölt újra testet, és abban a szánalmas formában marad fenn akár évtizedekig.  
  
De ez nem így történt, Dumbledore-nak pedig tudnia kellett volna, hogy ezek után elkerülhetetlen lesz a csata közte és Voldemort között. Bárhogyan is ágálnak ellene, igenis Harrynek kellett ezt az egészet lezárnia, mert most már azt is tudta, hogy ő maga az, aki életben tartja a másikat. A köztük létrejött kötelék – Lily véletlen, kétségbeesett varázslata – miatt, amit neki kell valahogyan szétszakítania…  


***

Harrynek végül sikerült átverekednie magát a folyosón – próbált nem tudomást venni a művelet közben látott élettelen testekről, ami roppant nehéz feladatnak bizonyult –, és végre elérte a lépcsőfordulót. Gyorsan leszaladt, majd egyenesen tovább akart futni, mikor hirtelen megtorpant. Nem messze tőle három csuklyás alakot pillantott meg. A halálfalók háttal álltak neki, észre sem vették, így Harry azonnal lebukott, hogy fel ne fedje magát, ezzel együtt pedig arra is tiszta rálátást kapott, hogy mit csinálnak azok hárman. A halálfalók kegyetlen játékot űztek egy elgyötört, szakadt taláros diákkal, miközben hangosan nevettek a szerencsétlenül járt fiún.  
  
– Crucio! – harsogta az egyikük, miközben a másik kettő megvetően kacagott, ahogyan a tanuló teste rángatózva a magasba emelkedett. Harry a hangjáról felismerte benne a kis Dennis Creveey-t, akinek szintúgy nem szabadott volna a kastélyban tartózkodnia.  
  
Azon nem kezdett már el magában morgolódni, hogy mégis, hogyan került ide Dennis, helyette inkább azonnal cselekedett. Non-verbális ártása kiröptette a halálfaló kezéből a pálcáját, így Dennist kínzó varázslat megszűnt, ellenben a fiú nagy csattanással ért földet. Erre a másik két halálfaló azonnal megfordult, mire Harry taroló ártása elsöpörte őket. A harmadiknak azonban sikerült visszaszereznie a pálcáját, amit azonnal használt is. Harrynek félre kellett ugornia, mert a hirtelenjében megidézett pajzsa bár eltérítette az átkot, de ezzel együtt eltalálta az egyik páncélt, ami hatalmas csörömpöléssel dőlt le a talapzatáról, egyenesen Harry felé.  
  
Négykézláb mászott arrébb, mialatt vaktában sorra küldte a halálfalóra a bűbájait, ám az ügyesnek bizonyult, és mindet kivédte. Harry ekkor talpra ugrott, és elkiáltotta magát:  
  
– Stupor!  
  
A kábító átok csak egy milliméterrel ment mellé, a halálfalónak épphogy csak sikerült elkerülnie azt. Valahonnan újabb halálfalók kerültek elő, akik most már mind őt vették célba, de Harry minden alkalommal sikeresen védte ki a bűbájokat, mialatt a sajátjait rendületlenül szórta az ellenségre.  
  
Dennis eközben valahogy ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és Harry legnagyobb rémületére, azonnal fel is hívta magára a csuklyások figyelmét.  
  
– Avada Kedavra! – tajtékzott a halálfaló Dennisre irányítva a pálcáját.  
  
– Ne! – üvöltötte Harry, de már elkésett. A zöld fény telibe találta a fiú mellkasát, arcán pedig még ott volt az elszánt kifejezés, mikor élettelenül elvágódott a földön. Ezúttal azonban nem volt több esélye arra, hogy valaha újra felkeljen onnan.  
  
Harry dühe megsokszorozódott, átka pedig ezúttal nem tévesztette el a célt. Miután mindegyik halálfalót harcképtelenné tette, lassan odabotorkált Dennishez, és lerogyott a fiú mellé. Még mindig értetlenül állt azelőtt, hogy mégis mit keresett itt Dennis. Nem szabadott volna itt maradnia, és a fenébe is, miért nem hagyta rá az egészet?! Harry idegességében hatalmasat csapott öklével a kemény padlóra. Fújtatott, zúgott a füle és legszívesebben felüvöltött volna.  
  
Aztán egy-két perc elteltével lassan ismét képes volt uralkodni magán, bár a dühe csak fokozódott, és most már senki nem lett volna képes rá, hogy megállítsa őt abban, hogy lezárja ezt az egész csatát. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Dennis arcára, kezével lágyan végigsimított a fiú nyitott szeme fölött, majd elfordulva felállt.  
  
A kép, ami a szeme elé tárult azonban hirtelen rémülettel töltötte el. A folyosó végén, nem messze tőle, súlyos, hatalmas lábatlan test kúszott feléje. Voldemort kígyója alattomosan sziszegett, szeme gonoszan fénylett, de Harrynek nem volt hova hátrálnia. Nagini parancsot kapott, és most itt volt, eljött, hogy teljesítse gazdája utasítását, és elvigye neki őt.  
  
– _Ne gyere ide!_ – sziszegte Nagininek párszaszóul, de a kígyó nem hallgatott rá. Egyre közelebb került Harryhez, aki lázasan törte a fejét, mi lenne a legjobb megoldás. Nagini elvezetné Voldemorthoz, ahol végre valahára bosszút állhatna. Ez lenne a legkönnyebb, hagyni a kígyónak, hogy elvigye őt az urához, de valahol Harry bensőjében egy hang azt ordította neki, hogy „ne”. – _Ne gyere közelebb!_ – fogta rá a pálcáját Harry.  
  
A két ellentétes érzés olyan erősen hadakozott benne, hogy szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki, a sebhelye pedig újra lüktetni kezdett. A látása elhomályosult, és megpróbált pajzsot idézni, de a pálca kiesett a kezéből. Harry minden erejével küzdött az ellen, hogy Voldemort elméje beszippantsa őt.  
  
– _Megvaaagy_ – hallotta meg Nagini sziszegését. – _Az enyém vaaagy…_  
  
Harry már mozdulni is alig bírt, lábai feladták a szolgálatot, és a földre csúszott. Nagini kihasználta a gyengeségét, és mialatt Harry azon volt, hogy visszaszorítsa a sötét mágust az elméjéből, annak kígyója fölé tornyosult, és kinyitotta hatalmas, méregfogakkal teli száját. A pillanat tört része alatt Nagini lecsapott rá. Harry lehunyta a szemét, kezét a feje fölé emelte, és lelkileg megpróbált felkészülni az éles fájdalomra…  
  
De az nem jött.  
  
Mikor nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, az elé táruló látvány szinte a vért is megfagyasztotta az ereiben. Nagini hatalmas száját a Runespoor töltötte ki. A háromfejű kígyó keresztben feküdt, és bár csak az egyik fejnek volt méregfoga, az nem volt rest használni.  
  
A legnagyobb sokkot azonban nem ez okozta.  
  
A két kígyó felett ugyanis ott tornyosult Neville, kezében Griffendél kardjával, ami a szó szoros értelemben kettészelte Voldemort kígyóját. Mintha az idő megállt volna, a csend szinte tapintható volt, de aztán hirtelen csattanás hallatszott, és a két bestia a földön kötött ki. Nagini levágott fejének szájában még mindig ott küzdött a Runespoor, ennek szörnyű látványa pedig elég erőt kölcsönzött Harrynek ahhoz, hogy felkeljen a földről.  
  
– _Runespoor_ – nyögte az élénk narancssárga kígyónak, miközben minden erejét latba vetve, szétfeszítette Nagini görcsösen szorító állkapcsát, hogy aztán kiemelhesse belőle Hagrid bestiáját. – _Mindjárt segítek… csak… tartsatok ki…_ – hebegte.  
  
A Runespoor mindhárom fejének szeme kinyílt.  
  
– _Győzd le!_ – suttogta a bal oldali; az utasítás egyértelmű volt.  
  
– _Ne… kérlek ne…_ – rázta a fejét Harry. Nem lehet, hogy Nagini mérge ilyen gyorsan hasson.  
  
– _Mindig ellenkezel…_ – sziszegte neki a jobb oldali fej.  
  
– _Nem igaz_ – válaszolta Harry, és egy enyhe, szenvedő mosolyt engedett meg magának.  
  
– _Vissszlát, fiúcka…_ – suttogta neki a középső fej is még utoljára.  
  
A Runespoor három feje ezután egyszerre hunyta le a szemét, és a kígyó többé nem mozdult meg.  
  
– _Ne, nem hallhattok meg!_ – sziszegte kétségbeesetten Harry, de már hiába.  
  
– Harry… nagyon sajnálom a kígyódat – motyogta mellette Neville, de Harry még mindig nem tért magához a döbbenetéből. Először Dennis, aztán a Runespoor.  
  
Nem volt ereje válaszolni Neville-nek, de talán a fiú nem is várta el tőle. Harry nehézkesen a karjába vette az óriáskígyót, majd a nem sokkal messzebb fekvő Dennis Creevey mellé fektette. Hallotta maga mögött, hogy Neville mélyen beszívja a levegőt; ezek szerint eddig még nem látta meg a másik halottat. De most nem törődött barátjával, levette a talárját, majd ráterítette a két élettelen testre, elfedve őket ezzel mindenki szeme elől. Végül nagy levegőt vett, és újra felállt, ám a fájdalom, amit ezidáig sikerült visszaszorítania, most elemi erővel tört ismét rá.  
  
Harry felordított a kíntól, miközben olyan érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha csak egy tornádóba került volna. A világ forogni kezdett vele, a fájdalom a tetőfokára hágott, a rémült Neville arca pedig kikúszott a látóteréből. Szemgolyója mintha befordult volna a feje belsejébe, és egyszerre összekeveredett elméjében a kép.  
  
Ugyanabban az időben látta Voldemort és Perselus szemén keresztül is az eseményeket, miközben a sebhelyét ostromló kín szélrohamként terjedt szét az egész testében.  


***

 _Perselus mellkasa egy pillanat alatt szakadt fel, a vér pedig bíborfolyamként öntötte el a megtépázott talár alatt hordott fehér inget. A Sötét Nagyúr hangos és gonosz kacaja betöltötte a Nagytermet, a falak pedig csak felerősítették a győzelemittas hangot, miközben Perselus lábai feladták a küzdelmet a gravitációval. A bájitalmester elterült a földön, elméjét pedig megtöltötte Harry arcának látványa…_  


***


	30. „A Kötelék, mely soha nem fog eltűnni”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Hiszen a Kötelék, ami azon a napon és azon a helyen született, soha nem fog eltűnni…”

Harry feje zsongott, és abba a kétségbeesett hangba próbált belekapaszkodni, ami szűnni nem akaró kérleléssel szólongatta. Ahogy ez erősödött, úgy szorult háttérbe a fájdalom és a kín. Először a testéből húzódott vissza – szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan bizseregve indul útjának a nyaka felé –, majd szép lassan már csak a sebhelyében lüktetett tovább. Mikor nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, Hermione aggódó arcával találta szembe magát. A lány könnyei megállíthatatlanul potyogtak, de mikor észrevette, hogy Harry őt figyeli, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ó, Harry – suttogta. – Végre magadhoz tértél.  
  
Harry látóterébe időközbe bekúszott Neville, Ron, Ginny, és Luna arca is. Utóbbi barátját napok óta nem is látta, így fogalma sem volt, hogyan került most ide. A két fiú aztán felsegítette őt, így Harry képes volt felülni, majd jobban körülnézni is. Nem ott voltak, ahol utoljára emlékezett rá, sőt, ha a kastély elrendezése azóta nem változott meg, akkor bizony elég messze került attól a helytől ahol… Nem, nem akart abba belegondolni, hogy ott mi történt, ezért inkább rákérdezett arra:  
  
– Miért vagyunk itt? – Hangja rekedt volt, és a torka is kapart, mintha csak órákon keresztül kiabált volna, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy valóban megtette-e.  
  
A többiek erre zavartan néztek össze, csak Luna folyton álmodozó arckifejezése volt a megszokott, gyanakvásra késztetve ezzel Harryt.  
  
– Neville a Szükség Szobájába igyekezett veled, mikor összetalálkoztunk veletek a folyosón – mosolygott szelíden. – Hermionének muszáj volt nyelvragasztó ártással elhallgattatni téged, mert úgy kiabáltál. Majdnem lelepleztél minket a halálfalók előtt – folytatta csevegő hangon, továbbra is halálos nyugalommal az arcán, de legalább a rejtély kiderült.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, nem volt más választásom – mentegetőzött Hermione a szemét törölgetve.  
  
Harry csak bólintott, majd jobban szemügyre vette a termet, ahol tartózkodtak. Furcsán ismerősnek találta, de ugyanakkor mégsem emlékezett arra, hogy ebben az állapotában látta volna már. Ez ugyanis a mindenkori sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár irodája volt, és most, hogy Bill töltötte be ezt a tisztséget, a helyiséget elárasztották a különféle Egyiptomból származó csecsebecsék. Nem messze, az íróasztalon, egy fotót is felfedezett, ami a fiatal férfit és Hermionét ábrázolta. A fényképalakok gondterhelt arccal figyelték őt. Miközben Harry szemlélődött, még mindig érezte a fejében lüktető fájdalmat, de már korántsem volt olyan erőteljes, mint amikor magához tért. Aztán valami mégis szöget ütött a fejébe.  
  
– Miért van ekkora csend? – tudakolta összevont szemöldökkel.  
  
Hiába hegyezte a fülét, a folyosóról semmiféle zaj nem hallatszott be, azon túl, hogy társai is szokatlanul hallgatagok voltak. Arcuk amúgy is árulkodóbb volt, mint szavaik, Harrynek pedig nem kellett túlságosan megerőltetnie magát ahhoz, hogy tudja, az eszméletvesztés következményeképpen sok mindenről lemaradhatott.  
  
– Tudjukki betört a kastélyba… – Ginny gyászos hangja elcsuklott.  
  
A lány csak ennyit mondott, de Hermione gyorsan magához ragadta a szót, és a pár órával ezelőtti viselkedésével ellentétben, most azonnal nekilátott, hogy elmesélje neki – Harry legnagyobb megelégedésére –, mi történt, miután ők elszakadtak egymástól:  
  
– Nem voltál magadnál, Harry. Csak annyit láttunk, hogy Charlie félreránt téged a halálfalók átkai elől, de mi hiába próbáltunk elérni, a porfelhőtől, a törmelékektől és a szikráktól szinte meg sem tudtunk mozdulni – fogott bele hadarva.  
  
A lány elmondása szerint Ronnal együtt kétségbeesetten igyekeztek átverekedni magukat mindenen, és közelebb jutni hozzá, de ez sehogy sem sikerült nekik. Mire Ronnak végre esélye mutatkozott rá, Charlie már egy halom törmelék alatt feküdt – szerencsére néhány karcoláson, és zúzódáson kívül nem esett baja –, Harry viszont eltűnt a szemük elől. Aberforth arra utasította őket, hogy segítsenek az itt ragadt diákoknak kijutni a hetedik emeleti rejtekátjárón keresztül, ami a Szükség Szobájából indul, miközben ő maga akart Harry keresésére indulni. Ám a tanulókat szinte lehetetlen volt rávenni arra, hogy elhagyják az iskolát; mindannyian elszántan harcolni akartak, ami nemcsak veszélyes volt rájuk nézve, de még Hermionét és Ront is hátráltatták.  
  
Hermione könnyekkel küszködve vallotta be azt is, hogy látták Dennist elrohanni, de nem merték a többieket magukra hagyni, míg Ron rá nem világított arra, hogy nekik nem ez a feladatuk. Harry sejtette, hogy Hermionét nagyon bántják a történtek. Ginny és Luna viszont nagyszerűen megállták a helyüket, azt viszont nem árulták el, hogyan sikerült nekik rávenniük a tanulókat a menekülésre.  
  
– Nem akarjátok tudni – figyelmeztette őket Ginny büszkén, miközben cinkos mosolyt villantott Luna irányába, Harrynek pedig az volt az érzése, hogy a rejtély kulcsa valahol Ginny nagyszerű Rémdenevér-rontása körül keresendő.  
  
Ron szerint nem is a mikéntje érdekes a dolognak, csakis az eredmény, Harry pedig végül egyetértett vele. Hermione ezek után ismét hadarva próbált minden lényeges eseményről beszámolni, mintha érezné, hogy a csend nem tartós, sőt…  
  
Harry többször is elámult azon, hogy két barátja milyen módon úszott meg egy-egy párbajt, főként, hogy abba bele sem mert gondolni, hogy bármikor meg is hallhattak volna. Féltette őket, és semmi szín alatt nem akarta, hogy barátainak bántódása essék. Épp elég volt látni azt a több tucat elesett varázslót és boszorkányt, akik az ő oldalukon harcoltak, és akik között Harry által jól ismertek is voltak.  
  
Neville még hozzátette mi történt azután, hogy Harry előtt elsötétült a világ, és a fájdalom maga alá gyűrte. Ez utóbbinak meghallgatását szívesen kihagyta volna, de nem szerette volna Neville érdemeit szó nélkül hagyni. A fiú megmentette az életét, ő pedig hálás volt mindezért.  
  
– Nagyszerű voltál, Neville – dicsérte meg barátját, és még egy halovány mosolyt is képes volt magából kipréselni. A fiú csak elpirulva legyintett. – És a csend – fordult Hermione felé – Voldemort miatt van?  
  
– Nem tudjuk, pontosan mi történt – csóválta a fejét Hermione. – Egyszerre minden zaj megszűnt. – Hermione hangszínéből arra következtetett, hogy a lányt zavarja, amiért nem tudja megfelelni a kérdést.  
  
– Leszámítva a te kiabálásodat – tette hozzá merengve Luna. – Apa szerint, aki így visít, azt biztos megszállták a…  
  
– Kösz, Luna – szakította gyorsan félbe a lány mondandóját Harry. A legkevésbé sem szeretett volna azon töprengeni, hogy miféle furcsa lényhez hasonlítja a hozzá hasonló hangoskodókat Mr. Lovegood. Sokkal inkább érdekelte volna az igazi válasz, és a megoldás arra vonatkozóan, mi legyen a következő lépése, csakhogy a gondolkozás még mindig nehezére esett a tompa fejfájása miatt.  
  
– Az is lehet, hogy már senki sincs a kastélyban – vetette fel Ginny reménykedve, de Harry nem osztotta a lány véleményét.  
  
Dumbledore-ról el sem tudta képzelni, hogy elhagyná a kastélyt, és valami miatt az ösztöne azt súgta, hogy ha rajtuk kívül más nem is, Voldemort és Perselus is itt vannak még.  
  
Perselus. Harry elméjébe visszatódultak azok az a képek, amelyeket az ájulása előtt érzékelt még. A férfi megsérült és ki tudja, lehet, hogy azóta… nem, nem szabad erre gondolnia. Érezte Perselus mágiáját, nagyon gyengén, de érezte, tehát a bájitalmester még nem lehetett halott. De akkor is sérült volt, nemcsak a seb a mellkasán – még Harry is átérezte azt a fájdalmat, amit az átok okozott –, hanem számtalan más sérülés is veszélyt jelentett a férfira. Ez pedig különös módon, még erősebb eltökéltségre késztette őt, hogy végleg leszámoljon Voldemorttal.  
  
– Harry, jól vagy?  
  
– Persze – vágta rá azonnal. – De nem maradhatunk itt – hozta meg a döntést.  
  
Társai baljóslatúan megremegtek attól a tervtől, hogy kimerészkedjenek a teremből, és Harry valójában nem is nagyon szerette volna, ha ezt megteszik. Nem akarta, hogy még több embernek essen bántódása ő miatta, főként nem a legjobb barátainak. Ám a vonakodásuk ide vagy oda, valahogy sejtette, hogy egyikőjüket sem lenne képes visszatartani attól, hogy vele akarjanak tartani.  
  
– Ne is kérdezd – tartotta fel a kezét Ron, mintha csak olvasna a gondolataiban –, naná, hogy veled megyünk – biztosította őt, miközben elsőnek pattant fel a földről.  
  
– De… Rendben – sóhajtotta beletörődően, mikor látta, hogy felesleges ellenkeznie.  
  
Mialatt mindannyian felszedelőzködtek, Harry az ablakon kibámulva figyelte a sötét, komor tájat. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy még csak pár órája kezdődött minden, akkor azt hihette volna, hogy már rég benne járnak az éjszakában. Odakint baljóslatú felhők gyülekeztek, ám a szél hiánya azt az érzetet keltette, mintha az őket körbevevő táj mozdulatlanná dermedt volna, várt volna valamire. A tegnapi napra emlékeztette őt, ezzel együtt pedig eszébe jutott az is, amit még hatodéve előtti nyáron mondott Dumbledore-nak az Odú szűk kamrájában.  
  
_„… nem adhatom fel… Az élet túl rövid… Lehet, hogy én leszek a következő. De ha úgy lesz, akkor annyi halálfalót viszek magammal, ahányat csak tudok! És ha rajtam múlik, magát Voldemortot is!”_  
  
Minden mondat ott csengett a fülében, amit akkor beszélgettek, és egy hang azt súgta neki, hogy immáron eljött az idő.  
  
Harry azóta sejtette, hogy valami drasztikus módon tud majd csak megszabadulni Voldemorttól, mióta Dumbledore bevallotta neki, hogy Lily akaratlan varázslattal a sötét varázslóhoz láncolta őt azon a végzetes éjszakán. Idáig igyekezett nem tudomásul venni ezt a tényt, halogatni az elkerülhetetlent, hiszen az igazgató folyamatosan óvta is őt. Nem akarta, hogy szembeszálljanak, bizonyára azért, mert ő is ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint Harry.  
  
Senki más nem tud végezni Voldemorttal, csakis ő, Harry. Most már készen állt rá, készen kellett állnia, mert nem volt más megoldás. Furcsamód nem félt. Elszánt volt, és egyszer s mindenkorra szerette volna örökre lezárni a múltat.  
  
Harry ezzel a gondolattal lépett az ajtóhoz; szembe fog nézni a sorsával, nem futamodik meg gyáván, hanem bevégzi azt a feladatot, amit neki szánt a sors.  


***

A Nagyterem felé igyekezve Harry fejében megannyi gondolat kergette egymást, miközben többször is kísérletet tett arra, hogy belelásson Voldemort vagy Perselus elméjébe. A bájitalmestert továbbra sem érzékelte túl erősen, és csak reménykedni tudott, hogy ez valójában nem azt jelenti, amitől a leginkább tartott. Megpróbálta kordában tartani ez irányú érzelmeit, és kifelé nem mutatni, hiszen a férfi is ezt várná tőle. De a lelke mélyén igenis nagyon rettegett attól, hogy Perselus már nem él.  
  
Voldemortnak ugyanakkor egyelőre nyoma sem volt. Harry azt gyanította, ha a sötét mágus a kastélyban van még, akkor vagy Dumbledore irodájában rejtőzik – amit egyben ki is zárt a lehetőségek közül, lévén, hogy a kőszörny annak idején Umbridge-t sem engedte fel. Így tehát sokkal nagyobb valószínűséggel lelhetnek rá a Nagyteremben, ami szintén nem jelentett fényes kilátást rájuk nézve. Terve ugyanis egyelőre nem volt, legalábbis olyan nem, amiben száz százalékig biztos lehetett volna.  
  
Harry mindazonáltal szándékosan taglalta ezeket a lehetőségeket, így kellőképpen elterelhette kavargó gondolatait. Mivel egyikük sem szólalt meg feleslegesen, a legkevesebb zajt csapva hagyták maguk mögött a folyosók és a márványlépcsők sokaságát. Az útjukat por, törmelék, égésnyomok, élettelen testek különös és kifacsarodott groteszk látványa kísérte. Harry nem is akart odanézni, kiknek az arcát rejti a kis kendő, amivel valaki gondoskodott a megfelelő kegyeletről. Hermione és Ginny szipogása volt az egyetlen, ami néha megtörte a talpuk alatt megroppanó téglamaradványok keltette neszeket.  
  
Neville még mindig magával cipelte Griffendél kardját, Harry pedig el is felejtette megkérdezni tőle, hogyan érdemelte ki. Bár talán ez nem is volt olyan fontos. Neville bátor, és ennek most már nem először tette tanúbizonyságát.  
  
Minden egyes emelettel lejjebb kerülve megnőtt azonban az idegessége, furcsállta, hogy útjuk közben egyetlen halálfalóba sem botlottak bele. Legalábbis arra számított, hogy néhányan a folyosókon portyáznak, hiszen bár nagyon gyengén, de a sebhelye továbbra is lüktetett, ami nyilvánvalóan Voldemort jelenlétét jelezte a közelében. Márpedig ha ő itt van, akkor hűséges talpnyalói sem lehetnek messze.  
  
Már csak egy emelet volt hátra, majd fél, és végül egy rövid szakasz, ami elválasztotta őket a bejárati csarnoktól. Az abból nyíló Nagyterem bejárata előtt Harryék első ízben futottak össze halálfalókkal; a két csuklyás alak kivont pálcával strázsált a csukott tölgyfaajtó előtt, a maszkjuk elrejtette előlük a kilétüket.  
  
Harry barátaival egyetemben gyorsan lebukott a lépcső mögé mielőtt még észrevehették volna őket, majd átmeneti menedéket keresve, behúzódtak az egyik faliszőnyeg mögé. Hermione óvatosan egy lovagi páncélt is arrébb lebegtetett, annak érdekében, hogy még inkább takarásban legyenek.  
  
– És most, hogyan tovább? – tette fel a kérdést Ront. – Ha Tudjukki odabent van, akkor nem lenne ajánlatos csak úgy rátörni az ajtót. Bár lehet, hogy meglepnénk vele; nini, beugrottunk egy teára – poénkodott, de csak Lunát volt képes vele megnevettetni, mire Ron elégedetten kihúzta magát.  
  
Ginny azonban mérgesen lepisszegte őket, miközben Harry erősen mérlegelni kezdte barátja ötletét. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy van egy másik út is, amin keresztül feltűnésmentesen bejuthatnak a Nagyterembe.  
  
– A konyhán keresztül is van egy bejárat – suttogta izgatottan, majd meg sem várva Hermione aggályoskodását, azonnal intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék őt.  
  
A lány lopakodás közben mindannyiukra kiábrándító-bűbájt szórt, ami csupán annyiban nehezítette meg a dolgukat, hogy egyikőjük sem tudta, hol a másik. Így esett, hogy alig hagyták maguk mögött a bejárati csarnokot, Neville kardja felbuktatta Ront, aki emiatt átesett a fiún. A kard csörömpölését Harry gyors reflexe, és Luna talárja tompította. Ezután Harry egy köteg gombolyagot bűvölt elő, remélve, hogy ez éppen elég lesz ahhoz, hogy a továbbiakban nagyjából felmérjék egymás helyzetét. Mogorva nézését, amivel Hermione kivételesen buta ötletét díjazta, szerencsére senki sem látta.  
  
Alig öt percbe telt, mire elérték a konyha bejáratát rejtő portrét – Harry számításai szerint így is rengeteg időt vesztegettek el azzal, hogy mindenhol óvatoskodtak. Most pedig pontosan a Nagyterem alatt voltak, de még így sem hallott semmiféle zajt odafentről.  
  
– Na és, _most_ hogyan tovább? – érkezett Ginny testetlen hangja.  
  
– Csak meg kell csiklandozni a körtét – jött a válasz Rontól, a fiú hangján lehetett hallani, hogy vigyorog.  
  
– Ha valami az étel fogalmához kapcsolódik, akkor azt bezzeg azonnal megjegyzed – ripakodott rá Hermione, de Harry időben elvágta a kezdődő vitát.  
  
– Elég ebből – sziszegte, miközben odament, és úgy tett, ahogyan Ron is mondta. A körte felkuncogott, majd nagy, zöld kilinccsé változott, Harry pedig nem tétlenkedett, és azonnal benyitott. Mikor utoljára itt járt, akkor a helyiség hemzsegett a házimanóktól, most viszont egyet sem látott. Újabb olyan rejtély, ami nem tetszett neki. – Ez különös. – Hermione időközben levette a bűbájt róluk, így Harry megláthatta, hogy Neville egy másik ajtót vizsgálgat Ginnyvel. – Ez lesz az – sietett hozzájuk, majd barátaira pillantva, a kilincsre tette kezét. – Én megyek elsőnek. Ha Voldemort bent van, tűnjetek el – nézett rájuk határozottan. Mielőtt azok tiltakozhatta volna, folytatta. – Nem érdekel, mire esküdtetek fel, vagy mit akartok tenni, ne gyertek utánam. Megértettétek? – kérdezte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Tekintete elszánt volt, és bár látta, hogy mindannyian ellenkezni akarnak, valami mégis megakadályozta őket ebben.  
  
Harry ezután lenyomta a kilincset, majd óvatosan kilesett az ajtórésen, a szeme elé táruló látványtól azonban döbbenten felkiáltott.  


***

A Nagyteremben az egyik legkülönösebb jelenségnek lehetett a tanúja, ami a varázsvilágba való érkezése óta csak érte őt. Ahogy szélesre tárta az ajtót, még inkább meglepődött. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ez a valóságban is megtörténhet, sőt, abban sem volt biztos, hogy ez a valóság, amit itt lát. Mintha csak megállt volna az idő abban a pillanatban, a látvány valami abszurd keveréke volt a sóbálvány-átoknak, és a mugli filmekből ismert kimerevített állóképeknek. A varázslat szinte tapintható volt a levegőben, alig látható, de annál erősebben vibráló vöröses pajzs vonta be a bent tartózkodók testét. Mindenkiét abban a formában, ahogyan – valószínűleg – elérte őket.  
  
– Mi a csuda?! – tátotta el a száját Ron, míg Harry majdnem felnevetett, barátja bamba ábrázatának láttán.  
  
– Ez… ez elképesztő – hebegte ámulva Hermione, miután kimerészkedett a konyhából, majd némi gyors feltérképezés után elindult lassan körbejárni a termet. – A varázslat, ami ezt létrehozta, az egyik leghatalmasabb mágia lehet… de vajon mi képes ilyesmire? – gondolkozott hangosan a lány. Hangjába a tisztelettejes tónus mellé enyhe bosszúság is tárult, amiből Harry arra következtetett, hogy Hermione minden bizonnyal szívesen elszaladna a könyvtárba, hogy utánajárjon a titok megfejtésének.  
  
– Ugye még élnek? – tudakolta Neville riadtan.  
  
– Szerintem igen – felelte Harry kis késéssel. Tekintete körbejárta a Nagytermet, és minden egyes alkalommal, mikor felfedezett egy-egy ismerős arcot, csipetnyi nyugalom költözött a szívébe. Mikor pedig elért ahhoz a személyhez, aki után a leginkább sóvárgott, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, még él… nos, akkor megmagyarázhatatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába.  
  
– Perselus – suttogta maga elé, majd kikerülve Remus és Kingsley szobormerev testét, a bájitalmesterhez sietett. – Perselus? – szólongatta őt, de hiába.  
  
A férfi a földön feküdt, mellkasát véráztatta ing borította, feje a holtsápadt Draco Malfoy ölében pihent, miközben Madam Pomfrey épp a pálcáját húzta végig a bájitalmester fölött. A varázslat azonban félbemaradt. Mindhármukat beburkolta a különös, vöröses árnyaltú pajzs, amit Harry nem mert megbolygatni. Lehet, hogy éppen ez volt az, ami még életben tartotta mindnyájukat? Kezét gyengéden végighúzta Perselus arca fölött, ujjai alatt érezte a mágia erős vibrálását, ami annyira ismerős volt számára. Nem a férfi varázsereje volt, de hirtelen nem tudta megválaszolni, ki teremthette akkor.  
  
– Harry! – Töprengéséből Luna hangja szakította ki. Harry oldalra kapta a fejét; a lány az igazgató mellett térdelt. Az idős mágus szintén a hátán feküdt, Harry még sosem látta őt ennyire elesettnek, de az őt ért sérülés, amit Perselus szemén keresztül látott, már kevésbé tűnt súlyosnak. – Biztosan élnek – bólintott higgadtan, miközben az idős mágus mellkasára meredt. – Lélegzik.  
  
Harry ettől némileg megnyugodott, majd jobban körülkémlelt. Ron és Ginny a szüleiket és a testvéreiket figyelték – a Weasley-k egy csoportban gyülekeztek, mindegyikük kivont pálcával fordult a bejárat irányába –, míg Hermione könnyes szemmel térdelt Bill mellett, aki kissé elszakadva a családjától, McGalagony tanárnőt védte, mikor elérte őt a varázslat ereje.  
  
Neville mindeközben körbe-körbe járkált, mintha csak ellenőrizni szándékozna mindenkit, mialatt értetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. Griffendél kardját végig maga mellett húzta, aminek a hegye fémesen csikorgott a kőpadlón. Mikor Harry visszapillantott Perselus arcára, a sebhelyébe hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított.  
  
Igyekezett nem felordítani a hirtelen jött érzéstől, de kín szinte fojtogatta. Látása elhomályosodott, szédült és egyszeriben forogni kezdett vele a terem. Mintha sikolyt hallott volna, de be kellett csuknia a szemét, és mikor ez megtörtént, érezte, hogy a környezete változáson megy keresztül. Az elméjében hirtelenen ismerős kép bukkant fel, először nem látta élesen hová is került, de aztán tisztulni kezdett a táj, ezt követően pedig feltűnt előtte a Titkok Kamrájának kígyóoszlopos terme.  
  
_– Harry Potter_ – hallotta meg az ismerős, rosszindulattól csöpögő sziszegést. – _Hiába küzdesz… már az enyém vagy._  
  
Harry minden erejével azon volt, hogy kilökje magát Voldemort elméjéből, és ne hagyja még jobban elhatalmasodni a fájdalmat. Nehezére esett, de mégis képes volt visszarángatnia magát a valóságba, ezzel együtt pedig a kín is csökkenni látszott.  
  
Ám mikor már azt hitte, hogy végre minden rendben van, hirtelenjében még nagyon fájdalom lett úrrá rajta. Egy pillanatig úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább, szétszaggatja a testét, és ezernyi darabra hullik. A kín végigsöpört rajta, vergődött miközben Voldemort belékapaszkodott, de mikor már Harry azt kívánta, hogy bár meghalna, akkor váratlanul mindennek vége lett. A sebhelye még égett, de valahogy furcsán légiessé vált teste már nem fogta fel a tényleges fájdalmat.  
  
– Harry?!  
  
Képtelen volt megállapítani kitől származott a hang, csak azt tudta, hogy ha most nem szedi össze magát, akkor végük. Szeretett volna még egy kicsit a hűvös felületen feküdni, hagyni, hogy lecsillapítsa testének forróságát, de nem tehette meg, hogy elhagyja magát.  
  
– Ide tart – nyögte mialatt szédelegve ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Bár ez nem a legelső ilyen alkalom volt, most sem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor került a földre, ehhez pedig akkor sem tudott hozzászokni. Egész testében remegett, gyomra émelygett, de mikorra Neville segítségével talpra kecmergett, némileg sikerült legyűrnie a rosszullétét is. – El kell torlaszolnunk az ajtókat – adta ki az utasítást sürgetően. – Most! – tette hozzá hangosabban, mikor barátai továbbra is csak őt bámulták. Ginny erre azonnal megmozdult, és a konyha felőli ajtóhoz szaladt, majd hangosan becsapta, ráadásként pedig Luna varázslata bereteszelte azt. – A bejáratot is – mutatott abba az irányba.  
  
Ron és Neville egyszerre mozdultak, de tehetetlenségükben nem tudták mihez kezdjenek, Hermione azonban a segítségükre sietett.  
  
– Mobilicorpus! – kiáltotta el magát, mire a Nagyteremben felelhető összes páncél megingott, hogy aztán zörögve-csörögve lelépjenek talapzatukról. Végül Hermione újabb pálcaintésére mindannyian megindultak az ajtó felé, majd katonás rendben felsorakoztak a bejárat előtt.  
  
– Nagyszerű, most, hogy bezártuk ide magunkat, mihez kezdünk? – tudakolta Ron mintegy mellékesen.  
  
Harry is éppen ezen törte lázasan a fejét. Fogalma sem volt a varázslat mibenlétéről, és csak remélni merte, hogy ez a különös pajzs nem véletlenül kelt ilyen módon a bent lévők védelmére. Legnagyobb sajnálatára Hermionénak sem volt több fogalma a dologról.  
  
– Nem ismerem ezt a bűbájt – felelte Harry kérdésére fejcsóválva. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy jött létre, és…  
  
BUMM!  
  
A Nagytermet ekkor hatalmas robbanás rázta meg, az ajtó beleremegett a kívülről jövő varázslatba, de egyelőre Luna bűbája és a páncélok kitartottak. Harry tekintete ebben a pillanatban megakadt valamin, és ezek után nem késlekedett tovább, hanem kockáztatott.  
  
– Várj, Harry! – állította meg őt Hermione, mikor rájött mire készül. – Nem tudhatjuk, mit okoz az, ha beleavatkozol; lehetséges, hogy csak kárt teszel ebben a pajzsban, hiszen fogalmunk sincs, ki idézte meg, vagy mi okból – hadarta rémült pillantásokkal tűzdelve mondandóját. – Az is lehet, hogy Voldemort tette, és pont azért, mert számított arra, hogy te majd közbeavatkozol. De ha mégsem így van, talán kitart önmagában is anélkül, hogy te megerősítenéd…  
  
– Nem lesz gond – felelte nyugodtan Harry, meglepve őt ezzel. – Tudom, mi idézte elő a pajzsot, és még ha ki is tart, biztosan nem okozok kárt benne azzal sem, hogy megpróbálom megerősíteni. – Hermione nyugtalan, értetlen tekintetére, fölfelé mutatott. A lány döbbenetében még a száját is eltátotta.  
  
Odafent, majdnem a plafon magasságában ott lebegett Dumbledore főnixe. Mintha csak valamiféle láthatatlan gerendán gubbasztott volna, miközben szárnyai szélesre tárva feszültek, teste pedig pontosan ugyanolyan vöröses pompában ragyogott, mint a pajzs, ami körbevette a szobormerev testeket. Ő maga mozdulatlan volt, pont, mint mindenki más, Harryéken kívül.  
  
BUMM!  
  
Az újabb erőteljes robbanás hatására az ajtónál álló páncélok felborultak, Harry pedig végképp nem késlekedett tovább. Úgy tűnt, ez meggyőzte Hermionét is, egy időben kezdték kiszórni a saját védőbűbájaikat; pálcájuk nagy köröket írt le, szikrák pattogtak, mígnem Luna is csatlakozott hozzájuk. A saját varázslataik lassan összeolvadtak a Fawkes által teremtett fényes vörösséggel. Harry fél szemmel már a bejárat felé pislogott. Ron, Neville és Ginny egyre jobban elhátráltak, és mire Harryék leengedték a pálcájukat, az ajtó megadta magát a túlerőnek.

***

– Lám-lám, Harry Potter személyesen – sziszegte alattomos hangján Voldemort. – Csak nem azt remélted, hogy hat kisgyerek gyenge bűbája sokáig megállíthat engem, Voldemort Nagyurat? – csóválta a fejét lekicsinylően. Vörös szeme megvillant egy pillanatra, miközben alig maréknyi csatlósa harsányan felvihogott mellette, mintha valamiféle poént hallottak volna. Harry kikerülte Lunát, és a pálcáját előreszegezve a többiek elé lépett. Hermione, Ron és Neville mellé álltak, míg két fiatalabb társuk alig pár lépéssel maradt csak mögöttük.  
  
Harry végignézett a halálfalókon; különösnek találta, hogy csak ilyen kevesen vannak, cselt sejtett, de egyelőre nem tudott rájönni, miféle csapda lehet. Bellatrix Lestrange természetesen nem hiányozhatott Voldemort mellől, és neki erőnek erejével kellett visszafognia magát, nehogy rátámadjon a nőre. Már nemcsak Sirius miatti bosszúvágya vezérelte, hanem az is, amit az a némber Perselus ellen elkövetett.  
  
– Nahát, Potter babucika – gügyögte gúnyosan mikor észrevette, hogy Harry kitartóan bámulja őt –, hol hagytad a drágalátos szerelmedet? Csak nem elhagyott az mocskos áruló? – Bellatrix eszelősen felvihogott saját tréfáján, minek nyomán a többi halálfaló is bekapcsolódott.  
  
Harry helyett azonban Neville volt az, aki nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát.  
  
– Capitulatus! – kiáltotta, de a bűbáj elhalt Bellatrix pajzsbűbájának hála, a nő pedig őrjöngve ordított rá.  
  
– Ostoba Longbottom! Meg mertél támadni?! – harsogta felháborodottan. – Mindjárt apád és anyád után küldelek! – emelte fel a pálcáját. – Crucio!  
  
Harry megrémült, mikor meglátta, hogy Neville dühtől eltorzult arccal előreugrik, de Ron és Ginny még időben elkapták, Bellatrix átka azonban majdnem telibe találta őket. Újabb varázslatát viszont már Harryék felé küldte.  
  
– Protego! – kiabálta Harry, azonban az átok kikerülte a pajzsát, és nem sokkal mögöttük, Luna lába előtt csapódott a földbe. Ron felordított, és elengedte Neville-t, de a lökéshullám hátrataszította a lányt, aki egyenest átbucskázott a fényes védővarázslatokból emelt pajzs mögé, míg Harryt és Ront szintén ledöntötte a lábukról.  
  
– Féleszű! – sziszegte Bellatrixnek Voldemort veszélyesen halk hangon. – Megmondtam, hogy Potternek nem eshet bántódása! – Alighogy kimondta ezt, Lestrange arca eltorzult a félelemtől, térde pedig keményen csattant a kőburkolaton. Harry undorodva figyelte, ahogyan a nő esdeklően Voldemort lába elé veti magát, mikor pedig ura várakozóan megpöccintette a pálcáját, Harry elborzadt a gondolatra, hogy ilyen könnyedén kiontja a leghűségesebb szolgájának az életét.  
  
Ez azonban szerencsére mégsem következett be, Bellatrix arcán csupán vágások sokasága keletkezett, de a nő még így is hányingerkeltően alantassá tette magát.  
  
– Kegyelmes Uram… – suttogta gyomorforgatóan lekötelezett arckifejezéssel, mikor pedig köszönetnyilvánításképpen szinte élvezettel csókolta meg ura lábát, Harry kis híján kidobta a taccsot a visszataszító gesztus láttán.  
  
Még a jelent közben valamikor Hermione megragadta Harry és Ron karját, és mialatt igyekezett messzebb vonszolni mindkettejüket, kitartóan próbálta valamire felhívni Harry figyelmét. Mivel Ron megkönnyebbült sóhajából Harry rájött, hogy Lunának nem eshetett nagyobb baja, nem igazán akart foglalkozni azzal, mit szeretne tőle Hermione. Ha csak egy mód volt rá, meg sem akarta kockáztatni azt, hogy levegye a szemét az ellenségről, hátat fordítani pedig a legkevésbé sem tartotta jó ötletnek. Így még akkor is kitartóan figyelte az előtte zajló eseményeket, mikor ki tudta rángatni a karját a lány szorításából, hogy végre felkelhessen a földről.  
  
– Hiába hátrálsz előlem, Harry – szólalt meg ismét Voldemort –, innen nincs hova menekülnöd. – Harrynek sajnos igazat kellett adnia. Valóban nem látott más kiutat, csak azt, ha itt és most mindennek véget vet, és nyíltan szembeszáll a sötét mágussal, így tehát eljött az idő, kár is lenne tovább halogatni. Abban mondjuk reménykedett, hogy barátait nem kell nagyobb veszélynek kitennie, mint amibe már így is belekeveredtek miatta, de Voldemort meglepte őt, mikor folytatta. – Nekem csak te kellesz, Potter. Érted jöttem. De hogy lásd, milyen kegyes nagyúr vagyok én, hajlandó vagyok megkímélni az ostoba barátaid nyavalyás életét, ha most önként nekem adod magad. Nem lesz még egy ilyen alakalom – sziszegte, és gonosz vigyor terült szét az arcán. – Jól gondold meg.  
  
– Harry nem megy sehová! – lépett elé Ron nagy elánnal miután összeszedte magát. Pálcáját a halálfalók felé irányította, akik kiröhögték őt, ám Ront ez cseppet sem izgatta, bár a dühös arckifejezése másról is árulkodott.  
  
– Ejnye – suttogta Voldemort mézes-mázos hangon. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy feláldozod a barátaidat, Potter. – A sötét mágus szeme félelmetesen megvillant, és Harrynek csupán annyi ideje volt, hogy félrerántsa Ront a feléje suhanó átok elől.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltotta el magát, bűbáját azonban egyszerűen kivédte Voldemort.  
  
Harry azonban nem érte be ennyivel, felpattanva a földről újabb ás újabb átkokat küldött a halálfalók irányába. Bellatrix újra felvihogott, míg Voldemort könnyed mozdulatokkal hárította azokat. A szeme sarkából látta, ahogyan barátai is bekapcsolódnak az egyelőre egyoldalú párbajba, de amíg Harryt senki nem támadta, csupán védekeztek ellene, Ronéknak nem volt ilyen szerencséjük.  
  
A halálfalók egyszeriben előrelendültek, és miközben ártások sorozata csapkodott Harry körül mindenfelé, a sebhelyébe újfent belehasított a fájdalom, ám ezúttal nem volt képes legyőzni őt. A harc hevében sikerült kizárnia a sötét mágus az elméjéből, és mindenekfelett tartósan távol is tudta tartani magától. Az, hogy a barátai segítségére legyen sokkal jobban lekötötte őt, Voldemort kísérletei pedig az elméjét ostromló támadások kapcsán sorra kudarcot vallottak.  
  
Harry nyilvánvalóan jól tudta, hogy bármennyire is jó megoldásnak tűnne önmagát odakínálni mások élete megmentése végett, sokkal nagyobb problémát okozna vele, ha megtenné. Véletlenül sem engedhette meg, hogy Voldemort kezei közé kerüljön – legalábbis abban a formában, ahogyan a másik elképzelte –, és a sötét mágus magához láncolja őt. Úgy tűnt azonban, egyelőre a saját testi épsége miatt még csak nem is kellett aggódnia, mivel a halálfalók tényleg csakis a barátait támadták.  
  
Bellatrix parancsszegése után egyik halálfaló sem merészkedett közel hozzá, amit Harry ügyesen ki is használt. Minden alkalommal megpróbálta a barátait a saját testével védeni, ám nem lehetett ott mindegyikük mellett egyszerre.  
  
Neville épp egy tagbaszakadt csuklyás férfitól igyekezett Ginnyt védeni, miközben a lány taroló átka két másik halálfalót is telibe talált, mire mindkettő kirepült a Nagyterem bejáratán keresztül, és nagy csattanással landoltak a bejárati csarnok kövén. Ront mindeközben Harrynek kellett megmenteni három másik halálfalótól, akik egyszerre ostromolták barátját. A fiúnak szinte csupán védekezni volt ideje a sorra érkező ártások elől.  
  
– Confringo!  
  
Az átok azonnal robbant, amint elérte a támadóikat, hangját pedig visszaverték a falak, többszörösére erősítve azt. Aztán olyasmi történt, amit egyikőjük sem látott előre. Valamelyik halálfaló varázslata ennek következtében ugyanis a plafonba csapódott, nem messze valahol Fawkes feje fölött. Harry még épp látta, amint a főnix teste egy pillanatra felizzik, aztán hatalmas robajjal beszakadt a nagyterem tetejének egy része. A rájuk zúduló tömérdek nehéz kőtörmeléktől egy hirtelenjében kiszórt pajzsbűbáj óvta meg őket. A porfelhő hosszú percekre elvakította őket, és Harry erősen megmarkolta Ron ruháját, miközben kitartóan tartotta maguk fölött a pajzsot. Aztán meghallotta Hermione sikolyát, majd Ginnyét is, végül Neville ordítása töltötte be a termet, kissé távolabb pedig egy ismeretlen hang harsant. Harry a gomolygó portól továbbra sem látott semmit, így még erősebben szorította Ront, hogy legalább őt ne veszítse el, ha már a többiekről nem tudta megállapítani, hogy mi történt velük.  
  
Nem sokkal később aztán végre tisztulni látszott a környezet. Harry már nagyjából fel tudta mérni a helyzetüket is. Tekintete azonnal körbepásztázta a Nagytermet, legalábbis azt, ami maradt belőle. Nem messze tőlük észrevett valakit; az egyik halálfaló kövek által összezúzott teste terült el ott, közvetlenül mögötte pedig megpillantotta Neville-t is, aki köhögve szorongatta Griffendél kardját. Harry szemei elkerekedtek, mikor a fiú mögé pillantott, és el sem merte hinni azt, amit lát. Azonnal a plafon felé kapta a fejét, de Fawkes már nem volt ott. Helyette azonban hatalmas lyuk tátongott ott, az elvarázsolt mennyezet pedig egyenesen összeolvadt a kinti látvánnyal.  
  
Mikor aztán újfent körbekémlelt a teremben – azon a napon már sokadszorra – csodálkozva pislogott a jelenségen. A védőgyűrű, amit Hermione és Luna segítségével emeltek, nemcsak, hogy egybeolvadt az igazgató főnixének varázslatával, de most, hogy Fawkes eltűnt, még ennek ellenére is biztosan állt. Mi több, megszűnt a különös sóbálvány-átokszerű hatás is – mögötte ott figyeltek vissza azok, akik a Nagyteremben ragadtak.  
  
Harry tekintete először Lunára esett, a lány halálos nyugalommal mosolygott rá, mellette Ginny kétszeresen is bosszús arcot vágott. Mr. Weasley a vibráló mágiafalat vizsgálgatta, Remus azonban aggódónak tűnt. Harry felé több tucatnyi ismerős arc fordult, de az, akit ő mindenkinél jobban szeretett volna látni, még mindig nem mozdult.  
  
Perselus továbbra is ott feküdt Draco ölében, a fiú egy röpke pillanat erejéig felé nézett, majd visszafordította figyelmét arra, amit Madam Pomfrey magyarázott neki. Legalábbis Harrynek ez volt az érzése, a javasasszony ugyanis úgy folytatta tevékenységét, mintha fel sem fogná, hogy mi történt.  
  
Harry tapogatózva felállt, és lassan közelebb araszolt ahhoz a helyhez, ahol nagyjából Perselusszal szemben állhatott meg, majd pár másodpercig teret engedett az óvatlanságnak. A férfi arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, Madam Pomfrey és Malfoy ideges tekintete pedig cseppet sem hatott nyugtatóan az idegeire. Mégis, Harry minden tudását latba vetette, hogy mások ne jöjjenek rá mennyire fél, és még véletlenül se árulja el, hogy miféle érzések dúlnak mélyen benne.  
  
Mikor tekintetét végül képes volt elszakítani a bájitalmesterről, minden eddiginél elszántabbnak érezte magát arra, hogy leszámoljon Voldemorttal. A sötét mágus ott állt a Nagyterem ajtajában, láthatóan a legkisebb részvét nélkül gondolva a halálfalóira, akik közül többen is a földön hevertek szanaszét. Harrynek határozottan olyan érzése támadt, hogy Voldemortot még az is hidegen hagyná, ha egyedül kellene szembenéznie vele, minden bizonnyal cseppet sem tartja őt ellenfélnek, amit neki szándékában is állt kihasználni. Ugyanakkor a vörös szemek mintha némi gyanakvást és félelmet is tükröztek volna, és Harry ebbe próbált belekapaszkodni, mindaddig, míg a sötét mágus háta mögé nem pillantott.  
  
Az, amit látott, szíven ütötte őt; az ajtó takarásából hirtelen egy túlságosan is ismerős lány alakja bontakozott ki.  
  
– Hermione – suttogta szinte hangtalanul, míg Ron ellenben hangosan elkiáltotta magát.  
  
A lányt egy nagydarab férfi tartotta erősen, pálcája Hermione nyakának szegeződött, barátnőjük torkán pedig semmiféle hang nem jött ki. Bellatrix eszelősen kacagott, és éles pengéjű kést lóbált Hermione rémült arca előtt, miközben vidáman szökellt körülötte, mint valamiféle megkergült manó.  
  
– Utoljára mondom, Potter, ha kedves neked a barátaid élete, önként csatlakozol hozzám – sziszegte Voldemort – máskülönben… – Hangja hirtelen közönyössé vált, mire a kés éle végigkarcolta Hermione nyakát.  
  
– Teee…! – ordította el magát Ron, miközben Neville is felkiáltott, magasba lendítve Griffendél kardját. A két fiú egyszerre indult neki, de Harrynek még időben sikerült elkapnia őket a talárjuknál fogva, miközben erőnek erejével igyekezett visszatartani őket a meggondolatlan cselekedettől.  
  
– Ha még egy lépést közelebb jöttök, a kislányt az áruló után küldöm – figyelmeztette őket a vérszomjas hang, mire Ron és Neville megtorpantak, Harry pedig lázasan törte a fejét a megoldáson, de nem jutott eszébe más ötlet, mint:  
  
– Rendben! – jelentette ki hirtelen. Szavait csakis Voldemortnak címezte.  
  
– NEM! – kiáltott rá Ron. – Elment az eszed, Harry?! – Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta barátja ordítását, míg Voldemort arcán elégedettség suhant át.  
  
Ron továbbra is kitartott amellett, hogy nem engedi, hogy őrültséget tegyen, Neville elborzadva nézett rá, ám a legnagyobb vidámságot a halálfalókból Hermione heves fejrázása váltotta ki, aki elkeseredetten próbált kiszabadulni fogvatartója szorításából. Voldemort csatlósai láthatóan roppantul élvezték a műsort, de urukat nyilvánvalóan hidegen hagyta mindez. Vörös szemében Harry sóvárgást, arcán pedig diadalittas mosolyt vélt felfedezni, miközben ő csak bőszen remélhette, hogy a terve nem vall kudarcot.  
  
Harry anélkül, hogy levette volna a tekintetét a halálfalókról, néhány lépést tett előre, jelezve szándéka valódiságát, ám Ron és Neville újfent megakadályozták, hogy közelebb jusson.  
  
– Maradjatok ki ebből – utasított őket erélyesen, barátai azonban úgy bámultak rá, mintha megtébolyodott volna. Mindketten elállták előtte az utat, kinyilvánítva ezzel, hogy csakis a testükön keresztül engedik őt át. Harry fél szemmel látta, hogy a pajzs mögött is riadalom támadt, és igyekezett leküzdeni a késztetést, hogy ismételten Perselus felé pillantson. Mivel barátait képtelennek látszott meggyőzni, Harry nem látott más kiutat. – Sajnálom, de bíznotok kell bennem – suttogta rájuk nézve, majd két lépést hátrált, de csupán azért, hogy aztán gyors egymásutánban suhinthasson a pálcájával.  
  
– Hé! – kiáltott fel a vörös hajú fiú. A varázslat hatására ugyanis Ron és Neville talpa alól kiszaladt a padló, és immáron fejjel lefelé lógtak a levegőben. – Ne, Harry, ez őrültség, amire készült! – tajtékzott barátja, amint rájött, mit tervez, de végül Harry újabb pálcaintésére mindkét kapálódzó fiú a vöröses pajzson belülre került, ami nemcsak őket, de a hangjukat is elnyelte.  
  
Voldemort gúnyosan felkacagott az iménti jeleneten, miközben a halálfalók jól látható undorral figyelték Harry akcióját. Hermione tekintete azonban megértésről, ugyanakkor félelemről árulkodott. Remélte, hogy a lány valóban megértette mire készül, ugyanis Harry kihasználta az alkalmat, és non-verbális átka úgy pattant ki a pálcája végéből, hogy Bellatrixnek még felfogni sem volt ideje, az ártás máris telibe találta őt. A mellette álló robosztus halálfaló is meglepődött, minek következtében Hermione azonnal kitépte magát annak gyengülő szorításából. Harry egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a bűbájok szórását, miközben a lány feléje szaladt, szinte vakon küldve hátra saját varázslatait.  
  
Harry elkapta Hermione kezét, és magával rántotta, mielőtt a halálfalók ártásai elérhették volna őt. Az egyik fénycsóva azonban egyenesen felé száguldott, és Harry gondolkodás nélkül vetette magát Hermione elé, míg a lány az ő oldala mellett kidugva a pálcáját tompított a varázslatot, ami még így is eltalálta Harry hátát. Harry hallotta Voldemort eszelős kiabálását, de látni nem látott semmit.  
  
A bűbáj keltette lökéshullám több méterrel repítette őket arrébb, s Harrynek csak kis szerencsével sikerült lefékeznie magukat annyira, hogy ne csússzanak át a védőgyűrűn. Vagy legalábbis, hogy ő ne kerüljön mögé.  
  
– Sajnálom, Hermione. – Nem hagyott időt arra, hogy a lány ráeszméljen, mire készül, egyetlen mozdulattal tolta át a pajzs vöröses fénykörén belülre. Hermione kiabált, de a hangját elnyelte maga a védővarázslat, és a Harry mellett becsapódó újabb átok, épp csak egy arasznyival vétette el őt.  
  
Voldemort hangja ostorként vágott végig a Nagytermen, és miközben Harry gyorsan talpra kecmergett, meglepetten állapította meg, hogy az előbbi párbaj kimenetele következtében egyedül maradt a sötét mágussal. A halálfalói immáron ájultan feküdtek szerteszét Hermione és az ő előbbi bűbájainak kapcsán, mikor az ideges sziszegés megütötte a fülét.  
  
_– Elég ebből a gyerekes játszadozásból, Potter!_ – figyelmeztette őt a Nagyúr párszaszóul. Arca egy pillanatra eltorzult az indulattól, de aztán fölényesen folytatta. _– Eddig jó voltam hozzád, de ennek most vége. Hagytam, hogy a hőst játszd, miközben kiéled a harci kedvedet is, az én hűséges, ámbár semmirekellő szolgáimon_ – a sötét mágus hangja itt undorodóvá vált – _, de az én türelmem is véges. Itt az ideje, hogy befejezzük ezt az ostoba játékot._  
  
Harry most ott állt egymaga, szemtől-szemben azzal a személlyel, aki nemcsak a szülei haláláért volt felelős, és megannyi ártatlan élet kiontása száradt gonosz lelkén, hanem ő tehetett arról is, hogy Harry eddigi élete sosem volt normálisnak mondható.  
  
Mióta az eszét tudta a családi szeretet iránt vágyakozott, azért, hogy valaki egyszer bekopogjon az ajtón, és megszabadítsa őt Dursleyék elnyomásától. Mikor pedig ez végre megtörtént, és kiderült még csak nem is átlagos kisfiú, akkorra az sem maradt többé titokban előtte, hogy ezek után sem lesz semmi sem ugyanolyan, mint más gyerekek életében. Megbélyegezték őt, jóslat szólt arról, hogy ő, Harry a Kiválasztott, pedig Harry semmi mást nem szeretett volna, csak azt, hogy legyen egy családja, legyenek barátai.  
  
Nem ő kérte ezt a sorsot, hanem az tehetett minderről, aki most vele szemben állt, és annak reményében, hogy Harry egyszer s mindenkorra lezárhatja ezt az egészet, nem félt szembenézni a rá váró sorssal. Végre szemtől-szemben mérethette meg magát Voldemorttal, és most nem volt Dumbledore, aki megakadályozhatta volna a küzdelmüket…  


***

Hosszú óráknak tűnő percekig álltak egymással szemben. Harry fejében egymást követték a gondolatok, tervek, miként is érje el azt, amit szeretne, de mielőtt eldönthette volna, melyik taktika a legcélravezetőbb, Voldemort megunta a további várakozást. Harrynek felfogni is alig volt ideje, mikor a gonosz mágus pálcájából indák szövevényes hálózata pattant ki, hogy aztán azok gúzsba köthessék őt.  
  
Harry nem tehetett mást, minthogy menekülőre fogta, miközben ő maga is visszatámadott. A harc, ami elejét vette ezzel, hosszúnak, fáradtságosnak, és roppantul kimerítőnek bizonyult. Még sosem volt részese ilyen nagy volumenű párbajnak; egy-egy elleni küzdelem volt, és úgy tűnt, egyikőjük sincs a másikkal szemben előnyben. Leszámítva talán azt, hogy Voldemort jóval több sötét átkot ismert, mint ő. Harry igyekezett hárítani mindent, amiről pedig fogalma sem volt, milyen hatással lehet, az elől egyszerűen félreugrott. Voldemort nem megölni akarta őt, csupán elkapni, ez nyilvánvalóan látszott abból, hogy a halálos átkot még véletlenül sem ejtette ki a száján.  
  
_– Nem menekülsz!_  
  
Harry a sokadik pajzsbűbáj után egyre inkább elfáradt, kezdett kimerülni, és úgy érezte, rengeteg idő telt el azóta, hogy nekikezdtek, ám a párbaj egyszerűen egyikük javára sem tudott eldőlni.  
  
Harry számtalanszor érezte, ahogyan Voldemort megpróbálja beszippantani őt a saját sötét elméjébe, ami ellen sokkal kitartóbban küzdött, mint bármikor is hitte, hogy lehetséges, és képes rá. Bár az okklumencia a másikkal szemben hatástalan maradt, Harry számtalan cselt bevetett azért, hogy olyan támadásra bírja rá Voldemortot, ami az ő malmára hajtja a vizet. Végső kísérletként megpróbálta kicsalni a sötét varázslót a teremből, de a próbálkozása csúfos kudarcot vallott.  
  
Annyit ért el vele csupán, hogy Voldemort ismét sokkal nagyobb előnybe került vele szemben, a kötelek pedig szinte megállíthatatlan kígyók módjára siklottak feléje.  
  
– Descendo! – kiáltotta Harry, mire a kötelek elszakadtak, ám enélkül is tovább araszoltak felé, viszont időt nyert vele, hogy újabb bűbájjal állítsa meg azokat.  
  
Voldemort nem várta meg azonban, hogy Harry kimondja a következő átkot, olyan ártást küldött felé, amiről Harrynek ismételten fogalma sem volt, mi lehet. Így újfent félreugrott előle, és elvesztve az egyensúlyát, majdnem a pajzs mögé csúszott. Esés közben megütötte az oldalát, de nem törődött a fájdalommal, így Voldemort következő átkát már Harry képes volt hatástalanítani.  
  
– Protego!  
  
Harry úgy lihegett, mintha a maratont futotta volna le, és érezte, hogy lassan az összes ereje elszáll. Mintha valaki elszívná belőle, és mikor felnézett a gonosz mágus eszelős tekintetével találta szembe magát. Voldemort harsány kacagásban tört ki, miközben Harry elkeseredetten küzdött azért, hogy nyitva tudja tartani a szemét.  
  
Végül a sötétség mégis győzött vele szemben. Harry szinte nem is érezte, hogy elterül a földön, hirtelenjében minden olyan légiessé vált körülötte, ő pedig rájött, hogy a Ködben van. Most azonban a fekete fellegek elhomályosították a fényességet, miközben Voldemort és ő immáron mentálisan folytatták küzdelmüket.  
  
A sötétség minduntalan megpróbálta Harryt hatalmába keríteni, és míg a sziszegés egyre hangosabbá vált, a feketeségben Harry képes volt meglátni egy nagyon apró fénynyalábot. Perselus volt az, távol tőle, de Harry most már miatta küzdött. A Ködben eltöltött valódi idő mennyiségéről fogalma sem volt, lehetett egy óra, de egy perc is, és végül, mikor már a sötétség végleg elnyelte volna, Harry köhögve ült fel a Nagyterem kellős közepén.  
  
Szemernyi pihenést sem engedélyezett magának, azonnal feltérdelt, és miközben Voldemort átka már suhant is felé, Harry bűbája kipattant a saját pálcájából. A két varázslat félúton találkozott, és furcsa, különös egyesülés jött létre közöttük. Harry érezte, hogy Voldemort rájött, mire készül, de erősen tartotta a varázslatot, sakkban tartva ezzel a sötét mágust is.  
  
A fénygömb, ami a bűbájok következtében született, egyenesen Harry felé tartott, de ő tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja ezt, és vissza kell fordítania. Még ha csak időt is nyer ezzel, az is több, mint a semmi. Voldemort jóval erősebbnek tűnt, de Harry kitartóan kapaszkodott a pálcájába, és mikor a fénynyaláb elérte Voldemort pálcáját, Harry diadalként élte meg.  
  
A remélt hatás sem maradt el. Pont, mint azon a szörnyű napon, mikor a sötét mágus újra testet öltött, ezúttal is ugyanaz a különös dolog történt; Voldemort pálcájából egymás után pattantak ki az általa megölt emberek szellemei. Harry a szeme sarkából látta, ahogyan a vöröses védőpajzs mögött rekedt emberek, mind a jelenséget bámulják, és ő maga is egyre izgatottabb lett. Miután Cedric Diggory alakja is kilebegett, és mosolyogva biztatta őt, Harry tudta, hogy már nem kell sokáig várnia, és hamarosan ismét megpillanthatja a szüleit.  
  
A szívverése felgyorsult aztán, mikor édesapja és édesanyja mosolyogva suhantak felé. Lily gyönyörű alakja pontosan a háta mögött ereszkedett le, kezét az ő vállára tette, és halkan biztatta arra, hogy várjon még, tartson ki, ő pedig pontosan ezt tette. Elsöpörte az összes félelmét, és Harry tudta, hogy mire kell még várnia.  
  
Ahogy egyre több szellemalak pattant ki a pálcából, és foglalta el helyét Harry mögött, Voldemort arca annál inkább öltött fel valamiféle különös érzelmet, amit Harry egyfajta riadalomnak fogott fel. Ő maga már alig tudta tartani a pálcáját, egyre jobban fáradt, de édesanyja szorítása a vállán biztosította őt, hogy végig tudja csinálni. Aztán egyszeriben három olyan alak bukkant fel, minek láttán Voldemort arca megnyúlt, és olyan eszelős kifejezés torzította el, amely önmagában is képes lett volna bárkit halálra rémiszteni.  
  
A három alak egyike feltűnően hasonlított arra az emlékképre, akivel Harry másodikos korában találkozott Tom Denem naplójának hála. A férfi jóval idősebbnek tűnt a tizenhat éves Tomnál, de minden kétséget kizáróan rokoni szálak fűzték őket egymáshoz. Ő volt tehát Voldemort apja. A mugli, akit könnyűvérrel megölt, a másik kettő alak pedig bizonyára a nagyszülei. A három szellem szintén Harryhez csatlakozott, és mikor ez megtörtént, Harry még egy pillantott várt, majd kihasználva Voldemort elképedt dühét, erővel félrerántotta a pálcáját. Szinte hatalmas robbanásként hatott az egész, majd egy röpke pillanatig minden mozdulatlanná vált, hogy aztán elemi erővel suhanjanak a szellemek a sötét mágus irányába. Harry szülei utoljára maradtak, apja szelleme útközben fényes szarvassá alakult, majd ő is nekitámadt Voldemortnak.  
  
Lily azonban nem követte őket. Harry mellett maradt, és ő valahonnan mégis tudta, hogy miért történik mindez. Nem voltak már megválaszolatlan kérdések többé előtte.  
  
–Neee! – ordította a sötét mágus.  
  
Voldemort dühösen fújtatott, mint egy felbőszült hippogriff, kígyószerű orrlyukai kitágultak, de Harry már nem félt, belenyugodott a sorsába, és csak abban reménykedett, hogy véghez tudja vinni, amit eltervezett.  
  
Ám Voldemort valami miatt még mindig nem azt tette, amit Harry szeretett volna. Amint összeszedte magát folyamatos ártásokat lövellt feléje, amiket Harry csupán hárított, de nem támadt vissza. A sötét mágus láthatóan a maradék józanságát is elvesztette, és olyan ártást küldött Harry felé, ami ellen hiába védekezett.  
  
De nem is volt rá szükség. Lily pajzsa úgy védte őt, mintha csak ő maga idézte volna meg. Áthatolhatatlan lett, és Harry csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a szellemalakok hirtelen ismét előtűnnek a semmiből. Ezúttal azonban már nem csak Voldemort áldozatai voltak azok, hanem felismerte közöttük a roxforti kísérteteket is és a keresztapja sem hiányozhatott közülük.  
  
Sirius rámosolygott, Harry pedig legszívesebben odarohant volna hozzá, de tudta, hogy nem teheti. Így csak végignézte, amint a kísértetek elszánt tekintettel körben elhelyezkednek a vöröses pajzs előtt, majd egy lépést hátrálva, alakjuk beleveszett a Fawkes által létrehozott varázslatba.  
  
Harry sebhelyébe ezzel egy időbe éles fájdalom hasított, és majdnem térdre rogyott a kíntól. De nem engedte magát legyőzni. Érezte a különös vonzást, ami Voldemort felé terelte, és neki erőnek erejével kellett küzdenie azért, hogy egy tapodtat se mozduljon. Elméje hátsó zugában megjelent Voldemort, de nem volt egyedül. Harry megérezte Perselust is. A férfi gyenge volt, de ott volt, erősítette őt, és Harry bensőjét határtalan melegség töltötte el.  
  
A két pálca ismét összecsapott, ám ahelyett, hogy összekapcsolódtak volna, most hatalmas robbanás kíséretében taszították el egymást. Harry a feje felé kapta a kezét, de édesanyja védelme most is kitartott. A zöld fénygömb ott halványlott körülötte, burokba vonva őt, miközben Voldemort arca a lehető legeszelősebb fintorba torzult.  
  
Harry inkább csak érzékelte, semmint ténylegesen látta volna, hogy Fawkes varázslata semmissé válik, ezzel egy időben pedig tudta, hogy eljött az ideje a cselekvésre.  
  
_– Sosem leszek a tiéd_ – suttogta. – _Úgyhogy mire vársz?_ – sziszegte nyugodt hangon. – _Ölj meg!_  
  
Voldemort vörös szemei világítottak hófehér kígyószerű arcából, és Harry egyetlen pillanat erejéig olyasmit tapasztalt meg, amit még idáig sohasem. Hirtelenjében mindennél erősebb fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe, és egyszeriben már nem csak a saját szemén keresztül látta az eseményeket, hanem két másik ember szemszögéből is tanúja lehetett ennek az elkeseredett csatának.  
  
Voldemort irányából egy meggyötört, szakadt ruhás fiúnak tűnt, arcán fáradtság látszott, de ugyanakkor eltökéltség is. Szeme olyan intenzíven csillogott, mint a mögötte álló Lilyé. A nő vörös haja csak úgy lobogott a szélben, kezét fia vállán nyugtatta. Utoljára akkor látta így magukat, mikor Edevis tükre megmutatta szíve leghőbb vágyát, erre a gondolatra pedig akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.  
  
Perselus szemszögéből azonban azt is láthatta mi készül. Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, szája torz vigyorra húzódott, és Harry érezte, ahogyan Perselus lába megmozdul, és elrugaszkodik a talajtól. A férfi repült, Harry önmaga is érezte a szelet az arcán.  
  
Aztán elméjében egyszeriben mind a két kép elhalványult, és újra a saját testében találta magát. A fájdalom csökkent, miközben az átok, elhagyta Voldemort száját.  
  
– Avada Kedavra!  


***

Harry látta, ahogyan a zöld fénycsóva felé repül, és mintha csak a mugli filmek lassított felvételét nézné, úgy figyelte tehetetlenül, hogyan kerül egyre közelebb a testéhez. Szinte érezte miként fúródik belé, és bár mindig úgy gondolta, hogy a gyilkos átok nem jár fájdalommal, most mégis meglepetten tapasztalta azt az éles szúrást, amely keresztüldöfte a mellkasát. Harry nem tudta mikor, és hogyan lesz vége mindennek, de a furcsa zsibbadt fájdalmat leszámítva, nem gondolta, hogy ez ennyire egyszerű lesz. Végtelen nyugalom szállta meg, és bár a teste még érzékelte a zuhanást bele a semmibe, ő mégsem félt. Tudta, hogy erős kezek fogják megtartani, amint eléri a végzetét. Már nem teljesen volt öntudatánál, de még érezte, hogy elkapják, átölelik, és megtartják őt.  
  
Aztán Harry hirtelen a testén kívül találta magát. Jobban mondva felismerte maga körül a Köd jellegzetes fényességét, és kellemes melegségét, miközben egyszerre sokkal több impulzus érte, mint amit képes lett volna megkülönböztetni és felfogni.  
  
Mintha egyszerre ismét több szemszögből figyelte volna az eseményeket. Látta önmagát, és látta Perselust is. A férfi ott térdelt fölötte, Harry felsőteste az ölében pihent, a bájitalmester pedig nem törődve semmivel és senkivel, úgy ölelte őt, mint aki soha többé nem akarja elengedni. De Harry tudta, hogy muszáj megtennie. Voldemort szintén a földön feküdt, és szokatlanul kicsavarodott módon tette mindezt, amiből Harry arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a sötét mágus testét görcsös fájdalom járhatta keresztül.  
  
És látta azokat a lehetetlenül vékony, de fényes szálakat is, amik összekötötték az ő élettelen testét Voldemortéval. Egy pillanatra megrémült, maga sem tudta miért, majd amilyen gyorsan jött ez az érzés, el is múlt. Béke járta át, nyugalom, megelégedettség. A tarkója bizseregni kezdett, aztán ez a lüktetés kiteljesedett, és a teljes testét beborította, miközben Harry meglepődve fordult hátra. Nem messze tőle ott állt a Ködben, teljes valójában Perselus.  
  
A férfi meztelen volt, a fekete haja körülölelte az arcát, éjsötét szemei pedig úgy csillogtak, ahogyan Harry még sosem látta. A sápadt bőr szinte egybeolvadt az őket körülvevő homályos fellegekkel, miközben ő egyre csak figyelte a másikat.  
  
Aztán lassan tett egy lépést feléje, majd még egyet, tekintetét végig Perseluséba fúrta, és egy pillanatra sem vesztette el a szemkontaktust. Mikor végül megállt előtte, halvány mosolyt villantott rá, és hagyta, hogy a férfi keze végigsimítson rajta.  
  
A bájitalmester nem szólalt meg, de az arca most megannyi érzelmet tükrözött, minden olyat, amit Harry előtte sosem tapasztalt. Vagy csak nem vette észre, nem tudta, de most látta Perseluson a fájdalmat, a kétségbeesést, az elhagyatottságot. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez most mennyire valóság vagy sem, de a Köd sosem hazudott neki.  
  
– El kell engedned – suttogta Harry csendesen, és annyi bölcsességgel a hangjában, amiről azt sem tudta, hogy egy szikrányi is szunnyadhat benne. – Meg kell tenned.  
  
Perselus továbbra sem felelt, csak nézte őt, miközben tekintete, valószínűleg életében először, leplezetlenül tárta elé az igazságot a férfi szomorúságáról. Harry nem akarta, hogy az, akit ennyire szeretett bánatos legyen, azt szerette volna, ha Perselus boldog. De meg kellett tennie, el kellett engednie ahhoz, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra lezárhassák a múltat, és a világ megszabadulhasson Voldemorttól.  
  
Harry lassan lábujjhegyre állt, száját a férfi ajkához nyomta, hogy aztán gyengéden, de teljes eltökéltséggel csókolja meg őt még egyszer, utoljára érezve azt a melegséget.  
  
A csók nem nyúlt hosszúra, nem lehetett, Harrynek mennie kellett, Perselusnak pedig el kellett őt engednie.  
  
– Örökké szeretni foglak, Perselus – suttogta a férfi halványodó alakjának.  
  
Aztán ahogy a bájitalmester eltűnt, Harry ismét egyedül maradt – nem vette észre maga mögött az őzsutát. Tekintetét visszafordította a saját, valóságos alakjuk felé, és miközben Perselus szorosan ölelte őt, a Harryt és Voldemortot összekötő fényes szálak sorra szakadtak el. A sötét mágus felüvöltött, teste megemelkedett, majd az utolsó őket összekapcsoló szál is szétfoszlott, nem hagyva mást maga után, mint az immáron többé mozdulatlan Tom Denem eltorzult valóját.  
  
A Harry testét óvó fénycsóvák azonban nem hunytak ki, kecses mozdulattal, mintha csak a szél játszana velük, magasabbra emelkedtek, végül Perselus köré kulcsolódtak. A férfi az ő teste fölé borult, majd a világ legsötétebb hangján felordított. A talárja örvénylett körülötte, mintha forgószélbe keveredtek volna, majd apró pici fénygömbök sokasága, mint megannyi szentjánosbogár indult útjára, hogy minden egyes jelenlévőt elérjen, és megnyugvást leljen a lelkükben.  
  
Perselus szívének fájdalma elérte Harryt, és egy könnycsepp megállíthatatlanul tört utat magának. Végigfolyt az arcán majd magányosan lehullott, bele a semmibe, miközben Harry szemei előtt tovább homályosult a táj, végül ő maga is követte a könnycseppet, bele a magányba, a békébe, szívében szeretettel, és azzal a fogadalommal, hogy soha nem fogja elfelejteni Perselust. Várni fog rá, örökké.  


***

Harry lassan, megfontolva nézett körbe, immáron sokadszorra szemlélve meg a különös berendezéseket, és a túlságosan is sterilnek tűnő helyiséget. Furcsa kettősséget érzett, de nem jött rá miért is. A csend, ami körülötte honolt, kezdett nyomasztó lenni a számára, korántsem volt az a megnyugtató érzés, mint a Ködben. Itt védtelennek és magányosnak érezte magát, ugyanakkor várt valakire. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ki az, de várta, kitartóan, mióta csak felébredt. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy meg fog jelenni, eljön, és ha ez megtörténik, akkor minden rendbe jön.  
  
A nő, aki Madam Pomfrey névre hallgatott, és bosszantóan sokat kérdezett, most ideges arccal járkált fel s alá a teremben, miközben néha-néha sajnálkozó pillantást vetett felé, aztán mindig el is mosolyodott, de Harrynek nem volt kedve viszonozni, pont úgy, ahogy a válaszadást is megtagadta. Nem tudta ki ő, és ha kicsit is elgondolkozott ezen, mindig rájött, hogy nem is érdekli. Őt csakis egy valaki foglalkoztatta, de rá még várni kell, így hát Harry addig is nézelődéssel töltötte az idejét.  
  
Tekintete végigjárta a fehér lepedővel burkolt, rézkeretes ágyakat – mindegyikhez egy-egy kisszekrény is tartozott –, a hatalmas ablakokat, amiken keresztül rengeteg fény áradt be, de nem annyi, mint amennyihez Harry a Ködben hozzászokott. A függönyök félig el voltak húzva, bár ezek nem vetettek túl sok árnyékot. A terem egyik végében egy megtermett asztal is helyet foglalt, mögötte pedig vitrines szekrény, amelyben különleges kis fiolák sokasága sorakozott, szép, rendezett egységekben. A terem mennyezete magasan húzódott, Harrynek pedig különös érzése támadt ennek láttán.  
  
Aztán hirtelenjében ijesztő dolgok sorozata történt; egyszeriben kivágódott a terem ajtaja, majd egy seregnyi, zaklatottságtól felindult ember tódult be rajta, miközben mindannyian feldúltan kommunikáltak, figyelmen kívül hagyva Madam Pomfrey nemtetszését is.  
  
Harry semmit nem értett a körülötte zajló eseményekből, minden olyan gyorsan történt, és hangosan, ami zavarta őt, és felbolygatta a békés várakozását. Mindenki egymás szavába vágva beszélt, mi több kiabáltak, aztán Madam Pomfrey minden bizonnyal megelégelhette a zajszintet, és szigorúan rájuk szólt.  
  
– Ez egy gyengélkedő, tartsák tiszteletben, hogy itt beteg ember fekszik, akinek nyugalomra van szüksége – emelte fel a hangját erélyesen, mire a társaság megadóan elcsendesedett.  
  
Nos, Harry legalább megtudta hol is van. Egy gyengélkedőn. Tehát ezért viselkednek így körülötte, mert beteg? Pedig Harry nem érezte magát rosszul, leszámítva a kellemes csöndjének megzavarását, tökéletesen jól elvolt a várakozás nyújtotta izgalommal is. Habár visszavágyott a Ködbe, úgy vélte, hogy nem lenne ajánlatos most mennie, hiszen akkor talán elszalasztaná azt, aki miatt ennyi ideje hajlandó elviselni ezt a mérhetetlen zajt.  
  
– Merlinre, Harry – hallotta meg valahonnan a hangot, ami erősen sírásra emlékeztette.  
  
Harryt nem foglalkoztatta különösképpen, hogy ki az, úgysem ismer itt senkit, bár talán mégis illendő lenne egy pillantást vetnie rá, holott biztosan vannak elegen ebben a tömegben, akik majd megvigasztalják a lányt. Azért a kíváncsiság mégis hajtotta, így lopva arra pillantott, csak hogy megnézze, mi okozza ezt a végtelen kétségbeesést.  
  
Az előbb érkezettek mindegyike őt nézte, és már nem tudta megállapítani melyikük kiáltott fel az előbb, mivel többek szemében is könny csillogott. Különben is túl sokan voltak, és több mint a fele társaság égővörös hajjal rendelkezett, ami még össze is zavarta Harryt. Talán ők mindannyian egy családhoz tartoznak, jutott eszébe a megoldást. Igen, biztos így lehet.  
  
Mivel még mindig várakoznia kellett, Harryt rövid időre lekötötte a kis csoportosulás, leginkább amiatt, mert olyan furcsán viselkedtek. A sok vörös hajú között csupán egy lány volt, meg egy idősebb, pufók asszonyság, akiket két oldalról egy erősen kopaszodó úr, és két, azonos arcberendezéssel rendelkező fiú vigasztalt. Volt még egy magas fiatalember is, arcát érdekes sebhely csúfította el, bár úgy tűnt ez senkit nem zavar, így Harry sem látta őt csúnyának ettől. A borzas hajú lány, akit támogatott a szája elé kapta kezét, amint a tekintetük találkozott, Harrynek pedig különös érzése lett tőle, így inkább gyorsan tovább vezette a tekintetét. Ugyanez a szokatlan szorítás kerítette hatalmába egy másik fiú láttán, és Harry elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon mi okozhatja ezt a mellkasában fellépő fájdalmat.  
  
Nem szerette ezt az érzést, ezért inkább elfordította tekintetét, megunta figyelni őket, és az ablakpárkányon ücsörgő hófehér bagoly különben is érdekesebbnek tűnt. Mióta ezek az emberek itt voltak Harryben ismerős érzések bukkantak fel, mégis tudta, hogy ismeretlenek a számára. Mégsem tudott mit tenni a hiányérzettel sem, ami megkörnyékezte.  
  
Mialatt Harry a mennyezetet bámulta, a sírás hol halkabban, hol hangosabban hallatszott, elvegyülve azzal az elfojtott hangú beszélgetéssel, amit Madam Pomfrey-vel folytattak. Harryt viszont most már ismét csak az foglalkoztatta, hogy vajon eljön-e az, akire annyira vár. Mintha már órák teltek volna el azóta, hogy felébredt, és itt találta magát ezen a különös, gyengélkedőnek nevezett helyen. A Madam Pomfrey-nak nevezett asszonyság azóta is körülötte legyeskedett, többször is kérdezett tőle, ám Harryt cseppet sem érdekelte mit akar. Valójában a kérdéseket sem értette, sem azt, hogy miről fecseg össze-vissza, de zavaró volt, mert mindannyiszor megzavarta őt a kitartó várakozásában. Különben is, Harry úgy gondolta, ha szüksége lenne valamire, akkor tudná közölni. Biztos nem volt benne, mert még nem próbálta, de reménykedett benne, abba kapaszkodva, hogy mikor szomjasnak érezte magát, akkor ivott.  
  
– Mr. Potter, szeretném, ha ezt hajlandó lenne végre bevenni – nyújtott feléje a nő egy folyadékot tartalmazó kis fiolát. Mégis ki az a Mr. Potter? Harry nem látott magán kívül más beteget, Madam Pomfrey pedig egyértelműen hozzá beszélt, mégis zavaros lett neki a másik mondanivalója. Hát nem tudja, hogy őt Harrynek hívják? _Simán csak Harrynek_ , aki a Ködből jött, és akinek egyetlen barátja az őzsuta, akivel ha találkoztak, mindig csöndes beszélgetésbe elegyedtek. – Mr. Potter, hall engem?  
  
Nem, Harry nem volt hajlandó meghallani, és a fiola tartalma sem tetszett neki, így inkább elfordult, amivel kivívhatta az asszonyság nemtetszését is, mivel sokkal erélyesebben kezdte szólongatni őt. De Harry figyelmét most már egészen más kötötte le. Valami, ami izgatottá tette, és várakozással töltötte el.  
  
Közeledik. Igen, ide tart az, akire ébredése óta annyira várt.  
  
Harry meg sem hallotta Madam Pomfrey szavait, és a zsibongást sem, ami a népes társaságtól származott. Már nem zavarta, hogy hangosak, mert ez is azt igazolta, hogy valami történni fog. Hogy jobban lásson az ajtó felé fordult, és alig bírt uralkodni az izgatottságán. Legszívesebben felkelt volna, hogy rögtön az ajtóban fogadja, de mégsem merte megtenni, mert mi van, ha téved? Szinte a lélegzetét is visszatartotta, mikor a bejárat kicsapódott, és Harry mellkasát teljesen betöltötte a kellemes bizsergés. Fantasztikus érzés volt, és enyhén elnyílt szájjal figyelte, ahogy a feltárult ajtó nyomában berontott rajta az, akire oly régóta várt. A fekete hajú, magas férfi mögött csak úgy örvénylett a köpenye, ruhái nem kevésbé voltak sötétek, mint az arckifejezése, és Harry csak nézte, ahogyan sietős lépteivel átszelte a helyiséget, de aztán meglátta őt, és olyan hirtelen torpant meg, hogy Harry joggal hihette, a férfi megrémült tőle.  
  
Nem mert megmozdulni, nehogy még jobban elijessze, de úgy tűnt, a másik inkább csak meglepődött. Harry szeretett volna mondani valamit, de nem tudta, hogy mégis mit illene, így inkább hallgatott, miközben magába itta a látványt, ami a szeme elé tárult. Valóban Ő volt. Rá várt egész végig, és most már itt van, és Harry nem akarta, hogy elmenjen többé. Azt szerette volna, ha vele marad örökké, és együtt mennek vissza a Ködbe. Biztosan tetszene neki is az a hely, nem olyan zajos, mint itt, csönd van és biztonság, és az őzsutával mindketten beszélgethetnének.  
  
– Perselus – csendült Madam Pomfrey sajnálkozó hangja.  
  
Ő sem figyelt az asszonyságra, pont úgy, ahogyan Harry sem, és ez igazán tetszett neki. Már épp mosolygott volna az egészen, mikor kisvártatva újabb különös kinézetű ember érkezett, és Harry legszívesebben mérgelődve felkiáltott volna. Miért jönnek ezek ide, hiszen ő csak egy valakit várt. Hát nem látják, hogy zavarnak, és különben is, mindenki olyan furcsán viselkedik! Szánakozva néznek rá, és sírnak, pedig még csak nem is ismeri őket.  
  
– Hogy van? – tette fel a kérdést az újonnan érkező, nagyon idősnek látszó, szakállas úr. Madam Pomfrey sóhajtott, és lemondóan megcsóvált a fejét, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Sajnálom, Albus… Perselus, de… – Az asszonyság nem fejezte be a mondatot, úgy tűnt, mintha nehezére esne kimondani a szavakat. Végül, mikor az Albusnak nevezett öregúr megsürgette, újra nekigyürkőzött. – Kétlem, hogy bármikor is felépülne – felelte komolyan. Szavai hallatán a társaságból ismét felkiáltott az a sírós hang, amit Harry most már a borzas hajú lánynak tulajdonított. – Az elméje túlságosan sérült, és bár úgy tűnik, fizikailag jól van, nem hinném, hogy bármit is ért abból, ami körülötte zajlik – folytatta. – Nagyon sajnálom, Perselus – simított végig a férfi karján együttérzően.  
  
Harry valóban nem értette mi zajlik körülötte, de úgy gondolta az indok teljesen más, mint amivel Madam Pomfrey próbálja magyarázni. Egyszerűen csak nem ismert senkit itt, nem tudta hol van, hát csoda, hogy kissé össze volt zavarodva? – tette fel a kérdést magának. Szeretett volna már visszatérni a Ködbe, de egészen idáig kellett várnia Rá, hogy eljöjjön, és még most is feltartják őket.  
  
Aztán Harry megrémült, mikor a férfi megmozdult, és hirtelen úgy hitte, hogy el akar menni, ezért Harry szinte azonnal felpattant az ágyról, hogy megállítsa. Mit csinál, hová megy? Nem teheti ezt, kiáltotta Harry bensőjében egy hang. El akarta kapni a férfi karját, de a lábai nem bírták el, elzsibbadtak, és majdnem összeesett. Hallotta a riadalmat maga körül, minden elsötétült, hogy aztán megnyugvást lelhessen az óvón ölelő karok között.  
  
Harry szíve olyan iramban dobogott, hogy félő volt, rögvest kitör a mellkasából. Ugyanakkor békével töltötte el őt, hogy ha mindez meg is történne, akkor a szíve az Ő kezeibe pottyanna, oda, ahol tökéletes biztonságban lenne. Harry belekapaszkodott a férfi sötét köpenyébe, nem akarta elengedni Őt, és örömét lelte abban, hogy a másik simogatta a fejét.  
  
– Harry – hallotta meg a mélyen zengő hangot. Olyan volt, mint egy dallam, ahogy a nevét ejtette. Igen, Ő tudta, hogy hívják, és nem próbálta más megnevezéssel illetni.  
  
Harry felnézett a férfi éjsötét szemeibe, és végre rámosolygott arra a személyre, akire annyira várt, és akinek eljövetele akkora megelégedéssel töltötte el most. Nem tudta, és nem is akarta elrejteni a boldogságát, meg akarta neki mutatni, mert Harry azt akarta, hogy Ő tudja. Boldog volt, mert Ő itt volt vele, és valahol mélyen érezte, hogy sohasem fogja magára hagyni.

_„Hiszen a Kötelék, ami azon a napon és azon a helyen született, soha nem fog eltűnni…”_

**~~~** **☆VÉGE** **☆~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem tudom, ki milyen befejezést várt, vagy ideillőnek érzi-e ezt, de számomra soha nem volt kétséges, hogy miként szeretném lezárni a történetet. Már csak azért sem, mert ez a fejezet és az epilógus már azelőtt kész volt, mikor még a fic eleje ki sem forrott. Amikor kitaláltam a Köteléket, legelőször a végét terveztem meg; tudtam, hova szeretnék eljutni, és csak annyi volt a feladatom, hogy ehhez igazodva írjam meg az elejét. Soha nem tudtam volna elképzelni, hogy megváltoztassam a befejezést, mert egy ilyen harcnak, egy ilyen „kapocsnak” következményei vannak, amiken még egy olyan ember, mint Harry sem tud felülkerekedni. Mindenesetre, remélem, hogy az epilógusnak adtok még egy esélyt. Azért lett belőle külön történet, mert itt már Perselus szemszögéből nyerhetünk rálátást az eseményekre, és az összes megmaradt kérdésre is meglelhető benne a válasz.  
> És ezúton szeretném megköszönni mindenkinek, aki kitartó volt, és olvasta a történetet. Nagyon hálás vagyok érte, mivel ez volt a legelső olyan regényem, amit megosztottam másokkal. Köszönöm a rengeteg biztató kritikát is, amit kaptam, el sem tudjátok képzelni mennyire sokat jelent ez nekem, valamint hálás köszönet illeti a történet két bétáját, Gernont és Gabit is


End file.
